Jak IV: The Avenging Angels
by FlygonNick
Summary: As the war with the Metal Heads takes a turn for the worst, Jak allies himself with a group of Metal Head Hunters known as the Avenging Angels, where makes new friends and creates new bonds. Join Jak as he realizes the final Prophecy of the Precursors, evolves his powers, finds love and loss, and uncovers the identity of the true evil that destroyed the Precursors so long ago…
1. The Attack

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

I don't own Jak and Daxter, and I don't own any of the other things that sound like they're from Red vs. Blue. I did get the inspiration from Project Freelancer, but that's about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:The Attack

Downtown Haven City HQ**:**

"All right Jak, here's the situation." Torn said in his gruff voice.

"Great! We kill Kor! More Metal Heads and things get worse. We kill Errol, and now what happens? More Metal Heads and things get-AH!" Daxter yelled as Torn punched him off of Jak's shoulder.

"As the talking rodent said, yes, there have been increased Metal Heads attacks and though we've stopped the KG Deathbots, the Metal Heads are killing everything they can, and are twice as hard to kill as before. We've got intel that says that they have a new leader, one that's even stronger than Kor, and even more twisted then Errol.

"Doesn't matter in the end, we'll get this scumbag and put him down." Jak said with a grin.

"Hey, it could be a woman for all we know." Keira said with a frown.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Jak said.

"We must be cautious this time. We don't know what this leader could do." Samos said wisely.

"We're always cautious, we like a nice quiet life, don't we Jak?" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, we've been hurled through time, tortured with dark eco, been nearly blown up about three or four times, almost got killed by a crazy hover-bike rider, left to die in a desert, almost killed by a giant robot, and almost killed by Errol when he became…well, whatever the hell he became when we killed him. No big deal." Jak said with a laugh as he recited everything that had happened over the past two adventures.

Suddenly Keira, Torn, Samos and Jak tensed as a yell came from downstairs and a thud could be heard. Daxter didn't hear it.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Keira said uneasily.

"What are you-?" Daxter began to say.

"SHHHH!" Torn said unsheathing his knife.

"Ah! Metal Heads!" a man yelled below.

"How'd they get in-AH!" a woman screamed.

"Metal Heads! How'd they get in!" Torn snarled as he pulled out a blaster and ran to the elevator.

"Jak! Get in! We need you and Dax on the front lines!" Torn said.

The entire building shook violently and everyone was hurled across the room. Jak got to his feet and yelled "Everyone, get out now!"

Suddenly part of the wall was torn away and another explosion shook the building. Flames began shooting up across the walls and smoke poured in from all sides.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Keira yelled.

The building shook violently again and part of the floor fell away underneath Keira. As she began to fall, Jak's hand shot out and grabbed hers. Suddenly the floor shook again and both of them were sent flying down towards the ground a hundred feet below them.

"Jak!" Keira yelled.

"DO SOMETHING!" Daxter yelled, clinging onto Jak's shoulder.

Jak's eyes suddenly turned white and his body flashed white and blue. Jak's whole body began glowing with a blue light and white wings shot out of his back. Jak flapped his wings a few times and landed on a piece of the rubble about seventy feet from the ground.

"Thank the Precursors for light eco!" Daxter yelled from atop Jak's shoulder.

Jak and Keira began coughing from the smoke and Daxter yelled "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly two flying Metal Heads screeched at them and dove down at Jak. Jak created a barrier of light to fend them off as they crashed into the barrier over and over again. Suddenly one of them dove lower and broke apart the piece of building supporting them. Keira's hand slipped out of his and she began to fall.

"Jak!" Keira screamed.

"Keira!" Jak yelled flying down towards her.

Suddenly one of the flying Metal Heads flew at him and slammed into his chest. The other one whipped around and bashed Jak in the back of the head with its mace-like tail. Jak's vision failed and all went dark as Jak plummeted into the fiery wreckage of the building.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled as he and his best friend plummeted into the inferno.

Jak crashed onto a support beam to the building, just out of reach of the flames. Daxter was jumping up and down on Jak, trying in vain to wake him up.

"Someone help us!" Daxter screamed as the inferno around them drew closer.

…

Sometime later, Jake felt himself being moved out of the rubble and onto a metal floor. Jak's thoughts began to process what was going on, but it was still really fuzzy for him.

"Where…where am I?" Jak asked as his entire body throbbed in pain and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, hang in there buddy, everything will be OK!" Daxter said.

"Dax…what…what happened?" Jak said trying to sit up and failing.

"Metal Heads, everywhere! You took a really nasty hit to the head and got knocked out. The entire building exploded and you almost…well…" Daxter said worriedly.

"Where's…where's Samos, Torn, and Keira?" Jak asked weakly.

"Jak…I'm sorry but, you let go of Keira when you got hit, and she fell a hundred feet into the burning building. She…" Daxter choked up and didn't finish.

"No! I'll kill them all!" Jak roared as the dark eco reacted to his anger and began to turn him into Dark Jak. However, because he was weakened, he quickly returned to normal.

"Hey, you should probably know that Torn and Samos made it out, but, we may not see them for a while. They escaped from the Headquarters, but that's all I had time to figure out before they came." Daxter said.

"T-they? Who do you mean by 'they'?" Jak said.

"I think he means…us." a woman's voice said.

Jak painfully moved his head to the side and looked up at the woman speaking.

She was wearing strange purple metal armor that gleamed in the afternoon sun. She wore a black leather suit underneath the armor, but her face was hidden behind a helmet with intricate white designs on it. Jak then realized they were on a transport floating a few feet above the ground, about forty yards away from the burning building, Metal Heads streaming out of it.

"W-who are you?" Jak asked sitting up.

"Slow down there, you got hurt pretty badly. How you survived that explosion and the building falling apart, I'd like to know. You've got a pretty bad concussion there, so take it easy." The woman said sternly.

"No. I've got to help them!" Jak said getting to his feet and pulling out the Peace Maker.

"No! Wait!" the woman yelled.

Jak jumped off of the transport and stumbled towards the building. He charged up the Peace Maker and a wicked ball of blue energy formed at the tip of the gun. Jak let go of the trigger and the ball flew out and slammed into the skull of a gigantic Metal Head, which roared in pain before collapsing onto the ground dead. Jak stumbled forward and his vision blurred.

"Get back here!" the woman in the purple armor yelled.

"Yeah Jak, there's nothing you can do!" Daxter yelled, but Jak ignored them.

Suddenly the building exploded again and Jak fell to the ground with a groan as the shockwave reached him and sent him crashing onto the ground. Jak's injuries caught up with him and he passed out, falling to his knees and face-first onto the ground.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as his best friend fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Hold on, I've got him." The woman said jumping out of the transport and pulling a silver pistol.

She ran over to Jak and checked his pulse and said "He's out cold. You both are going to have to return to HQ, it's the only way he'll make it. I'll explain everything there."

"How can we trust you?" Daxter asked.

"I saved you and your friend. We're here to help." The woman said in a gentler tone.

Daxter remained silent and said "Help him" and the woman nodded her head.

"Rune! Watch out!" a man called through the smoke to the woman.

"What?" the purple armored woman said lifting Jak onto her shoulders.

Suddenly a Metal Head six feet tall with razor-sharp claws jumped through the smoke right at her and Jak. The woman laughed and fired three times at the Metal head, whose body was decapitated by the three blue lasers fired from the pistol.

"Whoa! Now that was cool! What is that!" Daxter said excitedly as the Metal Head fell to the ground dead.

"Standard Issue energy pistol." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Oh…I knew that." Daxter said.

"Sure. Hey, Sharpshooter! Help me load Jak back onto the transport. He's not exactly light." The woman said.

"Sure Rune. Gimme a sec." the man replied.

A man in black and white armor, like the woman who had saved them, walked through the smoke with a bone-white sniper rifle on his back. He walked over to the woman and said "I think we're about done here. We got as many people out of the area as we could, but with just the two of us, I'd rather not stick around with so many Metal Heads around."

"Agreed. Let's take these two back to HQ. Let's roll." The woman said.

**Several Hours Later:**

**Location: Unknown**

Jak was lying down in an all white medical bay center, with snow-white sheets and several monitors hooked up to his body. Daxter was telling woman in purple armor called Rune, mostly truthful, stories about their past, just to kill the time.

"OK, so let me get this straight. He was tortured by this Praxis guy, and he can now use dark eco at will? And he has this darker alter-ego that has intense strength and he can destroy anything in his path? Plus, he can use Light Eco as well with equally extrodinary effects, and this balances out his dark side?" the woman known as Rune asked.

"Yeah, the Dark Eco thing happens when you piss him off." Daxter said.

"So…don't piss him off?" Rune asked.

"Yeah. Probably best for all involved." Daxter said.

"I'm impressed, this guy seems like he'd be perfect for the Angels." Rune said.

"Angel? Jak's sure as hell ain't no angel." Daxter laughed.

"Our group jackass. We are the Avenging Angel's. A group dedicated to wiping out all traces of the Metal Heads and restoring peace to this messed up world. We're a group of highly skilled agents who fight against the Metal Heads. And…I'm thinking Jak would make a great addition if even half of the stories you've been telling me are true. Plus, he has another trait that all Angels share." Rune said thoughtfully.

"Hey, we only came along because Jak needed some help. We're not agreeing to anything!" Daxter said angrily.

"OK, OK, rodent. Calm down. He should be awake anytime, our medical facility is one of the best on the planet. We spare no expense to make sure our people are safe." Rune said.

"So what's your story anyway?" Daxter said.

"Nonya." Rune said.

"Nonya?" Daxter asked.

"None of your business. My life story isn't something I hand out to everyone; I tell you when I trust you, and though I risked my skin to save you both, one day isn't enough." Rune said.

"Fair enough." Daxter said.

"All right, I've got to brief the Chief on what happened. Press the red button if something happens and you need me." Rune said walking out of the room.

"Wonder what she's like with her helmet off…screw the helmet. I wonder what she's like with that armor off?" Daxter mused with a smile.

Suddenly Jak groaned and his eyes flickered open. He looked over at Daxter and muttered "W-where am I?"

"JAK! Thank the Precursors your alive buddy!" Daxter said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wait…what's going on here?" Jak asked.

"You passed out when you tried to fight the Metal Heads. You've been out for a few hours; you've got a concussion and some second degree burns that should heal up all right." Daxter said.

Jak shook his head and said "What happened to the City Dax?"

"It...it's bad Jak. The city was in flames and Metal Heads were just leaving when we flew away...it looked like half the city was destoryed" Daxter said with a sad look.

"Dax...what about Keira?" Jak asked in a low voice.

"Jak...I...she..." Daxter fell silent.

"Damn them...they'll _pay!_" Jak growled, clenching his fists, a small amount of Dark Eco discharging from his body as he uttered the final word.

Daxter looked at Jak, who sighed after a few moments as his anger was forced down and suppressed and said "Dax, where are we anyway?"

"On board some floating transport HQ or something. These guys called the Avenging Angels saved us from the Metal Heads and now we're on their ship. The chick in purple armor called Rune was interested in some of our adventures, said that you'd make a good one of them." Daxter said.

"So, these guys hunt Metal Heads?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I told them you wouldn't-" Daxter began to say before Jak pressed the red button on the wall.

"Jak! What are you doing?" Daxter asked nervously.

"Joining these guys. If they're taking out Metal Heads, then I'm on board." Jak said with a fierce grin.

Daxter said a four letter word that rhymed with "spit" and said "Why does this always happen to me?"

End of Chapter: I know, it's short, but it'll get better. Like always, if you read the story, give me your thoughts in a review! Advice and suggestions are more than welcome! Till next time, FlygonN. OUT!


	2. The Angel's Test

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

**Chapter 2: The Angel's Test**

Disclaimer: Don't own Jak or anything that belongs to Naughty Dog, and I don't own anything that sounds like it's from Red vs. Blue. I'm only saying that because I realized halfway through this chapter that the armor scheme is similar to the Halo 3 armor. I only own the plot and original characters. So Please read and review! Enjoy!

"So, you're sure about this? Once you're in, it's hard as hell to get out." Rune said as Jak and Daxter walked alongside her to the "Chief's" study.

"Yeah, it's about time I got serious about killing these things. I've got nothing to lose." Jak said savagely.

"Jak, I know Keira meant a lot to you…but you don't have to throw your life away like this." Daxter muttered in Jak's ear, but Jak replied "What if Tess died before your eyes?"

"I…I…I don't…"

"Exactly, so don't say anything." Jak said sharply.

The hallways of the ship were made of a metal harder than steel, but still a dull grey color. The floor was black, with intricate white deigns flowing through it. There were several doors that led off to other parts of the ship, but Rune kept going forward. As they neared the end of the hallway, Jak noticed an white and black electronic board that seemed to have a list.

1. Nightingale

2. Havoc

3. Blade

4. Chill

5. Rune

6. Sharpshooter

7. Beast

There was more on the list, but Jak walked by it. A few other people were walking around in armor like Rune's, but with different colors and designs. Each one looked at Jak as he went by and said hello to Rune, who replied to each one friendlily, but Jak continued to look forward while Daxter looked at each one with interest. Rune finally stopped at a large metal doorway that required a security code to enter.

Rune punched in a security code and the door said in a female's voice "Why hello there Agent Rune, how was your mission to Haven City?"

"Went all right, I even found a potential recruit. I need to see the Chief and brief him on the attack and see if he thinks we should let Jak become an Angel" Rune said politely.

"Of course, I will let him know that you're here. Please wait one moment." The female voice said.

"Who was that?" Daxter asked.

"That's Arch. She's an A.I. programmed to help us in missions, and she monitors the ship and makes sure that all systems are functioning properly. She's under command of every member, and can help them during any mission. She's an important member of the team" Rune explained.

"How can she talk to you when you're on a mission?" Jak asked.

"We have built-in communicators in our armor, as well as several other cool things. You can upgrade your armor if you've got the time, skill, and materials." Rune said.

"Agent Rune, you have permission to enter." Arch said as the doors slid open and the trio walked into the Chief's study.

The room was spacious, but was filled with several bookcases full of rich, leather bound tomes that looked like they were worth fortunes. Several artifacts that looked Precursor relics were in glass cases and were hovering a few inches off of the ground. The floor had changed from a polished marble to a grey carpet. A mahogany desk sat at the end of the room and a handsome man sat behind the desk observing the trio. He looked to be in his mid-40's with tanned skin and a faded scar running across his face from his left ear to his chin. He had long blond hair tied into a ponytail and was in an expensive black and blue suit.

"So, you are the one who Rune saved. You owe her a debt young man, not many are fortunate enough to survive the Metal Heads for long." The man said in a powerful, yet calm, tone.

"I pay my debts, and I plan on doing more than survive the Metal Heads." Jak replied.

"Hmm, what is your name?" the man said.

"Jak."

"And your Ottsel friend?"

"I'm Daxter, though you can call me…Orange Lightning!" Daxter said doing a heroic pose on Jak's shoulder while Rune shook her head in disbelief.

"Good to meet both of you. Please, take a seat while Rune informs me about the mission." The Chief said.

Rune nodded and said "The Metal Heads focused on one specific point, the Freedom League HQ. They attacked swiftly and attacked the eco tanks directly, causing the building to explode violently. At least 79 died from the initial blast, and many more were injured. Also, some were killed due to falling debris and the Metal Heads attacking them outside. "

"I see." The Chief muttered.

"Even though I pulled Jak and Daxter from the burning rubble, but Jak's Light Eco powers saved him from the flames. Jak effortlessly killed a huge Metal Head, one I haven't even seen before, before blacking out. After that we took him back here to recover." Rune explained.

"Did you take the gem from its skull?"

"Yes sir, I gave it to Tech. He's analyzing it now." Rune replied.

"Very well. Jak and Daxter, I am sorry for the short wait. I am Randal Disten, Chief of the Avenging Angels. I am in charge of the missions that they carry out and I monitor their progress against the war on the Metal Heads, or the Hora-Quan, as they are truly called." The man said.

"Pretty nice setup you've got. So how do you all fight the Metal Heads?" Jak asked.

"We do much more than fight them. We destroy their nests and aid those who are fighting them as well, such as the Freedom League in Haven City, or the warriors in the desert city of Spargus. Luckily, two of our agents were nearby when it was attacked." Randal said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we would've been Metal Head chow if Rune hadn't showed up." Daxter said with a shudder.

"Now, what to do with you, now that you're here?" the Chief said.

"Any way I can join?" Jak said.

"Hmm…well, you do seem to fit the profile. Tell me, have you ever lost someone to the Metal Heads?" the Chief asked.

"My father and my friend died because of them!" Jak said angrily as the Dark Eco threatened to come forth.

"I see, then you of course can take the…entrance test, and if you pass, then you will be welcomed with open arms." Chief said.

"Entrance test?" Daxter asked.

"Yes. Every Avenging Angel must pass a test to join. It is dangerous, but then again, you're joining a group dedicated to exterminating the Metal Heads forever…It's a test of skill, courage, and intellect. Something each of our agents must possess in the field" the Chief said.

"What do we have to do?" Jak asked.

"The Avenging Angels are not just a group of Metal Head hunters; we also study the Precursors and Light and Dark Eco. Therefore, we have great interest in the Precursor ruins that litter the Wasteland. All Avenging Angels must prove their worth by locating a Precursor artifact in one of these ruins before they are allowed to join our ranks. We have detected what appears to be the location of a critical artifact, the Precursor Lens. Retrieve this artifact, and you'll be considered a member of our family" the Chief said with a smile.

"I'm in." Jak said with a grin.

"Good to hear. Rune, I hope you're OK with going with him to ensure the artifact's safety?"

"Sure, though don't expect me to jump in there and save your sorry hide again." Rune chuckled.

Jak smirked and said "All right, where do we go?"

"Rune will fly you there in one of our Skyships. Rune, meet us back at the Sanctuary when you're done, with or without Jak. Understood?" the Chief asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Rune said going to attention.

"Then move out, both of you...er, three of you" The Chief said with a smile.

Rune nodded and said "Follow me."

The trio exited the room and walked down a different hallway, one that had several rooms marked off for various reasons like maintenance, electrical, eco fuel generators, ect. As they began to go down the hallway, Jak noticed a woman leaning against the wall, looking at them. She was slim and had all jet black armor with red trimming with a black helmet on with a red visor. She continued to watch them silently as they walked by. Jak and Daxter waited until they were out of earshot before Dexter asked "Who was that chick?"

"That's Nightingale. Number 1 Avenging Angel. You do NOT want to mess with her, because it'll be the last thing you do." Rune said seriously.

"She sounds tough." Daxter said.

"She is. She can take on Metal Heads ten-times her size without weapons and take them down in time for breakfast. Don't get on her bad side, that's my advice." Rune warned.

"What do you know about her?" Jak asked curiously.

"Not much, she's completely mute, and I've never seen her without her helmet on. She stays mostly to herself, but she takes the lead on group missions and we've never failed when she takes charge. Also, we've never had any serious injuries when she was in charge of a mission. I know that she was one of the fastest rising Agents in the AA's history. She's lethal with nearly every weapon, and she's a first-class fighter without one. I've faced her a few times in training, and I can tell you she's the number one for a reason." Rune said as they approached the Docking Bay.

"What did the Chief mean when he said you should return to the "Sanctuary"?" Jak asked as they approached a small transport. It was all white with an emblem of two angel wings with two crossed swords in front of them.

"It's our land HQ; it's hidden in a secret location. Its home for us." Rune said as she pulled out a key card and swiped it, unlocking the doors.

"Hey, do I get any weapons?" Jak asked.

"Nope. Got to do this on your own. Also, your gun was destroyed in the fight." Rune said.

"Damn!" Jak muttered.

"Get in; I'll take you to the site." Rune said with a chuckle as she started the engines.

Jak got in the transport and the engines fired up, lifting the transport a few feet off of the ground. An opening slowly opened a few yards in front of them, with a red light above the opening. After the opening had opened all of the way the light flashed green and Rune took off, causing Jak and Daxter to yell as they soared through the sky, several thousand feet above the ground.

"HOLY SHI-" Daxter began to yell before Rune slammed on the thrusters and drowned out his words.

**Catacomb Entrance:**

The transport flew down to the ground and slowly came to a stop. Jax jumped out of the back door with Daxter on his shoulder while Rune stayed in the driver's seat.

"Here, take this radio. Call me if something comes up. Just because you have to do this solo doesn't mean you're completely on your own." Rune said tossing Jak an ear piece.

Jak caught it and put it on and said "Come on Dax, let's go."

"Good luck." Rune said before closing the door and turning on the radio.

Jak and Daxter walked to the caves entrance and noticed a familiar bronze circle platform, which they both recognized as a lift to take them to another part of the Catacomb. Jak walked onto it and stood on the button in the circle, and the lift began to move down.

"These places always give me the creeps. Why do you think they need these Precursor artifacts anyway?" Daxter asked.

"Not sure, though I think we should just get it first and then ask questions later." Jak said.

The duo waited another thirty seconds before the lift suddenly stopped, sending Daxter crashing to the floor. Jak chuckled and picked up his friend off of the ground, Daxter swearing the whole time.

"Why do I always have to get hurt? Seriously, it's like the writer's are out to get me!" Daxter complained.

"Writer's? What are you talking about?" Jak asked.

"Never mind, let's just get that Precursor Lens and be done with it." Daxter said as Jak stepped off of the lift and into a spacious entryway.

The catacomb's were dark, with strange glowing blue torches set at regular intervals. A stone stairway led from the lift into the depths of the Catacombs, where only a soft blue glow could be seen.

"Come on, and stay quiet." Jak said softly as he crept down the stairs.

Jak quietly walked down the stairway, his ears trying to detect any disturbance in the deathly clam. Daxter kept looking back, watching Jak's blind side in case they were attacked from behind.

Suddenly the stairway ended and the duo stepped into a long hallway, with several Grunt Metal Heads lurking nearby, digging into the cave walls, as though searching for something. Two Stalker Metal Heads stood nearby, with their backs turned to Jak. Jak quickly hid behind the entryway to the hallway, out of the Metal Head's line of sight.

"Metal heads." Jak muttered.

"What would they be doing down here?" Daxter wondered.

"Metal Heads? They shouldn't be down there!" Rune said in Jak's earpiece.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jak said with a grin as he jumped from the entryway and ran up to one of the Stalkers and punched it in the jaw, sending it flying into the air and crashing onto the ground.

"Jak, hold on!" Rune warned, but Jak was already spotted.

The other Stalker fired three shots of its Dark Eco blaster at Jak, who rolled to the side and hid behind a rock. A Grunt charged at him from the side and Jak spun around and kicked it in the head, stunning it. Jak then dashed forward and punched it in the stomach, sending it sprawling onto the ground where it burst into a cloud of Dark Eco. Jak pocketed the yellow Metal Head Gem that had fell to the ground and ducked as another burst of the Stalker's Dark Eco blaster came from the side.

Jak jumped onto the rock and kicked off of it, soaring above the Stalker's shield and dived onto another Grunt, killing it instantly as its spine broke. Jak dodged a punch from another Grunt and kicked it in the chest, following up with another uppercut. The three other Grunts advanced on him and charged at him from all sides while the Stalker reloaded.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as Jak remained still.

Right before the Grunts reached him; Jak crouched and did a high leap into the air. All three Grunts crashed into each other and were stunned. Jak dove back down to the ground and killed all three Grunts at once as their necks snapped.

The Stalker fired at Jak as he landed and Jak grunted in pain as the dark eco blasts hit him in the shoulder. Jak ran around the Stalker's shield and ducked under another burst of dark eco and kicked the Dark Eco blaster out of its hands and punched it in the skull, sending it crashing onto the ground with a thud. Jak picked up the Stalker's Dark Eco blaster and unloaded three shots into its forehead at point-blank range.

Jak walked over and picked up the Stalker's Metal Head gem and pocketed it.

"Why are you doing that for?" Daxter asked.

"You never know Dax, these things may be useful." Jak said tossing aside the empty Dark Eco blaster.

"You idiot! Did you just kill all of those Metal Heads with your bare hands!" Rune demanded over the communicator.

"Yeah, and would you mind not shouting in my ear?" Jak asked.

"Reckless moron. You don't even have weapon!" Rune protested.

Jak shrugged and said "I can handle myself."

"Whatever. Rune out." Rune said ending the transmission.

Jak shrugged again and walked towards the end of the hallway, heading deeper into the Catacombs. Jak walked for a few more minutes before coming across a Precursor Robot embedded into the wall, similar to the one that he fought at the Dark Eco Mine. Jak noticed five platforms slowly rising and falling next to the robot and then saw a platform leading to another room above the robot's head.

"How do those platform's still work? Who would've even _used_ those things anyway?" Daxter asked.

"Who knows?" Jak replied as he jumped onto the first platform.

Jak quickly made his way up to the last platform and went though the hallway, lined with Precursor metal.

A few more Grunts stood in the hallway, and charged at Jak when they spotted him. Jak made quick work of them with a few punches and continued to make his way to the end of hallway, which of course was a fifty feet bottomless chasm.

"Yeeeesh, wouldn't want fall down that!" Daxter said.

Jak breathed in and out deeply and allowed the Light Eco in his body to change him. His body began to glow blue and his wings shot out of his back. Jak took a running start and leapt off of the edge before flapping his wings a few times, gaining altitude and clearing the gap with ease. Jak landed on the opposite side and let the Light Eco fade back into him, and said "Getting better at controlling it."

"Well, you've had it for a little while. I expect that the longer you have it, the better you get it using the Light eco, and more efficient you are with the eco you collect." Daxter said, and Jak nodded.

Jak and Daxter continued to go along another passageway, solving another puzzle that involved crossing a lake of Dark Eco using a dice-like platform. Jak had to kick or punch the platform in different ways for it to reveal a safe path through the Eco.

Finally the duo came upon an alter, where a large light-blue glass lens was positioned safely on a pedestal. Several Precursor machines decorated the walls, including a machine that had several rods pointing towards the alter. Jak looked all around the pedestal, making sure there were no traps and noticed a pressure plate on the floor where one would step if they wanted to grab the lens.

"Easy." Jak said going from behind the pedestal and dislodging the lens.

Suddenly the doors to the room closed and Jak swore angrily.

"Rune, we've got the artifact, but we're stuck in the Lens Chamber." Jak said.

"Damn! On my way! Give me a few minutes." Rune said on the other end.

Suddenly Jak heard a growl from behind him. Jak slowly turned around and came face to face with a huge Metal-Head that he'd never seen before, but felt like he knew somehow. It had long flowing black hair and had thick black armor. Its skin was a dark greyish color and on its forehead rested a Metal Head gem. Its eyes were a vivid red color, and they were narrowed in anger.

"YOU! GIVE ME THE PRECURSOR LENS!" the monster bellowed.

"Not likely" Jak said rolling out of the way as the creature brought its fist down where Jak was but seconds before. Jak rolled out of the way as the monster swung it's fist at him again, making sure the Precursor Lens was tucked under his arm.

The monster growled and shot out a red laser from its mouth, which left a huge char mark where it hit the ancient Precursor metal. The Metal Head roared and charged at Jak, ready to grab him. Jak ran to the alter and jumped in between the two statues, causing the creature to slam into the pedestal.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" the metal Head bellowed as it shot another red beam from its mouth.

Jak stumbled as he landed and brought up the Precursor Lens out of reflex. The beam miraculously hit the lens and shot back towards the monster, who roared in pain as its own attack was redirected back at it.

"Nearly there! Hold on!" Rune said as she hurried to Jak's position.

"Fool, you know not what you have in your hands. That artifact is essential in my plan, hand it over or your life is forfeit!" the Metal Head yelled as it lunged for Jak again, who escaped by inches.

"Well, I _was_ going to let you have it, but after shooting lasers at me and nearly killing me…I figured 'No, I won't give you the Precursor Lens.'" Jak smirked.

"Then die!" the creature roared as it shot another beam from it's mouth, which Jak dodged by less than a centimeter.

Jak ran back towards the alter and noticed the pressure plate he had avoided. A plan formed in his head and he ran back to the pedestal, causing the Metal Head to follow him. Jak waited until he was a few meters away from rolling out of the way, just before the Metal Head stepped on the pressure plate. Wicked blue bolts of lightning shot out of the rods sticking out of the machines on the wall and hit the Metal Head in the chest, sending it crashing to the floor with a groan.

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound coming from the door and Jak heard Rune yell "Hold on Jak, just another minute!"

"You FOOLS! I'll destroy all of you!" the Metal Head bellowed as it got to its feet.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as the creature approached them with an arm raised.

Jak gritted his teeth and felt a wave of anger rush through him. Dark Eco coursed through Jak's body and slowly turned him into Dark Jak, capable of harnessing the raw destructive power of Dark Eco. Horns shot out of Jak's head and razor-sharp claws shot out of Jak's hands. Jak suddenly turned invisible and the Metal Head grabbed nothing but air.

"What the-?" the Metal head said before being hit by an unseen force and sent flying several yards. Jak reappeared and growled angrily. Jak ran at the downed Metal Head and jumped onto its chest, swiping at its face and leaving long bloody wounds where Jak's razor-sharp claws had slashed him. The Metal Head roared and shot Jak in the face with a blast of energy from his mouth at point-blank range, sending him flying into the wall and crashing down 30 feet. Jak got to his feet and had an evil grin on his face.

"Halfway there!" Rune yelled.

"Jak, are you-" Daxter began to say before Jak started to charge up a ball of Dark Eco in his hands, purplish energy building up and getting stronger every second. The Metal was on its feet now and grinned evilly.

"You cannot defeat me. I am amongst the elite Metal Heads, as old as the Precursors themselves. We are destined to destroy this miserable world, you cannot stop us." the Metal Head sneered.

"STOP THIS!" Jak roared unleashing his strongest attack, the Dark Strike.

The swirling purple blast shot towards the Metal Head who tried to move out of the way, but was too slow. The attack slammed into his side and sent him flying off of the edge of the platform. Jak grinned evilly and allowed the Dark Eco to go back into him, returning him to normal. Suddenly the Precursor wall fell inward, revealing Rune holding a strange rod that was on fire. Rune tapped the rod and it shrank until it was about an inch long.

"Are you guys all right?" Rune asked running into the room and clipping the strange rod onto her belt.

"Yeah, just took out a thirty feet elite Metal Head. Hey, is the Precursor Lens you guys wanted?" Jak asked holding the artifact up.

"By the…you actually got it. Well done. This artifact looks very interesting...look closely, see those blue veins running throughout it? It's filled with power…come on, let's get back to HQ. We can get you set up and initiated and get that Precursor Lens analyzed.

"Initiated? Yes! We're in! We're the best!" Daxter yelled dancing on Jak's shoulders.

"Sorry Daxter, only Jak can be initiated, but you can still stay at the Sanctuary with him." Rune said.

"Figures! Jak gets all of the glory, and what do I get? Nothing." Daxter muttered.

"You do have pants though." Jak pointed out.

Daxter brightened up and patted his pants fondly and said "You're right!"

"What the hell?" Rune said in a weirded out tone.

"Sorry, it's a long story" Jak said with a laugh.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell me. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other now Jak. As your mentor, it's my honor to welcome you to the Avenging Angels." Rune said extending a hand, which Jak shook, signifying a new beginning, and a whole new adventure.

End of Chapter:

I liked how this turned out. Anyway, what is the significance of the Precursor Lens? What's the story behind Nightingale? And what did Rune mean when she said that Jak would be "initiated"? Find out next chapter! Please review, I really want to know what you all think! Until next time, FlygonN. out.


	3. The One Who's Silence Speaks

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

(Also, a special thank you (though I doubt any of them read this) to the brave men and women who fight for our freedoms every day in the Armed Forces. Those troops are the real heroes, and without them, none of us could sleep soundly at night. So without further adieu, please enjoy!)

(Another note: The Season Premiere of Red vs. Blue Season 10 comes on today, and I'd recommend all Halo fans or anyone who's just bored to watch Red vs. Blue. Just look it up on Youtube or go to . It's simply amazing. OK, for real this time. Start the chapter.

**Chapter 3: The One Who's Silence Speaks**

Rune, Jak, and Daxter walked out of the Catacombs as the sun finished setting, enveloping the land in the night's cool embrace. Rune and Jak hopped into the transport while Daxter got into the middle seat. As the transport rose into the air there was a ringing sound coming from a radio in the dashboard. Rune pressed a red button and said "Agent Rune here."

"It's Chief Disten. How did the mission go?" the Avenging Angel Leader asked.

"We got it." Jak said knocking on the Precursor Lens with his knuckles.

"Well done Jak, you have preformed above and beyond my expectations. This may be one of the most important artifacts we have recovered to date. Thank you for retrieving it." the Chief said over the radio.

"Thanks, so what happens now?" Jak asked.

"First, you three can come back here and rest. We'll get your custom-made armor set up and you can properly introduce yourself to the others. It's been a while since we've gotten a new member." The Chief said.

"All right Chief, I'll see you in a few minutes. Let Tech know that he's going to have his work cut out for him." Rune said.

"Affirmative. Disten out" the Chief said ending the transmission.

"Who's Tech?" Jak asked.

"He's an Avenging Angel agent. He's at a lower rank than me, but he maintains, repairs, and can upgrade any of our suits of armor, if you give him Metal Head gems." Rune explained.

"Why would he need those?" Daxter asked.

"When the Metal Head gems are crushed they emit a huge quantity of energy, which powers his most of his equipment" Rune said.

"Cool. So who else should I know about besides Nightingale?" Jak asked.

"You'll find out when we arrive." Rune said mysteriously.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"OK, we're nearly there. Arch, please lower the shields so we can get in." Rune said.

"_Certainly, how did Jak's mission go?"_ Arch asked.

"Flawlessly." Daxter bragged.

"By which you mean we barely survived a deadly Metal Head attack and would be trapped in the Catacombs if it weren't for Rune" Jak said.

"Hey! Who's giving the report!" Daxter yelled.

Rune laughed as she made the ship descend into an open crevice that none of them could see into. Jak and Daxter looked at each other while Rune made them go closer and closer into the hole. Then, they were submerged in darkness.

"…spooky." Daxter said.

"Wuss. This is the best way to make sure our Sanctuary is safe." Rune said as they continued to descend.

Then the darkness lifted.

"Whoa." Jak and Daxter said.

"Thought you'd like it." Rune laughed.

The docking bay for the Sanctuary was in a deep underground grotto that was big enough to fit ten football stadiums placed side by side. About one thousand large lights shone down on them, allowing them to see in the cave. Several other transports were docked on here, with one or two agents looking up at them. The huge ship that they were on before was sitting on top of a huge runway, with the words "The Watcher" emblazoned on the side of it in intricate white lettering. What truly made the sight awesome though, were the huge fifty natural waterfalls crashing down all around them, giving the place a more natural and safe feeling.

"Nice presentation." Daxter said.

"I know, it's amazing huh? All outside parts of the Sanctuary have waterfalls or streams near them, all of them perfect for drinking. It's quite refreshing to be around so much natural water." Rune said as they landed.

An agent in dark green armor walked up to the ship and knocked on the door. Rune chuckled and said "The doors are soundproof, helps us concentrate when flying."

Rune, Jak, and Daxter got out of the car and the agent in green armor said "Jeez, let a guy know when you're planning another mission. That's the 3rd time you've missed game night, and I had to team up with Beast. And even the Chief knows how badly Beast sucks at cards."

"Sorry, something came up. By the way, Jak and Daxter, I'd like you to meet our chief mechanic and 24th ranked Agent in the Avenging Angels, Tech. Tech, this is Jak and his friend Daxter. Jak just completed the test to join the Angels."

"Really? Huh, good work. Not many can pull that off. You better get that artifact to the Chief ASAP. It needs to be analyzed." Tech said pointing at the Precursor Lens.

"Yeah, I was heading there now. I'll see you later." Rune said walking down a path that led to a large metal door, which opened up by itself. The hallways were made of steel, yet the steel had a strange quality to it that instead of being cold, it was warm to touch, as though the sun had been shining on it for several hours.

"What kind of metal is this?" Jak asked.

"We call it Lightsteel, metal infused with Light Eco. It's strong and durable, and can be used to make really good weapons." Rune said as they walked down another hallway.

After another few minutes, the trio came upon a large steel door with several intricate designs on it, all of them glowing light blue. Jak looked at Rune, who stepped forward and muttered "Rune. Angel of Mystique seeks an audience. Allow me entry."

"Weird…" Daxter muttered with an amused look, until Jak gave him a look that told him to shut up.

_"Enter."_ said the voice of the A.I. Arch.

The doors slowly opened and revealed a study similar to the Chief's study on the ship they were on, but it had a cozier feel to it. There was a roaring fire going in the fireplace and the Chief was in battle gear, similar to what Jak had on, and was holding a crystal scepter with what looked like a Light Eco Crystal in it. Jak took out the Precursor Lens and handed it to the Chief, who looked at it intently for a full minute, studying the shimmering patterns on the lens as though trying to decipher it. He then looked up with a smile.

"Welcome Jak and Daxter. I must say, I didn't expect you both to come back alive. But I'm glad you did. Thank you for retrieving the Precursor Lens, I'll begin analyzing it with Tech soon. But first, you're initiation into the Avenging Angels. Jak, you're about to embark on a long journey. You're joining an organization, but in truth, you're joining our family. We look out for each other, we support each other, and we fight alongside each other. The Metal Heads are not content with destroying the Precursor's influence in the Universe; they want to destroy everything in their path." The Chief said with a heavy sigh.

"You see, recent movements of the Metal Heads suggest that someone, or something, has caused them to lose great amounts of their main fighting force. I've now come to learn that it was you who did this, first by killing Kor, and then killing Errol. The Metal Heads are now marshaled under a new leader, and this time, we're in the dark. The Metal Heads have become more powerful, as seen on their attack on the Freedom League HQ. With the Freedom League out of commission, at least for now, we'll be needed now more than ever if we're going to protect people from the Metal Heads. Jak…are you ready to become one of us?"

"Yes."Jak said with a nod.

"I know about you Jak. Infused with Light and Dark Eco, both in perfect balance, and you can control both at will. A great power you have used to help others. This time we must call upon you to help us. Help us defeat the Metal Heads once and for all." The Chief said.

"Yes sir." Jak said.

"Then kneel, and I will we begin the ceremony." The Chief said.

Jak looked at Rune, who nodded, and then kneeled. The Chief muttered in a strange, humming language and the scepter glowed white. The Chief walked over to Jak and placed the tip of the scepter on his head.

Jak felt the light eco react inside of him, but he pushed it back. His eyes still flashed blue momentarily, and Rune looked at Daxter who shrugged and said "Must be Light Eco in that scepter."

"Do you swear to protect the world from the Metal Heads?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear your loyalty to the Avenging Angels, and do your best to protect your fellow Agents?"

Jak hesitated for a moment, and then said "Yes."

"Do you swear to defend the Precursor's Legacy, and rid the world of the Metal Heads influence?"

"Yes."

"Then rise, Agent Chiaroscuro, Angel of Light and Dark, and strike fear into the malevolent hearts of the Metal Heads!" the Chief said lifting the scepter from Jak's head.

"What did you call Jak?" Daxter asked as Jak rose to his feet.

"Chiaroscuro. It's a form of art that utilizes the light and shades in drawings. The blend of darkness and light, both in perfect harmony. Jak's power over both Light and Dark Eco could be incredibly useful in the fight against the Metal Heads; also, having either one of this forces in a person's body is shown to have adverse affects. Jak shows no ill effects of having either eco in his body." Disten explained as his put away the scepter on a glass weapon rack.

"Jak, I've heard stories about what you've done. We need someone like you, who's had experience dealing huge blows to the Metal Heads. You've single-handedly, except for Daxter, fought the Metal Heads and you've killed two of their leaders. This time, you're not alone Jak. For we stand with you."

"Thanks." Jak said.

"Rune. Make sure Jak gets his armor by tomorrow. Tell Tech it's for the Op." Chief said.

"The Op? Really? Shouldn't Jak go on a few missions to test his skills? Not to mention it'll make it seem like you're showing him some special treatment." Rune said.

"True…but the Op won't be for several weeks, and Jak should be able to prove himself by then. Jak, we have an incredibly important operation coming up, and we'll need your skill. But, as Rune said, you have to prove yourself not to me, but the others. Go, meet the other Agents and report to me once Tech has your armor. You may want to see him at some point between now and tomorrow anyway. Rune will show you around and can answer any questions you have." the Chief said sitting in his chair and placing the Precursor Lens on a delicate pedestal.

Rune and Jak nodded and exited the room, Daxter dashing on the ground to keep up. When they closed the doors Rune said "Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting ahead of himself there. It wouldn't be fair to everyone if you got to go on an Op the rest of us have been preparing for for months."

"It's fine. So…what now?" Jak asked.

"Well, we can go eat first. Not sure about you, but I'm starving." Rune said with a laugh.

Jak and Daxter's stomach's growled at the same time and they looked at each other and chuckled while Rune said "Come on; let's go to the Mess Hall. We can meet some of the other agents while we're there."

The trio walked down another two hallways and walked into the Mess Hall, which instead of being like a cafeteria, was an elegant dining room with three large tables situated in it. Several agents were sitting at the tables, with their helmets off, and they were giving their orders to several waiter in tuxedos.

"Fancy." Daxter commented.

"Yeah, we eat pretty well here." Rune said pressing two buttons underneath her helmet and taking her helmet off, revealing her face for the first time since she met Jak and Daxter.

She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and had short purple hair and a very pretty face, with a small nose and bright green eyes. She had a small faded scar on her neck in the shape of a crescent moon and intricate tattoo on her neck in blue ink. Rune shook moved her hair out of her face and smirked at Jak and Daxter's amazed expression's and said "Yes?"

"Nothing" Jak and Daxter said.

"Thought so. Come on, I'll introduce you." Rune said walking over to one of the tables and sitting down.

The other agents, three in total, looked at Jak and Daxter as they sat down. One was a man who had short brown hair and wore black and white armor, who looked at them curiously with his dark green eyes. The other one was a large man with wild black hair with dark brown eyes, staring at Jak with a smirk of amusement. The third was a woman with snow white hair and dark blue armor with white trim, looking at Jak and Daxter with a cool smile.

"Guys, this is Jak and his friend Daxter. Jak's our newest recruit, Agent Chiaroscuro. Jak, this is Agent Sharpshooter" the man in the black and white armor with the brown hair nodded. "Agent Beast" the wild black hair man's smirk widened, and then indicated towards the white haired woman "and Agent Chill."

The white haired woman said "Hi there…aren't you the cute one?"

Rune rolled her eyes and said "Let the guy eat before you have your way with him."

"Fine." Chill said with a smile as the waiter came by with a hot bowl of soup with meat and vegetables in it.

"Hello Miss Rune, what would you like this evening?" the waiter asked Rune as he poured her a bottle of clear wine.

"The usual. Jak this is Turo, head waiter and master chef." Rune said as the waiter bowed again.

"You're too kind Miss, and what would you and your…friend, like to drink?" Turo asked.

"Try the iced tea, it's amazing." Chill said with a smirk, Rune rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What about you Dax?" Jak asked.

"I'll have a Naughty Ottsel Supreme." Daxter said.

"Of course." Turo said.

"Naughty what now?" Rune asked.

"Daxter owns the Naughty Ottsel back in Haven City. I'm honestly not surprised you guys are stocking their beer." Jak chuckled.

"Is it any good?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Yeah, you should try it" Daxter said as Turo brought him a large mug of Naughty Ottsel Supreme.

"Hey Turo, bring me and Beast a mug of that stuff when you have a second." Sharpshooter asked.

"Of course. Please give me a few moments." Turo said going through a door.

"So, where're you from Jak?" Chill asked.

"Haven City." Jak replied.

"Ooh! I love Haven. The races are so much fun to watch! But those Crimson Guards are so…" she struggled to find a word.

"Annoying?" Jak offered.

"Stuck up was what I would've said." Sharpshooter said, causing everyone to laugh.

The group continued to talk until Turo returned with Sharpshooter and Beast's drinks. Sharpshooter took a small sip and said "Not bad."

Beast grabbed the large mug and drained it in one go, ignoring the disgusted looks of Rune and Chill. Beast smirked and wiped his mouth and said in a very deep and gravelly voice "Sorry."

"It's quite all right sir. Now what would you three like to eat tonight?" Turo asked Rune, Jak, and Daxter.

"I'll have the salad and fresh Yakow steak, with a side of fries." Rune said.

"I'll have…the Yakow Steak." Jak said after looking at the menu for a moment.

"Daily Soup with the Salad." Daxter said looking at the menu.

"I would assume you're a vegetarian." Chill said.

"Yeah, I am. That a problem?" Daxter asked.

"Nope." Chill smirked.

"So what all do you do in the Avenging Angels? I want to know more about who I'll have watching my back." Jak asked.

"Well, we were formed a few decades ago, in response to a particularly deadly Metal Head attack. Several transports filled with people on route to Haven City were destroyed by the Metal Heads. A few hundred people died in the attack, and some of the victim's family and friends vowed revenge on the Metal Heads. The Chief's father was one of those people, and he formed the Avenging Angels with some backing from the leader of Haven City. It first started out with a few warriors fighting off waves of Metal Heads, but it has grown to over 30 highly skilled agents assisted by an expert crew of pilots, mechanics, and others" Chill explained.

"Each of us Agents have extensive combat training, mechanical training, and are able to adapt quickly to danger. When we're not doing missions, we're training or scouting possible Precursor artifact or Metal Head Nest locations. Over the past few months we've had it easy, due to a certain yellow-haired man and his orange rodent destroying two Metal Head leaders, destroying multiple nests, and killing hordes of Metal Heads." Sharpshooter said giving Jak a knowing look.

"We've heard a lot about you. And we're interested in whether or not your skills are really what we've heard they are." Chill said, and Jak nodded.

"So, what's with the code-names?" Daxter asked.

"Well, we each have different quirks, abilities, personalities, and so on. So, we're given code-names that reflect that. For example, I'm the best shot in AA, and I've always used my sniper rifle. So, I was dubbed Sharpshooter."

"Why do they call you Rune?" Daxter asked Rune, who smirked.

"Well, I have several tattoos on my body, each meaning different things. Like so" Rue said moving her right ear and revealing a symbol that looked like an intricate cross that looked like a star.

'What does that one mean?" Daxter asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." Rune smirked.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Daxter asked.

Rune punched Daxter out of his chair.

"The one that helps you learn a painful lesson. Shut up" Rune smirked.

"I love jokes with a good punch-line."Chill grinned as everyone else laughed as Daxter got back into his chair swearing angrily.

The group talked for a few more minutes until the rest of the food arrived. After another fifteen minutes, when all of the food was finished, Rune said "All right, I've got to take Jak to see Tech before the night's over. Good night" Rune said to the trio.

"Hmph" Beast grunted as the trio got up from their seats.

"Later Rune." Sharpshooter said.

"I'll see you some other time handsome." Chill said charmingly to Jak, who rolled his eyes.

Rune led Jak and Daxter outside and said "Yes, those were some of our top agents. You'll need to get well acquainted with some of them, just stay away from Chill. She's tried to seduce every agent here, and some of the time she's actually succeeded."

"Don't worry; I'll be a good boy." Jak said rolling his eyes again.

Rune smirked and said "All right, let's go see Tech and get your armor situation handled and then I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"OK." Jak replied as they walked down YET another hallway.

"What's with the hallways?" Daxter asked.

Rune shrugged and said "We're close to where we need to go."

A minute later they arrived at a door with skull and crossbones drawn on…except the skull was the head of a robot and the crossbones were wrenches. Rune knocked on the door and said "Tech! It's Rune!"

"Hey, come on in. I'm working on Jak's armor." Tech called as Rune opened the door.

The room, if you could call it that, was a huge workshop full of metal, generators, machines, and various devices whose function was unknown. Tech was wearing his helmet still, and was tinkering with a familiar looking rock. The bottom looked like it was a regular chunk of rock, but the rest was a crystal that was glowing bright white and blue. Next to it was a similar-looking crystal, except it was blackish purple and giving off a purplish light.

"Hey, that's a Light and Dark Eco Crystal" Jak said pointing at the rock.

"Yes, we occasionally find one or two deposits of these when on missions. We're studying their powers, and what I've learned is that your powers react to these. They can usually be used to power machines and the like if they are hardwired the correct way. I don't usually use this in our armor or if I do it's in small amounts, I prefer to put in special solar powered cells in the armor components to power the armor, combined with micro self-generating…" Tech looked at Jak and Daxter's confused faces and said "I'll tell you some other time. But for your armor, I've got something extraordinary planned. By the way, do you want anything special in your armor? Designs, color, etcetera?" Tech asked.

"Yeah, same color scheme as the outfit I've got on now, maybe some orange thrown in. Also, could you incorporate this symbol into it somehow?" Jak asked pulling out the Seal of Mar.

"Wow…I've never seen something like that pedant before…the mark itself, yes, I know I've seen that before. The seal of Mar, correct?" Tech asked and Jak nodded as Tech grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly drawing the Symbol of Mar.

"Thanks" Jak said.

"No…problem." Tech said as he finished the sketch.

"So, how does this armor help me in the field?" Jak asked.

"Well, it helps you endure tougher conditions. Extreme heat and cold won't be a problem. Also, this armor can take a lot of abuse and can protect you from most kinds of damage. Explosions, falls, and most attacks you get hit by will be deflected, though you'll still feel the impact. Also, it will deflect all but the strongest Dark Eco attacks, or at least protect you the effects of Dark Eco." Tech explained.

"How much longer until you'll be done?" Jak asked.

"I'll have it done soon. I may have to work through the night. I'll have someone let you know when it's done." Tech said.

"So what else do you do?" Daxter asked.

"Tech specializes in repairing all of our armor. His also our chief mechanic, ensuring all of our ships are in proper working condition. He also specializes in making upgrades to our armor when we need it" Rune explained.

"So, what's the deal with you collecting the Metal Head gems? Rune mentioned it earlier, but I'm curious" Jak asked.

"Well, for the most part they can be crushed in that machine over there." Tech pointed to a machine that had a slot big enough to fit a Metal Head gem.

"We've discovered that the Metal Head gems contain a great amount of energy inside of them. This energy can be harvested through the use of my machine, which I still haven't come up with a name for." Tech said.

"MH Gem Energy Extractor?" Daxter suggested.

"That'll work. Anyway, this is hooked up to all of my tools that require energy. With enough Metal Head Gems, I can repair and modify armor without nearly as much effort. Also…" Tech dropped his voice and said softly "They can also be ground up and mixed in with the metal we use for armor to make them even more durable. These Gems are special, so, bring me as many Metal Head Gems as you can."

"Will do." Jak said.

"Alright, now if that's all, I need to get back to work."Tech said turning around and turning on his MH Gem Energy Extractor.

"Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms" Rune said.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Rune asked as they began to walk.

"Not bad, though it's a little too early to make any lasting impressions" Jak said.

"Fair enough. You'll get used to everything soon enough, it's just because you've only been here for a few hours. You'll settle in well enough" Rune said with a smile.

Rune, Jak, and Daxter towards a new hallway, the one towards Jak's new room. As Jak turned the corner, he collided into something black and hard. Jak stumbled backwards and said "Hey! Watch were you're going!"

Jak looked up and saw a figure in jet black armor with red strips going down it, and the figure was looking at him through a red visor.

"Nightingale…" Daxter said nervously.

Jak and Nightingale stared at each other for a solid minute before Jak took a step towards her. Suddenly Jak felt a sharp pain in his hip and barely saw a black blur move behind him and grab his arm, pinning it to his side in a fierce grip. He then felt the freezing touch of a steel blade against his throat.

"Nightingale, calm down! It was an accident!" Rune yelled.

Nightingale had moved faster than Jak had ever seen anyone move, elbowed him in the hip and immobilized him by pinning his arm to his side, and had him now at her mercy. Nightingale remained where she was for another minute, with her knife kissing Jak's jugular. A drop of blood ran down Jak's throat and Nightingale's knife dug deeper into his neck.

Nightingale let go of Jak, who calmly took a step back from her and looked at her right in her visor, seeing as she was just as tall as him. She looked at her knife, staring at the dark red liquid dripping from it. She then flipped over the knife and handed it to Jak. Jak looked at her with a hard expression and silently took the blade. Nightingale nodded and walked away, not saying a word the entire time. The trio waited until she was gone and the second she was out of earshot, Daxter said "What the HELL was her problem?"

"You all right Jak?" Rune asked.

"Yeah. That was the fastest I've ever seen someone move" Jak muttered ripping off a piece of his shirt to clean the blade and to wipe the blood off of his neck. He wrapped the knife up in the cloth tightly.

"What's with the blade?" Daxter asked as Jak put the knife in his boot.

"Not sure. Every Agent has a knife, custom built in the armor Tech makes for us. Who makes the blades, he's never told us, but I know it's not him. We usually have it hidden somewhere on us. It's weird that she'd personally give you one of her knives" Rune said thoughtfully.

"Do you think we should watch out for Nightingale?" Daxter asked.

"I'd say be cautious until you find out more about her" Rune said walking over to the door at the end of the hallway.

"OK, here's your room. I'm down at the other end of the hallway on the left, my name's on the door with several symbols on it. Come get me if something comes up." Rune said.

Jak nodded and Rune walked away. Their room was very spacious, complete with a large comfy-looking bed with black sheets. Jak turned on the bedside lamp, enveloping the room with a soft glow. There was a nearby desk and a dresser made out of wood, but the wood seemed old, like it had been in a dusty storage room for a long time. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, and even shimmered and sparkled like the stars above. Jak took off his boots and placed the knife on the table and jumped onto the bed with a sigh and turned off the lamp. It had been a long day.

Daxter climbed up onto the chair and sat down and made himself comfortable. Daxter looked over to Jak who was staring at the ceiling. Daxter looked at his friend for another few moments before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"_I wonder what the future holds for me?"_ Jak thought as sleep threatened to envelop him.

Jak's eyes began to shut and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was Nightingale's knife, glinting in the faint light of the shimmering ceiling.

End of Chapter:

I'm hoping that this was better than the last two chapters. Next one will be a proper action scene with Jak's first mission, and some more detail into the AA. Also, why did Nightingale do that to Jak? What else is in store for Jak and Daxter? Find out next time, until then FlygonN out!


	4. Backstabber

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

Umm…not sure if I mentioned this, but this is post-Jak III, but before Jak X: Combat Racing. Also, I would like to thank my first three reviewers,dante0058, JakMartheDarkWarrior and Oblique Strategies. Every time you review, it just keeps me going. Thank you so much, and thank you to those of you who have favorite me or added me as a favorite author. You all are equally awesome! Please, if you like my story, please submit a review. It only takes a second and I love to know what you guys liked or didn't like about the chapter. 

HELP: Also, if anyone can give me more information on the whole image uploader thing we can now do for our stories, I'd greatly appreciate it. I've found a lot of cool pictures I can use for the story, but I've been having trouble getting a hold of the artists who made the pictures (you know like on Deviantart). Also, if it's from the game, how do you get permission from the owner? Please, someone help me out here, I'd be so grateful if you did.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy! (lol)

**Chapter 4: Backstabber**

Jak woke up the next morning feeling better than he did yesterday, and by that he meant less sore. Jak sat up and sighed deeply. Haven City was in chaos now. Just when he thought he'd saved everyone, the Metal Heads come back and ruin everything. Well, it was about time that he dealt with the Metal Head problem for good. He was an Avenging Angel now, and he would do everything he could to make the Metal Heads pay.

Jak got up and stretched, waking up Daxter, who was sleeping sprawled out in the chair. Daxter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and said "Hey Jak, feeling better?"

Jak didn't answer as he pulled Nightingale's knife out of his boot and set it on his bed and pulled his boots on. He then slipped the knife back in his boot wordlessly.

Jak looked at Daxter and said "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yep. Not feeling better. Coming!" Daxter said running over and hopping onto Jak's shoulder as he exited his room.

Jak walked down the hallway to the Mess Hall and found Rune there, along with Sharpshooter, eating breakfast. Rune took one look at Jak and said "Jak, you all right?"

"Asked the same thing and got a look. Give him time." Daxter said jumping off of Jak's shoulder and into a chair.

"When's my first mission?" Jak said ignoring Daxter's remark.

"Well, the Chief has the two of us scheduled to do a routine Metal Head nest raid later on today, to test your skills. But before we can do that, we've got to get your armor and weapons set up, and we should run you through the obstacle course before we go. Let's eat first, and then we can get you down Tech's workshop and get your armor. He should be done by now." Rune said.

"He can finish a high-tech custom suit of armor capable of protecting you from serious wounds, capable of absorbing Dark and Light Eco from the environment, and built in with multiple devices and gadgets and stuff in just a _day_?" Daxter asked in amazement.

"Yep." Rune said.

"Pretty much." Sharpshooter said taking a swig of coffee.

"So who handles the weapons?" Jak asked.

"Well, new recruits usually have their mentor or a higher ranked Agent to help them find the weapon that's right for them, which Rune will take care of. We have an extensive Armory that has everything from rocket launchers to Energy Spears capable of shattering a Stalkers shield." Sharpshooter explained.

"What kind of weapon did you use before?" Rune asked.

"I used a Morph Gun, with 4 different Eco Mods equipped on it and 2 upgraded mods on each one of those. So all in all, I had 12 guns in one" Jak said.

"Ah, good choice. Perfect for a multitude of situations. Well, your Morph Gun was destroyed, so we'll have to get you a new one. Our models our equipped with up-to-date technology and have an overall better performance than the Morph Gun you had. However, seeing as you're just a rookie, we can't give you all of the mods, yet." Rune said.

"Figures" Daxter muttered to himself.

"Yeah, you start out with the standard Green Eco Energy Shotgun mod, pretty useful and slightly more powerful than the Morph Gun's Scatter Mod. We've also got special ammo cartridges that are small enough to be stored on our armor, allowing you to easily reload weapons and not rely on ammo crates." Sharpshooter explained.

"Each of us has a signature weapon, usually something that allows us to perform our missions easier. For Sharpshooter, it's his modified A9-XM Energy Rifle. Capable of firing both bullets and energy bursts. For me, I use the standard AX9's, or Energy Pistols as you know them, and as my backup, I keep a simple ASP handy. Everyone's different, and everyone had different strengths and weaknesses. I also have another weapon, that rod one that you saw, which I'll explain about later" Rune said.

"Here's a question. How do you all pay for this stuff? This has to cost a fortune just to have the weapons you all have." Daxter asked.

"Well, like I said, we've been getting some financial backing from Haven City recently and occasionally get supplies if any of us head to Spargus. But for the most part, we pay it off by selling the excess Metal Head gems we find, offering our services to Haven or Spargus if they need some extra security or muscle, and of course, we pay for our expenses by selling the rare metals and gems we find when we explore the desert's caves." Rune said with a smirk.

"There's gold in the desert?" Jak asked skeptically.

"You'd be surprised. That's also why the Marauder's are so protective of the desert. Their bloodthirsty killers, but they've got an affinity for gold, precious metals, and gems. We often have to fight them just as much as the Metal Heads. Which is a win-win because we get paid by Damas for killing the Marauders we find. By the way, have you gotten any word from him lately? We've lost all communication from him and we haven't contacted Spargus in recent weeks due to the Metal Head attacks." Sharpshooter asked.

"Damas…was killed." Jak said quietly.

Rune gasped and Sharpshooter swore angrily.

"I liked him. He was a fair and good man. How do you know he was killed?" Sharpshooter asked.

"A bomb went off in the car he was in and it crushed him. I was there when it happened…he was my father." Jak said in a whisper.

Rune looked at Jak and said softly "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I didn't know him that long. I had only met him a few months ago. He never knew he was my father, but he treated me like a son. He looked out for me and saved my life. As he died, he gave me something that made me realize that I was his son" Jak said fighting back a choking feeling in his throat.

"What did he give you?" Sharpshooter asked.

"I'm sorry, it's important and should stay secret." Jak said.

"It's fine. Tell us when you're ready. Jak, you're one of us now. We're a family, and we've all lost someone. That's why we are known as the Avenging Angels. We are sworn to avenge the deaths of the ones we've lost, and to protect others who cannot protect themselves." Rune said softly.

The group finished their meals in silence, and when they were done they got up and headed towards Tech's workshop. Sharpshooter had leave and told the group bye. When they arrived, Tech was slumped over in his chair sleeping, as his snores could be heard outside of the room. Rune smacked him upside the head and said "Is Jak's armor done?"

"What? Oh-oh yeah, I got it done a few hours ago. Everything's running perfectly, and I must say this has been one of my more interesting assignments. Come here." Tech said getting up and stretching and walking over to a worktable covered in a white sheet.

"Behold!" Tech yelled revealing the armor.

The armor itself was dark blue, like his usual attire, except for the orange chest piece, which had the Seal of Mar in the center, made out of what looked like pieces of both Dark and Light Eco Crystals. The crystals weren't glowing though, as though they were sucked of energy. The arms and legs of the armor were dark blue with white and orange trimming in certain places, and an orange and white helmet that all Agents had, which looked similar to a racing helmet. Jak noticed a black leather outfit underneath all of the armor, and said "What'd with the black outfit?"

"It's a specially treated material that help protects you from extreme cold and extreme heat. If ANY of your armor gets damaged, come see me. Also, any extra Metal Head gems you find can be traded, if you have enough, for extra gadgets and stuff for your armor. Let me show you some of the armor features." Tech said walking over to the boots.

"These boots are specially reinforced to give you the extra kick in your…well, kick attacks. Also, I've put in some special suppressors in there that'll protect you from high falls. As long as you land on your feet, you'll be fine. Now, in the helmet, you have the standard communicator, which can be used to contact any Agent or anyone in the command center. Also, you can switch over to a thermal visor and a night-vision visor if your press on these indentations on the helmet."

"As for the armor itself, its reinforced Lightsteel metal. Also, I've taken the liberty of using some actual Precursor metal to make the chest piece, as well as the orange parts of your armor, and as for the Seal of Mar you requested, I did something very special. Using Dark and Light Eco Crystal fragments, I set up a special Light and Dark Eco extractor. Is draws out Eco in the ground and stores it in the crystals which you can then transfer into your body. Eco is everywhere, and this allows you to harness the natural Light and Dark Eco around you. Also, this suit adjusts to fit you, so if you were to become any bigger, it will still fit you perfectly"

"_Though if I need to become Dark Jak, I'll have to take off that helmet first. I doubt it's as accommodating as my armor_" Jak thought to himself.

"Noted." Jak said.

"As for weapons, you're able to fit any larger weapon on your back, from rocket launchers to shotguns. Extra ammo or detachable mods for your guns can be put on your belt. Also, there are two spots for your sidearm. Each of your shins, about where your knees are, is where you would put say, a pistol, or something. As for your knife slot, every agent has two places where they can put knives, it's up to you where you put them. Whatever's easiest for you. One's on your left shoulder, and one's on your right arm." Tech explained.

Jak went behind a small wall and changed into the armor. It fit him perfectly, and he was able to move like he could in his normal clothes. Jak grabbed the helmet and put it on. Suddenly the armor's visor lit up and numbers and signs appeared in front of him. After a moment they disappeared and a small sensor showing Eco stores, which were at 0, appeared in the side of the visor. Jak looked around and said "Not bad."

"Your welcome." Tech said dryly.

"Looks badass" Daxter said with a smirk.

"It suits you" Rune said.

Jak took the helmet off and walked back over to the table, where a long knife with elegant designs on it lay. Jak picked it up and then pulled out Nightingale's knife, comparing them. On close inspection, Jak noticed an elegant bird design on the blade. On the handle of the knife there was a featherlike design on it. It was simple, yet it made the blade special.

"That bird design looks familiar….is that Nightingale's knife?" Tech asked in amazement.

"Yeah, she bumped into Jak, literally, and nearly decapitated him with it. Then she just gave him the knife. Weird huh?" Daxter said.

"Well, Nightingale is a mystery to all of us, but she's not a bad person. She's never put us in unnecessary danger in missions, and she's not one to randomly lash out at people. I think that was her way of saying "Welcome to the family"." Tech said thoughtfully.

Jak put his blade in his right arm and put Nightingale's knife in his left shoulder slot. Jak grabbed his helmet and said "Thanks, you did a good job"

"My pleasure, kill some Metal Heads and we'll be even." Tech laughed.

"Amazing job like always Tech. We've got to get Jak's weapons and put him through some tests. We'll see you later." Rune said as the trio walked out of the room.

Rune then took Jak to get his official AA Key Card, which not only was his Avenging Angels I.D., but it allowed him to open several of rooms in the facility. Jak put the key card into a side pocket in his armor and walked with Rune towards the Armory.

The group walked down yet another hallway, meeting one or two agents who looked at Jak with interest. One of them said "Hey Rookie, can't wait to see you squirm when you fight those big bad Metal Heads!"

It was a hulking man in dark red armor. He had a huge Gatling gun on his back and had two knives on his belt, and he looked ready to use them. He looked at the group and laughed.

"The what?" Daxter asked the man, who ignored him.

"Ha! Jak could kick your sorry hide to Spargus with no problem." Rune scoffed, causing the man to walk towards them angrily.

"We'll see about that! You and me! The Pit! Tonight!" the man yelled pointing at Jak.

"I'll see you there princess" Jak smirked as the man huffed away.

"The Pit?" Daxter asked Rune.

"It's where we hold on nightly fighting sessions. It allows us to test each other's abilities, improve our skills, and gives us an excuse to beat up idiots like him. That was Crash. He can drive and talk crap, and that's about it. He walks around like he's number one, but he's actually 29th out of 32 on the Leaderboard. He resents all rookies and those on the upper Leaderboard" Rune explained as they continued on their way to the Armory.

"So, what should I expect?" Jak asked.

"OK, here are the rules of the Pit. The rules are to fight your opponent until they surrender, or their knocked out. It's a one round brawl, and that last team, or person, standing is the winner. You can use energy pistols and special energy weapons only. Laser Swords are used most of the time, and are our special brand of energy pistols which we call the VA71. It's much weaker than my energy pistols, though they still pack a punch. Laser Swords are designed to hurt, but if you were to stab someone it wouldn't be able to kill them. The challenge match that you and Crash will have will most likely be a match with Laser Swords. Those aren't able to seriously hurt anyone wearing our armor. I'd recommend not hitting him anywhere that is not protected by his armor. The black under-armor isn't made to protect you from Laser Sword and energy pistol shots. No lethal attacks, no special mods in your armor, and no low blows. Just don't go overboard and you'll be fine. Beating a person who's at a higher rank than you on the Leaderboard makes you look better and will increase your standing in the AA. We calculate many factors when assessing an Agent's skill level. You'll be going up the board before you know it." Rune said.

The reached a large steel door that required a pass code to get into. Rune quickly punched in a code and the doors opened, revealing the largest array of weapons Jak had ever seen.

"Now that's a lot of guns." Daxter said.

Every sort of gun, semi-automatic, pump-action, automatic, and many more were stacked in boxes and displayed on shelves. Every weapon you could think of was in there, organized from smallest to largest. Rune walked through the aisles of weapons and found a stainless steel container. She opened it and inside of the case was a sleek and shiny Morph gun. This model was slightly smaller and was a shiny silver color, and had several slots for each of the mods one could equip it with.

Jak picked it up and tested the balance of the gun, which worked perfectly for him. Rune picked up a shiny green attachment piece with silver around it and placed it into a slot on the Morph Gun, where it fit perfectly with a satisfying _click_. Jak grinned as the gun shuddered and a shotgun tip emerged from the front of the Morph Gun with a green glowing outline on it.

"Green Eco Shotgun Mod. Capable of dealing a respectable amount of damage to enemies in front of you" Rune said.

Jak nodded and Rune said "Also, this eco mod has 10 shots per clip."

Jak tested out the gun by aiming at a nearby test dummy and firing at it. The energy wave that emerged from it was narrower and went further than the Scatter Gun Mod, and the discharge from the gun was light green, but it was essentially the same as the Scatter Gun.

"Nice" Jak said with a wicked grin as he fired several more times at the test dummy, reducing it to scraps of cloth and metal in no time at all.

"Good work. Now we're going to head to the training hall and see how well you do on the obstacle course." Rune said.

Two Hours later, Jak, Daxter and Rune left the obstacle course in high spirits. Jak had acquired a high score that had gained him the tenth best score on the Obstacle Course Leader Board. Jak was right below Chill on the board now, and that was only his first time ever running it.

"Impressive. You'll fit right in with skills like that" Rune remarked as the trio made their way to Chief Disten's office.

Jak, Rune and Daxter were briefed on their next mission. The Avenging Angels had located a Metal Head Nest Site a short distance away from Spargus, and it needed to be destroyed as soon as possible, though the three of them needed to scout out the cave before destroying it. After being briefed on the details, Rune, Jak, and Daxter exited the Chief's office and went to the Docking Bay, where they got in a transport.

"So, how are we supposed to get out of here anyway? Is there a secret tunnel or what?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, though I'd recommend you buckle up first" Rune said.

"Why?" Jak asked as he and Daxter buckled up.

Instead of answering, Rune signaled to a mechanic behind a terminal on the runway, who gave her a thumbs up. Rune revved up the engines and shot the transport towards the largest waterfall.

"AHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed as they shot towards the waterfall and slammed through it and emerged on the other side. They were outside now, and Rune steered the transport to the east, towards their destination.

"Don't…DO THAT!" Daxter gasped clutching his heart.

Rune chuckled while Jak shook his head as they shot off towards the Metal Head Nest Site.

**Nest Site:**

The transport lowered down behind a few large crags, out of sight of the patrolling Stalker Metal Heads. Rune and Jak got out of the transport. Daxter shuddered and said "I don't like this "

"I get that feeling every time I do this, you never get used to it" Rune said putting on her helmet and securing it.

Jak put on his helmet and secured it as well. The sensors inside turned on automatically and Jak looked at Rune and heard her voice in his ear.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Rune said muttered through the communicator.

"Yeah." Jak replied quietly.

"Good. Let's advance along the wall, stay out of sight, and don't move until I say so." Rune instructed, and Jak nodded.

The cave itself was smooth and circular; the very dirt itself was black as death, as though drained of vitality. Several large crags and boulders littered the cave, which Jak personally was thankful for because this was a stealth mission.

The duo quickly advanced into the cave, making sure not to be spotted by the sentries. As the duo made their way deeper into the cave, they noticed that the grunts were staying towards the entrance and the stronger Metal Heads were going deeper into the cave.

"Why are they moving like that?" Jak muttered.

"Probably something down there that needs the stronger Metal Head's protection. Let's go see." Rune said tapping her temple.

"What are you doing?" Daxter whispered.

"Vision Enhancer. It's a feature all of us have in our helmets. It's essentially something to help you zoom in on things, like a sniper rifle scope" Rune explained as she looked around.

"There's a way further in past those rocks, they're going into a crevice. Keep your head down" Rune said.

"Hey, I've been doing this just as long as you have! You don't have to keep stating the obvious" Jak snapped.

"Whatever, just shut up and follow me" Rune said jumping down the small ledge, and Jak followed.

Suddenly a larger Metal Head burst out of the tunnel and roared, drawing the attention of all of the Metal Heads. This Metal Head was fifteen feet tall and had the head of an ox, but a huge humanoid body, with thick black armor-like skin and holding a huge gun-staff.

"Never seen a Metal Head like that before" Jak muttered as the stopped behind a large boulder, which hid them from sight.

"Me neither" Rune said tapping her helmet a few times.

"Now what are you doing?" Daxter asked.

"Taking pictures with my visor. It's the third button on the left temple. You should take a few pictures of the Metal Head too. All pictures we take are automatically sent to HQ. You may want to take some time and learn more about all the functions in your armor" Rune advised Jak, who nodded and began to take pictures of what was going on and said "After we destroy this hellhole"

The large Metal Head's head suddenly turned in their direction and his yellow eyes narrowed. The Metal Head sniffed a few times and then roared at the other Metal Heads, who began to advance towards Jak and Rune's location.

"Crap! We've been found out!" Rune muttered pulling out her energy pistols.

"Its playtime" Jak grinned pulling out his Morph Gun.

"On three…one…two...THREE!" Rune running out from behind the rock and firing her pistols at the smaller Metal Heads, killing three Grunts with a few well-placed shots to the skull. The Stalker Metal Head's opened fire on her, but she jumped out of the way and grabbed meter-long steel rod that was on her back and threw it at a Stalker who brought up his Dark Eco shield.

"And what the hell does throwing a rod accompli-" Daxter began to say before the rod burst into flames and a spike sprang out from the end of the rod, shattering the shield and killing the Stalker by smashing into its skull.

"Never mind" Daxter said as the Stalker fell to the ground and dissolved into a cloud of Dark Eco.

Jak ran out from the rock and fired his Morph Gun several times, killing 7 Grunts effortlessly as the Green Eco Shotgun Mod made quick work of the weaker Metal Heads. Jak ducked under a few shots from a Stalker's Dark Eco blaster and fired at it while it's shield was down, killing it in three well-aimed shots.

Jak ducked under a swipe from a Grunt and round-house kicked it in the head, killing it as its skull caved in. Jak side-stepped a punch from a Grunt and fired into its face at point-blank range, sending it flying twenty feet until it crashing down. Suddenly Jak's Morph Gun went flying out of his grip and landed twenty yards away as a Stalker aimed its Dark Eco Gun at him from point blank range.

Jak took off his helmet and said with a devious grin "You have no clue who you're dealing with, do you?"

Suddenly claws shot out of Jak's nails and his skin took on a darker color. Horns shot out of his head and he had a demonic gleam in his eyes. Dark Jak smirked as the Stalker shot directly into his back, causing absolutely nothing to happen. Jak's hand shot towards the Stalker's skull and grabbed it. Jak's grin widened as he crushed the Stalker's skull into dust and hurled the body fifty feet away.

"What the hell? What's wrong with Jak!" Rune shouted as she dodged several Dark Eco blasts.

"He's using his Dark Eco form! Rune, just stand back and watch the magic!" Daxter yelled as Jak slashed open a Grunt's chest and ripped it in half with an evil smile as black goo gushed out of the Metal Head's chest. Jak looked to his left and saw four Stalkers's aiming their Dark Eco Guns at him, and he grinned and turned invisible.

"He can turn invisible! What IS he!" Rune exclaimed as she kept her distance as each of the Metal Head's seemingly collapsed onto the ground with horrific injuries and wounds.

A few Metal Heads looked as though they were tearing themselves to pieces. Suddenly Jak reappeared and began charging up what looked like a ball of dark lightning. Jak let out a snarl and released the Dark Strike, unleashing a huge burst of Dark Eco that killed 11 Stalkers and 15 Grunts at once. Jak grinned and then looked around, noticing he was surrounded on all sides.

"Get em' Jak!" Daxter yelled as Jak leapt into the air, focusing all of his remaining Dark eco in his fist.

Jak fell to the ground and punched the ground, releasing a massive wave of dark eco. Each of the Metal Heads surrounding was blasted off their feet and killed instantly by the immense wave of Dark Eco. Each of the Metal Heads crashed onto the ground and dissolved into a puddle of darkness.

Jak slowly began to change back to his regular self, due to running out of Dark Eco, as his horns and claws receded and his skin became its regular color again. Jak let out a small groan as he regained his senses and put his helmet back on. He then picked up his fallen Morph Gun to contend with the other Metal Heads.

The larger Metal Head was standing off to the side and observing quietly, not helping the other Metal Heads in any way.

"So…Ywolsatox was correct. He is a formidable opponent" the Metal Head muttered.

Jak spun around and kicked another Grunt in the head and blasted another Stalker in the face with his Morph Gun, killing it. Rune saw a Grunt creeping up behind Jak and ran towards it, jumping into the air and kicking it in the back of head. Rune landed lightly and grabbed her rod weapon from the Stalker's corpse.

"OK, now that was badass!" Daxter yelled as Jak fired three shots at the horde of Metal Heads.

Rune then spun around and opened fire with both her energy pistols on a group of Grunts coming from the opening of the caves. Red lasers shot out of the energy pistols and blasted apart the Grunts effortlessly. The duo continued to pick off the Metal Heads until only five remained, and then the Metal Head Leader roared at the Metal Heads and began grunting in a strange way. The other Metal Heads backed off and retreated and the Metal Head Leader stepped forward.

"You two fight well, but know not what you are facing. I am amongst the Aimperditor, the eldest and strongest of the Hora-Quan. You will not leave here alive" the Metal Head Leader rumbled as it got closer.

"Jak, be careful" Rune said aiming her pistols at the Metal Head, who chuckled deeply.

"I am Olsolan, and there will be no escape!" the Metal Head said aiming its gun staff at the duo.

"Jak…" Daxter said nervously as Jak reloaded his Morph Gun with a grin.

"DIE!" Olsolan roared as it fired a massive Dark Eco laser from its gun-staff.

Rune and Jak jumped out of the way of the beam, which reduced a large crag to rubble, and opened fire on the Metal Head, who roared and swung the gun staff at the ground next to Jak, who was barely able to roll out of the way in time.

Jak aimed his Morph gun and fired at the Metal Head, who smirked and fired another Dark Eco laser at him. Jak leapt high into the air and fired his Morph Gun in the Metal Head's face, causing him to stumble backwards in pain.

Rune ran up to the Metal Head and leapt fifteen feet into the air, with her flaming rod, driving the wicked burning spike at the end into its chest. The Metal Head roared in pain and tried to swat Rune away with his hand, but Rune dropped to the ground below the Metal Head and fired both of her pistols into its eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Metal Head roared in agony as it covered its face with its hand.

"Jak! Run into the hole! I'll be right behind you!" Rune shouted.

Jak nodded and dashed towards the hole while Rune continued to fire at the Metal Head, who yanked the rod of its chest and tossed it onto the ground. The Metal Head shot another blast of dark eco from its gun-staff, narrowly missing Rune by millimeters. Jak turned around as he entered the hole and saw Rune barely dodge Dark Eco beam after Dark Eco beam.

The Metal Head twirled the gun-staff around and then fired several Dark Eco blasts in quick succession, causing her to have to run around the cave and quickly change directions to avoid the attack. The Metal Head then swung the gun-staff at Rune, who did a back-flip to avoid it.

"Die already!" Olsolan bellowed as he slammed the end of his gun-staff next to Rune, who jumped on top of the staff and ran alongside it and kicked Olsolan in the face hard, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"Think she can take him?" Daxter asked.

"Maybe, but I don't like the thought of her fighting that thing alone" Jak muttered as Rune landed on the ground and get smacked aside by the Metal Head's gun-staff, sending her flying in the other direction, and sent both of her pistols flying out of her grip. Rune slammed into the side of the cave and fell to the ground, hard.

"Rune!" Jak yelled running towards the Metal Head and firing several times at its back.

Olsolan whirled and ground and grabbed Jak with both of his clawed hands, chuckling.

"Fools…you cannot hope to best me!" Olsolan rumbled as its grip on Jak tightened.

"N-No!" Rune said getting to her feet and limping towards one of her pistols.

Jak gasped in pain as the Metal Head's grip threatened to break his ribs. Jak grunted as he struggled to break free, and his mind raced to figure out how to escape. Jak had no Light or Dark Eco inside of him, so he couldn't go into either of his forms, so how could he break out of Olsolan's grip? Jak looked up and saw his reflection the in the Metal Head's eye, and saw in his reflection the hilt of Nightingale's knife in his shoulder sheath. Jak grabbed Nightingale's knife from its sheath in his armor and thrust the blade right into the Metal Head's eye.

The Metal Head bellowed in agony and let go of Jak and clutched its face as blackish goo gushed out of its ruined eye. Jak fell to the ground lightly and grabbed his Morph Gun and fired at the Metal Head several times, causing him to howl even louder in pain. Red lasers shot towards the Metal Head as Rune began to fire one of her pistols while making her way to her other fallen pistol.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" The Metal Head bellowed as it grabbed its gun-staff and aimed it at Jak and fired, this time scoring a direct hit in Jak's chest.

Jak was hurled backwards into the wall and slammed into it, but he was able to keep his grip on his gun. Jak fell to the ground wincing and looked up. The Metal Head was several yards away and getting closer to him, and Jak saw Rune pick up her rod-weapon behind the Metal Head.

The Metal Head smirked and fired a blast of Dark Eco at Jak in the chest, causing him to yell out as the Dark Eco surged through him. But Jak could feel the Eco retreating into the Dark Eco crystals in his armor, protecting him from the effects of the attack, but not from the pain of the Dark Eco. The Metal Head leader looked confused as to why Jak hadn't died from the huge amounts of Dark Eco being injected into him.

"Sorry pal, but you can't kill me with Dark Eco" Jak laughed.

Suddenly the Metal Head turned around to see Rune firing both of her pistols at the Metal Head Leader, who was trying to draw him away from Jak. Olsolan snarled and fired a Dark Eco beam at Rune, who ducked to dodge it and continued to open fire.

Jak then noticed a white light glowing out of the corner of his eyes and saw something he couldn't believe was here. It was a very familiar looking white rock.

"A Light Eco Crystal?" Jak muttered reach over to the crystal and grabbing it.

Light Eco surged into him and his felt stronger and calmer. Rune was continuing to dodge the Dark Eco blasts, but she was still hurt from that direct hit she took earlier. Jak knew that even with her skill, she couldn't keep it up forever with that injury.

"Dax, get his attention" Jak said, and Daxter grinned.

"Hey big tall and ugly as hell! Your face looks like the rear end of a Lurker!" Daxter yelled.

Olsolan turned around and his eyes narrowed angrily. It turned it's back to Rune, so it didn't see her draw back her arm and activate her rod-spear, which had burst into flames again. Olsolan lifted his gun-staff and lifted it high into the air, intending to crush Jak with it. Jak smirked and knelt on the ground and let the Light Eco flow into him as he clapped his hands, slowing down everything around him.

Time had slowed to a crawl, and only Jak was unaffected. Jak calmly walked out of range of the attack, whistling as he did so. Jak picked up a rock and threw it at Olsolan's skull, smirking as he continued to walk away.

"_OK, I think that's far enough"_ Jak thought letting the Light Eco fade away and allowing time to flow normally again.

Olsolan's gun-staff slammed into the ground, hitting nothing but rock. The Metal Head leader was baffled and was looking around, trying to find Jak. Jak muttered in his communicator "Now Rune!"

Rune hurled her flaming rod-spear at Olsolan, who turned around at the last second and let out a groan as the rod pierced his chest and embedded itself into the cave wall behind him. Olsolan let out a final roar of pain before collapsing onto the ground and dissolving into a cloud of Dark Eco. A large Metal Head Gem fell onto the ground with a thud.

Jak walked over to Rune said "Are you OK?"

"I'm just a little bruised. I'll be alright, though I won't be doing any of those moves for a week. Hey, can you get Aptos for me?" Rune said pointing to her rod.

"What is that?" Jak asked grabbing the rod out of the wall and handing it to Rune, who tapped it with her fingers and it shrunk down to a small six-inch cylinder. She then put it on her belt and clipped her pistol in her shin side-arm slot.

"It's my special weapon, made specifically for my use. It's essentially a staff, except it's got a pointed tip at only one end. It's virtually indestructible, and can set on fire just from me touching it." Rune explained.

"How can it burst into flames?" Daxter asked.

"I'll tell you later. We've got to put this place out of commission first" Rune said as she walked over to her other fallen pistol and picked it up.

Jak walked over to the spot where Olsolan fell and picked up Nightingale's knife. Jak wiped the blade off with his hand and wiped the blood on the cave wall and sheathed the blade.

"I should thank Nightingale for giving me her knife" Jak remarked as he walked over to Rune, who removed something off of her back, that Jak didn't notice before.

It was a small circular object, black and red with blinking blue lights on it. Rune held it in her hand and put her other pistol away and said "Probably"

"What's that thing?" Daxter asked.

"It's a bomb, capable of destroying this cave and kill every Metal Head inside. After we scout the rest of the cave, we'll place the bomb and get the hell out of here" Rune said.

"Got it" Jak said as the duo made their way to the crevice at the other end of the cave.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo found themselves in a large circular chamber, with a rock slope leading down into the bottom. Jak and Rune looked down and saw a variety of Metal Heads, all of them pacing around what looked like a few thousand egg sacs on the walls.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Jak asked.

"This." Rune said tossing the bomb down to the where the Metal Heads were. The Metal Heads all looked at the bomb with interest, though none of them knew what it was. Rune pulled out a small device that had a small red button on it. Rune waited about five seconds and then pressed the button and threw it down along with the bomb.

"Are you serious! That's your plan!" Daxter whispered.

"Yep. Let's get the hell out of here!" Rune said limping as fast as she could.

The group had just made it out of the cave when a huge explosion went off within the depths of the cave. The explosion was so powerful that flames erupted from the cave.

Jak whistled and said "Strong bomb"

"That it was. It's a Firebird Special, and it's one of my personal favorite ways of destroying a Metal Head nest." Rune said limping towards the transport.

"Hey, give me a second" Jak said as he let the light eco flow into him.

"What are you-?" Rune began to say as Jak became immersed in a bluish-white light.

Jak healed his wounds from the fight using his Light Regeneration ability. Jak looked at Rune and walked over to her and placed his hand on her injured leg. Light Eco flowed from Jak's hand into Rune's wound. Rune let out an involuntary groan as her leg healed and Jak let the Light Eco faded away.

"Thanks Chiaroscuro" Rune said with awe in her voice.

Jak took off his helmet and said "No problem. To be honest, I didn't even know I could heal other people. It was just something I was trying out. How does it feel?"

"Much better, thanks." Rune said taking off her helmet and getting in the transport. Jak and Daxter did the same and less than a minute later; the transport was flying away from the burning Metal Head Nest, and back towards the Sanctuary.

"So, what do you make of all of this? The Elder Metal Heads showing up, I mean?" Rune asked.

"I don't know, but the one I fought yesterday mentioned that the Precursor Lens was important to them" Jak said.

The trio flew in silence before Rune said "So…when were you going to tell me you could do stuff like that?"

"Hey, this isn't exactly information I want to be made public. I have Dark Eco and Light Eco powers, and I'll be using them to help the Avenging Angels. That should be enough for you" Jak snapped.

Rune sighed and said "I'm sorry, recent events have made me a bit…on edge. I just want you to know that I'm someone you can trust, and you can confide in me if you want to"

"Thanks"

"Hey, he can confide in me! Back off toots!" Daxter yelled.

"So sorry to get in between you two" Rune chuckled.

"S-shut up!" Daxter yelled angrily.

"So, if you have so much power, why didn't you use it to fight off Nightingale when she put a knife to you?" Rune asked.

"That's a good point Jak, you could've outmatched her, and you just let her get the drop on you. Plus, you could've easily broken out of her grip if you became Dark Jak. What gives?" Daxter asked.

"Well, first of all, I could tell she wasn't trying to hurt me. She was testing me, to see how I'd react. Because I knew there was no real danger, I didn't feel the need to change into either of my Eco forms. Second, I didn't expect her to be that fast, so she actually did surprise me" Jak said with a smile.

"I swear, I think you're just addicted to danger" Daxter muttered, earning a punch from Jak.

"Damn straight I am" Jak said leaning back in the seat.

Rune laughed and steered the transport back to HQ.

**Sanctuary:**

"Very well done, both of you. I'm worried about the Olsolan Metal Head you mentioned. You said that these Metal Heads were the oldest and the strongest Metal heads?" The Chief said.

"Yes, he said he was part of the Aimperditor. Ever heard of it sir?" Rune asked.

"Yes, though it was years ago and I can't remember where. I think it was somewhere in Haven City…hmm…well, it can't be helped now. We'll analyze what we've got now and see if we can't find out more about this. Well done both of you, you can rest until we have a new mission for you." the Chief said, and both Rune and Jak nodded.

"Dismissed." Disten said turning around in his chair and writing down something in a book.

Rune and Jak walked out of the Chief's Office and shut the door behind them.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there at the Nest…you know, coming back to come help me" Rune said turning around and looking at Jak.

"You would've done the same for me" Jak said simply.

"Maybe so, but still, thanks all the same" Rune said with a smile.

You're wel-" Jak stopped talking suddenly, and Rune turned and saw what he was looking at.

It was Nightingale. She was staring right at both of them from thirty feet away. Nightingale slowly walked up to Jak and looked at her knife in his sheath. She extended a hand towards Jak and unsheathed her knife and examined it intently, closely looking at the intricate bird design on the blade. She ran a finger down the blade and for a second, Jak could have sworn she muttered something, like a whisper in the wind. It was far too faint to hear though.

"Thanks for the knife. It saved my life today" Jak said with a smile.

Nightingale looked at Jak in the eyes for a full minute, and Jak returned her gaze. Finally, Nightingale nodded and handed the knife back to Jak, who re-sheathed it. She then turned around and walked down another hallway, not making any sound the entire time.

"I wonder what her voice sounds like?" Jak asked.

"Probably soft and sexy sounding" Daxter said, earning a slap in the back of the head from Rune.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner. Then we can stop by The Pit. You've got a match tonight. Actually, there are two matches tonight." Rune said as the trio made their way to the Mess Hall.

"Oh yeah, me and Crash. Who else is fighting in the Pit?" Jak asked.

"Nightingale. She's facing Beast, Blade and Havoc in a three-on-one Battle Royal!" Rune said excitedly.

"I'm guessing these matches are pretty exciting?" Jak said with an amused smile.

"Damn straight they are! Come on! Let's go eat!" Rune said grabbing Jak's hand and pulling him towards the Mess Hall.

**The Pit:**

**Two Hours Later:**

"_The following Battle Simulation Challenge is a bout between Agent Chiaroscuro and Agent Crash. It will be a One-on-One Battle with Eco weapon and ability limitations. Only energy weapons are permitted."_ Arch said.

"So, how do you think he'll do?" Chill asked.

"He's a natural. Crash doesn't stand a chance" Rune said with relish.

"_Even if he's not allowed to use his Light or Dark Eco powers"_ Daxter thought to himself.

There was a rack of weapons that appeared out of the wall, displaying swords and guns of all shapes and sizes. Crash walked over and picked up a sword hilt that was on the rack.

"Heh…what a pathetic little wuss you are. I'll crush you in no time flat." Crash said as he tightened his hand around the grip of the sword hilt, causing a wicked laser blade to form from the hilt. Jak grabbed a Laser Sword too and activated it by closing his hand around the grip.

"OK…never used one of these before…but I'm a quick learner" Jak said testing the balance of the sword.

"_Are both combatants ready?"_ Arch asked.

"Ready" Crash said with a smirk.

"Ready" Jak said getting into a stance.

"_Commence Pit Challenge in 3…2…1…Begin."_ Arch said.

"Heh, since it's your first time newbie, I'll go easy on you" Crash said walking forward with his sword held loose in his hand.

Jak wasted no time and dashed forward and bashed Crash in the head with the hilt of the sword. Crash stumbled backwards as Jak kicked him in the chest and slashed him in the chest with the sword, causing him to yell out in pain. Crash yelled out in anger and swung his sword at Jak's neck, but Jak blocked the attack with ease.

A scoreboard was hanging in the room where all of the Agents stayed to watch the fights, showing every single Agent's ranking and point total. The total was calculated due to mission success, amount of Precursor artifacts found, amount of Metal Heads killed, and record in the Pit. Jak's score was at 1000, but began to rise rapidly as Jak continued to effortlessly beat the crap out of Crash.

"OK…not bad newbie." Crash panted getting to his feet.

"Hey, are we done with our warm up?" Jak asked casually.

"Why you little-!" Crash yelled charging at Jak with his Laser Sword and swinging it at Jak's head.

Jak leaned back and avoided the swipe and ducked under a two-handed swing and kicked Crash in the chest, sending him skidding backwards several feet. Crash ran forward and slashed at Jak's chest, but Jak swiftly blocked with his own sword and ducked from another swipe with ease.

"Crash doesn't stand a chance. Jak's way too fast" Rune said.

"Wanna make this more interesting?" Chill asked.

"Do you mean you want to make a bet on the fight?" Rune asked.

"Yep"

"I'm in." Rune said pulling out a bag full of gold coins from a side pouch on her armor.

"You're gambling?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chill asked.

Daxter dug a few gold coins out of his pockets and said "Count me in ladies!"

Jak laughed as Crash swung his sword wildly, missing over and over again. Jak caught his blade and whirled around, sending the Laser Sword flying out of Crash's grip. Crash ducked under Jak's swing and sprinted towards his sword, but Jak swept his legs out from under him and he crashed onto the ground.

Jak leapt into the air, ready to pounce on him from above. But just as Jak shot towards the ground, Crash rolled to his feet and jumped back. Jak fell towards the ground, stopped himself with his hands when he hit the ground, and pushed himself forward, kicking Crash in the face with his boot.

Crash flew backwards and landed on his back with a thud. Crash got to his feet and picked up his sword, and said "OK…maybe it's time to get serious"

"Oh, by all means, astound us with your skill" Jak said with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"WHY YOU LITTLE COCKBITE!" Crash yelled grabbing another sword off of the rack and activating it while swinging the other sword at Jak's throat.

Jak swiftly ducked and blocked the other sword and rolled underneath Crash's arm and got into another stance. Crash yelled angrily and swung both swords at Jak, who ducked and punched Crash in the head and delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Jak dashed forward and punched Crash in the chest, causing him to skid backwards once more.

"Time to end this" Jak said with a grin.

Crash growled and threw his Laser Sword at Jak, who side-stepped it and said "You're not that smart, are you?"

"RAAAHH!" Crash yelled as he swung at Jak's skull with as much force as he could.

Jak ducked and punched Crash in the chest, following up with an uppercut that sent Crash flying into the air and crashing down on his back. Crash tried to get back up but Jak put his Laser Sword to Crash's throat and said "I win"

"_The winner of the Pit Challenge is Agent Chiaroscuro" _Arch announced, and everyone in the observation room, codenamed the "Watchtower", cheered.

"He's good." Chill smiled as Jak deactivated his sword and waited for the huge pressurized door to open.

"That he is" a man said from the corner of the room.

He had short spiky pale blond hair and a rather handsome face. He stood at about six feet and wore light grey armor with black trim. He had a crossed-sword emblem on his shoulder and had at least seven knife sheathes in his arm and two energy swords on his back. His hazel colored eyes looked at both of the woman before him, and they both smiled at the new arrival.

"Blade, good to see you. How's your arm?" Rune asked.

"Completely healed, thanks for asking. The new guy's pretty damn good, Crash isn't the best fighter here, but I've never seen him get this outclassed" Blade said walking over to the window.

"Jak's really good, you should have seen him today on our mission" Rune commented as she accepted several gold coins from Chill, who was looking very annoyed as she paid coins to both Rune and Daxter.

"Hmm…Beast, are you ready?" Blade asked Beast, who was standing in the corner.

"Ready" Beast said in his deep gravelly voice.

Beast was wearing light brown and white armor, with a helmet with long sharp, horns on it. Beast walked over to the group and said "Where's Nightingale?"

"Not sure. She should be here by now" Blade said.

"Maybe she's giving up?" Chill said jokingly.

"Never. Nightingale's not one to-" Blade began to say before the door slid open, revealing Nightingale and another person in full body armor.

The man with Nightingale had long black hair and calculating brown eyes, with a black mustache and goatee. He wore all white armor with blood-red trimming on it and had a skull insignia on his shoulder.

"Havoc. How was your mission to Haven City?" Chill asked.

"Pretty good, well, for me anyway. The city is in total chaos. Metal Heads everywhere, people dying left and right, tons of blood. Just like my initiation." Havoc chuckled.

"How is that funny? The city is a wreck right now and they need as much help as they can get" Blade asked Havoc, who shrugged.

"I have a dark sense of humor" Havoc smiled.

"No kidding. Nightingale, you ready for your match? Three-on-one is pretty tough you know" Rune asked.

Nightingale looked Rune, but remained utterly silent.

"I'll take that as a yes" Chill said.

The rear door of the Watchtower opened and Jak walked through it, grinning from his victory. Nightingale walked up to Jak and looked at him for a moment before heading down to the Pit Battle Floor.

"That was fun, not really that tough though" Jak said.

"Jak, this is Blade and Havoc. Guys, this is Agent Chiaroscuro, our newest recruit" Rune said.

"Good job newbie. Now let's show you how a pro does it. Come on you two" Blade said shaking Jak's hand and following Nightingale through the door.

"So, tell me more about Beast, Blade and Havoc" Jak said observing the Agents as they walked onto the Battle Floor with Nightingale.

"Well, Beast is just that, a beast. He can take a lot of damage and he's very strong. He uses a XK War hammer in the field, and he doesn't talk much, and if he does, it's in short simple sentences." Rune said.

"Blade is…awesome" Chill said with a grin.

"Yes, because you want to ride him like a Leaper Lizard" Rune muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And not ashamed of it, that man is damned sexy" Chill retorted.

"Ahem!" Jak coughed, trying to get this conversation back on track.

"Oh yeah. Blade is a fierce fighter, and as the name suggests, is a damned good swordsman. He carries at least five knives on him at once and is second only to Nightingale in Pit Sword Challenges. He's a really good guy, awesome leader, and a surprisingly good dancer" Chill said.

"And Havoc?" Daxter asked.

"Well, Havoc isn't the nicest guy around, let me tell you. He's got a twisted sense of humor, and he relishes any mission that involves destruction. Personally, I don't care for him much. The weird thing is he and Nightingale have developed a close friendship as of late. I guess it's only natural, seeing as they're numbers 1 and 2 on the board" Rune said.

"_The following Battle Simulation Challenge is a three-on-one bout between Agent Havoc, Agent Blade, and Agent Beast against Agent Nightingale. There are no weapon limitations and the winner will be decided when every member of one team had been incapacitated. Agents…are you ready?"_ Arch asked.

"Ready" Beast growled.

"Ready" Blade said calmly.

"Ready" Havoc said coolly.

Nightingale nodded and activated a Laser-Sword and got into a fighting stance where her sword arm was drawn back and her other hand was outstretched. Nightingale stuck out two fingers and curled them forward, in a gesture that meant only one thing.

Bring it on.

"_Commence Pit Challenge in 3…2…1…Begin"_ Arch said.

Nightingale remained still and waited for one of the others to make a move. Beast aimed his VA71 at her and fired several shots, which Nightingale swiftly blocked with the flat of her Laser Sword. Beast growled and activated his Laser Sword and ran forward, firing several more shots with his VA71. Nightingale blocked each of these with the flat of her sword and ducked under Beast's swing and punched him in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

"She's strong" Jak noted.

"And fast. There's a reason she's ranked Number 1" Chill said with a smile.

"So, do you both actually like Nightingale, or what?" Daxter asked.

"Well, Nightingale is a brutal fighter, and her record in the Pit is the most impressive here. I've never actually held a conversation with the chick, but she's all right" Chill said.

"Nightingale's a good leader as well. She always make sure that were safe during missions, and when we have to take risks, it's usually her that's doing it instead of us" Rune said.

Nightingale blocked a slash from Blade and ducked underneath two shots from Havoc's VA71 with ease, and then jumped back to give herself more room to maneuver. Havoc and Blade began to fire at Nightingale with both of their VA71's, causing her to have to pull out a second Laser Sword to block all of the blasts. He arms were a blur as she blocked every single blast.

Beast charged forward with his blade raised and swung it at Nightingale chest, but this was easily blocked and Beast was slashed three times in the chest with both of Nightingale's Laser Swords before being kicked backwards and sent crashing onto the ground.

Nightingale then ducked, barely avoiding Havoc's Laser Sword by less than a millimeter. Nightingale dropped both of her swords and quickly grabbed Havoc's arm and hurled him over her, sending him crashing onto the ground. Nightingale scooped up one of her swords and brought it up just in time to block a downward slash from Blade, who laughed through his helmet and said "Never could get the drop on you, eh Nightingale?"

Nightingale didn't respond but pushed forward, causing their blades to move apart from one another. Jak smiled and said "She's showing _me_ some new moves"

"Nightingale's always impressive. Though from what I've heard you're even deadlier on the battlefield" Chill smirked charmingly.

"Just so you know I'm not into you like that" Jak stated.

Chill looked shocked and said "Do you need to lie down or something? Rune, did he get hit in the head today? Or did you poison him?"

"Shut up both of you. Havoc and Beast just got up" Rune said pointing down to the field.

Nightingale was avoiding several energy blast shots from Havoc now, in addition to fighting off Beast and Blade. Nightingale ducked under a slash from Beast and leapt high into the air and kicked both Beast and Blade in the face, sending them both crashing onto the ground. Havoc came up from behind and brought up his sword, ready to deliver a two-handed blow.

Nightingale whirled around and fired 10 shots into his chest, sending him stumbling backwards with a yelp. Nightingale ran forward and jumped into the air, kicking Havoc in the chest and sending him flying fifteen feet.

Nightingale turned around and ducked to avoid a shot from a VA71 and jumped into the air to avoid a backhanded swing from Blade. Nightingale soared over Blade and grabbed him by his neck with her arms as she flew over his head and sent him crashing into the ground hard as she threw him over her head.

Beast charged at Nightingale and swung at her skull with his Laser Sword. Nightingale ducked and slashed Beast again and again with her sword and punched him hard in the chest. Nightingale then opened fire with her VA71, shooting Beast over and over with the gun. Beast roared in pain and kept stumbling backwards, trying to escape the gunfire.

Nightingale stopped firing and looked around her, looking for something. Suddenly she blasted from behind as Havoc opened fire on her with two VA71's, scoring several direct hits on the back of both of her legs, where the armor was nonexistent and her leather suit was her only separation from the attack. Nightingale did a handspring to avoid even more of the attack. The two looked at each from across the Pit, staring each other down. Nightingale's hand brushed her leg for a moment, and Jak knew that Havoc's blasts to her legs had done their job.

"Oh man…this is going to be good" Daxter said.

"Damn straight!" Chill said eagerly.

Havoc fired again, causing Nightingale to have to run to dodge it. Nightingale's hurt legs failed her though, and she stumbled forward and crashed onto the ground. Havoc ran forward and stabbed at her while she was on the ground, which struck Jak as very cheap.

"Hitting someone while their down isn't very honorable. I thought you all were above that?" Jak asked Chill and Rune.

"We are. I don't know what the hell Havoc is playing at. He shot Nightingale where the armor's protection was weakest, the back of the legs. If she takes any more damage to there, she may not be able to walk properly for several days" Rune said worriedly.

Nightingale rolled out of the way and shot Havoc four times in the chest while she was on the ground, causing him to stumble backwards in pain. Nightingale limped forward and grabbed her Laser Sword off of the ground and pointed it at Havoc, who laughed and said "Ready when you are"

Suddenly a shot was fired from Nightingale's left and Nightingale looked over and saw that Beast and Blade had recovered and were ready to fight again. Nightingale shifted her weight so it was not as hard on her legs and she pointed her VA71 at Beast and kept her sword pointed at Havoc.

Blade ran forward, this time holding two Laser Swords in his grip. He swung downwards, causing Nightingale to shift her focus from Havoc to Blade. Nightingale swiftly blocked his first slash and ducked under his second. Nightingale bashed Blade in the visor with the hilt of her sword and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding backwards.

Nightingale then fell to one knee and clutched her leg as Havoc watched from behind. Beast was walking closer, unsure whether or not he should attack. Nightingale got back to her feet and motioned for them to continue. Beast tentatively fired a shot at Nightingale, who side-stepped it effortlessly and fired 7 shots at Beast, who fell to the ground with a yell.

Blade suddenly appeared at her side and slashed at her with both of his swords, causing her to block with her sword at the last second. The force from the double-swing lifted Nightingale off of her feet and sent her flying several yards. She was able to right herself in the air, but she ended up landing hard on her feet, causing her to stumble again as her unsteady legs struggled to support her weight.

"She needs to get medical help" Jak said as Nightingale struggled to get back to her feet.

"We can't, not until the match ends or she calls us down" Chill said.

Blade and Beast advanced on her and opened fire with their VA71's, causing Nightingale to have to dodge them. Jak felt his respect for the silent woman increase as she, though badly injured, managed to fend off her opponents.

Havoc rushed from the side and swung his sword at her face, which she ducked under. Nightingale then kicked off of the ground, tackling Havoc to the ground. Havoc fell to the ground and Nightingale rolled off of him and onto her feet. Beast ran towards her and swung his Laser Sword at her, but she sidestepped it calmly and slashed him three times in the chest before bashing him the face with the flat of her sword and roundhouse kicking him in the face. Beast stumbled backwards and whirled around, disoriented. Nightingale leapt onto his back, clinging into the horns on his helmet. Beast struggled to throw her off, and even Blade and Havoc were keeping their distance.

Nightingale jumped off of Beast's back and hurled him to the ground by grabbing his horns on his helmet as she fell. Beast crashed onto the ground, just like Blade did earlier, and didn't stir afterwards.

"Now, why haven't you ever tried that?" Daxter asked Jak, who shrugged and said "Why didn't you?"

"Because…huh, that is a valid point" Daxter admitted as he returned his attention to the action.

Blade slowly advanced on Nightingale from the side as Havoc slowly approached Nightingale from the front. Jak could tell that Nightingale wasn't going to last for much longer on her hurt legs. Nightingale was crouching right now, barely able to stand at this point.

"Hey, you all right Nightingale?" Blade asked.

"She's fine. Let's continue" Havoc said firing a shot at Nightingale who rolled to dodge it.

Blade looked at Nightingale and Havoc for a moment and then shrugged. He walked over to Nightingale and said "Hey, are you sure you want to keep going?"

Nightingale nodded and opened fire on Havoc, who rolled to dodge her attack. Blade swung his Laser Sword at her, and she barely brought up her sword in time to block it. Nightingale pointed her gun at Blade and fired twice in his upper chest, causing him to lose his grip on his sword as he clutched the spot Nightingale had shot him in pain. Nightingale ducked underneath his arm and delivered a barrage of wicked slashes on Blade, who yelled out in pain before being bashed in the back of the skull by Nightingale's boot.

Blade collapsed onto the ground and didn't get back up. Nightingale seemed to realize what she had done and limped over to Blade, who was right next to Beast, who hadn't gotten up yet. The others in the Watchtower looked on as Nightingale examined each of the downed men and lightly tapped each of their helmets and shook them in an effort to reawaken them. After a few moments they began to stir.

"See? She does care" Rune said with a smile.

"Wait, what's Havoc doing?" Jak muttered, and everyone looked at Havoc.

Havoc was slowly creeping up behind Nightingale, with a Laser Sword in one hand and a VA71 in his other hand. Nightingale was carefully shaking Beast, trying to completely reawaken him. Havoc slowly brought up his boot and brought it down right on the back of Nightingale's knee.

"WOAH!" Chill and Rune yelled.

"We need to get down there!" Jak growled as he ran to the door of the Watchtower that led to the Pit Floor.

"Arch! Open the door!" Rune ordered.

"_Please allow me one minute to complete request."_ Arch said as several cogs on the door began to move.

The group watched helplessly as Havoc brought his foot down on Nightingale's other knee, effectively crippling her. Nightingale was writhing on the ground in pain, and Beast and Havoc were too stunned to help her in any way.

"H-Havoc…stop that!" Blade yelled as he tried to get up.

Havoc blasted Blade in the face with his VA71, and did the same thing to Beast, effectively knocking them out once more. Havoc stepped over Nightingale and pointed his Laser Sword at her. He then stuck the blade underneath her armor and pried off a huge piece of her armor on her back, revealing her entire bare back to Havoc. Nightingale rolled over and fired several times at Havoc, who yelled in pain as the shots hit him at such close range. Havoc then lashed out at her and kicked her in the face, badly cracking her visor and sending her rolling back onto her back.

Havoc then stepped back over to her and sliced open her back with his Laser Sword, splattering the ground with Nightingale's blood.

Jak growled and ripped off his helmet and tapped into what little Dark Eco the suit was able to absorb from the Metal Head Nest. Jak began to transform into Dark Jak and he drew his fist back and punched the reinforced steel door, leaving a huge dent.

"Come on Jak!" Rune yelled at Jak.

Jak threw another few punches at the door, leaving more and more dents in it. Meanwhile, Havoc was slashing at Nightingale's bare back more and more, leaving the Pit floor drenched in blood. Nightingale was collapsed onto the ground, soaking wet in her own blood that it covered her entire body. She was shivering violently from sheer pain, and the others knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Jak hurled himself at the door, this time effectively taking the door off of its hinges and breaking it down. The group burst onto the Pit Floor just time to see Havoc twirl his Laser Sword in his hand and plunge it deep into Nightingale back.

Nightingale finally made the first sound any of them had ever heard, and it was something that sent a chill down each other their spines. It was a bloodcurdling scream of pure agony. Her body went rigid as Blade yanked the Laser Sword out, and then she collapsed onto the ground once more.

Jak felt torrent of pure rage surge through him as Nightingale fell silent once more, and in the blink of an eye, Jak was right next to Havoc.

"What the-!"Havoc yelled before Jak grabbed him by his throat in a grip of iron and hurled him across the Pit Floor, sending him crashing into a wall about twenty yards away.

"I'm going to get a medical crew for these three! Stay with her!" Chill ordered, and Jak and Rune nodded.

"That was horrible" Daxter muttered.

"Nightingale…you were amazing out there" Rune said softly, even though none of them knew whether or not she was still conscious.

"I'll kill him!" Dark Jak snarled taking several steps towards Havoc, who drew both of his VA71's and opened fire on the group.

Jak easily avoided each of the blasts and fired a bolt of pure Dark Eco at Havoc, who was once again hurled backwards into the wall and suspended there until Jak's attack ended. Jak slowly reverted to his normal state and said "Shouldn't have lost control"

"Hey, if I could do that I would've beaten him worse" Rune said throwing Havoc a dirty look as he crawled away.

Suddenly Chill and several other people carrying medical equipment burst through the door. One of them quickly set up a stretcher and carefully placed Nightingale on it, who still wasn't moving. Jak felt a pang of sympathy for the fallen Agent, who was now sporting a horrific mark on her back where Havoc stabbed her and a series of jagged slash marks on her back. She had not only fought off three other Agents while hurt, but even risked her own safety to see if two of them were OK.

"I hope she'll be alright" Chill muttered as Nightingale was carried out of the room.

Beast and Blade had their helmets removed and were being revived by two medics. The group quietly walked out of the room, contemplating what they had just witnessed, and wondering why Havoc had did what he did.

End of Chapter:

This chapter ended up being much longer than I thought, but hey, it happens, and I enjoyed every second of it. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'll have you all know that listening to A7X (Avenged Sevenfold, which is my favorite band) while doing battle scenes can make the experience more interesting. Also, I know the Morph Gun has three guns for each mod, and that green eco is not one of the original mods. Please roll with it for now, I have plans for that. Anyway, will Nightingale recover? What is with the Elder Metal Head's appearance, and why are they appearing now? And why did Havoc do what he did to Nightingale? Tune in next time guys and gals, and please, let me know what you think in the form of a review. Seriously, I love any feedback, positive and negative…though positive reviews are admittedly nicer. But, constructive criticism is nice too. Seriously, let me know how I'm doing OK? Until next time, FlygonN out!


	5. Silence Broken

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels Chapter 5**

Like I said, I own only my original characters. Anything that's from Jak and Daxter is not mine, it belongs to Naughty Dog. Also, if anyone is curious, that Dark Jak lightning bolt attack Jak did at the end of last chapter is a new Dark Jak attack, Dark Surge. Also, Jak can use Dark Invisibility whenever he's Dark Jak. I thought that having to touch the statues in Jak III was an annoying limitation, so for all intents and purposes, he is now able to become invisible whenever he is Dark Jak. Unfortunately, this doesn't apply to the Dark Jak invincibility in Jak II. Sorry, but he doesn't keep that ability in Jak III, which more what I'm basing the story off of. Granted, Dark Jak is so tough that very little can hurt him, but he's not invincible. Though who's to say that may not be a future power? Anyway, enough yapping outta me.

Enjoy!

**Silence Broken**

"Wow, that was pretty rough" Daxter shuddered as they left the Pit.

"What'll happen to Havoc?" Jak asked Rune quietly.

"He'll be sent on a punishment mission, and he'll be demoted in rank. As well as several other things…I still can't believe he did that!" Rune said angrily.

"You think Nightingale's OK?" Daxter asked.

"She's pretty tough, though Havoc did hurt her pretty bad. She'll probably be the infirmary for a few hours until she regains consciousness" Rune said worriedly.

Sharpshooter walked by and said "Hey, did you guys hear about Nightingale?"

"We saw it." Jak said.

"Seriously! Give me the details" Sharpshooter said.

"Nightingale fought Beast, Blade, and Havoc all at once in the Pit. Havoc then shot Nightingale in the back of the legs, injuring her pretty badly, because the armor doesn't cover that part of the body. Nightingale was winning up until she hit Beast and Blade hard enough to knock them out. Nightingale went over to check on them, you know, to see if they were alright. Well, Havoc broke both of Nightingale's knee caps and used Havoc's Laser Sword to pry the armor pieces off of her back…and then he just started slashing at her back. Then, just as we got down there to help her, he literally stabbed her in the back." Rune said softly.

Sharpshooter swore and said "Nightingale isn't the most popular person in the Avenging Angels, but definitely didn't deserve that"

"I'm more surprised Havoc was able to get the drop on her" Chill said.

"She was checking on Beast and Blade, she didn't think that Havoc would stoop to attacking her while she was making sure they were OK." Jak said angrily.

"I still find it hard to believe that Havoc would do something like this. I mean, he and Nightingale got on all right, didn't they?" Sharpshooter said.

"You're right; Havoc talked to Nightingale a lot, even though she wouldn't respond. She'd just kind of nod and listen, but still, he had a better relationship with her than the rest of us" Rune said.

"_Used_ to have a better relationship. I doubt Nightingale will trust him after he literally stabbed her in the back" Daxter commented.

"You're right Daxter; in fact, I doubt she'll trust him ever again. I'm not even sure I do" Sharpshooter sighed.

Suddenly Beast and Blade walked out of a nearby hallway, looking both sore and somewhat guilty.

"Are you guys OK?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Of course we are. I'm more worried about Nightingale. I…I feel pretty bad about what happened. If she wasn't so worried about me and Beast, Havoc wouldn't have been able to hurt her" Blade said with a guilty look on his face.

"It's not your fault. That was all Havoc, not you. Nightingale cared about you two enough to check on you in the middle of a Challenge" Rune said.

"Yeah, I guess so. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she and I were cool or not. I can never tell what she's thinking. And she never responds to us. She'd just use hand gestures" Blade said with a shrug.

"So, have any of you guys actually heard her talk?" Daxter asked.

All of them shook their heads.

"And you know next to nothing about her?" Jak asked.

All of them nodded.

"Aren't any of you interested? There has to be a reason she's like this" Jak said.

"Yes, but to be blunt, we don't pry. We respect each other's privacy and if you don't want to tell us something, that's fine with us. Each Agent has a right to keep their secrets to themselves. Everyone has their story Jak, with their own personal trials and triumphs. Though what I think is that Nightingale…may just be waiting for the right person to tell her story to" Blade said quietly, looking at Jak.

"You mean me?" Jak asked in amazement.

"She did give you her knife" Rune pointed out.

"SHE DID!" everyone yelled at once.

"Yeah, look" Jak said unsheathing the knife and showing everyone the beautiful bird design on the blade.

"Amazing…you may be the one after all. Jak, promise me that you'll try to get through to Nightingale" Blade said.

"I'll try, though I doubt it'll work" Jak said sheathing the blade again.

"Agent Blade! Agent Beast!" a voice called down the hallway.

Chief Disten stood at the end of the hallway, looking very tired and very worried. He walked over to them and said "I don't hold either one of you accountable for what happened, don't worry."

"How is she?" Jak asked.

"Not good, but she'll recover. She's sleeping now, we've got her on some heavy medication to help with the pain. When Havoc stepped on her legs, several tendons in her legs were severed and her knee caps were broken, causing her to lose her ability to walk properly. She's in horrible pain right now, though the worst injuries were the ones to her back. There'll be some scaring from Havoc's attack that much is certain. The severe burn marks on her back won't fully recover either, she'll likely be scared for life. She'll be on bed rest for the next week, maybe two, and she won't be able to go on any missions until I see significant recovery. After that, she'll start physical therapy for her legs. And even then, she'll be on easy missions until she fully recovers." the Chief said worriedly, running a hand through his hair.

"She should've spoken up and just ended the match! She was hurt, and she should've just told them that she wasn't-" Chill began to say angrily before the Chief cut her off.

"She has a very good reason for her silence, Agent Chill. She'll talk when she is ready, and not before. _Is that understood_?" the Chief said severely, surprising everyone.

"Y-yes sir!" Chill stuttered, caught off guard by the Chief's harsh tone.

"Sir, what will happen to Havoc?" Rune asked.

"He's being sent on a 7 day mission to the Iceland's to deal with a few Metal Heads that have threatening the locals. He'll also be demoted and have his ranking dropped on the board. And when he gets back, I may allow Nightingale to do whatever she wants to him" Disten said coldly.

Jak privately thought there was more to this than just being worried about one of his Agents, but decided to push it aside for now.

"I still can't believe he did that to her" Jak said quietly.

"I agree, Havoc's never been this violent. But we'll find out why he did this soon enough. What I want to know Jak is what the hell did you do to Havoc? You went berserk and broke down the door, hurled Havoc across the room, and then shot a bolt of purple lightning out of your palms" Chill asked Jak, who frowned. He really didn't like his abilities paraded about, but at this point he had no choice.

"I have the power to channel Eco into my body. With Light and Dark Eco, I can turn into a lighter or darker form, giving me enhanced abilities" Jak explained.

"Yeah! That was his Dark Jak form, and he gets all mean and scary and-BAM!" Daxter was sent flying off of Jak's shoulder with a judo punch from Jak.

"Hey! I said it because it's true!" Daxter yelled.

"I know, but we get it already, shut up" Jak said to Daxter, who shrugged.

"Interesting" Blade commented.

"So, you're potentially a walking time bomb?" Chill asked.

"Be quiet Chill!" Rune snapped, but Chill persisted.

"It only happens now when I really get pissed off" Jak said.

"So what set you off about Nightingale?" Chill asked.

"The fact that Havoc beat her by attacking her when she was checking on her teammates pissed me off" Jak growled as the Dark Eco energy crackling near him, meaning he was annoyed.

"OK OK! Calm down" Chill said soothingly.

"Well, you all can head back to your rooms now. We have to clean up in the Pit, and just so you know there'll be no missions tomorrow, so feel free to sleep in. There won't be any more challenges for a week because of this" Disten said walking away.

"Come on Jak, let's go" Daxter said hoping back on Jak's shoulder.

Jak and Daxter walked the hallways of the HQ for about an hour and a half, thinking about what had just transpired. Jak stopped by his room and went inside of it.

"Well, talk about an interesting day" Daxter said flopping down on Jak's bed, much to Jak's annoyance.

Jak removed his armor and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Jak then realized that he smelled really bad. He smelled of death, fire, sweat, and Metal Head goo…yuck.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go shower" Jak said grabbing some of the spare clothes he had gotten earlier today.

"Make sure you wash your hair, it smells like a dead Yakow" Daxter said in a bored tone as he deliberately put his feet on Jak's pillow.

Jak glared at him, but just turned around and exited the room.

Jak walked around for five whole minutes before he found what he was looking for. It was a large steel door with a small sign that said "Bathing Grotto" on it. Jak walked towards the door and noticed a steel dagger that had been stabbed through the wall. Jak noticed that it looked like the dagger had been removed and then re-stabbed there over and over again over the course of several months. Jak shrugged it off and opened the doors.

Jak walked through the steel door and his jaw dropped. A beautiful grove lay before him, with a variety of lush green trees surrounding it, blooming with flowers. The room was actually a large dark cave, with grey stalagmites hanging on the ceiling above. The room was illuminated by soft glowing torches, creating a calm, relaxing atmosphere. The air was very humid and cool, though this was due to the several waterfalls all around him splashing down into several large pools. Jak could feel the cool mist on his face even as he entered the room.

Jak looked around him to see if he was intruding upon anyone, but decided he was alone after a few moments of searching. Jak quickly stripped down and placed his clothes on top of a nearby rock. He then wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to the largest waterfall.

"Wow…" Jak muttered as he walked through the waterfall, enjoying the refreshing feeling of having hundreds of gallons pouring down on him.

Jak bathed in the waterfall for a few minutes before getting out and going to a pool of warm water, which he settled himself in and relaxed, letting all of the knotted tension he had in him since…well, being captured by Baron Praxis, out. Jak relaxed for several minutes, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being able to unwind in this fashion. And then he heard a voice, a woman he had never heard before.

The woman was singing, her words were clear and sent shivers down Jak's spine. The lyrics to her song weren't in English, but it was still beautiful all the same. The words of the song somehow called out to Jak, like a long lost friend. Jak tapped into his Dark Eco supply and turned into Dark Jak, and became invisible.

Jak crept over to the source of the singing, and came upon a waterfall he had missed, in a grove of small trees with blue and red flowers budding in the branches. Jak silently got closer to the waterfall, where he saw the outline of a woman in the waterfall, sitting down. Jak returned to his normal state and sat there with his eyes closed, listening to the woman sing for a few minutes. It was very soothing to him, and he felt very calm and at peace for some reason. Then the singing stopped, and Jak opened his eyes and felt his face flush red as the woman stood up and emerged from the waterfall.

The woman seemed to be very young, probably about the same age and height as Jak, and a few years younger than Chill and Rune, who both looked like they were 25. She had a slim, curvaceous body and had long and sleek jet black hair that went down to her to her hips. Her body was pale-white and beautiful, and she didn't know Jak was here because she was completely naked. The woman had the face of an angel, with stunning light green eyes that shone in the soft lighting.

Jak privately thought to himself that he should come here more often, and he was glad Daxter wasn't here so he could enjoy this moment by himself. The woman brushed her hair out of her eyes and stumbled out of the waterfall and fell into the shallow water, and emerged coughing. Jak then saw a horrible burn mark in the middle of her back about an inch wide, along with an array of horrific slash marks. Blood began to run down her back, and the woman cursed softly and tried to get into a sitting position and clean the blood off of her. Jak also saw that both of her knee caps were swollen, a nasty shade of purple and red.

Jak took a step forward, intending to help the woman up. Suddenly the woman gasped and Jak heard something flying through the air and rolled to the side out of instinct, barely avoiding a knife that slammed into the stone wall behind him, right where his head had been seconds before. Jak ripped the knife out of the stone and said "This won't end well"

"Who's there!" the woman called out crawling over to a rock and grabbing a towel to cover herself up.

"That depends, do you have another one of those damn knives!" Jak demanded stepping into the open and stabbing the knife into a nearby rock. The woman had pulled herself up by grabbing a nearby rock, as though she were unable to use her legs.

The woman flushed red and tried to run but fell onto the ground and yelled out as she clutched her legs with a yell, as though in unbearable pain. Jak walked over to her and helped her up, and said "Are you OK?"

The woman shoved him away and said nothing, though she was still soaking wet. The woman hobbled towards a nearby rock and pulled out another knife and pointed it at Jak, not saying anything. Though the intense pain she was in was very evident on her face.

And then it hit Jak. The silence, the injuries, Jak knew who this woman was.

"Nightingale? Is that you?" Jak asked.

The woman's face flushed darker red, and she said softly "What if it is?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you never say anything. Actually, you've never said anything to anyone. Ever" Jak said walking closer to her.

"Why should I? I have the right to speak when I feel like it. I choose to remain silent, and they respect that" Nightingale whispered not looking at Jak, though she did lower the knife.

"Are you OK? Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Jak asked out of concern, noticing the horrible slash marks on her back that were no longer bleeding, but only because the blood had dried.

"I…still haven't recovered from earlier. I only woke up about half an hour ago. I lost a lot of blood, even now I feel very lightheaded. And my legs…well, I can barely walk now. Havoc broke both of my knee caps. I left the Infirmary because…well…I don't remember. I guess I was trying to find a place to reflect on what had happened, and I've always found this place relaxing." Nightingale said softly, her voice filled with pain.

"How the hell are you able to walk after what happened to you?" Jak asked.

"It wasn't easy, especially getting here unnoticed. Luckily the pain medication they gave me pretty strong stuff, so I didn't even feel the pain until I got here, though it did make me a little loopy. Now that the medication's worn off, the pain is back in full force" Nightingale admitted with a grimace.

"You still shouldn't be walking around after what Havoc did to you. You should be resting" Jak said with concern evident in his voice.

"Don't talk to me about that man!" Nightingale whispered angrily.

Jak noticed that Nightingale's eyes had filled with tears, and Jak asked softly "It's OK, you can tell me what's wrong"

Nightingale looked up in Jak's face, and she could see it in his eyes. The concealed pain he hid from most. He had suffered much in his past, like her. Growing up an orphan, being tortured in Baron Praxis's Prison in Haven City, being forced to watch his father die, and losing Keira being the worst things he had been through. Nightingale knew deep in her heart, that this man was the one to hear her tale. He was someone she could trust, could confide in. That he was like her, someone who had suffered much and had been strong for too long.

"I…I trusted Havoc very much. He was the first person besides Chief Disten that I felt like I could trust… _could_ trust…he…I don't know why he went berserk like that. I…I thought he cared about me, but I guess I was wrong" Nightingale whispered sadly.

"Nightingale, why do you not trust anyone?" Jak asked walking over to her and sitting down by her on the rock.

Nightingale looked at Jak and said "I do trust people somewhat, it's just I don't tell them that I do. I don't see the point in talking when no one listens anyway. Besides, I just don't feel the need to talk to people who may potentially stab me in the back" Nightingale shivered at the appropriateness of her words.

"So what made you this way?" Jak asked.

"It's a long story" Nightingale said sadly.

"I've got time" Jak said with a kind smile.

Nightingale wavered, but saw that his concern was genuine, and then said "As you wish"

It had all started, many years ago. Before Jak had come to Haven City, and before the Metal Head attacks had become as bad as they were in the events leading up to Praxis's downfall. Nightingale had lived with her parents on the Slums of Haven, and she was happy there. Her parents were poor though, and after a thief broke into their house and accidently burnt their house down, they had no money to rebuild. Her older brother, a Crimson guard himself, was killed at the hands of the Metal Heads. When she was 11, they had decided to go to Spargus, where they would be free of Baron Praxis's influence and be able to rebuild their life in a better environment, free of Praxis's oppression.

Fate was cruel though, and it was not to be. As they were taking off in the transport, the Crimson Guards closed in and began to attack the transport, simply because it's destination was Spargus. Just before they were out of range, their side thruster exploded from the damage it took. The transport crashed in the Wasteland, and only three of them survived. Her parents died shortly after the crash, and she had watched the life leave their eyes. She felt so alone…but she had to run with the other survivors, as the Crimson Guards had found out where they had crash landed, and were getting closer.

The survivors wandered the Wasteland for two days, only because they were lucky enough to chance upon a rare oasis, which allowed them to hydrate ourselves. On the third day, they were discovered by the Marauders. They killed one of the survivors and captured Nightingale and a young man who was about 20.

They were taken to the Marauder Stronghold, and were both beaten senseless and thrown into a jail cell. After they reawakened, Nightingale had formed a friendship with the other survivor, a man named Jakob.

"He was such a kind person, always making me laugh whenever I was sad" Nightingale said with a sad smile.

The Marauder's gave them enough food and water every day to survive. To this day Nightingale couldn't figure out why the Marauder's didn't just kill them, but she believed that they had kept them in that cell just for the pleasure of being able to torture the two of them whenever they wanted. But during that time, her and Jakob had grown close, and became very good friends. He had become an older brother to her in that cell. She remembered fondly how they would just sit and talk to each other, getting comfort from each other's presence. Whenever Nightingale sang her songs, Jakob always told her how much she enjoyed them. After about 8 months, she and Jakob had formulated a plan to escape.

"What was the plan?" Jak asked.

"Well, Jakob had developed a sort of weapon from the materials he gathered from our cell. You see, the cell was made out of scrap metal and rock, so after some effort, Jakob and I made a makeshift weapon out of the very materials they used to imprison us. When the guard came in to give us food, Jakob killed the guard and we escaped…or so I thought. We both decided that no matter what, we would stay together. Either we left together, or died together. We were just about to escape, when several Marauder's appeared and cut off one of our escape routes.

"Jakob and I ran for our lives, and just as we turned down a hallway, Jacob bashed me over the head with his weapon, knocking me to the ground. He then escaped through a small hole in the Marauder Stronghold, leaving me to deal with the angry Marauders. He had attacked me to give himself enough time to escape.

"I still remember his face, pity and regret were all over it, and yet he left me there. He stabbed me in the back and left me to die. He had lied to me, just to save himself. After that…" Nightingale whispered.

After that Nightingale was tortured over and over again by the Marauders, every single night for the next few months. She would scream and beg for someone, anyone, to help her. But her screams went unanswered for months. No matter what she said, her words were met with silence. Nightingale then decided that there was no reason to talk anymore, there was no point. She would remain silent from that point on.

The Marauder's grew frustrated when they couldn't get her to respond to them, so they decided to put her in front of a Firing Squad to get rid of her. Ten Marauders' aimed gun-staffs at her while she was tied to a rock with a blindfold over her eyes.

"How'd you escape?" Jak asked.

"I began to sing" Nightingale replied with a small smile.

Just before they were about to fire, Nightingale had begun to sing. She sang, and sang, and sang, and held the Marauder's transfixed with her voice. After that, the Marauder's decided to spare her and allowed her to be a slave instead of a prisoner.

"A slave?" Jak said with surprise.

Nightingale nodded and showed him a strange looking mark on her upper back that he had missed. But there, underneath all of the slashes on her back, was the unmistakable mark of a slave. It was a claw-like branding, meaning that someone had heated a piece of metal and seared this symbol into her flesh. A scar from her past, that would always be a part of her. Jak felt a wave of anger course through him. Who would do that to a little girl?

"After I became their slave, they put me to work. The rations were better though, and I was given nicer living quarters, but I was forced to do hard labor every day" Nightingale said softly.

For five long years she was in that fortress, as a slave to a bunch of savages. They were much less harsh to her after they found out that she could sing so beautifully. It appeared that the Marauder's were just like any other beast, they were susceptible to music. So the only sound she made during her imprisonment was to sing for the Marauders, for all else, she remained silent.

Strangely enough, she became stronger and tougher due to the amount of labor she was forced to do, and that would come in handy much later on. The day when she would finally escape.

"You see Jak, we Avenging Angels must deal with the Marauder's in the desert from time to time. Apparently one of the Agents at the time was tortured and killed by a Marauder Chief, so the entire AA attacked the Marauder stronghold when I was sixteen. I was able to escape in the commotion and fight off some of my captors. After the battle, the leader of the AA group, Chief Disten, offered me a place to stay for as long as I needed to." Nightingale said.

"You've never wanted to go back to Haven City?" Jak asked.

"Why would I? Yes, Praxis is gone now, but it's a mess over there, and it only reminds me off my imprisonment, being surrounded by those walls" Nightingale whispered.

"I lived here for about two years before I joined the AA. You have to be an adult to join, and I've been fighting the Metal Heads ever since. I've never looked back." Nightingale said with a deep breath, as though trying to calm herself down.

"Did you ever see Jakob again?" Jak asked softly.

Nightingale wouldn't look at him, but the tears rolling down her face said enough.

Jak sat there while Nightingale sobbed her heart out. That was the most she had spoken at one time in over 9 years. She had divulged her most painful memories. Ones that to this day gave her night terrors and made her wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She felt all of the pain that she had tried to hide away over the years come back in full force now. She felt like curling into a ball and just hiding away from the world. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and felt a warm body press against her side, and her crying stopped.

Jak had wrapped his hand around her waist as a gesture of comfort and pulled her closer to him. Jak smiled at her and said "That took real strength Nightingale. Being able to tell something like that, it takes guts"

"T-thank you…Jak…it's feels nice, having someone I can trust again" Nightingale said with a small smile as she rested her head on Jak's shoulder with a sigh, she felt exhausted now that she had gotten that off of her chest.

"It's nothing. No one can do everything alone, we all need help sometimes. If I didn't have Daxter, I wouldn't have been able to do half of the things I do." Nightingale looked at him, confused as to why a talkative and annoying Ottsel had helped him do the amazing things he had done.

"There's no such thing as a one man army, we all need help in some way. We all need advice or help at some point in our lives. Even if someone you're traveling with doesn't do either of those things, just having someone to experience things with you makes life better. I've been able to save the world three times now, and most people consider me a hero. I'm a unique person, for reasons I won't say, but most of my accomplishments were possible because I had friends I could depend on, people that I could trust" Jak said looking at Nightingale.

"Really?" Nightingale asked softly.

Jak nodded and Nightingale felt her respect for Jak rise. Not many people had enough pride to admit what he just did.

"Nightingale, is there anyone in the Avenging Angels that you trust?" Jak asked.

Nightingale sighed and lifted her head off of Jak's shoulder and said "I trust Chief Disten beyond a shadow of a doubt, the others though…I'm not sure"

"Do you trust me?" Jak asked with a smile.

Nightingale smiled and said "Yes…I think do, Jak"

"What was it that made you think you could tell me your story?" Jak asked.

"It's your eyes" Nightingale said with a strange smile.

"My eyes?"

Nightingale's smiled widened and she said "Yes…I can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. You've suffered so much, and yet you're a good person still. You haven't let your pain rule you. You control _it._" Nightingale softly as she stared into Jak's eyes.

"Do you feel a little better?" Jak asked her.

"Yes, I don't feel so overwhelmed now" Nightingale said with a content sigh.

Jak put his hand on Nightingale's shoulder and said "Glad to hear it. By the way, you were amazing out there in the Pit; I've never seen anything like that before"

"You weren't so bad yourself. I was watching your match on a monitor in my room. You've got talent" Nightingale murmured.

"Oh really now?" Jak asked letting go of her shoulder.

"Yes, though I doubt you could take me on" Nightingale said with a small laugh.

"OK then, when you're back to full health, you and me, one-on-one" Jak offered.

"I'll have to decline" Nightingale said softly, though with a grin.

"Why? Scared I'll beat your butt, which I've seen now by the way, back down the Leaderboard?" Jak asked.

Nightingale felt herself flush red again and became acutely aware of herself and Jak being nearly naked, wearing nothing but towels, and being _right_ next to each other.

"Give me a second, I need to get dressed" Nightingale told Jak.

Jak smiled and turned around, listening to the sound of Nightingale fumbling around. Jak waited a few moments and then said "Are you done yet?"

"Nearly, this isn't easy when get hurt like I did. I can barely walk" Nightingale muttered.

"Come on, it doesn't take that long to-hol _" Jak said turning around.

Nightingale had slipped on a long dark red T-shirt and a small, lacy black pair of underwear, which Jak starred at for a second longer than he should have before Nightingale slapped him upside the head, while blushing dark red, and said softly "Hey, eye level!"

"Sorry, sorry" Jak grinned with a small blush as he looked up at her face.

"Whatever…Anyway, I want to say thank you…that's the most I've talked to anyone in a long time Jak. I feel like I don't have to hide myself anymore. I feel …like I'm not alone" Nightingale whispered.

"We're a team, and we look out for one another. And if it makes you feel any better, I was a mute up until about 8 months ago." Jak said with a smile.

"Really? What were the first words you said?" Nightingale asked curiously.

"I'm going to kill Praxis!" Jak roared, surprising Nightingale with the sudden outburst.

"Seriously?" Nightingale asked.

"Yeah, he had me tortured with Dark Eco for almost two years. I was an experiment in the Dark Warrior Program. So I was just as much of a prisoner as you were" Jak said shuddering at the memory.

"You too?" Nightingale whispered.

"Yeah. It's what finally made me talk, though it was more out of pure rage.. And right when I did, Daxter was there for me, ready to break me out of prison. Though it was more me than Daxter, without him I wouldn't have been able to do half of the things I do. We all need help Nightingale, and remember, you're never alone" Jak said, and Nightingale smiled inwardly.

"_He knows exactly what it feels to be in my shoes…and yet he's so strong he doesn't let it stop him. He's the one…" _Nightingale thought as she stared at the hero for a moment

"You'll…keep what I told you a secret right?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Of course" Jak smiled.

Nightingale smiled back, and said "I'll see you some other time Jak. Good night"

"Good night Nightingale" Jak said as the woman limped over to her bags and slipped on a bathrobe. Jak frowned when he saw her shuffling up the steps, and yelping in pain and said "Give me a minute, and I'll help you up those"

"S-sure" Nightingale said, taken aback at the offer.

Jak ran to the rock where he had stashed his clothes and quickly got dressed. He then returned to Nightingale, who was sitting a rock, humming to herself. It was the same tune that she was singing earlier. Even though she was just humming it, Jak realized that she had an incredibly beautiful singing voice.

"What was that song you were singing earlier? I heard it from where I was bathing, and I came over to where you were to figure out who was singing" Jak said to Nightingale.

"I figured that was why you were there. Most people either stay out of here when I'm bathing, and then come in when I'm done. That's what the knife next to the door was for. If it's there, it means keep out or I'll break your arm." Nightingale smiled as Jak chuckled.

"As for my song, it's actually a song written in the language of the Precursors. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. I can remember every word of the song even now, though I don't know what the words mean" Nightingale said quietly with a smile.

"You sounded good" Jak said, and Nightingale blushed pink.

"Thank you, I don't usually let people hear me sing. I'm not used to letting others hear my voice" Nightingale said with a frown.

"Just because no one could hear you in that prison doesn't mean no one can hear you now. Nightingale, you need to let go of the past, embrace the present, and look towards the future" Jak said looking her in the eyes.

Nightingale looked away and said "Maybe you're right…maybe I've held onto this for too long"

"No one would blame you for doing so, but life's passing you by, and you've got people who care about you. Chief Disten, Rune, Blade…and me" Jak added, causing Nightingale to look at him with a hopeful smile.

"Before we leave though, let me see your leg injuries. I may be able to help with that" Jak said.

"That's a sweet offer, but I doubt that you can help me. Even the medics said that my knees may not ever be the same, they're broken Jak" Nightingale said with a sad smile.

Jak tapped into his inner Light Eco and became immersed in a whitish-blue glow. Jak knelt onto the ground and gently grasped the injured part of Nightingale's leg and let Light Eco flow into the wound, healing the injured and severed tendons and repairing her broken knee caps. Nightingale let out a involuntary whine of relief and whispered "Whatever you're doing, please keep doing it!"

"If Dax were here, he'd say 'That's what she said'" Jak muttered as he continued his delicate work.

After three whole minutes, Jak stopped and admired his efforts. Nightingale's skin around her knees, once covered in angry red welts and a horrific bruise-like mark from the Havoc's attack were gone as the wounds healed, as well as the inner damage the attack had done to her legs. Jak offered to heal her back as well, but Nightingale blushed dark red and politely declined. Jak felt very tired from his efforts, healing was a surprisingly exhausting practice.

"Thank you so much Jak, I've never seen anything like it" Nightingale said softly as she got off of the rock and tested her balance.

Nightingale slowly bent her legs and let out a sigh of relief, her legs were almost back to normal, though they still hurt slightly and she was still somewhat unsteady on her feet.

"Not what they were before today, but I think you may have just saved me from a horrible life of being unable to walk. It doesn't hurt to walk anymore; my legs are back to normal thanks to you, Jak. I'm forever in your debt" Nightingale said gratefully.

"We're even now. You gave me your knife, which saved my life" Jak reminded her.

"I was hoping you'd like a reliable weapon. I handmade that knife years ago, and it's always served me well. I'm glad you liked it" Nightingale said with a smile.

"Why did you give me it?" Jak asked as Nightingale began to test out how well she could walk.

"Well…if I told you…you wouldn't believe me" Nightingale said softly in her melodious voice.

Jak was interested, and began to follow her.

"Nightingale, I've seen what the Precursor's really look like. If I can survive that shock, then I can survive anything" Jak told her.

"You've seen the Precursors!" Nightingale yelled out in amazement for the first time in almost ten years.

"Quiet!" Jak said covering her mouth with his hands, and she nodded, and Jak removed his hands.

"I'll tell you about it some other time. Trust me, not something you'll expect. Anyway, why did you give me the knife?" Jak asked again as they walked out of the Bathing Grotto.

"Well…this will sound strange, but I saw it in a dream" Nightingale said softly to Jak, who nodded.

"In my dream, I was facing a giant Metal Head, what it looked like, I can't describe, and my memory is cloudy when I try to picture it. Anyway, I was being overwhelmed by its sheer power, and just when I thought I was done for. You appeared" Nightingale murmured.

"You were enveloped in a white light, and you had these beautiful angel-like wings, made of pure light. You threw a knife at the Metal Head, killing it in just one throw. You walked over to the Metal Head and grabbed the knife, and then handed it to me. It was my own knife that you handed to me, and that you have now" Nightingale said with a smile.

"So, you've been dreaming about me then?" Jak asked..

Nightingale blushed dark red again and cried "Not like that!"

"I'm just messing with you, calm down" Jak chuckled, and Nightingale's face returned to normal and she calmed down.

Jak then realized they were walking over towards the Chief's office and Jak asked Nightingale why they were coming here.

"Well, since you healed me, I thought should let him know" Nightingale said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's with you and him? He's the only person you trusted before me and he was furious when you got hurt" Jak said thoughtfully.

"Truthfully Jak, he's become my adoptive father ever since he saved me. He's always taken care of me and is always there for me, like a father would be. I've come to care for him like a father as well. You two are the only people I truly trust right now" Nightingale whispered as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Disten called.

Nightingale refastened the knot on her bathrobe and made sure she was presentable. She then looked at Jak and said "You too Jak, you can help explain it"

They both walked into the room and saw Disten writing in the book Jak same earlier, but Jak's attention was focused on a small journal with strange runic writing next to Disten. Jak then recognized the writing as the script of the Precursor's.

"That's the language of the Precursors" Jak said.

"Yes, I've been reading through this journal to see if there's any hint that could shed some light on what's been happening." Disten sighed tiredly looking down at the journal and marking his place. Disten looked as though he had lost many hours of sleep devoted to studying this journal, written in the ancient language of the Precursors.

Suddenly Disten looked up and said "Nightingale! What in blazes are you doing outside of the infirmary? You're in no condition to be out and about, especially in the condition your legs are in!"

"It's OK now, see?" Nightingale said showing him her unmarked knees.

"Amazing? How did you do this?" Disten breathed in amazement.

"I did that" Jak smiled.

"Really? Please sit down, explain this to me" Disten said gesturing for them to sit down.

Jak explained his powers in greater detail, and about how his powers were growing. He then explained his experiment with healing Rune at the Metal Head Nest Site and healing Nightingale's legs at the Bathing Grotto. He expected Nightingale to be freaked out that he was, in Count Veger's eyes, a "Dark Eco Freak", but she smiled as he finished his explanation. Jak had the feeling Nightingale really didn't care what kind of powers Jak had, and that she thought no less of him because of it.

"Astounding! How do you feel now Nightingale?" Disten asked in a fatherly tone.

"I feel so much better. The pain in my legs is gone now, as long as I don't overdo it. Though I still have the marks on my back. I'm just glad I can walk without pain again" Nightingale said.

"So, when do you feel you'll be back to 100%?" Disten asked her.

"Maybe in a week now. I'd rather just recover for the next week or so if that's fine with you, I have some serious thinking to do after tonight. Also, if you can manage it, after I recover can you place me on lighter missions?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Of course, and…I'm sorry about Havoc. I should've been there for you. Rest assured he has been sent to the harshest place I could think of for a mission and when he comes back, feel free to return the favor" Disten said.

Nightingale shook her head and said "I'm not going to stoop to his level. Actually, his attack has helped me see the truth. There are people I can trust, and that care about me"

"Jak, I'm assuming this was your doing?" Disten asked, and Jak chuckled and said "Just a bit"

"Well then I thank you. Nightingale has had a very tough life, and not everyone can live with the trauma she has endured unscathed. She's an amazing person really, and I'm glad you've helped her come out of her shell" Disten said to Jak.

"You're welcome sir" Jak said.

"Well Nightingale, you'll need to head back to the infirmary. That's an order, you're still nowhere near ready for any missions, even if you're legs are feeling better. Also, because of your victory, you're place on the Leaderboard is still unchanged. Havoc disqualified himself and the others when he stooped to such low tactics" Disten told her, and she nodded.

"Well then, the both of you are dismissed. Good night" Disten said closing both of his journals and walking over to the door and opening it.

Nightingale and Jak walked through the door and after it closed, stood there for a moment. Jak then began to walk out of the hallway, and realized Nightingale was following him. Jak turned around and beckoned Nightingale closer.

"Hey Nightingale, I want you to promise me one thing" Jak said.

"What?" Nightingale asked.

"I want you to stop hiding from everyone. Let them see the real you. It's quite beautiful actually" Jak said with a smile.

Nightingale blushed dark red again and said "You're too kind Jak, though I suppose I could stop wearing my helmet everywhere I go."

"Letting people see your face, that's a good start" Jak said with a chuckle, and Nightingale.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Jak. Maybe at breakfast if I can manage it. I need to head back to the Infirmary and get my burns treated. Good night" Nightingale said with a smile as she walked through a nearby hallway. Jak heard her talking to a medic, who was telling her off for leaving and expressing amazement that she could walk. Then he heard the medic yelp in pain as she kicked him where it hurt the worst.

Jak felt really cheerful for the first time in a while. He had seriously changed Nightingale's life back there, and not only that, but he found that he could trust her, and he actually found being around her pleasurable. She had been like him, a prisoner who had been tortured. Jak figured that they both had gotten something out of tonight, a sense of closure. Jak had dwelled on his imprisonment for many nights as he laid awake in his cell, and he actually felt comforted that Nightingale had been in his position as well.

Jak walked into his room and found Daxter pacing on his bed, looking very annoyed.

"Jak! About time! How long does it take to wash your hair?" Daxter asked.

"Sorry Dax, something came up" Jak said.

"While you were taking a bath? EW!" Daxter shuddered.

"Not like that, just listen, I've got a lot to tell you" Jak said sitting down on the bed.

**The Next Morning**

Jak heard a knock on his door and his eyes fluttered open. Jak rolled over and ignored the continued knocks on his door. After five minutes of nonstop knocking, Jak decided enough was enough. Jak walked over to the door and flung it open.

It was Rune, clad in just a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Her hair, which was normally purple, now had strands of white in it; Jak then realized her hair wasn't really purple.

"Purple hair dye?" Jak asked sleepily.

"What? Oh yeah" Rune laughed nervously, "I forgot about that. It's about time I went back to my natural hair color. I've been doing purple for a while now"

"What do you want?" Jak asked, getting back on track.

"Well, I was hoping you'd want to have a more in depth tour of the HQ now that we have a day off. Don't bother getting in your armor or anything, on our days off we can be more…lax, about what we wear" Rune said pointing to her bare feet and wriggling them.

"I see. Well then, let's go get some breakfast. Actually, I think Nightingale might meet us for breakfast." Jak said without thinking.

"Yeah, and Daxter's a Precursor" Rune snorted.

Jak almost said something, but decided against it. Better that no one really know the truth. Even he was still trying to process that little bit of information.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. I need to tell you something" Jak said.

Jak spent the next five minutes explaining what he had experienced last night, leaving out the details of Nightingale's past, and Rune just stared at him mouth agape.

"You mean…she talked to you?" Rune asked in an awed voice.

"Yes."

"And not only did you see her face…you saw her naked?" Rune asked.

"Yes" Jak said without a shred of embarrassment.

"So, you're trying to convince her to come out of her shell?" Rune asked.

"Well, she said she'll go around without her helmet for a bit and see how that feels. She's had a rough life, give her time. Though if she does meet us, she'll have to do more than abandon the helmet, her entire armor is being repaired if what Blade told me yesterday was right" Jak said, ad Rune nodded that this was the case.

"So, you mentioned that she's meeting us for breakfast?" Rune asked.

"Probably not would be my guess" Daxter said walking into the hallway.

Jak shrugged and started walking towards the Mess Hall. Rune followed and the three of them chatted until they got there. They found Blade snoring loudly in his chair, his cup of coffee forgotten. Rune walked over to him and smacked him upside the head, waking him up.

"AH! Give me back my leprechaun!" Blade yelled panting heavily.

"Blade, wake up" Rune smirked.

"Oh…sorry Rune, didn't sleep so well last night. Nightingale hit me pretty damn hard in the head. Though I doubt she slept any better with what Havoc did to her" Blade said with distaste at Havoc's deed evident in his voice.

"Actually she's doing much better thanks to Jak, who stumbled upon her when she was bathing" Rune smirked.

"_You're joking"_ Blade said looking at Jak, who grinned back.

"How in the name of the Precursor's are you alive?" Blade asked in amazement.

Jak ignored and said "I can top that. Her and I talked for a little while and I found out why she acts the way she does"

"How is talking to a girl better than seeing them naked?" Daxter asked.

"And that is?" Blade asked ignoring Daxter's comment.

"Can't say, she made me promise not to tell. She's had a rough past that much I can say. She's agreed to try being more social and to stop hiding behind her armor. She mentioned coming to breakfast, though I doubt she'll-" Jak began to say until he noticed someone standing in the doorway.

It was Nightingale, standing there in a pair of black sweatpants and a black and red T-shirt. She was blushing a light pink, probably because it was the first time she had ever been around any of them without her armor on, which was being repaired. Nightingale slowly limped into the room and sat next to Rune.

After a few moments of seeing Blade stare at her openmouthed, Nightingale kicked him hard under the table, and Blade yelped in pain and held his shin in pain.

"What was that for?" Blade demanded.

"It's rude to stare" Nightingale said softly.

Rune and Blade's eyes went wide. Nightingale had actually said something.

"So you _can_ talk!" Rune said in amazement.

"Of course I can" Nightingale muttered with an amused smirk.

"Hello Lady Nightingale, what would you like?" Turo asked walking up to her and handing her a small menu, showing her what they had to offer for breakfast today.

"The usual" Nightingale said quietly, and Turo poured her a cup of coffee and walked away.

"Amazing. Jak is there no limit to what you can accomplish?" Daxter said, and Jak rolled his eyes.

"So Nightingale, how are you feeling?" Blade asked.

"Sore, but better than I've felt in a long time" Nightingale said simply.

Rune and Blade looked at each other and shrugged and began talking amongst themselves. Nightingale looked at Jak muttered "This is so weird!"

"Just go with it, I know you're out of your comfort zone, but it'll pass. If I can get over it, you can" Jak said with a smile as Blade and Rune turned their attention back to Nightingale.

"Weird…I didn't think you were so young" Rune told Nightingale.

Nightingale brushed her hair out of her eyes and said "I'm 20 years old, and I've actually lived here for two years before I joined the Avenging Angels"

"Really? I only saw you after you joined up, and that was two years ago. Why didn't we see you around here?" Blade asked.

"If I don't want to be found, I won't be found. Unfortunately, this doesn't apply when I get hurt, otherwise Jak wouldn't have been able to sneak up on me" Nightingale said with a smile.

Jak let the remark go as his breakfast came by. The group ate in a peaceful silence and afterwards, Rune said "Well Nightingale, I have to ask you, what finally made you abandon your armor and mask and finally let us see the real you?"

"Besides having my legs broken and being literally stabbed in the back?" Nightingale asked coldly.

"I-I didn't mean-"Rune tried to amend.

"It's OK, I know you didn't mean that, I guess I'm still trying to get over it…I guess it was Jak that made me see the truth" Nightingale said not looking at the man in question.

"Havoc broke my trust in the worst way, and then right afterwards, Jak gained my trust by being there for me, even though we'd only just met. He made me see that I have to stop hiding and make my voice be heard. I've got to be able to trust people…I hope I can make up for the way I've treated you all over the past two years" Nightingale said looking at Rune and Blade.

"Hey, you have your reasons for your silence, and I'm OK with that. We're a team, Nightingale, and I care about everyone. I don't hold a grudge against you for not speaking to me before now, I'm just glad you're feeling better" Rune said sincerely, causing Nightingale to smile.

"Thank you Rune, that means a lot to me" Nightingale said softly.

"So what are we going to do today?" Blade asked.

"Well, I was planning on showing Jak around the HQ. There's so many places you haven't seen" Rune said.

"How about you?" Rune asked Blade, who shrugged and said "I think I'll just train. My pride got knocked down a few pegs thanks to a certain black haired girl."

Nightingale kicked Blade in the shin again and said "I'm not a girl, and it's only because you don't adapt to the situation that I beat you so easily. That's an important quality to have in any fight, right Jak?" Nightingale asked Jak who nodded.

"What about you Nightingale?" Daxter asked.

Nightingale looked taken aback, and said "I'm not sure…I don't want to sleep all day and rest, but I don't feel comfortable just meandering around the HQ without my armor…I feel so _exposed_…can I come with you, Jak, and Rune?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" Rune said with a smile.

The group parted ways and Jak and Daxter were shown around the facility. They were amazed at how large the building really was. There were several more floors than the one they had been on, each one with several bedrooms and training facilities. Nightingale stayed quiet for most of the tour, though whenever she did point something out it was something that even Rune had missed.

After about three hours, Nightingale suggested that they should check the motor pool. Rune grinned and asked Jak "Do you like cars?"

"Does Chill like sex?" Daxter said.

"We better get you to the motor pool then" Rune said pushing Jak and Daxter towards the nearest hallway, followed by a chuckling Nightingale.

The motor pool, as it turns out was something that Jak seriously considered cool as hell. There were at least sixty cars, of all shapes, sizes, and firepower. Jak went to a dark brown car with two small machine guns on the sides and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Are you a good driver?" Nightingale asked quietly.

"He's awesome. He should have a video game based off of our awesome driving" Daxter said excitedly.

"If you want to go for a drive, we can just go through that tunnel over there. That eventually leads out into the Wasteland" Rune said.

"We shouldn't go out into the Wasteland unarmed though" Nightingale pointed out.

"OK. Then we can meet here tomorrow when we're properly suited up" Rune said.

The group continued their tour of the facility for the rest of the day and the crew spent a very pleasurable evening dedicated to getting to know Nightingale better. As it turns out, Chill was ecstatic that Nightingale was not only able to come out if her shell and go the whole day without her armor, but that she made a dramatic recovery.

The next day, Jak and Daxter got suited up and Jak grabbed his helmet and Morph gun. Jak and Daxter spent a good thirty minutes trying to find their way back to the motor pool, and when they found it they saw it was deserted. Jak walked over to the car he sat in the other day and hopped in the driver's side front seat, unfortunately someone was already sitting there.

"Get…off of me!" Nightingale groaned under Jak's weight as she pushed him off of her, sending him tumbling into the other seat.

"Nightingale? What are you doing here?" Daxter asked as he squirmed out from under Jak.

"Waiting for you two to show up. Rune's not coming; she said she needed to do some training with Sharpshooter. So it's just the three of us" Nightingale said with a small smile.

"If that's so, then let me drive" Jak said, and Nightingale nodded.

Nightingale and Jak switched places, and Jak said "Did you bring any weapons?"

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot" Nightingale said lifting up her leg, revealing a SMG in her thigh gun holster and a knife sheath on her belt.

Jak also noticed that though she didn't have her armor, she was dressed for a fight. She had on a white shirt and a black vest that could probably defect bullets, along with pants that were easy to move in, like the kind he used to wear. This was topped off with black combat boots with another knife in it.

"_Truth be told, she's pretty good-looking"_ Jak thought to himself as he grinned inwardly.

"Just checking, and I never said you were." Jak said buckling up and getting a feel for the car he was in.

It was similar to the Sand Shark, his preferred car of choice out of Spargus's Garage. But this one's tires were a little smaller and Jak could tell this car had the capacity to go seriously freaking fast.

"OK, tell me where to go" Jak said.

"Jak, aren't you forgetting something?" Daxter said.

"What?"

"The keys!" Daxter yelled.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it handled" Nightingale said with a smile as she held up a pair of keys.

"Where did you get those?" Jak said grabbing the keys from her and starting the car, savoring the sound as the engines revved loudly.

"Disten's office. Picked the lock when he went to eat breakfast. I left a decoy in its place" Nightingale said with a small blush, amazed at her own daring.

"Well, good to see I'm a good influence on you" Jak joked as he drove the car out of the motor pool and towards a tunnel.

Jak continued to drive down the tunnel, lit by white lights placed at regular intervals. The tunnel began to slope downwards and eventually, Jak found himself back in the Wasteland, where the morning sun beat down on them and the wind blew apart the dusty dunes, the most fickle of the monuments of nature. The desert was filled with vast nothingness, yes, but held so much more if you were open-minded enough.

"It feels good to go out for a drive. It's been ages since I could relax like this and just feel the wind in my hair" Nightingale said just loud enough for Jak to hear.

"So what's this car called?" Jak asked Nightingale, who looked at him.

"It's called the Retaliator, not very original if you ask me, but it's a very reliable car. It allows for five turbo boosts in the span of a minute, though it takes two minutes to recharge all five. It's also able to fire grenades out of the rear end of the car from the passenger's seat" Nightingale said softly, pointing to a small red button on her side of the dashboard.

"Nice, now let's see what this thing can really do!" Jak said slamming down on the accelerator and shooting forward.

The three of them drove through the desert for a few hours, with no destination in mind really, just enjoying the feeling of the wind through their hair. Jak grinned at finally being able to do this for fun again, and he looked up at Daxter, who had a grin on his face too as he rode on Jak's shoulder. Jak looked over at Nightingale and saw her with her feet up on the dashboard and singing a tune, this one sounded much more upbeat than the one she sang two days ago. She had her eyes closed and looked strangely peaceful.

"What song are you singing now?" Jak asked.

Nightingale snapped open her eyes and flushed pink and said "Something I heard a long time ago, I forget where"

Suddenly Jak heard a yell and the sound of other cars revving behind him. Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale looked behind the Retaliator and saw seven Marauder Buggies behind them, and the driver's looked pissed.

"Hey, up for some action?" Jak asked Daxter and Nightingale with a wicked grin.

"You know it!" Daxter said eagerly.

"Let's send them back to hell" Nightingale said quietly, though she had a grin on her face.

Jak nodded and veered left, causing their followers to follow. Jak looked at Nightingale, who glanced in the mirror and waited about three seconds before she tapped the grenade launcher button. A red ball shot out of the back of the Retaliator and latched itself onto one of the buggies, causing the driver's car to explode violently, also catching another car in the explosion.

"Nice one!" Daxter yelled to Nightingale.

"And now that they're out of the way, hold on, both of you!" Jak yelled slamming on the brakes, jerking them both forward as the car came to a sudden stop.

Each of the remaining Marauder's flew by them and were slow to adapt to the situation. Jak grinned and pressed both buttons placed on the steering wheel to shoot. The two machine guns set on the side of the car let out a barrage of bullets at their attackers, destroying two of the cars without much effort.

Jak and Nightingale glanced each other and nodded as Jak revved the car forward, shooting towards the three remaining vehicles.

"This one's for Damas!" Jak yelled as he unloaded on the remaining enemies.

Two more of the cars exploded, and the last car tried to drive away. Nightingale pulled out her SMG and fired at the car, expertly killing the driver with a single shot to the skull. She then decided to open fire on the car, which took about three seconds worth of gunfire before exploding violently.

"Nice shot" Jak said.

"Thank you" Nightingale said as smiled and reloading her gun.

Nightingale put away her gun and said "That felt good. I thought I'd be useless after Havoc attacked me. It's a relief to know I can still be helpful"

"You'll be back on missions before you know it" Jak said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, do you see that?" Nightingale said pointing towards something shining up ahead.

It was half-buried in the sand, though the top of it was shining in the fading afternoon sun. Jak drove towards the object and saw it was a Precursor artifact, uncovered by the shifting sands. The trio laughed at their amazing luck and Jak hopped out of the car and examined the artifact closely. It was a small bronze-like rod that Jak identified as being Precursor Metal .Jak picked it up and noticed the script of the Precursor's written on the side of the rod.

"Well, this'll be a nice present to give to the Chief" Nightingale said with a smile as Jak handed her the artifact.

"Yeah, usually these are left behind after the sand storms. There must've been one recently" Jak as he drove away.

"WOO! Oh yeah! The Terrible Twins strike again!" Daxter yelled into the wind.

Jak and Nightingale laughed at Daxter's crazy antics and drove back towards the HQ…if Jak could find it.

"How the hell are we supposed to get back?" Jak asked Nightingale, who smiled.

"Pull over. I want to drive" Nightingale said.

…What?

"What did you just say?" Daxter said dumbfounded.

"I want to drive. Jak won't find the special place we have to go to, I will though" Nightingale said with a smile.

Jak was dumbfounded. He ALWAYS drove…oh well. Jak shrugged and then slowed the car down. He put it in park and hopped out, ignoring the stunned look on Daxter's face.

"Come on, it's only once" Jak said as Nightingale scooted into the driver's seat and Jak got into the passenger's seat.

Nightingale let out a happy sigh and buckled in and said "Better buckle in Jak, you've got to his the jump at the right speed or you'll end up against the rocks"

Jak buckled in as Nightingale put the Retaliator in the proper gear, and Jak said "Well, are you going or-"

Nightingale slammed on the accelerator and the car shot forward, giving both Jak and Daxter whiplash.

"Sorry" Nightingale said with a small smile.

The group drove for about an hour and a half. Several more Marauder's tried to attack them, but Jak and Nightingale were able to fend them off without much effort. Jak was surprised at Nightingale's skill in driving, though it was apparent she wasn't as nearly good as Jak.

After killing their fifth wave of Marauder Buggies, Nightingale said "OK, we're nearly there.

Nightingale suddenly began driving up a small ramp-like rock, and Jak said "Are you sure this is how you get in?"

"Yes, give me a second" Nightingale said as she turned sharply towards the ledge.

"AAAAHHH!" Daxter yelled as she drove off the ledge and into a rock.

Except they weren't flying off of the ledge, they were driving calmly…through the air?

"Cloaked pathway" Nightingale said as they drove through the rock face, and reappeared in a tunnel similar to the one went through to get to the Wasteland.

Nightingale continued to drive until they drove into the Motor Pool, where Nightingale slowed the car and put it into park.

"Not bad, though warn us next time you do that" Jak said.

"Gave me a heart attack" Daxter muttered.

Nightingale chuckled and said "Sorry, couldn't resist"

After the trio got out of the Motor Pool they headed up to dinner, where they sat down with Rune and Sharpshooter.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Sharpshooter asked curiously.

"Why is that so shocking? I'm 20 years old" Nightingale quietly asked Jak, who shrugged.

"I'm 20 years old" Jak said.

"See? Why is it so shocking?" Nightingale asked.

"Nightingale, it's more surprising because some handle that someone so badass is the youngest out of all of us in the Avenging Angels" Rune said before blowing on her soup to cool it.

"Nightingale?" Sharpshooter yelled, looking at the woman, who nodded.

"Wow, you're way better looking than I thought you'd be" Sharpshooter said without thinking.

Sharpshooter realized a second later how stupid that sounded and then Rune kicked him in the knee under the table.

"Leave the poor girl alone" Rune said.

"So, anything new with you?" Jak asked.

"Well, Sharpshooter showed me how to correctly use a sniper rifle, but we'll need a few more lessons before I'll get the hang of it" Rune said angrily.

"She's not used to being able to pinpoint where you can shoot" Sharpshooter said.

"I've never used a sniper rifle before!" Rune yelled.

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale simply ate their meal in silence and watched with growing amusement the argument unfolding before them.

**Meanwhile:**

**Icelands:**

"You must be the Avenging Angels Agent Disten told us about. Please, come in, you must be cold" a man in a thick fur coat said to the man in bone-white armor with crimson trimming.

"Thank you so much for dealing with those Metal Heads. We've already reported in with Chief Disten, he said that he's glad you've regained your senses and that he hopes that you regret what you've done…whatever that means" the village elder said with a laugh.

Havoc glared at the man and said "So with that, I'm out of here"

"Oh, you don't want to leave now! There's going to be a huge blizzard tonight! Please, I insist that you stay here" the man replied kindly.

"Fine" Havoc grunted.

"_**Kill him…"**_ a voice hissed loudly.

"What did you say?" Havoc asked the man.

"What? I said nothing." The man said with a confused look on his face.

"_**Kill him…slit his throat…sate your bloodlust…"**_ the voice crooned.

"What the hell is this?" Havoc muttered.

"_**You satisfied some of your bloodlust when you attacked that foolish girl…now sate it with this weakling's demise"**_ the female voice whispered.

"What? No, he-" Havoc began to say when all of a sudden he felt his body act of its own accord, and the next thing he knew he was pulling up his sidearm, an old-fashioned pistol he had used since he was a teenager.

"W-what are you doing?" the man asked fearfully as he turned around.

"I…can't…control it!" Havoc grunted as his finger's tightened around the trigger.

"No! Please don't, I beg of you!" the man sobbed in fear.

BAM!

Havoc watched in horror as the man crumpled on the ground. Blood seeped from his skull and Havoc took a few steps back and sat on the nearby couch, stunned at what he had just done.

"What's wrong with me!" Havoc yelled as his head began to hurt horribly.

"_**You cannot fight me…instead…embrace me…embrace the power of DARKNESS!"**_ the voice yelled as Havoc blacked out.

**The Next Day:**

**Back at HQ:**

Jak and Daxter were walking with Nightingale to the AA Library, accompanied by Chill, who was unable to get rid of this grin she had. Whenever someone would ask she would laugh and say "Oh, you wouldn't understand"

Truthfully, she was dying to say something and her refusal to say it was pissing Jak off to no end. Nightingale was too happy to really give a crap. She felt like a brand new person after finally sharing her painful past with someone, who not only cared about her, but actually knew what it felt like to be in her position. Also, she was beginning to realize that the other members of the AA were just like Jak, worthy of her trust.

"Hey Jak, would you mind telling me about some of your adventures sometime?" Nightingale asked quietly.

"Sure, though whatever you hear from Daxter will be far more entertaining than anything I could tell you" Jak said with a laugh.

"Hey! You're just jealous because of my natural talent as a narrator!" Daxter scoffed.

Suddenly Rune walked out from a hallway and said "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"We're heading to the Library. Want to join us?" Nightingale asked.

"Actually, I was heading up to the MCC; I heard that we've finally received word from one of the leaders of Haven City. They're sending a few of us to Haven to help out" Rune said.

"Wanna make a little detour?" Chill asked the others, who nodded and headed towards the Mission Control Center.

It looked exactly as one would think a Mission Control Center would look like. There were at least twenty people working away at computers, and screens were on every corner of the room. Chief Disten stood at the front of the room, talking to someone.

"Of course. I'll send him and a few Agents to assist you as necessary. Stay safe my friend" Disten said.

The group slowly walked forward and Nightingale said softly "Is this a bad time?"

Disten turned around and said "Oh no, actually, you all have the best timing. We have an emergency mission on our hands. It turns out that the Metal Heads have gotten control of the Port in Haven City, and the Freedom League needs help regaining control of it. Jak, I need you and Rune to go meet with a contact of mine. He will give you more information from there. Rune, you know what dangers you must look out for, we'll be monitoring you both the whole way."

"What about me?" Nightingale asked.

"You're still injured Nightingale, if you push yourself too much you may not recover completely. You won't be going on any missions until you're cleared by the medics" Disten said.

Nightingale looked ready to argue, but then remembered, vividly, the sensation of having both of her knee caps shattered. Nightingale shivered involuntarily at the memory.

Nightingale sighed and said "As you wish"

"Though if it'll make you feel better, I'll send Blade to assist the both of them" Disten said.

"It doesn't make me feel better." Nightingale muttered as she shook her head and quietly walked out of the room.

Disten sighed and said "She'll get over it. Anyway, get suited up and meet our contact in Haven. He'll brief you on the details"

"Come on Dax, let's go home" Jak said with a grin as he and Rune left the Mission Control Center.

End of Chapter:

Yes, there was no action except for the driving bit, but Nightingale is actually my favorite OC I've done so far, and I wanted a chapter to develop her character. Also, I hoped I answered some questions, and created some new ones. Who was the voice that spoke to Havoc, and what's come over him? Will Nightingale ever completely recover? Well, you're not finding out now, sorry folks. In the meantime, please review my story and let me know what you think. Until next time, FlygonN out.


	6. Darkness Ascension

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

Don't own anything except my own characters, and as always, thank you to my awesome readers and reviewers. Seriously, you have no idea how thrilled I get whenever someone gives me a review. It can make my whole day. I am also open to ideas for future chapters and such, or ideas for new Metal Heads. Seriously, I'm very adaptable; if you don't believe me, check out my Black Ops Zombie . Anyway, just leave your suggestions in a review and I'll message you back. Thanks a ton everyone.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Darkness Ascension**

"OK, so are you ready to go?" Jak asked for the 3rd time as Rune fumbled through her room.

"I CAN'T FIND MY APTOS!" Rune yelled angrily.

They were supposed to have left thirty minutes ago, but Rune had misplaced her preferred weapon of choice, her Eco-Spear. Jak and Daxter were now waiting, not very patiently, outside of her room while Rune literally tore her room apart.

"For the love of-just leave without it!" Daxter yelled.

"NO!" Rune yelled.

"What's the hold up?" Blade asked walking up, suited up with a wide array of blades and knives and two pistols.

"Rune's looking for her Eco-Spear" Jak said.

"Ah, Aptos. That thing is pretty useful. Best to wait until she finds it" Blade said.

"AHA!" Rune yelled as she threw open the door, revealing her holding her beloved Eco-Spear, Aptos.

"About time" Daxter grumbled as Rune closed her door after making sure she had everything.

The group headed towards the Docking Bay and got into a transport. After a day off, the Docking Bay was busy, with several Agents running around and one or two ships entering and leaving the area every few minutes.

"Come on, we're in this one" Rune said pointing to a nearby transport.

The group got into the transport, unaware that they were being watched by a familiar woman with black hair.

"Be safe…all of you" Nightingale murmured before turning around and walking back into the hallways.

**Haven City:**

"Wow…this place is a mess" Daxter said as they got out of the transport.

"Mess" was an understatement. In the few days since Jak and Daxter left, Haven City had been reduced to even less than what it had been before. The reconstruction efforts that were taking place before now were nonexistent. Blood was splattered on the ground every few yards. Metal Heads guts and traces of Dark Eco were on the ground, and parts of buildings that had been destroyed lay in the streets. Freedom League Fighters rushed around, either helping fight off random Metal Head attacks in other parts of the city, or just trying to move the bodies.

"Man…this is…" Blade said with a shudder.

"A nightmare" Rune muttered, tightening her grip on her pistol.

"Come on, let's see our contact" Jak said angrily, and Rune nodded.

All three of them put on their helmets and walked towards a small two-story house, where their client was waiting for them. As soon as Jak walked through the door he heard a familiar voice say "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Jak and Daxter's heads turned towards the corner of the room, where a table sat, covered in plans and stuff. Standing at the table was Torn, along with Ashelin.

"Daxter? Is that you?" Ashelin asked.

"The one and only!" Daxter proclaimed as Jak removed his helmet.

"Jak!" Torn and Ashelin said with obvious relief.

"We thought you both we're killed!" Torn said stepping forward.

"Come on Torn, you should know that after all this time, you can't kill us" Daxter said with a grin.

Jak and Ashelin looked at each other uncomfortably. The last time they had met, they had broken off their relationship, because it wouldn't be fair to Torn and Keira, neither of whom knew of their shared kiss. Ashelin nodded, showing Jak that she didn't resent him for wanting to break it off, and Jak nodded back.

"Guys, I'm a member of the-" Jak began.

"Avenging Angels. We know, Chief Disten contacted us the other day. Good to see you're safe" Ashelin said.

"Ashelin, Torn. This is Agent Blade and Agent Rune. Guys, this is Ashelin and Torn" Jak said.

"We've met. Good to see you both made it out of the Freedom League HQ attack alive" Rune said.

"So, Disten mentioned you need help regaining the Port area of Haven?" Blade asked.

"Yeah. The Metal Heads have constructed three giant walls out of the debris from the fight for the city, blocking all access to the Port sections. Worse yet, one of the bigger Metal Heads have made a nest out of each of the walls" Torn explained.

"So, you have three huge walls that are literally crawling with Metal Heads. Any idea of what kind we're dealing with?" Rune asked.

"Well, it's just one Metal-Pede, but it killed over a hundred soldiers now. They burrow under the earth, but they've made this horrible wall and laid eggs in it. Worse yet the Metal Heads are protecting the egg site, so we can't do anything" Ashelin said.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Daxter said.

"That's why we called you in. We need each of you to hold off the Metal Heads so we can detonate a bomb at each of the wall sites. Protect the transport vehicles as they go to each of the Wall Sites and protect the Freedom League Fighters while they set up the bomb. It should be strong enough to destroy each of the walls." Ashelin said.

"Are the transport vehicles really slow?" Daxter asked.

"Umm…Yes…how did you…?" Ashelin asked.

"We're used to it" Jak said with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go" Blade said.

**A little Later:**

"All right, now it's a few hundred yards to the first wall. Whether or not you want to stick with the transport is up to you. Just keep them off of us" Torn said as the Freedom League Fighters loaded the first bomb.

"You've got it" Rune said reloading her ASP.

Torn hopped into the transport and began driving the vehicle, which of course had to go at an astounding speed of one mile per hour. Jak kept up with the vehicle with a very slow walk. Daxter pretended to fall onto the ground and began to crawl as though his legs were broken, keeping up with the vehicle.

"Torn, why can't we speed this thing up a little?" Jak asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Hey! Incoming Metal Heads!" Torn yelled ignoring Jak's question and pointing towards the front of the road, where about thirty Ginsu Metal Heads shot towards the group.

Blade walked out in front and pulled out a silver double-edged sword that gleamed in the sun. Blade made quick work of the group of Metal Heads as he swung his sword expertly, blocking the small rotating blades spinning around the Ginsu's body with his sword and easily cutting down the weaker Metal Heads without much effort.

"Nice work Blade" Rune said appreciatively.

"Thanks. Grunt behind you by the way" Blade said nonchalantly.

Rune nodded and spun around and fired three times, triple tapping the Grunt's skull. Rune then laughed and said "I love healthy dose of violence in the morning"

BAM!

Rune looked to the side to see Jak firing his Morph Gun, killing another wave of Ginsu Metal heads. A small cluster of Metal Head Gems fell onto the ground as Jak mowed down the Metal Heads and made a path for the vehicle. Rune pulled out an energy pistol and began firing both of her pistols at the oncoming groups of Metal Heads while Blade slashed and hacked his way through the horde. Jak fired his Morph Gun over and over again, green blasts killing several Metal Heads at once.

Suddenly a Grunt burst out of nowhere and tried to tackle Jak to the ground. Jak rolled out of the way and stabbed the Metal Head in the skull with Nightingale's knife, killing the Hora-Quan where it stood. Jak grinned and put away his Morph gun and stabbed at another Grunt, hitting it in the throat. Jak whirled around and roundhouse-kicked the Grunt in the face, killing it as his boot crushed it's skull. Jak noticed three Stalker's aiming their guns at the vehicle from on top of a building.

"Three Stalker's on the roof!" Jak yelled.

"On it!" Rune yelled, firing her Dual-Pistols at the trio of Stalker's, fending off the Metal Heads as the Transport passed under the building.

Jak ducked under a punch from and Grunt and spun around, kicking the Grunt hard in the chest before stabbing it in the throat. Jak grinned as he felt the Dark Eco that dropped from every Metal Head he killed transfer into his Eco Storage, and through that into him. Jak continued to watch the transport as it flew by with the speed and grace of a Yakow that got shot by the Peace Maker.

"Hold on, I'll speed this thing up" Jak said walking over to the rear end of the vehicle.

"Jak! What are-" Torn began to say before Jak ripped off his helmet and tossed it to Torn. Jak then turned into Dark Jak and began pushing the transport, making it go way faster than it had been going originally.

"It's about time" Blade said as they finally began to get closer to the wall.

Jak looked up at the horrid thing looming before him. It was a twisted, disgusting structure in every sense of the word. It was a structure made entirely out of scrap metal, concrete, and Metal Head eggs. It stretched about 60 yards upward and blocked the Port Entrance completely.

"This isn't just a random Metal Head structure. Either their getting smarter, which I doubt, or their Leader put them up to this" Blade said.

"So how do we do this?" Daxter asked Torn.

Jak turned back into his regular self and Torn tossed him his helmet, which he put back on. Torn barked orders at the three Freedom League Soldiers, who began to offload the bomb.

"You three watch our six while we set up the bomb" Torn ordered, and the group nodded.

Suddenly something shot out of the Earth and screeched loudly, making everyone flinch. Jak looked up and saw a huge dragonfly-like Metal Head, with three huge claws and two heads, each one insect-like. Jak noticed that the eyes on each of the head's were a milky white color.

"It's blind" Jak said to Blade and Rune, who nodded.

"That is one ugly piece of work" Daxter commented.

"Rune." Blade said.

"You've got it" Rune said activating her Eco-Spear.

Rune ran a finger down the length of the rod and it flashed white. A red cartridge fell out of Aptos and into Rune's open palm, where she clipped it onto her belt. Rune then pulled out another cartridge, though this was one blue.

"Blue Eco Mod" Rune said putting the cartridge into a small slot on her Eco-Spear.

Suddenly the rod became charged with Blue Eco, which radiated off of it. Several rotating blades began spinning from the tip of tip of the Eco-Spear.

"You both keep it busy, I'll move in when I've got a clear shot" Rune said.

"Come on Jak!" Blade said pulling out his sword and dashing forward.

Jak grinned and ran forward, pulling out his Morph Gun. Blade ran over to a fallen Zoomer and drove towards the Metal Head, which was snarling and firing Dark Eco blasts out of its mouths. Blade jumped off of the Zoomer, which slammed into the Metal Head's side and exploded, and landed right on its back.

Jak swiftly dodged all of the Dark Eco blasts and fired his Morph Gun several times at the soft underbelly of the huge Metal Head, which roared in agony at the combined attack. Jak noticed a small opening in the Metal Head's underbelly that was glowing light blue, and yelled to Rune "I think I know where you can throw that thing!"

"You'll have to get it to show me the spot, otherwise I can't hit it" Rune called back.

"Blade!" Jak called.

"On it" Blade said twirling his sword in the air and then jabbing it into the Metal Head's back.

"Reeeeeaaaahhhh!" the two heads screeched as Dark Eco seeped out of the wound.

The Metal Head reared, and Blade clung to his sword for dear life. However, the weak spot on the underbelly of the Metal Head was now visible.

"Now!" Jak yelled.

Rune hurled her Eco-Spear and it hit home, going straight into the Metal Head's stomach. Suddenly the Metal Head began thrashing wildly, screeching in agony. Unfortunately, Blade was still on it. The Metal Head hurled Blade off and he landed with a thud about ten feet from Rune, who laughed at him.

"What happening to it?" Jak asked pointing to the Metal Head.

"Blue Eco is discharging itself in its body, attacking all of its internal organs. It'll be dead in ten seconds" Rune said.

…Thud.

"That was 4 seconds" Daxter said as Blade picked himself off of the ground shakily.

"Oh yeah, well than you can suck my-"Rune began to say.

"All right, the bomb's set up! Get out of here!" Torn yelled as he hopped back into the vehicle and drove it away quickly.

The group ran away from the wall and was able to get to cover before the bomb exploded. The force of the bomb demolished the wall, destroying the eggs at the same time. The civilians, watching from a hundred yards away, cheered and began to help the Freedom League soldiers clear the debris off of the street.

"Come on, we've got two more to go!" Torn said as they headed back to where they began, and they loaded up the second bomb.

It took another hour to get over to the other bomb and transport it to the next wall site, which was much further away. This time, the Metal Heads had brought out about thirty Spyder Gunners, all of them glaring at the group.

"Damn it, even if one of those things hit this bomb, we're toast" Torn growled.

"I've got this! You all protect the bomb" Blade said drawing out four faintly glowing knives.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Rune asked him.

"Only way to clear a path" Blade said drawing back his arms.

Blade hurled one knife to his right and then to his left, and then upwards in the same directions. Blade then pressed a button on his armor, just by his left knuckle. The four knives began glowing a faint blue color. Suddenly each of the knives shot a beam towards the other knives, creating a strange light blue barrier, separating them from the Metal Heads. It looked kind of like the walls Count Veger had set up to block the entrances to certain areas of Haven just weeks ago.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked.

"Improvising" Blade said taking out a fifth knife and tapping a small section of the wall.

A laser shot from the wall and connected it to the knife. Blade laughed and said "I've been waiting for a chance to use this again. Jak, any chance you can transform again?"

"Yeah, but If I keep doing it, I'll run out of Dark Eco" Jak said taking off his helmet and tossing it to Torn.

"Jak, don't you even think about-" Torn began to say before Jak transformed into Dark Jak and began pushing the transport.

"Never mind" Torn sighed.

"OK, we're all set!" Daxter said.

"Gotcha. Rune, protect the transport from Metal Heads coming from behind! Jak, focus on pushing the transport. Hey Daxter, want a weapon?" Blade asked the Ottsel.

"Nah. I've got this!" Daxter said grabbing Jak's Morph Gun off of his back.

"All right, this will stop any Metal Heads coming from the front. Daxter and Rune, you protect Jak and the transport. Got it.?" Blade said.

"Roger!" Rune said.

"I'm on it!" Daxter said with a wide grin.

"Ready!" Dark Jak growled.

Blade tapped the center button on the knife and the knives in the buildings suddenly dislodged themselves, though they remain fixed in the position they were when they were in the building. They simply floated in midair, connected to the other knives by a blue laser. Blade's knife was now glowing dark blue and as Blade walked forward, the wall moved with him. The Sypder Metal Heads shot at the light blue energy wall Blade had produced, but the attacks simply dispersed into nothing.

"What is that?" Daxter asked Rune.

"It's one of his armor's abilities. It's his laser wall; it's a shield that can protect him from incoming enemies. It's perfect in a situation like this, where the street is flat, because Blade can just walk forward and be protected from enemy attacks. And when enemies hit the shield…" Rune trailed off.

BZZZZZZZZT!

…thud.

"That happens" Rune said pointing to the Sypder Gunner charred to a crisp after it tried to swipe at the wall.

"Yes, but using this depletes my suits energy reserves quickly. I'll be good until we reach the wall, after that, I'll have to allow my suit to recharge" Blade said with a grunt as more Spyder Gunners fired at the wall.

"How long will that take?" Daxter said.

"A few hours, which we don't have" Rune said pulling at her ASP and reloading, as a wave of Grunts emerged from a nearby alleyway, growling and snarling at the group.

"You've got to keep them away from the bomb! Do whatever it takes!" Torn said jumping off of the transport and pulling out his knife and pistol.

Daxter scurried over to Jak and said "Don't worry buddy, Orange Lightning's got your back!"

Rune dashed forward and kicked a Grunt in the skull, crushing its face in with her armored boot. Rune dropped to the ground and fired three shots at another Grunt, resulting in a magnificent triple tap to the chest. Before that Grunt fell to the ground, Rune ducked to avoid a Grunt's punch and judo flipped it onto the ground. The Grunt tried to rise but Rune stomped on its neck, shooting it three times in the skull.

"Wow, what is it with women around here that you should not piss off?" Daxter s yelled firing the Morph Gun over and over, fending off the waves of Grunt's.

(It's true you know)

"Shut up and shoot you rodent!" Torn barked as he shoved his knife into a Grunt's throat and fired a shot into its skull, killing it instantly.

Daxter, Torn and Rune held off the Metal Heads while Jak shoved the extremely slow transport to the wall. The Metal Heads were figuring out that the wall could kill them, but they could only back up to the wall, meaning that when they got to the wall, Blade was able to kill the remaining Metal Heads by simply walking up to the wall.

Blade fell to one knee and said "Man…that never gets any less draining"

Jak walked over to Blade and growled "I pushed a 10 ton transport for a almost a mile!"

"Good point" Blade admitted.

Jak transformed back to his normal form and he said "Nearly out of Dark Eco. I can probably do my dark form for another minute before I'm out completely."

"How about Light Eco?" Daxter asked firing the Morph Gun twice to kill the few remaining Metal Heads.

"Not nearly as bad, I've got about 5 minutes worth of Light Eco" Jak said walking over to Daxter and grabbing Morph Gun.

"Hey, I want a gun!" Daxter complained.

Jak grabbed his sidearm, an ASP, and tossed it to Daxter, who grinned and said "Light and deadly, like me!"

"Shut up and shoot Dax" Jak chuckled firing his Morph Gun at an approaching Grunt.

Jak, Rune, Blade, and Daxter fought off the small groups of Metal Heads while Torn and the Freedom League Fighters readied the bomb.

"It's ready! Let's get the hell out of here!" Torn said leaping onto the transport along with everyone else.

The explosion tore through the formidable wall of metal and Metal Head and as the wall came tumbling down, the citizens began helping clear the rubble off of the street.

"All right, we've got one wall left. Let's get to the wall site ASAP" Torn said.

The group loaded the final bomb onto the transport and headed towards the last bomb site. Jak had the strangest feeling that someone was watching them, but he shrugged it off. Though he did look back once and catch a figure in a black hood looking at him from on top of a building before disappearing.

"Rune, someone's up there watching us" Jak muttered.

"Where?" Rune asked reloading her ASP.

"On the rooftop" Jak pointed, and Blade and Daxter looked too.

"I don't see anyone; they must have realized you noticed them though. Let's focus on the objective Jak, and then we can focus on that" Blade said.

"All right guys that Metal Pede is sure to show up soon, so keep your heads up" Torn said.

The ride to the wall was eerily silent, and the three Agents were anxious. Where were all of the Metal Heads? Jak shivered and said "This isn't right"

"I know. It's too quiet, where the hell are the Metal Heads?" Blade asked.

Suddenly, there was a tremor that shook even the buildings. Everyone remained silent until another tremor shook the area, and Jak said "I really hope that was just an earthquake"

"Well, maybe if this thing didn't go 1 mile per hour, we'd be done by now!" Blade said angrily, directing this toward Torn.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Torn began to retort before the ground exploded in front of them.

The several large boulders shot out from the ground as a huge Metal-Pede exploded from the ground. It was at least 80 feet long and had giant pincers on its mouth, as well as a Blaster mounted on its head. The creature stared at them for a solid five seconds before letting out a piercing screech that shattered all of the glass in the windows on the buildings. Then it lunged at the vehicle.

Suddenly a huge green laser shot from somewhere behind the transport and slammed into the Metal-Pede's face, sending it flying backward into the wall. The creature scuttled around and screeched at the group, who jumped out of the transport, ready to fight.

Jak looked back and saw that the hooded figure was holding an Energy Rifle, and had fired the shot that saved them. The figure fired again, and in the glow from the rifle Jak saw that the person was a woman with black hair.

"Is that…?" Jak trailed off as the woman ran quickly ran into an alleyway and out of sight.

"Blade, got any plans?" Rune asked.

"Yeah, activate your shield mod. Jak and I will fend off this thing. Protect the transport at all costs" Blade ordered.

"Got it" Rune said

"Got it" Jak said.

"You two hold that thing off while we get the bomb into position. Got it?" Torn said, and the three Agents nodded.

"Let's get em' Jak!" Daxter yelled.

Jak grabbed his Morph Gun and dashed towards the Metal-Pede, which began firing from its head Blaster. Rune deactivated Aptos and put in a Green Eco Cartridge into the slot after ejecting the Blue Eco cartridge. A green energy shield appeared around the end of the spear and spread so it could cover the transport.

Jak and Blade fired at the Metal-Pede, which started firing at the two of them with its own Blaster. Their bullets seemed to bounce off of the Metal-Pede's exoskeleton, and Jak began to think that this Metal-Pede was somehow different than the other ones he had fought, and would require a different approach.

Jak rolled to the side and jumped on top of the Metal-Pede, noticing a strange glowing purple sac that was on the back of the Metal-Pede's head, 80 feet above.

"That shouldn't be there, but I'm betting if you hit it, something good will happen!" Daxter yelled, and Jak nodded and tried to climb up the writhing Metal head which roared and dove back underground.

Jak dove off of the Metal-Pede before it escaped into the ground. Jak broke his fall with a roll and said "Attack the purple spot on the back of its skull!"

"Why? Is that it's weak spot?" Blade yelled..

"Hell if I know! Just shoot it, unless you've got a better plan!" Jak yelled back.

"Good point! Glowing purple sac thing it is!" Blade said pulling out one of his knives.

The Metal-Pede shot out of the ground again and fired several shots at Jak, who did a handspring backwards to avoid them. Blade jumped onto a fallen Zoomer and leapt onto the Metal-Pede's back, where he hurled his knife at the purple sac growing on the back of its head. The Metal-Pede moved it's head at the last second and the knife soared through the air.

"Damn! I usually don't miss!" Blade swore.

"Well, let me give it a try!" Jak yelled throwing his own knife at the sac.

The Metal-Pede writhed again and dodged the knife, and Jak snarled in his helmet and aimed his Morph Gun and fired at the sac, but the gun didn't have the range to hit the sac.

"Any ideas?" Blade asked Jak as he fired a few times at the sac, but the Metal-Pede kept writhing around and shooting at them, making hitting the small sac on the back of its head next to impossible.

"There's no way we can get up there. We'd have to crawl up its back and stab it!" Blade growled as he rolled to the side to avoid several more blasts from the Metal-Pede.

The transport was still making its way towards the wall, but Rune had to remain stationary and the shield she had made to protect the transport would only protect it if she remained on it.

"We've got to get up there, but how?" Jak asked.

"Hey Daxter, do you think you could get up there?" Blade asked.

"M-me!" Daxter asked.

"He's got a point Dax. If we gave you a knife or a gun, you could destroy that sac by running up its body to the head" Jak said.

"Fine! But this proves that this whole organization is NOTHING without me!" Daxter said grabbing a knife from Blade and scurrying over to the Metal-Pede, which was firing at the transport. Daxter quickly dashed up along the Metal-Pede's back, knife clenched in his teeth.

"Chiaroscuro! Blade! Aptos' shield can only take so much damage!" Rune yelled as the Metal-Pede fired nonstop at the transport.

"Come on!" Blade said pulling out his pistol and opening fire at the Metal-Pede.

Jak pulled out his pistol, realizing this had a much better range than his Morph Gun and fired at the Metal Head, which turned its head at them and screeched at them.

"Now what?" Jak asked firing several shots at the Metal-Pede's skull.

"THIS!" Daxter yelled plunging the knife into the Metal-Pede's sac.

"Reeeeaaaassh!" the Metal-Pede screeched as it flailed around in pain. Daxter clung onto the Metal-Pede for dear life, but was flung off of the Metal-Pede. Jak dashed to the right and caught Daxter as he plummeted towards the ground.

Daxter panted heavily and said "Next time…you do that."

Blade looked up and saw the Metal-Pede was turning its head towards them.

"Got any ideas?" Blade asked Jak.

"Not a one, unless you want me to drain the rest of my Dark Eco, which I want to save for an emergency"

Suddenly another green laser shot from the rooftops and slammed into the Metal-Pede's skull, sending it flying into the wall. The Metal-Pede screeched in pain and Jak saw the hooded woman limping away down the street with an Energy Rifle.

"Why is she here?" Jak asked himself.

"Jak! Get your head in the game!" Blade yelled dodging some more shots from the Metal-Pede.

"How about it Jak, you got a plan?" Daxter muttered to Jak, who shrugged.

"Well…it's stupid but it could work" Jak said readying himself to use light Eco.

"What are you-?" Blade began to say before bright blue tentacle-like wings shot out of Jak's back and he leapt into the air, flying right at the Metal-Pede.

The Metal-Pede screeched and fired several shots at Jak, who created a bluish barrier around himself. Jak continued to flap his wings as he soared above the Metal-Pede.

"J-Jak? What are you doing?" Daxter asked nervously, eyeing the ground a hundred feet below them.

Suddenly Jak forced the Light Eco back and let the Dark Eco come forth. Jak's wings disappeared and claws shot out of Jak's hands as he became Dark Jak. Jak plummeted towards the ground and drew his fist back as he neared the Metal-Pede's head. Jak concentrated all of his remaining Dark Eco into his hand and blasted the purple sac at the back of the Metal-Pede's skull with the Dark Bomb.

The Metal-Pede's purple sac exploded and the gigantic Metal Head fell towards the ground. Just as it crashed onto the ground, Dark Jak landed lightly and stood up, observing the damage.

"OK…that was pretty badass" Blade said walking over to the Metal-Pede and dislodging the giant Metal Head Skull Gem from its head.

"Nice work Jak! Now let's set up the final bomb and reclaim the Port!" Torn yelled as the final bomb was taken off of the transport.

The final wall toppled towards the ground and the debris was swept off of the road. Rune walked over to Jak and said "That was amazing!"

"Impressive, even by your standards Jak. You've won us a big victory today. With the Port reclaimed, we're that much closer to regaining control of the city. By the way, some of the crew is holed up in the Naught Ottsel, you may want to swing by there and see them" Torn said walking back towards the transport.

"I wonder if Tess is there! Come on Jak, let's go!" Daxter said eagerly.

"Who's Tess?" Rue asked.

"Daxter's girlfriend. She was turned into an Ottsel by…the…well, that's not important" Jak amended.

"Well, we've got some time. Let's go" Blade said walking with Jak towards their favorite pub, the one Daxter owned.

After ten minutes of walking, Jak decided that this was stupid and high-jacked a large Zoomer. Within thirty seconds, they reached the Naught Ottsel.

Blade snickered at Daxter's headless body on top of the bar, impaled on a pitchfork and said "Nice sign"

"HEY! Shut up! I head to sacrifice a lot of things in this stupid war!" Daxter yelled.

"Daxter?" a voice said through a crack in the door.

Tess emerged from the door and squealed "Oh my little baby!"

"Hey there Sugar, here comes your hero" Daxter said in a smooth voice as he and Tess embraced.

"Oh, you bought some friends? Come in, any friend of Daxter is a friend of mine!" Tess said cheerfully.

"Jak my boy! I'm so glad to see you!" another familiar voice said from within the bar.

"Samos!" Jak said as the Green Eco Sage walked over to him.

"It's so good to see you my boy. Things have gotten rough around here since the attack on the Freedom League Headquarters. As I hear it you're a member of Avenging Angels. Yes, I know about that. It's probably for the best. Attacking the Metal Heads directly may be the best course of action." Samos said walking over to a booth and sitting down.

"Samos…did…did Keira…?" Jak trailed off.

Samos looked at Jak and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Samos. It's all my fault, I-" Jak began to say before Samos held up a hand to silence him.

"No Jak. It is no fault of yours that my daughter has…passed. It is the Metal Heads who are to blame, and their leader." Samos said with a heavy sigh.

"Who could this new leader be though? That's what I want to know" Blade said walking into the bar.

"Oh yeah. Blade, Rune, this is the Green Sage, Samos. Samos, this is Agent Blade and Agent Rune." Jak said introducing everyone.

"Pleased to meet you" Samos said politely.

"Likewise" Rune said.

"Same here." Blade said.

Daxter and Tess had walked into the back, to find some more Naughty Ottsel Supreme. But everyone could hear the thumping noises throughout the bar.

"I am not cleaning up that mess" Samos said in an annoyed tone.

"I think its adorable Daxter found a girlfriend." Rune said.

"You do know he used to be human, right?" Samos said.

"WHAT!"

"I see Jak hasn't told you yet. Yes, Daxter was once a human. He and Jak disobeyed my direct orders and Daxter fell into a pit of Dark Eco. After that, he was shot out of it and emerged as the furry little pain in the a$$ that you know today" Samos said.

"Wow. And how about you Jak, how'd you get your Dark Eco powers?" Blade asked.

"Ever hear of the Dark Warrior Program?" Jak asked.

"Whispers here and there. Why?" Blade asked.

"Let's just say that I was the only one of their experiments who survived in the program" Jak said quietly, shocking Blade and Rune.

"By the Precursors, then you mean they…" Rune trailed off.

"Injected me with Dark Eco. Over. And over. And over. And over again. For two years I was tortured in that Palace. Now, I can harness all of the Dark Eco in my body and direct it in a way that I choose." Jak said gritting his teeth in anger.

"Like at the new Metal Head Leader?" Blade guessed.

"Bingo. Samos, do you have any idea of who or what it is?" Jak asked.

"Well…I have several hunches. One of them seems particularly likely, given the fact that the older and stronger Metal Heads are attacking. Yes…if my theory is correct, even you may not be able to save us this time, Jak" Samos said gravely.

"What's the theory?" Rune asked.

"I'll have to look into it. Onin and Pecker must be contacted. They have both gone into hiding, after the Freedom League HQ fell. We must find a way to get to them, wherever they may be" Samos said.

"Any ideas?" Jak asked.

"Not at the moment. If we had two or three more of you Agents, and Jak and Daxter of course, we could fight off the Metal Heads long enough to search for them. But that's a job for another day. Torn contacted me the second you destroyed the last wall. Good work, all three of you. I'll contact Chief Disten and tell him that Haven owes the Avenging Angels for aiding it in its darkest hour." Samos said.

"All right Samos, see you soon. Come on Dax!" Jak yelled.

Daxter and Tess emerged with their fur looking distinctly ruffled. Daxter laughed nervously and said "Hey, don't be jealous"

"Now Jak, remember to watch out for Daxter, OK? Because even though I'm like this now…" Tess began to say.

Tess pulled out a slim long sniper-rifle that began pulsating and shooting out electricity. Jak and the others took a few steps back while Daxter watched with his tail twitching.

"I'LL STILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU REALLY BAD! Ok?" Tess ended the statement cheerfully.

"I love you" Daxter said fondly as he hugged his girlfriend.

The Ottsel couple kissed and the two groups said farewell. Jak, Rune, Blade, and Daxter made their way back to the transport, and began their long journey home.

**Avenging Angels HQ:**

The group landed in the Docking Bay and saw Chief Disten and Nightingale walk up to the transport. Disten was in an expensive-looking black suit today, and Nightingale was wearing her training gear. Nightingale smiled when she saw Jak get out of the transport. Jak took off his helmet and looked at Nightingale suspiciously.

"Mission Accomplished" Blade said with a grin as he took off his helmet.

"Well done. Now that the Port is open to the population of Haven City, they will able to get supplies and efforts to assist them will be easier" Disten said.

Jak walked over to Nightingale and said "We need to talk"

Nightingale smiled and said innocently "About what?"

"You know" Jak growled at her, causing the others to become confused.

"About what Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Grr…nothing" Jak said, letting it go for now.

"Well…anyway, excellent work. Jak, you've officially moved up in the Leaderboard to Rank 29 because of your success. Also, because of your recent success, you've also been awarded this Yellow Eco Mod. It's known as the Blaster Mod, withwhich you may be familiar . Use it well" Disten said tossing Jak a yellow cylindrical container.

Jak grinned and said "So, when's our next mission?"

"Soon. I've located a possible Precursor Artifact Location. But that'll be for later on. You are all dismissed" Disten said with a smile.

"So, what now?" Rune asked.

"Well, I've a person to meet…about a…thing" Blade said walking away.

"Wonder what that was about?" Daxter asked.

"Well, there's always the possibility that he's meeting Chill for a…well, a specific type of favor that requires…well…" Jak trailed off.

Nightingale and Rune giggled and even Daxter chuckled at the thought of Blade and Chill…well, together. Daxter then said "Well then, if anyone has any objections, I say we get some grub!"

"I second that" Rune said.

The four headed towards the Mess Hall and ate their fill, chatting about the events that had happened that day. When asked what she had done for the day, Nightingale blushed and said that she had been doing physical therapy exercise, like the Medic had instructed her to do. Jak didn't buy it, and was prepared to confront her about it, but decided to wait until they were alone.

"All right, I'll see you guys later" Rune said as she walked to her room.

"Night!" Jak, Nightingale, and Daxter said.

"OK, so what was with you-" Jak began to say as he turned towards Nightingale.

"Shh! Later. Meet me where you heard me sing for the first time. I'll explain there" Nightingale said with a smile as she walked back down the hall.

"What the hell did that mean?" Daxter asked.

"She wants to meet me alone. Sorry Dax" Jak said as duo headed to their room.

"Wait a minute...you're going to meet her in that Bathing Grotto place again, aren't you?" Daxter asked as he looked the other way.

"Yep. Sorry Dax" Jak said taking off his armor and getting into a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt.

"Night." Jak said as he grabbed his towel and closed the door.

Jak quietly made his way down to the Bathing Grotto, where Nightingale's knife was stabbed into the wall. Jak smiled, because he knew this wasn't an attempt at being hostile, it's just that Nightingale was incredibly shy. Jak walked through the doors and looked around for the black haired woman. He heard someone swear nearby, and crept closer to investigate.

"He had to attack my back! Why not my arm or stomach? Somewhere I can put this salve on. How am I supposed to reach my back!" Nightingale complained.

Jak looked over some bushes and finally found the woman he was looking for, and then, he realized that much like the other night, he came in at a good and bad time. It was good because he had an awesome view of Nightingale's breasts. She had no top on, but was thankfully wearing pants this time. It was bad because she had seen him pop up out of nowhere.

Nightingale let out a scream and flushed a dark red and covered her chest with her towel. Jak groaned and walked into the clearing and said "We've got to stop meeting like this"

"Turn around!" Nightingale whispered as her face turned even darker red.

"Fine" Jak said turning around.

Jak waited a few moments before turning around, and was surprised to see Nightingale was gone.

"Nightingale?" Jak called out.

"Over here!" Nightingale called from next to a waterfall.

Jak walked over to it and was surprised to see that Nightingale was up to her neck in the water, and her clothes were folded neatly about ten feet away from Jak. Nightingale cocked her head at Jak and said "Well, if we're going to talk about this, then I might as well be comfortable. It beats you trying to peep on me when I'm applying burn salve to my back."

"OK, let's just get down to it. Why did you go to Haven City?" Jak asked.

"So, you recognized me then?" Nightingale said softly with a shy smile.

"Of course I did, you weren't exactly disguised the best, though I think it's because you wanted me to recognize you." Jak said sitting down on the ground next to her.

"Maybe I did. Anyway, I'm not sure why you're complaining Jak, I saved your life when I shot that Metal-Pede with that Energy Rifle" Nightingale murmured.

"I'm complaining because you could've gotten killed. You're an amazing fighter, but you're also hurt, and even you can get killed just by not being at your best" Jak said.

"I'm feeling better!" Nightingale protested.

"Only because I healed your legs!" Jak snapped.

"It's not my fault my legs were broken!" Nightingale replied, sounding hurt.

"I know that, but you should still act as though they were still broken. You're hurt, and you've got to take it easy until you're back to your old self. You've got to take care of yourself Nightingale; there are people who care about you. And your being pretty damn selfish if you're just going to run around and put yourself in danger" Jak said, causing nightingale to look away, looking ashamed.

"Do you care about what happens to me?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Yes" Jak said.

Nightingale smiled and said "I'll try and take it easy, Jak. But only if you promise me that when I'm back at 100%, you and I go on a mission together"

"You're on" Jak said, sounding relieved.

Nightingale reached her hand out of the water and she and Jak shook on it. Nightingale then dove underneath the water. Jak could see her swim gracefully towards the waterfall, her injured back appearing every few seconds like a dolphin skimming the ocean's surface.

Jak smirked and said "I think she's trying to be flirty with me"

Jak quickly undressed and dove into the water. Jak contemplated whether or not he wanted to chase her down, he was pretty tired. But then again, it wasn't every day that he went swimming with beautiful naked women. So what the hell?

Jak swam towards the waterfall, making sure to go underneath the water so he could escape the deluge pouring down from above. Jak reappeared from underneath the water and found Nightingale sitting down next to him, wrapped in a towel with her feet in the water.

"Welcome to my little spot. Care for a drink?" Nightingale said pulling out a bottle of wine.

Hidden behind the waterfall was a cozy little cave. Nightingale was sitting down on the stone ledge, smiling down at him. Behind her was a small wooden table and a Power Cell powered mini-fridge (Jak thought those didn't even exist anymore). A small lamp was on the table, giving the waterfall cave a warm, cozy atmosphere. A small bag full of clothes lay on top of the table, as did several towels.

"You're kidding me" Jak said with a smirk.

"Nope. It took me a while to get this area of the waterfall cleared out, even longer to make sure no one could find it. I have an escape hatch over there I can go through to get out through the other side so I can stay dry" Nightingale said as she tossed Jak a towel.

Nightingale closed her eyes as Jak got out of the water and dried himself off. Jak wrapped himself in the towel and sat next to her. Nightingale opened her eyes and smiled and said "Wine?"

Jak grabbed the bottle and uncorked it, downing a third of it in one go. Jak passed the bottle to Nightingale and said "I'll pass this time around; I don't have the best constitution when it comes to drinking. The last time I got drunk was…well, two years ago. I was annoyed at one of the Agents for something he said to me, something about me being a mute. It upset me so much I tried drinking to calm myself down. The next morning, I woke up the next morning in the middle of the Wasteland wearing my armor and surrounded by 20 dead Marauders"

Jak shook his head and took another swig from the bottle. He had a pretty strong constitution, so this was nothing to him. The two just sat behind the waterfall and talked for about an hour, not really paying attention to the time. Nightingale seemed to be enjoying herself, relishing in the opportunity to share her experiences with someone else. Jak talked about some of his and Daxter's adventures too, before they had arrived Haven City, and Nightingale listened intently, awed at what the young hero had done even before he had come to Haven City.

"Astounding. Simply astounding!" Nightingale said softly as Jak finished his tale of how he defeated Gol and Maia at their citadel.

"I guess so. You make it seem as though I saved the world" Jak joked, and Nightingale laughed in her own musical voice.

"So, you how is your back healing up?" Jak asked after a while.

"Not well I'm afraid, it hurts horribly and I can't move without at least one of the slash marks hurting" Nightingale muttered with a grimace.

Jak looked at her back and saw the jagged slash marks on her back, at least sixteen in total, courtesy of Havoc. The mark in the middle of her back, where Havoc stabbed her, was a large burn mark, and would probably never heal naturally…unless…

"Nightingale, do you trust me?" Jak said.

Nightingale looked at him and said "Of course"

"Then move your towel, I'm going to try and heal your back" Jak said readying himself.

Nightingale flushed dark red and said "Umm…OK"

Nightingale moved her towel down; allowing Jak to see the true damage the Havoc had done to her. It was much worse than what he initially thought, and he was surprised Nightingale could move at all because some of the horrid slashes ran down to her lower back.

Jak let the Light Eco come forth and began healing the jagged slashes and burns all around Nightingale's back. Nightingale sighed as the calming and soothing presence of Light Eco began to heal her wounds. After healing most of the massive mark where Havoc stabbed her, Jak released his control on the Light Eco and let it retreat back into him. Jak wasn't able to completely heal her back; there was just too much damage. So he just healed the worst of it and mostly healed the stab wound.

"My back…it feels…amazing!" Nightingale whispered in amazement.

"That's good to hear" Jak said sleepily.

Using the Light Regeneration Ability on someone else was surprisingly tiring. And after the long day he had, Jak felt himself nodding off to sleep. Nightingale grabbed him just as his head was about to hit the ground and asked worriedly "Are you OK?"

"Yeah…that just, takes a lot out of me. The wounds were worse than I thought" Jak muttered as he tried to stay awake.

Nightingale gasped and said "This is all my fault! Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary."

Nightingale got up and helped Jak to his feet. Jak pushed her away and said "I'm fine, Nightingale. I just need to sleep"

"You're sure?" Nightingale asked.

"Yes. Are you feeling better?" Jak asked.

"Y-yes."

"Then that's all that matters" Jak said as he stumbled towards the small rock were his and Nightingale's clothes were.

Five minutes later Jak and Nightingale emerged from the Bathing Grotto, dry and dressed. Nightingale was still worried about Jak, but Jak was adamant that he was fine, and just needed sleep.

"Well, if you're sure. Good night…and thank you" Nightingale said giving Jak a hug.

Jak returned the hug and after a moment, the two broke apart. Nightingale walked down the hallway and Jak starred at her for a moment before heading back to his room, unaware that miles away, the forces of darkness were hard at work.

**Abyss of the Darkness:**

"W-what…where am I?" Havoc asked himself.

He was floating in darkness…deep…unrelenting darkness…with no sign of light anywhere…blackness was all around him. He felt a coldness so penetrating that it seeped into his very soul…and then the voice spoke.

"_**Jazon…Jazon…"**_ the female voice spoke.

"I don't go by that name now! My name is Havoc!" Havoc yelled at the voice.

"_**Yes…you go by that name for the havoc you swore to unleash upon the Metal Heads, because they killed your brother" **_the voice spoke with a chuckle.

"H-how…how do you know this?" Havoc asked warily.

"_**Well…that's an interesting question. But I suppose I could say…that I know everything about darkness. About the darkness you have in your heart, just begging to be released"**_ the voice crooned.

"D-darkness…in my heart?" Havoc said in disbelief.

"_**But of course. Why else would you attack someone who once thought of you as a friend? Jealousy, envy, and deep down…hatred. You loathed being second-best to an insignificant little whelp. So, you did what was only natural. You drove a blade into her back. Well played Havoc, well played. Such an action drew me like a starving man to a feast. Your darkness called out to me, when you committed such an act of betrayal."**_ the voice said approvingly.

"It wasn't right, I know that. I was just…so tired of always being bested by Nightingale. She's-" Havoc began to say.

"_**A stuck up little witch who deserved what she got. Admit it, it felt **_**good**_**. Standing over her like that, seeing her ravaged body beneath you…yes, you loved that feeling, of being the top dog, didn't you?"**_ the voice asked.

"I…I did. It felt…_amazing_" Havoc said with an air of finding out life's true meaning.

"_**Exactly. Just like killing that fool a few short minutes ago. It felt good too, right**_?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes actually…but what are you getting at?" Havoc asked.

"_**Well, I am in need of someone who can carry out my will. Someone ruthless, cunning, and most importantly…touched by Dark Eco" **_the voice said.

"What! But I haven't been touched by Dark Eco!" Havoc protested.

"_**Oh really? What about right after you stabbed Nightingale?"**_ the voice asked.

"Wait…Agent Chiaroscuro hit me with that purple bolt of lightning…are saying that was Dark Eco? He can control Dark Eco! It's inside of me!" Havoc yelled.

"_**Yes, though you speak of it as a curse. The darkness can grant you power…power to destroy those who have held you back…embrace it. You can become…a God. Help me eliminate those who called you a friend, and destroy the Dark Eco Warrior. He has been a thorn in my side for too long now. Havoc, I need your help. Aid me in my quest, and grant you all of your desires."**_ the voice said softly to him.

"…I am yours to command, Lady…?" Havoc trailed off.

"_**Arranst. Lady Arranst"**_ the voice said, barely concealing its amused tone.

"What would you have me do?" Havoc asked.

"_**Hmmm…kill everyone in the town. Exterminate the witnesses"**_ Arranst ordered.

"Of course" Havoc said reloading pistol and walking out the front door.

"_**All according to plan…hehehehe…all according to plan…"**_

End of chapter:

The plot thickens! I hope you all liked this chapter! Yeah, I wanted a bit of fluff after so much action. Also, for those who may have thought, why would Jak move up in the rankings after just three missions? Well, in Ratchet: Deadlocked, you move up to the top ranking in DreadZone by the end of the game. Besides, in the context of a game, after doing the first few missions, you move up in ranking. So, that's what I'm basing this off of. Anyway, who is Lady Arranst? And what are her reasons for manipulating Havoc? Find out next time, and please, let me know what you think, please review. It takes only a second and it means the world to me. Until then, FlygonN out!


	7. Hunters

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels **

Right, so I've been trying to do some research for my timeline in this chapter, but I'm having crappy luck. So, hopefully it seems like it could be right, if not, I apologize in advance. Also, I'm sorry for how long this chapter took me to write. I lost inspiration halfway through and I'm so crazily busy that it's stupid. Anyway, special thanks to my two best readers and reviewers, JakMartheDarkWarrior and Oblique Strategies. Thanks for the continued feedback, and thanks to my awesome new reviewer, Ecofreakrsa17. Seriously, if you're reading this message, review...please! I want to know who is reading these chapters and what everyone thinks of it. Also, you can leave guest reviews, just no flames. Constructive criticism please.

So without further adieu, and a month-long delay, enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Hunters**

"So…where are we?" Jak asked.

"It's a special place in the Wastelands. Not easy to get to, especially since it's halfway across the desert." Nightingale said hopping out of the Retaliator with a smile.

It had been a week since Jak's last mission. Jak had spent the last few days training at the Avenging Angels HQ, honing his skills and spending time with the other Agents. Rune and Nightingale became two almost constant companions; other occasional companions were Chill, Blade or Sharpshooter. Today it was just Jak and Nightingale; Daxter opted out of the desert adventure because it was happy hour in the Bar at the AA HQ. Jak didn't want to be around when Daxter really started hitting the happy juice.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm the first person you've shown this place too?" Jak said hopping out of the Retaliator.

"Because you are" Nightingale smiled.

They had arrived at a small outcropping by the ocean in the middle of the Wasteland. After two hours of shooting down Marauder buggies and driving through the relentless heat of the desert, Nightingale had directed him to the location.

"What's so special about this place?" Jak said.

"Are you familiar with the Wasteland by any chance?" Nightingale asked.

"Yes, I lived in Spargus for a time. I was sent on missions into the desert, so I know my way around" Jak replied.

"OK, it seemed like you were familiar with the Wasteland. Anyway, this is my little Oasis in the desert" Nightingale said looking towards the deadly crags with a smile.

"You do know those are crags, right?" Jak asked.

Nightingale whirled around and kicked off the top of a sharp spire, revealing a button. Nightingale pressed it, and a passageway was revealed as the crags shifted.

"Oh come on! How the hell do you set these things up! Jak said exasperatedly.

"Did I mention that we have safe houses in the desert, just in case we get caught in a sandstorm or in case of an emergency? Only Agents on the Upper part of the Leaderboard are aware of where they are. And I am the only one who knows where this specific one is" Nightingale said.

"So why are you telling me?" Jak asked.

"Because I trust you Jak." Nightingale said with a smile as she walked down the stairway, which was lined with lamps.

The duo walked into a spacious room, with old fashioned furniture and had a cozy underground feel to it. Nightingale walked over to a chair and sat down in it and said "Home Sweet Home"

"Seems kind of lonely" Jak said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, we only use these in case of an emergency. I've only had to use this place twice, and those were times when I had an injured teammate. And even then, they were unconscious. By the time they regained consciousness, we were already back at HQ. So technically, you're the first person besides me to see this one" Nightingale said.

"So, how did you do missions when you never talked at all?" Jak asked.

"I can use sign language, or I can just type words on a small screen I have programmed into my armor. It comes out of my arm and the person can just read what I typed. It took a while, but I got used to using it" Nightingale said.

"I just had Daxter do all the talking. I really didn't even need to say anything" Jak laughed.

Nightingale smirked and said "Well, I-"

Nightingale was interrupted by a ringing noise coming from a silver bracelet on Nightingale's wrist. It was a plain silver bangle that Jak thought was just jewelry, but apparently this was not the case. Nightingale frowned and muttered something that Jak didn't hear.

Nightingale tapped it and said "Agent Nightingale. Go ahead"

"Nightingale, return to base at once. We have detected movement in the desert close to your position. Get out of there, now" Disten's voice said from the bangle.

"What is it? The Metal Heads? Or is it _them_?" Nightingale asked, adding a dark emphasis on the last word.

"It's them, I'm afraid. Get to HQ now, quickly!" Disten ordered.

"Of course. Me and Jak will get there ASAP." Nightingale said.

"Good. Disten out" the Chief said before ending the transmission.

"Nightingale, what's going on?" Jak asked.

"It's hard to explain. But you know how we hunt Metal Heads?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's just say you can't make everyone happy. There is a group of soldiers who have pledged themselves completely against our cause. They are an elite group of soldiers that are roughly equal to our might in terms of resources and weaponry. We have no idea why they do what they do, but they stop at nothing to hinder our efforts against the Metal Heads." Nightingale said reloading her SMG.

"Wait, so they help the Metal Heads?" Jak asked.

"Well, we've never seen them do it, but we're certain that they are. Either they're in league with them, or they're being forced to help them. Why else would they constantly interfere in our missions and attack other Agents? They're very skilled and have a lot of resources at their disposal. They need to be treated with caution" Nightingale said as she began walking back out to the Retaliator.

Nightingale and Jak hopped inside of the vehicle and sped off, not noticing the figure hiding the in the dunes a short distance away.

"Hey, this is Skull. I've got two of them in my sights" the man said talking into a communicator.

"Any positive I.D.'s?" a woman asked, speaking on the other line.

"One who I believe is the injured Agent Nightingale. The other seems to be that Dark Eco warrior. Agent Chiaroscuro. Should I take them out?" Skull asked

"No. Let them go for now. We've got a Precursor Artifact to find. The Key had to be somewhere in this desert" the woman said ending the transmission.

The man got to his feet with a sigh. He was wearing battle armor, similar to that of the Avenging Angels, except for the black armor plating on the chest plate in the shape of a skull. There were glittering black crystal shards in his armor, which was bone white itself.

"Too bad. I was hoping to have a bit of fun with them" Skull said with a sick grin.

The man put his helmet on and looked through his sniper rifle, looking at Jak and Nightingale as they drove away.

"Heh, I'll be seeing the both of you real soon. Hahahaha…"

**Avenging Angels HQ:**

Nightingale hopped out of the vehicle and said to Jak "I wonder why _they_ are in the desert?"

"Hell if I know. I didn't even _they_ existed until an hour ago" Jak said hopping out of the Retaliator and tossing Nightingale the keys.

"True. Come on, let's head to the MCC and see what's wrong" Nightingale said walking over to the door.

Jak and Nightingale walked to the Mission Control Center and found Chief Disten walking towards them. Disten told both of them to follow him to his office, and both Agents followed him.

Five minutes later Jak and Nightingale were sitting down in Disten's office, looking confused. Disten then turned around and smiled.

"You both have developed a close friendship as of late. One of the best Agents in the Avenging Angels, and most arguably the most powerful and capable of the Agents, based on what've you've done in the past. You two could be quite the team. Also, you stumbled upon an artifact of critical importance."

Disten walked over to a glass container, which housed the Precursor Rod Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale had stumbled upon the other day. Disten lifted up the glass and carefully picked up the rod.

"This rod is made of solid Precursor Metal. It has several strange properties, the most discernible of which are it has the ability to channel Eco. It may have other properties, but those will only be uncovered in time" Disten said.

"Really? How did you discover this?" Nightingale asked.

"Well, when Jak handed me the rod the other day, I noticed something, very small of course, but it caught my attention. As the rod left Jak's hand, a small light blue spark flew from Jak's had. I realized that that was Light Eco, and that this rod, much like my own staff, resonates with it."

"So, have you figured out what it was used for originally?" Nightingale asked.

Disten shook his head. He handed the rod to Jak, who tried channeling some light eco into the rod. The rod flashed white, and Precursor lettering could be seen running along the length of the rod.

"Astounding. Let me translate this" Disten said examining the rod.

"Beware, those who hold the Key to Darkness. This is but one piece to our greatest puzzle, one that will lead to this realm's destruction, and to our ruin. If thou is determined to open the final rift, then seek out the twenty fragments, and be warned that doom awaits you" Chief Disten read with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Jak asked.

"I have no idea. We need to take this to someone who knows about the Metal Heads, far more than even we do." Disten muttered.

"Onin and Pecker. If we can find them, they can translate what this rod's message is. I'm sure of it" Jak said.

"Well, I just thought that because you two, and Daxter, who is currently drinking his way through all of our alcohol, found the artifact, you should know what I have found out about it. Anyhow, you may remember that I mentioned that we have located another Precursor Artifact. We believe that it is linked to the both Precursor Rod and the Precursor Lens that Jak found a few days ago." Disten said.

"Where is it?" Jak asked.

"Well, there's a slight problem. Jak, are you aware of the group that threatens our Organization…our family?" Disten asked.

"Yes, but who are _they_" Jak said.

Disten smirked and said "I believe we have time for a short history lesson"

"My father, Charlles Disten, was the leader of the Avenging Angels when the Organization formed over twenty years ago. I was twenty seven when my father created the Organization. He said that the Metal Heads needed to be destroyed, lest anyone else suffer the same fate our family did.

"For nine years he led the Organization, and in that time, we fought against not only the Metal Heads, but a group just as ruthless. They are known, as the Hunters"

"Hunters?" Jak said.

"Yes. They're human, but they're…different. They're much stronger and much more agile than they look, for reasons unknown. They've fought relentlessly against us from the beginning, and every attempt at communication has been returned with threats and violence. We've lost dozens of Agents to them over the past few years, including my father" Disten said.

"I remember hearing about that. Didn't Gallius die there too?" Nightingale asked.

"Yes. Gallius Jarkas co-led the Avenging Angels with my father. You see, he and my father were together in battle, just the two of them against a horde of Metal Heads. They had been battling several Hunters before being ambushed by the Metal Heads"

"They both perished in the battle, and I became leader of the Avenging Angels. Since then I've led, and I think I can say I've done a decent job" Disten chuckled.

"That you have" Nightingale said with a small smile.

"I'd like to think that's because of capable Agents such as you and Jak. I have a good feeling about you Jak. I know you'll help us vanquish the Hora-Quan once and for all. Even with these, Aimperditor, these Elder Metal Heads appearing, I am confident that we can overcome them, so long as we work, as a team" Disten said with a smile.

"As you may know, around twenty years ago, Damas was the ruler of Haven City. Before Baron Praxis betrayed him, Damas helped fund the Avenging Angels and helped us get started. When Damas was banished to the Wasteland, we returned the favor. He gathered a group of people like him, banished…forsaken…left for dead, and head towards the more hospitable areas of the desert. We helped protect them from the Marauder's and when they needed help with the building of Spargus, we aided them"

"So you knew my father well?" Jak said.

"Yes, Sharpshooter told me about that. You, being Damas's son. I'm sorry for your loss Jak, he was a good man, and good friend. I was an Agent when my father helped Damas build Spargus, and we remained in contact until about a month or so ago…I now know why" Disten said with a sigh.

The three had a small moment of silence for the fallen warrior, and then Disten cleared his throat.

"Now, for your next missions Jak. The artifact that seems to have a connection to this Precursor Rod seems to be hidden within the depths of the Wasteland. I need you to go into the depth of the Chamber that holds the relic and retrieve it. Bring it back to command undamaged. Also…try to learn along the way why there are so many Hunters in the desert…you can never be too careful" Disten added darkly.

"Sir, can I come with Jak on this mission?" Nightingale asked.

"What? No, absolutely not. You're still not cleared for missions, Nightingale. Light Eco healing treatments or not" Disten said firmly.

"You've seen me in the shooting range and in rehab. You know I'll be alright in the field" Nightingale insisted.

Jak looked at both of them and said "It's no problem, really. She'd be a great partner"

Nightingale smiled and glanced at Jak. Disten wavered, he didn't want the closest thing to a daughter he had to be in danger, but he knew she was in good hands.

"Please, I really want to go with Jak" Nightingale said with a slightly pleading look.

Disten frowned and said "Fine, but let Jak take care of the Metal Heads, you are there only as his backup. Jak, make sure Nightingale doesn't overexert herself"

"Yes sir" Jak said.

"All right, the artifact seems to be located in an old Precursor ruin that we uncovered several weeks ago, towards the Monk Ruins. I'll have the coordinates sent to you in a few minutes Jak. There is still a lot of Hunter activity in the desert, so take the Sand Runner and take the less direct routes to the objective. Understood?" Disten asked.

Nightingale and Jak nodded and Disten said "Then good luck, both of you"

Jak and Nightingale walked out of the office and Jak said "Our first mission together"

"Not really, I don't have my armor, and I'm just here for backup, so it's not a real mission for me. But we'll be on a mission soon enough, once I'm completely healed." Nightingale said with a smile.

"Do you have any other armor you could wear?" Jak asked.

Nightingale shook her head and said softly "No, I don't"

"Let's swing by Tech's workshop, maybe he'll have something for you to wear on this mission" Jak said.

"Good idea, let's go see him" Nightingale said quietly.

**Tech's Workshop:**

"So that's the situation Tech" Jak said.

"OK, first of all, glad to see you're feeling better Nightingale, I was pretty worried about you. Second, your old armor was damaged much worse than I originally thought; otherwise you would've had it back by now. I've had more requests for repairs in this past month than in last year alone" Tech complained.

"Well, there have been more Metal Head attacks lately, what with the war in Haven City" Jak said.

"True. But it still doesn't make this job any less annoying for me at the moment. Anyway, I think I can help you in terms of short-term armor. Nothing spectacular, but its good enough" Tech said walking over to a small room.

Tech emerged with a set of armor just like Mar's armor, except that it was a shiny silver color. The armor consisted of a chest plate, bracers and greaves.

" This is similar to the armor you had on when you came in here Jak, except it's made of a steel alloy treated with small amount of Light Eco. It's not as strong as the armor Jak has, but it's good enough." Tech said handing the armor to Nightingale, who slipped it on and began to move her body, testing out her flexibility with it.

"It's not perfect, but it's really good. Thank you" Nightingale said.

Tech nodded his head and said "All right then, good luck to both of you"

The dup turned around to leave before Tech said "Oh and Nightingale, your armor will be done the day after tomorrow"

"Really? Thank you Tech. Were you able to include the changes I wanted?" Nightingale asked quietly.

"Of course, I just have to make some small changes to the visor and I'll be done. Now if that's all, I've got to get back to work" Tech said turning around walking over to his workbench.

"Why are you making changes to your armor?" Jak asked.

"Havoc", Nightingale shivered as she said the name before continuing, "damaged my armor to the point where it couldn't be returned to the state it was before. The blood had short-circuited all of the devices in the armor, and essentially ruined it. So Tech salvaged the frame of my armor and some of the pieces that were still operable and he's been making me a new armor"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Havoc since he attacked you. Isn't he supposed to be back by now?" Jak asked Nightingale, who stopped walking and frowned.

"You're right. He should've been back by now. It doesn't due to waste time on missions, especially when in the Icelands. Some of those Metal Heads are particularly dangerous" Nightingale said.

"You aren't worried about that scumbag, are you?" Jak asked.

"Not really, but I don't wish him ill harm" Nightingale said softly.

Jak grunted, but otherwise remained silent as the duo made their way into the car pool. Nightingale led to Jak to the right-hand side of the room.

"This is the Sand Runner" Nightingale said.

"I like it" Jak said with a grin.

The car itself was a little larger than the Sand Shark, and had a sleeker and slimmer look to it. The paint job was a light brown with a jagged black stripe going along the side. There were two side machine guns on the sides of the car, but from what Jak could tell, this thing was made for speed, not firepower, due to the shiny engine in the front.

"Um, do you want to drive, or do you want me to?" Nightingale asked.

"I'll drive" Jak said, and Nightingale nodded and hopped in the shotgun seat.

A few minutes later, the duo was in Wasteland once more. Jak was amazed at the how the Sand Runner flew through the desert, far faster than any of the cars he was used to driving. He easily outran all of the Marauder Buggies tailing them. Jak looked at Nightingale, who had her eyes closed and was humming to herself tunefully.

"_I wonder what song she's singing now?"_ Jak thought as he smiled inwardly.

Jak looked behind him, seeing that the Marauder's were far behind them now. Jak checked his visor, which was giving him directions to the objective, and said to Nightingale "We're getting close, are you ready?"

Nightingale opened her eyes and said "I'm always ready"

About ten minutes later, the duo arrived at what looked like the entrance to a cave. There was a tower of Precursor metal just outside of the cave, which proved they were in the right place. Jak and Nightingale hopped out of the car and carefully crept into the cave, unaware that once again they were being watched. It was a women dressed in a similar manner as Skull. She was aiming a sniper rifle at Jak's heart, and was itching to pull the trigger.

"Yeah, I see two of them now. Should I engage?" the woman asked.

"No, let them get the artifact first, then take care of them" a man replied on the other end.

"Skull and Siren are in there, what about them?" the woman asked.

"Tell them to wait until the Angels have retrieved the artifact, and then kill them" the man said.

"Roger that. Violet out" the woman said.

The woman known as Violet lowered her rifle and said "Well, you both have a few more minutes. Better use them to find that artifact"

**Precursor Chambers:**

"I've been in a few of these Precursor Ruins, and I can say this one looks the most magnificent" Nightingale said in awe.

The duo founded themselves in a massive room, lined with small, complex Precursor machines, hundreds of years old. They all gleamed, as though they had been recently polished. Jak looked at his reflection and said "There's power in this place"

"I agree. Let's keep going" Nightingale said with a small smile.

The duo headed deeper into the Chamber, and came into a slim tunnel, lined with Precursor metal. Nightingale stopped Jak and said "Wait…hold on a second."

"Activate your thermals" Nightingale muttered.

"My what?" Jak replied.

"Your thermal sensors. First button on the right on your helmet" Nightingale said softly, tapping the button on the side of Jak's head.

Suddenly Jak's vision went black except for the thermal signatures of Nightingale, which were a red, orange, and yellow. Jak had never used this kind of thing before, and laughed at how weird it was.

"How is this helpful?" Jak asked.

"Because you can see cloaked enemies for one. Look around this corner, and tell me what you see" Nightingale whispered.

Jak took two steps forward and glanced around the corner. Two strange looking creatures, which Jak realized were Metal Heads, were pacing around in the next room, about twenty yards away.

"That's useful" Jak muttered.

"Use your Yellow-Eco Mod and your Thermal Sensor to get the drop on them" Nightingale whispered.

"On it" Jak said pulling out his Morph Gun and taking out the Green Eco Shotgun Mod and putting in the Yellow Eco Blaster Mod.

The gun shuddered and the shotgun tip retreated into the gun and the Blaster tip emerged, as did the ever so helpful laser that helped him aim. Jak quickly turned around the corner and the laser found itself on the face of the Metal Head. Jak fired three times, killing the creature. The other Metal Head whirled around and roared at Jak, but was quickly killed with three shots to the face.

"Nice job" Nightingale said deactivating Jak's Thermals with a light tap to the head.

"Come on, that thing's got to be in here somewhere" Jak said walking down the hallway, Nightingale close behind.

The duo continued to walk down the hallway, but they had the sinking suspicion that they were being watched. Jak looked over his shoulder, and could've sworn that someone was lurking nearby.

"Nightingale" Jak muttered.

"I know. I've got an idea, I'll tell you along the way how we'll deal with them" Nightingale whispered.

"Two AA Agents sighted. I'm waiting for them to retrieve the Fragment, and then we'll ambush them" Skull said, observing the duo from a nearby ledge, out of sight.

"Are you sure we can take them?" a woman asked as she sat down next to Skull.

"No worries Siren, they'll both be dead before you know it" Skull chuckled as Jak and Nightingale entered the next room.

Nightingale stopped Jak and said "Hold on, let me try something."

The room before them was empty, and there was about twenty yards separating them from the door to the next room. Nightingale had stopped Jak and was starring at the floor for a solid ten seconds. Nightingale glanced to her side and picked up a small piece of Precursor scrap metal and tossed it. The piece of scrap metal clanged as it bounced on the ground.

Suddenly, the floor opened up, and the scrap Metal fell into the hole. Jak and Nightingale walked towards the edge of the pit and saw a multitude of spikes made out of pure Precursor metal.

"Wouldn't want to fall down there" Jak muttered with a smirk.

"Caution is important when exploring these places. Come on Jak, we've got a little further to go" Nightingale whispered.

Suddenly a group of Metal Heads burst out from around the corner, and Nightingale smiled and said "It's been a while since I've killed a Metal Head, can I take them?"

"Sure" Jak replied, interested to see how Nightingale fought Metal Heads.

Nightingale knelt to the ground and pulled out her pistol. Without taking aim she fired a shot, scoring a direct headshot on a Grunt, who roared in pain and stumbled around. Even before the first shot hit it's target, Nightingale had fired three more shots, each one hitting the same spot the first one did.

"_She can hit a moving target like that without even aiming… not bad Nightingale, not bad"_ Jak thought as Nightingale dashed over to the group of Metal Heads and leapt into the fray.

Nightingale ducked under a punch from a Grunt and kicked it in the head, sending it crashing onto the ground. Nightingale spun around blocked a Dark Eco Blast from a Stalker with her bracer and jabbed it hard in the throat, causing it to clutch it's windpipe in pain. Nightingale fired two shots and put it out of its misery.

Nightingale did a double-handspring and pulled her other pistol and eliminated the rest of the Metal Heads by filling them with bullet holes. As the last Metal Head fall to the ground, Nightingale brushed her black hair out of her face and said "I'm pretty rusty. I should've brought my shotgun, just in case"

"its fine Nightingale, you were amazing" Jak said clapping the woman on her shoulder.

Nightingale smiled and said "Thank you"

"Come on, let's go" Jak said pulling out his pistol and advancing through the hallway.

The duo continued to make their way down the hallway, making sure to be as quiet as possible. After about ten more minutes, the group came across a three hundred foot long bottomless pit. Jak sighed and said "What's with the bottomless pits?"

"Well, I if had my armor I could clear that gap no problem" Nightingale muttered.

"Hold on a sec" Jak said.

"What?"

Jak allowed the light Eco to come forth and his body turned light blue. Nightingale looked at Jak in surprise, but was even more surprised when he picked her up bridal-style and jumped off the ledge.

"Jak!" Nightingale screamed.

Suddenly wings shot out of Jak's back and Jak flapped his wings to gain altitude. Nightingale wrapped her arms around Jak's neck and clung for dear life as he flew across the pit. Jak landed lightly on the ground on the other side of the pit and reverted back to his regular self.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jak asked Nightingale, who was shaking.

"Warn me next time, please" Nightingale said weakly.

"You mind letting go of my neck?" Jak asked.

Nightingale realized she was still in Jak's arms and flushed red.

"S-sorry Jak" Nightingale said as Jak set her down.

The two made their way deeper into the Chambers , until they finally came upon a small room. It was lined with Precursor Metal, and similar to the one Jak had been in when he found the Precursor Lens. There was a small pedestal in the center of the room. Floating on the pedestal, like all magical artifacts seem to do, which a small curved piece of Precursor Metal that was glowing a faint purple color. However, it looked as though it were broken from something much bigger, as the edges looked as though they could fit into another piece of something.

"What is that?" Jak asked Nightingale who shook her head.

"It looks malevolent. But…a mission is a mission" Nightingale said.

Jak slowly walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the relic. Jak put it in his bag and said "Mission Accomplished"

"Come on, let's deal with whatever is tailing us" Nightingale said.

"Any ideas?" Jak asked.

"Several, come on" Nightingale said walking towards the exit.

About ten minutes later, Jak and Nightingale emerged in the very first room of the complex. Jak glanced at Nightingale and she moved her head downwards fraction of an inch.

Jak took a step forward and grabbed a small ball that was attached to his waist. He grabbed it and tossed it into the air. White smoke blasted out from the ball and enveloped both of the Agents.

"What the hell!" Skull muttered.

"They're onto us" Siren said.

"Yes we are!" Jak yelled roundhouse-kicking skull in the head out of nowhere, sending him flying off of the ledge he was on.

"Skull!" Siren yelled, running at Jak and tackling him off of the ledge.

The two landed on the ground in a heap and Jak kicked Siren off of him and sent her flying onto the ground, where she rolled to her feet.

"Grrr, you knew we we're here!" Siren growled.

Jak laughed and said "You're trying to get the drop on me? Good luck"

"Drop this!"

Jak ducked and avoided the blade of a knife slashing at him by less than an inch. Jak punched Skull in the helmet and grabbed him by the arm and hurled him several yards away. Siren pulled out a pistol and aimed it Jak and said "Hold it!"

Jak looked at the woman and said "Who are you?"

The woman drew out her second pistol and threw it to Skull, who caught it easily in his hand. Skull was a bit taller than Jak was, and was armed to the teeth with a sniper rifle and a Battle Rifle on his back.

"I'm Siren, and this is Skull. And you are dead" Siren said pulling the trigger of the gun.

There was a bang and Siren's gun went flying out of her hand. Siren looked to her left and saw Nightingale aiming Jak's Morph Gun at her. The laser-sight rested on Siren's heart, and she looked all too ready to pull the trigger.

"Jak! Those are Hunter Agents!" Nightingale said angrily, eyeing Skull with distaste.

"And you two are Angels. All the more reason to kill the both of you and burn your bodies, removing all trace of your pitiful existence" Skull said grimly as he aimed Siren's pistol at Nightingale.

"What do you want with us? We haven't done anything to you" Jak said calmly.

"True, but we still wish nothing more than to destroy you. Our Master demands it, and demands that artifact you have in your bag!" Skull said firing at Jak, who rolled out of the way and kicked the pistol out of Skull's hand.

Skull tightened his grip on his knife and slashed at Jak, who blocked it with his own knife, the one Nightingale gave him. Skull kicked Jak in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"DIE!" Skull yelled as he pulled out his Battle Rifle and fired at Jak, who ran to the side to avoid the continuous burst of gunfire.

Nightingale fired two shots at Siren, who jumped to the side to avoid the first one and sidestepped the second. Siren grabbed a small ball on her belt and hurled it at Nightingale, who leapt to the side to avoid it at the projectile stuck to the wall next to Nightingale and exploded violently. Nightingale escaped the explosion unscathed and fired several more shots at Siren, who was able to barely dodge them.

"Siren! Do it!" Skull yelled.

"I can't not enough time!" Siren yelled ducking from another shot from Nightingale.

"THEN I'LL DO IT!" Skull shouted, as he pressed the chest plate piece above his heart.

Suddenly Skull began to twitch wildly and fell to all fours, groaning. Jak looked at the other two women, who were still fighting each other fiercely. After about twenty seconds of twitching, Skull let out a howl of agony and then remained still.

"What the hell?" Jak muttered.

Skull slowly rose to his feet and looked at Jak. He stood up tall, and then began to laugh.

"I feel it. The Dark One's blessing, coursing through me!" Skull laughed manically.

Skull laughed and threw his Battle Rifle at Siren, who caught it and returned fire at Nightingale who was forced to go on the defensive.

"What…are you?" Jak muttered as he got ready to fight whatever this person was.

"I am one of the chosen ones, hand-picked the Dark One to cleanse the ones who are unworthy to survive. Unworthy to survive…just like you…Mar" Skull said walking forward slowly.

"How do you know?" Jak asked warily.

"My Master knows all…you see, my master has been watching you very closely…knows all about you…yet no one has ever been able to take you down…well, today I'll prove that I am the champion of which the prophecy speaks! And you…will be nothing!" Skull roared as a huge wave of force blasted Jak backwards.

"Jak!" Nightingale yelled.

"Give us the fragment!" Siren yelled as she continued to fire at Nightingale, who took cover behind a pillar.

"I've got to help Jak" Nightingale murmured.

Nightingale glanced to the left and spotted a rock pillar that was showing signs of wear, which was unusually considering the good condition the Chambers were. Nightingale's mind raced as she thought of a way to get rid of Siren and get to Jak. Several ideas came to her at once. And then it hit her.

Skull tackled Jak to the ground and jammed his knife into Jak's side, drawing blood. Jak grunted in pain, and punched Skull in his visor, sending him rolling off of him. Jak got to his feet and clutched his thigh as Skull got to his feet.

Jak pulled out his pistol and fired three shots at Skull. The first one missed, but the other two clipped Skull in the shoulder.

"Hahahaha…you think that can actually hurt me with those pathetic weapons? I am invulnerable to all mortal injuries, unlike you" Skull said pointing to the stab wound Jak was clutching.

"Now give us the fragment!" Siren demanded.

"Never!" Jak growled, allowing the Dark Eco within him to come forth.

Jak ripped off his helmet and horns grew out of his head and claws shot out of Jak's hands. Dark Jak smiled evilly and said "Let's play!"

Both men ran at each other and Jak quickly grabbed Skull by the throat and hurled him into the wall. Skull dropped lightly to the ground, undamaged and growled at Jak. Like two wild animals, Jak and Skull charged at each other and began to savagely attack one another.

"Come on little girl! Show me what you've got!" Siren yelled as she unloaded on Nightingale.

"OK, I've got to time this right…" Nightingale muttered.

Nightingale aimed her SMG and fired at the worn rock pillar, which collapsed next to Siren. Sirenlooked at the rock face and yelped in surprise as it collapsed right next to her.

Nightingale pulled out a frag grenade she got from Jak and released the clip and held it for a few moments, and then hurled it at Siren, who yelled as the explosive clattered on the ground next to her.

"Son of a-" Siren yelled before the explosive went off and hurled her into the wall.

Nightingale stepped out from cover and looked at the bullet-filled pillar she had taken cover behind. Nightingale smirked as she looked over to Siren and said "Better luck next time, little girl"

"RAH!" Jak roared as he slashed Skull in the chest, sending him crashing onto the ground, bleeding heavily.

Skull got back to his feet though and ducked under Jak's swipe and kicked him in the chest and punched him in the face, breaking Jak's nose. Jak stumbled backwards as Skull hurled two throwing knives at Jak, who was impaled by both. Jak growled and charged up a ball of Dark Eco energy and fired a Dark Surge at Skull's chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

Jak calmly walked over to Skull and picked the Hunter Agent up with one hand. Jak drew his other hand back, ready to shove his claws into Skull's chest. Skull stirred feebly, but was otherwise powerless now.

"J-Jak?"

Jak turned around and saw Nightingale, looking at him. She looked anxious, unsure of what Jak had become. Jak looked at Nightingale and saw the worry in her eyes, and dropped Skull to the ground.

Jak shook his head as he reverted back to his regular self and said "Remember when I said I could use Dark Eco?"

"That…was Dark Jak?" Nightingale asked quietly.

Jak nodded and Nightingale said "Does all having that power, ever frighten you?"

"Don't worry, where there's darkness…there's light" Jak said allowing a spark of Light Eco to spark at his fingers, and Nightingale smiled at that.

Jak suddenly grabbed Nightingale and yanked her towards him as a bullet soared through the air, where she had been milliseconds before.

"You…you…this isn't the last you'll see of us!" Siren growled, holding her pistol at the duo.

Nightingale scowled and the laser-sight of Jak's Morph Gun once again found itself resting on Siren's heart. Siren then began to laugh and said "You think you've beaten us? Think again. This'll knock you both out and leave us both free to find the Fragment"

Jak realized that this woman was dead serious. She put hand on her throat, which Jak noticed had a small switch on her suit. Jak grabbed a smoke grenade on Nightingale's belt and threw it at the ground. Right as the bomb hit the ground, Siren flicked the switch on her armor.

A sound filled the chamber, a sound so high-pitched that Jak and Nightingale felt incredibly disoriented. Enveloped in the smoke, Jak took out the Fragment and hurled it before he and Nightingale collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

**Later…**

"…ak…Jak…Jak! Please, wake up!"

"What…what's going on?" Jak asked, regaining his senses.

Jak and Nightingale were in the chamber, where they had been before they had passed out. Siren and Skull were gone; it was just Jak and Nightingale.

"Are you OK?" Nightingale asked worriedly.

"Yeah…what was that?" Jak asked getting to his feet.

"Well, there's a reason she's called Siren. That device on her throat emitted a sound at a frequency that knocks those without protective headgear on unconscious" Nightingale explained, gesturing to her bare head.

Jak ran a hand through his hair and cursed himself for being outwitted like that…but-

"The Fragment!" Jak said looking at his bag, which was empty of all Meta Head gems he had collected.

"It's gone!" Nightingale groaned.

"Actually…"Jak said slowly, walking over to a pile of rocks he thought he threw the…

"Hey Nightingale?" Jak said.

"Yes?" Nightingale said gloomily.

Jak turned around with the Fragment in his hand, grinning.

"But…how?"

"I tossed the smoke grenade right before she activated that device and threw the Fragment away into that pile of rubble. I figured that they would assume we wouldn't have been able to get it if we didn't have it on us. After all, they didn't have the guts to go all the way through the tunnel to get it their selves" Jak said.

"That was…clever" Nightingale smiled radiantly.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get back to the Sanctuary" Jak said with small smile.

The duo walked out of the Chamber with their spirits high, but with questions swirling around in their minds. What had come over Skull during their fight, and what was the significance of the Fragment? Why did the Hunter's want it?

Only time would tell.

End of Chapter:

I'm so sorry for how late this chapter came out, I've been so busy lately and I had a bit of writer's block. I had a hard to time writing this chapter, simply because I didn't want to spoil parts of the story for later. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Also, for those interested in what happens to Havoc, don't worry. I'll get to that soon. Hopefully chapter 8 will be out within the next two weeks. Until then everyone, FlygonN out!


	8. The Storm on the Horizon

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

OK, most of this chapter is filler. Some of it is not. Which is which? Well, read to find out.

I don't own anything except my own characters. Also, special shoutout to JakMartheDarkWarrior, Oblique Strategies, and Ecofreakrsa17. As always, thanks a ton for the feedback! Hopefully this early chapter makes up for last chapter taking so dang long.

Also, if you're looking for a good Jak and Daxter fanfic, check out Oblique Strategies' "Marooned' & 'Haven's Last Mission' and its sequel, "Separated". Both are very good stories and I recommend fans of Jak and Daxter to check them out.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Storm on the Horizon**

"AH! That hurts Jak!" Nightingale howled out in pain.

"Give me a second. I'm nearly done. How did you talk me into doing this again?" Jak muttered as he rubbed the burn gel on Nightingale's back.

"Ah! Please, just hurry up! It burns like hell" Nightingale grunted.

"Done"

"Thank the Precursors. I hate that stuff" Nightingale said as Jak helped her bandage her still injured back.

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to go on missions and just recover like a normal person, you'd get better!" Jak said with a reluctant smile as he washed his hands in a nearby stream.

Nightingale slipped on her shirt and said "Shut up"

"It's true you know. You didn't have to go with me to get that Precursor Fragment." Jak said with a sigh.

"Yes, that's true. But it just felt…" Nightingale stopped herself.

"Felt?" Jak prompted.

"Never mind. Come on, we're late for dinner. Sharpshooter said he may have found a lead." Nightingale said quickly.

Ever since the duo had brought back the Relic Fragment five days ago, all of the Agents were tasked with going into the desert to find more of them. Even Nightingale had joined in and had gone out with Jak and Daxter into the desert. So far, nothing.

Jak and Nightingale walked down the hallway and into the Mess Hall, where they saw Rune and Sharpshooter eating dinner. Jak and Nightingale sat down and ordered their dinner, and then Jak asked Sharpshooter what the newest development was.

"Well, it's not really a development. It's just some chatter I heard with one of the Agents. Apparently the Hunters have found several of these Fragments themselves. And what's more, is that any AA Agent they see go into the desert, they attack. We've seen a 20% increase in injuries due to an increased number of Hunter attacks" Sharpshooter explained.

"Whatever these Fragments are, they want them bad" Rune said.

"Well, short of breaking into the Sanctuary and stealing it from Disten's office, they're never going to get their hands on all of them" Nightingale said softly.

"Anyway, These Hunters…we know they have ties to the Metal Heads. We've known it for years, even without any actual proof. They were created specifically to disrupt our missions against the Metal Heads, so they have to be in league with them" Sharpshooter said.

"But are they doing it willingly, or not?" Daxter asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jak asked with a grin.

"Hey! I wouldn't even be like this if it wasn't for you!" Daxter complained, gesturing to his small stature.

"Yes, but you don't really care about that anymore, do you?" Jak said.

"Not really, now that I have…PANTS!" Daxter said hopping onto the table and showing off his snazzy pair of jeans.

"Good for you" Sharpshooter said stuffing a small potato with garlic seasoning into his mouth.

"Anyway, I say that the most important thing we need to do is make sure the Hunter's don't get all of the fragments to whatever these things make" Rune said.

"Seems like a good plan" Nightingale murmured.

"Good day everyone!" a voice said as the door opened.

It was a man in rich purple colored armor with gold trimming. The man himself had well kept black hair and a combed goatee and mustache. His brown eyes swept over the table and said "Hmm…I don't suppose there's room for one more, do you?"

"No, there's plenty of room Royal, come join us" Sharpshooter said.

The man came over and sat down, looking tired.

"3 runs into the desert in two days. The Chief has been running me, Crash, and Nymph ragged" Royal sighed tiredly.

"Jak, I don't think you've met Royal yet. Agent Royal, meet Agent Chiaroscuro, our newest recruit. He's ranked number 29th. We just call him Jak. Jak, this is Agent Royal, ranked 21st on the Leaderboard" Sharpshooter said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Royal said politely.

"Likewise" Jak said shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"HEY! What about me?" Daxter asked.

"That's Daxter, the rodent who went toe-to-toe with a Metal-Pede and lived to tell the tale" Sharpshooter said with a smirk,

"Really? Very impressive, for one so short" Royal said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Thanks!...HEY! Who're you calling short Fancy pants!?" Daxter yelled.

"Fancy Pants? I am amongst one of the first Avenging Angel Agents I'll have you know, and I was one of King Damas's advisors back when he was ruling Haven City!" Royal said, sounding offended.

"You knew my fa-I mean, you knew Damas from way back then?" Jak asked.

"Yes. He was a good man, and very good leader. After he fell from power, he spent so much time looking for his long lost son, Mar…I do hope he found him before he died. You see, I hadn't spoken to him in a while, and now I'll never have a chance to chat with him again. I'm one of the few Agents who know enough about Precursor Lore to where I can translate some of their language. Recent findings have been keeping me busy to the point where I can't make regular visits to Spargus" Royal said.

"Really? Have you found anything interesting?" Daxter asked.

"Yes. I heard tales of a special door. It is mentioned several times in Precursor lore. It is very special, and can be only opened by those of a certain bloodline. According to the Precursor text I've been reading, if this person can open the door, they will receive the Precursor's Blessing." Royal said.

"This bloodline…do you think it's from the House of Mar?" Jak asked.

"Close, but no. Though the Prophecy, and yes, that is what it is, says that the only one who can open the Precursor Door is one who comes from a long line of those who can fluently speak the Precursor language. They must be accompanied by one of Mar's bloodline, and by a "one of us". That means that whoever can open this…door, must be accompanied by a descendent of Mar, and a Precursor. Not much more than that" Royal said, sounding disappointed.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other and nodded slightly. The group ate their dinner and Jak, Daxter and Nightingale went walking around the Sanctuary, looking for something to do. Nightingale decided upon the library, seeing as it was nice and quiet, and usually people were so absorbed in reading that they wouldn't listen in on people's conversations.

"Ah, I love the library" Nightingale sighed, sinking into a comfortable leather chair.

The library itself was a well lit area with several book cases full of tomes, book, novels, and scrolls. Containing everything from the Origin of Precursor Orbs to proper Leaper Lizard handling. It had very warm and relaxing atmosphere.

Jak sank into one of the chairs and said "So, when will you be able to go on missions again?"

"It should be soon. Maybe in three days I'll be ready. After all, I have to make sure that me and my new armor are compatible, especially with the new armor enhancement I had implemented"

"Armor enhancements?" Jak asked.

"Yes. Each of our armor's have special abilities. Like your suit for example. Tech told me that your armor enhancement is a Light and Dark Eco Extractor. Everyone starts out with one, but the higher up in ranking you get, the more armor enhancements you get. Right now, with me being number one, I have three armor enhancements, I could get a 4th, but I haven't gotten around to it yet" Nightingale said.

"What are your armor enhancements?" Jak asked.

"Well, I have-" Nightingale began to say before someone interrupted her.

"HEY! Shut it! Some of us are trying to do research!" a woman growled from somewhere to the left of them.

It was a young woman with crimson colored hair that went down to her shoulders. She was dressed in red armor with pink trimming, and had on black reading glasses on. She wasn't looking them, but her voice was very annoyed because she said "Well?"

"Sorry to disturb you" Jak said semi-sarcastically, causing the woman to look around in annoyance.

"Hey, you better-" the crimson haired Agent stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Jak.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the cute one?" the Agent said getting to her feet and walking over to Jak and Nightingale.

Nightingale confusedly looked at Jak and the Agent and said "Um, Jak, this is Agent Nymph. Nymph, this is Agent Chiaroscuro"

"And who the hell are you?" Nymph asked Nightingale rudely.

"I'm Nightingale" Nightingale said, sounding surprised.

"What!? No way…no freaking way" Nymph said, sounding shocked.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Is it because she's never talked before?" Jak asked.

"THIS is Nightingale? The Badass in Black? The Silent One?" Nymph laughed.

Nightingale frowned and said "Yes, I'm Nightingale"

"It figures as much. So, what's someone like _you_ doing hanging around with a stud like him?" Nymph asked, sounding disgusted.

"Excuse me?" Nightingale said, sounding confused.

"Hey. Leave her alone" Jak said, stepping in.

"Oh, fine. I have to go anyway. See you later handsome…" Nymph said with a smile as she walked away from the duo.

"She's usually never this unfriendly towards me…was it something I said?" Nightingale asked, sounding confused and worried.

"No. Just ignore her" Jak said.

"OK" Nightingale said softly.

The two Agents continued to talk until Nightingale was too tired to keep going. They both walked down the hallways, casually talking until they reached Jak's room. Nightingale gave Jak a small hug, blushing pink, and walked to her room, bidding him good night.

Nightingale turned the corner and plowed into someone. Nightingale stumbled backwards and growled angrily "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Oh, _excuse_ me Nightingale!" a familiar voice said sarcastically.

It was Nymph, looking at Nightingale as though she were an insect. Nightingale frowned and said "What is your problem with me?"

"I have no problem with a hideous semi-mute freak like yourself" Nymph said coolly.

"Hideous?" Nightingale repeated, sounding surprised.

Nymph smiled and said "Oh yes, not mention a freak"

"A freak? Why are you saying these things?" Nightingale asked.

"Because you deserve the truth. As does your friend, Jak" Nymph said.

"Jak? What does he have to do with this?" Nightingale asked.

"And stupid too apparently. I don't have time for this, I, unlike you, have things to do. Why don't you go get your legs shattered again, huh? Do everyone around here a favor" Nymph said coldly as she walked away.

Nightingale flinched at the horrible memory and whispered "They don't all want me to get my legs broken again…do they?"

**The Next Morning:**

Jak and Daxter woke up, feeling well rested. It was a nice change of pace, living at the Sanctuary. They were, for once, safe. Sure, they had to go on dangerous missions like usual, but they didn't have to wake up to explosion outside and the screaming of dying people, or in the heat of the desert on a rough mattress.

Jak got dressed in his working out clothes, since he was planning on beating his previous record for the obstacle course, and exited his room. Nightingale was waiting for him outside, looking apprehensive.

Hey Night" Jak grunted.

"Hey there!" Daxter said.

"Morning…" Nightingale muttered, sounding depressed.

"What's up?" Jak asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well…it's nothing…come on, let's go eat" Nightingale said quietly.

The trio made their way to the Mess Hall where Rune and Blade were sitting down, eating bacon and eggs. Nightingale remained silent for the entire meal, and when the others asked her what was wrong, she simply shook her head.

"Was it that girl from last night? Nymph was it?" Jak asked.

"Nymph? She's ranked 25th on the Leaderboard. I think she's a pilot for one of the Raven-ships" Rune said.

"She's kind of annoying though, and she's always been a little jealous of those in the Top 7." Blade said.

"Not you. She respects and admires you" Nightingale mumbled dejectedly.

"Because of my looks and the fact that I'm the highest ranked Male of the Leaderboard since Havoc disappeared. She's a horrible flirt too, very immature" Blade said with a disapproving sigh.

"It's nothing…really, everything's fine" Nightingale muttered.

"If you say so Night" Blade said, not believing the gloomy statement.

A few hours later, Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale were back in the Armory, looking at some of the weapons in detail.

"This is one of my favorites. This particular shotgun is the one I had when I finished the mission that led me to become the number 1 ranked Agent" Nightingale said softly, holding the shotgun in her hands.

"You don't seem like a shotgun kind of girl" Daxter snickered.

"Well, I'm full of surprises" Nightingale said a smile, the first one she had on her face since last night.

Suddenly Rune burst into the room and said "Jak, we need your help. One of the Eco vats is leaking and we need your powers to help stem off some of it!"

"Hold on. Later Night, I've got to do this real quick. Meet me in the Library, OK?" Jak said.

Nightingale nodded and Jak and Daxter dashed off with Rune. Nightingale sighed and put away her shotgun.

"Putting up the old shotgun for good?" came a familiar voice.

"Nymph" Nightingale said turning around, spotting the crimson haired Agent.

"I honestly don't know why you bother trying. You're not going to be the top Agent for long. Not with you getting injured" Nymph said.

"Last time I checked, I'm still top Agent" Nightingale calmly.

"Because you're the Chief's favorite little Agent. I honestly doubt that you'll stay that way for long, what with your loss to Havoc, who in my opinion, did the best thing for the AA by knocking you down a few pegs" Nymph said.

"What is your problem with me!? What have I done to you to treat me like this!?" Nightingale asked.

"You don't remember? My first day here…my very, first, day. You made me a laughing stock in front of all of those in the Top 7!" Nymph growled.

"It was an accident, I didn't know you'd-" Nightingale began to say before Nymph cut her off with a loud unbelieving scoff.

"Whatever, like I'd believe anything coming out of your mouth. And just so you know, he doesn't feel the same about you" Nymph said with a grin.

Nightingale blinked and said "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh you know. Chiaroscuro, he doesn't feel the same about you. He befriended you, out of pity. After all, why would someone as gorgeous as him fall for a witch like you? You couldn't even talk to people a month ago, and here you are trying to make Jak like you?" Nymph laughed loudly, causing Nightingale to frown.

"That isn't true! We trust one another! He's my very first friend!" Nightingale yelled, clearly upset by Nymph's cruel words.

These were words that shouldn't have been said, because Nymph laughed again and said "And only! Think about it, why didn't any of the Agents came down to help you after you got the hell beat out of you by Havoc?"

Nightingale realized she…was right. When she was being attacked, no one had come to her rescue. No one. She somewhat recalled Jak snarling before falling unconscious. Maybe she was helped after that…maybe they were just unable to make it to her in time.

"I know it wasn't like that" Nightingale said firmly.

"Heh, pig-headed idiot. You'll get yours soon enough" Nymph said with a grin as she turned around and walked away.

"What could she mean by that?" Nightingale said softly, still hurt from Nymph's insults.

**Meanwhile in the Wasteland:**

"_**The Precursors…you revere them, like gods in this realm"**_

Havoc chuckled and said "Well, they made everything in this realm, Lady Arranst"

"_**Pathetic. They are nothing, compared to my true might"**_ the mysterious voice growled.

"So, why me?" Havoc asked.

"_**Didn't I tell you? You are the chosen one. The Dark Side of the Prophecy, the one that speaks of me and my champion. That…is you, little one" **_the dark voice laughed.

"And you think my…powers, can help you?" Havoc asked.

"_**Of course. You amongst my followers are the best of the best. You are the Chosen One"**_ Arranst said to the former Avenging Angels Agent, who smiled.

"Chosen one…I like the ring of it. So, what's first on our agenda for today?" Havoc asked, sitting down on a large rock.

"_**We must hone your skills. There are a nearby group of Marauder Bandits that should prove to be sufficient for our purposes"**_ Arranst said smoothly.

"Well then, let's see what these powers of mine can do!" Havoc growled as dark lightning crackled around his fingertips.

Havoc slowly walked towards the group of Marauder Bandits and took cover behind another rock before they could see him. He looked at the Marauder group, who were busy torturing a Wastelander who had crashed his car in the desert. The man was close to death, but the Marauder's didn't care. Havoc grinned.

"By the Precursors, how I love the sight of chaos in the morning" Havoc chuckled, pulling out a small knife.

"Please…j-j-just k-kill me and be d-done with it" the eviscerated man begged the ten Marauders', who shook their heads laughing.

Suddenly there was a wicked purple flash out of nowhere and Havoc appeared in midair, his face in a scowl. His small knife was now a three foot long sword, pulsating with a strange purplish energy. Havoc swung the blade in a circle and beheaded two of the Marauders who were standing next to the spot where he appeared at the same time.

Havoc landed on the dune while the Marauder's blood soaked the sand crimson. Havoc smiled at the Bandits who were looking at him in shock and said "Who's next?"

The remaining Marauder's eyed their fallen comrades and charged at the former AA Agent. Havoc ducked under a sword and ran the owner through with his own sword, which began to tear at the Bandit's internal organs the moment it entered his body. Havoc tore the blade free and punched another Bandit in the face, causing his face to cave in completely. The man fell to his knees, screaming dully until Havoc put him out of his misery.

"Oh, this is way more fun than killing Metal Heads" Havoc laughed as the fourth bandit's skull fell to the ground, followed by his body.

"_**SIC EM!"**_ Arranst laughed.

"Of course, my Lady" Havoc grinned as he dashed forward, sword swinging.

Havoc dismembered two Marauders' at once before kicking one in the chest, causing him to rupture both lungs at once, and punching the other in the throat, effectively breaking his neck.

The remaining Marauder's eyed the warrior with fear, and ran towards their Buggy. As they tried to start their car, Havoc began to walk over to their car. The driver frantically tried to start the car, and when Havoc was twenty feet away, he finally succeeded in getting the car to start. The group of Marauder's shot off into the distance, leaving Havoc laughing.

The Marauder's looked back after a few seconds, and saw to their relief, Havoc was gone. One of them yelled out, and the others turned back around to see Havoc standing on the hood of the car, grinning evilly.

The lead Marauder slammed on his breaks, sending Havoc flying off of the car. Havoc landed lightly in the dunes, thirty feet away.

"_**Finish them"**_ Arranst whispered in Havoc's mind.

"With pleasure" Havoc said, lifting a hand towards the remaining Marauder's, charged with Dark Eco energy.

"DARK BURST!" Havoc yelled as a huge burst of Dark Eco shot from Havoc's palm.

The attack slammed into the Marauder's Buggy, causing it to explode violently. The resulting explosion killed the remaining Marauders instantly.

"_**Well done…though you missed one"**_ Lady Arranst said to Havoc, who looked at the Injured Wastelander.

"P-p-please…h-help me" the man begged Havoc.

Havoc summoned his blade once more and flicked his wrist, splattering the sand with blood once more.

"Sleep, forevermore" Havoc murmured.

"_**Excellent work Jazon…I believe you're ready for your next step. I have a mission for you" **_Arranst said silkily.

"Of course My Lady, I will serve you however I can" Havoc said softly.

**Sanctuary:**

Jak stood in the library, getting impatient.

"Where is she?" Jak asked Daxter, who shrugged.

Nightingale was supposed to meet the two of them two hours ago They had last seen her in the armory, and Jak had even went here after waiting in the Library fir thirty minutes.

"She's never late like this. I wonder what's up" Daxter asked.

"Oh, hi there Jak!" a familiar voice said cheerfully.

It was Nymph, wearing a sparkly pink low-cut dress. She was walking towards them, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Daxter sighed and said "No comment"

"Really? Jeez, I guess having your girlfriend turned into an Ottsel pretty much sealed the deal there, huh Dax?" Jak said under his breath.

"You betcha!" Daxter laughed.

"Hey there Jak. What are you doing in here?" Nymph asked.

"Waiting for Nightingale" Jak said shortly.

Nymph laughed lightly and said "Why? She's nowhere near good enough to be seen in your company. Especially for one so…powerful and handsome, as you"

"_She _is _a flirt"_ Jak thought to himself.

"So, since Nightingale was so rude as to not show up, why don't you come hang with me?" Nymph asked sweetly.

"No, I-" Jak began to say before Rune came into the room and said "Hey Jak! Sharpshooter's added a new Armor enhancement to his rifle. Want to come watch him test it?"

"We'd love to!" Nymph said enthusiastically.

Jak scowled and Daxter shook his head as Nymph grabbed Jak's hand and pulled him out of the room. Jak growled angrily, he didn't like this woman, not one bit.

Jak, Daxter and Nymph passed by a beautiful looking potted plant, where a certain young woman was hiding. She looked out as the group passed, and brushed her long black hair out of her face to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Jak…and Nymph? How could this happen?" Nightingale whispered, sliding down the wall in despair.

"He…he'd rather spend time with that…harlot, than with me!?" Nightingale said as tears rolled down her face.

"M-maybe…I don't deserve someone like Jak…wait, what am I saying? He deserves someone who cares about him, not a horrible person like Nymph!" Nightingale said.

"_But had he ever held your hand before?" _a small voice in Nightingale's head asked.

"N-no…"

"_Then Nymph must have something you don't"_ the voice reasoned.

"Maybe I should go talk to him later…" Nightingale whispered.

**Meanwhile:**

"All right Blade, what've you got for me?" Sharpshooter asked aiming his upgraded nipper rifle.

"OK, sending out the drones" Blade said in the control room.

They were all gathered in the Training Room. This was where Agents could test out their weapons and armor enhancements and train. Beast, Rune, Chill, Jak, Daxter, and Nymph were gathered in the room, watching Sharpshooter as he took aim with his bone-white sniper rifle. The tip of the rifle had a small ball of energy charged up at the tip.

"All right, go!" Blade said from the control room, pressing several buttons.

Several metal flying discs with rotating razor blades on them, shot around the room, flying around Sharpshooter. Sharpshooter grinned and fired his rifle, which instead of a bullet; a huge red laser flew out and destroyed one of the flying discs.

"Impressive. So you can upgrade your weapons too?" Jak asked Chill, who smiled.

"Not just that, It's whatever can make you more efficient in the field. Weapon upgrades, armor upgrades, custom weapons, and so on. Like me, my suit has three upgrades in it, all of them working alongside each other to make me a force to be reckoned with against the Metal Heads" Chill explained.

"So what are your enhancements?" Daxter asked.

"If we get a mission together, I'll show you" Chill said with a small chuckle before turning her attention back to Sharpshooter, who was firing at each of the flying discs.

A huge red laser slammed into each disc, courtesy of Sharpshooter, who had yet to miss a shot. When there were only two left, Sharpshooter waited a full minute while the discs spun around him, before he suddenly whirled around and fired into the air. The beam shot into the air, and just at that moment the two discs flew behind one another and were both obliterated by the laser.

"Nice!" Chill said clapping her hands.

"That's some serious firepower" Jak said clapping his hands too.

"That was badass! Where can I get one of those?" Daxter asked Beast, who chuckled deeply.

Rune was cheering loudly while the others continued to clap for the Agent who holstered his rifle and took off his helmet, grinning widely.

"Thanks guys. I'll be a terror in the field with this enhancement" Sharpshooter laughed.

"Wasn't it amazing Jak?" Nymph asked Jak, clinging onto his arm.

Jak was quickly getting annoyed with the crimson haired Agent. The entire time she was with him she had bombarded him with compliments and continued to belittle Nightingale in any way she could. Jak's frustration with her presence was rising, and he would be glad when the day was over.

"So, where do you want to go?" Daxter muttered to Jak as the duo left the Training Room.

"We need to find Nightingale. She didn't meet up with us earlier, I'm starting to get worried" Jak muttered to Daxter, who nodded in agreement as they walked down the hallway.

Unfortunately, Nymph clung onto Jak's arm tighter and said "Well then, we can look for her together!"

"That's not what I meant-" Jak began to say before Nymph glanced behind them and smiled.

"Well, maybe I will leave you. Good night, Jak" Nymph said kissing Jak full on the lips.

"Hey, back off sister!" Daxter yelled.

Jak pushed her off of his and wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Oh, hello there Nightingale. So good to see you again" Nymph said beaming at someone to Jak's left.

Jak turned and saw Nightingale standing about ten feet away, looking as though someone had punched her in the stomach.

"How…h-how…could you!? After all of the horrible things she's said to me! You kiss her!" Nightingale whispered as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh yes. We both agreed that you should've never broken your silence Nightingale. It'd be best for everyone if you kept your trap shut for all eternity" Nymph said cheerfully.

Nightingale looked at Nymph and Jak and said "Is that so…?"

"Night, you know that's not-" Jak began to say before Nightingale strode up to him and slapped him as hard as she could in the face.

"I knew I never should've trusted you. I was right before, you can't trust anyone but yourself" Nightingale said as tears rolled down her face.

"Nightingale! It's not-" Jak began to say before Nightingale round-housed kick Jak in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Hey! Nightingale!" Daxter said jumping off of Jak's shoulder.

"I can't believe I thought you'd…you'd…" Nightingale trailed off before breaking into tears and running down the hallway.

"Mission Accomplished" Nymph said cheerfully.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jak roared angrily.

"Because. I hate Nightingale. I've hated her from the moment I met her. And I swore that after she embarrassed me I'd find a way to make her regret ever crossing me. I saw the way she looked at you, so I took the easiest route to breaking the, oh so powerful, Number 1" Nymph said gleefully.

Daxter growled at the crimson-haired Agent. He may have been a smarta$$, but he cared about his friends. And Nightingale had been through enough hell without people like Nymph making her life harder. Daxter looked at Jak and was grimly pleased to see the feral glare of Dark Jak looking back at him. Jak spoke, but his tone was very calm.

"I've never met someone so stupid" Jak said.

"What did you call me?" Nymph asked.

"I called you stupid" Jak said taking a breath, trying to calm his rage.

"Don't call me stupid!"Nymph said.

"You're right Jak, to call her stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" Daxter said.

"What did you just say!?" Nymph demanded.

Jak walked over to Nymph, using some of his Dark Eco because his control over his anger was slipping. He grabbed her by the throat tightly and hurled her into the wall, causing her to yell out in pain. Jak strode over to her and picked her up by her throat and growled at her.

"Let me just get down to it. I don't like you. You're a terrible person, and you make me sick. You've done nothing but annoy the hell out of me for the one day that I've known you. And worst of all, you've driven off one of the people I call a friend. I'm ashamed to have ever met you, and I hope for the good of all of the good people in the Avenging Angels, you crawl back to whatever hole you slithered out of" Jak growled, every syllable laced with dislike.

Jak's face was less than a centimeter from Nymph's face, which was wide-eyed in pure fear. She had heard rumors, but she had never felt anything like this before. Jak snarled at her one last time and let go of her, letting her fall onto the ground. Nymph curled into a ball and whimpered as Jak stormed away.

"Daxter, go find Rune, get her to help you find Nightingale" Dark Jak growled.

"On it." Daxter said hopping off of Jak's shoulder and scurrying down the hall.

Jak reverted back to normal and walked through the hallways, checking every room for the number one ranked Agent, and couldn't find her anywhere. Jak even checked the Bathing Grotto, and Nightingale was nowhere to be found. Rune came running up to Jak, with Daxter scampering behind her, and said "What's going on?"

"Nymph said…some bad things to Nightingale, who hit me and ran off. She's done nothing but piss Nightingale off for the past 24 hours, and then she kissed me and Nightingale ran off, crying. We've got to find her" Jak said.

"Wait, why was she crying about that?" Daxter asked.

"Hell if I know, we'll ask her when we find her" Jak said turning around and walking down the hallway.

Rune chuckled a little to herself and Daxter said "What's so funny?"

"How dense Jak is. He really doesn't see why Nightingale is so upset?" Rune asked.

"Well, unlike me, he really doesn't have much…experience, in this sort of thing." Daxter said with a shrug.

"Ah. Well, Nightingale will be in a place no one would expect to look. That's what I'd do" Rune said.

Jak scoured the entire facility for five hours, looking for the top-ranked Agent, but to no avail. Finally he decided to go check his ranking and point total on the list, wondering who was at what ranking. He vaguely recalled there being one in The Pit. Jak made his way there and promptly bumped into someone, who fell to the ground.

It was Nymph.

"H-hi…Chiaroscuro. Umm…s-sorry, about bumping into you, I was-" Nymph began to say nervously.

"What do you want?" Jak snapped.

"I'm sorry! OK!? I'm sorry I was such a horrible person to not just you, and to Nightingale. I was…jealous of her. I've always been jealous of her. Ever since the day I met her" Nymph said.

"Well, you can tell her yourself, if I don't kill you first. Now get out of my way" Jak growled stepping around her and walking into the pit. Jak noticed that though no one was in there, there was a banging sound similar to gunfire that could be heard if he stood still and listened.

"…maybe the shooting range? Weird place to go when you're upset, especially for Nightingale" Jak muttered as he walked towards the exit of the Pit.

Jak walked back into the hallways and met Rune, who said "I found her"

There was a silence and Jak said "Where is she?"

"The thing is, she doesn't want to see you. Or, anyone, really. She's…she's acting like she did before she became friends with you" Rune said with a sigh.

"If she goes back to acting like that, we may not be able to get through to her" Daxter said.

Jak turned around and said "I'm going to talk to her"

"Jak, she doesn't want to talk to you. She thinks that the one person she truly felt like she could trust let her down. I'll go talk to her, you find that idiot Nymph and make her go apologize" Rune said walking away.

Jak sighed and began walking back towards where he saw Nymph last, determined to set things straight.

**Meanwhile:**

Five minutes later, Rune was quietly standing behind a flower vase, with large blooming flowers that provided adequate cover from her target.

Nightingale.

The young woman just stood there with a sniper rifle, staring at the moon with a mournful expression. She then sighed sadly and aimed her sniper rifle and pressed a small lever next to her foot. A small disc shot out from a nearby disc launcher and flew fifty feet into the air and soared in front of Nightingale, who fired her rifle.

The clay disc shattered into several pieces and fell onto the ground. Nightingale reloaded and brushed her hair out of her face and looked right at where Rune was. Rune sighed and walked out from her hiding place and said "Nightingale, can we talk?"

Nightingale's gaze hardened and she aimed the rifle at Rune and placed her hand on the trigger. Rune sighed and took a step forward, and Nightingale fired her sniper rifle.

Rune winced as the bullet whizzed by her ear and embedded into the stone wall behind her. Nightingale shook her head in disgust and tossed the rifle on the ground and began to walk away. As she passed Rune, the agent grabbed Nightingale by the arm and said "Please Nightingale, I just want to help!"

Nightingale whirled around and glared at Rune, who looked at her in the eye. After what seemed like an eternity, Nightingale flung her arms around Rune's shoulders and began to sob.

"There there, it's going to be fine" Rune said soothingly as she pat Nightingale on her back .

"H-how could he do something like that? With that…that witch!" Nightingale sobbed.

"It's not like that Night" Rune said softly.

Nightingale let go of Rune and said "He kissed her, even when she said all of those horrible, cruel things to me! I can't believe I trusted him! He-"

"Nightingale! Calm…down. I'll explain everything" Rune said sternly, and Nightingale hesitated and nodded.

"Nymph, as you may have known, has been jealous of you for a long while. You had this image, before Jak joined the AA and got you to open up, of an unbeatable silent warrior who was unbreakable. And then we saw the true you. A beautiful, strong woman who had been tough for too long, and needed a friend. And there's nothing wrong with that. We've all cared about you for a long while Nightingale, we just stayed away because we were…well, you never spoke, and we thought you were just the sort of person who needed her personal space. We know it was for good reason, but still" Rune explained.

"I appreciate the space though…I didn't even realize what it was like to have friends until I met Jak in the Bathing Grotto" Nightingale murmured, and Rune smiled.

"Nightingale, it isn't just Jak who cares about you. We care about you too. You can trust us too" Rune said.

Nightingale sighed again and said "I…I know that…but Jak, he was my first friend"

"But that's not all, is it?" Rune asked.

Nightingale looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"You do know that Jak is still shaken up over the loss of his friend, Keira? Right? He needs time to heal before he's even remotely-" Rune began to say.

"I can wait, Rune…it's just…I was…oh, to blazes with it. I was locked up in a Marauder stronghold for nearly five years" Rune showed surprise at this, but Nightingale didn't stop there "I didn't have a normal childhood. I'm not used to having friends…and I'm also…" Nightingale trialed off.

"You're not used to having feelings for someone?" Rune finished.

Nightingale walked over to the wall and leaned against it and slid down it with a sigh.

"Thought so. Look, Night. I'm not an expert on love, but if you want Jak to…well, you know. The first thing you have to do is forgive him. He wasn't at fault for what happened; Nymph was doing it to enrage you. She saw how you see him and she realized it was a quick and easy way to hurt you, and hard" Rune said walking over to Nightingale and sitting down next to her.

"Well, she was spot on then" Nightingale muttered.

"But you have to let this go. There are a lot of terrible people in the world. Havoc betrayed you and hurt you. Nymph kissed someone you cared about to hurt you. People hurt you Nightingale…it's a fact of life" Rune said.

"But it's getting back up after you've been hurt, and licking your wounds, with your head held high, that makes you grow" Rune said.

"…you're right" Nightingale said dolefully.

"I know I'm right. You're not used to actually being social with people yet. It's only been a short while since you started talking to others. It'll take some getting used to Night, but you'll come around. In the meantime, apologize to Jak" Rune said to the young woman.

"…if that's best" Nightingale murmured.

"Hey, do you want me to walk down there with you?" Rune asked.

"Please?" Nightingale said tiredly.

Rune stood up and helped Nightingale to her feet. She looked a tad unsteady, and had a slightly dazed look in her eye.

"Have you…have you been drinking?" Rune asked.

"A…a little. It only takes a little bit too…well, you know. I just wanted to stop thinking for a bit. Block out the pain any way I could" Nightingale said sadly.

"Drinking won't solve your problems. Nor will running away from them. You have to deal with them head-on" Rune said as she began to walk with Nightingale downstairs.

"Well, I can apologize to Jak...but what about Nymph?" Nightingale asked as she walked down the stairs, sometimes missing one and stumbling.

"Well, we all think she's an annoying brat who needs to be taught a lesson. So, I took the liberty of scheduling a one-on-one fight with you and her, tonight. In the Pit" Rune grinned.

"What? Are you serious? I'm-I don't have armor, and I'm…well, drunk" Nightingale said.

Rune scoffed and said "Are you honestly passing up an opportunity to settle this, woman to woman?"

"No, not at all. We're just not allowed to fight if we're drunk is all" Nightingale said sheepishly.

"Give me a minute" Rune smiled.

Ten minutes later, Rune had acquired a bottle of medicine that guaranteed to cure drunkenness in ten minutes. Another ten minutes later, Nightingale was sober again, though she still looked ashamed of how she had acted.

"Ugh, my head hurts though. Why is that?" Nightingale asked rubbing her temples.

"It's called a hangover Night, you get them after you get drunk" Rune explained as the two women walked down the hallway.

"Is that so?" Nightingale asked.

"Yeah, they're not fun. The medicine I gave you speeds up the body's natural ability to get the alcohol out of your system, though it only weakens the hangover" Rune explained.

"So, does Nymph know about the match?" Nightingale asked.

"Oh yeah, she's been running around to everyone from Beast to Chief Disten, begging for it to be stopped. She's freaking out bad" Rune chuckled.

"That's good" Nightingale said softly, with a small smile.

The two found Jak at the real shooting range, scowling in annoyance. He was NOT used to people having better aim then him, and Sharpshooter, along with several other Agents, all had high scores than him.

"This thing's rigged" Jak growled.

Rune walked into the room, though Nightingale hung behind nervously. Rune walked up to Jak and said "Jak…Nightingale has something to say to you"

Nightingale slowly walked into the room, her face looking at the ground. She very nervously walked closer into the room and up to Jak.

"S-sor…"

"What was that?" Rune asked.

"I'm…sor…s-sor"

"Nightingale…" Rune said sternly.

"I'M SORRY!" Nightingale yelled, falling to her knees, sobbing.

Jak let her cry for a few minutes, and waited for her to calm down. As her sobs became fewer, Jak knelt to the ground and looked her in the eyes. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot and splotchy. She looked as though she were utterly miserable, and truly regretted how she had acted.

"Nightingale…stop crying. Now" Jak muttered.

"I'm sorry Jak…I…I" Nightingale sobbed.

Jak sighed and said "You were upset, because you thought that I was with Nymph. That I agreed with the things she had said about you"

Nightingale nodded.

"She's a liar. You're an amazing person Nightingale. You're not weak, you are strong. One of the strongest people I know. And I'm glad that someone like you is my friend" Jak said with a small smile.

"S-so…you-?"Nightingale began to say.

"I'm not mad at you. You acted how anyone would have acted" Jak said.

"No. I shouldn't have taken out my fears and frustrations out on you. I'm-"

"Stop apologizing" Jak said firmly.

"But…"

"Nightingale. I forgive you. It's what friends do" Jak said giving the black haired woman a hug.

Nightingale gasped and hugged Jak back. She held onto him for a few moments before they separated. Nightingale allowed a small smile to grace her face and Jak said "I heard about your match with Nymph tonight"

"Yeah, I did too…about twenty minutes ago" Nightingale chuckled.

"How about we go get you set up in your temporary armor, since Tech is still making some last minute adjustments to your regular armor. And then you can help us get payback on Nymph. What do you say?" Jak said.

Nightingale smiled even wider and said "That sounds great"

The trio made their way to Techs' office to prepare Nightingale for some payback. Jak, Daxter, and Rune were eager to see Nightingale in action.

**Two Hours Later…**

"_The following Battle Simulation Challenge is a one-on-one bout between Agent Nymph against Agent Nightingale. There are no weapon limitations and the winner will be decided when one of the combatants has been incapacitated." _Arch said in the Pit Floor

"This is going to be good!" Chill grinned.

"I hope Nightingale gives her quite a thrashing" Royal said with a smile.

Jak grinned and yelled "Get her Nightingale!"

"_Are both combatants ready?"_ Arch asked the two women o the Pit Floor.

"Yes!" Nightingale said confidently.

"Y-y-yeah…" Nymph said nervously.

"_Commence Pit Challenge in 3…2…1…Begin."_

"If you have anything to say now…do it" Nightingale said cracking her knuckles.

Nymph knew that Nightingale could easily beat her within an inch of her life with little remorse, especially with how Nymph had been treating her recently. She knew the only way to avoid getting put in the hospital was to swallow her pride and apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry about everything! It cruel, horrible, and wretched, and everything I said to you was a lie. You deserve your top-tanking on the Leaderboard, you deserve to be as beautiful as you are…and" Nymph's voice dropped so only Nightingale could hear her "and you're the only one out of us who deserves to have a chance with Jak"

"I appreciate you attempting to make things right, but to be honest, I'd really just like to see if I'm back to 100% yet, rather than beat the living hell out of you like you deserve. You're not worth the energy. So here's what we'll do. We fight and get this all out of our system, and you go back to whatever you did before all of this and leave me and Jak alone. Deal!?" Nightingale said the last part threateningly.

"D-d-deal!" Nymph said backing up.

"Good. Now let's do this" Nightingale said getting into a fighting stance.

Nymph dashed forward and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but it was swiftly blocked by Nightingale, who brought up her arm. Nightingale delivered a quick kick to the side of Nymph, who yelped and stumbled away.

Nymph grabbed a VA71 and fired a few shots at Nightingale who effortlessly avoided the shots. Nymph scowled and continued to fire with increasing frustration as she failed again and again to mark the black-haired Agent. Nightingale then sprinted at the crimson haired Agent and kicked the pistol out of her hands and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying onto the ground.

"My turn" Nightingale said softly, grabbing a VA71.

"Uh oh" Nymph muttered as Nightingale aimed her pistol at her.

Nightingale quickly fired three shots at Nymph, who was barely able to roll out of the way. Nightingale laughed lightly and ran at Nymph, who yelped as she was tackled to the ground. Nightingale balled up her fist and punched Nymph in the jaw.

"That was for the tears I shed at your hands!" Nightingale yelled as she delivered another punch to Nymph's head.

Nightingale got to her feet and delivered a powerful kick to Nymph's chest, sending her flying into the wall.

"Every agent has their strengths and weaknesses. Nymph is a fairly competent Agent, but she is outside of her comfort zone, so to speak. Nightingale however, is an extremely well-rounded Agent in all fields, but her powerful legs are what truly give her the edge" Royal said to the others, who agreed with the man.

"Ah!" Nymph yelled out as Nightingale shot her several times in the chest with her VA71.

"You deserve this, you know that, right?" Nightingale growled.

"I thought you weren't taking this personally!" Nymph said as Nightingale raised her boot.

"I lied. It's what you did to Jak, and to me. And if you lie to me, there will be consequences" Nightingale said bringing her boot down once more on Nymph's chest.

Nightingale fired three more shots into Nymph's chest before picking up the young woman and tossing her back onto the ground. Nightingale walked over to the Laser Swords and grabbed two, tossing one to Nymph, who was very slowly getting back to her feet.

"N-Nightingale, d-do we really have to do this?" Nymph groaned as she got to her feet.

"No, we don't. But I want to" Nightingale said as Nymph grabbed her sword and activated it.

Nymph lashed out with her sword and caught the flat of Nightingale's blade and tried to knock the blade out of her hand. Nightingale let go of her blade and Nymph overextended herself, causing her to lunge forward. Nightingale fell backwards and did a monkey flip on Nymph, sending her flying onto the ground once more.

Nightingale snatched up Nymph's fallen blade and slowly walked over to Nymph, who was getting back to her feet. Nightingale pointed both blades at Nymph and said "Let's end this, shall we?"

Nightingale spun around and slashed Nymph from her left shoulder to her right hip, causing Nymph to yelp in pain. Nightingale then kicked Nymph in the gut and slashed her with both swords at the same time. Nightingale delivered a swift kick to Nymph's stomach and twirled both swords gracefully above her before slashing Nymph in the back, causing her to yell out in pain.

"I think we're done here" Nightingale said kicking Nymph to the ground, where she lay there, groaning. Nightingale placed both swords at either end of Nymph's neck and said "Checkmate"

"_The winner of the Pit challenge is Agent Nightingale"_ Arch said, and everyone in the Watchtower cheered for the black-haired woman, who took of her helmet, grinning cheerfully.

"I expected her to do to Nymph, what Havoc did to her" Chill muttered.

"She's pissed, not evil" Jak replied.

"Not anymore, she's positively beaming" Rune said with a smile.

The door to the Pit opened and Nightingale walked in, still looking cheerful. She brushed her hair out of her face, and said shyly "So…um, how was it?"

"I honestly thought you should've beaten her up more, but hey, it was still satisfying" Chill said patting the young woman on the back.

"Good job" Jak said with a small smile, and Nightingale beamed.

"So, what now?"Royal asked, pointing to Nymph, who was trying to get to her feet.

"She'll be fine. Come on, let's go eat. I hear Turo's got this fresh baked apple pie that's out of this world" Sharpshooter said, and everyone left the room but Blade, who stood there watching Nymph make her way out of the Pit.

"I guess I deserved that" Nymph groaned as she got to her feet

"Short of getting the beating of my life, I think that went OK. Who would've thought Nightingale would be so…forgiving?" Nymph muttered as she limped towards the Watchtower.

"Maybe…she isn't as bad as I thought" Nymph muttered.

"So, you can walk?" Blade said scathingly as Nymph walked into the Watchtower.

"Ugh, I know! I deserved the beating that I got! I know! Give it a rest, Blade" Nymph said, sinking onto the bench in the Watchtower with a wince.

"Nightingale may have dropped it, but I won't. With everything that's been going on, I can't believe you did that to her" Blade said coldly.

"I said I'm sorry. Jeez" Nymph said abashedly.

"That doesn't make it OK. We need unity in these times, and Nightingale speaking and recovering can do only good things for the Avenging Angels. You're actions would have negated everything Jak's presence has done for her. As a fellow Agent and a friend of hers, I'm disgusted by your actions" Blade scowled.

"I…I never thought about it like that" Nymph said, sounding ashamed.

"You have to be open-minded about these things. We have to be united Nymph, lest we fall to the impending forces of darkness" Blade growled.

"What are you talking about?" Nymph asked.

"Think about it. Things have been changing around here. The attack on Haven City. Havoc going crazy and attacking Nightingale. The increased Hunter Agent attacks…there's a connection between these events…I can feel it" Blade muttered turning away from Nymph.

"Feel what?" Nymph asked.

"There's a storm brewing Nymph….and the when the storm breaks, well…let's just pray that we all escape from the downpour alive" Blade said darkly as he walked out of the room.

**End of Chapter:**

OK, that's the end of the filler. Way longer than I thought it would be. Next chapter will be way better, that's my promise. Spoilers! Next chapter will feature of the return our favorite Wastelander, Sig! Oh, and Kleiver too. Next chapter, things get serious. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you have idea for an Avenging Angels character and would like to see it put in the story, leave a review or message me! Until then, FlygonN out!


	9. Meeting Old Friends

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

ANA (Author Notes of Awesomeness):

Please note, I have absolutely no clue whether or not Seem is male or female, and apparently no else does either. So, for the sake of the story, Seem will be male. If this upsets you, I'm sorry, it's just I have to decide on it for the sake of the story. Also, special thanks to the usual three who review my story, JakMartheDarkWarrior, Oblique Strategies, and Ecofreakras17. Also, special thanks to the guest reviewer "Hi There", who told me that 4 in roman numerals was IV, not IIII. I think I correctly changed the title and everything, but I could have messed up. Let me know in the reviews if it seems OK to you all. It may take a little while for the changes to take affect. Anyway, I messed up, and I admit it. My bad everyone.

Another bit of bad news, I may have to stop working on this story for a bit, simply because I may not have enough time to continue working on two stories and co-writing another one. As of now, I'm still working on this story, but when I get a job and start school again, I may have to stop on it for short periods of time. I'll still update, it'll just take much longer. I'm really sorry about this, but I just don't have the time anymore.

Also, if anyone's curious, I've figured out that every name in the Jak series is made up, and not an actual name. So I'll do the same thing for names I make. It's really not that hard. 

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 9: Meeting Old Friends**

**Flashback:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jak screamed as Dark eco was forcibly injected into him. Erol stood nearby with a sick smirk, enjoying every second of Jak's suffering while Baron Praxis stood nearby, looking impatient.

"DARK ECO INJECTIONS ARE NOW COMPLETE, BIO-READINGS NOMINAL AND UNCHANGED." a computerized voice said as the Dark Eco stopped and Jak began panting heavily, trying to recover from the torture he been subjected to.

"Blegh…nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" Praxis snarled at Erol, who frowned.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your _experiments, _Baron Praxis. I feel that the Dark Warrior Program has failed" Erol replied, causing the Baron to roar in anger.

The Baron whirled around and grabbed Jak, still weak and disoriented from his torture, and growled "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"

"What now? The Metal Head Armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever" Erol said as Praxis walked away to the other side of the platform.

"I will NOT be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" Praxis bellowed at Erol.

The Baron took a few steps towards Erol, who quickly backed up as the Baron snarled "Move forward with the final plan!"

The Baron then looked at Jak with a disgusted expression and said "And finish off this…_thing_, tonight"

"As you wish" Erol said quietly as the Baron stormed away.

"I'll be back later" Erol said grabbing Jak by the collar and directing his words to the semi-conscious warrior.

Erol walked out of the room, following the sinister Baron. Jak winced as the all too familiar sensation of Dark Eco burning his insides. He felt like something was changing…something…dark was inside of him. Begging for release. He felt a wave of nausea come over him and at first, he heard a voice he could have sworn was a Dark Eco induced hallucination. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Ding ding! Third floor! Party chains, roach food, torture devices!" Daxter said as he rode a small transport into the room and jumped onto Jak's stomach.

Jak weakly blinked, was this real?

"Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter asked.

Jak didn't respond, the Dark Eco experiment had left him too drained.

"WOAH! What'd they do to you?" Daxter asked looking at Jak's tortured and battered frame.

When Jak didn't respond again, Daxter became worried. What if they had broken him? His best buddy?

"Jak…it's me! Daxter!" Daxter said, and Jak weakly lifted his head and looked at him he went limp again.

"Well that's a fine hello" Daxter said sarcastically.

"I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail" Daxter grabbed his tail, which was missing a few hairs at the tip, "_literally_, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something, just this once!" Daxter begged.

Then the anger came forth.

The pain from the torture had become insignificant compared to the torrent of pure anger Jak felt coursing through his body. So, he decided to break his long silence with a statement that summed up every single thought he had thought of ever since his imprisonment two years ago.

"I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!" Jak roared.

Daxter quickly put a hand over Jak's mouth and said "SHHHH! Right now we've got to get you outta here"

Daxter scurried over to one of the restraints on Jak's arm, not noticing the change that was coming over his best friend. Jak began to breathe heavily, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jak's skin began to change into a grey color and razor-sharp claws shot out of his hands. Jak began to growl and groan as the Dark Eco began to morph him…into an unstoppable force.

"Just let me figure out how to open the security locks on your chair so I can-" Daxter began to say.

"ROAAAAAAAH!" Jak bellowed as he tore off the restraints effortlessly.

"Or uh…you could do it" Daxter said timidly as Jak got out of the chair with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Jak leapt out of the chair with an animalistic grunt, purplish lightning radiating off of him. Jak turned his gaze to a cowering Daxter, who seemed to realize that his friend wasn't in his right state of mind.

"Jak…easy now. Easy buddy. It's-it's your old pal Daxter, remember?" Daxter pleaded as Jak took a few steps closer.

Jak brought his arm back, ready to strike when he felt the Dark Eco receding.

"Daxter?" Jak said weakly as he returned to normal.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Daxter yelled as Jak stumbled around weakly.

"Sheesh…remind me not to piss you off" Daxter commented as Jak found his balance.

"Come on tall, dark, and gruesome, we're outta here" Daxter said jumping back onto his old perch, Jak's shoulder.

**End Flashback:**

"And that was how I bravely saved Jak, stealthily evading thousands of Crimson Guards" Daxter said dramatically.

"Sure, next thing you'll be telling me that you're a Precursor" Chill laughed.

Daxter glared at Jak, who shook his head slightly.

"It is what happened though. Right Jak?" Daxter asked.

Jak nodded.

"So how did you all escape the Baron's Palace?" Nightingale asked, still held spellbound by the tale.

"Well, it was an exciting tale, filled with death, danger, and destiny!" Daxter said intensely.

"Actually, his not far off" Jak chuckled.

Jak described how he and Daxter fought his way out of the Baron's Prison, overcoming several waves of guards. The others listened intently and were amazed that one person could defeat so many soldiers with ease.

"Wow, that's amazing" Nightingale said, fascinated as Jak told her of how he finally escaped the Baron's Palace and met up with Kor.

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool guy Jak" Chill said.

"Yeah, Jak's alright but he isn't…Orange Lightning!" Daxter said doing a pose.

"Give it a rest" Blade said.

"Hello everyone, am I late?" Chief Disten said walking into the room.

"Well, Jak told us how he broke out of the Baron's Prison with Daxter's help" Blade said to the Chief, who nodded.

"Good story" Beast growled.

"Thanks Beast" Jak replied.

" What's up, sir?" Blade asked.

"I have a mission for you and Jak. We need you two to go to Spargus and meet up with an old contact of ours, and new King of Spargus, Sig. I'm assuming you knew him?" Disten said.

"Oh yeah, we've watched Sig's back loads of times" Daxter bragged.

"Good. He called to ask you about something important, couldn't say what it was. I'm sending Blade because he has an old acquaintance in Spargus and he requested to be put on this mission. Both of you leave as soon as you can get your gear ready" Disten said.

"Sir yes sir!" Jak and Blade yelled.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to finish telling us about your Haven City adventures some other time" Nightingale said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll wrap up this mission quickly and head back here so we can finish it at dinner. Deal?" Jak said to Nightingale.

"Deal!" Nightingale laughed.

As Jak, Daxter, and Blade walked out of the room, Chill, Beast, Rune, and Sharpshooter looked at Nightingale and laughed.

"You guys are so cute" Chill laughed.

"So, are you ever going to ask him how he feels about you, or not?" Sharpshooter asked curiously.

"I can't. He's still grieving over his friend that he liked. It wouldn't be right" Nightingale said without thinking.

"AHA!" Chill yelled.

"Eeep!" Nightingale said clamping her hands over her mouth, blushing dark red as she did.

"Ha! I KNEW IT!" Chill yelled triumphantly.

"Leave her alone" Beast growled.

"What's your deal?" Chill asked.

"We all knew it, so leave her alone about it" Beast growled.

"Guy's got a point. Leave the kid alone" Sharpshooter chuckled.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 20 years old!" Nightingale grunted.

"You're the youngest one of us, and you're a little sheltered, so you're like a kid" Chill said soothingly, and Nightingale calmed down.

"So, when ARE you going to tell him?" Rune asked.

"Umm…I don't know. You said it'd be good to wait until he gets over the death of his friend, but I…I've never felt like this about someone before" Nightingale said softly.

"Don't worry; everyone feels that way at some point. He'll get over it eventually and then he'll be all yours" Chill smirked.

"I hope so" Nightingale murmured to herself.

**Wasteland:**

"WOOOO!" Daxter yelled as Jak drove off of a cliff and landed roughly on a dune.

"You're a pretty good driver" Blade laughed as Jak did a power turn avoiding another large rock.

"I was the Haven City Racing Champ this year" Jak said.

"Really? You beat that idiot, Erol? Good for you man" Blade said with a laugh.

"So, why do we need to meet Sig?" Jak asked.

"I've got no clue. Maybe he'd just like to catch up" Blade suggested.

"Maybe. We'll find out when we get there" Jak said.

The trio headed towards the desert settlement known as Spargus. It had been rebuilt after the attack by the Dark Makers. Jak drove up to the huge steel door and honked the Retaliator's horn twice. The door's slowly opened back up, and Jak drove the car inside.

The group saw a familiar face, adding a small turret on the Tough puppy, because that car sucks. Period. He looked up as the Retaliator drove in and said "Well, well, well, look who we have here"

"Well, well, well, look who's been hitting the buffet 8 times a day!" Daxter yelled.

"Shut yer mouth, or I'll pound ya!" Kleiver snarled back, though he was used to Daxter's comments, he still wasn't about to be insulted by a rodent.

Jak took off his helmet and said "Hey Kleiver. How are things around here?"

"Hey there Ankle Biter. Things haven't really changed that much. Dem Monks are hangin round here now though, and we've added a few new defenses on the city's outer walls" Kleiver said with a grunt.

"Monks? You mean Seem and the others?" Jak asked.

Kleiver nodded and said "If you're looking for the big bloke with the giant gun, he's up at the Arena. The "King" and a few of the others found some stranglers near death in the desert, so we're seeing if they're worth keeping alive. And for some reason, he said that you two had joined them Avenging Angels"

"We have, in case the armor didn't tip you off there" Daxter replied.

Kleiver growled and said "Get out of here, I've got things to do and you've got places to be"

"All right" Jak said with a shrug as he parked the Retaliator and hopped out.

The trio waited for the other unnecessarily large door to open and walk into the desert city of Spargus, where people made the most of what they had and survival of the fittest was the law of the land. Little had changed since Jak and Daxter had left for Haven City to help finish off the Metal Heads. The repair efforts had been long since finished. It seemed like there were a few new stone houses by the ocean and there were a few more venders then last time, but otherwise, all was normal. Jak led Blade to the Arena, where the roar of the crowd could be heard from hundreds of yards away.

Jak, Daxter, and Blade went up the also unnecessarily long staircase and down the hallway, where the Arena was. They looked down as five fighters, the ones Kleiver had mentioned, fought for their lives in the Arena. The people who had rescued by the Wastelanders, and were now fighting for a chance at a new life.

They fired their weapons against waves of the blood-thirsty Marauders. The group was able to eliminate about forty of them, and crowd roared as the last Marauder flew into the boiling lava below.

"Well done. The five of you have proven your worth this time around. The next Arena challenge will take place three days from now. Please ride the lift to receive your first Battle Amulet" a soft voice called out from where Damas used to sit.

Jak, Daxter, and Blade walked along the path to see Sig, sitting in Damas's old chair. His pride and joy, the mighty Peace Maker, was resting on his lap. To Jak and Daxter's surprise, Seem was sitting in a small chair next to Sig, and it had been his voice who had been talking to the new Wastelanders, who received their first battle amulet part. The group walked by, conversing that their luck was changing and that they were looking forward to fighting in the desert and becoming Wastelanders.

The trio walked over to Sig, who blinked in surprise and said in his booming voice "Jak! Daxter! Welcome back cherries!"

"Hey Sig. How's being King of Spargus?" Jak asked.

"Pretty good. I get to kill as many Metal Heads as I want, and I have no reason to go to Haven City anymore, because of the stuff I've got to do here. Who's that you have with you?" Sig asked.

Blade took off his helmet and said "Agent Blade. Me and Agent Chiaroscuro represent the Avenging Angels."

"So you really fell in with them?" Sig asked Jak quietly.

"The Metal Heads killed Keira, and I decided it's time to cut the head of the snake, once and for all" Jak said darkly.

"That's a shame. I liked that girl, pretty damn good mechanic. That's life I guess..." Sig sighed and they had a moment of silence for their fallen friend. After an appropriate amount of time had passed, Sig spoke again.

" I was hoping to have you up here, after the dust settled, and what with you being Ma-" Sig began to say before Daxter started shaking his head wildly, gesturing at Blade.

Sig caught on and said "I mean, with you being Damas's son. But since you're with the AA now, I'll just cut to the chase. There's a few Metal-Saurs out in the Wasteland, very close to here. They're attacking anybody who comes out of the Garage. We haven't been able to send anyone out there to deal with them because the second we get out there, all of them attack us. We need you, Daxter, and Blade to go distract them long enough for us to get our own men out there. Together, we can kill these scumbags, and I'll have a new trophy for my throne room"

"Seem, what do you think?" Jak asked the monk.

"Much has happened since the Precursors left. You have in set in motion events that cannot be stopped. A force equal to your own is coming for you, and you will need to evolve your powers to combat this new foe, and the one who is truly behind these events" Seem said mysteriously.

"Someone equal to Jak in power? That's crazy! Have you SEEN him turn into Dark Jak?!" Daxter yelled.

"Something dark is coming for us. Something worse than everything we've seen so far. The only way for you to combat these forces, is to become stronger from both without, and within" Seem said quietly, and Jak nodded.

"And how do I do that?" Jak asked.

"You must find the Door of Light, one of the greatest Precursor mysteries. There is a bloodline, in this land, that has long since been able to open this door. You must find a person of this bloodline, and use them to open the door. Light and Darkness together will save us from this new trial" Seem replied.

"What about the Metal-Saurs, any words of wisdom there?" Daxter asked.

"Yes…their presence here is no coincidence. The Aimperditor are back, and they've ordered their soldiers to block the only out of the city. They must be looking for something, something they do not want to be interrupted searching for" Seem said quietly.

"I think we've got an idea of what it may be" Blade said, and Jak and Daxter nodded.

"Listen, all we need you to do is draw them off long enough for us to get some of the boys out there. Then we work together to kill them. Sound good?" Sig said.

The group nodded and Sig said "OK boys, time to move out"

**Spargus Garage:**

"OK Ankle Biters. There's twenty of dem things out there stompin about, all nasty-like. Think you can get their attention and hold it til we get out there?" Kleiver asked Blade, Jak, and Daxter.

"We've got this handled. You should worry about yourself" Blade said with a hidden grin.

"What was that!?" Kleiver asked angrily.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste" Sig said to Kleiver, who grunted.

"All right, Jak, I'll drive. You provide additional fire with your Morph Gun" Blade said.

"Got it" Jak said, reloading his Blaster Mod ammo from a clip on his belt.

"All right then Chili peppers, let's roll!" Sig said as he got into the shotgun seat of the Slam Dozer.

"They'll be on us the second we leave. We've got to get all of their attention, and keep it" Blade said to Jak and Daxter, who looked at each other and nodded.

"I've got an idea" Jak said with a laugh and Daxter cracked his fingers and cleared his throat loudly.

"If I'm right, then those Metal-Saurs better watch out" Blade laughed as he revved up the engines.

"All right, let's see what you runts got!" Kleiver yelled with a grin as he opened the doors and the Retaliator shot out of the Garage and back into the harsh Wasteland.

Jak let out a loud yell and promptly shot at each of the Metal-Saurs, drawing their attention. Daxter took a deep breath and yelled "COME AND GET US, SCALE FACES!"

Each one of the twenty Metal-Saurs had the mental capacity to understand that they were getting dissed by a furry otter-weasel hybrid thing. With a loud roar, each of them charged at the Retaliator.

"Punch it!" Jak yelled at Blade, who floored it.

Jak pressed the red button on the dashboard a bomb flew out of the back of the Retaliator and into the face of one of the Metal-Saurs, who roared in pain and fired a mortar at the trio. Blade swerved to the left to avoid the projectile and spun the car around so that they were facing the closest Metal-Saur.

Blade opened fire with the Retaliator's twin machine guns and the lead Metal-Saur roared in pain as the bullets slammed into its face and chest.

"Now, let me know if you feel a _slight_ tickle, when I'm shooting you in the face!" Blade said calmly, and Jak and Daxter let out a laugh as he spun the car back around.

With this distraction, the Wastelanders were able to get their cars out of the Garage and into the desert. Sig rode in the shotgun seat while Kleiver drove. Sig stood up and began charging up his Peacemaker.

"Jak! Lead those sorry suckers over here!" Sig yelled.

"Can do!" Daxter yelled.

"No backseat driving!" Blade yelled as he revved the engines loudly.

Blade swerved again and avoided a Metal-Saur charging at them and drove towards the Spargus Garage, where thirty Wastelanders were ready to fight the Metal-Saurs.

"All right boys, let show them how a Wastelander cleans house!" Sig yelled as Kleiver revved the Slam Dozer forward.

The cars opened fire on the dinosaur Metal Heads and Jak, Daxter, and Blade joined the fray. Jak provided support from the shotgun seat by firing his Morph Gun's blaster at the Metal-Saurs when they were within range, and Daxter helped by launching bombs from the rear of the vehicle whenever a Metal-Saur was behind them.

Suddenly a ball of blue energy shot past them and slammed into the Metal-Saur next to them. The creature roared in agony as it was electrocuted to death. The Metal-Saur flailed around for a few moments before collapsing onto the ground, dead.

"Wam bam, super slam!" Sig yelled out.

"That's not fair. Why does Sig get all the fun?" Daxter asked.

"Good question. Blade, floor it!" Jak yelled.

"On it!" Blade replied, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

As the car shot forward, Jak unbuckled his seat belt and stood up.

"What are you doing!?" Blade yelled.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as Jak jumped out of the Retaliator and transformed into Light Jak and ripped off his helmet.

"Hit the brakes!" Light Jak yelled as wings shot from his back, and Blade obliged by slamming on the brakes for a moment, sending Jak out of the car. The moment Jak was airborne, Blade slammed on the accelerator.

With the momentum of the car, Jak soared straight at the rampaging Metal-Saur. Jak grinned and transformed into Dark Jak as he flew at the Metal-Saur. Dark Jak drew back his fist and charged it up with Dark Eco as he could muster and punched the huge Metal-Saur in the skull, breaking its thick neck and sending it crashing onto the ground, dead. Dark Jak landed onto the dune lightly and looked back at its latest victim.

"WHOA!" Blade said, nearly stopping the car in surprise.

"Yep…that's my boy Jak...I taught him that move" Daxter said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, right, next thing you'll be telling me is that you're a Precursor or something" Blade snorted.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of keeping quiet about that" Daxter muttered.

"What was that?" Blade asked.

"Nothing, I'll-WATCH OUT!" Daxter yelled as he pointed to another Metal-Saur charging at them.

"Daxter, take the wheel!" Blade yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt too, hitting turbo on the Retaliator's controls as he did so.

"WHAT!?" Daxter yelled.

Suddenly Blade's seat shot forward, ejecting him from the car and towards the Metal-Saur. Daxter jumped into the driver's seat and yanked the steering wheel with all his might, somehow turning the car away from the rampaging Metal-Saur.

"WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE JUMPING OUT OF THIS THING!?" Daxter yelled.

Blade flew right as the Metal-Saur, pulling out his twin Laser Swords. The Agent soared through the air like a bullet, even as the dinosaur Metal-Head opened its mouth and roared loudly as it stomped towards him. Blade spun in midair and hurled one of his Laser Sword at the Metal-Saur. The sword hurtled through the air and right into the Metal-Saur's open mouth.

The Metal-Saur's roared in pain as the blade sliced clean through its internal organs and it began thrashing in pain. Blade tightened his grip on his Laser Sword and as he flew at the Metal-Saur, he sank his second Laser Sword into its neck. The Metal-Saur thrashed and roared, trying to throw the Number 2 ranked Agent off.

Blade held on though, and pulled a third sword out from a sheath on his armor. This sword had a green blade and a yellow hilt. Blade twirled the sword quickly as the Metal-Saur thrashed around and sank it into the dinosaur Metal-Head's skin.

Suddenly green lightning began shooting out of the sword and the Metal-Saur began to roar in pain. Blade clung onto the two swords for dear life as the Metal-Saur roared and flailed as electricity coursed through its body. Eventually, the Metal-Saur let out one, final roar of pain and collapsed onto the ground, convulsing slightly.

Blade ripped his swords free and waited for Daxter to drive by in the Retaliator.

"You both are idiots…crazy…insane…IDIOTS!" Daxter yelled.

"Just get in the passenger seat and shut it fur-ball" Blade replied, tearing both of his swords free and sheathing them in his armor.

"RAAAH!" Kleiver yelled as he hit the turbo button on the Slam Dozer, crashing into a Metal-Saur head-on.

"TAKE THAT YA UGLY SON OF A-" Kleiver yelled before Sig, who had been charging up his Peace Maker, fired at the Metal-Saur from point-blank range.

The Metal-Saur roared in pain and was sent hurtling backwards twenty feet, where it lay dead. Sig blew at the steaming tip of his Peace Maker and said "Boom"

"Eh, look at Jak over there" Kleiver said pointing to Jak, who was now facing down a trio of Metal-Saurs, circling him.

Dark Jak laughed and yelled "TIME FOR SOME FUN!"

One of the Metal-Saurs broke out of the circle and charged at him. Dark Jak suddenly went invisible and the Metal-Saur slowed down and looked around, uncertainly. Suddenly it twitched its neck, which all of a sudden snapped. The Metal-Saur went limp and crashed onto the ground.

Suddenly Dark Jak reappeared next to the Metal-Saur's head. He cracked his neck and knuckles and said "Who's next?"

Both of the remaining Metal-Saurs fired their mortars at Dark Jak, who smiled evilly and snatched both of the mortar rounds as they flew at him. Without stopping, Dark Jak hurled the mortar rounds at their owners, who roared in pain as they were engulfed in an explosion. Dark Jak sprinted at one of the Metal-Saurs as it was distracted and leapt high into the air above the Metal-Saur and unleashed the Dark Strike on it.

The Metal-Saur roared in agony as the powerful Dark attack slammed into it from above. Dark Jak landed on the back of the Metal Head's back and yelled triumphantly.

"Kleiver!" Sig yelled.

"On it mate!" Kleiver yelled as he hit the turbo button and sped towards the writhing Metal-Saur.

The Slam Dozer crashed into the Metal-Saur, which roared one final time before crashing onto the ground dead. The final Metal-Saur was growling angrily, but turned around and fled.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Jak snarled as he charged up a second Dark Strike.

All of a sudden Dark Jak heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder which began to bleed. Dark Jak looked to the left, where he had heard the gunfire, and saw two Hunter Agents, watching him. The one to the left, armed with a sniper rifle, was aiming right at him.

Sig looked off to the side and saw the two Hunter Agents attacking Jak. Sig was about to tell Kleiver to help them when he noticed the final Metal-Saur getting away.

"Step on it!" Sig yelled.

Kleiver nodded and boosted twice in an effort to catch the quick moving dinosaur Metal Head. Sig brought up his Peace Maker one last time and as it charged up Sig smiled and said "Gotcha"

The blue ball of energy forming at the tip of the Peace Maker shot off in the distance and smashed into the Metal-Saur's skull. The creature was dead before it hit the ground.

"Hey, circle around and help Jak" Sig said to Kleiver.

"On it mate, you know-" Kleiver began to say before a car shot out of the dunes and rammed into them.

"Blade!" Dark Jak snarled, glaring at the two Agents.

"On it!" Blade replied, speeding towards the two Agents.

"Violet!" the one with the sniper rifle, who was male, yelled.

"On it!" Violet replied, stepping in front of him.

Violet calmly stood there and waited for the Retaliator to run her over.

Or so it seemed.

"What is she doing?" Blade muttered.

Violet then raised one of her arms and a fired a blue pulse out of her hand. Blade swerved out of the way and fired a few shots at the two Hunter's who jumped out of the way of the Retaliator's gunfire.

"Stay still!" Violet yelled as she fired another blue pulse.

This one hit home. The Retaliator was engulfed in a blue electrical discharge. Then, the car began to slow down and it eventually stopped.

"That was an E.M.P! It shorted out the Retaliator!" Blade growled as he hopped out of the car and pulled out his Laser Sword and activated it.

Violet pulled out a Laser sword of her own, it being crimson and Blade's being orange and dashed towards Blade.

"YOU! Why are you here?" Dark Jak growled at the male, who he recognized as Skull.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Skull chuckled as he aimed his rifle at Dark Jak.

Skull fired again, by this time Dark Jak was ready and sidestepped the bullet and ran at the Hunter Agent. Dark Jak changed back into regular Jak, who pulled out a pistol and began firing Skull. Skull jumped to the side and growled angrily.

"So, lost your edge? Shame, I've still got plenty left in the tank!" Skull yelled as his neck twitched suddenly and he fell to all fours.

"Blade! Watch out! He's transforming" Jak yelled as he prepared himself to combat the new threat.

Violet swung her Laser Sword at Blade's head, but this was dodged by Blade, who ducked under the slash and jabbed Violet three times with his open fist. Blade then swung around and hit her in the back with a backhanded blow with his sword hilt.

"Not bad!" Violet grunted as she flipped back onto her feet.

"But I'm…much better" Violet said as blue lightning discharged from her hands.

Blade jumped to the side to avoid the first bolt of lightning, but was hurled backwards when the second one caught him in the chest. Blade crashed into the dune and pulled out a pistol and without aiming it, fired. Somehow the bullet soared towards Violet, who ducked to avoid it.

"Ha! You missed" Violet laughed.

"Wasn't aiming at you" Blade said as he got back to his feet.

Violet turned around and saw that, miraculously, the bullet had found their vehicle's gas tank and-

BOOOM!

Violet was hurled forward from the explosion and crashed onto the ground groaning.

"VIOLET!" Skull yelled as he finished his transformation.

"I've got no Dark Eco left and only a minute's worth of Light Eco left" Jak muttered, readying his Morph Gun.

"Time for Round Two!" Skull laughed as he slowly walked over to Jak.

Jak ran at him and began firing his Morph Gun. The blasts hit Skull head-on, but he still keep walking. Blade ran over and joined the fray, throwing a hunting knife at Skull, who caught the knife and ran at Jak with it.

Jak pulled out Nightingale's knife and blocked the downward slash from Skull and grabbed his pistol with his other hand and fired into Skull's chest. Skull grunted in pain, but repaid Jak by kicking punching him in the stomach and sending him flying ten feet, coughing.

Skull laughed and took a step towards Jak when all of sudden a green blade emerged from Skull's chest. Skull rolled forward and flipped Blade over on his back. Green lightning was shooting out of the sword, which Skull yanked out and hurled at Blade, who caught it and spun it expertly in his hands.

"Heal!" Skull grunted as he touched the hole in his chest, which stopped spewing blood and began to seal up.

"What the…what are you?" Blade asked in amazement as Jak got to his feet.

Jak heard a sound of something swishing in the air and instinctively ducked. The knife that had been flying towards him soared at Skull, who snatched it out of the air and tossed both of the knives he had at Jak, who rolled to dodge both of them. Jak picked up his fallen Morph Gun and fired three shots, each of them expertly hitting Skull in the chest. Skull shook it off and pulled out a strange looking pistol, pure black with a red crosshair on it.

"Bye-bye!" Skull said with a deep laugh as he fired a shot at Jak.

The bullet was pure black, but Jak knew that he mustn't let it touch him. Jak rolled to the side and fired his pistol three times.

"GET OFF!" Kleiver bellowed as he rammed into the Hunter Agent's armored car.

"Get them off our tail!" Sig yelled as he charged up his Peace Maker.

"I'm tryin' mate!" Kleiver yelled as he slammed on the brakes and boosted, slamming into the other car.

"To hell with this!" Sig yelled as he aimed his Peace Maker and he fired at the car.

The two Hunter Agents in the car bailed from the car, which burst into flames as the Peace Maker effectively made it burst into flames.

"Next time, don't mess with the Wastelanders!" Sig yelled as the two Hunter Agents got to their feet and shook their fists in anger at them.

Jak rolled to the side to avoid the shots and Jak fired a shot from his Morph Gun, blasting the pistol out of his hands. Jak ran at Skull and tackled him to the ground, dropping his Morph Gun into the sand as he did.

Jak balled up his fist and punched Skull in the face as hard as he could. The Hunter Agent yelled out in pain and responded by elbowing Jak in the face, sending him sprawling off of him. Both warriors got to their feet. Jak noticed Violet had recovered and was now fighting Blade, who was evenly matched with the Hunter Agent.

"This needs to end" Daxter muttered Jak's ear.

"Then let's end it" Jak growled.

"I agree" Skull said digging in his bag and pulling out a Dark Eco crystal and a Light Eco crystal out of his bag.

Both of these crystals gave off huge waves of energy. And Jak knew nothing good would come of Skull having those. Skull chuckled darkly and held both of the crystal's high in the air.

"You're done!" Skull laughed.

Suddenly both of the crystals were blasted out of his hands and landed on the ground next to Jak. Skull looked to his right, where Kleiver and Sig were aiming their guns at them. Kleiver was aiming his smoking gun-staff at Skull, who was growling in displeasure. Sig had a Peace Maker shot charging up, and looked ready to fight.

Jak scooped up each of the crystals and absorbed their Eco. Jak transformed into Light Jak and flew the air. Skull fired three shots at Jak, who flew around the shots and dodged it. Light Jak spun around in midair and kicked Skull in the face, disorienting him. Kleiver and Sig added a few shots from their guns and hit Skull expertly.

Skull seemed to realize that he was severely outnumbered, with Sig and Kleiver joining the fight and with Violet still fighting Blade, who had gained the upper hand on the Hunter Agent. Blade disarmed Violet with a swipe of his Shock Sword and held the sword tip at her neck.

"Do it. Finish me" Violet panted.

"No" Blade stated before whirling around and slashing her deeply in the chest.

Violet gasped in pain and fell to the ground, staining the sand with her blood. Blade knew the strike wouldn't kill her at the moment, as he purposely missed her vitals, but he had a feeling that she'd end up getting that wound healed anyway.

Skull growled at seeing his teammate downed and tossed a small ball into the air. A massive flash that was emitted from the ball blinded everyone , and when the flash faded, the group saw Blade putting Violet into a third Hunter vehicle. This vehicle had picked up the other Hunter Agents, and quickly sped away once all Agents were safely inside.

"Well, we didn't get the Hunter Agents, but we got the Metal-Saurs" Jak said to Sig, who nodded.

"Good job boys. It was good to see you haven't lost a step. As for you, Blade was it? You'd make good Wastelander" Sig said extending a hand towards Blade, who shook it.

"Thanks. I've never seen someone put down Metal-Saurs so effortlessly. I can tell Spargus is in good hands with you in charge" Blade said.

"You sound familiar, I can't place my finger on it" Kleiver said to Blade.

"My sister Helan lives here in Spargus. Me and her are twins. I was also a Wastelander, you just don't see me around here anymore" Blade replied.

"Helan eh? She's a good Wastelander. Must run in the family then. And yeah, I remember you now, you're a damn good driver if I say so meself" Kleiver said, indicating a level of respect towards the Avenging Angels Agent.

"Well, you can tell Chief Disten that if you guys need anything let us know. We're all in the same boat, and we've got to keep an eye out" Sig said.

"All right, we'll keep that in mind" Blade said as Sig and the others walked back to their vehicles.

"Hey Jak, you don't mind if we swing by my sisters place, do you? I don't usually get missions to Spargus, and I've been meaning to stop by" Blade asked.

"Not at all. Come on" Jak said hopping in the Retaliator.

The two Agents plus Daxter drove back to the Spargus Garage and exited through the very unnecessarily large door. Blade led them to a small house by the turret and walked up the stone stairway.

Blade took off his helmet and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a woman about as tall as Blade, with the same good-natured face. She was rather pretty, though she was dressed in the same sort of clothes as a Wastelander would wear and had a gun-staff on her back. She smiled and said "So, back from your latest mission?"

"The Metal –Saurs are dead now. You can exit the city whenever you need to" Blade responded with a grin.

Helan hugged her brother and said "Good to see your safe. Kaylaa's been worried about her uncle, mainly because you're fighting Metal Heads so big that the only way to kill them with one shot is from a Peace Maker"

Blade chuckled and said "Helan, this is Agent Chiaroscuro, our newest recruit"

"Nice to meet you. Kaylaa! Uncle Russal is here!" Helan called.

"Yaaay!" a small blond haired girl ran into the room and hugged Blade around the legs.

"I missed you! Did you get the big Metal-Heads outside the city?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Hey there kiddo! You've gotten so big since I saw you last!" Blade said cheerfully.

"We should go outside" Daxter muttered, and Jak nodded.

Jak and Daxter stood outside for twenty minutes before Blade walked outside, looking tired yet happy.

"Sorry about that. I'm kinda like a father-figure to little Kaylaa" Blade said before putting his helmet back on. Jak did the same and the trio made their way back to the Spargus Garage.

"You're a father-figure to her?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah…her father, and my best friend, was killed in a vicious Metal-Head attack in the Wasteland almost 7 years ago this month. He was like a brother to me, and he was my sister's husband. She and him were a perfect match, and I thought that everything would work out fine when they were married" Blade said softly.

"But things have a way of turning out the way you don't want them too. He and some friends were attacked on a routine patrol in the Wasteland. When I found out, I was…furious and burning with a desire for revenge. I knocked out Kleiver and stole a vehicle, not caring of the consequences. When I slaughtered the Metal Heads who had killed him, Chief Disten met me shortly afterward, and recruited me. I've been killing Metal Heads for the AA ever since"

"Didn't you get in trouble for stealing a vehicle?" Daxter asked.

"No, Damas was very forgiving. He said that he was touched by the display of loyalty to my fallen brother. He said that I could still return to Spargus whenever I needed to, and that my sister and her daughter would be safe within Spargus's walls" Blade explained.

"Do you ever regret joining the AA?" Jak asked.

Blade shook his head and said "Yes and No. Yes, because I don't get to see my sister and my niece as often as I'd like to. But on the other hand, I've found a new family of sorts here. Not a family related by blood, but through our sufferings and our wounds. We're all in the same boat Jak. All we've really got to depend on is each other" Blade said as he hopped into the Retaliator.

Jak and Daxter felt an increase in respect for Blade as he started the car. He was right. He had found somewhat of a family already in the AA. He realized that he cared greatly for these individuals. Nightingale, Rune, Chill, Beast, Blade, and some of the others. Chief Disten was like a father figure himself, watching over them all. They were all in it together, against the Metal Heads and the Hunters.

"_And together, we'll crush them in the end" _Jak thought to himself as they sped back to the Sanctuary.

**Sanctuary Motor Pool:**

Nightingale was sitting in an thick armored jeep when they pulled up, dressed in a dirty tank top and a pair of torn cargo pants. Jak was briefly reminded of Keira when he saw her at that moment, and he sighed. She grinned and waved a wrench at them in welcome.

"Jak, Daxter, Blade! How was Spargus?" Nightingale asked.

"Peachy" Blade commented tiredly.

"It wasn't bad. What are you doing?" Jak asked.

"Vehicle Maintenance. Tech was busy, and I figured I'd lend him a hand. Besides, it's much easier when you're not always wearing full body armor" Nightingale laughed as she hopped out of the jeep and tossed the wrench back into the tool box.

Jak ripped off his helmet and said "I guess so"

"Jak. I'll give our report to Disten" Blade said to Jak, who nodded.

"So, anything new?" Jak asked Nightingale, who shrugged.

"Well, now that Havoc is gone, Phoenix moved up to the Top Seven. But that's not saying much since she's never here" Nightingale said.

"Phoenix?" Daxter asked.

"Oh! I forgot, you're still new to things around here. Agent Phoenix, she's the new Number 7 on the Leaderboard. The reason you haven't seen her is…well, she's not always here" Nightingale said.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"Well, she's usually not at the Sanctuary. She has her own little house in Haven City. She stays there and Chief Disten radios her for missions. She's a little bit like me come to think of it. She talks though, and is pretty sociable when she is here. She's a really good Agent though, she'd probably be higher up if she lived here instead of wherever her missions take her" Nightingale explained.

"So, no chance of meeting her anytime soon?" Daxter said.

Nightingale shook her head and said "No"

"Oh well. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I've got a date with an open bar" Daxter grinned as he scampered off.

"I sense a budding alcoholic in him" Nightingale said.

Jak laughed and said "Probably. Come on, I guess I can continue with the story now"

"Really?" Nightingale said with a smile.

"Sure. Let me get out of this suit and get something to eat and I'll tell you all about it" Jak said grabbing her by the shoulder and walking out with her.

**Two Days Later:**

Jak and Daxter woke up in their room, well rested and ready to go for a run into the desert. Chief Disten was requesting Agents go into the desert at their initiative to look for more artifacts. Jak opened his door and saw Rune walking by.

"Rune" Jak called, and the Agent turned her head and smiled.

"Oh, hey there you two. I was actually trying to find you. I heard there was a large Metal Head attack in Haven" Rune said.

"Really? What happened?" Jak asked.

"Don't know. Though I hear Disten's got a mission for you and Nightingale. Maybe that's the mission" Rune said.

"OK. Thanks Rune" Jak said.

The duo walked to the Chief's office were the found Nightingale sitting against the wall, fast asleep. She looked strangely peaceful, even though she was dressed in a some training gear. She had her head propped up against the wall and she was breathing softly.

"Night…Night wake up…Nightingale" Jak said shaking her slightly.

"Erh, huh?" Nightingale mumbled sleepily.

"Nightingale, wake up" Jak said rousing her.

"Oh. Mornin' Jak and Daxter…" Nightingale murmured with a sleepy smile as her eyes flickered open.

"You OK?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded and shook her head a few times to gather her senses. After a few moments Nightingale then realized what had happened and blushed dark red.

"Oh my…this is so embarrassing! I must've fell asleep waiting for you. I got here an hour and a half ago because I was so excited" Nightingale said softly with an embarrassed grin.

"Excited about your first mission since your injury?" Daxter asked.

Nightingale grinned and said "Maybe"

"Let's go then. Disten is waiting for us" Jak said as he helped Nightingale get to her feet.

Jak knocked on the large iron door and the door opened up by itself.

Disten looked up from his journal and smiled as the two Agents and Daxter walked in. Nightingale and Jak glanced at each other before Disten cleared his throat before speaking.

"It seems the two of you know about the mission already, so I'll cut to the chase" Disten said with some amusement in his voice.

"You're next mission is in Haven City. Torn has requested your help regaining the Bazaar section of Haven from the Metal Heads, which have attacked the area recently. Because of your friendship, and because of her miraculous recovery, you will paired up with Nightingale" Disten said.

Nightingale flushed pink, though she looked very nervous and said "B-but…I've haven't been on a mission to Haven since…" she trailed off, and Disten nodded, understandingly.

"I know, Night, but you must try to put that behind you" Disten said.

"You went there when you helped us fight that Metal-Pede" Jak said to the black-haired Agent, who blushed red. She had broken Disten's direct order and was scolded shortly after she got back. She wasn't going to forget the talking to she had anytime soon.

"I stowed away on your ship. I hopped right back on it when I saw the last wall fall down. I couldn't walk any more anyway. I was only in the city for a few hours, and I was watching you all the whole time." Nightingale said shaking her head.

"I know you're a little apprehensive Night, but everything will be fine. I have the utmost faith in you and Jak" Disten said comfortingly. Jak put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly, and she sighed.

"I…I…OK, I'll go" Nightingale said, giving in with a reluctant smile.

"OK. I want the both of you suited up and ready to go in an hour. You're dismissed" Disten said with a small smile.

Jak and Nightingale walked outside of the room and as Jak shut the door, laughing under his breath, Nightingale smiled with reluctant amusement and said "Well…a mission together at last"

"I guess so. I'll meet you in the Docking Bay in a bit" Jak said to the Number 1 Agent, who nodded and walked off to prepare.

An hour later, Jak was sitting next to the transport with Daxter on his shoulders. Both of them were waiting for Nightingale, who was still getting ready.

"Jeeeeez, she's taking forever!" Daxter complained.

"Come on Dax, it'll be nice to be back in Haven. Besides, I think I know why Nightingale is so nervous to be back in Haven City" Jak said.

"Well, from what you've told me, she's only been there once or twice for a few minutes, since she left the place as a kid. She's probably just not used to everything that's changed since her imprisonment in the Marauder Fortress" Daxter said, and Jak nodded.

"OK…I'm r-ready. S-sorry I'm late Jak" Nightingale's voice said from the left hallway.

Jak got to his feet and turned around, and blinked in surprise. Nightingale was walking towards them, with her helmet tucked under her arm and her long hair tied up in a ponytail. But what surprised him were the changes to her armor.

Nightingale's armor had undergone several changes. It seemed less…intimidating than before. The color scheme was still black and red, but the trimming was a much lighter shade of red, not blood-red like before and black wasn't as dark, it was the color of the night sky now.

Also, her armor seemed to have more protection around her legs, but still allowed her the same amount of movement as before. The most notable two changes were on her helmet, which was more streamlined than the old helmet she had. Also, she had a white wing design on the side of her helmet, as well as on her shoulder pads.

"So, I see you've changed your armor" Daxter said raising an eyebrow at Nightingale.

"I figured it was time for a change" Nightingale said shyly, looking at Jak.

"I like it" Jak said with an approving nod, and Nightingale blushed pink.

"Thanks" Nightingale said with a grin.

"Come on, the pilot's ready to go. He said he'll drop us off and then return to the Sanctuary, and then when we're ready to go he'll back around and get us" Jak said.

"Yeah, let's go" Nightingale said hopping into the back of the transport with Jak.

"All right, hold on back there. There's a storm brewing over Haven, and I'd rather not drive through it, so I'm going to beat it there" the pilot said gruffly, yet cheerfully, over the radio.

"Got it!" Daxter yelled through the small hall, where the Pilot was visible.

The transport they were in was unlike the others. It was a sleek ship, capable of going at much faster speeds and equipped for heavy attacks. This was a Raven, the assault air-ships of the Avenging Angels.

The Raven's engines fired up and in less than a minute, the trio was on their way back to Haven City, trying to outrace the storm clouds that were heading towards the city.

**Haven City:**

"So, how does it feel, being back in Haven?" Jak asked Nightingale.

"…odd. So much has changed. Though at least the Krimzon Guard has finally made itself useful" Nightingale said dryly.

Jak chuckled and said "Come on, let's head toward the HQ"

Nightingale nodded and put her helmet on, and walked out from the awning they were under. It was now storming in Haven City, but that didn't stop the two AA Agents, who were protecting by the cold downpour by their armor, which kept the water out and the heat in. Nightingale looked at the storm in wonder.

"It's been so long since I've been here…I forgot what it was like to hear a storm" Nightingale said in her musical voice.

"Well, it doesn't rain much in the desert" Daxter pointed out.

Nightingale laughed and said "No…I forgot how…gorgeous a storm is. The rain…it's so amazing…the-"

Nightingale abruptly stopped and a terrified expression replaced her happy one. Nightingale grabbed Jak's arm and whispered "L-let's get to the Freedom League HQ. Quickly"

"What's wrong?" Jak asked.

"Nothing, just…I just remembered the main reason I never went back to Haven City…it's not because of my past…it's because…well…I'd rather not talk about it" Nightingale said softly.

"OK. Come on. It's this way" Jak said walking quickly down an alley.

The rain began to come down harder, and the two decided to pick up the pace. Nightingale was now running alongside Jak, Daxter was wearing a permanent scowl. He hated getting his fur wet.

"HURRY UP!" Daxter yelled at Jak and Nightingale, who nodded and added a burst of speed.

The two arrived at the Freedom League temporary HQ, and took a moment to rest. Nightingale looked up at the storm reluctantly, and said "OK…go in without me…I'll be in there in a second"

"You sure?" Jak asked.

"Yeah…"

Jak shrugged and walked inside, leaving Nightingale standing in the rain.

"Damn!…I can't believe I showed that kind of weakness in front of Jak…but I can't help it. Not after what happened to Agent Rush in that storm. That's why I never went back to Haven…" Nightingale whispered, with self-loathing in every syllable.

Jak walked inside and saw Torn standing over a map, held in place by four daggers. Torn looked up and saw Jak standing there, and said "Good. You're here"

"No, we're not here, we're their ghosts. We actually died last week, we just decided that until our demands have been met, we're going to haunt-" Daxter began to say before Jak gave him a look.

"Oh fine, killjoy" Daxter grumbled as he shook his body, sending sprays of water onto Torn's table.

"HEY! Those are blueprints of the city!" Torn growled, attempting to dry the map.

"Hehe…sorry" Daxter said sheepishly.

"Is it just you?" Torn asked.

"No, my partner's outside. She'll be inside in a minute" Jak said.

"All right here's the situation. We've got movement in the Bazaar, something big. We need you three to assist the troops already there and help them regain the Bazaar" Torn began to say before Nightingale walked in, her helmet tucked underneath her arm and her hair coming free.

"Sorry about that Jak, I was just…" Nightingale trailed off as she observed the scene before her.

"No…" Nightingale said in hoarse whisper, looking at Torn.

"Night, what's wrong?" Jak asked, concerned.

"You…you…look just…just like him…"" Nightingale whispered in horror.

"Jak, what's up with this chick?" Torn asked.

Nightingale gasped and said "It…it _is_ you…I know that voice…I'd recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Nightingale, what's wrong?" Jak asked.

Nightingale was starring at Torn though, with an expression of anger, pain, and sadness.

"_Jakob_…" Nightingale whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

End of Chapter:

Told you it'd be good, well, I hope it was good anyway. I hope you liked the chapter, I think the action scenes were all right. Why is Nightingale calling Torn, Jakob? Why is she so freaked out by the storm? Why am I asking questions I already know the answer too? Hell if I know, just review and stayed tuned! FlygonN out!"


	10. Some Wounds Don't Heal

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels **

ANA:

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. Like I said, school's been taking up some free time and I've been working on multiple projects at once.

Shout out to JakMartheDarkWarrior, Oblique Strategies, and Ecofreakrsa17, the guest reader SnowyDusk, and two other Guest readers. Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome.

Here's Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Some Wounds Don't Heal**

"_Jakob_" Nightingale whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

Torn's eyes widened and he said "How…how do you know that name?"

"What's…what's going on Nightingale?" Jak asked the woman, who stood there frozen in shock…until…

"Jakob…you left me to die…YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Nightingale screamed as she opened fire on Torn with her pistol, who rolled to the side to avoid the shots.

Torn yelled "What the hell's your problem!?"

"Don't play dumb Jakob! You've had this coming for 9 years! It's time you pay for leaving me to die!" Nightingale yelled as she fired over and over again, Torn was barely dodging the bullets.

"What the hell are you talking about you dumb bi-" Torn began to say before realizing Nightingale was in now front of him, moving faster than he thought possible.

Torn swung his fist at Nightingale, who swiftly caught the punch and twisted Torn's arm, nearly dislocating it. Torn yelped in pain as Nightingale swiftly swept his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Torn tried to get up, but Nightingale's foot stomped on his chest and he found Nightingale had a long slim knife to his throat. Tears were rolling down Nightingale's face, but she looked all to ready to slit Torn's throat.

"What's the hell's your problem!?" Torn demanded.

"I told you Jakob…you'll pay for betraying me and leaving me to die!" Nightingale whispered.

"How do you know my real name!?" Torn yelled.

"I should've known you'd use a fake name all these years. It suits a coward like you!" Nightingale said stomping on Torn's chest, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Jak! Who is this chick!?" Torn asked Jak.

"Nightingale, number 1 ranked Agent in the Avenging Angels. Nightingale, what's wrong with you!?" Jak yelled at the young woman.

Nightingale looked at Jak, tears still running down her face and said "He's the one who ruined my life Jak! He left me to die in the Marauder Stronghold!"

Realization dawned on Torn's face and he breathed out in amazement "Iris!? Is…is that you?"

Nightingale applied more pressure to his chest and said coldly "Caught on have you?"

"How…are you still alive? I thought you died years ago" Torn said in disbelief.

"I'm a survivor, which is something you won't be saying after I'm done with you!" Nightingale whispered as she now aimed her pistol at Torn's skull and sheathed her Laser Sword.

"Nightingale! Calm down!" Jak yelled.

"No! He ruined my life! He left me to die!" Nightingale yelled out as her hand tightened on the gun.

"Nightingale…" Jak said softly, causing her to look up.

Jak walked over to Nightingale, who was still crying, and took her gun silently and tossed it aside. Nightingale then stepped off of Torn and embraced Jak, sobbing into his shoulder. Jak wrapped his arms around her and consoled the distraught young woman. Torn got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"So, your real name isn't Torn I take it?" Daxter asked.

"No, it's Jakob. Its part of my past now, and it's no longer who I am. I'm Torn now, I've been Torn for the last 9 years" Torn replied.

"Well to her, you're Jakob. So you better find a way to make things right between you two!" Daxter yelled at Torn.

"I'm not proud of what I did! If I could take it back, I would, but I can't!" Torn snapped.

"Give us a minute" Jak said grabbing Nightingale by the hand and taking her outside. Nightingale took a deep calming breath, though she was still clinging to Jak for comfort. Nightingale was obviously not taking this well, Jak had never seen her this upset before, not even when Havoc broke her legs and attacked her.

"Are you OK?" Jak asked quietly after a few minutes.

Nightingale shook her head and another sob escaped from her as she buried her face into Jak's chest plate. Nightingale wrapped Jak in a hug again and Jak hugged her back, trying to comfort Nightingale in this moment of need.

"Nightingale, I've known Torn for a while now. He's a little rough and unfriendly at first, but he's a good man" Jak said softly.

"He…he ruined my life! He attacked me from behind and left me to die!" Nightingale whispered as her grip tightened around Jak and tears began to spill from her eyes.

"At least hear his side of the story Nightingale, at least do that. For me" Jak asked wiping the tears off of Nightingale's face, and Nightingale looked him in the eyes.

Nightingale looked as though she were ready to do the exact opposite of that, but she whispered "Fine, but only for you"

Nightingale took another full minute to recover her composure. Finally, Nightingale and Jak walked back into the building where Torn was leaning against the wall, looking tired.

"You owe her an explanation" Jak said roughly to Torn, who sighed.

"Iris…erm, Nightingale. I'm glad to see you're OK. I've always wondered whether or not you'd make it out of there" Torn said nervously.

"You left me to die. You lied to me and used me to buy yourself time. You used me! I should kill you right now" Nightingale whispered angrily.

"Yes, you should. I deserve nothing less than that for what I did to you. I'm not proud of what I did back at the Marauder Stronghold. It was a moment of weakness, and I've regretted it ever since the day I escaped" Torn said with self-loathing in his voice.

"…How did you escape the desert?" Nightingale asked after a few moments silence.

"I wandered the desert for a few days, using the weapon we had made in the cell to hunt for food. Finally I was found, nearly dead, by a Krimzon Guard patrol coming through the desert, on their way back from a Metal Head Nest in the desert. There I met a few guys who helped me get back to the city and convinced me to join the Krimzon Guard. Like your brother" Torn said to Nightingale, who nodded.

"I joined up and rose through the ranks, thinking I was keeping the city safe. I was a fool. I stepped down as Commander of the Krimzon Guard when I realized what we were really doing. Keeping the city under the Baron's tyrannical rule. I joined the Underground, and since then I've tried to make something of my life…to make up for what I did to you…I'm sorry, Iris, for everything. I'm glad to see you safe and sound after all these years" Torn said heavily.

"Why did you do it though? Why betray her like that?" Daxter asked.

"Like I said, it was a moment of weakness. I meant what I said; we would either escape together, or die together. But when we were cornered and a saw that hole…to freedom, I knew she wouldn't make it, but I would. So, I knocked you out, hoping they wouldn't kill you. That they would assume I had forced you to help me" Torn explained.

Nightingale's face was apathetic. She sighed and whispered in a deathly serious tone "It still doesn't excuse it. You not only caused me immense physical harm by leaving me to the enraged Marauders, but you were cause of me to remain nearly mute for the past 9 years!"

"I'm sorry OK! I've regretted what I've done to you for years! Holding a grudge isn't healthy. You need to let this go, we've got a city to save!" Torn yelled at Nightingale.

"You left me for dead" Nightingale whispered.

"Iris…" Torn sighed.

"Jak. Let's go. Let him stew in his mess and leave him to protect this rat-hole of a city" Nightingale scoffed as she walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to her" Jak said to Torn before walking over to Nightingale who had walked outside again.

Nightingale was sitting down on the steps outside, her face in her elbows.

"Leave me alone, I need to think" Nightingale whispered so quietly Jak barely caught what she said.

"No you don't. You want someone to talk to" Jak said seriously.

Nightingale sighed and said very softly "I'm sorry Jak, this is getting in the way of our mission, I know, but this…this is just…"

"Too much to handle right now?" Jak guessed, and Nightingale nodded.

Jak sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she moved closer to him and leaned against him. The two sat together for a minute before Nightingale sighed and said "Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still wish that you could've been the one to kill the Baron?" Nightingale asked.

Jak pondered this for a few minutes.

"No. He did wrong, and he died for what he did. In the end, he was a tyrant who was brought down by his own corruption. Sure, it would've been nice to kill him myself, but that's life. You don't always get what you want, and it's your life is never easy. Sometimes you've got to deal with it, and not dwell on it. You can't change the past Nightingale, but you can control the future" Jak said.

Nightingale frowned, this wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. She couldn't keep dwelling on what had happened to her. She had let it control her for years, even robbing her of the ability to speak until she met Jak…but…Maybe it was time to let go of this…once and for all.

"I can't forgive Jakob for what he did to me. But I…I'll try not to let my emotion cloud my judgment anymore" Nightingale said to Jak, who smiled.

"That's all anyone could ask of you" Jak said as he got to his feet and helped Nightingale up.

Jak turned around to go back inside, but Nightingale grabbed him by his shoulder and said "Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything"

"No problem"

The two walked back inside and Torn was on his communicator, talking to Ashelin.

"Hey, I'll be on my way in a few minutes. I have to make amends with…well, someone I did wrong by. You know how it is. See you soon" Torn said ending the transmission.

"That was Ashelin. We've got increased Metal Head movement near the Bazaar area…can I ask the two of you to go help my men?" Torn asked.

"…" Nightingale starred at the man who had, unintentionally, ruined her life.

"I'll take that as a maybe" Torn said.

"Don't worry, me and Night will take care of it. Come on" Jak said putting his helmet on and walking outside with Nightingale.

The storm had calmed down to the point where it was a small drizzle, and luckily Nightingale was too preoccupied with Torn to realize it was still raining.

"So…your real name's Iris?" Jak asked.

"Yes" Nightingale replied stonily.

"Nightingale. You've got to calm down" Jak said.

"I am calm" Nightingale said coldly before walking towards a Zoomer and hopping in the driver's seat.

Jak hopped in the shotgun seat and Nightingale sped towards the Bazaar. Jak and Daxter looked at each other and Daxter said "You OK?"

"Yep"

"Nightingale. Stop the Zoomer. Now!" Jak yelled.

Nightingale slammed on the brakes and said in a deathly calm voice "Yes Jak?"

"You have got to calm down with this. I know that you're dealing with a lot right now, but you can't just act like this. We've got a job to do, and we've got to be focused" Jak said to the black-haired woman.

"…fine! But only because it's for you!" Nightingale whispered angrily as she lowered the Zoomer to the ground.

"I want shotgun seat. You drive" Nightingale said tiredly, hopping out of the car.

Jak smiled and moved into the driver's seat while Nightingale sat down in the shotgun seat. Jak drove the Zoomer along the road and after a few moments Nightingale said "Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything you've done for me…being my very first friend…for everything" Nightingale said softly, sounding somewhat tired.

"No problem" Jak said.

"What about me!?" Daxter exclaimed.

"You too Dax" Nightingale added with a reluctant smile.

The group traveled in silence before getting to the Rendezvous near the entrance to the Bazaar. When they finally arrived the group hopped out of the Zoomer and towards a group of Freedom League Soldiers.

"You two must be the Avenging Angels Agents we're supposed to have helping us. The Metal Heads are just up ahead, I'd prepare yourselves as best as you can before jumping into there" the soldier advised.

"We know what to do. Just stay out of our way" Jak replied walking towards where the fighting was taking place.

The trio continued towards the group of Freedom League Soldiers that had just eliminated a swarm of Metal Heads.

"There's more around here somewhere. Stay tight!" one of the soldiers yelled.

The Metal Heads exploded out of a nearby building and came out by the hundreds, and Nightingale yelled out to the others "Get ready!"

Nightingale then high into jumped into the air and did a front flip. Wicked flames shot out of her feet, propelling her skyward. She flew into the horde and spun around; kicking a Grunt so hard in the head that it flew thirty feet into the air. Nightingale soared in and out of the mass of Metal Heads, cutting down the ranks of them with her expert kicks.

"Her armor enhancement…" Daxter trailed off.

"Jet-boots. She flies like a Nightingale. Makes sense to me" Jak said with a grin before he jumped into the horde of Metal Heads as well.

"Jak! On your left!" Nightingale called as she pulled out her shotgun.

Jak ducked, preparing for a high jump and Nightingale blasted her shotgun at Stalker, which fell to the ground dead. Nightingale expertly spun her shotgun like a club and bashed in the skull of another Grunt. Jak leapt into the air and crashed down on a Grunt, killing it. Jak landed and aimed his Green Eco shotgun mod and fired at a wave of Ginsu Metal Heads, killing them all at once.

"Nice!" Nightingale laughed as she whirled around and fired her shotgun 8 times, killing several Metal Heads with little effort.

It was very clear to Jak why Nightingale was Number 1. She could hit fast and hard, and she was an expert with her shotgun, even more than he was with a Morph Gun, and she had chosen an armor enhancement that she could use to her advantage in the field. She was hardly trying at this point. Nightingale finally landed on the ground and judo kicked a random spot. There was a snarl of pain and a Cloaker Metal Head fell to its knees, reappearing now that it's cloaking device was damaged. The Cloaker grunted in agony before Nightingale pulled out a pistol and shot it in the skull three times, killing it.

Jak roundhouse-kicked a Grunt in the skull, killing it with his armored boot. Jak ducked to avoid three Dark Eco blasts and fired another blast of his Morph Gun, killing two more Grunts. Jak activated his thermals and saw five Cloakers to his left.

Jak charged at them and punched one in the skull. He whirled around and blasted three of them to the ground with his Morph Gun, disabling their cloaking devices. Jak uppercutted the second Cloaker with a his armored fist, sending it to the ground dead. Jak delivered three powerful kicks to the first Cloaker before finishing off the small group with a blast from his Morph Gun.

Nightingale laughed as 8 Stalkers tried to shoot at her. Nightingale pulled out a throwing knife and hurled it. The knife sliced through one of the Stalker's Dark Eco Blaster, causing it to explode violently, killing all of them.

"Jak, hold them off for a second. I want to try something" Nightingale said running over to Jak.

"Yeah, hold on" Jak said before tapping into his Light Eco and transforming into Light Jak.

Wings shot out of his back and he flew into the air, firing shots down onto the horde and drawing them away from Nightingale. Nightingale put her shotgun, which had a special piece of metal on it that made weapons stick to the back part of her armor when she needed it to, on her back. Nightingale grabbed her two sidearms, a pair of black SMG's.

Nightingale reloaded both of them and activated her jet boots and flew into the air.

"I'm ready! Lead them over here and take cover!" Nightingale yelled.

Jak flew towards Nightingale and flew underneath her and activated his Light Barrier.

"Go!" Light Jak yelled.

Nightingale kicked out both of her feet with her jet boots on, causing her to spin in the air like a top. Nightingale was literally a black tornado. She then began firing his SMG at the Metal Heads. This combo was causing the Metal Heads to become engulfed in a hailstorm of bullets. After a full minute of shooting, the entire horde lay dead in the street. Nightingale slowly stopped spinning and fell out of the air. Jak reverted to normal and caught her in his arms.

"That…make you soooooo dizzy" Nightingale said grabbing her head.

"That was incredible!" Jak said with a laugh as he set her back on the ground with a grin.

"Thanks. It feels great to be able to fight like that again" Nightingale said pulling out her shotgun again.

"Good to hear. Because you won't be feeling that way again" a voice said tauntingly.

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale looked up and saw someone standing in the middle of the streets, looking at them. He was dressed like them, in full body armor and holding an Assault Rifle. He had matted black hair and blood on his armor, and he was grinning like a demon.

It was Havoc.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" the man said with a laugh.

"Havoc?" Nightingale whispered.

"Where have you been?" Jak asked cautiously.

"Nightingale, is that really what your voice sounds like? Incredible…and you're rather attractive too. Shame…anyway, in answer to your question Jak, never you mind. You should be more worried about the Metal Heads two blocks over. Those pathetic soldiers are being slaughtered. Simply excellent" Havoc said with a demented smile.

"Why haven't you returned to HQ?" Nightingale asked.

"Because, I'm not an Avenging Angel anymore. I quit. I'm with the real winners now, and I'm not looking back. The same can't be said for you fools. Living in the past and pledging yourself against the Metal Heads is foolish. They will claim this world soon, and I will be at the forefront of the revolution" Havoc said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Nightingale asked.

"This guys nuts" Daxter commented.

"Let's take him in for questioning" Jak said, aiming his Morph Gun at Havoc.

Havoc put on his helmet and said "So be it"

Jak switched to his Blaster Mod and fired twice at Havoc, who quickly side stepped and opened fire on Jak. Jak turned into Light Jak and activated his barrier, deflecting the bullets. Light Jak charged at Havoc and rammed into him with his barrier still activated. Light Jak flew the both of them into a nearby building. Nightingale watched as Jak slammed Havoc into the side of a building.

"Wow, Jak's really something" Nightingale said in awe.

"_**Kill him…kill the Precursor's Chosen One!"**_ Lady Arranst yelled to Havoc, who growled at Jak.

Suddenly Light Jak felt himself being pushed out of the hole. Havoc has pushing Light Jak out of the hole with raw darkness coming from him. Jak gasped as his Light Eco ran out, leaving him exposed to Havoc's Dark Eco powers. Jak grunted and tried to hold Havoc off, but Havoc hurled Jak into a shop forty yards away.

"Jak!" Nightingale yelled, activating her Jet-Boots.

"Heahahaha…darkness!" Havoc called out, as the aura around him grew larger.

Suddenly Havoc was tackled and sent flying onto the ground. Nightingale flew back into the air and fired both of her SMG's at Havoc, who roared in pain as the bullets sliced through his armor.

Havoc swung a darkness charged fist at Nightingale, who did a backwards handspring to avoid it. Havoc then shot a bolt of Dark Eco at Nightingale who flew into the air and hurled a frag grenade, which exploded at Havoc's feet.

Havoc was blown backwards, but he looked up at the flying Nightingale and pulled out a single Assault Rifle, radiating darkness off of it.

"_**Kill her"**_ Lady Arranst commanded.

"With pleasure" Havoc snarled as he opened fire.

Nightingale quickly flew out of range and ran along the side of the building, kicking off of it and taking flight again when she was in danger. Havoc's frustration grew quickly as Nightingale avoided his attacks.

Nightingale soared up to him and did a flying bicycle kick on his face, sending him stumbled backwards. Nightingale dropped to the ground and gave him a Jak-style uppercut, sending him falling backwards. Havoc threw his gun to the ground in anger and more Dark Eco radiated off of him.

"DODGE THIS THEN! DARK OVERLOAD!" Havoc screamed as he thrust his hands towards Nightingale.

"NO!"

Suddenly Dark Jak lunged out of nowhere and punched Havoc in the skull, sending him flying. Havoc slammed into a pillar and fell to the ground, but got to his feet like it was nothing. Havoc laughed and said "Oh…this will be so satisfying"

"Likewise!" Dark Jak snarled, lunging at Havoc, who charged at Dark Jak.

Both men collided with the force of two trains slamming into one another. Jak overpowered Havoc and hurled him into another building. Havoc, however, kicked off of the building before he slammed in to it and shot back at Jak like a bullet, tackling him to the ground. The both of them tore at each other like dogs, but Jak got the better of Havoc and blasted him off of him with a Dark Surge.

"Kill him! Destroy him!" Arranst whispered in Havoc's mind.

"Let's see how you like this dark attack!" Havoc said thrusting his hands out towards Jak and Nightingale.

"DARK OVERLOAD!" Havoc yelled as Dark Eco supercharged around him in overwhelming waves.

"Nightingale! Get down!" Dark Jak snarled, shielding her with his body.

"RAAAAAH!" Havoc yelled, unleashing massive laser of raw Dark Eco at the two Agents.

BOOOOOM!

An enormous explosion engulfed the street, killing all of the Metal Heads that were being drawn to the battle. Havoc laughed as the smoke began to clear.

"_**Why do you laugh?"**_ Arranst asked.

"This power…it's so…intoxicating" Havoc said breathlessly.

"_**Calm down you fool, they still live"**_ Lady Arranst whispered.

"What!?"

The smoke cleared and revealed Dark Jak, standing tall and growling loudly. Nightingale walked out from behind Jak and aimed her SMG's at Havoc.

"You two are going to be a thorn in my side, I can tell already" Havoc grunted as he prepared himself for another attack.

"_**No. You're not strong enough…we must depart…and defeat these fools when the time comes" **_Arranst said.

"You two can live for now, but I'll be back" Havoc said before his body glowed dark purple and vanished into nothing.

Jak reverted back to normal with a sigh. Jak and Nightingale starred at the spot where Havoc had disappeared until Jak asked "Hey, you OK?"

"I'm fine…what happened to him?" Nightingale asked Jak.

"He's got dark powers, like me. The question is, how?' Jak said reloading his Morph Gun and walking towards the spot where Havoc had disappeared.

Nightingale glanced at the battlefield and began tapping her helmet. She then walked over to Jak and tapped the destruction that Havoc had caused.

"What're you doing?" Jak asked Nightingale as he picked up his helmet and put it on.

"Taking pictures. I was taking pictures the whole time you two were fighting, it's why didn't jump in…plus, I knew you could take him" Nightingale said, glad that her helmet was hiding her blush.

"Thanks" Jak said, taking a few pictures himself.

"OK, that should be enough. Let's go help the Freedom League soldiers" Nightingale said walking towards another source of fighting in another section of the Bazaar.

The duo leapt into the fray once more, assisting the soldiers in their fight against the Metal Heads. After fighting for more than an hour nonstop, Jak and Nightingale retreated for a breather.

"They just keep coming" Jak grunted.

"There's got to be someone in charge. We have to cut the head off of the snake" Nightingale said in her musical voice as he reloaded her shotgun.

BOOOOOM!

Nightingale and Jak looked to the side and saw a huge snakelike Metal Heads burst out of the ground, roaring.

"…I was kind of being metaphorical" Nightingale said, sounding slightly amused.

"That's got to be the leader" Jak said.

"No, it isn't" Nightingale said with a laugh.

"What? How do you know?" Jak asked.

Suddenly a second explosion tore through the block, and an even bigger snake rose out of the ground and devoured the smaller snake Metal Head headfirst.

"What the hell!?" Daxter yelled as the Metal Head Leader devoured the smaller huge snake.

"That's disturbing on so many levels" Nightingale said activating her jet-boots.

Jak and Nightingale dashed back into the street and came face to face with the huge Metal Head. It was over 200 feet long and had thick armored scales with an occasional spike on its back. The snake whipped around to face them, and hissed loudly.

"You! You're the one we mussssst destroy!" the Metal Head Leader hissed.

"Then I say bring it!" Jak yelled as he ran at the Metal Head Leader, ripping off his helmet transforming into Dark Jak as he did, and punching the snake in the face.

The Metal Head reared in pain and hissed loudly, and then shot a large beam of Dark Eco from it's maw, which Nightingale flew over effortlessly. Nightingale soared into the air and flew into the face of the beast, which snapped at her.

"Someone should teach you some manners!" Nightingale said before blasting the Metal Head in the face with her shotgun.

"FOOOLSSSSSSS!" the Metal Head roared and it lunged at Nightingale, who dodged and blasted the Aimperditor three times with her trusty semi-automatic shotgun.

Dark Jak grunted as he charged up a Dark Strike and fired it at the Metal Head's face, which moved out of the way at the last second.

While Nightingale was attacking the snake from the front, Jak was running along the snake Metal Head's back. The creature flailed about, and Dark Jak growled and dug his fingers into the snake's skin to hang on. The monster looked down at Jak and hissed loudly.

"Jak!" Nightingale yelled out, flying towards him.

Right before the snake could attack Dark Jak; Nightingale soared by and grabbed him. Nightingale clung onto Dark Jak's hand, who transformed back into regular form.

"Jak! Do you trust me!?" Nightingale yelled as she clung to Jak's hand and flew higher to avoid a blast of Dark Eco at them.

"Yes!" Jak yelled immediately.

"Then transform into your darker self and get ready!" Nightingale said kicking her feet out with her jet-boots. Nightingale began to spin around and around in the air.

Nightingale slowly brought Jak up to her level as she spun like a top. Jak transformed into Dark Jak and Nightingale let go, causing Jak to shoot towards the Snake Aimperditor.

Dark Jak shot through the air, right at the Metal Head's head. The snake opened its mouth and Dark Jak flew right into it. Before the Metal Head could do much more than open its eyes in surprise, Dark Jak burst out of the back part of its throat with a fist charged with Dark Eco. The snake hissed feebly and went limp, and began to fall to the ground. Before its head hit the grounds, it burst into a cloud of Dark Eco.

Dark Jak flew through the air and was about to slam into a building. He transformed back into his regular self. Just as Jak was about to slam into the building, something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, stopping his flight. Jak hung there in the air while Nightingale flew down to the ground and dropped him lightly on his feet.

"Why didn't you just transform into your Light form and stop yourself from crashing into the building?" Nightingale asked as she landed on the ground.

"Because I knew you'd be there to help me" Jak said with a smile as he grabbed his helmet and put it on.

Night flushed pink inside of her helmet and said "Come on, we should meet up with the other Freedom League Soldiers and then…"

"See Torn" Jak finished for her, and she nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell her the real reason you didn't transform?" Daxter asked.

"It was. I would've been fine if I turned into my Dark form. I knew she'd be there, so I didn't transform" Jak said quietly, and Daxter nodded.

The two Agents met up with the soldiers, who thanked them for their help, and praised them for their prowess in battle. They then hopped on a abandoned Zoomer and flew towards the temporary Freedom League HQ.

Torn was standing outside, looking into the distance. As Jak and Nightingale walked up to him, he looked at them. He walked up to them and said "Thanks you two, this was a major victory for Haven City. I'll call Chief Disten if there's anything else we need. I'll see you soon Jak…and… Iris?"

Nightingale looked at him hard and said "What?"

"Be careful out there" Torn said with a small smile before walking back inside of the building.

"Jak…let's go" Nightingale said in her musical voice, turning around.

"Yeah…OK" Jak said walking up to the Number 1 Agent.

"You OK?" Daxter asked her.

"Maybe…I don't know" Nightingale said with a sigh.

The two walked towards the transport and hopped inside. Nightingale sat down but didn't say a word to Jak during the whole journey back. Jak and Daxter remained quiet like her, but thoughtful.

**Sanctuary HQ:**

Nightingale got out of the transport, looking distracted still. She looked at Jak and said "Jak, I need to be alone for a bit"

"Figure this stuff out. No one's rushing you" Jak muttered to her, and she nodded.

Nightingale walked away and a voice said "What's wrong with her?"

Chill walked out from behind a transport, looking concerned. Despite her name, she was not a cold person, and had become somewhat like a sister to the young number 1 ranked Agent.

"Long story. Give her some time, she'll get over it" Daxter said.

"I hope so. I heard you guys saw Havoc" Chill said.

"We did. He's…something else now. He can use Dark Eco, like me. He's taking orders from something" Jak said walking towards the hallway.

Chill followed him, and said "What exactly happened to Nightingale?"

Jak hesitated and said "She found out someone who ruined her life is really alive after all these years of thinking he was dead. She's trying to figure out her feelings right now"

"If I know Nightingale, she'll train until she drops. It's what she did when Crash gave her crap about her being a mute" Chill said.

"_Note to self, find Crash and break his arm"_ Jak thought angrily.

"You should go find her. She's probably in the Pit" Chill said.

"I thought that was just for fighting? Jak asked.

"Well, it's an all purpose room. It can be used for advanced training sessions. Nightingale's got top scores all around in the Pit" Chill said.

"I bet she does" Jak said fondly.

"You should go to her. She's more likely to listen to you than anyone else" Chill said, grinning slightly.

"What's with the smile?" Jak asked.

"_Because you have no idea that Nightingale is crushing on you"_ Chill thought.

"Just good to see you all back safe and sound. We have to look after each other. We're a sort of family, aren't we?" Chill said with a smile as she walked away.

Jak smiled at the Agent as she walked down the hallway. Daxter cleared his throat loudly and said "So, what're you going to do?"

"About who?" Jak asked.

"Nightingale! Go find her and cheer her up!" Daxter replied.

"She's not going to be cheered up after today Dax. Though I will go find her" Jak said walking towards the hallway leading to the Pit.

"_Guy's saved the world three times, and he's still clueless when it comes to women" _Daxter thought with a grin.

Jak walked through the hallway saw Crash walking down their looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He was walking with Nymph, who was looking downcast.

"Hey Rookie! I haven't forgotten what you did to me in the Pit. I've put in a request for a rematch!" Crash yelled at Jak.

Jak said nothing and walked right by Crash, who growled angrily at Jak.

"Why I oughta-!" Crash said taking a step towards him.

"Stop. Seriously, you've got to stop acting like such a child" Nymph snapped.

"A child!? Who's the one who kissed that freak just to get back at Nightingale?" Crash leered.

Nymph spun around and kicked Crash in the groin, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I'm done with being so petty. And you should be too" Nymph said walking away.

Crash looked at her in amazement and said "What's gotten into her?"

Jak continued to walk into the hallway and went through the large metal door leading to the Watchtower, which overlooked the Pit.

Jak looked down into the Pit, and saw Nightingale standing in the middle of the room.

"Arch. Activate the targets" Nightingale commanded.

"_As you wish Agent Nightingale. Preparing the floor for Training Scenario level 10. Difficulty Level: Black. Danger Level: High. Are these settings acceptable?"_ the A.I. asked.

"Yes" Nightingale said pulling out two VA71's and preparing herself.

The Pit began to change then. The room itself began to change from a large rectangular shape to a large dome. Small red targets began to appear and move around the room. Machine guns also appeared around the room, appearing out of the walls and aiming at Nightingale.

"_Custom Training Scenario will begin in 3…2…1…Begin"_ Arch said.

Several of the turrets on the wall began to fire small bursts of energy, like the shots out of a VA71. Nightingale jumped back and swiftly avoided all of the shots and began to fire at the moving targets on the wall.

Nightingale weaved in and out of the laser shots, seemingly dancing across the Pit floor. Jak was amazed that someone could possess so much natural ability. Nightingale fired at two targets at the same while doing a back-flip to avoid three energy blasts. Nightingale looked to the side to see another blast coming right at her face.

Nightingale ducked under the blast and fired at the target five times and sidestepped another blast, hitting the middle of the target expertly when she fired at it. Nightingale jumped to the side, dancing in and out of the flying lasers and shooting all the while. Her score in the training room skyrocketed as Nightingale dodged and avoid all of the shots being fired at her.

Nightingale did a back-flip, avoiding three blasts of energy. She landed lightly and rolled forward and fired three shots, scoring three direct hits on the fast-moving targets. Nightingale fired and avoided as though her life depended on it.

Jak sat down in the Watchtower and watched her for about three hours. Finally, after breaking all previous records, even her own, Nightingale finally fell to her knees.

"Stop!" Nightingale yelled out, and the room began to change back to normal.

Nightingale's helmet rolled off of her head, and Jak saw that she was drenched in sweat and hyperventilating. She had literally trained until she couldn't train anymore. Jak opened the thick steel door and walked down into the Pit, where Nightingale was now laying on her back, panting.

"Hey Night, you OK?" Jak asked.

"J-J-ak…" Nightingale murmured before passing out.

Daxter hopped down from his perch and said "Dehydration and exhaustion. You should take her somewhere cooler"

Jak nodded and picked her up and walked out of the Pit. He bumped into Rune, who was instantly worried about Nightingale. Jak explained that he was going to take her to the Bathing Grotto to cool down, and she nodded walked off.

Ten minutes later, Jak set Nightingale down on the ground a few feet away from a pool of water. Jak made sure that she wasn't in immediate danger and went to his room to grab a few bottles of cold water from his mini-fridge in his room.

When Jak returned to the bathing grotto, he found Nightingale's armor scattered along the ground and saw Nightingale swimming in the water, looking revitalized. Jak however saw she had a bottle of red wine placed on top of a nearby rock. Nightingale looked over at Jak and grinned widely and waved at him.

"Nightingale, are you kidding me?" Jak asked as Nightingale grabbed the bottle and swam over to Jak..

"Hey, I haven't had any, yet" Nightingale said getting out of the water, revealing her in a sexy black two-piece with a red strip going down the middle..

"At least you had the foresight to wear clothes this time" Daxter replied, looking her body up and down.

"Hey! What's he doing in here!?" Nightingale yelled grabbing her towel and covering herself up.

"By the way, nice a-" Daxter was about to say before Jak grabbed Daxter and hurled him into the water.

"AAAAAHHHH! " Daxter yelled as he started swimming to shore.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Nightingale asked, flushing dark red.

"I didn't know I_ wasn't_ allowed in here" Daxter said doing backstrokes in the water.

"You aren't!" Nightingale yelled, still flushing red.

"Laaaaaaaaaaame!" Daxter yelled, still swimming.

Nightingale scowled and pulled out a pistol from nowhere and aimed it at Daxter, who screamed and quickly swam towards Jak and hid behind him.

"GET OUT!" Nightingale growled.

"OK! Jeez!" Daxter yelled as he scampered away.

"So, what are you doing swimming here?" Jak asked.

"I sort of overdid it training and when I woke up, I was here, so..." Nightingale trailed off.

"Yeah, I was the one that found you. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't get this problem under control" Jak said seriously.

Nightingale flinched and said softly "I just can't believe it…I can't believe he survived"

"Well, you'll have to deal with this demon at some point" Jak said.

"I can't! He deserves to suffer for what he did to me! Seven years he stole from me! And those were the worst seven years of my life! My life only started to get better when I met you!" Nightingale said angrily.

"So, how are you going to deal with this?" Jak asked, and Nightingale shook her head.

"I don't know...I really don't know Jak…The nightmares I'm going to have tonight are going to be horrible. I can tell already" Nightingale whispered.

"Do you…have nightmares often?" Jak asked curiously.

"At least once every two or three days. You know…the usual stuff…Havoc shattering my legs and shooting me, leaving me for dead while everyone watched on…me still being in the Marauder Prisons as an old woman…wasting away…just to name a f-few" Nightingale said quietly.

"I think I know something that can help you" Jak said with a smile.

"Really?" Nightingale said hopefully.

"Though you'd have to room with me for the night. I'd have to test it out, and you'll probably fall asleep the second I stop with my idea" Jak said.

Nightingale's expression fell a little, and she said "What does…this entail?"

"I think I can use my Light Restoration power to heal your nightmares" Jak said.

"How is that possible?" Nightingale asked.

"I instinctively know what my powers can do. Light Restoration isn't just physical healing; it can mentally heal as well. It's…complicated" Jak said with a small smile.

"OK…let's do it then. Are you really OK with me rooming with you for a night?" Nightingale said with a heavy blush.

"It's fine. Though we should have an excuse as to why you're rooming with me. Daxter's quick to assume the worst when it comes to these things, and he might not believe the whole nightmare thing" Jak said with a grimace.

Nightingale sighed in annoyance and said "I need a drink"

Jak then smiled.

"I've got an idea" Jak said walking over and grabbing the bottle of wine that Nightingale had been holding.

"What is it?" Nightingale asked.

"Let's just say we're going to help you build up your constitution" Jak grinned.

Nightingale blinked three times and said "I feel as though I'll regret this"

"How much can you drink until you're drunk?" Jak asked.

"Two glasses, maybe three" Nightingale said.

"Get dressed. You're going to get wasted" Jak grinned and Nightingale gulped nervously.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Jak…Jak…JAK!"

"What?" Jak asked with a grin.

"Hi" Nightingale said with a drunken giggle.

"Mission Accomplished. You're drunk out of your mind after three glasses of wine" Jak grinned, helping Nightingale up.

Nightingale fell over, laughing loudly. Her musical voice gave her beautiful laugh that Jak thoroughly enjoyed hearing. Jak chuckled as Nightingale shakily got to her feet, only to fall to the ground again, giggling loudly.

"Come on Night, it's about time we hit the hay" Jak said helping Nightingale up.

"I'm going to hit you in the hay" Nightingale laughed, leaning against Jak, who chuckled.

"Not with Daxter in the room you won't. He'd blackmail us for months" as Jak tried to help Nightingale stand on her feet.

"Carry me" Nightingale laughed.

Jak sighed and picked Nightingale up bridal-style. Nightingale yawned and wrapped her arms around Jak and said "I'm sleepy"

"Come on Night, let's head back to my room" Jak said to the drunken Agent, who laughed softly.

"Haaa, Jak wants me to sleep with him…I'd be happy to!" Nightingale said with a seductive whisper.

"Don't get too excited there, _Iris_…it's for one night and it's to help you with your nightmare problem" Jak said sternly, but Nightingale laughed again.

Jak thankfully didn't see anyone on the way to his room, and as he went inside, found Daxter sitting in the chair, fast asleep. Jak set Nightingale down on the bed and shook Daxter awake.

"W-what?" Daxter grumbled.

"Nightingale's rooming with us for the night. She got drunk and she needs to sleep it off here, and I can't get in her room" Jak explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Daxter grumbled as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"OK, let's roll" Jak said as Nightingale sat up.

"Ugh…I don't feel good" Nightingale said.

"Here, this'll help" Jak said handing her a drunkenness pill, which would sober her up in a few minutes and get rid of some of the hangover.

Jak transformed into Light Jak and tapped Nightingale on the head. His powers had been growing for a while, both Light and Dark. His Light Restoration ability, which was his healing of others, had been developing as well. It could heal things not physical too…how Jak knew this, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Nightingale. I need you to close your eyes" Light Jak said.

"OK" Nightingale nodded tiredly and closed her eyes.

Light Jak placed a finger on each of her temples and allowed the Light Eco to come forth. Nightingale sighed deeply and opened her eyes, which were light blue right now.

"Weird…I can see in her mind" Light Jak muttered as he searched her mind for what plagued Nightingale.

"There it is…" Light Jak muttered, using a small burst of Light Eco.

Nightingale flinched and muttered "This feels weird Jak"

"I know, it's almost over now" Jak whispered.

Jak noticed that most of Nightingale's dreams involved death of people she cared about. Chief Disten, himself, Daxter, Rune, Blade, Chill, Sharpshooter, Beast, and a few others. Other nightmares included being tortured in ways Jak couldn't even stomach and Torn's voice echoing through her mind tauntingly.

Jak destroyed the nightmares from within Nightingale's mind and said "OK, now you can sleep peacefully"

Nightingale however mumbled something and collapsed on the bed. Jak turned back to normal and said "Must have taken more out of her than me"

Jak took his shirt off and wrapped up Nightingale with his blanket. Jak sighed; it had been another long day. Jak lay down next to Nightingale, who was now sleeping soundly. Jak smiled and said "You've had a rough day. I suppose if anyone deserves a peaceful night's sleep, it's you Night"

Jak closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. His mind was abuzz with questions. What other sort of demons did Nightingale have left to deal with? What sort of force was controlling Havoc?

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Jak muttered as he slowly fell asleep.

**Wasteland Ruins:**

"Can someone please explain to me why we're here?" Skull asked.

"To meet with the Champion. The one chosen by the Goddess of Darkness to lead us into battle against the Precursor's Chosen one" Violet said with a smile.

"Personally I think that giving the Dark gift to just one person is a kinda unfair. We should all be able to channel darkness" Siren complained from the stone slap she was sitting on.

Suddenly a huge winged Metal Head appeared in the distance and the large group of Hunter Agents looked up and watched as the Metal Head circled the ruins three times before slowly descending to the ground.

On board was a medium sized Metal Head with long swords for arms and with thick black armor. In addition to him, Havoc and another Hunter Agent was onboard. She was in dark red body armor and her long blond hair was billowing in the night wind. She smiled down at the Hunters and said "Greetings, my brothers and sisters of the Dark"

"Greets, sister Shadow" the group replied, bending to one knee.

"My family of the Dark. We who serve the true rulers of the Universe. Long have we fought against those in this realm who wish to destroy our Masters. Long have we fought in the name of the Goddess of Darkness. Our greatest battle is coming…and we must stand tall!" Shadow proclaimed, and the crowd of Hunters cheered. After about a minute of cheering, it quieted down, and Shadow continued.

"Our Goddess has made her decision. She has chosen a Champion to lead us to victory. But that is not all! She has spoken to me you as well…and she will ensure each one of us receive the blessing that brother Havoc has been given" Shadow said as Havoc allowed a burst of Dark Eco to come forth from his palms.

"Would you like to say a few words to your new family?" Shadow asked with a smile.

Havoc stepped forward and said "Hunters…I have heard the call of the Goddess of Darkness, the call that some of you have waited years to hear...Lady Arranst has chosen me as the savior of the Hora-Quan. Together we will destroy the remainder of the Precursor's supposed "_legacy_", and create our own in its place!"

The group cheered and Shadow clapped alongside them, looking impressed. Havoc grinned evilly and the voice inside of his head said _**"Yes…we are close to achieving our goal. Together we shall end the Precursors, and their 'Hero'."**_

Havoc grinned and let loose a bellow in to the night, releasing a huge blast of Dark Eco from him. It was a challenge to his foes. Those who would attempt to keep him and his fellow Hunters from achieving their goals. To Jak. To Nightingale. To everyone in the Avenging Angels.

"Let them come…they will all fall" Havoc whispered as the darkness engulfed him and the cheers of the Hunters filled the night.

**End of Part 1:**

OK, so with the Torn being Jakob thing. I felt as though there was a lot of back-story left unexplained. So, I decided to use that to my advantage. As for Havoc, well, let's just say he'll be back soon. What's next for the Avenging Angels?

So this is the end of Part 1. I did this mainly because I need some time to think about what direction I want to take the story in now, I've got a lot of ideas, though none of which are concrete. If you have any suggestions for later chapters, let me know in a review or a message. Chapter 11 will be up in one month from today, on 10/09/12, by then I should have figured out something and the story will be back on track.

Until next time, FlygonN out!


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

_I'M BACK!_

_After a month of rest, I am back and ready to keep going! I'm sorry about the wait; it's just that I had to think about what I wanted to do for these next ten chapters. And now that I'm all set and ready to go, onto the next part of the story. I've actually decided on the names for the next 20 or so chapters, which is actually what helps me figure out what I want to do with the story, it helps give me a path to follow...or something like that._

_But anyway!_

_Shoutout to my two new reviewers, Ceamonks890 and StaticBomb324, as well as amazing my regular reviewers JakMartheDarkWarrior, Ecofreakrsa17, Oblique Strategies, as well as another new guest reviewer known as "Archangel Azrael". Loving the tons of reviews and feedback from last chapter, thanks a ton for the support. Seriously._

_Also, special shoutout to StaticBomb324, who is my first double reviewer, meaning that he's read and reviewed both my Jak story and my Black Ops story, "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead". If you like how I write and you're into Zombies, check it out. If you're not into Zombies, then check it out anyway if you want. Or do neither! Whichever works for you!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own characters; everything else belongs to Naughty Dog._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11: Birds of a Feather**

**Five Hours Later:**

**Hunter Outpost 51:**

Within the depths of the Wasteland, a cloaked and hidden base stood, unseen by the few creatures that passed by this area. In its uncloaked state, one would've seen a large fortress hidden in the dunes with several cars driving in and out at regular intervals. A man in all black armor with a green and blue strip running down the side stood outside of the base, as though looking for something. After a few moments he muttered "Guess he's not going to show"

"Looking for someone?" a female voice asked.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows and pinned the solider to the wall with a grip of iron. She pulled out a knife and held it to his throat, drawing blood, while kicking in the man's leg, hyper-extending it and causing it to snap.

She was dressed in orange biomechanical body armor like the Hunter Agent, with red trimming and a swirl of gold and yellow here and there. Her helmet had a few bright red feathers on it as well, as did parts of gauntlets and boots. The armor itself though looked heavily damaged though, with parts of it either barely attached to the main part or torn to the point where her bare skin underneath was visible.

"Who the hell are you!?" the man demanded, gritting his teeth in agony.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to give me answers. I don't like the answers, and then we've got a problem. And if we've got a problem, _you've_ got a problem. We clear!?" the woman whispered fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah, we're clear!" the Hunter Agent gasped.

"OK. First. Where are we?" the woman asked softly.

"Hunter Outpost 51, in the northern part of the Wasteland. We're cloaked and untraceable, so no one can find us" the Hunter grunted.

"Who's in charge of this outpost?" the woman asked.

"Captain Shadow. She's the best of the Hunters, and she's about to receive the Blessing" the Hunter said.

"I _know…_who Shadow is...What do you mean by 'Blessing'?" the woman asked.

"I can't tell you. They'd kill me for giving information to the enemy" the Hunter muttered.

"What if I kill you?" the woman whispered.

"Then you're not getting any more info? Are you?" the Hunter sneered, despite the situation.

The woman then jammed the knife into the soldier's hand, pinning it to the wall. She then kicked him in between the fork in the legs and pulled out a pistol and put it to his forehead.

"AAH!" the Hunter yelled out.

The woman punched the Hunter in the skull and said "Quiet!"

"Agh…you…you're one of _t-them_ aren't you?" the Hunter asked panted through the pain.

"I'm the one asking questions. Now, where can I get a ride out of the dessert?" the woman asked.

"M-motor pool. Two hallways d-down. It's lightly guarded, though you c-could probably get by them. Do that and steal a car, and you should be good" the Hunter gasped in pain.

"Good. What's the fastest vehicle you've got?" the woman asked.

"Viper. White and light brown car. Two machines guns on the front. Has a snake symbol on it, middle of the motor pool. Can't miss it" the Hunter groaned.

"Thanks" the woman said before grabbing the Hunter Agent by the back of the head and slamming his head into the thick steel wall as hard she could, knocking him out. She grabbed his Battle Rifle and yanked the knife out of his hand and sheathed it. The woman began to limp away from the man, putting as little weight as possible on her right knee.

"It's more than you deserve" the woman replied as she went inside of the building.

"_I've got to get out of here!"_ the woman thought as went through the hallways.

The woman saw another Hunter Agent walking out of a hallway and look at her. He pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at her.

"Freeze!" the Hunter said.

The woman quickly yanked out her knife and flipped it in the air and threw it at the Hunter. The knife flipped end over end in the air and slammed into the Hunter Agent's throat, who grasped at the knife feebly and then crumpled to the ground in a heap as blood gushed from the wound.

"What can I say? Payback's a biatch…" the woman said as she grabbed two pistols from the corpse and clipped one of them onto her leg. She put the Battle Rifle on her back and aimed the other pistol down the hallway.

The woman quietly crept down the hallway and looked into the next room. It was the Motor Pool, and there were three guards patrolling it. They weren't Hunter Agents; they seemed to be mercenaries for hire. They were armed to the teeth though and had regular steel-plated armor, similar to those the Wastelanders wore.

"They don't have enough Hunters to watch their bases, so they have to hire soldiers to make sure no one breaks in" the woman murmured as she placed her pistol on the ground.

The woman pulled out a tiny pistol with a white wing insignia on it and fired it at one of the soldiers, who seemed to be sleeping. The woman fired it, though it made no sound, and a small speck flew the end of it and landed behind the back of the soldier's head, which was unarmored.

"Hey, where's the key for the Viper?" a voice asked the soldier.

"On the table. Silver one's for the Viper" the soldier said sleepily.

"Thanks" the voice replied.

The woman then pressed a button on the pistol and deactivated the small device stuck to the soldiers' head, which burst into flames. The solider yelled and began freaking out, drawing the attention of the other soldiers. The woman quickly limped over to the table and grabbed the keys to the Viper and crept over to the car. She hopped into the Viper and started the engines.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" one of the soldiers' said looking over at the Viper.

"Who's that!?" another soldier said drawing their weapon.

"It's the prisoner! She's escaped!" the one who had the burned hair said.

The Viper shot out of the Motor Pool, but not before the soldiers opened fire onto the car, hitting the woman twice in the shoulder. She gasped into pain before flooring it, flying into the desert. Blood seeped from the wound and she panted in pain.

"Come on…nearly there…" the woman said as she pressed a button on her armor.

"Ah…" the woman groaned as she slumped forward and passed out in the seat from blood loss and the car slowed to a halt. A small beeping alarm began to emit from the woman's armor, faint but clearly audible.

"Captain Shadow!" a Hunter Agent called, standing at the edge of the base looking at the trail of dust in the distance. A female Hunter Agent walked up beside the other Hunter and looked out in the distance.

"I know. She escaped…" Shadow said.

"She is wounded though. Two confirmed shots to her shoulder" the Hunter Agent said to Shadow, who smiled.

"She'll have bled out before she gets halfway there" Shadow said with a hidden smile.

"Ma'am, aren't you supposed to be down in the Chamber with Havoc?" the Hunter asked.

Shadow nodded and said "I'll be there momentarily, keep a close watch on the horizon, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**Sanctuary HQ:**

**That Morning:**

Jak opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He had actually had a pretty good night's sleep last night. Jak glanced over at Daxter, who was still sleeping in the comfy chair against the wall. He felt something move slightly next to him, and Jak was surprised to see Nightingale sleeping next to him, cuddled up against Jak's chest. Jak smiled at the sight, she looked so peaceful and at ease.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, she really was beautiful. Even if her hair was messed up and she was only in sweatpants and a tank top. Nightingale also apparently moved from the edge of the bed to practically lying on top of Jak, curled up against his side. Nightingale murmured something in her sleep and then smiled.

"_I'll give her a few minutes"_ Jak thought with a smile as Nightingale stirred and moved her face closer to Jak's.

Jak quietly laid there while Nightingale slept, dozing off again himself. After about 30 minutes after he woke up again, Nightingale began to stir. Nightingale's green eyes flickered open slightly and she nuzzled Jak's neck sleepily. Jak chuckled and said "Good morning"

"Hmmm?" Nightingale mumbled sleepily.

"Nightingale, did you have any nightmares?" Jak asked.

Nightingale giggled sleepily and said "Of course not. I'm having a dream right now. And it's a really, really nice dream…"

Nightingale moved closer to Jak and sighed happily. Jak and Daxter looked at each other and grinned. Though they didn't want to burst her bubble, it'd be funny as hell to watch her reaction to the news.

"This isn't a dream Nightingale" Jak said with a grin as he sat up and stretched.

Nightingale's head hit the mattress, as she had had her head resting on Jak, and she slowly realized that he was right. Nightingale flushed dark red and scrambled backwards out of Jak's bed with a yell and fell onto the floor, upside-down, on her head.

"The Number 1 Agent in the Avenging Angels. Nightingale!" Daxter said loudly as Nightingale rolled right side up.

Nightingale brushed her hair out of her face, still blushing bright pink, and said "Why was I sleeping with you!?"

"I I recall, you said you wanted to sleep with me last night" Jak said.

Nightingale flushed even darker red and said "Was I drunk?"

"Yeah" Jak replied.

"Then I can't be held responsible for what I said and did!" Nightingale snapped as she got to her feet.

"True, but you still said it." Jak shrugged.

Nightingale looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and said "Why don't I have a headache?"

"What?" Daxter asked.

"I…got drunk last night…so why how come I don't have a headache?" Nightingale asked.

Jak pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to her. It was the same stuff that Rune had given her when she had drank because of Nymph, the stuff that had gotten rid of her drunkenness and hangover. Nightingale realized that Jak must have given her the liquid while she was drunk last night and she smiled.

"Thanks Jak" Nightingale said before walking out of the room, a smile on her face.

Jak stretched and put a T-shirt on and said "Come on Dax, let's get some grub"

Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and two friends went to go eat breakfast. Surprisingly it was just Royal and Beast eating in the Mess Hall today.

"How come it's only certain Agents who eat here?" Jak asked Beast.

The Agent shrugged and grunted "3 other Mess Halls. Some eat here, some don't"

"Well said" Royal said with a chuckle as he sipped a cup of coffee.

The group ate breakfast, but was slightly concerned that no one else came in. Usually at least two or three people came in and ate breakfast, but it was just Beast and Royal.

"Where is everyone?" Daxter asked.

"Well…something happened last night" Royal said.

"Big news" Beast growled.

"What happened?" Jak asked curiously.

"We found a distress signal in the middle of the desert. Disten sent Crash there and he found Agent Phoenix, wounded badly and barely alive. She's in critical condition right now in the Infirmary" Royal said.

"Phoenix? I heard that she doesn't usually stay here and that she gets missions in Haven" Jak said.

"She does. She's been unconscious since Crash got her back here last night. She lost an ample amount of blood, almost as much as Nightingale did when Havoc attacked her" Royal said.

"Yes…but that's not the really worrying part" Royal said.

"What is then?" Jak asked.

"Well, I had been thinking. Phoenix hasn't reported in to the Chief in over a month. We thought she was just procrastinating on reporting in…but it seems things were much more serious" Royal said.

"It seems she was captured by the Hunters while on a mission. We don't have the details, but it's obvious she was injured when she escaped" Royal explained.

"Wow…escaping from those lunatic Hunters, that's pretty impressive" Daxter admitted.

"Never been done. Phoenix is the first" Beast grunted.

Nightingale burst into the room and said "She's stable. She's still in the infirmary, but she'll make it"

Beast and Royal let out a sigh of relief while Jak got up and walked over to her.

"You were down in the infirmary?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded and said "Yes. Rune told me about what happened to Phoenix. She was always kind to me when she came here, so I went to check on her. They say she'll wake up later on today, and she'll be able to tell us what happened"

"So, what are we doing today while we wait for her to wake up and tell us whatever?" Jak asked.

"Desert run" Nightingale said with a grin.

**1 Hour Later:**

"And that's why Sig never lets me use the Peace Maker" Daxter concluded.

"Wow…just…WOW…" Nightingale said in amazement as she took off her helmet and let her hair down.

"It really was bad as he made it sound" Jak said with a grin, also with his helmet off.

"I can't even do that kind of damage on purpose" Nightingale said approvingly.

"Yeah well…I'm pretty great" Daxter said.

Jak chuckled and said "Come on let's focus, there's bound to be artifacts hidden in the sand around here"

"There was a huge sandstorm in this area last night, so some artifacts have to have been uncovered by the shifting sands" Nightingale replied as Jak floored the car.

Jax drove the car off of a rock face and boosted, sending them flying high into the air. Nightingale unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the seat, flying even higher into the air. As Jak landed the Retaliator, Nightingale was doing several back-flips in the air. Jak drove towards her and Nightingale activated her jet-boots right before she hit the ground.

"Bet you can't beat me!" Nightingale laughed as she flew across the sand.

"You're on!" Jak yelled with a grin, flooring it.

The two Agents sped down the dunes. Nightingale was laughing the entire time, even when she fell slightly behind. Jak slowed down the car slightly and unbuckled the seat belt.

"Dax, take the wheel" Jak muttered to the Ottsel, who sighed.

"Why I am friends with the biggest psychopath around here?" Daxter asked.

Jak waited until Nightingale was neck and neck with the Retaliator again before Jak jumped out of the car and tackled Nightingale in midair, sending them both crashing into a dune. Nightingale was so surprised by this that she deactivated by her jet-boots and fell to the ground with Jak. The two rolled down the dune together and when they came to a stop, Nightingale was pinned to the ground by her arms by Jak, but was laughing her head off.

"I win" Jak grinned.

"That's cheating!" Nightingale laughed.

"Its strategy" Jak corrected her and he got to his feet.

"Cheater" Nightingale giggled as Jak helped her get to her feet.

Daxter drove the car around and stopped it. Daxter jumped onto the hood and stood there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day!" Daxter complained.

Jak and Nightingale, still laughing, hopped into the car and Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder. As Jak drove away, he noticed a small glint in the sands. Jak drove towards it, and Nightingale snatched it from the sands. It was just a small chuck of Precursor Metal, though it was always good to find something in the Wasteland.

"We should head back. Phoenix should've woken up by now" Nightingale said after about two more hours of searching this area of the Wasteland for artifacts, and finding nothing except a few buried Precursor Orbs.

"Yeah, let's go" Jak said turning the car around and driving towards the AA Sanctuary's hidden ground entrance.

Ten minutes later, the trio was getting out of the Retaliator and walking down the hallway to the Mess Hall for lunch. Nightingale was telling Jak about one of her past missions against the Hunters, and Jak listened with interest. Nightingale was still somewhat quieter and somewhat more socially awkward than a regular person, but she had opened up to everyone and since she and Jak became friends. She was a constant companion for him and Daxter as of late. Jak found that the painful feeling he felt when he thought of Keira slowly being lessened.

He wondered why that was.

Jak and Nightingale had lunch and were heading towards the Bathing Grotto to relax in the water, due to neither of them having missions at the moment, when they saw Rune running past them.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Daxter asked.

"Michelle's woken up! I have to go!" Rune replied, not stopping her run.

"Who?" Jak asked.

"Phoenix. I forgot to mention, Phoenix is Rune's twin sister" Nightingale said.

"She has a twin?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded and said "Yeah, their kinda opposites in personality though sometimes. Whereas Rune is kinda sarcastic yet kind, Phoenix is more serious and…she's a little scary when she's mad"

"Scary?" Daxter asked.

Nightingale nodded and said "She's nice once you get to know her though. Come on, I'll introduce you"

"Jak" a voice called out to him, so he turned around to see a familiar face.

Chief Disten walked down the hallway and approached Jak and Nightingale. He looked at Jak and said "I have an assignment for you"

"What is it?" Jak said.

"We've been getting strange signals from the Power Station, and certain parts of city are losing power periodically. Torn has asked me to send you to Haven City, to go see what's wrong" Disten said.

"Why can't he do it?" Daxter asked.

"He's tried. He said he can't do anything about it. He's asked to see if you two can figure something out" Disten said.

Jak looked at Nightingale and said "Well, I'll meet Phoenix later"

"I'll wait for you. You two go to Haven City and…help…Jakob" Nightingale said oddly.

Nightingale turned and walked down the hallway. Disten sighed as the black-haired agent walked away and said "She's still not taking it well, is she?"

"That'd be an understatement" Daxter replied.

"She's not sure how to take this news. She's assumed that "Jakob" has been dead for years now, and to see him suddenly turn up like that. I'm not surprised she reacted the way she did. That said she's not going to forgive him anytime soon. There's too much hurt in her heart" Disten said.

"He's not who he was back then" Jak said.

"I know that Jak. But she was just a child when she was betrayed like that by the only person she trusted at the time. That kind of event would be devastating to anyone, but it's even worse to a child" Disten said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I can see your point" Daxter said.

"Yes. And if that wasn't bad enough, she spent five whole years dwelling on Jakob-I mean Torn's- betrayal…she's had a rough life Jak. It's only through kindness and understanding, that her wounds will heal…is that clear?" Disten said.

Jak realized that Disten was, indirectly, asking him to help Nightingale get over this. Jak nodded and said "Yeah, we're clear"

"All right then. Suit up and head over to Haven City. The Power Station is vital to the survival of Haven City Jak. You know how important this is" Disten said walking away.

"Come on Dax, let's move" Jak said walking to the docking station.

Jak began walking down the hallway before someone called Jak's name. Jak turned around and saw Tech walking towards him.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Tech asked.

"I've got to get to Haven City for a mission, but it can wait a sec" Jak replied.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're ranking on the Leaderboard has risen again, you're now ranked number 25. I wanted to let you know that if you can get to rank 20, you can have a second enhancement on your armor" Tech said.

"So, what kinda stuff could you add?" Daxter asked.

"I've added everything from under-mounted flamethrowers to jet-boots to high-tech shields, you name it. Some Agents use their enhancements frequently in the field, some don't. If I had to say which Agent out of all of us is most reliant on their enhancements to their armor, I'd have to say it's Agent Chill" Tech said.

"What's her enhancement?" Daxter asked.

"It's one of my best works. It's-" Tech began to say before a familiar voice said "Ahem!"

Chill walked out from another hallway and said "Don't ruin the fun Tech, let him find out on his own. As for you…Jak and Daxter, I'm sure we'll be put on a mission together soon enough, and then you can see what I can do"

Chill walked away with a smile and Tech chuckled softly. Daxter looked at the two of them and said "You do know she likes Blade, right?"

"Of course. I'm spoken for anyway" Tech admitted.

"Really!?" Daxter said a little too loudly.

Tech looked at him and "Are you surprised?"

"Very" Daxter said, earning a slap in the head from Jak.

"Hey!"

"Come on Dax, let's go" Jak said.

"I'll walk with you to the Docking Station" Tech offered.

The trio walked into the Docking Station, where a few of the so-called Raven-Ships were idling, ready to take Agents to their mission destinations. Jak heard raised voices coming from somewhere in the Docking Station, even over the sound of the several waterfalls crashing down around them. The trio eventually found Agent Crash yelling at a terminal with a large blinking blue light in the middle.

"Come on Arch, hurry up and get it done!" Crash complained at a terminal.

A small blue flickering light appeared in front of Crash and small figure materialized. It was a woman made of blue light. She had long flowing hair and had her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"_I go as fast as feel like going. And for the record, the next time you yell at me, I'm locking you out of your room for a week"_ the figure said.

"Hey Arch!" Tech said walking over to the small blue figure and Crash.

The A.I. smiled and said _"Agent Tech. Please explain to Agent Crash that analyzing Metal Head skull gems takes time"_

"Crash, give her some time to analyze the gems, you can't rush these things" Tech said.

Crash growled in annoyance and stormed off. Arch sighed and said _"This job never gets any easier. I wish Disten could make me an assistant or something…"_

"Why? Don't you run everything in this place?" Daxter asked.

"_Yes, that's just it. At first it was rather easy, but there's too much to maintain. I never get any time offline anymore, its 24 hours a day seven days a week nonstop" _Arch said tiredly, if A.I's could get tired, which is debatable.

"We'll figure out something" Tech said cheerfully.

"_I hope so. So what do you need?"_ Arch asked.

"We've gotten strange readings from the Power Station, could you look into it?" Tech asked.

"You can tell us stuff about the Power Station from all the way out here?" Daxter asked.

"If we had the access, we could control power to half of Haven if we needed to. Thankfully, it hasn't come to that yet" Tech said.

"_It seems as though the Power Station is experiencing mass power fluctuations. If I recall, there's someone there that oversees the Power Station"_ Arch said looking at Jak and Daxter.

"Yeah, his name's Vin" Jak said.

"_I would recommend going to find him, he may know what's behind it" _Arch said.

"All right. We're heading out then. Are there any pilots that can take us to Haven?" Jak asked.

"_Let's see…Raven-ship 29 is ready to go right now. Speak to the pilot"_ Arch said.

"Thanks" Jak said, and the A.I smiled and vanished in a flash of light.

Jak and Daxter said bye to Tech and went to the Raven-Ship, and the pilot told them to get in the back and she'd get there in an hour.

**Haven City:**

"This shouldn't take long, can you wait for me?" Jak asked the pilot, who waved her hand, shooing him away.

Jak and Daxter started walking towards the temporary Freedom League HQ. Jak knocked on the door and Ashelin opened the door and welcomed Jak in. Torn was standing over a map, like always. Torn looked up and saw Jak walking in.

"Jak, we've got a situation" Torn said.

"I know. I'm going to head to Power Station and talk to Vin" Jak said.

"Good to hear. He's been acting weird lately" Torn commented.

"Before I go, I need to talk to you" Jak said.

"About?" Torn asked.

"Nightingale" Jak replied.

Torn scowled and said "I should've known"

"I just find it hard to belief that someone who became a leader in the Underground, and is now the leader of the Freedom League…would be such a gutless coward" Jak replied with a frown.

"Torn, what is he talking about?" Ashelin asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later. Jak, I told you, and I told her. It was a spur of the moment decision, and I've regretted it for years. Plus, you don't know the whole story" Torn replied angrily.

"Then tell me the whole story" Jak replied.

"I don't have time for this! We've suffered serious casualties today and to top it off, the power to certain areas of the city keeps going on and off. Go talk some sense into Vin" Torn snapped.

"Fine, but you're going to have to deal with this soon" Jak replied before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Think you were too hard on him?" Daxter asked.

"No. He needs to answer for what he did to Nightingale" Jak replied before hopping on a Zoomer, revving it loudly, and shooting off towards the Power Station.

Ten minutes later, the duo stopped outside of the Power Station. Jak jumped off of the Zoomer and left it parked haphazardly in the middle of the walkway, with smoke coming from the hood and small flames leaping out of the engine.

"You really need to work on your parking" Daxter commented.

"That's the first time anyone's ever spoken up about that. I can literally park a Zoomer on top of another person's Zoomer and blow both of them up with the Peace Maker, and no one cares" Jak replied.

"Huh, pretty big game flaw" Daxter said.

"What?" Jak asked.

"Never mind"

"Hey Vin!" Jak called as he walked into the Power Station, which for some reason had all of its lights turned off.

"_Who's there!?"_

"It's Jak and Daxter" Jak called.

"Easily the best game on the PS2" Daxter commented.

"Dax, what're you talking about?" Jak asked.

"Well, it's the only one of the first three with my name on the title!" Daxter replied.

Suddenly a giant blue head appeared in the room and said in a rather forlorn tone _"Oh…it's you guys"_

"Hey, what's with the power surges?" Jak asked.

"_Oh…I didn't really notice…"_ Vin said in a depressed tone.

"What's with you?" Jak asked.

"_Jak, look at me for a moment"_ Vin said quietly.

Jak and Daxter starred at Vin and said "OK…?"

"_I'm a shell of my former self. My existence means literally, nothing. I'm a mish-mash of data living out the remainder of my pitiful life inside of an abandoned Power Station by myself…what's the point anymore?" _Vin asked.

"Is that's what wrong? You're having a midlife crisis?" Daxter said.

"_My life has no meaning! All I'm good for is giving you guy's access to certain areas of the city and supplying power to some partsof the city, which anyone with access to the codes could do!"_ Vin yelled.

"Vin, there's a war going on. We need you to keep the power going" Jak said.

"_What's the point? It's us against all those Metal Heads, and you're off with the Avenging Angels now. Face the facts, we're doomed"_ Vin said dejectedly.

"Vin, you've got to pull yourself together. We need you" Jak said.

"_Then how come you haven't come to see me in months?"_ Vin asked sadly, and Jak and Daxter flinched.

"We've been busy" Daxter said sheepishly.

"_It's bad enough that I had to convert myself into an Artificial Intelligence to save myself, but it's even worse that the Metal Heads could barge in here at any time and destroy the place"_ Vin said hopelessly.

"We'll figure out some way to help you, but for now, we need you to keep maintaining power to the city" Jak said.

"_Sure…"_ Vin said, turning all of the lights on in the room.

"Hey, is it possible to transfer you to jump drive or something?" Jak asked.

"_Maybe, but why?"_ Vin asked.

"Hmm…I may have an idea. I'll get back to you on that. Until then, keep the power coming, alright?" Jak said.

"_Yeah, yeah…" _Vin said as Jak and Daxter walked out of the Power Station. Jak called Torn on his built-in communicator in his helmet and told him power had been restored, and of Vin's current condition.

"He's lonely?" Torn asked.

"Yeah, that's a word for it!" Daxter replied by yelling into Jak's ear.

"AH! Stop screaming into the damn communicator you rodent!" Torn yelled into Jak's ear.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS!" Jak bellowed at the two of them.

"Oh…my bad Jak. Anyway, thanks for getting the power on Jak, you helped a lot of people" Torn said.

Jak didn't respond, but Daxter said "So, can we go now?"

"Yeah, and thanks again" Torn said.

"You haven't gotten out of giving Nightingale an explanation. We want the full story" Jak replied.

"Why do you care so much?" Torn asked.

"Because…I've seen what lies underneath that tough, silent attitude she had for so long. It's someone who trusted someone deeply, had that trust shattered, and lost the ability to trust others. You're going to find a way to make things up to her, or you can get someone else to fight your battles for you" Jak replied before ending the transmission.

"Think that was a little harsh?" Daxter asked.

Jak took off his helmet and looked at Daxter, who nodded after a moment. Jak put his helmet back on and walked to another parked Zoomer and drove back to the Raven-ship, which would take him back to the Sanctuary.

About an hour later, Jak and Daxter were walking down one of the many hallways of the Sanctuary. Jak eventually found her, unsurprisingly, in the Bathing Grotto. She was sitting down on a rock with her armor on, though her helmet was off. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be listening to the sound of the waterfalls crashing down around her. Jak and Daxter glanced at each other and Jak walked over to her and sat down.

"You OK?" Jak asked, and Nightingale opened her eyes.

Nightingale nodded and said "How was the trip?"

Jak shrugged and said "Vin's been alone in that Power Station for too long. He's given up faith that we'll win this thing"

Nightingale nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead she sighed and laid down on the ground and said "Do you think we can?"

"Of course. Do you?" Jak replied.

"Hmm…we'll have to see" Nightingale said quietly.

"So, what did you do today?" Daxter asked.

"I was up in the MCC, we've been trying to find the base that Phoenix was at, but we've had no luck" Nightingale explained.

"She might know where it is" Daxter said.

"That's a thought…" Nightingale muttered, though she continued to lay there.

Jak scowled and said "Nightingale…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jak asked.

"No...it won't change anything…let's go see Phoenix" Nightingale said sitting up.

Jak sighed, but didn't object. He got to his feet and helped Nightingale up. Nightingale and Jak grabbed their helmets off of the ground and the trio walked towards the Infirmary.

**Infirmary:**

"Please sedate her" one of the medics said.

"I'M FINE!"

"Are you sure? You seem very…agitated" the medic asked.

"Really? No kidding…thanks for the update, genius"

Rune walked into the room and said "Well, someone's feeling better"

Rune walked up to her younger sister, who was lying down on a bed wrapped in blankets and bandages to the point where only her head was visible. Rune looked at the medic and said "Could you…give us a moment?"

"Of course Agent Rune. Take your time" the medic said with a smile.

The medic left the room and Rune sat down on a small chair next to the bed. Rune looked her sister in the eyes and said softly "It's good to see you"

"Yeah well…I missed you too sis" the injured Agent said with a grunt as she tried to sit up.

"What happened…please…how did they hurt you?" Rune asked her sister, who's faced darkened.

"I'm…I'm not ready to talk about it…not yet" Phoenix whispered.

"Give me the water-downed version then…please" Rune said quietly.

"…OK" Phoenix said softly.

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale all stood outside the doors of the Infirmary, speaking with the medic.

"She regained consciousness about five hours ago. Her injuries were rather…_similar_ to yours, Agent Nightingale" the medic said to the two Agents and Ottsel.

"How so?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Her injuries, like yours, were much more severe than they looked. The worst injuries were the two gunshot wounds to her left shoulder, which caused her to nearly bleed out. But the thing is…there was an injury on her though seemed…frighteningly similar to yours" the medic said.

"How'd she get hurt?" Daxter asked

The medic pulled out an electronic clipboard and pulled up a page of notes on it.

"Large bruises on her arms and chest, burn marks on her fingers, feet, and back. She had her right kneecap broken. The list goes on and on. The worst of these injuries were a series of slashes on her back, caused by…a laser-sword" the medic said nervously.

"Havoc…" Nightingale whispered.

"He's with the Hunters then. It makes sense" Jak muttered.

"Agent Phoenix will be in the infirmary for a few weeks. Though she isn't telling us the details, one thing is painfully obvious" the medic said with a sigh.

"She was tortured" the medic said after a moment.

Jak and Nightingale both felt a surge of anger towards Havoc, and Jak had to hold back the Dark Eco that was surging with his anger.

Rune walked out of the room and said "I thought I heard you two. Come on in"

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale walked into the infirmary and they heard someone say "And who the hell are they?"

Agent Phoenix looked very much like her sister. She had short blond hair and had the same face and build as her older sister. However, her blond hair was a riot of color. Red, orange, and yellow highlights were running through it, and she had rings around her eyes that were from exhaustion. The highlights that were in her hair looked faded, as though they had been done a very long time ago.

"Michelle, I'd like to introduce you to Agent Chiaroscuro, our newest recruit, and his friend, Daxter" Rune said.

"Call me Jak" Jak said.

"Call me Phoenix" the injured Agent replied.

"And what about her?" Phoenix asked.

Nightingale smiled and said "It's me, Nightingale"

Phoenix's eyes went wide and the heart monitors surged momentarily and began beeping loudly.

"_You're _Nightingale!?" Phoenix asked in amazement.

Nightingale nodded and Phoenix grinned.

"Well, good to see that you've finally opened up and can talk again. You're much younger than I thought you'd be" Phoenix said after a moment.

Nightingale sighed and said muttered "Why does everyone say that!?"

"Say what?" Phoenix asked.

"Never mind…" Nightingale scowled, and Jak and Daxter snickered quietly.

"So, how're you feeling?" Nightingale asked.

"I've been better. I'm just glad to out of that awful place…" Phoenix said with a groan.

"What happened? Where were you all this time?" Nightingale asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" Phoenix said quietly.

"Why not?" Daxter asked.

"Because I don't want to" Phoenix snapped.

"OK, don't tell us. Instead, tell us what the location of the base is" Nightingale said.

"No! You're not going to that place!" Phoenix said weakly.

"Please stop upsetting the patient, or I'll have to ask you to leave" the medic warned the group.

"It's OK…they just want to help" Rune said softly, and Phoenix sighed.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt…just because I slipped up and got captured" Phoenix said in a low voice.

"How do you know we'll get hurt?" Jak asked.

Phoenix glared at Jak and said "There are trained mercenaries placed at every entrance of the base, and patrolling almost every room. All armed to the teeth. Over 10 Hunter Agents are in this one facility, including one of the three commanders of the Hunters. Oh, and did I mention that Havoc apparently defected to the Hunters, and that he's a Dark Eco spewing monster?"

"Sounds rough" Daxter said quietly.

"And the worst of it…is that I thought Havoc had broke in to _help _me…I was so happy to see a familiar face…but…he…_tortured_ me…he made my life hell in that prison cell" Phoenix whispered with raw pain in her voice.

"Hey, could you give me a minute with Phoenix?" Nightingale asked the others.

"Sure" Rune said after a moment.

"Yeah, OK" Jak said, walking out of the room with Rune and Daxter.

Nightingale sat down and said "Phoenix, we need to know where that base is. Where did you escape from?"

"Nightingale, please stop, I'm not telling you" Phoenix said.

"We need to find Havoc, we need to get to the bottom of this Phoenix, and you're the only one who can help" Nightingale pleaded.

"I'm not letting any get hurt because I got captured!" Phoenix snapped.

"It's not like that; they'll end up killing all of is eventually! We need to know where they're base is Phoenix" Nightingale urged her.

Phoenix looked at her in the eyes and said "Why should I tell you?"

Nightingale sighed and began to remove her chest plate and lowered it to the ground. Phoenix gave Nightingale an odd look as she removed all of her upper armor and she unzipped the upper part of the black leather suit of her armor. Phoenix saw her bare skin, but gasped in horror when Nightingale turned around.

"Nightingale…what…what _happened_ to you?" Phoenix whispered in horror.

Jak had healed the worst of Nightingale's injuries, though the jagged scars still remained clearly visible. Jagged lines zigzagged across Nightingale's back, a dark red color. Phoenix saw the scars that had healed up as well, from the beatings she got as a prisoner.

Nightingale ran a finger down her bare back until she came across and slight bump and said "This was where Havoc stabbed me with a laser-sword, during a training match. He broke both of my legs and attacked me with a laser sword. The long scars are from his laser-sword"

Phoenix's eyes softened and she said "And the other scars?"

"Have you ever wondered why I was so distant? Why I never spoke or showed my face?" Nightingale said softly.

"Every time I saw you. I knew there was a reason, but I figured it was best to give you your space" Phoenix said.

"I was betrayed by someone I cared about while I was imprisoned and tortured…in a Marauder fortress dungeon" Nightingale said.

"You were imprisoned by those savages and lived!?" Phoenix yelled out in amazement.

"For five years…I don't like talking about it. Just like you. That's why you should tell me where that base is. Because I've been through the same thing as you. And so has Jak" Nightingale said seriously.

Phoenix looked away, but after a few moments she quietly said "39, 42, 57, and 91."

Nightingale zipped her suit back up and put her armor back on. After making sure it was secure, she looked at Phoenix and said "Thanks…you can come in now!"

Rune, Jak, and Daxter walked back into the room and Nightingale turned to them and said "I've got the coordinates from her"

"Thank you Nightingale" Rune said sitting back down by her sister's side.

"I'll bring this info to Disten. We'll organize a team at once" Nightingale said as she walked out of the room.

"All right, we'll see you two later" Jak said walking out of the room.

"Jak!"

Jak turned around and saw Phoenix looking at him, a spark in her eyes now.

"Don't leave a single one of them alive" Phoenix said with a twisted smile.

"I don't plan on it" Jak replied as he walked out of the room.

**End of Chapter:**

Post Author's Note: Just so you all know, I posted this around midnight on 10/09/12, not the date that it says. I waited all day to update this chapter, and I'm annoyed as heck that it did that to me! I wanted to update on the day that I told you all...this makes me feel annoyed.

Anyway, it's good to be back. I know what I want to do now and I'm raring to go. Chapter 12 should be up in a few weeks, and I've even started on 13. I still think I have a faster update frequency than a lot of other fanfic writers, even though three weeks may become the reg. update frequency for me. Anyway, tons of action next chapter, secrets revealed, and all that good stuff. Review and tell me what you think! Until next time, FlygonN out!


	12. Payback

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

Sorry about the long wait, college is being a pain and I had to focus on my Zombie story for a while.

Shout to my amazing reviewers, JakMartheDarkWarrior, Ecofreakrsa17, Archangel Azrael, StaticBomb324, Ceamonks890, and Oblique Strategies. Thanks for the support!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Payback

"Thanks to Agent Phoenix's info, we should be able to get a lock on the Hunter Base location about ten seconds" Tech said to Jak, Nightingale, and Chief Disten.

"So, how did you get her to tell you?" Jak asked Nightingale.

"I have my ways" Nightingale said, winking slyly at Jak.

"There! We've got it. The base is cloaked, and they're jamming their own communication signals, pretty clever" Tech muttered to himself.

"You sound as though you admire them" Jak replied, which Tech scowled at.

"Just because I admire their tactics doesn't mean I respect them Jak. We'll need to send in some heavy hitters to take them down" Tech told Disten, who closed his eyes.

"What're you thinking Chief?" Jak asked.

"I'm thinking Beast, you, and Sharpshooter. The team needs to be small, yet solid. And according to Agent Phoenix, Age-I mean, Havoc, is at this base. I'm still not sure how he came to be able to control Dark Eco in the manner he did, but that doesn't change anything. This will be a dangerous mission, and you'll have to proceed with caution. Meet me in my office, suited up and ready to go. I'll send someone to fetch Beast and Sharpshooter" Disten said walking out of the MCC.

Nightingale looked at Jak and said "Come on, we need to go"

Jak and Nightingale headed to Jak's room, where he began to get ready. Nightingale waited outside, looking nervous for some reason. When Jak asked her what was wrong, she just responded with "It's….complicated"

After Jak reloaded and made sure all of his weapons were in order, he, Daxter, and Nightingale all went to Disten's office. Jak noticed that the door was once again glowing light blue, which it hadn't done since the first time he had come to the Sanctuary.

Nightingale smiled at Jak and said "It's locked. I'll open it"

Nightingale placed her palm on the door and said "Nightingale. Angel of Silence, Song, and Suffering seeks an audience. Allow me entry"

"_Approved. Please enter Agent Nightingale and Agent Chiaroscuro"_ Arch said pleasantly.

Beast and Sharpshooter were already geared up and ready to go. Beast had a wicked-looking war hammer with a spike on the end of it on his back. It had glowing red designs flowing along the side of it. Beast glanced at Jak and nodded, and Jak nodded back. Sharpshooter looked at Jak, chuckled, and said "Ah, so that's what you meant"

"Yes, Jak will be joining the two of you because he is able to handle Eco based attacks better than most people" Disten said from his desk.

"Before you all go, I must explain something to you all" Disten said.

"As you all may know, the Avenging Angels are not just a group of mercenaries or warriors. We study the Precursors, the Metal Heads, and of course, Eco"

"Eco is an incredibly important force in the universe, and to our planet. If one has the resources at their disposal, they can harness Eco and use it in a constructive way" Disten continued.

Jak had a fleeting memory of fighting Gol and Maia and harnessing the power of Light Eco for the first time, and smiled inwardly.

"Eco can even be harnessed by humans in very small amounts. Agent Beast, I believe your armor enhancement acts that way?"

Beast nodded.

"Jak, for whatever reason, is able to harness all Eco effortlessly. His Light and Dark forms are examples of this. You are less inclined to take damage from Eco-based weaponry or attacks" Disten said turning his gaze at Jak, who nodded.

"Now to my point. Havoc…" Disten said.

Beast growled angrily and Sharpshooter muttered "Traitor"

"Yes. It seems as though he's defected to the Hunters. His Dark Eco powers are unsettling…" Disten said quietly.

Disten closed his eyes for a moment, and seemed to be in deep thought. After a few moment, Disten opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sharpshooter, you will lead this mission. Chiaroscuro and Beast, you two follow. Your mission is to infiltrate the base and eliminate all lethal forces. Try to find any information on their plans. They took one of our own, and tortured her…this crime will not go unpunished. As for Havoc…if he's truly with the Hunters, then deal with him as you will" Disten said grimly.

"Sir, any ideas on how Havoc can harness Dark Eco?" Sharpshooter asked.

"None at all. When Dark Eco is put into the human body, it causes incredible pain and causes muscular atrophy, and touch the substance in its pure form can vaporize you. Jak here is the exception to the rule, and apparently Havoc is now too. But one thing is certain. If the Hunter's are dabbling in Dark Eco, then chances are that a Hunter somewhere is dying a very slow and painful death" Disten said grimly.

**Hunter Outpost:**

"Skull…stay with us!" Siren yelled out in fear.

"His vitals are falling! Can't you do something?!" Shadow growled at the medics.

"We're doing all we can Captain" the medic replied.

Skull was hooked up to several machines, pumping small amounts of restorative Green Eco into his body. His skin was pale white and he looked horrible. He had lost a great deal of weight as well, and was practically emaciated.

"_**You see…this is what happens to those who try to take the prophecy into your own hand**_**s" **Arranst whispered to Havoc.

Skull walked over to Skull's armor and said "Here's the root of the problem"

Havoc looked closely at the black crystals in Skull's armor. He pulled out a knife and dislodged one of the crystals and muttered "Dark Eco Crystal"

"Some of the Hunters got desperate. We've waited too long for the Goddess of the Dark to choose her champion…so some, like Skull, put Dark Eco Crystals in their armor, in hopes of achieving the power given to you from the Blessing" Shadow explained.

"His internal organs are failing. The Dark Eco has weakened, if not destroyed, his insides. His muscles are being to deteriorate. His body is basically shutting down due to the Dark Eco he forced into his body" the medic said.

Havoc thought of how Skull could "transform" and become much stronger . How he would fall to the ground and convulse before getting up.

"There's nothing we can do. He has maybe another week to live, two tops" the medic sighed.

"Maybe not…" Havoc muttered as he walked over to Skull, who was not moving.

"If he only has two weeks to live, then he might as well receive what he's suffered for" Havoc said placing his pointer finger on Skull's forehead.

Havoc began to chant something, and harsh sounding language with several hums and growls. Before long, a purple spark flashed at the tip of Havoc's finger and went into Skull, who'so eyes opened wide.

"_**Receive the Blessing of Darkness…so that you may serve me well"**_ Arranst whispered to Skull, who heard the words he had waited so long for.

Skull sat up and yanked all of the wires out of him. His green eyes were sparkling with life and purpose. He threw himself onto the ground and at Havoc's feet.

"T-thank you…b-brother Havoc" Skull muttered.

"My pleasure Brother Skull. But sadly, this will only last two weeks. The blessing came to late to save you, but you can still serve the Goddess of the Dark" Havoc said.

Skull got to his feet and said "I'll serve her gladly"

"Havoc, how long until you can perform the blessing again?" Shadow asked as she helped Skull back into his armor.

"A week? Performing it twice, on you and now Skull, isn't easy" Havoc said.

"Well, in any case, we can get back to the construction project" Shadow said walking out of the room.

**Meanwhile:**

"Why can't I come!?" Daxter demanded angrily.

"It's too dangerous Daxter. You've been on a lot of dangerous missions, but this is going to be a rough mission, even for us" Sharpshooter said.

"If it makes you feel any better Dax, I'm not going either" Nightingale whispered to Daxter, who nodded knowingly.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it" Daxter grumbled.

"Well, if you want…you could maintain radio contact with Jak in the MCC" Disten said to Daxter who grinned.

"All right, I'll take it!" Daxter said with a grin.

"All right you three. Head to the Motor Pool and good luck. May the Precursors watch over you" Disten said, and the three Agents nodded.

Jak, Sharpshooter, Daxter, Beast, and Nightingale walked down to the Motor Pool. A raven-ship was ready to go, and the pilot was getting impatient.

"Come on. I don't have all day!" the pilot grumbled, though her voice sounded familiar.

"J-Jak…?"

Jak turned around and saw Nightingale standing nearby, looking unsure. She was also blushing pink for some reason.

"Yeah?" Jak asked.

"Be safe...for me" Nightingale said with a smile, hugging Jak.

Jak smiled slightly and hugged the Agent back before Sharpshooter said "Come on you two, either get on board or get a room! Your choice!"

Nightingale flushed dark red and Jak laughed at her reaction.

"I'll be fine. See you later" Jak said with a smile before running to the Raven-Ship and hopping on.

Daxter hopped onto Nightingale's shoulder and said "Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine"

"I hope so Daxter…I really hope so" Nightingale said softly before walking back towards the MCC with Daxter riding on her shoulder.

**Later:**

The three Agents strapped on special jetpacks designed for drops. They were to jump out of the Raven-Ship and land into the dunes of the Wasteland, and then make their way to the Base under the cover of night.

"All right guys, we've reached our destination. Prep your packs and good luck" the female pilot said over the intercom.

"She sounds familiar" Jak thought to himself.

The back part of the Raven-Ship opened up, and the three Agents looked down 1000 feet below.

"All right. I'll go first!" Sharpshooter said, opening the door and jumping out.

Beast sighed and growled "I hate this part"

Beast jumped out of the Raven-ship, followed by Jak. Jak laughed as he free-falled and hurtled towards the ground. It was very satisfying, just falling like this. He reluctantly activated the thrusters on the packs they were wearing that would cushion their fall into the dunes. Jak landed on the ground lightly, and said "Now that's flying"

"More like falling. Come on…stay low" Sharpshooter said softly, pulling out his bone-white sniper-rifle.

"I saw Nightingale use that same kind of sniper rifle to help me, Rune, and Blade kill a Metal-Pede back in Haven City" Jak muttered, and Sharpshooter laughed.

"Then that mystery is solved. Someone stole my rifle a few weeks back, and I found it few hours later, with a note attached saying 'I took it to help a friend, don't be mad please'" Sharpshooter said with a chuckle.

"She's still adjusting" Beast grunted.

"She sure is. Poor kid's had it rough…OK, it looks like only ten sentries out there" Sharpshooter muttered while

"Only?" Jak said.

"I should be able to take them all out without alerting the others..." Sharpshooter said as he looked through his rifle.

"OK, we head towards the base on my mark" Sharpshooter muttered, taking aim.

BAM!

The soldier on top of the base, scratching his head, went limp and fell to the ground.

BAM!

The Second soldier fell.

BAM!

Then the third.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"GO!" Sharpshooter yelled putting away his sniper away and running right at the base.

Beast and Jak sprinted after the Agent, getting into the base easily. Jak and Beast followed him into a nearby room, which to their horror was occupied.

Three Hunter Agents and about ten mercenaries were in the room, trying to control a massive Metal Head with a thick, grey armor, and a mouth that could easily fit a Zoomer in it.

"Angels! Get 'em!" one of the Hunters yelled, letting go of the chains.

Beast snarled and charged at the huge Metal Head, which charged at Beast and fired a huge beam of Dark Eco.

"Beast! No!" Jak yelled.

"No…don't…it's about time you see what Beast is capable of" Sharpshooter said slyly.

Beast became immersed in a dark red glow and he slammed headfirst into a wall of Dark Eco. Beast endured the Dark Eco laser and jumped thirty feet into the air, bringing his hammer down onto the skull of the Metal Head, letting loose a huge burst of red energy. The hammer went right through the Metal's Head's skull and the monster collapsed onto the ground and burst into a pile of Dark Eco.

Beast landed on the ground and looked at the three Hunter Agents, and drew their weapons and opened fire.

Beast stood there and the bullets slammed into him, but the seemed to be doing no damage to him at all. Beast then drew his arm back and hurled his hammer as easily as he would a stick, which flew through the air and knocked down the three Hunter Agents and sent them crashing onto the ground where they remained still

"Wow…" Daxter said in Jak's radio, and Jak silently agreed.

Beast slowly walked over to the ground by the Hunter Agentsand snarled angrily, and then and walked back over to the other AA Agents.

"Beast's armor-enhancement is a Red Eco…Overcharger? I can't remember the name for it; anyway it doubles Beast's strength and makes him almost invulnerable to injury for a short time. The downside is that it can take a toll on his body" Sharpshooter said as Beast's red aura wore off.

Beast grunted and shook his head a few times. He looked at the two Agents and said "I'm fine"

"If you say so" Sharpshooter said walking out of the room.

Beast and Jak followed Sharpshooter into the hallway, where he had pulled out a pistol. It had the Avenging Angels wing insignia, and he was aiming it at the end of the hallway. He fired the pistol, which made a very small sound.

Sharpshooter tapped his visor and said "OK…both hallways are clear. Come on"

The trio quietly crept down the hallway, stopping only for Sharpshooter to pull a small device off of the wall that he shot at with his pistol.

"Portable camera pistol. It's not an armor enhancement, but it's incredibly helpful" Sharpshooter said.

"Let's go" Jak said walking stealthily down the hallway.

A Hunter walked out of a room and was immediately kicked in the head by Jak. The Hunter, surprised and disoriented, fell onto the ground.

"Angels!" The Hunter yelled out, drawing out a pistol.

Beast lunged forward and grabbed the Hunter by the neck and hurled him into the wall. Sharpshooter followed by aiming his rifle at the Hunter, who remained still.

"Where's Havoc?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Control Room. Down the hall and to the left. End of the hallway. And I hope he-" the Hunter said before Sharpshooter sighed in annoyance and fired at his head three times with a pistol that seemed to have a suppressor on it.

"Come on" Sharpshooter said to the others walking ahead.

A trio of mercenaries, the kind that Phoenix had defeated, burst of out of another door and aimed their gun-staffs at the three Avenging Angels Agents. Sharpshooter calmly raised his sniper rifle and fired three times as the group opened fire, killing the three Agents with three headshots.

The three continued to make their way into the base. They came across a black door with red lines running down it. Even Dark Jak couldn't make a dent in the door.

Sharpshooter took a few pictures of the door and said "Well, we'll come back to this later"

Beast went to the next door and opened it and said "Inside here"

Jak, Sharpshooter, and Beast went inside of another room, which continued a strange machine that was connected to a generator with Dark Eco crystals in it. Three of the Relic Fragments were inside of a small chamber, being blasted with Dark Eco.

Beast walked up to the glass chamber and chuckled before punching it open. He grabbed the three Relic Fragments and tossed them to Jak, who put them in his bag.

"Why do they want these things so bad?" Jak asked the others, who shrugged.

The group walked out of this room and saw to their annoyance a group of forty Mercenaries with their weapons drawn.

"Stop! Hands in the air! You're surrounded! Come peacefully and get tortured, or die now!" the leader of the bunch said loudly.

"I like the 'die now' option" Jak said with an evil grin as he allowed the Dark Eco to come forth, transforming him into Dark Jak.

Dark Jak ran forward into the group of soldiers and lashed out with a burst of Dark Eco, knocking five of them down. One of the soldiers fired a pistol at Dark Jak, who stopped the bullet with his hand and punched the soldier in his head, cracking open his skull and killing him. Sharpshooter and Beast watched with only mild interest at Dark Jak tore the soldiers to pieces. Dark Jak tossed the last body to the ground and said "Too easy"

A rocket flew out of one of the hallways and slammed into Dark Jak and exploded, who didn't move at all and looked towards his new attacker with mild interest.

Dark Jak suddenly vanished into thin air and appeared in front of the mercenary in a burst of Dark Eco.

"What the fu-!?" the soldier yelled out before Dark Jak ripped his head off of his head, sending up a spray of blood.

Dark Jak reverted back to his regular form.

"My Dark powers…they're getting stronger" Jak said with a grin.

"What was your first clue?" Sharpshooter asked with a laugh.

"Come on, that room should be right up here" Jak said walking towards the door at the end of the hallway.

The trio waited at the door and reloaded their weapons.

"Ready for some payback?" Sharpshooter asked the other two Agents.

"Always" Beast grunted.

"I'm ready" Jak replied.

The trio burst into the room and aimed their weapons. The room was full of terminals and machines, and three Hunter Agents were in the room. Havoc stood there behind the largest terminal standing behind another Hunter Agent who had the build of a woman. Next to them was Skull, who looked up and saw the intruders.

"Well, well, well, what have we here" Skull said with a chuckle as he drew a pistol quickly.

Shadow and Havoc starred at the three Agents and drew their weapons quickly. Jak subconsciously tapped into his supply of Light Eco, ready to use it.

"So…how're we going to do this?" Sharpshooter asked.

"The way that ends in your death!" Skull yelled, opening fire with his pistol.

Shadow and Havoc jumped to the side to dodge Sharpshooter and Jak's combined gunfire. Beast charged at Skull, avoiding the gunfire, and tackled him to the ground. The two rolled to their feet and Beast punched Skull in the face, sending him flying backwards. Shadow ducked under a sniper shot and threw a dagger at Beast, who ducked under it and drew his hammer and readied it.

Jak switched to his Yellow Eco Mod and fired over and over at Havoc, who easily avoided the shots and vanished into thin air. Jak glanced at Sharpshooter, who began to fire shots at Shadow and Skull. Skull looked up as Beast tried to swing his hammer and ducked under the swing, grabbing Beast by arm and tossing him over his shoulder. Beast crashed onto the ground and rolled to his feet, avoiding several pistol shots to the head at hands of Skull.

Shadow ducked under the sniper fire and dashed towards Sharpshooter, dashing to the side to avoid his shots. Shadow then jumped into the air and kicked Sharpshooter in the face, causing him drop his rifle. Sharpshooter regained his balance and blocked a swift kick with his arm. Shadow whirled around and kicked Sharpshooter in the back of the head, sending him falling onto the ground.

"Time to die, little angel" Shadow crooned as she pulled out a pistol.

Havoc suddenly reappeared next to Jak and slashed at him with a pure black sword. Jak did a backwards handspring to dodge and drew Nightingale's knife.

"Heh, think that little thing can protect you?" Havoc scoffed, advancing on Jak.

Jak's eyes flashed blue and Jak suddenly became a blur. Havoc grunted in pain as something flew by him, slashing him deeply in the side. Havoc whirled around and swung his sword, only for Light Jak to block it with his knife. Light Jak jumped back and kicked off of the ground, flying around Havoc. Havoc swung and slashed at Light Jak, who flew around Havoc and bicycle-kicked him in the head before stabbing him the chest.

Shadow glanced at Havoc in concern and Sharpshooter too advantage of this lapse in concentration and swept Shadow's feet from under her and jumped to his feet as she fell to the ground.

"Die already!" Havoc yelled firing a Dark Burst at Light Jak, who was blasted backwards with a yell of agony.

Light Jak landed badly on his back and his glow slowly began to fade away. Beast looked at Jak in concern, and paid for this lapse in concentration when Skull blasted him with a burst of Dark Eco, causing the Agent to fly backwards in pain. Beast got to his feet with a snarl of anger and when Skull threw a Dark Eco charged fist at him, Beast caught it.

"What the hell?" Skull said in surprise.

Red waves of energy erupted from Beast who drew his fist back and punched Skull in the face, sending him crashing into a terminal, destroying it. Skull growled in annoyance and fired several shots of Dark Eco at Beast, who took the attacks head on and picked up his hammer and swung it at Skull, who jumped to the side to dodge.

"Jak!" Sharpshooter yelled out, turning his sniper rifle at Havoc and firing seven shots.

Havoc looked at Sharpshooter and yelled out in agony as the seven shots hit his shoulder, chest, and arm. Havoc lashed out with a burst of darkness, and Sharpshooter jumped to the side to avoid it. Sharpshooter grabbed a Laser-Sword off of his back and hurled it through the air; Havoc sidestepped it with a smirk and charged at Sharpshooter.

Havoc lashed out at Sharpshooter, who jumped back to dodge and pulled out a knife. It looked similar to Jak's except it had a crosshair emblem on it and the drawings on the side were less complex and elegant. Sharpshooter flung his sniper rifle to the ground and blocked the slash and punched Havoc in the chest before slashing at him twice with his knife. Havoc retaliated by grabbing Sharpshooter by the arm and hurling with insane strength across the room, where he slammed face first into the wall and crashed onto the ground.

Sharpshooter got to his feet, pulling his Laser-Sword that was stuck in the wall and immediately blocked a slash from Shadow and kicked her in the chest and slashed her on the chest with both blades. She gasped in pain and jumped back to avoid a twin slash from Sharpshooter. Havoc and Shadow converged on Sharpshooter, who yelled out "HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Jak, who had recovered, lunged at Shadow and tackled her to the ground. The Hunter Captain kicked Jak off of herself and fired three shots at him with her pistol, which Jak dodged. Jak rolled under another shot and jumped into the air, uppercutting Shadow in the jaw.

Shadow flew into the air but righted herself and landed on her feet lightly and fired five more shots at Jak, which he dodged again by rolling to the side and hiding behind a terminal. Jak noticed that he was behind the controls for the security turrets. Jak tapped few buttons.

"I've got you now!" Shadow said coming round the corner.

"TURRETS ACTIVATED. TARGET LOCKED"

"What?"

Shadow looked at the three turrets aiming at her and she sighed.

"Son of a bit-" Shadow said before all three shot a beam at her and caused the spot she was standing at to explode.

"Havoc!" Skull yelled at the Hunter, who shouted "She's fine! The blessing will protect her!"

Jak stood up and aimed his Morph Gun into the smoke cloud. Jak yelled out as a blast of Dark Eco came from the smoke and sent him flying backward again, tumbling over the terminal in pain.

Shadow walked out from the smoke and said "Ah…Lady Arranst's blessing is truly…amazing!"

Beast swung his hammer at Skull, who was sent crashing onto the ground, and in the same movement, Beast hurled his hammer at Havoc, who barely dodged the attack. This provided Sharpshooter the chance to get away from Havoc, as he had been slashed in the chest by Havoc. Havoc, Shadow, and Skull converged on Beast, who was getting ready to activate his Red Eco Overcharger.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

The three Hunters turned and saw Jak slowly getting to his feet. He was immersed in a bluish white outline. Jak slowly turned to face the three Hunter Agents. His eyes were glowing bright white and white lines were running down his armor. Jak let out a scream and his armor became immersed in a bluish white glow and a shockwave of light blasted out from him, knocking Shadow, Skull, and Havoc backwards.

"What's going on?" Sharpshooter asked Beast.

"Don't know. Stay still. You'll open the wound" Beast growled as he got to his feet.

Jak slowly walked towards the three Hunter Agents, with Light Eco radiating off of him. Skull, Havoc and Shadow opened fire on Light Jak, who threw up a Light Barrier, causing the bullets to bounce harmlessly off of the shield.

"_Dark blessing huh?"_ Light Jak said as the light around him burned brighter, nearly blinding the three Hunter Agents.

"_Let me show you what __real __Eco powers can do"_ Light Jak said coldly as he threw his arms out to the side.

Jak's wings shot out of his back and he leapt into the air. The Hunter trio jumped back as Jak shot towards them like a shining comet and rammed into Havoc, sending him crashing into the wall. Jak landed onto the ground and looked at the two remaining Hunters with a cold expression.

Shadow pulled out a sickle from her armor and readied herself to fight Light Jak, who smiled and walked fearlessly towards her. Shadow suddenly launched herself at Light Jak, propelled by a blast of Dark Eco. Shadow swung the sickle at Light Jak, who caught the blade in his hand like it was nothing. Shadow growled in annoyance and pumped more Dark Eco into the attack, but Light Jak's grin widened and he slowly began to push her arm back. Light Jak then grabbed her arm with his other hand and broke her it in half.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shadow screamed in agony as she fell to one knee.

Light Jak laughed, a strange ethereal sound, before punching Shadow in the face, sending her flying into the wall, and when she fell to the ground, she remained still.

"Captain!" Skull yelled out in concern.

"_That…was for Phoenix"_ Light Jak said coldly cracking his neck and knuckles as the light around mim grew brighter.

"_**His powers…they're evolving...kill him!"**_ Arranst commanded Havoc, who began to charge Dark Eco in his hands.

Light Jak looked at Skull, who was supercharging Dark Eco around himself and charged at Light Jak. Havoc charged at Jak as well, but before either one of them could do much more than take three steps a figure slammed into Skull, sending him flying across the room.

Havoc ran up to Light Jak and blasted him with Dark Eco. Light Jak flew into the air, dodging it. Light Jak landed on the ground and pulled out Nightingale's knife while Havoc pulled out his Darksword. Both of them lunged at each other and began to exchange blows. Meanwhile, Sharpshooter was limping over to a small console on the side of the room.

"All right, what can you tell me?" Sharpshooter muttered as he began to access the computer.

Beast swung his hammer at Skull, who ducked and fired three shots with his pistol at Beast, who yelled out in pain as the bullets hit him in the shoulder. Beast clutched his shoulder in pain, but tightened his grip on his hammer and swung around and bashed Skull in the side of the head with his hammer, sending him crashing onto the ground, where he didn't get back up.

"Damn it!" Havoc growled as he blocked a slash from Light Jak, who flew into the air again and spin-kicked Havoc in the face.

"_**Get the other two and flee…you're outnumbered…and we need as many Hunters we can get to complete it"**_ Arranst whispered in Havoc's mind as he took a few steps back.

Havoc sent out a huge wave of Dark Eco, blasting Light Jak backwards. Light Jak saw Havoc sprint over to Shadow, who was still unconscious.

"Skull!" Havoc growled.

Beast glanced at where Skull was, and saw to his horror that he was on his feet, radiating darkness.

"Leave without me. Get her back to HQ" Skull said as he took a few steps towards Beast, who was backing up and clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Havoc slung Shadow over his back and said "Darkness preserve you, brother"

Light Jak ran forward, clapping his hands to slow down time. Light Jak was about five feet away from Havoc before he began to vanish into darkness.

Time sped up again as Jak ran out of Light Eco. Jak slowed to a stop and swore angrily. Jak then heard a yell of pain and saw Beast crash onto the ground, twitching in agony as Skull blasted him again and again with Dark Eco. Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and fired several shots at Skull, who looked at him and fired a few shots at Jak. Jak stood his ground and took and the attacks head on, absorbing the Dark Eco directly with his armor's ability. Jak stumbled backward as Skull ruthlessly fired blast after blast at Jak.

"Sharpshooter!" Jak yelled out.

"What the-?" Skull said looking to the side.

BAM!

Skull groaned as a bullet flew through the middle of his visor and straight through his helmet. Skull fell onto the ground with blood seeping out of his helmet.

Sharpshooter stood behind the terminal, his rifle in his hands. Sharpshooter held his chest and held his rifle with one hand and said "You're welcome"

"Thanks" Jak said with a grin.

Beats slowly got to his feet, growling in pain. Jak walked over to him and said "Hold on, I think I can extract the Dark Eco out of you"

Beast nodded and allowed Jak to draw the Eco forth from Beast's body. Jak transferred the Dark Eco to himself. Jak was nearly done when Sharpshooter yelled "What the hell!?"

Skull, who was radiating large amounts of Dark Eco and roared loudly. Skull ripped off his helmet, letting his long white hair fall down. His eyes were now dark red and his face had a haunted, dead look to it. Skull glanced at Sharpshooter, who pulled out his pistol and fired three direct shots at Skull, who winced in pain as the bullets went through him.

"You're a good shot" Skull said before running up to him with an insane burst of speed and punching him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a computer terminal.

"RAH!"

Skull whirled around and was bashed over the head with Beast's warhammer. Beast growled and lifted it into the air, but Skull rolled to his feet and shot Beast in the chest with his pistol, causing the Agent to fall to the ground as blood seeped from his chest.

Skull grinned and turned around to deal with the other two Agents when he found himself face to face with Dark Jak.

"Hi there" Dark said with an evil grin.

Skull threw a fist at Dark Jak, who ducked under it and slashed at Skull with his claws, sending him stumbling backwards. Skull growled angrily and charged up a ball of raw Dark Eco and fired it at Dark Jak, who braced himself for the attack, which exploded around him.

"Jak!" Sharpshooter yelled out, firing a few shots at Skull with his pistol, which were dodged.

Beast slowly got to his feet and was about ready to run in and help Jak when Skull glanced at Beast and fired another blast of Dark Eco at him, causing him to fall to the ground once more.

"NO!"

Dark Jak rushed out of the smoke and punched Skull in the head, sending him flying. Skull rolled in the air and was able to stop his momentum by jabbing a combat knife into the ground. Skull hurled another blast of Dark Eco at Dark Jak, who used his new ability to vanish out of the way and reappear next to Skull. The two exchanged a series of power blows that ended in Skull kicking Dark Jak in the head, sending him flying across the room.

Skull grinned evilly and ran towards Dark Jak, who went invisible. Skull aimed his pistol and began firing shots randomly. A spurt of blood appeared from somewhere ten feet to the left of him. Skull fired five more shots at that spot, hitting the moving object five times. Blood drenched the floor as the invisible mass charged at Skull and rammed into him, sending him sprawling back several yards.

Dark Jak reappeared in front of Skull shot a Dark Bolt at him, sending him flying backwards. Dark Jak kept running at the Hunter Agent and slashed him in the chest with his razor sharp claws, tearing open Skull's chest. Skull fell onto the ground and Dark Jak stomped onto Skull's chest, causing him cough up blood.

Dark Jak picked up Skull and hurled him across the room; causing him to slam into another terminal. Skull slowly got to his feet and turned around to see Dark Jak charging up a Dark Strike. Skull jumped out of the way as the attack surged by him and destroyed the wall in the next five rooms. Skull rolled and threw his combat knife at Dark Jak, who vanished again and reappeared right in front of Havoc and slashed him several times in succession in the chest, drenching the floor with blood.

Skull fell onto the ground and was picked up like a child by Dark Jak, and he was soon face to face with him.

"End it" Skull said with a cruel grin.

"With pleasure" Dark Jak snarled before drawing his hand back and plunging his claws into Skull's chest.

Skull yelled out in anguish as Dark Jak ripped out his claws and let Skull fall to the ground. Skull gasped in agony and began to speak.

"Lady Arranst…will destroy you all…" Skull choked out before the life faded from his eyes.

The Dark Jak reverted back to normal and Jak fell to one knee. Sharpshooter and Beast limped over to Jak.

"Nice work" Sharpshooter remarked, clapping Jak on the shoulder.

"Respect" Beast growled, nodding in approval.

"Thanks" Jak grinned as Beast helped him up.

"WARNING. BASE EXPLOSION IN TEE MINUS THREE MINUTES"

"Oh come on!" Jak sighed before group began to sprint out of the base.

The group had just cleared the last door and were taking their third step into the sands when the entire base exploded violently. Jak flew into the air and landed hard onto the ground, Beast and Sharpshooter were hurled similarly into the air.

"That….hurt" Beast grunted.

"I'm getting to old for this" Sharpshooter said.

"You're 27" Beast grunted.

"Oh…well, the statement still stands"

"Come on…let's call the ship and get back to the Sanctuary. I'll heal some of your wounds while we wait" Jak grunted as he got to his feet.

**Several Hours Later:**

Beast, Jak, and Sharpshooter walked into Disten's office, weary and battle sore, but in high spirits. He was reading his journal, and looked up as the trio walked in.

"I got your report, though I'd still like a report from each of you" Disten said quietly.

The group looked at a sleeping figure on the small couch in Disten's office. It was Nightingale, fast asleep on the couch in her armor.

"She's still not taking things well. She's…had it rather hard these past few days" Disten said as Nightingale muttered something feverishly and rolled over.

Jak pulled off his helmet and walked over to her. Jak smiled and placed a hand on her head. Jak allowed a little bit of Light Eco to flow into her. Nightingale's face softened and her eyes opened slightly.

"Jak…" Nightingale whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you Jak. It's a shame you only joined us such a short time ago. Iris, Nightingale to you two" Disten said to Sharpshooter and Beast, who nodded, "has improved so much in these few short weeks. On behalf of both of us, thank you"

Jak smiled and said "My pleasure"

Disten nodded and said "This successful assault on that base will raise morale here in the Sanctuary, and should allow us to have easier operations in the desert. As for the three Relic Fragments you found, we'll begin analyzing them right away"

"We need to get these to Onin. She can tell us what they're for" Jak said to Disten.

"We'll start asking around. Torn should be able to let us know the next time we contact him" Disten said.

"Sharpshooter, you may need to go to the Infirmary. I don't have enough Light Eco to heal you"

"Got it. I'll head there before I call it a night" Sharpshooter said with a grunt of pain, holding his side.

"Good work you three. I'll notify you if something comes up. Dismissed" Disten said.

Jak, Sharpshooter, and Beast nodded and walked out of the office. Disten sighed and looked at the sleeping Agent on the small couch in his room, smiling slightly.

Disten had devoted his entire life to the Avenging Angels, and their fight against the Metal Heads. Because of that, he had never gotten the opportunity to start a family, like his father did. When he rescued Nightingale from that Marauder Fortress, all those years ago, he found something special.

Nightingale had become a daughter to Disten in the few years she had been at the Sanctuary. She was very reserved, to the point where she never showed her face or spoke to anyone but him, but he still cared for her deeply. He was happy that someone like Jak had finally come to the Avenging Angels, and gained Nightingale's trust and helped her with his kindness. Disten knew that Nightingale still had a very long way to go before she let go of the anger and pain in her heart.

Nightingale stirred and murmured something too softly for Disten to hear. She then rolled over, and continued to sleep on. Disten smiled and opened up the journal of his father's partner, Gallius. Precursor language was difficult to read at best, but the fact that the language was unpronounceable made it difficult to study.

Not that he hadn't made any breakthroughs in the ten years he had been studying the journal.

His latest discovery was of a special door, hidden somewhere in the world. It was supposed to hold untold power behind it, and could only be opened by those chosen by the Precursors. Disten hadn't completely translated the journal of Gallius, who had researched extensively on the door, but he knew that the only person who could open this "Door to Light" was someone who could speak the language of Precursors.

Which according to everything he knew about them, was impossible.

Still, it was something that he had dedicated himself to, and he knew that somehow, someday, he would discover that ancient door. And he would lead the expedition to find it.

"Until then, I'll just have to keep reading" Disten said with a small smile as he turned the page.

End of Chapter:

All right, awesome chapter in my opinion, sorry about the delay. I'll see you all next time. Review and tell me what you thought. Until next time, FlygonN out!


	13. An Unnecessary Redemption

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_My computer is literally dying as I write this warning. So sorry about the delay folks. I'll try to have the next chapter done in three weeks. I'm not going to let this story stop or anything, I've just been busy with school and have had technical problems._

_Also, I've started on a third story that's in its developmental phase. Can't say much yet except that it's a Pokémon fanfic. _

_Shoutout to my reviewers M5 (guest reviewer), Archangel Azrael, Ecofreakrsa17, StaticBomb324, Oblique Strategies, as well as three new reviewers known as evilanimegenius, MiaqTheLiar, and CrimsonWolf99. Thanks so much for the feedback and support!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: An Unnecessary Redemption 

**Bathing Grotto:**

Jak sank into the water with a sigh.

"Jeez, what's with you?" Daxter smirked.

Jak ignored the comment and let the warm water do its work. He was sore as hell from the last mission, and while the Light Regeneration healed all of his wounds, it didn't get rid of the soreness left behind by the battle.

It had been three days since his last mission, and he was feeling pretty good despite his soreness. His powers were still developing and he was becoming stronger, which would help him not only end the Metal Head threat, but to protect those he cared about.

Jak sank a little more into the warm water and closed his eyes when he heard a familiar voice call for him.

"Jak? Are you here?"

"Yeah Nightingale, I'm here" Jak said waving his arm carelessly behind him.

Nightingale smiled and walked over to Jak and sat down right next to him. She was geared up in her armor, shotgun on her back and two SMG's at her sides. There were also to strange green square devices on her legs as well. When Jak pointed them out, Nightingale grinned.

"That's my second armor enhancement. They're Green Eco Defibrillators, or GED's. I can use them to heal an injured teammate in the field" Nightingale explained.

"So, that's your second enhancement?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded.

"How many did you say you had?" Daxter asked.

Nightingale set her helmet on the ground and said "Three. I still have to decide on what my fourth will be"

"What're you thinking?" Jak asked.

"Some kind of new weapon would be nice…I like to experiment with weapons sometimes, so I'm curious as to what I can do with a new one…some kind of hybrid weapon maybe…" Nightingale said after thinking about it for a few moments.

"Such as?" Jak asked.

"I don't know! I have to think about it" Nightingale said, flushing pink.

"_She does that an awful lot" _Jak thought to himself.

"So, why did you come here? Trying to spy on Jak? Again…" Daxter muttered under his breath.

Nightingale's face went dark red and said rather loudly "No! I'm just here to tell Jak about his newest mission!"

"Already? Jeez…" Jak sighed as he sank up to his chin in the hot water.

"Also, you've got a Blue Eco Mod in your Morph Gun waiting for you in your room, as a result of your latest success" Nightingale said.

"How did it get into my room?" Jak asked.

"I _may_ have had Arch let me in so I could drop it off" Nightingale said with a shy smile.

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me. What's the mission?" Jak asked.

"There's been reports of a large Metal Head in the sewers. It needs to be killed right away, because it's already killed several squads that have gone in to deal with it. Disten was going to send just me, but he knows how I feel about Haven City, and thought having you go with me would be a good idea" Nightingale said.

Jak and Daxter both saw the wisdom in that decision. Nightingale still had hard feelings towards Haven City, and the Leader of the Freedom League.

"I'll meet you at the Motor Pool in a bit" Jak said.

"OK" Nightingale said getting up and grabbing her helmet before walking away.

"I wonder why she hates Haven City so much. It can't be just Torn and her being under the Baron's rule. I mean, you were tortured by the guy and you've saved the city twice!" Daxter said.

"Not hate…it's like she's scared to go there. Something must've happened to make her that way, and it wasn't Torn" Jak said getting out of the water.

"OH JEEZ! Put a towel on!" Daxter yelled shielding his eyes.

Twenty Minutes Later…

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale hopped into the transport and sat down in the back part of it.

"Ready!" Jak called to the pilot, who gave him a thumbs up from the small window in the front.

"So, back to Haven" Daxter said to Nightingale, who frowned.

"Hmm…"

"What're you thinking?" Jak asked.

Nightingale remained quiet, though her face darkened. Jak scooted closer to her and said "Hey. You OK?"

"I'll be fine. It's just…I don't want to talk about it" Nightingale murmured.

Jak shrugged, though he was still concerned about her. The trio made their way to Haven City, which was having its own problems…

**Freedom League Temp. HQ:**

"Over 100 causalities in the last attack. Damn them!" Torn growled angrily as the newest reports had come in.

They had been making progress in the fight against the Metal Heads, but they were still having trouble defeating the newest waves of Metal Heads, which were stronger and smarter. In addition to that, larger and deadlier Metal Heads were appearing, which seemed to be the leaders.

The fight for the city was getting harder and harder, and they had to rely on Spargus for supplies and even soldiers due to the casualties. Also, they didn't have Jak with them 24/7, so he couldn't send him into the fight like he used to.

Though hopefully, if this mission went well, they would be able to access the sewers again and retake a small portion of the city due to the underground network of pipes.

Jak walked into the HQ and said "So, how're you both holding up?"

"We're alive at least. I need you to go into the sewers, there's something big down there and we can't take any more chances when I send my troops through there to get to the east side of the city. The crew I sent down earlier got slaughtered, so be careful" Torn said.

"I'm always careful" Jak said.

"Yeah, like when you brought down that tower when retrieving the Baron's flag?" Ashelin asked humorously.

Jak shrugged and walked out of the HQ. Nightingale was leaning against the side of the building.

"Come on, I know the way into the sewers" Jak said walking over to a one person Zoomer.

**Sewer Entrance:**

"Thank the Precursor's for our helmet's filters" Nightingale said as the life doors opened, revealing a damp pipe with smelly water in it.

"Ugh, speak for yourself lady" Daxter scowled as he clamped his hands over his nose.

Jak and Nightingale made their way into the pipes, grateful for the lighting the sparse light bulbs. The two came at a small fork in the path where two pipes led to the left and to the right.

"Which way do you think they went?" Daxter asked Jak and Nightingale.

Nightingale tapped her helmet a few times and walked to the left tunnel and listened closely. She then walked over to the other tunnel and remained still.

"It's the one on the left" Nightingale muttered as she ducked into the tunnel.

Nightingale and Jak continued to make their way through the pipe, carefully listening for their target. Nightingale aimed her shotgun down the length of the tunnel.

"What's up?" Jak asked.

"Something is coming…hide!" Nightingale said grabbing Jak by the arm and pulling him into a small hole in the ground.

A huge thing rushed by the trio and went through another tunnel nearby. The sound was deafening and once the creature passed, it took them a few seconds to recover.

"That was loud!" Jak said loudly.

"Stop yelling" Nightingale laughed.

"WHAT IS SHE TLKING ABOUT!?" Daxter practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP DAX!" Nightingale and Jak yelled.

"Jeez, for former mutes you two both are loud" Daxter said in his regular speaking voice.

Jak and Nightingale realized that Daxter was screwing with them, and they both smacked him in the back of the head. The trio made their way out of the hole and continued to stalk their prey.

Jak and Nightingale activated their night-vision visors and began to make their way deeper into the sewers. Nightingale drew her knife and Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and attached the new Blue Eco mod to it. As the trio reached the end of the first tunnel, Nightingale crouched down and muttered "There's movement ahead"

Jak strained his ears, but heard nothing.

"How do you know?" Daxter asked.

"I'll explain later" Nightingale muttered.

Nightingale and Jak crept through the sewers, keeping an eye out for any enemies nearby. And then they heard a voice.

"Take out the pipes too. That'll show these fools"

A deep grunt echoed through the tunnel and Nightingale reloaded her shotgun. Jak pulled out the Vulcan Fury and aimed it towards the end of the tunnel.

Nightingale tapped her helmet and said "There's only two of them"

"How can you tell?" Jak asked again.

Nightingale sighed in an annoyed way and was about to speak when something clattered down the tunnel and landed next them, blinking red.

Jak reacted first and tackled Nightingale out of the way, right before the grenade exploded. Nightingale rolled off of Jak and pulled out her SMG, firing a few shots towards the figure at the end of the tunnel. The figure yelled out as his shoulder got hit and ducked back down the tunnel.

"Come on" Jak said getting to his feet and chasing after the figure.

"Jak! Wait!" Nightingale whispered loudly, and Jak stopped.

"What?"

"Five figures, which are probably Metal Heads, are coming right down the tunnel" Nightingale said.

Jak smiled and walked right to the end of the tunnel, holding the Vulcan Fury. Five large metal heads, with sword-arms, black armor-like skin, glowing red eyes, were charging at them. Jak laughed and began to fire nonstop at the group. The armor they had seemed to be very strong, but it wasn't indestructible, for after a solid 20 seconds of firing the bullets pierced the armor and the Metal Heads collapsed onto the ground.

"Those things are tough" Daxter said.

"That's weird" Nightingale murmured to herself.

"What is?" Jak asked.

"Those Metal Heads. I've never seen anything like them before" Nightingale murmured.

"Really?" Jak said in surprise.

"In my line of work, I've come across many Metal Heads, and that's the first I've seen of their kind" Nightingale said as she tapped her helmet.

Jak could distinctly hear a beeping sound as Nightingale messed with her helmet.

"The large figure is down here" Nightingale said walking down the pipe. Jak followed her.

The duo came across a large gap. And Nightingale laughed and flew across it with ease. Jak scowled in his helmet. The gap was too far even for him to roll jump.

"_If I could only walk on walls…actually, that'd be helpful fighting too"_ Jak realized as he transformed into Light Jak and flew across the gap.

The duo finally emerged in a large cavernous room with several large pipes, leading to other areas of the sewers. Jak felt as though something watching them.

"Jak. Do you trust me?" Nightingale quietly.

"Yes" Jak said.

"Then duck!" Nightingale said whirling around and throwing a grenade at Jak, who ducked.

A huge serpent-like Metal Head shot towards Jak from the shadows but the grenade latched onto its face and exploded, sending Jak flying into Nightingale, but saving him from the Metal Head, which flew into the wall.

"Sorry" Jak grunted as he got up and helped Nightingale to her feet.

"I heard it coming from behind, are you all right?" Nightingale asked as she pulled out her shotgun.

"I'm fine. Let's get this thing" Jak said pulling out his Vulcan Fury and reloading it.

"Leave this place!" the Metal Head hissed as the fives eyes on it's head narrowed dangerously.

A Hunter Agent appeared from the shadows and said "Kill them both!"

"With pleasure!" the Metal Head roared as it lunged towards them.

Jak activated his Light Barrier after transforming into Light Jak and the Metal Head slammed headfirst into the barrier. The Metal Head roared in pain and began to bleed from the contact of the light Eco. Nightingale flew into the air and up to the Metal Head's open mouth and fired five shots from her shotgun into the Metal Head's mouth. The Metal Head snapped it head to one side, sending Nightingale soaring across the room. Jak opened fire on the Metal Head, which roared in pain as the Blue Eco bullets slammed into its flesh. The Metal Head roared again and whirled around, bring its tail down where Jak had been seconds before if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

"Come on! I've seen Kangarats that are scarier than you!" Jak laughed.

The Metal Head did not appreciate the insult.

"I'LL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE!" the Metal Head snarled as Jak transformed into Dark Jak.

"NOW NIGHT!" Dark Jak yelled as he went invisible.

Nightingale soared towards the serpent-like Metal Head and opened fired on it with her twin SMG's, further enraging the beast and causing it to open its mouth to roar at her.

Nightingale pulled out a grenade and hurled it into the beast's open mouth. The creature swallowed it and roared as an explosion ripped through it. Dark Jak let the darkness inside of him come forth even more and he jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the Metal Head's skull, releasing a Dark Bomb on its skull. The Metal Head crashed onto the ground, fresh black blood oozing from it's from the force of the blow. Dark Jak landed on the ground and grinned at Nightingale, who felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Come on, we need to find that Hunter Agent" Nightingale said quietly as Jak reverted to normal and put his helmet back on.

"You two are scary when you work together" Daxter said, causing Nightingale to blush in her helmet.

The two continued to search for the Hunter and eventually came upon a strange room. It was filled with different flowing pipes of water, yet they were made of Precursor Metal. Jak and Nightingale glanced at each other and nodded, tightening the grip on their weapons.

Jak saw a strange square switch on a platform about ten feet ahead. Jak turned to Nightingale and said "Keep a lookout"

"I'm looking for him. I don't know where he could've gone…" Nightingale said looking towards a strange rock formation at the end of the room.

Jak walked around the strange looking square, making note of it.

Suddenly a light-blue burst of energy flew from the ceiling and slammed into Nightingale's back, causing her to yell out as he armor shut down momentarily.

"EMP Burst!" Nightingale yelled out as she fell to her knees as her armor shut down and tried to get back online.

Jak ran towards Nightingale and stepped onto the strange square and heard a clicking sound. A large red turret appeared behind Nightingale. Jak felt a thrill of horror go through him as the turret activated and aimed itself at Nightingale, who was still stunned from the EMP burst.

"Nightingale!" Jak yelled pushing her out of the way.

The turret fired at Jak, who yelled out as the bullets tore through him. Nightingale fell onto the ground and after a few moments she was finally able to gather her senses and her armor reactivated. Nightingale let out a scream of fear when she looked at Jak and ran to Jak's side.

"NO! Jak! Are you OK!?" Nightingale yelled as she quickly activated her GED's.

"I've been better" Jak gasped as the blood gushed from his chest.

"Please, just…don't move" Nightingale said quietly as she pressed the GED's on his chest.

"Come on Jak! You've gone through entire strongholds without getting a scratch on ya! You must be losing your touch" Daxter said jokingly, hiding his worry behind his words.

Jak grunted as the Green Eco was injected into the wound and began to heal it. It didn't heal the entire thing, but it shrank slightly. Jak transformed into Light Jak and began to heal the wound, but realized he was very low on Light Eco, so he succeeded in cauterizing the wound so it wouldn't bleed anymore.

"Stay here" Nightingale said tensely as she pulled out her SMG.

Nightingale tapped her helmet a few times and swore softly.

"He's gone. Come on, we need to get you back to the Sanctuary" Nightingale said pulling Jak over her shoulder.

Nightingale activated her jet-boots and flew back to the entrance, unaware that the Hunter Agent was watching them the entire time.

"Good. Now I can get back to looking for it" said in a low voice as he sank back into the shadows.

**Haven City:**

Nightingale helped Jak into the back of the transport and said softly "Don't move. You'll be fine as long as you don't move"

"Got it" Jak grunted.

"Make sure he doesn't move" Nightingale ordered Daxter, who gave her a salute.

"There's room up front. He'll be fine" the female pilot said.

Nightingale got out of the transport and hopped into the seat of the Raven-Ship, and saw a familiar face looking at her from the driver's seat. She had long red hair and a pretty face, and she was wearing a black pair of glasses.

"Well, hey there. Strap in, I'll be flying low and fast to get back to the Sanctuary" Nymph said with a smirk as she revved the engines.

Nightingale strapped in and looked out the window as the ship flew into the air and shot towards the desert. Nightingale and Nymph sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Nightingale cursed herself for not being more socially adaptable. Nymph finally broke the silence.

"So, how did he get hurt?" Nymph asked.

"He activated a sentry gun and shoved me out of the line of fire. We healed most of the wound, though he'll still need to go the Infirmary" Nightingale replied.

"Ah…so…this is kinda awkward, but uh…no hard feelings?" Nymph asked with a nervous chuckle.

Nightingale smiled and said "I was going to ask you that"

Nymph shook her head and said "Nah, I needed that actually. I shouldn't hold a grudge. It's not healthy"

Nightingale smiled inwardly, Jak would've said the same about her grudge with Torn.

"So, we're…cool?" Nightingale asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm not crossing you again. If that was you holding back, there's no way in hell I'm pissing you off again. Better to just be a friend" Nymph laughed, turning west a little bit.

"I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" Nightingale asked.

"Nah, just some bruises. I honestly expected worse, after the way I treated you. But…if you can let things go like that…then I can stop being so petty and childish. Blade set me straight after you left…I'm sorry, by the way. I really am" Nymph said looking at Nightingale, who nodded.

"Apology accepted" Nightingale said with a smile.

"But…can I ask a question?" Nymph asked.

"Yeah, sure" Nightingale said.

"What was his name and what did he do to you?" Nymph asked.

"What?"

"What was the name of the guy that made you this way?" Nymph asked again.

"How…how do you-" Nightingale asked in amazement.

"Most of the time when a woman acts a certain way, it's because a guy did something to her to make her that way" Nymph said knowingly, and Nightingale hesitated before answering.

"His name was Jakob…" Nightingale began.

**9 Years Ago:**

**Marauder Prison:**

"Ahrah!"

"Is that the best you've got!?"

"AAAAHH!"

Thump!

"Agh…"

A Marauder burst into the jail cell and hurled a beaten up man onto the floor and shut the door. The man slowly got on all fours and coughed up blood.

"Agh…hey…you there kid?" the man choked out.

"Jakob! Are you OK?"

A small girl walked into sight, and kneeled down next to the injured man. She had bright green eyes and had long black hair. She helped the man get to the wall where he leaned against it. The girl sat down next to him and said "How was it?"

"Worse than yesterday…but I'll be fine…how's the weapon?" Jakob asked.

The girl smiled and walked over to a rock. She heaved it to the side with surprising strength and revealed a long sword-like object, It looked like a mishmash of steel, iron, and other metal alloys, heated together haphazardly from the heat coming from the room next to them, which may have been exposed to lava. But given the situation, it was beyond anything he could've dreamed.

Jakob grinned painfully and said "That's my girl. Nice job Iris"

The girl smiled and said "Thanks!"

Jakob sighed and closed his eyes and said "One hour. One hour, and we'll both be free"

"Freedom…" Iris whispered excitedly.

"Freedom…" Jakob breathed with a smile.

"Jakob…what're you going to do once we're out?" Iris asked Jakob, who smiled painfully.

"Well, when we escape…I haven't gotten that far, to be honest. When I got captured…I was going to Spargus to see the Arena fights and to get away from the corruption for a while, but it seems as though the Baron won't let anyone get to Spargus…what about you?" Jakob asked.

Iris frowned and looked away.

"I don't know…mommy's gone…daddy's gone…Josseph's gone…I'm…I'm all alone" Iris said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jakob's bruised and bloodied face softened and he wrapped the upset child in a one-armed hug, and said "There there, it'll be fine. You're not alone. You're never alone. As long as we stick together, we'll be just fine"

"Really?" Iris whispered.

"Of course. As long as we stick together, we'll get out of this. You won't _ever _be alone, OK?" Jakob said quietly.

Iris nodded and said "You promise?"

Jakob nodded and said "We'll either escape together, or die together. You won't ever be alone again. I promise"

Iris nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Now, we need to go over the plan, one more time" Jakob said softly, and Iris nodded.

**End Flashback:**

Nightingale stopped herself, and said "I…I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Nymph nodded and said "Fair enough…it sounds like he cared about you though"

"He lied to me. He knocked me out when we escaped that cell and saved himself, and left me to die" Nightingale whispered furiously.

Nymph looked at Nightingale with sympathy in her eyes. With one hand on the wheel, she put a comforting hand on Nightingale's shoulder and said "Hey, you're a tough chick, OK? You'll get through this"

Nightingale looked at Nymph and sighed.

"Thanks…I needed that" Nightingale said with a small smile.

Nymph smiled and said "We're nearly there. Arch, is the Medical Crew here yet?"

"_Yes Agent Nymph. Medical Crew is standing by"_ the A.I. replied.

"Good. By the way, did you finish analyzing that text for Royal yet?" Nymph asked.

"_I'm analyzing it now. The language is of a strange dialect. It will take some time to fully translate the text"_ Arch responded.

"OK. Let me know the second it's translated, OK?" Nymph said.

"_Of course"_

The Raven-Ship descended into the Docking Bay and there were several medics waiting for them. They went into the back part of the transport and carried Jak out on a stretcher. Daxter walked out of the transport, looking worried.

"He'll be alright Dax" Nightingale said.

"I know that! I mean, he's taken way worse than some turret" Daxter said half-heartedly.

"You should go report in to Disten" Nymph said as she turned off the Raven-Ship and hopped out of the transport.

"Yeah…"

"Hey" Nymph said to Nightingale.

Nightingale turned around and saw Nymph walking over to her.

"He'll be fine" Nymph said reassuringly as she went into one of the many hallways.

Nightingale sighed. Then after a moment she felt a surge of anger course through her and she growled angrily, ripped off her helmet, and hurled it onto the ground. Nightingale stormed down one of the other hallways, leaving Daxter looking bewildered.

"What the hell is her problem?" Daxter said picking up the helmet up off of the ground.

**The Next Day:**

Jak's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in the Infirmary. Rune walked up to him and said "Good, you're awake"

"How long was I out?" Jak asked.

"A few hours. You lost a lot of blood, though Nightingale was able to keep you from bleeding out" Phoenix said from her bed next to him.

Jak tried sitting up but Rune pushed him back down.

"Rest. You need it" Rune said sternly.

Jak rolled his eyes and lay back in his bed. Phoenix chuckled and said "You should've seen Night when they brought you in here"

"She was standing right there while they patched you up. She blames herself of course" Rune said.

"Why? I activated the turret while Nightingale was dealing with that EMP burst" Jak said.

Both sisters shrugged and said "Who knows?"

Phoenix and Rune did exchange a smile.

Rune had caught her sister up on the current events, as well as Nightingale's crush on Jak. Phoenix also knew that Jak was completely unaware of his not so secret admirer.

"Where is she now?" Jak asked.

"She asked Disten for another mission, even though she just came back from one. I guess she's doing it to redeem herself for you getting hurt" Phoenix said.

"She's stubborn sometimes" Jak said with a scowl.

"What's the mission again?" Rune asked Phoenix.

"King Sig asked the Chief if he could have someone track down someone who's been stalking this family in Spargus. Disten was going to send Rune, but Nightingale was persistent" Phoenix said with a smile.

"She wants to redeem herself to you for letting you get hurt" Rune added with a grin.

Jak shook his head and said "It wasn't her fault though. There was no reason to do that"

"It's Nightingale. Up until you came here, we didn't know what her voice sounded like. She'll be a mystery for a while. We're used to the mysteries anyway"

Phoenix tried to sit up but ended up sinking back into bed with a gasp of pain. Jak got himself out of bed with a grunt and limped over to Phoenix.

"Hold still, I can help heal your wounds" Jak said to the Agent, who raised an eye at that.

"OK, how?" Phoenix asked.

Jak let the small amount of Light Eco he had left and transformed into Light Jak, causing Phoenix to yell out in fear.

"WHAT THE F*%#!?" Phoenix screamed.

"_Relax…"_ Light Jak said softly as he placed a hand on Phoenix's hurt leg.

Light Jak let Light Eco flow into the wound, and while it began to heal the wound, Phoenix began to groan and hiss in pain.

"Stop! Just stop!"Phoenix screamed, and Jak ceased his efforts.

Phoenix's eyes were now pure white, and she was holding her head tightly.

"What did you do to her!?" Rune yelled at Jak.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Phoenix muttered as he eyes reverted to their normal color.

"Are you OK?" Jak asked.

"Y-yeah…Light Eco…" Phoenix shivered.

"Why did it do that to her? I never had any problems healing Nightingale" Jak muttered.

Rune frowned, regaining her composure and said "Well, when you healed my legs after your first official mission, it was a small injury, requiring a small amount of Light Eco. These injuries are much more severe and require greater amounts of Light Eco."

"What about Nightingale then, how come I was able to heal most of her injuries?" Jak asked.

"No clue. But Light Eco acts similar to Dark Eco when it comes to the human body. Too much of it causes medical problems" Rune said.

"Except for you and Nightingale. Both of you have no problems with Light Eco" Phoenix grunted as she laid back down on her pillow.

"Are you OK?" Rune asked.

"Yeah, it helped the pain a little. But I feel a little weird…I'm going to sleep now" Phoenix said.

And she fell asleep on the spot.

Rune sighed and said "You've got to be careful with your powers Jak"

"Hey, I healed Nightingale no problem. I don't know why Nightingale was able to handle the Light Eco so easily and your sister can't" Jak replied angrily.

Rune scowled and said "Some people just have the good fortune of being able to handle Eco better than others"

"Like the Hunters?" Jak said.

Rune nodded and said "Why they can have that much Dark Eco in their bodies at once, I'll never know. In fact, you've never explained why you can transform and do all those things anyway"

Jak hesitated, but then relented and said "You may as well sit down. This'll take a while"

**Spargus:**

Nightingale wandered the streets of Spargus, keeping to the side streets to avoid drawing attention. She bought an apple from one of vending stands after an hour of search. Nightingale removed her helmet and brushed her hair out of her face. She then heard a man yelling, his voice being carried by the wind.

"Come back here you runt!"

A little girl's voice then reached Nightingale's ears, saying "Someone! Please help!"

Nightingale tossed the apple to the woman, apologizing quietly, and put her helmet on. She ran towards the sound of the yelling and saw an odd scene unfolding before her.

There was a man in grey and black full body armor with a black flex suit, similar to hers. He had glittering black crystals in his armor like Skull did, and was armed to the teeth. He was yelling at a little girl in a tree, trying to get her to come down.

The little girl looked about ten years old, with long black hair and green eyes. She wore an amulet around her neck that seemed to be made of a strange bronze color.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU BRAT!" the man bellowed.

"No! Leave me alone!" the girl said shaking her head.

"HEY!"

The man and girl looked at Nightingale, who pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at the man.

"Angel!" the man snarled.

"Hunter!" Nightingale shot back, cocking her shotgun.

"I'm going to enjoy this" the man laughed as he pulled out a SMG and opened fire at Nightingale and the ground behind her.

"RUN FOR IT!" Nightingale yelled at the crowd as she sprinted away from the crowd and into the alleyway.

"You can't escape me little angel!" the Hunter yelled with glee as chased Nightingale down the street, SMG firing all the while.

And then he lost sight of her.

"Where…did she go?" the man whispered to himself.

A black blur rushed him from above and slammed him into the ground. Nightingale pressed the tip of the shotgun into the man's neck and said "Who are you, and why are you after that girl?"

"Her and that amulet! We need it!" the man yelled as he struggled underneath Nightingale.

"Stop struggling!" Nightingale growled angrily.

All of a sudden Nightingale was hurled backwards and into the open streets again. The Hunter was now glowing dark purple, and Nightingale knew what that meant.

"Dark Eco" Nightingale whispered as she tightened he grip on her shotgun.

The Hunter Agent walked out from the alleyway, radiating darkness.

"My name is Shade" the man said fearlessly as he pulled out his SMG again.

"Nightingale" the Avenging Angels Agent replied.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. NOW DIE!" Shade yelled as he opened fire on Nightingale.

Nightingale kicked off of the ground and flipped in the air using her jet-boots, avoiding the gunfire. She kicked the SMG out of Shade's hands and fired a shotgun blast at him, hitting him in the shoulder and drawing blood.

Shade snarled angrily and threw a Dark Eco charged fist at Nightingale, who countered by ducking under it and shooting the Hunter Agent in the neck with her shotgun before bashing him in the face with it.

The man recovered and fired a burst of Dark Eco at Nightingale, causing her to yell out in pain as she was hurled backwards. Nightingale fell onto the ground and rolled to her feet, only to be punched into the gut by Shade with a Dark-Eco charged fist. Nightingale slapped Shade in the head and flew backwards with her jet-boots, clutching her stomach.

The man chuckled before he realized that there was a blinking light on the side of his head, and it was beeping.

BOOOOM!

Nightingale landed on the ground, clutching her stomach as the Hunter Agent became engulfed in a fiery explosion. She grabbed her GED's and injected an amount of Green Eco into her stomach, stopping the pain. And Nightingale put the GED back onto her leg, she saw the girl running over to her.

"Are you OK?" Nightingale asked.

The girl nodded and said "That bad man has been chasing me all day"

"You'll be OK now" Nightingale assured the girl.

A shot rang out a Nightingale grabbed the girl and dragged her over to a nearby rock.

"Stay here" Nightingale said quietly while putting her shotgun on her back.

Nightingale slowly crept out from the rock and pulled out a knife from her thigh sheath.

Out of nowhere the Hunter swung a knife at her and Nightingale rolled out of the way to avoid it. Shade rushed at Nightingale with his knife again and Nightingale ducked under the Hunter Agent's slash and kicked him in the skull. She flew back and pulled out her SMG and opened fire. The Hunter took cover behind a rock, yelling out "Give us the kid!"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you" Nightingale promised the scared girl, who nodded.

Nightingale soared into the air fired at the Hunter, who jumped to the side and threw something into the air. Nightingale dodged it, but the device sent out a wave of electrical energy that caused her jet-boots to fail momentarily. Nightingale crashed onto the ground, but was able to roll to weaken the fall. Nightingale hopped to her feet and began to trade blows with the Hunter.

"You can't win! I have the Dark Blessing on my side!" the Hunter laughed as Dark Eco shot from his hands.

Nightingale flew into the air again, avoiding the attack and threw a grenade at Shade, who punched the grenade and sent it flying back to Nightingale. Nightingale twirled in the air and dodged it, and then fired the rest of her clip at Shade, who took cover behind a rock again.

Nightingale landed on the ground and reloaded her SMG. The Hunter Agent walked out from behind the rock, radiating Dark Eco.

"DARK OVERLOAD!" Shade bellowed as the Dark Eco supercharged around him and began to seep into the ground.

"Only got one shot at this" Nightingale murmured as she pulled out a knife with a glowing white blade and hilt.

Nightingale flew at the Agent and using her momentum, whirled around and hurled the knife. Shade laughed as the Dark Eco began to expand and charge around him. Shade thrust out his hands towards Nightingale, was flying away.

"What the-!?" Shade yelled out before the white knife slammed into his chest.

Pain beyond pain ripped through Shade as the white blade discharged Light Eco into him, attacking the Dark Eco inside of him. Shade exploded violently, again, as Nightingale landed again.

"That was awesome!" the girl said cheerfully.

The girl walked out from behind the rock and said "You're tough, aren't you?"

"Hey, get back behind that rock. It's still not-" Nightingale began to say before three blue bolts of energy came flying from the smoke cloud that Shade was in and slammed into her.

Nightingale yelled out as her armor seized up again, shorting out her jet-boots and other enhancements. Shade came walking out of the smoke, drenched in blood and still having the white knife stuck in his chest. Shade chuckled darkly and said "You're the best fight I've had in years"

Shade shot towards Nightingale with a burst of Dark Eco. Nightingale ducked under a dark charged fist and judo kicked the man five times before punching him in the head. Nightingale pulled out two long daggers and charged at the man, who unsheathed a longsword off of his back and charged at her and swung the sword downward. Nightingale held up one of her daggers, which was able to block the slash easily.

"What the-!?"

"Nothing can beat these knives!" Nightingale whispered furiously as she stabbed the man in the chest with her other knife, sending him stumbling backwards.

Nightingale flipped the dagger in her hand and hurled it towards the Hunter who was caught in the heart and fell to the ground.

"There…we're done here…I think" Nightingale sighed as her armor reactivated and her jet-boots came back online.

"Is…is the bad man gone?" the little girl asked as she peeked her head out from behind the rock.

Nightingale walked over to the man and aimed her SMG at him.

"Hey, can you look away for a second? I don't want you to see this part" Nightingale said to the girl, who nodded and looked away.

Nightingale turned around and faced the body of the Hunter Agent, which was now gone.

"What the-?" Nightingale said before a shot rang out a clipped her in the shoulder.

Nightingale gasped in pain and turned around to the Hunter holding the girl in his arm in a chokehold.

"Heh…holographic projection. Easiest trick in the book" the Hunter said.

Nightingale scowled and fell onto the ground and activated her jet-boots, and began to spin around in a circle, kicking up a wicked dust storm around the three.

"What the heck!? I can't see!" the Hunter Agent growled.

"But I can!" Nightingale whispered as she activated her third armor enhancement.

"Please…let me go…you're…hurting me" the girl gasped.

"Shut it!" the Hunter snarled.

Suddenly a black figure came from nowhere and kicked the Hunter in the face, causing him to drop the girl. The Hunter Agent spun around and fired several shots into the storm, but couldn't see anything.

"You can't see me…but I can see you!"

A knife flew from the sand around the Hunter and slammed into his chest. The Hunter coughed up a globule of blood and fell to one knee. He yanked all of the knives out of himself and hurled them where the voice had come from.

"Thanks. I like having a full set of knives. Makes it easier to kill scum like you" Nightingale's voice said chillingly in the dust-storm.

"Grrr…this is a waste of time! I'm out of here!" the Hunter growled as he ran through the dust storm, which began to fade.

"Are you OK?" Nightingale asked the girl softly as she reappeared next to her, and she nodded.

"Is he…gone?" the girl asked.

Nightingale saw the retreating figure of the man jumping into the ocean. She wanted to follow him, but she knew that she needed to get this girl to safety. Nightingale pulled out one of her GED's and applied it to her injured shoulder, healing it.

"Yes. Now, where're your parents?" Nightingale asked.

"I'll show you! Their house is over here!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"So what's your name?" Nightingale asked.

"I'm Suzan! How about you?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Nightingale"

"Like the legend about the bird?" Suzan asked.

Nightingale nodded.

"That's a great nickname" Suzan grinned.

Nightingale smiled. This girl reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger. She even looked a lot like Nightingale.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Nightingale?" the Avenging Angels Agent asked the girl, who shook her head.

"An old friend…well, someone I knew once, told me about it, a very long time ago" Nightingale began.

**Flashback**

"What's a Nightingale?" Iris asked Jakob, who smiled.

"I've already told you that story kiddo" Jakob said with a smirk.

"I know, but I like hearing it" Iris said with a smile.

Jakob sighed, but obliged.

"The Nightingale is a song bird, Iris. It used to live everywhere, and make incredible sounds. It's music used to fill the air years and years ago" Jakob began.

"What did it look like?" Iris asked curiously.

"It was very small if the legends about it were true. It could come in all sorts of different colors, mainly red and brown. Despite its size, its voice carried great distances and could calm the fire in any warrior's heart" Jakob said.

"You mean like me?" Iris asked.

Jakob thought about it and said "Yeah, like you"

"Yes! I'm a nightingale!" Iris said cheerfully.

"Anyway, they were incredible flyers and could sing incredible songs, that could even tame the most wild of animals"

"What happened to them?" Iris asked.

"The Metal Heads happened"

Torn scowled and said "They destroyed everything. Entire species just…vanished"

"Oh…" Iris said softly.

"But there's an old legend about them, saying that a nightingale one day will sing civilization back into the light" Jakob said.

"A bird? How can a bird do that?" Iris asked.

"No clue kiddo. It's a legend. That's all there is to it" Jakob said shifting into a more comfortable position.

Iris grinned and said "OK, then it's settled!"

"What's settled?" Jakob asked confused.

Nightingale then begin to sing. Jakob listened as Nightingale began to sing one of her beautiful songs. He could never understand them because she sang in a strange language, but it seemed to never fail to make him more hopeful, and even made the sores and bruises on him a little less painful.

"I'm going to be a nightingale!" Iris proclaimed cheerfully.

"Nightingale? It suits you" Jakob said with a grin.

"Well then Nightingale, are you ready to go?" Jakob said getting to his feet and picking up the weapon that she had made.

**Present:**

"Wow, so that's how you got your nickname?" Suzan asked as Nightingale finished her tale.

"Yes. Because of that legend" Nightingale said with a smile.

"Wow, that's cool!" Suzan said excitedly.

"Is it the one on the left?" Nightingale asked as the neared a group of houses.

"Yeah, it's this one!" Suzan said running up to a nearby house and knocking on the door.

Nightingale finally put away her weapon with a sigh of relief. She could report in to Sig and she could go back home. What she didn't count on was a familiar face being on the other end of the door.

It was a man with thinning black hair, but had bright green eyes and a good-natured face. He was garbed in Wastelander gear, and regarded the two girls in surprise.

"Suzzy, who's your friend?" the man asked as he put his hand on a pistol in his side pouch, though Nightingale already had her hand on her knife, ready to draw it if need be. Nightingale then recognized the man with surprise.

"Uncle Stann? Is that you!?" Nightingale asked in amazement.

"What the…_Iris_? Is…is that you?" the man asked.

"Yeah…by the Precursors…when did you move to Spargus?" Nightingale asked in amazement.

Her Uncle had lived in Haven City. Though one day, before she and her family tried to escape Haven City, they had moved mysteriously without a trace.

"Years ago, before your parents died…Iris…we thought you were dead all these years. Where have you been?" Stann asked embracing his niece.

"It's a long story. I just saved Suzan here from a Hunter Agent. He wanted her for some reason, as well as that amulet around her neck" Nightingale said after a few moments of hugging her long lost uncle.

"I see…well, thank you for saving her. We owe you debt of gratitude" Stann said warmly as his daughter hugged him.

"Do you know why they might have wanted her?" Nightingale asked.

"I…have a theory…come inside. I'll tell you everything" Stann said welcoming his long lost niece inside his home.

As the trio entered the house, Shade watched them from a rooftop.

"Come in. This is Shade. I failed the objective. Returning to base now" Shade muttered into his helmet radio.

"No. Don't" a woman said from the other end.

"Repeat that Commander Shadow" Shade said.

"I said no. Go to Haven. The preparations for the attack will begin shortly. We need every able-bodied agent at Haven City" Shadow replied.

"Ah, retribution for what they did to Skull" Shade said quietly.

"Yes. Now get back here as soon as you can" Shadow said.

"What about the amulet and the girl?" Shade asked.

"Later. Arranst says that's the wrong girl anyway. As for the amulet, we'll return for it later" Shadow said.

"Roger that. Shade out" Shade replied ending the transmission.

The Hunter looked at the house that Nightingale had gone into and said "I'll see you again, little Angel. And next time, you won't get so lucky"

And with that he vanished in a burst of darkness.

**End of Chapter:**

Anyway, what kind of secrets will Nightingale find? And what is this attack on Haven that Shade mentioned? Stayed tuned, and tell me your thoughts by leaving a review!

Until next time, FlygonN out!


	14. This is War

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels 

_So, I've said it on my other fanfic, but I'm starting to work on some side projects. This means I have another story to do when I finish this or my other story. So far, I'm considering doing a Skyrim fanfic, a Pokémon Coliseum fanfic, a Red vs. Blue fanfic, or a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic. Each of these has backstory and plot set up already. I'm leaning towards the Pokémon fanfic though…_

_Let me know in the review section which story you'd like to see me do next. Descriptions are on my profile page. Feedback is very much appreciated!_

_Also, due to the Red vs. Blue Season 10 Soundtrack coming out and being INCREDIBLE inspiration for this story, I kind of have chapter 15 nearly done, and I started 16 as well. I felt this chapter wasn't as good as it could've been, but chapter 15 will make up for it. I promise. _

_Also, I haven't played the latest Jak game, The Lost Frontier, which is the one with Daxter becoming Dark Daxter and all that stuff, so that's not going to be included in my story. But, for those of you who want Daxter to have more combat situations, you'll be happy with my next chapter. _

_Shoutout to my reviewers from last chapter, which included evilanimegenious, Archangel Azrael, Oblique Strategies, StaticBomb324, and a new reviewer known as Ravens of Blood. Thanks for the continued support!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own characters. Nuff said._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 14: This is War

**Time: Five Day Later:**

**Location: Break Room**

"And that's why drinking and Jet Boards don't mix" Daxter finished.

Rune raised her hand, as if to ask a question.

"Go ahead" Daxter said with a grin.

"How did you set the building on fire?" Rune asked curiously.

"I'm not sure" Daxter said taking a drink from his bottle of vodka.

Beast chuckled and Blade said "So, where's Jak?"

"Infirmary. He's still not cleared for a mission" Rune said.

"How's your sister doing?" Chill asked from her perch on the couch, her head in Blade's lap.

"Better. She's able to walk across the room now, and-" Rune was interrupted when her sister walked into room on crutches and dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, but grinning widely.

"Hey there sis" Phoenix said moving over to the couch and slowly maneuvering into the spot next to Beast.

"Michelle…why are you out of the Infirmary? Did they clear you already?" Rune asked her sister in a concerned tone.

"Calm down Alli, they discharged me ten minutes ago. I'll be on crutches for a few weeks while I'm doing rehab. After that, I'll be on easy missions" Phoenix said with a smile.

Rune's expression softened, but she said "You should still be resting"

"I'll be fine. So, what were you guys talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"The time when-" Daxter began to say until Tech walked into the room and said "Hey everyone, big news!"

"What's up man?" Blade asked.

"The Freedom League regained control of the Slums again" Tech said.

"With the enemy out of the slums, the Freedom League can go back on the offensive" Rune said with a smile.

"Good, maybe they can end this crazy war" Blade muttered, and Chill chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Phoenix asked.

"Just think…a world where we don't have to fight for our lives every day. No more Metal Heads…I can't even grasp that idea" Chill said with a grin.

"True. We've all had to deal with Metal Heads our whole lives. A world without them is…unimaginable" Tech said.

"By the way, Tech, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Chill asked.

Tech chuckled and said "Oh no, I'm not letting her around you guys just yet, I'd like this relationship to last. I have told her about you all though, maybe some time down the road you'll get to meet her. She'd love to meet a group of hardened fighting machines"

"Speaking of fighting machines, has anyone seen Nightingale?" Blade asked.

Everyone in the room remained quiet and exchanged looks. It was apparent none of them had seen the black-haired Agent. Chill finally said "I haven't seen her since she got back from Spargus. I wonder what's up."

"She's probably still beating herself up for letting Jak get hurt, though I've told her like, a 100 times now that it wasn't her fault" Daxter said to the others.

"She cares about Jak" Blade said with a smile.

"She told me that he's the best thing to happen to her" Chill said.

"He is. She's a fighting machine and merciless on the battlefield, but deep down…she's a very very hurt little girl" Blade said quietly.

**Meanwhile:**

"Night, are you sure you want this mission?" Disten asked.

"Yes" Nightingale said quietly.

"But…even you and Agent Rush couldn't do it a year ago. Those things are still out there, and they've only gotten stronger since" Disten said.

"And so have I….I need this mission…I need to clear my head, get away from things for a while" Nightingale said quietly not looking at Disten.

"What's wrong Iris? You've been like this ever since you returned from Spargus" Disten said.

"It's not Spargus…it's just…are you going to give me the mission or not?" Nightingale asked.

"Nightingale, there's a large storm coming from the west. If you go on this mission, you'll be facing the same conditions you and Rush did when you-" Disten said before Nightingale said angrily "Are you giving me the mission or not!?"

Disten sighed and said "If that's what you want…but let me make one thing clear"

Nightingale nodded and Disten said "If you don't come back to the Sanctuary in three days, I'm sending someone after you"

"That's not-"Nightingale began to say but Disten gave her a hard look, and Nightingale looked away.

"Night…what's wrong?" Disten said quietly.

"I just want to be stronger. I can't…I can't be weak anymore. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me…" Nightingale whispered to the AA Leader before walking out of the room.

**Two Days Later:**

Jak slowly unwrapped his bandages and grinned. Small scars, but no wounds. Jak flexed and sighed with relief. He began to put his armor on and reloaded his weapons.

"So, back to a 100%, eh Jak?" Daxter said with a grin.

"You bet" Jak grinned as he strapped his Morph Gun to his back.

"Hey Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we could swing by the armory and get me a weapon? I think it's about time I showed you how good I am with some of those awesome guns" Daxter said.

"Sure, sounds fun" Jak said grabbing Nightingale's Knife off of his dresser and sheathing it.

Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder and the duo walked out of the room. They ran into Blade who happened to be walking by. After explaining what they were doing, Blade offered to help them pick out a suitable weapon for Daxter.

"You'll need something light yet effective, something with good range if we can manage it. We've got a wide selection of weapons. Take your pick" Blade said.

Daxter looked at the selection of weapons and said "Nice…but I think Tess could give you guys some pointers"

"Tess?" Blade asked.

"Daxter's girlfriend. She designs weapons for the Freedom League. She's got serious talent as a weapons designer" Jak explained.

"Is she like…?" Blade trailed off.

"Yep"

"Ah. Interesting…right, so back to the guns"

Daxter settled on a RFG Pistol. It was rather large, but it was a great weapon all around. It could hold up to 40 rounds and its firepower was almost unmatched by others of its kind. Daxter put away his new weapon with a grin, clipping it to the belt ton his pants.

Crash walked into the armory and said "Hey! You two! Over here"

Jak and Daxter looked at Blade who shrugged.

The trio headed over to Crash and said "Listen. I don't like upstarts like you two, but, Nymph's got it into my head that you're not a total waste. So…" Crash extended a hand towards Jak, which Jak stared at.

"_Why not? Worst case scenario, I get to beat the crap outta him again if he pisses me off"_ Jak thought with a smirk as he shook his hand.

"Awesome. By the way, the Chief is looking for you three. You two bozos, Blade, and Rune are heading to Haven City" Crash said.

"Why?" Jak asked.

"No clue. Go ask the Chief. He's waiting for you anyway. Oh, and a word of advice"

Crash took off his helmet, revealing a serious looking young man with a short brown mohawk and a tattoo on his head. Crash looked at them seriously and said "I've got some friends in low places that say something big is going to go down in Haven. Watch yourselves out there"

The trio nodded and made their way to the Chief's office. Blade found the door locked, but pressed his ear against it when they heard raised voices.

"Listen…sounds like Rune and the Chief are arguing" Daxter said.

"I can't believe you sent her there! Not even five of us could take on those things, how in the hell is Nightingale supposed to do it!?" Rune demanded.

"She can handle it. And if she does get overwhelmed, she can escape" Disten said.

"She's Number 1, but that doesn't mean she can't be beat!" Rune reasoned.

"Allison. I will not have any more of this. I have the utmost faith in Iris. I know you're worried about her, I am too. But you must have faith" Disten said quietly.

"I just…I don't want her to get hurt like Michelle did" Rune said almost inaudibly.

"We've already changed protocols on M.I.A. Agents. Arch can now track the whereabouts of any Agent that goes missing" the Chief said.

"What about Havoc?" Rune asked.

There was a brief silence, and Rune said "I see"

"Thankfully the safety protocols in place prevent him and his gang of Hunters from breaking into the Sanctuary" Disten said.

"Protocols?" Jak asked Blade quietly.

"Later" Blade muttered.

"What of the reports?" Rune asked.

"We can't make much of them, though that's why we need to send you, Jak, and Blade there anyway" Disten said.

"Where are they anyway?" Rune asked.

"They'll be along shortly. Crash is getting them-"Disten began to say before Blade opened the door.

"Hey, Crash told us something's going down in Haven City" Blade said o Disten and Rune.

Rune walked out of the room, looking incredibly annoyed, and Jak and Daxter looked at each other. Disten looked tired, but said "Yes, there seems to be Hunter activity in Haven City. I need you three, well four including Daxter, to check it out. Be on the lookout for anything"

"Why four of us?" Daxter asked.

"Torn is close to eliminating the remainder of the Metal Head forces, but he requested more AA presence in Haven. He specifically requested you three because of your past successes in Haven City" Disten said.

"What's with you and Rune?" Jak asked.

"She's worried about Nightingale. She's on a rather difficult mission, but I'm sure it's nothing that she can't handle" Disten said.

The others nodded, but were still suspicious.

"Get Rune and head on over to Haven City. And be careful" Disten warned the group, who nodded.

**Meanwhile:**

"I just don't get it!" Rune yelled angrily.

Rune's little sister sighed and shifted herself on the couch she was sitting on. The pain medication was wearing off, and her leg was killing her. Chill walked into the room and said "What's wrong?"

"The Chief sent Nightingale on a mission. The very same mission she failed a year ago" Rune said.

Chill blinked in surprise. They had all remembered when Nightingale arrived on heavily damaged Zoomer, beaten to a pulp and drenched in blood, at the Sanctuary. She had also heard that she required several weeks of mental and physical therapy before she recovered from the events of the mission.

"Why did he send her there?" Chill asked.

"She went to him and asked for it" Phoenix grunted.

"Seriously? Why would she do that?" Chill asked.

"No clue, though that's not surprising seeing that it's Nightingale. We'll just have to wait and see I guess" Rune said.

Phoenix tried to stand up, but ended up falling backwards onto the couch. Rune sighed and walked over to her sister.

Phoenix smiled up at her big sister, who smiled and helped her stand.

"Thanks" Phoenix said.

Rune smiled, and helped her sister get to her crutches. The therapy was going amazing for Phoenix. They had figured out specifically what was broken and had been able to inject Green Eco into her leg, cutting down the recovery time in half. Still…

"When I find the person who broke your leg and tortured you…I'm going to make them pay" Rune whispered in Phoenix's ear.

Phoenix looked at her sister and said "I know you will Alli"

"What do you remember?" Rune asked her quietly.

"I don't know. Most of it was hard to see because I blacked out a lot, and I lost track of time after few days. Blond hair, wore green armor with red accents. One of the Agents referred to him as Doppelganger." Phoenix said.

"Rune you've got to calm down about this" Chill said.

"Nightingale hates Torn with an intensity I've never understood until now. Now that I know who did this…well, I feel the same way. I'm going to find the person who hurt Michelle, and I'm going to rip out their heart" Rune whispered fiercely before walking out of the room.

"What do you think?" Chill asked Phoenix.

"I'd love for Doppelganger to pay for hurting me, and I'm not going to stop Alli from hunting him down. She's always been a little…protective, of me. It's kind of why I stayed away from here" Phoenix admitted.

"Because of Rune?" Chill asked.

"I always took her for granted, and I wanted my own space. She was always worrying about me, even when we were just kids…even the simplest missions, she'd always worry. I had to get away from it all…maybe if I hadn't pushed her away, I would've have been…" Phoenix bit her lip.

"It's because she loves you" Chill said with a smile.

Phoenix sighed and said "I know that, but thing is, she's always looking out for everyone. No one looks out for her"

"Hey, once you get better, you can protect your big sis like she protects you. Until then, you're not going to be protecting anything" Chill said tapping Phoenix's crutch.

"Hmm…did you hear the rumors, by any chance?" Phoenix asked.

"Which ones?"

"Very funny"

"Yeah, I heard from Crash. He's got connections where one shouldn't have connections, but hey, I don't judge, especially with my background" Chill said flopping down on the couch.

"There's something big going down in Haven today…I just wish I knew what it was" Phoenix said with a frown.

"Well, whatever it is, I just the others don't get involved in some kind of a trouble" Chill said worriedly.

**Meanwhile:**

The group had met up and was able to calm Rune down to a degree. She was still very agitated, but was calmed down by the fact that Daxter promised to give her 4 free drinks upon arrival of the Naughty Ottsel.

The group walked over to a nearby Raven-Ship that was running already. The recognized the red haired-driver in the driver's seat.

Nymph was sitting down in the cockpit, jamming to jazz music on the radio. Daxter scampered into the passenger's seat and yelled "HEY!"

Nymph let out a loud yelp and toppled out of the transport, landing on her stomach.

"Warn a girl next time?" Nymph groaned as she got to her feet.

"We need to go to Haven City" Jak said to the Agent, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, Disten told me about that. Hop in the back and strap in. Oh, and just so you know, Hunter Air ships have been spotted in the area. So this ride may get a little…rough"

Nymph tapped the ships dash and said "Arch, are you synched with the ship?"

"_Of course Agent Nymph. All systems online. Fly safe, and have a nice day"_ Arch said cheerfully.

"You too. I'll let you know if I need assistance en route" Nymph said as the crew got into the back of the transport.

Five minutes later, they were flying through the air. The group sat in the back while Nymph flew them through the air at top speed.

"_Warning. Enemy ships detected"_ Arch said to Nymph.

"Guys, hang on" Nymph said seriously.

Three air ships, sleek, black and armed with blasters. They shot through the sky, trying to shoot at the Raven-Ship that held the AA Agents.

Nymph flew lower and accelerated the ship. The two enemy ships were still firing at them, but Nymph's flying was preventing them from getting any hits.

"Hang on folks!" Nymph yelled as she rolled the ship to the left, dodging four missiles at once.

Nymph righted the ship and preformed maneuver after maneuver to avoid the enemy fire. Rune pretended to yawn and Blade casually asked Daxter for the time. Nymph continued to evade the enemy fire for a full five minutes.

"_I wonder why they want to shoot you so bad Agent Nymph?" _Arch said.

"Oh haha, very funny" Nymph said sarcastically as she returned fire from a cannon on the back of the Raven-Ship. The ships flew out of the way, though they backed off.

One of the ships fired three missiles at the transport. Nymph growled and said "Arch, defense protocol 139!"

"_Activating Green Eco Deflective Barriers"_

A green shimmering domed energy shield appeared around the ship, causing the missiles to explode violently outside of the ship. Nymph spun the ship around with a laugh.

"SEND THEM TO HELL ARCH!" Nymph yelled as she fired two massive laser cannons from the Raven-Ship.

"She kind of gets into it" Blade said with a chuckle as Nymph destroyed the group of ships in one shot.

"All right, we're going to go in for landing" Nymph said to the others.

**Haven City:**

Jak, Rune, and Blade jumped out of the transport ten minutes later. Nymph, to their surprise, got out too and said "Arch. Please activate the Raven-Ship's Cloaking Mechanism"

"_With pleasure Agent Nymph"_ Arch replied as the transport went invisible.

"What's up?" Blade asked.

"It's been forever since I got to look around Haven. I figured you guys could use an extra hand too, plus, I've hear there's an awesome bar called the Naughty Ottsel. I figured I should check it out" Nymph shrugged.

"Sounds good to me" Rune said.

"You do know I own that pub, right?" Daxter asked Nymph.

"What!? Seriously?"

"Seriously" Rune said.

"So…think you could get me a discount? After all, it's not like we get paid or anything" Nymph asked casually.

"I'll think about it" Daxter said after a moment's thought.

The group made their way down the road to the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter burst through the door and said "Honey! I'm home!"

"Daxter!" Tess said happily as she jumped down from the counter and embraced her boyfriend.

"Aww…" Rune and Nymph said at the same time.

"Hey babe! How're thing going?" Daxter asked.

"Crazy. Metal Heads day and night! I'll be glad when this crazy war is over" Tess said kissing Daxter.

"Where's Samos?" Jak asked.

"He and the others went to that big setup over on the west side of the city. Some big group is going to announce something big. There's already crowd there now" Tess said.

Blade looked at Jak and Rune and said "Can you show us the way?"

The Tess hopped on Rune's shoulder and the group made their way towards a large ceremony going on about ten minutes away. There were colorful banners and a large stage set up. Samos stood next to a nearby tree, meditating.

"Samos" Jak said.

"Hello Jak my boy. I was just speaking to the plants" the Green Sage said opening his eyes.

"What did they say?" Blade asked.

"Something will happen. Very soon" Samos muttered as he got to his feet.

"What's with the stage?" Daxter asked jerking a thumb towards the display.

"Some group paid an awful lot of money for this display, something that will change the whole city. Torn and Ashelin are driving back the remaining Metal Heads, thanks to you bunch helping out. I had my doubts, but I see Jak joining you was good for both him and the city" Samos said with a smile.

"Attention please! Everyone just settle down!" a woman said loudly.

"That voice…it sounds familiar" Jak muttered.

"Yeah, it does" Blade said, and Daxter nodded as well.

A woman with bright purple hair walked out from behind a display, wearing a sparkling black dress. She should've looked very pretty if it weren't for her eyes, which had a strange gleam in them.

"Settle down everyone, and we can begin" the woman said.

"Today marks the grand unveiling of something…spectacular. It will change all of your lives forever" the woman said with a smile.

"I represent a group that seeks to eradicate those who wish to destroy the rulers of this world…we are the Hunters" the woman said.

**Meanwhile:**

Nightingale crashed against the side of the rock face, yelling out in pain. She fell to the ground, dazed, her muscles screaming in agony. She was vaguely aware that she was bleeding somewhere in her chest and leg, as well as her head.

"So little Angel, you've come back to try and slay me? Come to avenge your fallen friend?"

Nightingale looked up at the enormous Metal Head leering at her, and Nightingale felt a surge of anger course through her. She got to her feet and yelled "I'm going to paint this forest with your blood!"

"Doubtful" the Metal Head said as it raised a claw upwards.

Nightingale flew towards the beast, opening fire all the while, but the Beast's tail whirled around and slammed into her head, sending her flying into the side of the cliff and causing her helmet to go flying off onto the ground. Nightingale fell towards the ground and remained still as she crashed onto the stone.

"I…I can't...I _can't_ do it…" Nightingale whispered as her head began to bleed profusely.

And then she thought of her nightmares, and the words that had tormented her for years. The person who was the cause of her life getting ruined…the one who had left her behind…

"_You're not alone. You're never alone. As long as we stick together, we'll be just fine"_

Nightingale felt her hatred and anger burst forth and she got to her feet. She felt weak, but she felt the anger that she had suppressed for so long surge out, giving her strength.

_"We'll either escape together, or die together. You won't ever be alone again. I promise"_

"I can't die here…not now…not yet!" Nightingale hissed as she grabbed her fallen shotgun.

"_I promise"_

"You have to answer for what you did to me Jakob…you broke your promise!" Nightingale yelled as she gripped her shotgun and pushed herself to her feet unsteadily.

Nightingale looked at the Metal Head that was laughing at her. Two more Metal Heads standing behind it joined in the laughter. Nightingale cocked her shotgun, and then put it away.

"Giving up?" the lead Metal Head asked.

Nightingale pulled out a small silver object from her waist. It looked like the hilt of a sword. She grinned widely and said "Not even close"

**Meanwhile:**

"What!?" Rune muttered, resting her hand on her pistol.

"Not yet" Blade growled.

"We protect and serve the true rulers of this wonderful world. The Metal Heads, also known as the Hora Quan. We shall protect them with all of our power…" the woman continued.

A group Hunter Agents walked onto the stage, armed to the teeth. Havoc himself then walked on stage, helmet off and his hair blowing in the wind. The crowd began to stir, but not one of them moved from where they stood. A few Freedom League troopers grouped together, muttering angrily.

"Hello one and all. My name is Jazon, but you all may call me Havoc" the ex-Avenging Angel said as the womn walked off of the stage.

"For ages, Haven City has battled the Metal Heads in a fight for survival. To all of you, they're just mindless monsters and evil beings who wish to kill all of you. That couldn't be any further from the truth" Havoc said.

"Preposterous" Samos grunted.

"The Metal Heads are an ancient race, older than us by millions of years! They are to be admired and loved, not feared and hated. There is much to be learned from these wondrous creatures" Havoc said.

"Yeah right!" a woman from the crowd yelled.

"You're nuts!" a man shouted.

"The Metal Heads are monsters!" a Freedom League soldier yelled.

"Of course, most of you have your own thoughts about the Metal Heads, and in this war, that is understandable. Many have died for the sake of protecting your loved ones from them. My own brother died at their hands. But what you all don't understand…is that all of this could've been avoided"

"Baron Praxis goaded and provoked the Metal Heads for years, just so he could keep you all oppressed. Now all of you are suffering because you continue to fight" Havoc said.

"So lay down your arms! Don't fight! We are the chosen servants of the Dark Goddess, Lady Arranst. Those who submit to us and the Metal Heads shall join our ranks, and be spared when the Dark Goddess claims this world. You will be spared, and you will live in a world free of strife and conflict, ruled by powerful leaders who truly care about their subjects" Havoc said throwing his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"We'll never bow down to the Metal Heads!" Torn growled angrily from the crowd, appearing with Ashelin behind him.

Havoc scowled and said "Bow down? You assume that the Metal Heads will be worse than Baron Praxis?"

"We don't know what you're playing at, but this ends now" Ashelin said angrily, her father was still a rather sore subject.

"So be it" Havoc whispered with a maniac smile.

About forty Hunters emerged from the shadows, armed to the teeth. The crowd stirred and the 3 AA Agents readied their weapons.

"If you're not with us…" Havoc said as he put his helmet back on.

The Avenging Angels Agents noticed the glowing yellow eyes glaring at them from the shadows. Snarling and hissing, and the Metal Heads quietly crept from the shadows.

"Then you're against us…"

Jak subconsciously tapped into his Eco Extractor and began to draw the Eco into himself.

"I see we'll have to do this by force. You reject this offer of friendship and mercy, so you will all perish in a wave of unrelenting darkness! This…is war!" Havoc yelled, closing his fist.

A ring of bombs went off throughout the city, causing people to scream as entire neighborhoods went up in flames.

"Come my brothers and sisters, crush them!" Havoc yelled out as Metal Heads erupted onto the streets and began to swarm the crowd. The Hunters aimed their weapons into the crowd and opened fire.

End of Chapter:

_The Attack on Haven has begun, and Hunters have publically declared their allegiance with the Metal Heads, and Nightingale is alone and outnumbered. What'll happen next chapter? Find out next time! _

_It'll be full of action and excitement, and hopefully we all don't die in the Zombie Apocalypse. Next chapter should be awesome as hell, if we're all alive by that point, so stayed tuned. _

_Until then, review and tell me what you thought! And make sure you mention which one of the stories listed earlier you'd like to see me do. Descriptions are on my profile page._

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	15. Eye of the Storm

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Happy Holidays to all of you reading this! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! My you have a happy new year as well!_

_So, I finally got that job that I talked about like 5 chapters ago. So, my update frequency will probably be somewhere from 2-4 weeks. I'm saying that because I have NO CLUE what my schedule is going to be like with school and work, so, I'm giving you a heads up now._

_Sidenote, if I mess up on something grammar or spelling wise, feel free to let me know. I tend to miss a few details when re-reading it, and it looks different to a pair of fresh eyes as well._

_Anyway, usual shoutout to the folks who reviewed last chapter, which included Ravens of Blood, CrimsonWolf999, Ecofreakrsa17, StaticBomb324, evilanimegenious, Oblique Strategies, Archangel Azrael, as well as a new guest reviewer known as Hazzard. Thanks for the feedback and support everyone!_

_Enjoy. And I hope you enjoy this Christmas present. _

_:D_

Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm

The Metal Heads came hard, and they came fast. As the rain clouds above the city began to pour rain down upon the inhabitants, the battle began and the blood began to spill. The four AA Agents reacted first, and then the Freedom League sprang in action.

"Jak! You're with me! Nymph, protect the ship! Rune, go help Ashelin and Torn!" Blade yelled as he drew his Galvasword and discharged a burst of green lightning at a group of Ginsu Metal Heads.

Jak ejected his Blue Eco Mod and put in his Green Eco Mod. Blade glanced at him and said "Put all three in at once!"

Jak did as he said, and to his surprise, all three Mods fit inside different slots in the Morph Gun, and he could easily switch in between the three guns. Jak grinned and switched to his Blaster Mod and opened fire on the hordes of Metal Heads.

Blade yanked out two Barrier Knives, tapped the blue gem in the center of each of them, and hurled them into the sides of the buildings. He pulled out a third knife and tapped the jewel in the center of it.

Beams shot from each of the Barrier Knives so that a triangle of lasers formed a large barrier. Blade let go of the knife he was holding and let it float in place for a moment as the Metal Head changed towards him. He then grabbed the knife in front of him and flung it downward. The laser triangle formed by the knives began to spin wildly, taking out all of the Metal Heads that were charging towards him.

Jak jumped into the fray, firing left and right. Daxter opened fired with his pistol, scoring headshots right and left.

"Now this is more like it!" Daxter laughed as he tripled-tapped a Grunt in the chest.

"Cover me!" Jak muttered as he reloaded his Morph Gun.

Jak switched to the Vulcan Fury and unloaded onto the stream of Metal Heads, determined to keep them from attacking the civilians.

Shade came out of nowhere and kicked the Morph Gun out of Jak's hands and tackled him onto the ground. Daxter went flying from Jak's shoulder and watched in surprise as the two rolled on the ground. Jak reached for his pistol, but Shade made sure Jak couldn't get the upper hand.

Daxter scowled and said "Hey!"

Shade glanced at Daxter and was surprised when a bullet went in between his visor. Daxter reloaded his pistol and said "No one gets the drop on Jak"

"AGH! RIGHT IN THE EYE!" Shade howled in agony.

Jak rolled out from under Shade's body and grabbed his Morph Gun and said "Thanks Dax"

"Hey, with all the other times I've bailed you out of trouble, why end the streak?" Daxter replied as he hopped back on Jak's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked Jak as he began to walk away.

Jak looked behind him and saw Violet and Siren helping Shade to his feet. Shade plucked the bullet from his visor and flicked it onto the ground.

"That hurt. For that, I'm skinning you alive" Shade growled as he pulled out an SMG and aimed it at Jak.

"HEY!"

The three Hunter Agents looked to the side. A dagger flew in between Shade's eyes while a barrage of bullets fired upon the other two female Agents.

"AAAAGGHHH! AGAIN WITH THE F***ING EYES!" Shade yelled in pain.

Shade yanked the knife out of his face and blindly lunged at his attacker, who ducked under the blow and judo flipped him through the air.

"Jak! Back me up!" Rune said activating Aptos and spinning it wildly around her, radiating Red Eco.

"GET HER!" Shade roared, blindly lunging towards Rune with Dark Eco bursting from his hands.

Rune growled and two jagged spikes sprang from both ends of Aptos. Rune ducked under a dark-charged fist and delivered a series of quick strikes to Shade before running him through with Aptos.

Jak jumped back into the fray, unloading on the remaining Hunter Agents with his Green Eco mod, firing away at them. Siren looked at Jak and reached towards her neck, for the device the knocked him and Nightingale out last time.

Daxter aimed his pistol and shot Siren in the hand, causing her to yell out in pain and clutch her hand. Jak sprinted up to her, dodging the hail of gunfire, and fired five point blank shots to Siren, sending her flying into a nearby building.

A huge serpent-like Metal Head suddenly lunged at Jak from the side and he jumped back to avoid it. Jak laughed and aimed his Morph Gun skyward and switched to the Vulcan Fury.

"Come on, let's play" Jak laughed as he opened fire on the Metal Head.

The Metal Head lunged at Jak, who jumped back as the Metal Head slammed into the ground. The Metal Head hissed and lunged again. Jak kicked off the ground and into the air, landing on top of the Metal Head's back. Jak sprinted as fast as he could as the Metal Head turned around and snarled at him. Jak and Daxter fired into the face of the Metal Head, which roared and reared its head back again.

A green burst of lightning slammed into the back of the Metal Head's skull and it whirled around to see Blade standing in the street, Galvasword electrified.

Jak put away his Morph Gun and transformed into Dark Jak, ripping off his helmet as he did so. He sprinted along the back of the Metal Head as Blade kept it distracted. When he got to its head he delivered a point blank Dark Strike to its skull, killing the beast and causing it to explode in a shower of Dark Eco. Dark Jak landed on the ground and looked back at the spot where the beast was killed and spit in its direction.

Siren and Shade got back on their feet and looked ready for more. Shade pointed his hands at Blade and fired a barrage of EMP bursts at him, causing him yell out in pain as his armor seized up.

Siren began to attack Jak, who tried to bash her in the head with his Morph Gun but missed. Siren jammed two combat knives into Jak's chest and kicked him in the head, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Rune and Violet began to exchange blows, and Rune yelled out in pain as a massive burst of lightning shot from Violet's palms and sent Rune flying across the street.

Siren tapped her neck and shockwave of sound blasted from her helmet and into Jak, who yelled out in pain and was hurled through the air. Jak landed on the ground about 40 feet away.

Blade slowly got to his feet and was somehow able to dodge a shot from Shade's SMG. Blade's armor reactivated and he drew out his pistol. He knew the old rule; never bring a knife to a gunfight.

Blade took cover behind a Zoomer as Shade opened fire. The Zoomer began to spark from the damage, and Blade knew he only had a few seconds left before the thing exploded, so he slapped a grenade onto the side of the Zoomer and jumped to the side as it exploded, sending the Zoomer flying towards Shade.

"SON OF A BIT-BAM!"

Shade fell onto the ground as the Zoomer collided with his skull. Blade looked around for Rune and Violet, but they had disappeared from view. Blade turned his attention to Jak and Siren, who were now battling with combat knives. Jak gained the upper hand and disarmed Violet with a kick and jammed the knife into her collarbone. Violet blasted Jak off of her with a bolt of lightning from her palms and staggered away. Blade raised his Galvasword high into the air and swung it in an arc, unleashing a wicked bolt of green lightning that struck Violet in the back.

Violet yelled out and crashed onto the ground a few dozen yards away. Violet got to her feet angrily and yanked the knife out of her collarbone and hurled it at Jak, who snatched it out of the air. Violet realized she was outnumbered for the moment, and dashed down an alleyway. Blade glanced back towards Shade's body and it was gone.

"These guys sure know how to take a hit" Daxter commented as Jak picked up his helmet.

"It's one of the things that makes them so dangerous…they'll be back soon. Come on, let's find the others" Jak said to Blade and Daxter, who nodded.

"You go down the main street; I'll take the other route and meet up with you guys at the Port!" Blade said as he dove into another swarm of Metal Heads.

Rune was able to lose Violet and found a moment to catch her breath. She stepped back out onto the street to see a group of Freedom League soldiers protecting a group of children from a horde of Metal Heads with long blades for hands and black armor-like skin about 200 yards away. Rune ran as fast as she could, but realized in horror that she'd never make it in time.

The Freedom League fought valiantly, firing at the Metal Heads while outnumbered, but were overwhelmed and slaughtered. The children came after that, and Rune actually stopped from sheer horror at the sight of the children's dismembered corpses lying there in front of her, blood gushing from their slain bodies.

Rune took out her two pistols and aimed them at the Metal Heads, shaking visibly.

"I'm going to kill you all…slowly" Rune said coldly as she opened fire.

Jak dashed down the road and found himself near the area where the chaos had originally come from. There was a trio of Hunter Agents firing into the street with sniper rifles from the stage Havoc had been speaking on, pinning down a group of Freedom League troops. Jak sprinted towards the group and weaved in and out of the gunfire and jumped into the air, kicking one of them in the head. Jak transformed into Light Jak and deflected the gunfire off of him with a Light Barrier and back at the Hunters, who scattered and fled.

Blade danced through the horde of Metal Heads, Galvasword in hand, and delivered death blow after death blow to the swarm of Metal Heads. He bashed a Grunt in the skull and decapitated it easily with his Galvasword while firing his pistol with his other hand. He slashed his way towards Rune, who was now teaming up with Torn and Ashelin and firing into the horde of Metal Heads with her dual-wield pistols.

"There's too many! We've got to fall back!" Ashelin yelled as she scored a headshot on a Grunt, causing it to collapse onto the ground.

Torn scowled and lashed out with his long knife, slashing and hacking while firing his pistol into the horde.

Rune slapped her arm, which was decorated with a rune of an open eye-like symbol. A wicked blue flash burst from her arm, blinding about 30 Metal Heads in front of her, causing them stop their attack and clutch their eyes in agony.

"ATTACK!" Rune yelled, switching to her Yellow Eco Mod on Aptos, slipping in a small cartridge into Aptos that was glowing yellow.

Aptos changed to its 4th form, turning into wicked gunstaff. Rune charged into the horde, backed by 10 awestruck Freedom League soldiers, and began to fire into the dazed horde.

After killing the group of Metal Heads, she stopped to look at the damage the battle had caused. Many of the buildings were damaged beyond repair, and many were on fire. The dead lay in the street, with their blood flowing like water as the rain fell down, as if the heavens were sobbing at the meaningless bloodshed.

Rune looked at the carnage for a moment, and then joined back in the fight with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile, Jak was fighting a group of Metal Heads that were threatening a group of civilians caught in the crossfire. Jak ducked and fired his pistol five times into the skull of the Grunt as Daxter unloaded onto the Metal Heads trying to surround Jak. Jak ducked as a Dark Eco blast came soaring at him from behind the shield of a Stalker. Jak smiled and transformed into Dark Jak and vanished in a burst of Dark Eco.

Jak reappeared in front of the Stalker and reached through the shield like it was paper. He then crushed the Stalker's throat and caused it to explode in a shower of Dark Eco. Dark Jak spun around and delivered a series of Dark Bolts to the hordes of Metal Heads streaming down the streets, keeping them at bay and allowing the Freedom league to regroup.

"Thanks for the save Jak!" the one of the soldiers said gratefully.

"Time to take back the city!" Dark Jak yelled as he delivered Dark Strike to a swarm of Metal Heads just joining the battle, killing them all at once.

The Freedom League troops cheered and opened fire onto the crowd of Metal Heads, causing them to retreat. Jak reverted to his normal form and helped drive the Metal Heads back.

A Hunter Agent with white armor joined the Metal Heads and attacked the Freedom League soldiers with wicked bursts of wind shooting from his palms, sending the troopers flying backwards onto the ground.

Jak pulled out his knife and hurled it towards the attacker, who yelled out as the knife slammed into his heart. He fell to his knees and fell to the ground. Jak walked over to the Hunter and yanked out his knife, and without missing a beat quickly stabbed a Grunt attacking him. The Hunter's head snapped up and he blasted Jak and Daxter into a nearby store with a burst of wind. He then warped on the spot in a burst of darkness.

Meanwhile, Rune was having a bit of trouble.

The tide of the fight had carried her towards the Port, where she had to defend civilians from the Metal Heads while they looked for cover. She now under fire from a group of Stalkers, determined to get the group of civilians.

"Jak! I'm pinned down!" Rune yelled as a small horde of Stalkers opened fire on her.

Rune ejected the Yellow Eco cartridge from Aptos and put in her Green Eco Mod, activating a green energy shield to protect them from the oncoming gunfire, but it wasn't going to hold for long under the barrage of attacks.

"I can't see them from here, but I think I have a way to take them out!" Jak replied into the communicator as he ran towards the Port.

"Just do it!" Rune cried as her shield began to crack.

Jak let the Light Eco flow through him and he turned into Light Jak. Jak kneeled on the ground and held his hands close to his chest.

Light Jak closed his eyes and focused a large portion of his remaining Light Eco into a ball. Light Jak began to supercharge the ball, making it smaller and smaller until it couldn't be contained anymore. He then fired the ball, which shot off like a rocket into the sky.

"Jak!" Rune screamed as her Green Eco shield cracked down the middle.

"We're done for!" a woman screamed, cowering before the gunfire slowly breaking the shield.

Rune then yelled out in surprise as a whitish blue ball of energy fell from the sky and exploded in the midst of the Stalker Metal Heads, killing them all instantly. Rune allowed her shield to disappear and said to the civilians "Get indoors. Now"

The group thanked Rune for her help and quickly went to go find shelter. Light Jak slowly fell from the sky like an angel, landing lightly next to Rune. Light Jak reverted to normal and put his helmet back on.

"Thanks" Rune said gratefully as she lowered her shield and admired the dead Metal Heads.

"My powers are growing…I've never been able to that before" Jak murmured.

Tess and Daxter suddenly appeared from an alleyway, being chased by a horde of Grunts. Tess yelled angrily and fired some sort of pistol that caused the entire alleyway to collapse and kill all of the Metal Heads.

"Nice one!" Daxter said with a grin, and Tess winked.

"You two OK?" Rune asked.

"Aside from a few close shaves, literally" Daxter showed them a spot where his fur was missing on his tail, "we're all right"

"I was able to get into my weapons cache and got me and Daxter some more weapons" Tess said gesturing to the bag on her hip. Daxter was holding a small machine gun that was glowing bright blue for some reason while Tess was carrying three pistols.

Havoc then appeared in a burst of darkness in front of Jak and Rune, clapping slowly.

"Impressive, you managed to take out a third of the main attacking party. But you fail to realize the true purpose of this campaign" Havoc chuckled.

Daxter scowled and fired a shot towards Havoc, who caught in the bullet in his skull. Rune dashed forward and stabbed Havoc in the back with Aptos. Havoc snarled in agony and Rune kicked him towards Jak, who unloaded about forty rounds of his Vulcan Fury into Havoc's chest. Havoc burst into a cloud of Dark Eco and a Hunter in green armor with red accents collapsed onto the ground.

"Hahaha…you thought that our Champion would so willingly walk into the enemy's clutches?" the Hunter Agent gasped as he got to his feet, yanking Aptos out of his back and tossing it towards Rune, who caught the spear. He tapped the gaping, bleeding holes in his chest, which all sealed up quickly.

Violet landed next to the Hunter and said "You all right Doppelganger?"

The gaping wounds in the Hunter's body began to seal up and he said "No worries Vi. The Dark Blessing does wonders for me"

"Havoc couldn't be here himself. Sorry" the green armored Agent laughed.

Rune starred at the fake Havoc in horror.

"_Wore green armor with red accents. One of the Agents referred to him as Doppelganger…" _Phoenix's words echoed in her mind.

Rune smiled on the inside of her helmet.

"You all will pay…you killed Brother Skull…and the price for that is death" Doppelganger growled as he pulled out an Assault Rifle and aimed it towards the duo.

Jak charged towards the male Hunter but was stopped by Violet, who came at Jak with a knife charged with blue lightning. Jak began to exchange blows with the Hunter, who fought viciously. Violet gained the upper hand and kicked Jak in the chest before punching him in the jaw. Jak fell to the ground, but kicked Violet in the leg and flipped her, causing her to fall. Jak got to his feet and grabbed Violet by the leg and hurled her into the side of a nearby building, causing her to go crashing through a nearby window.

A large bolt of blue lightning shot from the window and Violet yelled angrily, firing a bolt towards Jak, who sidestepped it and opened fire with the Vulcan Fury.

Violet was able to get behind cover and hurled a grenade into the air, landing next to Daxter.

"Dax!" Jak yelled.

Daxter kicked the grenade back towards Violet, who yelled out as the grenade exploded by her, sending her flying into the open. Violet got to her feet and hurled a bolt of lightning at Jak, which struck him in the chest and sent him flying through and air and onto the ground, and he didn't get back up.

"Jak!" Tess and Daxter yelled.

Violet cracked her neck and said "Who's next?"

Tess laughed and said "You've got no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

Tess pulled out a small black pistol and aimed it at Violet, who laughed.

"What's that going to do?" Violet snickered.

Tess handed the gun to Daxter and pulled out a second black pistol from her bag.

"This!" Tess said firing the pistol.

A small ball flew from the pistol and landed at Violet's feet, exploding violently. Violet was blasted backwards, but remained on her feet, though dazed from the explosion.

Daxter grinned and said "And just when I didn't think you could be any more awesome"

Tess winked at Daxter and the two began to fire their grenade-firing pistols. Violet yelled out as she became engulfed in explosions. When Daxter and Tess stopped a huge cloud of smoke had consumed Violet. When the smoke cleared, they saw her standing. She was bleeding from her chest and head, and her helmet was horribly cracked, but she was standing.

"No…I have to…beat you…for Skull…" Violet gasped.

Violet then fell to her knees and fell to the ground, her helmet rolled off her head and her purple hair spilled out onto the concrete. Tess and Daxter realized that it was Violet who had been on stage earlier with Havoc.

Three Agents suddenly materialized out of nowhere and one of them picked up Violet bridle-style. One of the other Agents grabbed her helmet, who Daxter realized was the Hunter who had attacked them wind. Another one of the Hunters was Shade from earlier, who said "Our mission is done here. We got the message across to the fools in this city. Everyone, fall back!"

And with that the four Hunters vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" Daxter asked.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" the green armored Agent whispered as he looked for Rune.

BAM!

Another bullet caught Doppelganger in the head, but he couldn't find the attacker. He glanced at his surroundings, tense for any sound.

"This is for my little sister!" a voice snarled at the Agent from behind him.

Doppelganger yelled out as steel pipe-like weapon shot through his chest, his heart impaled on the other end. The Hunter coughed violently and went limp. Rune suddenly reappeared behind him and removed the Hunter from her weapon. Jak, who had been woken up by Daxter and Tess, walked over to Rune with both Ottsels on his shoulders.

"Cloaking?" Jak asked as he admired the pool of blood and the dead Hunter.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE messes with my sister" Rune said coldly.

"Guys! Get back to the ship! NOW!" Nymph yelled in their headsets frantically.

Rune and Jak sprinted towards the where Nymph had parked the ship.

If they had looked back however, they would've seen a familiar face walk over to Doppelganger's dying body and place a finger on Doppelganger's exposed heart.

"Be healed, my brother" Havoc whispered with a smile as a dark spark flew into the slain Hunter's heart.

Jak, Rune, Daxter, and Tess saw Nymph surrounded by a group of Grunt Metal Heads and a few larger ones. To their surprise, they saw her holding them off with just a pistol, but she was obviously injured with the way she was holding her shoulder.

"We need a distraction to break through" Rune said worriedly.

"On it!" Nymph replied.

Nymph clamped her hand around her wrist and all of a sudden, about thirty copies of Nymph appeared throughout the horde.

"SCATTER!" all of the Nymph's yelled at once.

"What the hell?" Jak asked Rune as they ran to the ship.

A burst of green lightning surged by them and Blade appeared next to Jak and said "It's her armor enhancement. Advanced Holographic Projection. Each of those clones can take and dish out a few hits before disappearing"

Jak watched in amazement as ten copies of Nymph worked as on to bring down a large Scorpion-tailed Metal Head that had joined the fray. Each one of the holograms were agile and deadly. And were able to work in perfect unison with one another.

Jak then realized that this sort of enhancement must take a serious toll on the user, and he hoped Nymph could keep up the attack.

The group got to the Transport and Blade yelled "Come on!"

One of the Nymph's hopped into the driver's seat and activated the Transport's thrusters. She ripped off her helmet, her faced drenched with sweat. She closed the transport door and activated the ship, which rose into the air.

Jak noted the amount of blood seeping from her shoulder, and transformed into Light Jak and injected a very small amount of Light Eco into the wound to cauterize it. Nymph hissed in pain, but ignored Jak's presence and turned her attention to the Metal Heads attacking her hometown.

"All right you slimy scumbags! This one's for my big bro!" Nymph growled as she turned the Raven-Ship towards the Metal Heads.

"Arch!" Nymph said.

"_Yes Agent Nymph?" _Arch replied as she appeared in a flash of blue light from the ship's dashboard.

"Kill them all" Nymph said coldly.

"_Of course. Targets locked. Firing all weapons"_ Arch said.

Several machine gun turrets, laser cannons, and missile launchers emerged from the Raven Ship and opened fire onto the hordes of Metal Heads in the city, effectively cutting into the attack force and giving the Freedom League a chance to catch their breath. The few remaining Hunters were caught in the crossfire as well, and began to retreat back into the shadows.

"Nice one!" Tess said with a grin.

"Good job kid" Blade said approvingly.

Nymph grinned tiredly and said "That's all I can do. We've got to get back to base, otherwise I'll pass out and we're stuck here"

Nymph flew the group away from the small fires and destruction that was Haven City and Jak realized with a hint of sorrow that this wasn't going to be over for a long time. That the fight for the city was going to be harder than ever.

**Sanctuary HQ:**

Nymph staggered out of the transport and collapsed onto the ground, her face white and her shoulder bleeding badly.

"Get a medical team in here! NOW!" Blade yelled at a nearby mechanic, who sprinted into a nearby hall.

Nymph passed out on the floor, but not before asking Jak "Hey…no hard feelings about earlier, right?"

Jak smiled and said "Not at all. You saved a lot of lives"

Nymph sighed and said "Good…"

A few moments later she was rushed away by medical personnel. Blade offered to report in to Disten. As he walked away, Tess let out a low whistle.

"This place is amazing…" Tess said, eyeing the waterfalls in amazement.

"Hey! Jak! Can she stay here with us?" Daxter asked excitedly.

"Rune?" Jak asked.

Rune took of her helmet, smiling, and said "Sure. If you want, we can get a room set aside for just the two of you"

"Sounds great!" Tess said cheerfully.

"Now I can sleep in for once" Jak muttered, and Daxter scowled and thumped him in the head.

Chill walked into the room, followed by Royal, and said "Jak, we've got a problem"

"Just one? Haven City just got leveled by the Hunters, thousands of Metal Heads everywhere" Jak replied.

"What!?" Chill and Royal yelled.

Jak and Rune explained what had transpired in Haven City.

Royal swore and said "Cowards! We were so close to getting control of the city again, and they had to go and-"

Royal cut himself off and kicked the side of the wall angrily.

Chill gave Royal a sympathetic look and he said "Hey, we all want things to go back to normal. It'll be all right"

"My dear, I don't think you understand. The longer this war drags on, the more lives that are lost. This stunt just ensured that this war won't end for a long, long time!" Royal said quietly before turning on his heel and walking off.

Chill sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Chill looked at the blood pool on the ground and said "Who got hurt?"

"Nymph" Jak replied.

"Really? Weird…she usually stays in the ship; it's not like her to get involved in a fight" Chill muttered.

"And who's she?" Chill asked, pointing to Tess.

"Daxter's girlfriend Tess. She designs weapons for the Freedom League" Jak explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Tess said cheerfully.

"Ditto. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place" Chill said.

"That's kind of you" Rune said.

"More like I'm bored and Blade won't be done with his report for a while, so I've got some time to kill" Chill admitted with a chuckle.

**A Few Hours Later:**

**Sanctuary MCC**

"Over 20,000 confirmed dead, over 25,000 wounded. A third of the Freedom League is dead…what now?" Royal asked Sharpshooter, who sighed deeply.

"Who knows…I doubt Haven could come back from an attack of that magnitude. I'm just glad our guys made of it out of there" Sharpshooter said as he looked at the holo-map of Haven City.

"I can't believe the Hunters are truly allied with the Metal Heads. I mean, we've all guessed at it for a while, but…how could they believe such lies?" Royal said quietly.

"Who knows?" Sharpshooter said with a scowl.

"It is possible that they could be being manipulated…" Royal said after a few moments.

"It doesn't matter whether their doing it by choice or not. They're still the enemy and need to be put down because of what they did" Sharpshooter said.

"I agree, but knowing our enemies motives will help us anticipate them in the future" Royal said.

The door opened and Rune and Phoenix walked into the room, with Phoenix using crutches and Rune limping heavily on her right knee. Both were wearing white t-shirts and black sweatpants, and it was one of the rare occasions where it was hard to tell them apart since they were twins. Normally you could tell them apart from their armor, and if they weren't wearing that, their highlighted colored hair. But without either of those things, they looked nearly the same.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Phoenix asked.

Sharpshooter walked over to Rune, who looked tired, and said "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I'll recover. That's more than I can say for Haven City" Rune said with a sigh as she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down in it.

"How was it?" Royal asked, which caused Rune to glare at the older Agent.

"How was it? How was it!? It…was a _massacre_…people died right and left…the city was in flames…how the city is going to recover? The only silver lining is I found Doppelganger and ripped his heart out, so I got Phoenix some payback…but…that doesn't matter anymore… " Rune said miserably as she ran her hands through her hair.

Sharpshooter walked over to Rune and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and stood up, throwing her arms around him. Sharpshooter muttered something and Rune hugged him tightly, trying to get any comfort from the carnage she had witnessed.

Phoenix leaned against the side of the table, looking down at the ground. She slowly clenched her fists and whirled around, kicking one of the chairs across the room. Her broken leg screamed in agony, but she didn't care at the moment.

"I should've been there!" Phoenix muttered furiously.

"There was nothing you could do in your condition" Royal said soothingly.

"Just like last time! There was nothing I could do when I got captured in Haven City! Nothing I could do in the convoy attack three months ago I was supposed to protect! I'm sick of not being able to do anything about it! It's about time I made a real difference!" Phoenix growled as she stormed out of the room, without her crutches.

"Royal, go give her her crutches. She can't walk very far without them, no matter how pissed she is" Sharpshooter said, and the older Agent nodded and grabbed the two crutches. He regarded the two Agents, still hugging, and said "I'll see you two in the morning"

Rune held her composure until Royal left the room. She broke down and Sharpshooter murmured "Alli…come on…pull yourself together…"

"It was awful James…it was just…all those people…all gone…" Rune sobbed.

Sharpshooter knew that Rune saw everyone in the AA as her extended family, and that she cared deeply for all of them. James, AKA Sharpshooter, held Rune as she sobbed for the lost, the dying, and the ones who's loved ones were lost in an attack that should've never happened.

"_They'll pay…all of them…they'll pay for this!"_ Sharpshooter thought angrily.

Jak collapsed into his bed, exhausted and sore. He glanced at the knife Nightingale gave him, lying on his bedside table and said "Where are you? You should be back by now"

The blade twinkled in the lamplight before Jak turned it off. And Jak soon fell asleep with worries, bloodshed, and death on his mind, as well as concern for his missing friend.

**The Next Day:**

Knock Knock Knock!

"Jak!"

"For the love of Precursor's, can't you people let me sleep in for once!?" Jak growled and he tossed his blanket off of him and opened his door.

It was Royal, who looked very concerned and distracted.

"Good morning dear boy. Just thought I'd let you know that your ranking on the Leaderboard rose again, thanks to your efforts in Haven City. You're scheduled for a Ranking Battle with me in a few days since you're 21 and I'm 20 on the Leaderboard. Just thought I'd give you a friendly heads up" Royal said.

Jak grunted and started to close his door.

"The Chief also has a mission for you…it's about Nightingale" Royal said seriously.

Jak nodded and closed his door again, this time with no intentions of going back to sleep. Jak suited up and headed to Disten's office quickly. He found Disten running his hands through his hair, looking worried.

"What's wrong with Iris?" Jak asked.

"Nightingale has vanished. She's disappeared from our radars; we can't get a lock on her location. We think she deactivated her armor's tracking chip." Disten said.

"What!?" Jak said in surprise.

"She requested to go to Haven Forest and finish a mission she failed to do a year ago. She failed to return in the amount of time I told her to be back in, so I'm sending you to find her and back her up, and to get her back here. There's more…a severe storm system is going to be travelling over Haven City for the next few days, so traveling back will be dangerous. I'd recommend packing several days' worth of supplies and staying in a cave in the forest, or under some type of shelter" Disten said.

"Anything else?" Jak said.

"Jak…you know how Nightingale is…she's…she demanded this mission, even though she failed it before…I guess it's because…" Disten trailed off.

"Because?"

Disten shook his head and said "It doesn't matter…"

Jak nodded and said "She'll be brought back safe and sound, don't worry"

"Jak…go to her…find her, and bring her home. Remind her that we care for her…that you care for her…please" Disten said quietly.

"I'll bring her back safe" Jak replied as he walked out of the room.

"Nightingale…Iris…what happened….why are you doing this?" Jak murmured as he walked down the hallway.

"It's going to be hard to get to her" Daxter said.

"Dax. You'll have to sit out for this one" Jak said.

"I'll stay in the MCC and keep radio contact" Daxter said.

"Thanks. Come on, I need to see Tech"

**A few Hours Later:**

"So, can you do it?" Jak asked Nymph.

"Well…normally I wouldn't…but I kinda owe you both, so…I'll get you there. But you'll have to find your own way back. My ship can't maneuver through that forest, and I can't spend too long flying with my arm" Nymph said gesturing to her bandages.

"All right, I'll be back with Nightingale soon" Jak said to Disten and Daxter, who nodded.

The unlikely duo hopped into the ship, which rose into the sky.

The ship flew into the dark and stormy sky, towards Haven City. As they flew over the city some time later, Jak scowled as he saw Freedom League soldiers putting out fires or moving the dead. Nymph sighed and said "It's always been like this…"

"I've only been in this time period for a few years, so I wouldn't know" Jak said.

Nymph didn't even blink in surprise. Instead, she looked wistful and said "Must have been nice…to not have to worry about those damn things every day"

"You said back there when you attacked the Metal Head's that "this one's for my big bro". What was that about?" Jak asked.

"Well…my brother was in the Krimzon Guard. I…I always looked up to him. He was a great guy, not one of those corrupt jarheads that used to be around a few years back…He was my idol, my hero, and my best friend. He helped protect the weak in the city, and was looked up to by everyone in my neighborhood. I always dreamed of being strong like him, and helping people. He died along with five others when a Metal Head swarm ambushed him at the Pumping Station…I joined the Krimzon Guard when I was 18, and eventually joined the Avenging Angels after two years. Can't say that I've been the best person though…what would my bro think of how I've acted..." Nymph said quietly.

"What happened between you and Nightingale anyway?" Jak asked.

"It…it's not my proudest moment. I had just joined up, I was so excited. Everyone was really nice and greeted me with open arms…except Nightingale. I kind of kept trying to get her to talk, I guess I came off as annoying…she lashed out at me on my first day, knocking me right into one of the waterfalls in the Docking Bay. All of the others laughed at my reaction while Nightingale just…watched. I felt so…jealous. She was the best. So powerful, nimble, the Chief's favorite…and when I saw her face the first time…I thought she was going to be hideous or something…like a monster…but no, she had me beat in beauty as well…" Nymph sighed.

"I felt so overcome by jealousy…and I saw how see looked at…" Nymph stopped herself. Jak didn't know how Nightingale felt about him, did he?

"I saw she cared about you, so I taunted her and used you to break her spirit…after you, Nightingale, and Blade knocked some sense into me…I realized I was the monster…that I was just torturing a girl who had been through enough already" Nymph said with a shaky sigh.

Jak saw the shame on her face, and found he wasn't mad at her anymore. If anything, he respected her more for coming clean and admitting all of that.

"You're not a bad person" Jak said after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"No. You just made a few bad decisions. We all do it. The good thing is you're trying to change" Jak said with a nod.

"T-thanks Jak" Nymph said with a smile.

Arch appeared in a flash of light and said _"You're coming close to your destination Agent Nymph"_

"Thanks Arch. Always good to know you're looking out for me" Nymph said gratefully as Nymph grabbed the wheel.

Jak realized that she had been talking the whole time without her hands on the wheel. Nymph noticed Jak's surprise and said "I had Arch drive the ship for the most part. I didn't realize how painful flying with my shoulder is, and the pain meds I have to take don't exactly clear me for driving this thing, so I haven't taken them yet"

Jak shrugged as Nymph gained control over the ship and said "Preparing for decent"

The ship slowed down and began to descend down to the forest floor. Jak glanced at Nymph, whose face was contorted in pain. The ship landed on the ground and Nymph said "Get out and find her"

Jak nodded and opened the door. Nymph sighed in relief and pulled out a syringe. She jammed it into her shoulder and said "Ah…sweet relief"

"_Agent Nymph, you know you're not allowed to drive while on that medication"_ Arch warned the Agent who flew the ship back into the air.

"That's why you're flying me back Arch" Nymph said with a smile as she reactivated the auto-pilot.

The A.I. laughed and said _"My pleasure"_

Jak landed onto the ground and sprinted through the forest as fast as he could. As Jak came to a clearing, next to a giant cliff that led out to a 500 foot drop, he grinned. When he came to the large ledge he rolled and then kicked off the ground, shooting forward like a dart off the cliff. Jak soared through the air and stuck his feet out to meet and side of the cliff, where he landed…standing on the cliff face.

**Flashback:**

"Gravity Boots eh? I actually have a few of those enhancements ready to be installed. You sure that's what you want?" Tech asked.

"Yeah. My ranking is 21 on the Leaderboard now, so I should be able to get enhancements soon. It'll be really helpful to have when I'm low on Eco" Jak said.

"Why does Jak get all the cool stuff?" Daxter asked.

**Flashback End:**

Jak walked alongside the cliff, keeping an eye out for any disturbances.

"Roaaaaah!" a Metal Head roared.

Jak sprinted alongside the cliff, grateful that if he fell he could fly to the ground. Jak eventually heard the sound of a shotgun being fired in the distance.

And then Jak slipped.

"AAAHHHH!" Jak yelled as his foot slipped on the wet rock face and he fell to earth.

Jak turned into Light Jak and fell to the ground lightly, and then reverted back to his regular form. Jak scowled and realized he would have to practice before he got the hang of this enhancement. Jak continued to scour the forest while the rain poured around him, making it difficult to see. Jak followed the gunshots, determined to find the black-haired solider.

Jak walked up alongside a tree that was about 80 feet high, and felt a sense of satisfaction as he walked up it no problem, shattering the laws of physics.

"Where are you?" Jak muttered.

He heard the sound of a shotgun being fired again, as well as a yell in the distance that sounded like the M.I.A. Agent. Jak ran back down the tree, slipping again, and made his way towards Nightingale.

Jak came to a clearing and out of instinct, jumped to the side. A massive bolt of lightning struck the ground where he had been just seconds before, and Jak realized the wisdom in laying low in the forest until the storm blew over.

Jak finally found her, firing her shotgun over and over again into the face of a giant Metal Head in the middle of a ravine. The Metal Head had the body of an ox, but had purple armor-like skin with horns capable of tearing through a Hellcat Cruiser with ease. It was one of the biggest and fiercest looking Metal Heads Jak had ever seen.

And it was crying.

Black tears running down its face, which was covered with burn marks. It had been dismembered to the point where it was just a crying head and torso. Two other Metal Heads behind it lay dead.

"P-please…e-end…it…" the Metal Head whimpered in agony on the ground as Nightingale fired again.

"NIGHTINGALE!" Jak yelled.

Nightingale's face turned towards Jak, illuminated by the lightning flashing around them. Nightingale out her shotgun on her back and threw a grenade down the Metal Head's throat.

The Metal Head convulsed and died as the explosion tore apart its heart, and it dissolved into a cloud of Dark Eco. Nightingale looked away from Jak and stumbled away from him, eventually falling onto her knees next to a small mound.

Jak slowly walked over to Nightingale, whose face was drenched from the rain. She was bleeding from the side of her head as well as several spots in her armor. Nightingale didn't move as Jak approached her, and Jak realized what she was kneeling next to.

A grave.

It was a mound of dirt with a stone slab standing as a grave marker. A red cracked helmet, the kind AA Agents wore, was lying next to the grave marker, which Jak realized had an inscription on it.

"_Here lies Agent Rush, who died in his mission to save this world from the Hora Quan._

_May he rest in peace"_

Nightingale continued to remain still, her eyes closed tightly. Jak kneeled down on the ground and said "Night…you OK?"

Nightingale opened her eyes and said in a raspy voice "You're better?"

"Of course. Why are you out here, all by yourself?" Jak asked.

Nightingale sighed and said "It's….it's a long story…and I don't-"

"Iris, you've got to stop suppressing your feelings. The only way to get over these things is talk about it, not bottle it up" Jak said firmly, but not harshly.

Nightingale slowly got to her feet, picking up her helmet. She took one glance at the makeshift grave, and then looked up at the sky as a bolt of lightning soared overhead. Nightingale swayed on the spot and said "I think…I think I'm going to be-"

Nightingale then spun away from Jak and vomited onto the ground. Jak watched in concern as Nightingale fell to her knees panting heavily and wiped the bile from her mouth. She then began to pound the ground with her fist, sobbing quietly. Jak kneeled down next to her and said quietly "I'm going to set up camp in the cave over there, come join me when you're up to it, OK?"

Nightingale nodded and let out a howl of misery. Jak walked over to the cave and began to set up camp. He gathered branches for a fire and began to sort through his supplies. He took off his helmet and set it on the ground and tapped a small button on the side of it.

"_Hello Agent Chiaroscuro. How is your mission progressing?"_ Arch asked as she appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Mission accomplished. I need to talk to the Chief" Jak said.

"_Of course. One moment please" _Arch said as she disappeared.

Jak tended to the fire until Disten appeared as a hologram.

"Jak! How is she?" Disten asked.

"She's…upset. Who was Agent Rush?" Jak asked.

"She still blames herself…" Disten said shaking his head

"Who was he?" Jak demanded.

"He's a former Avenging Angels Agent. He was the former Number 1. Nightingale was at the #2 Rank when he died, so she got promoted to the Number 1 Rank. I also have reason to believe he was the first person Nightingale learned to trust after her imprisonment." Disten replied.

"How did he die?" Jak asked.

"About a year ago, he and Night went on a mission to kill a group of Metal Heads in Haven Forest. It was in the midst of a powerful thunderstorm…Rush was struck by lightning while on the mission and died as a result. Nightingale didn't tell me anymore than that, but I'm assuming since we never got his armor or his body back that she buried him in Haven Forest"

Jak sighed and said "Night…"

"Have you found a secure place to lay low for a while?" Disten asked.

"Yeah" Jak replied.

"Good. Stay in Haven Forest for a few days; try to get Nightingale out of this slump she's in. I'll notify you if anything else comes up" Disten said.

"OK. Jak out" Jak said ending the transmission.

Jak continued to tend to the fire, adding some of the few dry branches he had been able to gather to the fire. Jak walked to the outside of the grave and saw Nightingale still kneeling by the grave. Jak walked over to her and said "Hey…"

Nightingale looked up at him, the picture of misery. Her eyes bright red and bloodshot, but her voice was steady.

"Jak…please just…" Nightingale's composure broke and she broke down again.

Jak kneeled down on the ground next to her and said softly "Night...you need to get out of the rain. You'll catch something…please"

Nightingale nodded and Jak helped her up. Jak and Nightingale walked to the cave, where Jak sat Nightingale down on a rock.

"I packed some extra clothes for you. We'll be here a while. Get settled while I get some food for us" Jak said.

Nightingale nodded and began to remove her armor. Jak walked outside with his Morph Gun.

"She's overcome with grief…I just hope I can get through to her" Jak muttered to himself.

About an hour later Jak came walking back into the cave with two dead Kangarats, which he was surprised to find living the forest. Jak looked around for Nightingale, but she wasn't in the cave. Her armor, flex suit, and some undergarments were thrown on the ground where she had been sitting before. Jak looked around outside and yelled "Nightingale!"

"I'm over here!"

"You OK?" Jak called.

"Yeah. Just don't come over here!" Nightingale called.

Jak shrugged and took his own armor off. He then set himself to the task of skinning and cooking the Kangarats. Jak changed into a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants as the food cooked. Nightingale came walking into the cave, soaking wet and wearing only a towel.

Nightingale looked at Jak and said "I had to wash the blood off of me. I took a few hard hits in the fight"

"Do you want me to heal you?" Jak asked.

"Not yet. Let me put some clothes on" Nightingale said quietly as she bent down and went through he bag.

Jak chuckled and turned around to give Nightingale some space. A few minutes later Nightingale stumbled over to Jak and sat down next to him as he stoked the fire. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black T-shirt that went down to her knees. Jak noticed that her face was flushed and she looked weak and pale.

"How are you holding up?" Jak asked.

"I could use a drink" Nightingale said dryly.

Jak laughed and he handed a small Kangarat on a stick to her. Nightingale smelled the Kangarat and said "What did you season this with?"

Jak pointed to the small bag of assorted spices lying on the ground and Nightingale began to tear apart her Kangarat ravenously. She finished before Jak could take four bites.

"Sorry…I haven't eaten in days. I've been fighting those monsters lying dead outside for the past three days" Nightingale said with a sigh as she washed her hands in the rain.

"Tell me what happened" Jak said as he began to eat his Kangarat.

"I left the Sanctuary three days ago-"

"No. Tell me what happened a year ago. Then why you've been avoiding everyone. THEN what happened here" Jak said firmly before taking another large bite of the rodent.

Nightingale sighed and said "We'll be here a while"

"We've got time. We'll be stuck here for three whole days" Jak said.

"Get comfortable then"

"Before I do that let me heal you" Jak said as he finished his dinner and cleaned his hands in the rain.

Nightingale winced and took of her shirt, and Jak scowled. Nightingale was hurt way worse than he thought she was. Her chest was covered in large purple bruises. Nightingale had a large gash on the side of her head as well. Nightingale covered her chest with a towel, glad her fever covered her embarrassment by making her face red.

"If you keep taking risks like this, I don' know what'll happen" Jak sighed as he placed his hands on her lower chest and began to heal a large bruise and a huge slash on her stomach.

Nightingale hissed as he applied pressure to her four broken ribs and said "Jak…do you know what it's like…to have someone you completely and utterly trust?"

"Yes" Jak said immediately.

"Every time I start to trust someone…something terrible happens to them…after being imprisoned for so long, you don't really trust anyone…especially after what Jakob did to me…Rush was the first person to gain my trust...He was kind, he taught me the ropes, even though he was the top Agent and I was just a Rookie. I think he saw me for who I was, through the veil of silence I had around me…He stood by me when no one else would…It was when I finally rose to the number 2 rank that we got a mission together…it was to eliminate a group of Metal Heads that were lurking in Haven Forest"

"It was the night of a massive thunderstorm. I hadn't seen a thunderstorm in years, so I was in awe the whole time" Nightingale said as Jak healed her back.

"We found the Metal Heads. Those three that I killed…they were too powerful for us, and Rush told me to run for it…but I stood by him, like he did for me…"

"Just when it seemed like we could kill them…" Nightingale's voice dropped to a whisper.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and a deafening thunderclap reverberated through the area. Nightingale closed her eyes and screamed in fear, tears rolling down her face.

"Night! What's wrong?" Jak asked, concerned.

"He was struck by a bolt of lightning to the head… All I c-could do was lay there on the ground while he was b-being…" Nightingale cut herself off with a sob.

"…I f-flew us out of range of the Metal Heads and to this area…he died in my arms…I spoke to him before he died…he said that m-my voice was beautiful, and he was glad he finally got to hear me s-speak…" Nightingale whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Jak continued to heal her slashes and bruises and she eventually put her shirt back on and continued to cry. She was still roughed up pretty badly, though he was still amazed that she had taken down three huge Metal Head by herself. As soon as she was healed he drew her close and wrapped an arm around her while she cried. Jak realized now why she had been acting strange back in Haven.

It was the storm. As a result of seeing a dear friend die from the lightning bolt, Nightingale had developed an intense fear of lightning that was borderline paralyzing. Just the fact that she had come here, knowing that the storm was coming, meant that she was stronger than he thought she was.

"_That must be why she's scared to go to Haven City…because it can rain there, and in the desert she doesn't have to worry about that"_ Jak realized as he ran a hand through Nightingale's hair.

"Jak…when Rush died, I became more distant…I had…no contact…I didn't want to make any friends, only for them to die and hurt me again…but it happened anyway" Nightingale murmured.

"Havoc…Jazon…he had a twisted sense of humor and he loved fighting and carnage…but he understood me more than anyone else did. He was forced to watch his brother be tortured and killed by the Metal Heads. Havoc was, drawn to me, he said. He could tell I had been through a lot, and he sympathized with me…said that if he had the resolve, he'd remain silent and turn away from everything as well. He said that he had always admired me ever since I joined...he also knew that underneath all that skill and silence was an amazing person, someone truly beautiful, waiting to be released" Nightingale said quietly.

"So, why did he hurt you?" Jak asked.

"Something had been off about him as of late. He had been complaining of nightmares and visions…he said I was involved sometimes, as was…Mar…it seemed crazy at the time, but with what's happened since…I think something or someone made him dark. He wasn't in control when he attacked me" Nightingale said quietly.

"Do you forgive him?" Jak asked.

Nightingale shook her head, but said "No, but I'm glad he did it"

"Why?" Jak asked in surprise.

"Because, I became friends with you. And ever since then, I've never been happier" Nightingale said quietly.

"After what happened to Rush…and then Havoc being corrupted…and then you got hurt because of me…I just…I couldn't take it anymore. I had to redeem myself for failing them…for failing you…I'm a terrible friend" Nightingale whispered sorrowfully as another tear rolled down her face.

Jak smiled and said "No you're not…you didn't let them down…you didn't let me down either…friends accept friends for who they are…Havoc and Rush cared about you Night. Just like I do"

Jak wiped a tear from her eye and Nightingale sighed shakily and murmured "Jak…"

Jak moved closer to Nightingale and hugged her. And Jak held Nightingale as she recovered her composure. She felt so safe, in his arms. She hadn't felt so…relieved, in such a long time. This was someone who cared about her…who saw through the shell of pain and bitterness and saw what lay underneath. She felt like Jak was the only person who truly understood her.

"So, what happened in Spargus?" Jak asked after a few moments of silence.

Nightingale looked at Jak and said "I'll tell you tomorrow. I haven't slept in days. I'm so tired…and weak"

"I told you you'd catch something" Jak said, noticing Nightingale shivering and her face bright with what he realized was fever. He placed his hand over her forehead and felt it was burning hot.

"I should probably stay away from you then, I don't want you to catch it" Nightingale said quietly moving away from Jak.

"Come here already, you're freezing cold right now. It'll take more than some cold to get me sick" Jak said firmly.

Jak positioned himself to where he was close to the fire and could throw more wood on in it during the night without moving. He gestured for Nightingale to come closer to him. Jak grabbed a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around them both.

Nightingale moved over Jak, who pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her. Nightingale blushed pink and looked up to Jak, who smiled at her. Nightingale rested her head in the crook of Jak's neck. Jak rested his head on top of Nightingale's head, his chin resting in her damp black hair.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

Nightingale turned around and kissed Jak on the cheek, blushing madly, and said "Thank you Jak, for being my guardian angel"

Jak blinked in surprise at the kiss, and then smiled at the feelings the young raven-haired woman gave him. Jak held Nightingale a little closer to him and murmured "Sing that song for me…the one I like"

Nightingale smiled for the first time in days, and then began to sing.

End of Chapter:

_Action, fluff, and satisfying reviewer demands. _

_Winning._

_Tell me what you thought of the chapter by reviewing in the section below. Also, let me know which of the stories mentioned on my profile page you'd been interested in seeing me write. Or, you can just say you're here for Jak stories, that's fine too._

_Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays to all!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	16. Jak's Promise

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Thanks for the feedback everyone, I love writing this story and I love getting feedback even more._

_Shoutout to Ecofreakrsa17, SnowyDusk evilanimegenious, StaticBomb324, Oblique Strategies Archangel Azrael, a new guest reviewer known as B216, and Ravens of Blood for reviewing last chapter. Thanks a ton for the support._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 16: Jak's Promise

Nightingale woke up the next morning to a clap of thunder. She screamed loudly and closed her eyes tightly. After the shock had passed she frantically looked around her. Jak was nowhere to be found.

"J-Jak! Where are you?" Nightingale asked looking around the cave.

Jak poked his head out from behind a rock and said "What's up?"

"Oh…n-nothing. I was just a little worried. I guess I'm a bit on edge still" Nightingale said sheepishly.

"It's all right" Jak said walking out clad in his armor.

"There's a few Metal Heads roaming around. I'll be right back" Jak said putting on his helmet and walking out into the rain with his Morph Gun.

Nightingale got to her feet with a wince, she wasn't fully recovered and the adrenaline had long sense worn off. She began to limp towards the edge of the cave and sat down a rock, watching the rain.

It had been a very long time since she had enjoyed just watching the rain. It was something she loved to do as a kid. She and her brother would just watch the rain through the windows of their house together, watching the storm clouds roll by.

Nightingale sighed.

"The first time I had seen a rain storm in over 8 years…and now I can't even go to Haven City because of lightning strikes…what kind of soldier is afraid of lightning!?" Nightingale asked herself.

Nightingale waited for Jak to come back and as he came stomping up to the mouth of the cave, she saw her carrying an armful of fruit. He tossed an apple to Nightingale, who caught it with one hand.

"How did it go?" Iris asked as she took a small bite of the fruit.

"Easy. Just a few Grunts. This storm isn't going to let up for a while, so we're stuck in this cave for a few more days" Jak said.

"That's good…Jak…I'm…" Nightingale trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Jak asked.

"I'm sorry you got hurt…I really am…I wish there was something I could do to make it right…but there isn't…" Nightingale murmured.

Jak smiled and said "Hey, I'd take another bullet for you any day"

Nightingale gasped, and Jak chuckled.

"Hey, it's what friends do. I know you'd take a bullet for me too" Jak said.

"I'd do so much more than that. Jak, you don't realize how much you…" Nightingale said before cutting herself off.

"How much I what?" Jak said.

"How much you mean to me" Nightingale whispered too quietly for him to hear as he walked out of earshot to change out of his armor.

A few minutes later, Nightingale leaned back and let Jak wrap himself around her again. She ran her hand down his leg, and not for the first time, was amazed that such a strong and handsome man was her best friend. She always wanted to know if he felt the same way towards her that she felt towards him, or at least if he thought she was as beautiful as she thought he was. She imagined for a moment running her hands through his hair, across his chest, and down his-

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Nightingale realized as she broke herself out of her fantasy before she got carried away.

Nightingale felt Jak's breathing slow down, and realized he had fallen back asleep, which left Nightingale to ponder her feelings.

**Meanwhile:**

"BOOM!" Sig yelled cheerfully, killing an entire row of Metal Heads.

Rune and Chill reloaded their weapons as Royal hurled a grenade into the horde of Metal Heads.

Sig aimed the Peace Maker and charged it up again. With a grin, he fired the blue burst of energy and killed the Metal Head leader, a huge hulking brute with six arms and sharp claws that could tear through a tank.

"WAM BAM, SUPER-SLAM!" Sig yelled as the Metal Head collapsed onto the ground.

"Nice work! You kids are pretty good" Sig said with a grin as he shouldered his Peace Maker.

"You're not so bad yourself big guy" Chill laughed as she holstered her gun.

"So, how's Jak and Daxter been? I haven't heard from them in a while" Sig asked.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in a less…exposed, area?" Royal suggested.

"Good point. Follow me" Sig said.

Twenty minutes later, Sig was sitting down in his throne room, sitting in the very throne Damas had sat in when he ruled Spargus. Sig was a kind, yet powerful leader. The people under his rule loved him as much as they did Damas, and he would do anything to protect the ones he cared about.

"Jak left yesterday on a mission to retrieve a fellow Agent" Royal said.

"That's just like him" Sig said with a smirk.

"They should be back anytime now" Rune said.

"By the way, what do you plan on doing about the Hunters?" Chill asked.

Sig frowned and said "I heard about what happened in Haven. It's crazy that even one person could help the Metal Heads, but a whole group of people? That's just nuts. I sent a few dozen of my best men to go help Torn and Ashelin with the reconstruction, as well as to help keep the Metal Heads off the streets" Sig said.

"Good to hear. It was an utter massacre there, and they need all the help they can get" Rune said quietly.

"You were there…weren't you?" Sig asked softly.

"Yes, she was" Chill said, and Rune took off her helmet.

"It's not easy, seeing people die like that. I've seen people die before, but it never gets any easier on the battlefield" Rune muttered.

Sig's expression softened and said "I've been doing this for years. I've lost a lot of good friends over the years, and lost a damn good friend just a few months ago. I'm sitting in his chair now"

Sig continued by saying "Life is hard…the worst part about it, is watching people suffer that you can't help"

"You can't protect everyone Rune" Royal said patting her on the shoulder.

Rune didn't respond.

"It seems to me like you're the kind of person who watches out for everyone else before watching out for herself" Sig said.

"You're dead right" Chill said with a smile.

"Well, who protects the protector? You can't protect everyone, if you could, this world wouldn't need heroes like Jak" Sig said.

Rune sighed and said "I know that…but I just couldn't bear it if anyone died. What would you do?"

Sig regarded the young Agent with a small smile and said "Bury them, mourn them, and keep fighting even harder in their memory. Just like I have since the day my friend Damas died saving his son"

**Meanwhile:**

Jak woke up to see Nightingale warming herself by the fire. She was shivering badly, and didn't even notice he was awake.

Jak got to his feet, drawing Nightingale's attention, and said "You OK?"

"A little cold" Nightingale murmured. Jak noticed that her face was still rather bright with fever. He wondered how long she had been fighting in the rain. He had noticed that there as water leaking from her armor, meaning she had probably been drenched by the time he got to her. It was no wonder she was sick now.

Jak smiled and said "I'll go get some more firewood"

Jak changed into his armor, and Nightingale got up and said "I'm coming too"

"Night, come on, you're not-" Jak began to say before Nightingale gave him a look that caused him to reconsider.

The two Agents walked out into the rain, thankful for the cover that their suits provided. Nightingale's armor had taken damage, but it was still useable unlike when it was damaged by Havoc and kept out some of the rain. Nightingale managed to repair a small bit of her armor herself to Jak's surprise, using a small welding torch that she had attached to the belt of her armor. Jak noticed a small silver hilt to a weapon attached to Nightingale's belt too as he walked with her, and he wondered what it was.

Nightingale noticed that Jak was looking at her as they walked, and said "What's wrong?"

"What's that silver thing?" Jak asked.

Nightingale smiled underneath her helmet and said "My newest weapon. I finally chose what kind of weapon I wanted for my last Armor Enhancement. And it helped me beat the Kerger Metal Heads"

"What is it?" Jak asked.

Nightingale grabbed the hilt and whispered something that sounded like a hymn to a song. A red burst of light shot from the hilt and dropped down to the ground. Nightingale swung the weapon and a long red whip formed from the light. The whip itself seemed to float off of the ground, defying gravity.

"A Red-Eco Whip?" Jak asked.

"Ten points for you Jak. It's incredibly powerful, Tech only gave it to me because he knows I won't abuse it" Nightingale admitted.

"So, how did that help you beat those Metal Heads?" Jak asked.

"I'd rather it be my secret weapon, but since you're my best friend…I'll show you" Nightingale said with a grin.

She walked towards a thick rock spire and swung her whip at it. It sliced through a 3 feet thick rock spire like it was nothing. Jak's jaw dropped as Nightingale swung the whip again, leaving deep gashes in the ground. Nightingale allowed the whip to curl around her ankles, though It didn't harm her.

"That's incredible" Jak said walking over to her.

"I've used whips before in training, and I gave the idea of an Eco-Whip to Tech, who made it. I only got it four days ago" Nightingale admitted.

"And that thing took down three of those giant Metal Heads?" Jak asked, and Nightingale nodded.

"It takes a bit of skill to use this thing though. My Eco-Whip can be used to either harm or kill, depending on my intent"

"Your intent?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded and said "There's a bit of Precursor Metal built into this whip, and sometimes the metal has…sentient properties. This whip responds to me and only me"

"Tech's a genius" Jak said shaking his head.

"He is. I've told him that several times" Nightingale laughed in her musical voice.

"Come on, let's keep looking for firewood so we can get out of this rain" Jak said, and Nightingale nodded.

The two began to gather more wood for the fire, and as they started on their trip back to the cave, Jak and Nightingale heard a loud screech.

Jak dropped his firewood and pulled out his pistol. Nightingale had reacted before Jak did, stepping silently into the shadows.

A large birdlike Metal Head came stomping along through the path, its head sniffing and chirping. It had no feathers, just thick armor that was a silver-ish color and a large Metal Head gem in the center of its head. The Metal Head opened its beak, which had row upon row of razor sharp teeth, and screeched into the sky.

Jak tensed and leapt out at the Metal Head with Morph Gun in hand, trying to kill it using the element of surprise. Nightingale mentally screamed _"Jak! No!"_

Jak was surprised when the Metal Head's spiked tail slammed into him, sending him crashing into a tree. Jak slowly got to his feet, his head now hurting REALLY badly, and found himself starring at the Metal Head.

"Kurkurkur. Mar…the Aimperditor, the eldest and strongest of the Hora-Quan, do not forget such crimes against our race. I'll enjoy tearing you apart! KURKURKURKURKUR!" the Metal Head laughed evilly as it lunged at Jak.

Before Jak could respond, Nightingale came flying in from above and dropped down on the Metal Head's skull.

The beast cried out in pain as Nightingale landed on the ground. It tried to peck at Nightingale with its spear-like beak, but Nightingale was too quick and jumped to the side. Jak was, though this was far from the first time, amazed at how nimble Nightingale was as she quickly dodged a series of jabs from the Metal Head. Jak sprinted up to the Metal Head and jumped into the air.

Jak yanked out his knife and jammed it into the Metal Head's neck, drawing blood. The Metal Head tried to throw Jak off, but Jak jammed the knife even further into its neck.

The Metal Head screeched and whirled around, dislodging the knife and sending Jak slamming into a tree.

"Jak!" Nightingale yelled.

Nightingale jumped to the side to avoid being crushed by the Metal Head's long spiked tail and pulled out her Eco-Whip. With a flick of the wrist, her whip came to life.

"Kur? Your scent…why is it so familiar?" the Metal Head crooned.

Nightingale wasted no time and lashed out with her whip, striking the Metal Head in the mouth with it. The Metal Head cawed in pain, but before it could do that Nightingale delivered another blow to its side. The Metal Head bird snapped at Nightingale who kicked out with her jet-boots and soared to the safety of a nearby tree.

Jak slowly got to his feet and sheathed his knife. Jak pulled out a grenade and said "Get it to open its mouth!"

"Roger!" Nightingale replied.

"I can hear you! Kur kur kur" the Metal Head bird chirped angrily as it fired a blast of Dark Eco at Nightingale, who kicked off of the branch to dodge and grabbed another branch with her hand.

"Nightingale just fly and finish it!" Jak said as he tried to get a clear at the Metal Head's skull to do a Dark strike, or at least throw a grenade down its throat.

"Jak, get in front on my mark!" Nightingale called as she landed onto the ground, right in front of the Metal Bird.

"KURRRR!" the Metal Bird chirped as its mouth slowly opened, revealing a huge beam of Dark Eco charging up.

Nightingale lashed out with her Eco-Whip, using it to close the Metal Bird's beak shut. Nightingale slid on the ground and used her jet-boots to fly underneath the Metal Bird, causing the monster to slam its head onto the stone floor beneath it. Nightingale allowed the whip to retract and come back to her.

"GO!"

Jak sprinted at the dazed Metal Bird and hurled a grenade down it's throat, causing the creature to explode violently into a cloud of Dark Eco, most of which was absorbed by Jak's Eco Extractor.

"That was pretty amazing Night" Jak admitted with a laugh.

Nightingale blushed darkly underneath her helmet at the compliment and said "Well…you know, you weren't so bad out there yourself"

Nightingale felt her vision blur for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Are you OK?" Jak asked.

"I'm…I'm f-fine" Nightingale stammered.

"You're still sick. You should've left it to me" Jak said walking over to her.

Nightingale smiled weakly, though it was unseeble, and said "I can handle myself"

Nightingale felt her vision blur again and said "I'm going back to the cave"

Jak shrugged and began to pick up the firewood they gathered.

To Nightingale's credit, she made it to the cave before she collapsed.

She somehow managed to get out of her armor and tried to warm herself by the fire, drying herself off as best as she could. She felt as though the coldness of the storm had seeped into her very bones. She hoped Jak would come back soon. Nightingale quickly got dressed and waited for Jak to come back, and wondered why that Metal Head had called him "Mar".

Jak walked back into the cave and added more wood to the fire. Five minutes later, Nightingale got her wish as Jak sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, causing the cold in her body to flee her limbs. Nightingale smiled to herself, loving the closeness that she had with Jak. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

Nightingalemoved into Jak's lap and lay down on top of him, seeking more warmth. Nightingale blushed pink, glad that Jak hadn't objected to this, and said "Does this count as cuddling?"

"Don't call it that" Jak said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because, it's not very…manly" Jak admitted.

Nightingale grinned and said "Oh come here and cuddle with me you big bad warrior you"

Nightingale pressed her body up against Jak's, and Jak wrapped his arms and legs around her. Jak was once again amazed at how he had such an insanely beautiful woman literally on top of him. Nightingale had the same mentality, and was flushing red from her fever and something else.

Devoid of anything else to do, Nightingale asked Jak more about himself and his previous adventures. Jak spent the better part of the day telling her of his adventures in Haven City, joining the Underground, and defeating Metal Kor. The sun had fallen as he finished his story. Nightingale was entranced the entire time, amazed that one man did so many incredible things.

"Wow…but, killing Metal Kor wouldn't have stopped the Metal Heads. It wouldn't have stopped the Metal Heads from regrouping and attacking again" Nightingale said.

Jak blinked in surprise and said "What do you mean?"

"The Metal Heads will always be around, as long as their true leader is around. Kor wasn't the true Metal Head leader…" Nightingale said quietly.

"Who is?" Jak asked.

"I wish I knew…I wonder if even the Precursors knew who the true leader of the Metal Heads are" Nightingale murmured.

Jak considered telling her for a moment, and then thought "Why not?"

"I met them"

"Who?"

"The Precursors"

"Jak, I'm always honest with you, don't lie to me please" Nightingale admonished tiredly.

"I'll tell you when you can take the news" Jak decided, and Nightingale laughed.

A huge clap of thunder, followed by a streak of lightning, blasted the nearby forest, causing Nightingale to tightly hug Jak and scream loudly.

"It's OK Iris" Jak muttered.

"No. No it isn't! I'm so weak! Why can't I just get over it!?" Nightingale whispered as she buried her face into Jak's shirt.

Jak ran his hand through her hair and held her, telling her that she was wrong, that she was strong not weak. After a while, she began to feel better. Nightingale's breathing slowed, and by that time night had fallen once more. Nightingale was feeling a little better, though she hated herself by looking so weak in front of Jak. She was happy when he praised her in beating the Metal Bird, but with this kind of display, what must he think of her?

Jak, as if reading her mind, said "You've got to stop beating yourself up Night. You did great out there, and everyone's got something their scared of"

Nightingale blushed and thought _"He must be able to read me so easily"_

Nightingale regained her composure and said "And what are you scared of?"

Jak shrugged and said "No clue. I'll know when I find out"

Nightingale sighed inwardly; he was so calm about everything, so strong and stalwart!

It made her nuts!

Nightingale contented herself by repositioning herself to where she was sitting in between Jak's legs but had her head resting on his shoulder. The duo spent a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the peace and the break from all of the bloodshed and destruction. Something egged Nightingale though…

"_Should I tell him?"_

"_No, he'll think you're just some scared little child"_

"_He deserves to know!"_

"_That'll just drive him further from you!"_

Nightingale battled with herself for about a solid twenty minutes while Jak focused on going into sensing the Eco around him.

Because of his Eco Powers, he had a good idea where to find Eco around him. That said, he couldn't manipulate it or anything, at least while it was underground or in a tree, but just the fact that he could sense it and where it was in the environment around him intrigued him. He often wondered what the limitations were to his Light and Dark forms, and he wondered if there was some way to push himself to get stronger. After what had happened in the city, he had to be strong to protect the ones he cared about, like the woman lying on top of him.

"Jak…can you…" Nightingale trailed off.

"What was that?" Jak asked.

"Well…I…I want to tell you something. Something I've…never told anyone else. The real reason I hate Torn so much…and it's something that I've never told anyone…" Nightingale murmured.

Jak lowered his head next to Nightingale's and said "You sure?"

"Yeah…you deserve to know…" Nightingale whispered.

"He promised me…before we broke out…that I would never ever be alone again…it seems like such a small thing…but he was like a brother to me in that cell…I would've died for him…he promised me that I would never be alone again…and he betrayed me. Because of him, I rotted in that dungeon for five years by myself…all alone…and that's what scares me more than anything…even the lightning…I'm scared of being all alone…"

"I spent five whole years to dwell on the fact that the person I cared about most betrayed me like that…I spent five years…_alone_...that is why I will never forgive Jakob for what he did. He stabbed me in the back, and left me alone…and one way or another, he'll pay" Nightingale whispered.

"Iris…" Jak muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I promise"

"What?"

"I promise you Nightingale. You'll never be alone again" Jak said quietly.

Nightingale gasped and said "J-jak…don't…don't say that…"

"Why? It's true" Jak said.

"I hear Jakob say that in my nightmares…over and over and over again. Those words have haunted me for years. Just…don't promise me that" Nightingale whispered, shaking her head.

Jak grabbed Nightingale's head and forced her to look at him. Jak stared into her green eyes and said slowly "I will never…leave you alone. You will never be alone again, Iris"

And Nightingale believed him.

Nightingale threw her arms around Jak, who smiled and said "There…was that so hard?"

"Jak…I…I…" Nightingale whispered before cutting herself off.

"What did you say Night?" Jak asked.

"N-nothing…" Nightingale said with a blush.

And it was that moment, though Nightingale didn't know it then, that she had fell in love with Jak Mar. Nightingale smiled to herself and closed her eyes, and for once in her life, she was truly happy.

**Two Days Later:**

**Sanctuary Motor Pool:**

"So, you two are back?" Royal said with a smile from a nearby car, which looked more like a tank than a car.

Nightingale climbed out of the transport and said "Hey Royal"

Royal walked over to Nightingale, noting the damage to her armor and the feverish look on her face, and said "Are you all right?"

Nightingale smiled and said "Never better"

Nightingale walked off, whistling a familiar tune while Jak hopped out of the transport and walked over to Royal.

"What…happened between you two?" Royal asked with a smile.

"Nothing" Jak said, though Royal rolled his eyes and said "Sure, sure. You don't have to lie to me, dear boy. I've been around for a while, and I know what happens when two attractive people share a cave"

"Things get rough!" Chill said as she hopped out of a nearby cruiser and onto the floor.

"Oh come on!" Jak sighed.

Chill laughed as she walked out of the room while Jak scowled in an annoyed way. Jak glared at Royal and said "I'm going to have fun kicking your a$$ and taking your rank on the Leaderboard."

Royal chuckled and said "Sure, sure. And your little pal Daxter is a Precursor."

Jak bit his tongue and walked out of the room.

Jak walked over to his room and deposited his gear in there. He had just walked out of the room when he saw Phoenix going by on crutches.

"Oh, hey Jak" Phoenix said.

"Hey Phoenix. Where're you going?" Jak asked.

"Therapy. And after that, I'm going to soak in the Bathing Grotto for a bit" Phoenix said as she went down the hallway.

Jak shrugged and went off to go find Daxter. Jak eventually went up to the room and knocked on the door.

"Occupied!"

"Come on Dax! Open up!" Jak yelled.

"Uh, kinda busy!"

Jak scowled and pulled out Daxter's spare keycard, which he forgot in Jak's room. Jak swiped it and walked into the room, where he beheld something truly disturbing.

Daxter and Tess screamed loudly.

"SON OF A BIT**!" Jak yelled, shielding his eyes and stumbling out of the room.

Jak spent about five minutes trying to burn the image out of his mind, and then spent the next hour drinking copious amounts of liquor to burn the horrible scene out of his head. Daxter and Tess…

"Dammit. Another round" Jak said to the bartender, who obliged.

"That's why this story is staying at a T rating" Jak muttered, breaking the 4th wall for the first time in history.

**Meanwhile:**

Night walked towards the Bathing Grotto, a knife with a small bird engraved onto it in one hand, and a towel in the other. Nightingale flipped and the knife and jammed it into its usual spot in the wall, telling people she was in here and to tread carefully. She may have opened up more than she ever had in her life in the time since she met Jak, but she was still a very shy person.

Nightingale walked down the path, humming her favorite tune. Jak's favorite song that she singed happened to be her favorite as well. It was a soothing lullaby that her mother sang to her on nights she couldn't fall asleep.

"Shi no, ku dey do. Kime sa lay fi do cu. Shi no, ku dey do, opa sa lay fi do cu. Cuo shi ha nina ley" Nightingale sang quietly with a smile on her face.

Nightingale was very happy after the last mission, and she had changed into her favorite bathing suit just because she was feeling so good. The bathing suit was black with a crimson feather on the bottom and a black top with a crimson feathered design.

Nightingale sank into the hot water with a sigh. The Bathing Grotto was a very large room, able to accommodate many people at once. However, most people knew when others did their business in the Grotto, and stayed away from Nightingale when she was in there. The water in the Grotto changes from area to area, where one area was very cold and refreshing, another section was hot and relaxing, like a hot spring.

"Peace and quiet…" Nightingale murmured as she sank below the water, closing her eyes.

The front doors to the Bathing Grotto were kicked in and Rune ran in and yelled "Cannonball!"

Nightingale yelped in surprise at the sudden outburst, and then smirked and sank deeper into the water.

Rune, clad in a sexy light blue two-piece bathing suit, jumped into the water. Chill walked into the room with a smirk, in a white two-piece with a snowflake design on it. Phoenix came into the Grotto on crutches, grinning widely. She was wearing bright red two-piece with fire designs on them.

"Come on in girls! The water's-!" Rune began to say before Nightingale emerged from the water like a shark and dunked her.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE KNIFE!? Get out!" Nightingale yelled with a wide grin.

Nightingale swam away before Rune could gather her senses. By that time, Chill had hopped into the water herself. Phoenix slowly eased into the water, sighing happily.

"This water works wonders…" Phoenix moaned happily as she began to float on her back.

Rune and Nightingale began to wrestle in the water, splashing each other and laughing loudly. After about five minutes, both women took a break and swam to the shore.

"So, you're back" Chill said with a smile.

"Of course" Nightingale said with a smile.

"How did it go?" Rune asked.

"It went OK" Nightingale said after a moment.

"Come on…details…" Chill urged.

"Did you guys ever wonder what happened to Rush?" Nightingale said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Umm…yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Rune asked.

"I forced Disten to lie about how he died…he got struck by lightning when we went out hunting Kerger Metal Heads a year ago. I…I buried him in Haven Forest back then, but I couldn't forget that night. Him dying has haunted me for the past year…So, when Jak got hurt on my last mission, I was reminded of my last failure. I had to go back and kill the Kerger Metal Heads. I had to do it. Jak found me as I was about to kill the final one"

"You killed THREE of those things!? By yourself!?" Phoenix yelled out in surprise.

Nightingale nodded and said "I got really sick though from being in the storm for too long though, and me and Jak were stuck in a cave for a few days"

"So…did you guys bang?" Chill asked.

Nightingale let out a yelp of surprise and blushed dark red. Rune and Phoenix burst out laughing while Nightingale sank into the water until her only burning red forehead and eyes were visible.

"Night, I think it's about time you had a talk" Chill said.

"What do you mean?" Nightingale asked, confused as she rose from the water.

"She's so adorable sometimes" Rune giggled.

"Don't make me break your arm" Nightingale replied with a smirk.

"You're not that knowledgeable when it comes to men, and you're not used to having these kinds of feelings for guys, so I'll talk you through it" Rune said with a smile.

Nightingale looked even more confused, and Chill and Phoenix laughed at her expression.

**Five Days Later:**

Sharpshooter reloaded his sniper rifle and said "The key is being calm…focus…breathe…aim"

"Breathe…aim…" Rune murmured.

"Think she can do it? She's the worst sniper here" Jak said.

"Hey, give her some credit. She's doing better" Nightingale said quietly.

"How're you feeling?" Jak asked.

"Better. I'm still worn out from that mission…Kerger Metal Heads are the worst" Nightingale grumbled.

Jak laughed and ruffled her hair, messing it up, and said "Yeah, but you still beat them in a 3-on-1 fight!"

"EXCUSE ME! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SNIPE!" Rune shouted angrily as she missed her target for the 18th time.

"That was better. Now aim at the target" Sharpshooter snickered.

Rune growled and pulled out her pistol and fired 15 shots, emptying the entire clip. Each shot hit the target, and even three hit the bull's-eye.

"Why can you aim with a pistol, but not a sniper rifle?" Sharpshooter asked.

"I wish I knew. You what, screw it, I'm sticking with my pistols for long-ranged attacks" Rune huffed.

Jak and Nightingale laughed and watched as Rune stormed away angrily, leaving Sharpshooter looking bewildered.

"She's a terrible shot with a scope, but with her pistols she's great. Unreal" Sharpshooter said incredulously.

"How did you get to be so good with a sniper rifle?" Jak asked.

Nightingale laughed and said "He was the best sniper in the Underground. Natural talent"

"You LISTENED to that story!? No one ever listens to my stories!" Sharpshooter exclaimed loudly.

Nightingale blushed red and mumbled "I always listened to what you guys have to say…"

"…really?" Sharpshooter asked, genuinely surprised.

Nightingale nodded, looking a little hurt, and said "Just because I didn't respond didn't mean that I didn't care what you guys had to say"

"Sorry Night" Sharpshooter said sheepishly.

Nightingale sighed and said "It's fine"

"You sure?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" Nightingale said with a small smile.

"So, quick quiz then. How did I join the AA?" Sharpshooter asked.

Nightingale gave him a look and said "Your brother died in a Metal Head attack that killed over 40 Krimzon Guards and 10 Underground Soldiers. After that, you met Rune and joined up, though I still think you've got a thing for Rune"

Sharpshooter gave Nightingale an amused look and said "Don't get me started kid, I've got way more dirt on you then you do on me"

Nightingale blushed a very dark shade of red and said "S-shut up!"

Jak looked back and forth at the two and said "What's going on here?"

"_Rune was right. Incredible soldier, yes. Ladies' man, not even close" _Nightingale thought with both relief and a twinge of regret that he didn't realize her feelings.

Sharpshooter laughed and ruffled Nightingale's hair, which caused her to scowl. She disliked anyone but Jak doing that to her. Nightingale grinned however and swept Sharpshooter's legs out from under him, jabbed him in the back and put him into an powerful arm lock. Sharpshooter grunted as Nightingale laughed.

"Don't get me started! I can still beat you in a fight James!" Nightingale laughed as she let Sharpshooter go.

Sharpshooter chuckled and said "You're something Night. Rush was right about you after all"

Nightingale smiled, remembering the fallen Agents words, and felt a small ounce of pride flow through her.

Beast walked out onto the roof and towards Jak.

"Mission from Disten" Beast grunted.

"For? Jeez, speak more than 5 words per sentence for once" Daxter grumbled.

Beast growled angrily before turning around and talking off.

"So, what's his deal?" Daxter asked.

"Now THAT'S a story" Nightingale and Sharpshooter said with a laugh.

"You listened to that story too?" Sharpshooter asked.

Nightingale sighed and said "Yes, and I've heard a few other stories that Rune's said about you"

"Like?" Sharpshooter asked.

Nightingale smiled, turned on her heel, and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sharpshooter yelled running after Nightingale.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other, and then shrugged.

**Chief's Office:**

Jak and Daxter walked into the office and found to their surprise Chill waiting for them.

"About time" Chill said quietly, getting to her feet.

"Jak, Chill. I have a mission for you both" Disten said to the duo, excluding Daxter.

"A mission together at last" Chill said with a wink.

"Torn has requested our help in regaining the Power Strip. You two must find and locate Vin, and convince him to transfer himself to our servers" Disten said.

"Seriously? That gives us a lot of control in the city" Chill said.

"Yes, Ashelin and Torn felt it was a necessary measure. That way Vin is safe from harm, and he'll be able to work alongside Arch and help maintain both our own power systems and the city's" Disten said.

"That would also solve the whole, 'I'm alone and my life has no meaning phase Vin is going through'" Daxter commented.

"True. There's also another reason why this is necessary. The Power Station is an easy target for the Metal Heads. The fact that it hasn't been attacked already can be considered a miracle. Vin needs to be extracted ASAP. I'm having another Agent transport you two since Nymph is still recovering" Disten said.

"Now go to Haven City. And may the Precursors watch over you" Disten said with a smile, and the two Agents and said Precursor nodded.

End of Chapter:

OK folks, no snippy comments or cliffhangers for once. Please review and tell me what you think!

Until next time, FlygonN out!


	17. Fall From Heaven

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Howdy folks._

_OK, so this is driving me nuts and I am calling upon the aid of my reviewers and readers. I was browsing profiles, presumably the profile of someone who reviewed or favorited the story, and I came across an OC Quiz on a profile. Essentially, it's a quiz you can do for an OC character and you can have them answer it. If you have one of these on your profile, review and let me know, because I want to do one for Nightingale, since she's my favorite OC._

_Shoutout to the people who reviewed last chapter, which included SnowyDusk, evilanimegenious StaticBomb324, Ecofreakrsa17,Obliquew Strategies, as well as 6 new reviewers (technically 4 since two of them jut got accounts, but have been reviewing before this, but oh well),known Toothless killer, S-B216, Hollis Pierman, JakXter724,doubledamn, and Hazz4rd. I love getting feedback, and it's kinda cool that this story has surpassed the reviews that my other story had at this point. Pretty amazing._

_Also, special shoutout to JakXter, who is in the process of making some AMAZING cover art for the story. It looks fantastic, and I'll be using it for Parts 3 and onward. So, special shoutout to her for being awesome and doing this for me._

_Also, I was planning on doing some Chill backstory later on in the chapter, but it'll take too long to do now and get it out for my deadline. So, that'll be next chapter. In fact, I have more done for next chapter than I have for this one._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: Fall From Heaven

**Flashback:**

**Four Years Ago:**

Chief Disten walked out the Watcher, the large ship that Jak had woken up on just four years later. He was followed by an Agent in dark red armor and about twenty other Agents.

Disten was garbed in all white armor, just like the Agents around him. Disten waited and allowed the other Agents to go ahead. He then walked back onto the ship and said softly into the shadows "It's OK. You can come out now"

A young girl crept from the shadows, looking terrified out of her mind. Her pale face was the only thing visible from the shadows. Disten walked over to her and smiled.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you. You can trust me" Disten said kindly.

The girl looked down at the floor, not responding.

Randall Disten looked at the girl and said "Miss. I don't know what you experienced in that Stronghold. But I'm here to help you"

The girl remained silent.

"Can I at least know your name?" Disten asked.

The girl looked at him, with shimmering green eyes filled pain…pain…and pain.

"I…" the girl began to say before coughing violently.

"Are you OK?" Disten asked worriedly.

"I'm...I'm Iris" the girl managed to finally say.

Disten looked relieved and said "There we go. Come on, let's go get you fixed up, and then we can figure out what happened to you"

Iris nodded and walked out of the shadows. She had very long black hair that went down to her knees, and she was very toned for a girl her age, though she was still very thin. She looked about 16 years old. She wore thin, leather like armor that left her feet and arms bare. It was held together by a few scraps of metal. Disten at first thought she was a young Marauder until she had slaughtered several of them with her bare hands with in a feat of strength he'd never seen from someone so young.

Iris and Disten walked out of the ship, and Iris gasped.

"What…where…are we?" Iris said hoarsely as she gasped at her incredible new surroundings.

"This is my home. This is our Sanctuary. A place where we can be safe. As long as you stay here, you're safe Iris" Disten said with a smile.

"S-safe…" Iris murmured.

"What are those?" Iris asked softly, pointing at the waterfalls.

"You've never seen a waterfall before?" Disten asked curiously.

"No…I've been alone for a long time…" Iris murmured.

"I see. You were trapped in that awful place for so long…" Disten said quietly.

"Well, you can recover here for as long as you need to" Disten said.

Iris frowned and said "How…"

Iris frowned, as if trying to remember how to speak, and said "How do I know I can trust you?"

Disten pulled a black shotgun from off of his back and tossed it to Iris, who caught it with surprise. Iris grabbed the shotgun and immediately liked how it felt in her hands. It was as if this weapon were made for her.

"There. You're armed, I'm not. If you don't feel like you can trust me, shoot me in the head at your earliest convenience" Disten said with a smile.

Iris admired the gun with awe, having not seen such a thing since she was very little, and then nodded. The two walked down the snow white hallways, which nearly blinded Iris after being in the dark for so long.

"Too bright" Iris whispered almost too quietly for Disten to hear.

"You'll get used to it. I promise" Disten said kindly.

Disten took Iris to the Infirmary, where a tall man with long black hair and goatee walked out of it. The man regarded the duo with a nod, and then walked down the hallway. Iris took note of the skull on his armor and the blood-red accents. She felt a shiver run down her spine for some reason.

Disten ushered Iris into the Infirmary, where a woman with long blond hair beamed at her.

"Who's this, Chief?" the medic said.

"This is a new friend of mine who'll be staying with us for as long as she needs to. Her name is Iris" Disten said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kerri" the medic said cheerfully, extending her hand towards Iris, who starred at the hand for a moment before cautiously shaking it.

"I need you to give her a physical. We have no way of knowing what sort of damage those monsters did to her while she was their prisoner" Disten said to Kerri, who nodded.

Disten turned around and walked towards the exit of the room, and Iris cried out "D-don't go!"

"Don't worry Iris. I'm just going to wait outside this room. If you need me, just call and I'll be there. Kerri is going to make sure you're OK, and is going to help treat any of your injuries. I need you to listen to her, OK?" Disten said to the young black-haired girl, who nodded.

Disten slowly walked out of the room and said "Poor girl. May Precursors save the scum that did this to her"

"Chief!"

The Agent in all red full body armor with even darker accents walked up to Disten and said "Hey Boss. Where've you been?"

"Remember that prisoner we found?" Disten said.

There was a loud thumping noise and there was a muffled yell in the room behind them, but the two Agents didn't hear it.

"That little girl from the fortress?" the Agent asked.

Disten nodded and said "She's very…out of sorts. It'll take a very long time for her to adjust to the world around her. At least we found her when we did…she looks as though the hope has been bled out of her until there was nothing left"

"Think she'll ever want to join us?" the Agent asked curiously.

"Agent Rush, you know we only accept those who have lost someone precious to them from the Metal Heads. Chances are she'll just want to stay with us until she adjusts. How long that'll be I'll have to" Disten began to say before Kerri burst out of the ER.

"Chief, come quick! That girl's gone nuts!" Kerri yelled.

BAM!

The Chief and Rush burst into the room, to find a male medic lying on the floor, knocked out. A large gash was on his head, and Iris was aiming Disten's shotgun at him. Her Marauder outfit was on the floor, and her naked back was shown to the two Agents. Iris looked at the two Agents for a moment, and then turned her attention back to the downed medic.

"Iris!? What are you doing!?" Disten said.

Rush then gasped and pointed at Nightingale's back and said "W-what the hell?"

Disten then took a closer look at Iris's back and gasped in horror.

A horrible collection of scars and slashes, some fresh and bleeding slightly and some slightly healed, marred Iris's back. It looked as though this girl had been whipped raw and tortured over and over again during her imprisonment. The girl ripped the medical coat off the medic and wrapped it around herself to cover herself up. The white coat instantly became stained with blood. Iris turned around, holding Disten's shotgun tightly in her hands.

Rush glanced at Disten, waiting for instructions. Disten slowly walked over to Iris and said "Why did you do that to him?"

"He…he touched my scars…it hurt" Iris whispered fearfully, so quietly only Disten heard her.

"He didn't mean to hurt you…we just want to help you" Disten said softly.

"Liar!" Iris whispered.

Iris quickly bashed Disten in the skull with his own shotgun, taking the Leader by surprise, and sent him stumbling backwards. Iris cocked it and fired it into the air threateningly, trying to scare Rush, who was drawing his sidearm.

"Kid, you have no clue who you're dealing with" Rush said calmly.

Suddenly Iris was being knocked across the room, a red blur disarming her with a quick jab. Rush pulled the Chief to his feet and said "Learn some respect kid"

Iris slammed into the opposite wall and slid to the ground, shaking horribly. Iris slowly got to her feet, though she now crying silently, tears running down her face.

The two Agents glanced at each other and walked over to her and Disten said "Rush, hand me the healing salve. The strongest one we have"

"Sir I-"

"Now"

Rush walked over to a nearby medical cabinet while Disten said "You're very strong Iris, do you know that?"

Iris looked at him and Disten said "Let us help you"

Iris nodded, still sobbing softly. Rush brought Disten the healing salve and Disten said "This may sting a little at first, but it'll help heal your injuries"

Iris lowered the coat and hissed as Disten applied the medicine, but sighed as she felt its healing properties ease the pain in her back. After a few minutes, Disten handed the salve back to Rush, who had been watching the proceedings with interest. The sad girl's tears slowly stopped, though she still wore a pained look on her face as she buttoned the coat back up.

Rush walked back over to the girl, and knelt down in front of her. The girl looked at him and Rush looked into her eyes and smiled underneath his helmet.

"So…your name's Iris, huh?" Rush asked quietly.

The girl remained silent, but nodded sadly.

"Well, my name is Rush. Actually, it's my codename, but it's a nickname I like. Do you have a nickname?" Rush asked Iris.

Iris thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"This girl hasn't spoken to other people in a very long time, it'll take a while before she'll be ready to speak to anyone other than me" Disten said.

"Why does she only talk to you?" Disten said.

"Good question. Iris, care to explain?"

The girl shook her head silently, and Disten said "Rush, can I count on you not to speak about her to anyone? The medics I can talk to later, but can you not speak of her existence until we know more about her?"

"Yeah. You know you can trust me Boss" Rush said with a nod.

"Good. Go have Turo make a meal and have him bring it to my office" Disten ordered.

"Got it"

Rush extended an arm towards Nightingale who flinched, but then relaxed when she realized that he was patting her head. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes, enjoying the strangely comforting feeling. He then ruffled her hair and said gently "Be good Iris. You're in good hands"

Rush walked out of the room, and Iris touched her head in wonder.

"Are there…more people like him here?" Iris whispered.

"Like Rush?" Disten asked.

"People…who are kind" Iris said softly, as though she had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes. We're a family of sorts here. You can be safe here Iris" Disten said.

Disten got to his feet and revived the medic, and explained the situation.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't sure how sensitive the marks on your back were. I'll be more careful next time" the medic said sincerely.

"You're sure you're OK?" Disten asked the medic, who nodded and left the room to go get Kerri.

"OK then. Iris, can you come with me to my office. There we can talk about what happened to you" Disten said.

Disten turned around and heard a quiet voice say "Nightingale"

Disten turned around and saw Iris looking at him.

"What was that Iris?" Disten asked.

"My nickname…its Nightingale…tell that man for me…the one in red" Iris said.

Disten nodded and said "Nightingale…it has a ring to it. Now, come along"

The young Nightingale nodded and followed Disten out of the Infirmary, curious and scared, but for the first time in a very long while she was also…

Hopeful.

**Meanwhile:**

**Present:**

Jak, Chill, and Daxter made their way to the Docking Bay, where an Agent in silver and green armor was waiting for them. The Agent walked over to Jak and said "I'm Agent Jet. Ranked 26 on the Leaderboard. I'm supposed to fly you to Haven City since Nymph's recovering still"

Jak shook the Agent's hand and Chill asked "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hop in the back and we'll be on our way" Jet said to the white-haired Agent, who nodded.

The group quickly made their way to the city, though Jak could notice Jet was nervous. When Jak asked, Jet responded with "There's been an increase in Hunter Airship activities as of late. We could get blown out of the sky at any moment"

The Raven arrived at the city without incident, and a few minutes later and trio was disembarking at the Port.

"I'll be right here. Go get Vin and hurry back. And be careful out there" Jet said to the others, who nodded.

Chill, Jak, and Daxter walked down one of the less destroyed streets, taking side roads when they could. Most of the Zoomers that had been on the street were either in use, or on fire. Or just flaming wrecks on the side of the road.

Chill shook her head and said "Those monsters…I remember when the city used to be nice. I mean, it's never been nice per say, but this…"

"I've never had the pleasure of walking down the streets when it was nice. I just want to keep the city from getting any worse" Jak replied.

"Yeah, well. It's not easy with the Metal Heads and Hunters running around" Daxter said.

"True. So many good memories though, despite what this city's been through. I remember this guy I used to date-" Chill began to say.

"And you screwed him six ways to Sunday in the middle of the street?" Daxter asked.

Chill looked taken aback and said "Just because I'm a flirt doesn't mean I'm a sex hound…"

Chill then laughed and said "OK, yeah, I'm a bit of a sex hound. But I KNOW I'm a sex hound. Besides, it's only because Blade can't be serious about a relationship"

"Seriously? Blade can't be the serious one?" Daxter said skeptically.

"Nope. I've been trying to beat it into his head for months"

"Kinda kinky if you ask me" Daxter said, and Jak burst out laughing.

Chill chuckled and said "We've degenerated into friends with benefits. He doesn't want our relationship to get in the way of what we've got to do. It's a shame really"

"So, what's with you being a 'sex hound'?" Daxter asked.

"I'm very comfortable with my body, and I'm not afraid to use it to get what I want. I've manipulated a lot of people, though I'm not altogether proud of it, but it was for a good cause. I helped in the Underground in that manner for a while. I was able to get on people's good side and gathered Intel for Torn" Chill said with a shrug.

"So is that why you've tried sleeping with every guy at the Sanctuary?" Daxter asked.

"Why do you assume I sleep with only guys?" Chill asked.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other in amazement, and Chill burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"You two are just too easy!" Chill laughed.

"Yeah, I've had a few hurrahs at the Sanctuary. But I'm just having fun. Doesn't make me some sort of harlot. Besides, you're not my type" Chill admitted when she recovered.

The trip stepped out onto a new street and walked into a street filled with Metal Heads. Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and switched to the Vulcan Fury. Daxter pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the horde.

Chill laughed and said "Let me show you how a lady gets things done"

Chill tapped both sides of her temples and said "Sub-Zero"

To Jak's amazement, ice began to spread from her temples and her hands and feet. Soon Chill was immersed in a frigid armor coating that glistened in the sunlight. Chill held her hand out to the side and large and jagged ice-shards emerged from her palms, turning her arms into a deadly armor. Jak had to admit, out of all of the armor enhancements he'd seen so far…

This was probably the coolest.

One of the fierce sword-armed Metal Heads from the sewers ran at Chill and slashed at her, but she caught the attack with an open palm. Chill's other hand turned into an icy fist and she punched the Metal Head in the skull, sending it flying back into the horde.

"My turn!" Chill said dashing into the fray with a burst of frost shooting from her boots.

Chill dashed into the horde and jammed an ice blade into the throat of a Grunt Metal Head before yanking it out and stabbing a Stalker in the chest. She decapitated the Metal Head and said "Well? Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help?"

Jak grinned and opened fire with his Vulcan Fury while Chill made short work of the small horde of Metal Heads. Chill judo-kicked a Grunt in the skull before jamming a huge icicle in its skull and wrenching the Metal Head gem from the inside out. Jax switched to his Green Eco Mod and blasted apart the horde, allowing Chill to go in for the kill. Chill's armor flashed white and fifty dagger-like icicles shot from her armor and impaled the remaining Metal Heads.

When the group had been killed, Chill held out her hands and said "Revert to Regular Temperature"

The ice encasing her receded back into her armor and she turned around and said "So, now you know"

"Ice blades and ice armor? That's it?" Jak asked with a grin as he took off his helmet.

Chill took off her helmet, looking offended, and said "Not just that"

Chill pointed her palm at Jak with a grin. Jak noticed a small white circle on her palms, and three seconds later a small white ball of energy shot out of the circle and slammed into Jak's chest. Jak howled in pain as ice quickly spread from his chest all over his body.

"That too. As well as many other things" Chill said with a smile.

"Come on Jak! You're losing your touch" Daxter said with a laugh.

Jak turned into Dark Jak, quickly breaking out of the ice block. Jak reverted to normal and caught up with the chilly yet flirtatious Agent, who was walking ahead whistling.

"So, how did you join the Avenging Angels?" Jak asked.

Chill laughed and said "If I didn't think you had a thing for Night, I'd say you were trying to get a little…" Chill leaned close to Jak and whispered seductively "_closer_ to me"

Jak rolled his eyes and said "You're not my type"

Jak then realized what she had said about Nightingale, and quickly said "And I don't have a thing for her"

"Psh. Yeah, right. Jak, I don't blame you. The girl is drop dead gorgeous, she's a best fighter in the AA, and she's so sweet and innocent, unless you really piss her off. I'm surprised you two didn't actually get intimate in that cave" Chill said with a grin.

"Well, she did kiss me on the cheek" Jak admitted before realizing that he should NOT have said that.

Chill and Daxter laughed and sang "Jak and Nightingale, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jak blushed and growled "Dax. Shut it. She was delirious with fever and she was just grateful I came for her"

Chill looked at Jak as if he were stupid and said "Wow, you really _are_ that blind when it comes to women"

"Told you. Dense as a Lurker" Daxter said with a disapproving sigh.

Jak growled in annoyance, but reflected on their words.

If he had to be honest with himself, yeah, he was definitely attracted to Nightingale. She was insanely beautiful, she had the most pure voice he'd ever heard, and she was a powerful and capable fighter, which is kind of why he had a thing for Ashelin a few months back…

He cared about her, he knew that much. He would easily take a bullet for her, hell, he already had. Being with Nightingale was something he'd never experienced before. Someone who was a lot like him, but relied on him and cared for him as much as he cared about her.

With Keira, it was just a mutual crush, but because of the events in Haven City, it never really got to become something else. Not anything to the scale with Nightingale. He'd only known her for a short time, and here she was becoming something…more.

"_Got to stop getting distracted"_ Jak decided, pushing off this reflection until later.

**Tech's Workshop:**

"All done Night. The repairs were easy, though you did a lot of the work on your own" Tech said as Nightingale walked over to her armor.

"Well, it's always good to be able to repair your armor in case it gets damaged. You taught me that" Nightingale said modestly as she examined her armor.

"So, what happened in that cave?" Tech asked curiously.

Nightingale blushed and said "N-nothing…"

Tech removed his helmet, revealing a rather handsome young man with dark brown hair, with blue intelligent eyes. He wore black glass and with a faded scar on his cheek. The young man regarded the Number 1 Agent with a knowing look.

"Come on, I've been around the block once or twice Nightingale. I know the look of someone who's in love" Tech said laugh.

Nightingale flushed even darker red and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Tech smiled and said "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Jak cares about you a lot, and he's always looking out for you. He's also your best friend and the guy who got you to open up and speak. It's no small wonder that you haven't…"

Tech trailed off suggestively and then took a drink of water, and Nightingale said "Why does everyone think me and Jak should have sex? Seriously, what the heck?" Nightingale said in an offhanded way, causing Tech to choke on the water he happened to be drinking at the time.

The doors to the workshop opened, revealing Tess and Blade.

"Hey Tech, I checked out your blueprints for those Disc Grenades you mentioned the day before yesterday." Tess said hopping up onto a nearby table as she rummaged through her bag.

"I found her walking down the hallway with a bunch of explosives. So, naturally I followed her. It figures that this was your doing Tech" Blade chuckled.

"Disc Grenades? You never mentioned that you were developing a new weapon" Nightingale said to Tech,

"I never told anyone about your newest weapon either. I have a lot of projects that I do that no one knows about. It's better that way" Tech said.

Tech had been around for a very long time, nearly 8 years. He remembered when Nightingale had come to the Sanctuary, and remembered the scared and silent girl who sometimes helped him repair the damaged armor of other Agents. Tech had sometimes called Nightingale his assistant, something she always had taken a little pride in.

Nightingale never spoke, not even once, to him. Yet he was proud of his assistant, who was surprisingly good at repairing armor and making adjustments to weapons. Nightingale and Tech were good friends, even before Night had opened up and spoken to Jak. Well…she at least tolerated his presence better than the others anyway.

Tess pulled out a small white and black disc; it was only a few inches big. Tess tapped the middle of it, and the entire grenade flashed red and spikes appeared along the edges of it. It was like a Frisbee from hell.

"You activated it?! Throw it!" Blade yelled out, surprised Tess had activated it on the spot like that.

Nightingale snatched the explosive and hurled it towards the empty end of the room. The device soared through the air like a Frisbee. A very deadly Frisbee. Nightingale snatched up a small gun-like device and fired it at the Disc Grenade, The explosive became engulfed in a blue circle of energy which absorbed the explosion.

"Quick thinking" Tech said with a laugh, and Night smiled and said "Thanks"

"You're a natural at building weapons. It takes me awhile to design something like that, and you did it in no time at all" Tech said in amazement.

"To be fair, my little Daxter helped me a bit" Tess said with a grin.

"So, what're you two doing?" Blade asked Tech and Nightingale.

"Doing the final touches on Nightingale's armor. It's nearly done. Plus I've made several small modifications to increase efficiency. Plus, I've added extra slots for holding explosives, and as per your request, I've added another sheath to your armor" Tech said to Nightingale, who smiled.

"Thanks. I've got another knife I want to use for the Mission, and that brings the total number I can carry with me to four" Nightingale said.

"So, how have you been getting ready for the mission Night?" Tech asked.

Tess had been filled in on the events that had occurred at the Sanctuary over the past few months, and Daxter had told her about this big mission that would involve multiple Agents, and that the Chief thought that Jak would be a prime candidate for it.

"What's this mission?" Tess asked.

"It's an assault on the main Hunter HQ. We need to retrieve an incredibly important artifact that both the Avenging Angels and the Hunters have searched for for years. The Hunters have acquired a Precursor Map that shows where the relic is. It's a shame that Rush isn't here. He'd love a chance to go on the mission" Tech said without thinking, and he realized in horror what he had said and looked at Nightingale, who had clenched both of her fists and was looking straight down at the ground.

"Rush…" Night murmured, trying to fight back the torrent of emotions that emerged when she heard his name.

"It wasn't your fault Nightingale" Blade said quietly.

"Of course it was…Every person who I trusted more than I should have, I let down. Havoc became a monster, and I could've stopped him before it was too late. But I didn't. I could've helped Rush when he got hurt too. But I wasn't able to save him. And I will _never _forgive myself for failing both of them" Nightingale said with self-loathing in her voice.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself, especially with what happened to Rush" Tech said to Nightingale.

"I miss him Tech. Every day I miss him. He's the closest thing I've had to a brother ever since my real brother died. He knew what I was saying without me needing to speak. He was always there for me, even when I couldn't be around others. And I let him down…I let him die..." Nightingale said miserably.

"He died trying to help you. He died the way he wanted to, fighting the Metal Heads. Besides, you gave him something he wanted to hear for so long" Tech said soothingly.

"What would that be?"

"You spoke to him. Night, you don't know it, but we've been waiting to hear you speak for a long time. To hear your voice. Rush had always been fond of you, you were his favorite out of all of us… he told me that before he died, he wanted to hear you speak to him. And you gave him his wish" Tech said softly/

Nightingale starred at Tech in wonder, and Tech said "He'll always be with you in your heart. And you know he's watching you right now. And I'm sure he's proud of how far you've come"

Nightingale smiled, and hugged Tech. Blade smiled and said "Seems like Jak's got some competition, huh Night?"

Nightingale quickly broke the hug and said "S-shut up!"

The group laughed loudly and began to speak more of "the mission" and what it would entail. Nightingale's thoughts would sometimes drift though, thinking about Jak and how he made her feel, and how the people she let down continued to haunt her.

**Meanwhile:**

The trio arrived at the Power Station, which was surrounded by Metal Heads, just watching the place. Jak let Chill kill this bunch, wanting to see her in action again.

Jak watched how Chill fought, and was surprised to find out that she was not as reliant on her armor enhancements as Tech had said. She was a very skilled fighter, and very good at using her environment to her advantage. She killed a huge winged Metal Head by causing a lamppost to fall on its skull, shattering the powerful Gem on its head and causing the Metal Head to electrocute itself with the burst of energy that was emitted from the crushed gem.

"Coming?" Chill said with a laugh as she gestured towards the Power Station, through of a path of dead Metal Heads.

The group quickly walked through the Power Station, where Vin appeared in a flash of dark blue light.

"_Oh…it's you. Thank god…"_ Vin said tiredly.

"Vin, we need you to come with us" Jak said, walking in with Chill and Daxter.

"_Who's that?"_ Vin asked, gesturing to Chill.

"I'm Chill. We've met already Vin" Chill said with a laugh.

"_Wait, that voice…Nicole? Is that you?"_ Vin asked in surprise.

Chill took off her helmet, letting her pale blond hair fall free, and said "Yeah, it's been a while huh?"

"You two know each other?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I was in the Underground. Me and Vin used to see each when I had to swing by the Power Strip for Torn" Chill said cheerfully.

"Wait…don't tell me you two…" Daxter trailed off.

"I think I gave him kiss on the cheek once" Chill said after a moment, and Vin laughed embarrassedly.

"That's probably the furthest he's got" Daxter muttered, and Jak bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Anyway, I was a double Agent in the Baron's palace. I worked closely with Ashelin and a few other key contacts for the Underground, like Vin" Chill explained to Jak and Daxter, who nodded.

"_You look great. So how've you been? I wondered what happened to you all these years. But even Torn didn't know what became of you when the Baron captured you. We thought you died"_ Vin said in a hushed tone.

"Nearly did. They killed Karen, and I was rescued right before they tried to kill me. I joined the Avenging Angels after that to get even with the Metal Heads and Baron Praxis. What happened to you though?" Chill asked Vin, who turned into a full body form instead of just a head.

"_The Metal Heads attacked the Power Station back when Praxis was still in control. I converted my entire body into data and transformed myself into an Artificial Intelligence"_ Vin said.

"That's incredible. But you're still in a lot of danger. I mean, the Metal Heads could come at any minute. They were just watching the place before I took care of them. We think you should come with us. We have our own A.I. at the Sanctuary; you could work with her and not only get help maintaining the Power Station, but the entire city" Chill said to Vin, who considered it.

"_Her? You have a female A.I? Interesting…"_ Vin muttered.

"Here we go" Daxter muttered in Jak's ear, and Jak rolled his eyes.

"_Fine, I'll go with you guys. It's a little lonely here anyway"_ Vin said.

Jak walked over to the servers and inserted a special device that looked like an oval chunk of metal. Vin yelped as he transferred himself to the device.

"_Kind of cramped in here"_ Vin grunted.

"Can you still maintain a connection with the Power Station?" Jak asked.

"_Yeah, I'm still good. Now come on, let's get out of here" _Vin said to the others, who walked out of the power Station.

The group quickly made their way back to the ship, where Jet was waiting for them.

"About time. Come on, let's get back to HQ" Jet said to the others, who hopped into the back of the transport.

The ship slowly rose into the sky once more, and the two Agents reloaded their weapons and began to chat one more.

Jak reflected on the events of the past few days once he had a moment to himself and Daxter, Vin, and Chill were chatting. He reflected on his unsure feelings towards Nightingale and the attack on the city.

"_I need to get stronger…I have to protect them"_ Jak thought to himself.

BAM!

"What the hell was that!?" Daxter yelled as the entire ship rocked violently.

"Damn it! Hunter Airships incoming!" Jet yelled as he swerved to avoid a missile.

"_Warning. Five Enemy Airships detected. Return fire"_ Arch said to Jet.

The Hunters closed in, opening fire onto the ship. Jet tried to avoid the gunfire, but the ships just tailed him and rocked the ship with projectiles.

"There's too many!" Jet yelled as he opened fire onto one of the ships.

"I'll handle this!" Jak yelled as he punched open the hatch on the ceiling and stepped out onto the roof.

Jak crawled up on the roof, leaving Daxter behind. He was able to walk onto the roof with his Armor Enhancement, allowing him to stay attached to the ceiling. Jak transformed into Dark Jak and shot a bolt off Dark Eco into the sky, destroying one of the ships. Jak fired a Dark Strike at another one of the ships, causing it to explode violently.

"I'm coming with you!" Chill said following Jak out of the hatch.

"Arch activate the Electromagnetic Attachment Field on the roof" Jet ordered.

Chill felt an electrical charge go through the ship, and found that her armor would stick to the ship and hold if she touched it. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she clambered out on top of the now stationary ship, several thousand feet above ground. Jak transformed back to normal to conserve his Eco.

Two Hunter Agents jumped out of their ships and landed on top of the Raven. One which was Shade, who landed on the roof and blasted the ship with a burst of Dark Eco, rocking the entire thing. Violet jumped down onto the ship as well, her fingers charged with electricity and Dark Eco. Jak lunged at Shade and tackled him to the ground. Shade kicked Jak off of himself and pulled out his SMG and opened fire. Jak turned into Light Jak and the bullets went bouncing back at Shade.

Chill began to exchange blows with combat knives with Violet, who shot a burst of lightning at her. Chill drew her pistol, sidestepped the bolt, and shot Violet three times in the chest.

Violet fell to one knee, clutching her wounds tightly. The injuries suddenly sealed up in a flash of purple and Violet got to her feet, drawing a long saber that was attached to her waist. Chill created a long blade of ice and readied herself.

"Die!" Shade roared, unleashing a Dark Bolt towards Jak, who jumped high into the air and as he landed, threw a grenade at Shade. Jak landed unsteadily back onto the ship, and realized that jumping while several thousand feet in the air on a not moving ship was an INCREDIBLY stupid thing to do.

Shade sidestepped the grenade and watched idly as it flew off the ship. Shade turned around to see Jak opening fire onto him with the Blaster Mod. Shade threw up a force field of Dark Eco, which absorbed every single shot fired.

"The hell? I can't even do that" Jak said in disbelief as he put away his Morph Gun.

Shade pulled out a longsword made of some sort of black metal and charged at Jak, who ducked under his initial slash and kicked him in the back. Shade growled angrily and delivered a series of power and quick strikes, but Jak was far too nimble. Jak rolled underneath Shade's outstretched arms and Jak grabbed Shade's wrist and hurled him off the ship with an almighty throw.

"Shade!" Violet yelled out as Shade tumbled off the side of the ship.

Shade reappeared in a burst of Dark Eco on top of the Ship, growling angrily.

"OPEN FIRE!" Shade ordered the remaining three ships.

"Damn it! Arch! Can you activate the Eco Shield?" Jet asked.

"_No. Maintaining the Electromagnetic Attachment Field on the ship from this range is difficult enough. If I activated the shield, Agent Chill would fall off the ship."_ the A.I. replied

"Hey, Vin? Think you can help her out?" Daxter asked.

"_Uh, I'll try. I don't really like meeting new people, I'm very awkward"_ Vin said.

Jet looked at the three ships, readying their weapons. He readied the Eco Shield as Daxter hopped into the front seat of the ship.

Daxter plugged Vin into the dashboard of the ship, and they heard Vin say _"Um…hi"_

"_Don't get comfortable buddy. I was here first. Now activate the shield or I'm deleting you"_ Arch said sternly.

"_Sheesh…testy, OK, let's see how the system works…"_

"_HEY! Watch where you're searching!" _Arch yelled indignantly.

"_Sorry! There we go, Green Eco Shield" _Vin said with a nervous chuckle.

A green barrier encompassed the fighters protecting them and ship from the series of lasers and bullets that rained down from the Hunter Airships.

Shade and Violet looked up, realizing that they were now on their own. Jak took advantage of this and drew Nightingale's knife and lunged at Shade, who yelled out as his longsword was knocked from his hands and went flying off of the ship. Jak jammed the knife into Shade's chest and kicked him in the stomach before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Take this!" Violet yelled, sending a bolt of lightning at Jak, who yelled out in agony as the electricity coursed through him. Jak dropped his Morph Gun and it fell back into the cargo hold of ship, out of reach.

"HEY B*TCH!"

"What?" Violet said turning around.

Chill's palms were charging with icy energy, and twenty bursts of ice shot out of her hands, each of the them hitting Violet in the chest. Violet groaned as the icy cold seeped through her, and she fell to her knees.

Jak slowly got to his feet just as Shade yanked Nightingale's knife out of his armor. He threw the knife at Jak, who caught it and flipped it in his grip.

Shade pulled out a combat knife, which seemed to be glowing white. Jak recognized it though; it was one of Nightingale's special knives. One of the ones that she reserved for emergencies.

Shade lunged at Jak, who lunged at Shade.

Violet got back to her feet and broke free from the ice prison and tackled Chill to the ground, Chill and Violet rolled along the edge of the ship before Chill yelled out in pain as Violet blasted her in the chest with a bolt of lightning, causing her and the pistol in her hand to go flying off the edge

"CHILL!" Jak yelled, turning into Light Jak and blasting Havoc with a burst of Light Eco, sending him sprawling backwards with a yell.

Chill soared back onto the ship, riding a cloud of what seemed to be ice particles. She fell back onto the roof of the ship and kicked Violet in the skull, sending her rolling down the length of the ship and off the edge. She let out a yell before reappearing on top of the ship again, albeit dazed from using her Dark Eco powers.

Shade kicked Jak in the chest, sending him skidding backwards, and then drew his pistol and shot Chill twice, who cried out as the bullets went through her left shoulder.

"Chill!" Jak yelled.

Chill fell onto the roof of the ship, trying to keep herself from bleeding anymore. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and was startled to see the blood was pouring from the wound.

"Sub-Zero!" Chill gasped as she clutched her chest, encasing herself in ice once more.

She couldn't use her enhancement too often; she had to let charge back up. The cold and ice would keep her from bleeding out, but she wasn't in much of a position to help Jak, and she would need medical care very soon. Violet got back to her feet and was advancing towards her with a jagged looking knife. Chill slowly got back to her feet, panting heavily.

"RAH!" Jak roared as he turned into Dark Jak and lashed out at Shade, who yelled as his armor was ripped open by Dark Jak's razor sharp claws.

"Bingo" Shade replied with a horrible smile as blood gushed from the slash on his chest.

Shade tightened the grip on the knife in his hands and stabbed Dark Jak in the chest with it, who snarled as the knife pierced his chest. Dark Jak then yelled out as the strange knife began to flash white and began to pump light Eco into him. Chill looked at Jak in concern as his skin began to flash back and forth between its regular tone and the darker tone it was supposed to have. Dark Jak began to convulse and stumbled backwards weakly as the knife flashed white over and over again.

"The mighty Mar…cut down by the very light that the Precursors so zealously praise" Shade said softly as Dark Jak slowly fell onto the roof of the ship, coughing up blood.

"Jak!" Chill yelled weakly.

Chill mustered up whatever strength she had left and disarmed Violet, sending her knife flying off the ship, and slashed her in the chest. Chill kicked Violet in the skull, sending her tumbling backwards and onto the ground. Chill jammed a large jagged icicle into her chest, so she couldn't get back up.

"DIE!" Shade yelled as he fired a blast of Dark Eco at Dark Jak, sending him flying off the edge of the ship and out of sight.

"NO!" Chill screamed in horror as Jak fell out of sight.

"We're done here. He can't change forms, so he'll be stuck wherever he lands. No need to waste our energy now that our main target has been neutralized. Fall back" Shade said as he began to disappear into thin air. Violet slowly got to her feet and vanished on the spot.

The ships departed, leaving Chill standing on top of the ship in horror at what just occurred.

End of Chapter:

_Hmm…quite the predicament, huh?_

_So that's it for now, let me know what you all thought of this chapter in the form of a review. Next chapter will include Chill's backstory, Nightingale kicking more a$$, and a showdown for the ages!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	18. Never Again

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_There were several ways I could've done this chapter, in order to set up for the next one. I decided to go with this approach, hopefully you all enjoy it. _

_Personally this was a very fun chapter to work on. I enjoyed it thoroughly. I think it's the longest chapter that I've done for this story._

_Shoutout to the people who reviewed last chapter, which included evilanimegenious, JakXter724, doubledamn, Ecofreakrsa17, Toothless killer, StaticBomb324, Archangel Azrael, Hazz4rd, and Oblique Strategies, as well as two new reviewers known as manep5 and NameWithNoMeaning, thanks for the support everyone. Every review just keeps this story going, and I love getting feedback from you all._

_Also, for those of you who are Black Ops II fans, or more specifically Zombies fans, I'm looking for people to add on my new PS3 account. This is for strictly playing Black Ops I or II Zombies, I don't do multiplayer or really much else multiplayer-wise. Anyone who would like to play a few rounds of Zombies with me should leave their PS3 username in the review section below. I'll message you and tell you my username, which I don't feel like giving out online. Thanks a ton!_

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 18: Never Again

Jak's vision blurred and he slowly, slowly but surely, gathered his senses. Every beat of his heart sent a wave of horrible agony through him. The impact had knocked him unconscious, and just staying awake took all of his strength. His entire body felt ravaged, beaten, and bloody. He was very aware of how torn his armor was, and he knew that it was unfixable just by how mangled the armor was on his chest.

He also realized that he was still in his Dark form, with that knife still pumping Light Eco in him. He very slowly got into a sitting position, and tried to yank the knife out of his body. The knife held firm though, and even with his immense strength he couldn't make the knife budge. Dark Jak snarled and tried getting to his feet, but failed and crashed onto a rock, yelling out in pain.

"I…I have…I have to get out of here" Dark Jak grunted as he began to crawl into a standing position.

Dark Jak then began to painfully hobble down the mountain, each step taking an incredible toll on him.

"Got to get back…" Dark Jak grunted as he made his way down the mountain that he had landed on.

"Spread out and search!"

Dark Jak groaned and sank down underneath a rock. He recognized the voice instantly. Havoc and the Hunters had found him.

"They…must have planned this" Dark Jak realized with horror.

Dark Jak couldn't move though to get away, but he could still fight back a little. He prayed that there was only a few of them.

"The blood seems to lead over-" a Hunter nearby began to say before Dark Jak limped out from behind the rock and hurled a Dark Strike at the Hunter, who screamed in pain as the darkness washed over him and sent him flying before he evaporated into nothing but Dark Eco.

The remaining soldiers took cover, but Havoc walked calmly over to Dark Jak, who was leaning heavily against a boulder

"How in the world you survived that is beyond me. Now come quietly, or I'll be forced to get…rough" Havoc said advancing towards Jak.

Dark Jak's vision blurred horribly and he fell to his knees, unable to keep going. Havoc chuckled and said "So, the hero of the Precursors, brought down to this"

Dark Jak snarled at Havoc before the world around him went dark.

**Meanwhile…**

**Sanctuary:**

Chill limped off the transport, still looking horrified.

Chief Disten walked up to her and said "It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was. If I had taken Violet out sooner, I could've helped Jak with Shade" Chill said miserably.

"You did well. Vin is safe and sound, and we'll have a armed search party looking for Jak within the next ten minutes" Disten said to the injured Agent.

"How do we even know he survived!? He fell at least ten thousand feet! He couldn't switch out of his dark form, which was weakened by that weird knife! Nothing could have survived that kind of fall" Chill groaned in dismay.

"He was in his Dark form, so he would be much more likely to survive that sort of fall than he would if he were in his normal state. You've done what you needed to and more. Now, go to the Infirmary, you're starting to bleed again" Disten said gesturing to Chill's shoulder, which was indeed starting to bleed.

Several medics walked towards Chill, who grabbed Jet's pistol from his leg and said "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off. I'll walk there myself"

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?" Disten asked Chill, who shook her head.

She wanted to be alone.

Chill started to make her way towards the closest hallway, but nearly crashed into Blade, who had been sprinting down the hallway.

"Thank the Precursors. I was worried about you and Jak when I heard you guys got attacked. What happened?" Blade asked anxiously, concern evident in his tone.

"I…Jak fell off the transport while we were fighting Hunter Agents on the roof of the Raven...He's probably dead" Chill said sadly, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault…are _you_ OK?" Blade said softly.

"I've…" Chill nearly groaned as a fresh wave of pain rushed through her shoulder, nearly passing out.

Chill leaned against the wall, using her good shoulder, and murmured "I've…been better"

Blade swept her off of her feet and picked her up bridle-style. Chill blinked in surprise and said "You always surprise me Russal"

Blade laughed and said "Good. I like having that effect on you"

Chill sighed and passed out in Blade's arms, and Blade chuckled before taking her to the infirmary.

**Meanwhile:**

"This is NOT good" Phoenix repeated for about the 40th time as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You're telling me…I hope he's OK" Sharpshooter said as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"Does…does Night know yet?" Rune asked the two Agents, who shrugged simultaneously.

"When she finds out, she'll be out for blood. That man means everything to her" Phoenix said grimly.

Nightingale, was in fact, in Disten's office. She was staring at the Chief, mouth agape in horror, as he told her the news. Nightingale, shaking visibly, said in a steady voice "Is Chill OK at least?"

Disten blinked in surprise and said "She'll recover. She blames herself of course, but she'll recover. She's on her way to the infirmary"

"I want to look for him. Put me on the search team. Please!" Nightingale pleaded.

"No. Iris, I know what you'll do if we encounter any Hunter Agents, who are no doubt searching for him. Dead or alive. I know how you get when you're angry Night. We need to deal with this quickly and quietly" Disten said sternly.

"How do I get? Please, enlighten me" Nightingale asked in a surprisingly cold tone.

"You become utterly driven. You will do anything and everything to achieve your objective, no matter how many enemies you encounter, and no matter what difficulties you face" Disten said.

"No, it's more like you know I'll kill whoever stops me from saving him. I _need_ to do this" Nightingale said to the Chief, who shook his head.

"No. I'm forbidding you to search for Jak. You are to remain here until given further instructions" Disten said to Nightingale, who growled and said "I'm not a child"

"You're acting like one Iris. Now go. I have an Agent to look for" Disten said to Night, who growled angrily.

Rune, Beast, and Blade walked into the room and they observed the scene with interest.

"Um…everything OK in here?" Rune asked awkwardly.

"Everything is just fine. Nightingale. Leave now" Disten said lightly to his adoptive daughter, whose eyes narrowed angrily.

"I won't fail Jak like I've failed the others!" Nightingale whispered in a deathly quiet tone to her adoptive father.

"Actually sir…Crash found a huge bloodstained crater in the desert, which based on the coordinates Jet gave us were probably where Jak landed. He said the chances of finding Jak alive from that kind of impact are…well, nonexistent" Blade said awkwardly.

"No…" Nightingale whispered, going pale.

"Crash also find some tracks, they looked fresh. He said they may have come from Hunters, though he isn't sure" Blade added.

"Jak…DAMN IT!" Nightingale screamed angrily punching the wall and leaving a large dent in the metal frame.

"Beast, please restrain Agent Nightingale and get her out of here" Disten ordered.

Beast grabbed Nightingale around her arms, pinning them to her sides. Nightingale struggled and screamed incoherently. Beast's grip was iron, and after a few moments, Nightingale went limp, sobbing quietly.

"No…not Jak…please…not him…" Nightingale sobbed while Beast loosed his grip slightly.

"Iris! Calm down! We have over a dozen Agents getting ready to scour the desert for Jak. You must remain patient" Disten said sternly.

Nightingale stared at the ground, tears streaming down her face.

She then bashed Beast in the head with the back of her skull, sending him stumbling backwards with growl of pain. Nightingale fell lightly to the ground, and saw the others watching her in amazement.

"What the-!?" Rune said in surprise as Nightingale sprinted out of the room.

"Blade. Go talk some sense into her!" Disten ordered.

"Got it sir" Blade said walking out.

"That girl…I don't know what's with her as of late" Disten said tiredly.

"Love" Beast grunted.

"True. Night is absolutely smitten with Jak. She'd do anything for him" Rune said with a smile.

"I just hope she doesn't do something she won't regret" Disten muttered darkly, causing the two Agents to look at each other.

"Nightingale!" Blade called down the hallway.

Blade sprinted down the hallway and looked frantically for her. He searched all of the nearby hallways, and couldn't find the black-haired Agent.

"Damn it. I hope she doesn't do anything reckless" Blade muttered as he turned around and went back to Disten's office.

Nightingale numbly slumped onto the floor of a nearby hallway, trying to deal with the news. Jak was probably dead if Blade's report was correct. The person who had understood her most…who she felt so much affection for…the one who had finally eased the pain in her heart…

Was gone.

"No…" Nightingale whispered.

Nightingale got too her feet shakily, and then began to walk towards her room.

"No…" Nightingale whispered to herself again.

"I'm not losing anyone else…I won't let it happen…I WON'T!" Nightingale yelled as she sprinted to her room.

Nightingale practically threw her door open and suited up. After her armor was activated and ready to go, she walked to the Armory, nearly knocking down Rune. Nightingale quickly got herself an arsenal of weapons, attaching over 40 of Tech's new Disc Grenades to her body, as well as her two SMG's attached to her thighs. A large chaingun went on her back instead of her trademark shotgun. She'd need heavy weaponry this time around.

"I won't lose Jak…" Nightingale whispered frantically as she prepared her ammunition.

A few minutes later, Nightingale stepped silently into the Motor Pool and walked over to a small motorcycle. It was equipped for quick runs into the desert, complete with cloaking and light machine guns attached to the side. Nightingale walked over to it and murmured "Hey old girl…ready for one more ride?"

"Where're you off to?" a familiar voice asked.

Nightingale glanced back at Phoenix, who was sitting in one of the closest cars, watching her with interest. Nightingale noticed that she seemed to have discarded her crutches, and that her hair was brightly colored again with orange, yellow, and red streaks running through it.

"I'm going to save Jak" Nightingale said simply.

"Looks like you're pretty well equipped. You really think the Hunters got to him?" Phoenix asked as Nightingale turned the keys into the Motorcycle, starting it.

"Doesn't matter if they do or don't. I'm not planning on coming back until I've found him" Nightingale said revving the motorcycle and peeling out of the Motor Pool, shooting into the tunnel.

"If there's anyone who can find him, it's you Night" Phoenix remarked with a smile as she got out of the vehicle and walked out of the Motor Pool.

Nightingale winced as she felt the Failsafe Shield wash over her. The tires of the Sandcycle she was riding changed to fit the environment, now changing into a tire form that could go through the sand with ease. Nightingale revved the cycle and shot into the desert.

**Meanwhile:**

"MORE!" Shadow yelled.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Jak yelled as more and more Dark Eco was pumped into him.

Jak was an utter wreck. Not only was he stuck in his Dark Jak form, but he was unable to heal at all or stop the pain from the light dagger in his chest. His armor was still severely damaged and he was still bleeding from the crash. The Hunters had captured him, and were now subjecting him to their Dark Eco experiments on top of all of this. Jak was barely staying conscious, and he knew that if he passed out, he wasn't going to wake up again. He was chained to a chunk of black rock while the Hunters blasted him with Dark Eco over and over again like the Baron did so many months ago.

"Hmm...Whatever Shade used to stab Jak seems to be neutralizing his ability to switch in and out of his forms" Havoc said as he watched the proceedings with interest with Siren, and Shadow.

"_**That knife…it reeks of Light Eco. It seems as though Mar's dark form is susceptible to light. The reverse seems to be true for his Light form with darkness as well" **_Arranst murmured into the Hunter's ears.

"Good. Now pump more Dark Eco into him D! Do it for Skull!" Siren yelled.

"Increasing Dark Eco Output by 15%" Doppelganger replied as he pressed a few buttons.

Shade walked into the room, observing the proceedings with interest. When Nightingale had stabbed him with that knife, he could feel that it was a rather rare find and kept it, though it was close to impossible to remove from his armor, as well as the fact that the knife had weakened him considerably.

"We need to get back to HQ. Shade, Siren, we can count on you two to keep him here, right?" Havoc said.

"You've got it Havoc" Siren said, giving the Dark Champion a nod.

"Yeah, get back to HQ. Keep looking for the Key" Siren said to the other Agents.

Shade watched as Dark Jak roared as he was subjected to another blast of Dark Eco, and then he smiled widely. He loved in when a plan came together, even if it was in ways you didn't expect.

**Two Hours Later:**

"YOU WHAT!?" Disten roared at Phoenix, who winced.

"Yeah, I let her go" Phoenix said.

"WHY!?" Disten yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Because, she'll find him. I know she will. You didn't see her, I did. She's utterly driven" Phoenix replied.

Disten ran his hands through his hair in shock and said "I can't believe she'd go against a direct order"

"She's in love. You can't stop love" Phoenix said simply.

Disten sighed and said "I KNOW that. I just can't believe she cares so much. I don't want Jak to die or be captured either, but there are risks involved with going into the Wasteland alone with Hunters on the prowl"

"She can handle herself sir, she is our Number 1" Phoenix said.

"You also know what she's like when she's angry. Not annoyed, but in a pure fit of rage like she is now! She'll kill anyone who gets in the way of her saving Jak!" Disten yelled.

Phoenix smiled wickedly and said "That's exactly what I was hoping for sir"

A few minutes of yelling later, Phoenix walked out of the office feeling only slightly ashamed. She found Tech walking down the hallway and said "Hey, is my armor done yet? I want to try it out"

"Yeah, I just finished. Why do you need to test it now?" Tech asked.

"I'll tell you while we walk" Phoenix said with a small smile.

Rune was walking down the hallway, and found her sister chatting with Tech, and asked what she was doing.

"Come with us. All will be explained when we get to Tech's workshop" Phoenix said playfully.

Beast saw the large group walking down the hallway and he raised an eyebrow at Phoenix, who caught the gesture and said "Come with us, we'll need you too Beast"

And so the group made their way to Tech's workshop, where Phoenix told them of her plan.

**Meanwhile…**

Nightingale had found the base with little trouble. She had guessed where Jak had fallen based on the coordinates she had gotten from Crash and was somewhat surprised to find a hidden bunker in the dunes not even 30 yards away, hardly detectible. She only found it because of her third armor enhancement; so she wasn't surprised the base avoided detection. Nightingale realized that this entire scenario was incredibly well planned in order for Jak to have crash landed so close to one of their bases. Nightingale stowed her cycle away behind a dune and descended into the depths of the bunker, determined to find Jak.

Nightingale silently crept down the stairway and came onto a large catwalk, in which there was a large room filled with the Mercenaries and soldiers that the Hunters had hired for protection. It seemed to be the bunker's armory from the looks of it.

Nightingale scowled as she pulled out the large chaingun attached to her back and kicked off of the catwalk, flying into the air and landing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell!?"

"Who is that!?"

"Intruder Alert!"

"Get her!"

Nightingale began firing before any of the soldiers could do much more than yell, cutting through fifty of them with ease. By the time she ran out of ammo from the chaingun, the other soldiers were getting ready to attack. Nightingale hurled the empty chaingun at a group of three soldiers and sidestepped a grenade hurled at her.

"AGH!" a group of five soldiers yelled as the wayward grenade exploded at their feet.

Nightingale jumped backwards as a soldier tried to fire at her with a shotgun and sidestepped a swipe from a knife by another soldier. Nightingale kicked the knife soldier in the knee, breaking it and kicked him backwards, knocking him to the ground. Nightingale then pulled out one of the Disc Grenades attached to her armor and hurled one at the shotgun soldier.

"What the fu-ACK!" the soldier choked out as the grenade caught him in the chest, lifting him into the air a few feet before exploding violently, sending him flying across the room.

Nightingale whirled around, facing twenty armed soldiers aiming guns at her, and quickly activated another eight Disc Grenades, and hurled them in one fluid movement. The soldier cried out as they became enveloped in an almighty explosion that tore them apart. The remaining hundred or so soldiers hesitated now, unsure if they could defeat the Avenging Angel Agent, despite their numbers.

"Come on. You're not scared of me, are you?" Nightingale said coolly to the soldiers, who replied by opening fire.

Iris sprinted into the gunfire, somehow evading all of the bullets. She then jumped into the air and kicked a soldier in the head, crushing his skull and killing him instantly. Nightingale landed on the ground and swept up his gun, firing onto the remaining soldiers, who returned fire.

She kicked off the ground, flying into the air with her jet-boots, and the soldiers fell one by one as the furious Agent mowed them down from above. Nightingale landed briefly on the ground and flung the empty Assault Rifle at one of the soldiers before hurling another Disc Grenade at soldier trying to fire at her with a grenade launcher, killing him instantly.

Nightingale sidestepped a stab from a soldier with a saber and grabbed his arm and broke it before whirling around and kicking him in the back of the skull. Nightingale grabbed the pistol from his belt as the other soldiers opened fire on her and kicked back into the air. Nightingale soared to the other end of the room, where a large machine was hanging from the building by a few chains. Nightingale grabbed the chain and swung around on it, and then stood atop the machine, looking down at the soldiers who starred up in amazement at her.

Nightingale fired the pistol at the thick silver chains holding the machine up, breaking them. When only the longest chain remained, the entire machine swung towards the ground, and towards the soldiers trying to capture Nightingale.

"SON OF A BIT-!"

BAM!

Half of the remaining soldiers were knocked clear halfway across the room by the machine, and Nightingale dropped to the ground.

Nightingale suddenly turned around and knocked a shotgun out of the hands of a soldier trying to sneak up on her and promptly shot him in the skull three times. Nightingale was able to avoid every shot and every strike aimed at her, and she returned fire with ruthless aggression.

A Hunter Agent jumped into the fray, arms and legs crackling with Dark Eco. He tried firing a blast of Dark Eco at Nightingale, who held out two of her knives and held them in a defensive X stance. The blast slammed into the knives, dissipating into nothing. Nightingale whirled around, hurling the two knives before charging at the Hunter, which slammed into his chest, and kicking the knives through and through his chest.

Nightingale took the Hunter's pistol and fired into his skull three times, and then kicked his body to the floor. Nightingale took flight again, this time soaring around the room, letting the soldiers use up all of their ammunition.

After about a solid minute of nonstop firing, the soldiers all but stopped shooting, and Nightingale swooped down like an eagle and roundhouse-kicked a soldier in the head, caving his skull in. Nightingale fell to the ground and rolled on the ground, firing several shots with her pistol, each shot hitting a vital point that incapacitated her enemies. The people that kept her from her target.

Nightingale sensed someone coming from behind and activated her jet-boots and spun around, using the extra momentum to kick the unwary opponent so hard that they went flying fifty feet across the room.

"W-who is this chick!?" one of the soldiers asked, drawing a combat knife.

"She's an Angel! Like the ones who attacked that other base!" another soldiers yelled.

"Take this!" a soldier yelled, throwing a sparking canister at Nightingale's feet, enveloping the entire room in smoke.

Nightingale smiled and vanished into the mist.

"You just doomed yourselves" her voice said chillingly.

"Why'd you do that!? Now I can't see!" one soldier complained.

"Hey, at least she can't see either" the offending soldier said with a superior grin, aiming his pistol through the smoke.

"_Really now?"_ Nightingale whispered in his ear before slitting his throat with one of her knives.

"Never again will the one's I care for die!" Nightingale said coldly as she slashed at the blind soldiers, who were desperately trying to shoot at a target could see them when they couldn't see her. Nightingale sheathed her knives and drew both of her SMG's.

"NEVER…AGAIN!" Nightingale screamed as she fired at the remaining soldiers with pinpoint accuracy through the smoke with her two SMG's, not missing a single shot.

As the smoke finally cleared, Nightingale stood alone in the room breathing heavily, an ocean of blood surrounding her. Nightingale helped herself to some of the weapons and ammunition in the room, taking a gunstaff with a wickedly sharp spear at the end of it and putting it on her back. Nightingale walked up to a large door with a small terminal.

Nightingale's hands flew across the keyboard as she began to hack the terminal. She was thankful that Tech had been her other teacher besides Rush, so she was an adequate hacker. The door flew open and Nightingale pressed on.

Nightingale sprinted down the hallway, her senses alert. She came across a group of mercenaries and hurled another Disc Grenade at their feet, causing them to be blown away. She dashed into a nearby hallway and caught her breath. She then sank into the shadows while several Hunter Agents walked by, armed to the teeth. To her horror, she saw Havoc and Shadow walking down the hallway, at ease and not even remotely rattled by the demise of their subordinates.

"We should leave now. Shade and Siren can handle Mar. We've got to find the remaining Gate Fragments, as well as get the Key" Shadow said to Havoc.

Havoc looked at Shadow and said "Yeah. Come on. D already made it back to HQ, we should hurry"

The two Hunters disappeared in a flash of black light and Nightingale waited for a minute before stepping out from her hiding place.

"Gate fragments…" Nightingale murmured, remembering the Relic Fragments they kept finding.

"_What's their purpose, and why do the Hunters want them?"_ Nightingale thought as she dashed from her hiding place and sprinted down the hallway.

Nightingale continued to make her way through the base, taking a more stealthy approach. Nightingale heard a series of stomping sounds come down the hallway and jumped into the metal rafters in the hallway, where a series of pipes hung from the ceiling. Nightingale waited until the soldiers were gone before silently dropping to the ground and slinking down the hallway like a cat.

Nightingale continued to make her way through the base, eliminating each group of soldiers she came across, only attacking them only if they spotted her. Nightingale eventually found herself at the center of the bunker, outside of a large metal door that read "Dark Eco Dynamo"

Iris reloaded her weapons and took a few steps back, trying to see the best way to get into the room.

"No vents. No windows. Hmm…I'll just have to go with the direct approach" Nightingale decided with a grimace, pulling out a disc grenade.

**Meanwhile:**

"His vitals are falling. Stabilize him" Shade said.

"Got it" Siren said as she stopped the machine that was pumping more Dark Eco into Jak.

Dark Jak gasped and went limp, coughing up blood violently.

"So, what do you think Havoc wants with him?" Shade asked Siren, who shrugged.

"He said the Dark Goddess needs him. He and Havoc have crucial parts in the Prophecy" Siren replied.

"About that…so, you really think this will end up as a Golden Age for the Hora-Quan, or do you think it'll actually result in the Precursor's-" Shade began to say before Siren shushed him.

"We can't talk about it. And yes, I do. This thing has been predicted for hundreds, no…thousands of years. The Prophecy is essential to this entire thing, we'd be mad to ignore it. Havoc and Jak are but two pawns in a game that's older than our planet" Siren said quietly.

"If they're just pawns…then what does that make us?" Shade asked.

BOOOOM!

The door to the room exploded off of the hinges and flew across the room. Several smoke grenades went off in the doorway, obscuring the intruder.

"What the hell?" Siren said running towards the smoke.

"Hey, watch out!" Shade warned her as she drew closer to the smoke cloud.

Nightingale flew though the smoke, and slammed right into Siren, kicking her in the skull and sending her crashing onto the other end of the room. Nightingale pulled the gunstaff from her back an opened fire on Shade, who rolled to avoid the shots and pulled out his SMG, chuckling slightly.

"I remember you from Spargus…Thanks for that knife, it made incapacitating your boyfriend so much easier" Shade said lightly.

Nightingale snarled angrily and flew into the air, avoiding the first few shots from the SMG. She flipped in the air and used her momentum to run along the ceiling, and then kicked off of its hard as she could, shooting downward towards Shade.

Shade rolled to the side and tried to shoot at Nightingale, who managed to kick the SMG out of his hands and slash him with the tip of the gunstaff.

Shade jumped out of reach and pulled out a combat knife and began to exchange blows with Nightingale. Nightingale was surprised at how powerful the strikes of Shade were. She was a very powerful fighter, and she was barely able to keep up the offensive due to the strength of the blows, which were on par with Beast's incredible strength. Shade shot a burst of Dark Eco at Nightingale, who spun the staff in a quick circle to block it and fired seven shots with the gunstaff, causing Shade to have to take cover.

Shade rolled to avoid a shot and pulled out his pistol and fired at Nightingale, catching her in the shoulder. Nightingale hissed in pain and jumped back as Shade fired a Dark Bolt at her, nearly hitting her with the burst of Dark Eco. Nightingale grabbed a flashbang off of her belt and hurled it at the ground, closing her eyes tightly as it went off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? AGAIN WITH THE DAMN EYES!" Shade yelled as he stumbled around, trying to recover for his temporary blindness.

Siren got to her feet and pulled out a tomahawk and sprinted towards Nightingale, who sidestepped a slash from the Hunter and kicked Siren in the chest, sending her skidding backwards. Siren snarled angrily and hurled the tomahawk, which caught Nightingale in the chest and sent her flying backwards and crashing onto the ground.

"Gotcha" Siren said with a laugh.

Nightingale gasped as the blood began to seep from the wound. She staggered to her feet and yanked the tomahawk out of her chest. She then pulled a GED off of her leg and clamped it onto her wound, healing it with a burst of Green Eco.

Nightingale put the GED back and drew her hand back and hurled the tomahawk at Siren, who sidestepped it. Unfortunately, Shade happened to be standing right behind her, finally recovering from the flashbang, and caught the tomahawk in the chest.

"AGH! YOU DUMB B!TCH!" Shade howled as he crashed onto the ground.

"Whoops…" Siren said with a snicker.

"Ahem"

Siren looked behind her.

BAM!

Nightingale punched Siren full in the face, sending her flying across the room. Nightingale cracked her knuckles and said "That was for Jak. Now where is he?"

Shade slowly got to his feet, yanking the tomahawk out of his chest. He healed the wound with a touch of Dark Eco and said "He's chained to that slab. No way in hell you're getting him out of here alive"

Nightingale glanced to the side of the room, and noticed a beaten and bloodied Dark Jak bound to a chunk of obsidian. Shade hurled the tomahawk at Nightingale while she was distracted.

Nightingale ducked under the throw and drew her gunstaff once more, and the two Agents readied themselves for another round.

Nightingale flew towards the duo, which drew their sidearms and opened fire. Nightingale soared out of range and fired from above, causing the two Hunters to scatter. She landed on the ground and began to exchange blows with Shade, who fired an EMP burst at Nightingale. Nightingale swung the gunstaff at the burst of energy, causing it to disperse into nothing. Siren clamped her hands around her neck, activating her sound attack which could render Nightingale unconscious. Nightingale swiftly drew a knife and in one fluid motion flung it at Siren, catching her right in the throat and cutting off the attack.

Siren choked on the knife and fell to the ground, twitching as blood seeped from the wound. Shade yelled out in distress and fired a huge burst of Dark Eco at Nightingale, who rolled out of the way. The attack slammed into the wall, burning a jagged hole in the thick steel frame.

"We've got to get you out of here" Shade muttered to Siren, picking her up off of the ground.

"We'll meet again, Agent Nightingale. And when we do…may the Precursors have mercy on you" Shade said before vanishing in a burst of darkness.

"Even though they're helping the Metal Heads, they still care about their own. Maybe they're not on our side, but they're not evil" Nightingale murmured to herself,

Nightingale walked towards Dark Jak, who was hanging limp from the chunk of obsidian, drenched in his own blood. Nightingale removed her helmet and approached him.

"Jak?" Nightingale whispered.

"Night…" Dark Jak growled weakly.

Nightingale's heart caught when she saw the extent of the damage done to him. His armor was horribly damaged to the point of disrepair. Jak's entire chest was visible through his armor, and Nightingale could see huge bleeding gashes on his chest where the crushed armor had been torn away. She recognized the knife that she had thrown at Shade was now in Jak's shoulder. It was a specially designed knife imbued with Light Eco, and was supposed to weaken beings of darkness.

"_Shade must have kept the knife I used on him, and then used it on Jak"_ Nightingale realized in horror.

Nightingale reached towards the knife and gently pulled it free. Dark Jak let out a sigh of relief and returned back to his normal state. Nightingale quickly broke the chains and caught Jak in her arms.

"Jak. Please. Speak to me" Nightingale begged.

Jak slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand up.

"Night…is that you?" Jak asked weakly as his hand reached towards her.

Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand and placed it on her head and said "Yes…it's me"

"You came for me…I knew you would…" Jak smiled weakly as he ran his hand through Night's hair.

"Of course I would Jak. I'd do anything for you" Nightingale said as she embraced Jak, hugging him tightly.

"Come on…let's get out of here" Nightingale said as she picked Jak up and carried him over her shoulders.

Nightingale met no opposition and walked calmly out of the bunker. Havoc and the other Hunters were long gone, regrouping and preparing for a new plan of action most likely. Or maybe regrouping and trying to find her. Either way, she wasn't planning on sticking around. Nightingale was able to get on her cycle and drove her and Jak a short distance away. The arrived at an Oasis that was a frequent stop for Wastelanders, where Nightingale could inspect Jak's wounds easier.

The sight of seeing Jak so badly injured tore at Nightingale's heartstrings. He was barely breathing at this point, and his eyes were closed. She tried not to panic; she needed to remain calm in order to save Jak.

Nightingale pulled out her GED's and applied them to Jak's chest, trying to heal the wounds so at least the bleeding would stop. She injected a short burst of Green Eco to the wounds.

"Don't worry J-jak. We'll get you out of this" Nightingale said anxiously as she primed the GED's again.

"I'm…not scared…Iris…because…I'm with you" Jak murmured, a half-smile on his face.

Nightingale's heart fluttered when she heard him say that, and she injected another burst of Green Eco into his wounds.

"There they are!"

"Dammit!" Nightingale whispered as she spun around as three cars screeched to a halt, revealing several squads of soldiers.

And in the lead car was Havoc.

"Poor Nightingale. You really thought we wouldn't notice you saving Jak?" Havoc said, shaking his head as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"What happened to you Havoc? Why are you doing this?" Nightingale asked as she stepped protectively in front of Jak.

Havoc took off his helmet, and Nightingale gasped in horror.

Havoc's eyes were now black, with a red pupil in the middle. His skin was now a ghostly pale color, and a black vein ran down the side of his skull. Havoc smiled and said "Because, like Mar, or Jak to you, is the chosen one of the Precursors, I am the Chosen One of the Hora-Quan. You have your own role in this as well, Nightingale"

"Jazon…please…isn't there some other way?" Nightingale pleaded.

"Sorry Night...Maybe in the next life" Havoc said, drawing an all-black pistol and aiming it at Nightingale.

Nightingale sighed and suddenly whirled around, hurling seven Disc Grenades into the air. They all found their targets, the buggies with the mercenaries still in them. The cars exploded, killing all of the soldiers at once.

"NO!" Havoc growled angrily as he watched the soldiers die in the flames.

Havoc turned around, his body now crackling with Dark Eco said "You're too good for your own good!"

"If I was better, I could've saved you from what you've become!" Nightingale yelled as she pulled out her SMG's and opened fire.

Havoc threw up a Dark Barrier, deflecting all of the bullets back at Nightingale. Nightingale jumped to the side and rolled to avoid the returned gunfire, and Havoc pulled out an old-fashioned six-shooter and fired at Nightingale with both of his guns.

Nightingale hurled another Disc Grenade, which Havoc sidestepped. The grenade flew back around and latched onto Havoc's leg, and then exploded.

Nightingale flew right into the smoke that now engulfed Havoc and kicked him right in the face, shattering his helmet. Havoc roared in pain as he flew out of the smoke, his eyes and face bleeding freely. Havoc tore off his helmet and destroyed it with a burst of Dark Eco.

"I should've finished you off when we were fighting in the Pit" Havoc growled as he healed the wounds that, for now, blinded him.

Nightingale soared back a respectable distance and said "I should've listened closer Jazon. I could've helped you. I should've read the signs that you were in trouble…I'm so sorry"

Havoc smiled and said "Sorry for what? If I hadn't attacked you, you'd still be the miserable sad little girl you were before I beat you to a pulp. And I wouldn't have seen the truth"

Havoc charged up a ball of Dark Eco and fired it at Nightingale, who rolled to the side to avoid it. The attack slammed into her Sandcycle and it exploded violently.

Nightingale scowled and pulled the gunstaff off of her back, while Havoc opened fire with his pistols. Nightingale deflected the shots and fired a few blasts with the gunstaff. Havoc took the blasts head-on, as if they didn't even faze him.

"Dark…QUAKE!" Havoc growled, drawing a pulsating hand of Dark Eco back and slamming it into the ground.

Nightingale yelled out as he sand beneath her exploded and she went flying into the air. She activated her jet-boots, but they spun out of control and she slammed into the dunes.

"Agh!" Nightingale grunted as she tried to get to her feet.

A shot rang out and a bullet passed through her shoulder, and Nightingale cried out as the blood poured from the wound. She rolled around, clutching her shoulder, and saw Havoc standing above her. He put away his pistols, and drew a pitch black sword.

"Talk about a case of déjà vu" Havoc said with a chuckle.

Nightingale felt a shiver go down her spine; this was just like in that training scenario, where Havoc crippled her and sliced her back open. She was down on the ground, and Havoc was standing above her with a sword triumphantly. Nightingale glanced at Jak's broken and bloody form, and she felt a wave of anger go through her.

"_Never again!"_ Nightingale thought as she hardened her resolve.

Nightingale snarled furiously and kicked upwards, kicking Havoc in the chin. She hopped upwards and hurled a disc grenade at Havoc, who caught the explosive in the chest and went flying across the dunes as it exploded. Nightingale was able to quickly roll away from the explosion, despite the distance. Havoc got to his feet, bleeding heavily from the attack. The bleeding gashes in his armor slowly sealed up, and Havoc growled angrily.

"Nightingale…it's over…" Havoc said quietly advancing towards Nightingale.

Nightingale sighed and said "I don't want to fight you Jazon. Please, try and remember. We were friends, weren't we?"

"I don't know. You never talked to me" Havoc admitted, still walking towards her with his sword drawn.

"I couldn't help it. If had been in my shoes, you would've never spoken again either. You don't know what it was like, screaming and begging for help as monsters whip and torture you, only to know deep down that no one cares how much you scream. I kept quiet, only because it kept me safe. Every time I trusted someone, they hurt me...just like you did…I'm so sorry Jazon" Nightingale said, her eyes sparkling underneath her helmet.

"Don't be. I know what I have to do, and it starts with your death" Havoc said firing a burst of Dark Eco at Nightingale, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

Nightingale flew into the air and did a roll in the air to avoid a Dark Bolt. Havoc continued to fire Dark attack after Dark attack at Nightingale, who continued to avoid them. Havoc eventually growled and said "E…NOUGH!"

A huge burst of Dark Eco washed over the area, engulfing Nightingale and causing her to plummet and crash down into the sand. Nightingale was twitching from the Dark Eco painfully rushing through her, and let out an involuntary moan of pain. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw Havoc standing above her once more.

"Farewell Nightingale" Havoc said coldly as he pointed his six-shooter at her skull.

"ROAAAAH!"

"What the-!?" Havoc began to say before a large figure slammed into him.

The figure was in full biomechanical body armor and towered before Nightingale, who recognized the figure immediately.

It was Beast, armored up and holding his hammer tightly in his hands. He snarled at Havoc, who charged at him, radiating with Dark Eco. Beast walked forward, growling angrily and drew his fist back, punching Havoc in the skull, sending him crashing into a dune 50 yards away.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nightingale asked as she got to her feet.

"Helping a friend" Beast growled, holding his hammer in both hands and placing himself between Night and Havoc.

"Go. Get back to the Sanctuary" Beast growled at Nightingale, who shook her head and said "No! I'm not letting anyone else die because of me!"

Beast and Nightingale watched as Havoc walked out of the dune, darkness radiating from him. Havoc roared loudly, sending a wicked shockwave of darkness that turned the sand within twenty feet of him into white glass.

"So, it's come to this" Havoc said as two balls of Dark Eco formed in his palms.

Havoc ran forward and hurled both Dark Eco Bombs at Beast, who swung his warhammer and destroyed both projectiles. Beast ran at Havoc, who ran at Beast. Beast swung his warhammer at Havoc, who ducked and uppercutted Beast in the skull. Beast took the attack with ease and bashed Havoc in the skull with the rod of his hammer, sending him skidding back in the dunes.

Nightingale soared into the air and opened fire on Havoc, engulfing him with gunfire. Havoc snarled in pain as the bullets tore through his armor. Beast went in for the kill and raised his hammer high into the air and brought it down on Havoc, who caught it with two hands filled with Dark Eco. Havoc's face was contorted with strain, but he kicked Beast in the chest, making his loosen his grip. Havoc sucker punched Beast in the chest and stabbed him in the chest with his Darksword that he pulled out of nowhere.

Beast stumbled backwards and Havoc flung both hands at beast and fired a Dark Strike at him at point-blank range. Beast went soaring through the air with a snarl. He landed on the ground and got to his feet, his body now radiating Red Eco as his armor enhancement activated.

"Night. Stay there" Beast growled, and Nightingale nodded and administered a GED to her gunshot wound, healing it.

"Arranst?" Havoc asked.

"_**Of course. Draw upon my strength. Defeat that miserable worm" **_Arranst whispered.

Beast charged at Havoc, who's entire body turned black as night. Even his armor was immersed in shadow. Beast cautiously approached Havoc, who was remaining still, not moving an inch.

"**Gotcha" **Havoc's voice echoed hauntingly.

Havoc suddenly vanished on the spot and kicked Beast in the skull, sending him flying backwards. Beast righted himself and landed on the ground and threw a punch at Havoc, who dodged and delivered a series of jabs and kicks to Beast, who roared in pain. Each blow was strong enough to break bones, and even with his enhancement active, he couldn't keep up. Havoc eventually pulled out his Darksword again and stabbed Beast in the chest sending him crashing onto the ground, where he didn't get back up.

"Beast!" Nightingale screamed.

"You're next" Havoc said coldly as he reverted to his normal state. Nightingale staggered back to her feet and pulled out her gunstaff.

"_**Yes…go my champion…kill them all…"**_ Arranst crooned to Havoc, who nodded and fired a bolt of Dark Eco at Nightingale who screamed in agony as the darkness coursed through her. The gunstaff went crashing into the sand and Nightingale landed on the ground once more.

Havoc snarled and five large tentacles made of Dark Eco erupted from his back and slammed into Nightingale's chest, causing her to scream in agony.

Nightingale screamed and writhed on the ground. She ripped her helmet off; her face contorted in agony, and screamed "I trusted you!"

Havoc stopped his attack. He hesitated, and said "You were a fool then"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Havoc looked up and saw Jak charging towards him. Jak tackled Havoc to the ground, and rolled to his feet. Jak was still horribly injured, but he turned into his Light Jak form and shot a burst of light Eco into Havoc, who yelled out in pain as the Light Eco tore through him.

"_**KILL THEM!"**_ Arranst commanded.

Havoc blasted Jak off of him, sending him crashing onto the dunes with a yell of agony. Havoc walked over to Light Jak, who was flickering in and out of his form. Nightingale slowly got to her feet and opened fire with her SMG, causing Havoc to have to go on the defensive once more.

Beast was slowly getting to his feet by now, and Havoc launched a bolt of Dark Eco at him. Nightingale hurled herself in front of the attack, getting blasted backwards into the dunes once more. She fell back and landed on a nearby rock, her skull slamming into the rock face and landing on the ground, where she remained still.

"NIGHTINGALE!" Jak yelled, returning to his normal form.

"It seems as though she's down for the count" Havoc said, eyeing Nightingale's unconscious form.

"RAAAH!" Beast roared, charging at Havoc and punching him as hard as he could in the face.

Havoc exploded in a burst of Dark Eco, and after a moment said "Good thing my powers are strong enough to create copies of myself, otherwise that blow would've killed me"

Havoc reappeared in a blur and did a double-handed judo chop to Beast's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"_He's so powerful"_ Jak thought in horror as Havoc looked towards him.

Jak's vision blurred and Havoc said "Come quietly. Or I'll kill them both…slowly. No need for them to die"

Jak could barely stand, he had no Eco left, he had no weapons, and he had no backup.

"Just leave them alone" Jak said to Havoc, who nodded.

"HEY!"

Havoc turned to his left and yelled out as he became engulfed by a series of explosions. Jak turned to see Rune and Phoenix in a huge cruiser. Phoenix hopped out of the cruiser, holding a huge rocket launcher and said "Get away from them Jazon!"

Havoc got to his feet and said "You! I should've killed you back in that cell! Damn, this day is just filled with people I should've killed!"

Phoenix was clad in a newly repaired suit of armor that was a riot of colors. Her armor was actually glowing, giving off a radiant light. Phoenix chuckled and said "Time for some payback!"

Rune hopped out of the transport and ran over to Jak.

"Jak, you look horrible" Rune said worriedly.

"I fell ten thousand feet and got tortured with Dark Eco…again" Jak grunted, his entire body screaming in pain.

"True. Phoenix, keep Havoc busy. I'll get Beast, Night, and Jak in the transport" Rune ordered.

"Gotcha" Phoenix said aiming her rocket launcher at Havoc and firing another rocket.

Havoc snarled and punched the rocket midflight, causing it to explode around him. Rune went invisible and quickly grabbed Nightingale and hauled her over to the transport. She then quickly went over to Jak, who shook his head and said "Get Beast. Night healed me a bit, I can walk alright"

Rune nodded and sprinted over to Beast, who was now beginning to stir.

"Come on big guy, up you go" Rune murmured softly.

"Thanks" Beast grunted, trying to walk when he could.

"DIE ALREADY YOU SON A B!TCH!" Phoenix yelled as she reloaded and fired another rocket at Havoc, who dodged it and shot a burst of Dark Eco at Phoenix, who tossed the rocket launcher towards the attack.

The rocket launcher exploded, and Havoc scoffed.

"So much for that. Phoenix, you've slipped up if you've thrown your main weapon away" Havoc began to say before a very small orange dagger slammed into his chest.

"Born from the ashes, the Phoenix's flames shall burn all away until it returns to ashes once more" the Agent said as she walked through the smoke, ten orange darts in hand.

"AGH!" Havoc hissed as the flames engulfed him, burning his body faster than it could heal.

"Leave. Now" Phoenix said harshly.

"_**Retreat for now, you're low on Dark Eco, and you may not survive this encounter"**_ Arranst said quietly.

"One last thing" Havoc said.

Havoc vanished in a burst of darkness and Phoenix glanced around quickly.

"W-where is he?" Rune asked as she walked towards Jak.

Havoc reappeared in front of Jak and stabbed him in the shoulder with his Darksword, running him through with it. Havoc laughed manically as he drew the sword out and vanished on the spot.

"JAK!" Rune yelled running over to him.

Phoenix and Rune helped move Jak into the transport, where Beast was sitting down, watching over Nightingale, who was shaking from the amount of Dark Eco in her.

Jak was vaguely aware of himself bleeding. He felt very light-headed, and his shoulder hurt badly. Compared to the other pain he had endured, this was nothing. He reached over to Nightingale as Rune attempted to dress and wound and grabbed her hand. With the last of his strength, he drew the Dark Eco from her into him.

"Wha…what happened?" Night asked as she slowly regained consciousness.

Jak passed out then and Rune yelled "Stay with me damn you!"

"JAK!" Nightingale screamed in fear as she crawled over to him.

Nightingale primed her GED's and injected her last shot of Green Eco into the wound, stemming the flow of blood. Phoenix hopped into the driver's seat and revved the transport before shooting off towards the Sanctuary.

Two Hours Later:

Nightingale watched as they pulled Jak into surgery. Iris had begged to be let in, but the medics were firm.

So Nightingale waited…

Sharpshooter, Rune, Phoenix, and Beast showed up to wait by her side to hear if Jak was going to make it or not. Nightingale just waited there leaning against the wall looking down at the ground, blaming herself and wishing that it could've been her instead.

Nymph walked out of the Infirmary, seeing as she was still a patient there at the moment, a few hours later, and said with a wide grin "He's stable!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Nightingale fell to the ground, weak with relief. Beast helped her to her feet and grunted "You need rest"

"Yeah. Come on kiddo. Off to bed" Sharpshooter said with a grin.

"No. I want to see him" Nightingale said tiredly, and Sharpshooter sighed and muttered "Love-struck women...SIGH"

The AA Agent went through the double doors, and a few minutes later came back out.

"The doc said no, but Jak was conscious enough to tell him to let you in. The Doc reckons it'll be one of the few times he'll be conscious, so you've got five minutes" Sharpshooter said.

Nightingale beamed and hugged Sharpshooter quickly before dashing into the Recovery Room.

"She's absolutely smitten with Jak, isn't she?" Nymph asked with a laugh.

"Big time" Beast grunted, grinning slightly despite the broken ribs.

Nightingale burst into the room and saw the medic's attaching several IV's in Jak's arms. The surgery room was attached to the Infirmary, so Nightingale saw the medical tools that the medics had use on Jak as she passed into the room where Jak was. Jak was lying down on a bed, wrapped in bandages and looking like hell.

"You have five minutes Miss Nightingale" the medic said sternly.

"Thank you" Nightingale said with a smile.

Nightingale got down on her knees and grabbed Jak by the hand. Jak's eyes slowly opened and he saw Nightingale by his side. Nightingale smiled and rested her head by Jak's.

"Night…" Jak muttered.

"Don't speak. Save your strength" Nightingale whispered as ran her hands through his hair.

"You s-saved me…thank you" Jak muttered, holding Nightingale's hand tightly.

Nightingale flushed pink and said "You saved me Jak. You saved me in so many ways. I'd be lost in the dark, all by myself if it weren't for you…"

Jak smiled weakly and said "You're something special Iris…"

Jak's eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed. Nightingale stayed quietly by his side until the medic came back around.

"You need to leave Agent Nightingale. He needs to rest" the medic said as Nightingale got to her feet.

"Of course. Can I see him later?" Night asked the medic, who hesitated, and then nodded.

"Iris…"

Nightingale turned around to see Jak looking at her. Nightingale went back down on her knees and brought her face close to Jak's.

"Yeah?" Nightingale said softly.

Jak leaned forward and kissed Nightingale's cheek. Nightingale gasped as Jak fell back into his bed and his eyes began to close.

"You're never alone Night…" Jak murmured.

Jak passed out on the spot, and the medic quickly ushered the awestruck Nightingale out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well?" Rune and Phoenix, the two remaining Agents in the hallway waiting for Nightingale, asked at the same time.

Nightingale slowly turned to face them, smiling like she had never smiled before.

"He…he kissed me" Nightingale whispered happily.

The two sisters high-fived each other and hugged Nightingale. It was a sign that maybe her affections weren't exactly hopeless after all…and after everything that had happened, a little hope was enough.

Five Days Later:

Nightingale was slumped over in a chair by Jak's side, holding his hand while they slept. Phoenix smiled and said "Even asleep, they're so cute together"

"Yeah, it's kind of a shame Jak doesn't realize Night's head over heels for him" Rune said.

"How long has she been here?" Rune asked Phoenix.

"She hasn't left his side yet, only when the medics kick her out" Phoenix said with a smile.

"Think she's loves him?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, there's no doubt about it. She broke protocol and dived into a horde of soldiers to save him. If that's not devotion to someone because you love them, then I don't know what is sis" Rune said.

"By the way, what's going on between you and James?"

"Sharpshooter? What about him?" Rune said.

Phoenix sighed and said "Come on Ali. I know you way too well"

"Nothing really. I think that he may have a crush on me, and I have to admit, he is handsome" Rune said with a slight blush.

"Nightingale should take notes" Phoenix said wryly.

"Whatever. I'm not like, into him, I'm just saying that he's very charming when he wants to be" Rune said with a smile.

Nightingale began to stir and her eyes flickered open.

"Wha…what are you two doing here?" Night mumbled tiredly.

"Come on, off to bed with you" Rune said.

"No, I'm not leaving him" Nightingale said murmured, trying to stay awake.

"Night, the doctors said he'll wake up soon. You have to be patient, and on top of that, you need to actually sleep. You've done more than enough for Jak" Phoenix said to the raven-haired woman.

Nightingale looked tiredly at Jak, who was still sleeping soundly.

"He'd want you to take care of yourself" Phoenix said quietly, and Nightingale finally relented and bent down to where Jak's head was resting and murmured something that sounded like a hymn or a verse of a song. Jak's face relaxed a little more and Nightingale glanced at him before leaving the room.

Phoenix sighed and sat down in the chair Nightingale had vacated.

"How'd your leg?" Rune asked.

"Better. It's a little sore still, but I'll be able to go on the mission" Phoenix said brightly.

"Don't push yourself. You should still try to not put too much strain on your leg, though I doubt there'll be any problems with the two of us back together again" Rune laughed.

"Damn straight sis" Phoenix said to her sister, who grinned widely.

The Chief walked the halls, deep in thought. He knocked on a nearby door, and heard a tired voice say "Come in"

Disten stepped into Night's room, and saw his adoptive daughter looking at a mini-holomap on her desk, pouring over plans and strategies that she had worked on when she wasn't with Jak. She was supposed to lead the team sent out on The Mission, but the Chief couldn't send her out in this state.

"How are you feeling?" Disten asked.

"Fine"

"Iris…you disobeyed me" Disten said to Nightingale, who winced at his tone.

"I told you not to look for him. And you did. You were almost killed, as was Agent Beast. I should expel you from the program for endangering yourself like that" Disten said.

"Then do it. I don't regret saving him" Nightingale said finally, looking at the Chief with a weary frown.

"You…you know I wouldn't even think of getting rid of you…why did you go after him?" Disten asked.

"Because…because…I don't know anymore. He makes me feel special, like…no one ever has before" Nightingale said tiredly.

Disten walked over to Nightingale and put a hand on her shoulder and said "I know that. And I'm so proud of you for how far you've come since he's been here. Rush would be proud of you"

Nightingale smiled as she got to her feet and hugged Disten tightly. The Chief smiled and embraced Nightingale as well. Nightingale sighed and said "I've never said thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me. You were the reason I could come here, and start a new life…I'd still be trapped in that cell if it weren't for you" Night whispered, hugging Disten tightly.

"You never had to say thank you. You never had to say anything after what you endured. Yet you did, and that's why you are one of the strongest people I know" Disten said softly, causing Nightingale to laugh.

"Well, I had some good influences. Like you" Night said with a smile.

"That you did. Come on. You should eat, and then you can rest. The mission can wait until you've all recovered" Disten said.

Nightingale nodded and followed the Chief out of her room, closing the door behind her.

**Meanwhile:**

"Don't move. Conserve your energy" Blade said to Chill, who was making herself more comfortable.

"Jeez. At first I liked having you be my nurse, but this is getting ridiculous" Chill said with a smile.

Blade sat next to Chill, who was sitting comfortably in a large sofa in the library. Blade had insisted on helping her get through recovery as quickly as possible so she could be on the mission. Disten had found a special treatment that had accelerated the pace of recovery, shortening it to five days instead of five weeks. Light Eco and Green Eco treatments had been administered every hour on the hour for five entire days, and while it wasn't easy, as regular humans couldn't take so much Eco being forced into them, but she managed. She could now move her shoulder with some difficulty. She'd be ready for the mission soon enough.

"_Nurse_? Is _that_ what you call what you made me do last night?" Blade said indignantly.

"I'm injured. The least you could do as my "friend" was comply with my absurd demands" Chill said with a wide smile.

"Making me dress up like that was a little excessive though"

"…I'm not apologizing"

"…SIGH…fair enough"

Daxter and Tesspopped out from behind a bookshelf and the four looked at each other for a moment.

"A library is not the place to discuss your sexual escapades" Daxter said, trying not to laugh.

"That's a big word for such a small rodent" Blade said with a wry grin.

"Why I oughta…" Daxter began to say before Blade unsheathed a knife.

"Never mind" Daxter said with a sheepish grin, and Blade sheathed the knife once more.

"Howdy people, what's up?" Sharpshooter said with a smile as he flopped down on a nearby sofa.

"Where did you come from?"

"Blame my mother. How're you feeling Chill?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Better every day, thanks to my nurse" Chill said, glancing at Blade, who coughed and muttered something about getting a drink and walked away.

"You never get bored when you're in the AA" Chill said.

"True. Though you've been around longer than me" Sharpshooter said with a smile.

"How did you join the AA?" Daxter asked Chill.

"Well, as you can see, I can be a little…flirty" Chill began.

"We hadn't noticed" Daxter and Sharpshooter said at the same time.

"Well, it's a long story. A few years back, about five years ago, I was working with the Underground. Torn, AKA Jakob, had me plant myself within the Baron's consorts, in order to get information out of them" Chill said.

"Like I said back in Haven City, I have no problem using my looks to get what I want. I can manipulate the idiots who think with their crotch and not their brain, and my Intel helped the Underground and saved a lot of lives. Torn managed to stay several steps ahead of Praxis thanks to what I learned from the cities nobles" Chill said.

"But…one day I was found out... It was just a few years ago, that awful day…They tried to force me to give myself up, and they captured my sister to make me surrender. I gave myself up to the Baron, anything to save my little sister…but…he was so angry…he said he would watch me suffer before he killed me…so he brought in a horrible, huge Metal Head…"

"_And tore…my sister…to pieces_" Chill whispered harshly, using a tone they had never heard before from her. It was the sort of loathing Nightingale had reserved for Torn.

"As I watched her die, I begged for him to just end it…and then…he came" Chill said sadly.

"Who came?" Daxter asked.

**Flashback:**

"YOU MONSTER!" Chill, at the time Nicole, screamed at the Baron with tears running down her face.

"Dispose of the body like the others" the Baron said snapping his fingers.

Nicole sobbed as she watched her mutilated sister be dragged away by two Krimzon Guards, who threw the body into a bag and hauled it out of the room. They then killed the Metal Head and she watched as it exploded in a burst of Dark Eco.

"Now…what to do with you?" the Baron said maliciously.

"We could always use her for…entertainment" Errol said with a disgusting smirk.

"No. That's too good for her. She can be a test subject for the Dark Warrior Program" Praxis said with a vile grin.

"I like it sir. I'll go prepare at once" Errol said with a grin.

"I'll be back to watch you die" Praxis said with a smile as he walked away, leaving the beaten and bloody women hanging by her wrists from the wall.

"My sister…my baby sister…how could he do this…now I can never help the Underground again…" Nicole sobbed, lamenting her sister and the people she'd let down.

"Personally, I feel as though you can get revenge AND help others" a man said to her.

Nicole looked to her left and saw to her amazement a man was leaning against the wall next to her. He stood at about five and a half feet and wore a sort of light grey body armor with black trimming. He had a crossed-sword emblem on his shoulder and was utterly covered with swords and knives, though he had a pistol held loosely in his hand.

"W-who are you?" Nicole asked.

"Call me Blade for now. So, what happened here?" the strange man asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm dead now anyway...my best friend…the only family I had left in this miserable world was just slaughtered by one of those damn Metal Heads in front of me…I just want to d-die" Nicole sobbed.

Blade scoffed and said "For such an important informant to the Underground, I expected someone…tougher"

Nicole's eyes narrowed angrily and in an incredible feat of strength snapped the chain holding her right arm. Nicole lashed out at the man, kicking him in the jaw. The man stumbled backwards with a laugh and said "So, you are just as good as I thought you were"

Nicole panted angrily, ignoring the intense pain in her hand, and said "What do you want? Who sent you?"

"Who sent me? No one. I just hate the Baron and what he's done to these people. So, when I heard one of the Underground's best informants was captured, I decided to come spring you out. Didn't think you'd be so easy on the eyes though" Blade admitted, looking up and down Nicole body. Nicole for the first time in a while felt herself flush under the other man's gaze; she was dress in a ripped and bloody blue dress, hardly easy on the eyes.

Who WAS this guy?

Nicole scowled and said "Piss off"

"You're angry. You're furious that someone could be so cruel and evil. That he could just sic a monster like that on your sister, who was innocent, just to get back at you" Blade said softly as he drew a knife.

With a single fluid movement he sliced through the other chain. Nicole fell to the ground limply, but Blade caught her. She was surprised at how easily he carried her, like it was nothing at all. Strong, yet gentle.

"It'd be better if you just killed me and ran. We won't escape alive" Nicole muttered.

"That's why I brought backup" Blade chuckled.

"Blade, did you get her?" a voice asked Blade, though Nicole heard it too.

Blade tapped his communicator in his helmet and said "Target has been retrieved. We'll meet at rendezvous, the Baron's Throne Room"

"Who is that?" Nicole asked curiously as Blade picked her up, bridal style.

"A friend. Here, take this" Blade said handing her his pistol, which had a crossed-sword emblem on it.

The duo made their way into a nearby hallway and ducked around a corner. Blade set Nicole on the ground gently, inspecting her injuries.

"Leave me behind. Don't get yourself killed because of me, I'm not worth it" Nicole said to the man, who shook his head.

"Intruder!" a Krimzon guard yelled.

Blade walked out into the hallway, making sure Nicole was safe, and drew a wicked looking green sword.

"En garde!" Blade yelled as he dashed towards the guard, who fired at Blade and missed.

Blade stabbed the Guard through the chest and kicked him to the ground. Five more Krimzon Guard burst into the hallway and opened fire with their gunstaffs. Blade laughed wildly and began to swing his sword, blocking the shots and sending out bursts of green lightning from his sword, which struck down each of the soldiers to the ground.

"Can you walk?" Blade asked.

Nicole tried to get to her feet, but fell to her knees. Blade quickly put her on his back and said "Just shoot the idiots who come at us, OK?"

"G-got it" Nicole said.

Blade and Nicole quickly made their way through the hallway, stopping only when Blade had to duck out of sight when a KG Deathbot appeared in the hallway. Blade held his breath and Nicole did as well, and for a few these moments, they were utterly silent as the robot came by. When the robot passed, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, my partner is keeping those idiots busy. We can get to the rendezvous if we hurry" Blade said to Nicole.

"I think I can walk the rest of the way" Nicole said.

"Good. Stay behind me, no matter what" Blade ordered, and Nicole nodded.

Blade pulled out a knife and went ahead, and then gestured to let Nicole know the way was clear.

The two quickly made their way through the next hallway when another huge KG Deathbot emerged from the hallway and saw the two of them standing there.

"Step back! I've got this" Blade said as he ran at the robot. Nicole took cover and watched in awe.

Blade slid underneath the robots legs, avoiding a series of deadly lasers, and stabbed the KG Deathbot in the middle underbelly, where it convulsed and shut down. Blade rolled underneath the robot as it fell to the ground and exploded violently.

"That was incredible!" Nicole said with a laugh.

"Think that's good? You should see me on a good day. I've had this crick in my neck, and it's been slowing me down" Blade said with a laugh.

Nicole sighed and said "Back to the getting the hell out of here"

"Right. Come on" Blade said gesturing down a hallway.

The two continued to make their way down the hallway and came into the Baron's throne room, which was empty. Blade tapped his helmet and said "We've reached the rendezvous. Where are you?"

"On my way" a voice replied.

"YOU!"

Blade and Nicole turned around to see Baron Praxis standing in the doorway, with twenty armed guards behind him.

"SEIZE THEM!" Praxis roared.

"Wrong move" Blade said calmly lifting his Galvasword.

Blade quickly darted at the soldiers and discharged a bolt of electricity at them, stunning four of the soldiers. Blade ducked under a gunstaff swing and stabbed the attacker in the chest before quickly yanking out his sword and slashing another soldier in the chest, downing him.

"You know, you can help too" Blade suggested to Nicole as he sidestepped a punch and stabbed another soldier.

"You're one of them! Those Avenging Angels!" Praxis snarled angrily as he watched the squad get decimated by one man.

"Yeah. And you're a tyrant, using your power to keep this city under your cruel iron fist. I should do everyone a favor and kill you now" Blade said as he blocked several blasts aimed at him and downed the remaining soldiers with five swipes of his Galvasword.

Praxis snarled and drew his own sword, a razor sharp cutlass that gleamed in the moonlight streaming in through the window. Blade laughed and got into a stance. Nicole just watched silently as the two slowly walked in a circle, watching each other.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked Blade.

"Don't rush me…all good things come to those-" Blade began to say before the Baron charged at him and slashed downwards, trying to slice the Agent in two.

Blade quickly dodged the slash and darted under the Baron's outstretched arms, slashing him in the hip and drawing blood. The Baron snarled and lunged at Blade again, who began to trade blows with the cruel ruler.

Nicole watched the fight in amazement; she had never seen someone so easily beat so many trained soldiers. She watched as the Agent nimbly dodged every strike and slash the Baron threw at him. She knew the Baron was a capable fighter, as he would train constantly with his men when his duties permitted, but this…

Blade scored several more hits on Praxis, cutting open both of his arms and slashing him deeply on his left thigh. The Baron was resilient though, and kept up the fight.

"Blade!" Nicole called.

"Yeah?" Blade asked casually as he sidestepped another slash.

Nicole suddenly charged in and grabbed a small black scimitar that Blade had sheathed on his back. Nicole lunged at the Baron, who quickly brought up his sword to block the blow, which knocked the Baron to his knees.

"Baron Praxis!"

Several more Krimzon Guards burst into the room, led by Erol, and Nicole felt a surge of anger course through her as glanced at the Baron who had retreated several yards away to recover.

"You get Praxis. I'll handle these idiots" Blade said.

"Actually Blade…If I could do the honor?" a voice asked Blade in his helmet.

"Go ahead" Blade chuckled.

A large transport slammed into the wall and the turrets on the front of it opened fire on the Guards, who screamed as the shots tore through them and quickly cut them down.

A man clad in dark red armor like Blade jumped out of the driver's seat and said "Jeez, took you guys long enough to get here"

"Sorry Rush, trying to deal with these morons was more annoying than I thought it'd be" Blade said.

The two soldiers didn't realize Erol had gotten to his feet, and somehow avoided the attack. He drew his pistol, and opened fire on the two Agents, who avoided the shots.

More Krimzon Guard soldiers streamed into the room, and Rush pulled out two SMG's and said "I'll hold them off. Deal with Erol"

"Got it" Blade replied.

Blade glanced at Nicole, who was holding her own against the Baron, who had slowed down as a result of his wounds. Nicole's beautiful face was contorted in a fierce snarl as she traded blows with the man that had executed her sister by feeding her to a monster.

The Baron began to take a few steps back, and Nicole pressed on with even more ferocity, slashing the Baron in the chest with a yell of rage.

Blade deflected several pistol shots fired by Erol and easily defeated him by striking him several times with the lightning from his Galvasword. He then stabbed him in the shoulder and said "Do the city a favor…just die already"

Blade walked over to Nicole, passing by Rush who was dealing with the Krimzon Guards still, and jumped back into the fight, which at this point was just a way of punishing the Baron, because Blade could tell that Nicole could have finished the fight whenever she wanted to.

After continuing to trade blows with Baron Praxis for another minute, Blade eventually disarmed the Baron with a quick swipe of his Galvasword and kicked him in the chest, winding him. Blade whirled around and slashed the Baron heavily in the shoulder and sending out a spray of blood.

The Baron fell to his knees, bleeding all over, and growled angrily.

"It'd be so easy…just to end it…" Blade said softly, pointing his electrically charged sword at the Baron's throat.

"GET THEM!"

The group looked towards the doorway, through which they could see a swarm of Krimzon Guards, followed by several large KG Deathbots.

"Damn! This is taking too long!" Rush said as he reloaded and aimed his SMG's at the reinforcements.

Erol took advantage of this development and grabbed his fallen pistol and fired a shot at Blade, hitting him in the arm. Blade yelled out as his arm began to bleed and the Baron quickly punched Blade in the groin, an underhanded blow that was effective. Blade grunted and fell to his knees as the Baron stumbled away, bleeding badly.

"We need to leave!" Rush said as he backed up towards the transport, firing onto the horde that was running into the room.

Blade limped towards Rush, but Nicole remembered the unfired pistol that Blade had given her. She aimed the pistol at the fleeing Baron and fired a shot, hitting him in the foot, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"AGH! Why you little-!" the Baron snarled before Nicole smiled and fired five more times, hitting both of his shoulders, his right arm, and hitting him twice in the stomach. The Baron collapsed onto the ground and several Krimzon Guards kneeled down out of concern. Nicole ran towards the transport as Blade limped in and she jumped in just as the transport took off into the air.

"That was close" Nicole sighed as she sat down next to Blade.

Blade took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground before clutching his gunshot wound. Nicole blinked in surprise and said "Wow"

"Wow what?" Blade asked.

Blade was incredibly handsome, much more so than the usual slobs in the Baron's court that she had to interact with. She blushed pink and said "N-nothing"

"You OK?" Blade asked as he grabbed a first aid kit and applied a cloth to the wound, stanching the wound.

"Y-yeah. So, what are you guys?" Nicole asked.

"I should be asking you that. One moment, you're emotional and fiery and upset, and the next you're…" Blade trailed off.

"I'm…?"

"So…chill" Blade admitted.

"Chill?" Nicole chuckled in amusement.

"Only word I could think off that explained it. You see? Like now. You just shot the Baron multiple times, and you may have just been the one to finally end his life. Instead of being mad, or swearing to destroy the Baron, you're just sitting here blushing" Blade said, causing Nicole to smile slightly.

"That may be, but what are you two?" Nicole asked Rush, who was driving the transport.

"We're the Avenging Angels, a group of soldiers dedicated to the destruction of the Metal Heads" Rush said.

"Sounds fun" Chill admitted.

"Fun!?" Blade said incredulously.

"Yeah! I mean, I'll never be able to show my face in Haven as long as the Baron is alive, so killing those evil Metal Heads sounds like a damn good idea to me right now. Can I join?" Nicole asked.

"You handled yourself pretty good back there…plus you do meet the qualification to get in…why not?" Blade said.

"What qualification do I meet?" Nicole asked.

"Your sister" Rush said to the ex-spy.

Nicole's expression fell, and she turned away from Blade. She bit her lip hard, to the point where it began to bleed. Nicole took a deep, shaky breath, and it was obvious she was trying to keep her composure.

Blade's expression softened and he said "We've all been through it. Losing someone precious to us at the hands of those monsters…that is what we are. The ones left behind to grieve, the ones who wield our pain with both hands and use it to destroy a race that seeks to exterminate us, and to help those who also stand against them. That is the Avenging Angels. That is who we are"

Chill took a deep breath and said "I want to join. I have to do something, anything. I want to help, just like I did for the Underground"

Blade put an arm on her shoulder and said quietly "It's OK Nicole…let it out"

Nicole's expression crumbled and she broke down, sobbing onto Blade's shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, and held the ex-spy who grieved for her sister.

Rush sighed and said "It's never easy…you just learn to deal with the pain after a while…"

And with that, the trio travelled in silence, flying towards the Sanctuary, and towards a new life for a future top-ranked Agent for the Avenging Angels.

**Flashback End:**

**Two Days Later:**

**MCC:**

"_So, any q__uestions?" _Arch asked Vin.

"_Not really. I'm amazed that you can run this all yourself"_ Vin admitted.

"_It's not easy. I hardly have time to go offline anymore" _Arch said with a sigh.

"_Well, um, I could help with that"_ Vin offered timidly.

"_I'd appreciate it. But do you really think you can handle both the City's Power Grid and our own systems while I go offline for a few hours?"_ Arch asked skeptically.

"_Of course I can! Don't underestimate me!"_ Vin proclaimed, causing the A.I. to chuckle and say _"OK then hotshot, have fun"_

"Jeez, get a room you two" Daxter said loudly.

Vin yelped and began to whistle embarrassedly while Arch laughed and said _"Going Offline"_

She vanished in a flash of blue light and Vin said _"Wow…she's something"_

Blade cleared his throat loudly, and Vin and Daxter looked at him and the other Agents assembled in the room. Blade sighed and said "All right, here's the deal"

"Jak was supposed to go on the mission...But, since he's still in the infirmary, that's not happening" Blade explained to Rune, Chill, Sharpshooter, Phoenix, Beast, Nymph, Royal, Daxter, and Nightingale.

Disten, who was tapping several points on the Holo-Map in the room, said "We'll have to do this mission without Jak. It's not any different than our plan was a short while ago"

"Night, as our Number 1, would you care to explain the mission in detail?" Disten asked.

Nightingale smiled and said "Sure"

"Nightingale will be leading from the field. Any objections?" Disten asked the group, who shook their heads.

Nightingale nodded and said "As you all know, there has been Hunter activity at Blackwood Island, an island to the west that we believe is their main base. It's surrounded by ever-present storm clouds, obscuring all attempts at recon. However, thanks to the Intel Phoenix was able to obtain while she was a prisoner, we now have a clear view of where the objective is, a map of the facility, as well as Intel on what kind of security we can expect guarding the Vault"

"Vault?" Nymph asked as Nightingale pulled up a map of the facility.

"Our objective is a high-security vault at the center of the complex. There is an incredibly valuable Precursor Map in there, which will show us the way to an even more important Precursor Artifact. What that artifact is exactly, we're not exactly sure. But we believe it is a key to an ancient Precursor Door, hidden away from the world somewhere" Nightingale explained.

"So say we get the map and key, how do we find the door?" Phoenix asked.

"With this" Nightingale said pulling out something from underneath her neckline and setting it down gently on the table.

It was a small amulet. An amulet of Precursor Metal encasing a small glowing diamond, with flowing black text surrounding the diamond. The amulet seemed mystical, and the group could feel the power thrumming from it.

"What is that? It's beautiful" Chill breathed softly.

"It's an ancient amulet, passed down in my family. My uncle kept it for safekeeping for my mother before she died. When the time is right, this will lead the 'Those chosen by fate' to the Door to Light" Nightingale explained.

"The Door to Light?" Sharpshooter asked.

"If I may, Nightingale?" Royal said.

"Go ahead"

"The Door to Light is the greatest of the Precursors legacies. Legend has it that only the chosen ones can open it and unleash the incredible power that lies behind it" Royal said.

"Any idea what kind of power lies behind it?" Blade asked.

"We do not. No one knows, but the Precursor's themselves" Royal said.

"This is why we need the Map. The Hunters can't get their hands on the key, and through that the power behind the Door, so we need to get the map from them and find the key before they do. The Chief has been reading up on the Door to Light, so he can provide more details later, after we acquire the Map and Key" Nightingale explained.

"We will be split into three teams. Team A is going to be the main party that goes into the base and will be charged with breaking into the Vault and retrieving the Map. Team A was supposed to consist of Sharpshooter, Rune, and Jak. I'll get back to Team A in a moment. Team B will be charged with distracting the Hunters and keeping them occupied. This team will consist of Nymph, Royal, and Beast. Team C will be responsible for taking care of any reinforcements that come when Team A breaks into the Vault. Team C will consist of Phoenix, Blade, and Chill.

"Rune, Sharpshooter. Since Jak was supposed to back you up on Team A, I'll join you myself to replace him" Nightingale said to the two Agents, who nodded.

"Don't be so quick to take my job Iris" a familiar voice said.

The group turned around to see Jak walking into the room, armed to the teeth, and ready to go. He was also wearing a brand new suit of armor.

Nightingale had seen Jak's old armor set, which he claimed was the Armor of Mar. It looked as though that armor merged with what was left from his previous AA one. The arms, legs, and chest pieces were now his Mar Armor, with white lightsteel encaging his chest. The Seal of Mar/ Eco Extractor in the center had been repaired, and on his arms and legs were his bracers and greaves, combined with the white armor he had before. His Morph Gun was on his back and he was locked and loaded.

Nightingale ran over to Jak and said "Jak!? W-what are you doing here? You should be in the Infirmary"

"According to their records, I am" Jak laughed.

"How's your arm?" Nightingale asked worriedly.

"It's OK. I should be out of the Infirmary tomorrow" Jak said with a grin.

"Tomorrow?" Nymph said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on guys. You need me to get you into the base and get the Map. Besides, I'm not going to let something like a hurt arm stop me" Jak said cracking his knuckles and discharging a small burst of Dark Eco confidently.

Royal glanced at the two of them and walked over to Iris. He bent down and muttered in her ear "Nightingale, I know you look up to him, but with this mission, I'm not so sure that he should-"

"If Jak thinks that he'd good, then he's good" Nightingale said coldly to Royal, causing him to wince.

Nightingale leaned close to him and whispered "You're good, right Jak?"

"Look, I said I was_ OK_. Good might be stretching it a little bit Night, but I can handle it. I'm not letting you go there without me" Jak said with a small smile, hugging Nightingale with his injured arm reassuringly.

"That's settled then. Jak, you will join Rune, Sharpshooter, and Nightingale in the main attacking force on Team A and break into the main facility" Disten said with a nod.

"Thank you sir" Jak said walking over to the others, who seemed to be glad he was better.

"You all know your assignments. You will be boarding the Raven-ships in less than one hour, which I suggest you use that time to prepare" Disten said to the group, who nodded.

"That's all. May the Precursors watch over you…You are all dismissed!" Disten said to the soldiers, who saluted their leader.

"Yes sir!"

End of Chapter:

_The Mission is about to begin! _

_Action, danger, and explosions galore! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Please let me know what you thought by submitting a review in the section below._

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	19. Blackwood Island

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_This was a very LONG chapter, actually my longest yet. I had to stop writing simply because I felt like it'd never get done. If there are some parts that seem like they could've gone on longer, fact is I cut that part short because the chapter wouldn't get done for another week._

_I re-watched the Precursor Trilogy on YouTube. Very helpful considering I can't play the games anymore. If you don't know what it is, it's a special video, I'm not entirely sure where it came from, I'm assuming some special edition of Jak III or something, which recaps all three Jak games. But that's not all, Daxter is the one commentating. It's really funny and was very helpful for me when I started writing this._

_Also, I have been working further on my Pokémon story, to the point where I'm sure that I will want to reader participation. More info on that when I have more of the story up._

_Anyway, this chapter came out before an Apocalypse update, which only happened because I had a four day surge of inspiration that made me write a crapload. I've been incredibly busy with college, so pardon the delay in updating. As opposed to Apocalypse, I've been consistently working on this; it's just taken forever with homework and due to the length of the chapter._

_Also, according to review and feedback, I need to work on my actions sequences. I'll keep that in mind, and if they aren't up to par this chapter, then I'll just work on it next time. Keep in mind I do read and consider all reviews. Constructive critics and feedback and criticisms is encouraged, though go easy on me this time because of the length of this chapter. I didn't mean for this chapter to be this long, and I can't spot every error (not trying to make excuses for myself, I'm just saying). It takes multiple read-throughs to get most of the errors. _

_Shoutout to my ever-so-amazing reviewers from last chapter, which included doubledamn, Evilanimegenious, StaticBomb324, S-B216, Ravens of Blood, Hazz4rd,Ecofreakrsa17, Oblique Strategies, a two new guest reviewers known as_ _JakMan002543 and Mr. Mar, Archangel Azrael, as well as two new reviewers known as Aoife Calder and angel. nieves. 1656. Thanks a ton for the feedback and support everyone._

_Special shoutout to the story's 100th reviewer, and one of my first reviewers since the story began, and that's Oblique Strategies. Thanks for the support for all of these chapters, you freaking rock! _

_Enjoy this insanely long chapter. _

Chapter 19: Blackwood Island

"Nervous?" Jak asked Nightingale, who shook her head.

"I'm excited. This is the first big mission I've been on since before I started talking" Night said with a small smile.

Jak and Nightingale were sitting down on the floor of the Docking Bay, chatting while the waterfalls crashed down around them.

Jak was armed with two new Morph Gun attachments, including a very powerful Red Eco Wave Mod, , and another Green Eco Mod, which was a Mod that allowed Jak even greater range and power with his Green Eco shotgun at the cost of using two bullets per shot.

Nightingale was armed with her trusty shotgun, with ten disc grenades attached to her armor. Her whip was attached to her hip and her two SMG's were attached to her shins, with her GED's attached to her thighs.

Iris was lying down comfortably in Jak's lap, while Jak leaned against a wall. Nightingale closed her eyes and sighed contently, and Jak smiled. Daxter and Tess were curled up next to them, seemingly asleep, though Jak knew better. Daxter was more alert than most people thought he was.

"You OK?" Jak asked Iris with a small smile.

Nightingale nodded and said "All is well. So for now, I'm content"

"What's that supposed to mean? We're about to go on a dangerous mission!" Daxter yelled suddenly.

"Weren't you asleep?" Iris asked opening an eye with an amused expression.

"My Daxter is more watchful than an eagle-hawk" Tess said lovingly.

Daxter ignored both comments and said "How are you so happy?"

Nightingale sighed and said "I just am, Daxter…" Daxter gave her a skeptical look, and she gave in and said "If you really must know, I'm glad that Jak's OK"

Jak was surprised by this and said "Really?"

"I was so worried…but you're OK now. And that…well, it made me happy" Nightingale said with a shy smile.

Jak smiled and said "Thanks Iris"

"You two are so adorable" Tess commented, causing both Jak and Iris to blush.

"So, how did you get that amulet?" Jak asked Iris, who sighed and said "I got it in Spargus…I never did tell you what happened there, did I?"

"No, you didn't" Jak replied as Nightingale took out her new amulet and held it up to the light, admiring it.

"I found my long-lost uncle there, and his family. Apparently they had fled the City long before my parents decided to leave as well. I found him when I was sent by Disten to Spargus, where I was supposed to help this family who was being harassed by a strange man. This turned out to be Shade, and he was trying to capture my cousin Susan. I was able to protect him from her, and she led me to my uncle" Nightingale explained.

Flashback:

"Come in, come in" Nightingale's uncle, Stann, said warmly as he welcomed his long-lost niece into his home, which was modest but not austere. The walls were made of stone and a few pieces of furniture were in the house. Not bad for a Wastelander home.

"Your Aunt is out on a Relic Run. Shell be back shortly. Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, wine?" Stann asked.

"Tea's good. I'm not that much of a drinker" Night admitted with a laugh.

"My sister wasn't either. You look so much like her. Our looks tend to run in the family on the girls side. look! Even little Susan here looks a lot like you" Stann laughed as he gestured to his daughter, who grinned toothily.

Stann fixed Nightingale a cup of tea and even set aside some biscuits and honey, both of which were rather hard finds as far as Spargus went.

"The times in Spargus are much better than in Haven City, that is for sure" Nightingale commented as she took a sip of the cool tea.

"It's a nice change of pace, but I can't imagine what they're going through in Haven. Those people catch a break…it's such a shame really…" Stann murmured as he sat down.

"Iris…I don't want to open old wounds but…what happened to you? Why did your parents die? What happened?" Stann asked.

"Get Susan out of the room. She doesn't need to hear this" Nightingale said quietly.

"Susan. Could you go to your room for a few minutes? Me and your cousin Iris need to catch up" Stann said.

"OK daddy" Susan said cheerfully as she skipped to her room.

"She's adorable" Nightingale said with a small smile.

"She's mine and your aunt's world. Our light in the darkness so to speak. Now, please…tell me everything" Stann said softly.

Nightingale recounted everything she could remember. The transport being shot out of the sky, the deadly crash. Wandering the desert, being captured. The forging of the weapon, and Jakob's betrayal…

"What a coward! I hope that gutless fiend burned alive in the Wasteland" Stann swore angrily.

"He lived, and he's the Leader of the Freedom League" Nightingale said.

"What, but…Torn!? He's Jakob? That's…" Stann sighed angrily.

"I just found out recently, I was just as shocked as you" Nightingale admitted.

Nightingale recounted, rather emotionlessly, how she was beaten and tortured over the next few years, with her uncle gripping the armrests of his chair until his knuckles were white. Iris told of how she was saved by Disten and the Avenging Angels, and how she decided to live among them until she came of age. She explained how she had joined them an made a new life for herself.

"Disten…strange fellow. His father helped found Spatgus if memory serves. He's one of the greatest-versed heads of Precursor Lore that I know of, save Seem the Monk" Stann admitted.

"He was the only person I spoke to. Save for him, I remained utterly silent. I had given up in a way…especially after Rush died" Nightingale muttered.

Nightingale spoke of Rush and his death, and how bad she took it. How she had been driven to the depths of despair, and had felt so alone. She even admitted to Stann that she had a dream that she shot herself in the heart. Stann was surprised by this. Who would think that his young, once cheerful and playful niece had been driven to such a state of sadness and dispair?

"I was so sad…so alone…every day was a struggle…this lasted for about a year, and then Jak came. He saved me from myself" Nightingale said with a small smile as she said Jak's name.

"Jak? Hmm. Interesting" Stann said.

"What's interesting?" Night asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, did you discover why that man was after Susan?" Stann asked.

"It seemed he was more interested in her amulet" Night said, pointing to the amulet that rested on the table.

"So…that's what they're after" Stann said quietly.

"What is this about?" Nightingale asked.

"Iris…they are many other ancient families besides the House of Mar. Our family holds some secrets too, and one of them is that amulet. It is one of the many keys that can open the Door to Light" Stann said.

End Flashback:

"He told me that it was just one piece to a giant puzzle, and its one my family has a connection to" Nightingale said.

Jak thought about this new bit of info, and Nightingale looked up at Jak and said "Why do they call you Mar?"

Jak smiled and said "Didn't I tell you that?"

Nightingale shook her head and said quietly "You're Jak…you're My Jak, right?"

She was scared that Jak wasn't what he said he was. That there was some deep, dark secret that he was keeping from her, and because of that secret, it would tear them apart. It would push him away from her.

"I always be Jak" Jak then smiled and hugged the Agent playfully and said "I'll always be YOUR Jak"

Nightingale realized she had slipped up, and was even more surprised at Jak agreeing with her. She blushed dark red and said "Get off!"

"Fine" Jak said laughing loudly.

"My name is really Mar. I was separated from my father, King Damas, when I was young" Jak said.

Nightingale gasped and said "Wait…Damas was the original ruler of Haven before Praxis. That means that…"

"I was the heir to Haven…at least before Praxis" Jak said with a shrug.

"You're not mad that you can't rule Haven City?" Nightingale asked curiously.

"Nah. It's more fun hanging with you guys and killing Metal Heads. I feel like I'm really making a difference, and this time, I have people I can trust by my side fighting with me. Half the time, I only had Daxter with me against a hundred Metal Heads in the middle of nowhere. Now I've got you, Rune, Blade, Chill, and the others watching my back" Jak said with a smile.

Nightingale smiled widely and said "You're not tempted by power…your truly set on helping others…you're so selfless"

Jak shrugged and said "Someone's got to do it. I'm just glad I'm not alone on this anymore"

"What about me!?" Daxter demanded.

"Besides you Dax" Jak said with a grin, quieting the Ottsel.

Daxter was interrupted by Rune, Sharpshooter, Phoenix, Blade, and Chill walking into the Docking Bay, talking loudly. Chill quickly noticed Nightingale and Jak's position, and said "Wow, look at the two lovebirds"

Jak and Nightingale both blushed without realizing it and quickly separated. Chill laughed and said "Too easy"

"So are you Chill" Blade replied, earning a smack in the head from Chill.

"Hey, one more word and I'll bust out the chains next time" Chill threatened, and Blade winced and shut up.

"It's honestly astounding how open you two are with your sex life" Phoenix said with a giggle.

"I'd rather it be private, but this is Chill we're talking about, so I'll settle for everyone talking about it openly" Blade grumbled.

"All right everyone! Are we all ready to disembark?" Disten asked loudly as he walked out into the Docking Bay.

Jak and Nightingale got to their feet and nodded, as did everyone else.

"Then load up" Disten said with a nod.

"Agent Nymph. Are you ready?" Disten asked the crimson-haired Agent, who was making last minute preparations.

"Yeah. All right guys, hop onboard" Nymph said as she hopped into the seat of her Raven.

Agent Jet, who was Nymph's co-pilot for the mission, said cheerfully "Please keep your arms and legs inside of the vehicle at all times. No flash photography is allowed, eating and drinking is prohibited, and"

Beast grabbed Jet by the neck and growled loudly, causing the lower ranked agent to shut up. Beast nodded and walked over to an open seat and sat down.

Jak and Nightingale sat down next to Rune and Phoenix, who gave them both a smile. Rune had colored her hair black and blue for the occasion. Jak then realized another thing about Rune and Phoenix.

They were pretty much identical, but Jak realized another difference between the two of them. Where Rune has several intricate tattoos on her neck (which was mostly covered up by the black leather suit under the armor), not her face, and other parts of her body, Phoenix had no tattoos. This struck Jak as odd, and when he asked the twins, they laughed and Rune said "I'm a bit of rebel where my tattoos are concerned. I got my first one when I was 16"

Jak shrugged, and returned to chatting with Nightingale.

"All right guys. Strap in, I'm about to go" Nymph called back.

Everyone secured themselves, Tess kissed Daxter goodbye, and the group flew into the sky.

Nightingale had briefed each of them both individually. Based on the schematics of the buildings, it'd be a rather straight shot to the Vault. Nightingale spoke to everyone in the transport in turns, asking them what they'd be doing. She herself would be on the team to the get the Precursor Map. The group continued to talk as they drew closer to the Island and the hundreds of soldiers and Hunters waiting to kill them all.

**Blackwood Island:**

Blackwood Island was once a beautiful place, known as the Evergreen Isles. It had large luscious trees and a beautiful serene coast that made it a wonderful place to be. The animals there were all friendly, and green Eco was abundant in the environment.

This was no longer so.

The Hunters had moved in and made the Island one of their bases of operations. The island was now a multi-leveled fortress with turrets, towers, and enough Metal Heads roaming to take out Haven City once and for all. The beautiful trees that once stood tall were now black trunks and skeletal looking trees, giving the island its name. The sea below the fortress was constantly churning and rolling, making any surveillance from the water impossible. The great storm clouds constantly circling the structure also made it difficult to find the fortress and see what was going down below.

It also made for great cover for the Avenging Angels.

Nymph carefully flew through the storm, with Jet co-piloting. After a few moments of flying, Nymph slowly stopped flying.

"_OK guys…you ready?"_ Vin asked nervously.

"Hey, relax new guy. We're pros at this" Phoenix said coolly as Nymph slowly descended through the thick cloud cover.

"_Easy for you to say. Activating cloaking…good luck you guys"_ Vin said.

"Lock and load. Everyone make sure you're in synch and your connection is good. Communication is going to be essential here" Nightingale said to the others, who nodded.

Jak was amazed at how easily Nightingale handed out orders, and everyone seemed to trust her judgment and wisdom. He recalled what Rune had said about them never having a serious injury when Nightingale was leading.

"All right. Team B, you're first" Night said to Royal, Nymph, and Beast, who nodded.

Nymph activated auto-pilot and handed the controls to Jet, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Nymph strapped on a light machine gun that had flowing red and pink designs on it with a scope.

"You guys ready?" Nymph asked nervously.

"Keep a cool head my dear, and everything will be fine" Royal said comfortingly, and Nymph smiled.

"Come" Beast grunted as he stepped towards the back of the transport, which was opening up now.

"Activating missile launchers, napalm strikes, and Eco bombs" Jet said as he slowly flew over the facility.

Every droppable weapon the ship had was launched towards the base, the screams of the Hunters and soldiers below could be heard clearly, even several hundred feet in the air. All of the soldiers began to run over to the area that had been bombed, which led them all away from the center of the base.

Beast took a deep breath and jumped from the transport, plummeting towards the metal catwalk a hundred feet below the layer of clouds. He landed on the catwalk with a grunt, and grumbled into his communicator "Clear"

Nymph took a deep breath and said "Here goes nothing!"

Nymph took a running jump out of the transport, doing a flip in the air as she flew into the air. Royal chuckled, shouldering his rather large SMG, before saying "I better join them"

Royal looked at the others watching them and said "Best of luck to you all"

Royal walked over to the edge of the transport and jumped down. Royal landed lightly on the reinforced steel catwalk and said "Shall we?"

"OK, Team C, wait five minutes, and then follow us into the main facility. You're to be the lookout for us while we find and break into the Vault. Neutralize anyone and anything that tries to come after us. We're counting on you" Nightingale said to the others.

"Come on guys" Nightingale said as she pulled out her shotgun and cocked it.

Jak smiled and said "Ready Dax?"

"SIGH…as I'll ever be" Daxter muttered.

"Come on. We've got a Map to find" Rune said as she slid a Yellow Eco cartridge into Aptos, causing it to morph into its yellow form.

"There's a trying to look for a map, which we need to look for something joke here. I'm drawing a blank though. Any suggestions?" Sharpshooter asked the others, who looked him with a confusion.

"Bah. Whatever" Sharpshooter said as he aimed his rifle at the ground.

Rune walked over to Sharpshooter and said "Are you checking to see if the ground is clear?"

"No, that guy dropped something shiny. Of course I am!" Sharpshooter said wryly as he attached a suppressor and fired a couple shots.

"We clear?" Jak asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. Let's go" Sharpshooter said as he jumped from the ship down to a nearby rooftop.

Rune nodded and looked at the others.

"Be safe. All of you" Rune said quietly.

Rune walked over to her sister and gave her a quick hug. Phoenix hugged her sister back and said "Go kick some a$$ sis"

"I plan on it" Rune said as she sprinted towards the edge of the transport and kick flipped off of it and fell down below to join Sharpshooter.

"Blade, I'm counting on you to let me know what's happening above. Stay in constant contact" Night said to Blade, Phoenix and Chill, who nodded.

"Shall we?" Jak asked casually, offering Nightingale his hand.

Nightingale blushed dark red under her helmet and said "Of course. T-thank you"

"My pleasure" Jak said with a grin as he and her walked to the edge.

Jak transformed into Light Jak and grabbed Nightingale's hand, and two of them jumped off of transport, with Daxter screaming as they fell.

"They are so adorable" Phoenix said.

"Still a better love story than Twilight" Jet said.

"What did you say?" Blade asked.

"Nothing. Get ready to drop, I need to get out of sight and into the storm. I'm a sitting duck up here" Jet said.

"Our timing seems to be perfect. There's very little movement above ground, even though we just bombed tem" Blade said as he drew his Galvasword.

"I just hope this thing goes well. Last mission I was on, didn't go so well" Phoenix said with a grimace.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Chill said with a laugh.

**Meanwhile:**

Royal, Nymph and Beast made their way down the stairway and immediately encountered a group of soldiers.

"Intruders! Open fire!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Fat chance!" Nymph yelled as she made 20 clones of herself and charged at the horde.

The soldiers quickly fired at the clones, which screamed and fell onto the ground before dispersing.

"Ha! We got 'em!" one of the soldiers yelled triumphantly.

"Are you an idiot? Those were holographic projections. Though we may have injured the real one" one of the smarter soldiers said, looking around the room.

"Not quite boys" Nymph said cheerfully as Beast emerged from behind them, glowing dark red.

As Beast tore apart the soldiers, Royal helped Nymph to her feet. Nymph shook off the effects of using her enhancement, and Royal said "You shouldn't use it so much. Five or six clones should be the maximum you should use, and you're still recovering from your injuries from the Haven City attack"

"I'll be fine. Come on, we've got a diversion to set up" Nymph said walking down the hallway.

Nymph and Royal made their way into the courtyard of the HQ, where there were hardly any soldiers. Royal took care of them with a couple of quick shots to the head.

"So, I was thinking a Cherry Bomb would be a good idea for a diversion" Nymph said.

"I'd figure we take things up a notch" Royal said with a chuckle as he pulled out a small blinking device that looked like a glowing black and blue ball.

"A Harbinger H12!? How did you get Tech to…wait, I don't want to know" Nymph decided.

"This will get their attention" Royal said with a light laugh as he attached it to the base of a large tower in front of them.

"Shouldn't we get far away or something?" Nymph said.

Royal shook his head and walked back over to Nymph and said "No worries my dear"

Royal walked over to the side of a building, and Nymph followed. The bomb went off about a minute later, creating an almighty explosion that destroyed the entire tower and killed every Hunter inside of it.

"If that doesn't get their attention, nothing will" Nymph said.

Beast walked out of the nearby hallway, his hands drenched in blood, and grunted "Harbinger H12?"

"Yep"

"…Hmph" was Beast's response.

The Tower slammed into the side of the base, destroying a good chunk of it. The trio readied themselves for the soldiers and Hunters that were sure to come out. Within seconds, a swarm of Hunters had appeared, looking confused and dazed.

"Intruders! Kill them!" one of the Hunters yelled.

"Agent Beast. If you could?" Royal asked calmly.

"Gladly" Beast growled as his entire body burst into Red Eco.

"What the-BAM!"

Beast made quick work of the Hunters, incapacitating them with incredible speed. As he stood over the motionless body of the final Hunter, he roared into the sky.

"He's scary sometimes" Nymph muttered.

"What else would you expect from a former Marauder?" Royal said with a small hidden smile.

Beast snarled angrily as another Hunter appeared from thin air and grabbed Beast by the skull. Beast roared and tore him off of his head, and then punched him in the skull, sending him crashing senseless onto the ground, a trail of blood seeping from his helmet.

Beast glanced at them, perhaps hearing what they had said. After a moment, he said "Come"

Beast turned around and walked towards the remaining survivors, ready to sate his desire for more destruction.

"He's…he's a Marauder?" Nymph asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. It was very surprising to everyone when Beast asked to join us. It seems as though the Metal Heads killed his little sister. Beast is a prime example of the old saying that you can't judge a book by his cover. Despite his wild and cruel upbringing in the Marauder Fortress, Beast is a very protective force. Like when he saved Nightingale and Jak from Havoc for instance" Royal said as he began to walk after Beast.

Nymph walked alongside the older Avenging Angel Agent, and said "Do you think that he and Nightingale…?"

"Yes. I believe he was a Marauder around the time that Nightingale was imprisoned as well. They knew each other before they became Angels" Royal said.

"Do you think he…?" Nymph trailed off.

"No. I think if he was one of the people who helped torture Iris, then he wouldn't be alive to help us. Disten told me that Nightingale made sure to personally kill each and every Marauder who had tortured her before she met him all those years ago" Royal replied.

**Meanwhile:**

Sharpshooter ducked just in time to avoid a sniper shot and quickly took aim and fired, shooting the attacker in the throat. The soldier fell to the ground, clutching their throat.

"I wish we could get the map without them trying to kill us" Sharpshooter muttered.

"Tell me again why can't Havoc just march into the Sanctuary and kill us all? I mean, he knows where it is" Daxter asked Sharpshooter.

"We have special Failsafe's incorporated into our security systems. Anything that has Dark Eco in them or has self-generating Dark Eco in them can't get in the Sanctuary. You're the exception to the rule Jak, because you've got Light Eco in you. There's a lot more to it as well, but there's a reason we call the HQ Sanctuary" Sharpshooter explained.

"So, how long until Havoc and the Hunters find a way around the failsafe?" Jak asked as he dodged a blast from a gunstaff.

"Who knows? Weeks, months, years?" Sharpshooter replied as he jumped from his cover and fired a series of shots, taking out several other soldiers that were firing at them from the hallway.

Jak made a move to go down the hallway, but saw a group of soldiers advancing towards them from a side room. Jak transformed into Dark Jak and grinned evilly.

"Time for some fun!" Dark Jak laughed as the soldiers opened fire.

Dark Jak vanished in a burst of Dark Eco and reappeared in a burst of darkness, tearing apart the soldiers with ease using razor sharp claws and insane strength. Nightingale flew by Dark Jak while Rune slipped by using her cloaking to go into the next corridor. Sharpshooter calmly walked down the path, firing his sniper rifle at seemingly random points into the sky. Dark Jak glanced at where Sharpshooter had fired his last shot and saw a limp body fall from a metal catwalk and plummet into the water.

Sharpshooter looked at Jak and said "Unlike them, I like to fight smart. I just delayed response teams by a good five minutes"

"I could've delayed them by ten minutes" Dark Jak grunted.

"I could've delayed them by thirty" Daxter added.

"Come on you bozos. We can't leave our ladies waiting" Sharpshooter said jokingly.

Jak returned back to normal and said "I don't have a thing for her"

"Sure you don't. And Chill isn't going to bang Blade tonight" Sharpshooter said as he reloaded his rifle and walked into the base.

"I heard that James" Blade said with a growl.

"I did too" Chill said cheerfully over the radio.

"What the-? Get off the line!" Sharpshooter yelled.

"Nah. There's no one over here. I think the response teams are delayed or something. Did you do that?" Chill asked.

"Yeah, any action where you guys are at?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Nope. I-hold on" Chill said.

Sharpshooter heard the sound of gunshots and heard Chill say "I may have to call you back"

Sharpshooter ended the transmission, shaking his head.

The two walked inside of the complex, where Nightingale and Rune were crouched behind a large metal crate. It seemed as though the fortress was half base, half warehouse.

"Come on, this way" Night said as she crept down the hallway.

The group made their way through the base, working together to fend off the soldiers. Everything went perfect until the first Hunters arrived.

These Hunters were all armed with sniper rifles. A larger Hunter with a huge sniper rifle was at the end of a long hallway, standing tall while the others were crouched low and aiming their sights down at the AA Agents. He seemed to be the leader of this particular bunch. Siren could be seen standing behind them, her helmet off and bandages wrapped around her throat. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, and her grey eyes looked at Nightingale down the hallway with apprehension.

"TAKE COVER!" Night yelled as she ducked under a nearby pillar.

"OPEN FIRE!" the Sniper Hunter Leader, who seemed to be a pretty high ranking, said to the others, who fired their rifles repeatedly.

"Deadshot, you got this?" Siren asked the Sniper Leader, her voice sounding rough and shaky.

"Yeah. And don't talk Siren. You're still recovering" Deadshot said quietly as he crouched and aimed his rifle.

Rune snarled after about two minutes of being shot at and said "This is taking too long…"

"I've got an idea. Give me a sec, OK?" Night murmured.

"I've got an idea too" Jak said as he stood up.

"Jak, what are you doing?" Night asked.

Jak answered by turning into Light Jak.

"Jak, no. Stay here, we need to think of a plan that's-" Jak ignored her and sprinted out from cover, towards the Hunters.

"JAK WAIT!" Nightingale yelled, sprinting from the cover after him.

"Nightingale!" Sharpshooter yelled.

"Dammit!" Rune said as she looked out from behind the pillar.

Nightingale kicked off the ground and soared wildly into the air, trying to make herself a harder target to hit. Meanwhile Jak had thrown up a Light Barrier, which was deflecting all of the sniper fire back at them. The snipers scattered and took cover as their shots were reflected back at them.

"Hold your fire. Shooting him won't help. Hit the black one" Deadshot said calmly as he aimed his rifle skyward and fired a single shot.

Nightingale saw the Hunter aim his rifle and changed directions, but the bullet, which was glowing bright blue, continued to follow her. Light Jak finally reached the Hunters and unleashed a Light Strike at the group, which scattered as the concentrated ball of Light Eco slammed into the ground and sent them flying.

Deadshot whirled around and fired a shot at Jak, who deflected it back at him. Deadshot pulled out a small dagger and blocked the sniper shot and then hurled the knife at Light Jak, who deflected that with a Light Barrier.

Deadshot fired a few shots into the air at Nightingale, who was frantically trying to outfly the bullet that was following her.

"_What is this thing!?"_ Nightingale thought as she soared around and around.

More bullets began to chase Nightingale, who growled angrily and soared at Deadshot, who was now trading blows with Light Jak.

Light Jak ducked under a round-house kick and uppercutted Deadshot in the head, sending him crashing onto the ground. Deadshot rolled to his feet and pulled out an SMG and fired at Light Jak, who deflected the shots back at Deadshot, who yelled out as the shots went into him. Apparently his armor was thicker than that of other Hunters, because he got up without healing.

"Dark Incineration!" Deadshot grunted as he thrust out as his hands.

Black flames shot from his hands and engulfed Light Jak, who yelled out in agony as the flames burned and damaged him.

Nightingale suddenly flew into Deadshot, knocking them both to the ground. Deadshot rolled on top of Nightingale, who was panting slightly.

"_Night!"_ Light Jak, who was changing back into Jak, yelled out in distress as Deadshot drew back his hand, charged with Dark Eco.

Deadshot laughed, but before he could do more than that the homing bullets that were stilling aimed at Nightingale slammed into Deadshot's back. The thick armor he was wearing kept the bullets from passing through and hitting her.

"AGH!" Deadshot groaned as he rolled off of Nightingale.

Jak walked over to Nightingale and said "OK…I could've planned that better"

Nightingale scoffed and turned away angrily. Jak blinked in surprise as Nightingale walked down the empty hallway.

Rune and Sharpshooter walked over to Jak and Rune said "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. What's with her?" Jak asked.

"She never gets mad at Jak" Daxter said as he watched Nightingale pull out her shotgun and crouch behind a metal barrel, glancing at the hallway ahead.

"You can't just do whatever you want Jak. This is a mission, an important one, and Nightingale is in charge. She cares about you, so of course she'd go after you when you did that, and she was nearly killed for it. She probably feels like you don't care about her as a Leader and that you took advantage of her by acting like that" Rune said.

Jak glanced at Nightingale and remained silent.

"I'm not saying to go apologize. I'm just saying talk to us whenever you do something risky like that" Rune said as she walked down the hallway and towards Night.

Jak was about to join them when Sharpshooter said "Look!"

Jak turned around and saw Deadshot limping away, supported by two other Hunters. Deadshot looked at them said "Kill them"

The remaining snipers, who were either hiding or unconscious until now, aimed their rifles and opened fire. Jak grabbed his Morph Gun and took cover while Sharpshooter scooped up a fallen sniper rifle and pulled out his own.

"Two sniper rifles?" Daxter asked blankly.

Sharpshooter shrugged and jumped out from the cover, firing with both rifles. Two of the Hunters cried out as several bullets tore into their skulls and hey fell onto the ground, twitching as the life left their bodies. Deadshot grabbed the two Hunters holding him by the shoulders and warped with them in a burst of Dark Eco.

"Thanks" Jak said as he began to heal himself.

One of the Hunters that had been shot in the skull slowly got to his feet and hurled a grenade clipped to his belt at Jak, who snatched up the grenade and threw it away. Sharpshooter aimed his rifles at the Hunter, who shot a burst of Dark Eco at Sharpshooter, who went flying backwards with a yell as it slammed into his chest.

"You Angels…damn you all…" the Hunter panted as he tried to heal the massive gunshot wound to the skull he had, and succeeding.

Jak switched to his second Green Eco mod as the Hunter hurled another grenade, and Jak fired a huge blast of Green Eco that made the grenade explode in midair and caught the Hunter off guard. Not expecting a shotgun to have such range, he flew back with a yell and crashed onto his back.

Sharpshooter got to his feet and shakily said "I'm going to feel that tomorrow"

"I fell ten thousand feet the other day"

"He's got a point you know"

"…shut up"

The Hunter slowly got to his feet and pulled out a black cutlass and dashed towards them. Sharpshooter dropped one of the sniper rifles he was holding and aimed his sniper rifle, which charged up a small ball of energy at the tip.

"Ready…" Sharpshooter murmured as he aimed through the scope.

"Aim…fire" Sharpshooter said as he calmly lined up the shot, taking as much time as possible.

Sharpshooter fired the shot and a huge beam of energy shot from the rifle and struck the Hunter in the chest, tearing a hole through his chest and finally putting him down.

"Nice shot" Daxter said in surprise.

"It's a gift"

"Come on, we should keep going" Jak said to Sharpshooter, who nodded.

Nightingale stormed down the hallway, her mind racing.

Jak had hurled himself in harm's way once again, but this time he ignored her orders as leader of this mission…why? She was in charge, and he knowingly ignored her orders and did what he wanted to. Did he not respect her as a friend anymore?

"_As if a failure like me could ever keep his respect…I'll never be good enough to deserve Jak"_ Nightingale thought miserably as she walked down the empty hallway, firing a few shots to kill the few soldiers that were there.

She then stopped and glanced at a nearby panel in the wall in surprise. She had been utterly caught off guard by what she saw.

"What is this doing here?" Nightingale muttered.

It was a mirror, a large ornate mirror. Utterly out of place in the iron grey hallways, but here it was. Nightingale starred at it in wonder and removed her helmet, starring at her reflection. Rune appeared from the end of the hallway and said "Nightingale? Are you OK?"

Nightingale continued to look at the mirror though, as though transfixed by her own reflection.

"Why are you looking at that mirror?" Rune said curiously.

"Rune, look. Look into it" Nightingale said softly.

"We're in the middle of a mission, can't this wait?" Rune asked.

"I've cleared the hallway, we have a moment…please, just look into it" Night asked with a pleading note in her voice.

Rune took off her helmet and saw her reflection. She smiled, and said "OK, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Yourself"

"What?"

"What do you see when you look in the mirror…are you proud of what you see?" Nightingale asked.

"What do you mean?" Rune replied with a confused expression.

"I mean…can you look into a mirror, and look your reflection in the eyes?" Nightingale asked.

Rune thought about it as she looked at her own reflection.

She had made mistakes in her life, some large and small, and she knew herself fairly well. She knew she was a little overprotective of her friends and especially her sister. She had her quirks, but she considered herself a good person who had done rather well in her life.

Could she look into a mirror and not flinch at what looked back at her?

"Yes. I can look at my own reflection. Why are you asking?" Run asked.

"Because, I still can't stand my reflection…" Nightingale sighed tiredly, looking away from the mirror.

"Why?" Rune asked as she put her helmet back on.

"Because, I know deep down, that I'm not proud of who I am. I've let down so many people…I'm a failure just trying to make up for my mistakes….I just can't look into a mirror and look at myself. I just…can't" Nightingale whispered with self-loathing laced in her voice.

"Night, you're not a failure" Rune said as she put a gentle hand on Nightingale's shoulder.

"Rune. Thanks…but it's not that easy for me…I can't just brush this off" Nightingale said with a sigh as she put her helmet back on.

Nightingale suddenly whirled around and kicked the large and beautiful mirror, shattering the two women's reflections and causing a shower of glass to rain down on Nightingale and Rune.

"Let's get going…" Nightingale murmured as she walked down the hallway.

"Mirrors…why does that remind me…of a song?" Rune asked herself.

Sharpshooter and Jak reappeared in the hallway, talking with Daxter about how if the world was ending, what would they want to do.

"Personally, I'd like to go down drinking" Daxter said.

"Fighting" Jak said.

"I may take the Chill approach and just have this massive org…well…you know" Sharpshooter trailed off suggestively.

"Careful there bucko. This story is only rated "T", no need for detail" Daxter said.

The trio found Rune standing in a hallway, looking down at Nightingale's retreating figure. They also noticed the glass on the floor, and the broken mirror.

"What happened here?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Hey. Sharpshooter. Can you look yourself in the mirror?" Rune asked.

"What?" James replied with an amused laugh.

"I'm serious. Can you look at yourself, and be proud of who looks back at you?" Rune said.

Sharpshooter picked up a large shard of glass and looked at it, seeing his reflection. After a moment he said "Yes, I can. Why?"

"Nightingale said that she still can't see herself in a mirror. She hates her reflection" Rune said.

"Why?" Jak asked.

"She said she's let too many people down, and that she's made too many mistakes" Rune said as she walked down the hallway.

"Jak, you seriously need to make your move on Nightingale. That'll cheer her up" Sharpshooter said as he walked down the hallway with Rune.

"I DON'T have a thing for her" Jak protested.

"Sure, sure. So, could you two bozos look at your reflections?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Yes" Jak and Daxter said with hesitation.

"Hmm. You seem so sure" Sharpshooter said with an approving nod.

The group heard gunshots up ahead, and began to sprint towards a fight between Nightingale and ten soldiers, who were getting the hell kicked out of them.

Meanwhile:

Blade sheathed his Galvasword as the Hunter's head hit the ground.

"That's the last of the reinforcements. At least that batch" Blade said to the others, who nodded.

"You're still clear Night. We'll let you know if anything comes up" Chill said to the Number 1 Agent, who responded with a tired "Thanks for the update. Keep me posted, OK?"

"Can do" Chill said as she reloaded his pistol.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Blade whirled around, but was hurled backwards by a lightning bolt of pure Dark Eco. Blade fell to the ground with a yowl and began to thrash wildly.

"No!" Chill yelled as she ducked under another lightning bolt of darkness.

Chill looked towards their attacker, who she recognized in horror. Shade cracked his knuckles and said "Agent Chill. Agent Phoenix. Pleasure to meet you both once again ladies"

"YOU!" Chill snarled as her armor turned into a suit of ice.

Phoenix growled angrily and pulled out a small orange dagger and said "I'm going to torture each one of you monsters for what you did to me"

"Heh. Sad, I don't know what you're looking for…Havoc isn't here. He's meeting with our Leader in Haven City. You chose a pretty damn good time to attack, I have to admit. These soldiers are pretty much worthless, and there aren't that many of us Hunters here…I have to admit, we're pretty screwed, aren't we?"

Shade sighed and said "But, as a Hunter, I am bond by the Oath. I must protect the Hora-Quan, at all costs"

Shade then let out a bellow and became immersed in cloud of Dark Eco. Chill flung out her hands and shot a flurry of dagger-like icicles at Shade, who let out a wave of Dark Eco, destroying them. Chill fired a few bursts if ice from her hands while Phoenix pulled out a pistol and fired at Shade, who snarled as the attacks hit him.

The ice was making hard for him to move, but he was able to rip a chunk of stone from the ground and throw it at Phoenix, who jumped into the air to avoid it. She then hurled a flaming knife at Shade, who yelled out loudly as the knife began to burn him.

"What is it with you Angels and knives!?" Shade demanded as he yanked out the knife, which burnt his hand horribly, and flung it on the ground.

Phoenix ran forward and slashed at Shade with another burning knife with a snarl. Shade leaned back to avoid the slash and sent Phoenix flying backwards with a pulse of Dark Eco. Phoenix screamed and fell to the ground, but began to quickly get back to her feet with a growl.

Blade slowly got back to his feet and saw that Chill and Shade were now battling with out, with Shade using a black longsword while Chill used her enhancement to block and dodge. Shade suddenly grabbed Chill by the throat and began to choke the life out of her.

Blade let a rush of anger go through him and he quickly aimed his Galvasword at Shade, letting the energy in it charge up.

Phoenix jumped back into the fight, kicking in Shade's knee to make him drop Chill, and now the two Agents were trading blows with the Hunter Agent. Who even with his Eco powers was having trouble dealing with the two very angry women.

Blade got into a stance and activated his third and final enhancement.

Phoenix jammed two of her flaming knives into Shade's chest and yanked down on them as she slid underneath him, flinging him over her shoulder. Shade yelled out as he slammed into the ground, right with the sights of Chill, who began to blast him with a barrage of Ice Blasts. Shade growled and fired a Dark Bolt at Phoenix, who barely dodged it and took cover behind a barrel.

"RAAAAH!" Shade snarled as he broke free of the ice prison and swiped at Chill, who brought up her hands to block the swipe.

Phoenix ran out from her cover and shot Shade a few times with her pistol, causing the Hunter to growl in annoyance and fire another Dark Bolt, this one catching Phoenix in the chest and sent her crashing into the wall. Shade released the attack and allowed Phoenix to shakily get back to her feet again.

The Hunter looked at the two women near him, forgetting about Blade in the background, and said "You both are determined. I'll give you that. Too bad I have to break you into little pieces"

Shade took a deep breath and the two Agents felt a huge rush of Dark Eco become active inside of Shade, whose hidden face was contorted in pain. His armor began to glow…no…not glow. The opposite of that. It seemed to take AWAY light. A darkness seemed to emit from his a sort of aura that made the room darker.

Shade put a hand against the wall to steady himself, and he muttered **"Arranst protect me…"**

Shade let out a feral roar and fired a huge burst of Dark Eco at Chill, who created a shield of ice without thinking, just in time to prevent the attack from killing her instantly. Instead the shield cracked and shattered form the incredible force and sent her skidding backwards, her arms trembling uncontrollably.

"What is he?" Chill murmured as she pulled out a pistol as her enhancement deactivated and cooled down.

"**I am among the chosen to serve our Goddess of Darkness, and her Champion. We will not be stopped!" **Shade said as he advanced towards him.

"Chill! Phoenix! Attack Plan 36!" Blade yelled suddenly.

Chill and Phoenix nodded quickly and Chill reactivated her enhancement and fired a continuous beam of ice energy at Shade, who took the attack head-on and growled in discomfort rather than pain.

Phoenix flung her palms out and said "EAT IT A$$HOLE!"

A huge plume of white and red flames shot from Phoenix's hand, engulfing the Hunter Agent. Shade felt that more than the other attack, and now the two attacks began to slow him down. The flames and ice also made it hard for him to see anything in front of him.

"COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?" Shade demanded.

"Heh. Not quite" Chill laughed lightly.

SSSSSSLINK!

Shade felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt his arm fall to the ground, followed by the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life sear across his midriff. Blade stood behind him, kneeling down on the ground facing the opposite direction, his faintly glowing Galvasword pointed in a skyward stance.

Shade clutched his bleeding stump with his other arm and pressed his arm across his chest as he collapsed on the ground, trying desperately to mend the wound and stem the flow of blood.

"He won't be bothering us again" Blade said coolly as he sheathed his sword.

"Blade, that was so damn hot" Chill said with a light laugh.

"Are you two alright?" Blade asked, ignoring the remark.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm guessing you didn't jump in because you wanted to analyze his attacks and prepare a counterstrategy?" Phoenix asked casually.

Blade nodded and said "My Dash enhancement pretty much gives me an extra boost in power if a need to take down a hard opponent. I just needed you to slow Shade down a bit"

"Come on, we should get back to our previous position outside of the main entrance. Team A should be close to the Vault, and we can't let them get sidetracked by more enemies" Phoenix said as she began walking back towards the main entrance outside.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"What…the hell…was that?" Chill asked.

"I don't know…but it sounds big" Phoenix said with a bored tone.

"Come on!" Blade said as he sprinted outside, finding himself face to face with a 60 foot tall Metal Head.

It had large deadly claws and a long scaly tail. It had a large ox-like face and had a Metal Head gem the size of a Yakow in its skull. Its thick armored skin was pitch black, as were its cold eyes, which were narrowed in anger.

"YOU DARE ATTACK THE SERVANTS OF OUR GODDESS? YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" the Metal Head roared angrily, though it wasn't facing them.

"I wonder who he's talking too." Phoenix said.

Blade swore angrily and sprinted towards the creature.

Chill swore as well and reloaded her pistol, also walking towards the Beast.

"What's wrong!? Why is going towards that thing?" Phoenix asked.

"AAAGHH!"

Both women heard the yell of pain, even from the other side of the courtyard. It was Nymph, and they both sprinted towards the new battle taking place, even as another one took place below the base.

Two Minutes Earlier:

Nymph dodged a sniper shot and took cover behind a barrel as Beast lunged at the attacker and broke his neck. Nymph was secretly glad Beast was on her team, even if he was a little…merciless at times. With Beast's power and Royal's intelligence, she was fairly comfortable with her teammates and felt that she had reliable people watching her back.

Royal quickly made his way to Nymph's position, and said "Are you OK?"

"I only got hit twice, I'm fine" Nymph said as she moved her hand, which was covered in blood.

Royal pulled out a small black device and clamped it onto Nymph's wound. She hissed in pain, but felt the blood flow stop.

"That should help the bleeding, but you should stay here and offer long-ranged support" Royal said as he glanced around, making sure the courtyard was clear.

"We really caught them at a bad time" Nymph said.

"Yes. Disten is a very careful man. His timing has always been impeccable" Royal admitted as he reloaded his SMG.

THUD!

"What the-?" Nymph said turning around.

A huge Metal Head peered out from the large wall next to them, and growled angrily. It slowly moved over the wall so it was standing tall above them.

"An Aimperditor. One of the Elder Metal Heads," Royal said taking a cautious step back.

"This isn't good…" Nymph muttered.

"YOU DARE ATTACK THE SERVANTS OF OUR GODDESS? YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" the Metal Head rumbled as it advanced towards them, its clawed feet creating a loud thud every time it took a step on the metal floor.

Nymph aimed her rifle and fired a quick burst at the Metal Head, which scoffed as the bullets bounced harmlessly off of its armor. The Metal Head then spun around and brought its tail down next to Nymph, who let out a loud yell as the tail nearly crushed her.

Royal jumped back and pulled out a small stick-like device that wad sparking wildly and hurled it at the huge Metal Head, which roared as the stick exploded violently as it struck it. Beast stealthily made his way to the stairway and attacked the beast from above, bashing it over the head with his hammer. The Metal Head roared in pain and caught Beast with a backhanded blow, sending him flying across the courtyard.  
><span>Meanwhile:<span>

Rune ducked as another Hunter tried to slash at her and kicked him in the chest. She whirled around and roundhouse-kicked him in the skull, sending him flying off of the platform and crashing down onto the ground, landing badly on a metal barrel. Rune hopped down onto the ground and glanced over at James. Sharpshooter was firing from behind a crate, taking out anything that came towards Rune as she dispatched the soldiers.

Nightingale and Jak were a ways away, trying to disarm a security system. Jak was all for just bashing down the door, but Nightingale angrily said no.

"Are you OK?" Daxter asked.

"Fine"

That settled it. She was NOT fine.

"Night, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you back there, OK?" Jak said in an exasperated way.

"Why did you do that? You could've gotten hurt again! And this time it would've been my fault" Nightingale murmured.

"No it wouldn't have. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it'd hurt your feelings" Jak said, his pride hurting a bit.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place! I know you're used to being on your own, but you're part of a team now. You should have at least told me of your plan!" Nightingale snapped furiously.

Jak sighed and said "I'm sorry Iris. OK?"

Nightingale stopped for a minute, her anger quickly subsiding, and she said "Apology accepted. You're lucky it's you. If anyone other than you did that, I would've pummeled them senseless"

Jak chuckled and stood next to her, his Morph Gun in hand, as she continued to work the strange lock on the door. Jak aimed his Blaster Mod and picked off a few stray Metal Heads that were running at them. It wasn't very hard watching Nightingale's back, but it was a job he took seriously, for reasons he was still unsure of.

"Come on!...This is getting annoying. If only Nymph were here, she's good at picking these things" Nightingale sighed in annoyance.

"Can I-?" Jak began to say.

"No"

"…fine" Jak sighed, letting her have this small victory.

The door suddenly flew open, and Nightingale let out a small laugh.

"COME ON!" Daxter yelled as Rune dropkicked a Hunter in the skull and putting him in Sharpshooter's sights to get shot over and over again.

Nightingale gasped as a large humanoid KG Deathbot dropped from the ceiling, its weapons and lasers trained on the trio. Jak switched from the Blast Mod to the Vulcan Fury Mod, and Daxter sighed in displeasure at having to fight deadly psycho killer robots yet again.

"How did they get ahold of KG Deathbots?" Jak asked as he aimed his Vulcan Fury at the robot.

"The Hunters are working with the Metal Heads; it doesn't surprise me that they're in with the KG Deathbots too." Nightingale said as she pulled out her two SMG's and got ready for a fight.

"I'll watch your back" Jak said.

Nightingale smiled and said "I've got yours"

"And I'll guard you both, since we all now Jak is useless without my help" Daxter said dryly as he aimed his pistol at the KJ Robot, which began to move towards them.

Sharpshooter walked out from his cover as the remaining Hunters and Soldiers were eliminated. Nightingale, Jak, and Daxter were further along down the hallway and out of their line of sight. Sharpshooter took that moment to reload his sniper rifle, and Rune saw another Hunter appear from his blind spot and take aim at him with a SMG.

"NO!" Rune yelled as she ran in front of the line of fire and activated Aptos's Green Eco form, producing a shield that enveloped the two AA Agents. The shield appeared right as the Hunter fired his SMG, blocking every shot that was fired.

"What the-!?" Sharpshooter said as he turned around, confused.

The Hunter scoffed as he lowered his SMG and said "Come on man, I can't catch a break today"

The Hunter disappeared in a burst of Dark Eco and reappeared behind Sharpshooter and judo-chopped him in the neck with a burst of Dark Eco, sending him falling senseless to the floor. Rune let out a gasp of terror, and prayed to the Precursors that he was just knocked out.

"This guy is gonna die now, got it?" the Hunter said with a laugh pointing his SMG at Rune.

Rune let out a scream of rage and tackled the surprised Hunter to the ground. Rune balled up her fist, dropping Aptos on the ground, and punched the Hunter square in the jaw, and she heard a loud crack.

The Hunter blasted her off of him and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed his broken jaw and began to heal it, meanwhile Rune pulled out her ASP and her energy pistol.

"I like a lady who can give as good as she can take. I respect that" the Hunter chuckled as he pulled out two pistols of his own.

The two soldiers didn't move, so the Hunter said "Why are you here?"

"Why should we tell you?" Rune asked.

"It doesn't matter. You'll all be screaming soon enough, and I'll be able to sit back and listen" the Hunter said with an odd laugh.

"What is it with you Hunters? Why side with the Metal Heads? They drain and kill this planet, and fill it with Dark Eco. Why worship them in this manner?" Rune asked.

The Hunter lowered his pistols and looked away, and Rune realized that he was seriously considering the answer.

"Why…why do I…why am…why am I here? I don't even…the voices…" the Hunter muttered.

"_**Kill her my servant…kill her…"**_ Arranst whispered in the Hunter's head.

"Why?" the Hunter demanded as he clutched his head, dropping his SMG.

"I don't want to kill her though…" the Hunter said quietly.

"_**You will kill her!"**_ Arranst whispered coldly.

The Hunter let out a scream of agony and yelled "GRAB YOUR FRIEND AND RUN!"

A huge wave of Dark Eco burst from the Hunter, who screamed in agony and fell to his knees, facing downwards. Rune gasped and instinctually rushed forward to help, but she was forced back by the raw waves of Dark Eco radiating off of him.

"Hail Arranst…Queen of Darkness…" the Hunter groaned as he pulled out two pistols and opened fire.

Rune rolled to the side and avoided the initial shot and returned fire, scoring several hits on the Hunters chest and shoulders. The shots did very little to him, and the wounds healed almost instantly. Rune activated her cloaking enhancement and moved away

"I will find you…I will kill you…such is the way of the Hunters…" the Hunter groaned in a dead tone.

The Avenging Angel Agent slowly crept up behind the Hunter and drew her knife, which had various intricate runes and symbols etched into it. Rune carefully approached the Hunter, and was slowly moving forward to stab him when he whirled around and grabbed her by the arm in a grip of iron.

The Hunter whirled around and threw Rune across the room, causing her to slam into the side of a crate. Rune fell to the ground with a yell, and slowly got back to her feet, her back throbbing in pain.

Rune looked at the Hunter, who was walking forward slowly, yet purposefully. Whereas the young Hunter was playing with her before, this new possessed version was trying to kill her. She knew she had to either put him out of his misery, or find a way to knock him out of it.

Rune wasn't deluding herself; the Hunter was probably a lost cause. But there was a chance…a slim one, but a chance…that maybe he wasn't doing this voluntarily…maybe the Hunters were being forced into serving the Metal Heads…

The Agent went invisible again and scooped up Aptos, slipping in a Red Eco mod cartridge and reappearing in front of the Hunter.

The Hunter wordlessly fired his pistols at Rune, who swiftly blocked the shots with Aptos while running at the Hunter. The nameless Hunter drew a black combat knife and blocked Rune's first attack, which was a quick jab aimed at his jugular. Rune was glad that the Red Eco cartridge was the one that amplified strength, because power boost from being possessed was just enough to make the two of them equal in strength. Rune began to exchange blows with the Hunter, who continued to fight back silently.

"FIGHT BACK! DON'T LET YOURSELF BE CONTROLLED LIKE THAT!" Rune screamed as she disarmed the Hunter and stabbed him in the chest with the spear-like tip of Aptos.

The Hunter coughed violently and backhanded Rune away, sending her crashing onto the ground. Rune slowly pushed herself up, only to find her own weapon pointed at her throat.

"Prepare…to…die…no…don't want…" the Hunter muttered.

Aptos deactivated in his hand and fell to the ground as a small rod. Rune, thankful that the weapon only worked for her, moved her left leg and quickly kneed the Hunter in the back of the knee, causing him to the fall to the ground. Rune grabbed Aptos, activated it, and pointed it at the downed Hunter, who looked up at her.

The Hunter shivered and went limp onto the ground, panting heavily. He tore off his helmet, revealing a terrified young man younger than Nightingale. He had spikey blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was drenched in sweat, and had bags around his eyes.

"Kill me. Do it. Lady Arranst is in too deep. She's in my head. I don't care for the Metal Heads, but the others are convinced that what they're doing is right. I don't. Kill me. End it, please" the Hunter begged.

Rune's hand trembled.

"What's your name?" Rune asked finally.

"Chase…that's what my brother and sister Hunters call me anyway. We don't carry our old names with us when we become Hunters. So I'm Chase…why does it matter? Kill me before Arranst takes control again and kills us both!" the Hunter demanded.

She had killed in the heat of battle, many times before. But having an enemy before her, begging for death, when they weren't entirely in control of their own actions…?

Rune lowered Aptos, and Chase yelled "Are you an idiot!? Kill me already you dumb b!tch!"

Rune felt a spark of anger, and then let it go.

"Can't you fight back?" Rune asked desperately.

"Only if I could get all of the Dark Eco out of me. It's the only way to free me" Chase said tiredly.

Rune nodded and reached for something on her belt when she heard an audible hiss of anger emit from the Hunter, who grabbed his head and screamed.

"_**KILL HER YOU FOOL!"**_

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYMORE!" Chase screamed as he grabbed his pistol and aimed it at his temple, attempting to finally end it once and for all.

"NO!" Rune screamed as she tackled him to the ground and kicked the pistol away.

"_**KILL…HER…NOW!"**_ Arranst snarled as the Hunter howled once again, a fresh wave of Dark Eco rolled from his body.

"Hail Arranst…Long live the Hora-Quan…" Chase said as he pulled out his other pistol and fired at Rune, who deflected the shots once again.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" Rune screamed at the force possessing Chase.

Chase laughed ethereally and said _**"I am Arranst. That is all you Angels need to know…for now…as for this fool, he is my servant. Hand-picked to serve me and the Hora-Quan while we cleanse this planet of those who wish us harm"**_

"But they invaded this planet to harm us! To drain our planet and kill us all!" Rune protested.

"_**Details details…what matters now is that you die now…and that those foolish friends of yours die as well" **_Arranst said through Chase.

Chase suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Rune, punching her in the chest. Rune flew back and crashed hard onto the ground. She managed to roll of out the way as a Dark Bolt flew by her and slammed into the far wall.

Chase vanished and reappeared again, this time stomping down on Rune's head hard. Rune screamed in pain as the Hunter attempted to crush her skull.

"_**Time to die, little Angel!"**_ Arranst said through Chase, who seemed to regaining some sense of self.

Chase scowled as Arranst made him pull out a pistol, aimed it at her Rune's head, and murmured "Sorry…I just can't fight her anymore"

Suddenly Chase's chest exploded in a shower of blood as two guns fired through his chest repeatedly. Chase howled in pain until the bullets stopped shooting, and fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Sharpshooter stood behind him, his helmet off and the side of his head slick with blood, but otherwise unharmed. In his hands were two black SMG's, bloody as well.

"James!" Rune said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you OK?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Y-yeah…poor Chase…he tried to fight back…he tried to fight her off to save me…" Rune murmured.

Chase rolled over; his gunshot wounds half healed already, and pulled out a knife and kicked off of the ground, lunging at Rune. Sharpshooter bashed him in the head with his SMG and put him in a chokehold.

"Kill…kill…kill…" Chase hissed.

"Rune! Do it!" Sharpshooter yelled as he tried to contain the Hunter.

"I…I can't kill him!" Rune said desperately.

"No, there's another way. The Light cartridge!" Sharpshooter yelled.

Rune gasped and reached into a small white slot on her armor, which discharged a small white Eco cartridge. Rune ejected her Red Eco cartridge and inserted the Light Eco cartridge into her Eco-Spear.

The length of Aptos shivered, and then the Eco-Spear became engulfed in a fiery white aura. Rune let out a yell and stabbed Chase in the heart with the spear.

"_**NOOOO**_OOO!" Arranst and Chase screamed as the Light Eco surged into Chase.

The Hunter screamed in agony and fell to the ground as all of the Dark Eco inside of him was purged. Rune held onto the spear, and didn't let go until Chase had stopped screaming. Rune pulled the spear out, leaving the Hunter unmarked.

Chase opened his eyes and said "She's…she's gone…"

"You're free. I was saving that one Eco Cartridge for an emergency. It was incredibly concentrated Light Eco. It's strong enough to destroy any Dark Eco it encounters, which is why it cleansed the Dark Eco from your body" Rune explained.

The Hunter nodded and said "I have to get out of here. They'll kill me if they found out I've turned my back on Arranst. I don't want to kill anymore"

Sharpshooter rubbed his bloody skull and said "As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's got a point"

"James, is it possible for us to take a prisoner?" Rune asked.

"We don't take prisoners, or dead weight. And we're not killing this kid in cold blood either, which is why he's still here" Sharpshooter said.

Chase watched the two Agents discuss his fate wearily, and said "Could I come with you?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpshooter said.

"I'm done with this. I need to get out, get away from this island of darkness and shadows. I want to go with you guys"

"Disten won't like it" Sharpshooter said.

"He'll be my responsibility. Besides, he'll be in a holding cell. At least until we can figure out what we want to do with him" Rune said.

"Fine. Let's knock him out to be safe" Sharpshooter said as he moved behind Chase.

"Wait, what the fu-" Chase began to say before he was judo chopped in the neck by Sharpshooter, knocking him out.

"That was just mean" Rune said teasingly.

"I can't believe you saved him, and now you're letting him come with us? Even if Nightingale approves of this, which I doubt, Disten would hardly be a fan of this plan" Sharpshooter said.

Rune moved Chase behind a crate and hid him from sight. Sharpshooter patched himself up and got the gash on his head to stop bleeding.

"Jak! Now!" Nightingale yelled as she sliced off the other arm of the KG Robot with her Eco-Whip.

Dark Jak snarled and charged up a huge ball of Dark Eco, he fired at the robot. The KG Robot exploded violently as the Dark Strike slammed into it. Nightingale retracted her whip and said "Nice work Mar"

Jak looked at Nightingale, who probably realized Jak was giving her an annoyed look, and said "Oh come on, you call me Iris, don't you. I should be allowed to use your real name too. I don't call you Chiaroscuro, do I?"

"No. Good point" Jak relented.

"That's because the writer is too lazy to keep writing out Chiaroscuro" Daxter said, causing both Agents to look at him.

"Um…I mean- hey look, there's Rune and Sharpshooter!" Daxter said pointing to the two Agents.

Rune walked up to Nightingale and said "We have a slight…problem"

"Like?" Nightingale replied.

Rune and Sharpshooter explained the situation, and Nightingale sighed and said "Disten has to decide for himself. I think we should bring him back for questioning, but this is out of my hands. I'll let you know what Disten says before we leave"

Rune nodded, and the group pressed on.

Thirty minutes later, and group found themselves at a hallway that branched off. One way, the Vault. The other, a series of doors leading into a large open room.

"You two go get the Vault open. Me, Jak, and Daxter will check out the other end" Nightingale said to the group, who nodded.

Nightingale and Jak cautiously made their way to the room, which was filled with huge drums filled with Dark Eco.

"SURPRISE!"

A Huge Metal-Pede burst from the wall and roared loudly at the trio. It had several purple Dark Eco sacs on it and a very large horn on its head. Daxter and Jak began firing at it while Nightingale ran at the creature with her shotgun out.

"Nightingale!" Jak yelled.

Nightingale however fell to her knees and slid underneath the charging Metal-Pede and fired her shotgun multiple times at the underbelly of the creature, shooting off the Dark Eco sacs on its underbelly. The Metal-Pede reared back and snarled angrily, and then flopped over dead on the ground.

Jak and Daxter looked at Nightingale in amazement, and she said "Everything's got a weakness"

BAM!

A variety of smaller Metal Heads burst through the ceiling, surrounding Nightingale, reloaded her shotgun, ready to fight again.

Jak moved to run forward, but found himself in a full-nelson. An incredibly strong full nelson. Jak broke out, but before he could do more than that he was kicked into an Eco Drum. Nightingale heard the commotion and saw Violet attacking Jak from behind.

"Gotcha!" Violet laughed as she grabbed Daxter, who had fallen onto the ground, and hurled him clear across the room, sending him crashing into a pile of Eco Drums.

Jak charged at her and fired a shot with his Blaster Mod, but she vanished in a burst of darkness. Violet reappeared in a burst of Dark Eco and put Jak in another full-nelson.

Before Jak could break out, Violet wrapped her legs around Jak's waist and began to electrocute him with her armor enhancement. Nightingale struggled to get to him while the Metal Heads attacked her, and by the time she finished the last of them off, Jak was down on his knees, barely conscious.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Nightingale yelled furiously as she flung a Disc Grenade at Violet.

To Violet's surprise, as she was hoping she wouldn't attack her in fear of attacking Jak, the explosive slammed into shoulder and sent her tumbling off Jak, who collapsed onto the ground, inadvertently avoiding the explosion that engulfed Violet.

"Jak! Are you OK!?" Daxter asked as he ran over to Jak.

Jak stirred slightly, and changed into his Light form to recover faster. That said, Violet stumbled to her feet, blood seeping through her armor. A static-like aura of Dark Eco surrounded her now, effectively allowing her to heal any wounds she received, at least until she was beaten for good. Nightingale hurled another Disc Grenade at her, causing her to jump to the side and dodge it. Jak slowly pulled himself into a kneeling position, panting heavily as the Light Regeneration took effect.

Nightingale and Violet began to trade blows back and forth. At times Nightingale had the advantage, at times Violet did. The two continued to fight until Nightingale finally got the upper hand and kicked her three times in the chest before kicking her in the head.

"Agh! Die already!" Violet said as her hands charged up with electricity.

"_Violet's lightning enhancement…"_ Jak realized.

"NIGHT! WATCH OUT!" Jak yelled.

Violet shot a huge burst of lightning at Nightingale, whose eyes dilated in fear as the bolt soared towards her. She managed to duck underneath it, but she obviously very shaken.

"W-w-what was that!?" Nightingale whispered as she looked over at Violet, who was advancing towards her.

Violet laughed and fired another bolt, causing Nightingale to scream even louder and fall to the ground in fear. Violet laughed and said "Aww, is the little Angel scared of a little lightning?"

Violet shot a bolt of lightning at Nightingale, who screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through her. Nightingale convulsed and screamed in both fear and pain as Violet kept up the attack. Nightingale somehow got to her feet, though she was shaking visibly.

"NIGHTINGALE! FIGHT BACK!" Jak yelled.

Violet fired another bolt at the stunned Nightingale, causing her to howl in pain once more and fall to the ground.

"_She's using her lightning fear against her!"_ Jak thought in horror as Nightingale once again tried to get back up.

Nightingale screamed again as Violet blasted her with another burst of lightning, causing her fall onto the ground and tear at her helmet until she managed to rip it off. She then lay there, twitching horribly. Violet began to laugh loudly and said "Is this really the best the angels have got? I mean, by all rights you should be dead by now, but come on. This is pathetic!"

Nightingale looked up, her face contorted in pain and her eyes dilated in raw fear. Nightingale somehow began to pull herself up once again.

"STAY DOWN!" Violet yelled as she shot another bolt of lightning at Nightingale, who took the attack head on, and though another spasm of fear tore through her, she got to her feet.

Violet shot another two bolts of lightning from her palms at Nightingale, who sidestepped both bolts. Nightingale looked coldly at Violet as a tear ran down her face. Nightingale calmly pulled out her shotgun and cocked it, her face a mask. The one thing that betrayed her true emotions – the burning green eyes filled with anger.

"How…_dare_ you!?" Nightingale whispered softly, though everyone in the room heard her.

Nightingale shot towards Violet who fired another bolt of lightning at Nightingale, who dodged it and flew up to Violet and bashed her in the head with her shotgun. Violet fell to the ground but rolled back to her feet, only to be shot in the chest by Nightingale's shotgun, sending her flying backwards onto the ground in a spray of blood.

Iris's expression was still a passive mask. She then cocked her shotgun and said calmly "Why would you use that against me like that?"

Violet coughed up a globule of blood in her own helmet and tossed her helmet onto the ground. Violet's purple hair spilled out of her helmet, and she looked up unbelieving at Nightingale, who could've killed her by now.

"You killed Skull. You stand in the way of Havoc and our Goddess. That's why I used your little weakness like that…Pathetic really" Violet chuckled.

The black haired agent growled angrily and fired a shot at Violet, who rolled out of the way and blasted Nightingale away with a bolt of lightning. Nightingale righted herself with her jet boots and landed on the ground. Nightingale let out a yell and ran at Violet, who pulled out a small two-handed axe off her back and ran at Nightingale with it. Nightingale ducked under the first swing and blocked the second with her shotgun. She then spun around and kicked Violet in the stomach before bashing Violet so hard in the skull that she fell backwards. Violet managed to get to her feet and toss a hunting knife from her belt at Nightingale, catching her in the neck. Nightingale yanked the bloody dagger out of her neck and flung it on the ground. Nightingale clamped a GED down on her neck while Violet gathered her senses.

Iris pulled out her whip and activated it, allowing the Red Eco whip to coil around itself. Violet tried to shoot another burst of lightning, but Nightingale lashed out with her whip. The Red Eco-whip was now a dark crimson color and the attack tore through Violet's armor causing Violet to scream out in agony as the whip touched her skin of her hand, drawing blood. The whip retracted and Violet clutched her bleeding wrist with a whine of pain.

"You…you…AGH!" Nightingale growled furiously as she whipped the fallen Hunter again, this time in the shoulder, sending her falling onto the ground. Nightingale raised her whip high into the air and brought down on Violet's back, spraying the ground with blood. Nightingale whipped her again and again with the raging Red Eco whip, lashing out wherever she could reach.

"Night! Stop that!" Jak yelled.

"How dare you use my fears against me!? You evil, selfish, tainted b!tch!" Nightingale screamed as she kicked Violet in the chest as hard as she could, sending her rolling away.

Violet rolled around and blasted Nightingale off of her with yet a burst of lightning. Nightingale landed on her feet and lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around Violet's bare neck this time. Though the whip was now a light pink color, as though Nightingale had willed the whip's energy back. Violet was panting and her face was contorted in pain, but she couldn't move. Nightingale calmly walked over to her and said "I should kill you…itwould be so easy to rip your head off…"

"But I won't"

Nightingale then deactivated her whip, causing Violet to crash onto the ground, shaking. Nightingale then put her hands in her face and began to shake visibly. Jak slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK…it's OK…" Jak murmured as she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Jak" Nightingale whispered gratefully as she buried her face in Jak's chest.

"Are you OK?" Jak asked.

Nightingale hesitated, and then nodded.

"Then come on. We've got to a job to finish"

Nightingale glanced over at Violet and said "Should we leave her here?"

"She won't be going anywhere" Jak said as Nightingale picked up her helmet. Two Agents woke Daxter, who had been knocked out during the entire fight, and made their way back to the Rune and Sharpshooter at the Vault.

Violet slowly opened her eyes and murmured "Damn them…damn them all…I might just bleed out before I can move again"

Doppelganger appeared in a burst of Dark Eco and saw Violet on the ground. He ran over to her and fell to the ground and said "Vi…can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Violet murmured.

"They're here for the map. If we let them get it and leave, then they won't search the compound further. We had too few Hunters here to hold them off in the first place, and they've taken out about half of the soldiers we have here. We need to let them get the map so they leave, and then we need to retreat to Haven" Doppelganger said to the downed Agent, who looked confused.

"What about the Key?" Violet asked.

"We have to accept our loses. Deadshot is hurt, Shade is unconscious and barely alive, Siren can't fight right now, and I can't hold them off by myself" Doppelganger admitted as he picked Violet up bridal style.

"Always the modest one. Even when you were an Angel" Violet said before passing out.

"Yeah well…old habits die hard, as they say" Doppelganger said with a smile before bursting into a cloud of Dark Eco on the spot.

"Took you both long enough" Sharpshooter said, lowering his sniper rifle with a sigh of relief as Nightingale and Jak walked into view. Several dead Hunters were piled in to a corner, dripping blood onto the ground, obviously taken care of already.

"What kept you?" Rune asked.

"Violet. She's gotten stronger, and she…well, she tried to take advantage of Night's fear of lightning. She took care of it though" Jak said.

Nightingale looked a little ashamed at how easily she had been terrified out of her mind like that, and Jak bent down and muttered "We've all got something we're afraid of. That doesn't make you weak. Remember, you're strong"

Nightingale smiled, though she was still not convinced.

"Watch my back, I'm going to try to open the Vault" Rune said.

Rune inserted a Red Eco cartridge into Aptos and the rod burst into flames. Rune jammed the burning Eco-Spear into the Vault and began to slowly burn through it. It was obvious that the Vault was well-protected, because two KG Blast Bots suddenly dropped from the ceiling and turned to face the Agents.

"Oh come, now these things!? What next, a horde of Metal Heads?" Daxter asked sarcastically.

A horde of Metal Heads suddenly came down the hallway, snarling and roaring.

"You and your big mouth!" Nightingale said with an annoyed scowl.

"Hey! In the future, don't ask for sh!t" Sharpshooter said as he began to fire at the Metal Heads, picking them off one at a time.

Nightingale pulled out two disc grenade and flew high into the air. She spun around like a top and hurled both explosives at one of the KG Blast Bots, which exploded violently and took out for five Metal Heads. The other KG Deathbot began to fire at her, so she flew through the air trying to throw it off, getting closer to it as she did.

"What are you doing!?" Jak yelled.

Nightingale landed on the ground and rolled under a laser beam fired by the KG Blast Bot, pulling out her shotgun in the same movement. Nightingale fired her shotgun over and over again at the underside of the KG Blast Bot, which began to spark and malfunction. Its knees eventually buckled and the robot crashed onto the ground, with Nightingale jumping out of the way, before exploding.

Nightingale put away her shotgun and pulled out her whip, which burst into a dark crimson color. A large doglike Metal Head charged at Nightingale who decapitated it with a flourish of her whip.

"Should we help her?" Daxter asked.

"Quiet. I'm concentrating" Rune murmured as she continued to work.

Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and began to fire at the horde circling Nightingale, though he shouldn't have bothered, she was handling herself well.

Nightingale always managed to strike down anything that came near her, and Jak watched in amazement as the raven-haired women reduced to the horde of Metal Heads to a pool of Dark Eco.

Jak walked over to Nightingale, who was panting slightly. Jak absorbed the Dark Eco as he walked over it and said "That was incredible Night"

Nightingale blushed on the inside of her helmet and said "Stop it Jak, you're embarrassing me"

Jak laughed as he and her walked back over to Rune and Sharpshooter.

Rune was nearly finished opening the Vault, and when she had finally finished cutting a hole in the thick Metal, she said "OK, Jak. Bust that thing in, could you?"

"Sure" Jak said as he turned into Dark Jak.

Dark Jak took a step back and punched the circle as hard as he could, knocking the piece that Rune had cut out into the Vault, revealing a large hole big enough for a full grown man to enter.

Nightingale went into the hole first, followed by Rune and Jak. Sharpshooter elected to stay outside and keep watch while they search for the map.

Jak, and Rune stepped into the dark room, and Nightingale activated her Eco whip to make a faint light.

"Hold on" Jak said before turning into Light Jak, illuminating the room in a dazzling light.

"Thanks" Rune and Nightingale said.

The group began to search for the Map, which Daxter ended up finding. He held up a large rectangular tube and said "I remember when I used to think this stuff was just boring told crap"

"_You mean ten minutes ago?"_ Light Jak asked.

"Yep. I still think it's boring old crap" Daxter admitted.

Nightingale grabbed the map from Daxter and she unfurled it, revealing an old wrinkled scroll.

"Looks like a regular piece of-" Daxter began to say before the paper turned silver and began to flash white.

"Wow…" Night said breathlessly.

"Come on Night, we've come across things much cooler than a map" Sharpshooter said with an amused chuckle from outside the Vault.

"No…look" Night breathed softly, and the other three walked over to her and saw what she was looking at.

A row of glyphs suddenly appeared on the back of map and a beam of light shot into Nightingale's eyes, causing her to scream in pain and go flying into the back wall.

"_NIGHT!"_ Light Jak yelled as he ran over to her.

"Ugh, my head…" Night groaned as she held her head in her hands.

Nightingale opened her eyes, the symbols on the paper still burned into her brain. Her head felt like it was in a vice.

"What…was that!?" Daxter asked.

Jak turned back to his normal form knelt down to Nightingale, who was sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes, and said "You OK?"

"Y-yeah. That was weird" Nightingale said as she opened her eyes again.

Jak could've sworn that there were white symbols reflected in Nightingale's green eyes now, but he didn't want to say anything. He did help her up and walked over to the map and said "This is in Precursor, right?"

"Yes. As you all know, translating Precursor text can take years to do, since there's no clear cipher for the language. It also can't be spoken at all" Rune explained to the others.

Nightingale frowned and was about to say something when a searing pain went through her head and she clutched her skull with a moan. She closed her eyes tightly as light flooded her eyes.

A flood of visions surged through Nightingale's mind.

She was soaring north across the Wasteland, over the Marauder Fortress that she lived in for so long…

Over the dunes of the desert, over a large mountain, still going north…

She finally stopped at the base of a large volcano, where she saw a small cave in between two pillars made of glass.

Nightingale blinked again and her vision cleared.

" Night, you OK?" Jak asked, and Nightingale nodded.

"_Bizarre…but I think I know where the Artifact is"_ Nightingale thought as she put away the map.

"We got what we came for, now let's get the hell out of here" Daxter said.

"This seems to be the only thing of value here, everything else seems to be useless clutter" Rune said as she picked up a chunk of Precursor bronze and tossed it back into the pile.

The group then heard Sharpshooter fired several shots and he yelled "Come on ladies, move it!"

Meanwhile:

Blade ducked as the Metal Head, which was codenamed Skullcrusher by Chill after it crushed a soldiers skull with its fingers randomly, fired another laser at him.

"This thing just won't die!" Phoenix yelled as she picked up a fallen rocket launcher and began to fire rocket after rocket at the creature.

"We need something stronger!" Blade yelled.

"So do I, and you're giving it to me tonight!" Chill yelled as she fired a barrage of ice blasts from her armor.

"Not helping Chill!" Blade replied angrily as he deflected a Dark Eco laser and unleashed a bolt from his Galvasword, which only enraged the beast.

"Do we have anything stronger?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope" Blade replied as he took cover.

"I wish. I'm kinda getting a headache" Chill replied as she ducked behind the cover where Blade was and reverted to her normal state, the ice receding back.

"Hey, find your own cover!" Blade said quickly.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not big enough for the two of us?" Chill said charmingly.

"Not now Nicole, later. Preferably when no one's around and there's not an 60 foot tall Metal Head about to kill us" Blade said.

"That just makes things more exciting. And you do know how I love excitement" Chill said with mirth in her voice.

"Tell me about it. I'm still _sore_ from that…adventure" Blade shivered slightly.

The Skullcrusher charged up another blast and fired at the steel pillar Blade and Chill were hiding behind. Phoenix dashed out from her cover and fired a few more rockets into the creature's face, which contorted into a snarl. It brought down a large clawed hand and nearly crushed Phoenix in half.

"COME ON YOU WUSSES! HELP ME OUT!" Phoenix bellowed at Chill and Blade.

"I'm going to feel this tomorrow" Blade sighed.

Chill laughed and dashed out from the cover, not before pulling out a black scimitar, the very same one she used to defeat Baron Praxis all those years ago. Blade jumped out and drew his Galvasword and charged it.

Beast slowly got to his feet and growled angrily, and charged right back at the Leviathan. Nymph began to stir from where she had landed and Royal helped her up.

"My head…" Nymph groaned.

"You probably have a concussion. Stay here" Royal said as he pulled out a second Harbinger H12.

"How many of those do you have!?" Nymph asked.

"Just this. I was planning on saving it, but I guess it can't be helped. We need to get this in the belly of that beast. It's a shame Nightingale isn't here" Royal said.

Meanwhile, Rune was waking Chase up. The young Hunter slowly awakened to find himself in handcuffs.

"This is Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale. They're going to make sure you get to the Sanctuary in one piece" Rune said kindly.

"T-thanks" Chase said as he got to his feet.

"Let's get one thing straight. This is a terrible idea. The only reason I'm even letting Rune do this is because I trust her" Nightingale said quietly.

"Thanks Night" Rune said with a smile.

Jak glared at the Hunter, who shrank back under his fierce gaze.

"Try anything. I dare you" Jak said simply as he walked away.

The group made their way out of the complex, and found themselves in the middle of an epic battle.

"Oh for the love of all things sane, please tell me they didn't wake up the Gilgamath!" Chase said with an annoyed sigh.

A huge Metal Head was rampaging around the top level, smashing everything in sight. The AA Agents had done a number on the beast already, but it looked as though it was designed to take hits and dish them out as well. Nymph was staying at the side, offering covering fire for the others while Beast, Blade, Chill, and Phoenix were attacking it head-on. Royal was crouching down on a nearby catwalk, looking down on the others.

"Guys, give me an update. What the hell is going on? I said keep in radio contact" Nightingale asked.

"This thing started attacking us; excuse us for not reporting in!" Nymph growled angrily.

"This thing just takes whatever we throw at it!" Chill yelled as she avoided being shredded by the Gilgamath's razor sharp claws.

Nightingale looked around the area, looking for anything that could be used to help bring this thing down. She noticed a large power box with several long cords running from it. Nightingale smirked and said "Royal, Nymph. See that power box and cords?"

"Um…Yeah. Why?" Nymph asked.

"Nymph, keep that thing distracted by shooting it in the eyes. Sharpshooter, you do the same. Try to blind one of its eye while you're at it, but make sure the other one is functioning. Royal, wrap the cords around the things ankles, make them slack enough to where it won't notice" Nightingale said.

"Jak. Take Chase and get to the helipad, we've got to meet up with Jet for extraction. Keep an eye out for any Hunters along the way" Nightingale said to Jak, who nodded.

"W-wait"

The group looked at Chase, who said "They'll think it's suspicious if I go with you guys so willingly. You may have to like, blindfold me or make it look like you're taking me prisoner"

"Or we could knock you out again" Sharpshooter said.

"Well yeah, but that'd hurt like hell-" Chase began to say before Sharpshooter grabbed him by the head and slammed his skull into the a Metal storage container, knocking him out.

"That felt great" Sharpshooter said cheerfully.

Jak chuckled and hefted the Hunter over his shoulders, to which Daxter scowled at. Rune looked at the two as they left, and said "So what's the plan?"

"We should be able to electrocute that thing with the power boxes here. Rune, slip a Blue Eco cartridge into Aptos and activate it. When I say go, jam it into the power box. Everyone else, keep it distracted, and then when Royal is finished, lead it over here" Nightingale instructed.

The plan went pretty much flawlessly. Nightingale watched as Royal quickly wrapped both large cords around the Metal Head's legs while the others blasted it with gunfire, ice, flaming daggers, and green electrical discharge. After Royal had finished, the group led the Gilgamath over to the power boxes, where Rune jammed Aptos into the power box with her Blue Eco cartridge activated. A massive burst of electricity went through the cords and began to electrocute the Metal Head. The Avenging Angel Agents continued to attack the Metal Head as it was being shocked to death. After a full minute, the Metal Head exploded violently in a huge burst of Dark Eco.

"Good work guys" Nightingale said to the others.

"Quick thinking Night" Chill said with a laugh.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get the hell out of here" Nightingale said as she began to walk to the helipad, where Jak and Jet where waiting for them.

The group quickly got onto the transport, which rose into the air. Chase was slumped over, bound and gagged on the floor, tied up with rope for good measure. Nightingale applied a GED to Nymph's gunshots wounds, cauterizing them, and with that Nymph hopped into the co-pilot's seat, letting Jet fly them home.

As the ship flew through the storm clouds, the remaining soldiers and injured Hunters looked up in anger, and the flames of revenge began to grow in their hearts.

Nightingale realized someone was trying to contact her via helmet radio, and heard Disten say "Hello there Nightingale. How did it go?"

Nightingale smiled and said "Mission Accomplished. We're en route to the Sanctuary. I'll tell you everything then, OK?"

"Very well. But Jet informed me that you're bringing a Hunter here? Is that right?" Disten said.

"Rune's idea. I thought we could get some info out of him and just keep him locked up" Nightingale said to the Chief, who sighed.

"Very well. I look forward to a full report. Disten out" the Chief said as he ended the transmission.

End of Chapter:

_I enjoyed this chapter as well. Took forever to do though._

_Pecker and Onin will make their long-awaited return in the final chapter of Part 2! So for those of you who've wanted some Daxter/Pecker bickering, well, you'll get your fill in chapter 20._

_Please review and tell me what you thought! _

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	20. Meeting Your Makers

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Happy One Year Anniversary!_

_Woot Woot! This story got way more readers and reviewers than I thought it would, so I'd like to give a shoutout to a few people. Oblique Strategies for being my longest reviewer he's been reviewing since chapter 3. Shoutout to JakXter724 for being awesome and working on cover art for the story, which is a work in progress but looks amazing. And final special shoutout to StaticBomb324 for being my only double-story reviewer out of all my readers, meaning he reviews both my Avenging Angels story and my Apocalypse story regularly._

_So special thanks to you guys. And special thanks to all of my lovely readers. You all are amazing._

_:D_

_So last chapter was delayed by homework, projects, and the sheer length of the chapter. This chapter was delayed by me getting sick as hell, and dealing with end of the semester crap. Hopefully I can start updating more often when the summer rolls around. _

_Hopefully._

_Also, I know I teased it, but there just wasn't very much Pecker Daxter dialogue this chapter. I'll include some bits with them later. Sorry guys. =(_

_Also, you can now follow me on Twitter! Get the low down on chapter updates and all that crap by following me at FlygonNick. _

_Shoutout to everyone who reviewed last chapter, which included doubledamn, evilanimegenious, a guest reviewer known as Guest, Ecofreakrsa17, StaticBomb324, JakXter724, Ravens of Blood, and Oblique Strategies. _

Chapter 20: Meeting Your Makers

Two Weeks Later:

Location: Unknown

Nightingale opened her eyes, and found herself in a strange environment, unlike any she had seen in her dreams or in reality. She dressed long white dress that went down to her ankles, made of the finest material she had ever felt. The sky above her was black as space while meteors streaked in the sky above her, burning with fierce purple fire. And below her, a large clear pond that she could somehow stand atop of.

Nightingale then felt a rush of pain spike through her skull, and the water soon began to boil. She fell through it, sinking deeper and deep no matter how hard she struggled and swam. She was sinking into the darkness.

"_**Poor little Iris, all alone in the darkness"**_ a woman's voice crooned at her as she continued to choke.

Nightingale was suddenly freed from her water prison, but found she was somewhere worse.

She was surrounded in a room with mirrors. Everywhere she looked she could see herself, looking scared and disoriented.

She loathed the sight with all her heart.

"This a dream. Wake up!" Nightingale told herself.

"_**This is no dream child…look at yourself. Look at what you've done. The mistakes that you've made, the lives that were lost because of you"**_ the voice said sharply.

"SHUT UP!" Nightingale yelled angrily.

"_**Stupid girl. What do you see when you look into the mirrors? What stares back at you?"**_ the voice said.

Nightingale closed her eyes tightly and the voice whispered _**"A failure. A failure and a freak. You can't even tell the man you love how you feel, can you?"**_

How she know? How did she know the thoughts that constantly tore at her mind every day? These were her most private thoughts, and yet here she was discussing them like they were just everyday knowledge.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Nightingale screamed.

"_**Never. Your mind is filled with pain and suffering, and I happen to thrive on that"**_ the voice laughed.

"_**I can see into your heart. Pure, innocent, filled with light. Disgusting…you would think that being betrayed by Jakob like that, your heart would be a cold shell…"**_ the woman whispered.

"Don't say his name!" Nightingale growled as she picked up a stone off the ground and hurled it at one of the mirrors, shattering it.

"_**Oh? Do you still care about him? Maybe you like being tortured mentally? If that's the case…hehehehe…"**_ the woman said with a laugh.

Jak suddenly appeared, bewildered and confused. He then began to scream as black lightning struck him from above. Nightingale screamed in pure fear from the lightning, and fell onto the ground as the lightning struck.

"JAK NO!" Nightingale screamed.

"_**So what'll be? Confront your fears, or save the one you love?"**_ the woman said seriously.

Nightingale took a shuddering breath, and then ran at Jak, tackling him free from the lightning. Jak was still though, and Nightingale prayed that he was OK. Jak's eyes slowly opened, but instead of seeing his cerulean blue eyes, they were lifeless and cold.

"Jak! Say something! Anything! PLEASE!" Nightingale begged.

"N-night…." Jak rasped.

"Jak! Thank the Precursor's you're-"

"You let me die Night…you failed…" Jak rasped as a drop of blood ran down his mouth.

"N-no! I didn't Jak! Please, it was her! She's the one that did it! I was trying to save you!" Nightingale yelled.

Jak shook his head and said "Some friend you were…"

Jak shuddered and went still. Nightingale howled in misery and buried her head in Jak's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_**Alone…you're all alone again…"**_ voices whispered in Nightingale's mind.

"_**Mirror Mirror, on the wall, who's the loneliest of them all?"**_ the woman who was tormenting Nightingale asked the large ornate mirror that had just appeared. It was the same one that she had broken at Blackwood Island. She saw herself, standing tall and grinning evilly. She pointed her fingers at the real Nightingale, who felt herself sinking into the darkness of despair.

"I just want to die…I want it to end…" Nightingale whispered as she closed her eyes.

But yet…some part of her wanted to fight back…

This was her mind, was it not? This wasn't real. This…_thing_ was using Jak to hurt her. Her fear and sadness was replaced with a burning rage that sent flames through her soul.

Nightingale got to her feet, picking up another stone from the ground.

The voice scoffed and said _**"Poor little Nightingale, all alone in the darkness" **_

"I am NOT alone…I will never be alone again. Jak promised me" Nightingale said coldly as she hurled the rock at the mirror, cracking it.

The Nightingale double looked back at her, scowled and said _**"So, you're not the sniveling little girl I thought you were. Good…it'd be a shame if a chosen one was that weak"**_

Nightingale growled and lunged at the mirror, passing through it and tackling her double on the ground. Nightingale balled up her fist and punched her double in the face, shattering her jaw. The double kicked Nightingale off of her and held out her hand, a wicked double-edged scimitar forming from pure darkness.

Nightingale smiled and held out her hand, and a snow white rapier made of raw light formed in her hands.

"_I see we've chosen well…"_ a thin voice said with a note of approval.

"_**I should've known that you'd show up. Be gone! This girl is mine!"**_ the Nightingale double snarled, dashing forward and delivering an almighty strike that sent Nightingale flying, despite blocking the strike.

"_You will not defeat her. Her heart is pure and the light of justice shines bright in her. She is the bane of your existence! And she shall overcome you!"_ the voice, which was male, said coldly to the double, who snarled.

"_Don't give in. Believe in yourself and in the light, and you shall overcome this mighty foe" _the comforting voice said encouragingly as Nightingale skidded to a halt.

Nightingale nodded and closed her eyes, and became enveloped in a aura of light. When it faded, she was in her Avenging Angels armor. Nightingale got into a stance and said "This is MY mind! I'm taking it back!"

"_**You can try"**_ the double smirked, lunging forward.

The two then began to dual, with the light presence watching over them both.

Nightingale was a skilled swordswoman, not quite as good as Blade, but she could hold her own. She ducked, slashed, blocked, and parried as quickly as she could, using every skill, trick, and strategy she had ever learned on fighting a one-on-one opponent. The double was fierce and cold, her attacks powerful and swift. After thirty minutes of fighting fiercely, Nightingale gained the upper hand. Nightingale ducked under a stab and jabbed the duplicate in the hip before kicking her in the chest, sending her tumbling away. Nightingale lunged forward and delivered a powerful strike on the double, slashing her from hip to shoulder. The duplicate shrieked in pain, shattering all of the mirrors that surrounded them, and exploded violently in a cloud of Dark Eco.

"_**You're…stronger…than I expected…but no matter. My Champion will destroy you…and if he should fail…well…let's just say, you'll wish he had destroyed you…instead of I…"**_

And with that the dark presence vanished with a laugh.

"_She will bother you no more…it's her favorite pastime, going into the minds of those who have a hand in the fate of the universe…" _the kind voice said softly.

"Who was she?" Nightingale asked.

"_The cause of our ruin, and yours as well. Unless, of course, she can be stopped. But fret not my dear, you can rest peacefully for now. The Dark Goddess never tries to meddle with a mind that has bested her. She has that much honor in her"_ the voice said smugly.

"Why are you helping me?" Nightingale asked softly.

A small ball of light flashed into existence next to her. Power radiated from it, and it said in the same voice that had been speaking to her _"Your time is coming, Iris. And when it comes, you must stand tall. I just want to make that road a little easier to travel. It's the least I could do for you"_

"But…who are you?" Nightingale asked.

"_That is talk for another time. Now awaken!"_ the voice yelled loudly.

Nightingale bolted upright out of bed, her chest heaving. Nightingale took a shuddering breath, and then whispered "Back in my room…jeez…"

She flopped back down on her mattress, sighed heavily, and said "What was that though…a vision…a dream…it felt so real…who was that woman…what did she want with me…and that other voice?"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Nightingale threw on her black bathrobe and opened the door, revealing Jak. Nightingale blushed pink as Jak gave her a quick once-over before Jak looked at her in the eyes.

"What happened? Why did you wake me up?" Nightingale asked

"Are you OK?" Jak asked, seeing Nightingale's tired expression.

"Nightmares. This one was…weird …" Nightingale muttered.

"Want to talk about it?" Jak asked, sounding concerned.

"Not really…what did you need?" Nightingale asked Jak.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me. It isn't far from the Sanctuary" Jak said, sounding rather embarrassed.

"It's 3:20 in the morning Jak" Nightingale said quietly, though she was more curious than tired.

"Fine, suit yourself" Jak shrugged walking away.

Nightingale bit her lip…

On the one hand…sleep. Glorious sleep.

On the other hand…alone time with Jak, who was asking her (in her mind at least) on a date.

"OK! You've got me. Where're we going?" Nightingale asked.

"Suit up and meet me in the Motor Pool in 20 minutes" Jak grinned.

"…OK" Nightingale said closing her door.

Nightingale walked into the Motor Pool to find Jak sitting on an ATV style Sandcycle. Nightingale growled angrily for a moment, and Jak looked at her in surprise.

"What's up?" Jak asked.

"Havoc blew up my favorite Sandcycle" Nightingale grumbled as she walked over to Jak.

"Really?" Jak asked.

"You were there!" Nightingale said indignantly.

"I was unconscious for most of the fight" Jak reminded her.

"Oh yeah…"

"Come on. I want to show you somewhere. It's not that far away" Jak said.

Nightingale hopped into the passenger seat, and found that Jak had packed a small pack filled with fruit and other snacks. Nightingale looked at Jak, who shrugged and revved the ATV and shot out of the Motor Pool.

The duo rode out into the night desert, and Nightingale sighed tiredly and pressed her head against Jak's back and dozed off, still exhausted from dealing with her nightmare. About an hour later, Jak stopped the cycle and said "We're here"

Nightingale sleepily looked up and said "Ngh"

"Come on Night, wake up" Jak said with a laugh as he dismounted the cycle, causing Nightingale to fall off of the vehicle and crash down onto the hard rock face they had stopped on.

"Ow! What was that…wow…" Nightingale said as her annoyance vanished.

Jak had brought her to a small shore area of the Wasteland, where the roaring sea was now utterly still. The moonlight shimmered out on the water, reflecting the pale orb in the sky. They were on a smooth, silver-ish rock face, overlooking the water. It had a still sort of beauty to it, and Nightingale smiled happily and said "It's beautiful"

"I found this spot a while back, when I used to live in Spargus" Jak said.

"How long were you driving? I don't remember seeing this area of the Wasteland before" Nightingale said as she sat down on the ground, admiring the beautiful view.

Jak sat down as well and said "I lied about the distance. It's an hour's trip away from the Sanctuary"

"That's OK…wow…" Nightingale breathed.

Jak and Nightingale sat there on the rocky shore, just talking for some time. They didn't really pay attention to the time, they just talked. Jak explained his past and his abilities in full detail to Nightingale, who told him more about her experiences with Jakob and her first days in the Avenging Angels. The two eventually fell onto the topic of romantic experiences, which Jak admitted his relationship with Keira and Ashelin. Nightingale felt a surge of annoyance and jealousy, but it passed shortly afterwards when Jak explained that he cut it off with Ashelin months ago and Keira…well…

Nightingale admitted that she had never had any romantic experiences. She at one point developed a crush on Blade, admittedly, but that passed a shortly after she realized that the language barrier kind of made it hard to have any sort of relationship, and she grew out of the crush.

"So, you're single?" Jak asked jokingly.

Nightingale blushed and said somewhat in a somewhat annoyed way "Yes. I've always been single Jak. I've never even had my first kiss"

Jak raised an eyebrow in surprise and said "Really?"

Nightingale shook her head sadly, and Jak smiled and said "Well…I think I can help you out"

Nightingale rolled her eyes for a moment, and then realized what Jak meant. Nightingale flushed dark red and said "Y-you don't mean…?"

Jak nodded and moved closer to Nightingale, who moved found herself closer to him. Nightingale brought her face closer to Jak's, and he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Nightingale let out a small gasp and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. Jak was surprisingly gentle, and Nightingale silently prayed that she wasn't dreaming again. Jak smiled as he kissed her, and then deepened the kiss much to Nightingale's pleasure. The two young Agents held the kiss for a few more seconds, and Jak finally broke the kiss with a smile and said "How was that for a first kiss?"

Nightingale, flushing dark red and her heart beating rapidly, managed to murmur "It was amazing"

She then promptly passed out in Jak's lap, her head resting on his shoulders. Jak smiled and wrapped his arms around the exhausted Agent protectively and said "I guess we can wait a while before heading back"

**The Next Day:**

Nightingale woke up and quickly realized that she had had a really, really good night's sleep for once.

She also realized she was very warm, and was pressed against something wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found herself curled up close to Jak, who was sleeping beside her. Nightingale remembered everything of the past night's events, and their "date" and smiled to herself. She nuzzled her head against Jak's chest and thought _"Sometimes, it's nice to be me"_

Nightingale fell back asleep, but realized when she woke up that Jak was no longer there. She sat up and stretched, and glanced around his room. It was rather bare, with only a few decorations. A Precursor relic that looked like a lamp stood on the nearby dresser, as well as a few Wastelander trinkets. A few stray bullet casings rested on Jak's nightstand. Not much else.

There were however, two pictures she took note of.

The first was a recently taken picture of some of the Avenging Angels. It had Jak, Daxter, Rune, Chill, Blade, Phoenix, Sharpshooter, and herself. They were all crowded around Beast, who was (reluctantly) celebrating his 26th birthday. Jak and Daxter were slightly drunk, as opposed to Blade and Chill who were completely gone by the time the picture had been taken. Nightingale and Jak were standing next to each other, with the both of them looking happy as clams.

Nightingale smiled and said "Ah…good times"

She turned her attention to the second picture.

The second was a picture of Jak and Daxter, standing next to Samos the Green Sage and a pretty girl she didn't know, all standing in front of the Naughty Ottsel looking happy. Nightingale guessed that girl was Keira, Jak's old friend that had died. He had feelings for her, didn't he?

Nightingale starred at the picture for a moment, and said "I'm so sorry Keira. I'm sorry that you had to die…I'm even more sorry that you had to leave Jak's life. I'll watch over him for you. I swear it"

Nightingale looked at the pictures for a few more minutes, and then straightened her hair out as best as she could. Nightingale stretched again and walked out of Jak's room.

Unfortunately for her, Chill and Blade were walking down the hallway.

"-know how much I like that kind of stuff" Chill was saying.

"You're hard to satisfy, aren't you? How hardcore do you need to get?" Blade asked with a sigh, though he was smiling slightly.

Chill laughed and kissed Blade on the cheek, and then she noticed Nightingale walking out of Jak's room in her nightclothes.

"Well, well, well…" Chill said with a triumphant grin.

"…aw crap…" Nightingale sighed as Chill marched over and said "Nightingale, did you and Jak…?"

"Bang" Blade finished, earning a punch from Chill, though she was trying very hard not to lose it, based on her expression.

"No…we didn't do…_that_. I've never done that" Nightingale said to Chill, who looked surprised.

"You're a virgin?" Chill asked, and Nightingale blushed dark red and nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed off Night. I didn't have sex until I was 19" Blade said with a chuckle.

"Not helping. Anyway, I was having a rough night, and Jak helped me out" Chill burst out laughing while Blade chuckled to himself. Nightingale realized that what she had said was badly interpreted, so she said "That's all I'm saying. Now if you'll excuse me, I want some waffles" Nightingale said, and with that she turned around and walked down the hall.

"Was it something I said?" Blade asked with a laugh.

"Totally your fault. Nice going Russal" Chill laughed.

"Whatever. Let's just go get something to eat" Blade said, still chuckling.

Meanwhile:

"I'M SO FRIGGIN BORED!" Chase yelled.

Life with the AA was not as cracked up as he thought it'd be.

The Angels quickly learned that the younger Hunters, such as him, were kept on a very short leash, and were monitored by special tattoos called Markers on their tongues to keep them from speaking of certain topics. Chase had given them as much information as he could willingly, though he was unable to tell them anything specific, due to the restraints put on him.

Apparently the Hunters had gained their dark powers through something known as the Dark Ceremony, in which the Dark Goddess Arranst presided over. The Hunter, at the end of the ceremony, would gain Dark Eco powers similar to Jak's, though not nearly as powerful as Havoc and Jak. Chase admitted that the ritual was incredibly painful, and not very Hunter survived it.

He was able to shed some light on the Hunters themselves, explaining several key people in the organization, as well as several people who supported them. Baron Praxis had been against their existence just as much as he was opposed to the existence of the Avenging Angels. But the difference was, he was afraid that the AA would interfere and aid the Underground. But as for the Hunters, Praxis knew of their ties to the Metal Heads, long before the revelation ceremony in Haven City, and had refused to even allow them in his city as long as they aided his enemies.

After that, he was thrown in a small room with a locked door. His armor was confiscated and he was given several tests to ensure that he no longer had Dark Eco powers, which turned out to be the case. It wasn't like a jail cell, and they fed him good food and stuff, but that was it.

Now he was alone, and HAD NOTHING TO DO!

"I'm going to go nuts" Chase muttered as he banged his head against the metal wall while sprawled on his bed.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Chase called in bored tone, though glad someone had decided to check up on him.

The door opened and a young woman with short blond hair opened the door. She was incredibly good-looking, with cool looking blue and black tattoos on her arms and neck and a well-toned body. She laughed at Chase's bored and awkward position and said "Sorry for leaving you here to rot Chase"

"And you are?" Chase asked getting into a sitting position.

"I'm the woman you nearly killed the other day" Rune replied with a wry smile.

"You're that purple-armored chick. Thanks by the way…it's not easy fighting something in your head" Chase said.

Rune walked into the room and shut the door.

"You're the first Hunter I've ever seen question what they were doing…why?" Rune asked.

"I'm new to the program. I received the Dark Blessing a week before I met you all. Arranst hadn't had much time to work her influence on me" Chase replied.

"Dark Blessing?" Rune asked.

Chase nodded and said "At first, you feel strong and confident, like you can take on the world…and then she speaks to you. She's so convincing…I would've killed my own mother if Arranst wanted me to, and I wouldn't have shed a tear. Your self-control and will just rots away. My brothers and sisters aren't being controlled, not like I was. They're being misled. I wish I could help them…"

"Tell me more about the Hunters" Rune said quietly.

"Not much to say. I was just a lowly grunt. Shade, Siren, Deadshot, Violet, Doppelganger, Fathom, and a few others I haven't met. Those are the higher ups. Then there are the commanders. Shadow, Reaper, and Eclipse. And then there's the General"

"General? I've never heard of a general before" Rune said with a confused expression.

"He's the Leader of the Hunters. Some call him General, some call him Master. He's a strong and ruthless man. He's an expert fighter and can take the three commanders on all at once. What his real name is, I don't know. But one thing is for sure…he's dangerous" Chase muttered.

"I'll let the Chief know" Rune said with a nod.

"Hey, uh, Rune. Could I ask you somethin'?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rune replied.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Rune sighed and said "I…I don't particularly like killing people. The Metal Heads are one thing, but Hunters…they're human. I've always had a feeling that not all of them are acting under their own actions, which was proved right by you. I saw that you didn't want to kill me, you tried to fight back. That's why I couldn't kill you" Rune explained.

"They just believe what they are doing is right. Arranst…is very, very persuasive, I'm not even sure if Havoc is in complete control of his actions, or is aware of him being manipulated" Chase muttered.

"Havoc…what do you know about him?" Rune asked.

"Not much. He's a bit of wild card really. But he is the Harbinger of Darkness, as the General says. He will be the one to lead the Hunters and Metal Heads to their salvation, and the Precursor's ruin" Chase muttered.

"Seems as though Havoc is more important than the Leader of the Hunters" Rune said.

"Not really. Havoc is still a Hunter Agent, and is still under the General's control. Havoc does seem more important to the Hunters though than the General, simply because he's the Chosen One" Chase said.

"Can you tell me who exactly that woman is? This, Dark Goddess?" Rune asked.

Chase frowned and said "She's the reason for all of this. The fall of Haven City. Cyber Erol's madness, the 2nd attack on Haven…everything. Lady Arranst is the-ACK!" Chase said gasped and began to choke violently.

"Are you OK!?" Rune said, rushing over to him.

"Da-damn it. Said too much-AAGH!" Chase gagged as he began to cough up blood. Rune saw the strange tattoo on his tongue glow white, and Chase gagged louder.

Rune kicked open the door and said "Come on, we're getting you to the infirmary!"

Chase shook his head and then murmured "It's gone…"

Chase got to his feet and said "That's all I can tell you. I'm surprised the Marker didn't stop me sooner. It must be getting weaker or somethin'"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rune asked worriedly.

"Nah" Chase coughed again, trying to clear his throat. He then said "Go. I'm fine. Tell that Chief guy what I said. You guys need all the help you can get"

**Later:**

**Chief Disten's Office:**

Jak and Nightingale looked at each other while Daxter tapped his foot impatiently. Chief Disten continued to study the map before saying "This Map…it seems as though its power is gone…Iris, you're sure of what you saw?"

"Yes. That's where it is. It has to be" Nightingale said.

"I believe you, I just want to be sure. It's a little…vexing, to discover that the map we've been preparing for so long to obtain is next to useless now" Disten said.

"I didn't know that would happen when I touched it" Nightingale muttered bashfully.

"I know that, I'm just-anyway! That's not the point. The point is, you two work very well together, so you two will be the only two I send to the site. Jak, you mentioned that Precursor artifacts respond to your presence, correct?" Disten asked.

Jak nodded and Disten said "As for Nightingale, it is more for insurance. She is our Number 1, and I feel better knowing she'll be accompanying you. Plus, she can pinpoint the location of the Key without consulting the Map, which I'll keep here. Both of you-and Daxter" Disten added as the Ottsel gave him a look, "will be going into the ruin Nightingale described and will locate and retrieve the Precursor Key. Take the Sand Hound, just in case you come across any other artifacts as well. Don't fail me" Disten said with a smile.

"Yes sir!"

**Two Hours Later:**

"I spy with my little eye…something that begins with-" Nightingale began to say.

"Dirt" Daxter responded.

"Damn! That's 37 times in a row" Nightingale muttered.

"Best of 75?" Daxter asked.

"You're on!" Nightingale replied.

Jak scowled and said "Really?"

"Well, you don't want to play with me" Nightingale said with a shrug.

Jak privately thought of a comment in response to that, but kept it to himself. He still wasn't sure why he kissed her last night.

The trio made their way through the desert, driving based on Nightingale's direct. The Sand Hound, as it turned out, was a large vehicle with a large bed in the back for carrying heavy loads or extra soldiers, good for transporting people and cargo. It had a large turret in the back, which was manned by Daxter. Nightingale rode the shotgun seat, and talked with Jak happily while Daxter killed the Marauders. After destroying their 20th Marauder Buggy, Jak saw a strange structure up ahead.

"Is that it?" Jak asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Nightingale yelled excitedly.

The group slowly pulled up to a very small ruin on the side of a mountain. It had a small stone entrance that led into the earth. There were two large pillars of black glass protruding from the sand towards the sky, a strange sight indeed. There was some Precursor Metal that lined the pillars and the entranceway, which caught Jak's attention.

"This is it" Nightingale said as Jak slowed the Sand Hound to a stop.

"Doesn't look like any ruin I've ever seen" Jak said as he hopped out of the vehicle.

"Yeah well, just because it doesn't look like annoying Precursor crap I've ever seen doesn't mean it _isn't_ annoying Precursor crap" Daxter commented as he saw the glass pillars.

"You're right Dax. Night, what do you think?" Jak asked.

Nightingale hopped out of the vehicle and examined the pillars, inspecting them closely. She then walked over to the side of the mountain, tapping her visor and tapping the side of the mountain.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked.

"Looking for secret passageways" Nightingale responded.

"Looking for what?" Daxter asked.

"Secret passageways. They're built into the entrance points of the Precursor Ruins. Most lead to the final chamber or an important room in the Ruin. Didn't you all know that?" Nightingale asked.

"Uh…no" Daxter said slowly.

"Well, they're there. You just have to know where to look" Nightingale said with a smile.

Nightingale prowled around the entrance for another five minutes, even going so far as to sift through the sand. She eventually gave up after ten minutes of searching, though only because Daxter said that she was taking forever. She shrugged and pulled out her shotgun and reloaded it. She cocked it and looked over at Jak with a smile.

"Shall we?" Nightingale asked playfully.

Jak grinned, nodded, and said "Ready for some action Dax?"

Daxter pulled out his pistol with a grin and said "Always"

And with that Jak and Nightingale sprinted into the dark hole, plunging into the newest Precursor Ruin and the secrets it held.

Meanwhile:

"Are you sure he's up to this, Commander Shadow?"

"Yes General Dark. He is up to the task. I'm sure of it" Shadow said as she bent down to one knee, kneeling before her leader.

The General observed her for a moment before smirking.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" the man said.

"…It does leave a strange taste in my mouth, sir"

"Having second thoughts? I thought you had hardened your heart to distractions" the General said sharply.

"I…" Shadow trailed off, unsure.

"Pathetic…He will be useful to our cause. The Dark Goddess will be pleased" the General said with a smirk.

"I know that! And I know he'll be happy too! I'm just…worried. I don't want him to get hurt" Shadow whispered, and the General's smirk became a scowl.

"The time for worries is gone! They attacked us directly! They have the Precursor Map! They're _this_ close to finding the Door to Light, Commander Shadow!" the General snarled as he picked Shadow up by the neck, Dark Eco crackling around him. The Commander choked and gasped and the iron grip squeezed the life out of her.

"SIR!"

The General glanced at the side of the room, where a man in biomechanical body armor stood, watching them with horror. He wore black armor with purple and gold trimming and sun and moon designs on them. He had a rather slim build and had a sniper rifle on his back.

"Calm down sir! Please!" the man pleaded.

"Eclipse…you're right, I'm sorry Shadow" the General muttered, releasing her.

Shadow fell to the ground, gasping for air. The General shook his head and said "Eclipse. Any news on Havoc?"

"No sir. He's disappeared" Eclipse replied, still looking at Shadow.

"For the Champion of Darkness, you would think he'd have the decency to let us know when he goes out" the General muttered.

"Lady Arranst has her reasons, I'm sure" Eclipse said.

"Hmm…what of the Gate Fragments?" the General asked.

"Half of them are with the Angels, we have a five of them, and the other five are somewhere within the Wasteland" Eclipse replied.

"If we don't get those fragments, then this whole plan is for nothing! Move forward with the plans. The 2nd assault on the Freedom League HQ will still go on, Havoc or no Havoc" the General snarled, the Dark aura around him getting stronger and stronger.

"S-sir…wouldn't it be better to wait until we get more recruits?" Eclipse suggested.

"No…we have pledged ourselves to the Hora-Quan, they need to pull their own weight in this conflict as well. Keep search for Havoc, let me know the minute he's found! **Got it?" **the General growled.

"Of course" Eclipse said with a slight bow.

"You both may go"

Eclipse helped Shadow to her feet and the two left the General in his study.

"You OK?" Eclipse asked Shadow.

"I'll be fine…I just hope I can say the same for the rest of us when this is all over" Shadow murmured as she walked down the hallway, leaving the Hunter behind her looking confused.

"Huh. Wonder what that's about?" Eclipse asked himself as he tilted his head to the side.

"What's what about sir?"

Eclipse turned around and saw Violet limping towards him, followed closely by Doppelganger. The two subordinates saluted the commander who said "Don't call me sir. I was just promoted two weeks ago, I'm not used to it. Plus, I'm not as rugged as the others"

"Sorry. I keep forgetting how little Dark Eco you have in you" Doppelganger replied.

"I don't want to rely on it too much. The Blessing of the Dark Goddess is enough. What's up with you two?" Eclipse asked.

"Chase is still missing. We think he was captured by the enemy" Violet said quietly.

"Well, they treat captured prisoners pretty well, if past experience is anything to judge by, and the Marker will keep him from letting anything slip, at least anything important" Eclipse said with a shrug.

"You're not worried?" Violet asked.

"Nah. We've got Havoc and Lady Arranst at our backs. We'll be fine" Eclipse said with a laugh as he walked down the hallway.

"Where are you Havoc…what are you playing at?" Eclipse murmured as he walked away.

Meanwhile:

Jak tapped the large Precursor Door with the Seal of Mar on it, and with a flash of white light, it opened.

"The magic touch" Daxter said with a grin.

"Ladies first" Jak said with a laugh, and Nightingale giggled and walked through the door.

Jak and Daxter were an unstoppable duo, that was true. But Jak had never really gone exploring with someone who had his back as much as Nightingale. The two of them had breezed through this ruin, which was filled with some of the deadliest traps and difficult puzzles he had ever seen.

Without Nightingale, he wouldn't even be halfway at this point. She was the perfect travelling companion. She was fast, strong, and he could trust her without reserve. She was probably one of his closest friends now, with what they had both been through. And even though Jak wasn't the most skilled when it came to things like this, he knew what he felt for Nightingale was very much like, no…ever more than what he had felt for Keira.

The trio then walked through the door, and was surprised to find themselves on a small stone pathway, suspended over a black bottomless abyss. Darkness surrounded the room, as though no light could penetrate it.

"Night, any ideas?" Jak asked.

"No. Though I have heard of something like this before…" Nightingale said as she took her helmet off.

Nightingale's eyes blinked, adjusting to the light and she brushed her eyes out of her eyes.

"Maybe a light attack will clear it?" Jak suggested.

"Worth a shot" Nightingale said as Jak turned into Light Jak.

Light Jak walked up towards the darkness and fired a Light Blast into the darkness, which swallowed the attack and did nothing at all. Light Jak scowled and walked over to an open Light Eco vent and replenished his supply of Light Eco by walking through it. All of a sudden Jak's vision blurred and he had a sudden vision.

_Jak and Nightingale had just finished going through a pathway, with Daxter jumping off his shoulder. There was Precursor text all around the walls in this room. Daxter then said rather loudly ""You know, sometimes this is just too easy!"_

_Nightingale winced at the noise, which caused a few large boulders to drop from the ceiling and flew towards her. _

Suddenly the vision stopped and Jak reverted to his normal form. Jak shook his head violently and said "What the…what was that?"

Nightingale sat down on the ground and said "Come on Jak, no point in standing around, starring at it. Sit down. We can think of how to go on from here"

Jak sighed and sat down. Daxter looked at the two and said "Jak…you're whipped!"

"I'm what!?" Jak demanded angrily, still agitated by the vision he had.

"He's what?" Nightingale asked, sounding confused.

"Whipped. Meaning that you have him wrapped around her finger. You'll do whatever she wants you to do" Daxter said with a wide grin.

Nightingale blushed and Jak scowled underneath his helmet.

"What about you and Tess?" Jak retorted.

"I am NOT whipped. She adores me" Daxter said coolly.

Jak rolled his eyes and Nightingale said "So, how did you meet her?"

Jak explained how they had met through the Underground and Daxter explained how he had "worked his magic" on her as they worked for Krew. Nightingale was delighted by the story and admitted that she thought it was cute that Tess was now an Ottsel like Daxter. Jak and Daxter though DID skirt around HOW she became an Ottsel. They knew that that information was still…sensitive.

"So, how do you think that we should get through that tunnel?" Jak asked.

Night shrugged and said "No idea. Though this place was much less protected then I thought it would be"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"Didn't you see all of the deactivated traps and the puzzles that had been already completed? This place should be much harder to navigate. Despite all of the obstacles we've faced to get to this point, there should've been more" Nightingale said.

Jak realized that she was right, and that they had come across puzzles already completed and doors already opened. It seemed as though someone had already been through this place.

"Looks like this place has even more riddles than we thought" Nightingale said with a frown.

Nightingale sighed and pulled back the protective black suit under her armor by her neck and pulled out her amulet.

"Speaking of riddles, I wish I could figure out what this really is" Nightingale said, allowing the amulet to dangle in her fingers.

The amulet then began to flash wildly and pulsate with energy, and then began to shine bright like a diamond. Like diamonds in the sky. (Couldn't resist. lol)

Nightingale gasped and said "What's going on?"

The dark path ahead of them began to brighten, and the darkness ahead finally began to fade. Nightingale's amulet then stopped glowing, and reverted back to normal. Jak got to his feet and helped Nightingale up.

"Come on" Jak muttered, pulling out his Morph Gun and putting in his Blaster Mod.

"So serious. Have some fun" Nightingale said with a smile as she put her helmet back on.

"Come on" Jak said as he walked along the path, which was oddly enough a rock path that floated in the darkness.

The trio walked along the path, and eventually made their way out of the dark room and into a regular room with stone walls and such with very familiar looking Precursor text on the walls. Jak felt a horrible sense of déjà vu as Daxter jumped off his shoulder and said loudly "You know, sometimes this is just too easy!"

Nightingale winced at the noise, and didn't see the rocks that had just been dislodged from the ceiling due to Daxter's voice. Jak, realizing that his vision before was of what just happened, ran towards Nightingale and tackled her out of the way before the rocks slammed down on the spot where she was just standing.

"T-thanks Jak" Nightingale said breathlessly.

"Weird…I had a vision of that happening when I was in my light form earlier...Some sort of future sight or something. It's a new Light Power" Jak muttered as he helped her up.

"Your powers must be getting stronger. I'm not complaining that's for sure" Nightingale said.

"Come on you two, hurry up" Daxter said impatiently.

The trio made their way along the path from that room and eventually found themselves in a grand room, with a majestic stairway pedestal in the center of the room. Nightingale and Jak realized that they were now in the final room of the ruin, and sprinted up the steps…

Only to find an empty key indentation on the top pedestal…

"W-what!? But this is the last room in the ruin! It has to be here!" Nightingale said in surprise.

"It's about time you two morons showed up!" a familiar voice barked at them.

Daxter spin around and screamed "OH NO!"

Jak and Nightingale turned around as well, and were amazed at who they were looking at.

It was none other than Onin and Pecker.

"19 CHAPTERS WITHOUT SEEING HIS UGLY MUG! WHY FLYGONN!? WHY!?" Daxter screamed to the heavens, where an malevolent author chuckled to himself evilly.

"What in the name of the Precursors are you talking about Dax?" Night asked.

"Er…nothing" Daxter decided.

"Good. Now if you're done flapping your gums, we have some business to discuss. Onin and I have been waiting for you three. Come here, and we shall discuss this so called 'key'" Pecker said.

The trio noticed that they were sitting down next to a second beautiful podium. Jak ran up to it, eager to finally see the key they had been looking for for so long. What he found was a rough looking stone key, that looked nothing like the Precursor Key that Disten had described.

"What's going on?" Jak asked Onin and Pecker.

"Onin says, that there are great forces at work here. Luckily for you three, they are good instead of evil" Pecker said.

"Good?" Jak asked.

"Do you have sand in your ears? YES. Good forces. Someone took the key and disappeared. Well, actually the Key that was on that pedestal was a trap, but we got rid of that a while ago, and found this hidden pedestal, which had the real key on it at some point but has this stone key now. You won't find the key here, or anywhere else in this world" Pecker said.

"What!? But we need to find it!" Nightingale said urgently.

"Even if we find the stupid thing, that does not guarantee that this problem will end" Pecker replied.

Nightingale blinked in surprise, and Pecker continued.

"The Precursors and Metal Heads have been feuding for as long as this universe has been around, and more and more people get killed and more lives are destroyed because of their fights. I, and Onin backs me up on this, think that the Precursors are the reason we're in this mess" Pecker said.

"But you guys met the Precursors too! They weren't evil!" Jak replied.

"They are not evil, certainly not. They represent what is good and pure, and all that crap. But, they prove that even gods are not perfect. They created this world, and as such they are responsible for the flaws in it as well." Pecker said.

Jak and Daxter exchanged glances, and Jak said "Do you guys know anything else?"

"Do we!? Onin can't keep quiet for more than five minutes. Dark Goddess this and Aimperditor that. It's so squawking annoying" Pecker grunted.

"The Dark Goddess?" Daxter asked.

"Yes, she is the one behind all of this" Pecker said.

"Who is she?" Nightingale asked.

"Onin…is not entirely sure. She says that the Dark Goddess lives only in the minds of those who have been touched by her influence. She is not present in this world physically, that much is certain" Pecker said slowly.

Onin scowled and made a hand gesture, and Pecker said "But, one thing is clear. The Hunters and the Metal Heads are both under the control of the Dark Goddess, and she can only be stopped by the Chosen Ones"

"Chosen Ones? As in more than one?" Nightingale asked.

"Yes. One of Darkness. One of Light. And one who controls both darkness and light, and wields them both in the name of justice" Pecker said mysteriously waving his feathers in front of his face.

Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale looked at each other curiously. It made sense, what Pecker said.

Havoc was the Chosen One of Darkness. Though he was evil now…

Jak was certainly the Chosen One of Light and Darkness. That much was obvious to everyone, especially with his past and his light and dark Eco powers.

That only left the Champion of Light…

Onin waved her hands again, and Pecker said "Onin says, that she would like to stay at the Avenging Angels Headquarters. She says that she feels that her role her is done, and can be of much more use there than here"

"Why were you here anyway?" Jak asked.

"More importantly, HOW did you get here!?" Daxter asked.

"Secret ground entrance" Pecker stated.

He flew over to a small stalagmite and kicked it. The rock flipped over and a huge panel in the wall opened up, revealing a tunnel that showed the black glass pillars that were outside of the ruins.

"H-how…w-why…WHAT!?" Daxter yelled.

"Told you so" Nightingale grinned as she walked up to the alter where the 2nd key was.

"Strange…the key was here…but where is it now?" Nightingale murmured.

"Night?"

Nightingale turned around to see Jak looking at her. Nightingale smiled and said "It's nothing. Let's radio Disten first, and then make our way back"

**Later:**

Disten looked up from Gallus's journal and looked over at Nightingale, who was looking at him from the doorway, looking nervous.

"Nothing?" Nightingale said for the seventh time.

"Iris, Gallus wouldn't have anything about the location of the Precursor Key in his journal. This was after his death" Disten smiled.

"Still…"

"You don't have to stay here and wait for me to maybe find something. It's taken years to translate half of the journal, I'm certainly not going to make a breakthrough now" Disten chuckled.

"…what do you make of all of this?" Night asked as she leaned against the wall.

"There are outside forces at work. If what Onin and Pecker say is true, then we should get our answers soon enough" Disten said as he flipped a page in the journal.

"So, what does that journal say?" Nightingale asked.

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand. Precursor is immensely difficult to read and translate, and impossible to speak" Disten said with a smile.

"How is it impossible to-" Nightingale began to say before Beast walked into the office and said "Chief. New Artifact. Come now. It's big"

Disten quickly stood up and said "Come on Iris, let's see what Beast brought us"

The trio quickly made their way to the Motor Pool, where they beheld a strange looking device. It looked like a Precursor relic of some sort, but none that any of them had ever seen. It was a large platform of sorts, with a ring made of Precursor Metal and a clear glasslike panel in the middle. There were intricate markings all over it, glowing slightly.

"By the Precursors…" Disten breathed.

"Beast and Crash found it in the Wasteland. Beats thinks it's something big" Crash replied offhandedly.

"Shut it" Beast growled.

"It's in perfect condition…it doesn't look as though it never even touched the desert…but what is it?" Disten muttered.

"Chief, this has the same markings on it that the stone key we found in the ruin had" Nightingale pointed out.

"There's a connection…by the…OF COURSE!" Disten yelled triumphantly, surprising everyone. "

Beast, bring this to my study. Round up the others as well. It seems I spoke too soon about a breakthrough" Disten said turning around suddenly and striding down the hallway.

Nightingale looked at the Chief's retreating figure and said "What's with him?"

Crash shrugged and said "No clue. Seems everyone's going nuts these days, even the Chief"

"Show some respect!" Nightingale growled.

"What? It's true. First Havoc snaps, then you suddenly become social and chatty, we get a Hunter as a guest at the Sanctuary, and now the Chief suddenly makes a breakthrough? Seems a little weird" Crash replied as he walked over to his car and began polishing the hood.

"Whatever" Nightingale scowled as she stormed away, Beast close behind.

"Beast, round up the others, could you? I want to talk to the Chief" Nightingale said.

**Later:**

Jak glanced at the others before turning his attention to Disten. He had called Blade, Rune, Sharpshooter, Chill, Beast, Phoenix, Royal, Jak and Daxter, while Nightingale was waiting there already for him. The Chief stood up, and said to everyone "For the first time in a very long time, we are on the precipice of discovery"

"Preci-wha?" Chill asked.

"The threshold of discovery" Disten corrected.

"There we go" Chill said.

"I have called you here to review some of the recent artifacts that we have recovered. Some from the Wasteland, some from Precursor Ruins. These artifacts have something in common. The same inscriptions along the side of them. The Precursor artifact, or the stone replica left in its place, has the same markings found on the Lens Jak found in his Initiation Mission, the Precursor Rod found in the Desert, and this…Ring" Disten said as he tried to name the strange looking platform-like object now in the middle of the room, glowing slightly now.

"Why is it glowing?" Rune asked.

"It is glowing in response to this" Disten said, pointing to the Precursor Lens, which was also glowing.

"I believe I have finally made a connection between these specific artifacts and the Door to Light, and…something else" Disten said.

"Something else?" Nightingale asked.

"It seems as though Gallus, my father's partner and co-founder of the Avenging Angels, did significant research into both the Door to Light and the Gateway to Darkness" Disten said.

"Gateway to Darkness?" Blade asked, sounding confused.

"Yes. It seems as though there is a Gateway to Darkness somewhere in this world, created by the Precursors themselves. Why they did it is unclear, but there are numerous references to it in Gallus's journal" Disten said gesturing to the small book.

"The artifacts in front of you have connections to both of these entryways. Onin and Pecker have been able to shed some light on the Door to Light. It seems as though it is in the depths of one of the world's oldest Precursor ruins, far beneath the desert. Its exact location is unknown, though it is thought to be in the center of the Wasteland" Disten continued.

"So, when are we mounting an expedition to the Door?" Sharpshooter asked, expecting such a thing already.

"Not until we have more information on it, so maybe not for some months." Disten said with an amused expression.

"Oh darn" Sharpshooter said, sounding relieved.

"Anyway, the Door to Light, aside from its general location and the fact that only those chosen by the Precursors themselves can even get to the Door, the information on the matter goes cold. Though we can gather a little more information from this Precursor Lens"

"It appears that the Precursor Lens works specifically for the Door to Light. It can be assumed that it activates it somehow, possibly by shining light through it, which has interesting results" Disten said as he pointed his staff at the lens, which was propped upright on his desk.

The Chief's staff began shine brightly and shot a beam of light through the lens. The lens turned completely white and a wave of white light shined on the wall, showing a rotating ring of Precursor text that shined and shimmered.

"What does it say?" Jak asked.

"I'm not sure. Though I was able to make out a few words after some examination, though none of them make any sense" Disten sighed as he stopped the flow of light, making the symbols vanish.

"So, how does this help us with the Hunters or the Metal Heads?" Sharpshooter asked.

"It doesn't…If I'm being completely honest, the only reason we search for the artifacts of the Precursors is because I hold onto the hope that one day, and we'll discover a long lost gift that help us save this world. But lately…it seems as though they've left us to rot" Disten said with a heavy sigh.

"_Come now Randal, you mustn't lose faith in us. At least not yet anyway"_ a small voice said suddenly, causing everyone to look around in surprise, as they all heard the voice at the same time.

The Precursor Ring on the floor suddenly began rotating around and around wildly, radiating Light Eco while flashing bright white, giving off a fiery and dangerous appearance now.

"What's going on!?" Phoenix yelled over the sudden roar of energy coming from the Ring.

That entire room became engulfed in a wicked flare, and all of the Agents, save Jak and Daxter, were sent flying across the room, slamming into the wall and crashing senseless onto the floor. Chief Disten was the only who was standing upright, and yelled something incoherent while pointing a white staff at the ball, which slowly receded.

"Thank you Randall. Sometimes it's not always easy to control one's abilities, and it has been some time since we travelled here" the voice said from within the receding ball of light.

"Wait, I know that voice" Daxter said slowly.

"Yeah, me too" Jak said with a grin.

The fallen Agents slowly got to their feet, regaining their sense, as the glowing ball of light began to fade away, revealing three small orange figures standing on top of the Precursor Ring, which was now flashing white rapidly. Three furry orange figures that stood at about Daxter's height and looked at the stunned Agents with cheery smiles on their faces.

"What the hell?" Beast grunted in confusion.

"Yeah…they look like Daxter" Rune said in surprise.

"Jak…what are they?" Nightingale whispered curiously.

"It is an honor to meet you all" the figure who had been speaking the whole time said, addressing them all.

"Guys. These are some friends of ours…meet the Precursors" Jak said with a wide smile as the dumbstruck Agents looked on in amazement.

End of Part 2:

_THE PRECURSORS ARE BACK MOTHERF*CKERS!_

_And with that, a whole new twist. Why have they returned, why was the Key not in the ruins, and who IS LADY ARRANST!?_

_Well, you won't have to wait soon to find out. I should have the next chapter done soon. I'm not doing the make you wait a month thing, kinda stupid really in hindsight._

_Anyway, read and review, tell me what you thought!_

_Follow the saga on Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	21. A Walk Through Time

**Jak IV: The Avenging Angels**

_First off, I'm so sorry for the delay. _

_I know I said I wouldn't make you guys wait a month, but it just happened. I've been sick as hell with Bronchitis for more than two months straight (Which I'm aware isn't normal) and I've had to deal with finals and essays like nuts for most of April. Now that that crap is done with, I can focus on this. Expect my regular updates of 2-3 weeks for the next few chapters. Thanks for bearing with me everyone. _

_This chapter ended up taking longer than expected because I had to keep adding things to it, and I ended up using that scene that I couldn't decide what to do with. Bonus points if someone can guess what scene in this chapter it was._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes doubledamn, StaticBomb324, evilanimegenious, three guest reviewers known as person wo usern, elfgod,as, Oblique Strategies, a guest revewer known as sss (who prompted me to post that update, thanks for that), and a new reviewer known LadyAmazon. Also, thanks go to doubledamn and evilanimegenious again for reviewing my update. _

_Also, you can now vote on my poll on my profile! Who's your favorite Avenging Angels OC so far? Go to my profile and vote now!_

_After a very long wait, here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21: A Walk Through Time**

Havoc took off his helmet and starred up at the moon.

"It's been a while since I've been able to just come here and think…" Havoc muttered.

"_**Why did you come here? You know what you have to do!"**_ Arranst whispered.

"Hey, let me have some me time. You're the one who killed him after all. Let me have time to quietly think, and then I'll go on your damn mission" Havoc murmured.

"_**As you wish…"**_ Arranst purred, and with that her presence faded away.

Jazon sighed as he jumped down from the cliff and into a small ravine, where the remains of a long-lost battle took place. Blood stained the rocks and the armor of several Krimzon Guards still remained, as well as the buried skull gems of the Metal Heads. Havoc sighed and said "I…I…"

"Why am I helping her? She's the reason behind all of this…my brother's death…was her doing…so why…" Havoc muttered.

"_**What does it matter now? It's too late to go back. You've made your bed, now you have to lay in it"**_ a voice whispered in his mind.

A figure suddenly burst out of the wooded area next to him and said "Found you at least!"

It was a medium sized Metal Head covered in a thick black exoskeleton-like armor, with two large blades shooting out from its arms. It walked calmly over to Havoc and said "Jazon"

"Ah, Commander Yvlsa. What do you need?" Havoc asked the Metal Head.

"The second attack on the Freedom League HQ is going to happen as planned, with no delays, even if you're not there. The General has requested your presence back at the HQ in Haven City so it doesn't have to come to that" Yvlsa growled roughly.

"Hmm…do you know this spot, Commander?" Havoc asked.

"No...I am new to this planet. I, like many of the Aimperditor, came through the Dark Portal opened during the Haven City attack, several months ago" Yvlsa said softly.

"It is the spot of a massacre. Several Krimzon Guards were ambushed here on a patrol of the area, and were slaughtered. Me and My brother were spying on this area, it was our little hideout" Havoc drawled on as a he walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Imagine our surprise when we saw the Metal Head tearing effortlessly through the Krimzon Guards. They didn't even put up a fight" Havoc said quietly.

"Our kind is gifted with various abilities that allow us to overcome our prey. We are natural predators after all" the Metal Head growled.

"They found me and my brother…they knocked me to the ground, and left me for dead…"

"My brother wasn't so lucky…they captured him and held him down. They then began to eat him" Havoc muttered.

"It was slow. Very, very slow. They eviscerated him, but kept him alive the entire time. Only when he heart was the only remaining thing left in his body did they finally decide to put him out of his misery" Havoc said rather coldly, gripping his fists tightly.

"I did not order such an attack. Such events are isolated Havoc, you must be aware of this. Besides, those who did the deed are long gone now, most likely dead by now" the Metal Head growled.

"I know that…I guess I'm just rambling" Havoc shrugged as he turned to face the Metal Head, who looked at him thoughtfully.

"You should get back. The General may decide to do something…rash. He isn't known for his patience" Yvlsa said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" Havoc said before bursting into a cloud of Dark Eco.

"_**How goes the search for the Fragments?"**_ Arranst asked Yvlsa.

"Slow. Half of them reside with the Avenging Angels. We must retrieve those eventually" the Metal Head commander said.

"_**Hmm…it seem the General has a way around that issue"**_ Arranst murmured.

"Oh really? Do tell" Yvlsa said with a sinister grin.

Arranst whispered the plan in his mind and he made a loud growling choking sound, which was the Metal Head equivalent of a laugh.

"You truly are the wickedest being in the Galaxy! Planting the idea in his mind to satisfy that ego of his! The Precursors are right to fear you my lady" Yvlsa said as he walked towards the edge of the cliff, staring up at the full moon above.

"_**I am what I am. The prophecy is close to being realized. Two Champions have realized their potential, while the third is beyond my reach"**_

"What will we do?" Yvlsa asked.

"_**We wait. We plan. We kill. Same as always, little one"**_ Arranst crooned, and the Metal Head growled softly, in almost what could be described as an affectionate purr.

The Metal Head commander vanished on the spot in a shower of Dark Eco, leaving the dead to rest in the spots where they fell.

Meanwhile:

"The Precursors?" Rune said, the words barely a whisper as she starred at the three orange fur balls in front of her.

"Yes. We know our…unusual, appearance my come as a surprise. But yes, we are the Precursors of old. Or rather, what is left of our legacy" the Precursor Leader said with a sheepish grin.

Daxter cleared his throat and said "If I may interject? Ahem…HAAAAAAA!"

"I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor!" Daxter sang as he danced rather stylishly around the stunned Agents.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Phoenix said with a nauseous look.

"No faith in humanity" Beast sighed, leaning against the wall with a depressed sigh.

"Somehow, in some twisted and f*cked up way, this makes sense" Sharpshooter said as he held his face in his hands.

"So, do you have names?" Chill said, still skeptical.

The Precursor Leader chuckled and said "Our language cannot be spoken by human tongues, Nicole. At least, not in the regular way."

Chill flinched and said "OK, knowing my real name when I didn't give it out. You're good"

"We are the most powerful beings in the Universe" the Precursor Leader said with a smile.

"Our names have no human equivalent. Though you may call us Usano, Elis, and Gud" the Precursor Leader gesturing to himself, the Surfer Precursor, and then the Precursor Dummy who was spinning a globe around.

"So why did you guys come back?" Daxter asked.

"All will be explained once Jak returns from his mission" Usano said with a smile.

"Mission?" Jak asked.

"Yes. To find the device that you were searching for, the Key as you all refer to it as. It is a special relic that one needs in order to open the Door to Light. The key does not exist in the present. It can only be found in the past" Usano explained.

"In the past?" Rune asked.

"Yes. It's a little confusing, but Jak had already retrieved the Key in the past, which is why it is not here in the present. He must go to the past and retrieve the key so you may use it now. After he retrieves it, we can explain everything concerning the Doors to Light and the Gateway to Darkness" Usano said.

"If I may interrupt?" Disten said.

"Of course" Usano said politely.

"What is the true significance of these artifacts?" Disten asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, the Key is needed to unlock the Door to Light, which will only open for those we've deemed to worthy to save this world. It holds a great deal of power behind it, destined for the Chosen One worthy to handle its power…It's a bit of a funny story Jak, but…do you remember when I said that… w-we needed a backup hero…?" Usano said with a nervous chuckle.

"...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"Jak yelled at the gods, who shuffled nervously.

"Sorry about that man, but we kind of dropped the ball on that one" Elis admitted with a shrug.

"I forgot to mention this to you when we first met, but we actually did have a backup hero in mind at the time, but they were not ready for the trails that they would need to face, so we pushed the matter from our minds. They would be needed for another adventure. You see, the Dark Makers were just the beginning, Jak. It seems as though that in order for there to be true peace in the Universe, the Metal Heads must be destroyed completely" Usano said quietly.

"So, how do we do it?" Daxter asked.

"Yes. How can we destroy them? Even you could not stand up to their power and numbers" Disten said to the Precursors.

"Well when you say it like that…" Elis said with a wince.

"It will be a long and hard road. There will be trails, yes…but it starts with a several journeys. There is much that needs explaining, several legends that must be revealed. But first, the key that will unlock the Door to Light. Jak…" Usano smiled and looked at Jak.

"You…we may have had our doubts, but you are no doubt…a true hero. You are the only one here who can go through time and retrieve the key. This mission will be…an unusual one. You must gain the aid of the Avenging Angels of the past, and then have them help you get the Key. The device we used to return here, which would be called in this tongue a Dorich device, will send you to the past. As for you returning…when you have the Key, we will arrange for your return to this time period" Usano said.

The Precursors stepped off of the platform, and Jak took a deep breath.

"Jak!"

Jak turned around to see Nightingale walking up to him. She took off her amulet and wrapped it around his neck. Jak realized he would need it to get back into the ruin and get through some of the obstacles.

Too bad it only seemed to work for Nightingale.

"Come back to me. OK?" Nightingale whispered to Jak, who muttered "Don't worry. I'll be back soon"

"Jak, I've just realized something" Disten said suddenly.

"If you are going into the past to get this key, then you must get our help. So much has changed since you got here, no one is going to believe what you have to say, and will be suspicious of you. You must prove to our past selves that you mean us no harm, and that we must help you"

"If that's true…then I don't know how I can help you" Nightingale said quietly.

"If this is before Jak was around, then I wouldn't' be able to help him. I didn't trust anyone back then except for Rush and Disten" Nightingale admitted.

Jak smiled and said "I wouldn't say that. I know you pretty well Night, I might find some way of getting you to back me up"

Nightingale blushed pink, but remained silent.

"Hurry Jak. There is not much time left" Usano said.

"Happy trails man" Elis said giving Jak a double thumbs up.

"Bye bye!" Gud said happily.

Jak stepped onto the Dorich device, which began to spin out of control and wildly radiate Light Eco. Jak vanished in a flash of white light after a moment and the group looked at one another in surprise.

"So since this already happened, is Jak going to reappear through the wall any second now?" Rune asked.

"Something like that" Elis admitted with a grin.

"Do you think Jak will end up changing history?" Chill asked Blade curiously. Blade shrugged in response, and Usano said "Jak's actions in the past did affect some of you actually. They will not change this future, but his influence changed some of your lives dramatically"

"Wouldn't we remember seeing Jak then?" Sharpshooter asked casually.

"Time travel is nasty business James. There are precautions that have to be taken, and I planned this out before we came to this realm again. More will be explained when Jak returns" Usano said.

"If he returns" Beast growled.

Meanwhile:

Jak suddenly reappeared where he just left from and fell onto the ground, panting heavily.

"My word!"

"What the hell!?"

"Whoa!"

"Calm down everyone! Sir…are you OK?"

"I think so…" Jak muttered as he stumbled to his feet.

To his surprise, he found Chill, Blade, and a man in dark red armor that he didn't know staring at him in surprise, while a slightly younger Chief Disten looked at him with apprehension. He was in the very same office he had just left.

"So, it did work" Jak said with a small smile.

"W-who are you?" Chill asked slowly, reaching for her pistol.

"Guys, you don't know me now, but I'm one of you. An Avenging Angel. From the future" Jak said.

"Right, and Nightingale just started breakdancing naked in the Mess Hall" Blade said sarcastically.

"Hey! Lay off of her already!" the man in red snapped, and Jak said with a frown "I don't know you though…"

"I'm Agent Rush. And you are…?" the man asked.

Jak felt a thrill of horror go down his spine. The Precursors hadn't specified HOW far back he was going in time. He was now back in time more than a year before he joined the AA. He was back when Agent Rush was still alive.

Jak shuddered and said "I'm Agent Chiaroscuro. Call me Jak"

"So, how do we know you're not a Hunter in disguise?" Blade asked.

"Blade's right. If you're from the future, then you must know us fairly well. Except me, which I find BS" Rush said.

"I…" Jak swore to himself and said "I don't know much about you, because we've never met before now. Blade and Chill, you both are in love with each other but Blade's too focused on his job in the AA to realize how much Chill cares about him" Jak said knowingly.

Blade whirled around and said "N-Nicole? Is that true?"

"Maybe" Chill said with a fierce and rare blush on her face.

"What about me?" Disten asked curiously.

"You've been trying to read Gallus's journal for several years now, and for all the time you've spent reading it, you'll never be able to translate all of it" Jak said to Disten, who flushed pink himself and cleared his throat.

"Well, Precursor is a strange language. The fact that you knew that, and the name of the journal I keep with me, seems to make you legit. It's a pleasure to meet you Jak" Disten said shaking his hand.

"This is really, really weird" Blade said with a nervous smile as Chill latched onto his arm and began purring into his ears things she would do to him tonight to prove her love.

"Time travel, it's a b!tch" Rush said with a shrug.

"Ain't that the f*cking truth" Jak muttered, referring to how he came to this time period in general and his current situation at the same time.

"So, Jak. Please explain to us why you're here. Your sudden appearance is rather extraordinary, as is the marvelous piece of Precursor technology you've brought with you" Disten said eyeing the Dorich device.

"That's what sent me through time. I was sent by you, from the future, to retrieve a Precursor Key which can open the Door to Light" Jak said to Disten, who's eyebrows raised.

"That's a lot of sensitive information, yet you bandy it about so easily. Who are you?" Disten asked slowly.

"Damas's son, Mar" Jak said with a smile, pulling out the Seal he got from the man who was his father.

"By the…Damas…his long lost son Mar…he'll be thrilled to know that his son has come back" Disten said with a wide smile.

"No, you…you can't tell him" Jak said quickly.

"Why not?" Chill asked.

"Because, it'll screw with the timeline. Right Jak?" Blade said calmly, and Jak wearily nodded.

Blade was a very calm man, who had usually had a good plan when in the field and knew there was a job to be done. Sort of why Chill balanced them out. He was also a very intelligent man, who knew how systems worked in general, and that included the concept of time travel.

Blade realized that Jak, if he really did come from the future, wouldn't be allowed to change future events no matter how badly he wanted to, and would only be able to carry out this mission before returning to the future. Blade smiled under his helmet, knowing that he could trust this guy as long as he was here.

"There's a lot of stuff I want to tell you. Things that would change the future. But I can't risk that. I can't…no matter how badly I want to help" Jak whispered, rather upset for once at his helplessness.

Disten frowned and said "There goes getting Hunter coordinates. That information would protect us in the field"

"Chief, you're not an active Agent, remember?" Rush said with a laugh, and the Chief nodded.

Jak smiled evilly. The Precursors had never mentioned screwing with the Hunters, did they? He could also shed some light on Blackwood Island as well.

"I can help with that. How about I give you everything you need to know about Blackwood Island?" Jak said with a grin.

"B-Blackwood Island? That's a Hunter Base. One of the MAIN Hunter bases. Kid, I don't know who you are, but you are playing with fire" Rush said coldly.

"In my timeline, we assaulted the place and even came back with a willing Hunter Agent, who gave us intel on the Hunters and their real leader…who's still a mystery really" Jak said with a scowl. Damn Precursors, they never explain anything…

"Well, that's surprising to hear. Anything else that we can look forward to?" Blade asked.

Jak hesitated, and said "Hey…where's Nightingale?"

"Why?" Rush asked.

"One of the biggest things about the future. I became Nightingale's best friend. She's friends with everyone, and talks to everyone too" Jak said.

"Liar" Chill said with cough.

"Bullcrap" Blade responded.

Rush drew a pistol and pointed it at Jak, and then said "No one lies about Iris. No one"

Jak growled angrily and said "It's the truth!"

Disten slammed a fist on his desk and yelled "SILENCE!"

"Chill. Go get Nightingale. If Jak is REALLY is her best friend from the future, then he will know exactly how to get her to speak" Disten said to Chill, who nodded with a skeptical expression.

"Speak right now? Probably not happening. But, I can get her to trust me" Jak said.

A few minutes rolled by and Chill knocked on the door, this time bringing in a black-armored clad Agent. Her face was hidden behind a visor, but he knew her so well that her body expressions told him what she was thinking. She looked at Jak with wonder, and moved slightly behind Rush, as if for protection.

"Nightingale, this is Jak. He's an Avenging Angel from the future. He is trying to prove to us that in the future, he becomes your best friend. He's going to try to prove this to us now, in an effort prove that he is trustworthy. Do you understand?" Disten said to the Agent, who nodded slowly.

Jak looked at her and said to her "Nightingale…Iris…"

Nightingale shivered and her fingers itched towards her knife. Jak smiled and said "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

Quick as a flash the two Agents dashed forward, had the other's arm pinned against their back, and had a knife at their neck. Nightingale gasped in surprise, it was if this man had already known how she would attack and when. She then took a look at the knife he had pressed against her neck, and then looked at the knife she had pressed against his neck.

They were same exact knife.

Nightingale starred at Jak's knife with a look of amazement and helplessly whispered "M-my knife?!"

Nightingale dropped her knife to ground and took a horrified step back, realizing that not only had she spoken to someone she didn't trust with every fiber of her being, but she had spoken to a COMPLETE stranger.

"That's right. You tried to kill me with it when we met, and then it saved my life the next day. I always carry this knife with me, because it's the first time I've ever had my a$$ handed to me by a woman I never even met before" Jak said picking the knife up off of the ground and handing it back to her, blade facing him.

"Now THAT'S Nightingale" Blade said, and Chill nodded in agreement.

Jak didn't tell her the other reason he held onto the knife. No, he kept that tidbit of information to himself.

"Nightingale, you OK?" Rush said.

Nightingale mutely nodded and sheathed her knife. Nightingale slowly walked up to Jak and looked him in the eyes.

Nightingale felt herself flush underneath her helmet and felt her blood rush for some reason. He was very handsome, even better looking than Blade was in her eyes. This…man. Who was he? What was his story? And how did he know her, when no one else did? She felt a sort of connection to this man, some sort of connection that she just couldn't explain.

Nightingale slowly nodded and walked over to the Chief. She bent down her head down to him, and from the looks of it muttered something in his ear. The Chief looked back at her with a curious smile.

"Nightingale…isn't sure what to think. But she does say that she believes that you mean us no harm, and that she'd like to see what you can really do" Disten said.

"That's not a good idea" Jak said.

"Why not?" Chill asked.

Instead of answering Jak allowed the Dark Eco to surge forward and transformed into Dark Jak. Razor sharp nails shot out of his hands and his armor bulged as his muscles grew. Jak let out a small snarl before looking at the three Agents, who were cautiously eyeing down this formidable looking foe.

"A human that can channel Dark Eco at will?" Disten said with a hint of wonder in his tone.

Jak let the Dark Eco recede, changing him back to his original self, and then allowed the Light Eco to surge forward, and transformed into his Light Eco form.

"Wow…" Blade said, at a loss for words as Jak glanced at them, his white eyes regarding with amusement.

"Cool, I guess" Rush said with a shrug.

"He's…pretty" Chill said cocking her head to the side.

"Pretty?" Blade, Disten, Rush, and Jak said all at the same time.

"Yeah. He's all glowy and stuff" Chill said with a childlike smile.

"_Uh…thanks"_ Jak said, not knowing how else to respond.

"That's amazing…" Nightingale whispered quietly enough to herself that only Disten heard her, and he agreed with her.

"Light and Dark Eco manipulation abilities? Incredible…you'd be an invaluable ally" Disten said with a smile as Jak turned back into his normal form.

"Or, a dangerous enemy" Rush said casually.

"What do I have to do prove I'm not a threat?" Jak asked.

"What do you know about me then?" Rush asked as walked up to Jak and looked him in the face.

Jak scowled and said "If I told you…then I'd change the future"

"Then I can't trust you" Rush said.

"You really don't know anything about Rush? He's our Number 1. He's led some of the most successful missions in the A.A.'s history" Blade said calmly to Jak.

Jak thought for a few moments, and then glanced at Nightingale, who cocked her head at Jak in confusion. Why was Jak now smiling at her? Jak turned to face Rush and said "You mean everything to her. The only person besides me that she completely trusted, without reserve, besides the Chief. And you, like me, would take a bullet for her any day"

"Hell, I've already took a bullet for her" Jak added and Rush replied, shocking each other.

"I don't know who you are…but…" Rush took off his helmet, revealing a man much older than Jak, though still young, probably in his late twenties. He had short brown hair, had the sort of eyes that would inspire confidence in you. He smiled and said "I think…I may be nuts for saying this, but if you know Night that well, then she must trust you in the future. And if she trusts you…that's good enough for me"

Nightingale shrugged and Chill said "Seems to me she's not sure yet"

"Well, none of us are sure. Chief, I've got to get ready for my mission. I'll see you guys later" Rush said as he walked out of the room.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Jak, we can discuss the details of your mission in private" Disten said to the others.

The Agents left the room, and Nightingale glanced at Jak for a moment before finally departing. Jak shrugged and said "Kinda weird not talking to her. I'm so used to her being near me all the time and talking to her"

"So she really does get better with time?" Disten asked.

"Yeah. She just needs to learn how to let go. It'll be at least another year before I meet her in the present" Jak said with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose we can hope then. Come now, take a seat and tell me all about this Precursor Key" Disten said.

Jak spent the better part of the next four hours explaining the situation to Disten, explaining who he was, his backstory, and some of the conditions of the future, without giving major spoilers such as Havoc becoming evil. He figured he could get away with explaining the fall of Praxis, Metal Kor's rampage, Cyber Erol's ascension to power and is consequent defeat.

"If that's true Jak, then we should organize a team quickly. Rush and Nightingale are ideal for the mission" Disten said as Jak explain why he needed the Key.

"What's the story with Rush?" Jak asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know that much about him. He's…not around that much in my timeline" Jak said.

Disten raised an eyebrow, but replied with "He's our best Agent. He came to our program several years ago, I personally recruited him out of the Krimzon Guard. He rose through the ranks and the Leaderboard quite quickly, and became a model agent for younger agents to look up to" Disten said proudly.

"Seems like a good guy" Jak replied.

"He is. And as you're well aware, he's the only person besides me that Night feels safe around. She doesn't extend the same amount of trust to the others. I wish I knew what I could do for her…" Disten said with a deep sigh.

Jak sighed and said "She needs to learn how to let go. The past will keep on hurting her until she can learn to let go of it. She hasn't let go of Jakob even in my timeline"

"That's a shame…Jak…is there hope in the fight against the Metal Heads? Or is this truly a fruitless and useless battle?" Disten asked Jak.

Jak shook his head and said "I don't know how to answer that Chief…but don't give up. Don't ever give up"

"Hmm…I suppose if the answer was that easy, we would have found the strength to vanquish them once and for all a long time ago" Disten said quietly.

"By the way Chief, there's something I want to ask you about Nightingale" Jak said to the leader, who frowned.

"What do you need to know?" Disten said.

"In the future, she constantly refers to Rush as the only one who's ever understood her and been there for her. She doesn't say the same about you" Jak paused and said "She cares about you a lot, and you're like a father to her, but she doesn't feel the same towards you as she does Rush. She always refers to him as the understanding one. Why is that?"

Disten sighed and said "Well…I suppose it's because I really don't understand Nightingale completely. She's told me what happened during her imprisonment, and I feel horrible that such a sweet girl had to endure such torture, but I can't devote all of my time to helping heal her broken heart. All I can do is offer my support to her whenever she needs it. Rush however, does not have to deal with running an entire organization and analyzing Hunter and Metal Head movements, and is able to handle Nightingale on more regular basis and is slowly but surely helping her"

Disten then said "That girl is very dear to me…but I just can't find a way to get through to her like Rush does"

Jak felt bad for bringing it up, and said "Well, you _were _the one who rescued her from the Marauder Fortress. She's always been grateful for that. You let her start her life over with the AA"

"That's true…I guess you'll be staying with us for a few days, won't you?" Disten said to Jak, who nodded.

"I'll have someone show you to an unused room where you can stay while we work out the details of your mission. Until we work out the specifics of how we are going to complete this mission, you are our guest. Though does not mean you won't be monitored. Just because you're our guest doesn't mean you can just walk around unsupervised" Disten said to Jak, who nodded.

Twenty minutes later, after giving the Chief several more bits of info about Blackwood Island and about the Precursor Ruin that housed the Key, Jak was escorted to his room by Blade.

"So…you're from the future?" Blade said conversationally.

"Weren't you paying attention at all in there?" Jak asked dryly.

"Chill started whispering in my ear the second you mentioned how I felt about her. And though this makes things great for me later on tonight, I didn't get to quite hear the whole story" Blade admitted.

Jak smiled and said "I can tell you all about it"

Jak then noticed someone up ahead, and to his surprise saw Nightingale blocking their path. She starred at the two Agents, who stopped walking.

"Hey Nightingale…what's up?" Blade asked nervously.

Nightingale slowly walked up to the two Agents and looked at them both. She then turned to Jak and looked up at him, starring into his eyes. Jak looked through her crimson visor, unable to see her eyes but still able to see her nevertheless.

"Who are you?" Jak could have sworn her heard her murmur.

Jak felt the urge to hold her. To comfort her. But he knew that this Nightingale wasn't his Nightingale. The one who's trust he had won with kindness and understanding. She didn't trust him very much yet. It would take more than Jak's word to convince her to speak to him in the past.

Jak smiled though, pretending he hadn't heard her speak, and said "Hey Night. What do you need?"

Nightingale suddenly swept Jak's leg out from underneath him, and Jak found himself pinned to the ground with a very familiar knife held to his throat.

Jak laughed under his breath and said "Night, we both know you don't want to hurt me, so get off"

Jak could tell from Nightingale's body language that she was surprised at his calm reaction. She pulled the knife away and got off of him, taking a few steps away from him. Nightingale starred at Jak for a moment before turning on her heel and walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Blade asked Jak.

"When you get to know her like I do, you get used it. She's much more social and less hostile in the future. Spoiler warning" Jak said jokingly.

"At this point, I doubt telling us small things about the future wouldn't hurt. Technically you've already come here and did what you needed to; otherwise the past would be messed up right?" Blade asked.

Jak suddenly began to smell lemons and copper, and his head began to hurt from the concept of trying and failing to understand the immensely complicated concept of time-travel.

"Are you OK?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, let's just drop the time-travel thing" Jak said tiredly, and with a laugh Blade agreed.

Nightingale watched the two Agents walk down the hall from a small corridor. She sighed and murmured "What is going on around here?"

Nightingale turned around and walked down the hallway. A few minutes later, she was alone in her room. She carefully removed her helmet, brushing her long black her out of her eyes. She looked in the mirror and regarded herself for a moment. Her room was one of the few places she would allow herself to have her helmet off. The other three places were in the Chief's office, though only if she were only with him. The second was if she was alone with Rush, because she trusted him the most. The last place was the Bathing Grotto, for obvious reasons, not to mention that the place was very comforting to her.

"Who…who is that man? How does he know me so well in the future…what could have caused things to change me so much, that I'd let some random stranger be so close to me…?" Nightingale murmured to herself as she fell onto her bed, still in her armor.

Nightingale turned her head and looked at a small photo she had on her nightstand. It was a photo of her and Rush, sitting alone on a beach in Spargus two years ago, before she joined the AA.

Nightingale had been terrified to go out at the time, especially around other people she didn't know, but with Rush by her side, she had been confident enough to venture out with him. Nightingale smiled at the memory of ocean crashing down below her and listening to Rush talk to her about the Avenging Angels, and though she didn't speak, she enjoyed listening to him. He really was like the brother that she had lost.

In reality, she loved him as much as she loved Disten. While the Chief wasn't always able to help Nightingale with her awkwardness and getting used to civilization again, Rush was always ready to help with a smile on his face.

Nightingale sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep with several worries and thoughts plaguing her as she slept.

Three Days Later:

Bathing Grotto:

"Wow, you go hardcore, don't you Blade?" Sharpshooter laughed.

Blade blushed dark red and sank underneath the water with the look of someone who wanted to drown himself from shame. Jak laughed as Chill swam over to Blade and said "Aw, come on. I like it when you-"

"Can we stop talking about this!? Please!?" Blade asked Sharpshooter, Rune, Chill, and Jak.

"No way" Rune said with laugh.

"Nope" Jak replied.

"Nah" Sharpshooter replied.

"Not a chance" Chill said.

"UGH…" Blade groaned as he sank lower into the water.

"Nothing like a nice soak and laughing at Blade's expense" Sharpshooter said as he leaned back in the water, casually wrapping an arm around Rune's waist underwater, who yelped and pushed Sharpshooter away with a mad blush.

"What's with you?" Blade asked grumpily.

"N-nothing" Rune said quietly, now sinking deeper into the water to hide her now scarlet face.

The group continued to talk for a while, with the past agents trying to get some secrets of the future out of Jak, who gave them a few tidbits but nothing incredibly important. After a while, Jak got out and headed back to his room to get geared up again, with the intention of going on a relic run in the desert. When he walked out of his room, he saw Rush walking down the hall towards him. He took off his helmet and walked up to Jak.

"Jak. I challenge you to a match" Rush said with a grin on his face.

"A match? You mean in the Pit?" Jak asked as he took off his helmet as well.

Rush nodded and said "Just me and you. What do say?"

"Sounds fun. But why do you want to fight me?" Jak asked.

"Let's just say that you can tell a lot about a person by the way that they fight. Besides, what better way to prove yourself to the others than taking on the Top Ranked Agent?" Rush said with a shrug.

Jak grinned and said "You're on"

Thirty Minutes Later:

The Pit:

"_The following is a challenge between Agent Rush and Agent Chiaroscuro. The battle will be a Anything Goes Battle. Armor Enhancements and Energy-Based Weaponry are permitted… Agents, are you ready?"_ Arch asked.

"I'm always ready" Rush said with a chuckle.

Jak simply cracked his knuckles and said "Come on. Let's see what you can do"

"This is going to be epic!" Rune said excitedly to Chill as the two female Agents watched the match from the Watchtower.

"Bet you Rush gets the first hit in" Chill wagered.

"I'll take a piece of that action" Rune said with a grin.

Neither of the two Agents noticed Nightingale creep into the room and lean against the wall, watching the proceedings down below intently.

"_Round Begin" _Arch the A.I. said as the two Agents grabbed a laser sword and a pistol each.

The Pit was not a large circular room now; it was filled with dozens of stone pillars about five feet tall that moved up and down of their own accord. A rack of Laser Swords and pistols stood in the middle of the room. Jak and Rush stared at each other from across the room and then nodded at each other.

Jak pulled out his pistol and quickly fired three shots at Rush, who jumped to the side and hid behind a large stone pillar. Jak jumped into the air and landed on top of another pillar and looked down, only to see Rush aiming an energy pistol at him already.

"Hey there handsome" Rush said as he blasted Jak in the chest at point blank range, causing him to tumble off of the tower.

Jak flew through the air but landed on his feet, he ducked under another shot and fired randomly, hitting one of the pillars. Jak jumped back as another blast soared by his head.

"So that's how he wants to play?" Jak muttered as he crouched and weaved in and out of pillars, which rose and sank down at their own accord.

"You know, if you wanna earn my respect, you've got to show me a little more than that" Rush called tauntingly.

Rush was then shoved to the ground as Jak rammed into him from behind. Jak rolled off of Rush, only to be blasted in the throat by an energy blast. Jak stumbled backwards, trying to catch his breath, only for Rush to slam into him with an inhuman burst of speed. Jak crashed onto the ground and rolled to the left, dodging Rush as he stabbed the end of a laser sword into the ground. Jak kicked the sword with his boot, causing Rush to stumble away and giving Jak a chance to hop to his feet. Jak drew his laser sword and lashed at out Rush, who was suddenly gone.

Jak felt something smash into him from behind and he fell forward, but used his momentum to roll and get back into a fighting stance. Rush stood behind him, pointing his sword at Jak.

"Let me guess. They call you Rush because you can move really fast?" Jak asked dryly.

Rush nodded and lunged at Jak, becoming a red blur that nearly slashed his head off if Jak hadn't ducked. Jak kicked off of the ground and soared into the air, spinning around and kicking Rush in the head. The top Agent fell to the ground but rolled back to his feet, getting into another fighting stance.

"He's good" Chill admitted.

"Not bad. Rush is better though" Rune said with a grin as she watched the two agents continue to brawl.

Jak and Rush began to trade blows with their fists and feet for about a minute before Rush grabbed his sword off of the ground and slashed at Jak, who leaned back to avoid it and ducked to avoid a stab by the top agent. Jak then then retaliated by spinning around and delivering a two-handed slash to Rush's chest, causing the agent to hiss in pain.

"Not bad. But you left yourself open" Rush said offhandedly, clutching his injured chest tightly.

Jak quickly got into another stance, but Rush closed the gap between them by hurtling towards him with a great burst of speed. Rush slammed into Jak, uppercutting him with a wicked right hook as he flew by, sending him crashing onto the wall. Jak hung there, suspended by the velocity and force of the blow, and still hung from the wall. Jak's eyes flickered open, and then he grinned as Rush walked towards him, confused.

"What the-?" Rush began to say before Jak planted his feet on the wall and kicked off of it, soaring past a bewildered Rush and slashing him in the hip. Jak spun around as Rush growled in pain and fired a few shots at the Agent, who skillfully deflected the shots away with his laser sword.

"Not bad. Let me guess, Anti-Gravity Boots?" Rush said with a groan.

"And an Eco-Extractor, but I can't exactly use that to fight you, especially because using my Eco powers would be unfair" Jak admitted.

"Well that all depends. Sometimes your enemies greatest strength is their greatest weakness as well" Rush said wisely.

Jak blinked in surprise and said "Are you talking about me, or just things in general?"

"Both I guess…Now…EN GARDE!" Rush yelled as he super-dashed towards Jak again, giving him only enough time to block it with his own laser sword.

The force from the hit sent Jak flying backwards, but he managed to flip in the air and land on his feet. Jak laughed and twirled the sword in his grip before sprinting towards the red-armored agent, who picked up a second laser sword and was advancing towards him.

Jak pulled out a second pistol, putting away his sword, and opened fire on Rush, who spun the sword's wildly in a circle, deflecting all of the shots to fly around him. Rush let out a laugh and said "Come on hero! Show me what you've got!"

Jak scowled and charged at Rush, who scoffed and got into a new stance, having his swords crossing his chest in an X-form. Jak ran at the Agent, who slashed at Jak with both swords. Jak rolled underneath Rush and kicked his feet from underneath of him, causing him to land on his back. Jak got to his feet and jumped back, firing a few shots from both of his pistols at Rush, who rolled out of the way, but was clipped a few times by the shots. Rush hopped to his feet and laughed out "Gotta say. Pretty good job kiddo"

"Kiddo? You can't be that much older than me" Jak said indignantly.

"Sorry, old habit. I call anyone younger than me kiddo" Rush admitted with a shrug.

Jak quickly switched to his sword and lashed out at Rush, causing the agent to quickly bring up both of his laser swords to block. Rush stabbed at Jak, who ducked under the attack and lashed out at Rush with his own sword, striking the #1 Agent in the chest and sending him skidding back. Rush sped at Jak, delivering a quick series of strikes and slashes with his two swords. Jak blocked and deflected as quickly as he could, but was eventually overwhelmed by the Agent's power and his armor enhancement and was hit over and over again with the laser swords until Rush kicked Jak in the head, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground.

Jak slowly got his feet, watching the Agent who was staring at him. Jak saw Rush grin behind his helmet, and Jak painfully grinned back and said "Just getting warmed up"

Jak got to his feet and drew his sword once more.

Rush laughed and said "You'll need a bit more than a warm up if you want to beat me, Jak"

Jak was then thrown onto the ground when Rush suddenly appeared next to him with an insane burst of speed. Rush then grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, hurling him across the room. Jak flew across the room but landed feet first on the wall, which allowed his Grav-Boots to cushion his impact. Jak aimed both pistols at Rush and opened fire, causing the Agent to flee into the moving pillars.

Jak kicked off the wall and advanced towards the pillars, on the lookout the top-ranked agent. Jak sensed movement to his left and whirled around just in time to get kicked in the chest by a speeding Rush. Jak flew through air, slamming into one of the stone pillars and crashing down onto the ground. Rush laughed and said "Come on Jak! That can't be all you've got"

Jak staggered to his feet and yelped as Rush delivered a double backhanded slash to his sore back, damaging it further. Jak rolled away and fired a few shots at Rush, who calmly sidestepped and sped away to the safety of the moving pillars around them.

"I've got to finish this guy off" Jak muttered to himself as Rush appeared once more, walking towards Jak confidently with two laser swords in hand.

"_Sometimes your enemies greatest strength is their greatest weakness as well"_ Rush's words echoed in his mind.

Jak grinned as he slowly got to his feet. He glanced at the nearby rack of weapons and grabbed a second laser sword, putting away his pistols.

"So, you've got a bit more fight in you. So be it" Rush said as he twirled both laser towards around him quickly.

Rush and Jak slowly walked in a circle around each other, and the Agents in the Watchtower observed with baited breath as the two Agents tightened the grips on their swords and got ready for one final struggle.

Rush shot towards Jak, becoming a red blur due to the increased speed. Jak waited for the right moment before rolling under a sideways swipe, barely getting the timing right to avoid the attack. Jak slashed upwards with both of his swords, slashing Rush deeply with both of them, causing the Agent to go off balance.

While the maneuver injured Rush, it also caused Rush to land a strong blow on Jak's already injured back, sending him crashing onto the ground. Rush soared out of control and crashed into the far wall hard. He hung there for a moment before dislodging himself and crashing onto the ground. Jak slowly brought his head up and saw Rush's unmoving form across the room. Jak grinned, at least before realizing that he couldn't move either.

"_Round 1 over. The following match is a draw" _Arch said coolly over the intercom.

"WHAT!?" Chill and Rune yelled in amazement.

"G-gotta say…you're pretty damn good. Sorry I was so suspicious earlier man" Rush groaned as he managed to pull himself onto his knees.

Jak chuckled as he painfully got to knees and said "No problem. You're really good"

"You are too" Rush replied as he got to his feet.

Rush looked over at Jak, who was now in his Light mode, healing his fresh bruises. Rush whistled in awe and said "Now that's something impressive. How do you do that?"

"Natural Ability. Plus it doesn't help that you're the Chosen One of the Precursors" Jak replied as he returned back to his normal state.

"True enough" Rush shrugged as he limped back to the Watchtower.

"That was awesome!" Chill and Rune yelled happily as the two Agents walked into the Watchtower.

Jak noted with some amusement as the two female agents embraced Rush, and he realized that the top agent really was an idol to them after all. Strong, fast, fair, and a pretty good guy overall. Jak smiled as he left the room, glad that he had proven himself in the eyes of someone Nightingale had trusted without reserve.

Later that Night:

Rush's Room:

Rush finished polishing his second SMG and attached it to his armor. He grabbed his knife off of the desk he had, tossed it into the air and caught it swiftly before sheathing it. He looked at himself in the mirror and said "Hmm. It's going to be a long day"

The Agent flopped backwards on his bed and sighed, think over the events of the past few days. Hearing all that stuff from that Jak guy really made his head hurt, but he seemed like an alright guy. Plus, he knew Nightingale pretty well in the future. If he could get Nightingale to trust you at all, then you must be a good guy, right?

Not only that, but he could handle himself in a fight. Rush was a damn good fighter, unsurpassed in the AA except for arguably Nightingale, but he hadn't fought her in a while. Jak was very, very skilled, and that was without taking his Light or Dark Eco powers in account.

"_He'd be good for the A.A...I wonder if he really can help Nightingale get over her past?" _Rush thought with a slight smile.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Rush looked over at the door and said "It's unlocked, come in!"

The door slid open, revealing Nightingale. She walked into the room, closed the door, and removed her helmet. She looked very troubled, and Rush knew why.

"You alright Iris?" Rush asked as he sat up on his bed.

Nightingale shrugged and Rush said "It's about Jak, right?" Nightingale nodded, and Rush said "Weird guy, but I don't think he means us any harm. I say we should help him get the artifact as soon as possible, I don't know why Disten is taking so long to decide. What do you think?"

Nightingale frowned and shuffled nervously, and Rush smiled and said "Yeah, I guess this whole thing is a little weird…time travel...Nuts huh?"

Nightingale nodded and leaned against the wall, running her hands wearily through her hair. She looked tired, as if she hadn't been sleeping much over the past few days. Rush worried about her quite often, but he was glad that she was comfortable around him at least. Once again, he really hoped that someday she would speak to him, and finally be comfortable with other people and herself to let her voice be heard.

He could only hope.

"You ready for our mission?" Rush asked.

Nightingale nodded and pulled out her shotgun with a shy smile. Rush walked over to her and set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Haven Forest is a breeze. Just stick close to me and we'll be back before you know it" Rush said as he walked out of his room, already geared up and ready to go.

Nightingale sighed and whispered "I hope so Rush…"

Two Days Later:

Jak jumped back and ducked under Beast's fist, rolling underneath it and shooting him three times in the back. Beast collapsed onto the ground, weakened from the laser shots, and Arch said _"Round over. The Winner is Agent Chiaroscuro"_

"Wha…that's nuts" Chill said in amazement as Jak stood up and helped Beast to his feet.

"You're good" Beast growled approvingly as he and Jak started walking back to the Watchtower.

"Thanks" Jak replied, now limping from the two hardcore matches in the past two days.

The two Agents walked up the ramp and were met with three cheering Agents clapping them on the back. It had been close, but Jak's speed won out over Beast's raw power.

Blade, who had appeared halfway through the fight and had watched it with Rune and Chill, nodded appreciatively and said "It looks like we've got a pretty damn skilled Agent with us in the future. It's good to know someone like you is watching our backs"

"Same here. I've had to save the world three times now, and I've always had to either protect others or do it alone, except for my friend Daxter. Having people by me to help me fight…well, let's just say it's an improvement" Jak said with a grin.

The Agents continued to exchange small talk, and Jak eventually left to go to his temporary room. He changed out of his armor in favor of some sweats and a T-shirt, and went to go find Rush and Nightingale. He was hoping they could both accompany him on his mission to find the Key.

Jak eventually founded himself in the Docking Bay, watching the ships fly in and out of the large area and listening to the sounds of the waterfalls crashing around him. Jak sighed and relaxed, propping himself up against a large crate.

"So, if it isn't our time travelling guest"

Jak opened one eye and saw Rune sauntering over to him, dressed in her armor. She looked at him for a moment and said "I have some questions"

"I can't tell you about the future. I'm sorry Rune" Jak said with a sigh.

"At least tell me we all are alive by the time you join us. I mean from what Rush told me, you're coming from more than a year in the future." Rune said.

Jak didn't meet her eye at that, and Rune sighed and slumped down next to him.

"I know things are rough right now with the Baron in power…but do things get worse from here?" Rune asked.

Jak sighed, and finally relented by saying "Once the Baron dies, all hell breaks loose…the KG Robots and the Metal Heads destroy most of the city, and just when it looks like we're out of the clear and the Metal Head and KG Leader is done for good, more Metal Heads, stronger ones, appear. They killed a friend of mine and nearly killed me too in a massive attack on Haven City…"

"Then what happened?" Rune asked.

"You saved my life" Jak said with a smile.

Rune smiled back at him and said "Did I?"

"Yeah. I was…" Jak shuddered at the memory of Keira falling to her death in the flames, and then said "I joined you guys because I wanted to destroy the Metal Heads for good"

"Most of us do. I don't think there's ever been an Agent that has joined us except from a desire for revenge for what the Metal Heads have done to us" Rune said quietly, shuddering at the memory of seeing her father's corpse, and what the Metal Head's had done to him.

She remembered that day very, very well. It was when he was just a little girl. Her father was a middle-class citizen who worked at the Power Grid with Vin's predecessor. The two had gone to the Strip Mine to investigate a disturbance. Little did they know that the whole thing was a trap. Hours later the Krimzon Guard would come in and see the carnage left behind. A circle of dead Metal Heads and two men lying dead in the middle of a great and bloody battle.

Rune sighed deeply and Jak wrapped a comforting arm around her and said "It never gets easier, does it?"

"No…you just learn how to deal with the pain…I met Royal sometime after that, and me and my sister joined up with the A.A" Rune said.

Jak nodded and for a moment, and two reflected on the ones that they had lost. Rune thought of her father, while Jak thought of Damas and Keira.

After a few moments, Rune sighed and said "Well, it doesn't do well to dwell on the past. Only learn from it, as Rush always says"

"He seems pretty smart" Jak said to Rune, who nodded.

"He's the all-around best guy you'll ever meet. Smart, handsome, strong, and he's pretty damn nice to. Plus, he's a natural born leader" Rune gushed excitedly.

"_I've only ever heard Nightingale talk so highly of him"_ Jak noted with a hint of amusement, realizing Rune was harboring a bit of a crush on the Number 1 Agent.

"_Sharpshooter has some competition"_ Jak thought with a grin.

"By the way, where are Rush and Nightingale? I haven't seen them in two days" Jak said curiously, removing his arm from Rune's shoulder.

"They went on a mission together. They should be back by now…I mean, Kerger Metal Heads are nothing to sneeze at, and they're pretty dangerous. Plus that lightning storm is pretty bad. I hope they're alright out in Haven Forest" Rune said with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" Jak yelled at Rune, who looked taken aback.

"What's wrong? With the two of them working together, it shouldn't be that bad. Even if they get overwhelmed, they can easily find a place to recuperate and attack again" Rune said in a confused tone.

"Rune, you don't understand!" Jak said desperately.

This new development literally left Jak shivering in horror. This was it. He knew EXACTLY where in time he was. He had travelled back in time to period where Nightingale and Rush went on that fateful mission to Haven Forest.

"_Screw the future. Someone needs to know" _Jak thought angrily.

"Rush isn't going to come back Rune…he's going to die" Jak said bitterly, leaving the blond haired agent looking utterly baffled.

End of Chapter:

_Rush doomed to die? _

_Havoc having mixed feelings?_

_Lots of heavy stuff coming your way. Stay tuned folks!_

_Like always, leave a review and tell me what you thought!_

_Follow the journey on Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonN_ out!


	22. Mirror Mirror

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Disclaimer, the song Mirror Mirror is by Jeff Williams, and is pretty much as close as you can get to what I've imagined what Nightingale's singing voice is like. I HIGHLY recommend popping open the RT4Copyright video of the song on YouTube when you reach the point in this chapter where the song appears. Seriously. The tone of the singing is perfect, and it really inspired the whole mirror angle I'm doing._

_Also, shoutout to RWBY, Roosterteeth's upcoming new anime-style show. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, type in on Google RWBY Red Trailer, RWBY White Trailer, or RWBY Black Trailer, and experience insane amounts of awesome. Seriously, word needs to get out about this. Also, the yellow trailer comes out on the first of June. SO EXCITED. (If you watch any of the videos I mentioned, leave a comment about it to me in the form of a review)_

_Also, I'm aware that I used a lot of scene transitions for very small parts of the story, it's just how it happened. This chapter was a little hard to write, for whatever reason. It's also a little dark._

_Also, special shoutout to JakXter724 ,who made the absolutely amazing cover art for this story. Seriously, it's bloody amazing and it goes to show that there's some serious talent out there in the Fanfiction…world? Populace?...some of you guys are really really talented! Jeez…_

_I suck at phrasing stuff._

_Anyway, shout to those who gave me feedback from last chapter, which included Doubledamn, evilanimegenious, StaticBomb324, MiaqTheLiar, Oblique Strategies, a gust reviewer known as guest, as well as two new reviewers known as AlphaHowler and FanGirl1320. Thank you so much for your support. _

_Seriously, if you read this story, leave a review. It takes just a moment and it does actually matter to me, a lot more than you think._

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 22: Mirror Mirror

"What do you mean…die?" Rune asked as Jak hurried to Chief Disten's office.

Jak ran his hands through his hair and muttered "This is what she was talking about!"

"When did they leave!?" Jak asked hurriedly.

"Two days ago" Rune replied worriedly.

Jak found the door to the Chief's office open, and found Tech and the Chief in deep discussion. The Chief looked up and saw Jak and Rune waiting in the doorway.

"Hello there Rune, Jak. What can I do for you two?" Disten said.

"Chief, there's something I need to tell you. About Rush, and the mission he and Night went on!" Jak said urgently.

Rune nodded and added "This is bad Chief"

"They should be back by now…Jak, what happens to Rush on this mission!?" Disten asked, sounding worried.

"He and Nightingale find the Kerger Metal Heads, and at first they have some trouble. They start to get an advantage over the Metal Heads when Rush gets struck by lightning…he doesn't survive for much longer than that" Jak said quietly, looking down at his feet. Rune and Tech gasped while Disten swore under his breath and got p from his chair.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Disten demanded furiously.

"I'm supposed to keep the past as stable as possible. He…he's been dead for a year in my timeline. It would've changed the future, and it would've completely changed Nightingale" Jak said tiredly as he sat down.

"I can't believe it…Rush…" Rune said quietly.

"That's crazy though. Rush is so strong and quick, there's no way he could die on such an easy mission" Tech said, unbelieving.

"It's true Tech. Nightingale will be the only one who comes back, and she'll always carry the weight of seeing Rush die with her… It still haunts her in the present" Jak said sadly.

"So you aren't joking?" Tech asked Jak, who shook his head.

"We've got to get to the MCC now! We might be able to get in touch with them!" Tech said urgently, the situation setting in for him.

Jak nodded and he and the other two Agents and Cheif sprinted out of the room, hurrying to the MCC. Within minutes, there were about a dozen people trying to get in touch with Rush or Nightingale.

Unfortunately, there was a huge lightning storm that was creating a lot of interference. Couple that with them being in the middle of a fight at the moment, the two Agents in Haven Forest were oblivious to any sort of effort to get ahold of them.

Jak's only thoughts were of Nightingale, and the pain he knew Rush's death would put her through.

Meanwhile:

Rush slammed into the ground, his arm broken and bloody. He staggered to his feet and looked up, seeing Nightingale fly around the Metal Head's, shooting her shotgun into their faces. Rush hissed as his self-healing armor enhancement took effect, slowly mending he arm and rendering it usable again.

"You go Nightingale!" Rush yelled happily as he pulled out his two SMG's and opened fire on one of the other Metal Heads.

Nightingale landed on the open mouth of one of the Kerger Meta Heads and hurled a grenade down its throat before jumping off of it and flying away. The Kerger Metal Head roared loudly before a massive explosion ripped through its body, causing the Metal Head to collapse onto the ground, twitching but not really dead. Nightingale landed lightly on the ground and Rush said jokingly "You wouldn't happen to have any more of those, would you?"

Nightingale shook her head and reloaded her shotgun. Rune aimed his two SMG's skyward and opened fire on the Kerger Metal Head charging towards them. The top agent rolled to the side with a huge burst of speed to avoid the monster and continued to fire at the Metal Head. Nightingale flew into the air again, only to be hit in the shoulder by a beam of Dark Eco. She flew out of control and slammed onto the ground, where the Kerger Metal Head lunged at her.

"Night!" Rush yelled as he sped towards her and scooped her up before the Metal Head's giant paw crashed onto the ground.

Nightingale nodded gratefully towards Rush and got back on her feet. She flew at the Metal Head again, this time soaring over another Dark Eco beam, and landed on the creature's back. The monster roared an flailed, trying to fling the black armored agent off of itself. Nightingale ran along the creature's back, shooting at it as she ran down the length of the creature's spine with her shotgun. Nightingale kicked off of the creature, and flew at another Kerger Metal Head, which snapped at her with its massive jaw, missing by mere feet.

Rush chuckled and said "Well, I can't let Night upstage me like that"

Rush started jogging towards the nearest Kerger Metal Head, and then activated his enhancement, causing him to rocket forward with an insane burst of speed. He kicked off of the ground which caused him to go flying through the air. The Kerger Metal Head lifted it's head up in surprise as Rush soared above it and flew down towards its head. Rush drew his arm back and it burst into a fiery red aura that gave off a wicked amount of heat. Rush sped down to earth and as the Metal Head began to charge up a beam of Dark Eco.

Rush sped forward again in midair with another burst of speed and punched the Metal Head in the head. The monster's neck spun backwards with a nasty crack and it fell onto the ground, unconscious. Rush landed on the ground, skidding in the mud as his momentum caught up with him. Rush recovered and looked over at Nightingale, who was flying in between the trees to evade the Metal Head.

"Well…two down in any case. We should incapacitate them and then kill them once we've got them down" Rush muttered to himself as he reloaded his guns.

Nightingale yelped as the last Kerger Metal Head whirled around quickly and its tail slammed into her chest, sending her flying across the ravine. Nightingale could feel the gashes in her armor, and looked down and saw blood on her armor as well. Nightingale stumbled to her feet as Rush ran over to her.

"You OK?" Rush asked.

Nightingale nodded and took a step forward before her leg gave out underneath her. Nightingale clutched her leg as pain shot up it, and she realized one of the spikes on the Kerger Metal Head's tail had cut into her leg pretty deeply.

"Stay here. I can take care of this thing" Rush said as he put a comforting hand on Nightingale's shoulder. Nightingale smiled underneath her helmet and let Rush step forward to challenge the beast.

Rush turned to face the Metal Head, which chuckled darkly.

"Foolish human. You cannot fell me like you did my brothers. We are the elite, the ultimate grade of Hora-Quan. You cannot possibly help to understand the powers that our kind possess" the remaining Kerger growled at Rush, its face contorted in a snarl.

The lightning flashed overhead as Rush said "Your kind are a plague on our world. You do nothing but ravage the planet and consume our resources, and slaughter our kind…you lay waste to every planet you visit. You're nothing but parasites, and I'll take you all out, one at a time, for what you've taken from all of us"

"You can try little human…but in the end, the Dark Goddess will judge you all" the Metal Head growled as it lunged at Rush.

Rush was already speeding towards the Metal Head, sliding down in the dirt and sliding underneath the Metal Head as it crashed onto the ground next to it. Rush thrust his arms out, and both of them became engulfed in the same fiery red aura as before.

Nightingale slowly got to her feet and noticed the two downed Kerger Metal Heads were stirring, and she readied herself to take the two of them on herself, regardless of her injuries. Nightingale pulled out one of her GED's and clamped it onto her chest, injecting Green Eco into her wounds and healing them. She did the same to her legs, very aware she had one charge left in each GED she had.

Rush jumped to the side to avoid a beam of Dark Eco and shot forward, uppercutting the Metal head in the skull. Then creature snarled and flailed its head, slamming into Rush and sending him flying backwards, slamming into the mud. The Metal head grinned evilly and pounced, but Rush was already gone once more.

Rush shot to the side to avoid the Metal Head's paws and sprinted forward again, punching the Metal Head right in the skull again. This time the Kerger Metal Head stayed down, falling onto the ground unconscious, blood trailing from its head.

Rush then heard a yell of pain and whirled around, seeing Nightingale crash onto the mud next to him. One of the remaining Kerger Metal Head's was barely alive at this point, riddled with bullet holes in its body, but the other was still able to fight, though it as still badly injured.

"Nightingale. Are you OK?" Rush asked, pulling out his SMG's and aiming them at the Kerger Metal Head, which was growling loudly.

Nightingale managed to nod before she felt a horrible shiver go down her spine. She looked up and saw a wicked flash before a huge blast sent her flying away, creating an immense wave of heat as well. She landed on the ground next to her, temporarily deaf, before looking up and seeing something utterly horrible. She then realized that she could hear after all. She also realized several other things right then and there.

The blast was hurt her was lightning hitting the ground.

The blast had been from it hitting the ground next to her.

And the horrible sight in front of her was Rush being struck by lightning.

Rush let out a scream.

A high, loud, and horrible sound that was made as a result of the lightning engulfing him. Nightingale could only lay there on the ground, bloodied and injured, as her idol was blasted by the powerful bolt, a wave of terrible noise that washed over her. Nightingale would forever be scared by this moment, leaving her with a fear of lightning that would haunt her forever as she watched the person dearest to her die before her eyes.

"RUSH NO!" Nightingale screamed in horror, breaking her long silence out of sheer terror.

She ran forward, her concern for Rush overriding her fear, and snatched him free of the lightning bolt, which was being to dissipate. She flew his charred armor upwards, away from the three Metal Heads that were now charging after them. She managed to reach a small valley before she landed. Nightingale, with her hands trembling horribly, took off Rush's helmet. His handsome face was bleeding, and his eyes had a glazed look. Rush took a shuddering breath and said "N-night…are you OK?"

Nightingale nodded and Rush smiled.

"Good…thank the Precursors for that…Night…I think I'm…I think I'm dying…" Rush muttered.

"Rush…please…don't…don't leave me…I don't want to be… all alone again…" Nightingale whispered as she looked down at Rush, tears streaming down her face.

Rush smiled and laughed, before coughing violently a spitting out some blood. He then smiled again said "I knew someday I'd get you to speak…your voice is beautiful Night…I'm so glad I got to hear it…before I died…"

Nightingale slowly removed her helmet, allowing her long black hair to spill free from the helmet. Nightingale pulled out her GED's, injecting Rush with a double burst of Green Eco, but as some of the burns healed, Rush shook his head at her. Nightingale let out a sob of despair as Rush coughed again, though this time it was clear, and Nightingale hugged him tightly.

"Please…you're like a b-brother to me…I'm s-so sorry I didn't speak, I just…I couldn't, not after what happened to me…Don't leave me…" Nightingale whispered.

"It's OK…it's OK…Night…I can't move…I can't…" Rush said, his eyes shimmering.

"I'm so glad I finally got to hear you speak…Nightingale…Iris…please…don't mourn me. Find someone else to lean on, someone else to care for. The others…they care about you…as do some other people as well…" Rush said, thinking of Jak. Rush realized bitterly why Jak didn't know him in the future. Why he was an unknown factor to Jak.

He was doomed to die. He wasn't in Jak's future, because he would never leave this forest, or meet Jak again.

Nightingale put Rush's hand in her's and she said "I…I'm so sorry. If I had just been faster, I could have-

Rush shook his head and said "It wasn't your fault Night. Everyone's gotta die sometime, right?...I guess it's just my time"

"I won't let you die!" Nightingale whispered desperately.

"You don't get any say in the matter Iris…this is my last mission…tell the Chief…I said thanks…for everything…let the others know…that I was so happy to have known them…goodbye Night…I love you kiddo" Rush said with a painful grin as a tear rolled down his face.

Rush's eyes slowly became blank and glazed, and with a shuddering breath the top ranked agent of the Avenging Angels slowly died in Nightingale's arms. Nightingale screamed into the night, her voice laced with misery and loss. Her voice unheard by anyone, just like her screams so long ago in the Marauder Fortress.

Meanwhile:

Rush's beacon on the large Holo-Map in the MCC suddenly turned black, and Disten swore loudly, and then sank into a nearby chair.

"It's over…Rush…Rush didn't make it" Disten muttered.

"DAMN IT!" Tech yelled angrily, slamming his hands down on the keyboard.

Rune gasped and whispered "No…not Rush"

Jak snarled angrily and punched a dent in the nearby wall, feeling 100% responsible for what had happened. It wasn't Nightingale's fault that he had died, it was…his.

Jak stormed out of the MCC while Rune and Disten tried to keep their composure, Tech had left the room. Only Disten was successful at not crying, and soon the technicians and the Chief were consoling Rune, who had broken down completely, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jak found himself a few minutes later in the Bathing Grotto for some reason, and he fell to his knees and muttered "What have I done?"

He was supposed to get to the past and retrieve the Precursor Key…that was it.

Instead, he had been the cause of Rush dying in the past, by not alerting everyone to that possibility. Rush may have already been doomed to die, but still, Jak could have prevented it completely. He was the reason Nightingale was so hurt for so long. He had hurt her. The mere thought left Jak feeling wretched and horrible.

Jak finally looked up, taking in several deep breaths of the moist air coming from the nearby waterfalls, and noticed something that was in the Bathing Grotto now that wasn't there in the future.

It was a mirror.

A huge intricate and beautiful mirror, with delicate silver decorations adorning the edges and a very polished and well-kept surface reflecting back at Jak a very clear reflection of the room. It was attached to a faraway wall, on a rock face. Jak starred into the mirror before turning away, for once sharing Night's hatred of the reflective objects.

Jak finally exited the Bathing Grotto, deciding that a drive in the desert might make him feel less horrible. He managed to get the keys to the Retaliator after a quick conversation with Beast, and a few minutes later, Jak peeled out of the Motor Pool and into the desert, ready to find some way to blow off some steam.

And he got his wish.

Jak eventually slowed to a stop outside of some crags and went to investigate them, due to some weird feeling he was getting in his gut, and his Eco Extractor glowing, particularly his Dark Eco Extractor. To his surprise, he found a small bunch of glowing purple crystals in a small crevice in the outcropping of crags.

"Dark Eco Crystals!? Incredible" Jak muttered as he walked over to the gems and began chipping them from the wall.

Jak put the crystals in a small bag, satisfied and surprised he had chanced upon such a rare find, when all of a sudden a shot rang out. Jak yelled out as the bullet went through his shoulder and he fell onto the ground. The bag fell into the ground and the crystals fell into the sands.

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" an eerily familiar voice asked.

"What…?" Jak said as he turned on his back and looked at his assailant.

To his surprise, he saw an armored Hunter Agent aiming a sniper rifle at him from a mere thirty yards away. He wore bone white armor with a black skull emblem on the chest plate. He had a black pistol clipped to his leg as well.

It was Skull.

"But…I killed you" Jak grunted as he staggered to his feet.

BAM!

Jak fell to one knee as another shot tore through his chest. Skull chuckled and said "I think you've got the wrong guy"

"_I forgot…I'm in the past…I haven't killed him…yet" _Jak thought as he got to his feet again, turning into Light Jak as he did so.

"What the hell!?" Skull yelled in surprise.

"_What's wrong? Scared of the light?"_ Light Jak asked with an amused tone as he healed his injuries.

"Wh-what…what are you..what the hell are you?" Skull asked, lowering his rifle a little.

"_Let me give you some healthy advice. Don't mess with me today, because I'm really not in the mood"_ Light Jak said.

Jak turned back into his original form and turned around.

"I'm done here" Jak said as he started walking towards his vehicle.

"…EXCUSE ME?" Skull said incredulously, firing a shot at Jak, who ducked and whirled around, aiming his Morph Gun at Skull.

"FINE THEN!" Jak yelled as he unloaded his Vulcan Fury on the Hunter Agent, who took cover amongst the rocks.

"Hahahah! Now this is more like it!" Skull yelled gleefully as he dashed along the crags, sneaking up from behind Jak.

Skull suddenly jumped Jak from out of nowhere, pulling out a dagger and jamming it repeatedly into Jak's back. Jak threw Skull off of him and fired a few more shots with his Vulcan Fury, but Skull avoided those as well.

"I forgot how annoying it is fighting you" Jak muttered as turned into Light Jak again to heal his wounds. This time however, he stayed in his Light Form and activated his Light Shield, casting a protective blue shield around himself to deflect Skull's gunfire. The shield went down as Skull lowered his rifle again, and Light Jak placed both of his palms together, as if praying.

"Bah! Cheater" Skull remarked as he reloaded his pistol.

"Maybe so. But you don't play fair either" Light Jak said as he began to charge up enough energy for a Light Strike. A small white ball of Light Eco began to form in his hands.

"Too true" Skull said, pulling out a small switch, clicking down on the button with his thumb.

A ring of explosion went off around Light Jak, sending him crashing onto the ground, drenched in blood. Light Jak growled angrily, his wounds slowly vanishing as a ray of light struck him from above. Jak reverted to his regular form, giving up on the Light Strike for now. He needed a plan.

If he went into Dark Jak mode, he knew his anger and frustration would cause him to kill Skull, which would mess up the timeline. Jak took cover as Skull took aim again and fired a shot, blasting a small chunk off of the crag he was taking cover behind.

"Come on Angel! Hit me! Shoot me! Bring it on!" Skull laughed as he fired another shot.

Jak switched to his Yellow Blaster Mod and jumped from cover, firing a shot at Skull, who yelped in pain as the shot hit him right in the stomach, winding him. Jak stand up and aligned the laser-sight with Skull's head and pulled the trigger three times, dazing the Hunter Agent and causing him to stumble backwards and clutch his head in pain.

Jak ran forward and fired a few more shots, but Skull managed to recover and dodge them before pulling out a long knife and swinging it at Jak as he got within striking distance. Jak hand shifted as the blade came closer to him, hitting another setting on his Morph Gun.

Jak ducked under Skull's slash, running underneath his outstretched arms, spun around, and blasted him ten yards backwards with the second shotgun mod, releasing a massive wave of Green Eco into Skull.

Skull slowly got to his feet and hurled a black dagger at Jak, only for Jak to shoot the dagger out of the air and fire a few more shots at Skull, who jumped to the side and yelled "Come on Angel! You'll have to do better than that!"

"_You know what…screw it" _Jak thought angrily.

He needed to release some pent up aggression anyway.

"You want better! I'll show you better!" Jak yelled as the Dark Eco surged forth, transforming him into Dark Jak.

Skull took a step back as Dark Jak took a step forward. Skull quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim, and Dark Jak chuckled darkly and opened his arms wide, leaving him wide open for an attack. Daring Skull to shoot him.

Skull pulled the trigger fourteen times with his semi-automatic sniper rifle, and each of those shots slammed into Dark Jak, who laughed at bullets that felt like bee stings to him.

Skull quickly reloaded and aimed his rifle again, only to find Dark Jak standing in front of him.

"My turn" Dark Jak snarled, grabbing the rifle from Skull and snapping it in half, raining bullets down on the ground.

Skull jumped back and pulled out a black pistol, only for Dark Jak to punch him in the chest, sending him flying across the dunes. Skull slammed into the sand about a hundred yards away, yelling out in agony. Skull looked to his left and saw Dark Jak calmly walking towards him. Skull slowly got to his feet and pulled out his pistol and took aim.

Dark Jak laughed again and charged up a ball of Dark Eco before firing it. Skull yelled out in terror and jumped to the side, but was still sent flying from the impact of the Dark Strike that was sent at him. Skull landed roughly on the ground again, yelling out in pain.

"W-hat are you?" Skull whispered in horror and as drew his pistol again and fired a few shots at Jak, only for them to either miss or for Dark Jak to calmly deflect with a wave of Dark Eco.

"You know. I was having a bad day…A REALLY…bad day. And then you showed up…" Dark Jak whispered with a sadistic grin.

Skull lunged at Jak, only from him to be caught by the throat and held up high into the air like a child.

"A…ACK…wha…what are you!?" Skull asked again, choking out the words.

"I'm Jak. And for the next five minutes, you're officially my b!tch" Dark Jak snarled as he hurled Skull another hundred yards, causing him crash into the side of a mountain.

"Come on! You were talking all that good sh!t a minute ago!" Dark Jak laughed as Skull fell from the rock face he was in and tried to get up.

Memories of what Skull and the Hunters did to him and his fellow Agents flashed through his mind, the torture of Phoenix being the clearest in his mind.

"By the way, this is for what happened to Phoenix. I'm going to make you pay for it in advance" Dark Jak said as he slashed at Skull, leaving a diagonal slash mark that tore through his armor, drawing blood. Dark Jak spun around and threw Skull halfway across the desert again, this time throwing him back into the crags that Jak had been at earlier. Skull collapsed into the dirt, barely conscious at this point.

He blearily looked up and saw Dark Jak standing above him, with a disgusted look on his face. Jak reverted to his normal form, still looking at Skull with a scowl.

Jak scoffed and said "I should kill you...it'd save me a whole lot of trouble…But I won't. Just get the hell out of here and leave us alone"

Jak turned around and began to walk away, scooping up and fallen bah of Dark Eco Crystals as he walked by them. About twenty minutes later, Skull managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and his eyes fell on a small shard of Dark Eco Crystal next to him. One of the pieces that Jak had missed.

"That must have been what he was looking for…" Skull muttered.

Skull reached towards the Crystal, his fingers barely brushing it. Skull retracted his hand, howling in pain as the Dark Eco in the crystal shocked him and sent a wave of pain through his whole arm. Skull stared at the crystal, panting heavily from both his recent ordeal, and from shock.

"No…there's power in these Crystals. Pure Dark Eco! I can feel it…I will control the darkness, and then…then I will finally hear the Dark Goddess. She will speak to me…and I'll be her Champion!" Skull laughed as he grabbed the Crystal tightly and held it to the sky.

Skull screamed as the Dark Eco surged into him, and ultimately sealed his own fate.

Docking Bay:

Jak drove back into the motor pool, and found several of the agents there waiting for him, Rune and Disten among them. Word was spreading quickly.

"What happened?" Rune asked Jak mournfully.

"You're covered in blood" Disten added worriedly.

"I met a Hunter Agent in the Wasteland. I paid him back for something he did in the future. Well…I actually kill him in the future and…agh, this is complicated" Jak groaned, holding his head.

"Time travel is always complicated" a new voice piped up, one that Jak knew instantly.

Jak spun around pulled out his Morph Gun, aiming it at the very person Skull wanted to be. The Champion of Darkness that he dreamed of being so desperately that he had resorted to poisoning himself with Dark Eco.

Havoc.

Havoc grinned and said "So…time travel eh?"

Jak scowled, but said nothing. Once again he was in a dilemma, mainly because if he did what his instinct told him and shot Havoc until his guts were spilled on the floor, it would change the future. If he did that, then Nightingale would never get hurt by Havoc, and in turn never befriend Jak.

So once again, Jak was forced to hold his tongue, taking the fact that he was once again making his own future worse with a grain of salt.

Jak lowered his gun and said stiffly "Sorry…I guess I'm on edge"

Havoc chuckled, waving at Jak dismissively, and said "It's fine man. Not the first time I've been held at gunpoint. Just remember who you aim your gun at"

Havoc walked away, whistling to himself cheerfully.

"He's in a good mood" Jak growled.

"He rose another rank on the Leaderboard today…what was that about, if you don't mind me asking Jak?" Disten asked cautiously.

"Remember how I couldn't tell you guys about Rush?" Jak muttered darkly.

"Same situation with Havoc, huh?" Rune said with a tired sigh.

Jak nodded, and a technician came running out of the tunnel.

"There's an unauthorized vehicle coming in through the tunnel!" the man yelled.

All of a sudden a Zoomer came through the tunnels, barely flying at all, badly damaged and sparking. Nightingale fell off of it, drenched in blood and mud, and Disten ran to her side quickly while Rune looked on, unsure of what to do.

Nightingale was still a mystery to the past agents. They never seen her or hear her speak before. How could they possibly deal with this?

Nightingale was then carried out of the Motor Pool by Disten himself. Nightingale's armor was bloodied and badly damaged just like her Zoomer. Part of the black leather suit of her armor was torn horribly, showing her bare skin on parts of her legs. The others watched silently as the Agent was carried by her adoptive father to the infirmary. Jak starred at her, as they went by, noting that her helmet was horribly cracked, she looked…dead.

Jak watched the whole scene, feeling sick to his stomach the entire time.

A few Hours Later:

"_**Jazon…" **_

Havoc's eyes snapped open and he tiredly sat up from his bed.

"2:45 in the morning? Damn" Havoc grunted.

"_**Jazon…accept your fate"**_ the voice whispered.

"Suck it. I'm trying to sleep. Bug me when I'm training or something" Havoc growled as he poured a glass of water for himself and thirstily chugged it.

"_**Fine…now or later…it makes no difference, my Champion of darkness…" **_the voice said with amusement.

"What was that…a dream? A hallucination?" Havoc muttered, shaking his head.

Havoc got up and stretched. He felt tired, oh so very tired. He couldn't go back to sleep though, he had dealt with insomnia since he was a child, so this was nothing new to him.

Nothing like a walk after dark to clear your mind.

He had always preferred the dark as a child as well. He was never scared of it, and was generally happier at night than during the day. His brother always called him an Owl because of this, and they would always laugh at that.

He shrugged on his armor and walked out of his room, locking the door behind him. Havoc turned around and began his walking, strolling down the hallways slowly, enjoying the quiet.

Until he came.

Havoc saw the Time Traveller storm down the hallway, looking miserable, angry and defeated. Jak…that was his name. Havoc walked over to him and said "Hello there…I don't think we've been properly introduced, other than you trying to shoot me, hehehe…I'm Ha-"

BAM!

Havoc was suddenly on the ground, his eyes screwed shut in pain and clutching his jaw. Jak's balled up fist was still outstretched, from where he had decked Havoc in the face.

"Get away from me. I'm not in the mood" Jak said simply as he continued storming down the hallway.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Havoc muttered.

"Didn't you hear?"

Havoc turned around and saw Blade looking at him. His eyes looked rather red, as if he had been crying lately. But that was crazy. Blade didn't cry.

"What happened?" Havoc asked, concerned.

"Rush was killed on his mission" Blade said sadly, spitting out the words as if they were poison.

"No way" Havoc laughed.

BAM!

Havoc was again on the floor, this time clutching his eye. Blade snarled angrily at him and said "It's no joke Jazon!"

Havoc frowned and said "Damn…I liked Rush. He didn't think it was weird to laugh when things got blown up. Such is life I guess"

Blade shook his head in disgust and said "He was the best sort of man you'll ever find. And now he's gone"

"Wait…what happened to Nightingale?" Havoc asked, sounding concerned this time.

He had actually been rather fond of the silent Agent for a while now. She didn't feel the need to converse with others, allowing her actions to speak louder than her words, and he appreciated that a little more than the others did. She was incredibly skilled, and he felt a strange connection to her ever since he had met her. He had learned that the girl was a very good listener, and he had found that she made a rather good companion to talk to, if you didn't mind not getting a response back.

"She…she made it…but I have no idea what sort of state she's in right now. She looked nearly dead when she came back, I saw the Chief carrying her to the Infirmary" Blade said shaking his head.

Havoc sighed and said "Poor Nightingale…and Rush…what a night"

"Tell me about it" Blade sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Wait. Does Chill know?" Havoc asked suddenly.

Blade paled in horror and said "Damn it. I think Rune told her already!"

"Find her. She needs you" Havoc said seriously.

Blade sprinted down the hallway like a madman, and Havoc sighed heavily and leaned against the wall himself.

"What a night…" Havoc murmured as he sank down the wall.

Meanwhile:

Disten slowly walked up to the door, hesitant.

The doctors had warned him that she was incredibly unstable right now, traumatized by what had happened on this mission, whatever it was. Not to mention how injured she was at the moment. Other than bandaging her wounds, she refused all other medical treatment, wanting contact with no one. All they had been able to get out of her was that Rush had died, and that it was her fault. Mutterings about being forever alone and lightning could be heard as she stumbled back to her room.

Disten knocked quietly on the door.

"Nightingale?"

"…"

"Iris, please…come out…" Disten said quietly.

The door creaked open, revealing a pair of bloodshot green eyes in a pitch black room. Nightingale was no longer crying, for the moment, but she muttered in a deadly quiet voice "I said…for no one to bother me…"

"I'm worried. Please, come out of your room, eat something. I had Turo make that soup that you like" Disten said with a pleading smile.

"I can't…I…I just can't" Nightingale whispered, slamming the door shut.

"Iris, please. Come out, we can talk about it" Disten said desperately.

"I just want the pain to stop…" Disten heard Nightingale whisper before she broke down again.

Nightingale fell onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She was lost, all alone in the dark again. Loneliness consumed her as she sobbed her heart out. Disten may have tried to bring her out of her shell, but no one could get her through this…not this. She had lost her closest friend…no one could ever replace Rush…

It was like losing her brother all over again, and this time it was all her fault. If she could have just held her own, if she could have been a little quicker and pulled Rush free of the lightning sooner.

So many ifs…yet the outcome was the same.

Rush was gone.

"I l-let him d-die…I c-could've saved him…" Nightingale sobbed as she sank further and further into her despair. Into the pain of loneliness and loss.

Disten sighed deeply and said "May the Precursors watch over you, Iris…"

Chill looked out from around and the corner and said "H-how is she…you know? Nightingale…"

"She's…utterly devastated. Rush was the only person she felt comfortable around, and now he's gone…we don't even have a body to bury…" Disten murmured, sighing deeply as he leaned against the wall, feeling weak.

"I wish I knew what to do for her…but she's a mystery to me" Chill admitted.

"For good reason. That girl will speak to you all when she's ready, and she certainly won't be making any recovery after this…" Disten said quietly, glancing at Nightingale's door.

"I'm…I'm going to miss him Chief…" Chill said quietly, her voice breaking.

Disten smiled slightly and held out his arms, and Chill embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Why!? Why…damn it Rush! W-why did you…" Chill whispered as hot tears rolled down her face.

"He's in a better place now…we'll have a small private funeral for him…it's the best we can do without a body…" Disten murmured.

Chill let out a sob of distress and Disten continued to comfort another young woman he cared for, one who was more open about her emotions and willing to let someone else into her heart. Blade finally found the two embracing and said "Nicole!"

Chill looked up and saw Blade, looking at her sadly. Chill broke her embrace with Disten and threw herself at Blade, hugging him tightly. Blade smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms tenderly around Chill and said "Let it out Nicole. It's OK"

Chill broke down completely as Blade held her, and Disten allowed himself a moment to reflect on what had happened.

Jak had come from the future, knowing of the past…and had refused to tell them that Rush would die? He could have prevented this, all of this, if had just been more forthright and honest with them.

For once, for one of the very few times in his life, he allowed anger to overcome his judgment. He allowed his emotions to overrule common sense.

"Jak…He's going to tell me everything that's happened in between now and his timeline, or so help me he'll pay for this" Disten snarled angrily as he stormed down the hallway.

Blade looked at Disten's retreating figure and said "Nicole, I think the Chief blames Jak for what happened?"

"How is it his fault?" Chill managed to choke out past the tears.

"Jak came from the future, he knew Rush would die. That's why Jak didn't know him in the future, because they had never met. Jak didn't want to destroy the timeline Chill…but at what cost?" Blade muttered.

Chill let out another sob and Blade carefully nudged her chin upwards so she was looking him in the eyes. Blade carefully wiped her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Nicole. Let's go to my room" Blade said softly, holding her closer to him.

"I can't do_ that_! Not now!" Chill yelled out angrily, pushing him away from her.

Blade shook his head and said "No…nothing like that. I was thinking we could just lay down in my room…get out of the open and behind closed doors…and just talk. It's been a while since we've done that"

Chill calmed down a little and whispered "I'd like that"

Blade smiled and let her lean her head on his shoulder, and they walked down the hallway, holding hands and trying to comfort each other over this painful loss.

Three Days Later:

"You'll stay here until we can decide whether or not you'll destroy any more lives. Timeline be damned" Disten snarled as Jak walked into his cell. The Chief slammed the jail door behind Jak.

Jak sighed and said "I didn't want him to die Chief"

…

Jak sat down on his new bed and sighed deeply, wondering how else it things could go wrong. He closed his eyes, wishing he could do something…anything to make things better.

To pass the time, he spoke with Blade, his current warden for the evening. Blade personally didn't think Jak was a fault, but he was under orders. Blade remained quiet for most of the time, letting Jak do most of the talking. Blade merely nodded when Jak said something, not really listening.

It was true; Blade didn't blame Jak for anything. He didn't agree with locking Jak up in the brig just because he COULD have saved Rush. From what he could tell, Jak had wanted to mention it, and was unaware of when in time he was. That wasn't his fault, and even if he did know it would have destroyed his future. Blade understood all of this, and yet the pain of losing one of his best friends tore at him.

Consoling Chill was a rather difficult task, because she had seen Rush as a role model as well, someone she could always look up too. Rush was the one who had convinced the two of them to start dating, seeing how compatible they were with each other. Blade owed Rush a lot, and now he'd never be able to repay him for his kindness and friendship.

A few hours later, Chill came to relieve Blade of his shift, giving him a swift peck on the cheek as he passed her. Chill sat down in the chair next to Jak's door and said "How're you holding up?"

Jak smiled at her concern and said "I could be asking you the same thing"

"I'll be alright…I think. It's just…" Chill sighed deeply and said "I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm sorry. If I had known how far back I was in time, I would've tried to save him, even if it did destroy the timeline" Jak said sadly.

"Thank you Jak. That does mean something to me, you know. We don't blame you at all. You're one of us, right?" Chill said with a shaky smile.

"Yeah. If I could just get to that ruin, I could get the key and be on my way…but I don't see how I can do that now" Jak sighed deeply.

"Me either" Chill admitted.

Jak passed the time training in his cell, using his newest Light Sight ability and testing it out. As of now, he could only see short flashes of things relevant in the present, mainly flashes of his fellow Agents. Havoc walking around in the hallways, Rune sparring with Sharpshooter, things like that. Jak kept trying to find some way to see Nightingale, to see how she was coping. To know how she was doing...

"_I hope she's OK"_ Light Jak whispered to himself.

Meanwhile:

Bathing Grotto:

Nightingale fell onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably once more. She wore half of her armor, the top half being a filthy black tank top while the bottom half of her was her bloodstained armor, still filthy from the mud and blood that covered it.

Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. It was like Jakob all over again. She had lost someone she had trusted utterly when all hope was lost, and like everything else in her miserable life, he was taken away from her. She was all alone again.

Nightingale slowly got to her feet and looked across the bathing Grotto and spotted the large intricate mirror hanging from the side of the rock face. Nightingale could see her reflection.

And she HATED what she saw.

Mirrors had always haunted Nightingale, simply because she couldn't stand what looked back at her. She was an socially awkward freak without any friends, unable to trust anyone around her due to being betrayed by Jakob, and now she had Rush's blood on her hands. Nightingale continued to stare into the mirror, the pain in her heart intensifying with every passing moment.

She then realized with a gasp that there WAS a way to end the pain.

Nightingale then smiled bitterly and looked down at the pistol strapped to her leg, unused from her fight with the Kerger Metal Heads. She frowned again and whispered "No more…I just want the pain to stop"

Nightingale pulled the pistol free and slowly walked towards the mirror in front of her. She then began to sing. Beautiful, calm, brokenhearted singing. The music seemed to flow throughout the entire headquarters, even reaching Jak hallways away.

Jak frowned in his cell and said "Night?"

(Play Mirror Mirror, by Jeff Williams)

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_tell me who's the loneliest…of all?_

Jak turned into his Light from and closed his eyes, allowing his Light Sight to take effect. Jak could finally see Nightingale, standing in the Bathing Grotto.

"_Night…"_ Light Jak whispered.

Jak realized in horror that she was holding a pistol in her right hand as the tears rolled down her face. Her voice was steady. Beautiful, yet was the saddest thing he had ever heard. Jak bolted out of his bed and started pounding on door.

"_LET ME OUT!"_ Light Jak yelled angrily.

"Sorry Jak, the Chief made it clear" Chill said dolefully.

Light Jak snarled and started slamming against the door. When that didn't work, he began to charge up a ball of Light Eco in his hands.

"_Chill! Watch out!"_ Light Jak yelled.

Chill jumped away from the door, a few seconds later it was blown clear off of its hinges.

Jak burst out of the cell and sprinted down the hallway.

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Chill sprinted after Jak, who was running down the hallway like hell had come. Chill shouted for help, saying that Jak had broken out. Suddenly Blade was by her side, Galvasword in hand. Chill activated her armor enhancement and shot forward in a burst of ice and jumped on Jak's back. She yelled "Come on! What's wrong with you!?"

_Fear of,_

_what's inside of me;_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Light Jak hurled Chill off of him, and put on another burst of speed down the hallway. Chill fired a few blasts of ice at Jak, who deflected them with his Light Shield. An alarm had been raised at this point, and the hunt was on for the escaped prisoner.

Light Jak burst down the hallway, using his Light Sight once more. In his mind's eye, he could see Nightingale walking along the dirt path, singing sorrowfully yet beautifully. She continued to walk towards the large mirror, walking towards herself. Walking towards death, the one thing that would finally end the pain, now and forever.

She could be with Rush again.

Light Jak's vision returned to normal as he jumped high over Royal, who was slashing at him with a laser sword. Jak spun around and punched the older agent in the chest with a burst of Light Eco, sending him crashing onto the ground. Light Jak looked behind him and sent a way of Light Eco at Royal, sending him flying backwards into Chill, who fell to the ground with a yell. Blade jumped over the both of them and sent another blast if lightning at Jak. Jak turned into Dark Jak and vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, reappearing about thirty yards down the hallway. Blade sent another blast of lightning at him, and Dark Jak snarled as it shocked him violently.

Nightingale then sang a pure high note, and he put on another burst of speed, running as fast as he could despite the pain. He knew what Nightingale would do with that pistol. He wouldn't…he COULDN'T let this happen to her. She meant too much to him. Jak reverted to his normal state again and continued to run.

Chief Disten burst out of his office, and ordered Beast and Blade to catch up to Jak, who ignored them and continued on his frenzied run to save Nightingale from herself. Blade shot another burst of lightning at him from his Galvasword, and Jak ducked and continued running down the hallway. Jak heard something whirl through the air towards him and ducked just as a razor sharp knife slammed into the wall next to his head. Beast snarled angrily behind him as the chase continued.

_Mirror, mirror,_

_what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see._

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Nightingale then walked up to a cliff, tears still streaming down her face. She continued to gaze at her reflection, the large mirror still showing her the person who had let Rush die. She loathed the person she saw in the mirror, the woman who starred back at her.

Jak burst into the Bathing Grotto, praying that he wasn't too late. Jak saw Nightingale, standing at the top of a small cliff, with a pistol aimed at her chest and tears running down her face.

_Mirror, mirror,_

_tell me something…_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

Jak turned into Light Jak and slammed his hands together, trying to buy himself more time by slowing time itself down. As Nightingale began to open her mouth, he saw her slowly pull the trigger of the pistol. Jak kicked off of the ground and soared towards her as she sang the final verse of her song. Nightingale's eyes closed completely and a small smile graced her lips.

_I am the loneliest of…all._

"NIGHTINGALE!" Jak screamed as the shot rang out.

End of Chapter:

_Interesting…_

_Stay tuned, and please review and tell me what you thought!_

_Follow the legacy of Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	23. Broken

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Sorry about the delay again. This chapter sort of dragged on, and I wanted to give the fight scene in it some justice, so…yeah. _

_Anyway, this chapter concludes the Time Travel Arc and begins the next Arc, which I've dubbed the Revelations Arc. _

_Shoutout to the awesome guys and gals who reviewed last chapter, which included doubledamn, StaticBomn324, Ravens of Blood,FanGirl1320, AlphaHowler, evilanimegenious, and the of course, Oblique Strategies, as well as a new reviewer known as MistyDL99._

_Thanks for the support guys, story about the late update times as of late. Despite it being summer, work and other commitments keep getting in the way. Next chapter should be out in 2 weeks or so. Keep updated by checking my Twitter page, at FlygonNick._

_Also, shoutout to the RWBY Yellow Trailer and Season 11 of Red vs. Blue. Also, shoutout to the Freelancer Collaboration and its main project "Phase One: Genesis". I'm hoping to join said project and if you like Red vs. Blue, go check the story out. It's on my profile in the favorite stories section._

_I also went through several chapter names for this particular chapter. It took me some serious thinking to decide on this one._

_Alright guys, time for a chapter filled with backstory, feels, action, and some fluff._

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 23: Broken

Nightingale crumpled to the ground with blood pouring from her chest. Light Jak was in so much shock that he actually reverted out of his form to his regular state. He caught her before she fell into the water and quickly set her on the ground, trying to think calmly though the panic that was caused by Nightingale _shooting herself._

Blade and Beast were running up them, and Blade said in surprise "Is that…_Nightingale_!?"

"Yes." Beast grunted quietly, eyes wide in shock.

"And did…did she just try to…to…?" Blade stuttered in disbelief.

"Be quiet! I need to concentrate!" Jak barked as he prepared himself to use his Light Restoration. Jak noticed the two of them just STANDING there, and looked at them angrily.

"Get a medic! NOW!" Jak yelled at Beast and Blade.

Beast ran out of the Grotto while Jak began to heal Nightingale. Blade stood next to Jak, ready to help in any way he could. Jak placed both palms over gunshot wound, staining his hands with red. Jak managed to concentrate enough to go back into his Light form, and from there he went to work. The wound was very deep, practically through and through, and the bullet had gone through her heart. Light Jak pumped as much Light Eco as he could into her, mending the torn arteries and veins that were severed and sewing muscle and skin back together. Light Jak was soon panting with from the effort of keeping Nightingale alive, and for a moment or two while healing her, he had lost her, but he always managed to bring her back. Jak continued to heal Nightingale's destroyed heart until Disten arrived with several medics.

"Chief, stay there. He's healing her!" Blade said to the Chief, who was looking at Jak strangely.

The Chief nodded curtly, and then very quietly said "Save her Jak"

"I didn't want Rush to die Chief. I really didn't…" Jak murmured as his strength dropped rapidly, the strain of healing Nightingale's wounds catching up with him.

Jak suddenly reverted back to his normal state as his vision became blurry. Jak collapsed onto the ground, coughing violently as a result of the strain on his body. The medics quickly ran over to the unconscious Nightingale and quickly took her to the Infirmary, leaving Jak alone with the Chief and Blade.

"Are you alright?" Blade asked Jak, who was now on his knees.

"I'll…I'll be fine…I did everything I could do for her…I can't believe she'd try to kill herself…" Jak muttered as he got to his feet. Jak fell over again, but this time Beast caught Jak before he fell. Jak looked up at Beast gratefully, the agent nodded.

"Come quickly!" Disten yelled to the other Agents, who hurried after her.

Several hours later, the three Agents and leader were crowded around a bed in the infirmary, where Nightingale rested.

"She's stable" the medic said with a tired smile.

Disten sighed with relief and said "How serious was it?"

The medic looked at Jak and said "Most of the work was already done, thanks to him. If it wasn't for this young man, the damage would've been too extensive to repair."

Disten looked at Jak and said "We'll discuss this later"

Blade and Beast were watching the two the whole time, and Blade said "Chief…why did she do this?"

Disten sighed and said "Nightingale…she's had a very rough childhood, and as a result of what happened to Rush…it drove her to this…I knew she would be utterly devastated if something like this happened…but to actually try to commit suicide"

"Actually, she completed suicide" the medic interjected, causing everyone to look at him.

"She was dead for roughly ten seconds until this young man managed to get her heart working again" the medic said quietly, pointing to one of the monitor's that showed a detailed scan of Nightingale's heart.

Everyone looked down at Nightingale, who was wrapped in bandages and blankets, so only a small part of her face was visible. Her face still had some blood on it, and Jak carefully wiped it off of her face.

"Words gonna travel fast. I mean…first Rush…then Nightingale" Blade began.

"Everyone in this room should keep this between us. This is a very delicate situation, and needs to be handled properly" Disten said.

"How in the _hell _do we handle this properly!? She shot herself in the f*cking heart!" Blade snapped at the Chief, surprising everyone.

"If there's ever going to be an opportunity for the others to finally get a damn chance to get to know her, it's now. Rush is dead. He's gone. We need to stuck together Chief, and that includes Nightingale" Blade said fiercely.

Beast nodded and said "Time for her to stop hiding"

Disten looked at the two Agents and sighed.

"I suppose she's been hiding for long enough…we can deal with this later. Go clean up the mess and make sure Royal is OK. Jak hit him pretty hard" Disten said to the two Agents, who nodded.

Blade glanced at Nightingale one last time, and said "I'm sorry Night…for everything you've had to endure"

Blade walked out of the Infirmary, leaving Jak alone with Disten.

"I…am a fool" Disten said weakly, sitting down next to Jak.

"Nah. You just locked up the one guy who could've prevented this entire thing from happening, that's all Chief. I know what to say to her when she's upset, I've dealt with an upset Nightingale before. I could've handled this" Jak replied calmly, yet some ice was laced in his tone.

"I am sorry Jak…I've delayed your mission and because of my ignorance and anger, I lost sight of what was important during this…difficult time. It seems after all this time, I still have something to learn from you young ones after all" Disten said softly.

Disten sighed again and said "I'm getting on in years Jak. I've been leading the Avenging Angels for quite some time, and I'm not getting any younger…I only pray that when the day comes that my body finally fails me, that I can rest easy knowing my successor will lead the Avenging Angels down a path that protects the weak from the Hora-Quan, and avenges the loved ones we've lost at their hands"

Jak nodded, and for a time the two watched Nightingale as she slept, wondering how on earth they were going to repair this poor girl's shattered heart.

Two Days Later:

Jak walked through the infirmary doors, still wearing his armor after a sparring session with Royal. Jak walked right over where he always walked over to whenever he visited the Infirmary.

Jak looked down at Nightingale, who was wrapped in bandages and bed sheets, which covered everything but her head. Jak looked over at the medic and asked "How is she?"

"She'll be fine…physically at least. She should be regaining consciousness anytime…you really saved her, you know. She wouldn't have survived without your help" the medic said with a smile.

Jak nodded, but remained silent. The medic returned back to her work, and Jak sat down next to Nightingale and said "I never knew how much pain his death would cause you…if I'd known it would've led to this…I would've saved him…despite what it would've done to the timeline…I'm so sorry Night..."

A few hours later, Nightingale's eyes flickered open for the first time in days. She found herself laying down on a comfortable bed in the Infirmary next to Jak, who was holding her hand while slumped over in chair, sleeping.

"I'm…alive?" Nightingale murmured as her hand slipped out of Jak's hand.

"Agent Nightingale. Good to see you're awake!" the medic said with a cheerful smile.

Nightingale ignored the medic and her fingers travelled down to her bare chest, tracing the spot where she had shot herself. Where there should have been a gaping, bleeding hole in her chest was some light bandaging and a spot that hurt slightly when she touched it.

Nightingale tried to sit up and failed, falling back onto her pillow with a growl of annoyance, which woke Jak up. Nightingale looked up at Jak, who looked down at her with an expression of immense relief.

"Night, are you OK? How do you feel?" Jak asked worriedly.

"_I…wanted…to…DIE!_" Nightingale hissed harshly, his voice rough and dry from her long sleep.

Jak was surprised by the horrible pain in her voice, and said "You can't die. I won't let you"

"Why!? Why do you care about me so much?" Nightingale asked resignedly, not having the energy for arguing.

Jak smiled and allowed the Light Eco to come forth and turn himself in Light Jak. Nightingale looked at Jak warily and Jak said "Let me show you some of the future, a future you can look forward to…without breaking the timeline"

Jak placed his hand on top of Nightingale's head, and Nightingale began to experience a series of visions.

Jak and Nightingale sitting down in the Bathing Grotto, sitting there and talking. Future Nightingale relaxes while future Jak wraps an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her as she finally told someone her painful story. The burden she carried for so long was now was no longer hers to bear alone.

Nightingale riding shotgun with Jak and Daxter, a wide smile on her face as they shot through the Wasteland with Marauders on her tail. Jak and Nightingale take them out and Nightingale starts laughing happily.

Jak and Nightingale sitting down in the cave, wrapped around each other while the rain poured outside. Jak blushed as Nightingale kissed him on the cheek and called him her guardian angel.

Nightingale breaking a horribly injured Jak free from the obsidian block, holding him close. Nightingale was amazed at Jak's look of relief and of the future Nightingale's teary expression as she carried him away.

Nightingale and Jak sitting on that silvery beach, talking. Jak leans over and kisses Nightingale on the lips, causing her to faint from sheer happiness.

"I'm…so different… so happy" Nightingale said with wonder.

"It'll take time, but you'll learn that you need to let go. In the future, you talk, you have fun, and you live. You have people who care about you Night. You have to let go…" Jak said, grabbing her hand again.

"I…" Nightingale whispered as she fell limply to the bed.

"I didn't realize…I was so unhappy…if I could just trust…but I can't Jak…not after what he did…I…I do it to myself, because I can't let anyone in…they'll hurt me…just like Jakob and…and Rush…oh god…Rush…" Nightingale whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jak then heard her whisper something so painful it nearly made his heart break.

"I just wanted the pain to stop Jak…Rush died because of me…I'm all alone again…all _alone_…" Nightingale whispered her breath hitching on every word. Jak could feel the raw pain in her melodious voice.

"Come here Night" Jak murmured.

Jak said it so softly, so meaningfully, that Nightingale couldn't help herself. It went against everything she had told herself over the years, but after everything that had happened, she finally let instinct take over. She moved over to him and curled up into a ball, and Jak wrapped his arms around her, and she mourned her life.

Her destroyed life that left her so mentally scared that she could barely function as a regular person. She had fallen so far, into the despair of her own mental shackles that she had forgotten what it was like to live. Nightingale wasn't sure how long she cried, but after a while the tears ran dry, and she felt better. Jak rested his chin on top of her head and said softly "Better?"

"I don't know…I really don't know…Jak…you, Disten, and Rush are the only ones…who've ever even heard my voice…what am I going to do? " Nightingale whispered as she moved away from Jak, who let her go.

"Night, I'm not sure how this'll all end. Whether I change the future or what, but I do know this. The beautiful, intelligent, and amazing woman I became friends with in the future is the same woman I'm holding in my arms now" Jak said with a smile.

"Not true...I'm not amazing…I'm not talented…and I'm certainly not beautiful…" Nightingale protested softly.

Jak smiled slightly and said "Believe what you want, but its true"

Nightingale's face softened and said "Thank you though…this must be what having a friend is like"

"It is. It's pretty damn awesome" Jak admitted.

"Maybe I should be a little more sociable after all" Nightingale whispered so softly Jak almost didn't catch it.

"So…how…how do you know me so well?…it's like you can read me like a book…" Nightingale asked Jak, who smiled.

"Let's just say that I helped you through something bad in the future, and because of that we became friends" Jak said with a smile.

"Just that? Come on, you'll have to do better than that" Night muttered in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Well…I can understand you because I'm good friends with you…I mean the future you…I…" Jak sighed and said "I hate time travel"

Nightingale felt a smile tug at her face, but she instead sighed and said "Jak…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here…for a little longer? Please…"

Jak smiled and said "Of course"

"Thank you…I…I need to think about things. I wasn't planning on surviving that…the others must think I'm some sort of lunatic now…and what am I going to tell the Chief? " Nightingale muttered.

"That you saw Rush die in front of you. It was so horrible, so painful, that you tried to end the horror in the only way that could stop it without fail" Jak said softly, and Nightingale nodded. It was more or less what led her to do that. The pain she felt when she fired the pistol at her heart was nowhere close to losing Rush. The pain in her heart…it was too great to describe. Though Jak was helping make the pain bearable for her with his kindness and understanding.

Just bearable.

"Jak…am I…weak, for what I tried to do?" Night asked softly.

Jak responded by wrapping his arm around her and moving closer to her. Nightingale didn't know how to react. She had never been this familiar with someone before, she had no clue what to do. She felt awkward and weird. This stranger she met days ago knew her better than she knew herself. She felt as though a bond were being forged through this contact they were having.

A bond unlike any she had felt before.

Nightingale closed her eyes and said "Jak…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so tired…" Nightingale murmured weakly.

Jak looked at Nightingale and said "You did lose a lot of blood. You should get some more sleep"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Nightingale asked in a hopeful whisper, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah" Jak replied.

Nightingale passed out a few moments later, whether from relief or from her injuries catching up to her again, Jak was unsure. Jak detached himself from her, and gestured a medic over to them.

"I need to talk to the Chief" Jak said to the Medic, who nodded and walked over to his assistant, who walked out of the Infirmary to get the Chief.

Jak sighed tiredly continued watching over the young raven-haired woman, hoping that the past Nightingale would still be able to grow into the woman he was falling for back in the present.

Several Hours Later:

Blade slowly opened his eyes and glanced to his left, seeing Chill sleeping quietly next to him. Blade sighed quietly and murmured "So…was it just a dream then?"

Blade then looked over at where he had thrown his armor, where the boots were stained with crimson blood.

Nightingale's blood.

That theory went out the door.

"So…it wasn't a dream?" Blade muttered.

"Wha…what isn't a dream?" Chill mumbled as she slowly woke up.

Chill pressed her side against Blade and said "Mornin babe…"

"Good morning Nicole" Blade said with a smile as she kissed him on the lips.

"So…last night was something" Chill murmured with a wry smile.

"You mean the bit where Nightingale killed herself and was brought back from the edge of death by Jak, or the hardcore monster sex we had afterwards when we found out she'd be all right?" Blade asked with a wide smile.

"Hardcore Monster Sex? Now that…we need to test out" Chill said mischievously as she got up and stretched, giving Blade an excellent view of her bare ass.

"Sometimes, it's good to be me" Blade said with a grin as he watched his nude girlfriend stroll over his dresser and rummage through it, ruining his folded clothes. So much for organization.

Oh well.

"Why, because you get to sleep with me every night?" Chill said as she threw on one of Blade old T-shirts, which fell down to her knees.

Blade laughed and stretched on his bed before Nicole flopped down on top of him. Before Blade could say anything, Chill rested her head on his chest and said softly "Don't go…let's just lay here"

"Sure. Whatever you want" Blade said quietly as he ran a hand through her white hair, causing Nicole to purr softly and smile at Blade.

The two Agents lay together for a time, and they quietly chatted about recent events, the situation with Jak and Nightingale being the most prominent in their topics. After a while they just laid there, enjoying the peace and each other's company. Nothing sexual about it, just laying there, wrapped in a warm and loving embrace. Chill finally let Blade up after an hour or so and said "Wanna get breakfast?"

Blade looked at his clock.

"It's Noon" Blade stated.

"Your point is? We've gotten up later than this and had pancakes" Chill replied.

"Yeah, let's go...I want pancakes now. Thanks Nicole" Blade said with a slight smile as he got off his bed and stretched.

Chill shrugged and pulled a pair of sweatpants on while Blade got dressed, and the two made their way to the Mess Hall. Chill wrapped her hand in Blade's and said "You're too good to me"

Blade laughed and said "Maybe, but you're worth it. Besides, my life wouldn't be nearly as interesting without you"

Chill laughed and kissed Blade on the cheek, and the two went through the doors to the Mess Hall. They found Rune and Sharpshooter, deep in discussion, while Jak was slumped over in his chair a few tables over, sleeping soundly.

"I want to wake him up, but he looks so tired. He hardly leaves Nightingale's bedside, except to go eat." Rune said worriedly.

"Typical Rune. Always worried about everyone" Blade said with a smile as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well…yeah but…oh, you're right" Rune said, giving in.

"He'll wake up eventually" Blade said dismissively as Chill sat down next to him.

"I kinda want to draw on his face. Anyone have any markers on them?" Sharpshooter asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Sharpshooter scowled and said "Bah, you guys are useless"

"So…what does she look like?" Rune asked Blade curiously.

"Who?" Blade asked, knowing very well who she was referring too.

"Nightingale" Rune said quietly.

Blade sighed and said "She's pretty young. About 19 or so. Long black hair, bright green eyes. Very pretty face"

"Ahem!" Chill said.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean" Blade said with a smirk.

"And that song she was singing…it was so full of pain…so full of misery and loneliness…I never thought I'd feel so bad for someone I hardly know" Chill said softly, recalling the song she had heard while chasing Jak down.

"Yeah…it was as though she was putting her very soul into the melody…it was beautiful..." Blade admitted softly.

"Sad, but beautiful all the same" Sharpshooter murmured, and the others Agents nodded in agreement.

"She seems like a regular girl. Though the Chief hinted that there's a reason she like this. I just wish I knew why" Blade sighed.

"None of your business" a new voice growled softly.

The group looked over at Beast, who was starring right at them, somewhat angrily. Blade turned in his chair and said "Hey Beast. Looks like we all slept in today, huh?"

"Stay out of her business" Beast growled again.

"I never knew you were so close to her" Rune said, sounding surprised.

"I'm not. I never will be. I just know" Beast grumbled softly.

"Know what?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Why she's like this. It's our fault…we broke her. We broke that little girl…she'll never forgive us…forgive me…or forgive the one she calls Jakob…especially Jakob…she screamed his name for weeks…I can hear it sometimes to this day…" Beast growled softly, sounding regretful for some reason.

Blade, Chill, Sharpshooter, and Rune all walked over to Beast's table, leaving Jak alone to sleep. Blade lowered his head and muttered "What exactly happened between you two?"

"…don't want to say it. But…if it'll shut you up, and leave her alone…then I'll tell you...But promise you'll keep quiet…Swear on the graves of the ones you lost" Beast grumbled.

"I swear on Karen's life" Chill whispered softly.

"I swear on Jameson's life" Blade said to Beast.

"I swear on Sam's life" Sharpshooter said.

"I swear on Leon's life" Rune said.

Beast nodded and said "It started eight years ago…back when I lived in the Wasteland…as a Marauder"

Beast had grown up as a Marauder, and a damn good one at that. But back then, he was known as Arkzlag the Beast. Even as a teenager, he was one of the best at the Stronghold, and his parents had high hopes for him. He was encouraged to give in to his primal feelings, and to let anger and power rule him. His strength, endurance, and stamina were great. He was an absolute monster in his youth, ready to tackle on all foes with a fierce intensity…of a beast.

That was, until he met his first Metal Head, and learned that anger and power couldn't always protect the ones you held dear. His little sister was proof of that.

His poor baby sister…when Arkzlag had found what they had done to her, it had changed him. She had fought bravely, but the Metal-Saur was too powerful for her. After her death, he had grieved…but it changed him as well….it made him more aware of the suffering the Metal Heads brought on the world.

Even the Marauders suffered at the hands of the Metal Heads from time to time. He decided that day, as they burned his sister's body in the ceremonial pyre, that he would be different from the other Marauders. He would become the elite in his clan, become intelligent and powerful, and take revenge on those monsters.

And so he did.

He read book after book to learn how to speak English, and even made rare trips to Spargus to expand his knowledge. Despite his attempts to become more civilized, which would normally result in banishment from the Stronghold, it made him an idol for the Marauders. He became someone to look up to, especially after he led raids against the Metal Heads himself. Next to the Leader, another intellectual who could speak English and leader of the Marauder's, he was the most powerful person in the Marauder's.

One day, nine years from the time Beast was telling this tale, two survivors from a plane crash were taken into the Stronghold and taken prisoner. Beast had long stopped torturing people at that point, saving his anger and power for more important matters such as locating resources in the Wasteland, which despite its name; one could find so much in it if one just knew where to look.

But the survivors…one of which was just a young man. A scrawny one. He looked as though he had entered his adulthood recently. Beast had wondered how he had survived in the Wasteland for so long for one so puny.

The other survivor was just a little girl.

Beast was fearful and curious at the same time when he had met her. He was horrified because she looked just like his baby sister…the sister he had lost. He was curious though, due to the fact she was somehow alive after being the Wasteland for three days. There was something about her that was different.

She was terrified out of her mind and had bloodshot eyes, apparently her parents had died in the crash. Beast starred at her as the two were taken to a cell to be tortured and beaten, just like what usually happened with any stragglers they picked up. Mercy was for those weakling Wastelanders. For the Marauders, you proved your worth by how well you dealt with long hard beatings and slow torture. The longer you held out, the better off you were.

Beast was surprised when he found the young man had spirit, being able to last quite a long time in torture sessions, where young Marauder's beat him up until he was senseless, and would then throw him back in the cell. He had refused to become a Marauder, so he was repeatedly beaten over and over gain The girl was left untouched by his orders, though he could tell that some of the other Marauders wanted a chance to test the girl's metal as well. He was completely against it, as she was a normal little girl, and he was far more merciful than the others.

He also underestimated her.

Beast blamed himself for not keeping tabs on her. He had no idea she would be the more dangerous of the pair, Iris and Jakob. Iris has apparently fashioned a dagger-like club sort of weapon out of raw metals in their cell and a heating vent in the ceiling, and had used it in an escape to break out.

Beast remembered the breakout like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

"Arkzlag! Come quickly!" a subordinate Marauder yelled at Beast.

"What is it?" Beast growled smoothly in his native tongue.

"The prisoners! They have escaped!"

Beast burst out of the door and stormed down the hall. The alarm had been raised. His warhammer was griped tightly in his hands and he pounded down the hallway.

The hunt was on.

Beast found the body of a slain Marauder, one of his close friends, Orgoaz. Beast knelt down next to his fallen friend, noticing the stab and slash wounds on his chest and neck.

Beast snarled angrily and charged down the hallway, knowing exactly where they would be heading.

He finally caught sight of them, Jakob and Iris, on the final stretch to the large hole in the fortress. Once they went through that, it would be difficult to track them down. A storm was coming and they didn't want to put the Marauder's in unnecessary danger. Beast stomped after them, gaining ground. Jakob ran at another Marauder, fighting him sword-to-sword/club. Beast grinned as his Marauder gained the upper hand on Jakob, until Iris kicked the Marauder in the back of the knee, allowing Jakob to kill him.

"Hurry!" Jakob yelled as he sprinted down the hall.

Iris sprinted after Jakob, and Beast snarled in anger as they neared the hole. The Leader of the Marauder's caught up to Beast and snarled "Don't let them escape!"

"We can't catch up!" Beast snarled in response.

Leader growled and pulled out a crude and wicked-looking tomahawk and hurled it down the hallway as hard as he could. The tomahawk flew down the hallway and clipped Iris in the leg, causing her to yelp in pain as blood spurted from her leg.

"Iris! Come on!" Jakob yelled, looking back at the girl as she limped down the hallway.

"I'm trying!" Iris replied, trying to keep up as she tried to stem the flow of blood.

Beast watched the mad glint in Jakob's eyes as he whirled around and bashed Iris in the back of the head, causing her to crumple on the ground, unconscious. He spun back around and darted down the hallway and through the hole in the wall. Most of the Marauder's chasing him went towards Iris, the downed girl, instead of going after Jakob. Beast realized then that Jakob had used the girl as a distraction to slip out and escape.

"NO! DAMN YOU!" Leader roared angrily.

"Leader…we still have the girl…" Beast said as he crouched next to Iris, who was also bleeding from the back of the head rather profusely. Beast was slightly sickened by the fact that Jakob had betrayed Iris like that.

"Treat her wounds and bring her to the surface…it's about time I show you younglings how to properly torture someone, no beatings or whips…just using words" Leader growled as he walked out of the hallway.

Beast felt a thrill of fear run down his spine. The Leader was an older Marauder, with long white hair and a crooked back. He was cunning and devious, as well as strong and intelligent. Beast knew that if he had a plan, it wouldn't be good for Iris.

Iris awoke several hours later to find herself bound with ropes and gagged. She was on the surface, eyeing the crowd around her. She thought about what had happened. The plan…the fighting…Jakob attacking her…

"Why did he do that…we…we were so close…why did he do that to me?" Iris murmured to herself.

"So…little girl…you are alone now…outnumbered and outmatched…what do you have to say for yourself!?" the Leader of the Marauder's snarled at Iris, who flinched but otherwise held her ground. She was surrounded by Marauders, all of them aiming their weapons at her. Iris snarled and said "You guys are monsters! I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be" Beast growled to Iris, who spit in his face.

Beast snarled angrily and grabbed Iris by the neck, causing her to gasp and choke as he squeezed the life out her.

"Arkzlag. Release her" Leader said with a laugh, and Beast obeyed.

"So, you and your friend thought you could escape us?" Leader asked Iris, who growled at him.

"Fiery…you have spirit. Know this child…you have been left behind by your companion…he left he to die" Leader said slowly to Iris, who shook her head fiercely.

"He'll come back! He's going to save me and kill you all! " Iris yelled at the Leader fearlessly.

"Just submit already…you're just going to make it worse for yourself" Beast muttered to Iris.

The girl shook her head and said "Jakob will come back. He'd never leave me alone. This is all part of his plan! I know it!"

"Or…he attacked you to buy himself more time" The Leader said.

"No! He wouldn't do that! I trust him! I believe in him!" Iris yelled angrily.

"Then let's make a deal. If he comes back, if one my scouts sees him coming back towards the fortress. Then I'll let the two of you go…free as a bird, and neither of you will be harmed in any way" the Leader said with a grin.

"And…if he doesn't come back?" Iris asked.

"Then you will stay here forever, as our prisoner, and become one of us" the Leader said.

"I don't have any other choice do I?" Iris murmured under her breath.

"Excellent" Leader cackled, and Iris scoffed and said "Jakob will be back. He promised me, and he never breaks his promises!"

"If you say so" Leader grinned.

And so they waited. Iris smiled the whole time, believing in her friend who had become her brother in binds over the course of their imprisonment together. They were a team, and he had promised her they would leave together. He would never leave her alone…

Right?

The sun slowly rose, and Iris closed her eyes tightly and whispered "I haven't seen the sun in so long…it's so bright"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head…he'll be back for you, and you can bask in the sun forever!" the Leader said cheerfully, giving Iris a bright and razor toothed smile. Iris grinned back at him, and they continued to watch the desert.

Beast could only shake his head. This girl was so oblivious…she was unaware of the Leader's plan. Of course she was…she was just a little girl.

Time went on, and Iris's grin seemed to fade a bit. Jakob should have been back by now. The gate was wide open, he could have just walked in and got her…what was TAKING him so lo?ng As the sun began to set once more, Beast heard Iris whisper "Jakob…but…you…you promised…"

"Well then…looks like you lose" the Leader smiled as Iris's head lowered.

"But…he promised me…" Iris whispered, dumbfounded.

"He lied…just like all people lie. Do yourself a favor. Don't trust anyone. They'll only hurt you" the Leader said maliciously as he snapped his fingers.

"Jakob?" Iris whispered.

"He's gone…I'm sorry" Beast growled softly.

"N-No…I…Jakob…you promised me…" Iris whispered as the front gate slowly rose up, preventing anyone from entering or leaving again.

"Take her to the Chamber. I want to hear her screams from out here. Beat her senseless, and throw her back in the cell. Repeat the process until she cracks!" Leader said to the other Marauder's, grinning widely.

"NO! JAKOB! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Iris screamed into the night.

"He's miles away by now little girl! Ahahahaha! He betrayed you and left you for dead! I win!" Leader cackled as the Marauders closed in.

"NO! YOU PROMISED ME! JAAAAAKOB!" Iris screamed as the Marauder's dragged her into the Fortress, and into the darkness below.

Beast looked on, feeling only pity and sorrow for that brave little girl.

Iris was thrown into a stone wall and then whipped on the back, causing her to yell out in agony. She got to her feet and tackled the assailant to the ground, punching him in the head. The other Marauder's threw her to the ground and started kicking her while she was down, pummeling her senseless. Iris yelled, kicked, and fought the Marauder's with all of her strength with a fierceness they had never seen before. When they threw her back in her cell, some of them were sporting bruises and were bleeding on their arms and faces.

Iris screamed through the night in her cell, begging for Jakob to save her. No matter how badly she was beaten, no matter how much she bled, the girl continued to believe in Jakob. Beast could only marvel at the girl's determination and faith. Part of him wanted Jakob to return. She had more will than half of the Marauder's did, and with her heart, she could go far. But she just wanted to leave, she wanted Jakob to come for her. She believed in him, and he had made a promise to her. She would never be alone, she would never be left behind again…Jakob had _promised_ her.

In her cell she would cry. Beast wasn't surprised, most of the wounds inflicted on her were severe enough to warrant immediate medical attention, and the Marauder's didn't really treat the wounds they inflicted. But she didn't cry from the pain, she cried because she was scared about being left behind…all alone except for the monsters that were hurting her.

"Jakob…why…why did you leave me all alone…you…you promised me…I don't want to be alone anymore…" Beast heard her whisper one night as he walked by her cell.

As time went on, she began to struggle less and less, even putting up with the beatings and torture without fuss. Her crying at night seemed to fade over time as well…

And then one day, she just stopped. No struggling. No crying. No more emotion at all. She was utterly silent from that point on. Beast realized why she had stopped screaming and crying. No one who cared could hear her. So what was the point in speaking?

And that was the moment when Beast knew that the Leader had succeeded.

He had broken her.

He took all her hopes, her desires…and shattered them into a thousand pieces. Beast one day looked in on her in her cell, where he had found several trays of food over the past few days left uneaten and ignored. He saw her laying on the ground, staring at the wall with a blank stare.

It was over in her mind. The Leader had set her up to fail in the worst way possible. He had gotten her hopes up, and destroyed her completely. She had lost the will to live, and had lost the ability to trust anyone ever again. Beast felt sick for some reason, but the Leader took it as a personal victory.

Eventually Beast ordered Iris to be executed, to put her out of misery. It would be a mercy kill, she deserved a quick death. Little did he know that there was still a still spark of life left in that beaten and broken little girl.

She was lined up in front of the firing squad, the Leader and Beast presided over the execution. The Leader was against it, but he went with Beast's plan anyway. It'd be satisfying to watch her die. As the Marauder's raised their guns to fire…

Iris began to sing.

It was soft, sad…and the most beautiful thing any of them had ever heard in their lives. The Marauder's dropped their weapons on the ground and were held in a trance as Iris sang her song. It was in another language, but it didn't matter that they couldn't understand it. It was still the most pure and beautiful thing they had ever heard.

"Her voice…it is incredible" Leader murmured, rubbing his eyes, brimming with tears.

"Yes, it is" Beast agreed, awestruck.

"Maybe…maybe she could be kept alive. She can be moved to a high part of the fortress…she can be put to work instead of a prisoner…it'd be a shame to waste such skill…" Leader muttered, his eyes still misty.

Beast smiled and said "I agree"

"_It won't be easy for her…but it's better than where she was before"_ Beast thought as he walked over to her.

"I thought you…were going…to kill me?" Iris rasped softly, her voice rough from disuse.

"You're going to be a slave. You'll get better quarters and better rations, as long as you continue to sing. Your voice…it's incredible" Beast grunted at her.

Nightingale sighed raggedly and said "OK…"

Nightingale was freed from the post and led into the Fortress. Beast looked on as everyone else went back inside the Fortress, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Beast closed his eyes, hearing the beautiful but brokenhearted singing in his mind.

Beast sighed, leaning against the wall heavily and whispered "What have we done?"

Present:

Beast got up, looked at the Agents, and growled "Now you know. Leave her alone"

Beast left the room, leaving the Agents with their thoughts.

Four Days Later:

Nightingale slowly got to her feet, Jak helping her up. She tested out the strength of her leg but putting pressure on it, and to her delight she found it supported her weight fine. Jak had worked his magic with Light Eco, and over the course of the past few days she had made a full recovery.

Despite this, Nightingale was still on suicide watch. The doctors were always keeping an eye on her, even with Jak's almost constant company. She was still unpredictable.

Nightingale found that while she loathed and feared being alone, she found it incredibly hard to be around people. She had lost her ability to trust in others, her childhood innocence being ruined by her torture and subsequent breakdown. Jak however, seemed to be exactly what she needed. He was a good listener, and no matter how much she spoke of her thoughts and feelings, Jak was sympathetic and kind. It didn't hurt that she found him incredibly handsome as well, bringing up feelings in her she had never felt before.

Jak admitted that he knew how to treat her because he had helped the future Nightingale in the same manner, and Nightingale understood this. Some would feel like Jak was taking advantage of her, but Nightingale disagreed. His presence kept her from dwelling on darker things, and kept her from moping, and kept her focused on recovering.

Nightingale eventually realized how Jak was hardly eating and sleeping, preferring to stay by her side instead and only sleeping when he passed out from exhaustion, and Nightingale managed to convince Jak to go to his room and get some sleep.

It was during one of the times that Jak was gone that Nightingale found herself waking up in the infirmary alone, save for one doctor. She heaved herself out of her bed and said "I wonder…"

Nightingale looked over at the medic, who was slumped over in her chair and sleeping quietly. Nightingale threw on a T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants and slipped out of the Infirmary and into the hallways.

Nightingale needed a walk. She had to get out of the Infirmary; she had been cooped up there for too long. She eventually walked into the Bathing Grotto, taking in a deep breath of the clear moist air.

Nightingale looked around for anyone in the Grotto, but found herself alone. She smiled to herself and quickly stripped and sank into the cool water. Nightingale let out a sigh and "Perfect…"

Nightingale closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water, letting it go up past her mouth. She relaxed let go of all of her emotion…her pain…her self-loathing…the strange feelings that Jak was giving her-

"No" Nightingale muttered to herself, but the thought remained in her head.

"Why…why do I feel so weird around him…he knows me in the future…but even then…he knows me so well…better than I know myself…he's like the perfect friend for me…I'm so confused…" Nightingale murmured.

Nightingale thought back to how Jak held her in the Infirmary. The look of genuine worry on his face, and how gently he held her when she broke down in his arms. He had saved her…maybe they weren't all bad…maybe they weren't all like Jakob…if Jak could be trusted…who's to say the rest of them couldn't be either?

Nightingale smiled slightly and said "Maybe…maybe there's something to live for after all…"

"HELLO! Is anyone in here!?" a voice yelled.

Nightingale yelped in surprise and sank below the water, swimming away. She swam under her secret waterfall grotto and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around herself. She managed to get a glimpse of Rune and Sharpshooter walking down a dirt path in their bathing suits.

Sharpshooter looked around and said "Huh…someone's gotta be here. I mean, they left their clothes behind"

"That's weird" Rune replied.

"Let's just leave them off to the side. They must have heard us come in and ran off. They must be shy or something" Sharpshooter reasoned, picking up Nightingale's clothes and setting them on a rock.

Nightingale scowled and said "Great…now by the time I get back, everyone's going to be looking for me…"

Nightingale sighed and sat down on the rock. She passed the time by humming herself, and when she got bored with that, she dwelled on her recent misfortunes, but then her thoughts turned to Jak. She smiled when she thought of him now, she pretty much associated him with comfort and kindness. In just a few days, he had managed to do what it took Rush two years to do.

Gain her trust.

Nightingale noticed that Rune and Sharpshooter weren't going to leave anytime soon, and in an annoyed tone, mumbled "Seriously? Get a room guys…"

"Tell me about it"

Nightingale whirled around and to her horror saw Jak standing behind her, looking highly amused. Nightingale blushed dark red and took a few steps back, too embarrassed to speak. She was very aware of her current state of dress, and could only stand there in dumbfounded embarrassment while Jak smiled at her.

"Don't be embarrassed Night. Nothing I haven't seen before" Jak said, unknowingly making the situation more embarrassing. Nightingale's face was beet red at this point, and managed to mumble "P-please leave"

Jak frowned and said "Why did you run off? Everyone who's awake is searching the Sanctuary, looking for you. They don't know what you'll do if you're left alone for too long"

"What…do you all think I'll kill myself again? Because it didn't work, and I'm not going to try it again" Nightingale muttered.

Jak smiled at her and said "I know you won't Night. You're stronger than that"

Nightingale remained silent, and Jak sighed and said "There's no convincing you, is there?"

"Tell you what. Grab my stuff from that rock over there, bring it to me, and I'll maybe listen a bit more carefully" Nightingale said looking at Jak tiredly.

Jak caught her drift and stealthily retrieved her clothes. After letting Nightingale change, Jak went back inside the grotto to see her sitting down on the ground, with her chin on her knees.

"Jak…what's the future like?" Night asked Jak.

"I can't tell you that Night" Jak replied, sitting down next to her.

Nightingale closed her eyes and rested her head on Jak's shoulder.

"Fair enough…Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything…for saving my life…for all everything…the pain…it's still there, but I think I can deal with it now…thank you for staying by my side…thank you so much" Nightingale whispered.

Jak smiled and said "I'm glad I could help you Night. I was worried about you, you know"

Nightingale smiled a little and said "You're different Jak…when I met you in the Chief's office, I knew it…I didn't know what it was about you at the time…but…"

"But?" Jak prompted.

"Jak…you…you…you make me feel so special…like I'm some sort of beautiful princess or something and…I feel this sort of warmth in my chest…a happy sort of feeling…" Nightingale admitted shyly, blushing pink. She suddenly realized that she may have gone too far into detail, and stopped her train of thought.

Jak smiled at the shyness in her tone, oblivious as always to what she actually meant, and was about to reply when Sharpshooter yelled out "Did you hear something Rune?"

"Uh oh…" Nightingale muttered.

"What's up?" Rune said as Sharpshooter got out of the water.

"I know I heard something. I've been hearing voices in here for a while now, but now I'm sure of it…come on out you weirdoes!" Sharpshooter yelled.

"Calm down James…jeez…heaven forbid someone else uses the Grotto to relax…it isn't only for getting clean you know…besides, the fresh water is good for you" Rune said cheerfully.

Sharpshooter and Rune continued to banter, and Nightingale got to her feet.

"I need to get back. Disten will be worried" Nightingale said.

"I'll go with you" Jak offered, getting to his feet as well.

Nightingale looked at Jak's face, seeing the rings on his eyes. He had been losing sleep for days, devoting all his time to Nightingale and making sure she was alright.

"You alright Jak?" Nightingale asked.

"I'm fine" Jak said with a grin, causing Nightingale to blush pink.

"_He's so selfless…he's putting his health at risk just so I feel better…" _Nightingale blushed at the thought of someone like Jak looking out for her so much. Ever since she woke back up, he had been making her feel this way. He made her feel special, and for once…

This was in a good way.

The Next Day:

Jak stood in the Chief's Office, watching him read an entry form Gallius's journal. He closed the book and said "Alright Jak, were sending you to the ruin to get the Precursor Key"

"_About damn time"_ Jak thought.

"Now, tell me what you are expecting in the ruin" Disten asked.

"The last time I went in there, half of the traps and puzzles were already solved. There were no Metal Heads in the ruin at all, which helps us focus on making it through the ruin without being caught in the traps" Jak said.

"What sort of traps did you find?" Disten asked Jak.

"Spike traps, trigger plates, motion activated turrets, pit traps, long paths and stuff. The whole deal" Jak explained.

Jak would go into the Wasteland with a small team of Agents, mainly to make sure he got in and out of the ruin in one piece. Even if he had prior knowledge of the ruin, it would still be wise to have backup with him as well.

"I see…I'm thinking of sending in Chill, Rune, Beast, and Phoenix with you as well, just as a precaution" Disten said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll go with him" a voice said softly.

Disten and Jak looked around in surprise and saw Nightingale walk into the room, fully armored and ready to fight. She had her shotgun strapped to her back, but in addition to that she had two SMG's on her thighs as well, which he knew she did in the future quite often.

Nightingale took off her helmet, wearing a slight smile and said "Why so shocked?"

"Nightingale…what are you doing here? You should in the Infirmary!" Disten said, sounding concerned.

"I'm done moping…I want to help. Jak…" Nightingale said the name with a slight smile before continuing "you said you needed my help to get into the Precursor Ruin with the Key, correct?"

Jak nodded and said "You'll need this first"

Jak pulled out Nightingale's amulet and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful" Nightingale murmured as she wrapped it around her neck.

"Iris, are you sure about this? You can't be at a hundred percent after what you did to yourself" Disten said.

"I'm not, but that doesn't matter anymore. I have to do _something_. I can't sit here and mope…Rush would've wanted me to help in any way I could" Nightingale whispered.

"Alright, but I'm sending Rune and Phoenix with you both. I don't care about this Precursor Prophecy or the timeline…I'm not losing you...not again" Disten said to the two Agents, who nodded.

"I'm fine with that" Jak said, and Nightingale nodded as well. Nightingale turned around and walked out of the office.

"Jak…make sure Nightingale stays safe, OK? This is an important mission…and I don't want her to get hurt anymore" Disten said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. Jak realized then that the Chief's voice never shook or broke, and he then realized how much he cared for the black haired women standing next to him. She was like a daughter to him, and she nearly died the other day.

Jak nodded and said "I'll protect her with my life, sir"

"Thank you…now go"

Jak walked out of the office, and found Nightingale waiting for him.

"What did he want?" Nightingale asked.

"He just wants me to make sure you're safe. Not that you need protecting, but I told him what he needed to hear…he's been worried about you" Jak said to Night, who nodded. The two then quietly walked to Jak's room so he could get ready, and then headed to the Docking Bay.

Rune and Phoenix were waiting for them in the Docking Bay. They both looked up in surprise at seeing Nightingale walking towards them, and Phoenix grinned and said "Nightingale, good to see you're alright. I was worried back there"

Nightingale nodded and whispered "Thank you"

"HOLY SH!T ON A F*CKING SANDWHICH! SHE CAN TALK!?" Phoenix yelled loud enough for every technician and Agent in the Docking Bay to hear her over the waterfalls.

Nightingale winced and said shyly "Yes, I can…I guess…"

Jak saved Night the horror of explaining by saying "Just leave her alone, alright? She's been through enough as it is, don't make her more uncomfortable"

Nightingale looked at Jak gratefully, and Rune said "Alright. Well, it's good to see you're doing better Nightingale. We were all really worried when we heard what…well, what happened to you. But if you're strong enough to come with us, I won't argue against it"

Jak realized that Nightingale was now technically the Number 1 Agent in the Avenging Angels now, so technically she automatically called the shots from now on instead of Rush in this timeline. Nightingale nodded and murmured "We should go"

"Right" Phoenix said as Nightingale walked towards a transport, driven by Jet, who gave them a cheery wave.

"Hey Jak!"

Jak turned around and saw Tech standing behind him, and he motioned for Jak to come to him.

"What's up?" Jak asked as he walked over to him.

"Hey…I'm not sure if I speak for everyone, but…thanks for saving Night" Tech said quietly.

Jak blinked in surprise, and Tech continued.

"I've been around for a while. And I've known Nightingale for a while, in fact besides the Chief, Blade and Beast, I'm the only one who's seen her with her helmet off. I remember the scared little girl who helped me make repairs to damaged armor. Despite whatever she thinks, I care about her, and I'm glad someone's taking initiative and helping her get over whatever horrible things those monsters did to her in that Fortress" Tech said.

"So here" Tech said, pulling out something from his back pocket and placing it in Jak's hand.

Jak looked down and saw a Morph Gun Mod in his hand. Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and attached the Mod to it, and the gun shuddered, glowing a faint yellow color. The Gun slowly changed into a long wicked looking sniper rifle, complete with an impressive-looking scope.

"I call it the Piercer Rifle. Sharpshooter himself worked with me on that Mod. It's very powerful" Tech said with a smile.

"Thanks" Jak said, shouldering the gun.

"Alright, get moving. Use that thing to keep those girls safe, alright?" Tech said seriously, and Jak nodded and hurried off towards the ship.

Tech sighed deeply and said "Be safe…all of you"

Meanwhile:

Location: Unknown

"_**Jazon…Jazon…"**_

Havoc opened his eyes and found himself on the edge of a cliff in a world of darkness. A pure black sky loomed above him while the ground below him was grey stone. He stood in the middle of a stone ruin situated on a cliff, while a large and mostly destroyed city lay down below him. Havoc glanced at his surroundings and said "Where am I?"

"_**You my Champion, are dreaming…but you are dreaming of my dream…" **_

Jazon turned around to find a beautiful woman standing before him, nude except for intricate blood-red tattoos on her skin. And not the sexy kind like Rune had, these tattoos looked…evil. Malevolent things that symbolized dominance and death, power and evil. She had long flowing purple hair and had dark red eyes. She smiled at him, her razor sharp white teeth displayed for him.

"It's been a long time…hasn't it, Jazon?"the woman asked.

"I don't know you. Nice boobs by the way. Nearly as big as Chill's" Havoc said with a grin.

The woman smirked and said "Jazon…it's time for you to realize your destiny"

Havoc scoffed and said "I don't think so lady. I'm in charge of my own destiny. Nice try though"

"It seems as though I must break you before I can assume control of you" Arranst said with a frown.

"Don't assume. It makes an ass out of you and me…well, more you than me, but you get my point" Havoc said with a smirk.

STOP DOING THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Arranst snarled.

"Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you're naked like that. Throw some clothes on, and maybe we can talk like adults" Havoc snickered.

Arranst snapped her fingers, and suddenly when was garbed in an AA style black armor. She scowled and said "There…happy?"

"Not really, no guy passes up the opportunity to see naked chicks, but I digress. What do you want?" Havoc asked.

"My name is Arranst…some know me as the Dark Goddess. It makes no difference…you have a great destiny in store for you Jazon…did you know that?" Arranst asked.

"No" Havoc admitted as the woman slinked around him, like a dolphin-shark.

"Yes…you will delve into the deepest darkness and rise above those who stand in your way. Only the Champions of Light, and the Champion of Darkness and Light can break you free from the shadows" Arranst whispered, as though she were reading something she had heard of before. It seemed familiar to Havoc, like an old song he had heard of as a child or a line from a storybook.

"You're destined for greatness…and I can help you…just join me. Let me into your heart…and we can rule this world together" Arranst said softly.

"I'll pass" Havoc said with a smirk.

"What!?" Arranst snarled.

"Yeah. I like what I do, killing Metal Heads. It's fun and keeps me busy, plus the people I work with are good people. I've got a good thing going, and I'm not going to ruin it" Havoc said to Arranst.

"Well then…it seems I will have to persuade you with force" Arranst said to Havoc.

"Come at me bro" Havoc said with a cocky laugh.

Arranst lunged at Havoc, who jumped to the side and said "Come on Arranst! If you want me to join you, you've got beat me in my own head first!"

"_**SO BE IT!"**_ Arranst screamed as two demonic looking wings and a mass of wicked-looking tentacles sprouted from her back.

Arranst lunged at Havoc again and tackled him to the ground. She opened her mouth and a beam of Dark Eco began to charge. Havoc closed his eyes balled up his fist before punching Arranst in the side of the head, a wave of red energy connecting with her skull as the punch did.

Arranst howled in agony as stumbled away as Havoc got to his feet. Havoc cracked his knuckles and said "Power Punch Enhancement. Don't leave home without it kids!"

Arranst held out her hands and several beams of Dark Eco shot from her palms, causing Havoc to take cover behind a rock. Havoc held out his hands and said "This is a dream…so I that's the case, then maybe I can alter what happens in here"

Havoc closed his eyes and a wicked black sword formed in his hands, made of pure darkness. Havoc twirled it in his hands and said "That'll work!"

Havoc jumped from her cover and lunged at Arranst, who summoned her own black scimitar of darkness. The two opponent's swords collided, creating a shockwave of energy that shattered all of the rock in the nearby area.

"RAAAH!" Havoc snarled as he pushed Arranst back and punched her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards. Havoc hurled his sword at the Dark Goddess, striking her in the chest. The woman snarled in pain and fired a bolt of raw Dark Eco at him, causing him to have to jump to the side to avoid it. Havoc snapped his fingers and his sword returned to him.

"Impressive…but it's pointless to resist Jazon" Arranst murmured as she flared her wings.

"Maybe, but it sure as hell beats giving up" Havoc said before lunging at Arranst again.

This time the Dark Goddess was ready and ducked under Havoc's slash and punched him in the chest, sending him deep inside of the ruin. Havoc crashed onto the ground and coughed up blood before he got to his feet. He groaned and said "Is…is t-that all ya got!?"

"Not even close"

Havoc whirled around and stabbed at Arranst, only for her to catch the blade and slam Havoc into a wall. Havoc swung his fist at Arranst, causing her to retreat and slink away.

Havoc cracked his neck and said "Alright, Round 2. Come on!"

Havoc ran off of the ledge of the ruin and tackled Arranst in midair. The two came crashing down on a pedestal with a white flight of stairs leading down to the city below. The two traded blows on the pedestal, neither one giving in.

One was fighting for his freedom and his mind, while the other was fighting for dominance and power, and for the perfect tool for her to use to destroy the fools that opposed her.

After a few minutes of fighting, Arranst laughed and said "Not bad Jazon! You're a worthy vessel for me to command!"

"Not happening lady!" Havoc said, ducking der a slash and backhanding her in the face.

"Did you just slap a woman in the face!?" Arranst asked indignantly.

Havoc laughed and kicked Arranst in the chest before picking her up and hurling her down the steps. The woman flipped in midair and stopped her descent with her wings and fired a huge blast of Dark Eco at Havoc, who jumped to the side to dodge. Havoc ran at her and jumped into the air, soaring towards her and crashing into her, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Havoc roared as he delivered a powerful kick to her chest, sending her flying backwards.

The woman looked at him curiously as she floated in the air and said "So…it seems as though I am too far away at the moment to defeat you as easily as I thought I could…especially in this lesser form"

"Far away? Wait…are you saying this isn't your real form?" Havoc asked.

"Of course not. I take this form when I'm trying to take over the mind of someone of importance. I'm not even on this planet, Jazon. As a result, I'm not nearly as powerful here as I would be where I am now" Arranst said softly, her hands starting to radiate Dark Eco.

"That said…" Arranst murmured.

"I can still defeat you…and make you my servant…forever" Arranst whispered as she lunged at Havoc with an insane burst of speed.

Havoc swung his sword at her, only for her to duck under the slash and punch Havoc in the stomach. Arranst delivered a quick series of jabs and punches, all of which were powered up by the Dark Eco surging around her fists. She finished her assault with a powerful roundhouse kicked that sent Havoc crashing onto the ground.

"N-no…" Havoc muttered as he slowly got to his feet. His entire body hurt, he could hardly move. He slowly got to his feet and said "No!"

"Time for me to end this…" Arranst whispered as several black tentacles shot forth from her back.

The tentacles slowly crept towards Havoc and wrapped around him. Havoc grinned and suddenly became immersed in a fierce aura of white electricity, causing the tentacles to back off.

"What is this!?" Arranst growled as Havoc got back to his feet.

"So sorry about that. It's just my other armor enhancement, Shock Aura" Havoc said, grinning widely.

"Impressive…but you can't stop my darkness…it will consume your world!" Arranst purred.

"Like hell it will. I'm not letting you get away with this!" Havoc roared, lunging towards her and slashing at her, causing Dark Eco to gush from her body. Arranst retaliated by blasting Havoc with a wave of Dark Eco, sending him flying backwards and slamming into a pillar.

Arranst laughed and said "It does not matter what sort of technology you fools have, I will still bring you all to your knees, and bow before me like the worms that you are!"

Arranst soared towards Havoc, who kicked off the ground and met her in midair. Havoc punched the Dark Goddess in the chin before spinning around in midair and slashing her in the chest. Arranst snarled and wrapped her tentacles around Havoc and screamed "SUBMIT!"

Havoc thought of all of his friends in the Avenging Angels. Blade, Chill, Rune, Phoenix, Nymph, Royal, the Chief, Beast…and Nightingale.

If this freak took control of him now…what was she going to do to them? His friends? The closest thing he'd ever had to a family? He'd protect them. No matter how deep he had to go into the darkness, he would protect them.

No matter what.

"NEVER!" Havoc bellowed, pure fury in his voice.

"I'm not going to lose! I won't let you hurt them!" Havoc snarled.

"Then die!" Arranst whispered in Havoc's ears as she loose lose a point blank Dark Eco Wave on Havoc, sending him flying down into the city below and slamming him into a building. Havoc hung there for a second on a building, groaning in agony before falling to the ground.

Havoc slowly got to his feet and looked around, wondering where she had gone. He took a few steps forward before looking up.

Arranst was flying down towards him and slammed into him, smashing him into the ground, She picked him up and hurled him down the street, slamming him into another building. Havoc yelled out in pain as Arranst wrapped her tentacles around him and crushed the life out of him, slamming him into the building over and over again as well.

"Don't you see Jazon?" Arranst asked as she brought a semi-conscious Havoc closer to her.

"Resisting is pointless…all you can do is join me" Arranst whispered.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over you dumb b!tch" Havoc replied angrily.

"Fine then" Arranst said, spinning around and hurling Havoc down the street, causing him to slam into the road and crash into a parked Zoomer.

Havoc somehow, someway, got to his feet. He couldn't do this much longer. She was too powerful, and he was only human.

Arranst flew at him, and he brought up his sword in time to block an airborne strike. Havoc rolled to avoid Arranst as she flew overhead, trying to stab him. She lunged at him again and Havoc hurled his sword at the Dark Goddess, downing her and causing her to crash onto the ground. She got to her feet and slashed at Havoc, who blocked the blow and struck her down again as the sword reappeared in his hands, following up by punching her in the face as hard as he could, adding his armor enhancement to it as well.

"There…you're done" Havoc said angrily as he eyed Arranst's body.

Havoc then looked down and saw his feet wrapped up in black tentacles.

"This isn't going to end well" Havoc muttered before he was thrown into another building, slamming headfirst into concrete and metal. Arranst had gotten to her feet and flew towards Havoc. Arranst brought Havoc close to her and she whispered in his ear "See…? You're making things so much more difficult than they need to be, my dear Jazon"

"I love making things difficult!" Havoc growled as he summoned his sword again and stabbed Arranst in the chest, causing her to scream in agony and fall towards the ground, releasing Havoc as a result. Dark Eco spewed onto the ground as Arranst pulling herself into a kneeling position.

"Why!? Why do you fight it!? I could make you powerful! Think of the destruction and mayhem that you love so much! The world…no, the Universe could be ours!" Arranst said to Havoc, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet, drenched in blood and beaten half to death.

"That's all well and good…but the thing is…I'm an Avenging Angel…Arranst…and if you take control of me…they'll all die. Not happening…not so long as I've got some fight left in me" Havoc said with a shuddering breath.

"Then I'll just destroy the fight that's left in you and make you mine!" Arranst said with a laugh as her horrific stab wounded sealed up like it was nothing.

Havoc took a step back in shock, and looked down in horror to find tentacles wrapped around his legs as well. Havoc fell to the ground as Arranst picked him up again and slammed him into the ground, causing him to howl in pain. Havoc was then dragged down the street while Arranst cackled in the background. She hurled Havoc high into the air and held up her palm.

"You lose" Arranst whispered gleefully.

Havoc's eyes widened in horror as Arranst fired a massive black laser out of her palms, engulfing him in darkness. Havoc soared through the air and slammed into the ground several miles away, barely able to move.

"You're not getting up again…you're mine now" Arranst whispered as she materialized from the darkness next to her.

"So…so I have…now what?" Havoc asked, eyeing the pools of darkness around him with annoyance.

"You have a choice. You may either willingly or be forced to serve me. If you serve me willingly, then you may have more free will under my control, though in the end I control you…as for the latter, I will depart from this realm for a whole year, but when that year is up…you will be mine, now and forever, to do with however I please"

"What's the difference!?" Havoc snarled.

"Well…if I took control of you now, I'd kill each and every one of your friends in cold blood using your body, and you'd be aware of what you were doing the whole time" Arranst said softly.

"No!" Havoc growled furiously.

"Or…I can wait a year. Gather my strength…and the gain far more control over you. Your wishes and desires will be merged with my own, and you will be my vessel until I can come to your world myself" Arranst whispered.

Havoc smiled and said "Or, I could kill myself right now and screw you over"

Havoc suddenly drew a knife and held it up to his throat. Arranst scowled and said "Fine then…if you stay your hand and choose the second option…I will allow you to get away from your friends…in a method of my own choosing, before taking control of you a year from now…do we have a deal?"

"Alright then. Do whatever you want with me Arranst…Just leave them alone" Havoc said softly.

"Excellent then…We have a deal. I will be back in one year, and when I return, you and your foolish friends will know the true meaning of darkness! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Arranst laughed as Havoc's vision became black and he sank into the darkness, a darkness that in one year would turn him against everything he cared about and towards the side of evil.

**Meanwhile:**

"Jeez, this place is huge" Phoenix said in an annoyed tone as they jumped off another Precursor Platform and onto the ground.

The group found themselves in wide sanctum, lined with thick stone archways and pillars. Jak led the way, knowing the path to take, due to him and Nightingale clearing the place out in the future. Despite this, they had been through way more traps than he cared for, and they were getting worn down.

"So, you've been here before, right?" Phoenix asked in an annoyed tone, already knowing the answer but she asked it anyway, due to nearly being impaled on a spike.

"Yeah. Just stay quiet and be careful. The first time I went through here, a lot of traps were already deactivated. I guess the reason for that is we had already gone through this ruin in the past-uh, I mean now…I hate time travel" Jak muttered before lapsing into embarrassed silence.

Nightingale smiled underneath her helmet and whispered "It is rather confusing, huh Jak?"

"Tell me about it" Jak muttered.

"Ooh! What'd she say this time!?" Phoenix said eagerly.

Nightingale scowled and muttered "I'm not some circus freak for you to gawk at Phoenix. Remember your place"

Phoenix heard that and winced at her tone.

"Sorry Nightingale. My bad" Phoenix said sheepishly, and the raven-haired agent nodded and continued walking.

"I wonder what kind of traps there are here?" Rune asked as she sped up her pace.

CLICK.

"…oh come on Alison!" Phoenix said angrily as Rune slowly lifted her foot from the trick stone tile she had stepped on.

Rune quickly kicked off the ground and rolled away, just in time to avoid being impaled by a series of spears that shot up from the ground.

"…whoops…"

"Smooth. Real smooth Ali"

"I said whoops"

Jak was currently laughing so hard he was leaning against the wall while Nightingale smiled underneath her helmet. Rune scratched her head and said "My bad guys"

"Come on, let's be careful" Jak said as he rounded a corner, pulling out his Morph Gun as he did, attaching the Piercer Rifle and looking through the scope. He shot out two traps that were attached to the walls and blew apart a pillar he knew held a turret inside of it.

"Got em'. Come on" Jak muttered to the girls, who nodded and followed him deeper into the ruin.

Phoenix laughed and said "This is fun!"

"Fun's not the words I'd use" Rune said, stepping on another trap and dodging a row of spears shooting out of the wall. She did a front flip to dodge them and said "MAN, this sucks!"

Jak chuckled as he looked around the new area he was in. Three pathways, two of which led to bottomless pits while the third led onward. Jak hurried down the path to the Key with the other agents following close behind.

Eventually the group came to the same pathway that blocked Jak and Nightingale before . The endless darkness that surrounded the room seemed all but impenetrable. Nightingale, Rune, and Phoenix starred at it in awe and said "Wow…"

"Night, hold up the Amulet" Jak said to the top-ranked agent, who nodded and pulled out her amulet.

Nightingale held the amulet high into the air and the dark pathway soon became visible again. Jak across the pathway with Nightingale and the twins close behind. Jak continued to lead the way, making sure not to trip the rock trap that nearly killed Nightingale in the present, and the group made their way down to the final chamber.

"Wow…" Rune and Phoenix said at the same time, looking around in awe as they entered the final room.

Nightingale started towards the large golden key that was raised on a pedestal at the top of the staircase before Jak yelled "No! Don't touch it Night!"

Nightingale looked at Jak in surprise as Jak walked over to her and said "I'll handle this"

Jak aimed his Piercer Rifle at the Key at shot it, causing it to fly off of the platform and explode as it hit the far wall. Several spikes shot out of the ground, which would've impaled Nightingale if she had gotten the decoy key.

"T-thanks" Nightingale said softly to Jak, who nodded and walked over to a small alter hidden just out of sight.

The artifact Jak was staring at was a large key made of pure Precursor Metal, giving it a bronze coppery look. White veins of Light Eco pulsed through it, and a white diamond was in the center of the key. Jak grinned and grabbed the key and twirled it in his hands.

"Mission Accomplished" Jak said to the girls, who laughed and high-fived each other.

"How are we going to get out?" Rune asked.

Jak pulled the stone Precursor Key replica out of his bag and held it out in front of him for a moment before placing it on the second pedestal. Jak glanced at the first pedestal to see another golden key had replaced the one that he had shot. Jak sighed with a grin on his face, glad that he had finally succeeded.

He then snarled angrily.

"DAMN IT!" Jak suddenly yelled.

"What's up?" Rune asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh…Nightingale, future Nightingale anyway…uh, she might have shown me a secret passageway that could have bypassed all the traps and got us in and out of here in five seconds…" Jak said sheepishly.

"OH COME ON!" Phoenix yelled.

"That would've been nice to know!" Rune yelled.

"You probably could've come here yourself and gotten the key!" Phoenix yelled.

"Nice one Jak!" Rune said, sounding annoyed.

Nightingale giggled, shocking them all, and said quietly "Oh well, you win some you lose some"

Several Hours Later:

"And that is history of my people" Sharpshooter concluded.

"You just told us a story of how you went down to a bar last night and got wasted. How in the hell is that a story of your people?" Blade asked.

"…I don't know"

"People, people…lets calm down. We're here to see Jak off, not talk about Sharpshooter's…whatever he does" Disten said to the Agents assembled before him.

"The key is so pretty" Chill said, staring at it intently.

"You thought I looked pretty when you saw me in my light form" Jak replied.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're hot, OK?" Chill said with a laugh.

"Ahem!"

Blade looked at Chill sternly and she walked over to him and said "Hey, he's hot, but he's no you babe"

Chill kissed him deeply on the lips, and before the two could get intimate the group heard a voice speak to them.

"_Well done Jak…"_

A blue hologram suddenly appeared in front of everyone. It had a slim body and had an alien-like form. Jak recognized it as the holograms the Precursors used before people knew what they really looked like.

"Usano, is that you?" Jak asked the hologram.

"_Yes…You have done well Jak, retrieving the key and earning the trust of these brave men and women was no easy feat. The Key is now in your possession, and it is time for you to return to your own timeline"_ Usano said to Jak.

"Jak…"

Jak heard a faint whisper, so faint he could have imagined it. He turned around and saw Nightingale walking towards him, with her still on.

"Don't leave…please…I…I don't want you to go…" Nightingale whispered quietly enough so only Jak could hear her.

"I'm sorry. But I have to get back to the present" Jak muttered to her, and Nightingale smiled sadly underneath her helmet and whispered to him "I guess I can't keep you here…my future self is lucky…she gets to be with you…I have to wait another year before you come back"

"_There is one thing we have to mention…I wish this didn't have to happen, as it does change things drastically…but, it cannot be helped"_ Usano said to the group, who felt a chill of apprehension run down their spines.

"_Precautions must be taken into consideration. We must remove your memories, in order to preserve the future. Do not worry…these memories will be returned to you when the time is right" _Usano said to the Agents, who stared at the Precursor in surprise.

"What memories will we lose?" Rune asked quietly.

"_Everything that concerns Jak. Every interaction, events that occurred because of him. It will be as it Jak never appeared…you will forget him completely"_

"So if you've got anything to say or do that you don't want anyone to remember, now's the time to do it" Jak said, not realizing what the Precursors words meant right away. Apparently everyone but Blade and the Chief didn't think much of the Precursors words, because the others smiled thoughtfully and considered Jak's words.

"_Wait…I'll remember everything…I'll just keep that part to myself"_ Jak decided, hitting the video camera button on his camera casually.

"Alright, I'll start this off" Chill said walking over to Blade and began passionately kissing him. Blade's eyes widened in surprise, but he gave in eventually. The two began to grope each other and moan, and the others pointedly began to ignore them.

Rune walked over to Sharpshooter, who was surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Phoenix quickly took a picture with her helmet before taking it off with a grin.

"Really Ali? Just on the cheek?" Phoenix said with a snicker.

"Shut up" Rune snapped, though she was blushing dark red now. Sharpshooter was looking very satisfied now, and was grinning smugly. Beast, however, walked over to Sharpshooter and punched him in the head, knocking him out and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Beast grinned and said "I've always wanted to do that"

Nightingale remained where she stood though, thinking about what the Precursors words meant.

Things quickly settled down, Chill and Blade put their armor back on and were separated, and Jak got ready to make the jump through time. Nightingale grabbed his hand though, and said "W-wait…if I lose my memories of Jak…then I'll…I'll…" Nightingale whispered, understanding and fear in her voice.

"_You shall lose all memory of the kindness and understanding Jak has shown you over the past few days…It will be as if you had never met him. You will most likely revert back to the mannerisms you had before meeting Jak. I am sorry, Iris…it is the only way"_ Usano said sadly.

"N-no…I…I don't want to be alone…not again…Jak…he's the only one I've ever let in…I started feeling better…don't take that away from me…please…" Nightingale whispered as she clung to Jak's arm.

"_Take heart, this will not be the last time you see him. You will live, you will endure, and you will meet Jak again, and once again he'll win your heart. As shown by how much you've come to trust him in these few short days"_ Usano said gently.

"_Win her heart…wait…"_ Jak began to think before Nightingale pulled on his arm.

"N-no…Jak…please don't leave me…" Nightingale whispered to Jak, who hugged her tightly.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry Night" Jak murmured in her ear. Seeing her so torn was making him not want to leave her behind either…but he had to get back to his Nightingale in the present. Staying behind would only make things more painful for them both. Nightingale took off her helmet, surprising everyone in the room. She smiled sadly and said "Thank you Jak…for everything…"

"If you have to go…I won't stop you…but…promise me one thing…" Nightingale whispered as she took a few steps closer towards him.

Jak looked at her and said "What's that?"

Nightingale kissed Jak deeply on the lips, surprising everyone, and when she broke the kiss she said "Take good care of her. Of…well…me, in the future. OK?"

Nightingale blushed dark red and took a few steps back.

Jak smiled, and then looked at all of the Agents before saying "Goodbye everyone"

Jak turned around and stepped onto the Dorich Device, which began to spin and rotate wildly. Light Eco radiated from it and Jak was quickly engulfed in a cyclone of Light Eco. Nightingale saw her chance and suddenly launched herself at the Dorich Device. The Precursor however lifted its hand up and Nightingale suddenly froze in midair.

"NO! JAAAAAAAK!" Nightingale screamed, flailing uselessly in midair as she reached towards the Dorich Device that was taking Jak away from her.

Nightingale was then hurled back and crashed on the ground, clutching her head and screaming as white energy surged into her. She was then teleported on the spot in a flash of white light.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Disten roared at the Precursor, pointing his staff at them.

"_She nearly destroyed the entire present with that stunt. She's in her room, with no memory of Jak at all, mourning the loss of Rush now, though she is no longer suicidal"_ the Precursor said to them.

"That's not fair! She already went through that once!" Blade shouted angrily.

"_There was no other choice, maintaining the present takes precedence…There's also some other things that we must erase and modify. Anyone and everyone Jak has been in contact with over the course of his time here in the past will lose their memories, or have their memories altered…anything influenced, even slightly, by Jak, will be erased. These past few days will seem a blur to you…This may hurt"_ the Precursor said to them, and the Agents reluctantly nodded, preparing for the worst.

The Agents all screamed as white light struck each of them from the Precursor's palms. Every person who had met Jak during his time in the past was likewise hit with a bolt of white lightning. The Agents collapsed onto the floor, the first to recover being the Chief.

"What the…what happened?" Disten asked himself.

"I could ask the same thing" Chill asked, rubbing her head.

"Ouch" Beast growled.

"The last thing I remember was that Rush had…oh god…Rush…" Rune whispered, closing her eyes.

"Let's try to piece this together…" Blade said thickly, seeming very dazed.

"It feels as though I've lost something important…like something precious was ripped away from me or something…" Chill whispered.

"Hold up…what's this?" Sharpshooter asked, holding up a piece of paper that was on the Chief's desk.

It was in a handwriting none of them had ever seen before. But there were four simple words on it.

Don't give up hope.

Meanwhile:

Jak stepped through the portal, back into the present, holding the Key in his hands. Everyone in the present started cheering happily that Jak had succeeded, Nightingale being the most excited of them all.

"You did it Jak!" Nightingale said happily, hugging him tightly.

However, Jak tuned them all out, staring the Precursor Leader with his eyes narrowed.

"You have some explaining to do" Jak whispered to them, anger spiked in every syllable. Nightingale let go of him and the Agents looked on in surprise.

Usano smiled and said "Yes…it seems as though we do. Take a seat everyone, this will take a while"

End of Chapter:

_Sort of confusing, but all will be resolved next chapter._

_Next chapter, secrets revealed, plot revealed, and the return of my favorite boss out of all of the Jak games. _

_Follow the legacy on Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	24. Revelations

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Sorry about the lateness. I'm tired of promising an early update, and always falling short. I'm sorry guys. _

_Also, RWBY is apparently delayed two entire weeks for those who weren't able to go to RTX, so basically, those of you who liked it have to wait another two weeks. So to people like me who've been waiting eight months for RTX for the premiere, only to have to wait more, it was nothing short of devastating to me…_

_Freaking torture. This must be what it's like waiting for me to update…_

_Anyway, shoutout to the reviewers from last chapter, which included AlphaHowler, MistyDL99, evilanimegenious, StaticBomb324, doubledamn, FanGirl1320, Oblique Strategies, and a new guest reviewer known as monkey face._

_This chapter was weirdly hard to do, but hopefully I did an alright job explaining a huge chunk of plot. Prepare for the most obvious plot twist ever. If you're surprised by this, then…well, you're awesome, but it'll make me feel smart, which I am not._

_:D_

_Also, I made a slight error in one of my earlier chapters. The Sanctuary is all underground, but there's a small balcony towards the top of it that is exposed to the sky, and it's sort of the roof of the building. I should've explained that better. It's relevant for later._

_ENOUGH RANTING._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 24: Revelations

"_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone"- Orson Welles_

Wasteland:

Commander Shadow fidgeted as she waited at her rendezvous. An outcropping of rocks in the Wasteland, nothing special to anyone but the Hunters. It was once a place where the group would spar, but it had been unused for quite some time, which meant it was perfect for this meeting.

She sighed and said "He's late…"

"Am I?"

Shadow's head perked up and she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" the man asked.

"Of course not. Are you OK?" Shadow asked.

"Of course…I was worried about you…" the man said softly.

"You think I wasn't…?" Shadow muttered as the two walked towards the outcropping of rocks, breaking their embrace.

The man sat down on one of the smaller rocks and Shadow joined him. Their hands soon became intertwined and they sat next to each other, enjoying their company. Shadow rested her head on the man's shoulder and he sighed.

"We could run away you know…just go away from everyone…no one would ever find us…" Shadow said.

"We both know that that's impossible…he'd kill you…and she's in your mind now" the man said softly.

"She's busy with Havoc. He's been looking for the remaining Fragments for a while now…she couldn't care less about us Hunters. That much is obvious now…" Shadow murmured.

"So how _are_ things going with the Hunters?" the man asked.

"Good and bad. Eclipse is back to running that night club of his in Haven City, Sunset Stratosphere, which is good for morale and keeps us funded. Shade is still recovering from that attack on the main base, though Siren, Violet, and Deadshot have all made full recoveries… We've lost so many of the Mercenaries…and our Hunters…" Shadow whispered, her voice trembling.

"It's OK…it'll be alright" the man said softly.

"No it won't be Stephen! It won't be!" the woman yelled, getting up from her rock and storming off aimlessly into the Wasteland.

"Zelda!" Stephen said, running after her.

Shadow fell to her knees in the sand and broke down, throwing down her helmet in frustration, her blond hair spilling out of it. Stephen knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be OK…Zelda, come on. You've got to pull yourself together" Stephen said, pulling her to her feet.

"But…if this doesn't work…he'll…he'll" Shadow muttered as tears rolled down her face.

"Yes. They'll kill me…I'm not afraid of them…I just want you to be safe…if I don't help them, they'll kill you…and I'd burn this world to the ground first before you get hurt" Stephen murmured as he embraced the blond tightly. She returned the hug tightly as hot tears rolled down her face.

"Why us?" Shadow whispered.

"Because, this universe is cruel. The Precursors have left us to rot…sometimes I have half a mind to join you guys…but I've got to protect who I can" Stephen murmured, and Shadow nodded.

"Zelda, I don't know how this'll end, but I know this. I'll free you from this curse…this damned Blessing… or die trying. I won't let you be corrupted by that demon" Stephen said softly, brushing the woman's hair out of her eyes.

"Please…just be safe…for me…" Shadow whispered.

"For you" Stephen murmured.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion of Dark Eco next to them and Shadow and Stephen tensed as a figure walked out of it. Stephen stepped in front of Shadow and aimed a pistol at the figure, which chuckled at him.

Havoc admired the couple for moment before saying "It seems I'm not the only one going AWOL, eh?"

"Bite me you backstabbing asshole. I'm doing this for her sake. And I'm not going AWOL! None of them will be hurt, and I'm not leaving. I just have to get those Fragments. After that, no more" Stephen said.

"Sure, sure. If you think the General will stop at that then you're an idiot" Havoc said casually.

"So how'd your mission go? We're you successful?" Shadow asked guardedly.

"Found two Fragments. Meaning that sooner or later, he's going to have to make a move" Havoc said with a grin, looking at Stephen.

"What happened to you?" Stephen said coldly to Havoc, who sighed.

"If only you knew…We are all but slaves in the end aren't we?" Havoc replied softly.

Shadow and Havoc then heard Arranst whisper _**"Hurry back young ones...the preparations for the assault are under way…and you are needed"**_

Havoc nodded and said "Right"

"Come on Shadow" Havoc said as he vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, leaving them alone again.

"Do you hate me?" Shadow whispered, hugging Stephen tightly.

"Of course not" Stephen murmured.

"You should…we're about to attack Haven City again…and yet you're still intent on loving me" Shadow whispered.

"Love does crazy things to people" Stephen said with a smile as he kissed Shadow on the lips. The two held the kiss for a few moments, taking in as much of each other as they could.

"This may be bye for now, but I'll see you soon, OK?" Stephen promised, breaking the kiss.

"OK…be careful" Shadow whispered.

"I always am" Stephen replied.

Shadow took a few steps back before vanishing on the spot in a burst of Dark Eco, leaving him alone once more in the empty Wasteland.

Meanwhile:

Disten sat down in his chair, Chill and Blade sat down on the couch, while everyone else sat down on the floor except for Beast, who chose to lean against the wall. Jak stood though, glaring at the Precursors with raw fury in his gaze.

"Jak, calm down" Usano said to the warrior.

"No. Not after what you did to her" Jak snarled, taking a step forward.

"To who?" Blade asked.

Jak ignored that and said "You were the ones that did it. You're the reason she's suffered so much since Rush died. All of the progress she made, gone, because of you all. You condemned her to live like she did until I came"

"You're right. We are. We're responsible for much more than that as well. Certain events had to occur in her life, for her to become what she is now. You could say that we have played our hands in this prophecy just as much as Arranst has" Usano said to Jak, who growled angrily.

"Jak? What's wrong?" Nightingale asked softly, sounding concerned.

"You took her memories from when I went into the past. She could have been saved so much pain, but no, you put her through hell again" Jak said coldly, taking another step towards the Precursors.

"We did what we had to. Nothing more man. We reunited her with you as well Jak, don't forget that" Elis said nervously.

Jak was about to take another step towards the Precursors when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He ignored whoever that was and said "You hurt her"

"We're sorry" Gus said sadly.

"It was not something I wanted to do Jak. You must understand that there is too much at stake. Arranst has destroyed countless lives over the course of the eons, and you're our best chance at stopping her. We had to ensure she was strong!" Usano said with a pleading note in his voice.

"_By breaking her apart piece by piece?"_ Jak asked angrily.

"Jak, who're you talking about?" Disten asked.

"Nightingale" Jak answered furiously.

"W-what? Jak, are you…wait…did you three…?" Nightingale said as her eyes went wide with realization.

"Yes. Jak is speaking about how we took away your memories of him when he travelled back in time. This protected the timeline, but it caused Iris to, unfortunately, forget everything Jak had done for her. She would have made much more progress, and would've been much happier if we had not interfered and allowed her to keep her memories…" Usano explained.

"Well, that's not all we did" Elis admitted.

"What do you mean?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Most of the misfortunes that have befallen you were caused by us, meddling with our own Prophecy…Normally one so young in the ways of the world would not be so prone to tragedy and misfortune, but we…altered your life a bit as well, to ensure you would remain pure of heart and strong" Usano said softly, regret laced in his voice.

"Y-you mean…what did you do…" Nightingale whispered.

"The transport that was carrying you and your parents to Spargus crashing for one…Baron Praxis did monitor what ships came in and out of the city, but how would he have known that you were on that particular one on that particular day all those years ago? Why did the Marauder's happen to chance upon you and Jakob in the Wasteland? Who kept you alive long enough for them to find you in the middle of the Wasteland?" Usano said.

"You caused all that?" Jak growled while everyone else looked on in dumbfounded silence. Nightingale just starred at the gods in disbelief.

"Wait…did you…did you cause Jakob to…?" Nightingale trailed off, afraid of the answer.

"No, we had no part in that. He did that himself. You should find out from him why he did that" Usano replied.

"The Avenging Angels finding you and your subsequent upbringing and training was also caused by us. So much maneuvering, all because of you Iris" Usano said softly.

"Why though? Why me?" Nightingale asked softly.

"We may as well start from the beginning…" Usano said, holding out of his palms.

The entire room turned purple, and suddenly stars flashed into existence all around them. A green and brown planet appeared in front of them and Usano said "Our home world…from here, we shaped the Universe. We created all life…all Eco…for eons, there was nothing but peace and bliss"

"And then she came" Elis said angrily.

A purple silhouette of a woman with long flowing hair appeared, looming over the planet. A soft cold laugh could be heard, and it sent a shiver down everyone's spines. Gud cowered at the sight of the woman, Elis was visibly shaking now from anger and fear, and Usano scowled.

"Arranst…the Dark Goddess…she had her eyes set on our power, and believed that her children, the Metal Heads, should rule over the galaxy. She could control Dark Eco like we could not, and that made her dangerous…We went to war then…"

Several explosions rocked the planet, and screams of the dying filled the room. Nightingale found herself grabbing Jak's hand for comfort, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"We fought with them for what seemed like an eternity, until finally…" Usano trailed off as the planet exploded. Nothing was left…

"We lost…through sheer numbers we were vanquished. We were powerful yes…but so was she. And the Aimperditor were as well…" Usano whispered.

"I fled the planet, with two of my assistants, Elis and Gud, and travelled to Earth, where we waited for the time when we would be needed by the heroes who would come to save us" Usano said to the group.

"Arranst has returned, seeking to destroy every last trace of us, the Precursors. She seeks to finish us off herself though, but she cannot come to this planet by normal means. She must go through the Gate to Darkness, which we hid on Earth, which was one of our favorite planets that we had created. We fled here eons ago, and have hid in the planet's core, watching and waiting for the chosen one's to be born and to make themselves known"

"What is the Gate to Darkness?" Chief Disten asked.

"It is a Rift Gate…to the Metal Head homeworld…" Usano said softly.

"T-the M-metal head…homeworld?" Daxter said with a horrified expression.

"Yes. Through this portal, Arranst can step foot on your planet and destroy us with ease. We created it as a final means of destroying her and Metal Heads, but we were unable to finish our ultimate weapon before we were destroyed"

"The Hunters are desperately trying to rebuild the Gate to Darkness, which we split into twenty fragments and scattered all over the Wasteland and in ruins all around the world. You hold half of the pieces with you, while the Hunter's hold some of the others. We must not let these pieces of the Gate to Darkness fall into their hands…for if they do…all is lost"

"Wait…when Kor came to the past through the Rift Gate Keira repaired, why did he call that one the last Rift Gate?" Daxter asked the Leaders.

"How did you remember that?" Jak asked in surprise.

"Have some faith Jak, I'm not a complete jackass" Daxter said indignantly, though he was grinning.

"Metal Kor was one of Arranst's Generals. He was sent to this world to corrupt it with Metal Heads, and to change it to what it is today. That was the last _complete_ Rift Gate. The Gate to Darkness is incomplete, which is why Kor did not care for it. Kor was also in charge of finding Jak and eliminating him, ensuring that the Prophecy would not come true. It is ironic in a way that the very child he tried to destroy managed to destroy him instead" Usano explained.

"What about Cyber Erol?" Jak asked the Precursors.

"If you'll recall, Erol, when he was human, crashed into a large amount of Dark Eco, destroying most of his body. Lady Arranst, who can control Dark Eco, managed to save him and keep alive, long enough for the KG Robots to craft him a new body. After that, he was under her control. When she learned of Jak's evolving powers, she backed off and allowed Cyber Erol and the Dark Maker's to be destroyed" Usano explained.

"I have a question" Rune said to the Precursors.

"Yes?" Usano replied.

"How do Jak and Havoc play into this?" Rune asked.

"There were several prophecies I've made, eons ago. Some of which have yet to come true, and may never come true. Time has a funny way of doing that…But one of the most important ones was one that pertain to the Gates of Light and Darkness, as well as Lady Arranst"

Usano pointed his staff skyward and a black void enveloped the room. All of a sudden, two large rings appeared, one was white and blue, the other black and purple.

"It will begin and end with the Gates to Light and Dark, one gate grants power while the other will destroy us all. Three Champions in this world will be born, in a time of strife from a false king. Death and loss will unite the three, but darkness shall keep them apart"

The vision changed and shifted to a figure of a man, cloaked in darkness. He walked down a narrow road alone, save for the chains wrapped around his body.

"One comes from shadows, bound and enslaved against his will...Guided by the Dark Goddess, he leads the misguided ones to the path to destruction. He can only be saved when the Gate to Darkness is opened, just when all hope is lost…"

The vision changed to a one of pure white, with birds circling a female figure made of light with long flowing hair. Pure white angel wings shot from her back and she sang an eerily beautiful note, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"One comes from light, hardened by both suffering and love. Tortured by our hands, she will rise above all others and save the realm with strength she knew not she had, and with our words at her tongue, shall quell the shadows with her songs…"

The vision shifted a third time, where a male figure stood at the front of a regal-looking black castle surrounded by a purple sky. His body was split in half, one half had a radiating black aura while the other had a radiating white aura. He looked up at the castle, and was then suddenly joined by the white female and the male who was cloaked in darkness.

"The Champion of Balance, harnesses both the light and the dark, wielding both in the name of justice. With the Champions of Light and Dark at his side, he will either save us all from the Dark One, or fail and sink to the shadows forevermore"

The visions ceased and Usano said "I think our prophecy has worked itself out, hasn't it Jak?"

Jak nodded. His resentment of the gods had not gone away, but his anger at them had. For now.

"So, Jak is the Champion of Light and Darkness, or the Champion of Balance. He needs to have the two other champions with him to beat the bad guy, right?" Chill asked.

"Correct. He alone cannot stop her. Though Jak will gain power and wisdom through his quest, he cannot do it by himself. The Champion of Light must be awakened, and then the Champion of Darkness must be set free from his shackles" Usano said.

"Havoc…what do you mean, set him free?" Blade asked.

Usano sighed and said "The Dark Goddess discovered the identity of the Champion of Darkness before we could, and altered the course of Havoc's life, just as we did Nightingale's. She had his brother killed so he'd join the Avenging Angels, to hone the skills necessary to become her Chosen One, as well as keep him safe from Baron Praxis. She managed to defeat Havoc in the Edge of Oblivion, and has kept a firm hold on him ever since" Usano said.

"What does all that mean?" Phoenix asked.

"It means that Havoc did not betray you all voluntarily. He was forced into subjection a year ago, and managed to hold off the corruption of his mind and soul for a year before he eventually lost control…I believe the exact moment was during a training match with Nightingale, Blade, and Beast" Usano said.

"Oh my god…" Chill whispered in disbelief.

"Havoc…" Nightingale whispered.

"_I'll save you…somehow, someway…I'll set you free Havoc"_ Nightingale promised herself.

"He tried his hardest to protect you all, and fought valiantly against Arranst…he was overwhelmed, and his mind was enslaved" Usano said softly.

"Wait…Usano, I had a dream last night…I was in a place that had a black sky and darkness, all around me…I was in a living nightmare…I fought her, Arranst, in my mind…there was a voice that helped me" Nightingale whispered.

"She tried to take you as well Iris. I managed to interfere in time to give you the edge needed to defeat her" Usano said.

"Why did she want me though?" Nightingale asked, and Usano was about to reply when Phoenix spoke up.

"What I don't get is the Champion of Light part of that prophecy. What's up with that? And what was with that singing?" Phoenix asked.

"That is because the Champion of Light is the only person on this planet who can speak our language. Our language has great power, Michelle, and is only speakable by the Chosen One of Light, and her ancestors. They are the only one's not of our race that can speak the language. Using this ability, the Champion of Light can quell darkness and let loose light into the world with the songs of our race" Usano explained.

"But your language is unspeakable! No one here can speak Precursor!" Disten said angrily.

"If I may interrupt?" Nightingale said finally.

Everyone looked at the raven-haired agent, who blushed pink at the sudden amount of attention on her now. Nightingale cleared her throat and said "Can someone please explain how Precursor is unspeakable? Because I can speak it just fine"

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room save Jak and the Precursors yelled.

Jak suddenly remembered something Nightingale had said, several months ago when she had finally confided her past in someone and let her voice be heard. That night in the Bathing Grotto after Havoc broke her legs and slashed open her back.

_"As for my song, it's actually a song written in the language of the Precursors. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. I can remember every word of the song even now, though I don't know what the words mean" _Nightingale's words called back to him.

"Iris, what do you mean you can speak it?" Disten asked hoarsely.

Nightingale frowned and said "I sing in Precursor, I don't really speak it that often… I thought everyone was exaggerating about the complexity of the language. None of you can actually speak Precursor?"

Every one of the Agents shook their heads, and Nightingale looked at the Precursors and said "How can I then?"

"There are several families, ones with powerful and ancient blood flowing through their veins, that have connections to us. They are the ones chosen by us to save the Universe. One of the chosen was a girl, who could sing the songs of our race and let light into the world"

Nightingale looked at the Precursors in wonder and said "What does this mean?"

"It means, Iris, that you are the third Champion. You are the Champion of Light spoken of in the Prophecy I made eons ago" Usano said, shocking everyone.

"Most obvious plot twist ever. Seriously, I bet the readers knew that since the chapter started" Daxter replied, breaking the silence. Jak gave him a look and he shut up.

"The Prophecy you made?" Jak asked Usano.

"Yes. As King of the Precursors, I had access to a wealth of information and an uncanny ability of perceiving the future. I believe one of our ancient stories involves a nightingale freeing the world from darkness with her songs?" Usano said with a smile.

"The legend of the nightingale…was based on me?" Nightingale asked in wonder.

"Indeed. Iris, you and Jak are bound through fate. Together, you must help us rid this world of the Metal Heads, and help us finally defeat the true Metal Head Leader once and for all. Will you help us?" Usano asked.

"O-Of course" Nightingale said with a nod.

"Excellent. Now, for the real test. Nightingale, you must journey to the Door of Light, along with Jak and Daxter, as the Prophecy instructs. Daxter, Iris, and Mar. You three must work as one to get through the ruin. The ruin that houses the door is one of our more treacherous, and is fraught with peril. There is a certain point however, in which Nightingale must go through the door alone. So that her true powers can awaken. Once Nightingale's true powers have been awakened, we must focus on freeing Havoc from Arranst's control" Usano said.

"We've got total faith in you Night. Get your powers and help us beat the bad guys" Elis said.

"Yeah! Make them go boom!" Gud yelled as jumped up.

"Uh, yes. Disten, might I recommend sending two or three Agents, including yourself, on this expedition as well?" Usano recommended.

"Me?" Disten asked in surprise.

"I thought it was your dream to lead the expedition to the Door to Light?" Usano said with a knowing smile.

"I-um, Yes. Alright then, I'll have to ready my old armor then. Royal, find Tech and have him set up my armor. Blade, you and Chill will accompany us on this mission" Disten said.

"Sounds fun" Chill said with a laugh.

"Fun isn't the word I'd use, but I'd love to go" Blade said, grinning.

"The rest of you, hold down the fort here. Be on the lookout while I'm gone. Rune, I want you to organize a routine patrol of the Sanctuary, just in case" Disten said, and the Agent nodded.

"Jak, Nightingale, Blade, Chill. Get your weapons ready and meet me in the Motor Pool in an hour-" the Chief began to say before Usano cleared his throat.

"Might I recommend holding off on this mission until tomorrow?" Usano said.

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

Usano pointed towards the back of the room, where Jak was leaning against the wall, sleeping. The Agents hadn't noticed him doze off, and Usano said "He needs to recover from his journey through time. This can wait until morning"

Nightingale elbowed Jak, who woke up and said "W-what?"

"Hey there Sleeping beauty!" Daxter said loudly.

"Too loud Dax" Jak muttered, and the Ottsel chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Disten asked Usano, and the Precursor Leader nodded.

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed until morning. Meet up at the Motor Pool at Noon. You are dismissed" Disten said to the Agents, who saluted the AA Leader.

"Before we depart…it is time we return your memories to you" Usano said.

Usano pointed his staff at the group and a wicked flash of white light appeared in the room, and a beam of white light struck each of the agents in the head. Beast roared in pain while Rune and Phoenix let out a yell of agony at the same time. Chill stumbled backwards into the wall while Blade clutched his skull, clawing at the helmet with his fingers. The remaining Agents howled in pain while Jak and Daxter looked on in amazement and horror.

Nightingale fell to her knees and clutched her head, screaming loudly. One of the glass cases in the office shattered at the pitch she had screamed, and Jak knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, and she suddenly stopped, breathing heavily. She sighed and said "Oh my god…"

"The Ruin that you all must go to is in the heart of the Wasteland. The songs of our race will reveal the ruin, and into the depths you must go. Iris, you must past the trails set before you and claim your birthright…the Lens and Rod together will open the Door to Light…we'll be waiting…farewell!"

The three Precursors glowed bright white and vanished in an incredible burst of light.

Everyone looked at Nightingale, whose face was staring at the ground. Every one of the Agents could now feel the rushing surge of memories forgotten flood their minds. Rush's demise flashed painfully through their heads, Jak's imprisonment…

Nightingale's suicide.

Nightingale gasped in horror, and felt for one moment the raw pain she had felt the moment she had given in to despair. When the pain had become too much. When she had given in.

"Mirror…tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest…of all" Nightingale whispered to herself. Everyone recognized it as the beautiful but sad song Nightingale had sung in the Bathing Grotto before she shot herself.

Nightingale turned around and bolted out of the room, running down the hallway and out of sight.

"Nightingale…oh my god" Rune whispered, hugging her knees with watery eyes. Sharpshooter wrapped his arm around her and muttered something in her ear, which seemed to calm her slightly. She remembered the huge pool of crimson blood in the Bathing Grotto that night, and seeing the poor girl laying in the Infirmary unconscious. Her heart had gone out to Nightingale, yet she didn't know how to help her. It had torn her apart for the longest time, feeling useless at her inability to comfort someone who was suffering.

Jak glanced back at the Chief, who nodded at Jak, and Jak left to find her.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Good night everyone" Chief Disten said to group.

"Night Chief!" everyone said as they slowly left the room.

Blade walked out of the room and saw Chill gesturing to him to come to her. He strode over to her and said "Pretty interesting, huh?"

"What happened?" Chill asked Blade suddenly.

"What?"

"What…happened?" Chill asked again, much slower this time.

Blade took off his helmet, and looked at Chill in the eyes.

"Nicole, I'm not following" Blade said.

"What happened…to me and you?" Chill asked softly.

"Nothing happened" Blade said with a laugh.

"Don't lie to me. We used to be so close, and now all we ever do is have sex. Meaningless sex, no emotion or…or love. What happened to those talks we use to have at night? What happened to how we _were a year_ _ago_?" Chill asked Blade. A shadow crossed his features and he looked away.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private" Blade said to Chill, and she nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Meanwhile:

Sanctuary Grand Balcony:

Nightingale burst onto the roof and fell to her knees. The memories continued to surge into her mind. The raw, terrible pain of losing Rush filled her once more. The pain of shooting herself in the heart, only to be brought back from the brink of death by Jak, was like dying two deaths. Jak staying with her constantly, healing her broken heart and soul with kindness and understanding, showing her she wasn't truly alone. Nightingale then remembered the pain of Jak leaving her, and helplessness of him leaving her behind before her memory was wiped clean.

"So much pain…its hurts…I can't…no…No!" Nightingale whispered.

Nightingale sat down and sighed deeply.

"I'm stronger than this…I'm not who I was a year ago…I'm stronger now. I have to be stronger…for everyone…for Jak…I have to be strong now. No more tears…" Nightingale whispered, her words giving the strength to open her eyes again.

"You alright?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Jak…

Of course it was Jak.

He was always there, by her side. Like a pillar of strength she could always lean on. He had saved her from herself so many times…

Maybe that was why she loved him.

She knew it was love now. She cared deeply for him and wanted him badly. She loved everything about him, from his flowing yellow-blond hair to his soft gruff voice. He was fierce and brave and powerful, but also kind, understanding, and gentle. Not to mention he was always there for her, and had changed her life completely in such a short time. He was a true hero.

She loved him…

But did he feel the same?

"Night?"

Nightingale was snapped out of her reverie and said "Yeah…it's just…that was a lot to take in, you know?

"Yeah, I know" Jak said, sounding exhausted.

"Are you OK?" Nightingale asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah…just a little-" Jak suddenly stopped as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He leaned against the wall and muttered "OK, note to self. Sleep is important"

"Wait…before you left, you stayed up with me every night, and did nothing but talk to me and keep me company" Nightingale whispered in surprise as Jak's eyes slowly closed.

"You need to get some sleep" Nightingale said as Jak slid down the wall.

Jak mumbled something Nightingale couldn't understand and Nightingale slung him over her shoulder and helped him down the stairs.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, its closer" Nightingale said to Jak.

"You sure?" Jak muttered.

Nightingale blushed and said "We've slept next to each other before, so it's fine. You're fine with it, right?"

"Course…" Jak mumbled, smirking as they went down the hallway.

Nightingale opened her door and quickly helped Jak into a chair.

"Stay here. I'll go to your room and get some stuff for you" Nightingale said as she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jak shook his head, waking himself up for a moment, and realized this was the first time he had been inside Nightingale's room.

The walls were decorated with a repeating motif of crimson feathers and Precursor symbols written in red. A small bookshelf was in the room, filled with everything from combat manuals to children's storybooks. A dresser stood next to the bookshelf, and a small nightstand was next to her bed. Jak sank into his chair before noticing that there were a few pictures on Nightingale's nightstand. Jak shifted in his chair to look at them.

There were three pictures on Nightingale's nightstand. One was the same picture of her, Jak, and the others Avenging Angels partying together at Beast's birthday party. Jak smiled at that picture, since he had the same one in his room.

The second one was a picture of Nightingale and Rush, several years ago from the look of it. Nightingale looked much younger, about sixteen or so, and was in a Wastelander outfit while Rush wore his AA armor. Nightingale looked ill at ease, but was comforted by Rush's arm on her shoulder. Jak noted that Nightingale had a nervous smile on her face as she looked at the sea, and he wondered who had taken the photo. Jak noted several cuts and scrapes on her arms and face, and realized this must have been shortly after she was rescued from the Marauder Fortress.

The third picture was a small picture of him and Nightingale, but sitting down in the Library. Nightingale was sitting on Jak's lap, practically curled up on top of him as he told her another one of her stories. Nightingale was smiling happily and Jak was grinning as well as Rune took the pic of them. Jak smiled and said "She's something alright"

Jak dozed for a few minutes before Nightingale came back into the room, carrying some clothes for Jak. She had evidently changed out her armor en route, because she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of red sweatpants.

"Alright, time for bed" Nightingale said playfully, throwing Jak's clothes in his face.

Jak shrugged and looked at Nightingale before saying "What, do you want to watch or something? I'm fine with that of course"

Nightingale blushed scarlet and said "I'll t-turn around"

Nightingale whistled for a moment as Jak changed, and turned around when he sat back down in the chair.

"Nope. You're sleeping in the bed" Nightingale said with a smile.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Jak asked with a tired grin as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Nightingale grinned and flopped down on her bed next to him.

"I'm excited for tomorrow…" Nightingale whispered.

Nightingale grabbed Jak's arm and pulled him down onto the bed with her. She rested her head on Jak's shoulder and said "Feeling better?"

"I've had it worse" Jak said with a chuckle as he pulled Nightingale closer to him.

Nightingale flushed and said "Thank you Jak…for everything…for saving my life…for saving me from myself…"

"I'd do it again and again and again" Jak said softly.

Nightingale looked up and kissed Jak on the cheek before murmuring "Good night…Mar"

Jak wrapped his arm around Nightingale's waist and said "Good night…Iris"

The two heroes fell asleep, warm and happy in each other's arms.

Meanwhile:

"_There's an anomaly in the system. It's faint, but I can sense it"_ Vin said to Arch, who looked at the flashing red dot with concern.

"_This is strange. I don't know what it is, but its searching for something" _Arch murmured.

Tech scowled and said "Come on Arch, take it out!"

"_I can't Agent Tech. This virus has a mind of its own…as though it were sentient" _Arch said softly.

"That's impossible, no one can make a sentient virus. No one I know anyway… Any ideas Vin?" Tech asked the male A.I.

"_We could reroute the data stream to divert the virus's attention while we work on a way to destroy it, but that wouldn't work well in the end. We'll have to settle for either communicating with it, or destroying it completely"_ Vin said nervously as the virus scurried by in the systems.

"Do what you've got to. I'm going to get some coffee" Tech muttered.

"_Is something wrong Agent Tech?"_ Arch asked, sounding concerned.

"It's nothing Arch, just some insomnia. I've had it for a few years now, it's nothing major" Tech said with a smile as he got up and walked out of the MCC.

Tech ran his hands through his hair and muttered "It's always something"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN UNBELIEVABLE ASSHOLE!"

"I'M NOT THE BAD GUY HERE!"

Tech starred as Blade and Chill stormed down the hall, yelling at each other. This was one of the very few times they had actually fought, but Tech knew that when they fought, it was usually pretty serious.

"Nicole, calm down! You're making a scene!" Blade snapped, and Chill replied with "I DON'T CARE!"

Blade growled in anger and said "What is this about!?"

"The fact that we've been together for years, and you constantly brush off our relationship!" Chill snarled, poking Blade in the chest with her finger.

"How do I brush it off!?" Blade replied angrily.

"You never acknowledge our relationship in public! It's just sex to you now! We've been drifting apart for months now, and I hate it! Do you not care anymore!?" Chill yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Blade scoffed and said "Of course I do Nicole, but there comes I time when I have to be serious about-" Nicole broke him off by slapping him in the face.

"You care more about this damn war than you care about me" Chill whispered furiously.

"Is that what this is about? Because I'm so serious about the war, that I'm willing to put my emotions aside and do what needs to be done?" Blade asked.

"Yes, that's what this is about...I guess this war really is more important to you than I am" Chill whispered as she turned away, her voice trembling. She seemed to be near tears.

"Nicole…I…" Blade's words seemed to fail for a moment.

"We're done" Chill whispered, taking a step forward, away from Blade.

Blade's hand suddenly shot towards her and pulled her back towards him. She turned around and Blade kissed her deeply. Blade broke the kiss and said "I love you Nicole. I love you so much that it hurts. I want nothing more than to go away with you, and live with you until I die, just you and I together"

"Russal…"

"But we can't get everything what we want in life Nicole…We have to be strong, and finish this fight. The Hunters, the Metal Heads…they play for keeps Nicole. And I…" Blade's voice slipped into an undertone that Tech didn't catch.

"Really?" Chill whispered as Blade whispered in her ear.

"I can't lose you. You're what gives me hope…you're what gives me the strength to keep fighting in this damn war…That's why I've treated you so poorly these last few months. Everyone is losing everything that they care about in this fight…and I can't lose you…" Blade said softly, embracing Chill, who seemed to be amazed.

Chill suddenly grinned and said "Is that all?"

"What?"

"Blade, you're such a dummy. If you think the Metal Heads and Hunters will keep us apart, then you're dumber than I thought!" Chill said cheerfully.

"Blade…Russal…I love you. I've loved you for a so long…you're strong, stalwart, and unmovable. You're the only man I've ever met that I've loved for what was on the inside, rather than the outside… I just want to love you. And if we were to die tomorrow, I'd die happy knowing you loved me" Chill whispered.

Russal kissed Chill, and two embraced again. Tech smiled to himself and began walking away.

"Maybe there's some hope for all of us after all" Tech said with a small smile.

Tech wandered into the Docking Bay, bored, and found Nymph and Jet talking. Both were out of their armor, and Nymph was looking highly amused while Jet looked annoyed.

"Hey tech! What's up?" Jet asked as the scientist walked over to them.

"Can't sleep. The usual" Tech explained tiredly.

"Jet was telling me about this girlfriend his has. I don't buy it" Nymph said.

Jet growled angrily and said "Come on Vivi, you-"

"Do _not_ call me Vivi" Nymph growled, brushing her crimson hair out of her hair.

Tech laughed, leaning against the transport and said "Why not?"

"My…my brother used to call me it all the time. Brings back memories from when I was a kid, and I…I miss him…look, just call me Nymph, or call me Vivian. You're choice, just don't call me Vivi" Nymph growled.

"Sheesh. SORRY, Nymph…" Jet said as he leaned back against the transport, closing his eyes.

"I wonder how she's doing?" Jet asked softly to himself.

"Who?" Tech asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh…no one I guess" Jet said, sounding tired.

"You OK?" Nymph said, sounding concerned for her somewhat idiotic co-pilot.

"Yeah, just…just tired. I think I'll head off to bed now" Jet said, waving goodbye to the other two Agents, who looked at him in surprise.

"What's with him?" Nymph asked Tech.

Tech shrugged and sat down with Nymph, and chatted with her until the sun rose once more.

**The Next Morning:**

Jak looked over Nightingale, who grinned back.

"They're so adorable" Nightingale said to Blade and Chill, who were sitting down next to each other, holding hands and otherwise not paying attention to anyone else around them. Chill and Blade were whispering in each other's ears, grinning widely.

"Yeah. I heard they had a fight last night, but I guess they made up" Jak said.

"I guess they're back to where they were a year ago. It's good to see them back as a couple. There's a little bit more love in the world" Nightingale sighed dreamily.

Jak smiled down at her and said "Night?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…" Jak bit his tongue.

Nightingale turned around to face him and said "Do I what?"

Jak sighed and said "Never mind"

"So, you're all here. Excellent" Chief Disten said, walking into the room.

It was the first time Jak had seen the Chief in armor. It was all bone white with a gold trimming, with a short line of Precursor written in gold on both if his wrists. He carried his staff in hand, which now was sporting a white blade at the bottom.

"Chill, Blade, Chiaroscuro, and Nightingale...this will be our most important mission to date. Are you all ready?" Disten said seriously as he walked towards them.

Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and cocked it, it's Green Eco Mod activated.

"I'm always ready" Jak said with a grin.

"You bet" Nightingale said with a wide smile.

"Yes" Blade said with a nod.

"Yep!" Chill said, playfully hugging Blade. Blade growled in response, but was smiling as he did so.

"I'm not included apparently, but I'm ready Chief" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Sorry Daxter"

"It's fine. No one ever appreciates my contributions anyway" Daxter scowled.

"Let's be off then" Disten said, hopping into the Sand Hound. Blade jumped into the seat while Chill hopped into the shotgun seat. Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale hopped into the back of the vehicle as Blade started it, revving it loudly for effect.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Daxter yelled eagerly.

The vehicle shot out of the Motor Pool and into the Wasteland. Daxter grinned and said "You know, call me crazy…but I'm excited for this!"

"Me too Dax" Jak said with a grin.

The Chief smiled and said "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in armor since we found Nightingale" Blade said with a laugh. Nightingale and Jak removed their helmets, letting the wind blow through their hair.

"You guys remember that?" Nightingale said with a blush.

"Of course. It was the day you met me and Rush" Disten said with a smile.

Nightingale's smile faltered, and she sighed.

"I miss him" Nightingale murmured.

Jak wrapped his arm around her and gave her squeeze. She looked up at him with a grateful smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Disten looked at the two Agents and smiled. He was so proud of how far she come in just a few short months. She had been through so much, yet she was still so pure and sweet.

"Hey Blade!" Jak called after a few minutes of driving.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something"

"What's up?"

"How are we going to this ruin if the Precursors didn't mention where it was?" Jak asked.

"It's in the center of the Wasteland isn't it? We just find that spot and watch the magic happen!" Chill said cheerfully.

Disten nodded and said "If they believed we would have trouble finding this ruin, they would have told us more"

'Call me crazy, but I don't have much faith in them anymore" Jak growled.

"Me neither…" Nightingale murmured.

"I guess even gods aren't perfect" Daxter said wisely.

Blade continued to drive through the desert, an eventually arrived at where Arch and Vin, who were monitoring the situation via the internal computers in the Sand Hound, deemed to be the center of the Wasteland. There was nothing outstanding about this spot, just a pile of crags out in the middle of the Wasteland. Nothing special…

Or was there?

After scouring the area, Disten let out a yell of triumph and told everyone to come to him. Disten pointed to a large crag, and told them to look closer. Upon closer inspection, the rock had an inscription.

"What does it say?" Chill asked.

Nightingale blinked in surprise and said "It's a line from my song!"

"Really? Sing it Night, maybe it'll open a door or something" Jak suggested.

Nightingale nodded and hummed a note, getting the pitch right. She eventually closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Shi no, ku dey do. Kime sa lay fi do cu. Shi no, ku dey do, opa sa lay fi do cu. Cuo shi ha nina ley" the black-haired woman sang softly in Precursor. Jak could now feel faint power in those notes…beautiful, yet had a hidden meaning…

Nightingale continued her song, the words flowing from her lips like a river. Soft, clear, and beautiful, the melody caused the lyrics that were inscribed on the rock face to glow bright white before vanishing completely. The rock then sank into the sand, revealing a stairway deep into the earth.

"Well done Iris" Disten said patting his adoptive daughter on the shoulder. Nightingale put her helmet back on and said "Come on!"

The group walked down the stairway and when the stairway stopped, they walked past a small entryway and walked into a large room with some interesting features.

The room itself was a huge sanctum with an enormous domed ceiling. There were black and white orbs around the room, presumably filled with Light and Dark Eco. The group walked along a stone bridge and onto a huge platform made of solid precursor metal. There were several tubes in the room that were attached to the platform that encircled the room, wrapping around it until the tubes reached the top of the ceiling. The room seemed to have no way out, other than where they came.

"_Greetings brave ones…we have been waiting for you to arrive…these challenges must be faced by the Champion of Light alone"_ a Precursor voice said, echoing throughout the room. Nightingale nodded.

"_You will face three trials, Champion, to test your skill and heart. The test of power, the test of courage, and the test of heart. Once these three tests are completed, your true powers can be awakened" _the voice said to Nightingale, who nodded.

"_Then it's time for you to meet an old adversary of yours, Mar and Daxter" _the Precursor said to the two heroes, who gulped nervously.

All of a sudden a huge brown figure made of Precursor Metal soared up from the bottomless pit surrounding the room and looked down on the figures below it. It seemed to be slightly damaged and didn't look as shiny as it did before, but there was no mistaking what it was. It was a large mechanical robot that was over a hundred feet tall and was powerfully built.

"Now what!?" Chill asked, her armor freezing entirely as she took a step back. Blade drew his Galvasword and got into a stance. Disten spun his staff around in a quick circle and said "Incredible…I've never seen one in such condition!"

"Hey uh…Jak?"

"Yeah Dax?"

"You don't think this is the same Precursor Robot we blew up…do you?" Daxter asked nervously.

The Robot's head snapped towards Jak and Daxter and its eyes turned dark red, narrowing in anger.

"Yep" Jak replied.

"…lovely"

The Robot pointed its palm towards the Agents and a massive beam shot out of it. Nightingale quickly soared out of the way. The others weren't so lucky, and were hurled backwards into previous room. Disten, Daxter, and Jak were unconscious, but Blade and Chill got to their feet as a wall of light separated them from Nightingale. The stone path they had used to walk into the room crumbled away into the bottomless abyss.

Nightingale gasped in concern for her friends and landed on the ground, but the robot readied itself to attack again. Nightingale found herself standing alone against the monster of an enemy.

Nightingale snarled angrily and said "You'll pay for that"

"_Hero…this challenge will test your strength and power in the face of a mighty foe..." _a Precursor voice rumbled as the Robot hovered above a large pit.

Chill and Blade were trying to get through the light barrier that had sprung up, but it was keeping them out of the fight.

Nightingale jumped to the side to avoid a huge blast of energy from the robot and landed on the ground. She sprinted towards the Precursor Robot, scooping up Jak's fallen Morph Gun as she did so and put her shotgun on her back.

"Sorry Jak, but regular bullets won't cut it right now!" Nightingale said as she activated the Piercer Rifle Mod and looked up at the huge robot looming over her.

"You go Night!" Chill cheered.

"Be careful!" Blade warned the Agent.

Nightingale kicked off the ground and flew at the Robot with a yell while the Precursor Robot drew its hand back and threw an almighty fist at the black-haired agent.

End of Chapter:

_YES!_

_Precursor Robot fight!_

_ITS BACK._

**_POST EDIT NOTE: This is the Precursor Robot from Jak III. This is NOT the one Gol and Maia were using. This is the one Veger was using at the Eco Mine._**

_Right, so that's another chapter in the books. Hope you all enjoyed the plot and stuff. Next chapter is a lovely return to action! Can Nightingale defeat the Precursor Robot alone? Will the Prophecy come to fruition? Who was Shadow speaking to? Will Havoc ever be free?_

_ALL WILL BE REVEALED AT SOME POINT._

_Until then, please review and tell me what you thought!_

_You can also follow the legacy by following me on twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	25. Awakening

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_DOUBLE UPDATE MOFOS!_

_I haven't done that in forever. :D_

_Sorry for yet another delay in my updating. I've been getting some personal stuff out of the way, and getting ready for new school as I enter my third semester in college. That said, I should be able to continue to update both this and Apocalypse within my usual update frequency for both stories, which is 2-3 weeks for both of them. _

_Also, this chapter was much shorter than I thought it'd be, and I just don't know how to extend it any more. It was a very, very hard chapter to write, and I hope it turned out good. If it didn't then I'm sorry, and will make up for that eventually._

_That said, this chapter was delayed partly because I have a TV again, and wanted to catch up on some gaming, and I didn't get it done this week because of other issues. Plus some writer's block…and me going on a vacation for a week and a half. Mainly severe writer's block._

_Anyway, next chapter is actually going very well, and will probably be up soon. Seriously, I mean it this time._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter which included Ravens of Blood, StaticBomb324, AlphaHowler, doubledamn, monkey face, evilanimegenious, .1656, a new guest reviewer named brendon mentock,FanGirl1320, Oblique Strategies, The Dark Warrior (who's reviewed multiple times), a guest reviewer, a guest reviewer known as Me, doubledamn, FanGirl1320, evilanimegenious, another guest reviewer, JakXter724 (WELCOME BACK!), another guest reviewer, a new guest reviewer known as mcderpsenxx3, and two new reviewers known as MooMan176 and Sage Nightwing. Thank you so much for the support, I love your feedback and it keeps this thing going. :D_

_This is the official halfway point in the story._

_PREPARE YOURSELVES. THE END IS NIGH! NIGH!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Awakening<span>

"_People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within"- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross._

* * *

><p>The Precursor Robot swung a fist at Nightingale, who soared around it landed on top of its face, causing the Robot to swipe at her. Nightingale kicked off of its face, flipping in midair, and took aim with the Morph Gun. The Precursor Robot had time to glare before Nightingale shot it in its green eye with the Piercer Rifle, causing the Robot to stumble backwards at the force of the shot.<p>

"Come on Night! Show this assclown whose boss!" Chill yelled.

Nightingale landed on the ground and the Precursor Robot aimed its palm at her. A blue ball of energy shot from its hand, soaring towards Nightingale.

Nightingale rolled to the side to avoid it, but was sent flying several feet from the impact of the explosion. Nightingale got to her feet and managed to avoid another energy blast by flying into the air briefly and landing back on the ground.

Nightingale took aim and fired three shots at the Precursor Robot, which seemed to be more annoyed than injured at the shots going into its face. The Precursor Robot flung out its hands, and two flaming red rods of energy formed in its hands. Nightingale gripped her Morph Gun as the Precursor Robot raised its arm high and slammed the rod on the ground, sending a crimson shockwave towards Nightingale who kicked off the ground, arching her back in the air and firing another shot with the Piercer Rifle.

"Damn it" Blade muttered.

"Calm down Russal. She's doing fine" Chill said with a grin as Nightingale took to the air, swerving around the Robot's swings and shooting it with the Piercer Rifle.

"No. I won't. We have to find some way to help her" Blade growled, drawing his Galvasword.

Blade held his sword above his head and swung downwards, slashing the light barrier as hard as he could. Chill ignored his efforts and continued watching the fight going on.

Nightingale looked up at the Robot as it aimed its arm cannon to the sky and fired several times. Blackish-blue blobs slammed onto the ground from above, turning into powerful-looking monsters with razor sharp claws.

Nightingale fumbled around for the mechanism that switched the mods on the Morph Gun, settling on the 2nd Green Eco shotgun Mod. Nightingale ducked under a slash from one of the creatures and quickly shot it in the back, sending it crashing onto the ground and exploding in a shower of Dark Eco. She made quick work of them with a series of shots from the powerful gun, and as Nightingale cocked the gun, discharging the spent Eco Cartridges, she turned around to see the Precursor Robot floating over her.

Nightingale kicked off of the ground just in time to avoid being crushed as the Robot dropped in from above. Nightingale landed on the ground, ducking underneath another Eco Creature and shooting it through the chest. The Precursor Robot aimed a laser cannon at her and fired, and she elegantly jumped into the air and dodged it. Nightingale landed lightly on the ground and hurled another Disc Grenade, but the explosion that ensued did nothing to the Robot. Nightingale eyed the thick veil of smoke around the Robot with distaste. She then heard a strange whirring sound, and gasped as a series of blue laser beams shot from the smoke and rocketed towards her.

Nightingale crashed onto the ground with a scream as the beams slammed into her again and again. Blade and Chill yelled out to her, but Nightingale was already getting to her feet, albeit shakily. Nightingale snatched a Disc Grenade off of her leg and hurled it at the Precursor Robot, which caught the explosive in the face. The explosion went off in the Robot's face, causing it to whir around in pain and land on the large stone platform. Nightingale dropped Jak's Morph Gun to the ground and pulled out her Eco-Whip, flicking out the crimson Red Eco whip with a swift wrist movement. As she sprinted towards the robot, she kicked off the ground and lashed out at the Robot causing it to whir and groan at her in pain.

The Precursor Robot managed to get to its feet and threw a punch at Nightingale, who kicked off of the ground and into the air and struck the Precursor Robot in the face with her whip, causing it to stagger backwards in response.

The Precursor Robot regained its balance and aimed its hand at Nightingale, who took aim with the Morph Gun once again and fired a shot with the Piercer Rifle. The shot slammed into the Precursor Robot's head, but it nevertheless fired a huge beam of energy at Nightingale, who jumped to the side and fired another powerful shot at the Robot's head.

"This thing's barely taking any damage from the Morph Gun, and explosives don't seem to be doing a huge amount of damage either" Nightingale muttered.

Nightingale jumped to the side as the Precursor Robot's laser tentacles shot from its back and fired at her. As Nightingale rolled out of the jump, she noticed a nearby orb of Dark Eco. Nightingale glanced over at the Robot and then back at the orb, a hidden smile spreading across her face.

The Precursor Robot drew closer, with two rods of energy in its hands. As it raised on of the rods of energy above Nightingale's head, the black-haired woman spun around and hurled a purple orb at the Robot's face.

"Ouch!" Chill said in a grin as the Dark Eco exploded in a massive burst in the Precursor Robot's face. The Robot fell to one knee; marks of damage were easily visible on its face.

"Nightingale that's it! Keep throwing the Eco Orbs!" Blade yelled.

Nightingale was already ahead of him, sprinting towards the closest orb, which was filled with Light Eco. The Precursor Robot aimed a tentacle laser and fired it at Nightingale, who rolled underneath the laser and looked up at the Robot, which was swinging its arm at her. Nightingale flew into the air, but the Robot shifted its arm and the laser rod slammed into her back, sending her flying across the platform.

"Nightingale!" Chill yelled worriedly as she slowly got up.

"Come on…" Blade whispered.

"Wha…what happened?" Jak asked as his eyes flickered open.

"What did I do last night?" Daxter asked, sitting up with a dazed look.

"Chill…Blade…what happened? I recall a Precursor Ahcivenach Robot…" Disten said as he came to his senses.

"Yeah, Nightingale's fighting it now" Blade said as he helped the Chief up.

"What!?" Jak and Chief said loudly.

Chill pointed past the light gate and the group watched in horror as Nightingale managed to avoid a series of lethal attacks from the giant Precursor Robot. Nightingale looked around in alarm as the Precursor Robot swung both arms as her, slashing at her from both sides with its laser rods. Nightingale simply kicked off of the ground and flipped in the air, activating her jet-boots as she did so. The Precursor Robot's eyes narrowed and it swatted her out of the air, sending her crashing onto the ground with a yell of pain.

"Iris! We have to help her" Disten said frantically.

"No. We don't" Jak said to the AA Leader.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do" Blade said angrily.

"This is HER fight. She needs to do this by herself" Jak said seriously, watching the fight intently.

Nightingale stumbled to her feet and managed to avoid another slash of the Precursor Robot. Nightingale jumped over another slash and lashed out with her Eco-Whip, causing the Precursor Robot to back off.

Nightingale soared towards the closest Eco-Orb, flinging out her whip and wrapped it around and the orb. The Precursor Robot eyed her with anger and raised its arm high into the air and brought it down above her. Nightingale flicked her wrist; flinging the Light Eco Orb at the Precursor Robot. The ball smashed against its chest, causing it stagger backwards and whir in pain. Nightingale laughed as she kicked off of the small platform and soared across the arena.

"YOU GO NIGHT!" Daxter cheered loudly as Nightingale landed on the ground in front of the Robot.

Nightingale raised her whip and lashed out at the Robot, leaving long scorch marks on the ancient metal of its body. The Precursor Robot's tentacles shot from its back and fired at her, and Nightingale quickly ducked, dodged, and avoided every one of the shots fired. Any of the shots that hit the ground created a hot chunk of earth that shot from the ground. Nightingale quickly took cover behind them as the Precursor Robot aimed its arm cannon at her and fired several blue bursts of energy at her.

"I just need to get to those orbs" Nightingale murmured as the pillar shook from the force of the blasts fired at her. Nightingale jumped from her cover, rolling into a crouch and hurled a Disc Grenade at the Robot. The explosive latched onto its arm cannon and exploded violently as it fired a shot at her, creating a massive explosion that caused the Robot to clutch its hand in pain.

Nightingale grinned and pressed her advantage, making her way to the closest Eco Orb. She flung her whip at the orb, making the red whip wrap around the orb. Nightingale spun around and flung the ball of Eco towards the Precursor Robot, causing it to slam into its face again. The Robot crashed onto the ground in pain, giving Nightingale a look of loathing as it got to its feet again. Nightingale realized she had only had one more of those things left.

As Nightingale jumped down from the pedestal, the Precursor Robot aimed its arm cannon at her and fired. Nightingale jumped to the side, but the Robot fired again at the spot where she had just landed, causing her to go crashing into the ground as the explosion's force smashed into her. Nightingale got to her feet in time for a pillar of red energy to slam into her chest, sending her flying across the platform.

"Nightingale!" Blade yelled, pounding on the barrier. Jak winced at the hit she took and murmured "Come on Night. You can do this…I know you can"

Nightingale gasped as blood seeped through her armor, and she managed to clamp a GED on the wound, injecting an ample amount of Green Eco into it. As Nightingale removed the device, the Precursor Robot was bringing its arm down again for another attack. Nightingale quickly lashed out upwards with her whip, intercepting the attack and deflecting it.

Nightingale leapt to the side as the robot came smashing downwards where she had been just seconds before and activated her jet-boots in time to barely avoid the wicked shockwave of energy from the attack. Nightingale spun in midair and landed on her feet, skidding to a stop. She glanced behind her, smiling as she regarded the Dark Eco Orb. Nightingale made a sharp motion with her wrist, snatching the Orb of Eco, and waited for the Robot to get closer. The Precursor Robot flew around the large gap in the arena, eyeing Iris closely.

"Come on big guy. You're not scared of me, are you?" Nightingale asked teasingly as she hid the Dark Eco Orb behind her back.

The Precursor held out both hands and its two laser rods appeared in its hands. It swung it's rods in a crisscross pattern, but Nightingale jumped into the air and lashed out with her whip, smashing the Dark Eco Orb into the Robot's face with a triumphant yell.

This time it seemed to do the job, as the Precursor Robot staggered backwards and crashed onto the ground, marks of heavy damage done to it. It tried to get back to its feet, but its eyes suddenly went red again and it collapsed onto the ground with a tremendous crash, and then went still. Nightingale landed lightly on the ground and glanced back at the Robot before it exploded violently. Nightingale removed her helmet and brushed the hair out of her face with a faint smile.

The light barrier vanished and the group ran through the gateway, running towards the black haired agent. She looked over at the Agents and said "Well, that was fun"

"_Hero…"_

Nightingale turned around and saw the Precursor figure floating in front of her.

"_You have shown your true power in the face of a powerful enemy, and displayed the sort of unmovable will that is needed to save us all…proceed" _

With that, the Precursor Robot vanished in a flash of light, as well as the Precursor Hologram.

"Come on. We should keep moving" Nightingale said calmly as she tossed Jak his Morph Gun.

"Nightingale, are you OK?" Disten asked worriedly, causing Nightingale to look at him oddly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Nightingale asked.

"You just fought a giant robot by yourself. You sure you're OK?" Blade asked.

Nightingale starred at the two men with something that looked like anger, and she shook her head at them.

"You didn't think I could do it…did you?" Nightingale asked harshly.

Disten and Blade frowned, not meeting her gaze.

Disten finally turned to her and said "Nightingale, don't take that tone with-"

"You DIDN'T think I could win…" Nightingale said her voice laced with anger and disbelief, as well as hurt.

"Iris…"

"I'm not some little kid anymore Chief…you have to believe in me. If you guys can't believe in me…then how am I going to believe in _myself_?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Night" Jak said quietly.

Nightingale ignored her crush and turned around, walking through the new opening in the wall.

Nightingale found herself in a room with rising platforms, and effortlessly flew herself above them, condemning the others to jump their way up after her. Jak went into his Light Jak form and flew after her, and managed to catch up with her as she blasted a few more of the Dark Creatures with her shotgun.

"Iris, are you OK?" Jak asked.

"I'm fine!" Nightingale snapped, sounding angry.

"What's with you?" Jak asked, sounding hurt at her tone.

Nightingale sighed and said "Jak…it's complicated"

"We've got about ten minutes before they get up here-" Jak said.

"OH MY GOD!"

Thud.

"Chill! Are you OK?"

"Owwww…Blade, can you kiss me and make it all better?"

"C'mon, let's go back and get her" Blade said, sounding amused rather than annoyed.

"Come on you two! Get a move on" Disten called to them, sounding rather exasperated.

"Make that fifteen minutes" Jak said.

"Well…it's just…all my life, Disten has always seen me as just a little girl with a fragile heart…someone who can't protect herself from her own demons…and for a while, that was true…" Nightingale said quietly.

"But then I met you, Jak" Nightingale said softly.

"What about me!?" Daxter asked loudly.

"You too Dax" Nightingale said with a smile. Nightingale got serious again and she continued.

"Things have changed though Jak…when I'm with you…I feel so much stronger, and confident...it's like you bring out the best in me…you make me feel…special. You showed me what it was like to have a friend. You showed me that it's OK to let people in and…that they won't all hurt you…you showed me what it was like to be strong. I became stronger, through you." Nightingale said softly. Jak remained silent, waiting for her to go on.

"I'm a stronger person than I was a year ago, because a year ago I didn't know you...I'm not some little girl anymore…I'm going to help you save this world Jak, using the gifts you gave me. Trust, courage, and…well" Nightingale blushed pink for a moment and went on.

"I won't let you fall to the darkness. And if I'm going to help you, I have to get even stronger…and I have to let go of who I was before" Nightingale said.

Jak pulled Night close to him and embraced her.

"You're strong Night. You don't have to prove it to anyone, because we all know it. Disten worries about you, because you're a daughter to him, and he worries you the most because you're special. You're always going to be the little girl he saved from that Fortress to him" Jak said softly to her.

"He didn't really save me…I did most of the work for them" Nightingale admitted softly.

"Really?" Jak and Daxter said in surprise as Jak broke the embrace.

"I killed at least half of the Marauder's myself. Disten found me just before I killed Leader and decapitated him" Nightingale said softly.

"Don't you mean _the _Leader?" Daxter asked.

"No. We called him Leader in the Fortress. You lose your name when you become Leader of the Marauders. All that matters is strength and control after that, and we just called him Leader" Nightingale said softly.

"That proves my point though. You're not weak, and you're not a little girl. You're so much more than that" Jak said quietly to her.

Daxter rolled his eyes, but Nightingale looked at Jak with surprise.

"You really think that Jak?" Nightingale asked.

Jak nodded, and Nightingale threw her arms around him this time.

"What would I do without you?" Nightingale whispered with a wide smile on her face.

Jak laughed and said "I don't know Night. But that's not important"

Nightingale nodded and said "We'll save them all, won't we?"

Jak nodded and said "We'll save Havoc from Arranst, and we'll save this world together"

"Whelp, good to know I'm important in this Prophecy" Daxter said dryly.

"You have to come along too Dax! We couldn't do it without you!" Nightingale laughed.

"Dax, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get through half of the stuff that I did"  
>Jak said with a laugh.<p>

"Really?" Daxter asked, sounding amazed that Jak and Nightingale had said that about him.

Jak nodded and Daxter said rather loudly "Yeah well, someone's got to bail you outta trouble, am I right?"

Nightingale grinned and said "Come on, we should keep moving"

"Well, we have to wait for them to catch up" Jak said with a laugh, sitting down on the ground. Nightingale smiled and sat down next to him, and found herself wrapping her fingers around Jak's. For a moment, she thought he'd say something, but she was surprised when his hand closed around hers.

"Hey Jak…" Nightingale said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a…personal question for you"

Jak looked at Nightingale and said "What?"

"When you were little…what as your dream?" Nightingale asked.

"My what?" Jak asked.

"Dream. You know, like…what did you dream of yourself doing when you were older. A warrior? A scholar? The Chosen One of the Precursors. Dreams?" Nightingale said with a grin.

Jak blinked in surprise and said "I don't know…I've always been in the present sort of guy"

"Funny, considering we've been thrown back in forth through time, you'd think you'd think ahead" Daxter said drily. Jak and Nightingale laughed a little at that, and Jak continued to think about it.

"I don't know…I guess I figured I'd be fighting monsters or something. That's all I've got" Jak relented after a few moments of thoughts.

"What about you?" Daxter asked.

"I…wait, what did you want to be?" Nightingale asked Daxter.

"Well…certainly not THIS!" Daxter said, gesturing to his body.

"Touché" Nightingale said with a laugh.

"Well…I don't know either. I'm kind of a God…and I got an awesome girlfriend…and I own my own bar…tons of adventure and tons of other cool stuff happen regularly…I think I'm already living the dream" Daxter said with a content sigh.

"What about you Night?" Jak asked.

"Well…it's a little silly" Nightingale admitted with a blush.

"Come on. I won't laugh" Jak said with a grin.

"I wanted to be a singer when I was little" Nightingale said with a smile.

"A singer?" Daxter asked.

"A famous one…one that the gods themselves would shower with praise…someone people would come from miles around to see…I discovered a little later that I wanted to be a fighter as well" Nightingale said to Jak.

"A fighter?" Jak asked.

"More specifically…a hero" Nightingale whispered with a smile.

"Looks like this is a dream come true for you, huh?" Daxter remarked.

"Yeah...I mean, I can help people with whatever gifts the Precursor's will give me to awaken my powers, whatever they are...I can help you save them…I can avenge everyone who's died at the hands of the Metal Heads…but after this is all over, I want to be a singer…is it weird to sort of want to do both…can you be a singer and a hero?" Nightingale asked Jak nervously, worried at his answer.

"Why not? Your Precursor singing is part of the prophecy, so you're already a singing hero" Jak laughed. Nightingale punched him on the arm, and the trio had a long laugh.

"A hero and a singer huh?" Jak said finally to Nightingale after a few minutes, who nodded.

"I've always wanted to sing for others…but I want to help save others as well…" Nightingale murmured.

"We'll, you're doing a great job already" Jak replied, causing Nightingale to grin at him.

"Jak! Daxter! Nightingale!"

The trio looked up and saw Disten, Chill, and Blade, finally making their way to them. Disten walked over to Nightingale as they got back to their feet and said "Night…"

"Chief" Nightingale said quietly.

"I've always believed in you Nightingale. I knew that you would win…but that was not why I was worried about you back there" Disten said.

"Then what was it then?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Because…I can't lose you Nightingale. This war has destroyed so many people. Each one of you young ones are an extension of the family that I lost to the Metal Heads…" Disten said softly.

Disten took off his helmet, and Jak noted how tired and drawn his face was. For once, Jak realized that Disten was getting on years, and wasn't really an active agent anymore.

"My mother was killed by the Metal Heads, as were my grandparents, and even my father and Gallus fell to them. I don't want anyone else to die...least of all you" Disten said quietly.

Nightingale flung her arms around her adoptive father and said something quietly. It sounded like a verse of a song in another language, mysterious and beautiful, yet calming as well. Nightingale then broke the embrace and said "Once I see the Precursors and open the Door to Light, they will help me get stronger. Then together, we can destroy the Meal Head's and Lady Arranst, and avenge those we've lost at the Metal Head's hands"

Disten smiled and said "Yes, you're right"

"We should keep moving" Blade said, and Chill nodded.

The group continued to make their way through the ruin, with Nightingale and Jak leading and Disten, Chill, and Blade close behind. Disten would make comments about the ruin, pointing out interesting pieces of architecture and the like.

"Nightingale, can you read Precursor as easily as you can speak it?" Blade asked curiously.

"I don't normally read it, but I can give it a go" Nightingale said as she walked over to a nearby pillar, inscribed with a line of Precursor.

"OK…let's see…Light and Dark are two sides, one cannot survive without the other. Without darkness there is no light, but without light there is no darkness…" Nightingale murmured.

"Incredible! When we get back to the Sanctuary, we may finally be able to translate Gallus's journal" Disten said excitedly.

"Sure Chief. Sounds fun" Nightingale said with a laugh.

"AHEM"

Everyone looked at Blade, who said "Back to the Mission?"

"Ahem! Of course" Disten said rather embarrassedly.

The group continued to delve into the ruin, taking out whatever traps and devices that they found as they went. Jak was pretty much at home, while Daxter made snide comments on how this ruin was pretty much nothing to them. Meanwhile, Disten rattled off interesting facts about the devices that they encountered along the way. After fighting their way through the ruin for roughly an hour, they eventually made their way to a large archway with several markings on them. A symbol of two birds flying in a circle was in a large seal on the archway, and Nightingale blinked in surprise and said "That symbol…it looks familiar"

"It's probably the symbol of your ancestors" Disten said with a smile, and Nightingale nodded.

"This might be the next trial" Jak said to her, and she nodded and walked forward. She stepped through the archway and a large stone door slid downwards, separating her from the others and trapping her in a large room of pure darkness. She then heard the Precursor voice speak to her.

"_Hero…to save this world, you must be able to overcome your darkest fears, and rise above them. Our second test…oh Champion of Light"_

Nightingale's vision flashed and suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of a forest clearing. She recognized it as Haven Forest, and then realized she had undergone a strange transformation. She now had the appearance of an 11 year-old little girl, dressed in a long white shirt that went to her knees.

"What's going on?" Nightingale asked, her voice sounding just as it did when she was younger.

All of a sudden a huge mirror shot up in front of her. She screamed at the sight inside of the mirror. It was Rush, screaming in agony as the lightning bolt struck him in the middle of the pouring rain. Nightingale took a step back, gasping in terror, and turned around, only for another mirror to shoot from the ground and appear before her.

It was the Chief, impaled on a large black pike with a spiked tip. Blood ran down the length of the pike while the Chief's still beating heart pumped at the end of the spike. Nightingale was hyperventilating from sheer horror at this point. Two more mirrors, shot up around here, showing Chill lying dead in a lonely hallway, her wrists slit, while Blade was in the other, his own sword in his chest.

Nightingale looked to her right and saw Tech and Beast, their bodies slashed open with their insides exposed. Nightingale fought the urge to hurl as she turned away from the horror, only to see the twins, Rune and Phoenix, lying side by side next to each other, their bodies utterly lifeless.

Nightingale let out a scream of fear and whirled around…

Only to find an image of Jak facing her, as he was being blown to pieces by a massive beam of Dark Eco. Jak's silent scream of agony as his body evaporated into nothingness tore Nightingale's heart like nothing else could.

"No…NO!" the young girl screamed as she looked around her, seeing reflections of those precious to her dead.

"_**Hahaha…it's just like I said little Iris…"**_ a familiar voice whispered.

A black wraith flickered into existence before her, forming into a woman. Lady Arranst sneered at her and said _**"Mirror Mirror, on the wall, who's the loneliest of them all?"**_

Nightingale shook her head as horror and pain coursed through her body. This couldn't be happening. This COULDN'T BE HAPPENING.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT!" Nightingale screamed.

"_**No…you're all alone now…no one can save you…you're truly alone…now and forever…"**_ the evil voice crooned in her ears.

Nightingale squeezed her eyes shut and jammed her hands against her ears, trying to drown out the woman, but to no avail. She had no choice but to see those she cared most for die in front of her again and again and again. Nightingale felt despair flood her heart.

"I'm…I'm all alone…" Nightingale whispered.

Why was she even here? She tried to remember, but the horror of the images she had seen had destroyed her train of thought completely. She couldn't think over the mantra of Arranst in her head. The little girl curled up in a ball whispered "I don't want to be all alone again…please…anything but that…"

"_I promise you Nightingale. You'll never be alone again"_

Nightingale's eyes snapped open. The environment around her shuddered, and the wraith of Lady Arranst flickered.

"_**W-what!? What just happened?"**_ Lady Arranst said, sounding nervous.

"That's right…" Nightingale whispered.

One of the mirror's cracked down the middle, and Lady Arranst gasped and said _**"What!? What's going on!?"**_

"Jak promised me something, Arranst. It was a promise that was broken to me once before" Nightingale said as she wiped a tear from her eyes, standing up tall.

Jak's voice spoke louder this time.

_"I will never…leave you alone. You will never be alone again, Iris"_

Nightingale smiled and said "No matter what happens. No matter what you throw my way. I'll never be alone"

All of the mirror's cracked at once, and Lady Arranst's wraith took a step back in shock.

Nightingale grabbed the wraith by the neck, pulling it down to face level. Nightingale glared in its face and said "Get out"

Lady Arranst suddenly vanished, as did everything else in the room, leaving Nightingale standing alone in the forest.

"_Well done, Hero. You conquered your fears and are one step closer to embracing your true powers. The final test remains…"_ the voice spoke to her.

Nightingale's eyes closed and then reopened. She looked down at herself and found her back to normal, and wearing her armor again. She was standing in the center of an empty chamber. The others burst into the room through the door, and Nightingale let out a sigh of relief.

"Nightingale, what happened?" Jak asked.

Nightingale practically flung herself at Jak and whispered "Thank goodness…I…I…"

Nightingale's words failed and she hugged Jak tighter, unable to put the words into being. She turned around and embraced the Chief in a similar fashion before embracing both Blade and Chill, who returned the affectionate gesture.

"What happened in there?" Jak asked.

"And why didn't I get a hug?" Daxter asked hotly.

Nightingale stood on her toes and hugged Daxter tightly, and Blade laughed.

"I'm guessing that the test of courage made you see some really bad visions?" Blade deduced.

"You have no idea…I wouldn't have made it through without Jak's help" Nightingale admitted softly.

"How did I help?" Jak asked, sounding confused.

"Remember what you promised me?" Nightingale asked, and Jak thought for a moment and then nodded. It was his promise to her in Haven Forest. It was a promise he meant to keep. He would always stand by her, no matter what. She'd never be alone if he could help it.

"I remembered that promise, and I knew that no matter what, you'd never break that promise" Nightingale said with a smile.

Disten, Daxter, Chill, and Blade looked at each other for a moment before Jak said "So, what's next?"

"The final obstacle is straight ahead" Disten said, pointing to a large ornate door at the end of the passage. The group began to walk towards a massive door that seemed radiate with energy. Jak felt the Eco Extractor in his armor shudder at its presence.

"It's…beautiful" Disten whispered as he beheld the door of legend.

It was very large door, with the bird seal from before in the center of the door. The Door itself seemed to be decorated with Light Eco Crystals and was lined with Precursor Metal, while the rest of the door was made of a snow white sort of metal. Power radiated from the Door, as did mystery. What lay beyond it? It had a strange beauty to it Jak admitted to himself.

"_The final test is the Door to Light itself. You have the physical keys to open the scared door, but the true key, lies within...A heart that is pure and innocent…that what is required to pass the third and final test, Hero"_ the mystic voice said deeply to Nightingale.

Several devices rose from the ground, including a massive contraption that had a hoop-shaped device that was attached to a long metal arm. There were several indentations in the ground, and Nightingale glanced back at the others, who were setting down the artifacts on the ground before her. The Precursor Lens, the Precursor Rod, her Precursor Amulet (which around her neck at the moment) and the Precursor Key. Nightingale eyed the contraption before her and walked around it, muttering "Interesting"

"There are all just pieces to this device…" Nightingale said with a laugh as she walked over to it.

"One massive unlocking mechanism to the Door to Light…" Disten breathed as he slowly walked towards it.

"Got to admit, that's a shiny door" Chill said with a grin, propping her shoulder up on Blade's shoulder. Blade looked at her and Chill said "Come on, I'm tired. You could carry me the entire way through this ruin and still be able to fight with no problem"

"That's because I exercise every day" Blade remarked, not moving from his spot.

"Shh! This is where the magic happens" Daxter said hopping off from Jak's shoulder.

"Daxter, what are you doing?" Disten said sharply.

"Hold on. Don't stop him" Jak said to Disten.

Daxter scoffed and said "You got to have the magic touch"

Daxter examined the devices, even going so far as to casually kick it with his foot, before he walked over to a strange pedestal and said "Huh, wonder what this does"

Nightingale walked over to the pedestal , pointing to an inscription on the rim of it, and said "It says only the blood of the ancient ones can unlock the mechanism"

Jak blinked and said "So…Precursor Blood?"

"Looks like it. Here ya go Daxter" Blade said as he tossed the Precursor a knife, which he caught in his hand.

"…so…I have to…?" Daxter began to say before trailing off.

"Yup" Chill replied, still leaning on Blade.

Daxter gulped and said "I…do I_ have_ to?"

Disten nodded and Daxter looked at the knife skeptically and said "Just so you all know…you're all _useless_ without me"

Daxter pricked his finger and one single drop of blood fell from his hand and dropped on the strange platform. As the blood hit the platform, it flashed bright orange and suddenly turned white. A powerful ray of light struck down from above onto the center platform in the room, just in front of the Door to Light.

"_Hero…you have arrived at the final trial, with the blood of legend to activate the door…the test of heart must be undertaken to unlock the Door to Light…your purity of soul and heart will be tested, so that you can protect those with the light of justice…place the keys into their locks, and be judged for what lies within…"_ the Precursor voice rumbled before fading into nothingness.

Nightingale placed the Lens in the frame and smiled as the lens flashed white before sinking into place. Nightingale scooped the Rod off of the ground and inserted it into the slot. The Lens shuddered in its holder and the arm of the machine slowly moved upwards, into the column of the light. The light shining down in the ring was now shimmering blue as well now. Nightingale took off her amulet and placed it in the third and final slot in the device.

All three of the relics flashed white and a line of runes appeared along the edge of each of the artifacts. Nightingale looked at each of the artifacts before saying "OK…I'm guessing I step into the center then"

Nightingale picked up the Precursor Key and walked into the beam of light. The Precursor Key flashed white and Nightingale's arm was suddenly rising upwards until the key was level with the Door to Light. The Key flew from her grip and flew into the lock in the center of the door, rotating ninety degrees. A massive _clunk_ sound echoed through the ruin, and the entire room shook. The entire room went dark, and the only source of light in the room was the light shining down on Nightingale.

Jak could only smile as Nightingale closed her eyes, looking peaceful, and by some unknown instinct, began to sing. Her words caused her to slowly float into the air as the Door to Light slowly began to flash white. Large rings popped out of the Door to Light, flashed bright white as well, and then began to rotate.

"She's something else" Chill said with a smile on her face.

"My little Iris…" Disten murmured with a smile of pride on his face.

"She's beautiful" Jak said quietly as he watched Nightingale sing, his eyes on her and only her. She was the light in the darkness, and one of mankind's last hopes for survival. Jak smiled as he felt some unknown feeling in him grow at the sight of one of his closest friends opening the legendary Door with her incredible voice.

The room suddenly lit up again and the door suddenly turned completely white. The Door's rings rolled to the side and one by one, the pathway to the next room was revealed. Nightingale was slowly lowered to the ground and as she opened her eyes, she murmured "What…what was that?"

"Night…that was…awesome!" Daxter said excitedly.

"Was it?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Blade said as he clapped her on the shoulder. Disten just smiled proudly at her and said "Somehow…I always knew you'd be the one to open this door…I thought it'd be me to unlock the secrets of this place all these years…but I'm so glad it was you instead…if my father and Gallus could see us now…"

Nightingale turned around and faced Jak, who just smiled and threw his arms around her. Nightingale grinned and said "What did you think?"

"Incredible" Jak replied as Nightingale wrapped her arms around his waist. The two held the embrace for a moment before separating.

"So…now what?" Daxter asked.

"Nightingale goes through the door...and…well, that's for her to find out" Disten said with a mysterious smile.

Nightingale walked over to the Door to Light and glanced back at the others. Jak nodded encouragingly and Nightingale took a deep breath and took stepped through the door, which closed behind her.

"Night!" Jak yelled, running over to the door.

Nightingale continued to walk forward, into a room that was as pale as snow. It resembled a throne room of sorts, with Light Eco crystals serving as the bright room's light source. Usano, Elis, and Gud stood at the far end of the room, smiling at her. Usano beckoned Nightingale closer, and so she continued to walk forward.

"We have waited a very, very long time for this day Iris…" Usano said quietly.

"Yup!" Gud said, shaking his head enthusiastically.

"It is time Iris…for your true powers to be awoken. There will be no going back Iris" Usano said to the black-haired woman.

Nightingale nodded and said "I'm ready"

"Then step onto the dais, and receive our blessing" Usano said softly.

Nightingale began to walk up a small flight of stairs in the center of the room and stood on top of a white ring that was on the ground, made of white Precursor Metal. Nightingale watched as the Precursor's lifted up their hands as one and chanted in their language, which Nightingale understood perfectly.

"Let her become what she must, to save us" was what they had said.

A series of large white rings suddenly rose from the ground and broke apart, so she was completely surrounded by the large rings, and unable to escape the circle of Light enveloping her. The rings all had ancient inscriptions written on them, all written in the ancient language of the Precursors. Nightingale also saw that the rings were decorated with White Eco crystals.

The rings spun and whirred around Nightingale, who looked at the device with wonder and awe. All of the Light Eco crystals on the device began to glow bright white, and Usano said "Accept our gift, Hero…"

White beams shot from the device and into Nightingale, who let out a yell and flung her arms out. She was slowly lifted into the air, her long hair billowing behind her as though being touched by a strong breeze.

The others stood outside the Door, waiting for Nightingale. Light Jak watched the proceedings in his mind, using his Light Sight, while the others huddled around him, anxious for any news on the top-ranked agent.

"_She's…she's…I don't know what's happening"_ Light Jak muttered to the others.

"Iris...please be safe" Disten murmured.

"We are not perfect gods Iris…we could not protect all of our creations…we lost against the Dark Goddess, and for that our race was all but destroyed…you, Mar, and Jazon, are our last hope for survival…" Usano said softly

Nightingale let out a scream as she relived everything in her life that led up to this day. All of her life's experiences flashed by in her mind with vivid clarity, showing her triumphs and failures respectively. Everything that led up to this day.

Her awakening.

"Champion of Light…be awakened…" Usano whispered as all three Precursors closed their fists at the same time.

The rings on the device let out a blinding wave of a light, causing Nightingale see nothing but white as her insides became electrified with some sort of energy. Nightingale's scream intensified, and Jak felt a wave of worry run through him.

"IRIS!" Light Jak yelled, pounding on the Door to Light and reverting to his normal form.

"What's happening!?" Chill asked, wincing at the pitch of Nightingale's scream.

Nightingale's screams suddenly stopped, and the Door to Light opened. Jak burst inside of it and saw the Precursor's standing before Nightingale, who was kneeling on the ground.

"It will take some time to adjust…but make no mistake. You are the chosen one. And your power is indeed great" Usano said softly as he pulled out an amulet from within his robe and draped it over Nightingale's neck.

"Yeah man. You've got like, crazy skills now" Elis said with a grin.

Jak and the other agents ran over to Nightingale. Nightingale turned around and smiled weakly at Jak, who helped her to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Jak asked her.

Nightingale seemed dazed, as it took her a few moments to respond as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"Better…like…like everything will be alright" Nightingale said in her musical voice.

Jak smiled and said "Come on. It's going to be a long drive back to the Sanctuary"

"Iris…"

Nightingale turned around faced the Precursors, who looked at her in admiration and approval.

"You are our Champion of Light. You must help Mar in his quest to save us all…with the strength of light, and the strength of your heart, you will cleanse this realm of all darkness with songs of peace and light…" Usano said softly.

"We will meet again, Mar and Iris. Until then, remember this warning…" Usano said to the two heroes, who nodded.

"You must not let the Hunters reclaim the Gate Fragments. The Gate to Darkness must not be completed, for if it is, then Lady Arranst will bypass our defenses and destroy us from the inside. We will continue to hold her off and keep the wards to this planet strong from within the Planet's Core. Stay strong, and do not give up hope…even when all seems lost" Usano said softly.

"Farewell!" the three Precursors said as one as they vanished in a flash of light, leaving the Avenging Angel Agents alone.

"So…do you feel…any, different?" Blade asked Nightingale.

"Yeah, come on Night. We need details!" Chill said excitedly.

"Maybe…I feel something stirring in me…something…strange…" Nightingale said softly. Jak noted that her green eyes were slowly turning bright blue.

"Nightingale?" Jak managed to say before she let out a yell.

An incredible burst of light shot from Nightingale, sending everyone crashing onto the ground, and she closed her eyes and held her arms out to her side. Pure white angel wings shot from her back, through her armor, and flared out gracefully. The entire length of her hair shivered and white ball of light ran down the length of it, turning her long mane of black hair to a majestic white. A mystical bluish white aura, the very same one that Jak had around him when he invoked his light powers, now enveloped Nightingale.

She fell to the ground slowly, opening her now crystal blue glowing eyes, and looked at herself in a bemused way. She flexed her fingers and moved her wings, which made her look like some sort of beautiful angel.

"_So…this is…different"_ Nightingale said with a laugh as the other watched on in awe.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>There we go. Nightingale's true powers have been awakened! And with that, the first half of the story is finished!<em>

_Make sure to drop a review in the section below, it's always awesome to hear feedback, predictions, and expectations. _

_So, next chapter should be up very soon. Be on the lookout for that sometime next week._

**_If you reviewed my update chapter, you won't be able to review this chapter. If you want to leave a review, go to an earlier chapter and just say that its for chapter 25._**

_Stay updated by following me on Twitter, it's really the only way you can find out when these chapter come out. Follow me at FlygonNick._

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	26. Down Time

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Alright, so figured it's about time for a filler chapter that transitions into the next few chapters. Like always, I winded uploading later than I wanted to. I was just busy with work this time._

_Nuff said. _

_Shoutout to LadyAmazon, Pikadrew9000, Oblique Strategies, StaticBomb324, Mooman1706, a Guest reviewer, and a new reviewer known as HazMasterFlash (may or may not be Hazzard, or I might be dumb. Ah well). Thanks for the feedback and support guys._

_I did this chapter in the spirit of vacation, since this is the last day of summer/ first day of school for some of you. Don't expect much in terms of plot, this is pure filler. Also, don't blame me for the angsty bits in there too. Like I said, I was on vacation when I wrote most of this. _

_Oh, and for those of you who want some sort of explanation as to why Keira died, then I'll give you one. 26 chapters in, and I can finally explain myself._

_I am a Jak/Keira shipper myself, but there was something that always pissed me off about the Jak and Daxter games. The games series will remain one of my favorites, but something that always irked me was the lack of character development for a lot of characters. There are so many characters who are introduced in the storyline, never to be truly used to their full potential. _

_As for Keira's death, I felt that the death of a very close friend would be enough drive for Jak to join a brand new organization he just heard of in an attempt at revenge. Plus, I wanted to use an OC I had in mind for the story. I like Keira, she's a great character and all, but she was expendable to me. Also, she is another character who was never really expanded on. _

_Another reason was to give this story its setting. It's mood. This story isn't cheerful in any aspect of the word. This story is supposed to be my version of a true finale for the Jak and Daxter series. Expanding on plot, storyline, and a whole crapton of other things left untouched._

_I thank those of you who are open-minded enough to understand why I killed her off, and who have stuck through with me and have read up to this point. Thank you._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Down Time<span>

_If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad or become unstable without knowing it" -Herodotus_

* * *

><p><span>Haven City<span>:

A blond woman walked down the dark street in the Palace District in Haven City, her stride strong and purposeful. Any passerby would have mistaken her for a wealthy noble, at least during the Baron's rule. The woman wore a dazzling black dress that went down to her ankles, with sleeves going down to her wrists. She was beautiful, practically flawless if not for her eyes, which were drawn and rather bloodshot, as if she had been crying lately.

The woman glanced at her surroundings for a moment before continuing her walk, her hand brushing the pistol she had hidden in the folds of her dress for comfort. Captain Shadow continued her walk down the street, eventually arriving at her destination a few minutes later.

Shadow looked up at the nightclub, eyeing the colorful revolving planet with a smile. Eclipse sure had an eye for decoration. The Sunset Stratosphere was located in one of the few areas of Haven that had survived the recent attacks unscathed, and was one of the only businesses that managed to still make enough money to stay in business. It looked quite out of place amongst the destroyed houses and buildings, but here it was, standing tall. Like the Naughty Ottsel, it was a place where people could have a good time and let loose, and forget about the war with the Metal Heads for a while.

Though this one had quite a bit more style.

Shadow walked up to the front door, where a bouncer with a black ponytail stood tall, his hand on a black KABAR. He lowered his black sunglasses and said "Miss Akanassa, it's good to see you again"

"Hello Rolf. Is Raphael here?" Shadow asked.

"The Boss is entertaining some guests at the moment, though I'm sure he can take time for you" Rolf said with a respectful nod, opening the door for the Hunter Commander.

Shadow walked into the club and was assaulted by a wall of sound and lights that stunned her for a moment. Shadow slowly walked through the crowds of people, smiling slightly as she made her way around the extravagant nightclub. The music inside was playing a catchy techno beat with an acoustic guitar accompaniment, along with someone on a piano playing rather masterfully. Through the club, beautiful women dressed in very little danced on small platforms, sometimes around a pole or sometimes on the dance floor. Young men and woman danced on the dance floor, which was a series of panels that flashed white as a rotating planet spun above them, showering them in a series of various lights that seemed to transport them to another world. Where only the beat of the music mattered.

Shadow walked through the club until she chanced upon a heavyset man with a scar on his left eye. He wore a plain black T-shirt and a pair of torn jeans. He had disheveled look to him, as though he just rolled out of bed, but Shadow knew better. He was the best shot in the Hunters.

"Deadshot- Erm, I mean, Jackson" Shadow amended.

"Hey there Shadow. Fancy seeing you here" Deadshot said quietly, his voice strangely audible despite the pounding music.

"I needed to get away for a bit. General Dark is becoming obsessive with this plan of his. Between the final Fragment and the Fragments that the Angels have, it's a wonder that he has time to obsess about anything else" Shadow said with a sigh.

"You need a drink?" Deadshot asked.

"Not now. Where's Raphael?" Shadow asked.

"Upstairs. He's trying to get lucky" Deadshot said with an amused laugh.

"Not surprising" Shadow muttered, smiling slightly.

"You need anything, let me know, OK?" Deadshot said seriously.

Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, sure"

"And don't let that thing bother you. There's nothing you can do about it" Deadshot said to Shadow before taking a long draught from his drink before ordering another from the bartender.

Shadow nodded slowly, and then turned around walked up a nearby flight of stairs to the V.I.P. lounge, where another bouncer stood tall, ready to protect his boss.

"Miss Akanassa" the bodyguard said with a nod.

"Is Raphael busy?" Shadow asked.

"The Boss is busy, but I think he can make time for you" the bodyguard said with a smile as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice said in a rather singsong way.

"Visitor to see you, Boss!" the bodyguard called.

"Who?"

"Miss Akanassa!"

The door was flung open, revealing a man with a colorful fauxhawk. He wore a good-natured smile on his face and had very tanned skin, which was fairly toned for the man's rather thin build. He was very handsome, and was the kind of guy girls would swoon over. He held a wicked-looking cane in his hand, made of solid Precursor Metal. The tip of the cane had a regular steel tip, but Shadow knew that this cane was a cleverly disguised sword and staff combination. She eyed the Dark and Light Eco Crystals at the top of the cane, which Raphael had his hand on. She knew this cane could probably kill most of the people in this club with no effort at all.

Eclipse laughed and said "Zelda! Come on in!"

Eclipse led Shadow into a very comfortable room where two large black loveseats sat, holding several very handsome looking young men and women. Among those was a beautiful woman with large purple hair and a young man with snow white spiky hair with dark red eyes. The Albino man regarded Shadow with a smile over his glasses, and Shadow walked over to them.

"Violet, Doppelganger" Shadow said to both of them.

"Hey boss" Doppelganger said cheerfully, his arm wrapped around Violet's waist.

"Heeey Shadow!" Violet said rather loudly, with a very happy grin on her face. It was obvious she was already wasted, while Doppelganger looked slightly buzzed.

Shadow sat down, rubbing her temples and said "I think I might need that drink now"

"Gustavo, get one of the special drinks we have stored in the basement" Eclipse said to the bodyguard, who nodded and hurried off.

"Thanks" Shadow said gratefully as she leaned back in the chair.

"So, what's new boss?" Violet said leaning forward excitedly.

"Working on my part of the plan. Stephen doesn't like it one bit, but he doesn't have much choice now, does he?" Shadow said with a resigned sigh.

"So where did you meet this guy?" Doppelganger asked as he wrapped his arm around Violet's waist, who smiled with a pleased expression.

"I met him in the Wasteland, while on a scouting mission. He was delivering something to King Damas, and I intercepted him. We fought for a bit, and after a brief struggle he lost. He's always been a lousy fighter…but instead of being afraid, he complimented me on my fighting skills…he was so flattering when we first met, and I was interested…so we talked" Shadow said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"And you two just hit it off?" Violet asked incredulously, still talking loudly.

Shadow nodded and said "It was on and off for a while, but we eventually decided that despite our different paths, we were meant to be together. That's all there is to it"

Eclipse sighed and said "I wish I could find a man like that"

Two of the men who were sitting next to him looked rather put off, and scowled in a rather offended manner. Eclipse turned around, leaning on his cane and said "Oh come on boys, I'll get back to you in a minute. Go get a drink Kev…we can get to know each other better later"

"Fair enough. Come on Chad" the man named Kev said as he got up and walked over to the door and walked out.

"So, what's going to happen after the mission is complete?" Eclipse asked as the door shut.

"Stephen's going to do this…and then…" Shadow trailed off.

"You going somewhere?" Doppelganger said accusingly.

"I didn't say that" Shadow said shortly.

"Hey, we won't tell. Right Eclipse?" Doppelganger said with a smile.

"Of course. After Arranst does what she wants, we'll be free of our bond. The Dark One rewards her followers for their loyalty…right?" Eclipse said questioningly.

"Man, does anyone have faith in her anymore?" Violet said as she rested her head on Doppelganger's shoulder.

"Of course not…" Shadow said with a scowl.

"Thankfully Havoc keeps her busy. Did you hear what she tried with that one girl? Nightingale, was it?" Eclipse said, sitting down and crossing his leg.

"No. What?" Doppelganger asked.

"Tried to force her way into her mind. Corrupt her and take her will, all that stuff" Eclipse explained.

"Wow. And she failed?" Doppelganger said in surprise.

"That's what Havoc tells me. Man…as much as I'd hate to say it…I'm having some serious doubts" Eclipse said with a sigh.

"Is that why you hide in your nightclub instead of going on missions?" Violet asked mockingly.

Eclipse flushed pink and said "Gods no. I have an important cover you know. The fact that this is a Hunter hotspot is not well known. In fact, only my security knows, and that's for V.I.P. treatment. You're welcome by the way"

"Thanks. While I'm getting shot at, you're in here taking shots with your boyfriends" Violet said in an annoyed tone, leaning heavily on Doppelganger's shoulder, causing him to give her a look.

"Vi. You want to go?" Doppelganger asked her.

"No…No…I'm…I'm god…uh, I mean I'm good" Violet said with a giggle.

"Oh come on Vi. Can we come here one time and not have to drag you home?" Doppelganger asked in an amused way.

"You…you know D…I want you…" Violet said with a teasing laugh.

"What?" Doppelganger asked.

"I said…I want you…D…get it…I want the D!" Violet said before cackling madly and passing out on the spot.

"And she's gone ladies and gentleman!" Eclipse said with a laugh, clapping his hands in a light applause.

"About time. She's been drunk off her ass for like the past hour. It'll be good to get her back so she can sleep this off" Doppelganger said.

"So…" Eclipse said.

"So?" Shadow prompted.

"The final Fragment. Has it been located? For sure?" Eclipse asked.

"…yes"

"And where is it?" Eclipse asked.

Shadow was about to answer when Gustavo reappeared with a large bottle of rum, which he poured into a glass for Shadow. She grabbed the drink and downed it in one go.

"Someone's thirsty" Eclipse noted as Gustavo poured her another glass.

"I need something to take the edge off. I've been so stressed lately" Shadow murmured.

"You should bring your boyfriend here Zelda" Eclipse said with a smile.

"He's not much a dancer, though I think he'd like to meet some of you guys" Shadow replied softly.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're going to bring an Angel _here_? To this club?" Doppelganger said in disbelief.

"D, calm down" Shadow said, but he stood up angrily.

"Don't you remember that we're enemies? We sided with the Metal Heads, because they're going to win this war! We should be hunting down Angels, not inviting them to go dancing with us-" D said before Eclipse moved forward.

Before Doppelganger knew it, Eclipse dashed forward and kicked Doppelganger in the chest before bashing him in the head with his cane. He kicked Doppelganger to the floor, and the Albino looked up at him in confusion and indignation.

"This is my club, Billy. Mine. It was owned by my grandfather forty years ago, and when he died he passed it down to my father. And this club was passed down to me when my father died. It is mine to do with as I please. Got it!?" Eclipse said angrily, and Doppelganger nodded.

"Contrary to popular opinion among the Hunters, this is nightclub is not exclusive to just us. Anyone in Haven who needs to forget their troubles and have a good time is welcome here. That includes the Avenging Angels. I don't discriminate between anyone in Haven City, or the world in general…Are…we…clear!?" Eclipse growled at Doppelganger, who reluctantly nodded again.

"Maybe I should send out invites. Like I said, no one knows that this is a Hunter hotspot. It'd be good for business too…" Eclipse murmured, turning around.

"Gustavo! Brute!" Eclipse called.

Gustavo and the other bodyguard walked into the room, saluted Eclipse and said "Yes Boss?"

"Bring some of the Holo-Invites to my office in an hour. We're about to drum up some new customers. Also, send Sasha in here, would you?" Eclipse said with a dazzling smile.

"Of course Boss" Gustavo and Brute said with a bow before walking out of the door.

A few moments later a woman knocked on the door.

"Come in Sasha"

A woman walked into the room, wearing a wide smile. She was one of the dancers at the club, and was wearing a fairly revealing white two-piece outfit that left little to the imagination. She had flawless dark skin and long flowing black hair with a red streak running through it and had a very trim physique, perfect for this line of work.

"Hey Boss. What can I do for you?" the woman asked chirpily.

"Sasha, can you follow Gustavo and Brute and make sure those invites to the Avenging Angels? It's a little important, and I want to make sure they get to the right person" Eclipse said with a wink.

"Gotcha boss. Love the hair by the way" Sasha said with a grin.

"Thanks, I dyed it special for tonight" Eclipse said cheerfully.

"Is that all?" Sasha asked.

"Yep. You can go now"

"Thanks Boss. Take care!" Sasha said with a tinkling laugh as she exited the room.

"She seems nice" Shadow said to Eclipse.

"She's my best dancer. She's very dependable and keeps the others in line, and she's one of the crowd favorites" Eclipse said with a grin.

"I bet she sees a lot of action" Doppelganger said with a smirk.

"She's actually got a boyfriend" Eclipse replied.

Shadow shrugged and said "Hey, if some people are OK with that, I won't judge"

"Now that we've got that out of the way, where _did_ that last Fragment end up?" Eclipse asked as he sat down again.

"It was in the rubble of the Palace in Haven City" Shadow replied.

"Wait…the Baron had a Fragment of the Gate?" Doppelganger asked.

"Yes. It seems he was familiar with the legend and realized what he had chanced upon" Shadow replied.

"Wait…you said _was_. Where is it now?" Eclipse asked.

"It survived Veger's attack in the Palace, and it wound up in the hands of Ashelin" Shadow explained.

"The governor?" Doppelganger asked.

"That's the one. Apparently the Angels are supposed to retrieve it sometime soon, so…we're setting up a little ambush for them" Eclipse said to the other two, who nodded.

"I just hope the Intel proves true. Dark won't be happy if this was all for nothing" Doppelganger said gloomily.

Shadow shivered and said "For Stephen's sake…I hope it's true…"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary:<span>

Bathing Grotto:

"Alright, now relax" Jak said to Nightingale.

"_I can't"_ Nightingale replied tiredly.

"Come on Night!"

"_I look so weird though"_ Nightingale said quietly.

Jak and Nightingale were currently sitting down in the bathing Grotto, where they were trying to get Nightingale out of her Light Form. She had been stuck in it for roughly a week, and she and Jak were getting worried. She shook her now flowing white hair and said "_This isn't working. How did you do it?"_

"I just run out of Light Eco, or I _relax_" Jak said, adding extra emphasis on the word.

"_Hey, do you have any idea how weird this feels?"_ Nightingale asked in an annoyed tone.

Jak turned into his Light Form and said _"Yeah. I do"_

Nightingale frowned, sitting down on the rock, and said _"What if it doesn't go away?"_

"It will…just relax" Jak said as he reverted back to normal.

Nightingale folded her wings and said _"I look like some kind of angel now…"_

"You look great, Night. And you look like an angel because you are an angel" Jak replied with a laugh.

Nightingale's face glowed white, and Jak realized that was the Light Form equivalent of one of her famous blushes. Jak wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said quietly "Just relax…let the form slip away…let the Light Eco fade back into your core…"

Nightingale shivered at the softness in Jak's voice and slowly closed her eyes. Slowly but surely, she began to relax. She felt the form sipping away from her, and eventually the glow around her began to fade. Her wings vanished in a flash of light, and her hair reverted to its normal state. Nightingale's eyes returned to their usual green color, and Jak grinned at her with pride.

Nightingale swayed on her feet and Jak managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Nightingale smiled weakly at him and said "T-thanks"

"You did it" Jak said with a laugh.

"I guess s-so" Nightingale said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Come on, let's go to the Lounge. You can sleep it off. You've been in this form for a week, so I'm not surprised you nearly passed out" Jak said with a grin as began to walk out of the Grotto, with Nightingale still in his arms.

"I'm fine!" Nightingale said tiredly with a smile.

"Nah, you're going to the lounge. I'll carry you" Jak said with a smirk.

"Jak! Stop it! I can walk!" Nightingale said, squirming in his arms.

"Nah. I'm going to just embarrass you in front of everyone" Jak said with a teasing grin.

"No! Come on Jak!" Nightingale as she smacked him in the chest.

Jak hefted her over his shoulder, causing her to yell out in indignation. Jak walked into the lounge, interrupting a conversation, and dropped Nightingale on the couch.

"…and that's why I don't use the elevator's anymore" Sharpshooter said, ending his story.

"Hey Jak, Night. What's up?" Chill asked, draped over Blade's legs and lying comfortably in his lap.

"I'm finally out of my Light Form, and Jak's been giving me a lessons on how to use it" Nightingale said to Chill, who nodded.

"We haven't seen you much since you got back. Have you been teaching her the ropes since then Jak?" Rune asked.

Jak nodded and said "Me and her are bound to have some of the same abilities. The more she uses her form the stronger she'll get"

"So what can you do in terms of powers and stuff Night?" Blade asked the black-haired woman.

"Well, I can fly now" Nightingale said with a smile.

"You could fly before" Rune pointed out.

"Yes, but before I had a hard time changing directions. And if I got hit, I'd go spiraling out of control. With wings, I have much better control now" Nightingale said to Rune, who nodded.

"Aside from that, she's much stronger in this form. You think she hit hard before, well, she hits twice as hard now" Jak said dryly, lifting up his sleeve and showing a huge purple bruise.

"I said I'm sorry" Nightingale said in a small voice.

Jak winced at the hurt tone in her voice and said "Hey, it's a compliment"

Rune chuckled and said "You two should kiss and make up"

"Shut up!" Nightingale said with an embarrassed scowl as she smacked Rune in the head. Jak could only laugh with a pink face.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Daxter said as he walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks with an expression of horror.

"Oh god…who invited you two!?" Daxter yelled pointing to Onin and Pecker, who were sitting in the corner of the room.

"We are always there, lurking where you least expect us" Pecker said mysteriously.

"They were there when I came in here" Phoenix said with a smirk.

"Onin's pretty cool, I have to admit. She's been telling us all sorts of things, mainly past and future stuff. She can't give us all the answers of course, but the hints she's been giving are interesting to say the least" Blade said, earning a smile from the old woman.

"Hey, about me!?" Pecker demanded.

"You're sort of a loudmouth" Blade replied.

"Blade, I knew I liked you for a reason" Daxter said with a grin.

"Why you little! I'm going to squawking-!" Pecker began to say before Tech walked into the room and said "What's with the noise?"

"You two, shut it" Rune said sternly to Blade and Pecker, who nodded, though Blade wore a slight grin on his face.

"What's up Tech?" Nightingale asked.

"We received some very odd items in the electronic delivery system this morning…" Tech said as he scratched his head uncertainly.

"What kind of items?" Nightingale asked curiously.

"Well…I got some very interesting invitations to a club called Sunset Stratosphere. Four of them in total…have you guys heard of it?" Tech asked.

"OH MY GOD! I…LOVE…that place" Chill gushed with a grin.

"So…you've heard of it" Pecker said, sounding amused.

"Have I? That place is so much fun. Awesome music, tons of good-looking people, and the owner is sexy as hell…too bad he's as straight as a circle" Chill said offhandedly. Blade cleared his throat loudly before Chill kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't follow" Nightingale said blankly.

Rune leaned over to Nightingale and muttered something in her ear, and Nightingale's eyes widened and said "Really!? _That's_ what that means?"

Jak burst out laughing while Chill, Blade, Phoenix, and Rune laughed with a little more dignity. Pecker and Daxter were practically crying while Onin smiled at them and made a gesture with her hands in which both of her pointer fingers touched over and over again.

"Oh my God, you're so sheltered. It's so adorable though" Rune laughed breathlessly as she gave Night a one-armed hug.

Nightingale's face was beet-red at this point, and Tech cleared his throat and said "Apparently he sent the invitation to you Chill. He asked for you by name"

"Odd. I don't remember giving it to him" Chill said, sounding confused.

"You sure? You were pretty hammered last time we went there" Blade replied, and Chill flushed pink and said "…OK, maybe I may have given him my name"

"Nice. So why did he send Chill an invite?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, seems kind of weird to me" Nightingale added.

"Night, when you leave the Sanctuary and go party, people invite you to places. Weird thing is, I haven't been there in months…its odd that he'd send an invite now" Chill said as Tech handed her an invitation. She pressed a red button on the small grey envelope and a blue hologram appeared above the envelope.

"Hey there, Nicole Iveraldo. This is a special V.I.P. invite to the hottest club in Haven City, Sunset Stratosphere, located in the Palace District of Haven City, just follow the sound of the music and you'll be in the right place. This invite allows up to three guests to come along with you. Come be a part of the greatest club to ever grace the wonderful Haven City! Just show this Holo-Invite to the bouncer at the door and you and your friends will be treated to a night you'll never forget!" the man said cheerfully before vanishing in a burst of green light.

"I'm already excited" Chill said with a grin.

'It'd be nice to go back there for a bit. We'll save that invite, since it's good for any night we want to use it, and save it for a special occasion" Blade said.

Tech raised an eyebrow and said "And what day is that? When you finally propose to Chill?"

Blade flushed pink and Chill grinned widely and said "Hey…now that's a thought Russal"

"Tech, I'm going to kill you" Blade growled as Chill latched onto him with a wide smile.

"Alright, then I'll distract her. Since it's a pretty slow day today, why don't you guys go to the beach?" Tech suggested with a smirk.

"You mean in the Wasteland?" Nightingale asked.

"Yeah, why not? Some areas of the Wasteland have absolutely amazing beaches and coves to relax in. Isn't that right Beast?" Tech asked the big man, who nodded.

"Fossil Cove is good" Beast grumbled.

"Fossil Cove…ah…the memories…OK, it's settled" Chill said as she stood up, clasping her hands.

"Spread the word. Anyone who wants to come can come. We meet in the Motor Pool in thirty minutes!" Chill announced before grabbing Blade by the arm and dragging him with her out of the room.

Pecker eyed the chattering group and said "It's been a while since we went on vacation"

Onin smirked and made a hand gesture, blue mist trailing behind her fingers.

"Oh no! Not after last time! Let's just go already!" Pecker said exasperatedly.

"You? You two aren't going anywhere!" Daxter said hotly.

"Oh really? OK, we'll see about that you orange nuisance!" Pecker snapped at Daxter, who was ready to lunge at Pecker before Jak gave him a look.

"So…you wanna come Jak?" Nightingale asked quietly.

Jak looked at her and said "If everyone else is, I guess I'll go too"

Nightingale smiled and said "It'll be nice to have a day off, especially after all of the training we've done"

"I wonder what other powers you have after all that training." Jak said wonderingly.

Nightingale got to her feet and grinned at him.

"I don't know what kind of powers I'll have Jak, but I do know that no matter what, I'll be by your side" Nightingale said softly before walking out of the room. Jak followed her out of the lounge, but went towards his room.

"Jak, do you ever think of her…you know, like you used to think of Keira?" Daxter asked Jak.

"Shut up Dax. I don't want to talk about Keira" Jak snapped at Daxter, who sighed.

"Hey…I miss her too big guy…but you know…we've got to keep going" Daxter muttered.

Jak stopped in the middle of the hallway, thinking about her. Her death was the reason he had joined this group. Despite everything, he had never once lost sight of the fact that he was doing this to avenge his childhood friend.

Her death had filled him with the sort of grief that he had never felt before. Jak was a very strong person, who rarely showed sorrow or inner pain. He also never cried. At least, that's what everyone else thought. Behind closed doors though, he mourned his fallen friends. He mourned Damas, he mourned those who had perished at the Metal Heads hands.

And he mourned Keira.

Jak felt Daxter pat him on the back and take a shaky breath.

"We'll get em'…won't we Jak?" Daxter asked.

Jak nodded silently and walked back to his room.

Motor Pool:

"Jak…are you OK?" Nightingale asked softly.

"I'm fine" Jak replied shortly. Jak was now dressed in his spare Wastelander Gear (given to him by Sig offscreen for those who are wondering), wearing half of it. He wore a pair of tan shorts with some pieces on it, with a white-sleeveless shirt that went with it.

"No you're not" Nightingale persisted.

Jak gave Nightingale a halfhearted smile and said "I'll be fine"

"Alright, everyone in the car!" Chill said as Blade tossed a few bags into the back of the Sand Hound. Blade drove while Chill rode in the shotgun seat, with the others piling into the back. Blade revved the vehicle loudly and shot off down the tunnel, and within a minute they were in the Wasteland.

"Nice day out. Hot as per usual, no sandstorms in sight" Rune said with a grin. Rune and her twin were wearing bikinis, with Rune's being light blue with purple stylish designs on them while Phoenix had a bright red one with yellow and red fiery designs on it. Beast simply wore his armor, complete with his helmet. He was also the only one outfitted with weapons, though Jak had sneakily brought a pistol with him. When asked why Beast was coming armed by Daxter, Rune said it as in case of an attack, though she mentioned afterwards that there was no chance of that happening.

Chill was wearing a white-two piece that left very little to the imagination, while Tess (who Daxter brought along) came in small green two-piece swimsuit. Daxter of course was rocking his favorite pair of shorts of course, while Sharpshooter wore a pair of black swim trunks. Blade was wearing a red speedo, which was probably Chill's idea.

Nightingale stole the show, in Jak's mind at least, with her black two-piece with a crimson feather design. She looked slightly self-conscious, but a hand on her shoulder from Jak was all it took to get a smile from the black-haired woman.

The group drove for about an hour until they arrived at a small section of the Wasteland where a row of large mounds of rocks locked the beach from view. Blade drove towards the edge of a small cliff, at the bottom of which was a small rocky cove. The water here was very calm and dazzling blue color. Combined with the heat and the cloudless sky, it was the perfect day for a swim outside.

The group slowly unpacked their stuff and got situated. Jak hung around, feeling out of place. Jak glanced off to the side and found to his amazement Onin and Pecker sitting down on the ground nearby. Pecker was sunbathing while just Onin sat there.

"But…how?" Jak asked.

"Don't ask. It is better that you don't know" Pecker said with a smirk.

"Blame the author" Daxter replied angrily.

"So, what now?" Jak asked awkwardly, trying to derail the awkward conversation.

"Well, you can do whatever the hell you want really. This cliff is perfect for diving off of, the rocks down by the water are perfect for relaxing on, the water's nice too. There's a small underground path at the bottom that takes you back up here…Plus... you could always do…" Chill trailed off with an evil grin.

"This!" Chill said evilly, kicking Blade off of the cliff. The Agent tumbled through the air, with a yelp before righting himself in midair.

"Damn it Nicole!" Blade yelled before he splashed into the water. Blade's head shot out of the water, and he shook his short blond hair like a dog.

"Come on in guys, the water's fine!" Blade said with a laugh.

"Alright sexy, my turn!" Chill said as she ran off of the cliff, diving into water like a missile. She popped up behind Blade and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgot how much fun jumping off of that thing was" Chill said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Blade's neck.

"Come on Ali!" Phoenix said with a grin as she ran over to the side of the edge and kicked off of the edge, doing a forward flip before hitting the water. Rune followed up with an elegant backflip.

"God I love twins" Daxter said with a sultry smile as the two girls began splashing each other in the water.

"Agreed" Beast growled with a smirk. Luckily Tess wasn't paying attention to any of this.

Jak and Daxter glanced over at Nightingale, who was smiling faintly as she walked over to them.

"So…on three?" Nightingale said playfully.

Jak and Daxter exchanged glances, grinned, and turned back to her and said "On three"

"One…"

Nightingale and Jak took a few steps backwards while Beast and Sharpshooter laughed.

"Two"

Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and said "You two can get this one"

Nightingale and Jak glanced at each other and said "Three…"

"GO!" Beast, Daxter, Tess, and Sharpshooter yelled, and Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand and sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. Jak and Nightingale jumped over the edge and plummeted towards the blue water below.

"Let's make this interesting!" Nightingale said to Jak as they neared the water.

"Alright, like I showed you before" Jak said as his eyes turned white.

"Right!" Nightingale said as her eyes turned white as well.

White wings shot from their backs as their bodies became immersed in a blue glow. Light Jak and Nightingale flapped their wings together just as they neared the water, creating a gust that allowed them to avoid the water below and shoot out along the water's surface.

"Oh wow, that's awesome" Rune said as she admired the two flying around.

"_It's so strange Jak…like something out of a fairy tale…" _Nightingale murmured.

"_It's something alright"_ Light Jak said as they flapped their wings together, flying higher above the water's surface, still holding hands.

"_Jak…thank you"_

"_For what?"_

"_For everything…none of this would've been possible without you…without you…I'd be so lost…" _Nightingale said softly as they flew out over the water together. Jak shook his head and said "_If I had to do it over, I'd do it again"_

"_Why though?"_ Nightingale asked softly.

Jak thought about it and said _"Because you're…special"_

"_Special? In a good way?"_ Nightingale prompted.

"_Yeah"_

Nightingale smiled and said _"Special how?"_

Jak scowled and said _"Do we have to do this now…it feels…awkward"_

Nightingale broke her hand free and quickly flew away before slamming into Jak, who spun around in the opposite direction. Light Jak looked at her with a surprised expression while Nightingale gestured for him to come closer.

"_Come on Jak, don't let a newbie show you up"_ Nightingale said playfully as she turned around and flew back in the other direction.

Light Jak suddenly stopped his flight and said "_Wait…was she flirting with me?"_

"_Wait, what am I doing!?"_ Light Jak thought aloud as he shot after Nightingale.

He caught up with her easily, his experience giving him an advantage, and grabbed her by the waist in midair as they neared the cove where the others were.

"_Jak!"_ Nightingale yelled with a grin.

Jak spun around in a circle and dive-bombed into the water, sinking them both into the water. Nightingale fought him in the water, and eventually Nightingale stepped on his head and swam to the surface, breaking through the water with a gasp. She reverted back to her normal state as she bobbed above the water's surface.

"Jeez, you two need to bang already" Chill said with a wide smile as Nightingale blushed dark red.

Jak burst up from the water and said "Who needs to what?"

"You two. Bang already" Phoenix said to Jak, who flushed pink and said "Shut up"

"Whatever" Phoenix chuckled as she floated on her back.

"Come on you bozos, let's have some fun!" Chill yelled, splashing Jak and Nightingale in the face. Not to be outdone, the duo began to splash Chill. Blade and the twins joined in, and the group continued the splash battle until Sharpshooter jumped down from below, splashing all of them.

Eventually the group stopped playing around and started to relax, basking in the sun and allowing the stress from the past few weeks melt away. Jak and Nightingale continued to train, with Jak focusing mainly on helping Nightingale fly. Luckily her armor enhancement involved flight, so she was already familiar with a lot of the fundamentals. When the two decided to take a break, they flew up to the top of the cliff and relaxed with the others.

"Bah, you're lucky Jak" Sharpshooter said as Jak and Nightingale landed on the cliff.

"Why?" Jak asked as he sat down on the blanket they had set out on the rock face.

"Because, you get to hang out with Night. You two can flirt it up as much as you want, and I'm stuck here bored as hell" Sharpshooter said with a scowl. Jak and Nightingale glanced at each other, shrugged, and then looked up at Rune who was standing above Sharpshooter. She put a finger to her lips and bent down so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"Flirt it up huh?" Rune whispered into Sharpshooter's ear.

"…yeah, flirt it up" Sharpshooter said with a smirk on his face.

"You're composure is impeccable as always" Rune said with a grin as she laid down next to Sharpshooter.

"We snipers need to always have a calm composure. Can't be stiff and stuffy when we're aiming down our sights now, can we?" Sharpshooter reasoned with a smirk.

Rune grinned and said " Whatever…hey, can you do my back?"

Sharpshooter raised an eyebrow and said "Really?"

"Sure. Just make sure you get my shoulders" Rune said laying down and rolling over. Sharpshooter had a look of utter amazement as Rune undid her top and closed her eyes. Chill and Blade burst out laughing as Sharpshooter eyed Rune's bare back with amazement.

"For the love of the Precursors, just lotion her back" Phoenix said, hardly hold back her laughter.

"Nervous?" Rune asked Sharpshooter playfully.

"Shut up Ali" Sharpshooter said as his face got red.

Jak made a motion with his hands which meant "Go on man"

"I swear, if this is some kind of trick, I'll throw your top in the ocean" Sharpshooter said with a scowl. Jak walked over to Blade and Chill, who were off to the side relaxing on the blanket on the rock face.

"While they get situated, I have to ask you something Jak" Chill said quietly as she rolled over on her back.

"What's up?" Jak asked, lowering his voice.

"Nightingale" Chill said simply.

"Oh come on, not this again" Jak sighed, glancing over at the woman in question, who was practicing her flying in the distance.

"Seriously, what's the deal between you two?" Chill asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jak replied.

"Nightingale and you have grown really close as of late…well, actually, you've always been close. You can't honestly tell me that you don't think of her in a special way" Chill said to Jak, who frowned.

Jak scowled and said "I don't want to talk about it"

"Aww, is it because-" Chill began to say with a grin before Jak cut her off with an annoyed growl. Chill looked surprised at the anger in the growl, and even more by Jak's tone as he spoke.

"It's because I had a friend once…she was one of my oldest friends…we liked each other…a lot. Then we got dragged into the goddamn future, and the Metal Heads ruined everything. Any chance of me and her together was destroyed when he Metal Heads attacked…She was killed in the Freedom League attack just a few months back…just when everything should have been good again" Jak said harshly.

"Oh…I knew that a friend of yours had died but…I didn't know that…" Chill trailed off softly.

"We weren't serious or anything, but the feelings were there…she was someone very special to me…that's why…I don't know what I feel…Nightingale is special to me too…but I don't know if it's just because I care about her…"Jak trailed off.

"Or if it's something else?" Chill said to Jak, who nodded slowly.

"Hmm…I think time is the best remedy for this. You're still not over your friend, so just take your time. If you think of Nightingale that way, then you don't have to go flat out tell her. Just…you know, let her know you're interested" Chill said with a kind smile.

Jak sighed and said "It isn't that easy"

Jak got to his feet and walked towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the bottom, at the water below, before stepping off of it.

Jak closed his eyes as he fell towards the water below, thinking about everything. He knew that the journey had just begun. The fighting, the suffering, and the pain were just beginning. Many more would die in this fight…

Before Jak could dwell on darker thoughts much further, he felt his descent slowly stopping, and felt his body slowly sink into the water instead of slamming into it. He opened his eyes and found that Nightingale had grabbed him and slowed his descent.

"Hey" Jak muttered as he floated in the water. Nightingale floated above him, smiling widely, and said "Come on Jak! Cheer up!"

"Sorry Night…I just…" Jak sighed again and Nightingale deactivated her Light Form as she dropped into the water.

Nightingale's head burst from the water below and she scowled at him.

"You need this day off more than anyone. We've all got to take a breather at some point, don't we?" Nightingale asked Jak in her musical voice.

"I guess" Jak relented.

"Come on, let's just swim over to those rocks. We can get away from the others for a bit" Nightingale suggested. Jak nodded and followed her and she swam towards the rocky shore.

"Alright, I did your dare!" Sharpshooter said to Blade as he tossed Rune's top back to her, his face a dark crimson color. Rune was laughing semi-manically while Phoenix, Blade, and Chill laughed with even less dignity.

"My turn" Sharpshooter said with a smirk, his face still pink.

"Alright, let's hear it" Blade said with a grin.

"Blade, I dare you to bang Chill in the water down there" Sharpshooter said with a grin.

"We haven't done that yet" Blade muttered, and Chill suddenly flung herself at Blade and wrapped herself around him. Blade grinned devilishly and said "OK, we'll do it"

"Literally" Pecker remarked as the two stumbled off the edge of the cliff and into the water below. Jak and Nightingale, who were relaxing on the rocks quietly, looked at the couple in surprise as the two began to thrash around in the water, laughing.

"What are they doing?" Nightingale asked Jak as they submerged completely.

Jak was about to reply when he noticed Chill's bottoms floating in the water, followed by Blade's swimsuit. He then saw a series of a bubbles float up from underwater, and realized what they were doing.

"Uh…fighting"

"Hmm…I don't think so" Nightingale said as she leaned back and rested her head on Jak's chest. Jak smiled and rested his hands on her chest.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"This is nice" Nightingale murmured.

"It is. I can't remember the last time I relax like this" Jak said quietly as he closed his eyes. Nightingale smiled, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

At least before Pecker and Daxter started arguing.

"For the last time, no!" Pecker yelled.

"Come on! She's all magical and stuff, why can't she tell me when Tess and me-" Daxter began to say.

"For the love of all things sacred, shut up! I don't want to hear any more about the squawking subject" Pecker screeched as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Come on man! She has to know!" Daxter insisted.

"NO! ENOUGH!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

"HEY!" Rune bellowed at the two animals, who were in the process of strangling each other.

"Both of you, shut the hell up. We're here to relax, so relax. Otherwise, you can go sit with Beast in the car" Rune said, jerking her thumb at Beast.

"Why is Beast in the car?" Daxter asked.

"He doesn't like to swim. Plus, he's on guard duty for Marauders" Rune said.

"I thought you said there's no chance of an attack?" Daxter said accusingly.

"I never specified what kind of attack. I meant Hunters. Marauders on the other hand, well…it could happen. I'm not worried though" Rune said with a smile.

"Worried about what?" Nightingale asked as she and Jak flew back up to the cliff together.

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna play truth or dare?" Chill asked with a mischievous smile. Jak shrugged in response, sitting down and staring off into the sky, which was a serene blue color.

"I'll pass." Nightingale said as she reactivated her Light Flight and shot into the air with a giddy laugh.

"She really likes doing that" Jak said fondly as he turned his head watched her fly off.

"Hey Jak?" Chill said.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to smack Night's ass when she comes back" Chill said with a grin.

"What!?" Jak said in surprise, sitting up.

"What? You obviously like her. Smack her ass. Show her you're interested" Chill said with a perverted smirk.

Jak scowled and said "That won't work"

"So you are interested!" Chill said with a grin.

"Damn it…women make things so complicated" Jak sighed, scratching his head.

"Come on Jak. You're a stud, you're a hero, and you're drop dead gorgeous. Just let Night know that you're interested. She's a bit sheltered, but even she should be able to see the signs. Who knows, she might return the favor" Chill said as she lowered her sunglasses with a lewd grin.

Jak thought about it for a minute and said "OK, I'll do it"

"Sweet" Chill said with a wide grin.

"But you have to bang Blade in the water" Jak replied.

"Can do. Hey Russal!" Chill said as she got to her feet.

"What?" Blade said, walking over to her.

Chill whispered something in his ear and he gave her a surprised look.

"Again? That's three times since we got here!" Blade said incredulously.

"Wait, I only saw one time like an hour ago. When the hell did you have time to do it earlier?" Sharpshooter asked.

"It was when you guys were watching Jak and Nightingale earlier" Chill replied before she grabbed Blade's hand and jumped off of the cliff.

"That man has a sex life spoken of in legends" Pecker said with a smirk.

Onin made several gestures with her hands and Pecker said "Not on your life!"

"What did she say?" Jak asked.

"Something about Blade and her being 300 years younger. Trust me, you don't want to know" Pecker said with a shudder.

"UGH! Did not need that image in my mind" Daxter howled as he covered his eyes. Tess laughed at Daxter's antics before gesturing him over to her. Nightingale's head popped up over and cliff and she said "What happened up here?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Daxter replied.

Nightingale climbed up on the cliff, reverting to her normal form. She wrung the water out of her hair and was moving to sit down next to Jak, when Jak swiftly did what Chill has asked.

"EEP!" Nightingale squeaked as Jak smacked her behind, causing her to jump.

Jak and Daxter exchanged looks for a moment before Daxter gave him a thumbs up. Everyone began to laugh, while Nightingale stood there, looking incredibly embarrassed and confused.

"What? Jak, why did you DO that!?" Nightingale demanded.

"Oh come on Night, I was having some fun" Jak said with a grin as he got to his feet and brushed the sand off of him. Nightingale scowled, but then smiled mischievous and swatted Jak's behind in a similar fashion.

"Nightingale!? Are you serious?" Jak asked in surprise as he looked back at the top-ranked Agent, who was sauntering away with a grin.

"_I'm going to buy Chill a beer later"_ Jak thought to himself with a satisfied smirk.

Nightingale looked back at Jak, flushing pink, but was grinning widely.

Jak laughed said "So much for innocence and purity. Maybe that test of heart thing was rigged"

"Hey! Who was the one smacking my butt just a minute ago?" Nightingale shot back, causing Jak to smile as he walked by her.

"Well, you know" Jak laughed, slapping Nightingale on the ass again.

"JAK!" Nightingale yelled exasperatedly as her face turned dark red.

Jak bent over, laughing loudly, before Nightingale ran at him and tackled Jak to the ground. The rolled around on the rock face, both of them trying to get on top, before they realized that they had run out of rock.

"OH F*CK!" Jak yelled as he flailed in the air. Nightingale laughed before she went into her Light Mode and pure white angel wings shot from her back and she soared past him. Jak laughed and grabbed her by the foot as she flew by him, causing her to go off course and slam into the water right before he did. Nightingale shot out of the water with a growl and flung herself at Jak, who went into Light Jak mode and activated his Light Barrier, sending Nightingale reeling backwards into the water.

"Owww…that's a really cool power Jak" Nightingale said admiringly.

"Yeah…let's fly back up there" Jak suggested.

"_OK…on three. One…two…three!"_ Jak and Nightingale said as they both went into their Light Eco Forms and shot from the water, their wings propelling them into the air.

"Wow, you've got that Light Form down, don't you Night?" Rune said with a smile as Jak and Night reverted to their normal forms.

Nightingale beamed at the compliment and Jak said "She's a natural. It took me weeks to get the level she's at now"

Nightingale's face flushed pink and she muttered "Well, I have a good teacher showing me the way"

The conversation continued as such for a few more minutes, and the others continued to relax. A short distance away, Beast was waking up from a small nap. The desert heat was relaxing to the large man, who had thrived on the warmth and heat of the desert once upon a time, and was accustomed to it. Beast had his eyes closed as the desert wind picked up, blowing back his black bangs. Beast then cracked open an eye as he heard the distinct sound of engines in the distance.

Beast growled a curse under his breath and grabbed his warhammer and a pistol, holding them in each hand.

"EVERYONE! HIDE!" Beast snarled to the others, who as one dove into the water at the large man's command. They knew better than to question Beast in the Wasteland. This was his turf.

Jak and Nightingale hid behind a rock a short distance away, ready to intervene if they must.

Beast stood tall as three red and black dune buggies surrounded him, each one carrying three Marauder's in them. As the Marauder's jumped out, they brandished their weapons at Beast.

"Arhyski! Meki osh juka lotana!" Beast growled to the Marauder's. The Marauder's exchanged looks, and then lowered their weapons, muttering "Arkzlag…"

A taller Marauder with a two-handed sword took a step back and muttered "Arkzlag…ah to merkoza?"

Beast nodded and said "Ahta. Judo nosalz towat"

Nightingale listened intently, and murmured under her breath "I knew it…I knew they'd come back some day…"

"Night?" Jak asked, but the black-haired woman ignored Jak and listened intently to the conversation going on.

"It has been some time, hasn't it my brothers?" Beast growled to the young Marauders starring him down. It had been some time since Beast last spoke the language of the Marauders. The last day had been when he left the Stronghold forever.

"What are you doing here Arkzlag?" the tall lead Marauder asked coldly.

"The same as always Lota. Protecting those I care for" Beast rumbled in response.

"Care for!? HA! You abandoned us! You went and joined those Angels! We should kill you now!" Lota roared furiously, pointing his sword at Beast.

"You forget your place youngling! I am still unbeaten in one-on-one combat, and as such I have a higher rank than you! Even if I left the folds of our people, I still hold that rank!" Beast snarled back, causing the Marauder to back off by taking a few steps backwards.

"Grr…" Lota growled angrily.

"Leave this place. Forget about me and move on" Beast murmured softly.

"We can't Akrzlag! Please, come home!" another marauder said softly, his dark blue eyes shining under his helmet.

"Akenna, calm yourself" Beast growled.

"We have been without a Leader for so long. Ever since the Angels attacked us, we have had no one to lead us, to show us the way" Akenna said softly to Beast.

"Of course…Leader is determined through the rule of the Pack. He who slays the Leader, becomes Leader…" Beast said to Akenna.

"What are they talking about?" Tess asked Daxter. Daxter shook his head and looked up at Jak and Nightingale, who were muttering to each other.

"What do they want Night?" Jak asked in a hushed tone.

"They said they need a Leader, and Leader is determined by who killed Leader" Nightingale whispered. Jak and Daxter realized that Nightingale could understand them perfectly, having spent years with them during her imprisonment. She must have learned the language at some point during her time at the Stronghold.

"And who was the one who killed Leader?" Lota said softly to Beast.

"Iris…" Beast growled angrily.

"I killed him when I broke out. I killed so many of them escaping, just so I could find the man that had broken me…I earned the right to fight him, and I beat him…I killed him…I didn't even consider the fact that…oh my god" Nightingale realized.

"So it is settled, we have our new Leader" Lota said with a grin.

"No" Beast said firmly.

"No? She defeated Leader Akto, so she is now Leader" Lota said, clasping his hands together with a satisfied laugh.

"Leave now. Find someone else to be Leader" Beast growled.

"This is how it must be! It is tradition!" Lota snarled.

"If she can't be Leader, than can you come back? You were second in command after all, and you'd be perfect as a Leader" Akenna asked softly.

"Neither me or her will accept the position" Beast growled.

"Then we shall take her by force!" Lota snarled, and Beast smiled sinisterly and dropped his warhammer and pistol into the sand.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Beast growled.

And like that Beast lunged forward, faster than any of the Marauders could react, and grabbed Lota by the head. He drew back his fist, while clutching Lota's skull with his other hand in a grip of iron, and slammed his fist Lota's face. Lota went flying backwards into the sand as Beast's fist connected with a horrifying crunching sound. Blood poured from the helmet of the Marauder as crashed into a nearby dune, where he remained unmoving and still.

"Come get me" Beast snarled, taking a step forward.

The Marauder's roared and lunged at Beast, who charged into the fray. Jak made a move to help him, but Nightingale stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"He can handle this himself. Plus, it's the Lohzusa. The others made the challenge, and now Beast must face them alone" Nightingale said with a knowing smile. Jak nodded and proceeded to watch one of the most one-sided fights of his life.

Beast indeed didn't need any help, as he ducked under a slash and delivered an uppercut to one of the Marauder's the knocked his helmet off and sent him flying fifteen feet into the air before crashing senseless onto the ground.

Beast spun around as another Marauder launched himself at him, and he grabbed him by the throat and held the Marauder high into the air. The Marauder writhed in the powerful man's grip as Beast crushed his windpipe, breaking his neck with pure strength. As Beast dropped the dead Marauder onto the ground, three Marauder's charged at him, sword's raised. Beast kicked his War Hammer into the air with his foot and grabbed it as it flew upwards, spinning around as he grabbed it.

"RAAAAH!" Beast snarled as he slammed his hammer into the three Marauder's, sending them flying backwards into the sands and kill all three of them with one strike. Beast swung his warhammer again, slamming the edge of the powerful weapon into the side of another Marauder, who screamed in agony as the war hammer's spike tore into his side. Beast pulled the warhammer out of the man's side and jabbed at him with the blunt edge of the weapon, downing him for good. The final Marauder managed to get close enough to Beast to slash at him with his sword, but Beast simply spun around and punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the sands once more and breaking his neck with a single punch.

Beast looked up at the only Marauder left, Akenna, who was staring at the former second in command of the Marauders with a look of admiration and fear.

"That guy scares me" Daxter whispered to Jak, who nodded.

"Beast can be really terrifying in battle sometimes" Nightingale whispered in agreement. Beast starred down the remaining Marauder, who looked at his weapon for a moment before dropping it into the sand.

"I surrender. I'm not above admitting that you are the better warrior, sir" Akenna growled.

"Akenna…leave. Tell the others this. They must move on. They must find their own way. Such is the life of the Marauders…" Beast growled.

"But…we need you sir" Akenna muttered softly.

"Maybe…but another can be Leader. I am too soft…too protective. Leader must be someone who puts the clan first, and is ruthless to all others. Vicious, calculating, and puts his people first. That is what made the old Leader so good…Akenna. Leave. Tell them what you saw, and tell them to leave me and Iris out of this. That part of our lives is over now" Beast growled softly as he took a few steps forward. Beast put a hand on the young Marauder's shoulder.

"Go with the blessing of Arkzlag…go…" Beast said to the young Marauder, who nodded silently and began to walk back to his buggy.

With a casual glance at his slain allies, Akenna quickly sped off into the Wasteland, and Beast sighed deeply.

"Another time…another life…" Beast growled to himself.

"Beast!"

The large Agent turned around to see Jak and Nightingale running towards him. Nightingale looked up at him and said "I heard everything…thank you…for sticking up for me like that"

"Don't say that. I can't repay you for what I did to you…Don't ever think we're even" Beast growled at the young woman, who sighed.

"I said I forgive you. If you're going be like this, I can't stop you. But don't beat yourself up over this" Nightingale said to Beast, who shook his head.

Sharpshooter and Rune walked over to the group, so Beast turned around and waked back towards the vehicle.

"What happened? We heard…DAMN!" Sharpshooter said as he eyed the dead bodies on the ground.

"Night, what happened?" Rune asked softly.

"The Marauders…they made an offer that Beast had to refuse" Nightingale replied quietly.

"Maybe…we should pack it in for today" Rune said to Sharpshooter, Jak, and Night, who nodded as they watched Beast stomp off.

"Alright guys! Pack it in! We're heading back" Rune called to the others, who began to get their things and got ready for the ride back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

* * *

><p><span>Vale of Shadows:<span>

Havoc stood at the entrance to the chasm, eyeing it with apprehension. He ripped off his helmet, trying to keep calm. This valley was terrifying in a manner he had never felt before. It felt…_wrong_, being here. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run as far from here as he could.

But he stayed where he was, trying to keep his cool.

"_**Are you scared of the dark, Havoc**_?" Arranst asked.

"Of course not…it's just this place…it's terrible…why are we even here!?" Havoc demanded.

"_**As the Champion of Darkness, you must know certain things that coincide with your fate. You must embrace your heritage, and unlock your full potential. This tomb conceals a great secret, that only you can unlock, Jazon…"**_ Arranst whispered.

"I can do this by myself then!" Jazon barked at Arranst, who laughed and retreated from his mind completely. Havoc felt awareness wash over him. It was one of the very few times when the darkness in him receded. He was in control of his actions once more. He began to walk towards the edge of a small hole, which he could not see inside of. Pure darkness awaited him down below. He was going further and further from the light…

He closed his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath.

"Guys…forgive me" Havoc murmured as he stepped off of the chasm's edge and fell into the dark unknown alone.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>So now that both sides have gotten a chance to relax, it's time for the action we all love. <em>

_Next chapter, one character will meet their end. _

_Good or bad? _

_Avenging Angel or Hunter?_

_WHO SHALL DIE?_

_Only I know. _

_So until then, please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are what keep this story going! You're feedback helps this story grow and expand._

_Follow the legacy on Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick._

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	27. Fight and Flight

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_I know, this one took forever. I've been so busy and exhausted with school lately, I'm coming to terms with the fact that I can only write on days that I have to go to work, otherwise, I'll be too tired to do anything. So, there you have it. School screwed me over, BIG TIME._

_I'll try to keep on top of this, but things happen, and I can't control this. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out rather soon, if only because it'll be short and I know what I'm doing for it ahead of time, with no need to debate and plan out a chapter like I did here._

_I also debated whether or not I wanted to kill this character off or not. It was a huge struggle for me. Read on to find out my decision._

_Shoutout to those who review last chapter, which included doubledamn, Sage Nightwing, evilanimegenious, HazMasterFlash, Mooman1706, Pikadrew9000, Oblique Strategies, a guest reviewer known as Guest, as well as three new reviewers known as oddballooze, KETh1thru6, and TC-Irish3._

_Sorry for the delays guys. This was a hard chapter to write, and I've had a pretty rough past few weeks. _

_This is a crazy fight chapter, and was inspired from one of the coolest scenes in Red vs. Blue. The fight scene may seem very haphazard and chaotic, but that's how it's supposed to be. A wild crazy showdown with a lot of switching opponents. Complete chaos._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 27: Fight and Flight

* * *

><p>"<em>There's always failure. And there's always disappointment. And there's always loss. But the secret is learning from the loss, and realizing that none of those holes are vacuums"<em>- Michael J. Fox

* * *

><p>Haven City:<p>

Shadow scowled in annoyance as Violet yawned loudly, causing her to jump. They had been patrolling around the Freedom League HQ for some time, now, and they were certain today was the day.

"Do you have to be so loud, Vi?" Shadow asked tiredly.

"Not my fault we had to stay up last niiiiight" Vi said with a grin as she yawned loudly again.

"Shade, Bane, and Doppelganger will be here in a few hours. We have to make sure everything goes as planned" Shadow growled angrily.

"You have got to calm down" Violet said admonishingly.

"Why you-!"

"I mean it. Just because your boyfriend's life depends on whether or not he can succeed in his mission, doesn't give you the right to get antsy with me. If I recall, I said I'd help you two hide if Dark went after you!" Violet snapped angrily as she looked away, her long purple hair billowing behind her.

"I know Vi…I do. I can't help but be…terrified. I'm always terrified…I don't want to do this anymore…" Shadow whispered as she sank against a wall. Violet gave her a pitying look and said "Hey, come on…it isn't that bad"

"Yes it is…I just…I just want things to be like they used to be…" Shadow whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Hey!"

Shadow's eyes slowly opened, and she saw three men walking towards them. One of them was immediately recognizable by his bald head and dark green eyes. He nodded at the two women and raised an arm in greeting. Shadow's eyes were drawn to one of his arms, which was not in armor at all. In fact it was made of pure metal with three metal claws instead of fingers. After the attack on their base on Blackwood Island, Shade had required major surgery, which left him needing a replacement. The middle figure was an albino man holding an Assault Rifle, and he regarded Violet with a grin.

The third man, however, had long shaggy hair and wild blue eyes. He had an SMG and a long knife strapped to his leg. He had a jagged scar on his face that went from his right ear to his chin, giving him a ragged and scary appearance.

"Shade, Doppelganger, Bane. Good to see you" Shadow said to the three men.

"Hey Boss. So, any word on when they're coming?" Bane asked with a slight drawl.

"It'll be a few more hours, based on Stephen's intel…" Shadow replied softly.

"All we have to do is board the Magic Bullet, take out the Angels, and get the Fragment?" Bane asked.

"We're you listening earlier?" Violet asked.

"Nah, couldn't be bothered" Bane admitted.

"Well, you need to start listening. This is an important mission…there's another condition of the mission. Don't kill any of them, no matter what. Aim for incapacitation" Shadow said.

"Why?" Shade asked.

"Because…it doesn't matter. Just try not to seriously hurt any of them. Don't try to kill them, try to incapacitate them. We just need the Fragment" Shadow said.

"Why the hell should I? Look what those idiots did to me!" Shade growled, lifting up his robotic arm and flexing the claw fingers.

"Rune tore my heart out!" Doppelganger barked at Shadow.

"I know…just…please, try to exercise some restraint. Get the Fragment, and then we go" Shadow said in a pleading tone. The three men looked at each other and nodded, albeit grudgingly.

"What the-!?" a new voice yelped at the end of the alleyway.

All of the heads turned to see an Avenging Angel Agent in bright orange armor with a set of glowing knives in her belt. She had short blond hair that was highlighted with red, orange, and yellow streaks. She took a step back in surprise at seeing the Hunters and dropped her helmet on the ground.

"Agent Phoenix?" Shadow murmured as she drew her sickle.

Doppelganger smiled evilly and said "Hey there Michelle. Remember me?"

Phoenix had a look of absolute terror on her face as the Hunters advanced towards her, and she sprinted away, scooping up her helmet as she did so. A sniper shot rang out in the distance, and Phoenix's helmet shattered as a blue bullet slammed into it. Phoenix jumped to the side and frantically looked around, searching for the new assailant, and saw Deadshot aiming at her from behind a fountain.

"Damn…my helmet!" Phoenix growled, realizing her helmet was destroyed, making it impossible to radio in.

"I've got to get out of here!" Phoenix muttered as she ran down the street.

"Should we pursue?" Bane asked Shadow.

"Please say yes" Doppelganger said with a smile.

"No. We can let the Hydragenado take care of her" Shadow said as she snapped her fingers. A small ball of Dark Eco flickered into existence next to her, and then shot after Phoenix.

"Come on. Let's move positions so we don't get spotted" Shadow said to the others, who nodded. The group made their way down the alleyway and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

"Focus…focus…NOW!" Jak yelled.

Nightingale thrust her hands out and a ball of light shot from her hands and towards a faraway rock, causing it to explode violently. As the smoke cleared, there were several large cracks on the boulder, and Nightingale laughed from her success.

Jak grinned and said "That was good. Really good"

Nightingale grinned tiredly and said "Thanks. It's nowhere near as strong as yours"

"I learned that attack a few weeks ago, and I practice when I'm not on missions…or with you" Jak admitted. He forgot how often he spent time with the black-haired agent. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her.

"Well, now we can do both!" Nightingale said excitedly.

Jak nodded and said "We've got to be at our best if we're going to save Havoc. Let's do it a few more times before we call it a day"

Nightingale grinned widely before suddenly flashing out of her Light Form. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Jak dashed forward to catch her before she collapsed onto the ground.

"S-sorry Jak…" Nightingale mumbled as Jak looked at her with worry.

"You OK?" Jak asked quietly.

"Y-yeah…just…just tired is all…" Nightingale murmured as she closed her eyes again.

Jak dragged Night over to a nearby grove and laid her down on the grass. She was now dozing comfortably, and Jak couldn't help but smile as he sat down on the grass.

"_She's so excited to get stronger, she stays in her light form to the point where she collapses_" Jak thought dryly as he dragged her so that her head was comfortably on his chest, which happened to be Nightingale's preferred pillow of choice.

To further prove Jak's theory, Nightingale smiled and turned so that her face was buried into Jak's chest and slowly wrapped arms around him. Jak flushed pink at the sudden closeness, but allowed it, if only because Nightingale looked so damn cute.

He sighed and leaned back, resting his head on the grass, closing his eyes. This Grotto was one of his favorite places in the Sanctuary. It was so peaceful. It was safe here. He could let all of the tension in him go, and just…

Relax.

Jak's thoughts wandered to the special young woman lying on top of him. Jak looked down at her, and thought he was looking at an angel. Night looked so peaceful, so calm. Seeing her so happy, made him happy.

"_I wonder if she thinks about me the way I think about her…Chill said something about her being interested in me…women should come with instruction manuals"_ Jak thought with a smirk as he ran a hand through Nightingale soft hair. Nightingale made soft noise, like a purr, and snuggled up to Jak, who chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

Sometime later, Jak awoke to someone walking towards him. He swiftly pulled out Nightingale's knife from his belt, out of reflex, and saw it was Rune poking her head out of a clump of bushes. Rune saw Jak and Nightingale lying on top of each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rune asked humorously.

Jak stuck his tongue out at her and said "What do you need? I'm busy"

"I can tell" Rune chuckled softly.

"Rune…"

"Alright, alright…I just wanted to let you know, Disten has a special mission for you and Nightingale" Rune whispered seriously.

"Can it wait?" Jak said quietly, and Rune shook her head.

"Alright. Let me wake up sleeping beauty here and I'll be there in a few minutes" Jak said to Rune, who nodded.

Jak watched Nightingale sleep for a few more minutes before slowly moving, causing her to shift position and slowly wake up.

"Hey Jak…" Nightingale murmured as she sat up and stretched.

"Disten has a mission for us" Jak said to the young woman.

Nightingale looked surprised and said "Now?"

Jak nodded.

"I hope I don't need to go into my Light Form…I'm completely drained from training" Nightingale said quietly.

"I'm sure it won't. Come on" Jak said as he got to his feet. Jak helped Nightingale up and the two began to make their way out of the Bathing Grotto.

Ten Minutes Later:

Jak and Night walked into the Chief's office, and saw Beast and Sharpshooter waiting for them. Disten admired the quartet for a moment before saying "It seems that we're all here"

"Sorry" Nightingale mumbled, and Disten smiled for a moment before becoming serious again.

"This mission is perhaps the most important we've undertaken yet. The final Fragment to the Gate to Darkness has been discovered, and we must recover it as quickly as possible" Disten said to the others.

"Where is it?" Jak asked.

"In Haven City"

Jak's eyes widened in surprise, and Disten continued.

"It seems as though Baron Praxis chanced upon it once upon a time, and realized it was valuable. Ashelin Praxis now has it. I made contact with her the other day, and she has agreed to hand it over to us for safekeeping. You four are to meet with her at the temporary Freedom League HQ, recover the Fragment, and then make your way out of the city" Disten said.

"Seems simple" Sharpshooter said.

"It may seem that way, but there's more. We have received intel that there have been multiple Hunter sightings in Haven over the last few days, despite the Metal Head presence being very low...which is also cause for suspicion. It may just be coincidence, but we have to remain vigilant. As a way to throw them off of your trail, you four are going to instead ride a transport known as the Magic Bullet out of the city and to Spargus" Disten said.

Sharpshooter nodded, but Nightingale, Jak, Daxter, and Beast looked confused. Sharpshooter looked at them with a smirk and said "The Magic Bullet is a giant luxury transport designed to take large groups of people to Spargus, the Icelands, Kras City, and so on. It was started up in Haven City"

"How can someone make money with a giant luxury transport?" Jak asked.

"You'd be surprised. Praxis forbade visits to Spargus, but if you wanted to, you could pay extra for them to take a detour and take the long way to Spargus. Anyway, it's a good bluff" Sharpshooter said to Disten, who nodded.

"Tech and Nymph came up with the idea. We managed to get a few free spots on the train, which wasn't easy due to the amount of people wanting to leave Haven" Disten said with a frown.

"I cannot stress how important this mission is. This is the final known fragment to us. The more Fragments the Hunters have, the greater the chances are the Lady Arranst will break through the Precursors Defenses…we must not let them win" Disten said seriously. The group nodded, and Disten dismissed them.

Nymph was waiting for them at the Docking Bay, but she had an odd look on her face.

"The Magic Bullet…those were some good times…" Nymph trailed off as she hopped into the pilots chair. Jet was sitting next to her, chatting on a small headset.

"I know...you know how I feel about that, come on!" Jet whispered fiercely into the headset. Jak and Nightingale looked through the back of the transport in amusement, and Jet looked back, seeming embarrassed.

"Uh…babe, I'll call you back. Love you" Jet said as he ended the transmission.

"He's been on that thing for twenty minutes" Nymph groaned in relief as Beast and Sharpshooter hopped into the back of the transport.

"S-shut up!" Jet stuttered in embarrassment.

"Are we gonna meet this girlfriend of yours Jet?" Nightingale asked playfully. Jet flushed pink, but turned away.

"You all wouldn't approve of her workplace. You really, really wouldn't" Jet muttered. Nymph gave him a pitying look and said "Why wouldn't we?"

"You just…you just wouldn't" Jet sighed as he activated the ships thrusters. The others looked at the Co-Pilot for a moment, but turned away and gave him some space, and began to work out strategies for the mission to come.

* * *

><p>Haven City:<p>

Several Hours Later:

Freedom League Temp. HQ:

* * *

><p>Ashelin looked up in mild surprise as the group walked into the room. She got to her feet and said "Disten told me you were coming. Apparently this old relic is important in some way?"<p>

"It's a part of the Gate to Darkness" Jak said to the woman, who nodded.

"Hold on, I'll go get it" Ashelin said as she turned around and walked into the other room.

"Was it wise to tell her what the Fragment is?" Nightingale asked Jak.

"I trust her" Jak said to the woman.

Nightingale bit her lip, but decided not to argue the point. She did NOT like the way the woman looked at Jak. Adding the fact that she was close to Torn, AKA Jakob, made it worse.

Ashelin arrived a minute later with the final Relic Fragment in her hands. It was glowing faintly, and had of black markings flowing down it.

"It looks evil…" Ashelin murmured as she handed it to Jak.

"It is. We need to make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands" Nightingale said as Jak handed the Fragment to Beast, who put it in a small satchel on his waist.

"OK, we should make our way over to the Magic Bullet. This way" Sharpshooter said to the other's as he shouldered his rifle. The others nodded.

"Jak…can I…talk to you for a second?" Ashelin asked the group. Nightingale gave Ashelin an annoyed look, but Jak ignored it and said "Sure"

Ashelin took Jak aside and said "Jak, what exactly are you doing with them?"

"What?" Jak asked in surprise.

"You've been gone with these people for months, while we're barely fending off the Metal Heads. Why are you with them instead of us?" Ashelin asked hotly.

Jak scowled and said "Remember what I said in the desert? It's not my job to bail you out of trouble. I have a life too, and if memory serves, I've saved your asses time and time again with the Avenging Angels. Remember the Metal Head wall? The Hunter attack? This is better than sitting around getting attacked in the city"

"Yeah, we're stilling watching out for you guys!" Daxter said angrily.

"And besides, there are people in there that I care about. I want to protect them too, Ashelin" Jak said in a soft voice to Ashelin, who sighed.

"I…I understand. It's just hard not having you by us all the time" Ashelin said.

"You guys are going to have to learn to fight without me" Jak said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Night asked Jak.

"It's nothing. Come on" Jak said to Night, who nodded. The group made their way over to a large Zoomer and got on, driving off towards a large building in the distance.

As the group drove away, Phoenix burst out from a nearby alleyway panting heavily. She spotted the Zoomer and grinned with relief. Phoenix then took a step forward and heard a soft voice whisper to her.

"Hello there, little Angel…"

Phoenix turned around to see three men dressed in black suits walking towards her. All three of them looked exactly the same, and had the same evil smile.

"Going somewhere?" all three men asked as their features began to change. Phoenix pulled out her pistol and fired shots at the men, who were now merging together and becoming a large…thing.

"W-what the hell!?" Phoenix whispered as she took several steps back, away from the now forming monster.

"GET OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE RUN!" Phoenix screamed to the people on the streets, drawing their attention. Three shining Metal Head gems emerged from the faces of the men and Phoenix sprinted in the opposite direction, hopping onto a Zoomer and speeding off.

"_Got to lead this thing away from the city and meet up with the others!"_ Phoenix thought as she continued to speed away.

"ROAAAAH!"

"I think that might be easier said than done" Phoenix admitted to herself as she expertly rounded a corner, the flap of wings and a roar echoing behind her.

Ten Minutes Later:

"All aboooooard!"

"Wow…" Daxter said impressively.

Wow was right in Jak's opinion.

The Magic Bullet wasn't just some transport. It was a sleek, long, and massive vehicle that seemed more like a giant air train than a transport. It had multiple cars to it, which seemed to be large enough for large groups of people to sleep in. An intricate logo of a bullet was on the side of the transport, featuring the transports name in stylish red writing.

"That's awesome" Daxter said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. It can go all the way to the Icelands, Spargus, and Kras City in one trip. Thousands of people used it to get out of the City when the Metal Heads took over the place. You'd be surprised how many people use this thing to get around, especially in this day and age" Sharpshooter said as he walked towards where people were getting on board.

"Spargus can send reinforcements and supplies in just a couple of hours thanks to the Magic Bullet, while Kras City supplies other resources, as well as raising support and money to get Haven City back on its feet"

"I'd like to go to Kras City sometime" Nightingale said softly.

"Why? Are you into racing?" Sharpshooter asked.

Nightingale shrugged and looked at Jak.

"Jak, what about you?"

"If I went to Kras City, I'd get involved in some kind of adventure. I'll stay out of that, thank you" Jak muttered under his breath. Daxter nodded in agreement while Beast chuckled under his breath as the group began to walk next to other people.

"Hey, take off your helmets" Sharpshooter muttered to the others.

The group got some odd looks from the other patrons, especially sense they were armed to the teeth. There was a woman with long crimson colored hair ushering people on board, checking their tickets and directing them to other cars. She seemed to be in her forties, and was rather pretty.

She looked distinctly familiar to Jak.

"Do I know her?" Nightingale said, speaking Jak's thoughts.

"Yeah, she's Nymph's mom. Her parents are the co-owners of this thing" Sharpshooter laughed.

"Really?" Jak asked, and Sharpshooter nodded.

Nymph's mother looked up and smiled at the sight of the Agents. She waved them over and as the group approached, she laughed and said "Chief Disten told us about you all. Welcome to the Magic Bullet!"

"Can you get us to Spargus?" Nightingale asked.

"Yep. We're going to Spargus and Kras City on this trip, so it'll be easy to drop you all off there without any of those Hunters being the wiser about it" Nymph's mother said with a grin.

The group nodded and was ushered onto the back of the transport. Meanwhile, the Hunters watched them from afar. Deadshot zoomed out with his scope and said "It's just like your boyfriend said, Shadow. They're using the Magic Bullet as cover to get the Fragment to safety."

"Come on. Let's get onboard" Shadow said, her hand gripping a small band on her armor. She suddenly vanished on the spot. The remaining Hunters did the same with their armor, and they got in position.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Wow…" Nightingale whispered as they boarded the train.

"You all can take seats in a private room. Make yourself at home, and my husband will be by later to check in on you" Nymph's mother said with a wink as she walked off.

"She's cheerful, isn't she?" Jak commented as he sat down in the comfortable chair. Daxter jumped into the seat next to him and lounged in it.

"Kind of makes sense that Nymph's parents own the Magic Bullet. Nymph's one of the best pilots I've ever seen" Sharpshooter said with a smirk as he watched the woman walk out of sight.

After about thirty minutes, a man's voice spoke to them over the intercom system.

"Hello there everyone! Despite the stormy weather today, it won't be affecting our departure. Please stay in your seats while get the final preparations for our voyage" the man said.

"Nymph's father I presume?" Nightingale asked.

Sharpshooter nodded and said "Yep. Apparently she helped her parents with this thing before she joined the Krimzon Guard. That's all I really know"

Nightingale looked out of the window and noticed the growing storm clouds in the distance. Jak noticed Nightingale's worried look on her face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nightingale looked back at Jak and smiled.

A few minutes later, and transport finally began to move. It rose smoothly into the air and went through an opening in the wall. Sharpshooter let out a pent up breath and said "OK, step one complete"

The group sat in the car, chatting idly while the transport made its way through the city. The storm clouds descended upon the city, blocking out the sun and engulfing the city in a shower of rain. Sharpshooter seemed worried, and had a scowl on his face.

"Sharpshooter, what's up?" Nightingale said.

"It's this feeling I'm having…ever since we left…" Sharpshooter muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked as the transport soared over the city.

"This seems too easy…I would've thought that-" Sharpshooter began to say before a loud roar interrupted him.

The other riders went quiet and began to murmur softly, wondering what that sound was. The AA Agents were on their feet at once.

"I knew it" Sharpshooter muttered.

"That sounded like a Metal Head...a big one" Nightingale murmured.

Sharpshooter looked out the window, quickly scanning their surroundings, but growled in annoyance as he turned around.

"We need to get to the roof" Sharpshooter said to the others, who nodded.

"Hey!" Sharpshooter said to a nearby worker.

"We're heading to the roof to keep an eye on things" Sharpshooter said to the man, who nodded. The man led the Agents to a small shaft that led up to the roof.

"Be careful up there!" the man called as the Agents as the got to the roof.

"REAAAH!"

"What the hell?" Sharpshooter said as he pulled out his rifle as he starred up at the swirling storm clouds above them, his visor becoming soaked with rain.

"I don't like this" Beast growled.

"Get ready" Jak muttered to Nightingale, who nodded.

"FINALLY!"

The Angels looked up to see a massive serpent break through the stormy clouds and descend upon them. The group opened fire upon the serpent-like Metal Head, with Nightingale hurling a disc grenade at the Serpent and causing its head to be engulfed with an explosion. The serpent hissed in annoyance, but retreated back into the storm clouds.

"Why did it back off? Metal Heads that size are way tougher than that" Nightingale muttered as she starred into the sky.

"Night!" Jak yelled.

Nightingale looked down and saw several figures walking down the roof of the transport. Shadow led the pack, followed by Shade and Doppelganger. Violet and Bane were bringing up the rear, weapons trained on the Angels.

"I believe you have our Fragment. Give it to us, now" Shadow said coldly as the group advanced towards them.

"Beast, get out of here! Protect the Fragment!" Nightingale yelled to Beast over the roar of the rushing air.

BAM!

Beast crashed onto the ground as a shining blue bullet soared through his chest, barely missing his heart. Nightingale whirled around and saw Deadshot prone on the ground at the other end of the train, aiming his rifle at them.

"Jak, help Beast! Sharpshooter, come on!" Nightingale yelled as she ran forward, SMG's at the ready. Jak went into Light Jak mode and activated his Light Shield to give him and Beast some cover while he healed them. As Jak went back into his regular form and Beast got to his feet, Beast took cover for a few moments while Jak pulled out Nightingale's knife and flipped it in his hands while Daxter pulled out his pistol. The two rushed forward into the fray, Beast close behind.

Nightingale opened fire on Deadshot, who rolled to the side and fired three shots at the woman, who kicked off of the ground and into the air, causing the bullets to follow her. Nightingale activated her Jet Boots and spun around wildly in midair, causing the bullets to circle around her until they collided with each other in midair. Nightingale dropped to the ground in a crouch, dazed, only to be kicked in the face by Doppelganger.

"Hey guys! Remember me!?" Doppelganger snarled as he took aim with his Assault Rifle and opened fire on Nightingale, who rolled away from the gunfire. Jak lunged at Doppelganger and tackled him to the ground, and the two fought for control of the gun.

Deadshot took aim once more and fired a shot at Nightingale again, only for his shot to be intercepted in midair by a shot from Sharpshooter. Deadshot and Sharpshooter both looked at each other and took cover behind two pillars that had risen from the top of the train.

"_A sniper battle? It's on now!"_ Sharpshooter thought with a grin.

Shadow and Bane quickly ran at Nightingale, who was getting to her feet. As Shadow lunged towards her, a razor sharp sickle grasped in her hand, a sniper shot quickly went through her shoulder, courtesy of the speedy shooting of Sharpshooter. As the Commander crashed onto the ground, Sharpshooter was blasted with a burst of Dark Eco and sent crashing onto the ground by Shade, who was flexing his robot arm threateningly. Sharpshooter glanced at his fallen rifle and saw Deadshot walking towards them, rifle raised.

"I'm going to enjoy this, far, far more than I should" Shade growled as he opened fire with his SMG.

Sharpshooter brought both of his forearms together as the gun fired, and a green wall of energy appeared between Sharpshooter and the bullets. Shade gasped in surprise as the bullets bounced off of the wall of energy and went back towards him, tearing through his armor like nothing. Shade crashed onto the ground, howling in pain as Sharpshooter rolled to his feet, scooping up his rifle and firing shots Deadshot, who fired back.

As the two snipers traded fire, Jak ducked under a lightning-charged punch from Violet and kicked Doppelganger in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Nightingale jumped into the fight and flew at Violet, having dealt with Bane for the moment, and tackled her to the ground. Nightingale gained the upper hand, delivering several powerful strikes to Violet's helmet. Desperate, Violet clamped her hands on Nightingale's face and streamed electricity into her, causing her to go flying backwards with a yell of pain. Violet chuckled darkly as she got to her feet, only to be grabbed from behind and hurled down the length of the train like a rag-doll, slamming again and again into the thick steel roofing.

"B-beast?" Nightingale choked out as she got to her feet, her body twitching. Beast nodded and growled "Get ready!"

Bane threw himself at Beast, slashing downwards with a jagged blood-red knife. Beast grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the ground, dodging another slash with ease. Nightingale moved to help him, but was cut off from him as a bolt of Dark Eco went flying by her, sent by Shadow, who was running at her. Jak was now fighting with Doppelganger, knife to knife.

Beast and Nightingale stood back to back as Shadow and Bane circled them.

"A good fight…" Beast growled, a savage grin spreading across his face.

Nightingale grinned back at the large man and said "A good fight!"

Beast spun around as Nightingale jumped into the air, grabbing her by the foot and hurling her at Shadow as he spun around. Nightingale activated her whip with a flick of the wrist and as she slammed her feet into Shadow's chest, sending her crashing onto the ground. Before Shadow could get to her feet, Nightingale wrapped her whip around the neck of Shadow, who snarled and tried to break free.

Beast ducked under a slash from Bane and slammed his fist into the Hunter's stomach, causing him to hiss in pain as he flew backwards. Bane suddenly righted himself in midair, landed lightly on the rooftop, and hurled his knife. Beast roared in pain as the knife slammed into his chest with a thud.

"I'll take great pleasure in ending your life!" Bane growled eagerly as he opened fire on Beast, who was suddenly engulfed in a raging red aura.

"What the he-!?" Bane managed to say before Beast grabbed the Hunter by the skull and slammed his other fist into Bane's head, sending him rocketing down the length of the train like Violet, only blood streamed from his helmet.

"AGH!"

Beast whirled around to see Sharpshooter on the ground, currently being stomped on by Shade, who was injecting bursts of Dark Eco into each of his kicks. Beast grabbed a small steel rod on his belt and pressed a clasp, flicking it outward. The small rod suddenly flipped open and became a tomahawk, gleaming in the sun streaming in through the cloud cover. Beast hurled the tomahawk across the train, catching Deadshot in the chest sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the roof of the train. Shade stopped his assault and turned his efforts to Beast, who charged at the Angel. Both men suddenly locked hands and were forced into a battle of pure strength.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shade bellowed as a wave of Dark Eco erupted from him, increasing his strength immensely.

Beast roared in response, his Red Eco Overcharger giving him the strength to fight on par with Shade's Eco powers, and kicked Shade in the stomach. As Shade reeled in pain, Beast drew his hand back and punched Shade in the head, sending him crashing onto the ground. Beast roared in victory, even as Violet and Deadshot slowly got to their feet, Dark Aura's surrounding them both.

Nightingale ducked under a slash from Shadow and kicked her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards. Shadow recovered and pulled out a grenade, hurling it at Nightingale, who kicked it off to the side of the train, where it exploded violently.

"REAAAH!"

Nightingale looked up into the sky and saw the massive serpent-like Metal Head shoot out of the sky and roar at them. This time they got a better look at it as it flew alongside the transport as it made its way through the city. It had long silvery scales and had large demonic looking bat-wings. It had a dark dragon-like face with black eyes, and a gleaming Metal Head Gem on its forehead, along with three massive horns.

Jak growled in annoyance as Doppelganger continued to swing at him, having gone into a Dark Eco mode like Havoc. Doppelganger seemed to be much more skilled than he let on, as he was giving Jak a run for his money in the fight they were having. The Hunter Agent dropped to his knees and kicked Jak in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground. As Doppelganger got to his feet and punched Jak, the AA Agent viciously kicked Doppelganger in the chest as hard as he could, sending him flying backwards onto the roof of the train.

"Agh! You're good Mar! Real good!" Doppelganger said with a painful grin as his Dark Eco aura flickered away. Jak dashed forward, ducking under Doppelganger's guard, and slashed at him several times with Nightingale's knife, drawing blood. Doppelganger stumbled backwards in pain and backed off for a moment, allowing Jak a second to figure out what was going on.

Jak glanced at the monster above and then delivered a wicked uppercut to Doppelganger, who fell to the ground. Jak then turned into Dark Jak, aiming a Dark strike at the Metal Head's skull as soon as the transformation was complete. The blast slammed into the monster, and while it seemed to roar in pain, it looked much tougher than it seemed.

Nightingale looked back at Shadow in time to lean back and dodge a back-handed slash, and Nightingale wrapped her legs around the Hunter's neck and activated her Jet Boots. Nightingale couldn't tell what exactly she was doing, but she released her grip on the Hunter and heard a dull crashing sound several feet away as Shadow landed on the transport, dizzy and hurt.

"This thing needs to die!" Dark Jak growled as he delivered his seventh Dark Strike into the Metal Head's skull. It was certainly weakening, but Jak was quickly running low on Eco. Dark Jak grabbed Doppelganger by the neck and slammed him viciously into the roof of the transport before blasting him away with a burst of Dark Eco.

"How do we kill it!?" Daxter demanded as he turned his attention to Violet, who had recovered and was making her way back to the fight. Daxter fired a few shots at her and she backed off.

The Metal head lunged at the transport, slamming into the roof of it and causing the entire thing to sink downwards several feet. The fighters heard screams from below in the transport, and Nightingale growled in annoyance and opened fire on the Metal Head, who snarled at her. Daxter added his gunfire to Nightingale's while the serpent Metal Head reared its head back for another strike.

"GIVE US THE FRAGMENT!" the monster roared as Nightingale began to throw disc grenades at her.

"NEVER!" Dark Jak roared.

Nightingale continued to fling disc grenades at the Metal Head while Dark Jak unleashed more dark attacks at the creature, but it still descended upon the ground and lashed at them, catching Beast in the chest with a Dark Eco blast. He managed to get to his feet, if only from having his Red Eco Overcharger on. The Metal Head roared again and slammed its tail into the transport, causing it to sink downwards again.

"This thing is tougher than it looks. If it hits the train again, it's going to go down. Any ideas on how to take it out!?" Sharpshooter asked Night as he turned his rifle back to Deadshot, trying to ignore the immense pain coming from his chest, where he was sporting several broken ribs. Nightingale realized with a start that they were now over the ocean, fairly close to the Pumping Station. The Serpent Metal Head reared its head back, and a massive ball of Dark Eco was now forming in its mouth.

"YEEHAW!"

A flaming Zoomer shot from behind the Pumping Station, being chased by a massive three headed dragon-like Metal Head. The Avenging Angels and Hunters watched on in amazement as Phoenix, helmet off and bleeding from her head, soared through the sky on the heavily damaged Zoomer, wearing a mad grin on her face.

"Phoenix!?" Nightingale said in surprise.

"WATCH OUT!" Phoenix yelled as she got to her feet on top of the Zoomer, aiming it right at the serpent Metal Head's Head Gem.

"NO!" Shadow screamed as the flaming Zoomer slammed into the Metal Head's skull, exploding violently as Phoenix kicked off of the Zoomer and into the air with a backflip, landing on top of the three-headed Metal Head that was chasing her.

The Serpent Metal Head shrieked in pain as the energy from its Gem gushed out, and finally the serpent Metal Head let out a roar of defeat before falling into the ocean below. The rain had now stopped falling, yet the storm clouds still loomed overhead.

Phoenix, riding atop the three-headed Metal Head's back, was now fighting the three heads trying to kill her. She was fending off all three heads at once by punching them, her fists being engulfed with a wraith of fire that caused great pain to the Metal Head. After a minute or so of this, Phoenix decided to end it as the Hunters and Angels watched on from below.

"EAT IT!" Phoenix yelled as she flung her palms down at the back of the Metal Head and a huge burst of flames shot from her palms, like a flamethrower. Phoenix shot into the air, moving her arms so that the entire Metal Head was continuously bathed in flames, causing it to howl in agony. The Metal Head tried to escape, but Phoenix kept her flames trained on it, the force of the fire keeping her suspended in midair. The warriors watched in awe as Phoenix landed on the transport a moment later, a wraith of fire around her, as the second Aimperditor fell to its death into the water below.

"Need some backup?" Phoenix said casually to Nightingale, giving her a thumbs up.

"YOU!" Doppelganger growled as he took aim at Phoenix with his Assault Rifle, only for a massive fist to slam into his skull, sending him flying across the train. Violet let out a scream of distress, but was forced to back off once Jak started shooting at her with his Morph Gun.

"Beast?" Phoenix said questioningly at the large Agent, who was bleeding freely from his chest.

Beast let out a growl of satisfaction before Bane took aim and fired a few shots at the Agent, causing him to snarl in pain. Phoenix drew a knife and flung it at Bane, who despite his size, moved very quickly, and dodged it with ease. Bane opened fire with his SMG, causing the two Agents to scatter. Phoenix yelped as one of the bullets clipped her on the shoulder, while Beast took cover behind a metal barrier that had risen from the ground. Beast's Red Eco Overcharger finally began to fade away, and Beast sank to the ground with a growl as his body felt the drawback of using the enhancement.

Shadow growled in annoyance and stood next to Bane, who chuckled darkly at his CO, despite his injuries. Shadow looked over at Phoenix, who was drawing her pistol and aiming it at Bane.

"Just give us the Fragment. No one has to get hurt!" Shadow yelled to Phoenix.

"There's not a chance in hell you're leaving with that thing!" Phoenix yelled as she fired a few shots with her pistol. Bane expertly ducked and dodged the shots, for some reason not shooting back, while Shadow maneuvered herself so she could see Beast, who was trying to recover as his body screamed at him. Beast's armor was slick with blood, but he still had a glint in his eye that told Shadow he'd fight until it was over.

"Give us the Fragment, Agent Beast. No one has to die" Shadow said in a calm voice to Beast, who growled at her and aimed his pistol at her.

"Never. I know what'll happen if you win. I won't let you hurt them!" Beast snarled.

"_Damn it. There's no reasoning with them. If we keep using this sort of force, one of us is going to die…and Stephen won't be happy with that" _Shadow thought angrily as Phoenix lunged at her. Beast watched helplessly as his body tried to recover from using his enhancement. Nightingale saw an opportunity to help Beast with his wounds and yanked off both of her GED's and tossed it over to Beast.

"Beast! Heads up!" Nightingale yelled. Beast caught the device and injected two bursts of Green Eco into his chest, cauterizing the wounds and stopping the bleeding for now. Beast tossed the GED's back to Nightingale, grunting in thanks, and Nightingale jumped back into the fight again.

Meanwhile, Sharpshooter and Deadshot, who had both run out of ammo, were now trading blows. Deadshot was obviously far less experienced in hand-to-hand, as Sharpshooter was able to sidestep a punch and delivered a powerful kick to Deadshot's stomach, causing him to bowel over in pain.

Sharpshooter shoved Deadshot to the ground and made a move to help Jak, who was now fighting Bane and Shade. Jak ducked under a swipe from Shade's robot arm and jumped back to dodge a Eco-charged kick from Bane. Jak flipped the Morph Gun in his grip and spun around, firing a massive wave of Green Eco in Bane's face that sent him flying backwards.

The Agent once again recovered in midair and landed on the roof of the transport a few feet away, but watched as Jak fought Shade without joining in the fight again. Jak continued to use his speed to wear Shade down, not bothering to go into his Dark or Light forms. Bane glanced over at Nightingale, who was fighting with Doppelganger, who was using his Dark Eco form again.

"_Shade has Jak, Shadow was Phoenix, Doppelganger has Nightingale, Deadshot has Sharpshooter…"_ Bane thought to himself. Sharpshooter had jumped into the fight against Shade, only for Deadshot to once again go after Sharpshooter. The two began to brawl once more.

Violet suddenly shot a bolt of lightning across the transport, hitting Nightingale in the chest and sending her flying across the train and onto the ground. The Agent tried to get to her feet, but was stopped by a massive blast of Dark Eco from Doppelganger, sending her flying like a rag-doll through the air and onto the roof of the transport

"NIGHT!" Jak yelled, transforming into Light Jak. The man ducked under a punch from Shade and clapped his hands together.

Bane watched as Jak became a blur, slamming into Shade before flying over to Doppelganger and Violet and dispatching them both. Jak helped Nightingale to her feet as she healed her wound with a burst of her GED, using the last of the Green Eco to heal her injuries.

"Which of them of them has the Fragment?" Bane wondered as he clamped his wrist, becoming invisible.

Bane watched each of the fights intently, trying to determine which one of the Agents had the relic they were seeking. Bane finally found Beast crouching behind a transport, snarling in pain from using his enhancement too much, so much so that he couldn't move. Bane approached Beast, eyeing the small pouch at his waist.

"Hand it over. Now" Bane said with a cocky grin as he aimed his SMG at Beast, deactivating his camo.

Beast got to his feet, ignoring his protesting body, and got into a fighting stance. Bane grinned and clipped the SMG to his shin and lunged at Beast. Bane activated his Dark Eco form as Beast reactivated his Red Eco Overcharger.

"_Beast! You can't use that thing again!"_ Vin yelled from Beast's helmet.

"_Agent Beast, if you continue to use the Overcharger, it will weaken your body further!"_ Arch said worriedly. Beast ignored the two A.I.'s and aimed a fist at Bane, who ducked under the strike and delivered a kick to Beast's stomach. Beast ignored the pain searing through his stomach and balled up his fist, slamming it into Bane's chest. Bane screamed in pain as he crashed onto the ground, but he rolled out of the fall and pulled out his SMG, shooting Beast in the upper chest. Beast roared in pain as the bullets passed cleanly through him, spraying the ground with blood. Bane swiftly reloaded his SMG as Beast reeled in pain, stumbling backwards.

"Gotcha!" Bane yelled as he shot forward with a burst of Dark Eco, kicking Beast in the skull. Bane flipped into the air as Beast crashed onto the ground, slamming his foot onto Beast's chest and pinning him to the ground. Bane triumphantly aimed his SMG at Beast's chest and unloaded the entire clip into Beast's chest.

"BEAST!" Nightingale screamed as Bane laughed manically as the shots slammed into Beast's armor, sending blood everywhere as Beast scream in pain. The entire roof of the transport was bathed in Beast's blood, and the Agent was now remaining utterly still as Bane stood over him.

Nightingale's wings shot out of her back as she somehow went into Light Mode and she rocketed towards Bane, who yelped as the agent slammed into him with the force of a speeding Zoomer. Nightingale screamed as she pummeled the living hell out the Hunter Agent, blasts of Light Eco leaving her hands and feet and she pounded the life out of him. She didn't even notice her hands becoming increasingly bloody from the force of her punches. Nightingale grabbed the barely conscious Hunter by the throat and slammed him into the ground, leaving massive cracks on the roof of the train as he howled in agony. She then grabbed him by the arm and hurled him over the side of the transport and into the water below.

"BANE!" Violet screamed as the Hunter tumbled out of sight. Phoenix, murder in her eyes, made a start towards Shadow and the others before Violet shot her with a bolt of lightning, stunning her. Violet looked back at Bane, who landed in the water below and let out a small sob.

"He'll be fine! GET HER!" Shadow snarled, pointing to Phoenix, who was getting to her feet.

Shadow and Doppelganger lunged at Nightingale, who turned her fury to them. Shadow swung a Dark-Eco charged fist at Nightingale, who ducked under the swing and grabbed Shadow by the throat, soaring into the air as she did so, and hurled her at Doppelganger, who yelped in pain as the woman slammed into him. Shadow got to her feet, only for Jak and Nightingale to converge on them, both of them in their light forms.

"_Together!"_ Light Jak yelled.

Shadow let out a yell and she burst into a dark purple aura, Doppelganger did the same. The two Hunters charged at the two Angels, and the group began to brawl. Nightingale and Jak worked as a flawless team, overwhelming the Hunters with teamwork. Doppelganger fell to their combined efforts, and Shadow growl in annoyance as the two Agents drew closer.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Nightingale yelled out as a massive blast of Dark Eco slammed into her from behind, sending her crashing onto the ground, knocking her out of her Light Mode. Light Jak turned around and saw Shade barreling towards them, immersed in a pure black aura that was pulsating wildly. Light Jak thrust out his hands and shot an arc of Light Eco at Shade.

Shade screamed in agony as Light met Dark, but continued to charge forward and slammed into Jak. Jak cried out as the Dark Eco knocked him out of his Light Form as well and sent him crashing onto the ground. Daxter crashed onto the back of the transport as well, unconscious. Shadow snarled furiously and shot Jak with a quick series of Dark Bursts as he slowly got to his feet, causing him to scream in pain as the Dark Eco coursed through him.

Shade grinned as the Dark Aura around him faded and said _**"See? That's the Dark Blessing at **_its finest. Lady Arranst rewards those who are loyal to her!"

Shade reached down and grabbed the weakened Nightingale by the throat, crushing her throat with his powerful robotic hand. He laughed cruelly as Nightingale choked and puttered, trying to fight her way out.

"Now…die…" Shade whispered as he tightened his grip.

BAM!

A blur of steel slammed into the side of Shade, sending him falling to the ground with a spray of blood. Shade crumpled to the ground, a steel warhammer embedded into his chest. Shadow let out a scream of horror before looking over at the culprit.

"No…I won't…let you hurt her…" Beast growled weakly as he limped forward, blood gushing from his chest like a fountain. Jak slowly got to his feet, trying to go into Light Jak mode to heal Beast, but realized that the last attack had drained him of his remaining strength and Light Eco. Jak knew Nightingale was in the same boat. Beast fell to the ground, his legs giving out, and Jak silently cursed himself for being hurt so badly. His entire body felt like it was tortured. Beast slowly reached up and ripped his helmet off, trying to get air.

"_How can someone become so powerful, just from a blessing?"_ Jak asked himself as Doppelganger got back to his feet, groaning in pain. Jak and Nightingale, both weakened horribly from Shade's strongest attack, got ready for the next fight.

Phoenix let out a yell of victory as Violet crashed onto the ground, howling in pain as a wall of flames dissipated. Phoenix looked over towards the sniper battle and saw Deadshot standing victorious, holding a fist of Dark Eco flames in his hands in triumph. The two locked eyes and darted towards each other.

Shadow slunk away from the fight to take a moment to evaluate the damage.

Shade was out of action, Deadshot was injured but could fight, Violet was out of action, Bane was…gone, and Doppelganger was injured, but was still able to fight. She herself was drained from using her Dark Eco.

On the other hand, Jak and Nightingale, their two biggest threats, had been neutralized with Shade's Dark Eco powers. The effectiveness of the attack spoke volumes about the double-edged sword of Light and Dark Eco. While Light Eco was strong against Dark Eco, Dark Eco was equally strong against Light Eco.

Sharpshooter was out of action, Jak and Nightingale were very weak, Phoenix was still fairly fresh, and Beast was on the verge of death.

Shadow heard a wave of static buzz through her helmet at that moment. Someone was trying to radio her, though their signal was very weak.

"_Shadow…"_ Bane hissed.

"B-Bane!? Are you OK?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"_Never mind that…Beast…has the Fragment…get it"_ Bane whispered before the communication went dead. Shadow closed her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears of losing yet another Hunter, and turned to find Beast. Shadow stormed over to the wounded Agent and yanked the pouch from Beast's belt, pulling out the Gate Fragment and tossing the pouch to the ground

"I'm sorry Agent Beast, but I'm doing this so Stephen can live. He's more important to me than any of you could know" Shadow whispered to the bloodied Agent, who's glazed eyes flew open in horror and realization.

Shadow then realized that he _knew_ who she was talking about.

She had revealed her secret.

Shadow pulled out and raised her sickle high into the air, determined to silence the Agent for good, before a flaming dagger slammed into her hand, causing her to drop her sickle to the ground.

Shadow screamed in pain as she yanked out of the knife and dropped it to the ground. Phoenix sprinted towards the Hunter Commander, kicking her in the stomach before jumping into the air and slamming her foot into Shadow's head, sending her crashing onto the ground. Phoenix picked up Beast's pistol and aimed it at Shadow's head, only for a stray shot from Deadshot to knock it out of her hands, causing her fingers become slick with blood and drop the pistol.

Shadow glared at Phoenix as she quickly got to her feet, before saying "I think it's time for a hasty retreat. We got what we wanted"

"What? NO!" Phoenix yelled, lunging forward, even though it was too late.

Phoenix gasped as Shadow flashed the Gate Fragment to her before vanishing in a burst of darkness. Deadshot, Doppelganger, Violet, and Shade vanished in bursts of Dark Eco as well.

"DAMN IT!" Phoenix snarled as she flung the pistol onto the roof.

"Not…not good…" Sharpshooter said weakly as he limped over to Phoenix.

"Hey…what happened…to Beast?" Sharpshooter wheezed.

"Beast?" Phoenix said in confusion, not catching his meaning.

"BEAST!" Phoenix and Sharpshooter yelled as they ran over to Beast, who was still lying motionless on the roof of the train in a puddle of his own blood.

"Stay with us! Come on Beast!" Sharpshooter yelled as he tried to pry off the damaged armor, to see the source of the bleeding. Sharpshooter managed to tear the armor free, and gasped in horror as the massive gunshot wounds continued to gush blood. Beast wouldn't last much longer.

"Jak! We need you!" Phoenix yelled desperately, but Jak and Nightingale were too injured from their fight. Jak was barely conscious, and Nightingale was utterly drained to the point where she was crawling over to Jak from overusing her Light Form in the way she did.

"Beast…Beast please, stay awake" Phoenix begged as the Agent closed his eyes.

"Don't…" Beast murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Beast!" Sharpshooter yelled, shaking the man violently. Beast's eyes flickered open, and he gestured to Sharpshooter to come closer.

"Bring her…to me…" Beast growled softly. Sharpshooter knew who was talking about, and ran over to Nightingale. He helped her walk over to Beast, and she starred at him in a dazed sort of way.

"B-Beast…what happened?" Night asked softly.

"I'm…I'm going to die…Iris…" Beast grunted, and Nightingale shook her head weakly.

"No…no…I said I wouldn't let anyone else die Beast…not after Rush…not you…not you too" Nightingale whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't…have much time…Iris…I will die…protect them. Protect the others. My strength will become yours. Protect them…save us…" Beast growled, and Nightingale wordlessly nodded.

"Return me to my people…I want to Usolutakz…so I can be at peace…will you do that for me?" Beast asked softly, his eyes shining.

Nightingale nodded again, and Beast smiled weakly.

"Thank you…I do not deserve such an ally…I am ashamed, of what I did to you…what we did to you…I tried to help you…however I could…" Beast growled softly as Jak slowly walked over to him. Jak felt his breath hitch as he beheld the mortally wounded man. So brave and fearless in battle. Even in death, he was worried about those who could no longer protect. He was regretful for what he did to Nightingale until the very end. He had relentlessly tried to redeem himself for hurting her, and despite his injuries, continued to save them from the Hunter Assault.

"Beast…Arkzlag…I was never…ever, mad at you…you were the only one who cared in the Fortress…the only one who cared enough about me to abandon everything he knew" Night whispered to the man, who smiled at her.

"Not just for you…to protect the world…it…is our destiny, is it not?" Beast grunted as he felt his remaining strength fade.

"You all…stay together…remain…strong…do it for me…do it…for Arkzlag…the Beast…" the Agent growled before his eyes closed once more. A shuddering breath escaped his mouth before he remained motionless.

Phoenix let out a sob and turned away, trying not to let her tears be seen. Sharpshooter sighed and placed a hand on Beast's chest, muttering "We'll get them back for you buddy…I swear it"

Jak found himself wrapping his arms round Nightingale, who was crying in his arms. Jak could only hold her and console her to keep himself from dwelling on the death of his friend. Jak felt a tight pain in his chest and felt his eyes sting, but he remained strong. He had too.

Jak tightened his embrace with Nightingale as the Magic Bullet soared across the ocean and towards the Wasteland. Phoenix called up some of the train's personal to help them carry Beast's body back into the train, and to get it off of the roof. The rain began to pour once more, washing away the blood of the fallen warrior

"_I don't know how…and I don't know when…but they'll pay for this…"_ Jak thought as Sharpshooter began to report in to Disten, trying not to cry as he told them of their failure, and of their loss.

They would pay.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>Beast is dead, and the Hunters have the last free fragment to the Gate of Darkness. Shadow's secret is safe with her, now that Beast is dead, and now is where the fun will really start. And don't worry, there's more backstory to Beast and Nightingale.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, please let me know how you thought of it in an review._

_Follow the Legacy on Twitter; follow me at FlygonNick to stay updated with the story._

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	28. Seven Strikes Upon the Drum

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so here's the deal.<em>

_I don't know WHAT I want to do with this story. While I'd love to keep going on with it and not have to stop, the update times for the chapters are getting a bit ridiculous, and I just can't find time to write two stories with all that's going on._

_This story takes a backseat to my other one, and I'll work on this one when I can. I want to get Apocalypse finished, not posted and updated, but at least finished before I devote my full attention to this story. This story will NOT be stopping, but…we'll see, OK? We'll see._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included Sage Nightwing, evilanimegenious, LadyAmazon, doubledamn, oddballooze, Mooman1706, TC-Irish3, KETh1thru6, a new guest reviewer known as Ruka, and another Guest reviewer._

_Thank you for being so patient this past month, and I apologize that I can't get these out sooner. I'm done promising and apologizing, I'm just going to do what I can._

_You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews and the overall support. Beast's death was something I planned way back, but I reconsidered it for a while before finally deciding that I had to go through with it._

_Anyway, here's the chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: Seven Strikes Upon the Drum<span>

"_While we are mourning the loss of our friend, others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil"_-John Taylor.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback: Four Years Ago<span>

Marauder Fortress:

* * *

><p>"ARKZLAG!"<p>

Beast stomped through the hallway, where he found some of his fellow Marauders slain, drowning in their own blood. Beast let out a growl of anger and knelt down next to his comrades. Each of them had been slashed deeply with some sort of weapon, and were dying slowly.

"Who did this?" Beast growled softly.

"The girl…she escaped…we couldn't stop her" one of the slain Marauder's muttered.

"Grr…" Beast snarled as he got to his feet and sprinted down the hallway.

Beast stormed down the hallway, following the trail of blood. He had known that the girl had some serious potential, but to think she had done this?

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What on earth?" Beast growled as he took cover behind a stone pillar.

"THAT'S RIGHT! TAKE THIS!" A loud voice yelled furiously.

Beast jumped out from cover and saw a massive transport hovering the sky above them. _The Watcher_ was emblazoned on the side of it, while men and women clad in strange armor jumped from the skies and into the Fortress. One of which was a man clad in red armor, who was currently decimating their forces by himself by moving at an incredible speed. The men clashed with the Marauders, who were attacking with equal intensity.

"EVERYONE! ATTACK!" Beast roared furiously as he charged into the fray.

Beast rallied the Marauders, wondering where Leader Akto was all the while, and led them against the assault. At first they managed to hold off the strange enemies, and Beast nodded in approval and stormed off in the opposite direction, still looking for Leader.

Somehow he knew when he had finally found his Leader that she was with him. Both were standing at the top level of the Fortress, pointing swords made of Precursor Metal and bone at each other. Iris wore a look of utter hatred on her face while Akto wore a wide smile.

"Ah…of course you would try to escape while the Avenging Angels are attacking…you were always a clever one, little girl" Akto said with a grin.

Iris remained silent, but lunged forward, sword raised. Beast jumped in front of the blow and blocked it. He swung his hammer at Iris, only for her to duck under the swipe and slash at Leader, who swiftly brought up his own blade to block the slash. Iris spun around and slashed downwards, causing Leader to jump back to avoid the blow.

"Arkzlag, do not interfere. She has invoked the right of Lohzusa! Me and her must fight to the death…do NOT interfere…I want to see if this girl has what it takes to kill me…" Akto said as he got into another sword stance.

"As you wish, Leader' Beast said, standing down and watching the proceedings intently, even as the Angels attacked below If Akto somehow, someway lost…the very thought of it was unthinkable. Akto returned his attention to the broken yet fierce young woman who stood before him, no younger than 16. She had flowing black hair that reached down past her kneecaps and had toned strong arms. She was blooming into a beautiful woman, but bore marks and slashes that were her only mar on her beauty. The remains of her torture and the scars of what Akto had done to her would never heal, both mentally and physically.

Akto lunged at Iris once more, and the two locked blades for a moment before breaking free. Akto slashed at Iris, who blocked the slash and was sent stumbling backwards from the force of it. Iris regained her footing and began to strike back with doubled ferocity.

"You have talent, Iris…the skill of a_ true_ warrior…yes…But you must USE that anger that you have deep inside of you…That hatred! I BROKE YOU! HOW DOES THAT FEEL LITTLE GIRL!?" Leader bellowed as he traded blows with Iris on one of the towers of the Fortress. A growl of fury was his answer and a strike that nearly sent him falling off of the battlement.

"This is bad…the Angels are mowing us down, and Leader seems to be evenly matched with the girl" Beast growled softly as Iris was pushed back a few steps, only to gain them right back with a swift series of strikes.

"Your strength was never in question young one! You just wouldn't listen! You should have just submitted!" Leader yelled desperately as he swiftly blocked the furious barrage. Iris was snarling in anger as they battled back and forth across the battlement, both sides giving and taking ground along the battlements as the other battle raged below.

Beast looked below and saw that the Marauder forces had retreated within the depths of the Fortress, and that the Avenging Angels were watching the fight taking place above them with intense interest. Beast saw a man in whitish-gold armor with a staff walk to the front of the group and stare at Beast for a moment before shifting his attention to the fight with Leader and Iris.

"AGH!" Akto screamed in pain as Iris managed to disarm him with a swift backhanded slash, sending his bone-sword clattering to the ground, coating his hand in blood. Iris stabbed at the Leader, who snaked around the blade and picked his own up, rolling under another slash and lashing at at the young girl in front of him, nicking a chink in her gear and drawing blood.

"AHA! You're getting sloppy!" Akto panted gleefully as he tried to catch his breath.

Iris looked apathetically at the blood dripping onto the ground from her stomach before lashing out at the old Leader, disarming him for a second time before following up by running him through with her sword, piercing his chest with a savage yell.

"NO!" Beast roared, before remembering that he could not interfere. Akto grinned evilly, even as he panted from sheer pain and a death rattle escaped him. Iris glared at him with utter hatred in her eyes.

"Hehehe…ahahahahaha! You are an excellent fighter, young one…agh… I can see that you have an interesting fate ahead of you…too bad you're so damaged there's no chance of happiness in that future" Akto laughed horribly as blood filled his lungs. Iris let out a yell of fury and bashed him in the skull with the pommel of her sword, sending him tumbling to the ground, blood spurting form his skull.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! He never came to save you, did he!? Where did _Jakob_ go!? AHAHAHAHAHA! You're all alone! You'll ALWAYS be alone!" Akto practically howled with mirth as Iris strode furiously over to him and pulled him upright by his graying hair.

"Do it…kill me…" Akto hissed with a mad grin. Beast stood there, shaking in horror and fury as Iris lifted her sword high into the air and brought it down with authority.

SLLLINK!

The sound of Akto's body hitting the ground and the sound of blood splashing onto stone filled the area. Iris let out a yell of triumph as she held Akto's head up to the sky, blood dripping down it like a trophy. The remaining Marauders who were regrouping starred up at her in horror and fear, as did the Avenging Angels.

"You…you killed Leader…" Beast growled, finally gaining his voice back.

Iris tossed Leader's head onto the ground and spat after it before giving Beast a half-hearted glare.

"That man…he took my…my hope…and he broke it…so I…broke him" the girl rasped. Beast was surprised she could speak at all, as she only used her voice to sing to them. For all else she remained silent.

Iris strode past Beast, who moved aside for a young girl as she made her way down the stairway that led to the courtyard. The Avenging Angels drew their weapons as the young girl who walked towards them, ever so slowly. The man in white and gold armor removed his helmet, revealing a man with slightly graying hair and a kind smile. He knelt down until he was face level with the young woman, who looked him in the eyes.

"Hello there…who are you?" Disten asked softly. Iris starred into his eyes unblinkingly, and Disten blinked for a moment before saying "You just defeated the Marauder Leader in one-on-one combat…do you know what that means?"

"…"

"You're not one of them, are you?" Disten asked. Iris shook her head sadly.

"Are you a prisoner?"

Another sad nod.

"Oh my…I am so sorry my dear" Disten said softly, shaking his head.

"We could take you with us. You can get away from here...We can take good care of you. Would you like that?" Disten asked kindly. Iris looked away nervously, unsure of what to do. Beast could tell she was debating whether these "Angels" were better or worse than her previous captors.

Finally she nodded, and Disten led her towards the _Watcher_, the massive ship that was floating in the distance. Beast followed silently.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Disten instructed another Agent to lead Iris to the ship, and to wait for him. The other Agent led her onto the ship, while Disten stayed where he was, allowing himself to fall behind.

"Come on out. I know you're there" Disten said sharply. Beast immerged from the shadows.

"You are Chief Disten, are you not?" Beast growled.

"Yes, I am. We attacked purely on the grounds that you murdered one of my Agents while he was on his way back to base from a Metal Head nest raid. This was proper retaliation." Disten said coldly.

Beast nodded and said "That girl, she was our prisoner. She escaped and killed many before killing Leader…she leads us now"

"She will not lead you all. She's just a little girl, and I'm taking her with us" Disten said simply.

"I…I will not stop you all. She has suffered much…I have tried to help her, as much as I could…our Leader…she is broken because of him…she may be beyond fixing" Beast said with a guilty look on his face.

"We'll see about that" Disten said quietly. He had hope that the girl could recover from whatever hell they subjected her to.

"…I want to come with you" Beast said suddenly, stepping forward.

"What!? No. Absolutely not" Disten said sharply.

"Even if she does not acknowledge it, she is our Leader. I have sworn to protect our Leader with my life. That girl is special, I feel…she has a great fate before her. So I must join you, and protect her. I will join you in your fight with the Metal Heads. I will help" Beast growled lowly.

"Prove your sincerity. How in the world can I, can we, trust you?" Disten said curiously.

Beast crossed his arms and said "I will leave my people, and follow you through the desert. I am a master-tracker; I will find your base. I will find you once again, and I will prove that I am worthy. That girl…I owe her a debt that cannot be repaid…"

"Hmmm…Have you felt true sorrow before...mister…?" Disten trailed off.

"Arkzlag" Beast replied

"Have you felt true sorrow and loss before Arkzlag? Have the Metal Heads killed one of your loved ones? Have you ever felt the crushing pain of grief at their hands?" Disten asked.

"Yes…my little sister died…because of those monsters…" Beast said in a near whisper.

"Then I accept your offer, Arkzlag. All you have to do is find me in my Sanctuary. Then you may join us, and protect that girl with your life if you feel like you should. Though if you join us, you must swear upon your gods that you will protect your fellow Angels from the Metal Heads with all of your strength. That included the girl we just saved" Disten said seriously.

"Deal" Beast growled.

"I've never turned down a warrior of any kind from the Avenging Angels…perhaps this is the start of an interesting friendship?" Disten said with a wry smile. Beast grinned savagely and said "You should leave…don't want to make this too easy, do you?"

Disten turned around and walked towards the ship in the distance. Beast cast a backwards glance at the fortress behind him, still burning. They could get on without him. There were better uses of his time than staying at the Fortress. He had always felt that the Metal Heads were mankind's true enemy…perhaps he could finally avenge his sister's death after all…and as for Iris…

He'd try to protect her as she recovered from the hell he helped subject her to. It was the least he could do…

* * *

><p><span>Time: Present, Two Day After Beast's Death<span>

Location: Unknown

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Stephen roared at Shadow.<p>

Shadow was visibly shaking at the amount of anger in his voice, and she managed to reply "I t-told them! I told them not to kill any of them!"

"BEAST IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU ZELDA!"Stephen yelled furiously at Shadow, who looked away, trembling horribly now.

Siren, Doppelganger, and Violet were standing to the side of the room, watching the exchange, looking ashamed. They had gotten out of control and Bane had killed Beast. They had gone against a direct order…she had told them again and again to just get the fragment, and they had disobeyed her.

"I…but I…" Shadow stuttered.

"You…lied…to…me!" Stephen yelled, slamming his hands down on the keyboard with each word.

"I didn't! I swear, I didn't mean for any of them to die!" Shadow said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Damn it…"

"Stephen…"

"Get them out of here. Now" Stephen said tersely.

Shadow shot the others a look and they quickly retreated out of the room. As soon as they left, Stephen rounded on Shadow.

"You…promised me…none of them would get killed…hurt, I can live with…BUT YOU HAD HIM KILLED!" Stephen snarled furiously, raw anger and pain in his voice.

"I KNOW! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" Shadow yelled back, tears running down her face.

"You should be able to control your own damn Hunters Zelda!" Stephen shot back in a low voice.

"I can't control them all the time. Even with the Blessing, it can't fully stop the progress of the Dark Eco. Bane was nearly gone by the time we starting fighting!" Shadow said weakly as she cried. Stephen allowed her to regain he composure for a little while before he spoke again.

"Bane was gone…? What do you mean…gone?" Stephen asked.

"Only Havoc can really control the Dark Eco…the blessing…isn't really a blessing Stephen…you were right" Shadow said as she raised her arm, rolling up her sleeve.

Stephen's face paled in horror as he starred at Shadow's arm, which was flowing with twisting and flowing black marks. The marks seemed foul and evil, and were on a patch of her skin. Shadow smiled sadly and said "The Blessing is stronger in some than others…I'm lucky that it hasn't spread to the rest of my body"

"How long have you been like this?"

"Only a short while? It's not a fast acting curse, but…still"

"I'll find some way to fix this…I swear it…" Stephen whispered as he touched the computer screen.

"Are you still mad at me…?" Zelda whispered.

Stephen shook his head and said "…I…it wasn't your fault…so no…I'm mad that this death had to happen…that this entire war is necessary…Beast was a good friend to me and the others…at least he doesn't have to worry about this damned fight anymore"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me about the markings?" Stephen asked.

"I didn't want to make you worry…you're already so worried about your friends, and what you're going to have to do" Shadow said in a soft tone.

"This is still a pretty big thing Shadow, you have to tell me these things…I'll see what I can do from my end…but be careful. OK?"

"OK…"

"I have to go now…we're getting ready for Beast's funeral. The next time I make contact, I'll be leaving this place for good" Stephen said softly.

"Operation Fallen Angel hinges completely on you…once we get those Fragments back, we're leaving this place…we'll go so far away that neither the Angels or Hunters will find us" Shadow said as she reached towards the screen, as if reaching through it would allow her to touch the face of her lover.

Stephen reached towards her, and their fingers pressed against the screen together. The two starred into each other's eyes for a good while, enjoying the silence for a while.

"I have to go now…I'll make contact within the next few days…goodbye" Stephen said in a whisper.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Stephen ended the communication, and leaned back in his chair before muttering "I should get outta here. If anyone finds me in here…they'll ask questions"

Stephen got out of his chair with a groan and sneakily got out of the room, jamming his helmet back on his head as he did so. With a sigh he got back to work.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

* * *

><p>Phoenix screamed again as she punched the rock face, the blood running down her knuckles staining the water and turning it sanguine. Tears rushed down her face, mixed in with the water as she retreated into the waterfall and sobbed uncontrollably.<p>

"Beast…DAMN IT!" Phoenix screamed as she pounded her fist against the rock face, shaking her head as the tears rolled down her face. After a few more minutes of screaming, Phoenix finally collapsed into the water, floating senselessly. Part of her was hoping that she would drown, but she felt that it wouldn't help things much, so she just floated.

"Michelle!"

Phoenix turned around, hearing her sister's voice, and screamed "GO AWAY!"

Rune appeared on the far shore, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and a pair of sweats. She looked very tired and pale. She had only regained her composure a short while ago.

Rune knew that her sister had taken Beast's death very hard, since she already had an inferiority complex because of her capture, and that coupled with the fact that she had watched him die made it worse. Rune sat down on the shore and watched her sister for a while before Phoenix eventually gave in and walked over to her twin.

"Get it all out of your system?" Rune asked, eyeing her sister's bleeding knuckles.

Phoenix nodded mutely as her sister wrapped a towel around her and helped her sit down. Rune had bloodshot eyes as well, and was hit hard by the loss of Beast. The two sisters' tried to console one another, but Phoenix's grief was too much. Rune walked over to a first aid kit, kept in the Bathing Grotto ever since Nightingale's attempted suicide, and patched up her sister's knuckles.

"I…I failed him. Damn it, I just can't do anything right Ali" Phoenix murmured as hot tears stung her eyes once more.

"That's not true Michelle…" Rune whispered.

"Yes it is Ali…don't lie to make me feel better" Michelle said softly.

"You said that you killed the Metal Head that was attacking them, right? Then you joined the fight?"

Phoenix nodded, and Rune continued.

"If you hadn't arrived, they would have been completely overwhelmed. You evened the odds and made sure that no one else got hurt from that thing, plus you helped them hold off the Hunters. If anything, you saved them" Rune said softly.

Phoenix remained silent.

"You made a difference yesterday, Michelle" Rune added as she wrapped an arm around her sister. Phoenix sighed and said "I watched him die…I watched as that man unloaded an entire clip into Beast's heart…"

"And that wasn't your fault. You have to just accept that you can't win all of your battles. After everything that's happened, I'm not surprised that Beast died…" Rune ended quietly.

"This fight is getting more personal and more dangerous with every passing moment…I just hope that the rest of us can escape from it in one piece" Rune whispered.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

* * *

><p>"AGAIN!" Dark Jak roared.<p>

Nightingale soared down and flung a ball of Light Eco at Dark Jak, who took the attack head-on. Dark Jak howled in pain and skidded backwards several feet, but remained standing. Nightingale landed on the ground, panting heavily and drenched in her own blood. Jak was coated in his own blood as well.

It was a form of punishment/training that Jak had come up with. It had begun as an exercise for Jak to strengthen his resistance to Light Eco and Dark Eco. Nightingale wanted in on it too, and while Jak had initially held back on account of not wanting to hurt her, she was adamant that she didn't want him to go easy on her.

Dark Jak flung a Dark Bolt at Nightingale, who flung her arms out in an attempt to create a Light Barrier. She couldn't manage it though, and the blast struck her head on and sent her flying into the far wall with a scream of pain.

"Nightingale!" Dark Jak growled as he made his way towards her, ignoring his own wounds.

Nightingale's eyes flew open and a she fired a ball Light Eco at Jak, which slammed into him with enough force to send him crashing into the opposite wall with just as much force, coating him in his own blood.

Jak and Nightingale both reverted to normal and fell to their knees from exhaustion when they finally dislodged themselves from the walls. Nightingale ripped off her helmet, panting heavily before collapsing onto the ground. Jak took several minutes to catch his breath before slowly getting to his feet, limping over to Nightingale and rolling her onto her back.

"Are…you…OK?" Jak panted.

"Never…better" Nightingale hissed breathlessly.

Jak and Nightingale laid there for another ten minutes, slowly regaining their strength so they could leave the Pit. Jak carried Night out bridal-style and carried her to her room. She told him that she'd meet him in the Grotto in twenty minutes, and with that Jak walked away.

"_She's…she's incredible. She's adapting to her Light Powers with so little effort…what does that say about me?"_ Jak thought as he limped through the hallway.

Jak got to his room and then made his way down to the Bathing Grotto. Jak slipped into the water, sighing with relief as the water soothed his aching muscles. Jak closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander, which was a bad idea.

Blood…gunfire…Bane standing over a blood-soaked body, cackling madly as he unloaded a stream of bullets into Beast's chest…

"No!" Jak muttered, opening his eyes.

"Jak? You OK?"

Nightingale's voice had come from nearby, soft as a whisper in the wind. She slipped onto the water and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Yeah…it's just…it's never easy, watching a friend die like that…" Jak murmured.

Nightingale replied by saying "Death is a curse, and a blessing Jak…Arkzlag was a very brave man, who protected us with every bit of strength he possessed…he died a hero…like he wanted…"

"Night…"

"I miss him Jak…" Nightingale whispered as tears rolled down her face. Jak detached the young woman's arms and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. Nightingale sobbed into Jak's shoulder, even as Jak held back the tears.

Beast had come to their rescue many times throughout Jak's time here in the AA. On small missions, and in larger ones. He had held off the Marauder's at the beach. He had ventured out, alone, to save him from the Hunters, and was injured in the battle with Havoc…

And on the Magic Bullet, despite the horrific injuries he had received, he had battled on like a champion until he finally succumbed to his wounds…

The two remained embraced for a long time before Nightingale managed to regain her composure. Jak stroked her hair in the way that she liked while she held onto him. Jak murmured comforting words to the young woman who began to wipe her eyes.

"Jak…we need to do one last thing for Beast" Nightingale whispered to Jak.

"What would that be?" Jak asked softly,

"The Usolutakz" Nightingale replied softly

Jak remembered that word from when Beast had said it as he lay dying on the roof of the Magic Bullet. It had seemed very important to him, it had been his dying wish.

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"It's a sacred burial ceremony for Marauders. It reunites them with the very desert that they live in…it's an important part of their religion" Nightingale said in a soft voice.

"They have a religion?" Jak asked in a surprised tone.

Nightingale shifted her position so that her back was to Jak. Jak in turn shifted his position so that his arms were wrapped around her abdomen. Nightingale rested her head against Jak's chest as he lay against the rock face and said "Yeah"

"You learned about that when you were at the Fortress, didn't you?" Jak asked softly.

"Observation. Just pure conversation. I learned their language, how to fight, how to take a hit, and how to never give up from the Marauders. They're cruel and bloodthirsty…but they did make me who I am today" Nightingale said in a soft tone.

"I'm still surprised they have a religion…" Jak murmured.

"Would you like to hear about it?" Nightingale asked.

"I'd like that" Jak said in an equally soft voice, and Nightingale leaned her head against Jak's neck and said "According to the people of the Marauders…we are all born from sand"

"Sand?"

"Sand…the Wasteland is sort of seen as the place where humans were created. We were born from the sands of the Wasteland, which is called "Daciet en Boqtata", or the "Desert of Beginning" in the tongue of the Marauders" Nightingale began.

"I'm assuming they have a god of some kind?" Jak asked.

"Yes, more than one actually. They don't believe in the existence of Precursors"

"Then what Gods do they believe in?" Jak asked.

"Ashira, the Goddess of Protection, and Ruler of the Dunes is the main one. She is the creation goddess, the one who created everything and anything in the universe. She watches over the Marauder's and protects them from the sandstorms. She also allows them to navigate the desert safely. You ever wonder why Marauders have no trouble finding you Jak?" Night asked Jak. Jak, not being much for religion himself, was surprised that this could be a reason for that.

"Come to think of it, they always do find me no matter what in the desert" Jak muttered. Nightingale smiled a little and continued.

"Ashira presides over the seven stages of life, while the other Gods are designated to other tasks. There are six other gods, each of them equally important to the life of a Marauder"

"Muri is the Goddess of Beginning. She watches over all children born and ensures their safe birth. Those who are blessed with twins or triplets have their children hailed as future great warriors of the Marauders"

"Kidan is the God of Battle and Honor. It's under him that all battles are in tribute to, and he is the favorite God of all Marauders. His weapon is a twin bladed sword that glows with blacks flames" Iris continued.

"Uvis is the God of Growth, he who watches the children of the desert and allows them to grow into strong warriors, and allows them to continue to grow until they become legends themselves"

"Raka is the God of Hope and Regret. He is a very fickle God, who chooses to aid his children in battle on a whim. He can either damn his children or aid them whenever he feels like it" Night explained, and Jak nodded.

"Ivana is the Goddess of bonds and love. Doesn't get much clearer than that, she presides over marriages and all affairs of love deal with her"

"Go on" Jak said quietly, and Nightingale nodded.

"Val is the God of Death, and it's under him and Ashira that the Usolutakz is done under. Every Marauder must have this ceremony done on them, so that they can return from the very sand that they were born from" Iris continued.

Jak listened to Nightingale explain the intricacies of the religion of the Marauders. Time passed, and Nightingale ended her narration by saying "The funeral for Beast will take place at the Marauder Fortress tomorrow…me and Disten will be there, as well as a few of the others who knew him the best"

"What!?" Jak said loudly.

"He wanted his body to given the scared rights THERE. He deserves this" Nightingale said softly.

"And just how are we going to convince the Marauders to let us come into their fortress. Especially since the last time I went there, I took out a good number of them. And they can't have any pleasant memories from when the Avenging Angels attacked the Fortress a few years back" Jak asked.

"Maybe so, but they're honor bound to not harm us. Beast is a Marauder where it counts, even as he fought for the AA" Nightingale replied.

Jak remained silent at that, at least until Nightingale let out a soft yawn. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against Jak's chest once again, her breathing slowing down slightly. Jak shook his head and said "You can't sleep here Night"

"Can I sleep with you then?" Nightingale said in a small voice. A faint blush crept into her cheeks, and Jak's cheeks flushed pink as well.

"…why?" Jak asked curiously. Before he wouldn't have questioned it, but now that he knew how he felt about Night…well, he had to ask at least.

"I've been having nightmares again. You help keep them away" Nightingale confessed softly.

Jak nodded, that was good enough for him, and said "Come on, let's get out of here and change. We've got a long day tomorrow"

The two Agents clambered out of the water and dried off, with Nightingale heading to her room. Jak opened his room door and shut the door, changed out of his clothes, and collapsed onto the bed, his screaming muscles cheering in response. A few minutes later, Jak opened his eyes to a soft knock at the door.

Jak stumbled towards the door and opened it, revealing Night. She smiled tiredly and said "Thanks Jak. I know it's kind of a weird, but-"

"I don't mind Night" Jak said with a small smile, cutting her off. Nightingale's smile widened as she stepped into the room. Jak flopped down on his bed, allowing Nightingale enough room to get on as well. Nightingale spotted a small red pendent on Jak's nightstand as she sat down on his bed.

"Is that your seal?" Nightingale asked softly.

Jak nodded and said "My father gave it to me before he died…it's how I knew I was his son"

Nightingale looked away for a moment before "I have one too"

"Do you?" Jak asked in a surprised tone.

Nightingale nodded and reached under her shirt, pulling out a small pendent. It was not unlike the amulet she had used to open the Door to Light. It was snow white, with a delicate golden lining around it. A snow white bird emblem was surrounded by an intricate swirling design.

"Usano gave it to me when my powers were unlocked" Nightingale explained as she set it on Jak's nightstand.

Jak nodded and Nightingale fell into his bed.

"Night…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Jak stopped himself.

"Yeah? What's up?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Nothing…good night"

"Good night Jak" Nightingale murmured as she fell asleep in Jak's arms. Jak tightened his embrace and rested his chin on her head.

"I have to get stronger…no matter what, I have to get stronger. I have to protect them…and you…" Jak muttered as he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning:<span>

* * *

><p>Jak stood in the Motor Pool next to Sharpshooter, starring at Nightingale.<p>

"That's quite the get-up" Sharpshooter said, snickering quietly.

"Shut up…it's not like I chose to wear this. It's an important part of the ceremony" Nightingale muttered.

Nightingale, having knowledge of the funeral for Beast, had decide to bust out something even Chief Disten didn't know she still had. Nightingale scowled at the others, eyeing her in her Marauder gear, which was a little small on her and required some modifications on her part to make her somewhat decent. Her armor consisted of some scrap metal on her shoulders and arms and the chest and legs were covered by a shirt made of a strong leathery shirt. Nightingale discreetly wore tights under it to make the outfit less revealing, but Jak couldn't help but stare regardless.

"It's a little small on you" Jak said.

"It's essentially a mini-skirt, so shut up already" Phoenix said angrily, annoyed at the guys poking fun at Night's outfit.

Nightingale sighed and said "Seriously, stop staring at me. I still have to do the face paint once I get there"

"Can we really expect them not to kill us on sight?" Chill asked Tech.

Tech nodded and said "I think so. The Marauders are quite proud of themselves, but even _they _have to adhere to the intricacies of their own religion"

"Yeah, they won't attack you guys. We're sure of it" Jet said with a somber smile as Nightingale got into a large vehicle and drove off into the desert with a large steel container in tow.

The group would ride in a large Raven-Ship designed for large groups. Nightingale would go on ahead of them and meet with the Marauders before them and take them Beast's body, and the Avenging Angels would arrive later on for the ceremony.

Nymph was waiting for them in the Docking Bay, looking morose as they approached. Nymph nodded silently and hopped into the front, and group sat there quietly in the back.

"I can't believe it…I still can't believe it" Nymph murmured as she started up the transport. Jet offered her a sad smile and said "The guy was an insane fighter. A damn near monster and scared the living crap out of me whenever he could…man I'm going to miss him"

Sharpshooter shook his head and said "Beast…heh, you'd think that being a Marauder would've made him too violent to protect people from the Metal Heads"

"You'd be dead wrong on that assumption" Royal replied. Phoenix nodded.

"He was one of bravest men I've ever met" Jak said quietly, Daxter sighed and said "And strongest. He was incredible on the Magic Bullet…"

"Agent Beast may not have come from the most prestigious of backgrounds, having more kills under his belt than any of us, and most of them human…but he was a true warrior, and died protecting those he cared about" Disten said in a soft tone that had a touch of true pain in his tone.

"I allowed him into the AA the day we found Night…after Iris killed the old Leader of the Marauders, he asked if he could join the Avenging Angels to protect Iris…he had helped, according to Iris very little but still, in her torture and imprisonment…he followed the transport to the Sanctuary and managed to find our secret entrance, which back then was easier to find than it is now. He fought through ten Agents before Rush took him down, and after that, he begged me to let him join the Avenging Angels"

"Why?"

"He was honor-bound to protect her. He said she was, technically, the new Leader of the Marauders and he needed to watch over her. Iris resented him at first, but learned to live with it…his desire to protect her grew to include all of us" Tech explained.

The crew remained silent as the ship soared through the desert. After a while, they finally arrived at the Marauder Fortress. As the ship touched down on the long pathway that led from the desert to the Fortress, which was newly repaired (including the bridge connecting it to the desert), a lone Marauder was waiting for them on the ground. The group got out, holding their weapons tightly.

"Ah…greetings. You have come for the Usolutakz?" the man asked. His eyes were bloodshot and red, as if he had cried intensely before meeting them.

"Yes. We are here for the ceremony. I trust Iris made it here safely?" Disten said.

"She has told us what has happened…Arkzlag's death has saddened many of us, he was a wise and strong man. At least he died fighting worthy opponents, in a fight to save us from the forces of darkness" the young Marauder said to them as he escorted them to the front gate.

"My name is Gotha, I will be your escort and translator for the ceremony. Come, we are waiting for you. All of the preparations are done, and we may proceed" Gotha said as they walked up to the gate.

"GOTHA ETAN YU LOKMA!" Gotha bellowed into the sky, his voice echoing.

The gate rose, and the group beheld a massive congregation of Marauders. They were clad in their armor, but their helmets were off, allowing their faces to be seen. It was odd, that such fierce and deadly men and women could seem so normal in their grief.

Death seemed to do that to people, Jak realized. It was something everyone, every human had in common. Mourning, pain, and sorrow. It was what united the Avenging Angels, and in a way, united the Angels and the Marauders on this day.

A funeral for one of the Marauder's greatest, and a warrior to be remembered forever for his sacrifice.

Beast's body was in the middle of the congregation. He was wearing an armor in the style of the Marauders, and held his Warhammer in his hands, which were crossed. Each of the Agents was allowed to approach the casket he was in and pay their respects. Jak muttered a thank you to the large warrior, for both his bravery, his sacrifice, and for protecting all of them, especially Nightingale.

Speaking of…

"Where's Nightingale?" Jak asked Gotha.

"Who?" the man replied, confused.

"Iris" Jak clarified.

"Ah, the ex-prisoner, or the would-be leader. She will be along any moment" Gotha said as he gazed at the events happening with interest.

"To think that the Marauders were capable of such a ceremony…fascinating" Nymph murmured. Gotha smiled blandly at her and said "We are not quite so savage when it comes to honoring our fallen. You all slay dozens of us in battle as were guard our resources and our desert, so who's really the savages?"

Nymph, Sharpshooter, and Rune looked ready to make angry retorts, but Jet silenced them all at once and prevented the arguing before it could even start.

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters now. The _only_ thing that matters right is Beast" Jet said in a low voice. Nymph looked at then young co-pilot for a moment before giving him a one-armed hug as he hung his head low. Rune and Sharpshooter looked shamefaced and remained silent.

"Yes…you are right, I suppose. Now you just stand back…be silent…and observe. Everyone has paid their respects, and the ceremony will begin now" Gotha murmured as a figure walked to the front of the congregation and began to clear a pathway through them.

The congregation of Avenging Angels and Marauders was split into two sections, so that a wide path was created down the middle of the Fortress and led up to Beast's casket. The man stood at the front of the casket and bowed his head, murmuring something in the harsh tongue of the Marauders.

"AKATHA! ET…SO…YOTAL!" a man with fiery red flowing red hair wielding a tomahawk screamed into the sky all of a sudden. He was a massive man, shorter than Beast but of the same build, wearing an intricate looking piece of armor and wearing a headdress of an ancient looking bird.

"Our new Leader, Onist. He is wise and strong, and has done well these past few weeks as Leader" Gotha murmured to Jak and Daxter, who nodded.

At the Leader's command, a massive drum was wheeled out and led to one of the towers of the fortress, where a lone Marauder waited for a signal of some sort.

"What's with the huge drum?" Daxter asked Gotha.

"That is the Kadorjak, the scared drum of Ashira. Some say it was made by the very first of our kind. The first Marauders" Gotha said with a sad smile as Jak began to look around for a special someone.

And then Jak spotted her. The congregation stirred as the woman in question made her grand appearance.

Nightingale stepped out from the depths of the Fortress and slowly walked towards the casket that held the beloved warrior and friend. She wore blood-red face paint in strange symbols on her face and looked very solemn. Each step was slow and deliberate, careful to be in time with the small thuds of the drums the Marauders were playing.

And then Nightingale began to sing.

Soft, sad, and in the harsh tongue of the Marauders, her song slowly filled the Fortress and swept through everyone. Chill and Rune broke into tears while Chief Disten wiped his eyes, and Nightingale sang on. Gotha stopped translating, and was instead focusing on Iris with an expression of awe and sadness. Tears were flowing down the young man's face, just like the faces of many of the warriors assembled there as they beheld the fallen warrior.

Jak had eyes for only Nightingale, despite this being a ceremony for Beast. Her voice seemed to hold him spellbound as the ceremony progressed. Marauders joined in with their instruments, all very crudely made but still lending their own sort of beauty to the song the young woman sang.

A single archer let out a cry from the tower above Nightingale, who was very slowly walking towards Beast's casket and shot a single arrow downwards into the casket, a small flame engulfing the shaft. As the arrow struck, and entire casket and body was enveloped in flames.

Phoenix made a small noise and took a step forward, but Jet grabbed her arm and gave her a look. She relaxed in his grip, giving him a nod, and returned her gaze to her fallen friend, whose body was slowly being enveloped by the flames.

"His body will burn, but his heart and spirit will live on forever, in all of us. Both Angel and Marauder. These flames will burn everything, both flesh, bone, and the casket itself" Gotha said softly.

"The flames will burn his body, which the particles will go into the sky, and he returns to the wind, and eventually the sand. Such is the life of the children of the dunes" Tech said softly, and Gotha nodded.

_BOOM!_

The marauder dressed in a black cloak swung a large mallet at the Kadorjak, the massive ancient drum on the high tower, and as the mallet struck the huge drum, a massive sound reverberated through the area that seemed to echo throughout the desert.

"The drums are used as a way to communicate with Ashira, to let her known that a brave soul is on his way to her realm. Seven strikes upon the drum, one for each of our gods" Gohta explained as tears rolled down his face. Jak could only nod as he watched the proceedings with wonder. He had been to some funerals before, but never something quite like this. Damas's funeral had been sad and beautiful, but it seemed to pale in comparison to this. Seeing so many hardened and, supposedly cruel and bloodthirsty, warriors reduced to tears like this was something truly incredible.

_BOOM!_

Another strike on the drum, and the group continued to watch as Beast's body was slowly enveloped by the flames. Beast's body would be picked up by the wind and be carried into the desert. His body would burn until there was nothing left. Until he was one with the wind and sand.

_BOOM!_

Nightingale continued to sing as the Marauders slowly left their swords into the air, even now, so many years later and after leaving their fold, the respect for the fierce warrior had never left the Marauders, both young and old. Chief Disten lifted his staff into the air, and the Avenging Angels raised their guns into the air as well in salute to Beast.

"HAIL ARKZLAG! GEHA ET KOLO!" the Marauder's chanted, banging the pommel of their swords against their arm. The Avenging Angels joined in the chant, which lasted for several moments before it all of a sudden stopped.

_BOOM!_

Beast's body was unrecognizable at this point, and as his body continued to burn, Jak thought of his own death. He knew that he probably wouldn't live to a ripe old age, but if he did get to choose his death…

Jak glanced over at the beautiful woman with flowing black hair, singing in the tongue of the Marauders with her eyes closed, even as tears followed from them. Her voice pure and sweet, and always…always beautiful.

He'd go down fighting those who were precious to him. Just like his father did. Just like Rush did.

And just like Beast did.

_BOOM!_

The Marauder's slowly walked towards Beast's body, led by the beat of the smaller drums. Nightingale led the circle, and the AA Agents slowly followed the congregation until they were packed into a tight circle around Beast's body, still flaming on the dais and the casket.

"Agatha…et so nuna, alaa tono keke eita gahne…aha no….aha no…aha…no…" Nightingale sang as she slowly knelt down in front of Beast's body, which was almost completely gone at this point. The music slowly faded and died as Nightingale stopped singing. Jak felt himself releasing a pent up breath. Like always with Nightingale, you didn't have to understand her music to see that it was truly beautiful.

_BOOM!_

"Farewell my friend…my brother in arms…rest in peace Arkzlag…I'll miss you…may Ashira watch over you forever…" Nightingale whispered as she looked towards the sky, tears streaking down her face as she saw the embers and ash blow away into the sunset.

She recalled the fierce and protective warrior who was fearless in battle, and was an unmovable force of will that fought until the end against the forces of evil. The Marauders backed off as Jak made his way towards Nightingale. He kneeled next to Beast's casket, right besides Nightingale, and paid his respects as the last parts of his body burned away. The Marauders headed back into the fortress, until only one remained, the drummer who was banging on the massive drum. He remained standing, and there he would stand until the last of the flames had died.

Jak learned later this was because staying behind was frowned upon unless you were truly close to the one who had died. The Marauders left to give the Angels some peace.

Jak closed his hand around Nightingale's hand, earning a sad smile from the young woman. She leaned over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, even as the tears continued to fall. The two continued to watch the sky, even as they mourned. The drummer swung his mallet at the massive drum one final time as Jak and Nightingale kneeled next to Beast's casket together.

Because despite everything…at least they had each other to help them get through the pain. Love tended to do that.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

Catacombs of the Shadows:

* * *

><p>Havoc slumped to his knees, panting heavily as he did so. It had taken so much out of him, but he was finally here. He weakly lifted his torch to help fend off the pervasive darkness around him.<p>

"_**Well done, my Champion"**_ Arranst crooned as Havoc slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for the help" Havoc growled as he slowly pulled out a pendent that was wrapped around his neck. It had an intricate design to it, with interlacing black and red lines flowing over a ruby red skull with a sword through it.

It seemed that there was some true irony to the names they were given in the Avenging Angels, Havoc realized, as the ancient bloodline he belonged to was the House of Havoc, capable of both good and bad throughout the years, but capable of great chaos nevertheless. Nightingale was alike in this aspect, as she came from the house of the Nightingale.

Jak of course came from the House of Mar.

The symbol of Havoc's ancient bloodline, just like the Seal of Mar and the Seal of the Nightingale. The Seal of Havoc flashed bright red and illuminated the room, allowing Havoc to see the large door in front of him closely.

"_**Yes…YES!"**_ Arranst practically screamed with joy as the two indents in skull decorating the door flashed bright red. The door slowly sunk into the ground, allowing Havoc into the next room. Havoc sighed and took a fortifying gulp of the musty, dank air around him before stepping into the next room.

The next room seemed to be circular, and had a small platform in the middle. It also consisted of a small stone path, floating over an empty abyss of darkness. His torch and Seal were the only sources of light in the room as he stepped onto the path leading to the platform.

"Any chance of some actual light?" Havoc asked.

"_**Doesn't your helmet have lights on them or something? That may not help much, but it's just a thought"**_ Arranst asked curiously.

Havoc wordlessly activated his Night-Vision and continued to walk.

"_**Your ancestors were also powerful warriors Havoc, but they did not have the gift that you do. Complete mastery over Dark Eco, something even the Precursors could not achieve. You are the Champion of Darkness, he who conquers the darkness and wields it in the name of me and my children!"**_ Arranst said gleefully as Havoc finally stepped onto the platform.

The second his foot touched it, it shook heavily and suddenly flared up with light, blinding Havoc and nearly causing him to step off of the platform and into the dark abyss below.

"AGH! COME ON!" Havoc bellowed, switching over to his regular sight and being even more blinded.

"_**You will adjust…now, look above you"**_ Arranst instructed.

Havoc slowly opened his eyes, cursing under his breath, and saw a massive black tentacle of Dark Eco was erupting from a black pool of Dark Eco above him.

"_**My influence in this world, as of now, is so small…this is the least I can do for you, my Champion. Once I activate your seal, and unlock your powers…the powers your ancestors had that you do not…not even Mar can stop you with this. He and the girl will be powerless before you"**_ Arranst said softly.

Havoc looked up at the black tentacle, which seemed to radiate with a darkness of sorts that made his body shudder. It felt so evil, yet it felt so…familiar. Havoc was drawn towards the darkness, for reasons he could not say.

"Alright…let's do this" Havoc said softly as he raised his Seal high into the air.

The tentacle of darkness reached down and touched the center of Seal of Havoc, and a massive flash of red light filled the chamber, as did the sound of Havoc screaming in agony as Dark Eco surged into his body.

But no one heard him. No one save the woman who was slowly corrupting him could hear his screams of pain, as he sunk even further into the darkness.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>What sort of destiny lays in store for Havoc? For Stephen and Shadow? For our heroes.<em>

_Stayed tuned._

_Like always, please leave a review in the section below. It takes just a second, and it means so much to me. It not only shows your support, but it makes me feel good and gives me a little more motivation to keep chugging along with this story._

_Follow the legacy on Twitter at FlygonNick. _

_Until next time, FlygonN out! _


	29. We Fight, We Claw, We Survive

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_I'm also going to out the speculation to rest._

_Lady Arranst is not Maia. She is an entirely new character and an OC made by me. Who exactly she is will be made clear very soon, but for now, I'll keep you in the dark. _

_Why?_

_Because I'm an asshole. :D_

_I could've had this up sooner, but I realized halfway through that the way I was setting the chapter up was all wrong, so I scrapped it. And then I got delayed by homework. And then I lost the chapter. _

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes TC-Irish3, Katpet, Sage Nightwing, doubledamn, StaticBomb324, AlphaHowler, FanGirl1320, oddballooze, and a new reviewer known as Ishval Zero (For some reason that name sounds really badass)._

_Thanks for the support, and for bearing with me. I'm not happy with how this one turned out, but I can promise 30 will be better. I'll be back to edit this one later, probably tomorrow, but for now I wanted to get it up._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 29: We Fight, We Claw, We Survive

_We shall draw from the heart of suffering itself the means of inspiration and survival-" _Winston Churchill

Three Days Later: 

Wasteland:

"Watch out!" Chill yelled out as the lead Metal-Saur reared and lashed out at Blade, who jumped back and rolled into a crouch.

"This one's nasty" Blade commented calmly as he drew his Galvasword once more and slashed three times, blasting the great beast with green lighting three times.

"You're just pissing it off babe!" Chill yelled as she pulled out two laser pistols and began shooting at the beast, waiting for her armor to cool down. Her armor was coated in ice that was slowly receding, and when the armor got overheated the failsafe's Tech had implemented in it would start to fail. If that happened, then the ice generating circuits in her armor would slowly start to subject Chill to extreme amount of cold, which could kill her if not handled properly.

"I just got to get close enough to slice its head off!" Blade yelled as he suddenly shot forward, kicking off of the ground and shooting into the air. The Metal-Saur Leader looked up and roared as Blade came crashing down on its skull, where Blade slashed its head five times before the Metal-Saur hurled him off of him and sent him crashing into the sand headfirst. The Metal Head suddenly opened its mouth and a ball of raw Dark Eco suddenly began to form in its mouth.

"RUSSAL!"

Blade groaned as he rolled over, seeing the beam charging in the Metal Head's mouth as he rolled onto his back. As the beam shot from the creature's mouth, a white and blue blur moved in front of him, fling their arms upwards. The beam slammed into a wall of ice that Chill had coating her arms, with a terrible scowl on her face under her visor. The beam disappeared, and the ice vanished with several loud cracks.

"You leave him _alone_" Chill said coldly as she held out her hand, a small rapier of pure ice forming in her grip. Blade could hear the warnings going off in Chill's helmet from several feet away, with Vin and Arch advising her to calm down and let her armor cool down properly.

"Nicole…I'm fine" Blade said as he got to his feet, giving her a smile.

"Then on three, we take this thing down together" Chill said, giving her lover a small smile.

"One…"Blade said as he got into a stance.

"Two…" Chill said as she readied her armor, feeling the cold seeping into her skin from the overuse, but the rush and adrenaline from the fight was making the seeping cold a trivial matter for now. What mattered now was killing this thing.

"THREE!" Blade and Chill yelled.

Blade activated his Dash enhancement, shooting forward like a rocket while Chill ran at the monster, sword raised. The Metal-Saur roared in pain as the Galvasword slammed into its side and Blade lodged the sword in its chest. Blade pulled out a laser sword and began slashing away at the Metal-Saur with a growl. Chill kicked off of the ground, a jet of ice shooting from her boot, and landed on the creature's back. Chill flipped the razor sharp ice sword in her grasp and jammed it into the Metal-Saur's spine, causing the monster to roar in pain as the combined attacks began to wear it down. Chill felt the Metal-Saur tense beneath her and she jumped off of its back and landed safely in the sand.

"Russal, get away from it!" Chill yelled.

The Metal-Saur suddenly spun around in a quick circle, dislodging Blade and clipping him in the chest midair with its spiky tail. Blade crashed onto the ground with a yell as blood seeped from his chest. The Metal-Saur roared in response, only for Chill to let out a scream of rage as she dropped her ice sword into the sand.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Chill screamed as she charged up two massive balls of white energy in her palms and flung them at the Metal-Saur. The two balls of icy energy began to pulsate and blasted off towards the Metal-Saur, creating trail of ice along the ground as it soared across the ground.

The Metal Head roared in agony as the ice blasts slammed into its side, incasing it completely in ice with an incredible explosion of ice shards and mist. Chill walked up to the ice and punched it, her hand flashing white, and the entire thing shattered like glass, taking the Metal Head along with it.

"Agh…Nicole!" Blade yelled out as Chill began to shake violently before falling to her knees.

Blade stumbled towards her, still bleeding from where the spikes had slashed him, and said "We've got to get you out of that armor. Come here"

Blade slowly walked her to a rocky bluff where he sat her down. Chill's teeth were chattering horribly as Blade helped her out of her armor, which was freezing cold to touch. Blade ignored the blood running down his chest as he quickly removed the remainder of Chill's armor, finally freeing her of the frozen bits of metal.

"Better?" Blade asked softly.

"B-b-b-bet-t-t-er" Chill chattered as she shivered uncontrollably.

Blade walked over to the Sand Runner they had drove to the spot with and dug through it, pulling out the first aid kit. He quickly patched himself up before grabbing a blanket from under the seat and bringing it over to Chill, who smiled as he wrapped it around her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"That was dangerous" Blade said after a while as he set his chin as Chill's pale head. Chill smiled and said "It doesn't matter…I could have frozen solid, just so that you would be safe"

"You can't protect me like that Nicole. I…I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Blade murmured.

"Russal…what's going to happen with us?" Chill asked softly.

"Things are getting dangerous" Blade replied simply.

"More dangerous you mean" Chill said wryly.

"Yeah…" Blade sighed deeply and said "Gods, I never thought Beast would die like that…he was so tough"

"I'm going to miss the big guy" Chill murmured as Blade tightened his embrace.

"Nicole…I love you"

"I love you too" Chill whispered.

"I wish we could run away somewhere…and be safe. Not have to fight anymore…" Blade said with a sigh.

"We made an oath though, didn't we? To avenge those we lost and protect those who can't protect themselves" Chill said with a grin as she kissed Blade on the cheek.

"Yeah…" Blade said with a small smile as he held Chill close to him.

"Are you still cold?" Blade asked softly.

"Give me a few more minutes" Chill said. Blade continued to hold her close, and Chill slowly felt her body's coldness fade away as the heat of the desert and Blade's own warmth help make the cold fade away.

"Hmmm…"

"What's on your mind?" Chill asked her boyfriend, who smiled at her.

"Nothing…just thinking about some things" Blade confessed.

"What kind of things?"

"Things" Blade replied.

"Such as? Come on, we don't have forever you dork. Besides, we agreed that we'd never hide anything from one another" Chill reminded Blade as she leaned back forcing him to lay down as well on the rock they were sitting on. Chill turned around pressed her face against his, and the two shared a long kiss.

"I was thinking…" Blade said as they finally separated for air.

"Yes?"

"That because things are getting more and more dangerous, well….we've got to make some decisions quicker than others" Blade said in a soft tone.

"Like what?" Chill asked.

"Well…I've been thinking about you and I for a while. What you mean to me, what we've been through together. I've come to the conclusion that you're…you're special" Blade with a smile.

"Oh you" Chill said bashfully.

"I've come to realize that in life, things can be taken away from you. Life is short, so you have to make the most out of what you have, while you have it" Blade said to Chill, who nodded.

"What's this about?"

"Nicole…I've been thinking about me and you for a while. I can't stand the thought that one of these days, one of us is going to die. I can't stand it. So, I'm going to make to make the most out of what we've got left"

"Russal?" Chill said questioningly.

Blade disconnected himself from Chill and said "I never thought that my sex-crazed teammate would ever become the woman I'd come to love, but hey, life works in weird ways"

"I didn't think the calm and badass Wastelander with a S & M fetish would be my boyfriend either" Chill joked.

"The point is…I know we've been through a lot. Ups and downs, all that stuff…I guess the point is…" Blade seemed a bit nervous and said "After everything that we've been through together and what we'll go through, do you still want me?"

"Of course I do. I love you, you big dummie" Chill said softly, her eyes becoming misty and wet. What was the point of all of this?

"OK…then I know what comes next then" Blade said softly.

"What?" Chill asked.

Blade pulled out a small black satchel on his belt and opened it, much to Chill's amazement, and he pulled out a small black box. Chill's hand went to her heart and said in a breathless voice "Russal, you-"

"Nicole…" Blade said with a smile as he fell to one knee, opening the box and revealing a beautiful diamond ring with an intricate gold band. A tear rolled down Chill's beautiful face as she starred at Blade with amazement.

"Will you marry me?" Blade asked the white haired woman, who was now silently crying. With a tearful smile she threw her arms around Blade and sobbed into his neck, and the two fell into the sand.

"Yes yes, Gods yes!" Chill sobbed as Blade held her tight and got them both sitting upright.

The two held each other for a long while, and for a time everything was good in the world. The newly engaged couple kissed each other deeply on the dunes and sat there, holding each other's hands for a long while, but eventually the wind began to pick up, and they had to get going back to Spargus. They left for the Dune Runner, hands twined and hearts filled with love.

Spargus:

"So you see, I grabbed him by the neck and twisted like _that_. Nasty stuff" Sig said with a grin as he and Seem watched the ongoing fight down below.

"I see…how…interesting" Seem said, looking disgusted.

"If you wanted me to stop my story, you coulda just asked" Sig said with an amused expression.

"I…did not want to be rude" Seem said as her mouth twitched into a smile.

Seem's head perked up and she glanced off to the side and saw Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale standing on a far off ledge.

"You have company" Seem said softly.

"Huh? Jak! Daxter! How's it going cheeries!?" Sig asked cheerfully, beckoning them over. Jak grinned as Sig embraced them in a bear hug and said seriously "You guys look…different. What happened?"

"Agent Beast died a few days ago" Nightingale said in a soft voice to Sig, who sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Did he go fighting?" Sig asked. He had met the former Marauder, and had liked him quite a bit. Guy was a monster, but they had never had a casualty when Beast was helping Damas.

"That's an understatement" Daxter said with a tired grin.

"So, is that Metal-Saur problem all taken care of? Me and that Sharpshooter guy finished early" Sig asked.

"All taken care of!" Chill said cheerfully as she dragged an amused Blade out of an entranceway.

"Hey, what took you guys?" Daxter asked curiously.

"Well, the last few caused us some problems" Blade offered before Chill held out her hand and showed them her new ring.

"Wait…you…and he…you actually proposed to her?" Nightingale asked in surprise.

"Congrats" Jak said with a grin.

"Yeah, about time!" Daxter said giving Blade a thumbs up.

"Yeah, took me nearly getting mauled by a Metal-Saur to do it" Blade said as Chill kissed him on the cheek.

"Congrats you guys!" Sig said with a wide grin as he walked over and shook both of their hands.

"Thanks" Blade said as he shook the king's hand.

Seem walked over to them and said "May your love endure forever, and may it blossom with each passing year"

"Thank you" Chill said sincerely as she hugged Blade tightly. Blade wrapped an arm around her and pressed his face into her hair, murmuring something to her in a way Jak hadn't seen before. He had known about Blade's planned proposal, and he was still amazed at the depth of his love for Chill. It was like seeing another side to the calm and skilled swordsman.

"So, that's a mission complete if I've ever seen one" Jak said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we should get going back to the Sanctuary. Sharpshooter should be back by now anyway" Nightingale suggested.

"Aw, come on. You guys haven't hung out in Spargus in forever. At least stay for some good old fashioned Wastelander lunch" Sig offered.

"Free food?" Daxter perked up.

"Fatass Ottsel!" Chill coughed, earning a middle finger from said Precursor.

"Sure, sounds good" Jak said, and the group began to make their way to the Spargus Palace. As they began to walk down the stone pathway, Jak noticed Nightingale grinning.

"What's up?" Jak asked.

"I'm so happy for them. They've been dating ever since I've known them, and now they're going to get married!" Nightingale squealed, hugging Jak's arm tightly. Jak laughed and said "Yeah, it's a bit romantic, huh Dax?"

"Psh. Whatever. Just wait to I propose to Tess! That'll be something" Daxter said with a grin.

"Say what?" Jak asked while Nightingale let out a sigh of happiness.

"So romantic" Nightingale said, leaning against Jak, who grinned at her. Daxter gave him a thumbs up and the group continued to make their way to the palace.

A figure watched the group from the rooftops, chuckling to himself. Deadshot took aim with his rifle and had the crosshairs aligned with Jak's head, and put a finger on the trigger.

"Gotcha" Deadshot said with a purr as he slowly began to pull the trigger.

"_Deadshot! Where are you?"_ Shadow asked in his helmet.

"Doing some recon" Deadshot replied curtly.

"_More like getting ready to shoot someone"_ Shadow replied coldly.

Deadshot threw his rifle on the ground and said "What do you want!?"

"_Get back to base. Enough scouting, we've got to play it safe and wait" _Shadow said to Deadshot.

"Wait? Are you kidding me?" Deadshot asked incredulously.

"_Fathom says to wait. Eclipse says to wait. And I…say to_ wait" Shadow said slowly.

"Fine" Deadshot said as he picked up his rifle and turned around, ending the transmission.

"I'll get you all soon enough" Deadshot muttered before he banished in a burst of Dark Eco.

Meanwhile:

Sanctuary:

Sharpshooter groaned with relief as he slid into a soft armchair.

"Long day?" Rune asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"You don't know the half of it. Metal Head's have been getting brave. They're starting to attack Spargus directly. I spent all day today with Jak, Chill, Blade, Daxter, and Nightingale. Still plenty that we didn't kill lingering out there, they just escaped" Sharpshooter said as he pulled out a beer he had brought into the library and popped open the cap, downing half of it in one go.

"Hmmm" Rune replied, not approving the beer in the library. Sharpshooter didn't seeme too notice, and slowly slurped and beer as loudly as he could, making Rune's lips turn into an annoyed frown.

Just then Jak and Nightingale stumbled into the library and collapsed into armchairs themselves, groaning with relief. They were both still wearing armor, and were drenched in sweat. Daxter was of course riding on Jak's shoulder, but even he looked tired.

"You too?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Yep" Daxter replied as he lounged on the arm rest.

"15 Metal-Saurs in a day…jeez…" Nightingale muttered as she wiped her black bangs out of her eyes. Jak smiled to himself and said "Well, at least it's over now"

"At least we got a meal out of it" Daxter grinned.

"Fatass Ottsel" Sharpshooter said casually.

"You guys can kiss my furry orange-"

"This is a library your morons!" Rune growled under her breath as she folded her book shut with an annoyed snap. She got to her feet, grumbled something about idiotic co-workers, and stormed out.

"What's with her?" Jak asked.

"Maybe it's her time of the month?" Sharpshooter suggested offhandedly.

Nightingale kicked him in the shin.

Meanwhile:

"Idiots…can't a woman read in peace?" Rune grumbled as she stormed down the hallway, now wearing her armor. Aptos, her Eco-Staff, was strapped to her belt and her pistols were clipped to her thighs. Rune walked down the hallway until she came to a certain door with iron bars on it, and knocked three times.

"Come in" said a bored voice.

Rune opened the door with a silver key she had and saw Chase laying down on his bed, reading a novel titled "The Tale of the Spider and the Yakow"

"That's an old children's tale" Rune said in surprise.

"Yeah, and?" the ex-Hunter Agent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…I'm just, you know, surprised is all" Rune said with a small smile.

"Hmm…so! What…" Chase closed the book and set it down next to him, sitting up with a grunt "do I owe the _pleasure_ of having you come visit me?"

"Sorry I haven't come by recently" Rune said sheepishly.

"No kidding you haven't. You're the only one who really notices me here anyway, no matter how many times I tell them I've told you everything" Chase said darkly. Rune nodded, and then said "Well…how about a field trip?"

"Excuse me?" Chase asked.

"Everyone's running themselves ragged, or trying to cope with Beast's death" Rune said to Chase, who nodded.

"So…I was planning on heading out. Just a drive out to the Wasteland. Want to come with me?" Rune asked, opening the door behind

"And see sunlight again? Sure thing" Chase said as he got to his feet, stretched, and walked out with Rune into the hallway. Rune saw Tech hurrying down the hallway, and flagged down the Agent with a wave.

"No time. I'm trying to contain a virus!" Tech replied as he hastily ran down the hallway and turned right.

"Busy guy" Chase noted.

"Yeah, he is. He's not only the one who repairs and maintains our armor, but he designs the armor enhancements and experiments with weapons as well. He's a genius" Rune said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's also responsible for the advanced design of our armor, it's a couple times stronger than the Krimzon Guard stuff and twice as flexible. He's been around for a few years longer than me" Rune explained.

"So, how'd you get involved with the Avenging Angels?" Chase asked as he walked down the hallway with Rune.

"Well…my dad was killed by the Metal Heads, and me and my sister joined up a short time later. Not much more to it. We've been hanging around for about five years now" Rune said.

"Long time to be killing Metal Heads" Chase said.

"Well, someone's got to. They're evil, terrible things that want to kill us all" Rune said simply.

"Hmm…I guess" Chase shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rune said.

"I'm sure most of them are evil, but I've heard that most of them are under the control of a higher power" Chase said with a scowl.

"So, you're saying they might not all be evil?" Rune said skeptically.

"Well, a lot of Hunters aren't evil. Some of them are some of the nicest people I know" Chase replied.

"I find that hard to believe, they were made to destroy us" Rune said dryly.

"OK, and do you know why most of us joined the Hunters?" Chase asked rather coldly as they arrived at the Motor Pool.

"No, I don't" Rune admitted. Chase turned around and took a shuddering breath, as if to give him strength to say the next few words.

"Because we were afraid" Chase hissed.

"A-afraid?" Rune replied questioningly.

"Yeah…we were scared, Rune. I joined up because I wanted this fight to end…a lot of us did. Hell, some of us lost family to the Metal Heads, and we still joined up. We were told that if we joined the Hunters, our families would be safe, and we would be the sole survivors when Lady Arranst arrives" Chase said softly.

"But, who is she?" Rune asked.

"No idea…some sort of dark, malevolent figure who controls the Metal Heads. She can control us to a degree as well" Chase explained.

"Controls who now?"

Chase and Rune turned around to see Sharpshooter walk into the Motor Pool, clad in a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants, his sniper rifle on his back.

"Hey, er…Sharpshooter, right?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Chase?" Sharpshooter replied.

Chase nodded.

"Hey Rune. What're you two up to?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Heading out into the Wasteland. I need some fresh air, and Rune and me are having a chat about the Hunters" Chase explained.

"I'll come with you" Sharpshooter said, hopping into the back seat of the Dune Runner. Chase shot him a look while Rune looked amused. Her annoyance at him had faded just as quickly as it had arrived.

Rune hopped into the front seat while Chase rode shotgun. Rune revved up the vehicle and shot into the desert. As the wheels met sand, Chase let out a howl of joy, stood up and flung his arms out wide and said "AIR! FRESH AIR!"

"Jeez, you OK?" Sharpshooter asked.

"I've been cooped up in that cell now for ages! A guy like me needs room to walk and move!" Chase yelled over the roar of the engine and the wind.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself" Rune said cheerfully as she floored the vehicle, heading towards a rock that was slanting upwards.

"Uh oh" Chase said, his smile vanishing. He sat down and quickly strapped in.

"Rune, don't you even-" Sharpshooter began to say before Rune boosted the car, shooting them forward and making them go up and rock and flying into the air.

"HOOOOOLLLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Chase and Sharpshooter screamed until the crashed down into the sand, Rune power-sliding as she did so.

"See? No worries" Rune said with a wide grin as she turned the vehicle around and started heading towards the shore.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you? You're driving's gotten worse as of late, it's like watching a train wreck or something.

"Don't mention that" Rune said quickly, snapping at Sharpshooter. Sharpshooter raised an eyebrow.

"I know what happened with Beast is a sore subject, but come on. It's a figure of speech" Sharpshooter said to Rune, who sighed.

"Sorry, I overreacted…it's just…damn it" Rune said softly as she slowed down a bit.

"Hey, it's fine…I just wish I knew how they knew. That attack was planned…they knew about our plan to use the train as cover and sneak the Fragment to the Sanctuary" Sharpshooter muttered.

"Yeah, trying to be sneaky there worked real well. I heard you were instrumental in the fight on that train too, bucko" Chase said sarcastically to Sharpshooter, who scowled.

"You weren't there, kid. I was in a firefight the whole time, making sure Deadshot didn't blast the hell out of the others. I kept his bullets trained on me as best as I could. We were outnumbered and outgunned!" Sharpshooter said angrily to Chase.

Rune smiled sadly and thought _"He's trying to convince himself more than Chase. He feels guilty about what happened too, just like Michelle. He still hurts, no matter how much he jokes around"_

Chase sighed and said "Yeah…yeah, alright, I'm sorry, OK?"

"Whatever" Sharpshooter muttered.

"You guys have had it rough lately, huh?" Sharpshooter and Rune nodded, and Chase said "He went down fighting right?"

"That he did. Took an entire clip to his heart, and he still got up. He was a true warrior…right to the end" Sharpshooter muttered.

Chase nodded and looked out across the desert, for the first time in a while, not seeing any Marauders roaming around.

Rune smiled, as if knowing what was on his mind, and said "I guess they're going to respect Beast's last wishes. He wanted the Marauders and the Avenging Angels to stop fighting. He hated the fact that they had to harm one another"

"Yeah…man, I'm going to miss that big lug" Sharpshooter muttered.

"Guys…I'm not going to lie, things look pretty grim. But…you know, you guys are supposed to protect people from the Metal Heads, right?" Chase said to the two AA Agents.

Rune and Sharpshooter nodded.

"Well…if you're going to do that, then you have to be strong. You can't let yourself be carried away with grief…you guys thrive on that stuff. You know? So…just keep on fighting. Do it for those who can't fight for themselves" Chase said softly.

Sharpshooter nodded and said "Yeah…"

"Chase…who did the Metal Heads kill that was important to you?" Rune asked softly. Chase raised an eyebrow, but sighed sadly. He didn't even question how she knew.

"My little brother. He…he was just eight years old, and they…they butchered him and his friends. They broke in through a hole in the wall, and they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Chase said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Rune said softly.

"It happened ages ago…my parents and I grieved, but we got over it. A few years later, I met Shade. He seemed to think I had some promise. He told me all about the Hunters, and a short while later I joined them" Chase said in a soft voice.

"They were formed ages ago, and helped kill the original two Leaders of the Avenging Angels. In secret we supported the Metal Heads, while we tried to find the Gate Fragments and the Champion of Darkness. I know a bit more, but not much stuff other than some history" Chase said to Rune and Sharpshooter.

"How are you able to tell us this? What about the mark on your tongue?" Sharpshooter asked.

Chase smiled and stuck his tongue out, and where an intricate mark should have been there was a black smudge.

"I can say whatever I want. The Dark Eco in me gave the seal power, so with that out of my system, the seal eventually faded away" Chase replied.

"Anyway...don't jump to conclusions about us. Some of the Hunters are…misguided, alright? The others do it to save themselves from the Metal Heads. We've got to find a way to snap some sense into them" Chase said seriously.

"You guys don't want the Metal Heads to rule supreme over the world?" Sharpshooter asked skeptically.

"No…I mean, maybe…I don't know. I'm still a little confused. We all were supposed to believe Lady Arranst and her Champion would lead us into the war and end the fight once and for all. We and our families wouldn't be harmed when the Dark Goddess claimed the world but…it seems as though she kind of doesn't care about us" Chase said to the two AA Agents.

"I don't know what going to happen…but one way or another…I'm done fighting for the Metal Heads" Chase said softly.

"I'm going to help you guys as much as I can from now on. I've seen you guys in action, and…I don't know. Something about you guys feels right to me" Chase said to Rune.

"Works for me" Rune said.

"I don't really trust you all that much" Sharpshooter admitted.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to let me help" Chase said to Sharpshooter.

"Fine, we'll see" Sharpshooter relented.

"Hey, Chase?" Rune said as she drove alongside the beachfront.

"Yeah?"

"You really think we stand a chance against Arranst and the Metal heads…and the Hunters? Can you really say that we can win against them?" Rune asked the young man, who frowned.

"If you don't win, then there's going to be nothing left. The Metal Heads, they just destroy. If humans are going to survive, then we've got to fight. And fight. Until there's nothing left" Chase said to Rune.

"If there's one thing we're good at, it's fighting" Sharpshooter said with a smirk.

"That's the thing about humanity...No matter what…we fight, we claw, and most importantly…we survive. We find a way to keep going, no matter what. That's what going to keep us all going in the next few weeks…just the drive to survive" Chase said to Rune and Sharpshooter, who nodded in agreement.

The trio continued to drive through the desert, thoughts of survival and hope on their mind. Chase sighed inwardly and wondered how much more hell did they have to go through before this war was over.

Meanwhile:

Sanctuary:

"Do we really have to talk to them?" Daxter asked as they stood outside of the door.

"Yes" Jak replied.

Nightingale sighed and said "This is really getting to you, huh?"

"I…" Jak sighed angrily and said "It's not because of you Night…it's because I'm just not strong enough. I wasn't able to save myself from the Hunters and I got taken out by a shiny knife, and I couldn't save Beast"

"It wasn't your fault!" Nightingale insisted.

"Maybe…maybe not" Jak said as he raised his hand to knock.

"Come in already you birdbrains! We heard everything!" Pecker yelled in an annoyed tone.

Jak opened the door, revealing a small yet cozy little room that resembled Onin's hut in the Haven City Bazaar, before the Metal Head's ravaged the city that is.

Plants hug from the ceiling while several candles seemed to burn never-ending amounts of lavender incense, which seemed to be Onin's current favorite. Onin herself sat on the floor of the room Chief Disten had given to her, seeing as how she would be an asset to them and would be safer here than hiding out in an abandoned ruin or in Haven City.

"So…what can we do for you?" Pecker began to interpret as Onin waved her arms swiftly.

"I need to get stronger" Jak said to Pecker and Onin. Pecker scowled immediately.

"Left some weights then tough guy!" Pecker squawked.

"Excuse me!?" Jak growled back.

"Asking for such a thing is dangerous you fool. Power like yours is a gift, not something you can throw around to beat up the bad guys. And in case you haven't noticed, you're the Champion of Balance. You must stay in synch, or else you can't fill that role!" Pecker snapped.

"I already can't if I'm not strong enough!" Jak snapped back.

"You're just mad because you can't be the hero anymore" Pecker said to Jak, who scowled at him.

"If I remember correctly, the last time Jak had to be hero, you sat on Damas's shoulder and did jack crap the whole time!" Daxter replied, causing Pecker to scowl.

"No one's asking the idiotic God, thank you very much" Pecker said to Daxter.

"Guys, calm down!" Nightingale said to the others, who ignored her.

"What's with you Pecker? Is there a problem?" Jak asked angrily.

"With me? No…The problem is that things are getting this bad. The problem is that our big and bad hero isn't good enough to save us this time" Pecker admitted to Jak, who scowled at him.

"There has to be a way to get stronger then!" Jak growled at Pecker.

There's no-" Pecker began say before Onin nodded and began to make hand motions.

"What? Wait…are you serious?" Pecker said in surprise. Onin nodded, and Pecker looked at Jak and said "She said that you must merge darkness and light together, in order to achieve true power"

"What?" Jak replied, and Onin and Pecker elaborated.

"You see, there are two sides of the spectrum of life. Light and Dark. You are the balance between the two forces, the darkness that has manifested itself in Havoc and the pure light that has manifested itself in Nightingale. You are the medium between the two sides, and while you can access Light and Dark Eco…you are not truly in balance, not yet anyway" Pecker translated.

"Are you saying…?"

"I am saying that you have to get stronger by unlocking a third form. You were forced into learning how to channel Dark Eco…the Precursors gave you the ability to channel Light Eco…now you must learn to use both at once, and take on an even stronger form. This form can handle both Eco's at once, as well as provide true balance" Pecker said softly and seriously.

Onin made another movement with her hands and Pecker said "Onin says that this is not an easy transition. The key to unlocking your true power lies at the bottom of the Catacombs, and to reach it you will need the aid of the Champion of Light, as well as the Champion of Darkness"

"I need Havoc's help!?" Jak demanded, and Onin replied by shaking her head and gesturing some more.

"I never said it would be easy" Pecker translated.

"May I offer some advice?" Pecker said to Jak, who nodded.

"Onin says that there is no sure fire way to know for sure, but I'm thinking that in order to prepare for such a quest to the Catacombs, you need to train properly" Pecker said. Onin smiled up at Pecker and nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"I mean that you start learning how to use Dark and Light Eco at once. Darkness is powerful…so is Light…but together…" Pecker trailed off.

"I see where you're getting at" Jak said with a small smile.

"Iris can help you. Her abilities will be essential if you are to grow into the Champion of Balance" Pecker said, looking at the black haired beauty with a small smile.

"Thanks" Jak said to the two.

"Someone has to let you idiots know what to do" Pecker said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, um…Pecker?" Nightingale asked, breaking her silence.

"Yes?"

"I want to know…if Havoc is still able to be saved" Nightingale said softly.

Pecker closed his eyes as Onin folded her arms and then made several short arm movements.

"Onin says that he has sunken so far into the darkness, he can't be convinced how he is now to help you. You must break the control the Dark Goddess has over him" Pecker said to them.

"How can we do that?" Night asked.

"By helping Jak get stronger, and by becoming stronger yourself. Both of you must stick together, and keep each other strong. I sense a great danger approaching quickly…Lady Arranst draws near. And we'll need both of your strength to survive" Pecker said softly.

The trio exited the room shortly after that, and Jak sighed and punched the wall of a sudden.

"Damn it!" Jak growled.

"What's wrong?" Nightingale asked worriedly.

"I'm just not strong enough Night. I got my ass kicked on the train, and Beast got killed. I can't let anyone else die because of me" Jak growled. Nightingale frowned and said "Jak…strength isn't everything that determines the outcome of a fight, so stop blaming yourself. We all think it was our fault for his death, but it was the Hunter's fault"

"She's got a point Jak" Daxter said quietly.

"Come on, let's head to the MCC. Chill wanted me to head down there for something" Nightingale said to Jak, who shrugged. The two set off towards the MCC, with Jak's thoughts dwelling on finding the balance between light and dark and becoming stronger.

MCC:

"Come on, it can't be that complicated!" Chill said angrily.

"Don't test me!" Tech barked.

"Tech, stop it. Nicole, calm down" Blade said soothingly.

"Whoever made this thing is a genius" Tech muttered as his hands flew across the keyboard. Arch and Vin were nervously watching the virus as it roamed around in the mainframe, as though searching for something.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Vin asked nervously.

"No, but I'll keep trying. As long as you leave it alone, it shouldn't hurt you. I'll keep working on finding a way to kill it" Tech reassured the A.I.'s in the computer, who nodded.

"Hey guys" Night said as Jak, Daxter and her walked into the MCC.

"Hey guys" Tech said, offering them a smile.

"Vin, Arch, you two transfer yourselves to another terminal" Tech ordered, and the two A.I. complied.

"So, can you play it?" Chill asked.

"Fine" Tech relented.

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"We got another message from Sunset Stratosphere, that awesome club in Haven City. Tech is trying to-" Chill began to say before the screen lit up, with an incoming call message on the screen. Tech got out of his chair and said "It's for you"

Tech walked off to the side while Chill sat down in his chair.

As Chill pressed enter, a small hologram appeared in front of them. It was a handsome man wearing a stylish dress shirt and slacks with a black vest, and holding a cane. He had a fauxhawk hairstyle and smiled widely at them.

"Rapahel!" Chill said with a laugh.

Raphael laughed and said "Hello Avenging Angels! Good to hear from you. Nicole, still dazzling as always"

"Thanks! I just got engaged I'll have you know" Chill said with a wide grin as she showed off her ring.

"Really!? That's lovely! Hey, you wouldn't happen to have that invite I sent to you, would you?" Raphael asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do. Why, you guys having a special event going on or something? What's with the message anyway? " Chill asked curiously.

"Haha! I'm glad you asked. We just so happen to have Lady Starlight coming to Sunset Stratosphere tonight for a sneak peak performance at one of her covers" Raphael said smugly.

"Ooh…that's worth a trip to Haven in of itself" Chill said cheerfully. Blade and Nightingale nodded in agreement, though Nightingale's eyes were practically shining in excitement.

"I was wondering whether or not you all would be interested in coming by the club and seeing what we have to offer. After all, you all work so hard to keep us safe, it's not fair that you all can't cut loose every now and then" Raphael said charmingly.

"Guys got a point" Daxter said with a grin.

"How about this then? I normally don't show special treatment, but if you swing by tonight, I'll make you guys VIP guests, with open bar privileges and access to the VIP lounge to come hang out with yours truly" Raphael offered.

"Open bar?" Daxter inquired with a wide grin.

"No animals allowed" Raphael said quickly.

"Why you son of a bit-!"

Nightingale smacked Daxter off of Jak's shoulder and said in a polite tone "That's very generous of you sir"

"No problem at all my dear. Think of it as a thank you for the hard work you guys do. Just tell the bouncer at the door 'As Sun and Moon cross, true beauty is formed' and he'll let you in and bring you right to me. I'll see you then!" Raphael said with a grin.

"Get dressed for a semi-casual, yet not incredibly casual, night out" Chill said to Jak and Night, who looked confused.

"You, jeans and a cute T-shirt that shows off your muscles. You, sexy black and red dress" Chill said pointing to Jak and Nightingale.

"Fine" Jak said in a defeated tone.

"If you say so Chill" Nightingale said with a smile.

"Fine! I'm going to have my own club! With blackjack! And hookers! In fact, forget the blackjack!" Daxter said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you own a club?" Chill asked Daxter.

Daxter didn't reply to that, and the others laughed.

End of Chapter:

_Alright guys! Next chapter is going to be huge!_

_Plot!_

_Singing!_

_Romance!_

_And a wicked left hook!_

_STAY TUNED!_

_Until then, leave a review and tell me what you thought!_

_Until next time, FlygonN out!_


	30. Operation: Fallen Angel

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!_

_I actually uploaded._

_OK, enough of this._

_Regular updates should be happening in the new year, thanks to a non-stupid schedule this time around. Hopefully this means I can focus more on getting chapters out._

_Just so everyone knows, I have a very important question that needs to be answered by my reviewers and readers, but I'll save that for the end of the chapter. This one took a while, and I hope it turned out OK. _

_The song "Gold" does not belong to me, and is song composed by Jeff Williams and preformed by his daughter Casey Lee Williams, and is a part of the RWBY Soundtrack. I HIGHLY suggest popping it open in another tab (RT4Copyright is a good choice to find a good quality version of the song) and when you get to the part in the chapter where that song is preformed, play the song and start reading along while it plays. Much like "Mirror Mirror", it's an amazing song that helps inspire bits of awesomeness. _

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter including doubledamn, TC-Irish3, Sage Nightwing, JakXter724, evilanimegenious, a Guest reviewers, FanGirl 1320, StaticBomb324, MooMan1706, Oblique Strategies, another guest, IshVal Zero, as well as two new reviewers known as Ways and ScreamGirl4998. Thanks for the support guys, and for bearing with me through the delays. Things should return to normal with a good schedule this new year._

_Now, let's get down to it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Operation: Fallen Angel<p>

"_It's particularly hard to take being stabbed in the back close to home. There's always a feeling of betrayal when people of your own group oppose you"_- Catharine MacKinnon.

* * *

><p>Jak leaned against the wall, looking uncomfortable.<p>

"It's so tight" Jak scowled at Chill, who grinned back at him.

After finding out Jak had no dress attire of any kind, not even a short sleeved dress shirt, Chill had taken things into her own hands. She had managed to find Jak a light blue button-up dress shirt that used to be Blade's, and was rather tight on him. Jak was also forced, to Chill's ultimate delight, into skinny jeans,

"It's like my entire lower half is in a vice" Jak growled, trying to pry the waistband from his hip but to no avail. He figured even if he went into Dark Jak mode, he'd probably still be stuck in these.

"It shows off your muscles and your nice ass. You're going to a club, not a fight. Try and look sexy for once…besides…Nightingale would start drooling on the spot if you were to flex right now. She won't be able to keep her eyes off of you" Chill said teasingly.

Jak grunted in reply.

He was well-built, not some muscle bound freak.

Chill herself looked quite beautiful as well. He snow white hair had been expertly cut by Blade so that it now was shoulder length and she wore a dazzling snow white dress that sparkling in the light. Combine that with six inch pure white high heels, you essentially had Snow White in front of you.

"So where is Night?" Jak asked Chill.

"She should be coming along soon. She said that there were some things she had to get ready, she had to shower, and-oh hey Night!" Chill said cheerfully, waving to someone over Jak's shoulder, causing Jak to look over his shoulder, and then turn around.

Jak's jaw dropped as Nightingale shyly walked down the hallway, blushing pink.

"Well…what do you think?" Nightingale asked Jak, who starred at her.

Nightingale was wearing a short sleeveless black dress that revealed her long pale legs, which to Jak's slight disappointment were covered in black stockings. Nightingale seemed to be unused to something that covered so little of her body, and wasn't nearly as graceful as Chill was in her high heels. Nightingale, for the first time since Jak met her, wore lipstick, the same ruby red color as the intricate designs on her jet black dress.

She looked beautiful.

"You look great" Jak managed to say, and Nightingale flushed dark red, partly from embarrassment and the rest from pleasure. Nightingale walked over to Jak and looked him up and down and said "You clean up well"

"Trust me, I really don't like the muscle shirt thing" Jak said dryly.

"I do" Nightingale said softly, laying her head against Jak's shoulder.

Jak smiled slightly, pleased with the situation, and said 'Where's Blade?"

"Good question. Oi! RUSSAL!" Chill shouted down the hallway.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming" Blade growled as he immerged from another hallway. He was clad in a black dress shirt and jeans considerably less tight than Jak's, his hair tastefully spiked upwards. He looked dashing, like the prince that would come along and save the day and rescue the princess.

"Come on guys, we should head over there while it's early. Lady Starlight is having a noontime performance according to the message we received" Blade said to the others, who nodded. They slowly made their way to the Docking Bay, where Jet was waiting for them in a considerably smaller transport than usual.

"Hey guys. Nymph's got a stomach virus right now, so it's just me today. Where're you guys heading?" Jet asked cheerfully.

"Sunset Stratosphere" Chill said with a grin.

"Mind if I tag along? I can be back here in five minutes dressed up and ready to go" Jet said with a grin.

"We don't have enough invites-" Chill began to say before Blade said "Don't you go there all the time though?"

Jet blushed and said "Well, yeah, I can get in myself. I was just wondering if I can come along"

"Why not?" Nightingale said cheerfully, and Jet grinned and said "Alright, I'll be back in a few"

Chill sighed and said "I did not want to go clubbing with Jet…"

"Sorry…I was trying to be nice" Night said sheepishly.

"It's fine" Chill said in a tone that implied it was NOT fine, but she'd deal with it.

Jet came back in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt, and said "Come on, let's roll"

Chill followed Jak and Night into the transport, shaking her head slightly while Blade laughed under his breath. The group sat down while Jet hopped into the cockpit. After a few moments the transport rumbled to life, and it rose into the air.

The flight consisted of Nightingale and Chill discussing Lady Starlight, who apparently was considered one of the best artists of the century.

"You see Jak, Lady Starlight is what you would call a Lyric Hunter" Nightingale said with a grin.

"Lyric Hunter?" Jak said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Not only can she sing, but she's pretty good at exploring too. She funds a team of explorers that delve into old ruins and try to find songs that were written in the past. She usually goes along with them too…While a good deal of history has been recorded; a lot of it has been lost to the Metal Heads. Lyric Hunters delve into these old ruins and cities, like the Dead Town for example, and search for ancient songs that are lost" Nightingale explained.

"Starlight is much more than that though Jak…" Blade said in a low voice. Jak looked at Blade, who smiled a little at him.

"Lady Starlight is one of the only musicians that is Haven City born that hasn't abandoned the city. She always comes back to the people there, and the city loves her. She's a symbol of hope for them. She can get the troubles of the war off of their mind for just a little bit with her songs…she's a bit of an inspiration to these people. It's good to see she's still going strong" Blade said quietly.

"She's kept some of us going too. Gosh…"Victim" was absolutely beautiful…that song just resonates with me, especially when I think about Rush, Beast…or my sister" Chill said in a soft voice. Blade wrapped his arm around his fiancé and murmured something in her ear, causing her to smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"So, what song do you think she'll do? This is only a one song show to set up for her big concert next month" Chill asked Night.

"I hope either Descent From Darkness or Gold really. I know every note of both of them-well, I know most of her songs by heart of course-but "Gold" and 'Descent From Darkness" are easy for me to sing" Nightingale said excitedly.

"Wait, is that the upbeat one?" Jak asked Night. Nightingale nodded and said "I forget how often you get to hear me sing Jak"

"Hey, why is she only doing one song?" Jak asked Night.

"She's building up hype for her concert next month in Haven. This one's supposed to be absolutely huge…I wish I could go" Nightingale said wistfully.

Jet chuckled from the front seat and continued to drive the transport through the skies, arriving in Haven City a short time later. Jet cloaked the transport as the others got out and said "OK, let's roll"

The group set out down the street, eyeing the reconstruction efforts in progress. Despite the damage done to the city, the Metal Heads seemed unwilling to capitalize on their attacks, and allowed the city to slowly gain their strength again. There were a few smaller Metal Head's crawling around that were quickly put down by Freedom League soldiers, so the Angels did not pursue the matter.

They eventually entered Haven City's Palace District. The rubble had been cleared ages ago, and the hole leading to the Catacombs had been sealed up and an armed patrol guarded the area 24/7. Jak's attention turned to the colorful club at the end of the street, with the dazzling name of "Sunset Stratosphere".

And then they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Jak muttered. Blade pulled out a long slim knife that was apparently hidden in his dress shirt, and earning a confused look from Night.

"At any given moment when I go into public, I have two blades of some sort on my person" Blade said with a shrug.

"Hence the codename Blade" Chill said as her fiancé tossed her a smaller knife.

The group heard the scream again, followed by the sound of gunshots. The group sprinted forward, past the bouncers at the club's entrance, and turned the corner after a minute or two of running by the large club. The path split into two paths, so Blade, Jet, and Chill went one way while Night and Jak went the other. Jak and Nightingale spotted the commotion after a minute of running.

A woman with flowing black hair lay down on the ground, twitching in pain as five doglike Metal Heads circled her. The woman's pistol lay out of reach, though three slain Metal Heads were on the ground next to her, meaning she managed to kill a few of them before being overwhelmed by numbers. Nightingale and Jak glanced at each other before they both went into Light Mode and dashed forward. Nightingale slammed her foot into the skull of the nearest metal Head, cracking its skull and killing it instantly. She landed on the ground, her wings flapping once, before she held out her hands and shot two balls of Light Eco at the two dogs lunging at her, causing both of them to explode in a shower of Dark Eco.

Light Jak grabbed one of the dogs by the mouth, holding the dog still while keeping its mouth open, and slowly forced the Metal Head to open its mouth wider and wider until…

SNAP!

Jak dropped the dead Metal Head to the ground before spinning around and punching the last Metal Head dog in the face, sending it flying down the alleyway and crashing onto the ground where it exploded in a shower of Dark Eco.

"There we go. Are you OK?" Jak asked the woman on the ground.

She had a beautiful face with flowing black hair with a glowing white and light blue streak going through it. She had bright green eyes and a small mouth. She wore a torn white dress stained with blood and had on white heels.

"I think so…agh, my arm" the woman muttered.

"Who are you?" Jak asked the woman, who chuckled at him.

"My name is Kassandra Avsisa, er, well, Lady Starlight as you may know me" the woman said as Jak helped her up. She was holding her arm oddly and looked shaken up, but otherwise fine. She picked up her fallen magnum and put it in a small pouch at her waist and said "Damn things came out of nowhere. Thanks for saving me"

"You're Lady Starlight!" Nightingale gushed, and the woman smiled and said "So, you're a fan"

"Of course! You're the best!" Nightingale said as Chill and Blade caught up.

"Lady Starlight?" Blade asked in surprise.

"More of you?" Starlight said with a laugh.

"We're the Avenging Angels Lady Starlight, you're in good hands" Blade said to the young singer, who nodded.

"I remember you…You're Russal, right?" Starlight said with a smile.

Blade looked confused before Starlight said "I have been to the Stratosphere a few times in my down time, I've seen you around once or twice…besides, it's not that often I see someone with that good of an ass" Starlight admitted, causing Blade to blush and Chill to smack Blade in said area and said "Damn straight"

"Come on, we should head inside, get you looked at" Blade said.

"Yeah" Jet nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Nightingale asked.

"Raphael has a doctor on hand at the club. Just take me inside" Starlight said to Nightingale, who nodded, and with that they group began to walk her over to the entrance to the club.

"Oh hey, you guys again…Lady Starlight!? What the hell happened!?" the bouncer with a mustache asked, clearly worried.

"Metal Heads jumped me on my way back from seeing an old friend. I had slipped out from the set for just ten minutes, and on my way back I was jumped. If they hadn't interfered, I'd be dead" Starlight said smoothly.

"Come in, come in" the bouncer said to the others.

"Oh wait, invites?" the bouncer asked. Chill flashed their holo-invite and the bouncer said "That's VIP access for four. What about your fifth?"

"Hey, Joel" Jet said to the bouncer, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh, hey kid. Well…alright, you can come in. If anything, it's because you've done alright by us. Otherwise I'd tell you to beat it" Joel the bouncer said with a nod as he let the others in.

The club itself was both extra extravagant and stylish, with several glass platforms raised in the air with dancing women on them. Lights and sounded reverberated through the club, making it seem as though they had stepped into another world. An impressive stage lay in the middle of the dance floor, with a thick crimson curtain behind it.

A massive crowd of people were on the dance floor, moving to the sound of the music and losing themselves in the sounds and lights. A large bar sat off to the side and a massive ball of light floated above the dance floor, showering them with an aurora of lights.

"I'll make sure Starlight gets taken care of. Thanks for looking out for her" Joel said as he led Starlight off in another direction.

"Feel free to do what you want. The Boss said he'd find you in a bit, so just enjoy yourselves!" Joel said with a grin.

"Nice guy" Chill said.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, despite the sort of club rep bouncers get. Come on, let's go party!" Jet said as he quickly vanished into the dancing throng.

"Come on Russal!" Chill said gleefully as she pulled her fiancé into the throng of people.

"So…" Nightingale said shyly.

"So. Wanna dance?" Jak asked casually.

"Oh, my hero" Nightingale said with a blush as she grabbed Jak's hand and led him onto the dance floor. Several men starred at Nightingale as she walked by, and as she noticed a blond man starring at her chest, she pressed herself closer to Jak and made it obvious she wasn't interested. When they were far away from the man, the two began to dance. Awkwardly at first, but eventually they began to get more and more comfortable.

"_This isn't so bad"_ Jak thought as Nightingale grabbed his hand with a laugh. Nightingale had a very interesting dancing style, slinking around Jak as though she wanted to drag him off into the corner and have sex with him. A thought that made him shiver. Jak grabbed Nightingale and said "You enjoying yourself?"

Nightingale smiled in response as Jak pulled her close, their bodies pressing into each other. Nightingale traced her hands over Jak's chest as she slunk around him, her movements smooth and fluid.

"So…you dance Night?" Jak asked. Nightingale shook her head with a silent smile and Jak grabbed her hand as the music picked up.

"Awww! They're so CUTE!" Chill squealed as she and Blade danced in the middle of the dance floor, dong a high-speed improv tango that was both erratic and erotic at the same time.

"I wonder when Jak will realize Nightingale loves him as much he does her?" Blade asked Chill, who grinned and said 'Who knows? They're both hopeless…in a good way of course"

"Hmm…"

"Aw, don't get all thoughtful! Come on Russal, shake your ass and GO WILD! WOOO!" Chill screamed, causing several people next to her to cheer with her and one woman gave her a high-five.

The day seemed to pass in a blur to the fighters, who slowly but surely began to forget their troubles. Even Jak managed to enjoy himself with Nightingale, who was a surprisingly good dancer for a beginner. Nightingale managed to get rather…close to Jak under the pretense of dancing, but Jak didn't seem to mind. In fact when Nightingale pressed her chest against his, he simply smiled down at her and said "Having fun?"

"I'm having a blast" Nightingale laughed happily as the song switched once more.

A few minutes later, Nightingale and Jak decided to take a breather and head to the bar, where they met up with Chill and Blade, who were currently downing ice water at an alarming pace.

"Breath guys" Jak said with a laugh as Chill choked on her water. Chill recovered in time to say "You two…how…have you been?"

"We've been having a blast" Nightingale said as she grabbed Jak's arm and giggled happily.

"You guys are so freaking cute, you know that?" Chill said fondly to the two of them, causing them to exchange looks and then blush at the same time.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a cold voice said to the group of Angels.

Jak spun around, recognizing the voice, only for a bottle to smash into his skull and send him stumbling forward, teetering in and out of consciousness as Blade caught Jak, who was soaked with alcohol now. Nightingale screamed in horror as blood gushed from Jak's skull and glass shattered everywhere.

"Jak! Are you OK!?" Nightingale asked the warrior, who nodded a little.

Chill and Blade glared at the three assailants. One of which was a young woman with long purple hair, fairly pretty by eyeing with an anger. Another was a young albino man wearing thin pair of glasses and wearing a scowl as well. The last one was a larger man with dirty blond hair and wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a ruffled black T-shirt. Each one of them had flowing black tattoos on their shoulders, as if they were branded.

"Hunters…" Blade growled as he moved protectively in front of Chill.

Jak slipped into Light Jak mode and healed the back of his skull, annoyed that he had blood all over his shirt now. Now he'd have to hear it from Chill.

Awesome.

Jak spun around and said "Why the hell are you guys doing here!?"

"Heh. Like we'd tell you" Deadshot said with a grin before he lunged forward at Jak. Jak ducked under his outstretched arm and whirled around, aiming a spin kick at the base of Deadshot's skull, causing the Hunter to stumble into the bar.

By this point, the crowd had taken notice and a circle had formed, with the crowd egging them on. Doppelganger pulled out two daggers that suddenly burst into black flames while Violet simply pulled out a magnum from the folds of her dress.

"_How the hell did they get all this past the bouncers?" _Jak thought before Deadshot let out a snarl and grabbed a bottle of liquor, smashing it down on the counter and slashing at Jak with the broken bottle. Jak swiftly ducked under the blow and crouched low on the ground before springing upwards and shooting into the air, delivering a massive uppercut to Deadshot's jaw and sending him into the air and crashing onto the bar. Jak smirked before a shot went off, causing many of the patrons of the club to scream. Nightingale barely managed to dodge the shot before Violet fired again, apparently taking care not to hit any of the patrons of the bar.

Blade tackled Doppelganger to the ground and wrestled away his daggers from him, but as his hand brushed one of them a searing pain shot through his hand, causing him to yell out in pain. Doppelganger grinned and kicked out, knocking Blade off of him. Doppelganger grabbed one of his knives and drew it back, only for a bottle of alcohol to smash over his skull, courtesy of Chill.

Jak ducked under a bottle that was thrown at him and then yelled out as Deadshot lunged over the counter and tackled him to the ground, augmenting the move with Dark Eco. Jak howled in pain as Deadshot grabbed Jak and put him in a full nelson, only for Jak to snap his head back and smash Deadshot's nose open with his skull.

As Deadshot stumbled backwards, Jak dropped to the ground and aimed a kick at Deadshot's leg, sweeping them out from under him and causing him to fall to the ground. Jak jumped to his feet managed to pull out Nightingale's knife from his shoe. Jak glanced at the elegant knife, glad he had brought it, before lunging forward, kicking Deadshot in the side and sending him rolling away.

Nightingale barely dodged another bullet and shot forward, using a bit of Light Eco to speed herself up and grabbed Violet's pistol, aiming it into the ground and forcing her to the ground. The two women began to roll on the ground, snarling and fighting each other with bursts of Light and Dark Eco bursting out at random intervals.

Chill ducked under a slash and snatched up a broken bottle off of the floor, throwing it at Doppelganger (who quickly recovered from the earlier bottle attack), who sidestepped it and stabbed at her. Chill nimbly dodged the frantic stabs until Blade came from behind and tackled Doppelganger from behind, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you ever…EVER hurt her!" Blade growled at the Hunter with rage as he struggled underneath him.

"Fat chance!" Doppelganger laughed as a surge of Dark Eco rippled through him. Doppelganger slowly pushed himself up, causing Blade to break his hold on the Hunter and take a few steps back from the now glowing Hunter.

"AAHHH!"

"VIOLET!" Doppelganger yelled as he spun around, seeing Violet crumple to the ground as Nightingale stood over her, fist raised and radiating Light Eco.

"YOU B!TCH!" Doppelganger roared, only for a fist full of Light Eco to slam into his jaw and send him crashing onto the ground thirty yards away. Jak lowered his glowing fist, giving Nightingale a nod, before turning their attention to Deadshot, who was glowering at them.

"You idiots…you have no idea of what you're up against…it's going to be all the more satisfying to watch when you feel the cold sting of defeat and betrayal" Deadshot chuckled before he shot towards Jak with two Dark Eco-charged fists. Jak ducked under the first one and jammed Nightingale's knife into Deadshot's chest. Deadshot pulled back his fist and threw it at Jak's skull, only for Nightingale to grab the hand and wretch it backwards, snapping it back and breaking it. Nightingale rolled into a crouch as Deadshot growled in pain, his wrist snapping back into place.

Violet and Doppelganger slowly began to rise and Nightingale and Deadshot starred each other down. Deadshot lunged forward once again, aiming a punch of Dark Eco at Nightingale's head. Nightingale ducked under the punch and spun on the spot; bring up her heeled foot and slamming it into Deadshot's skull, a burst of Light Eco emanating from the blow as it connected. The Hunter stumbled forwards, clearly disoriented, and growled as he spun back around. Deadshot grabbed a magnum from his hip and aimed it at Nightingale, who smirked and tapped even more into the Light Eco in her body, causing her green eyes to turn pure white.

"ENOUGH!"

Raphael burst out of his office, hands tight around his cane, and strode over to Deadshot. Before Deadshot could even open his mouth to speak, Raphael spun his staff around, a wicked burst of Light and Dark Eco radiating off of it, and jabbed him in the stomach with it. Deadshot howled in agony and was thrown clear across the club, about fifty yards or so, and was sent crashing down onto a table. Violet and Doppelganger looked at the irate man for a moment before taking a few steps back.

"Raphael…" Doppelganger growled.

"Deadshot, Violet, Doppelganger…you know the rules…no fighting…no discrimination…and above all...no hurting a guest!" Raphael yelled furiously.

"Get them out of here!" Raphael said to his bodyguards, who nodded. The two guards scurried off, and Nightingale looked at Raphael with awe. Raphael glared at the retreating Deadshot for a few more moments before his eyes caught notice of Night staring at him. He turned around and said "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"You just blasted a Hunter Agent all the way across a nightclub. Who are you?" Nightingale asked, folding her arms crossly.

"Fine. I see that the cat's out of the bag now. Gather your friends and bring them here, and we'll head into the VIP section. Hope you guys like Mantrache wine" Raphael said as he snapped his fingers to the nearest employee, who took the cue and hurried off.

"Come" Raphael said with a tinkling laugh as he sauntered off to the other end of the club. A large intricately decorated door was flanked by a buff security guard, who nodded and opened the door for Eclipse and his guests.

Jak and Nightingale let out a whistle as they eyed the lavish room, tricked out with dim lighting, a soft shaggy carpet flooring, and fancy glass panels that allowed one to see the dance floor, but prevented anyone from looking in. A glass table lined with Precursor Metal sat in the middle of a circle of ruby red loveseats. A tad cheesy, but it was obvious this was where the VIP's would relax at while surveying the commoners.

"Take a seat guys. Refreshments will be her soon" Raphael said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"So, how goes the work at the AA?" Raphael asked.

"Not good man. We lost an Agent the other day" Blade said with a sad shake of his head.

"That's horrible…who did it?" Raphael asked curiously.

"The Hunters…bunch of monsters…" Chill growled.

"Ah…see, I knew we'd hit this snag" Raphael began to say before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sasha, sir!" a female voice replied.

"Come in darling!"

The door opened, revealing a beautiful dark skinned woman in a sapphire colored dress. She had dark flowing hair and a serene and striking face with ruby red lips. She smiled, glanced behind her, and said "Hey Boss, remember that boyfriend I've been telling you about?"

"Yes! Is he here? Can I meet him?" Raphael said excitedly.

"Come on in Jimmy! Stop being so awkward!" Sasha said as she grabbed someone from behind her and pulling them into the room. Chill's jaw dropped as she dragged the blondish brown haired man known a Jet into the room, blushing furiously.

"Jet!?" Blade said in surprise.

"Are these your friends?" Sasha asked Jet, who nodded sheepishly.

"Hey there guys. I'm Sasha, I'm a dancer here at Sunset Stratosphere. I'm guessing you're our VIP's for the evening?" Sasha asked the Angels cheerfully.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you" Jak said with a nod.

"Same here!" Sasha chirped with a wink. Nightingale scooted a little closer to Jak, who raised an eyebrow but received a small smile and a blush in response from the black-haired beauty.

"_Women"_ Jak thought dryly.

"So Jet, this is the mysterious girlfriend I've heard so much about" Chill said with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh god, _don't_ start" Jet groaned.

"What? I'm proud that you managed to land someone like Sasha! So, how long have you two been together?" Chill asked.

"About what…um, four months or so?" Sasha asked. Jet nodded and said "Four months and a week I think"

"And how did you two meet?" Chill asked with a grin.

"Well, at work naturally. Jet took to me a little more than a guest normally would, and I've always been a sucker for guys in glasses. So…I gave him a bit of a show, and then things snowballed from there. After a little while, he mentioned he was a pilot for the Avenging Angels. I'm guessing you guys are too"

"Chill"

"Blade"

"Nightingale"

"Chiaroscuro"

"Just call him Jak though, no one uses his codename" Chill said dismissively.

Jak growled in annoyance, but didn't reply to that.

"Codenames. How quaint" Raphael said with a smirk.

"So yeah, we've been seeing each other for a little while now. A lot of people think I'm weird for being in a relationship while being a dancer, but…whatever" Sasha said with a grin as she gave Jet a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got some mad skills for a pilot" Raphael noted.

Jak resisted an urge to add a "Yo" to that statement, but said "So, back to something that's bothering me" Jak said to Raphael, who nodded.

"Those people in the club earlier were Hunter Agents. Sworn to protect and serve the Metal Head Leaders and destroy the Avenging Angels. Why were they in your club, and why did it seem like you know them?" Jak asked the man, who smiled.

"Ah…you ask questions, but ask the wrong ones. I'll indulge you though, _Mar_…I go by Raphael to those who know me. Raphael Bigoti, the Boss…I have many titles, one of which is master of ceremonies for this ritzy and popular club that has remained untouched from the Metal Heads despite everything…"

"I allow the Hunters to come to this club for the same reason I allow you all here. There is no discrimination of any sort at my club. Not on race, sexuality, or occupation. All that matters is that you're here to have a good time" Raphael said. Sasha nodded in agreement and Chill said "So, no discrimination at all? Even to those who swear to destroy our world?"

"Ah…you don't understand the plight of the Hunters. Maybe you will soon…now…as to why I know them…well, that's a funny story" Raphael chuckled nervously. He then became serious and said "I must have your word that this conversation will not leave this room. Even your beloved Chief must not know, for the results could mean the end of my livelihood and my family's legacy"

Sasha, Jet, Nightingale, Chill, Blade, and Jak all nodded.

"Yes…you may know me as Commander Eclipse. I am one of the three main commanders of the Hunters" Raphael said to the group of five, who blinked in surprise, and then they shifted in their chairs.

"What!?" Chill said in disbelief.

"Sasha, did you know!?" Jet asked his girlfriend, who nodded.

"He's not evil though Jet" Sasha said to Jet, who shook his head.

"Lovely. We have such a good target for an interrogation, and now we can't even tell the Chief" Blade growled.

"If you're one of the higher ups of the Hunters, then why haven't you killed us yet?" Jak asked coldly, this revelation completely changing his perspective of the man.

"Hmm…good question. You see, a man of my characteristics…well, a man with my taste in people…well, we're used to be judged. Scrutinized if you will. I was picked on for most of my life, and even when I was an young adult, people mocked me. I managed of course, but the experiences I had when I was younger made me realized that in the end, we're all the same. And when I joined the Hunters, still under ownership of this club, I extended that philosophy to you all. And to them…" Raphael explained.

There came a knock at the door, and Raphael allowed several waitresses into the room, offering various finger foods that filled the room with an intoxicating smell. Small glasses of liqueur and juices were served in fancy glowing glasses. Raphael smiled at his guests, who refused to eat and said "Might as well eat. I can't eat it all and it'll all go to waste"

As the group reluctantly began to eat, Raphael sighed deeply and downed a dark amber drink in one go. A spark of life entered his eyes and he said "OK…so here's the situation. I'm choosing to trust you all, not because of the fact that I have revealed my secret to you…but because two of your number is in fact the Chosen Ones. So…here's the deal"

"We're being manipulated. For years we believed that the Chosen One would come, with the Dark Goddess in tow, and allow the Metal Heads to finally win this damn war. It would be over, and those who had pledged their loyalty to the Dark Goddess would be allowed to live…safe, happy, and under the protection of an all-powerful ruler"

"Some of us…our faith in the Dark Goddess is wavering. She spends all of her time with Havoc, urging us to find the fragments all the while not lending a hand in the fight against…well, you all…it's disheartening at best" Raphael explained.

"So, I have slowly begun to isolate myself from my peers. I still provide funding and a place to relax for my fellow Hunters, but in regards to leading and missions, I have all but ceased my efforts in the fight"

The Angels didn't respond to this, and Eclipse closed his eyes for a moment and said "So…call me a traitor, or whatever…but you all have a right to know"

"Know what?" Nightingale asked.

"That you have a your own traitor in your midst" Eclipse said softly.

There was a pause… the word traitor hung in everyone's mind before Night broke the silence.

"What do you mean…traitor?" Nightingale asked.

"Someone who is working against you…this person has been feeding us intel about you all for months now. This traitor is the one who provided the information that allowed us to attack you all on that transport. This person allowed us to secure the final free fragment and kill Agent Beast…though the later was an accident if I remember correctly" Eclipse said to the others.

"You're lying. There's no way someone would betray us…why would they?" Blade said in a low voice.

"They don't really have a choice. General Dark has a hold over them…and as much as I'd like to help you, I can't tell you who it is" Eclipse said with a sad smile.

"Why the hell not!?" Chill demanded.

"Because if I did, they would be killed, along with a close friend of mine…and Dark doesn't want this resource to go to waste, so he is going to utilize them and use them to their fullest potential" Eclipse said matter-of-factly.

"What is this traitor doing?" Blade asked.

"Trying to bring us closer to our goal. The Arrival is at hand…if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on those Gate Fragment parts…" Eclipse said with a small smile before there was a series of frantic knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Raphael yelled.

The door was flung open and Lady Starlight came in, arm in a sling, flanked by two bodyguards. Raphael gasped and said "Star, what the hell happened?"

"Metal Heads. Big ones. They came after me on my way here…any idea why?" Starlight said coldly to Raphael, who shook his head.

"I've been getting treated by your staff for the past two hours for shock and a sprained arm, as well as some fairly bad scratches and cuts. That's why I haven't gone off on you yet…so, why am I a Hunter target now?" Starlight asked coldly.

"No idea…they shouldn't have attacked so close to the club…someone's getting ballsy…or worried…Starlight, do you think you can perform tonight?" Raphael asked worriedly.

Starlight rolled her eyes and said "In this state? Look, I know this is an important show. People have been dying for me to come back to Haven for months, and this sort of performance lifts people up and gives them hope that things can get better…it gets their mind off of the pain and destruction, at least for a little while…but the thing is, if I go on stage with this scratches and my arm in a sling, then what sort of message does that send to the people of Haven?"

"I see…" Raphael said in a soft voice.

"Raphael, I know you Hunters have your reasons, but my loyalty is to the people of Haven. It's my duty as a Lyric Hunter to help them in my own way…by giving them hope with my music. I can't do that in this state…so what now?" Starlight asked.

"There has to be a way to keep the performance on schedule!" Raphael said to Starlight, who shook her head.

"I'm afraid there isn't…" Starlight said with a sigh.

"This isn't good…you coming here is a huge draw. The club hasn't been this insanely packed in ages…if they find out you can't perform, there'll be a lot of angry customers, drunk customers mind you, who aren't going to take that news well…" Raphael said darkly.

"What if we got someone to take your place?" Sasha asked Starlight.

"No chance. None of the singers has my voice range, and none of them could pass off as a lookalike. I know the dancers, and none of them have my hair" Starlight said as she flipped her flowing black hair back.

Jak glanced at Nightingale for a moment and said "How about you Night?"

"Me?" Nightingale said in surprise.

"Yeah. You know a lot of her songs, you sort of look like her, plus you have the best singing voice I've ever heard" Jak said to Nightingale, who blushed pink in response. Why did she blush so much when he said something nice about her?

"What?" Starlight said to Jak.

"He hasn't heard you before, Lady Starlight" Nightingale said modestly.

"Hmmm…Night, you said?" Starlight said to Iris.

"Nightingale" Night corrected.

"Hmmm…sing a line from one of my songs"

Nightingale thought for a moment before she cleared her throat. She opened her mouth and a sang a note before saying "Come at me…and you'll see…I'm more than meets the eye. You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time…"

Starlight blinked in surprise and said "Wow…that was pretty much perfect. In key, perfect tone, goof emotion…wow"

"Told ya" Jak said with a grin.

"Nightingale, that was really good" Jet said with a grin.

"Hmm…OK…maybe it could work. I can delay the performance by an hour, and give you a crash course on how to perform. What do you say?" Starlight said to Nightingale, who looked incredibly nervous.

"I…I don't know. I've only ever sung for one of two people at once before, not an entire crowd of angry people"

"Night, you should do it" Jak said to the young woman, who looked at him in surprise.

"You think so?" Night asked softly.

"This is your dream, Night…you can do it" Jak said with a smile.

Nightingale nodded and then looked up at Starlight and said "I'll do it"

"Then we've got an hour until show time, and an hour to transform you into a confident duplicate and teach you the entire show and routine! Let's get to it!" Starlight said with a grin as she pulled Nightingale to her feet.

* * *

><p><span>One Hour Later:<span>

Backstage:

* * *

><p>"Remember…confidence. Fluidity. Don't be afraid to interact with them, they're just people like you and me" Starlight said as two staff members ran a bright blue comb through the middle of Nightingale's long mane. Instead of the blue streak that she had, Nightingale's was bright red.<p>

"I'm so nervous…this…oh god" Nightingale said in a whisper.

"OK, hold on" Starlight said as she opened a small case and pulled out, to Nightingale's surprise, and a syringe.

"I know this is common sense 101, and you shouldn't just jam a needle into your body like this, but this is an emergency. Besides, I'm a trained medial professional as well as a dungeon crawler and professional singer, so this is fine" Starlight said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Nightingale asked.

"This is an adrenaline shot and bit of axiota, which is a herb shamans use to help ward off cowardice and increase confidence. I use it all the time when I feel stage fright. It'll give you the confidence to pull this thing off. Also, all natural, no side effects" Starlight said as she filled the syringe with a clear liquid.

"I didn't know you suffered from stage fright" Nightingale said to Starlight.

"I normally don't, but I have it on hand for my backup singers and it's just useful. Now, relax" Starlight said as she plunged the needle into Nightingale's arm. Nightingale hissed, but then felt the effects of the liquid right away.

"See?" Starlight said with a smile as she helped Night to her feet. Nightingale nodded as the blood spot where the needle went in was cleaned up and bandaged before her sleeve was rolled down to cover it. She was now in a stunning black and crimson dress with sequins that shimmered in the club lighting, with pure black heels on.

"Alright…show time" Nightingale whispered, a small but now confident smile on her face.

"You can do this. Remember, that guy is watching. The one you like" Starlight said.

"Jak? How could you tell that I-"

"You make it very obvious" Starlight said with a grin.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? Due to Metal Head activity, Lady Starlight's performance has been cancelled for the evening. We apologize for any inconvenience. We do have another performer set to -"

"Now, go! If you cut him off now it'll throw the crowd off long enough for the song to start! GO!" Starlight said, ushering Night through as the curtains opened. The crowd began to boo and yell and hiss as the curtains opened. They remained silent for a moment as Nightingale walked on stage, and then the booing continued.

"Who is this!?"

"Is that Starlight!?"

"Nah, she's a fake!"

"GO NIGHT!"

Nightingale's eyes darted to the voice that had said that, and she found Jak grinning up at her from the crowd. Nightingale smiled and glanced over her shoulder, nodding to the composer of the band, who nodded and began to play.

_**(Begin "Gold" by Jeff Williams )**_

Nightingale smiled to herself and closed her eyes. The entire orchestra began to play an upbeat song that Nightingale knew by heart. Nightingale sang one, pure note before starting.

_Dream of anything_

_I'll make it all come true._

_Everything you need_

_Is all I'll have for you…_

Nightingale held the crowd spellbound, enthralled by the power and beauty in her words. Jak could only watch in amazement as she kept going. Nightingale's smile widened on her face as she went onto the next verse, the angry crowd now focusing their attention on the beautiful women serenading them with her voice.

_I'm forever_

_Always by your side._

_Whenever you need a friend_

_I'm never far behind._

Nightingale took a few steps forward, speaking to the audience, who hung onto her every note and word. The anger at Starlight's absence was quickly replaced with an awe and fascination with this new girl who seemed to be even more talented.

_If the stars all fall_

_When there's no more light_

_and the moon should crumble_

_You will be alright._

Nightingale glanced out at the crowd and addressed them as she held out her arms with a wide smile.

_Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a Summer's day_

_I will be there to take all your fears away_

_With a touch of my hand_

_I will turn your life to… _

A series of golden lights flashed down on Nightingale, who opened her eyes and grinned down at the audience, who began to cheer. Nightingale took a few steps back, all nervousness gone. She realized the wisdom in Starlight's words, and her grin widened. She flung out her hand, the other holding the mike and increased the volume of her singing.

_Gold!_

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold!_

The lights flashed to a ruby red color and the beat changed. Nightingale stepped out onto the dance floor, causing the crowd to part around her like water. The rowdy crowd cheered Night on as she continued to sing.

"She's good…really good!" Raphael said to Sasha and Jet, who nodded wordlessly.

_Let's have everything._

_Nothing we cannot do._

_Every heart just beaming,_

_Every sky turns blue._

Nightingale's eyes darted towards Chill, Blade, and Jak, who grinned at her as she went onto the next verse.

_I'm so happy,_

_Just to have you here._

_Smiles bringing sunshine,_

_And worries disappear_

"Who would've thought such a shy chick like her would be such a natural performer?" Blade said to Chill, who grinned at him in response. Nightingale flipped her long black mane over and continued to sing.

_When the days turn dark_

_And we start to fall._

_I will pick you up and_

_We will fix it all_

Nightingale walked away from the others and looked towards the crowd, walking through them again and going back to the chorus. The Hunters watched from the crowd, itching to fight…but they had their orders, so they continued to listen to the women sing.

_Don't you worry about the dark_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

_I will burn like the sun_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a Summer's day_

_I will be there to take all your fears away_

_With a touch of my hand_

_I will turn your life to gold…_

Nightingale and Jak locked eyes across and the floor and she turned around to face him, a small smile on her face. She slowly began to walk towards him, her voice soft yet still beautiful. She was filled with confidence, high off of the thrill of the audience backing her. She could do anything…

_Don't worry I've got you_

_Nothing will ever harm you._

"_She's so beautiful"_ Jak thought as she continued to slowly walk towards him, her walk so slow and slow careful, as if walking on ice.

_I'm close by, I'll stay here_

_Through all things I will be near_

Nightingale brought herself close to Jak, who starred into her green eyes. Nightingale gently raised her hand and brushed Jak's eyes downwards, closing them. Her words them became a whisper.

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry…_

_Love's around you_

_In time you'll fly…_

Nightingale slowly brought her lips up to Jak's and for a moment the two of their lips brushed, but after a pause, Nightingale grinned and took a few steps back, and Jak opened his eyes and blinked at her in surprise, a bit disappointed. He then broke into a grin at how playful she was being mid-song. The music started back up again as the crowd cheered and laughed at her antics.

_Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

Nightingale strode back onstage and spun around, facing the crowd once more, a wide grin plastered on her face, giddy with joy at the crowd's tremendous support.

_Like the smell of a rose on a Summer's day_

_I will be there to take all your fears away_

_With a touch of my hand_

_I will turn your life to gold!_

Lady Starlight chuckled to herself and said "The kids a natural…she could be just what this city needs"

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold!_

Nightingale closed her eyes , flinging out her arm to the side and holding the mic close to her mouth. The crowd exploded with applause, with Jak, Blade, Jet, and Chill being the loudest. Nightingale grinned at them and curtsied before Lady Starlight herself walked out onto the stage, flinging the curtains aside with a flourish. The crowd's cheering intensified as a crew member handed Starlight a mic.

"I think they liked your performance" Starlight said with a wide smile, a microphone in hand.

"LET HER HEAR IT FOLKS!" Starlight yelled to the audience, who went wild in response. Nightingale was nearly beside herself at this point with joy, her hands covering her mouth.

"Well then, _Lady _Nightingale, I think you'll find that you've got your own little group of lovelies here. I'm sorry I couldn't sing to you all tonight darlings…but, I think Lady Nightingale's performance here made up for it…" Starlight trailed off with a coy smile.

"Am I right?" Starlight asked the crowd, who broke into cheers and began to chant "Nightingale! Nightingale! Nightingale!"

"This is like a dream come true" Nightingale admitted with a shy smile, causing a few laughs in the audience.

"I bet…Alright now my lovelies, I may not have been able to perform tonight, but rest assured once I recover, I will be back to sing to you all! Make sure to listen to my interview on the HCR later on tonight! I love all of you! GOODNIGHT!" Starlight shouted to the crowd, which went nuts once more, chanting Starlight and Nightingale loudly.

"Come on" Starlight said to Nightingale, who nodded and walked through the curtains.

"So…when were you going to tell me that you're a professional performer?" Starlight asked Nightingale.

"I'm not…I was so nervous but…it just came to me. I'm still so nervous, in fact I'm not sure why I'm …" Nightingale trailed off as she fell to her knees.

"There we go" Nightingale said with a nervous laugh, looking up at Starlight, who chuckled a little.

"All it took were a few pointers and a bit an adrenaline shot and you're a hit sensation…I wouldn't be surprised if this ended up on the HCR tonight" Starlight said with a smile.

Nightingale gasped in surprise, as the HCR (Haven City Radio Program) was something she listened to all of the time. It was how she found out about Starlight…

Now she could join her on the airwaves…

"Wow…this…this is a bit too much" Nightingale said in a soft but awed voice as Starlight helped her up. She became aware that crew members were walking all around them, some offering Nightingale words of congrats and compliments.

Nightingale spotted Chill, Jak, and Blade walking towards her backstage, and Nightingale ran as fast as her heels would allow her and flung herself at Jak. Jak laughed and swung Nightingale around before setting her on the ground, hugging her tightly.

"Did you like it?" Nightingale asked softly.

"You were amazing" Jak replied in a whisper, and Nightingale nuzzled her shoulder with a happy laugh.

"So…did you like it?" Nightingale asked Chill and Blade as she broke away from Jak, still holding onto one of his hands.

"Awesome" Blade said with a grin.

"Fantastic" Chill said as she downed the rest of her drank and high-fived Nightingale.

"So, what now?" Nightingale asked the three Agents.

"What happens now? Ha!"

The four Agents turned to see Lady Starlight, Eclipse, and a short man with well-trimmed black hair walking towards him.

"Nightingale, I haven't heard singing like that in years. Who would've thought the AA had such capable performers?" Eclipse said with a grin.

"I have to say, that song sounded better coming from you than it did from me!" Starlight said with a grin.

"Kassandra, you're so modest…still, the fact that someone can out-sing Starlight on a cover like that is astounding. I thought Haven City was empty of such talent. It would seem as though I am wrong" the man said with a small smile.

"Oh, this is my manager, Kris Damzn. Kris was impressed by your performance Night" Starlight said to the young woman, who nodded.

"I am always on the lookout for talent, and you, my girl, possess a raw sort of talent I haven't seen since the day I met Starlight" Kris said with a small smile.

"I don't disagree. She's got talent" Starlight said with a nod.

"Which is why I want to ask you if you wanted a contract" Kris said to Night, whose eyes widened.

"A contract?" Nightingale asked in disbelief.

Kris nodded and said "You managed to cause a crowd of people to go completely out of their minds with approval, despite them being furious at first that Starlight wouldn't be preforming. Despite all of the anger directed at you, you managed to put an incredible performance, purely out of the blue, with just an hour or so of preparation beforehand. You won them over with your beautiful voice. Mind you, this contract is nothing unreasonable. You would go on tour with Starlight while we work on your image, get you out there and create a fanbase. Then, after some time…you will truly shine!"

"So, what do you think?" Starlight said to Nightingale, who bit her lip.

Jak at first wondered why she didn't leap at the offer. She often talked to him about her dream of being a singer, one that would travel the world and preform in front of thousands upon thousands of people.

He then realized that if she was off doing that…

She couldn't be with him. She'd be leaving them behind while she travelled the world, realizing her dream. Travelling with her idol, with a singing career all but guaranteed…

"I…ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to be a singer. Even now…after everything, I want to be a fighter and a performer….but…I just can't. I have to stay with my friends…at least until this fight is over…we have to stop them…so…" Nightingale trailed off.

Nightingale sighed and smiled sadly at the singer and said "I can't Lady Starlight…thank you for this opportunity…I got a taste of my dream tonight, and it felt amazing"

"You were a true star, Lady Nightingale. Don't give up hope, even when all seems dark. One thing is for certain…all of you are truly the strongest of people, with hearts of gold…I sincerely hope you all stay safe, and I hope we can all meet again"

"Ah well. Here's my card anyway. Keep in touch. We can expect great things from you, Lady Nightingale" Kris said with a smile as he handed Nightingale a crimson colored card with gold writing on it.

"I can make sure you all get back to your transport safely. Starlight and Kris, you two stay with me for a bit longer so I can ensure nothing else happens" Eclipse said to the singer and manager, who nodded.

* * *

><p><span>Several Hours Later:<span>

Chief's Office:

* * *

><p>Nightingale, Jak, and Daxter all stood in the Chief's office, finishing their account of what had happened. True to their word, they didn't reveal the identity of Raphael to the Chief, though they did say that met up with several Hunter Agents and learned of the traitor. Nightingale had just told Disten about the contract she was offered when Disten managed to piss of Nightingale.<p>

Badly.

Disten nodded said "You were right to refuse the offer, Iris. We can't afford to have you traipsing throughout the country on something so trivial"

"Excuse me? You act as though living out my childhood dream means nothing to you" Nightingale said in an annoyed tone. Jak and Daxter exchanged glances, feeling that following Night here was probably a bad idea. Disten sighed and said "Iris…I didn't mean it like that"

"No, you did. Chief, I've fought in this war for two entire years, out of the four years that I've been able to move on my own free will. How is it fair that I can't indulge in my dream? I think I of all people have the right to be happy" Nightingale asked Disten angrily.

"You have responsibilities, _Agent_ Nightingale. Do you think that the Hunters won't hear of this? You wanting to leave for months on end to sing for crowds of people!? They'd be chomping at the bit to take us out, especially if we have a trait-" Disten cut himself off, as if the word pained him. Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale knew what he was going to say, but decided not to push it. Disten regained his composure and continued.

"They will know the second your mind deviates from your quest. You're the Champion of Light, chosen by the Precursors to aid the Champion of Balance…What about Jak?" Disten said, looking over at the young man in the corner, who looked even more uncomfortable.

"What about him?" Nightingale said in a low voice.

"Night…do you think Jak can do this all by himself?" Disten said in an equally low voice. Jak winced at the accusation, despite the truth in the words. Not now, no…he couldn't fight Havoc and the Hunters by himself. This time, things were different. He needed help.

He had to unlock his true form…a form that combined both Light and Dark…and create a balance that would result in true power. And for that he needed Nightingale's help…

Nightingale seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Jak, though she said "I…Jak isn't weak, Chief. He's the strongest man I've ever met…if something happened to me…you don't need to worry, because Jak's strong enough to save us on his own"

Jak felt something in him stir at Nightingale's words. The very idea that someone believed in him that much…Jak felt something warm in his chest as Nightingale looked over at him with a small smile, and Jak smiled back at her before she starred down the Chief.

"I admire your confidence in him, Iris, but the fact of the matter is that Pecker and Onin are adamant that Jak is not strong enough to realize this prophecy…"

"So what? Am I supposed to let all opportunities pass me by like that!?" Nightingale said coldly.

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE YET!?" Disten yelled, slamming his palms on the desk. Nightingale blinked in surprise at the outburst, and even Daxter looked speechless.

"I am aware that people manage to have a life that is rather untouched by the war, and go their entire life without fighting…the thing you have to realize Nightingale…is that sometimes you have to push aside your desires, and focus on what must be done. You're not just some pawn in a power struggle…you're essential to this fight. We need you to survive…just like we need Jak" Disten said in a soft voice. Nightingale starred at her adoptive father for a few moments and said "So…

"I never said that you can't dream…by the Precursors, if there's anyone in this world who deserves a chance to realize their childhood dream it'd be you Iris…as much as I want you to be happy, and to get far far away from this war…we need you…" Disten said in a soft voice. Disten then closed his eyes and said "I need you…you're all I have left…"

Nightingale's expression softened at that and she murmured "Chief…"

Disten then ran his hands through his graying hair and said "I've had to cast aside my dreams and wants just like you Night…I hate fighting, especially when it comes to putting my own subordinates in harm's way…but I have a commitment to my father and Gallus to see through" Disten said as he glanced over at the painting on the wall.

The painting depicted two men, rather intimidating looking men in Wastelander gear. One of them looked much liken the Chief, with light blood hair and a warrior's build. This man also had an impressive mustache and held the Chief's staff in his hand.

The other man had long flowing black hair and an intimidating build, with wild dark blue eyes and a feral grin on his face. He had a thick build, similar to Beast, and had a long scar on his face.

"As my father lay there, dying…he asked me to take the reins and lead the fight against the Metal Heads…a fight I still lead, years later…if anyone understands Nightingale…it's me…" Disten said softly.

"I'm not going to say I will stop you…you've proven that you can do things on your own, time and time again…I'm asking that you think about this…I know you turned down the offer…but the idea is still there. Think about what I said…OK?" Disten asked Night, who nodded.

"Dismissed"

Nightingale turned on her heel and strode out, and Daxter let out a low whistle.

"She's PISSED!" Daxter yelled, breaking the silence in typical Daxter fashion.

"Yes…she's not happy with how I handled that" Disten admitted.

"Chief…"

"I know Jak…just…allow an aging man to be selfish…I hold Nightingale too close to my heart…that little girl…she's grown into a strong and fierce woman…" Disten said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she has" Jak said with a similar smile. The two shared a peaceful moment of silence before Disten spoke once more.

"Jak…"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell her?" Disten said to the young man, who looked confused.

"I may be getting on in years, but I'm far from old. I can tell when a man is in love…so, when are you going to tell her?" Disten asked.

"I…uh, well…" Jak stammered.

"I see. Well, you in most cases I wouldn't be so direct, but Nightingale is not a usual case. My advice, just show her how you feel. She cares deeply for you, and I wouldn't be surprised if she…well, you know" Disten trailed off with a smile. Jak nodded and Daxter said "You two both need to have some alone time together and sort this out"

"I agree" Disten said with a nod.

"Fine! I'll have her meet me in the Bathing Grotto sometime later. Usually it's empty" Jak said in an annoyed tone.

The Chief chuckled and said "You should find her there. She likes going there when she's upset. Now go, I have something to attend to"

Jak and Daxter nodded and walked out of the room. Disten closed his eyes and said "Oh Iris…I all want is this fight to end…if only so you can be happy"

Disten pulled out a small locket from his suit and opened it, revealing two small pictures. One of which showed him as a young boy, with his mother and father. All three of them looked happy and normal, long before tragedy thrust them into the Metal Head fight. Disten allowed a small smile to cross his face before turning his attention to the other photo.

This picture was one of Nightingale, a few months before meeting Jak. She was smiling a little and was of course nervous at having her picture taken, but it was the sort of shyness he adored about her. So innocent and so…loved. The girl was Disten's only light left in this world, now that his family was gone and destroyed. He cared for the other Agents, but none were as close to him as Nightingale.

A small tear rolled down Disten's face before he closed the locket.

"Iris…I sense there is much tragedy and death I the future for not just me…but for all of us…be safe" Disten whispered.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

MCC:

* * *

><p>Stephen punched in a quick code and the doors flew open, revealing a room with one or two dozing operatives in it. Stephen silently walked into the room and walked up to the large glowing supercomputer that was in the room, housing both Vin and Arch.<p>

Stephen sighed and walked over to the terminal, inserting a small drive into it. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the horrified screaming of Vin as Arch suddenly went offline. Inside of the computer's, Arch gasped and collapsed onto the ground with a groan.

"_NO! What are you doing!? ARCH! ARCH!" _Vin screamed in horror as the A.I. slowly began to dissipate, her body dissolving slowly but surely. Vin let out a yell of fury and suddenly all of the terminals flashed blue before going offline.

"He manually shut down the system to save Arch from being deleted…just as planned" Stephen said as he removed the drive with the Hunter insignia on it and walked out of the MCC, the two operatives still unaware of what had happened…though the drugs he had slipped in their coffee helped that matter.

"Sorry guys…but I can't risk you both getting in my way…now…let's begin" Stephen said as he put on his helmet and walked out of the MCC, his mouth twitching into a scowl as he began his mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Bathing Grotto:

* * *

><p>Nightingale let out a scream of frustration and Jak smiled. She stomped around the Bathing Grotto, fuming and yelling angrily yelling how she wasn't a little girl anymore, and that she didn't just want to fight forever. Jak knew it was selfish of him to want her to stop the dream and just stay here with them, but the desire to sing and be a star was a dream that Nightingale had held dear for years. It was strong.<p>

"I just…I know I have to give it up…but I was SO CLOSE!" Nightingale yelled furiously.

"_She's cute even when she's mad"_ Jak thought with a smirk as he walked over to her. Jak put a hand on her shoulder and said "Night?"

"…yeah?"

"You done?" Jak asked.

"…I guess" Nightingale said in a soft voice.

"You want some company?" Jak asked.

Nightingale nodded, and Jak loyally sat next to her. She moved closer to him and gently placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The two of them slowly lowered themselves onto the ground, where they lay still for a time. Jak could distinctly smell some sort of perfume on her. Some sort of tropical fruit of some kind. Jak smiled a little and said "Hey, Iris?"

"Mmm?"

"I liked your singing" Jak said simply, trying to rouse some sort of reaction out of her.

"Thanks Jak…it means the world to me…hearing it from you…" Nightingale murmured in Jak's ear.

"I've always loved your singing" Jak admitted in a soft tone.

"Always?" Nightingale said softly, opening one eye.

"Always…that's why I went over to you, the night we became friends…I heard this…voice. The most pure and beautiful voice I'd ever heard" Jak said thoughtfully. Nightingale blushed pink, her smile widening, and said "You're sweet"

"And then I got to the waterfall, and had this incredible view" Jak said with a smirk. Nightingale's smile faded and she said "Didn't you…wait, did you actually…?"

"Yep" Jak replied.

"You actually did see me naked?" Nightingale asked, eyes open and mouth agape.

"Yep" Jak replied again.

"WHAT!? I thought you were kidding!?" Nightingale yelled, mortified and blushing furiously.

"What do you expect Night? I'm a guy. Guys like pretty women. Sue me" Jak said as he playfully wrapped an arm around Nightingale's waist and pulled her into him. Nightingale growled and broke free, stumbling away. Jak laughed as Nightingale blew her long flowing mane out of her face, put on a pouting face, and said "So, you think it's fun to peek in on girls trying to bathe?"

"So, you think it's fun to throw a knife at a guy who happens to walk in on you by accident?" Jak replied.

"I had a knife in the door!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm using the Grotto!"

"Hey, you could have put clothes on at any point during that exchange, yet you stayed in the towel" Jak snapped back.

Nightingale blushed even darker red, smiling a little, before throwing herself at Jak, taking him down to the ground. Nightingale and Jak rolled on the ground until Nightingale had him pinned to the ground, glowering at the laughing hero for a moment, before sighing, her smile vanishing.

"Jak… do you _always_ make girls fall in love with you?" Nightingale asked Jak desperately, before she realized what she had said…

"I…uh…I mean…_oh no_" Nightingale whispered as she closed her eyes. This was it. She finally slipped up…she was going to lose the man she loved, just because she couldn't keep her emotions in check…she had revealed her secret…she had said that she had fallen in love with him…now she'd lose him forever…

Jak laughed a little, and then smiled up at her and said "It depends Night…"

"On?" Nightingale asked in the softest whisper Jak had heard from her ever.

Jak simply leaned upwards and kissed Nightingale on the lips.

Nightingale's eyes flew open and she gasped in surprise. Nightingale's mind began to process what was going on, and she closed her eyes and collapsed on top of Jak. Nightingale let out a moan of pleasure and intensified the kiss as Jak ran his finger through her silky black hair. Nightingale melted under Jak's ministrations, privately thinking she was dreaming. Then-

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Nightingale and Jak broke apart, gasping for air as a siren went off. Jak and Nightingale looked at each other for a moment, before getting to their feet, both blushing furiously.

"I…I…Jak…do…" Nightingale stammered weakly, panting from what just happened. Jak grabbed Night by the shoulders and said "Later…OK? We should find out what's going on"

Nightingale nodded silently before Jak smiled at her.

"We can continue where we left off later" Jak said in a low voice to Night, kissing her on the forehead and embracing her in a comforting hug.

Nightingale threw her arms around Jak and said "I've never been more confused and excited in my life...I hope you know that"

"Me too Night…me too" Jak admitted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Stephen swore as he stowed the last of the Gate Fragments into his satchel, which was designed to be large on the inside but very small on the outside, allowing him to fit the relics into it. Stephen checked the three pistols he had on his person before walked out of the Vault. As the alarm went off, he bolted out of the room and then began to walk at a leisurely pace, with no one being the wiser that he was the culprit. The camera and security systems had their flaws, and thanks to exploiting him he could do whatever he wanted without anyone being the wiser.<p>

Though he still had one more target before his mission was complete.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Rune and Chase pounded down the hallway as the alarms blared overhead.<p>

"What the hell is going on Rune?" Chase asked worriedly. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and he was relatively defenseless thanks to the Dark Eco being blasted out of his system.

Rune pulled out an energy pistol from her leg and handed it to Chase, who took the gun gratefully.

"Everyone's scurrying about like crazy…check the Docking Bay. I'll swing by the Pit" Rune said to Chase, who nodded and ran down the hallways.

Chase burst into the Docking Bay, which was now completely abandoned, which struck Chase as eerie. He then heard the sound of boots clanking on the floor behind him

Chase turned around and saw a familiar figure walking towards him with a purposeful stride.

"Hey man, the alarm got set off or something. Do you know what the heck's going-?" Chase began to say before the figure sighed deeply and quickly pulled out a magnum, firing the entire clip. Chase jerked back as 12 shots tore through his chest. Chase fell to the ground, choking on the blood as it gushed from his chest and began to fill his lungs.

"What…the hell?" Chase gasped as he clutched his chest.

"Sorry, but you're longer useful to the Dark Goddess, according to Zelda. I hope you understand…I want to protect the others, but you're not one of us. So you don't fall under that category" Stephen said coldly as he began to walk down the hallway. Chase saw the retreating figure walk down the hallway and then all went dark around him.

A few moments later, Nightingale walked into the Docking Bay and let out a gasp and ran over to Chase, finding Stephen by him.

"What's going on!?" Nightingale asked Stephen.

"I should ask the same!" Stephen said with a frown

"What happened to Chase?" Night asked Stephen.

"I heard gunshots and ran over here, and found him in a puddle of blood. Jak's going to help him" Stephen said to Night, who nodded as Jak appeared and ran over to Chase.

"You should find the Chief. He needs to know" Night said to Stephen, who nodded and hurried off.

"Damn…" Jak muttered as he eyed the damage done.

Jak knelt next to the ex-Hunter and went into Light Jak mode, quickly getting to work healing the gunshot wounds. After a few tense seconds of pouring Light Eco into him, which caused Chase to scream in agony, he went still, breathing softly. He'd need to go to the Infirmary right away, but he'd make it.

"Rune, he's over here!" Jak called to Rune as she ran out of the hallway.

'Chase!" Rune yelled, dropping to her knees.

"Chase! Are you OK?" Rune asked worriedly.

"Guys…I…I know…" Chase trailed off before he fell unconscious.

"Know what?...What did he know?" Jak muttered.

"I'm going to go look for the guy who did this" Night said as she pulled out her knife and magnum.

"Be careful" Jak said to Night as three medics burst out into the Docking Bay and ran over to Chase, hauling him onto a gurney.

"Who could have done this?" Rune whispered as she watched Chase get wheeled away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Even if they heal him, the bullets I used will keep his chances of survival minimal. He'll be dead by morning, especially if Jak heals him with Light Eco" Stephen said to Zelda, who replied "Just stay alert. They know there's a rat in their midst, and they'll be out for your blood"<p>

"Don't I know it" Stephen said with sigh as he ended the transmission.

"Know what, Stephen?" a cold voice said to the Angel Agent before he was sent crashing down the hallway as a blast of Light Eco slammed into him. Stephen howled in agony and looked up as Chief Disten walked down the hallway, holding his staff in hand and looking disgusted.

Chief Disten starred at Stephen for a few moments before saying "What have you done? After everything you've done for us…how could you do this…?"

Stephen sighed and said "I'm sorry…but I really don't have any choice…you'll understand later"

The warrior pulled out his pistol and opened fire on the Chief, who's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting him to actually shoot his old leader. Disten jerked back and grunted as seven shimmering green shots tore through his body. Disten fell to one knee, his eyelids drooping and a few moments later he collapsed onto the ground, his suit stained with his own blood. His staff clattered on the ground. The wounds on his body sealed up on the spot, but the Chief remained unconscious.

"None but that Hunter are going to die tonight" Stephen said as he slowly brought his hand up to his temple.

"Zelda, this is Stephen. I have the Fragments and have eliminated Chase and injured Disten. En route now" Stephen said softly.

"Be careful" Zelda said in a whisper.

"Yeah…OK" Stephen said as he ended the transmission. Stephen glanced at Disten for a moment before sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could.

"_Come on…so close!"_ Stephen thought as he pounded down the hallways, all too aware of the blood spatter on his armor. His cover was blown. He had to get out!

As he entered the Motor Pool, he snatched a set of keys off of the rack and walked over to the Dune Runner. He then began the intricate work of disabling the remaining vehicles, which took much longer than planned. As he finally approached his car, a familiar voice said "What's going on!?"

"I'm searching the motor pool for any sort of trace of a vehicle they used" Stephen said calmly as Jak stepped out from the shadows, a scowl on his face.

"Both Arch and Vin are offline, with Arch in Recovery Mode. Vin isn't sure she'll make it and is terrified out of his mind. Chase was found shot to hell, and me and Night found the Chief laying in a pool of his own blood…care to tell me what the hell you're really doing in the Motor Pool?" Jak asked coldly. Stephen sighed again before aiming his pistol at Jak, who smirked.

"You really think something like that can hurt me?" Jak asked, tapping into his Dark Eco and transforming into Dark Jak on the spot. Stephen took a step back, sliding in a pure white cartridge of ammo into his pistol and aiming it at Dark Jak.

Dark Jak vanished on the spot, slashing towards Stephen's head with his razor sharp claws. The man suddenly moved with a burst of inhumane quickness and jumped to the side, and Dark Jak spun around and lunged at the man, who fired three shots at Dark Jak while in midair.

The three pure white bullets passed through Dark Jak, who yelled out in agony as Light Eco tore through him. After a few moments, Dark Jak slipped back into his regular form and collapsed onto the ground. Stephen aimed the gun at Jak's chest and fired the rest of the clip into Jak's chest before reloading the pistol, dropping the empty clip into the pool of blood on the floor. Jak glared at Stephen, who smiled at him through his helmet.

"Light Eco treated ammunition, specifically designed to incapacitate you. The fact you're alive is a testament to your strength…" Stephen said in a low voice to Jak before turning around once more as another person burst into the Motor Pool and screamed. It was Phoenix, clad in her armor but missing her helmet.

Phoenix took a step back, observing the horrific scene before her, and said "What the _hell_ are you doing Stephen!?"

The AA Agent slowly lowered his green armor clad arm and then reached for his helmet, taking it off and letting Phoenix see his face. He had a handsome face with a dark brown hair and blue intelligent eyes, which looked sad. He reached into a small pouch on his armor and pulled out a small pair of black glasses and gently put them on his face.

"No…they said we had a traitor…but…not...not_ you_" Phoenix whispered as she took a step back, her hands fumbling with the pistol on her hip.

The man slowly raised his arm and pointed the pistol at Phoenix, his finger on the trigger. A laser dot suddenly appeared over her heart, and Phoenix shook her head once more in disbelief.

Tech smiled sadly at Phoenix and said "Sorry Michelle…but I've got to save who I can...forgive me"

Tech pulled the trigger.

End of Part 3:

* * *

><p><em>I have been setting this up for quite a while, I'm glad that I'm finally at this point.<em>

_Tech is Stephen, and has betrayed his friends! Will the others recover? Why has Tech betrayed those he cared for the most? Where on earth is Havoc? And will the Avenging Angels be able to recover the Fragments?_

_STAY TUNED FOR MORE…_

_Anyway, we're closing in on the climax of the story, Part 4. Many things lie in store for the characters with Tech's betrayal now known._

_Follow the legacy on Twitter, follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Also, a small sidenote, and a serious question to all of my readers._

_I have been debating changing my Fanfiction . net username from FlygonN to FlygonNick. FlygonNick happens to be my internet name, and is my twitter handle, RT Handle, and Internet Box handle, and I'd really like to make the switch on here as well. It's just easier to have everything be the same. _

_The problem is that I've amassed quite a following on this site, and most you know my as FlygonN. My question to you all, is would this throw you off? Or do you think that this would cause any problems for you? Please, let me know. I need feedback on this guys, so either let me know in the review section of vote on the poll that's on my profile page. Would you all be OK with me changing my name from FlygonN to FlygonNick, and will this create any sort of confusion to anyone? _

_Let me know your thoughts in the section below._

_Make to review and give me your feedback on the shocking conclusion of this chapter, as well as the feedback about my name change!_

_Until next time, FlygonN AKA FlygonNick out!_


	31. Darkness Revealed

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_Sorry for the delay guys, even writers such as myself are susceptible to the flu. HAHAHAHAHAHA…Ah, obvious sarcasm is obvious. (Kill me…)_

_Anyway, like I said before, updates should pick up at some point as my other story comes to a close, and when it gets finished, update times for Jak IV will probably be every other week. I want to get a good chunk of the way done with this story before I start posting "Second Chances._

_Now…this is very important._

_At the end of the chapter, you will be faced with a choice._

_Should Stephen, AKA Tech, be allowed to redeem himself and be allowed to live?_

_Or should he be hunted down and killed for hurting the others and running off with the Fragments? _

_You will be given his motives, his reasoning, and his backstory…choose wisely. Both options have major implications for the story, and both paths will result in two epic showdowns._

_And for the love of the Precursors…__**VOTE ON THE DAMN POLL! THIS ONE'S IMPORTANT!**_

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes Sage Nightwing, doubledamn, StaticBomb324, FanGirl1320, a guest reviewer, evilanimegenious, Ways, S-B216, Ruka, Oblique Strategies, Mooman1706, Sage Nightwing (for the review update), and another guest reviewer._

_You guys are the best! :3_

_Alright, enough ranting. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31: Darkness Revealed<span>

"_Every action needs to be prompted by a motive" _-Leonardo DaVinci

* * *

><p>Sanctuary Motor Pool:<p>

* * *

><p>Tech's fired a single shot a Phoenix with his pistol, the bullet soaring towards her heart. The gunshot seemed to snap her out of her daze and battle instincts seemed to kick back in. Phoenix managed to barely dodge the shot and drew one her flaming knives as she rolled into a crouch. Tech suddenly vanished on the spot.<p>

"What the hell?" Phoenix muttered holding her knife tightly.

"Michelle…don't do this…" Tech said in a low voice from somewhere to her right.

"_Invisibility…? I thought Tech's enhancement was some sort of supercomputer that helped the functionality of his armor?" _Phoenix thought as she desperately tried to find some trace of the rogue Agent. She became more and more frustrated by the second as Tech chuckled at her attempts to find him.

"You're getting warmer" Tech laughed at Phoenix, who growled furiously at him.

"Shut the hell up! We trusted you! How could you do this!?" Phoenix demanded as she slashed in his direction, flaming trailing through the air.

"There's no time for explanations. Not now anyway" Tech said as he reappeared next to her. He raised his arm, which suddenly became engulfed in a surging green aura. It felt…familiar for some reason, before Tech suddenly dashed forward with an insane burst of speed and slammed the fist into Phoenix's chest, sending her hurtling backwards and causing her to slam onto the hood of a large buggy, which caved in from the force of the impact. Phoenix howled in pain as she crashed onto the ground, her entire back screaming in pain. She slowly got to her feet as Tech smiled blithely at her.

Phoenix panted from the pain and then and held her hands out to the sides, both of them becoming enveloped in red and white flames, some yellow mixed in. Tech chucked under his breath and said "I remember when you asked for that to be your Armor Enhancement…"

Tech mirrored Phoenix and held his hands out to the sides, and to Phoenix's amazement they too burst into flames, though these flames were blue and white and the air around them shivered with heat.

"W-what the-!?" Phoenix had time to say before Tech vanished on the spot, this time becoming a green blur and slamming into Phoenix with his fists held out, sending her crashing onto the ground twenty yards away. Phoenix hissed in pain as she got back to her feet.

Tech chuckled again and said "Do you guys think I was just repairing armor and powering the facility with my Metal Head Gem Extractor? No…I've always been an inventor first, a mechanic second. Every single one of the Armor Enhancements that I've given you all, I've made backups of…and some of them, I've even made better versions of…well, compared to what I have installed in your armor anyway" Tech said to a stunned Phoenix.

"And I have one of every single enhancement I've ever created built into this armor…consider it my way of leveling the playing field" Tech said as he dispelled the flames with a flick of his wrists. His armor flickered and a white overshield appeared over himself as Phoenix hurled a massive burst of fire at him. Tech simply stood there as they flames went around him, and said in a mirthful tone "Now this is just unnecessary"

"DAMN IT!" Phoenix screamed as she let loose another massive burst of fire. Tech simply fired a blue ball of energy at the ground, creating a massive wall of ice that blocked the flames. The ice crackled with a thread of Blue Eco, and Phoenix could only gap in awe.

"_That's Chill's enhancement…how did he get the Blue Eco in it though?"_ Jak thought to himself as Phoenix clenched her fists in anger.

"You…_you_…" Phoenix said as she held out her hands, two small balls of pulsating white flames forming in her palms. Tech's expression turned to concern as the balls rocketed towards the center of the ice and smashed through it, the flames exploding as the ice shattered. Tech yelled out in surprise and held out his hand, a wall of energy absorbing the blast. Several massive cracks formed on the shield, which eventually dissipated and shattered like frozen glass.

"Damn…I didn't think you'd resort to the Archangel Firebomb…let alone be able to _use_ it" Tech said in a small laugh, amazement and pride in his tone for his ex-teammate.

"Stephen…" Phoenix growled as her armor shuddered. Phoenix knew she had drained a good chunk of her armor's energy reserves with that attack. And so did Tech.

"Michelle, you should probably get Jak to the Infirmary right away. Chase is beyond saving, Arch might make it, and the Chief will be fine. Jak was an unexpected obstacle that I took care of, he doesn't need to die today" Tech said as he began to take a few steps towards the Dune Runner. Jak grunted in pain and tried to sit up, but he failed and crashed back onto the ground.

"Get him Michelle…I'll be fine…" Jak panted as he tried to sit up again, this time able to push himself up so he could prop himself against the wall while sitting down.

Phoenix turned around, drawing one of her flaming daggers and hurled it at Tech, who once again moved with alarming speed and snatched the knife out of the air and jammed it into the ground, holding it there. The flames dissipated on the spot.

"You don't realize what you're _dealing _with, do you?" Tech said in a rather cold voice, one that Tech had never used before now. It scared Phoenix…what was she dealing with? She had never seen Tech fight before, but heard in passing that he wasn't that good of a fighter…was that a lie too?

"I know every one of your armors inside and out, just as I know your enhancements and es_pecially_ weapons inside out. Each one of these have a flaw, which I left there in case someone went rogue…never thought I'd have to use it myself. I know every single one of your weakspots, before you do…for example." Tech said as he yanked the knife free form the ground and tossed it over to Phoenix, who snatched it out of the air. Phoenix held the knife out for a moment, sheathed it, and then pulled out a magnum.

"Alright…then I'll have to take you down the old-fashioned way" Phoenix growled, opening fire on Tech, who let out a laugh as a bullet slammed into his visor. His body suddenly flickered and vanished.

"A hologram?" Phoenix managed to say before something grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. Phoenix yelled out as a weight crashed down on top of her and began to tear at her armor, specifically her gauntlets. She felt fingers dig into her armor and felt her entire armor suddenly become much cooler. The constant warmth she felt when inside of it was gone…

"The weight flew off of her and Tech rematerialized with a grin, wiggling his fingers at her.

"Of course, they'll come back online in an hour or so, as a failsafe I implemented, but it would give me more than enough time to kill you…" Tech trailed off as a small tentacle slowly shot out of the back of his armor. It was made out of a silvery substance, some type of strange metal Phoenix has never seen. The tentacle shuddered and a small deadly spear appeared at the tip of the tentacle.

"It would be so easy to kill you both…but…" the tentacle retreated within Tech's armor as his smile widened.

"But I won't" Tech said as he pointed a finger at Phoenix and shot an arc of blue energy at her. Phoenix yelled out as her entire chest became incased in ice. Phoenix fell to her knees, struggling under the weight of the ice.

"I was going to add that one in Chill's armor, but…I held onto it just in case I needed it" Tech said coolly as he lowered his hand.

"This is goodbye…I'll be contact with you all shortly…I'm sorry it had to come to this" Tech said in a low voice before turning around and hopping into his vehicle. He revved it loudly as it started up. Phoenix growled and grabbed another of her flaming daggers, which burst into flames, and slammed the knife into the ice encasing her chest over and over again, causing it to shatter after the fifth strike.

Tech saw this happen out of the rear view mirror and blinked in surprise.

"A simple miscalculation in Phoenix's will…you never did give up easily" Tech said fondly as he slammed on the accelerator, causing the engine to roar loudly in response. Phoenix sprinted as hard as she could and leapt onto the back of the car as it shot forward.

"STEPHEN!" Phoenix roared as she slammed one of her daggers into the side of the car. Tech swore as the Dune Runner shot into the Wasteland and said "I wish it didn't have to come to this…I'm just trying to save who I can Michelle!"

"Liar! You're going to screw us all over when you give those bastards the Fragments!" Phoenix yelled as she slowly crawled up to Tech from the back of the buggy. Tech scowled and slammed on his brakes, causing Phoenix to go flying through the air and crashing into the sands. As Tech shifted gears, Phoenix got to her feet and ran at him, landing on top of the hood as Tech shot in reverse. Phoenix snarled at Tech and tried to claw at his face but to no avail.

"Michelle! Don't make me hurt you!" Tech barked as he shot backwards in reverse. Phoenix wondered why he didn't just fire his weapons at her when he had the chance, but decided to worry about that later. Tech let out a yell as Phoenix wrenched herself off of the hood and threw herself at Tech, who yelped as she slammed a fist into his helmet. Tech's hand switched the gears of the buggy to drive, and Tech's foot slammed on the accelerator, causing Phoenix to fall into the backseat with a swear. Tech tapped several buttons and activated an autopilot setting on the vehicle.

"No backseat driving!" Tech said with a smirk as he got into a kneeling position in the buggy and Phoenix sat up. Tech balled up his fist and drew it back as Phoenix lunged at him with her last knife, and then slammed his fist into her shoulder as she sank the knife into his shoulder. Phoenix screamed in pain as a surge of electricity surged into her shoulder and sent her flying out of the Dune Runner. Tech hissed as he yanked out the knife and tossed it in Phoenix's direction.

Phoenix crashed into the sand, rolling and rolling until she came to a complete stop. Tech revved the vehicle and sped away, his only parting words was a backwards glance at his former comrade.

Phoenix closed her eyes, panting heavily, before slowly pulling herself to her feet. She held her arm, which was throbbing horribly at the moment, while starring at the retreating vehicle in the distance. She limped forward and retrieved her knife that was resting on the dune.

"Stephen…what have you done?" Phoenix whispered as she fell to her knees again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Infirmary:

* * *

><p>"Stabilize him for the love of the Precursors!" Rune shouted at the frantic medics who were currently trying to remove the bullets out of Chase's chest. Rune had point blank refused to stay outside for this, as Chase was her responsibility and she felt it was her fault he got hurt.<p>

"We're trying! I've never seen bullets like this before, it's like their stuck inside of his body and refuse to come out!" one of the female medics said in a panicked tone.

"Sandra, calm down…if we're going to save him, we have to remain calm and professional" a male medic said in a low voice. Sandra nodded after a moment and they went back to work. Rune and Sharpshooter watched on as the medics continued to try to extract the bullets which seemed unwilling to come out. The medics were trying not to cut them out, as the damage would probably be irreparable.

"Come on…let's go see the Chief" Sharpshooter muttered in Rune's ear. Rune nodded and walked out of the room, casting a glance back at Chase before exiting the room.

The two Agents walked over to a large medical bed laying at the other and of the medical wing, where Nightingale and Chill were both sitting down next to the Chief, who had bandages wrapped around his chest.

"How is he?" Nightingale asked Rune, who shook her head silently.

"Not good. The bullets tore through his internal organs and he's lost a lot of blood. The bullets are stuck in his body though, and seem to be made of some strange metal. We can't analyze them or anything, and they want to avoid tearing them out, as the damage may be too severe to repair" Sharpshooter explained.

"How do you feel Chief?" Rune asked the Leader in a quiet tone.

Disten smiled a little and said "I'm fine. A bit sore, but the bullets went through my body, and the bullet holes left behind sealed up right away. I think they may have been designed purely to shoot a person without killing them"

"Tech was always a genius when it came to weapons" Nightingale murmured.

The room fell silent.

Tech…

The resident genius, weapons expert, and mechanic for the Avenging Angels…

A traitor.

"I just don't get why he shot you and Chase…why did he take the Fragments?" Nightingale whispered.

"He's working for the damn Hunters, that's why" a rough voice said to them as the doors opened to the Infirmary.

Jak leaned heavily against the door, holding his chest tightly as the blood seeped onto the floor. Jak felt his knees give out and suddenly her felt a pair of strong yet gentle hands catch him. Jak's vision swam and the world went black around him for an unknown amount of time, though it had to have been only a few seconds.

"…ak!? JAK!? GET A MEDIC!" Nightingale yelled frantically to the others. A third medic walked out of the surgery room, spotted Jak, and said "Another one? What on earth is going on here?"

"I can't heal…or go into either of my forms…the bullets…something's up with them…" Jak muttered as Nightingale went into Light Mode. She held her hand over one of the bullet wounds and frowned.

"This bullet is drenched in Light Eco…" Night murmured.

"Yeah, Tech shot me with it when I went into Dark Mode" Jak mumbled.

Nightingale frowned worriedly and said in a low voice "Their stuck in you…just like Chase…Jak…do you trust me?"

Jak looked at her in the eyes, and then after a moment nodded.

Nightingale then took a deep and the lights surrounding her palms intensified threefold, and Jak felt multiple objects tearing through his body. Jak screamed in agony while the others looked on in horror. Nightingale tearfully watched as the eight bullets (two had somehow merged by hitting each other) clattered onto the ground. Jak nearly fell over but Nightingale caught him again and set him on the ground. Nightingale then began the process of delicately healing Jak's injuries and knitting the muscle and torn skin back together. Chill and Sharpshooter walked over and helped him out of his armor, and Chill helped Jak out of his tank top. As Jak lay on the ground, he closed his eyes…and began to dream.

He was floating…just floating. The world around him was snow-white, and nothing existed but him. Then the area around him changed and suddenly a bright flash of white appeared next to him. Jak glanced over at Nightingale, who was wearing snow white dress and hand angel wings shooting out of her back.

"Night?" Jak asked, reaching towards her.

"This is a dream you idiot…her mind is connected to you while you heal…and as for me…well…" a cynical voice said to him, shockingly familiar.

Jak turned around and saw a man hanging from an invisible ceiling by several black chains, evil demonic wings sprouting from his back. Nightingale floated closer to Jak and clung to his arm. Jak smiled at her for a moment before looking back up at Havoc, who regarded him wearily.

"What's going on Havoc?" Jak asked the man.

Havoc smiled weakly and said "Why would I bother telling you? You'd never believe me anyway"

"Try me. Tech just stabbed us in the back, I'll believe anything" Jak said with a cold tone.

Havoc let out a bark-like laugh and said "The things we do to save those that we love…sort of like how I allowed Arranst to manipulate me so she wouldn't hurt you guys…you know…you're welcome, asshole"

"I'm…I'm sorry for what happened" Jak said in a low voice. Havoc sighed and said "Its not your fault…It wasn't supposed to be this way…she said she'd leave you all _alone_…"

"Don't believe her Jak. She's a liar, and cares only about destroying you and the Precursors!" Havoc said to Jak in a harsh tone.

"Havoc, who is she? What is she?" Jak asked Havoc, who shook his head.

"The Harbinger of the end...Jak…It's out of my hands now. She…well, let's just say the next time you see me…don't be shocked with what you find" Havoc said in a low voice.

Suddenly Nightingale shuddered and blinked next to Jak and said "What the…where am I?"

"Iris!" Havoc said, sounding relieved.

"…Jazon? Is…is that you?" Nightingale whispered to Havoc, who nodded.

"Night…damn it…there's a lot I want to say, and not much time to say it in…it's too late to save me. Arranst warped me so much that I don't know what's real anymore…all I can think about is finishing that Gate. Letting her in...to Gate to Darkness…so close…so close…" Havoc breathed, as though telling them this was weakening him.

"Havoc, don't give up! We'll figure something out!" Nightingale yelled to Havoc, who shook his head sadly.

"Night…I'm glad I wasn't wrong about you…" Havoc said with a weak smile.

"What?" Nightingale said, confused.

"I knew the second I met you…all those years ago…when you first came here on the _Watcher_…I knew that you were special. I felt something in me…some sort of connection between us. I knew for whatever reason…we were connected…and that me and you had a greater purpose in this world. We were simply waiting for someone else to come along…and align the pieces" Havoc said with a smile.

"Me" Jak stated.

"You…Jak, you…you have to realize your full potential…you go beyond…just light and dark…pure balance…that is what you embody…I've seen it through the memories of Arrant…You're a fierce and deadly warrior, who can be a savage and unstoppable force on the battlefield…yet you're also a hero, who protects those who can't protect themselves…you laugh, you cry…you love…" Havoc said to Jak, who nodded slowly.

"I am darkness...Iris is light…and you are the guardian of us both…you keep us from falling…" Havoc said as his eyes closed.

"What does that mean?" Jak asked.

"I can't say much more…she's catching onto what I'm doing…Jak…find it…the great weapon of Mar…your ancestor…it can forge the bridge between light and Dark, and help you become what you must…find…it…the Catacombs…aaaaggh!" Havoc muttered before the chains around him tightened and began to crackle with Dark Eco. Havoc howled in pain and yelled "NO! Not…yet…"

"Havoc!" Jak and Night yelled.

Havoc growled and said "I…I'm…sorry…"

Havoc suddenly exploded in a shower of darkness with a howl of agony, leaving Jak and Night standing there in bewilderment.

Suddenly Jak's vision blurred white…he could hear voices.

Jak tried to sit up, but was pushed gently back into his bed.

"There, there…it's OK…he's coming to!" a relieved voice said in a distorted tone.

Jak opened his eyes once more and saw a nurse standing above him, looking tired. Rune and Chill looked down at Jak, looking relieved. Nightingale's head popped into view, and she wore a dazed expression on her face.

"Jak, are you OK? How do you feel?" Rune asked Jak, who nodded and tried to sit up. Chill pushed him back into his bed with a stern look.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…Night, what just happened?" Jak asked the young woman, who shook her head.

"Iris, that was incredibly dangerous! It could have killed Jak!" Disten said angrily.

"It didn't though...I knew he could take it…" Nightingale said with a tired smile to Jak, who grinned painfully back her. His chest hurt horribly, but the skin felt as smooth as it had before he got shot. It was healed completely. The pain would fade as soon and the blood he lost would be replaced eventually..

"You're getting really good at the healing thing Night" Jak muttered as he sat up again, waving off Chill. Nightingale smiled weakly and got to het feet. Jak scooted over so she could sit down next to him.

"So…now what?" Chill asked the others.

"We recover…and we try and figure out why this happened" Disten said in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>Wasteland:<p>

Throne of Giants:

* * *

><p>Tech slowed the Dune Runner to a stop and hopped out of the buggy. He stood before the Throne of Giants, a large series of jagged spires that rose out of the rocks near the western coast of the Wasteland.<p>

Thirty armored Hunters had their weapons trained on him as he fearlessly strode towards a man with jet black armor, the color of black reserved for the darkest pit in hell. His helmet was off, revealing a scarred and evil face. The man had glowing red eyes and a smile that sent a shiver down his spine. He currently had a pistol tip pressed against the head of a beautiful young woman with long blond hair, her armor stained with blood.

"Stephen!" Shadow said with a laugh, her voice filled with relief.

Tech stood twenty feet away from Dark, holding the bag filled with Gate Fragments.

"You said…she wouldn't be harmed General" Tech said in a cold voice.

"The Fragments…had them over…" General Dark said in his rough voice, pressing the pistol against Shadow's head a little harder.

"So, this is how you treat those who risk everything for you, General? By threatening their loved ones, and going back on agreements? This is how you repay her loyalty?" Tech said crossing his arms in a furious manner.

Dark smirked and said "Well, we needed to ensure your cooperation. No one is more important than the Dark Goddess, and we all are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in her name"

"_**Yes…all of you have done well"**_ a cold cruel voice said loudly to all of them. Dark flinched and looked behind him to see a portal of Dark Eco spawn out of nowhere. Havoc strode out of it, his helmet obscuring his eyes. A flickering black aura was shimmering around him though, and Dark could feel a very evil presence emanating from Havoc.

"_**Tech…good to see you made the right choice…you chose wisely"**_ Havoc said in an ethereal tone, as though his voice was mixed with someone else's voice.

"Let Zelda go…and then I'll give you your damn Fragments" Tech said coldly to Havoc and Dark.

"You're not in any place to bargain!" Dark growled at Tech.

"Oh really? What's to stop me from simply dropping this bag in a vat of Light Eco?" Tech said emotionlessly. Zelda fought the urge to laugh, she loved it when people played Dark…even I he life wa son the line, she knew Stephen would save her.

"_**Dark…release Agent Shadow…"**_ Havoc murmured to Dark, who slowly let go of the Hunter. Zelda fell to the ground, panting as she crawled to her feet. She slowly limped over to Tech and gave him a wan smile. Tech smiled slightly at her and grabbed her hand before tossing the bag of Gate Fragments to Dark, who watched the bad fall into the sand. Dark snatched it out of the sands and handed the bag to Havoc, who opened it. He set it down on the ground and emptied the contents, spilling several Gate Fragments onto the sand.

Tech swore and said "Get ready…"

Zelda looked at Tech with worry and then noticed him reaching into another pouch at his belt.

"_**No…with the number in this bag…counting the Gate Fragments in our possession already…there is nineteen in total…"**_

"What? How?" Dark asked in surprise.

"_**One of these…" **_Havoc said as he picked up one of the Fragments. He scowled and crushed it in his hands like it was nothing. The pieces fell into the sands, only to be destroyed with a burst of Dark Eco by Havoc.

"_**Is a fake…"**_ Havoc hissed in anger

"Then…" Dark said as the Hunters turned around as one. Tech smiled widely, brandishing the final Gate Fragment in his left hand, and waved it to them before both Shadow and Tech vanished on the spot in a flash of particles. They warped away from the sandy outcropping, causing the Hunters to scream in outrage.

"THAT BACKSTABBING SNAKE!" Dark roared, firing a massive burst of Dark Eco at the spot where the two lovers had been just seconds before.

"Shadow has betrayed us…hmmm" Eclipse muttered.

"Shade, Inferno! Front and center!" Dark roared.

Shade and another Agent with dark red armor quickly stood at attention in front of Dark, who let out a low growl.

"Find them. I don't care what it takes, find them!" Dark roared, Dark Eco crackling around him.

Shade and Inferno vanished in bursts of darkness, and Dark whirled around and stormed towards Havoc, grabbing him by the neck.

"AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME HAVOC!?" Dark roared at the man, who smirked at the irate man in response.

"_**Havoc…is that who you think you're speaking too?"**_ a woman's voice said in a cold tone from Havoc's mouth.

"What…but…how?" Dark growled in surprise, backing up a step.

"_**You forget your place, General Dark"**_ Havoc/Arranst purred. Havoc then lazily lifted his hand and flicked Dark in the head, sending him hurtling backwards and crashing into the sand. The Hunter Leader looked at the Hunter/Angel in amazement before he said "My Lady…is that…"

"_**Yes and no…I managed to subdue his will at last….he is completely under my control now, whether he knows it or not…Took me much longer than expected…I had to go through the Vale of Shadows, where my power is strongest, to manage it…I can allow him some control, but his will is still under my control…" **_Arranst replied , flexing Havoc's fingers with a smile.

"How long do you plan on using him?" Dark asked the Dark Goddess, who smiled at him.

"_**Until the Gate is complete, and I can take care of those fools myself"**_Arranst said with a laugh.

"Right…everyone on the Reconstruction Project get back to the facility. We can continue our work on the Gate. The rest of you, fan out and search for Tech and Shadow…they can't have gotten far" Dark growled to the other Agents, who nodded and vanished in similar bursts of Dark Eco.

"_**Havoc will be coming back now…he's getting suspicious…not that it does him any good…"**_Arranst laughed before her eyes rolled into the back her head and the dark red eyes of Havoc returned.

"Ugh…damn it…I hate it when she takes control. Hurts like hell…what did I miss?" Havoc asked Dark, who scowled at him.

"Agent Tech and Shadow double-crossed us. They have the final Fragment and ran off. We're currently hunting them down" Dark replied. Havoc snorted in reply and said "So, Tech finally betrayed them?"

"Considering I was threatening his fiancé with death, he wasn't in a position to do much else. He also said that he crippled the AA as instructed, took out Chief Disten, and shot Jak several times" Dark said, sounding satisfied.

"I doubt he really went that far. If Tech really wanted to do some damage, he'd have done it a while ago…besides, if there's anyone in the AA you don't want on your bad side…it's a genius with a weapons background more illustrious than Krew" Havoc said with a grin.

Dark scowled again and said "Weapons background? The information we have on him says he's the technician and chief mechanic in the Avenging Angels"

"He's also the weapons designer, overseer of the central mainframe and creator of the A.I. Arch, who pretty much controls everything in the Sanctuary. He also made all of our armors, each of our specialized weapons, and now has the last piece of Gate Fragment. And I'm sure that since you threatened his girlfriend…I doubt that leave him with a favorable impression of you" Havoc said with mirth in his tone.

"Get back to the _Door…_" Dark growled before exploding in a shower of Dark Eco.

"_**He is nervous…as powerful as he may be, he is scared of your power…our power,,,he believes that completing the door will allow him to become a valuable servant at my side…and gain him unparalleled power…power to finish off those who scorned him so long ago…"**_ Arranst murmured in Havoc's mind.

"What a fool…come on, let's get going" Havoc said in a resigned tone as he too vanished in a shower of Dark Eco,

* * *

><p>Several Hours Later:<p>

Infirmary:

* * *

><p>Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter began a thrilling tale of how he went against the odds and freed Jak from his imprisonment in the Baron's Palace, a thrilling tale that was so epic that it had to be put on a handled console instead of a main one…because it was just that epic. Nightingale simply sat by Jak's side, her hand wrapped around his.<p>

As Daxter got to the climax of the tale, with Tess watching him in adoration, a familiar figure burst into the Infirmary, looking out of breath and worried.

"GUYS! Come here, quick!" Nymph said, panting slightly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Vivian, what's wrong?" Disten asked the Agent.

"In the MCC…It's Tech!" Nymph said with a scared look on her face. Jak sat up in bed and hopped to his feet, grunting in pain. Nightingale quickly went to his side and put Jak over her shoulder. Disten was helped to his feet by Blade and Sharpshooter while everyone else filed out. The group silently made their way to the MCC, where only one thought was on Jak's mind.

What did Tech want?

Sharpshooter was ordered to get Pecker en route, and Blade was found by Chill. A few minutes later, the doors to the MCC opened and the group went inside.

Jak grunted as Nightingale propped him up in the chair closest to the screen, she then stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Disten sat next to Jak, while Rune, Chill, Sharpshooter, Blade, Nymph, Daxter, Tess and Pecker stood behind them. A figure watched them on the largest screen, unmoving…

"Why is this place so dead…?" Jak muttered.

"Vin and Arch are still offline…he's still trying to save her" Rune whispered in his ear.

"I guess that's everyone" the man on the screen said with a sigh.

Tech removed his helmet, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and put on his glasses. He seemed to be sitting in a sparely furnished room with a small bed in the side. He smiled at them for a moment and said "Hey guys…good to see you again"

"You have some nerve contacting us, Stephen" Chill said in a cold voice.

"Excuse me? I could've done so much more damage than what I did. The only one who's dying at the moment is Chase, while Jak and Disten will make quick recoveries and be on their feet in less than a few days" Tech said matter-of-factly.

"Why did you do that!? What did he ever do to you!?" Rune yelled at Tech, who smiled at Rune. Tech looked at Sharpshooter and said "I'm surprised you let her care for someone like Chase so much, James. You were always the one who looked out for her…Aren't you still soft for her?"

"Rune's always cared about others, no matter who they are. Chase was a good guy, and you stabbed him and _us_ in the back" Sharpshooter said in a cold tone, ignoring the barb at his attraction to Rune.

"James?" Rune said questioningly.

"Stephen…why have you contacted us? What else could you possibly want, after what you pulled?" Disten said in a low voice.

"Fine then, we'll cut to the…chase" Tech chuckled a little at the pun and Rune lunged forward before being restrained by Blade.

"You…son of a…!" Rune growled as she tried to wrench herself free, but to no avail.

"Let me explain how and why all of this happened. I have several reasons, and this is kind of a long story, but one we both have time for" Tech said crossing his fingers and folding his arms in front of him, assuming a brooding position. Blade let go of Rune, who glared at him and then Tech.

"I have decided that it was in my best interests to get away from you all. Far away…forces beyond my control have forced my hand, but take note…I don't consider myself a traitor. I haven't betrayed you all…I still do care about what happens to you all…and I will protect you as much as I can…" Tech said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, right" Chill said with a growl.

"Chill, I could have easily slipped Mokua Oil into your drink this morning before you left for the Sunset Stratosphere. You'd have died an hour later from the allergic reaction. Or, I could've simply set an untraceable explosive charge on the ceiling of the Pit while Blade was in there training a few hours ago. The explosion would've caved in the ceiling and buried him alive…"

"You guys…if I wanted to really, really betray you…I would've done it so none of you could've come after me. Jak and Nightingale may have Eco Powers and be two of the best warriors of our time…but the one you should've kept your eyes on is me…the one who made all of the things we do now possible…to the armor you wear to the weapons you use…I made it all. And now, I can use it against you…should I have to" Tech said softly

"What do you mean, should I have to?" Tess asked worriedly.

"I won't fight you if I don't have to. I don't want to hurt anyone else…I have installed every Amor Enhancement I've created into my armor, and I have extensive knowledge on how each one works and how to optimize their effectiveness…in short…" Tech smiled, a hint of malice in his grin and said "I'm one of the most dangerous men on the planet…power and intellect…a deadlier combination than the strongest of Dark Eco powers…"

"If you didn't want to hurt us then why the hell did you shoot the Chief and take Arch offline?" Daxter asked.

"Simple...I was following orders. I was instructed to kill Chase, take down the AA servers, incapacitate but not kill the Chief, and most importantly, retrieve the remaining Gate Fragments" Tech replied.

"Why Chase though?" Rune asked angrily.

"General Dark, the Leader of the Hunters, decided that Chase was too much of a liability to keep around, and added that onto the deal we had. Along with incapacitating the Chief, I have to make sure Chase died…I mean, you could save him, but I'm long gone…the Hunters can't find me now" Tech said with a smug grin.

"What?" Disten said in surprise.

"Aren't you working for them?" Nymph asked Tech, who scowled.

"Of course not…I had to give them the Fragments, I didn't have a choice. I would've just given them to the Hunters and come back here, but…you guys would've killed me the second I came back. So now I'm on the run"

"Why are you on the run from the Hunters?" Disten asked.

"I gave them all but one of the Fragments. I just needed to get Zelda away from them so I could escape…the final Fragment" Tech pulled out a glowing Gate Fragments and grinned at them.

"Is right there…in the palm of your hand" Disten murmured.

"Yes…I now hold the fate of the world in my hand…interesting huh?" Tech said as he set the Fragment on the table.

"Wait, Tech…who's Zelda?" Chill asked suddenly.

"Zelda is my fiancé. General Dark threatened us both with death if we didn't comply with his demands. I did what I had to protect her…I didn't want to hurt you guys, and I certainly don't want Arranst to get released…so I did a double double-cross if you will" Tech said with a grin. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _a furious voice screamed, horribly loud.

Vin suddenly appeared, his AI body crimson now and his face filled with something Jak and Daxter had never seen before. Gone was his timid expression or paranoid nervousness, this was pure, raw anger.

"Hello Vin" Tech said softly, amusement in his eyes.

"_YOU KILLED HER! YOU EVIL, HORRIBLE MAN! I SWEAR TO THE PRECURSORS, I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"_ Vin screamed at the monitor, the room shaking with the force of Vin's voice.

"Vin!? What happened to Arch!?" Rune said worriedly. The A.I. suddenly changed back to blue as he looked at the agent, a digital tear rolling down his cheek.

"Vin?" Daxter said in a soft voice, in a way he had never spoken to the man before.

"_I…the damage was too much for me to fix…she's gone"_ Vin whispered, starring at Tech with a look of loathing.

"Gone, yes. But not forgotten…if it makes you feel better, it was painless...I didn't want to cripple the system completely, so I took out the bigger threat to stopping me from getting the Fragments…Arch had to be taken care of" Tech replied.

"_You…you…I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Vin screamed at Tech, his body turning red one more and his voice echoing horribly around the room.

"TAKE HIM OFFLINE!" Disten roared to the two technicians in the room, who didn't reply. When Sharpshooter went to investigate, but technicians fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"They're drugged. Won't do you any good" Tech said with a laugh.

"_HOW COULD YOU!? YOU MADE HER AND SHE DID NOTHING BUT SERVE YOU AND WATCH OUT FOR YOU ALL! AND YOU KILLED HER!"_ Vin screamed at Tech, who's mouth twitched.

"You made Arch?" Jak asked Tech.

"Of course. She was my first major projects when I came to the AA all those years ago. Chief Disten wanted to have an edge against the Hunters…so, I created something that could oversee some of the stuff here that me or the Chief couldn't. Of course…I had to have her and Vin out of the way so I could steal the Gate Fragments of course"

"_I swear…I'll find some way to kill you…I don't care what it takes…" _Vin growled at Tech, who grinned back at the A.I.

"I look forward to it. Vin, Offline Protocol XK3" Tech stated, causing Tech to stiffen up with a yelp.

"_Ack…nowledged…_ " Vin muttered, still glaring daggers at Tech before vanishing.

"Now then…if we're done?" Tech said with a laugh.

"Tech, why are you doing this!? What do you want from us!?" Nightingale screamed at Tech.

"What do I want?...I want what we all want, Iris…peace" Stephen said as his tone of confidence began to slowly fade. He suddenly seemed tired and drawn.

"I was so happy working with guys…fighting against the Metal Heads…I loved what I did, simply using the resources we had at our disposal to create things to help protect others. To simply create in order to aid others…that was all I wanted" Tech said in a soft voice as he closed his eyes. No one spoke…

"Stephen?" a soft voice said from somewhere behind him on his end of the screen. A woman with long blond hair and a rather pretty face popped into view, clad in a torn and bloodied set or armor. A horrible black tattoo was on her shoulder, where the armor was gone, and seemed to be moving of its own accord.

"Perfect… Zelda, come here" Stephen said moving aside so she could come sit by him.

"Who are you talking…" Zelda then saw the faces of the Avenging Angels starring at her and said "Oh…them…"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancé. Zelda…she's one of the Hunter Commanders…" Tech said in a low voice.

"You're getting married to a Hunter Commander? That makes way too much sense now…no wonder you were nervous about us meeting her" Sharpshooter said with a roll of his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tech's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand and said in a cold tone "I guess I'll have to show you guys just what exactly I'm capable of…again…"

Tech snapped his fingers.

Sharpshooter jerked back and began to choke as the armor around his neck suddenly began to glow red. The others watched as Sharpshooter sank to his knees, clawing at his throat.

"What the hell!? Stephen!" Jak yelled at Tech, who was glaring at them.

Tech smiled widely and said "You guys got too dependent on my skills…you're at my mercy now…so shut up and listen…because what I have to say is important"

"Leave him alone!" Rune yelled at Tech, who shook his head.

"You all _just_ don't get it…none of you do" Tech said, shaking his head and snapping his fingers again. Sharpshooter suddenly gasped in relief and collapsed onto the ground, and after everyone looked at him in concern, their eyes drifted back to Tech.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me finish speaking…yes, I fell in love. With a Hunter Agent no less…" Tech said to the others in a low voice.

"We met in the Wasteland, a few years back. She had been sent to intercept me, as I was supposed to be dropping off some of my prototypes for Damas. She took out my buggy and then we had a short fight in the sands…I lost of course, I've always been terrible at hand-to-hand. Give me a pistol anyday…"

"After she beat me, she asked me what I was doing, and at first I refused to tell her. Then she found one of my prototype Disc Grenades…in the buggy I was riding in" Tech glanced over at Zelda, who had her eyes closed.

"Well, you want to jump in?" Tech asked his lover, who smiled a little.

"I've always had a flair for advanced weaponry…I may not understand all of the nerd speak, but the idea of someone creating something better and more influential, using their mind and knowledge of how things work…well…" Zelda opened her eyes and said "I was amazed at what Stephen had made…I asked him if he had more things like that, and he admitted that was the case"

"And then we got to talking…there was no struggle…we simple sat on the roof of her buggy and just…talked" Tech said softly, lost in the memory.

"I had never met someone like him before. So…intelligent, so dedicated to his craft, yet still wanting to help others…made me rethink a lot of my choices in life…what I really wanted" Zelda said in a soft voice, earning a smile from Tech. Shadow continued.

"I took him back to your Sanctuary, dropped him off, and he gave me the prototype Disc Grenade as a parting gift. I knew what I had been given was worth its weight in gold, and was something that would be helpful to the Hunters…but he had told me that he trusted me to keep it a secret…that it was a gift for letting him have a conversation with someone special…no one had ever called me special before that day…" Zelda shook her head sadly and said "I always remembered that…to someone…even an Avenging Angel…that I was special, and I held onto the Disc Grenade for him…no one ever knew about it"

"I kept it for myself. I was convinced I'd never see him again…I wanted to keep it as a reminder that if one kept an open mind like Stephen, then one could do anything…he inspired me to think outside of the box…that thought…that I was special…that I could do anything if I put my mind to it…it helped me rise through the ranks of the Hunters and become a commander…" Zelda said with a smile.

"We met again a year later, while Shadow was infiltrating Damas's palace. I had been sent there on your orders Chief, as a special guest. I was to explain to Disten how to improve their defenses, upgrading the turret, more efficient gunstaffs, reinforce their buggies, and so on"

"I was surprised to see him again…and like before, instead of raising an alarm, he invited me to sit on his bed and talk like we did before" Shadow said to the AA Agents.

"We decided that we should find a way to meet each other again, and so we decided to meet up at the Hog's Head whenever we could. I'd find excuses to go to Haven, usually on the pretense of getting weapon parts from Krew. Krew was always happy to keep our visits secret from both the Hunters and Avenging Angel's, just so long as I could give him advice and ideas for new weapons"

"We grew closer over the years…and then this last year, I decided that I really did love Zelda" Tech smiled and Zelda held up an engagement ring.

"I proposed to her in the Sunset Stratosphere, surrounded by Hunters. I didn't care what she did as a profession…me and her would work around it…she of course took me, and we got engaged. We decided to try and keep members of our teams from finding out, and to make sure that none of them got hurt…at least until we could both escape and be together, away from the fighting"

"But then Jak came…and everything got complicated. Zelda was found out and I had to comply with General Dark's commands, or else he would kill her. I gave them the intel that resulted in Phoenix's capture and imprisonment…and then I told them our plan to us the Magic Bullet to transport the final Fragment to Spargus, and from there, the Sanctuary…I was the one who really killed Beast" Tech said in a wretched tone, a note of anger and sorrow in his voice.

Zelda frowned and said "No, that wasn't your fault. I was there, I could've tried harder to stop him!"

"You were there!" Jak realized in horror, and Shadow nodded.

"I told the others over and over again to just try and knock you out…incapacitate, not kill…but…things got out of control. Bane was practically gone by the time he killed Beast anyway…" There was a pause at that, and Disten raised his eye in response.

"What do you mean by…gone?" Disten asked Tech.

"It turns out that this Blessing by Lady Arranst is actually a curse. It's what all of the Hunters have been given so that they could try and kill you guys" Tech said to the Angels.

"What does it do?" Nymph asked Tech.

"Well, that much is obvious. It allows them to safely harness Dark Eco and manipulate it at will. It also greatly increases their physical prowess and allows them to share a link with the Dark Goddess"

"Every has a Dark blessing now…at first it's just there, a small tattoo no bigger than this" Zelda held up a finger and held her pointer finger and her thumb about an inch apart.

"The Blessing is shown by the tattoo, which grows larger over time. The Hunters gain strength as the size of the tattoo grows…but it also makes them less likely to question anything they do. They become bloodthirsty, uncooperative, and arrogant. Bane was pretty much uncontrollable when we fought you guys on that transport…I tried to stop him…I didn't want to hurt Stephen by having his friend die…"

Zelda then looked down and said in a whisper "I'd never see you so upset…after that…I was done…"

Tech offered his lover a small smile and said "I said that I didn't blame you…I'm just…I was grieving…"

Jak frowned and said "You were trying to get them the Fragments, but keep the casualties as low as possible?"

Tech nodded and said "I was trying to save who I could…"

"Chase didn't fall under that category though" Rune said coldly.

"Excuse me for considering my fiancé's life to be more important to me than some wayward Hunter punk" Tech said angrily. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder, and Tech composed himself once again.

"So, what's your deal?" Daxter asked Shadow, who blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Why do you hate them so much? Why fight them?" Daxter asked Zelda, who frowned.

"Do you know why most of us even joined the Hunters? Why we'd even think of joining organization trying to stop a bunch of Metal Head killers?" Zelda asked.

"It's because you were scared…right?" Rune asked Zelda, who nodded.

"You all know what it's like…the Metal Heads are winning the war, and you all know it. They've been toying with the Baron for years now, and when Kor killed him…well, what little peace there was…it was done. I joined up because I wanted to protect those who hadn't died yet…My brother and father got killed because of them…all I had left was my mom and my little sister…when Dark found me, he promised me that if I joined, no one else I loved would be hurt…it's what we were all promised. The Metal Heads would 'conveniently' avoid our families, and they would be given protection. All of us…We would have the blessing of the Dark Goddess behind us…we would win and succeed…and be given places at the Dark Goddess's side…"

"So that's the heart of it…you all don't hate us or worship the Metal Heads…you just serve them so you won't be killed by the Metal Heads when Haven City fell?" Disten asked Tech and Zelda.

"Not many of the Hunters actually worship Metal Heads. The Blessing warps the mind a bit, and the longer you have it and the weaker your will, the more it warps you. That's why Chase had to be eliminated…he had his Blessing destroyed...Erased…but the knowledge he retained from the contact with Arranst could've proved fatal to the reconstruction of the Gate to Darkness" Zelda explained.

"He knows where it is?" Rune said in surprise.

"Of course he does…he was probably waiting for the seal on his tongue, which is connected to the remainder of the blessing to fade away completely…according to my calculations, it would've faded away completely tomorrow evening" Shadow replied.

"If we can save him, we can find out where they're constructing the Gate! We can stop them before they finish" Rune said excitedly.

"There's still the matter of Haven Cit…" Tech added in a cool tone, drawing the attention back to him.

"Haven will fall by next week…I'm sorry, but Arranst is adamant that its necessary for her plan…I tried to stop them, but…I was outvoted" Zelda said with a sigh.

"But…Haven City is pulling itself back together. The Metal Head presence in the city is the lowest it's ever been. There hadn't been a massive attack in weeks. Why would it fall when it's held on for so long and getting back its strength?" Nightingale asked her melodious voice.

"Haven't you guys wondered why the Metal Heads never just came in an enormous wave and just slaughtered everyone in sight? They're wearing the city down" Tech replied matter-of-factly.

"That's because they're letting Haven waste its time and resources by rebuilding itself over and over again before dealing the death blow. They're planning a massive strike on the new Freedom League HQ, which will kill Ashelin, Torn, and anyone else in the city who is a threat to the plan" Shadow said to the Angels, who looked at each other nervously. Chill then stepped forward defiantly.

"And why should we believe any of this? Why should we trust either of you?" Chill asked Tech angrily.

"Trust who you want. Tech's been trying to protect all of you…he was trying to save who he could. Beast died because of Arranst, not Stephen. Arch had to die because Stephen needed the Fragments to save me, and Chase has to die because he knows too much" Zelda said in a cold tone to Chill.

"That doesn't justify him stabbing us in the back! Chase is dying and Arch is gone!" Chill barked.

"Just because I killed Arch and mortally wounded Chase while incapacitating Jak and Disten, all the while stealing the Gate Fragments, doesn't mean you can't trust me…besides, there's nothing disproving anything that me or Zelda have told you. In fact…" Tech tapped the keyboard and the screen in front of them lit up as several files were sent to them.

"There's everything I told you. Plans, schematics, all that stuff. I left behind all of my equipment to keep the armor's functioning and I have instructions on everything I usually do" Tech said to the AA Agents.

"You're officially the _worst _traitor in the world babe" Zelda sighed in annoyance.

"I always think of everything…like I said, neither side likes us very much, may as well make sure the ones not trying to destroy the world have an edge" Tech said with a smug look as he looked back at the screen in front of him.

"I doubt we'll be seeing each other again… don't look for me…I don't want to hurt you guys…So, I'll say it while I can" Tech took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to save Zelda. I wanted to save the person I loved more than anything else in the world…I tried to protect you guys from them for as long as I could…but I just couldn't keep General Dark at bay anymore. We'll keep the last fragment safe, but they will be after us. I intend to make sure that they never find this damn thing" Tech said seriously as Zelda grabbed Tech's hand. Tech then looked at Jak.

"Jak, the key to finding the balance between your two sides is the Blade of Mar, hidden deep within the Catacombs. It's the only way you can kill Havoc as he is now, and the only way to unlock your true power" Tech said to Jak.

"Blade of Mar? But that's just a legend" Disten protested.

"So was the Song of the Nightingale, and look how that turned out" Tech replied.

"What's the Blade of Mar?" Daxter asked.

"It is a long lost artifact, buried by time…it was crafted by the Precursors to bridge the gap between Light and Dark Eco. It allows one to command a great power and to unleash their true potential" Pecker said in a soft voice. "Legend says that Mar wielded this blade himself, and before he died, he returned the artifact to the place where he retrieved it"

"But what is it?" Daxter asked.

"It's a sword you idiot! What the hell do you think it does!?" Pecker snapped.

"If I may interject?" Tech interrupted in a clipped tone.

"The sword allows one to control Light and Dark Eco, and it's said that if wielded by the Chosen One, can be used to slay the Dark Goddess and bring balance to Light and Dark. It's the only thing capable of helping Jak reach his true and final form…according to my research…this form is simply called Guardian"

"Guardian?" Jak murmured.

"Guardian…the defender. The Guardian keeps the Champion of Light from falling to darkness…while keeping the Champion of Darkness from fading away into the light…" Pecker added in soft tone.

"So there you have it…Find the Blade of Mar, help Jak reach Guardian, and kill Havoc, or find a way to set him free and sever the control Arranst has over him…"

"Stephen, do they know?" Zelda asked suddenly, and Tech blinked in surprise before saying "No…I never got a chance to tell them"

"Tell us what?" Daxter asked.

"But before I go…I want to share with you guys one more thing I found out, just the other day…" Tech said as he flicked his wrist. Several screens popped up and one of them suddenly flashed red and grew larger. It was several lines of Precursor language written on a stone slab. There was a picture underneath that depicted a figure standing at the top of an alter while several creatures that resembled Metal Heads bowed down before her.

"This depicts the earliest writings of the Precursors that has survived on our planet…as you can tell, it depicts a figure that is raised above others…that is Lady Arranst, the one behind all of this, the destruction of the Precursors, and the corruption of Havoc…those who stand below her are Metal Heads, her children"

"Children?" Nightingale whispered in horror.

"Arranst isn't just some Dark Goddess or shadowy figure…she's been watching everything play out from afar, and has been running the show while everyone else fights her battles for her. She watches over everything, earning her the name Goddess…all-knowing, all-seeing, all-powerful…" Tech trailed off, closing his eyes and lifting his finger, which rested above the button to cease the transmission.

"Lady Arranst…is the Metal Head Queen" Tech said before ending the transmission.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it.<em>

_Arranst's identity is revealed!_

_Tech's motives are in the open._

_And now…a choice._

_Redeem Tech and have him live?_

_Or condemn Tech to his fate, and allow him to die…_

_VOTE ON THE POLL!_

_Make sure to review and show your support, if this story gets 300 reviews by chapter 33, then I will open three spots for your guys for a chance to submit an OC for Second Chances!_

_Follow the Legacy on Twitter! Follow me at FlygonNick!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	32. Searching for Discovery

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

_I know, I know…._

_I'm late. AGAIN._

_School's being a bitch lately. I hate how late I am with this thing. All of the time… SIGH…_

_On top of that, I've just had a lot of personal stuff going on lately. Depression and the like. I haven't been able to write as of late and it's incredibly frustrating. _

_Anyway…_

_Alright, so this isn't going to be an incredibly long chapter, but should prove interesting...and fluffy._

_Also, I will be editing in an additional scene to be put in by the end of this week, so keep on the lookout for this. You will know when it's been put in when this message is gone. I can't do it now because I'm waiting on something. _

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included Sage Nightwing, LadyAmazon, a guest reviewer, JakXter724, evilanimegenious, Fangirl1320, a guest reviewer, StaticBomb324, Ways, Oblique Strategies, Sage Nightwing again, another guest reviewer, and three new reviewers known as AlphaPanther, Kazan645, and my fellow Freelancer Collaboration writer, Xehanorto. Thanks for the feedback and the love guys. I'm sorry that this story is always late, and I thank you for the nonstop feedback and support._

_Sidenote, this story will undergo a major revision just like Apocalypse. Starting with chapter 1, I will be editing and reviewing the story for any errors and mess-ups. This is down the road though._

_As per usual, I will edit tomorrow when I get home. I'll be editing the recent chapters sometime this week since I haven't been getting a chance to do so lately._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Searching for Discovery<p>

"_Three passions, simple but overwhelmingly strong, have governed my life: the longing for love, the search for knowledge, and unbearable pity for the suffering of mankind"_- Bertrand Russell

* * *

><p>Palace of the Dark One:<p>

* * *

><p>Commander Yvlsa growled as he stepped through the small Rift Gate, wincing as he did so. His clawed feet clicked on the strange floor as he made his way out of the secondary Gate Chamber and into the throne room.<p>

"We are close…so close" Yvlsa muttered to himself as he slowly walked down the pathway before him, keeping his head facing downwards. This was a common gesture of respect in the culture of the Metal Heads. While most of the peons in the field showed Yvlsa the utmost respect…

At the end of the day, he still showed respect to the one who had accomplished all of this.

"Ah…hello Commander" Arranst murmured from somewhere above him.

"My Queen" Yvlsa said in a low voice, taking a bow.

"That'll do…"

Yvlsa looked up and saw Arranst looking down at him with an amused smile. She had a slim anthropomorphic figure with a rather humanlike face, with pitch black eyes with red pupils and flowing black hair. Her face had a dark grey hue to it and her teeth were razor sharp. She stood at about five and half feet and had a jet black armor-like exoskeleton that covered her entire body, which Yvlsa had seen several times withstand incredible damage and still remain undamaged, a testament to the sheer power of the Queen. A small jagged diadem of sorts rested on her head, containing several glowing Metal Head gems.

She curled her fingers into a fist and then wriggled them at the Commander and said "Please, Commander. Tell me again"

"As you wish. Our scouts have deduced that the information in indeed true. The only Fragment that is left, is the one that Agent Tech has in his possession" Yvlsa said with a small growl.

"My Queen…why is it that you refuse to go through the smaller Rift Gates that we use to travel to the planet?" Yvlsa asked. Arranst sighed, but then said "I forget that the complexity of the Gates confuses you all, so I will repeat myself once more. You'd do well to remember my words Commander Yvlsa"

"The Gate respond to the power of Eco, my child…as such, I cannot cross any but the strongest of Rift Gates" Arranst replied.

"I do not understand" Yvlsa said in a low tone.

Arranst sighed and said "Rift Gates, my child, respond to the touch of those blessed by darkness and by light. I am a being of the blackest darkness…as such, no Rift Gate can withstand my presence. They would shatter the second I cross into it. Children such as you have no difficulties traversing through the Gate as your presence is easier on the Gate itself"

"So the Gate to Darkness is the only Rift Gate strong enough to transport you to the planet" Yvlsa summarized.

"Yes…I dislike having to constantly rely on pawns to achieve my goals, but if that's what it takes…" Arranst murmured.

"Do you know the history of the Gates, Commander?" Arranst asked the Metal Head Leader curiously.

"Yes…I believe the Precursor's created the Rift Gates to serve as passageways to other dimensions and times, and to provide a shortcut into our world"

"Good…Yes, The Precursor's believed that if they could create a strong enough weapon to kill me, then they would win the war. The Rift Gates were created as a means of direct assault on the planet. They of course used them to travel through time and such but little did they know it worked both ways" Arranst laughed. Yvlsa smiled a little and said "And the Gate to Darkness?"

"Yes, this one leads directly to the heart of the planet, where my life force is tethered. As you can see, I am bound to this planet. If it dies, then I shall as well" Arranst explained.

"My Queen…"

"Yes?"

"How should we proceed with the capture of the final Fragment?" Yvlsa asked.

"I will devise a method of breaking this man. This Agent Tech…Everyone has their breaking points, and this man is no different. Once broken, the Fragment is mine" Arranst replied.

"This man has eluded all attempts at capture, killing two Hunters and a mercenary the group hired to find him. This man…he is clever" Yvlsa said with a grudging amount of respect. Anyone who could stay two steps ahead of the Avenging Angels, the Hunters, and the Metal Head forces was a skilled foe indeed.

"Yes…I may have focused too much on Jazon and Iris…Mar has eluded my grasp for some time as well. I shall deal with this Agent Tech, and then return my focus to obtaining Mar. Once he is mine then Iris will fall with him" Arranst said, closing her eyes.

"What do you plan to do, My Lady?" Yvlsa asked.

"I have several ideas, none of which appeal to me. Agent Tech will no doubt have already disposed of any sort of tracking mechanisms in the armor that he has, and Agent Shadow will no doubt have done the same" Arranst said in a soft voice.

"Do you have any ideas on how to find them?" Yvlsa asked the queen, who nodded.

"I have several, none of which appeal to me. I'd rather not raise an alarm or let Dark know what we're up to. He is a foolish pawn, but he is an important one" Arranst replied as she closed her eyes.

"Stephen and Shadow…hmmm…" Arranst said in a soft voice, her voice holding an odd note to it.

"What are you thinking, my Queen?" Yvlsa asked Arranst, who smiled at the Commander.

…perhaps she is the key" Arranst replied after a moment.

"My Lady?"

Arranst smiled and said "Yes…that's it. Commander, let's take a walk. We can speak further of how we can turn Commander Shadow to our advantage"

The Queen slowly got to her feet, crossing her arms. Two large wings shot out of her back, skeletal looking and about the length of her entire body. A small pulse of Dark Eco thrummed from her body, sending shivers down Yvlsa's spine. She slowly waked down the stairs to her throne and glanced at Yvlsa and said "Come"

The Queen began to walk, the Commander walking several steps behind her. The Queen closed her eyes and sighed, causing her gem to glow bright red. Yvlsa shuddered as the Queen said "There we go…"

"_**Havoc…wake up…Its time, my Champion" **_Arranst murmured, an evil smile playing at her lips.

* * *

><p>The Next morning:<p>

Icelands:

* * *

><p>As the sun rose in a snowy yet bustling town, a brown haired man slowly rose from his bed, blinking sleepily. He stifled a yawn and slowly got out from underneath his blanket, careful not to disturb and blond woman sharing the bed with him. He slipped on his bathrobe and stood at the window, starring out at the snowy town with a small smile.<p>

Finally…they were free.

Tech reached down and picked up his glasses from off of the nightstand and slipped them on, allowing him to see more clearly. The town of Augosto was one of the thriving cities of the Icelands, far from the desolate Wasteland and the sure-to-fall Haven City. It was far enough North to not really be an object of the Metal Heads interests, so it was relatively peaceful there.

It would do for now…

Tech closed his eyes and stood there for a few minutes, thinking of their options. Staying on the move would of course be the best plan. The Dark Goddess would never be able to cross the Precursor Wards unless she had all 20 Fragments, and even then it would take some time to form the Gate to Darkness itself. It was broken, and needed to be repaired.

Stephen reached down and picked up a small satchel resting underneath the mattress. He undid the knot and pulled out the gleaming and shimmering Gate Fragment. Tech winced as he felt the Dark Eco thrumming through the relic, and said "This thing...I wish there really was a way to destroy this. I lied to General Dark about possibly destroying it with Light Eco….hell we tried that ages ago"

So…what now?

Stephen sighed and said "Alright…first thing's first…"

Coffee.

Then keeping the world alive.

In that order.

"First's thing wha?"

Tech looked behind him, seeing his fiancé looking at him sleepily, a small smile on her face. Tech smiled and said "Hey"

"Hey…" Shadow mumbled as she sat up, yawning widely. Tech walked over to her side of the bed and said "I'm heading down for some breakfast...well, Coffee anyway. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, let me throw something on" Zelda said tiredly as she got up. Tech admired her bare back, staring at the black tattoo that covered most of her left shoulder and a part of her upper back. Tech frowned and as Zelda turned around, now wearing a sweater and pulling on a pair of slacks held up with a blood-red skull belt, she cocked her head.

"What's up?" Zelda asked, concerned at her fiancé's expression as she picked up a comb and ran it through her blond hair.

"That Blessing…we need to do something about it" Tech said in a low voice. Shadow nodded and sat down on the bed, closing her eyes in thought. Tech smiled and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I know that this thing needs to go...But I think I might need it for just a little while longer. I might need the Dark Eco to protect you" Shadow said in a soft voice. Tech's expression softened and he said "You don't have to protect me Zelda…I can handle myself"

"I-I know that, it's just that I get worried and then" Tech silenced her by throwing himself at his lover and pressing his lips against hers. Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, but the two warriors remained embraced and in that bed for several more minutes before breaking apart for air.

"Zelda…you don't have to protect me anymore. I'm strong in my own right" Tech said with a loving smile as he pressed her forehead against hers.

"Ow, your glasses are pressing into my face" Zelda muttered, reaching up and grabbing them off of Stephen's face. Zelda then pressed her forehead against his and said "I know…you were incredible, savin me like that"

"Well, it'd not hard to outsmart those who don't come prepared" Tech murmured.

"True…so, what's the plan?" Shadow asked as the two broke apart. Tech got to his feet and stripped off his robe and began to change into his armor.

"Get some breakfast, see what the word is around town. We should start looking for a way to get to the Icefields, preferably before nightfall" Stephen said with a smirk.

"Icefields?" Zelda questioned.

Tech throw on a dark brown cloak that covered his armor, yet had holes for his arms so he could move them without having to lift up the cloak. He clipped tapped his helmet with his finger and it shuddered and, in a flash of white, compressed into a small ball, which Tech stored in a pouch at his waist. He grabbed two magnum's and clipped them to his legs and then grabbed the pouch containing the Gate Fragment and attached that to his belt. He then pulled out a single silver button and placed it on the pouch, which turned invisible.

"Yes, the Icefields. Not a particularly romantic spot, but it's important. I'll fill you in on the walk up there" Stephen said as he walked over to the door and opened it. Zelda sighed and grabbed a thicker jacket from their closet and put it on. Stephen offered her an amused smile before both of them headed downstairs.

The two had taken to a cozy inn, just on the outskirts of the city. It was well-kept, warm, and offered a degree of comfort that Stephen enjoyed. The owner had been paid to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or any strange figures, and was to notify Tech if anything happened, with an additional payment for when the couple left the area.

As Stephen and Zelda slipped into a booth, a tired looking waitress walked over and said "Welcome to the Iceberg Inn, what can I get for you two?"

"Black Coffee" Stephen said with a small smile.

"Same here" Zelda replied.

"Anything to eat for you two?"

The two exchanged a look and shook their heads. The waitress walked away and Zelda said "So, what's the deal with the Icefield's? Crossroad Icefield's are way out there, and not exactly safe"

"I need to check something. It has to do with…" Tech lowered his voice and said "Arranst"

Shadow shivered and said "I can feel her at times…a voice in my head…she…she scares me Stephen"

"You should let me destroy that Blessing. Rune proved my theory that a strong enough dosage of Light Eco to the Blessing Mark can destroy the entire thing. Let me do this for you" Stephen said in a low voice. Zelda's eyes widened at the pleading note in his voice. The worry and love in his tone was all too evident.

Something in her made her shake her head.

"This was my choice. This is my burden to bear…I will protect you, no matter what" Shadow whispered.

Stephen closed his eyes and said "If it gets to the point where I'm worried that she's involved, I'm taking care of it myself. Understand?"

"Of course…do what you have to. But only as a last resort. Dark Eco is useful, and I don't want this all to be on your shoulders love" Zelda said in a soft voice. Tech's expression softened and he said "I know…"

"_Why can't things ever be easy?"_ Tech thought tiredly as the waitress brought them their coffee. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak slowly got out of his bed, grunting a little as he stretched. The gaping and terrible bullet wounds he had received at the hands of Tech were gone now. His fingers traced the spots where Nightingale had extracted the bullets and healed him.<p>

Nightingale.

Just the thought of the young woman sent shivers down his spine. He now knew what his emotions were telling him. He felt so dense, how could he not have seen the signs. Jak should've known all along that the young woman had fallen in love with him, looking back the signs were too obvious…he wondered when it was when he fell in love with her in return.

Was it the soft and beautiful tone of her voice, and the soft and gentle tone of her singing voice. Her flowing black mane and her angelic face? Maybe it was her powerful nature or her incredible fighting skills. Maybe it was the fact that she was someone who understood him on a deeper level, and he in turn understood her unlike anyone else had.

Jak sighed.

He felt a bit guilty that he had fallen in love with someone else. If things had stayed on their course and the Metal Heads had gone away, he would've began dating Keira in earnest, perhaps one day even marrying her.

The Metal Heads had torn that away from him, and made him rethink a lot of things. He had moved on at last…yes, he would still avenge his friend. Keira would always be important to him…

But not as much as the raven-haired Champion of Light.

Jak slipped on his boots and walked out of his room, locking it behind him. He walked down the hallway and nearly ran into Sharpshooter, who looked a bit tired.

"Hey man. You feeling better?" Sharpshooter asked Jak, who nodded.

"Good. Night was looking for you. She wanted to see you in the Grotto" Sharpshooter said with a grin.

Jak blinked and said after a moment "Did she said why?"

Sharpshooter smirked and said "Dude, just go to her. She knows and you know. Let what comes naturally come naturally"

Jak stood there as Sharpshooter walked away, chuckling to himself. Jak scratched the back of his head, debating getting food and then meeting Nightingale.

Jak began to head towards the Bathing Grotto. Jak noticed the knife stuck in the door of the Bathing Grotto, signifying that the black-haired beauty he sought was indeed inside. Jak opened the door and slunk inside. Jak glanced around, not seeing anyone in the large cave. Jak noticed looked around, and then realized something.

"The Mirror…it's not here" Jak said in a low voice.

Jak remembered back when he was in the past and when he had been in the Bathing Grotto then that there had been a massive mirror in the Bathing Grotto. It was a large and intricate thing, impossible to miss.

This mirror was now gone.

Jak walked over by the water, looking at where the mirror once hung. He felt something near him and looked to his left.

Nightingale smiled at him and said "You've got to be a bit quicker on the draw there, Mar"

"Iris" Jak said in a soft voice.

"Jak…I…" Nightingale faltered and muttered "Rune said this was supposed to be easy"

"Telling someone you love them is never easy" Jak sighed, a nervous smile on his face.

Nightingale nodded and gestured for Jak to sit down on the water's edge with her. Jak sat down with her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"…It was the night we first talked…"

"Hmm?"

"When it happened. You know…" _The night I fell in love with you… _

Jak closed his eyes and said "It's so obvious looking back…you blushed all the time around me. It was so awkward…"

Nightingale smiled and said "I can't help it, Jak. I'm so awkward, and you're like this sexy ancient warrior guy. That's hardly fair"

"Coming from the marauder girl with a beautiful body and an even better voice" Jak replied airily. Nightingale's face glowed red at the compliment and she lifted her head up and pushed him onto the grass. Jak fell to the ground, lying on his back in the grass as Nightingale positioned herself on top of him. Nightingale smiled down at him and said "So…let's clear the air"

"You might be getting the quote wrong Night"

Nightingale smiled and said "Jak…you have always been there for me…you were my first true friend since Rush…"

"Talking to you that night…having someone who understood what I had been through…it was something that I had never felt before. You listened to the words of a stranger…and for the first time in years, I felt as though I wasn't alone…"

"You stood by my side when I found out Jakob was still alive. You've talked me through all of my problems…you cared about me in a way I had never felt before…you've done nothing but support me and offer a helping hand the entire time I've known you…and when you came for me in Haven Forest…I knew then how I felt.

"And then you promised me that I'd never be alone again" Nightingale whispered.

Jak nodded and Nightingale said in her musical voice "That promise is one that Jakob broke, and one that you've upheld no matter what it cost you. You've been nothing but a true friend to me Jak"

"Even when I met you again in the past, and I was scared and hurt and alone after Rush's death, you still made me feel so…accepted. You cared for me and stayed by my side…I fell for you again, despite everything" Nightingale murmured.

"You have made me a better person than I used to be. I can help people now, thanks to you. I realized that the people around me care about me, thanks to you…I can live my life, thanks to you…and most importantly" Nightingale leaned closer to Jak.

"I can love, thanks to you" Nightingale whispered.

"I never thought I could love, Jak. I thought that part of me was broken for the longest time. I was always so relieved when you didn't catch on to my feelings, but then felt so dismayed because I thought you only would see me as a friend…"

"_She's talking an awful lot"_ Jak thought dryly, a smile crossing his lips.

"But…what happened the other day…you kissed me…" Nightingale smiled and said "So…do you feel the same?"

Jak simply smiled and said "I think we can work something out"

Nightingale resisted the urge to scream with joy and frustration, he could be so _dense_ sometimes, and said "Like what?"

Jak leaned up and pressed his mouth against hers. Nightingale melted as his lips touched hers and fell into his arms. Jak rolled over so he was above Nightingale and removed his mouth, semi-pinning her to the ground.

"Did you just turn the tables by kissing me?" Nightingale asked, dumbfounded yet amused, and certainly enjoying herself.

"Yep"

"Bad hero. Bad" Nightingale giggled as Jak chuckled under his breath.

"Now its my turn" Jak said with a smirk.

"When I first met you, I thought of you as just some strange quiet woman who just wanted to be left alone…then when I really met you; I realized all you wanted was to be understood. To be loved" Jak said to Nightingale, who's eyes shined. He really did understand her like no one else did.

"No one ever really got me. No one understood what the Baron did to me…Daxter pretends to know, but he really doesn't. He just supports me as I kick in the heads of the people who helped me it happen…and then I met you" Jak muttered.

"You not only understood what that sort of torture was like…but you seemed so lost because of it. So hurt…it reminded me of myself before I realized that I did have people who still cared about me. Daxter risked his life to save me, and I made some of my closest friends right after I broke out of the Baron's Palace…friends who I fight every day to protect. I joined this team to protect them and fight the Metal Heads head on instead of hiding in the city…but Night…you just needed someone to show you that people cared was all" Jak said in a soft tone.

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Nightingale. No matter what gets in your way, you fight tooth and nail to do what you have to. You're soft-spoken and beautiful and kind and shy and…" Jak faltered. He was terrible with words and he just spoke a small speech.

"I've never felt so close to someone like you before…not even Keira. Not even close…" Jak said in a low voice.

"But…do you love me?" Nightingale asked softly.

"Do you?" Jak asked.

Nightingale laughed softly and said "I love you, Jak. I love you and everything about you. From your hair to the way you shoot to the way you hold me close when I sleep next to you. I love you, Mar"

"Then there's your answer" Jak replied with a grin.

Jak leaned down and kissed her on the lips, silencing her. Nightingale wrapped her arms around Jak as he pressed his body against hers, the two locked in a passionate embrace. Jak finally broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled at Nightingale, who grinned back at him, blushing darkly.

"Night, no matter what happens. I will always love you" Jak said to Nightingale, who nearly passed out on the spot. Jak brought his lips towards hers once more-

BOOM!

"JAK!" Daxter yelled loudly.

"Hope we're not interrupting!" Tess called loudly.

Jak and Nightingale quickly broke apart, sputtering and blushing and looking awkward. Tess and Daxter exchanged amused grins as they made their way down to the water's edge.

"So, did you two bang?" Daxter asked.

"Daxter!" Nightingale yelled as her face turned bright red.

"That's a no Daxter. They still have clothes on" Tess said with a giggle.

"Anyway, I was looking for you two. I wanted to check in on our injured ex-Hunter, but wanted you two to come with" Daxter said, getting serious for once and crossing his arms.

"Y-yeah, that's sounds good Daxter" Nightingale said with an embarrassed grin.

"Yeah, come on. Let's see Chase" Jak agreed as he helped Nightingale up. The group slowly made their to the infirmary then. Nightingale walked next to Jak and smiled at him, and Jak returned the smile as she slowly grabbed his hand with hers. Tess and Daxter exchanged knowing smiles once more.

Jak, Daxter, Tess, and Nightingale continued to make their way to the Infirmary, and when the doors opened for them they saw Disten, Sharpshooter, Rune, Phoenix, Nymph, to their surprise Pecker and Onin. They were clustered around Chase, who was still lying motionless in his bed taking very short and ragged gasps of air. The doctors had confirmed that the damage would in fact kill him quite soon if something wasn't done. Medical science had done its job in prolonging his life…

"This guy sure is a tough cookie" Daxter said in an appreciative manner.

"I just wish he could talk. It's crazy knowing that we can find out where exactly the enemy is reconstructing the Gate to Darkness but we'll have to simply wait until he comes to find out" Disten said with a sigh.

"It's too bad the damage was causes by Light Eco, otherwise Jak and Nightingale could heal him" Rune said with a small sigh.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate that no simple solutions exist at the moment for this rather perplexing issue."

Rune sighed and said "Stephen…"

"I'm killing that asshole the next time I see him" Phoenix growled.

"He did this for all of the right reasons" Daxter shrugged.

Rune shot Daxter a look and said in a cold tone "So, you think this was justified? Killing Arch and nearly killing Chase"

"I'm saying that if Tess was in danger like that, then I'd think about it, that's for sure!" Daxter snapped. The group remained quiet at that and only the sound of Chase's heart monitor could be heard as it slipped down another 2 beats per minute.

"He's getting worse…He's not going to be able to hang on for much longer" Disten said with a heavy sigh.

"If this continues like this, he'll be dead by morning" Nymph said with a grim expression.

"There has to be _something _we can do" Tess said in a soft voice, looking at Daxter for answers. Daxter shook his head slowly, and Tess's head fell. If her hero Daxter didn't have the answer, then none existed.

"If I may interrupt?" Pecker said to the group, who began paying attention at once.

"There may yet be a way to save the wayward Hunter…but the journey to save him will be dangerous" Pecker said to the group.

"Chase knows where the Gate to Darkness is…we don't have much choice" Sharpshooter said in a low voice.

"If you are adamant, then I will tell you" Pecker said with a small smile.

"Deep within Haven Forest, there is a sacred plant that is spoken of in several ancient texts. It is called the Herb of Renewal, or the _Akyanst_ . It is said to be able to, when grounded up into a paste mixed with the waters of the forest , heal the greatest of wounds, even those that spell sure death"

"Do you know exactly where it is? Haven Forest isn't exactly small" Nymph asked Pecker, who shook his head.

"I know not. It lies within the bowels of the forest, probably at the very darkest and deepest depths of it" Pecker replied.

"You're helpful" Daxter commented.

"Shut it! At least I'm trying to help!" Pecker growled.

"Both of you, shut up. It's a start at least" Disten said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"You ever hear of this plant Chief?" Rune asked.

"Yes, I have heard of it. It's certainly powerful enough to save Chase, but finding it would be a challenge…this herb has been sought after for millennia, and the Metal Heads in Haven Forest would make finding the herb no easy feat."

"Alright…as much as it makes me want to hurl…" Daxter sighed heavily.

"What?" Nymph said expectantly.

"We're gonna have to ask old man Samos for help" Daxter said in a rather depressed manner.

"Samos? The Green Sage?" Disten asked Daxter.

"As much as it kills me, the guy knows plants and stuff. If anyone knows about this super plant, it's old mean and green himself" Daxter explained.

"Good call Dax" Jak said with a grin.

"Alright then. Nightingale, you Rune and Phoenix head to Haven City and find the Green Sage. Get him to help you find the _Akyanst. _We'll do what we can to keep Chase alive…" Disten said, glancing down at the non-moving Hunter.

"What about us!?" Daxter demanded.

"Jak, despite what you say I'd rather not send you. Besides, I have a plan for you, Blade, and Chill"

"And that would be?" Jak asked casually.

"Head to Spargus and meet with King Sig and Seem. See if they know anything about the Blade of Mar. Check in with Kleiver about getting some replacement vehicles…Stephen did a considerable amount of damage to the buggies in the Motor Pool"

Jak frowned, locked eyes with Night for a moment, and then said "Alright, but Dax goes with the girls to find the _Akyanst_"

"What!?"

Jak gave Daxter a look and Daxter sighed. Nightingale walked over to Jak and Daxter hopped on her shoulder. Daxter smirked at the thought of spending the day with three beautiful women.

Until Tess got jealous.

"Now, don't you get any ideas with getting comfortable with my man. GOT IT!?" Tess said, brandished a five pointed gun-staff at Nightingale.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Nymph asked Tess.

"Don't worry, me and Daxter and just friends" Nightingale said with a nervous grin at Tess, who slowly nodded and lowered her weapon.

"Come on, let's get suited up and going" Phoenix said with a grimace.

"I'll take you guys" Nymph offered.

As the ladies, plus Daxter, exited the room, Jak turned to the Chief and said "What do you think?"

"I think that there's a lot of mystery to this that we don't know. The secret, I believe, is the Catacombs…however, there are many entrances to them and they themselves are quite extensive. We need more information"

Disten straightened up and said "I'll consult Gallus's journal…I seem to recall a mention of a scared weapon of Mar at some point. Jak, find Blade and Chill and gather what information you can about the Blade of Mar"

"Got it" Jak walked out of the room while Tess looked up at Disten and said "What can I do?"

"Hmm…You said you were a weapons expert, correct?" Disten asked the female Ottsel.

"Yep, it's a hobby really!" Tess chirped.

"Tech left a great deal of his equipment that he left behind or was too cumbersome to take with him. There's perhaps one or two people here who can make heads or tails of that stuff. Perhaps you may be able to make some sense of it" Disten suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Tess said cheerfully.

Disten glanced at the Doctor on the nearby computer and said "Alert me if there's any changes, good or bad"

"Of course"

"Come on along then, let's go to Tech's Workshop" Disten said as they walked out of the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Crossroad Icefields:

* * *

><p>At the northern part of the Icelands lay a massive field of snow, stretching onwards for several miles past the snowy city behind it. Tech observed the massive wall of ice on one side of him, a sheer frozen cliff, and the other side of him, which was the mountain they were travelling around. The temperature had dropped several more degrees as they continued to travel, and Tech was grateful of his suit's modifications.<p>

"So, why exactly are we here babe?" Zelda asked Stephen, who smiled back at his fiancé and glanced over his shoulder.

"Because…this is where we can begin searching" Stephen said as he kicked into the air and floated off of the ground, fire shooting out of his feet. Shadow looked at him with a grin and said "Come on, that's not fair!"

Stephen swooped down and grabbed his lover by the hand and flew into the sky with a laugh. Zelda giggled as he pulled her up to him and grabbed her tightly around the middle, laughing.

"Alright, smart guy. Where too?" Zelda asked Stephen.

Tech turned around and flew towards the ice wall, with Zelda hanging in his arms so she could see without having to turn around. As the two neared the wall, Zelda noticed a small crack at the base. Tech ignored that though and flew towards the snowy cliffs in the distance.

"This is where our search can begin" Tech said as he soared towards the cliffs and lightly drooped Zelda down on the snow. Tech dropped onto the snow a few moments later.

"Come on, let's get looking" Tech said as he began to walk up the snowy cliff face. Zelda fell into step next to her fiancé and the two began to walk.

Despite the less than romantic setting, Zelda found herself smiling as she gazed at the pure white and snow-filled landscape around her. Tech slipped his hand into hers as he scanned the snow for any signs of what he was searching for. Zelda was just glad for his company and glad that he was safe.

Tech admired the small rocks formations up on the cliff, and eyed the small designs written in the ice. Yes…these Icefields held a secret…

"But what lies within them?" Stephen murmured, running his hand over the frozen cliff.

Tech began to inspect the cliff thoroughly, with Shadow stumbling behind him in the snow. Tech seemed to not be able to find what he was looking for, but this didn't dissuade him. After an hour of looking, Zelda finally spoke up out of tiredness and boredom.

"Stephen?"

Tech looked at his wife-to-be and said "Yeah?"

"Do you want to sit down for a little bit? Admire the view together?" Zelda asked her fiancé, gesturing out at the incredible view of the valley.

"Hmm…it's a nice view, I admit. Plus we're finally alone. Stephen said as Shadow grinned at him and sat down on the snow, Stephen doing the same a few moments later. Shadow rested her head on Stephen's shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of his and said "I love you"

"I love you too" Stephen said, a small but happy smile on his face.

"So…what's the plan?" Zelda asked after some time.

"We keep looking for leads on how to destroy the Gate to Darkness. We keep moving and stay together. With the two of us working together we can't lose" Tech said with a confident laugh.

"That's true…it's so nice…just me and you. We don't have to worry about the others now…it's just us" Zelda murmured.

"It won't be for long. They will come after us" Stephen said with a small sigh.

"I can give you a Dark Blessing, or a weaker version of it"

"No, Zelda"

"Think about it! With your intellect and technology, plus Dark Eco powers, no one would ever brother us!" Zelda said excitedly.

"No. Not happening. In fact I want yours removed ASAP"

Zelda sighed and said "You know why I can't let you do that"

"Alright then…"

"…Stephen…I'm sorry"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to push that on you…I just…I just want you to be safe" Zelda murmured. Stephen pulled her closer to him and said "I know…you do it because you care, and I love you for that"

"I don't deserve you" Zelda mumbled, hugging her lover tightly.

Tech smiled and said "Let's head back to the town…we can keep searching tomorrow"

"Let's warp back to town" Tech suggested. Zelda nodded and wrapped her arms around her fiancé and the two vanished from the icy cliffs. The two appeared in a small stone garden (a frozen garden) and glanced around, trying to see if anyone was alerted by their appearance.

"Let's go back to the inn and get something warm" Tech suggested, and after a nod from his fiancé the couple made their way into the nearby inn. The two warriors, draped in thick cloaks, quickly sat down, savoring the warmth of the bar. Stephen, having removed his helmet after warping, smiled and said "If things keep going the way they do, I'll find a way to get into the deep catacombs and find something of use. Perhaps even a weakness against Lady Arranst"

"Good. Should we head back up there later on tonight or wait until the morning?' Zelda asked. Tech shook his head and said "In the morning. The wind was blowing rather hard, and my sensors were telling me that a very powerful storm system was heading this way. It'll probably bury this little place in snow and ice"

"I hope not. I like this place" Zelda said as he took a sip of the hot tea that a waiter had given her and Tech.

Stephen nodded and said "It's quiet, and I've always had a thing for snow. Hopefully it can cover our tracks"

The doors of the inn opened then and two figures covered in thick coats entered the inn. Tech glanced in their direction and said "I doubt they'd think to look in the Icelands. If there's a problem, I have connections in Kras with Mizo. If worse comes to worst I can get in with his lot until I can figure out exactly this thing is in the Icefields"

"What exactly are we looking for here though?" Zelda asked again.

Tech glanced over at the two men who entered the inn, who were ordering drinks, and ignored her. Zelda then grabbed Tech's hand and said "Stephen…don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do…I don't trust the Metal Head Queen in your head" Stephen muttered.

"I told you I haven't heard her say anything since the night before you betrayed the AA" Shadow said exasperatedly.

Stephen frowned and said "Why don't I think that's the case…"

"You don't believe me?" Zelda asked, her voice becoming louder.

"Of course I do…I just don't think it's wise to have her in your head when we're running from her" Tech said in a low voice.

"She's isn't in my head Stephen!" Zelda said loudly, Dark Eco crackling around her as she practically yelled. The inn went quiet and the two figures turned around in their stools.

"Umm…sorry" Shadow said sheepishly. Tech sighed and said 'Come on, let's go upstairs and continue this"

"Ahem"

The two warriors looked up to see the two men in cloaks standing in front of them. Both flickd back their hoods and smirked down at them.

"Inferno…Shade…how lovely" Stephen said with a small smile.

"Agent Tech…you're coming with us. Shadow, you can run if you'd like, but your fiancé is coming with us whether he comes willingly or we have to tear him apart" Inferno said in a low tone.

Tech raised an eyebrow and said "What makes you say something like that? You seem so sure of yourself"

Inferno chuckled and flexed his hand, creating a small ball of flaming Dark Eco. Tech laughed and said "You think that scares me? Please…"

Inferno growled and flung his hand towards Tech, shooting a black plume of fire at him, causing the patrons of the bar to scream. Zelda simply smiled as a Tech's arm shot up, a glowing green energy blocking the flames.

"I really did like this town…I'm annoyed darling" Tech sighed as the flames dissipated.

"Why?" Zelda asked as Inferno scowled at the two of them. Shade remained where he stood.

"Because I'm going to have to explain why there's two random dead bodies on the floor of this pub" Tech sighed.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Tech vanished on the spot. Inferno growled and spun around, already moving but unable to block the fist that slammed into his visor, cloaked in a dark green aura. Inferno crashed onto the ground, unconscious and with a crack in his helmet, while Shade took a step back, clearly surprised by this display of power.

"Now…I have a question for you, Hunter" Tech said in a low voice as Tech's other first burst into an aura as well.

"And that would be?" Shade replied in an equally low voice.

"How far has the blessing spread to you?" Tech said to Shade.

Shade blinked in surprise and reached for his helmet, pulling it off after a moment. He had a shaved head with a cleanly shaven face, with a small scar on his chin. His grey eyes regarded the genius for a moment before saying "35 percent..."

Tech scowled and said "Damn it"

"Yeah…Arranst said that when the blessing has reached fifty, we'll lose our sense of self and become one with her…not entirely thrilled about that. I don't want to be Havoc" Shade said in a low voice.

"How far gone is he?" Tech asked Shade.

"Gone. I can see it in his eyes…he's…different. He's lost…" Shade shook his head and said "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because he can help, Daniel! Please, you can help us. We can stop the blessing and figure this out!" Zelda pleaded.

"No, you can't. Sorry Shadow" Shade said with a sigh before vanishing on the spot. Tech's visor tried to figure out where he vanished to when Shade reappeared a moment later, swing his fist at Tech's skull. The blow slammed into the back of his head and Tech went flying through the air and onto the ground.

"STEPHEN!" Zelda yelled.

"One down, one to go" Shade chuckled before a blast of Dark Eco slammed into him. Shade fell to the ground and rolled to his feet, seeing Shadow holding her palms out towards him, Eco crackling at her fingers.

"Zelda…just come quietly" Shade said in a low voice.

"Not likely" Shade replied.

The two Hunters vanished on the spot, only to reappear a few moments later , exchanging a series of powerful blows that radiated Dark Eco. Zelda ducked under a jab aimed at her head and grabbed Shade by the face and flung him backwards, sending him crashing into a nearby pillar. Shade grunted as he landed on his feet and pulled out an SMG, opening fire on Zelda. The Hunter threw her hand out a wall of Dark Eco flew up, deflecting all of the shots effortlessly.

Shade growled and put away the SMG and held out his palm, firing a Dark Strike at Shadow who jumped to the side to dodge the attack, which slammed into the side of the bar and exploded violently, tearing away an entire chunk of wall.

Shade fired another strike at Shadow, who ran at Shade and dodged the second strike before tackling the large man round the middle and onto the ground. Shadow threw a fist at Shade's head, only for him to grab her hand with his robotic arm and twist it to the side before kicking her square in the chest, sending her flying into the air.

Shade got to his feet as Shadow landed gingerly on her feet. Shadow scowled and said "I can't believe I'm fighting you. We're trying to help you guys"

"You betrayed us, Shadow. We have no other choice, you know this" Shade growled as he lifted his other hand, now pulsating with Dark Eco.

"Stop that! You're going to end up hurting someone besides me!" Shadow said as Shade shook his head. Shade readied herself to dodge the attack again when a blue ball of energy slammed into Shade and sent him crashing onto the ground where he remained frozen in place.

"That hurt, you ass" Tech muttered, rubbing his head and lowering his smoking palm.

"Stephen, thank goodness" Zelda said with a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Stephen asked Zelda, who nodded.

"Let's get out of here before he comes to. That blast only works for three minutes" Tech said as he stumbled out of the wreckage, Zelda close behind. As the two made their way into the snow, they placed their helmet's back on and looked around, the civilians warily watching them as they did so.

"Now what?" Zelda asked Stephen, who said "We move locations, and return when things have calmed down. The Icefields contain a secret, one I will find"

"What secret!? Tell me!" Zelda pleaded with him.

"Let me destroy the Blessing, and I'll tell you everything. Prove that she isn't warping your mind. Prove it" Stephen said seriously.

"I want there to be no doubts. Nothing but trust between the two of us. But for that to happen, she needs to be out of the picture. You can't rely on her powers forever, Zelda" Tech said softly.

"HEY!"

Tech looked warily to his left and said two familiar figures standing in the snow, weapons drawn. One of them was wearing all dark red armor and had a had a large bump on his back and a pistol drawn and aimed at Tech. The other one wore a rich purple colored armor with gold trimming on the sides.

"Royal…Crash…hey guys" Tech said with a awkward laugh.

"Shut it, traitor. You shot the Chief and hurt that other guy, and gave the Hunters the Fragments. The hell's up with that?" Crash grunted. Royal took off his helmet, and Tech noticed with some worry that his black hair was now greying. The added stress of the past weeks must have aged him a bit.

"Stephen…well, we didn't expect to run into our ex-teammate in the Icelands of all places. Good choice, I must say…good hiding place indeed" Royal said in a low voice.

"Guys, you don't know the whole story" Tech said to the two Agents who took a step forward. Shadow took a step forward and said "Hey, back out of this. We're done with the Hunters and the Avenging Angels, just leave us alone"

"Fat chance. We're getting revenge" Crash said as he fired a shot at Tech, who hit the ground, forgetting his armor in his surprise. Shadow growled and got ready to fire Dark Eco at him. Royal slipped his helmet back on.

Tech got to his feet and said "I don't want to hurt you Crash"

"Why did you do it?" Royal asked Tech.

"They were threatening to kill her, I had no choice. Chase and Arch we're expendable though…they have to die" Tech said with a sigh.

"You killed Arch! You killed your own A.I.! That's messed up man!" Crash yelled furiously, pulling out his Gatling gun.

"Hot-headed oaf" Tech muttered.

"He didn't side with them, we screwed them over too!" Shadow yelled at Crash.

"Crash, stop it. We can bring him in for questioning" Royal said in a calm tone, aiming his SMG at Tech.

"No. To hell with that. We trusted him and he put bullets in Chase, Jak, and the Chief. He killed Arch, Royal!" Crash growled at the older soldier.

"He will pay for what he did…but not in that manner" Royal said as he cleared his throat.

"Will you come quietly, Stephen?" Royal said in a soft voice. Tech sighed and said "I wish it didn't have to come to this"

"GO!" Crash yelled, letting loose a barrage of bullets with his Gatling gun at Tech, who flung his hand out and a wall green of light intercepted the attack, causing the bullets to bounce off into the snow.

"Hmm…did you really expect that to work?" Tech asked Crash, who scowled and stooped the attack.

"Damn it" Crash growled.

"Zelda. Now" Tech said in a deadpan tone. A flash of black light appeared above Crash, who fell onto the ground as a woman's leg slammed into his skull. Shadow landed lightly on the ground, smirking underneath her helmet as Dark Eco crackled at her fingertips. She could feel the darkness coursing through her veins…so much power…all at her fingertips…how could joining with her be a bad thing?

"This feeling…what…" Zelda whispered with a wide smile on her face. Tech glanced over at his lover at Royal let out a yell of concern for Crash.

"Zelda…control yourself" Tech said to the young woman.

"Stephen…you should accept the blessing" Shadow said to her fiancé.

"And that…is the final straw" Tech said with a sigh.

"What is?" Zelda said with a laugh.

Tech frowned and vanished in a flash of light. Royal looked on in surprise as Tech reappeared out of thin air behind his fiancé and tapped her on the back with a glowing white finger. She suddenly stiffened and when Tech tapped her arms and legs, she could no longer move those either.

"Stephen!" Zelda yelled helplessly.

"She's talking to you again. Influencing you…she's using you to get to me, just like I said Zelda. It's time to end this" Tech said as he reached into a small pouch at his waist. He pulled out a pure white cartridge that glowed bright white at random intervals.

"Royal, run. Now…this won't be pretty" Tech said in a low voice.

"W-what is that?!" Zelda said, sounding scared. She didn't know why she felt so much fear in her…Stephen wouldn't hurt her…would he?

"_**Stop him…kill him…"**_ Arranst hissed in Shadow's ear.

"What? N-no…get…get out. Get out!" Shadow yelled frantically as a spike of pain shot through her skull.

"Zelda, hold on!" Tech said as Shadow suddenly flashed black and shoved him away from her. Tech regained his footing and said "So, you've sunken so low as to possess yet another insolent human"

Zelda clawed at her helmet and yanked it free from her head, throwing it at the ground with a scream as she clutched her skull. Tech made a move towards her before Shadow flung her hand out towards her fiancé and shot an arc of Dark Eco at him.

Stephen raised his arm and the blast slammed into his hand, which glowed bright purple and then receded.

"_Dark Eco absorbers…" _Tech thought before lowering his hand.

"Let her go, Arranst. She can't help you get the Fragment" Tech said in a cold tone. Shadow suddenly froze and closed her eyes.

"_**You humans have your uses…"**_ Arranst murmured through Shadow's mouth as she got to her feet. Stephen scowled and said "You bitch…"

"_**Give me my Fragment, Stephen…"**_ Arranst hissed as Shadow took a step forward. Tech grinned and said "You think threatening me with her will break me? Please. Zelda, fight her while I administer the Light Eco Pod"

Arranst laughed and said _**"She's gone now…it's just me and you"**_

"Is it?" Tech said as he suddenly split into five.

"I thought I made it clear to the others, but I guess you still haven't gotten the message" Tech said, his voice becoming cold. Arranst smiled widely as Tech jammed the Eco Pod into a long rod-like device, which suddenly gained a long speared tip and began to glow bright white.

"I will go to the ends of the earth to protect Zelda, even if I have to protect her from herself. I will do whatever I have to, employ every trick I know, utilize every device at my disposal, and use every shred of intellect I possess" the genius said in whisper that was nearly lost as a gust of icy wind blew by them.

"I'm saving Zelda, and then I'm coming after you" Tech said before he and his clones shot forward in an insane burst of speed towards his fiancé and the creature possessing her.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

_There we have it guys!_

_Two expeditions!_

_One epic fight!_

_STAY TUNED! HOPEFULLY I UPDATE BEFORE ANOTHER MONTH PASSES!_

_Stay updated with chapter updates on Twitter by following me at FlygonNick. _

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll see be opening applications for OC submissions for Second Chances. Refer to previous chapters for rules and stuff._

_That's it guys! You all are amazing, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	33. Seeking the Truth

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels:

_So I was going to have an Author's Note, a week and a half ago, where I bragged about updating on time._

_That didn't happen, because this past week has been literal hell for me. _

_Anyway, I won't let that stop me. We're nearing the end of the semester, meaning that I will hopefully be able to update quicker in the Summer._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes ScreamGirl4998, Kazan645, a guest reviewer, Mooman1706, Ways, Oblique Strategies, two guest reviewers and StaticBomb324. Thanks for the support and sticking with me guys. I'm sorry for the constant delays, but as you know real life can get in the way sometimes._

_Here we go! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Seeking the Truth<p>

_"Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge_"- Plato

* * *

><p>Icelands:<p>

The five copies of Tech sped towards Shadow, who shot towards him like a bullet, radiating Dark Eco. Shadow flung her hands out, creating a wave of Dark Eco spears that impaled each one of the copies of Tech. Shadow gasped as all five vanished at once, and then again when she was sent crashing into the snow as an elbow slammed into her back. Shadow rolled to her feet, only a long beam of energy to latch onto her armor and lift her into the air. Behind Tech's visor was a man snarling in fury as he swung his arm downwards, slamming Shadow into the snow once more. The link of energy disconnected itself from Shadow and retracted back into Tech's hand.

"S-Stephen!" Shadow cried in her own voice, panting in pain as her vision swam. Tech winced and said "Hang in there! I won't let her take you!"

"_**Don't get ahead of yourself…I can give your lover control of her body any time I wish…such as when you try to subdue me…give me the Fragment, and I will leave her alone…" **_Arranst said smoothly as Shadow got to her feet, shuddering as black waves of Dark Eco practically rolled off of her.

"You monster…" Tech growled, clenching his fists.

"_**Please, I take it in stride. The Precursors had much, much worse names that they called me...What surprises me is that you were one of the first of them to catch onto who I really was…"**_ Arranst purred as she vanished in a flash of Dark Eco. Tech didn't reply, and so Arranst continued.

"_**Imagine…all of the intellect that you possess…and all the power at my disposal…"**_ Arranst whispered into Tech's ear. Tech's sensors picked up nothing except the readings of Royal, who was silently observing the situation while trying to wake up Crash.

"_**Together…we would be unstoppable…"**_

"No" Tech said coldly before turning around and firing a ball of crimson energy out his palm. Shadow suddenly reappeared and went flying backwards with a cry of agony as she crashed into the snow.

"S-stephen! Keep it up! Just worry about me, just…get her out!" Shadow cried out again.

"_**Silence!"**_ Arranst roared, cutting off Shadow and rendering her mute.

"_**You are truly a cold-hearted one if you would be willing to kill the one you love, just to stop me" **_Arranst murmured as she forced Shadow to her feet.

"Oh no, far from it. I love Zelda with every fiber of my being. The fact of the matter is she'll never be happy unless we purge you from her body. Besides, she can take it. She's a much stronger person than you are" Tech said with a small smile before firing another ball of crimson energy at Shadow, who vanished on the spot once more.

Tech sidestepped a Dark Eco charged punch and blasted himself backwards as Arranst/Shadow released a deadly wave of raw Dark Eco in his direction. Tech flew into the air to avoid it and held out his hands. Two balls of white light formed in his palms and shot towards Shadow, who jumped backwards, doing a backflip in the air, and landed light on the snow before flung out her hands towards Tech and firing a arrow of Dark Eco at Tech. The genius swore and held out his hands, and the arrow of Dark Eco slammed into his palms. Warning sirens began to go off in Tech's helmet, and he realized that his Dark Eco storage unit was at maximum capacity. He had to either offload the storage somehow or manage to dodge the rest of her attacks.

"_I've got to get her out of Zelda. And the only way to do that is…"_ Tech pulled out the Light Eco Rod and a spear tip molded at the tip of the rod. Tech pointed it at Arranst and said "One last chance. Leave Zelda, or I'll force you out"

"_**Please…make my day, you pitiful little human"**_ Arranst said with a growl in her voice.

"Alright. I warned you" Tech said with a small smile before warping again. Shadow spun to the left and fired an arc of Dark Eco at Tech who reappeared and flung up an energy shield to block it. The shield held for a few moments before cracking. Several moments later it shattered and the Dark Eco washed over him, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the snow. The Light Eco Rod flew from his grip and fell into the snow. Tech stumbled to his feet before Shadow shot towards him, leapt into the air and slammed a foot into his chest, sending him crashing into a nearby building. Tech blasted the rubble away and fired a burst of ice energy at Shadow who vanished on the spot. Tech walked back into the open and said "Come on Arranst! I know my Zelda doesn't run like that, so why are you?"

As if in response, Shadow reappeared in a burst of Dark Eco and swung her sickle at Tech, who swiftly ducked under the blow and swept out Shadow's feet from under her, causing her to fall into the snow. Tech aimed his palm at her and fired a blast of icy energy at Shadow once more, but she vanished on the spot again and reappeared behind Tech, this time close enough to slam the sickle she was holding into his rib cage.

"_**Ah! You may seem powerful, but without that suit of armor you're just a normal man! That crimson liquid dripping from that wound proves you are still just a man" **_Arranst laughed as she blasted Tech away from her with a burst of Dark Eco, sending him crashing into the snow with a yell of pain. Tech rolled to his feet and slowly pulled the sickle out of his chest. He fell to one knee, trying to keep his balance while at the same time assessing the situation.

He knew the cut was deep, Shadow's sickle was made to incapacitate and leave on opponent to injured to fight anymore. While the healing enhancements in his armor were already sealing the wound and repairing the damage that had been done, he still was trying to recover from the shock. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed a minute to recover from the near-fatal stabbing.

Tech warped then, avoiding a Dark Bolt from Arranst who scowled in annoyance. Tech reappeared, holding a green magnum and he fired three shots at Arranst, who threw up a wall of Dark Eco. She smirked at Tech as the bullets reached her shield, only o cry out in pain as the bullets ripped through her shield and into Shadow's body just a moment later.

"_**W-what…what are these!?"**_ Arranst demanded, plucking a bullet out of her chest. The very bullet itself burned her fingers as she held it.

"Lightsteel bullets. Light Eco treated steel specially made to kill your children and Dark Eco based life forms. You see, while Dark Eco is effective against Light Eco, the opposite is also true. Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin, one can't exist without the other" Tech said as he pressed a hand against his wound and fired another shot at Arranst, who sidestepped it and flicked her hands at Tech, who kicked off of the ground and into the air, barely avoiding the surge of Dark Eco that exploded out of the spot that he had been standing on just moments before.

"Still not healed" Tech muttered as looked at Shadow/Arranst on the ground, who was currently scowling at him as he hovered thirty feet in the air above her.

"I'll save you…I'll do whatever it takes…just a little longer" Tech whispered as he took aim at Shadow with his Eco Pistol.

Tech let out a yell before unloading the rest of the clip of his pistol at Arranst, who used Shadow to skillfully dodge each of the shots. Shadow/Arranst then leapt into the air and lunged at Tech with a Dark Eco charged fist aimed at his skull. Tech shifted his body and leaned back in midair, causing Shadow to just miss his head. Tech then spun around and delivered a two-handed punch to her back, unleashing a massive wave of Red Eco that sent her hurtling towards the ground. Tech felt a thrill of horror as his fiancé rocketed towards the ground, and couldn't help but feel relief as Shadow/Arranst suddenly righted herself in midair and landed lightly on the ground, panting slightly.

"_**You have power…"**_ Arranst admitted grudgingly.

"I learned how to fight from Zelda" Tech said as he lowered himself to the ground, his wound nearly healed. Tech clipped his pistol to his hip and said "Come on. Let's finish this"

"_**Gladly"**_ Arranst replied with a cold smile, a large pool of Dark Eco forming underneath her. Arranst sank into the pool while several tentacles of Dark Eco shot towards Tech, wrapping themselves around his suit of armor and began crushing it. Tech howled in pain as the incredible strong tendrils of Eco crushed the life out of him, causing his suit to blare warning sirens in his helmet. His suit, several times stronger than that of the Hunters or Avenging Angels, was indeed powerful, but was no indestructible. Tech closed his eyes and took a deep breath before drawing both of his fists back.

"Here goes nothing!" Tech barked before slamming his fists together.

A wicked shockwave of Light Eco burst out from Tech's fists and enveloped him, shredding the tentacles of Dark Eco on the spot and causing Arranst to reappear from the depths of the pool of Eco, looking furious. Tech nearly fell as he landed on the ground and saw Arranst charge at him from the corner of his eyes.

Tech managed to duck as a Dark-Eco charged kick soared above his head and he kicked off of the ground, shooting into the air with a blast of fire. Tech flung out his hands and a crisscrossing series of lights shot out of his hands and slammed into the ground around Shadow. The Hunter reached out and touched the nearest beam, only to hiss in pain as the light burned her.

"This was an enhancement I never gave out" Tech grinned at Shadow/Arranst, who vanished on the spot.

"_Damn it! How could I forget about that!?" _Tech thought as his fiancé reappeared next to him and slammed a fist into his back, sending him flying towards the ground and slamming into the snow. Tech got to his feet with a groan before a series of Dark Eco blasts slammed into his back, sending him crashing into the snow once more. Arranst/Shadow laughed and said "You're wearing down…despite your genius, you're nowhere near the warrior the others are"

Tech scowled and then vanished on the spot. Arranst had time to turn around before something grabbed her by the neck and forced her towards the ground slamming her face-first into the snow. Tech scooped up the Light Eco Rod as Shadow got to her feet and turned around, just in time for Tech to slam the rod into her chest.

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_ Arranst screamed as Tech drove the rod further in, letting loose a wave of pure white light. Tech could feel the raw Dark Eco leaving his fiancé's body and continued to drive the rod through her body.

Arranst's screams slowly vanished, replaced with the cry of Shadow. Tech yanked the rod out and Shadow fell to the ground, unharmed by the purification. Tech fell to his knees, casting the Light Eco Rod aside and pulled Shadow into his lap. Her eyes slowly opened and Tech slowly removed his helmet, setting it in the snow.

"Stephen?" Shadow whispered.

"Yeah…its me…you're OK now" Tech murmured, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"She's gone…she's gone…you did it" Zelda whispered, closing her eyes and passing out. Tech let out a soft laugh and set her down gently in the snow. He retrieved her helmet and put his back on when he heard a familiar voice yell out to him.

"Stephen, what in blazes is going on here?!" Royal demanded as he stumbled from his cover, aiming his rifle at Tech, who sighed and picked up his fiancé.

"I said get out of here Royal. Take Crash and go!" Tech said in a rough tone as he slung Shadow over his arm supporting her.

"Not until I get an explanation" Royal said, not lowering the weapon.

"How about…no" Tech said, annoyance evident in his tone.

"RAAAH!"

Tech looked to his left and saw a Dark Bolt heading right towards him. Tech held onto Shadow tightly and vanished on the spot, causing the Dark Bolt to slam into the nearest building and cause it to explode. Royal took cover and fired a few shots at the approaching Shade and Inferno, both of whom were pissed and dodged the shots.

"Come on out!" Inferno roared, fire at his fingertips.

"Royal! Run!" Tech yelled as he suddenly appeared out of thin air, his fiancé gone, floating above the two Hunters. Tech dropped to the ground as Shade swung his robotic fist towards him. Tech raised an arm to block and aimed a kick at Shade's side, releasing a wave of Red Eco into his hip. Shade fell to the ground with a howl of pain but rolled to his feet and pulled out his SMG, opening fire on Tech. Inferno flung out both hands and let loose a plume of fire at Tech, who was engulfed by the flames.

"Stephen!" Royal yelled.

"I said…get out of here" Tech said into Royal's helmet before reappearing out of thin air next to him. Tech grabbed Royal by the arm, placed a foot down on Crash's unmoving body, and the three of them vanished on the spot.

"Damn it!" Shade swore, releasing a blast of Dark Eco into the nearest building, destroying it instantly.

"This isn't good" Inferno muttered.

"No…it really isn't" a smooth voice said to the two of them.

Both Hunters turned around and saw a familiar looking man leaning against a lone support beam standing in the snow. Havoc's face was obscured by his helmet, but his amusement at the situation was evident in his tone.

"Havoc…what're you doing here? Why didn't you help us!?" Inferno demanded.

"I wasn't ordered to help you. Besides, I'm curious as to what this special find is that Tech was rambling about. We barely gathered any information from Shadow's mind before Tech banished the blessing from her mind" Havoc said in a cool tone as he got off of the beam and walked towards the two Hunters.

"So…you wanted him to get away?" Shade asked curiously.

"Yep. How else are we going to find what he's looking for? He's not going to show up here for a little while, so we should vacate the area" Havoc said to the two Hunters.

"Havoc…where's Lady Arranst?" Inferno asked cautiously.

Havoc glanced at the Hunter and said "She was possessing Shadow when Tech plunged that Eco Rod into her. She's withdrawn from my consciousness so she can recover…that sort of thing happens from time to time" Havoc explained coolly.

"So…" Inferno and Shade exchanged glances and Shade said "Havoc, you are aware that-"

Shade suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground, hacking and heaving. He ripped his helmet off and cough violently into the snow, staining it red. Havoc looked surprised and Inferno swore as Shade slowly got to his knees.

"Agh…I get it. I'll shut up" Shade gasped, blood dribbling down his throat.

"What the hell just happened?" Havoc demanded.

"Ask the Dark Goddess, sir" Inferno said to Havoc as he grabbed Shade by the arm.

"Come on. Let's head back to HQ" Inferno muttered to Shade, and the two burst into Dark Eco.

Havoc stood there, confused, and said "What…what am I aware of?"

"_**Jazon..."**_

Havoc flinched at the coldness of the tone and said "Yes, Lady Arranst"

"_**Do not let the thoughts of the peons distract you, my champion. We have work to do**_" Arranst murmured in Havoc's mind. The Champion of Darkness nodded and exploded in a cloud of Dark Eco on the spot, leaving the ruined town behind to rebuild.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

MCC Mainframe Depths:

* * *

><p>Vin floated within the depths of the Avenging Angels Mainframe, starring at his work. What he had found was indeed priceless, but at the same time…<p>

Dangerous. He was playing with fire, but to him the end result would be worth it. Mixing his code with another programs, in this state, was dangerous at best. This would tax his processing ability greatly, but he didn't care. He had found fragments of Arch, what was left of her after being destroyed, and had found her original coding outline within the depths of Tech's personal archives.

His discovery of Arch's coding was a step in the right direction. It provided him a means to get her back. A chance to save her…That wonderful A.I. who he'd spend hours conversing with. A woman, even if it was and computerized woman, who acknowledged him and took him seriously.

"_Arch…I swear to you…I will bring you back. Even if I have to revive you bit by bit, I won't rest until you're back"_ Vin said as he flung out his hands, initiating his newest program.

A swirling mass of blue materialized before him, sweeping up the small fragments of Arch that remained and Vin looked into the small storm of data intently.

"_Come on…come on…"_ Vin murmured.

"…_n…Vin…is…that you?"_ a faint whisper spoke to him, the faintest of sounds brushing against his ears.

"_Arch! Yes, it's me!"_ Vin said to the small storm of particles.

"_I…"_ Arch began to say before the small storm suddenly dissipated. Vin let out a yell of despair and fell to his knees and as the fragments of data fell to the ground once more.

Tech clenched his fists and said _"I…I was so close…she's…there's so little left…I don't know if even I can bring her back…"_

Vin floated to his feet and reverted his attention, until he could try to revive Arch again, to searching for the bastard that did this to her. Vin felt anger he had never felt before bubble inside of him at the mere thought of Tech, the renegade genius who had struck down Arch to save his fiancé. Vin had heard the reasons for his betrayal, yet the death of Arch and the mortal wounding of Chase were unforgivable.

Arch was just like them. She had hopes. She had dreams, personality, fears. She had confided in Vin, had trusted him…the two had worked together, for a short time, while the others ran around and played hero. She was just like him. So intelligent, yet so…misunderstood. To the others she was the A.I. that controlled many parts of the Sanctuary.

But really…she was an A.I. who's entire existence was to help those who help others. She was the one who watched the watchers, so to speak. When Vin began to speak with her, he learned so much about not just her, but life itself. She shared her experiences with him, her interactions with the others, maintaining he entire Sanctuary and lending aid on missions. She was delighted to have someone who could understand her and actually pay attention to her. She had apparently known the identity of Tech's lover for quite some time, but decided to never divulge that secret, even if it killed her. She was loyal to the Agents without reserve…

…She was dead…and now Jak, Daxter, Nightingale, and everyone else was going around being the heroes once again while he sat around and did nothing.

He was sick of it. He was tired of standing off to the side while Jak and the others made a difference. Vin smiled grimly and said _"No more…its time I make a difference…I can be a hero too…"_

How?

By finding Tech.

He obviously knew what was going on much better than the rest of them, and it was apparent that he was moving from location to location with a remarkable amount of speed. A worthy opponent…but just because you were a genius didn't mean you couldn't be outsmarted.

"_I'll find him…the others can be the ones to kill him…but I will be the one who tracks you down…"_ Vin whispered as he closed his eyes and merged with the data streams in front of him, sifting through the massive amounts of information coming his way.

He would find Tech.

And he would make sure he paid for what he did…

* * *

><p>Disten's Office:<p>

* * *

><p>Disten smiled widely and said "There we are…the final line has been translated. Now, let's see what the page says…"<p>

The Chief leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Five months of translating the strange language and now the fruits of his labor were about to be reaped.

Disten opened his eyes and leaned back forward, and began to read the legendary journal of Gallus Jarkas.

_My experiments with the artifacts have produced incredible results. The Precursor Rod we discovered seems to have a connection with the Prophecy. According to the monks, it has a connection to both Light and Darkness. I can only assume it refers to the Gates of Legend. One that brings power and salvation while the other brings ruin…The Rod must be hidden from those who wish to use its powers for evil. I will consult Charlles and see what insight he can offer me…_

_I must admit, at times I find myself wondering if we can truly win this fight. The Metal Heads numbers seem infinite. They can't all just be being hatched here…I think they may be arriving through some other method. One monk tells me that Warp Gates are a possibility, but that's ridiculous. Warp Gates are perhaps the rarest of the Precursor Relics. The Fragments of the Gate to Darkness are living proof of this…_

_The Gate to Darkness…_

_Goodness knows what horrors await us behind the veil. I woke up screaming the other night, monsters and evil filling my dreams. My worries and fear for my friends and family are manifesting themselves, even in my dreams. I pray to the Precursors for an answer, but my pleas go unanswered. I…I can't share in Charlles optimism any longer. The Metal Heads have gathered too much strength, their Leaders hide from us…and if what Charlles reports say are true there are a group of Metal Head…sympathizers mulling around._

_Yes…I think that maybe our time on this world is just about up…_

_That is, unless the final great weapon of the Precursors can be found._

"Final great weapon…" Disten murmured under his breath.

_Yes…that coveted magic bullet that can end it all. Somewhere in this world, a weapon exists capable of killing them all. I have seen the tablets…I have read the lore. Somewhere…it exists. I will find it. Somehow someway…I will find it…_

Disten then began to read the next entry, where Gallus's elegant writing continued once more.

_The Prophecy has been discussed to death. I could recite the legends in my sleep, while I toss and turn from the nightmares. As one of the few who can translate Precursor text, the Prophecy comes easy to me._

_While the Champions of Light and Dark are powerful, they will fall without the aid of the third Hero. He who brings balance to both sides. Wielding the blade of legend, he will achieve true balance and create a path forward to vanquish the ones who came to our planet and corrupted it…all those years ago"_

"_The Avenging Angels will continue to search for this hero. Even when I am gone, I will instruct those who will lead in out stead to search for this…Hero of Balance. The other two Champions will come to us in time, I know this somehow…but this Champion of Balance…I feel he will be come later on, and truly change the face of the Avenging Angels forever….Yes…The very organization I help lead. The organization that helps protect the world from the Metal Heads…_

_Sometimes I wonder if we are doing the right thing. Sometimes hope alludes me…perhaps if we simply _

_No…that's ridiculous. Such thoughts of darkness and despair. My minds seems to constantly return to the despair of losing! Why do my fears haunt me so…ah…What would King Damas say if he heard me speak like this…oh how he would laugh. Randall and his father would laugh and laugh and laugh…I even laugh right now. How my age has made me a scared fool..._

_The Gate of Darkness will never be completed. I will consult the Spargus Monks right away for more details. More information…there's more to this prophecy…more to this tale..._

_I must know…will we survive?_

Disten closed his eyes again and considered the question. this burst of insight into the mind of his successor and godfather helped explain so much and yet…raise so many questions at the same time. He considered Gallus's question and spoke to himself in a whisper.

"20 years later and we still fight…but we're closer to solving this riddle than we have ever been. The Precursors themselves have returned to lend their aid to this battle…"

One that would determine the fate of not just the world, but the universe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Wasteland:

* * *

><p>"<em>You know…I usually don't think about murdering my teammates…"<em> Jak thought to himself.

"On the road again…" Chill sang.

"_But I might actually indulge in a bit of team-killing if I hear one more verse" _Jak thought, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Babe?" Blade said to his fiancé, who ignored him and continued to sing at the top of her lungs.

"Can't wait to get on the road again" Chill continued.

"Babe?"

Jak sighed and slammed on the accelerator, causing Chill to fly forward with a yelp and tumble into the passenger's seat and onto Blade, who laughed at how flustered Chill was now. Jak praised the Precursors for the silence and continued driving on the Scavenger.

"Jak, are you displeased with my serenade?" Chill asked, batting her eyes at the warrior.

"Chill, do you want to walk to Spargus?" Jak asked in a low voice.

"Nicole…maybe we should just tone down on the talking for now" Blade suggested.

"Fine" Chill pouted, folding her arms in an annoyed manner.

Jak sighed with relief and turned the wheel slightly to the left, causing them to come within view of the Spargus Garage. Jak slowed down as the large gate slowly opened up and drove inside. Kleiver was waiting for them inside, a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the conquering heroes" Kleiver chuckled.

"Hey, we're looking for Seem. You know where he's at?" Jak asked Kleiver, who scowled.

"Do I look like I know where every one of your bleeding pals are? Ask the King, I don't have time for this" Kleiver scoffed, waving the warrior's off.

"Well, he was rude" Chill scoffed as she removed her helmet and clipped it to her belt, flipping her long white hair out. Jak walked alongside her while Blade hung back. He glanced over at Kleiver and said "Hey, we've got a few repair jobs for you if you're interested"

"How bad did that bloke screw you ankle-biters over?" Kleiver asked casually. Blade raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

"I said…how bad did that kid screw you guys over?" Kleiver said again, speaking slowly with a small smile on his face.

"…How do you know?" Blade asked after a pause.

"Because he came here" Kleiver growled at Blade, who scowled at him.

"You…when?" Russal asked softly.

"Right after he grabbed his fiancé from the Hunters. I imagine he's anywhere from the Uvelt Firelands to Kras City by now" Kleiver said with a smirk.

"And you never thought it was a good idea to tell us?" Blade asked coldly.

"He paid me a good bit to keep quiet. At least until he was gone, which is why I'm telling you now. That kid's got a good head on his shoulders and is as smart as they come. I ain't screwing him over…I'm not dumb enough to even if I wanted to…you lot on the other hand…well" Kleiver laughed a little and suddenly was sent crashing onto the ground, convulsing in agony as green electricity surged through his body.

Blade lowered his Galvasword and said "You backstabbing bastard…"

"You little-! You'll pay for-!" Kleiver tried to say before Blade strode over to him and struck him again with a burst of lightning.

"Tech may have had his reasons, but it doesn't help that he betrayed us. His actions caused the death of two people I care about, while someone crucial to the planet's survival's life hangs in the balance!" Blade barked.

"I…you…" Kleiver growled.

"Now…talk" Blade said in a soft tone, leveling the sword at Kleiver's throat. The Wastelander looked into the eyes of the swordsman and said "Kid…you're-"

"Where is he?" Blade cut across Kleiver.

"Dunno…he said he was going to go look for something. Sounded like some sort of artifact from the way he talked about it. He said it was the crown jewel of all Precursor Artifacts" Kleiver said in a low voice.

Blade lowered the sword and said "That's a start. Any specifics?"

"He was being mysterious about it. His girlfriend didn't even know about it from what I could tell" Kleiver admitted.

Blade nodded and said "Anything else you want to spill?"

"Nothing that'd be of use to you" Kleiver spat. Blade smiled candidly at the Wastelander before taking a step back and sheathing his sword.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and don't think about sabotaging our ride, or I'll castrate you and with this" Blade said, tapping his Galvasword with his hand before stepping towards the gate, which slowly opened for him and let him pass. Kleiver got to his feet with a groan and said "Getting too old for this…"

Blade caught up with Chill and Jak and said "Sorry, had to discuss something with old Kleiver"

"Really? What?" Chill asked. Blade shook his head and said "The fool sheltered Tech when he ran from the Sanctuary"

"HE WHAT!?" Chill and Jak yelled loudly.

"Yep. Tech's looking for something…don't know what though. We'll figure that out later, for now we can get back to looking for King Sig" Blade said with a small frown.

"He's in there, probably on his throne" Chill said as she pointed up to the Arena Entrance. The group began to walk up the unnecessarily long staircase and made their way to the King's Throne. Just like always, Sig was eagerly watching the latest fight in the arena. He heartily greeted Jak with a grin and said "Hey there, Chili Pepper! How're things going with the AA?"

"Not good. We had a guy betray us and turn over artifacts to the Hunters" Jak replied. Sig frowned and said "That's bad. Some of those are incredibly powerful"

"You're telling me" Chill muttered under her breath.

"We're looking for Seem, do you know where he is?" Jak asked Sig, who shrugged.

"No clue. He said he was going to go clear his mind and meditate for a while. Monk stuff. He should still be in the city, why don't you guys go see if you can find him?" Sig suggested. The group shrugged and exited the Arena. Seem watched the group from atop a Leaper Lizard and said in a soft voice "The pieces are falling into place…one by one…"

Seem dismounted the Lizard, throwing a hood over his face and slowly walked up the steps to the Arena, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Haven City:

* * *

><p>"It's good to be back" Rune said with a smile as she looked around at the waterfront.<p>

The City seemed to be in a state of peace at the moment. No Metal Heads in sight, the streets seemed clean, and the Freedom League had soldiers patrolling the street. One of them walked over to the Agents and said "Hey there. Can I help you guys?"

"We're looking for the Green Sage. You wouldn't happen to know where is right now, would you?" Night asked the solider, and the man responded after a moment of thinking.

"Hmm…Samos eh? Yeah, he's in the City Garden District. Its been recently restored to some of its former glory, so he's there talking to the plants while he can. He should still be there" the guard said, pointing across the way and to a far-off path that led into the city.

Nightingale smiled and said "Thank you"

"Don't mention it. You guys need any help, let one of the guard know" the FL soldier said before he walked away, resuming his patrol.

"He was nice" Nightingale said in a soft tone.

"Well…considering the fact that we've kinda been helping out in the city lately is bound to make some people respect us a bit more" Rune said thoughtfully.

"How have you guys been helping out? The last time we fight in the city was when the Hunters said that they we're teaming up with the Metal Heads.

"Despite what you've seen, we've increased the number of Agents stationed in the city due to the recent attacks. We normally have one or two Agents keep watch in the city and giving aid to the Underground, or in this case the Freedom League, but now we've upped it to seven. That's why you don't seem some of the Agents around the Sanctuary, they're our eyes and ears in Haven City" Phoenix added.

"We also have Agents in Spargus, Kras City, and the Icelands" Nightingale added.

Daxter nodded and said "Hey, we should swing by the Naughty Ottsel first!"

"Why?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"I want to grab something. Tess told me about some sort of mod that she had been working on for Jak. She wanted me to get it for her" Daxter explained sheepishly.

"Sounds like someone's a little-" Phoenix then flicked her hand out and made a whipping sound. Nightingale and Rune laughed while Daxter scowled and said "The Great Orange Lightning is NOT whipped. I'm not Jak!"

"Speaking of…" Phoenix said mischievously, looking at Nightingale, who blushed on the spot.

"_Oh no…"_

"What happened between you two?" Phoenix asked deviously.

"N-nothing" Night mumbled.

"So, the two of you eating each other's face about an hour or two ago was nothing at all?" Daxter asked Night, who blushed scarlet.

"Daxter, shut up" Nightingale muttered.

"Leave the girl alone, Dax. We should keep looking for the Green Sage" Rune said with a grin on her face.

"Aww, I wanted to mess with her about finally getting a boyfriend" Phoenix pouted.

"He's my boyfriend now?" Nightingale said, bewildered. Phoenix burst out laughing while Dax rolled his eyes and said "Oh boy…I never thought I'd see someone more sexually repressed than Jak, I meet you"

"Sexually repressed!? What the hell do you mean by that?" Nightingale barked at Daxter, blushing scarlet.

"Not sexually repressed. She's super sheltered, that's all. Besides, your boy Jak took forever to realize he liked Night, so there!" Rune said as she wrapped an arm around Night's shoulder in a sisterly way. Phoenix giggled and said "Oh man…I can't wait until she does it with Jak for the first time. She'll-

"Shut up!" Nightingale yelled, clamping her hands over her ears and running towards the Garden District. Nightingale's face was crimson and she fought back the urge to laugh and scream at the same time.

She burst into the Haven Garden Plaza and let out a yell behind her, amidst the laughter, and said "You guys suck!"

"Excuse me?" a surprised voice said from somewhere to her left. Night turned around to see someone she had met a few times but never had the chance to speak to. The Green Sage…

"Ah, you're Jak's friend from the AA. Good to see you again, Agent Nightingale!" Samos said with a smile. He seemed to be a good mood, perhaps it was being around the plants? Nightingale nodded and said "It's an honor to finally speak to you, sir"

"You speak now? Wonderful! What was that screaming about, if you don't mind me asking?" Samos asked Nightingale curiously.

"Um…girl stuff…I-I don't really want to talk about it" Nightingale said with a small embarrassed smile.

"Very well. Oh look, more of you and-oh no…not _him_" Samos sighed.

"Well if it isn't short, old and greeny!" Daxter yelled loudly. Samos sighed and said "So, you brought Daxter here…but not Jak. I sense there's a story behind this"

"We've found out a lot about the Prophecy, sir. Jak's investigating a lead while we came to you for help" Nightingale said to the Sage.

"Ah, the Prophecy. I know bits and pieces of it myself. Perhaps I can help you make sense of some of the information you have gathered some time?" Samos offered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we'll take you up on that offer now. We'll catch you up to speed on the way to the Forest" Daxter said with a grin.

"Haven Forest? Why would I go there? I mean right now?" Samos asked.

"We need your help. We're looking for a special herb known as the _Akyanst _to help save a friend of ours who might know where the Gate to Darkness is being built. We thought that you might be able to lead us to the herb…if anyone here is able to help us, it's you sir" Rune said to the Sage. Samos looked at the three women and said "There seems to be much to this situation. I want you to tell me everything on the way to the Forest. The plants seem very worried about what is to come…I sense it too"

"Can do" Daxter said as he hopped off of Night's shoulder and ran over to a large Zoomer parked nearby.

"Now come on ladies! Let's get going!" Daxter said as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Oh no, I'm not stepping a single toe in that thing with him at the wheel!" Samos protested.

"Good, it'd probably rust the metal that second you came near it!" Daxter shot back.

"…Um…should we stop them?" Night asked Phoenix, who shook her head as she tried to contain her laughter as Daxter called Samos a tree-hugging old fart.

"Enough! Guys, I'll drive us to the entrance to the Forest. Just…please stop" Rune said pleadingly to the two men, who both sighed and said "Fine…"

"See? We all get along? Now buckle in and shut up!" Phoenix said with a grin as she hopped into the back with Samos and Daxter. Nightingale hopped into the shotgun seat and said "Alright…where should we start?"

"Let's start from the attack in on the City a few months back, and then go from there" Samos said to the raven-haired woman, who nodded. The Zoomer rose into the air and shot towards the Bazaar district as Nightingale, Daxter, Phoenix, and Rune began to explain what had occurred so far since the death of his daughter and Jak's recruitment into the Avenging Angels.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Spargus:

* * *

><p>Jak walked along the water's edge, deep in thought. He was trying to work on keeping both sides in balance at once, but he just wasn't getting it. He would manage it for a moment or two, and then one side would overpower the other.<p>

"Only when the two are in perfect balance will the way forward be clear" Jak muttered as he held out both of his hands in front of him. He took a deep breath and called forth both the Light and Dark Eco within him. As a ball of Light formed in his left hand and a ball of darkness formed in his left, he felt his entire body suddenly burst into complete agony as he turned into both of his forms at once. The right side of his body was glowing white with a wing shooting from his back while the other surged with Dark Eco, rippling with muscles and a horn shooting from his head and claws burst from his left hand. Jak held the state for a solid ten seconds before letting go. Jak fell to his knees, panting heavily, before he swore in frustration and said "Damn it…what am I doing wrong!?"

Jak got to his feet and said "I have to get this…otherwise we don't stand a chance…"

"Oh, having trouble, are we?" a cheerful voice asked him. Jak turned around and saw a young girl grinning at him from the rock wall above him. She had black hair with a blue highlight through it and wore a purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. She had three small red and white balls on her belt and seemed very…out of place.

"Personally I feel that when the time comes, you'll be able to pull it off. Faith in yourself is what really matters…well, that and eating a balanced breakfast anyway" the girl said wisely as she stepped off of the wall and landed lightly on the ground ten feet below her. She looked at Jak, grinned at him and said "I'm Vivian. You're Jak right?"

"Yeah…how do you know that?" Jak asked the girl cautiously.

"I have my ways…" Vivian said with a small laugh as she pulled out a strange instrument off of her back.

"You should know that the person you seek is no longer here. And before you ask, I just know these things" Vivian said with a grin as he flipped it in her grip and raised a small stick into the air.

Vivian then closed her eyes, her smile fading away completely. She then began to play her instrument by dragging a small wooden stick across the strings on it. The music she played was very soft and soothing to Jak ears that reminded him of the beauty of Nightingale's singing. The degree of intricacy to the piece she was playing was incredible, as she danced from note to note as though it was like breathing to her. As Jak let out a breath of contentment, he began to think of happier times in his life…

Goofing off with Daxter in Sandover Village, working with Keira in her garage, going on Metal Head patrols with Sig for the hell of it and coming back and celebrating their kills…being with Nightingale and just spending time with her…

Jak closed his eyes and listened to the girl play for some time. He didn't know when, but at some point she stopped playing. Jak opened his eyes, smiling, and turned around to speak to her when he found that she had vanished.

"What…where is she?" Jak said in a low voice.

"Hey Jak!"

Chill popped up on the wall and said "Been looking for you. We found out where Seem went, he's at the old Precursor Ruin Island...waaaay out there…what's up? You look spooked"

Jak sighed and said "I don't know…I just met this weird girl who played a song for me and then left"

"That's weird. Then again I can't judge, I had sex with Blade in the Arena while we were looking for Seem" Chill admitted with a lecherous grin.

"Why?" Jak asked in a bored tone.

"He said it was because he felt like doing it, and he knew that I was up for something like that…and I was" Chill said with a smug look on her face.

"Now come on! Let's go! To the Garage! " Chill said as she watched Jak jump up the rocks. Once he reached her, the duo walked to the Garages where they met up with Blade. From there they borrowed the Dune Hopper from Kleiver and headed towards the very ruins where Jak learned to use Light Eco.

* * *

><p>Ruins:<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah…I have been waiting for you, Mar" Seem said with a small smile as the Dune Hopper slowed to a stop. Seem was sitting down on a rock near the entrance to the temple, looking at peace with the world.<p>

"You have? That seems terribly convenient" Chill stated with a look of confusion as the group hopped out of the vehicle and approached the monk.

"Don't break the fourth wall hon, just sit back and enjoy the story" Blade muttered to his fiancé, who nodded.

"If you've been waiting for us, then you know why we're here" Jak said to Seem, who nodded.

"I do. You seek the Blade of Mar, one of the Precursor's greatest weapons against the Metal Heads. A weapon so powerful it had to be sealed away by Mar himself, only to be used again by one who also shares his name and lineage" Seem said in a soft tone.

"Where is it?" Jak asked Seem.

The monk smiled and said "Even the Precursors do not know. Their memories are great yes, but Mar kept that secret to himself until his deathbed"

"Go on" Blade said with a small smile.

"He then divulged his secret to one monk, an old friend of his who studied the writings of the Precursors and was trained in the ways of the Sages. This man was my ancestor, and so this secret was passed down to me as well"

Seem turned around and then glanced over his shoulder.

"Follow me. I will explain further as we walk" Seem said with a small smile.

Jak nodded and followed.

"…So…"Chill said in a low undertone.

"So?" Blade questioned.

"I can't…I can't tell if it's a guy or a girl" Chill said in a confused tone.

"Maybe it's a she-male. You know, like FlygonNick" Blade said.

"I wonder when he'll stop bashing himself in his own stories" Chill asked Blade, who shrugged.

_(FYI: This is a joke. Look up YGOTAS Episode 21, at exactly the 4 minute mark. This is where I got the joke from. I am a dude. That is all...RESUME READING...I actually had to edit this in...huh...oh right, back to the story_)

"Who knows? Oh crap, come on! We're losing them!" Blade realized before he sprinted into the ruin, Chill close behind. They caught up in time to see Seem press his/her hand against a wall and utter something under his breath.

The wall suddenly shimmered and faded away into nothingness. Jak blinked in surprise and said "Why didn't you show me this before?"

"It was not yet the time for you to know such things. You have grown a great deal as a hero and a person since the defeat of Cyber Erol and the Dark Makers. Love and loss have tempered your resolve and your strength has grown. However, a mastery of the balance of the forces inside you will provide a sure way forward" Seem said to Jak, who nodded.

"Come. The inner chamber will explain everything" Seem said in a whisper. He stepped into the doorway and descended down a pitch black stairway that seemed to go deep, depe into the earth. Seem snapped his fingers and a small ball of light appeared out of his palm, creating enough light for them to see where they were going. The group finally exited the stairway and immerged into a small chamber, seemingly untouched and perfectly preserved. Runes and writings lined the walls, written in Precursor.

"This…this is incredible" Chill said breathlessly as she beheld the intricate carvings and markings on the ancient walls.

"Yeah" Blade agreed, looking around the room slowly.

"But what do they mean?" Jak asked Seem, who sighed.

"That is a mystery we Monks have been trying to solve for centuries. However, the works have been translated to some degree. The actual Prophecy itself is lost…we only know and have Fragments of it"

"It says something along the lines of this…" Seem said in a soft tone, brushing his fingers against the words on the wall.

"Three Champions born of Light and Darkness will rise, together they will be bound by fate to unite at the dawn of damnation"

"Balance will undergo trials, gaining power over Light and Dark. Against the Metal Heads and Dark Makers he will fight, but will he overcome them all"

"He will meet Champions who will know not their true power, one whose life is shattered while the other's is enslaved by evil"

"The Broken One will be saved by love, and will find their Light when the Gate to Light is opened. Within sleeps the Precursor's greatest treasure"

"Shadows will envelope the Champion of Darkness, but shall be saved just when all hope seems lost.

"The Champion of Balance will embrace his duty before the others, but will gain his true strength last. Within the Catacombs lies the secret to attaining the power of legend, and unlocking his true potential…"

Seem looked at the trio before him and said "That is all I have been able to decipher. I will alert you to any more developments"

"Within the Prophecy and the writings concerning it there are many mentions of others who also have a role in this. The Genius, the Betrayer, the Forgotten Scholar, the Griever. All players in the game we call fate. All have roles in this Prophecy, which is ultimately centered around…you" Seem looked at Jak and said "Only you can save us, Hero"

"What you seek is a ruin that houses this great weapon that connects to the deepest part of the Catabombs. The Blade of Mar, or Yvantael, as it is known by us monks, is held within the depths of the planet. The ruin lies deep within the sands, on the westernmost island off of the coast of the Wasteland. Look for the pillars, marked with a red hue. The color of blood" Seem said in a soft voice.

"It can only be opened by the heir of Mar, and requires the aid of both Champions of Light and Dark to open the final door that protects the scared relic"

"How am I going to get Havoc's help? He's under Arranst's control" Jak asked.

"When the time comes, he will play his part. Do not underestimate the heart of the Champion of Darkness" Seem said with a small smile. Seem closed her eyes for a moment and said "We should leave. I sense there others who will soon be here"

"Others? Like who?" Chill asked.

"You will see" Seem said mysteriously, gesturing for them to leave. As the group walked up the stairs, Seem sealed off the entrance to the chamber and as they entered the entry chamber to the ruins, sealed off the stairway once more.

"You must not breathe a word of this to anyone you wouldn't trust with your life. This chamber must remain a secret. The wards are strong, but secrecy is paramount" Seem said to the trio, who nodded. The group exited the Entrance Chamber and walked towards the Scavenger.

"So, who's coming here?" Jak asked Seem as he took his helmet off. The others did the same.

"Are they friendly?" Chill asked cheerfully.

"Are they the enemy?" Blade asked in a cool tone.

Seem suddenly stopped right where the stone stopped and the sand began at the ruin. The trio turned to Seem, who simply smiled at them and said just one word…

"Both"

A wicked flash of white light surged in front of the group, causing them to gasp and shield their eyes for a moment before starring at the figure of Tech, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere with both Royal and an unconscious Crash. Royal yanked himself away from the traitor and said "Well…that was something"

The former AA Agent looked at the group in surprise and said "Wait…why are you guys here? I haven't broken into the Main Chamber yet, why would you be-?

Jak locked eyes with the traitor and let out a yell, cutting off his sentence, before pulling out his Morph Gun and firing a shot with his Piercer Rifle. Tech yelled out as the shot slammed into his visor, sending him crashing into the sand and rolling down the hill. He suddenly vanished on the spot in a flash of blue light.

"What on blazes are we doing here?" Royal asked Jak, Blade, and Chill. The trio shrugged in an offhand sort of way before Royal's shoulders sagged and said "I'm getting too old for this…I need a vacation. This boy does too"

"It seems as though the Genius Chosen by the Precursors has been found as well. Everything seems to be falling into place quickly...one by one everything is coming together…I must say I'm excited to see what happens next" Seem remarked softly, looking up towards the rising sun with a hopeful smile on his face.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>Boom. Chapter done. <em>

_So yeah, thanks for reading. Please review and give me your feedback!_

_Also, follow me on twitter at FlygonNick for updates on the story or to hear me give fake dates for when I'll post stuff. Sorry guys, real life has been sucking lately._

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	34. What Lies Within

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels:

_So…reality is a bitch._

_Reality means coping with depression, dealing with work and the drama that goes down there, and then dealing with other crap that makes writing impossible._

_I'm done with saying anything about when these chapters will be out, because I know I won't meet my self-imposed deadlines and I feel horrible every time I'm late. I know my update frequency is still better than a lot of other author's…but still. _

_I'm trying guys, I'm trying._

_Finals week is fast approaching, and with it the end of the semester draws near. With that comes Summer Vacation, and with that extra time I will not only finish up "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead", but hopefully be able to get ahead in my chapters for this story. I want this thing to be more or less wrapped up by very early next year, that way I can work on new projects like "Second Chances"._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes evilanimegenious, ScreamGirl4998, a guest reviewer, S-B216, another guest reviewer, Mooman1706, Ways, Oblique Strategies, and a new reviewer known as DaibenDarkKitty64._

_Thanks for the feedback and for the support guys._

_I apologize for not coming through on my promise to update on the 2-Year anniversary of the story. I wasn't even able to update last Sunday, which is when I said I'd be able to get the chapter up in the update. This story can be hard to write at the best of times, and it's even harder with real life things getting in the way._

_Thanks for sticking with me though. 3_

_Anyway, enough rambling. Time for the chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: What Lies Within<p>

"_Man often becomes what he believes himself to be. If I keep on saying to myself that I cannot do a certain thing, it is possible that I may end by really becoming incapable of doing it. On the contrary, if I have the belief that I can do it, I shall surely acquire the capacity to do it even if I may not have it at the beginning." _― Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p>Kras City:<p>

* * *

><p>Tech sat down in a small worn leather chair, running his fingers through his short hair with a sigh of exhaustion. His helmet lay on the dark grey carpet beneath him, a cracked visor visible from his current sitting position.<p>

Despite the healing mechanisms in his armor, it still didn't heal everything right away. Time was the best healer of such injuries, and time wasn't on his side. He looked over at his sleeping fiancé, who was curled in a ball on the bed, tucked underneath the blankets. She had been through so much…

Fighting her like that…was unlike anything else he had experienced before. There was no planning for it. He had hurt her. He had hurt her, and she had hurt him. All because of Arranst…Tech growled under his breath and said "The Queen of the Metal Heads…"

Freeing Shadow was perhaps the greatest form of revenge that Tech could have gotten on the Metal Head Queen for what she had done. Without Shadow under her control, she had no way of manipulating him. Or more importantly…

Getting to the Final Fragment.

Tech reached down into the bag at his feet and pulled out a silver box, cold and hard and made out of the strongest metal he knew of. Tech tapped it and said "Codeword…Fiona"

"Password Approved" a computerized voice replied. The box slowly opened up, revealing a hollow chamber where the final Fragment to the Gate to Darkness rested. If this relic fell into the hands of the Hunters, then the world would literally be plunged into darkness. A darkness so powerful not even the Precursors could stop it. Tech knew that only someone like him could truly protect the final fragment. Someone with the means and the intellect to keep it safe. Shadow had told him of General Dark's plans to break into the Sanctuary, kill the AA Agents inside and steal the Fragments. He knew that it was possible to break into the Sanctuary, so the Fragments were not safe there either…

He was also painfully aware that he had been the one to hand the bag full of fragments to General Dark. It was something he really didn't want to do…but it was the only way to save Zelda. Nothing else mattered but her…

He recalled the words of the former Number One. Agent Rush, the mentor of Nightingale and good friend of everyone, until his untimely demise in Haven Forest.

"_No matter what, we're human Tech. We hurt, we hate, we envy…but we also love too. Keep that in mind…I know you like to think your above something like that, but one day you'll meet a woman that'll be…special. Someone that you'll be willing to do anything for, without hesitation. That's when you know you're in love" _

And Tech did love her. He'd betrayed the people he called a family. Destroyed one of his proudest creations and injured a good friend and wounded a man who was like a father to him. He closed the box containing the Gate Fragment with a shiver.

Was it worth it? Now that everything was said and done, and his fiancé was free from the Hunters and the influence of Arranst?

Yes.

It left a very bitter taste in his mouth, but she was worth it to him.

"What did I do to ever deserve someone as incredible as her?" Tech murmured, a smile spreading across his face. Tech got to his feet and looked down at his suit of armor. That suit was his edge…what allowed him to stay ahead of those who wished him and his fiancé harm…

It was truly his greatest invention, next to Arch.

Tech shook his head and said "I've got to wait a few days before heading back to the Icelands…it's gotta be there somewhere…"

"Stephen?"

Tech looked up and saw his wife-to-be looking at him sleepily, still curled up in bed, blond hair messy and in her face. She smiled tiredly at him and said "Come on…you need to get some sleep too. You've been going nonstop and you've got to be sore from the fight"

"There's too much to do. I've got to start modifying your armor too, like mine" Tech said tiredly getting to his feet. He took a step towards the door before his wife sat up in bed and said "You can't be serious? You just fought the Dark Goddess by yourself, and you're going to head back out there and start doing more work? You're barely getting any sleep as is, and if you keep going like this you'll run yourself ragged"

"I've got to keep going though, Zelda. We weren't ready last time, and they nearly got you…I won't let that happen again" Tech said in a very low voice. Shadow got up and slowly walked over to Tech. She placed her bare body against the cold armor he was wearing and pressed her forehead against his, her eyes starring deeply into his.

"The world can wait just a bit longer. As long as we're together, we're unstoppable…they won't get the Fragment, because you're better than them…you're my genius, and I'll be there to help you…every step of way…now…get into bed…and rest. OK?" Shadow slowly whispered as she pressed her mouth against Tech's. Tech closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, and the two held a deep kiss for some time. It was a kiss of love, nothing more than that.

After a while, they broke the kiss and Shadow stood there while Tech removed the armor that he was so proud of and slipped into bed. Shadow smiled and said "Well, well, well. The great Stephen Herason…without that armor, you're just a man. An intelligent, genius of a man. But nevertheless…a man"

"A man eh?" Tech smirked as he got on top of his fiancé, who grinned lecherously at him. Tech simply bent his neck and pressed his mouth against Shadow's ear.

"Well then, since me and you are finally alone and you've gotten me out of my armor…" Tech said quietly before nipping her ear. Shadow yelped in surprise and smacked Tech, who laughed loudly and rolled off of her. Shadow flung herself at Tech, who's eyes widened in horror as his fiancé pounced at him.

"_This is going to hurt later" _Tech thought before Shadow smashed into him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Sanctuary Motor Pool:

* * *

><p>"Damn it! We were so close to getting that bastard!" Crash roared as he flung his toolbox across the room. It slammed into the wall and the contents spilled everywhere. Nymph simply sighed and said "It wasn't you fault, Daniel"<p>

"You weren't there, Vivian! You…you don't-" Crash bit his tongue and stomped over to his toolbox and began to pick up the tools off of the ground, Nymph shook her head and said "You really need to get a grip. Tech's a genius. He knows each of us inside and out, and knows everything about our weapons and our armor. He took you out first because he knew you're more of a threat physically than Royal is"

Crash growled and said "It doesn't matter…I was still the one taken out first"

"Because he saw you as the bigger threat. Royal is as high as is he on that board because he is the only one besides Disten who can translate Precursor text. He's an alright fighter, but you've got him beat in power and aim, especially with your chaingun"

Crash simply sighed and said "Damn it Vivi, why do you have to make sense?"

"Someone's got to be the voice of reason between the two of us. It's why I put up with your crap when the others can't stand you half of the time" Nymph said with a small frown as she hopped into the Scavenger, one of the few working cars Tech didn't manage to sabotage beyond repair. She was privately glad that Tech was nowhere near as good as car design and maintenance as Crash was. He was good, really good, but no one knew cars like Crash did.

"So, you're heading to Kras City. Any idea what Mizo wants you there for?" Nymph asked Crash, who shook his head.

"Something to do with Krew. Not sure what, since Jak killed the guy and left him to die…serves him right for selling us out to the Metal Heads" Crash muttered as he closed his toolbox.

Nymph simply nodded and said "If he's calling in ex-crew members of his racing team, then I imagine it must be important"

"Yep. And Mizo is a man you can't ignore. Its best to go out there, do whatever he wants, and then come back here" Crash said as he picked up his toolbox, but then paused.

"Am I forgetting anything?" Crash asked Nymph, who shrugged.

"Probably the Torchwick, like always" Nymph suggested. Crash frowned and said "Nah…I packed that first…oh yeah. My 2nd favorite wrench. You know where I left it?"

Nymph pointed towards the Scavenger, where a small wrench lay on the ground. Crash grunted in thanks, set down his toolbox and walked over to the car. He grabbed the tool and walked back over to his toolbox, threw in the wrench, and closed it again.

"At least the Chief approved of me leaving for this trip. Last time he wasn't so willing to let me head back out to Kras" Crash grunted as he began to polish his wrench.

"Can't Mizo meet you in Haven? Why do you have to go all the way to Kras?" Nymph asked. Crash shrugged and said "Hey, the Boss-"

"Do NOT call him your boss. Mizo's a slime ball, and you know it" Nymph growled.

"Yes, but he's my old Boss. He's my source into…well, you know. The system…the black markets, and unknowables, all that stuff. I've still got an appearance to upkeep, you know? Besides…Mizo's crew looked out for me back in the day. When Krew left me high and dry" Crash muttered as he shook his head.

"I still don't like it…" Nymph muttered. Crash shrugged and said "That's life"

"Whatever. Just go already. And be careful, OK?" Nymph said as she hopped off of the car and walked out of the Motor Pool. Crash sighed in a resigned way and said "Women…"

A short time later, Crash arrived in the Docking Bay, and for a second he listened to the sounds of the waterfalls filling the cavern. He smiled a little and said "I always liked that about this place…water everywhere…"

Crash then remembered why he was here, and his smile vanished. With a bitter sigh, he walked towards Jet and Sharpshooter who were in a heated discussion.

"Just shut up, Sharp!" Jet yelled.

"Calm down, man. Jeez…" Sharpshooter noticed Crash and said "Hey Crash. Just interrogating Jet here. The guy had a girlfriend who worked in Sunset Stratosphere and didn't ever tell us"

"For good reason. You guys wouldn't have approved of her job, and I'm not going to get bashed because my girlfriend is a dancer" Jet muttered, crossing his arms.

"The dancer part or her working in a Hunter friendly workplace part?" Sharpshooter replied. Jet scowled and said "Shut it…that's supposed to be a secret"

Sharpshooter shrugged and said "Oh well. I personally don't care, you're a good guy and I'm glad you found someone"

Jet muttered something and stormed off to the cockpit of the Raven-Ship. Crash rolled his eyes and said "Hey Sharp, do me a favor while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, wassup?" Sharpshooter asked. Crash lowered his voice and said "Check in on that computer program guy. Vin I think his name was"

"The Power Guy from Haven City? Oh yeah-I forgot he and Arch were kind of partners in the Mainframe, huh?" Crash nodded and said "The two of them were tight. Anyway, that guy's…well, he's more pissed about Arch than I am. And that A.I. got me through a pretty rough patch in my life, so…"

"So you want me to keep an eye on Vin in case he tries something?" Sharpshooter asked. Crash nodded again and said "Normally I wouldn't care, but that guy…I've heard him muttering to himself when he thinks no one's listening. If you're by one of the control areas that's linked to the Mainframe, you can hear him…gets a bit creepy"

"I'll keep an eye on things. You deal with Mizo and keep him happy. Try to figure out the word on this big attack on Haven" Sharpshooter said to Crash who nodded. Crash turned around and walked into the back of the Raven-Ship. Sharpshooter sighed as the rear bay of the ship closed and the transport lifted into the air.

"Today's going to be a long day" Sharpshooter muttered as he turned around and headed towards the Bathing Grotto.

He felt a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness…<em>

_Infinite darkness…_

_My dreams, they're filled with it. I feel as though it may be as a result of the newest artifacts we've found. I have told my friends of their influence, but they scoff and rebuke my theories…_

_Which is why when the Metal Heads broke into their facilities in Haven and Killed them, I did not shed a tear. I have no use for allies who do not heed my words of wisdom. Any fool worth anything can see that Precursor Artifacts, especially one's that concern Dark Eco, are beyond dangerous. They must be treated with caution._

_The Gate Fragments of the Gate to Darkness are the worst though…they whisper evil thoughts in your mind. Those who seek them will find you, no matter what…_

_Why did the Precursor's create such a thing? Was it to be used for some grand purpose, or was it created solely as a way to destroy all of mankind? _

_The Precursors, I have discovered, we're not only our creators, but were the greatest of fighters as well. This breakthrough came in the form a monk who found a secret ruin beneath a rocky outcropping in the Wasteland. Several tablets had engravings on them detailing the Precursors abilities as fighters, which were fearsome indeed._

_Even the weakest Precursor could destroy the strongest of enemies, and could harness both Light and Dark Eco, though the latter of the two could only be used in the smallest of quantities and very carefully at that._

_Oh, how I long to simply immerse myself in research and lore, and just not fight. Not see my comrades die alongside me on the field of battle. Oh…how I long for this._

_However…that is no longer a possibility._

_Yes, there are those who seek to destroy us, because of what we ourselves seek to destroy. Can it be true that there is a group out there that so vehemently opposes us? For what reason? We protect humanity from the evil that wishes to destroy it. Why destroy us, their fellow man instead?_

_The Metal Heads…the Hora-Quan are anything if not clever. They worm their way into our world, and then try to rip our life away?_

_Not while I still stand. The Avenging Angels stands ready for all supporters of the Metal Head scourge. We are the friends of the Precursors and the one's who stand ready for all those who wish humanity harm._

_Come at us, and we will strike back. _

_Come at us, and we will fight until the end._

_Come at us, and we will be ready._

-Gallus Darkas

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Haven Forest:

* * *

><p>"I see…" Samos said as Nightingale finished recounting how the group had learned the recently, regarding Tech's betrayal.<p>

"We don't have a clue where he's at, but it's got something to do with a great Precursor Artifact" Rune said to Samos, who floated over a fallen tree with a thoughtful expression.

"It seems as though you and Jak will have to face many difficult trials in order to free Havoc from the Dark Goddess" Samos said in a grave voice.

Daxter, who sat on Nightingale's shoulder as they traversed the forest on foot, simply sighed and said "Yeah, and just like always I'll be sitting on Jak's shoulders as he does all the useful stuff"

Nightingale, Rune, and Phoenix looked at Daxter in confusion while Samos simply said "We all have our roles, Daxter. I myself have taken up a leadership position within the Freedom League. Jak has allied himself with all of you so that he can actively fight the Metal Heads instead of remaining in the city. Torn and Ashelin co-lead the city and its forces…we all have our roles"

Daxter sighed again and said "But you're doing something useful…me? I just sit on Jak's shoulders while he does all the important stuff…"

Daxter sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders.

"Let's face it…I'm about as useful to the plot as Kleiver" Daxter muttered.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it!" Phoenix yelled to Daxter, who smiled a little for a moment, but his frown returned.

"Anyway, on the subject of Jak…" Samos said to Nightingale, who blushed pink and looked away. This was going to get awkward…

"I'm not going to lie to you, Nightingale. Jak is like a son to me. I have been watching over him for nearly his entire life. I have watched him grow from a little boy into the young warrior who saved the world in our time, to the fierce-hearted man who exists today. And in that time, I have watched him and my daughter become close, grow apart, become close again, and then grow apart once more. I had hopes that when all of this was over…they would finally get together in the way that both of them had wanted to for years"

Samos expression turned sorrowful as he said "However…not everyone survives a war…Keira's death…well, there are some times where I simply don't know how I keep going. My world…my little girl…gone"

Rune and Phoenix looked at each other and shuddered. The grief in the Green Sage's voice was heart-wrenching. No amount of time would ever make him losing his daughter any less painful.

Samos looked at Nightingale and said "From what I have been told, it's easy enough to guess. You love Jak, don't you?"

Nightingale hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Why do you love him?" Samos asked Nightingale.

"Why…do I love Jak?" Nightingale thought for a few moments before he said "Because he was the only one who saw me for who I really was…he saw through the hurt and the silence and saw me for who I was on the inside. He saved me from myself, and I fell in love with him. He's kind, courageous, and a true friend. He makes me want to stand by him and help him make this world better…he makes me want to keep going and never give up…he's a hero."

"That he is…" Samos said with a small smile. The man then looked at Nightingale again and said "It seems you understand Jak fairly well, more so than most. I'd say that you and him would make a good match then"

"W-what?" Nightingale asked in surprise.

"Just promise me one thing" Samos said to Nightingale. Nightingale nodded.

"Make sure he never forgets Keira… for me" Samos said in a soft voice.

"He never forgot Keira…he still fights for her. Just like he fights for Damas, and for Beast, and for everyone else who died because of the Metal Heads. Jak never forgets those who are special to him…its what makes him special" Nightingale said quietly.

Samos nodded and said "I know…I just wanted to hear it from you"

Nightingale looked at Samos in surprise, and the Green Sage smiled and said "You've got true strength, Miss Nightingale. The kind of fire that Keira had burns within you too. A desire to change things for the better. That fire is what makes Jak care about you"

"I hope you too are happy together" Samos said to Nightingale with a rather sad smile. Nightingale nodded, realizing that she was essentially receiving the Sage's blessing. The Green Sage was the closest thing Jak had had to a father, so Nightingale was touched that the old man held no ill feelings towards Nightingale despite the fact that she had replaced Keira as Jak's love.

"I thought you'd be a little mad that Jak likes Night now" Daxter muttered. Samos shook his head and said to Daxter "No…Keira and Jak never had a chance to develop their relationship. With Jak struggling with the Dark Eco in him and my daughter being alone in the future, things were rough for a while. And when things began to look up for them, Jak was exiled to the Wasteland"

"_And then he hooked up with Ashelin"_ Daxter thought in his head. Even HE wasn't asshole enough to divulge that little bit of info.

"Jak and Keira cared about each other and had feelings for one another, but…"

"It never got past that point" Daxter finished. Samos nodded and Daxter said "But you…well, you've been in love with Jak for a while, right?" Nightingale nodded and Daxter said "What you two have…well, it's more than what Jak and Keira ever had. You two grew really close really quickly. You two bonded because of how much you cared about one another, over past hurts and all that."

"Which is why I won't begrudge Jak and Nightingale a chance to be happy. He's suffered enough, and deserves to be happy. If you truly love him, then I am happy Jak has you. Keira would have wanted Jak to simply be happy" Samos said to Nightingale. Nightingale felt touched at the statement and was about to reply when Samos tensed.

"Wait…something isn't right" Samos said suddenly, throwing his arms out. Nightingale glanced around in surprise, as the forest was still. No enemies in sight.

Silence…

"I think you're losing it, there's nothing-" Daxter began to say before a cold voice interrupted him.

"So...you pitiful humans think you can intrude upon my lair...and walk away!?" a voice roared at them from all sides. Phoenix drew her knives, Night pulled out her shotgun, Rune slipped a Yellow Eco Cartridge into Aptos and Daxter pulled out his magnum.

Samos tensed, tightened his grip on his staff and said "Watch yourselves…this Metal Head is strong!"

"Fools…the forest is no longer a place of solace to you humans…it is the lair of the Hora Quan…and as an Aimperditor, it is my right as ruler of this area to kill you all…hehehehe…"

"Guys…get ready" Night muttered as she cocked her shotgun.

"You will fall…in the name of our Goddess…"the Metal Head hissed.

"Like hell we will!" Phoenix barked as a wraith of fire wrapped around her. Two crimson eyes appeared from the shadows in front of them, the beady eyes of a predator. Its eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the forest shivered as a something in the shadows began to move.

"Long…live…the Queen!" the voice said as a massive grey tentacle of sorts slunk out of the nearby trees. It looked similar to a squid's tentacle, except the top part had a sort of grey armor-like shell on the top with spikes on the bottom.

"Watch out!" Samos barked as the tentacle shot through the trees at Phoenix, who fired a plume of flames at the creature. The flames bounced off of its armor plated body, and the tendril slammed into the Agent and sent her crashing into the ground. Rune cried out in distress, only for the tendril to snap in her direction. Rune jumped to the side to avoid the attack, the tendril slammed into a series of trees. Samos flinched and said "We must defeat this creature!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Phoenix grunted as she got to her feet, holding a flaming knife in each hand. Phoenix sprinted at the tentacle, which swerved out of the way as Phoenix slashed at it, only for it to swipe at her. Phoenix threw herself out of the way and hurled a dagger at the hand, catching it in the vulnerable underside. The tentacle flailed wildly, dislodging the knife. Phoenix laughed as she burst forward, pulling out an energy pistol, and fired several shots at the tentacle. The Metal Head roared out in pain and lashed out at Phoenix, who yelled out as the tentacle slammed into her, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Phoenix!" Night yelled out as Phoenix fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Daxter scowled and said "That's it!"

Daxter bounded off of Night's shoulder and landed on the ground, his lips set in a snarl. Samos blinked in surprise and said "You can't possibly be thinking of taking on that beast head-on!?"

"Why not? Jak does this crap all the time" Daxter shrugged, pulling out his signature magnum, a massive pistol that took two hands to hold up to eye level. Samos chuckled and said "Do you even know what end of gun shoots the bullets, Daxter?"

"Shut it old man!" Daxter barked as he fired two shots at the tentacle, which slunk out of the way.

"PRECURSOR!" the Metal Head roared, the noise deafening the warriors. Daxter shrank for a moment and said "Yeah! I am!"

All of a suddenly the trees in front of them imploded violently, revealing a massive spider-like creature with six legs and a heavily armored exoskeleton. The two tentacles on the front of the creature seemed to be protruding from its back, while a massive Metal Head gem rested in the center of the creature's head. Two enormous pincers protruded from the face of the Metal Head, covered in deadly spikes.

"I will take great pleasure in ending you…before I end the Champion of Light!" the Metal Head roared, hatred laced in its voice.

"Incredible…I've never seen a Metal Head like this!" Samos admitted as the creature snarled in response to Daxter shooting at it several times. One of the shots slammed into the armor protecting it and the Metal Head flung a tentacle at Daxter, who took cover behind a true and was sent flying with said tree as the Metal Head destroyed the area with little effort.

"Come on!" Nightingale yelled as she kicked off of the ground, activating her jet boots. Phoenix slowly got to her feet as Rune dashed ahead, activating her cloaking. The Metal Head suddenly darted towards them and lashed out with its tentacles. Nightingale kicked out and soared between them, landing on the creature's face with an elegant flip. She placed the tip of her shotgun on the creature's face and fired three shots into its face. The Metal Head spider roared in pain and snapped its pincer's at Night, who kicked off of its face with a yell and soared into the air.

"Rune! Go!" Night yelled.

"Fools! I am the Isisan, no mortal has ever set eyes upon me and lived to tell the tale!" the Metal Head spider roared, clicking its pincers and mercilessly attacking Nightingale as she dove and swerved into the sky. The Metal Head, after a few moments, grew annoyed and opened its pincers, where a colossal ball of Dark Eco began to form.

"Night! Get out of there!" Phoenix yelled as Nightingale spun around and began to reload her shotgun, in the direct line of fire of the Isisan's attack.

"GOTCHA!"

The Metal Head soared in pain as a flaming red rod was driven into its face, with Rune materializing out of thin air on top of its head. The Isisan snarled and clicked madly in pain until a tentacle managed to smack Rune off of its head. Rune crashed onto the ground, landing rather badly on her leg next to Samos, who yelped in surprise and said "Are you OK?"

"Agh…that thing's got some power…" Rune groaned as she tried to get to her feet, only to find her leg throbbing horribly. Rune fell to the ground and said "I must have landed on it wrong on something…damn…"

Rune tried to get up, but her leg failed her again. Nightingale landed on the ground and pulled out her SMG's and began to open fire on the Isisan with Daxter and Phoenix.

"I can help. Hold still" Samos said as he closed his eyes. Rune sat down on the ground as Nightingale began to lead the Isisan away from them. The Green Sage muttered something as he held out his staff and lightly tapped Rune's leg. The Agent gasped in surprise as Green Eco suddenly materialized around her leg and began to swirl around it, mending it perfectly. Rune shakily got to her feet and said "T-thanks"

"It was nothing. Now hurry!" Samos said to the Agent as he floated a few inches of the ground. Rune nodded, scooped up Aptos, and followed the trail of mayhem as Phoenix, Daxter, and Night tried to subdue the mighty Aimperditor.

"I will destroy you! All of you! Lady Arranst will reward me beyond my wildest dreams for disposing of you!" Isisan growled as it lashed out again with its tentacles, only for Nightingale to land on its face again and shotgun blast it four times. This time the Metal Head managed to discharge a strong blast of Dark Eco into Nightingale, who yelled out in pain and was sent flying into the air. As Nightingale righted herself, the Isisan slammed its right tentacle into her, sending her hurtling into the forest with a cry of pain.

"Night!" Daxter yelled as he fired four more shots at the Metal Head, who snarled and clicked in response before lashing out at him. Daxter dove into the roots of a tree and managed to avoid being crushed by the powerful tentacle of the Metal Head. As the tentacle cleared the area, Phoenix let out a war cry and charged into the fray, letting loose two massive plumes of fire at the Isisan Metal Head, who snarled in response.

"Yeah! Who's hot stuff now!?" Phoenix yelled as she continued dousing the Metal Head with fire. The Isisan clicked again and simply said "You talk too much!"

Phoenix suddenly shot a burst of fire at the ground underneath her, sending her flying out of the way of a massive strike from the Metal Head's tentacles. Phoenix flipped in midair and hurled her knife, which sailed through the air and embedded itself into the Isisan Metal Head's tentacle underside, causing it to roar in pain loud enough to shake the ground.

The Isisan clicked its pincer's furiously and opened them to fire a ball of Dark Eco at Phoenix, only for Rune to jump in front of her and block with Aptos, using her Green Eco Mod. As the shield dissipated around them and Rune slipped in a Red Eco Pod, Rune's tone turned angry as she barked "Leave my sister alone you damn bug!"

"BUG!?" the Isisan roared in indignation.

The entire forest shook with the fury of the Hora Quan, which fired another ball of Dark Eco at Rune, who flung out her hand and slapped her elbow, which was adorned with an intricate design on it. A wicked white aura engulfed Rune, and as the ball made contact with her hand the attack simply rebounded back towards the Isisan, blasting it in the face.

"Gotcha!" Rune yelled as she sprinted toward, jumping into the air and drawing back her hand. Aptos burst into a raging aura of Red Eco as Rune drove the Eco Spear home, slamming it into the face of the Isisan, who roared in agony and retreated back, only for Daxter to fire more shots at it. A tentacle lashed out at Daxter, who took aim and fired a shot towards the wildly flailing tentacle. The bullet struck true, however, and the creature snarled in pain as the tentacle backed off.

"Those tentacles it uses to attack are its weak spot too!" Daxter yelled as the creature's tentacle's reared back and shot towards him with a great burst of speed. Daxter stood frozen to the spot.

"I can't watch!" Samos said as he covered his eyes, only to peak through them.

"_LIGHT IMPACT!" _an ethereal voice yelled.

A wicked, shimmering white comet slammed into the face of Isisan, causing it to snarl in agony. The creature's tentacle's went off course and as the creature retreated a few yards, a mixture of blood and Dark Eco streamed from cracks in its face armor.

The comet flew back into the air and dissipated, revealing Nightingale in her Light Form. Nightingale growled loudly and shot forward like a rocket, slamming into the Isisan once more with a yell of fury.

"GO NIGHT!" Phoenix yelled as Nightingale slammed into the creature again and again, causing the entire forest to shake with the Isisan's roars as the massive Metal Head was forced away from the others. Nightingale flew back and landed on the ground next to Daxter, panting slightly.

"_This thing is strong. I don't think I can take it down as is…maybe if we had Jak-"_ Nightingale began to say before the Isisan fired a bolt of Dark Eco at her. Nightingale grabbed Daxter and flew out of range, landing lightly on the ground. Nightingale let go of Daxter, her mind racing with possible options…

Then she looked down at Daxter with an expectant grin, who returned the expression with a frown.

"_Hey Dax…I wanna try something…call me crazy, but I have an idea"_ Nightingale said in a soft voice as she knelt next to Daxter. Daxter looked confused, but nodded.

"_OK…now, face the Isisan and hold out your right palm towards it" _Nightingale instructed. Daxter nodded, yet shuddered as the Isisan gathered its senses, still dazed from Night's assault, and looked towards them. Rune and Phoenix jumped in front of the two and began firing bolts of fire and Yellow Eco at the Metal Head, but in the end Samos managed to do the job better than either of them.

Samos simply sat down and on the ground and scowled, his entire body glowing bright green. He began muttering frantically before grabbing his staff and pointing it at the Isisan. A series of enormous roots burst free from the earth and ensnared the mighty Hora Quan.

"Hurry! I can't hold this thing for long!" Samos yelled, strain evident on his face as the Isisan thrashed and roared in anger. Rune and Phoenix continued to fire at the creature, which snarled "I will not be subdued by such pathetic creatures!"

"Night, what are you doing?" Daxter asked.

"_OK, you're a Precursor, right?"_ Nightingale asked.

"Yeah, why?" Daxter asked.

"_Don't you think that you should have some sort of powers then?"_ Nightingale asked Daxter, who looked surprised at the idea.

"There's no way I have some sort of Precursor powers, Night. I would've known by now" Daxter protested.

"_How do you know?"_ Night asked.

"Because I've tried! I'm about as useless as a Yakow with no legs! Jak's the one that does all of the actual day-saving…I'm just the idiot on his shoulders, messing things up along the way" Daxter muttered.

Nightingale sighed and said _"And here I thought I was talking to Orange Lightning, one of the four only remaining Precursors in existence. I guess not"_

"I am Orange Lightning, I just-" Nightingale cut him off by saying "_You can't talk so big and then turn around and say that you're useless. Jak wouldn't have been able to do half of things he's done without you by his side. Saving the day isn't about shooting the winning shot or landing the finishing blow. There's more to it than that, Daxter…you're a hero, even if you don't think you are"_

Daxter looked away, at least until Rune let out a yell of pain as the Isisan managed to fire a ball of Dark Eco in her direction, with the ball slamming into the ground and sending her flying into the air and crashing onto the ground again.

"OK…so say I do have Precursor powers…what did you have in mind?" Daxter asked, giving in.

"_If Dark Eco can turn you into a Precursor, imagine what Light Eco can do"_ Nightingale said with a small smile as she placed her hand on Daxter's head and knelt down by him. Daxter felt the comforting presence of Light Eco flow into him from Night's hand, and he felt a measure of peace and clam flow into him as well. Daxter opened his eyes and said "What…what is this?"

"_Light…just Light Dax. Now, focus…"_ Nightingale murmured. Daxter closed his eyes and tried to focus, unsure of what exactly, but focused nevertheless. To his surprise he felt a great warmth bloom through him as his entire body glowed bright gold.

"W-what the…Night, _what's going on?"_ Daxter asked her, surprised as he felt a strange power flow through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He no longer felt small and weak…he felt confident, powerful, and…good. He felt as though he could make a difference in this fight. He could truly be a hero too…

"ENOUGH!" the Isisan roared as its entire body suddenly thrashed, severing the roots. Samos let out a moan of pain as Rune and Phoenix jumped back. The Isisan lashed out with its tentacles as it advanced dangerously towards them, clicking its claws like mad.

"_Daxter…just do what comes naturally"_ Nightingale said in a soothing voice. Daxter opened his eyes and felt a small smile spread across his face. Not one of bravado or humor, but a small one of peace and confidence.

A small ball of light formed in the palm of Daxter's hand, and the Isisan Metal Head froze in surprise. Daxter then scowled and said _"Alright pincer-face, get ready for a taste of Orange Lightning!"_

The small ball of white light flew out from Daxter's hand and quickly soared towards the Isisan, which snarled in response and tried to avoid the attack, only for it to slam into its face anyway. The effect was instantaneous. The Metal Head shrieked as a series of crisscrossing white lines flowed across its body and the sound of wind rushed through the air. Samos simply stood there in awe at the wrath of the Precursor's being unleashed before his eyes.

"NOOOO! NOOO! My Goddess! My Queen! Save me!" Isisan begged as it's body slowly began to fade away into nothingness, being turned into bits of golden white dust. The Isisan was literally being blown away soundlessly, its body burning away into golden dust only to be swept away by the wind. Within moments, the Metal Head was gone.

"I…I did it" Daxter said as he felt the light fade away from him.

"_Daxter! Can you hear me?"_ a familiar voice spoke to Daxter within his head.

"_Usano?"_ Daxter asked, recognizing the voice as the Precursor Leader.

"_Yes, it's me. I wanted to congratulate you on discovering one of your many abilities as Precursor. I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't figure this one out sooner!" _Usano chuckled.

"_Wait…you knew I could do things like that?"_ Daxter asked, surprised.

"_Of course. We Precursors are the most powerful beings in the Universe, I'll have you know. It's only natural that we have powers beyond mortal comprehension, and that includes you my friend"_ Usano said to Daxter, who frowned.

"_Then why didn't you tell me?"_ Daxter asked.

"_You have felt useless throughout your recent adventures. You felt that ever-so-present bravado slip away, and let your own insecurities come forth…We may be Precursors, but even we have to realize that at the end of the day, we are still just fuzzy little rodents. Outside, we are weak…inside, however…true power lies within. Just like in lies within Jak…within Nightingale…within Havoc…and within you"_

Usano's voice faded away and Daxter opened his eyes to find the others staring at him.

Daxter looked at each of them and said "Well, this is awkward"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

MCC:

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so close, James. I really am!" <em>Vin said irritably as he paced around in the MCC, flickering between blue and light blue. Sharpshooter nodded and said "I know you are man. You're running the City's Power Grid and our own systems at the same time"

"_And its wearing me out! I'm about to bust a circuit if I can't figure out where he is!"_ Vin said frantically as he dove into the systems once more. Sharpshooter sighed and said "You've got to calm down, Vin. You won't be able to help if you stress yourself out like this"

Vin remained silent before a loud sigh emanated from the room.

"_You're right…"_ Vin took a second to take a few deep breaths, that were unneeded, and as Jak walked into the MCC Vin glanced at him in surprise.

"_You're back already?"_ Vin asked. Jak nodded. He, Chill, and Blade had arrived and told Chief Disten everything. Disten began to examine the Precursor Rod once more and told them to rest and be ready for a mission at any moment.

"_Well…keep quiet then. I'm going to try again"_ Vin said in a soft voice as he dove into the mainframe. A few moments later, they could hear Vin muttering to himself, and then a loud swear could be heard from inside the computers.

"_Still not enough…damn him…"_ Vin muttered.

Jak nodded and said "She was really important to you, wasn't she Vin?"

Vin popped out of the mainframe, and as he looked at Jak his face gained a rather sad expression, he then looked away from Jak, crossing his arms.

"_Jak…look at me. I've gone my whole life as just some nobody. I took the gig at the Power Grid not because I was the best one for the job, but because I wanted to do something, anything, to get me noticed. The Underground saw I was good and decided that I could be useful…and look where that got me"_

"_I'm nothing. No one has ever seen me as anything less than nothing. I was a nervous wreck of a man living at where he worked, because no one else cared…and when the Metal Heads broke in…no one ever searched for a body…they just didn't care to find me after the City fell to the Metal Heads…" _Vin said in a low voice.

"_And then I met someone who did. That A.I…she sympathized with me. She listened, she cared. She may not be a real human, per say…but neither am I…not anymore…anyway…she was special to me. She was my friend…"_ Vin said as he looked away.

"_Vin…we're going to find Tech. He can fix her-" Jak began to say before Vin looked at him and said coldly "He'll do no such thing. His manner of erasing her program was nearly perfect. The only reason we have chance at bringing her back is because I froze the mainframe and preserved what hadn't been erased." _

"V-vin?" Jak asked the A.I., surprised at the coldness in his tone.

"_I'll find him. You guys can take him down, but I want to be the one to find him…"_ Vin growled as he vanished into the mainframe once more. Jak sighed and said "What're we going to do with him?"

"Pray that he gets Arch back online?" Sharpshooter suggested.

Jak shrugged and walked out of the MCC, thinking hard on what just occurred.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, this seems about right. Now, down this way" Samos said as he easily made his way down the mossy pathway. Phoenix, Rune, and Night all had issues, slipping on the slick rock surface. Daxter seemed smug as he simply stood on Night's shoulder, admiring the view as the group made their way down the wet cliff faces.<p>

Daxter had explained what had happened with Usano in his mind and the resultant awakening of Daxter's Precursor powers. Much like Jak and Nightingale, his abilities could be further triggered by experimentation and training, which would of course happen later. For now, Daxter was content with being truly helpful for once. He had gotten to save the day, in a way more epic than he could have ever dreamed.

The group was led by Samos to a small cave a short distance from the battlefield, where the sacred plant they were searching for could be found. It could only be found in dark environments, so the bottom of a cave system was a likely place for it. Plus, Samos could sense the plant at this close of a range.

"Not much further now. The plant you are searching for has an affinity for very wet and very dark places. The deeper we go into the grotto, the closer we are to finding this rare plant of legend" Samos said as he admired the moss growing on the walls.

"Considering the fact that the Aimperditor back there tried to murder us over it, I'm pretty sure that its down here somewhere" Phoenix said dryly.

"Well, at least that means that we're getting close then" Rune replied. Night chuckled under her breath and said "You two are the best"

"Thanks!" the twins chirped at the same time. Samos simply laughed until he froze. He looked around the room before saying "Stop…I feel…I feel a strange energy in the air. Do you not sense it?"

Phoenix and Rune both exchanged looks. Rune looked down at the Green Sage and said "I don't feel anything, sir"

Samos frowned and said "I haven't felt readings this strange sense I beheld the very seed that gave me my powers, all those years ago. The plant you seek is in this very room!"

Nightingale nodded and said "I'll let things up a little"

"Not too much! The sudden change in light could prove harmful to the plants. Best to simply transform and let the light from that serve as our guide" Samos advised. Nightingale nodded and went into Light mode. As her wings shout out of her back and the glow from her body filled the room, a strange plant came into view.

It had a bright red flower on the top with a black center. It had a variety of crimson colored spikes and looked somewhat like a locus flower and a weed. The plant itself was a very bright shade of green with darker leaves.

"Is that the plant?" Daxter asked Samos, who nodded. Samos walked over it and said "The _Akyanst_…A plant who's healing properties are so powerful, they can halt death in its tracks"

"Let's hope it's as strong as you say it is" Daxter muttered. Samos knelt down to the plant and said "It seems as though carrying the entire thing back would be impractical. This could be the only remaining plant of this kind left…it may be best to simply take a few of the many leaves on it. Crushing them into a powder and having Chase consume it should suffice"

"If there's any left over, we can apply it to the wounds directly" Rune added.

Night nodded and began to gently extract a few of the leaves from the large plant, and when they were satisfied with what they had the group exchanged looks.

"How are we going to get back up?" Daxter asked the group. Phoenix groaned and said "Not this again"

"I can fly you all up" Night offered. Rune smirked and said "Nah, we can make a race out of it"

Phoenix's attitude did a 180 as she suddenly got into a sprinting position and said "You're on"

"Oh no" Night said with an embarrassed look on her face. Daxter watched the proceedings with interest while Samos shook his head. The twins took off towards the slippery rock face and began to scale it with a surprising degree of speed. Nightingale simply shrugged and used her jet boots to soar to the top of the cave, taking Samos and Daxter with her. The trio stood at the top and waited for the twins to duke it out towards the top.

It got even worse when they both tied.

"Argh! You suck!" Phoenix panted as she and Rune tiredly walked out of the cave. Samos chuckled and said "You both act like a couple of kids"

"Hey, she started it!"

Daxter smirked and said "Well, we got what we came for. Guess we should be heading back to the City now, huh?"

"Yes. You all need to get back to searching for the Blade of Mar. If Jak's truly he Champion of Balance, then he will need to get blade before we can even hope to stand a chance against the Metal Head Queen"

Nightingale nodded and said "Well, I'll be ready to help him the entire way"

"Me too" Daxter, Rune, and Phoenix each replied. Samos nodded and said "It'll be some time before we arrive back at the city, we may as well start going"

The unlikely group then began to make their way back to Haven City, going as quickly as they could so they could try and save the only person who could show them the path forward from here. To stave off disaster just a little longer…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kras City:

* * *

><p>"Hon, pass my lucky wrench" Shadow muttered as she reached out from under the car. Tech simply grabbed a jet black wrench off of the ground and handed it to his fiancé, who was currently wearing a standard black mechanic jumpsuit. Tech wore a bulkier one, or so it seemed. He was really wearing his AA armor underneath it in case of an emergency. The Gate Fragment was stored in capsule storage on his belt. Tech walked over to the small cooler on the ground and flipped it open. He pulled out to freezing cold bottles of water and set one down on the ground next to the car hi fiancé was working on. Tech thirstily chugged his water and was halfway done before he took a breath.<p>

"Hey, I grabbed you a water. You wanna take a break?" Tech asked Shadow, who pulled herself out from under the vehicle in response. She grabbed the water bottle and got up and sat down by Tech, who wrapped an arm around her waist. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" Shadow murmured in Tech's ear. Tech smiled and said in a soft voice "Love you too"

The two shared a moment of peace in the car garage, just finding comfort in the presence of someone who loved them no matter what. However, they were interrupted by a man who walked into the garage.

"Hey Stephen, the Boss wants to see ya!" a rough looking man with a thick grey beard grunted at Tech. The former-AA Agent glanced at him and said "Why?"

"For reasons I won't disclose. Now get your ass over there" the man grunted in reply. Tech rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Shadow got up as well and said "So we're going to meet him?"

"Yeah…I've only met the guy once. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking, OK? This guy's a bit…odd" Tech said as he walked into a nearby coffee shop. It was a dingy sort of place with very dim lighting. The room itself was clear of people save for a lone man sitting in a both by himself. His face was cloaked in shadows, but he slowly raised a coffee mug to his lips and drank before his head turned towards Tech and Shadow.

"Ah…I was wondering when you'd come to your senses and use your talents assisting me" the man said in a smooth tone as Tech walked towards the man. Shadow scowled and was privately glad of the darkness in the bar…

Tech stood by the table, and after a beat said "I had some things to take care of. Now…since we both know exactly what it is you need me for…how about we make a deal?

"How about no?" the man replied shortly, his tone having a bit of annoyance in it. Shadow smirked, as she picked up on it right away.

Mizo was the sort of man who hated to give up his influence and wanted to be the one in charge, and the manner in which Tech was trying to take this conversation wasn't going to fly by him.

But Shadow knew that Mizo wasn't stupid enough to let a genius like Tech walk away from him. He'd have to play ball, and the thought of that made her very happy the darkness of the bar hid her smile.

"Mr. Mizo…you strike me as a man who knows how to use a situation to his advantage, no?" Tech asked the man as he sat down in his booth. Shadow followed his example and sat down as well, carefully allowed her smile to slip away into an interested look.

"Indeed…what's your point?" the man said rather roughly.

"I need somewhere to stay, to wait out some angry people who are looking for me. You're looking for an edge, something to give your men so that they can keep on winning…you see where I'm going with this?"

"I see exactly where this is going…continue" Mizo murmured.

"So, let's make a deal. You let us stay with your crew, who of course keeps us safe and keeps an eye on anything suspicious for a little while. At least until I can get some heat off my back. In return I'll give your men the kind of edge against their opponents like-" Mizo raised a hand and cut Tech off.

"I get your point. I'm curious as to who you're running from and normally I'd investigate it…but, I know you're not bluffing when you say you're good. I'll leave the matter be for now. I've seen your designs and schematics I have to say, the designs are…flawless. I want to see them in action. You supply me with faster and deadlier cars to my men and you'll be safe amongst us" Mizo said to Tech.

Shadow could only smirk as Tech and Mizo worked out the details of their arrangement, but couldn't shake the feeling that…something very bad was going to happen. She hoped that this agreement held firm, at least until the Hunters and AA stopped looking for them in the Icelands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Nightingale, Rune, Daxter and Phoenix burst into the Infirmary, holding the leaves of the scared plant they had searched for. Pecker flew over to them and said "Excellent, you found it. We were taking bets you see, and…well, I lost a few coins-"<p>

"You bet on whether or not we could save Chase!?" Rune hissed furiously. Nightingale strode past them and said "Chief, we've got the plant"

"Excellent. We'll grind half of that into a salve to apply to his wounds while he drinks the rest of it" Disten said to Night as she handed it to a medic who nodded and said "I'll prep as quickly as I can"

"Can he really drink anything in this state?" Daxter asked skeptically. Disten raised an eyebrow but said nothing. All of a sudden a girlish squeal could be heard before Daxter was tackled to the ground by Tess, who had Daxter in a deadly embrace.

"I was so worried!" Tess said to Daxter, who gasped for air.

"We'll leave them to their work. Rune, Phoenix, keep an eye on things here. The rest of you should go get some rest" Disten said to the Agents.

"So what happened in Spargus?" Night asked Jak, who shrugged. Tess finally let Daxter go so he could breathe again, and Tess grinned apologetically.

"Met some weird music girl, found Seem, Blade and Chill had sex at some point, and apparently there's a lot more to this prophecy than we thought" Jak explained.

"Interesting" Nightingale admitted with a small smile. Jak smirked back, but the next bit of news took him by surprise.

"I have superpowers!" Daxter proclaimed, bounding into the room like he was king of the world. Jak blinked and then looked at Night, who nearly burst out laughing at Jak's expression.

"Dax…what?" Jak stated, confused.

"Daxter unlocked some sort of special ability that he's apparently had all this time but never knew about. He was awesome!" Phoenix grinned.

"He needs to have access to Light Eco though to do it. We'll have to figure something out so he can use it again…that sort of power would be helpful for what's to come" Nightingale added.

"Well, now that we have the herb we can heal Chase and save him. After that, we can have him tell us everything he knows. Until then, we must find the Blade of Mar. Jak, Blade, and Chill have learned the location of the ruin that houses the weapon, so there's no time to waste" Disten to said the others. Jak nodded and said "We're ready"

"Aren't we Night?" Jak asked the black-haired agent, who flushed pink and nodded in response. Disten smiled inwardly, but spoke seriously to the trio that was about to undertake a very dangerous journey.

"Jak…iris…Daxter…I don't know what sort of trails await you inside of that scared ruin…but I know that you can retrieve that blade and return here safely. I have faith in all three of you…May the Precursors watch over you" Disten said in a soft voice as he walked over to Jak. He leaned over and muttered in his ear "Protect her, Jak. Watch over Iris for me"

"Yeah, you've got it" Jak muttered in reply, Disten backed away and said "Get yourselves ready in whatever manner you see fit. I'm not sure how long you'll be down there, so make sure to pack rations and the like"

Jak and Night nodded and the two looked over at the others. Rune nodded at them and said "We'll keep an eye on things here. Get that sword so Jak can unlock Guardian"

"Yeah, we've got it under control here" Phoenix added with a smirk.

"Go get em' heroes" Sharpshooter chuckled. Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale exchanged grins and they burst out of the Infirmary and raced to their rooms to get ready.

Disten turned to the other Agents and said "So-"

All of a sudden the Infirmary Doors flew open again, and the group inside turned, revealing Nymph. She was looking wary, but was smiling a little.

"Nymph, what's up?" Sharpshooter said.

"It's Vin. He's almost managed to put Arch back together, but he needs our help to finish it. Come on!" Nymph urged the others. Rune and Sharpshooter elected themselves to stay behind, while Disten, Phoenix, Blade, and Chill decided to go along with them. Tess hopped up on the Chief's shoulders and said "You really think Vin figured out a way to save Arch?"

"That man is genius in his own right and is utterly determined to track down Stephen and save Arch…if anyone here can do it…it's Vin" Disten said in a low voice as they walked to the MCC.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later:<p>

* * *

><p>"There!" Nightingale said eagerly, pointing towards a series of blood-red pillars sticking out of the sands on a faraway dune. Jak and Daxter smirked and the car shot forward.<p>

"You ready for this?" Jak asked Daxter, who nodded.

"I've never felt more ready" Daxter said in a unusually quiet voice. Jak smiled at his best friend and said "Good to hear"

Nightingale simply smiled and said "We just have a little further to go. With this sword, we can save Havoc and beat Arranst"

The Scavenger slowed to a stop at the base of the dune. Jak and Nightingale hopped out, and Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder. As the three examined the area, which simply had four red pillars sticking up out of the sand, Nightingale noticed a small inscription on one of the pillars. Despite the fact that it was mostly eroded, they managed to read a small part of the inscription.

"A union of Darkness and Light…center…reveal…path" Daxter read aloud.

Jak and Nightingale promptly blasted the spot in the middle of the pillars with a burst of Dark and Light Eco. All four pillars flashed white and the pillars sank into the sands with a grinding noise.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Daxter said dryly. Jak was about to agree when a bright white light burst from the ground, revealing a stone stairway that led into the earth. An ancient voice, one that sounded like the Precursors spoke to them.

"_Heroes…what awaits you is the our greatest treasure…enter the Chamber with caution…" _the voice warned. Jak and Nightingale looked at each other for a moment, and Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand. Jak smiled and gave Nightingale's hand a squeeze, and a moment later the trio stepped into the stairway, which closed up behind them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Uvelt Firelands: Oblivion's Bluff

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Close, my Champion" <strong>_Arranst murmured as Havoc let out a roar of frustration. The sky above them was storming and raging as the massive slab of pure white stone was splattered with Dark Eco. Shade, Siren, and Deadshot stood nearby, watching the proceedings with interest. They gazed at the small Rift Gate standing before them, complete save for one piece that was missing out of the very top.

Havoc lashed out at the Gate to Darkness, releasing a massive wave of Dark Eco at the scared relic. The Gate began to spin wildly in a circle, and the Hunters shivered at the amount of power being released from the Gateway.

"So…you think he'll get it to work?" Siren asked.

"Yes. Of course he will" Shade grunted.

Havoc then let out a roar of rage as the Gate slowly stopped spinning, even as Havoc pumped more Dark Eco into it. As it stopped completely, Havoc suddenly shot a bolt of Dark Eco towards the nearby mountain, ripping through the entirety of it like paper and creating a solid hole through the rock face.

"_**Ah…it seems as though that there is no any of getting around it…we need the final piece"**_ Arranst murmured in Havoc's mind. Havoc simply grunted and said "We'll have to find Tech. I told you this"

"_**The man proves to be elusive. It will take time to draw him out"**_ Arranst replied.

"Then do something about him then. We can't do shit without the last Fragment" Havoc barked at Arranst, who laughed in reply.

"_**You're certainly worked up about something…"**_ Arranst cooed at Havoc, who snarled "Shut up!"

"_**Excuse me? Do I have to remind you again who is in charge here, oh Champion of Darkness?" **_Arranst said in a deadly soft voice. Havoc flinched and said "No…no you don't have to do anything"

"_**I thought so…I will return shortly. I have other matters to attend to. Farewell…"**_ Arranst vanished from his mind, and with it he felt a small bit of relief fill him. His head felt clearer, he could think better. He looked at the Gate to Darkness, so small but so very dangerous, and shivered.

He knew that with its construction the world's ruin would be inevitable. But this was his destiny. To be the servant of the Dark Goddess, the Metal Head Queen Arranst. He and the Hunters who followed him would be revered as heroes to the Metal Heads and be given safety and comfort…

"But why don't I believe that…" Havoc muttered, crossing his arms. He felt as though something were wrong, very very wrong mind you, about this whole deal. Why would he suddenly attack Nightingale…he used to be friends with her, so…why…did he go along with Arranst so willingly? He cared about his…friends?

Havoc sighed as he felt his skull began to throb with headache, and the Champion of Darkness simply turned away from the Gate to Darkness and faced the Hunters. He had to stop thinking such things. Arranst would get suspicious…

"So, that was a waste of time. You guys know where General Dark is?" Havoc asked the Hunters.

"He's in Haven, double-checking everything for the attack" Shade replied.

Havoc nodded and said "I may just head over there and help him. You guys stay here and guard the Gate"

Shade sighed and said "Havoc…we need to talk"

Havoc smirked and said "About?"

"This whole…thing" Shade said awkwardly. Havoc blinked and said "What?"

"Haven't you noticed that Arranst has been taking control of you for increasingly long amounts of time? You're almost never you anymore" Siren said to Havoc, who shook his head.

"Well…I'm not me anymore" Havoc said in a low voice, turning away.

"You guys are trying to tell me that I'm being used, is that right?" Havoc said to the Hunters, who remained silent. Havoc chuckled and turned around. His fists clenched at his waist, a gesture not unseen by the Hunters.

"Maybe I am simply a tool…but it's too late for second thoughts. Arranst is too powerful, and so am I…there's no turning back now…we have to save ourselves, or be lost in the darkness"

Havoc then closed his eyes and muttered "Just like me…"

Havoc vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, leaving the Hunter's behind and thinking hard on his words.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there goes another one!<em>

_Next chapter!_

_Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale go into the most scared of Precursor ruins in search for the Blade of Mar. Tech gets into more trouble in Kras City, Vin makes a breakthrough, and more plot twists than you can shake a stick at!_

_Follow me on twitter if you want. It's pretty much useless if you want updates. _

_Instead of that though, you CAN leave a review. This story gets so many hits and so few people review. Please show your support and give me feedback, because its feedback that makes me work on the story and keep on improving stuff! Tell me what you loved, what you didn't like, or if there's something you'd like to see later on just thrown it down in the review section below!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	35. Crash and Burn

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

_Four months…_

_Man, time flies._

_There's a lot of reasons why this update took so long, and normally I'd apologize for it. But the fact of the matter is that real life and obligations take precedence over what I want. _

_I needed time to back away from the story and focus on other things. The Freelancer Collaboration, "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead", and issues of a personal nature. Another is that I wanted to finish up my first story before I buckled down on this one. Now that I'm two chapters away from finishing up, I can now return to this story and ready to buckle down on it._

_Though in my defense, I lost the chapter twice over the course of three months, because my laptop sucks ass, and internet issues kept me from getting it up earlier. _

_Also, I teased some big news for the story, so here it is._

_As I mentioned before, there will be __**major**__ revisions done to this story as it worked on, starting from the beginning of course. This is a list of just a few if the revisions._

_-Major Spelling/Grammer edits_

_-Inclusion of scenes involving Arch and Vin's relationship and how it developed._

_-Sharpshooter, Blade, Rune, and Phoenix's introduction into the Avenging Angels._

_-Havoc's backstory._

_-And so much more._

_The revisions will start once A:DOTD is finished and revised, but rest assured that this story WILL be given the attention it deserves…I would also like to take this time and say that I wish I could have taken a break from other chapters, because I added several things to this chapter that would have never been put in had I not taken a break from this story and not dealt with it for a while. _

_I do want to sincerely thank those of you who have stuck with the story and continue to offer me feedback and support. You guys inspire me to keep going, and I thank you for that._

_So, shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter which includes ScreamGirl4998, a guest reviewer,Kazan645, evilanimegenius, Ways, Tyler, StaticBomb93, Oblique Strategies, a new guest reviewer known as _1Fanfanatick, _Ruka, and four new reviewers known as _DaibenDarkKitty64, DarkJamesWolf, FromBeyondTheOmniverse, and _A fan . or not__. Thanks for the love everyone, you guys are the best._

_Here we go! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Crash and Burn<p>

"_Revenge is not a noble sentiment, but it is a human one."-_Rudy Giuliani

* * *

><p>The Lost Ruin: Outer Levels<p>

* * *

><p>Nightingale took point, sending a small ball of light ahead to illuminate the dark passageway. The cave so far had been a winding staircase downwards, something that Jak was not a big fan of. It was too narrow and dark, with the walls seemingly closing in on him…<p>

He wondered then if he suffered from claustrophobia or something…

Then again, he had experience with these sorts of ruins…maybe it was anticipation. This was, after all, one of the most scared of the Precursor Ruins…within the deepest depths of the Catacombs.

"Hey Jak?" Night's voice was impossibly loud in the dark silence, despite her voice being a whisper. Jak moved beside her and said "Yeah?"

"What do you think we'll find down here?" Night asked Jak, who shrugged.

"I doubt there's any Metal Heads down here. This place has been sealed off for centuries, right? We're probably going to find traps and puzzles down here." Jak said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed in the darkness.

"Though having a weapon ready won't hurt things." Jak muttered, deciding not to take a chance. Daxter shuddered and said "You really think nothing is waiting for us down there?"

"Probably not…but like I said, it's never a bad idea to consider it." Jak replied softly. A few more minutes of walking later, the material of the stairs they were going down changed from stone to a curious sort of marble substance. Jak then realized that there was a faint light ahead, and Nightingale said softly "Be careful…we don't know what's down there."

Daxter rolled his eyes, though the others didn't see him, and the group continued. Minutes passed on, blending into some unknown amount of time. The silence and dark began to wear on Jak's nerves, and he shook his head, trying to ignore his unease. Nightingale glanced at him and after a moment, walked closer to him, grabbing his hand.

Jak looked at her and said "What's up?"

"You OK?" Nightingale asked Jak, concerned.

"Yeah…this is just…a hole. I've never been in a cave like this before. I've gone to the Earth's Core before, and I've never felt this…"

"Encaged?" Night asked.

Jak shook his head and said "No, not that…I don't know what it is Night. This place is different. Can't you feel it?"

Nightingale nodded and said "It does have a strange vibe to it, doesn't it? As though it wants us to keep going…to see if we can find the secrets within…"

"Well, when a ruin starts talking to you I start wondering if I'm the only sane one." Daxter commented with a smirk. Nightingale rolled her eyes while Jak chuckled and said "Hey, you've done good so far. As long as you're kicking Dax, I think we'll be sane."

"Plus, I can use my God Powers on anything that comes our way!" Daxter said in a confident tone, wiggling his fingers and striking a pose. Nightingale fought the urge to laugh, but stumbled down the steps as Jak lunged forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him. Nightingale glanced down and saw that the steps had suddenly dropped off.

Below them was a steep drop to a room below them, utterly massive and lit with torches that burned a gold color. The walls were lined with Precursor Metal, decorated with thousands upon thousands of glyphs and runes written in a language only Nightingale could speak.

"T-thanks Jak," Nightingale said gratefully as she took a step back.

"Looks like we have to fly down." Jak noted, seeing the lack of stairs. Nightingale and Jak both entered their light forms clasped hands before diving off of the cliff, Daxter swearing loudly as they did so. Both landed lightly on the ground, floating a few inches off the ground before their feet touched it. Nightingale and Jak deactivated their light forms and gazed around the massive antechamber with awe.

"This place…its beautiful." Nightingale murmured, eyeing the elegantly carved runes that glimmering in the torchlight, light that seemed to give the room a comforting feel. Jak looked around and said "This place…it feels safe."

"Yeah, I get that vibe too." Daxter said in agreement, looking at the flames of a nearby torch with a smile. Nightingale glanced at the clock at the corner of her visor's display and noted that it was nightfall already. Time seemed to have sped up, or they had made more progress downwards than they had thought.

"What now?" Daxter asked the two heroes.

"We go in." Night said with a small laugh. Jak drew Nightingale's knife, flipped it in his grip and aimed his pistol into the dark stairway that led further down.

"Ladies first." Jak said with a smirk. Nightingale laughed and said "My, what a gentleman."

"You two better tone down the gushy stuff or I'm gonna lose it." Daxter grumbled as Night and Jak laughed, descending further into the ruin in high spirits.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kras City Outskirts:

* * *

><p>As the Raven-Ship descended towards the ground below, Jet smiled a bit as he eyed the bustling city below. Kras City…one of the few places in the world free of the Metal Head's and their influence, and a place where excitement and danger lurked around every corner.<p>

In truth, he realized that this place was the city Haven would never be…Despite the gangs and the dangers of the infamous sport that made Kras City as wealthy and well-known as it was, this was a safe place…

Crash then remembered why he was here. The AA needed information…and to get that Crash needed get to Mizo. Crash stood in the back of the transport, his mind racing as he too thought about the infamous crime lord.

Mizo…just the name sent shivers down his spine. Very few knew the man's true identity, and Crash was not among them. All he knew was the Mizo was a ruthless strategist and a master manipulator, and had risen to the top with an empire of crime to rival that of Krew.

But that meant he had connections…very valuable connections to the underground. And Crash was the Avenging Angels link to that seedy side of the coin…

Crash shivered as he got up from his seat and stretched, picking up his bag and glancing back at Jet, who had just landed the transport.

"You sure about this?" Jet asked warily. Crash sighed and said "Yeah…its got to be done, man."

"Alright…well…" Jet paused awkwardly as he lowered the rear door, letting in the evening moonlight.

"Good luck." Jet said to Crash, who smirked and said "Luck's for losers, Jet. Keep an eye on Vivi, got it?"

"Got it." Jet said as the door closed behind Jet. He then had his transport rise into the sky once again and with a small smile he shot off into the night, leaving his friend down below. Crash looked at the fading transport with a somber expression until he heard a smooth voice say "Daniel Hawali?"

Crash whirled around, drawing a pistol and aiming it at the hooded figure standing behind him. He then realized the man he was aiming a gun at was flanked by two armed guards aiming rifles at him.

"That'll do Danny. Come now…we should get inside where it's safe." The man said in a smooth, calming tone. Crash nearly burst out laughing at that, but managed to contain his laughter and simply chuckled at the man who smiled widely at him from underneath his hood.

"Mizo…good to see you're well." Crash said, lowering the pistol and clipping it to his belt.

"Ah…see? Was that so hard?" Mizo said in a smooth tone, causing Crash to shudder, his cheer vanishing in an instant. Now was where the games would begin…and he wasn't confident he could keep up with Mizo.

"Maybe. I'm not a big fan of playing though." Crash said as pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Too bad. I need all my best players on hand. Troubles brewing and we have to be ready." Mizo said sharply as he turned around. He glanced back at Crash and said "You know what I expect of you, Daniel."

"And you know why I came back. I need info." Crash said to Mizo, who raised an eyebrow. He then turned back to Crash, taking a step forward. Crash didn't break eye contact with him, and Mizo's face turned to a dangerous smile.

"You've grown a spine…good." Mizo said as he looked away. Crash frowned and said "What aren't you telling me?"

"It seems that I have a lot to catch you up on. Krew's heir has made their play, and we're assembling what we've got to combat her team. She's recruited some of the world's best drivers…"

"Too bad for her you've got me." Crash said in a low voice. Mizo smiled and said "I'd expect nothing less from a former Kras Grand Pre Champion."

"That was years ago, Mizo. You know I'm retired." Crash said in a tired tone, earning a scowl from Mizo.

"And that means nothing to me, Daniel. Razor happens to be retired as well, but as you very well know, he and you will have to come out of retirement if it means that my empire flourishes like it has never done before."

"What exactly have you gotten me into, sir?" Crash asked the crime lord, who looked at him for a moment, his anger fading slowly but surely. Mizo then said "We are facing a time of war, Daniel. We are putting everything on the line here, and I want my best racers on hand so we can be ready."

Mizo then reached towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Razor can say whatever he wants, you're a Champion. You were at the top of your game when your brother died…You left behind us to hunt down Metal Heads, but remember that you were the heart of the team. With you back…"

Mizo smiled, a thing that sent a shiver down Crashes spine, and said "Victory is all but assured. I will stack the deck in my favor however I can…"

"That much is obvious, Boss." Crash muttered as Mizo removed his hand from his shoulder. He then took a breath and said "I'll need my car prepped with all the latest advancements, and a full bio on every single one of the bastards I'm going against. Anything you can get for me, the better. If this is as big as you say, I'll need anything you can get me."

"Once a champion, always a champion Daniel." Mizo laughed suddenly before becoming serious once more. "You of course won't be alone on the track. You will lead the team, and Razor will step eventually. UR-86 will join if absolutely necessary, in case of an emergency."

"You're sending that thing out on the track? Jeez, this is serious." Crash muttered.

"She must not win!" Mizo growled as he snapped his fingers. One of the men rushed forward and opened the door to the rather luxurious car behind him and said in a annoyed tone "Now, the hour is late. We'll retire for the night and get you back into the swing of things tomorrow."

"Alright." Crash said as he glanced around at the city he had left behind…the lights, and moon looming overhead, the sound of cars, not Zoomers roaring in the distance…The air was more or less clean and comforting…A smile spread across his face.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Sanctuary:

* * *

><p>"Come on! He said it was urgent!" Nymph said to the others as they walked down the hall with her leading the way.<p>

"Ugh, couldn't it wait until morning!?" Chill growled as Blade carried in bridal style in his arms, trying not to sow how annoyed he was. Disten was the only one really dressed, in his usual suit. Everyone else had thrown on some sort of shirt over their pajamas (or in the case of Chill, forced into clothes).

"No, Vin said its urge-" Nymph began to say before a blue hologram popped up a nearby terminal, one that lead to the Armory, and said "Urgent! Get the heck over here! Now!"

Vin vanished without further adieu, and the others made their way towards the MCC, yawning and shuffling down the hallway in silence, though Disten looked pensive. As they arrived, they saw several technicians starring at a swirling blue whirlwind of data while Vin starred at it. It had a strange sort of beauty to it, as though they were starring into the very essence of another being.

"Wow…what is it?" Chill asked curiously as she was set down on her feet by Blade.

"This is the raw coding of Arch. Her memories…her personality…everything. I can't stabilize it at the moment, but I can get her ready for-wait a sec…why am I explaining this to you?" Vin asked Chill, who shrugged. Blade chuckled and said "OK, so what's up? Can you put her back together?"

"No, not at the moment. But I'm close! Really close! I can reform her, but keeping it together and creating the holographic shell for her is the difficult part. That's what I need you guys for." Vin said to the warriors.

"OK, so how do we help?" Nymph asked.

"Well, back when I was human, I used to have a special workshop at the Power Station. I still have a lot of important equipment there that can be of use to you guys, and a lot of data stored there that can help me finish putting Arch together." Vin explained.

"So what exactly do you need?" Chill asked.

"A very specific file that contains a few programs that will let me finish the job. If you can get me that, I can restore Arch." Vin said with a tired smile.

"We'll need to get there ASAP. Come on!" Nymph said as she strode to the door.

"Wait!" Vin yelled.

"When I left the City, I had some automated defenses running a separate server, just in case something happened to me. I have no control over it, so you'll have to find a way to disable it before you get to my workshop." Vin warned them.

"Blade, Chill, Nymph. You three make your way to Haven first thing tomorrow and get that file and anything else Vin needs. He'll remain in contact with you until you reach the Power Strip." Disten said to the warriors, who nodded.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours so we can get here and back before anyone sees you messing around in there." Vin said to them,

"Gotcha. Give us a few hours to rest, and we'll be all set Vin." Blade said to Vin, giving him a reassuring smile. Nymph nodded, smiling a bit and said "I can't wait to talk to her again"

"Thanks again guys, this means a lot to me." Vin said gratefully as the clusters of data slowly stopped spinning and dispersed before forming a ball. Vin starred at the ball as the warriors left the room, leaving Vin alone with the Chief.

"Vin…Do you really think you can repair her?" Disten asked the A.I, who nodded slowly.

"Its not such much as repairing her as recreating her from what fragments I saved. There was enough for me to get an idea. She should have the memory and personality of her old self, but I'm not sure how she'll function until we recreate her. Tech left a good bit of data, and I managed rebuild her from those instructions."

"But getting that data from your old lab will stabilize her, and she'll be back?"

"Hopefully, yes." Vin said in a softer voice. Disten smiled a little and said "Arch has a place in many of our hearts, despite what you believe. She's designed after a former Agent who passed away, many years ago."

"Really? Arch never told me that." Vin said, sounding surprised.

"Yes…Arch is, in a way, a reincarnation of a very dear friend that fell to the Hunters, more than ten years ago. Tech must have considered her very important to him in order to create an Artificial Intelligence in her image." Disten said softly, a faraway look in his eyes. Vin then wondered how many of the people Disten had cared for fallen in the fight against the Metal Heads…how many of his beloved Agents had fallen to protect the innocent in the name of the Precursors?

"Arch is special." Vin said softly, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes…she has all of the qualities of a human, and despite what most science says regarding A.I, we in turn treat her as one. She has also, in turn, saved people and cared for us…Crash, for example, suffered from horrible nightmares that threatened to drive him to death upon joining here. He had no regard for his life and would take trips into the Wasteland, determined to kill whatever he saw so he could finally be freed of whatever plagued him." Disten explained as he sat down in a chair. Vin floated over to Disten, amazed, and asked "So...what did Arch do?"

"One night Crash was planning to drive the Devastator right into the Marauder Fortress, which of course would have resulted in his death and the deaths of many Marauders. Arch managed to convince him to stay and offered him advice. She consoled him and helped him see that he could get past his problems. Arch refused to say more to me, out of respect for Crash's privacy, but ever since Crash has regarded that A.I as a close friend. Much like many of us do." Disten said in a distant voice, reflecting on the memories.

"I see…" Vin murmured.

"Yes…We hold Arch in high regards, which is why we will not rest until you save her. We stand by you, Vin." Disten said as his eyes rested on the man floating in front of him.

Vin blinked in surprise as Disten said in a soft voice "You're the only one who can save her. We're counting on you."

Disten turned away and walked out of the MCC, leaving Vin to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

The Lost Ruin: Inner Depths

* * *

><p>"Hey, I see a light!"<p>

"Don't go towards it! I don't wanna die!"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, I thought it was funny." Daxter grumbled.

The trio exited the tunnel once more and found themselves in a ruined passageway of sorts, with several floating platforms ahead of them with massive blades swishing through the air. Jak smirked and said "About time. I was wondering where the actual challenge was."

Jak and Nightingale jumped into the air as they turned into their light forms, soaring forward and weaving in and out of the blades with ease. As they neared the farthest platform, lasers suddenly shot from all directions at them, and they both conjured a Light Shield to protect themselves, the barrier's melding a creating a domed shield of light. Both warriors grunted as the lasers slammed into the shields with more and more force at a quicker rate, but they held firm.

Finally, as the platform reached the far ledge they had been travelling to, the lasers stopped shooting and the two let the shields drop.

"Thank god that's over…" Nightingale said with a tired laugh.

"That escalated quickly." Daxter said with a smirk, eying the two heroes catching their breath.

"Ugh, do we have to keep stopping to take breathers? You know, the fate of the world hangs in the balance and all that?" Daxter complained loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. Jak and Nightingale exchanged a glanced and tapped their radio's, causing their helmets to suddenly cut off all sound. Daxter continued to rant for a few more minutes until he caught on that the others were now ignoring him, and promptly began to insult the two of them while they couldn't hear him, which turned into a very amusing game…

Until Nightingale turned her hearing back on and heard Daxter call her something that made her blush scarlet and angrily chase him into the next room.

"You guys are going to set off every trap in this place." Jak muttered as he switched back on his hearing and ran after them. A few moments later Daxter hastily apologized and then pointed out the light room up ahead.

"Actually, this place doesn't seem to be heavy heavily guarded, save for the traps along the way earlier. I imagined something much more…complex for a ruin like this." Nightingale said in a wondering tone as they stepped into a new room, illuminated by a series of glowing golden torches. There seemed to be no path forward that they could see.

"I doubt the place itself will be very heavily guarded, what with the amount of passageways that require one of us specifically to open it. Its like the guy who writes this is trying to be smart or something," Daxter said dryly, pointing to the massive Precursor Statue holding a sword above a large basin filled with a clear liquid of some sort. Daxter sighed and said "Wanna bet that things wants my blood?"

"You make it sound evil, Dax." Jak laughed as Daxter scampered off towards the statue. As Daxter approached it, a deep voice growled at him and said _"Greetings, those Chosen by the Ancient Ones. I order to proceed, proof of the blessing that the Precursors have given you is required."_

"Told you." Daxter grimaced as Nightingale offered him a knife. Daxter pricked open his finger and let a drop fill the basin. As soon as Daxter's blood hit the water, it turned a bright golden color and began to shine.

"Incredible…" Nightingale breathed as the Basin flashed white. A massive beam of light shot towards the ceiling, but dissipated quickly. The statue then began to move to the side, revealing another passageway downwards.

"Come on, let's gooooooo-" Jak began to say before a yawn cut him off. Nightingale laughed and said in a singsong voice "Someone's getting sleepy."

"Am not." Jak scoffed.

"Someone needs to go to bed earlier." Daxter laughed.

"Shut up." Jak muttered, crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should take a rest. I'm getting a bit tired too." Nightingale said to the other two heroes. Daxter rolled his eyes and said "Incredible…Ah well, what can you do?"

"We can rest here for the night." Jak said as he set down the supply bag and glanced around, eyeing the golden torches that illuminated the room. Daxter scampered off to reseal the doorway, not liking the large gaping hole in the room.

Nightingale nodded as Daxter jumped back on Jak's shoulder and said "Sounds good to me. No point in continuing if we're tired, right?"

"Right." Jak agreed, taking off his helmet, with Nightingale doing the same a few moments later.

"This place feels like the one earlier…it feels like someone's watching over us. Doesn't it?" Nightingale asked as she sat down against the wall. Jak nodded and said "Maybe the Precursors are keeping an eye on things."

"Oh, they probably are. But that doesn't mean that they're going to help…we've gone this far without their help, we can keep going." Daxter said as he jumped off Jak's shoulder with Jak sitting down against a nearby wall. Jak leaned against the wall and said "Dax, you keep first watch, OK?"

"Why me?" Daxter asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'll take second, which is the hardest watch. Night takes the last watch. We'll rest for a few hours, and then get back to it." Jak said to Daxter, who nodded in understanding. Nightingale sat down on the ground next to Jak and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You sure?" Night asked Jak, who nodded. Nightingale then yelped as Jak suddenly pulled her in front of him and within moments, he was holding her in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Nightingale smiled and relaxed, closing her eyes as Jak wrapped his arms around her. Daxter shook his head with a small smile on his face before he said to Jak "You want me to wake you when two hours pass?"

"Yeah. Two hours for you, then me, then Night, and we get going." Jak said to Daxter, who nodded and looked around the hallway. Jak closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that Dax was on lookout. Even though Daxter joked around a lot and looked stupid, Jak knew him to be much sharper than the others thought. He had a great deal of trust in his best friend, and knew that Daxter could be serious when the situation called for it. He and Night would be safe to rest around Daxter's watch.

And with that, he sighed softly and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around the black-haired beauty on top of him.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later:<p>

Kras City:

* * *

><p>Shadow's eyes opened slightly, and her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the small room she slept in.<p>

Their accommodations weren't exactly as luxurious as she would've hoped, but it would do. As in, it was clean, had a door that could be locked, and had a bed. Other than though, the place was rather dull. She rolled over and looked at the face of her fiancé, and her heart caught.

Tech's face was covered in small burns, the result of a incident earlier today that resulted in an explosion. Shadow was ready to start shooting people then and there, but Tech maintained his composure and shook it off, and continued to work. He maintained that keeping their cover and staying low was the only way to keep them safe, but she knew he was doing it for her. The dark shadows under his eyes also betrayed his assertions that he was "just fine". He was running himself ragged trying to keep Mizo happy and his cover intact, and was working on fixing the damages to his armor and modifying her own in the meantime.

He was going all of this so they could stay in the same spot a bit more, allow her some comfort and security instead of staying on the run like he could've done had she not been there. He was willing to do so much for her…

And what had she done in return?

Nearly killed him, made him worry nonstop, and force him to work himself to death just so they could be safe in the same place for a short while…

Shadow's eyes closed shut as she whispered "Nothing…I do nothing, but you give everything…"

Shadow slipped out of bed, glancing at her sleeping fiancé with a small but sad smile. She loved it when he was sleeping, though for purer reasons than what the person reading this may be thinking.

She regarded her fiancé as one of the most intelligent people to grace this planet, as evidenced by his foresight and knowledge of the Precursor lore and artifacts. In fact, most of the knowledge she knew was either gleaned from Arranst or from Stephen.

However, she realized that she loved it when he was sleeping, because it meant he was resting. That magnificent brain was given a chance to rest and cool down, so to speak. She knew her husband had to be pushed himself to his limits as of late, trying to protect her from their enemies as well as safeguard the last fragment to the Gate to Darkness.

She hated seeing him do this, run himself ragged, and so she realized that the best way for him to relax was either sleep, or for her to drag him away from his work and spend time with her. She knew it was a bit selfish, to keep him from what he loved…but she worried. She hated that he tried so hard to protect others, despite being scorned for what he did.

He was just trying to save who he could…he had did it out of love. She closed her eyes and said "I just wish there was something more I could do…ugh, I feel so useless."

"Zelda?"

Shadow blinked in surprise and saw Tech looking at her, confused and tired. Shadow sighed and said "Sorry."

"Its fine." Tech yawned, sitting up in his bed. He glanced out of the window, eyeing the dark sky and the rising sun peaking out over the horizon and said "Still morning, huh?"

"Yeah. We still have a few hours before the test race or whatever Mizo called it. Go back to sleep." Shadow said to her fiancé, who blinked and said "Where're you going?"

"I don't know…I-" Tech suddenly threw the blanket off of him and said "Where you go, I go."

"You don't have to protect me, Stephen." Shadow said in a soft voice. Tech got up and walked over to Shadow and said "It's not that…its…"

"Yes it is…you keep trying to protect everyone, and I'm…I'm tired of seeing you do this to yourself. Just stop." Shadow hissed to Tech, who blinked in surprise.

"What?" Tech said, stunned.

"You're always giving your all, all the time! You worked so hard back at the Avenging Angels to give your friends an edge again the Metal Heads, you worked even harder to slip General Dark info to keep me alive, and now you're working harder than ever to keep the world safe…You never worry about yourself." Shadow said as she turned away from Tech.

"I hate it. You're so selfless that you're being selfish. You never stop to think about the people who worry about you…" Zelda muttered.

"I…I never knew you felt that way," Tech said in a low voice, running his hand through his hair tiredly.

"I hate seeing you do this…I do. You're always trying to protect people, and then you beat yourself up whenever things go as planned…Just-" Shadow trailed off as a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back. She sighed as Tech rested his chin on her head and said "Zelda…remember what I told you?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Shadow replied in an annoyed tone.

"No secrets. That's how we got this far, didn't we? Absolute trust…how am I supposed to do this without you keeping me sane?" Tech murmured in her ear. Shadow shivered and whispered "I'm just scared…"

"Of losing me?" Tech asked. Shadow nodded, only to find herself being turned around. Tech bent forward and kissed her on the lips, and after a moment the two separated, with Tech smiling at his fiancé tenderly.

"I will fight as hard as I have to, so that we can live happily ever after. We'll be fine…" Tech murmured.

"But you're only human, Stephen. You can't keep going this to yourself." Zelda murmured, resting her head against Tech's shoulder. Tech held her for sometime, and then after a few moments felt her shaking in his hands.

He then realized she was crying.

Tech held his fiancé tighter as she sobbed in his arms. He wasn't exactly a love expert, but he began to think about just how deeply this problem ran. He realized she must not only be scared, but probably felt useless and frustrated and worried about all of this…how had he not seen this? He was so devoted to others, that he had neglected to realize that he was worrying those who he cared about most.

Was he really like that? Did he put others before himself that much? Maybe. He would go at it for days when he was committed, such as when he worked out a plan to steal the Fragments and save Zelda without damning the world to the Metal Head Queen. He had done the same thing when Beast had died, and he had worked on better armor designs for his friends for three nights without rest.

He was always on guard now, so he could keep Zelda safe…maybe he had stopped caring about what happened to him in the process, and that was what was upsetting her.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." Tech whispered in her hear, rocking her back and forth. Zelda looked at him with her now red and wet eyes and said "I-I just…"

Tech leaned forward and pressed his head against hers before saying "I know…You want me to start taking my own well being into account from now on, instead of running myself into the ground worrying about others…"

"But I have to do these things. I have to be ready for whatever comes our way…and I need you to be there with me the whole way. Otherwise…well, I'm fail." Tech murmured.

"But if you want me to take it easy, I will. I'll tone it down, OK? Just stop worrying about me…we're all strong in our own ways, and if you don't believe in me…" Tech trailed off.

"I do believe in you." Shadow murmured. Tech laughed a little and said "Then that's all I need. I'll tone it down though, OK?"

"OK…" Zelda whispered. She broke their embrace, wiping her eyes and muttering "Don't know what's came over me."

Tech sat down on the bed once more and said "It's only natural to worry about me, Zelda. I worry about you too."

"But as long as we're together, we'll be alright. I can protect you while you watch my back. Together we can't be beat." Tech said comfortingly. Zelda walked over to him, a sad smile on her face as she said "You're right…"

"If you ever get worried about me again, just slap some sense into me." Tech said to his fiancé as she slipped back into bed with him. Zelda smiled thinly and lightly tapped her fiancé in the face with the palm of her hand.

"I'd have to use a damn mace to knock some sense into you. I'll have to get creative." Zelda said with a shake of her head as she rested her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes. Tech wrapped his arms around her and said "Creative?"

"Maybe I'll build a catapult of some kind and send a flaming rock at you. See if that fancy suit of armor works against that." Shadow said dryly. Tech laughed and said "Well, it would probably-"

"Oh shut up." Shadow cut him off, jerking her head up and hitting him in the jaw. Tech grunted in pain and instead rested his chin on top of her head. Zelda sighed deeply and said "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"…Stephen?"

"Hmm?"

"You think those friends of yours can really find that sword?" Shadow asked Tech, who smiled slightly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they will. Its only a matter of whether or not they're ready to receive it." Tech said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in the morning…let's sleep."

"OK…"

And with that, the two wayward warriors fell asleep, tucked away from the world and safe in their loving embrace.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Haven City:

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get going!" Nymph said cheerfully as she hopped out of the pilots seat and onto the ground. Chill and Blade both rolled their eyes as they began to make their way into the city. After getting onto a larger Zoomer, the trio made their way towards the Power Station, which was locked down tightly.<p>

"Now what?"

"_Allow me."_ Vin spoke to them inside their helmets.

The door's laser defenses turned off and the door flew open, revealing a small platform surrounded by computers. The room was dark, illuminated by the blue of the computer screens and nothing else.

"That's all I can do from here, at least without Arch's help. Good luck." Vin said as his voice faded.

Blade whistled and said "He's got an impressive setup here."

"Vin always did go overboard when it came to his work." Chill said with a grin.

"Oh right, you two knew each other before you joined the AA." Blade said with a nod.

"Weren't you and him both informants or something?" Nymph asked Chill, who nodded and said "He was an informant, I was a spy within the city's nobility."

"Wow. Why did you join the AA then?" Nymph asked Chill.

"I wanted to take the fight to the Metal Heads, rather than deal with Praxis. I was promised that I could help people, and that dealing with the Metal Heads would give me a shot at revenge against the Baron eventually…" Chill explained as the door closed behind them.

"But Metal Kor beat you to it." Nymph said to Chill, who nodded and said "And he in turn got killed by Jak. It turned out for the best."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she looked to her left and saw her fiancé looking at her through his helmet. She knew he was smiling at her, proud for being so open-minded about the issue.

"Now, where the hell is this workshop Vin?" Blade asked aloud. Vin coughed in their headsets and said "Look in front of you and there should be a small stairway leading to the rest of the facility."

Blade glanced around and spotted a small stairway leading downwards, and after beckoning the two female warriors behind him he began to go down. Small blue lights flickered on as he continued to make his was through the dark stairway, and as he stepped onto the bottom of level of the complex, he regarded Nymph and Chill and said "This place seems so lonely."

"It has been a while since Vin was around to actually maintain the place." Chill remarked.

"Not just that…I think that-" Blade began to say before a loud beeping sound cut him off.

Whiiiiirrrr…

"What was that?" Nymph asked, glancing around. Blade scowled and said "Stay alert…"

"Russal! Above you!" Chill yelled. Blade didn't even look up before jumping back, but even then he was sent stumbling away as a massive robot crashed onto the floor, beeping and whirring furiously as it got to its feet.

"It's a KG Deathbot!" Nymph yelled as she pulled out a pistol and began firing at it.

"What the hell? How is it still functional!?" Chill barked as ice enveloped her, with two icicles shooting out of her palms like knives.

The KG Deathbot suddenly shuddered as several holes opened on it, and after a beat more turrets emerged from the robot and fired at the group. Blade swore and jumped to the side as Chill ran forward, the bullets bouncing off of her armor as she jumped upwards, slamming the ice shield against the gun of the Metal Head just as it was about to shoot a grenade at them, causing it to explode against its own body and send Chill flying across the room with a scream.

"NICOLE!" Blade yelled as Chill crashed onto the ground.

"Blade! Focus!" Nymph yelled as she made several copies of herself that charged at the robot, which quickly put down the clones with several blasts from its laser. The three that remained rushed at the robot and clawed at the underside of it, trying to rip at the unprotected parts underneath the mechanical menace. After a few moments, the robot managed to blast away the remaining Nymphs and caused the real one to go crashing onto the ground with a yell.

Blade slashed his Galvasword several times at the robot, which shuddered and whirred in protest as the electricity surged through it. As Blade took a step forward, several long and jagged icicles shot forward and slammed into the robot, causing it to stumble back. Chill ran forward and shot another flurry of icicles at the KG Deathbot, which fired several lasers in her direction, causing her to retreat once more.

"This thing is way tougher than the old KG Robots!" Chill yelled as she sent a burst of ice at the robot, freezing its leg to the ground. Blade suddenly dashed forward and stabbed the leg with a yell, shattering it. The robot's canons and lasers locked onto Blade, who looked up and saw the cold red eyes of the KG Robot starring back at him.

"Oh no you don't!"

The KG Deathbot suddenly froze in its tracks and then shuddered violently the legs buckled and a familiar timer began to sound. Blade dashed away from the robot and just a few moments later the robot exploded violently, leaving a charred bit of metal behind.

Chill and Blade turned around and saw Nymph holding a remote control, panting slightly. She tossed it aside and said "Even genius's need an emergency turn off button or something."

"Makes sense to me." Chill laughed as Blade strode over to a messy worktable. There were drives and drawers filled with discs and the like, though the three quickly found a silver drive that was glowing at regular intervals.

"This looks like what we need." Chill said as she starred at the drive.

"It matches the description of the drive he spoke about on the flight over." Nymph said as Blade held up the drive.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Sanctuary and get this thing to Vin. Then we'll have our Arch back." Blade said as he put away the file. Chase should be waking up soon too." Blade said as pocketed the drive.

Chill spotted a large empty bag nearby and swept everything from the table into it before saying "May as well ransack the place. Vin's probably got a load of other important stuff that he hid away in here."

"Good point. Come on, we should only stay for a few more minutes." Nymph said as she sauntered over to a monitor, sitting down in the chair and typing on the keyboard.

"Wow…its incredible…this guy did so much for the city back in the day." Nymph murmured.

"He was crucial in the fight against the Baron, and became friends with Jak and Daxter after they saved him if memory serves." Blade said as he put a few jump drives into the bag as well.

"And now he's going to help us stop the war once and for all…" Nymph said softly, smiling at the thought. Blade glanced over at Nymph and said "That's what this is all about. Ending it. Ending all of them."

"A world at peace…strange thought, no?" Chill pondered aloud. The others looked at her before realizing where she was going with this.

Aside from the Metal Head war, the world was peaceful. It was fighting for its life, not against one another. If the Metal Heads were gone, then the world would truly be one at peace…

The trio dwelled upon the thought of peace for some time before finally deciding that they had salvaged what was worth saving and departed from the lab, sealing it once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kras City Raceway:

* * *

><p>"Alright people, places!" G.T Blitz barked at the camera crew, which scrambled to their spots. The man smirked widely before saying "Showtime…"<p>

The façade while standing in the spotlight was a stroke of brilliance on his part. G.T Blitz, AKA the evil crime lord Mizo, was deceiving the people of the world while basking in the spotlight…and satisfying his ego as well.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first race of this season of Combat Racing! This scenic little road to hell is a favorite of mine, and will take our racers through the finer points of Kras City. Head to head death corridors, sharp turns, and a massive ramp for extreme air! Combine that all with the speed and danger you all know we can deliver and you've got a surefire way to bring the carnage!" the announcer yelled excitedly, causing the crowd to roar.

Crash smirked behind his helmet and said "God I missed this."

Tech regarded the racers and the annoying announcer with a smirk of his own. Mizo's disguise was very clever, since no one knew what the crime lord really looked like.

"Give them the rundown, got it?" G.T. Blitz said to Tech, who sighed and walked forward, clad in his armor (covered by a thick jumpsuit) and holding a data-pad. It was more of a safety thing than anything else, and this was just a crowd only event, not televised to the world.

"What the…" Crash muttered as a familiar figured walked onto the tracks, muttering under his breath before speaking aloud.

""Alright guys, like G.T Blitz said this is just a pre-show thing, so try not to go overboard, and try to keep your cars intact so I can finish the modifications. This is just to show the performance of your cars, and to show the others teams what they're dealing with." Tech said to the racers, earning a few nods. He then rattled off the names of the drivers, but stopped as a familiar one popped up.

"Daniel Hawali." Tech said as he looked at the driver behind the wheel, a strange sense of anxiety now filling him. He then met the eyes of the very familiar driver that was now glaring at him with a terrifying smile on his face.

"Crash?" Tech said in horror, taking a step back and dropping the data pad onto the ground. The former Kras City Grand Champion revved the Road Blade he was driving as a scowl curled across his face.

"Hello…traitor." Crash whispered as he shot forward, his car barreling towards Tech. Tech vanished on the spot and reappeared down the track as Crash turned towards him and shot like a rocket after him. Tech kicked off the ground as Crash raced towards him, trying to fly out of range of his weapons.

"Activate the barrier shield!"G.T Blitz barked at the nearby technicians, who scrambled away. A small force shield shimmered into existence around outside of the track, one of the few safety Precautions instituted so debris didn't fly and kill people and destroy public property. Tech soared into the air and cried out as a surging electrical pulse ripped through him and his armor, shorting it out and causing him to fall towards the ground.

"Too easy." Crash growled as he shot towards Tech, who was getting to his feet.

"Why keep him from getting away sir?" one of Mizo's mechanics asked softly. The crime lord chuckled and said "Hey, you've got to do whatever you can to keep the ratings high…and this is gold."

Crash slammed into the ex-Avenging Angel and sent him crashing down the track with a scream of agony. The armor had protected him for the worst of the hit, but his body still screamed at him in agony and the healing mechanisms in his armor were-

"Offline. They're offline…damn it!" Tech swore as he ran down the track, managing to activate his speed enhancement, which thankfully managed to comeback on. Crash let out a yell and his car shot forward, firing bullets at the retreating figure of Tech as he ran down the track.

"Now this is something you don't want to try at home kids!" G.T. Blitz laughed as Tech ran down the length of the track, weaving in and out of the gunfire heading his way. He could just turn around and blow up the car, as easy as it could've been, but he couldn't just kill one of his friends like that…not when he tried so hard to protect them…he had to play defensive for now…

"Looks like we've got a runner! Can the former champ of Kras City take down this mysterious foe, or will the Champs new reign be ruined before it can start?" G.T Blitz said as Crash rounded the corner, boosting towards Tech as he fired a bolt of ice over his shoulder, missing Crash's car.

"EAT IT!" Crash barked, as he raced through a deposit of Yellow Eco. He glanced down at the indicator as it randomly rolled through weapons before landing on two missiles. Crash pressed the button and smiled coldly as two missiles flew from the back of his Road Blade and soared towards Tech, who was too slow to dodge them again.

"NO!" Shadow screamed as the missiles slammed into Tech, who was enveloped in a column of fire and smoke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

The Lost Ruin: Inner Depths

* * *

><p>Jak ducked under the spinning blade as the ancient devices whirred around them, a floating platform above a sea of black floating in midair. They had been on the platform for some time, and had been dodging traps and projectiles for the better half of an hour, floating across a never ending chasm.<p>

"Look, there it is!" Daxter called out, pointing forward. The three heroes looked at the ledge with a sigh of relief and gratefully stepped on it. A small entryway stood before them, and behind that was a small elevator lift. Jak, Daxter, and Night stepped into it, and after a beat it lowered them further into the earth.

"We should be nearing the catacombs soon." Nightingale said softly as they continued to descend.

"We'll have to take the Precursor Subrails to get to the sword." Jak said knowingly as the lift stopped in a massive open room that looked vaguely familiar…

"Yep. There's the catacomb car!" Daxter yelled, pointing at a small vehicle at the beginning of the track. Jak walked over to it and said "I'll drive. Night, hang onto me. Daxter-"

"Shoulder. As always."

"…right."

Jak hopped into the car, and after a moment Nightingale tentatively got in as well, and as Jak started it up he said "Hold on tight."

The car shuddered and floated into the air, and within moments it shot forward and went through he glowing blue barrier. Jak grinned as the car glided along the railway, weaving around the pits and bombs that were there to stop those who were trying to defile this venerable place. Aside from Daxter losing his grip and falling off the car, only to be saved by Nightingale's quick reflexes, the trio managed to make it through the subrails unscathed, thanks to Jak's experience with the ancient car.

Jak recalled the last time he had ridden one of the ancient railway cars…he had been chasing down Count Veger, who had watched his father die in Jak's arms before revealing his heritage. Jak had felt an anger, no…a rage like no other and gave chase to the man who had ruined his life and tore him away from his father.

"Hey big guy…you OK?" Daxter muttered in his ear, as though he knew what Jak was thinking.

Jak shook his head and said "I'm fine."

The car went through another blue barrier and the car slowed to a stop at a massive entryway like the one they had just left from. As the heroes dismounted the car, they noticed an ornate doorway at the other end of the room. The group quickly made their way towards it and found another lift, which they took to an even lower level…

And then the lift stopped.

"Wow…" Nightingale whispered in awe as they stepped into the new room the lift had brought them into.

The room was adorned with archways and pillars, all of which gleamed white in the golden torchlight that they had seen throughout the ruin. Intricate Precursor writing was scrawled all over the walls, glittering and shining as though written in liquid diamond.

The Door of Balance stood before them, in the shape of the Seal of Mar that Jak pulled out. The Door was gold and white though, and radiated power and purpose.

"As Mar's true heir descends into the depths, he will be tried by a true hero and find his inner strength. With the aid of the Champions of Light and Dark, the Door of Balance will be opened." Nightingale read the inscription on the door.

"But…how?" Jak asked, glancing around.

"We need Havoc." Nightingale murmured.

"Yeah, but we can't get him here." Daxter grumbled.

"Well, now what? We're here, and now we're stuck." Jak growled walked over to the door. He summoned forth and Dark and Light Eco within him and called forth both, turning into his Light/Dark form and slammed both of his palms against it, trying to channel Light Eco and Dark Eco into the Door. After a solid minute of trying, Jak reverted to his normal state.

"Look at this Jak." Nightingale called, pointing to a green circle in the middle of the room. Jak walked over to her and said "What's this?"

"The Circle of Slumber?" Nightingale read aloud, stepping onto the circle. Jak raised an eyebrow and stepped onto it as well, kneeling down and examining it.

"That's-" Jak began to say before the world swam around him. He felt a surge of drowsiness surge through him as he crashed onto the ground, with Night and Daxter doing so a moment later…

"Its about damn time."

Jak's eyes inched open as a figure slapped him upside the head, waking him up. Jak rolled away and looked up in surprise as a new figure smirked at him.

"Havoc?" Jak said in surprise, earning a nod in return. The Chamber they were in now was the exact same one they had just left, but it felt…dreamlike.

"Weird…I just fell asleep randomly at the Hunter Base in Haven. What the hell did you guys do?" Havoc asked Jak.

"Why should we tell you?" Jak asked Havoc, who shrugged.

"I'm back to normal when I dream. Arranst doesn't bother while I'm asleep." Havoc explained.

"We found the Door to Balance, but we can't gte through. Then we stepped on some weird circle and fell asleep. We don't really know what's going on." Jak grumbled. Nightingale got to her feet, yawning and started as she noticed Havoc.

"So…this is the true…bah, never mind me. How the hell are you supposed to get that thing open?" Havoc asked the others, scratching his head.

"No idea. I wish we could come up with an on how to save you, Havoc, I really do." Night said in a soft voice. Havoc smiled at the Champion of Light and said "Don't worry about me. I can hold on for a bit longer."

"So what are we going to do now?" Jak asked the two other heroes.

"Well…I've heard once or twice about this kind of dreams. All sorts of weird things can happen…do you think you can make your seals appear?" Havoc asked them.

Jak frowned but held out his hand. He thought of the red Seal of Mar…a gift passed down from his father…capable of so much, but he knew so little about it…

A small pendant materialized in Jak's hands, and as he starred down at the Seal in his hands, Nightingale gasped in surprise as the same thing happened to her.

"Nice. Now, point them at the Door while standing on those plates." Havoc instructed.

"Arranst won't be happy if she finds out…" Night murmured. Havoc sighed and said "No…she won't be. But, that's something I'm willing to deal with, if you can stop all of this in the end. I can keep my mind for the moment, and I'll be damned if I let that bitch manipulate me further…"

"At least that's what I keep telling myself…" Havoc muttered.

As if on cue, all three of the seals began to glow black, red, and white respectively before they shot beams of light at the massive door in front of them. Havoc coughed suddenly and fell to his knees, shuddering horribly. As the two other heroes turned to him, he smiled weakly and said "She knows…"

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**_

Jak and Nightingale suddenly sat upright, panting in surprise as they awoke. Even as the Door of Balance opened, they could hear the furious scream of Arranst…

"I hope he's OK." Night murmured as the door in front of them stopped moving. The three then shivered as a small gust of air blew past them.

"_Enter…"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kras City Raceway:

* * *

><p>"CRASH! STOP!" Tech yelled desperately as his suit failed and crashed onto the ground, causing him to go tumbling onto the pavement. Tech got to his feet, only to yell out as Crash's Road Blade slammed into him, sending him hurtling down the track. After the missiles had hit him, Tech realized that his armor had been heavily damaged and was working at only 20% power, and needed major repairs. Half of his enhancements were offline, and Crash was on a roll.<p>

"Sure thing asshole!" Crash barked as he flicked a switch, firing more two missiles at Tech's still form a few hundred yards down the track. Crash grit his teeth as the explosions enveloped his former friend and teammate and he sat and waited for the smoke to clear.

"You shouldn't have screwed us over man…" Crash muttered as the smoke began to thin out, only for an arc of blue energy to slam into the front of the Road Blade, encasing the hood in ice.

"What!?" Crash yelled as Tech stumbled out of the smoke before falling onto the ground. He got into a kneeling position, the armor plating horribly dented and sparking in some places with Tech's helmet cracked.

"Ste…Stephen! Can you hear me!?" Shadow asked worriedly as Tech faded in and out of consciousness. As the mechanisms in his armor began to heal him, he became aware that Crash was hacking at the ice with some sort of tool. Tech slapped his wrist and flashed white before warping another few hundred yards down the track, swearing.

"This is why I wanted to calibrate damn it!" Tech growled as he stumbled through a Green Eco power-up before realizing this strain was designed for just vehicles and did nothing to help his injuries.

"Well, I've been wrong before." Tech panted as he turned around. All of a sudden four missiles soared around the corner and slammed into him, sending him crashing down the track with a yell of agony and fire. Crash swerved around the corner, a dark aura surging around his car now.

"That was for Arch you son of a bitch!" Crash barked as his guns transformed into deadlier versions of themselves, powered by the Dark Eco chargers attached to the car. Tech landed a distance down the track and created several copies of himself which scattered along the track ahead of him. Crash growled and said "You're strong in that fancy suit of armor Tech, but on this track I've got the advantage!"

Crash boosted forward, going through another Yellow Eco powerup and a sadistic smile spread across his face as he saw the icon that popped up. He pressed the button and released a massive purple ball of lightning and soared ahead of him.

Tech sprinted as hard as he could, trying to stay ahead of the copies of himself running the track as well. If he could just get back to Zelda…he had to protect her. He had to get away…

He heard a yell from behind him and glanced behind him, and saw to his horror a ball of light that was destroying each and every one of his holograms and making its way towards him.

"No! NO!" Tech yelled as the ball soared towards him. He put on a burst of extra speed, straining himself and his armor as much as possible, but the ball of energy would not be denied and only went faster, eventually slamming into the back of him and causing him to scream in agony as electricity surged through him, sending him careening down the track and slamming into the far wall at the other end of the track.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" Crash bellowed as he slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the track.

"How does it feel, Tech? You're all beaten and ragged, despite your tricks and smarts. This is what happens when you stab your friends in the back…" Crash hissed to himself. He heard a voice murmur in his headset "Danny…please…you've…got to listen to me-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M DONE LISTENING!" Crash roared as he slammed on the accelerator, causing the car to shoot towards Tech as he stumbled to his feet. Tech flung his hands out in front of him and a flickering barrier of green light flared into existence Crash drove through a Blue Eco power up, filling the rest of his turbo meter.

Tech got to his feet, panting heavily and fighting to stay conscious. He held out his hands and said "Very well, Danny…"

"HERE I COME!" Crash yelled as the car screamed down the track, guns firing nonstop as the car gained speed. Tech grit his teeth and threw up a wall of white light, his strongest shield yet, but even as he activated it the shield began to flicker weakly.

"N-no. I can't keep it up…" Tech muttered as he looked up, seeing Crash head right at him. Crash smiled grimly the car neared its target, unable to move or get out of the way. The crowd watched in horror and awe as the car slammed into the wall of light, creating a massive fireball and a deafening explosion that could be heard from all across the city.

"NO!" Shadow screamed as an explosion engulfed the screen…it then went to static.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Chamber of Balance:

* * *

><p>Jak and Nightingale walked through the Doorway, which was pitch black…<p>

But even as they stepped into the room, they could tell it was massive just by the way their footsteps echoed throughout the room.

Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze in reply before a single golden flame burned into existence on the wall. And then another torch burned into existence, and then another. The three heroes watched on in amazement as hundreds of torches suddenly began to burn, illuminating the massive chamber they stood in. It was a beautifully carved room decorated in the same design as the Catacombs, with the walls lines with Precursor Metal and several intricate artifacts spinning and floating in midair. In the center of the room sat…

A snow white coffin.

""_Greetings, young heroes…I have awaited your arrival for centuries…"_

A small golden ball of light then floated up from the coffin, barely an inch around in size. The trio felt a sense of comfort from the ball of light as warmth and light suddenly filled the room.

"_What you stand in is of the greatest secrets in our world…the Chamber of Balance. Only accessible by the will of the Precursors…and the guidance of the Champions of Light and Darkness…only through the aid of the Champions of Dark and Light can the Champion of Balance reach this scared place…"_

The ball slowly grew in size until it was about as big as Jak's head.

"_Now then…who are you?" the ball asked. _

"Jak…no…Mar..." Jak said softly.

"Iris…though I'm known as Nightingale." Night said softly to the strange being in front of her.

Daxter cleared his throat and said "You can call me Daxter, Precursor Legend!"

"_I see…you were blessed by the Precursors themselves, eh? Fascinating…it seems as though you three have come a long way, to reach this lonely place. I have awaited your arrival for centuries, as I have said before, and now that you are here…well, there is much to discuss." _the strange entity said cheerfully flashing gold and white, though the wisdom and kindness in its tone was unmistakable.

"But…w-who are you?" Night asked the wraith softly, earning a light ethereal laugh in response.

"_Who am I…well, I suppose there's no harm in answering that."_ The voice said as the ball began to grow in size once more, this time taking on the form of a man.

Little did they know it, but each of them were shivering as they felt waves of raw power emanate from the wraith as a pair of glowing cerulean blue eyes formed in the wraith's head.. He had a strong bulky build and short hair with long ears, but what caught their eye was the sparkling golden claymore now attached to his hip with a Dark Eco Crystal and a Light Eco Crystal craved into the pommel...in the shape of Jak's seal.

As the entity's voice grew stronger, it's eyes suddenly began to burn a dark gold color as it said _"I have gone by many names over the years, young ones…but when I was alive and mortal…my name was Mar."_

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>So…did I come back with a bang or what?<em>

_THE Mar has returned!? What sort of wisdom can he impart to Jak? _

_Who survived the explosion? Tech, the wayward genius or the vengeful Kras Champion Crash!?_

_STAY TUNED!_

_Until then, please REVIEW. Show your support and help kickstart the inspiration to get this story going once again!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	36. Guardian

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I have no time this semester for anything, the least of which is writing.<em>

_Seriously, these past few months have been terrible, and school is more stressful than ever, and today has been the worst day I've had in a very long time._

_I've had some major deaths in my family, the worst of which was my dog right after I last updated. My best friend in the entire world for ten long years died this past August due to cancer, and it hit me hard. Harder than words can express._

_So, I am going on record to say this. Do not expect any consistent updates for this story. They will be whenever I get a chapter done. It could be a week, it could six months. Please don't ask when they'll come out, because I don't know when they will. _

_I do know that after this next week, Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead will be officially done and I'm caught up on my work for the Freelancer Collaboration, meaning more time to work on this story! I will have nothing else to write for except this story, meaning HOPEFULLY FASTER UPATES._

_I know I have a bad track record when it comes to me posting chapters at a decent time, especially when I say that next time will be different. Well, I'm not promising anything, but I have my muse back and I will try._

_Now then, shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included DarkJamesWolf, ScreamGirl4998, Ravens of Blood, Mooman1706, Oblique Strategies, Kaazan645, two Guest reviewers, StaticBomb93, and ScreamGirl4998 again._

_I will go on record to say that there are two fights/encounters that should have happened in the Jak series, specifically Jak 3 (my favorite of the trilogy)._

_One of which is with the Metal Head Queen, which is one of the reasons the story took the shape it did._

_The second…is with the legendary Mar._

_But I'll stop here, and let you all enjoy this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Guardian<p>

"_Heroes represent the best of ourselves, respecting that we are human beings. A hero can be anyone from Gandhi to your classroom teacher, anyone who can show courage when faced with a problem. A hero is someone who is willing to help others in his or her best capacity."-_Ricky Martin.

* * *

><p>Chamber of Balance (The True Tomb of Mar):<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now then…why I have you come to this scared place, young heroes?"<em> the specter asked Jak, looking at him. Jak then started as he tried to speak, but Daxter managed to speak for him, just as always.

"We need that sword of yours!" Daxter said to the legendary hero, pointing at the sword on his hip.

"_Ah yes…the Yvantael...capable of harnessing both Light and Dark Eco, it is the fabled weapon of choice for the Hero of Balance in the Prophecy." _Mar said to the three heroes, tapping the pommel of the blade with his knuckles.

"Sir…um, Mar?" Night asked the entity.

"Yes, Iris?" the old warrior replied.

Nightingale took a nervous breath and said "Why are you here?"

Mar then laughed a bit and said _"I was chosen by the Precursors to guard this fabled weapon, many years ago. It served me as well as I ruled Haven City….However…as I neared an older age, I decided the best course of action was to hide this blade, deep within the Catacombs and leave behind clues for those worthy of wielding it. It was too precious a relic to leave unguarded, or within easy reach of those who wished to use it for evil."_

"_Even Precursors themselves were not aware of the sword's location. They only knew that I was keeping it safe for my descendant's…Only my true heir, one who embodies the qualities of the House of Mar, could find it"_

Jak nodded and said "What's so special about that sword though? Why do I have to have it?"

Mar nodded and said_ "The Yvantael is a sacred artifact created by the Precursor King, eons ago. It is one of the only relics capable of harnessing and absorbing the power of both Light and Dark Eco and harming beings who use Eco-based powers like yours and Iris's. It was crafted in a manner lost to time, and is made of a material that exists no longer…This is possibly one of the Precursor's last true weapons before their fall."_

"Wow…" Daxter said quietly.

"So, why is it so important that I have the blade then?" Jak asked Mar.

"_Because in the hands one of who has Light and Dark Eco in their heart, and can harness the power within themselves, Yvantael has another function. Unleashing the true potential of the Champion of Balance."_

"What is my true potential, though?"

"_It is a state of being where darkness and light merge together in complete harmony, allowing the true power of Eco to come forth. A state of being the Precursors have called in this tongue…Guardian. The true protector of life and of the universe. The true hero. One that alongside the Champion's of Light and Darkness, can right the balance and destroy the Hora Quan once and for all."_ Mar said in a low voice.

"_Now…It is time for your final test, Jak Mar, last of the House of Mar and Champion of Balance. It is time for you to truly embrace your true destiny."_

"I'm ready." Jak said, stepping forward.

"_The final test has been foretold on the walls that surround us, written by me by prophesied by the Precursor's. Iris, I believe you can translate the text?"_ Mar said to the black-haired woman, who nodded. She starred at the wall Mar gestured at, and said let out a gasp.

"You mean…He has to…" Nightingale whispered in surprise.

"Night, what is it?" Jak asked her.

"The two heroes of Mar will meet in this tomb, and there they shall clash in a battle for inheritance. Only by defeating the hero of old, can the world's new hero accept his destiny and save not only the world…But the universe." The woman said quietly, voice filled with awe and a bit of apprehension.

"_Now the time has come…the two warriors bearing the name Mar will meet in a clash of wills…" _the old warrior said as he put a hand on the sword clipped to his hip. With a smile he drew the blade, and Jak got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever the legendary warrior had to throw at him.

"_Come Jak Mar…my descendant who carries light and dark in his veins…let us meet as equals on the field of battle and determine whether or not you possess the power to change an era and bring peace to this world!"_ Mar cried as he raised his sword into the air and shot towards Jak with an ethereal yell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kras City Raceway:

* * *

><p>Tech slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, coughing and shaking from the force of the impact of the Road Blade slamming into his barrier. The smoke obscured almost everything around him…<p>

And then it hit him.

"Crash!" Tech yelled, waving his hands around through the smoke blindly. He tried to get his armor back online, but for the first time in his memory his armor wasn't responding. He needed to repair it, desperately, but now was not the time-

"…ugh…Da…damn it." came a groan in the smoke.

"Crash!" Tech yelled as he ran towards the sound of coughing.

A fist slammed into Tech's helmet, sending him falling to the ground. He looked up and saw Crash standing tall, cracking his knuckles with a menacing scowl on his face, his helmet gone and blood streaming from his head.

"H-how did you survive that?" Tech asked Crash, who spit a globule of blood on the ground.

"Jumped out at the last minute. I figured you'd pull something out of your ass at the last second, so I ejected myself. And I was right." Crash growled.

"But the explosion…Unless you used-" Tech blinked in surprise as Crash held out a glowing green sphere, who's light was fading now.

"GE Modified Crash Shield. I have them installed in all of my cars, Tech. All I had to do was place my hand on it, and it made a bubble around me to protect me from the crash…But you knew that already." Crash said as he dropped the device on the ground.

"Danny…you've got to listen to me-" Tech said as Crash stepped closer.

The man's scowl grew as he said "Not a chance, traitor. You'll get what's coming to you."

Crash lifted up his boot, but stopped as a yell broke through the smoke.

"NO!"

Crash yelled out as a blur rushed out from the smoke and kicked him savagely in the side. He got to his feet with a groan and looked up, only to find a magnum aimed at his skull.

"Step away from him. Now." Shadow growled at Crash.

"You bitch…I'll get you both for this." Crash growled, backing away from Tech. His hands lowered to his sides, brushing against a jagged knife clipped to his belt. Tech got to his feet, wincing as Shadow put her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we need to get you-" Shadow began to say.

"NO!" Tech yelled suddenly, shoving Shadow to the ground. A knife slammed into Tech's chest, breaking through the damaged armor and lodging itself in his rib cage.

"Stephen!" Shadow screamed as Tech fell to the ground with a . Crash laughed and said "Gotcha-agh!"

Shadow screamed in fury as she unloaded the entire clip of her pistol at Crash, who fell to the ground with a howl, bleeding profusely as the smoke cleared.

"Z-Zelda…Get out of here…" Tech grunted.

"I'm not leaving you!" Shadow protested.

"Then give me your hand…And trust me." Tech said to his fiancé, who held onto his hand tightly as the two of them warped on the spot. Crash swore quietly before his head hit the ground, his vision swimming.

"He's over here!"

"He's hurt!"

Crash felt someone press something against his chest and felt a stinging sensation in his chest before he fell unconscious, his last thought being that he had failed yet again to stop Tech…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak's body exploded in a shower of Light Eco as he rushed forward to meet his ancestor, who suddenly vanished in a flash of golden light. Jak scowled and clapped his hands together as he stopped his flight in midair. He spun around and saw Mar dashing towards him, and promptly swung his leg into the face of the ancient hero, imbuing the kick with a deadly burst of Light Eco. Time reverted to normal as his foot connected with Mar's face, slamming into his helmet. Mar spun through the air and crashed onto the ground, only to roll to his feet, laughing lightly and his expression jovial.<p>

"_Excellent! Time itself bows to your touch, Jak!"_ Mar said as he flipped the Yvantael in his grasp, dashing towards Jak again. The warrior stabbed at Jak with an ethereal yell, but Jak sidestepped and aimed a punch at the warrior's gut, sending Mar flying away, but again he righted himself in midair and dropped to the ground, smiling.

"_Now, let's see your speed as you hold that form." _Mar said as a ball of golden light formed in his hands, pulsating before firing at Jak, who threw up a Light Shield and braced himself for the impact. The ball slammed into Jak's hands, but to his amazement ripped away the barrier like it was nothing. Jak took a step back before Mar flickered into existence in front of him and lashed out with his fist, slamming it into Jak's helmet and sending him flying across the room.

"Jak!" Nightingale screamed as Jak crashed onto the ground, the room spinning around him.

"Jeez, for a glowing ball of light he hits really hard." Daxter joked as Jak got his feet, shaking his head. Mar suddenly appeared behind him again, slashing down at Jak, who rolled forward and pulled out his pistol, firing a shot at the older warrior, who swiftly deflected the bullet.

"_Come! Attack!"_ Mar barked as he dashed forward, slashing wildly as Jak emptied the clip at him. Mar deflected each of the bullets and got within range to slash at Jak, who burst into a shower of Light Eco and grabbed Mar by the wrist and pulled him behind him, leaping into the air and spinning around to deliver a massive kick to the head to the ancient warrior. Mar's body exploded in a shower of golden light while a laughing sound filled the room.

"_Impressive. Very impressive."_

"Are you just going to keep doing that, or can we actually fight?" Jak asked the warrior, who sighed and appeared once more.

"_Forgive me. I merely wished to put you through some small tests because I got serious. But if it time for a true display of my power, then so be it!"_ Mar yelled as he flung his hands down, creating a shockwave of force to erupt from his body. The Blade of Mar flashed gold in his hands as he vanished once more, reappearing next to Jak as he jumped back, flaring his wings as the sword slashed through the air. Mar kicked off the ground like a rocket as Jak fired a Light Blast directly into his face, but the warrior took the attack head on by blocking it with his sword and stabbed Jak in the chest.

Jak yelled out ethereally as he flickered out of his light form as Mar ripped the blade out and kicked Jak in the chest, sending him crashing onto the ground with a yell. Mar landed on the ground and held the blade high before slashing downwards at Jak's downed form, an arc of golden light shooting out from the sword.

Jak's body suddenly burst into a cloud of Dark Eco and the blast soared through the smoke, but Jak was nowhere to be found.

"_Hmm…Interesting."_ Mar murmured as he got into a fighting stance, his sword in front of him. He then ducked as Dark Jak suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slashing at him with his razor sharp claws.

"_The wild and immense power of Dark Eco! Show me your strength!"_ Mar barked as he dashes forward, raising the blade high as Dark Jak drew his hand back. Mar leapt into the air and came back down to earth, Yvantael burning like a star. Dark Jak held out his hands and caught the blade in midair, growling as the shockwaves of power ripped through the air. Dark Jak then snarled and threw Mar to the side, sending him falling to the ground, but the warrior landed lightly on his feet with a smirk on his face.

"_Is that it?"_ Mar scoffed at Dark Jak, who snarled and fired a Dark Strike at Mar, who jumped to the side and easily dodged the blast. Dark Jak then exploded in a cloud of Dark Eco and appeared in front of Mar again, slashing at him with his claws. Mar leaned back, the slash going over his head and placed a hand on the ground and did a one-armed handstand, twisting around and delivering a massive slash to Dark Jak's chest.

"JAK!" Daxter and Night yelled as Dark Jak flickered in and out of his form, bleeding profusely from the chest now.

"_Now you understand the true power of this blade. Even those blessed by the Precursor's are no match for the Yvantael. In order to be able to wield it…You must feel its power firsthand."_ Mar said quietly as he held out a hand, a ball of golden light forming in his palms. It fired directly into Jak's chest, sending him flying across the room and slamming harshly into a nearby wall.

"No!" Nightingale shouted, stepping forward as Jak fell to the ground. As she did, a wall of golden light flashed into existence before her.

"_I am sorry…But this is something Jak must do alone." _Mar said to Iris as he turned to face Jak, only to find that he was gone. Mar ducked as Jak's boot soared over his head, radiating Dark and Light Eco and grabbed Jak by the leg, swinging him around and hurling him across the room. Jak righted himself in midair, turning into Light Jak, and landed on the ground, firing a Light Strike at Mar, who held out Yvantael, which took the attack head on and absorbed the blast.

"_Now…let me show you the true power of our name."_ Mar said as he levelled Yvantael at Jak, who starred at the blade as it began to glow bright gold. The hero vanished on the spot, and Jak glanced around, trying to find him.

"Where…" Jak muttered, taking a few paces with his hands raised and glowing with Light Eco. Jak closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sense the warrior. A serene calm fell over him…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Wait-

He then jumped to the side as a force came at him, causing him to barely avoid a slash to the stomach as Mar's shining blade rippled through the air. Jak rolled to his feet and pulled out Nightingale's knife and ran at Mar, kicking off of the ground with a burst of Light Eco and stabbing the hero in the chest.

"_AAAAAGGGGHHH_!" Mar bellowed as a shockwave of energy erupted from him. Jak was sent skidding backwards from the force of the ethereal scream of fury emitting from the ancient warrior.

Jak reverted to his normal form and took a step back as Mar ripped out the blade, dropping it on the ground with a hiss of pain.

"_Very good…You are in very in tune with your powers…Most impressive…But…" _Mar trailed off, standing back upright. The glowing white wound on his chest remained, leaking a white sort of strange liquid onto the ground. Light Jak smiled and flicked his hand out, and a small tentacle of light shot forward and snatched Nightingale's knife off of the ground.

"_In the end, can you do it? Are you truly strong enough to ignite the fires of change and be the savior that this universe has waited eons for? Or will you too succumb to the Dark Goddess?" _Mar said as he flipped Yvantael in his grasp and dashed at Jak, stabbing towards him. Light Jak threw up Light Shield as Mar lunged towards him, and as the sacred blade touched the barrier, it shuddered for a moment before shattering like glass. Light Jak jumped back as Mar dashed towards him, slashing upwards with a yell of fury. It was all Light Jak could do to dodge the speedy slashes of the legendary hero.

Mar suddenly drew back Yvantael as it flashed gold and shuddered violently. He then stabbed forward as Jak threw up another Light Shield around himself, but the blade passed through it and Mar ran through Jak with the legendary weapon. Jak let out a yell of pain as Mar withdrew the weapon, spinning on his heel and kicking Jak savagely in the chest and sending him to the ground. Mar walked towards his descendant, a scowl on his face.

"_Get up, Jak Mar! If you cannot defeat this old warrior, then what kind of hero does that make you!?" _Mar bellowed as he raised the sacred blade of the Precursor's high into the air above Jak's head.

BAM!

Mar let out a yell as Light and Dark Eco slammed into his chest, sending him hurtling backwards and causing him to land roughly on his tomb. Jak got to his feet, with half of his body in Dark Jak mode and the other in Light Jak mode. Jak's face was contorted into a horrible grimace of agony, but he held his hands out to his side. A rod of light and a rod of darkness formed in each hand and formed into two swords.

"_An imperfect combination of Light and Dark Eco…Even without Guardian…Amazing! Now…" _Mar smirked under his helmet as it formed around him once again.

"_Let's put your powers to the test. Are you truly in perfect balance, able to bend light and dark to your will as the Prophecy says you can? Or…Will the world be doomed after all?"_

"Let's find out!" Jak growled as he rushed forward to meet his ancestor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Disten sat in his office, his eyes regarding one of the many artifacts in his office, before he returned to the book. Gallus's journal.<p>

_The Queen of the Metal Heads._

_Such a series of words…The fact that creatures so foul and evil have a creator who instructs them to be parasites and monsters…It's enough to give a grown man nightmares. Tales of the Queen's power, her true strength, has been written about in the tomes of the Monk's extensively, though her existence is a closely guarded secret. Why?_

_I'm not so sure myself..._

_Just imagine… _

_A being that even the Precursor's feared beyond belief, a monk described the Queen of the Hora Quan as a beautiful creature of terrible power and might, capable of controlling her children with a flick of her thoughts. She was a god-killer…A being so powerful, she could kill the very gods themselves…The Precursors fell because of them and the traitors of their race…_

_What should happen if she were to arrive at our doorstep…_

_It is a thought that I wish to never have again. It is an unimaginable thought, a thought so terrible…_

_No._

The entry ended there, and the Chief looked up at the portrait up on the wall. He eyed the scarred and wild look of Gallus Jarkas, the once great leader of the Avenging Angels. His gleaming blue eyes, unruly black hair, and fierce grin betrayed the scholar and philosopher he was within. A warrior, a poet, a scholar…And his god-father, of course.

Disten sighed and closed the journal again, dwelling on the thoughts of Gallus. His worries, all those years ago, bottled up inside. The information that he had uncovered all those years ago, that was only being found out now by them. Why had he not confided in his father, or for that matter, him?

Disten sighed and put his face in his hands, running through his thinning hair, and said "So many questions…"

"Gallus…Did you discover something about the Queen? What else do you know?" Disten said quietly, running his hand over the book. He had reached the most difficult part of the journal yet to translate, and his progress had slowed once more. He had made leaps and bounds with the journal thanks to Nightingale's proficiency in understanding and translating it, and after reading the translated text...he was filled with questions.

"Once Daxter, Night, and Jak come back…Maybe we can shed more light on what you're trying to tell us, Gallus." Disten said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Haven City:<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how much longer do we have to wait!?" Shade growled as he paced along the rooftop impatiently. Siren, Violet, and Doppelganger watched on, rolling their eyes in unison, as the sky crackled with the sound of thunder.<p>

"Not much longer. The General has prepared most of the Passages, and we've moved what we needed to Uvelt Base." Violet said to the larger man, who stopped in his tracks.

"Then why do we have to wait another 8 days before attacking the city? And what does this have to do with getting the last Fragment?" Shade asked Violet indignantly.

"_**It has nothing to do with getting the Fragment."**_ A cool voice said to them, eerily familiar. The Hunters turned around and saw Havoc standing on the edge of the building, jet black demonic-looking wings made of pure Dark Eco jetting out his back.

"_**It has to do with the history of this city. For centuries it had stood against the Metal Heads, fighting directly against them. Mar, the greatest enemy of the Hora Quan, built his legacy in this city…No…This battle will be very personal."**_

"_**This city has only survived as long as it has through the ingenuity of Mar, and the corrupt and pathetic mind of Baron Praxis. The latter of who…Well, he was merely delaying the inevitable with his petty bargains and bribes...Kor dealt with him quite nicely."**_

"_**I look forward to destroying these fools once and for all…To show them that their pathetic will cannot hope to match the strength of my children and me. And with you all standing alongside us…We cannot fail. This city is a testament to the will of humans and how they have stood against me…That is why Haven City must fall,"**_ Arranst purred, her voice speaking through Havoc as he let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees, clutching his helmet.

"Jazon? You OK?" Siren asked Havoc, who let out a deep breath.

"_**He still has trouble controlling the amount of power he possesses. It will pass, in time, once I have entered your world myself. Havoc may be stronger than any human, but he is still human in the end." **_Arranst spoke to the Hunters.

"Agh, I'm fine!" Havoc barked at Arranst.

"You sure boss?" Siren asked Havoc, who nodded.

"Yes…I'm sure, guys. Don't worry about me. You all can go back to HQ now, the General needs all hands available to find Tech, wherever the hell he is," Havoc said as he took his helmet off, looking rather paler than usual.

"Do we have a plan to track him down again?" Doppelganger asked Havoc, who nodded slowly.

"We think Havoc is going after one of the last great Precursor relics, but we're not sure which one. Considering he was in the Icelands that last time, we're speculating that there's something out there that he wants or needs. Arranst is worried though…because with Tech's intellect, he could be able to get some Precursor tech reactivated."

"Is he really that smart?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. He's a crafty bastard, that's for sure." Shade said with a nod.

"Yes…I'll deal with him myself when the time comes, though. He'll have no chance against me and Arranst." Havoc said as he held out his hand. The air itself rippled as Dark Eco began to surge wildly in his palms, before he waved his hands and made the Eco dissipate into the air.

"Do you think he'll be at the battle?" Shade asked Havoc.

"Of course. He told the Avenging Angels about it, which is why the Freedom League is already mobilizing. Tech will be there, one way or another." Havoc replied.

"_**Yes…But it does not change their fate. The Avenging Angels, Tech, or the Freedom League. Knowledge of an attack is one thing. Time, place, and strength of the onslaught are still unknowns," **_Arranst purred quietly.

"It doesn't matter if they know…In the end…They will all fall to us either way." Havoc whispered before shaking his head violently. An audible growl rippled through the air before Havoc vanished in a blast of Dark Eco.

"…What the hell was that about?" Doppelganger asked the others.

"No clue." Siren and Violet answered at the same time.

"She's…She's twisting him. Manipulating him…Some part of me wonders whether or not…Havoc joined us voluntarily…Or if Arranst forced him into joining us." Shade suddenly growled, clenching his fists.

"That's crazy. Of course he joined us on his own!" Doppelganger cried out

"Really? He suddenly betrays the AA, after being with them for years, and suddenly has the power to manipulate Dark Eco, and can even give the power away to others? No…She did something to him…Just like she is now." Shade said firmly as he took off his helmet. The bald man took a deep breath before exhaling deeply, his now black eyes surveying the city below.

"You…What are you thinking?" Siren asked Shade.

"I don't know what to think anymore…I keep thinking how Shadow betrayed us…But then I keep seeing Havoc…Our hero. Our protector…Our Champion. The one who was supposed to lead us to true salvation." Shade muttered. The other Hunters walked over to him, and removed their helmets as well.

"And?" Violet said, shaking her purple hair free and letting it flow in the wind.

"General Dark seems to be running the show more than Havoc is, and Havoc seems to not even be control of himself half of the time, and the other time…He seems so resigned. Weary. Its…Something isn't right." Shade said at last.

"You think we're being played?" Doppelganger asked Shade, who turned to his fellow Hunters and nodded.

"Keep this on the down low…We can't be talking like this, not while she's in our minds." Shade said to his friends, who nodded.

"We should get back to HQ. Deadshot should be nearly done finding our target for the other part of the plan, anyway," Doppelganger said to the others. Violet and Doppelganger vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, leaving Siren and Shade alone on the roof.

"What Shadow and Tech said to you the other day really got to you, didn't it?" Siren murmured.

"Shelly…I just…What if they're right?" Shade muttered, shaking his head.

Siren shook her head and said "Jake, we can't lose faith."

"Why? D and Violet aren't too thrilled either. I know they question this like I do…I just…" Shade let out a sigh of frustration and said "This Blessing thing, too. It just doesn't feel like I always imagined it would."

"What, did the unlimited power of the Metal Heads not seem as good as it first sounded?" Siren said quietly.

"No…Yes…I don't know." Shade admitted.

"We're so close to the end, Jake. We can't lose our faith now. Besides, if we fight alongside them the Dark Goddess will spare us and our families in the end. That's why we fight. To protect the ones we love." Siren said to Shade, who nodded. He silently put his helmet back on and looked away before vanishing in a burst of Dark Eco, with Siren doing the same a few moments later.

* * *

><p>Sunset Stratosphere:<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Raphael!" Lady Starlight said as she flung her scarf around her neck, frowning at the club ownerHunter as he sighed in irritation.

"I told you, they're going to attack in a little over a week. You've got to evacuate the city," Eclipse said to the singer with a worried expression. The Haven City superstar shot the Hunter Commander a dirty look.

"And why is that? The Freedom League is already mobilizing and is preparing themselves for their biggest fight yet. The Avenging Angels and Spargus have both pledged their support. A group of Metal Head supporters can't hope to match the combined strength of all three groups."

"You people have got to stop underestimating the Hunters," Eclipse said with a sigh, putting his head in his hand.

"And yet the city is recovering. We're ready for an assault. We can take them," Starlight said angrily at Eclipse.

"No, you can't," Eclipse insisted.

"Why? What's so bad that you think we don't stand a chance?" Starlight said to Eclipse as she crossed his arms again in annoyance.

"I can't…I can't say. They'll know its me. They're already suspicious," Eclipse said darkly.

"And yet you've already come this far. Why not let them know? The Freedom League can protect you!" Starlight said to Eclipse, who let out a dark laugh.

"Darling…You should know by now. No one is safe." Eclipse said as he shook his head, a bitter smile on his face.

Eclipse turned around and said "If you value our friendship at all, then you would leave this city before it becomes a memory. The Dark Goddess has this city under her grasp…You all just don't know it yet."

"I think you're overreacting. Seriously, we've hung on for hundreds of years. Even when the Baron died, even when KG Deathbots and Metal Heads had overrun the city, we hung on. What makes you think we can't survive this?" Starlight asked Eclipse, who smiled bitterly.

"Because up until now, the Dark Goddess has not been serious. She has had her faithful underlings fight her battles…But now all of her attention will be focused on Haven City, and its annihilation," Eclipse said as he flipped his Eco Cane, Sparien, in his hand.

"Then why run? She won't settle for Haven, she'll destroy this entire planet. I won't spend my life running while the world dies around me!" Starlight said angrily at Eclipse.

"Its inevitable, but still…You can always join us. Pick the winning side..." Eclipse muttered, earning a disgusted look from the singer.

"Raph…I won't abandon my city to those monsters. I have a duty, and I will stay with them. Don't you remember what I am to these people?" Starlight said quietly.

"Yes…I remember full well. You are the heart of Haven City. You are its lone star. These people have loved your songs and music, and the fact that you never stop returning here despite what happens shows your loyalty to your people."

"I give them hope, Raphael…I won't abandon them. I won't give up hope," Starlight said as she made a move to go to the door.

"Wait!"

Starlight stopped and glanced behind her, where Eclipse was leaning against the wall now, looking tired.

"Fine…If you're going to be stubborn and witness this city's destruction, then at least I can make sure you have a chance at surviving," Eclipse said in a clipped tone. He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out something that he clenched in his fists.

"This may not guarantee your survival, but it's a weapon. Use it well," Eclipse said, opening his palm. Two intertwined crystals in the shape of a heart, one half light blue with a whitish glow and the other half was a dark purple colored that gave off a blackish glow. It was small though, about the size of her palm, but it glowed brilliantly in the club owner's hand, as though resonating with his heart.

"Is that a Light and Dark Eco Crystal? Where'd you get-Oh nevermind." Starlight said, catching Eclipse's annoyed look. "How can that help me?"

"It won't. But hold onto it anyway. Its an old good luck charm my mother gave me. I want you to have it." Eclipse said, pressing it into Starlight's hand. She seemed taken aback at this, so Eclipse said "I want you to hold onto it for me."

"W-Why? Raph, I can't take this." Starlight said as she tried to push the crystals back into Eclipse's hand, but he pushed her hands away.

"No. Don't think of it as a gift, think of it as doing me a favor. I don't want to hold onto it, because…Well, I'm not sure what will happen in the battle. I may be killed by an Avenging Angel or killed in the crossfire or..." Eclipse trailed off for a moment before getting back on track "But you…I think it'll be safer if you hold onto it for me." Eclipse said to the singer.

"OK, if you're sure." Starlight relented, taking the crystal and slipping it into her bag.

"Now as for the weapon I promised." Eclipse said as he walked over to the far wall, beckoning his friend to walk with him. Starlight walked behind Eclipse as he pressed hand against the wall, causing it to vanish. A large dark grey crate was hidden within the wall panel and was quickly pulled out by the Hunter Commander.

"Take a look." Eclipse said as flipped the clasps and kicked the container open. Inside of the container was an arsenal of gleaming weapons, all of which were assembled and dissembled before her. Eco Grenades, Plasma Swords, and other such devices were inside of it. Eclipse ignored most of them and carefully plucked out a small machine gun that had a sleek and shiny outside with a shining white streak and a jet black streak running down the side of it.

"What is it?" Starlight asked.

"Light/Dark Eco Blaster. Top of the line. I assume you know how to use a gun, right?" Eclipse said to the singer, who crossed her arms.

Starlight smiled after a beat and said "I may be a bit rusty, but I'm sure I can still handle myself."

"Good. I can rest a bit easier then. It's the best of its class when it comes to ammo management, so you'll get a bit of use out of it before needing to reload." Eclipse said as he flipped his cane in his hand and handed the gun to Starlight, along with several cartridges of ammo. He then sighed once more and said "You should get going. I've got some matters to attend to of my own, and you've got a rehearsal to get to."

"Are you sure you don't want to-" Starlight began to say before Eclipse raised a hand.

Starlight embraced her friend and hugged him tightly, and after a moment he returned the hug with one of his own. The two held the hug for a few moments before Eclipse broke it, looking mournful.

"Go…Shine bright, my friend. Burn light the brightest star and give your people hope. Like you've always have," Eclipse murmured. Starlight nodded and slowly made her way to the door.

"G-Goodbye, Raphael…I'll miss you." Starlight said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. If we both survive this, how about we come back here and have a drink amongst the wreckage? My treat?" Eclipse said with a smirk, causing Starlight to laugh.

"I'll take you up on that, Raphael…Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks…For everything." Starlight said quietly.

"Don't mention it...Anything for a friend," Eclipse said as he nodded to Starlight, who opened the door, cast one last glance and a smile at Eclipse, before slipping out of the room. The Hunter Commander, now alone in his V.I.P. Lounge, sighed deeply and fell onto his couch. He then tapped the communicator on the wall.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Chad…Bring me a drink. And make it a strong one," Eclipse said as he closed his eyes, his grip on his Eco Cane tightening hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Chamber of Balance:

* * *

><p>Jak snarled as he slashed and stabbed at Mar, who was swiftly blocking every single one of Jak's attacks, but just barely. The old warrior was clearly being out through his paces as he struggled to keep up with the Champion of Balance, who suddenly shot forward and spun around, kicking out at Mar and slamming his foot into Mar's upper chest, sending him flying across the room in a shower of Dark Eco. Jak landed lightly on the ground, panting in pain as the Dark and Light Eco continued to put strain on his body.<p>

Mar rolled to his feet and shot forward, stabbing at Jak who blocked with his Dark Eco blade and stabbing at the warrior with his Light Eco blade, driving the tip into the ancient warrior's chest. Mar growled in response and kicked Jak in the chest, sending him stumbling back and ripping the blade free.

The warrior then slashed out with Yvantael, sending another arc of energy at Jak and sending him flying backwards as the energy slammed into him and knocked him out of his Dark and Light state. Jak fell to the ground, body shaking in protest as the ancient powers of the Precursors coursed through him.

A few moments later, ignoring the pain, Jak turned into Light Jak and began to heal his wounds as Mar shot towards him once again, flying through the air with both hands on the blade.

Jak managed to get to his feet as Mar shot towards him again, reverting back to his normal form and pulling out his Morph Gun and switching to the Vulcan Fury and opening fire on the ancient warrior. Mar let out a laugh as his entire body began to glow bright white. Mar then vanished, only for thirty copies of the ancient warrior to surround Jak.

"Is that it?" Jak asked as the warrior's pointed their swords at him. Three copies of Mar shot at Jak, who fired a stream of bullets at them and caused them to vanish into nothingness. Jak then ducked as a sword slashed over his head and shot the clone in the chest, destroying it. Three more circled around Jak, who stepped back as one of the three clones dashed at him, slashing downwards. Jak sidestepped the slash and slammed the gun into Mar's chest while turning around, firing at the two other clones as the lowered their blades towards Jak.

More and more of the clones charged at Jak, who was able to barely fend off the weakened versions of Mar. As the final clone vanished and the real Mar remained, he began to glow bright gold, holding up Yvantael high in the air before darting forward, rushing through the air faster than ever before.

Jak didn't even have time to pull the trigger before Mar was upon him, slashing him several times in the chest with the glowing sword before slamming the hilt against his visor, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Get up." Mar said coldly, and after a few moments Jak's body shuddered as he turned into Light Jak, pressing both hands against his chest and healing the massive slashes on his chest, at the cost of weakening him further. The warrior warped once more, vanishing into thin air, and Jak closed his eyes once more and focused intently on the environment around him…looking for any trace of Eco-

There!

Jak leaned back as Mar flashed into existence and slashed at Jak, nearly decapitating the warrior, who twisted his body around and spin kicked Mar in the face as hard as he could before leaping into the air, pouncing down on the ancient warrior and slamming down onto his legs, causing the warrior to yell out.

Jak got to his feet and stumbled away, his vision blurring from exhaustion and pain. He was low on Eco, lower than he had ever been in a fight like this, and he was close to his limit.

"_I can't do this much longer! I need to end this"_ Jak thought angrily as Mar got to his feet, clearly favoring his right leg. He then suddenly vanished on the spot, only for him to appear in front of Jak and press his palm against Jak's chest, letting loose a golden bolt of energy that sent Jak flying back with a yell. Jak crashed onto the ground with a groan, before Mar fired a ball of golden energy at Jak as he rose to one knee. Jak let out a snarl, transforming into Dark Jak, as his arm burst into a surging cloud of Dark Eco and swiped at the golden ball of energy as it soared towards him. To everyone's amazement, the ball suddenly surged widely at the touch of Dark Eco and was sent soaring back to Mar, who barely dodged the projectile.

"That's a new Dark Power! I knew you still had some tricks up your sleeve, Jak!" Daxter said with a yell of triumph.

"It redirected Mar's attack right back at him," Nightingale said with a smile.

"_Hmm. It seems as though your powers are still growing. An evolution of light and darkness,"_ Mar said as he got into another stance.

Dark Jak growled softly and went invisible, but Mar had other ideas. Holding his sword high, he spun around in a circle and unleashed a circular wave of golden light around him. Dark Jak suddenly roared out in pain and went flying backwards, his invisibility fading away as Jak slipped out of Dark Jak mode. Jak got to his feet once more, ignoring the pain tearing through his body.

"_Why do you fight, Jak?"_ Mar asked as he levelled the sword at Jak's heart.

"Why do I fight?" Jak repeated to the warrior.

"_We all have reasons to wield a gun or blade. What is yours?"_ Mar asked.

Jak looked down at the ground for a moment…Why did he fight? When he was fighting through Lurkers and monsters to get to Gol and Maia, he was fighting for Daxter. When Gol and Maia's true motives were discovered, his reason for fighting became to save the Sages and save the world.

And then he was thrust into the future. After breaking out, he had only one goal in mind. Revenge. Revenge at the corrupt ruler who had tortured him and brought a city to its knees. Revenge at the man who had instilled hate and anger and pain in him. The man who had cursed him.

But then that began to change, even without him realizing it. He reunited with his old friends and made new ones, and together they worked together to try and save the city from the Metal Heads. His motivation had shifted from revenge to protecting others.

And then he had been exiled to the Wasteland for saving Have City. They had turned their back on him, and so he decided to become a Wasteland and protect the people who had rescued him. He bonded with Damas and fought to prove his worth. As time went on, he returned to that role of the hero. Protecting others and fighting to save the world from the Dark Markers and Cyber Erol. Despite everything, he had grown stronger and always would come back to protecting people with the abilities he was blessed with.

No…He was chosen for this.

"I fight to protect those precious to me. To protect those who can't fight against evil. And to avenge the people who have died in this never-ending fight." Jak said as he looked up, looking Mar in the eyes.

"_Good answer."_ Mar said as he smiled under his helmet. The warrior shot forward like a dart, slashing at Jak's neck, but the warrior ducked and sank down to the ground before launching himself skyward, punching Mar in the jaw as hard as he could.

"Ooh! Uppercut!" Daxter cheered as Mar flew through the air. Mar suddenly righted himself in midair and dove at Jak, stabbing at him with Yvantael, but Jak jumped back and drew his hand back, transforming into Dark Jak once more. The sword plunged into the ground, releasing a massive shockwave of golden energy that sent Jak skidding backwards, but he remained standing, a smile visible through his visor as he fired off a Dark Strike at Mar, who let out an ethereal scream of agony as he went soaring through the air, crashing down on top of his own coffin.

Jak slipped out of his Dark Jak form as a haze of pain blurred his vision. He wasn't sure what sort of ancient energies were inside of the sword Mar was wielding, but it was sure as hell as powerful as Seem and Tech had made it seem. Every attack tore through whatever defenses he had and hurt him down to his core. And as for what it was doing to Mar…

He knew the ancient warrior was one of the greatest in recorded history, but the powers he was displaying were the work of Yvantael, not Mar. Though if you combined that with Mar's skill and abilities…Even with his own powers, he'd be hard pressed to beat him.

_Why do you fight, Jak?_

_I fight to protect those precious to me. To protect those who can't fight against evil. And to avenge the people who have died in this never-ending fight._

Damas.

Keira.

Beast.

And everyone else who had died because of the Metal Heads over the course of the war…

Jak clenched his fists as Mar got to his feet, his golden body broken and battered, but his eyes were still gleaming as he summoned the fallen Yvantael to his hands.

"It seems we're both at our limits. We should finish this," Mar said as he jumped down from his casket. He flipped the sword in a backhanded grip and sprinted at Jak with a yell. Jak smirked and held out his hand, transforming into Light Jak once more, firing off a Light Strike at Mar, who absorbed the blast with Yvantael and slashed downwards at Jak, sending a golden arc of energy racing towards him. Jak rolled out of the way, reverting back to his original form as he pulled out his Morph Gun and fired off several shots with his Blaster Mod, forcing Mar back as he slashed and blocked the bursts of Eco. Jak then switched to the Piercer Rifle and took aim and fired, admiring the powerful streak of Eco that slammed into Mar and sent him flying backwards, but he landed on his feet and remained standing. He then vanished on the spot, only to reappear in front of Jak, lashing out with his foot and kicking the Morph Gun out of Jak's hand and stabbing at Jak, who jumped back out of range.

"Dark Eco won't work, Light Eco won't work…Maybe together…" Jak muttered, holding his right hand out in front of him

Jak held out his hand, calling forth the final dregs of Light and Dark Eco inside of him to go to his hand as his body split into Light Jak and Dark Jak once more. The three other warriors watched in awe as a the swirling ball of Light and Dark Eco writhed wildly in Jak's hand, twisting and warping as is struggled to attain a form. Mar took a step back in horror as the ball suddenly shuddered and became a perfect sphere of Eco.

"_By the Precursors…He truly is the Chosen One…"_ Mar whispered as Jak looked at Mar with a hard expression.

"You're done." Jak said as he tossed the ball of raw Eco into the air and then caught it before spinning around and hurling the ball at Mar, who remained still as the ball of Eco suddenly began to elongate and morph into a shimmering and deadly spear of Dark and Light Eco that shot towards Mar with an incredible burst of speed. Mar smirked and vanished in a burst of light, reappearing on the other side of the room, but Jak simply flicked his hand towards the warrior, and spear suddenly vanished on the spot, as did Jak.

"_What!? What sort of power is this?"_ Mar demanded as he glanced around the room. He then let out a cry as a rod of surging Dark and Light Eco tore through his back, ripping through his body as Jak shoved the rod all the way through his chest. Jak smiled grimly as Mar's body crumpled and collapsed onto the ground.

"_Well done…hero…"_ Mar rasped as his body began to dissolve. A strange shiver seemed to reverberate throughout the room, sending chills down Nightingale, Daxter, and Jak's spines. The armor around Mar shattered like glass as the wraith exploded violently, revealing a small orb of gold light in his place that began to float off the ground at about Light Eco. The Sword of Mar floated off the ground and rose into the air, only to stop a few feet of the ground, directly in front of Jak.

"_Jak…you are the true heir to the city, and my legacy…" _Mar said as the orb flickered.

"Wait, what's happening to you?" Nightingale asked the spirit, who laughed.

"_I have guarded this…my true resting place, for hundreds of years…now that you have claimed the Yvantael, I may now join my loved ones…I may now rest in peace, knowing that a hero worthy of the name Mar has come to save this planet from the Hora-Quan." _Mar said with a note of pride in his voice.

Jak nodded and stepped forward to take the sword, but stopped and said "Mar…can I ask you something?"

"_Ask away, young hero…"_

"Do you think we can really do this? Kill Arranst and end the Metal Heads once and for all?" Jak asked the spirit, which laughed loudly, filling the room. As the orb flickered again as a gentle laugh echoed around them.

"_Of course…the Metal Head Queen will fall at your hand, but alone you are powerless...Even with the Yvantael…As you know, one man cannot change the world. He requires support…he requires friends to support him. The Champions of Light and Darkness will unite with you to confront the Queen, while others will support you from afar…"_

"Together." Nightingale said softly as she stepped forward next to Jak, who grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"How do we stop the Queen then?" Jak asked Mar.

"_The Metal Head Queen is nearing victory, all of the pieces are lining up for the Gate to Darkness to be finally opened. However, when that does happen, the true key to victory will be shown and the Dark Hero will be saved. Continue on your current path and hone your skills, and all will become clear." _Mar murmured.

"So…Look for Tech and the final Fragment, and work on trying to break Havoc away from Arranst's creepy clutches. Right?" Daxter asked the old warrior.

"_Yes. An excellent summation, Daxter…Now…If that is all…" _Mar's ball of light flashed white before he became gained a human shape once more. He walked over to the white casket and sat down on it, sighing deeply.

"_Jak…You are my true heir. No matter what happens, know that you carry the blessing of Mar with you…Your father would be very proud of how far you have come, in such a short amount of time. He would be proud of the man that his son is now."_ Mar said with a warm smile. Jak felt a sharp pang in his heart…But that was soon replaced with a sense of warmness.

"Thank you, Mar." Jak said quietly.

"_No Jak…Thank you. Your skills and deeds, along with your desire to protect those who cannot protect themselves from the Dark Ones…That is what being a hero truly means. Not doing what is easy or what benefits you…But by doing what is right."_

"What?" Jak asked.

"_Time and time again, you have sought adventure and have fought against the forces of evil, only to be thrust into the position of the world's protector. You accept this role each time, despite everything. Even when the people of Haven City turned their backs on you, you were right by their side when it counted."_

"_You are a true hero, Jak. You have earned the title of Guardian, and the right to wield Yvantael."_ Mar said to the Champion of Balance.

"_Good luck, young heroes…Fight well, and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Believe in the good of those around you, and in the Precursors…And in yourselves…"_ Mar's voice whispered as he laid down on the coffin, his body vanishing before their eyes. Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand as Mar, the ancient hero of Haven City, passed on into the next life forever.

"I think we managed to put his spirit to rest, Jak." Nightingale said after some time.

"You think so?" Daxter commented, hopping off of Nightingale's shoulder.

The black-haired Champion of Light nodded and said "Yes. He seemed happy almost the entire time you both fought, even when he was scolding you. I think he was happy about being able to fight against such a powerful opponent, and his last remaining heir to boot. I think…That knowing that the world was in such good hands, let him find peace." Nightingale said quietly.

"I think you may be right, Night." Jak said after a moment. Jak then let go of Nightingale's hand and turned towards the Yvantael, the Blade of Mar, which was still floating in midair.

"Ooh, shiny." Daxter said as he sauntered over towards the sword.

"NO!" Jak yelled at Daxter, who paused and looked back at him.

"No Dax. Not this time!" Jak said to Daxter, who gave Jak a surprised look.

"What?"

"Every time you touch something even remotely Precursor-related, it explodes. Or shoots out a laser. Or collapses. Or sets you on fire. Or turns you into a god. Or awakens a 60-foot tall Metal Head."

"Hey, that last one wasn't my fault."

"Tell that to Seem. He still hasn't forgiven you for wrecking that other ruin. Anyway, it doesn't matter. What does matter…Is that I'll handle this one. Dax," Jak said as he stepped past Daxter and placed his hand on the hilt of the glowing Blade of Mar.

"_Accept our legacy, Mar…So that you may become what you must."_ Mar's voice whispered in Jak's ears as he levelled the Blade in front of his body. A golden light shot through Jak's body, causing him to scream out in agony and fall to his knees, still clutching the sword.

"What's…happening?" Jak grunted before he suddenly felt a great burst of golden light start pouring from his body. He felt the Light and Dark Eco inside of him stir, and then settle down. He could feel both of them inside of him, but…

Jak held his hands out, and to his amazement they glowed a faint gold color before a ball of Light Eco and Dark Eco formed in his palms, pulsating wildly. It barely took any effort and the Eco didn't seem to drain from him nearly as quickly.

"Wow…That's incredible," Nightingale breathed quietly.

"Weird…Its like I can control both of them so easily now," Jak murmured as he let go of the power, letting it go and recede back within him.

"I guess that's the power of Guardian," Night said with a small smile as she walked over to Jak. The Guardian of Balance nodded before he allowed the sword to vanish, though he still felt its presence. He then held out his hand, and the blade reappeared in his grip.

"Fancy," Daxter commented, earning a roll of the eyes from Jak.

"Guardian…There's a lot I can do with this. We can take down Havoc and Arranst, with this," Jak said as he regarded the shining claymore with a smile of his own. The sword vanished once more, and Jak regarded his two closest friends for a moment before he said "Let's go. We got what we came for."

"Can't we stay for a bit longer, Jak?" Night asked Jak, who blinked in surprise.

"Why would you want to stay in a old and dusty place like this?" Daxter asked.

"We're in the true Tomb of Mar!" Nightingale said indignantly to Daxter, who scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know when you're ready," Jak said to Nightingale, who let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Jak tightly and kissed him on the cheek before running over to the white coffin of Mar and starring at the inscriptions on the side.

"Your girlfriend is a nerd," Daxter said to Jak, who sat on the ground with a grunt. He laid down on the floor of the chamber, deep in thought and trying to process what had happened as well as get in tune with the strange new powers he possessed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Later that Day:

Iceland's:

* * *

><p>Tech opened his eyes and found himself on a bed, wrapped in several thick blankets with his body feeling horrible. He glanced to his side before his vision was obscured by a mess of blond hair.<p>

"Stephen!" Shadow yelled with relief. Tech patted her back before his fiancé gave him some room to breathe. Tech glanced to the side of the room and found the equipment he had stolen from Mizo's garage, or rather, in his beaten and ravaged state, told Shadow to steal for him. He needed to get to his lab back at the Sanctuary, to do the repairs properly but he would have to make due for now.

"Thank goodness you're OK…I was so worried." Shadow whispered as she ran her fingers through her fiancé's hair.

"Sorry…What happened while I was out?" Tech asked his fiancé.

"I patched you up and paid for a week's stay here. Its in another one of the Iceland villages, about 10 miles away from the other one we stayed at, but separated by a snowy mountain range. I managed to pay off the barkeep to look the other way when I dragged you and all of this upstairs, though," Shadow said quietly.

"Did you check to see if you and I were followed?"

"I was careful, and no, we weren't," Shadow replied.

"Good. I'll go down in a little bit and explain things to the owner, so he doesn't think you're up to anything sketchy," Tech said with a tired laugh.

"So, what's our next move?" Shadow asked.

"We need to go back to the Sanctuary…We'll have to sneak into it and get to my workshop. All I need is some time to repair my armor…With you helping me, we can be done twice as quickly…" Tech muttered, sitting upright now.

"But you just got-"

"Zelda…Trust me. I'll be OK. Now…Help me up."

"No."

Tech blinked in surprise, and after a moment he said "What did you say?"

"You…Are going to die if you keep pushing yourself like this. We're safe and sound, no one knows where we are, Arranst can't find us, and you can teleport us away if something comes up. I am NOT going to let you go into hostile territory, especially when you can't even stand up by yourself." Shadow said hotly.

"And…You stand firm on this?" Tech said weakly. Shadow nodded, and Tech sighed and fell back onto his pillow.

"Screw it. We'll do the repairs later."

"What? Just like that?"

"I said I'd stop making you worry about me. What kind of man would I be if I went back on my word?" Tech said as he closed his eyes.

"You…What about your armor?" Shadow asked, regarding the high-tech body armor laying on the ground covered by a sheet.

"Leave it. We'll repair it later. I have some tools to work with…We'll figure something out. We always do." Tech said raggedly as he took a slow, deep breath, and then calmly exhaled. He felt something fall onto the bed next to him, and a moment later a pair of lips press themselves against his cheek.

"Would it be mean if I called you whipped?" Shadow teased.

"Oh come on! I'm hurt and you were mad at me. What did you expect?" Tech said with a weak laugh, rolling over and yelling out in agony before rolling back onto his back.

"Yeah…You're not going anywhere, handsome." Shadow said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah," Tech said with a small laugh.

"So…You were saying?" Shadow said to Tech, who sighed.

"First, I need to recover. That shouldn't take too long, two days at the most. After that, we need to get my armor repaired and yours outfitted with a few enhancements. After that, we can start searching again," Tech said as he closed his eyes and then opened him, exhaustion wearing down on him

"For what though?" Shadow asked Tech.

"The final great weapon of the Precursors…The Ultimate Weapon," Tech murmured.

"The Ultimate Weapon…" Shadow said slowly, and Tech nodded.

"I'll tell you more about that later, though…I'm getting a little…" Tech trailed off, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Someone's sleepy. I can help wake you up, if you want." Shadow offered with a laugh.

"You…You wouldn't dare." Tech said in a low voice as he opened one eye just a fraction. Shadow winked, but after a moment she simply laid down next to him, snuggling up against his side closing her eyes. Tech wrapped both of his arms around her, rolled his one open eye and simply fell asleep with a small smile on his face, holding his lover in his arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

MCC:

* * *

><p>"<em>HERE WE GO!"<em>

Disten and the others watched on from around the room as Vin stood in the center of the room, holding his hands out to the sides with a determined expression on his face. The warriors heard the sound of the computers whirring at Vin's command, and after a few moments, blue holographic specks appeared in the room, floating around.

"_Arch's raw coding,"_ Disten thought as Vin's hands flashed white. The Data then began to flash white, and then began to slowly move towards the center of the room. Vin then waved his hand and a small perfect sphere of blue light formed, several inches in diameter. The data began to slowly pile into the ball of light, and Vin scowled in concentration.

"_Steady….Steady…"_ Vin whispered.

"Come on Vin…You can do this…" Chill said quietly as Blade grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nymph, Royal, Rune, Sharpshooter, and Phoenix watched on as well as Chief Disten stepped forward.

"Vin…Let it come naturally." Disten said to the A.I.

"_Alright guys. Go!"_ Vin ordered the technicians in the room, who nodded.

"Activating failsafe."

"Stabilization Program DQV12 is activated!"

"_OK…OK…Everyone stand back!"_ Vin ordered the warriors, who obeyed. The data continued to swirl around in a ball, but at a much faster speed. Vin let out a sigh of frustration and said _"Come on…Come on…"_

"_Where…What's going…on?"_ came the faintest of whispers from within the room.

"Arch!" Chill said in surprise as the computers flashed white.

"_I…I'm lost…help…"_ Arch whispered, sounding terrified.

"_Arch, hang in there. I'm stabilizing the data and making you a new shell."_ Vin said in a soothing tone as the data flashed blue.

"_Vin…is that you?"_ Arch whispered.

"_Yes, its me. Hold on Arch."_ Vin said as he held his hands together. The computers in the room began to beep wildly and an alarm began to ring out, but Vin ignored it.

"We're so close. Come on Arch!" Nymph yelled.

"Pull through! Come back to us, Arch." Blade said as her hugged Chill close to him.

"Vin!" Disten yelled after a few moments. The A.I. nodded and threw his hands up I the air, and the ball of data flashed red and formed into an even smaller ball before blinking white several more times.

A wicked flash of blue and white light erupted throughout the room a moment, blinding everyone and causing the technicians to cry out in surprise. Vin let out a yell of his own, and for a few moments the room was still as the light died down.

"What happened?" Sharpshooter asked, blinking rapidly.

"I think that…it worked." Rune said quietly, lowering her hands from her eyes.

"Guys…What did Vin just do?" Phoenix murmured, awed at the sight before her eyes.

"_Welcome back, Arch."_ Vin said as the light finally began to dimmed down so the room could see what Vin was looking at. The A.I. was floating angelically in the center of the room, glowing bright blue with her eyes closed. After a few moments, her eyes opened and she fell several inches and landed on her feet. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, shaking her head as she began to take in the sight before her.

"_Wh…where am I?"_ Arch asked, clearly bewildered. The others cheered as Vin hugged the A.I. tightly before backing away, blushing light blue. Arch got to her feet, brushing the hair out of her face and said _"I had the oddest…dream? I don't know."_

"Its OK, Arch. Take your time. Get your bearings." Disten said to the A.I, who nodded.

"_I'm not sure what I felt. Like I was here…but not." _Arch said after a moment. _"It was the strangest thing."_

"Vin kept trying to bring you back. It was his programs that did the trick," Chill said to the A.I, who turned to Vin with a smile.

"_Thank you, Vin. For saving me," _Arch said quietly, a smile on his face now. Vin opened his mouth to say something before both he and Arch flashed red and then vanished.

"Is that their way of…You know?" Chill asked aloud, earning a dirty look from the technicians in the room. "Hey, just asking!" Chill said, throwing up her hands in mock defense.

"_Incoming Distress Signal." _Vin and Arch said at the same time as they appeared in front of the warriors once more. The two shared a worried glance as they walked over to the large screen in front of them.

"_I think…"_ Vin murmured, a small smile on his face.

Arch nodded and said in a soft voice _"You were tracking him…he's there. In the Icelands…It's Tech."_

"_His armor must have activated its last resort energy deposit at some point. Now that you're back, it must have finally registered on our sensors. I wouldn't have picked up on that reading at all."_

"_It was a failsafe that was implemented when he began to make advanced armor sets. It was a change that was made long before you came here, Vin."_ Arch said in a soothing tone, earning a grateful smile from Vin.

"_Its good to have you back, Arch." _Vin said in a low voice, quietly enough for only her to hear.

"_Its good to be back…Thank you for bringing me back. I'll never forget what you've done for me, Vin." _Arch murmured as a large map of the world suddenly popped up in front of them. Vin nodded and then addressed the group of warriors in the room.

"_Tech must not have taken that failsafe into account when he made all those modifications to his armor. He finally slipped up,"_ Vin said as he raised his hands. Arch made a motion to do the same thing, but Vin muttered something to her and she desisted, seemingly allowing Vin to do this while she recovered.

"_I've got Tech's location."_ Vin said as he turned around, a wide grin on his face as he lowered his arms.

"Good. We'll get ready for the flight over." A familiar voice said as the doors to the MCC opened.

Everyone in the room turned around in surprise, even the two A.I., and saw Nightingale, Daxter, and Jak standing behind them. Jak held out his hand and an elegant shining claymore appeared in his right hand, flashing gold.

"Jak, you-?" Disten began to say before he felt a strange shiver go through the room, cutting him off.

Jak's eyes suddenly flashed a bright gold color as the Seal on the blade flashed white and black before Jak's body was suddenly engulfed in golden aura, laced with crackling black and white static. The Agents watched in awe as Jak began to undergo a transformation the likes that they had never seen.

A bright gold translucent armor, a strange glass-like material of sorts, now encased Jak's body, replacing the armor he had worn before. Tendrils of Light and Dark Eco thrummed through the armor around the wrists, ankles, waist, and neckline while the Seal of Mar in the center of his chest was now gone, replaced by a crimson emblem decorated with gold. Jak's armor burned brightly, as though the sun itself was infused within it. Jak then let out a deep, pent up breath as a wicked helmet made of the same material his armor was appeared on his face, except with a snow white visor. What completed this visage of wonder, however, were the two strange yet beautiful wings that were now sprouting out of Jak's back. They weren't quite as elegant as Nightingale's, yet carried a strange beauty to them nevertheless. The wings themselves were a bright white color with black membranes, with a perfect circular hole in the middle of each one. The room was silent as Jak regarded each one of them, but it was Chill who broke the silence by letting out a low whistle.

"OK…Now that's pretty cool." Chill said as she leaned against Blade, who simply shook his head in embarrassment.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>Mar's spirit is at rest, Jak has claimed his birthright and has become the Hero of Balance, unlocking the legendary Guardian form!<em>

_Can Tech bounce back and find what he's looking for before the Avenging Angels can track him down? Will he survive the events to come or will he be the next in a long line of victims? _

_Stay tuned, because next chapter is one I personally can't wait to show to you guys. It's gonna kick ass! _

_This next chapter will decide whether or not Tech will live or die, based on the poll you all voted on!_

_STAY TUNED!_

_Until then, show your support and review in the section below. It takes just a moment, you don't have to be signed in, and it means the world to me to know what you guys think._

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	37. Hero's End

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels

* * *

><p><em>This story will be wrapped up completely in three month's time.<em>

_I know this come's as a surprise to you guys, considering my track record with this fic is absolutely terrible (Yet I'm still absolutely amazing at updating compared to 85% of other writers on this site), but I'm tired of how badly this is dragging on._

_I have also shortened it from 50 chapters to 45 chapters, due to additional time constraints and because what I had planned didn't pan out. No worries, this will have a satisfying and appropriately epic ending. Over the next few months I will focus solely on this story and hammer out a chapter week or so. _

_Also, due to a request and it being an idea I like, I've decided to have chapter 39 be a chapter dedicated to explaining how each of the main characters joined the Avenging Angels before wrapping up Arc 4. Blade, Rune, Phoenix, Tech, Sharpshooter, and of course, Havoc._

_Shoutout to the people who reviewed last chapter, Kazan645, a new guest reviewer known a Werewolverine4, Mooman1706, Oblique Strategies, StaticBomb3034, a guest reviewer, and two new reviewers known as Eragonfan33 and olliboy123. Thanks for the support guys, and I apologize for the constant delays._

_It's so difficult writing a story for a series you can't play to get inspired to write about, which is why this fic takes so long for me to get done. Apocalypse and my upcoming Pokemon fic, which is NOT "Second Chances" are both series that I can play anytime I want for inspiration._

_The Jak series is not something I can do that with, and while I can whip up a 10,000 (plus) word epic in a week and a half (which is what it took for this chapter), I have no motivation to write until I get it. This is also why canon characters don't appear very often in this story as well, due to being unable to play the game they come from and the lack of inspiration that results from that._

_Anyway, this chapter is mainly a fight chapter, so I'll stop rambling and get to the good stuff._

_I hope you guys are ready for an epic showdown! This chapter will decide Tech's fate! I've actually had this chapter in mind for over two years, and I'm psyched as hell to finally be here!_

…_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Hero's End<p>

"_Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed.'"_-Bob Riley.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter Recap:<p>

_**Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale discover the true Tomb of Mar and reawaken the old hero, who tells them that Jak must claim his powers by right of combat and defeat the old hero to prove his worth. Mar, his abilities enhanced by the very legendary sword that Jak is seeking, proves to be one of Jak's toughest opponents yet.**_

_**Meanwhile, Tech recovers from a seemingly deadly explosion, only for Crash to assault him from within the smoke of the crash, having survived as well. As Shadow arrives on the scene to help Tech, Crash throws a knife that hits Tech directly, and in retaliation Shadow shoots Crash. The two escape, leaving Crash in the hands of the medics at the track.**_

_**As this happens, we are taken to Haven City, where the Hunter crew are awaiting the call to action from General Dark. Havoc and Lady Arranst appear then, with Arranst describing her hate of Haven City and how it has stood tall despite her efforts, saying that the city is a testament to the will of humans and the Precursors and that it must fall.**_

_**After Havoc and Arranst depart, the Hunters began to discuss Havoc, and how their savior and hero is being manipulated by the very being that they have been serving all of these years. Shade begins to question what the group are doing, and if it will really be worth it in the end, or if they're just being manipulated.**_

_**Lady Starlight, the famous singer and pop-cultural icon of Haven City, discusses the upcoming battle with Commander Eclipse in Sunset Stratosphere, discussing his worry about her safety in the upcoming battle and urging her to flee. The two discuss their past for a moment, being lifelong friends, before Eclipse accepts her decision to stay with the people of Haven City and be there for her fans. He then gives her an old good luck charm his mother had given him, hoping it will bring her luck and safety as well.**_

_**Jak eventually manages to defeat Mar, his great ancestor, and claims Yvantael and the abilities that will make him the Guardian of Balance. Jak and his ancestor share a brief conversation before Mar passes into the next life and finds peace in death.**_

_**Arch, after being reduced to nothing but scraps of data at the hands of her creator, Tech, was finally revived by Vin after much time and effort much to everyone's delight. Shortly after her revival, Tech's current location was finally located, showing that he was within the Icelands once more. Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale then entered the room, with Jak activating his newest ability, Guardian. He transforms into a golden angelic warrior radiating power, one with complete control over Light and Darkness…A form of balance between the two forces.**_

* * *

><p>Chief's Office:<p>

* * *

><p>"Well…If I said I wasn't amazed beyond belief, I'd be lying," Disten said quietly, flicking through a data pad and looking at the pictures Nightingale had taken for the fourth time.<p>

The crew was sitting inside the Chief's office, with Jak and Nightingale tiredly resting in the corner.

"Guardian…A form that surpasses light and darkness…" Disten said with a small smile, reaching over to Gallus's journal and picking it up. He flicked through it for a moment and said "Everything seems to be coming to a head."

"That's what-" Chill began to say before Blade gave her a pointed look, which made her fall silent.

"Jak's newest form. These breakthroughs in Gallus's journal, this impending attack on Haven City, and Tech's betrayal. All of these, I feel, are linked in some way." The Avenging Angel leader said in a low voice.

"Thanks to Arch and Vin, we now know Tech's location. Deep within the Icelands, in an isolated town next to the Crossroad Icefields. This is a place that is rather isolated from the rest of the towns in the Icelands, despite how out of the way they are already." Disten said to the warriors.

"Didn't Royal and Crash spot him there last time?" Rune asked Disten.

"Yes. It would seem as though he is focused on that area, if he's risking going back there…Unfortunately nothing of note seems to be out there, as far as I can tell." Disten remarked, shaking his head.

"We'll start getting ready to head out there now." Daxter said excitedly, only for Disten to shake his head in response.

"After the events of the past few days, I believe a day of rest is in order. Tomorrow, Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale, you may search for Tech." Disten said as he got to his feet.

"_Hold it!"_ a familiar voice said to them.

Two bursts of blue light appeared in front of the group, next to the metal panel on the wall, and two holograms appeared, smiling at the warriors.

"Arch, Vin!" Rune said cheerfully. The good mood at the Sanctuary, due to the recovery of Arch, still hadn't ended. Vin hadn't left her side yet, making sure she didn't strain herself.

"_Tech and Shadow will most likely be in the Icelands for a reason. If memory serves, there were once rumors of a fabled Precursor Artifact hidden deep within the Icelands, though no trace of any sort of technology or artifact was ever located."_

"_Meaning that Agent Tech and former Hunter Agent Shadow will most likely be there. Tech seems to have been researching Precursor artifacts for quite some time, prior to his…defection." _Arch said with an odd tone in her voice. It seemed a bit like hurt, as if she understood why Tech had done what he had but it had still hurt to have been betrayed by the very man who made her.

"Arch…How much about Tech did you know?" Sharpshooter asked, raising an eyebrow at the A.I.

"_I knew enough to guess what he was planning, though when I confronted him about it he denied the whole thing. I could never go against him like that, no matter how much I wanted to…he made me."_ Arch said quietly, shuffling her feet.

"_We'll pay him back for that_." Vin said in a low voice. Arch remained silent at that, and after a moment the two A.I.'s vanished.

"Now…I believe there is a Hunter Agent who will be awakening soon. Would anyone like to accompany me to see him?" Disten asked the group. Jak got to his feet, ignoring the bubble of conversation and helping Night up. Nightingale smiled sleepily at Jak and mouthed "Your room?"

Jak nodded and the two them slipped out of the office before walking comfortably down the hallway. Daxter bid the two goodnight and scampered off to find Tess. Nightingale walked closer to Jak, slipping her hand into his as they walked.

"How are you feeling?" Night asked Jak quietly.

"Better…Better than I've felt in a while," Jak said to Nightingale who smiled at him.

"When I began to learn how to control the Dark Eco, that was all I had. Dark Eco made me stronger, but it turned me into an animal. It was just raw strength, and with the anger that came with it." Jak shrugged

"But then you were gifted with the power over Light Eco." Nightingale prompted.

"Yeah…And then I thought everything would be alright-"

"Jak, stop."

Jak blinked in surprise as Nightingale turned towards him, frowning, and said "You have to stop worrying about not being strong enough. About what happened in the past…You can't dwell on it. Look towards the future. Isn't that what you told me all those months ago?"

Jak smiled a little, knowing Night was right, and said "Yeah…You're right."

"I know I am." Nightingale said with a small smile, pulling Jak towards his room. Jak opened the door to his room when they arrived, but Nightingale slipped in past him and grinned at him as he walked into the room.

"Alone at last," Nightingale said with a playful smile. Jak rolled his eyes in amusement before Nightingale pressed her lips against his, closing the door behind her.

A certain ottsel and his girlfriend caught sight of the couple and snickered to themselves.

"We can screw with them later, right?" Tess asked Daxter.

"Absolutely." Daxter said with a devious grin.

* * *

><p>Freedom League HQ: Haven City<p>

* * *

><p>Torn scowled and took a step back, firing his pistol repeatedly at the figure walking towards him. The man with wild black hair and gruel red eyes simply grinned as Torn tried to attack him, but to no avail. The bullets simply bounced off of his armor, which crackled with Dark Eco.<p>

"Who are you!? What the hell do you want!?" Torn growled at the man. The man simply grinned at Torn until he raised one hand, moving his fingers before snapping them. Within moments, the room was filled with Metal Heads. Where did they even come from!?

"Jakob Werven...I suppose you go by Torn these days, hmm?" the man said, his voice rough but bespeaking power. Torn wasn't one of the few who were connected with Eco, but even he could feel the dark waves of it coming off of this man.

"Yeah, that's me. Just what the hell are you doing here?" Torn asked the man, who shook his head.

"Pity…You're the one who leads the forces of Haven City. Leader of the Freedom League, and close friend of Jak Mar and Iris Nightingale…Absolutely pathetic."

Torn was suddenly thrown back into the wall as a force slammed into him. It then held him there, but that was when Torn realized he was being held up against the wall by his throat. The man raised a his other hand and curled it into a fist began to burn with Dark Eco, causing Torn to shy away from the deadly substance.

"You have fought well. You have resisted us at every possible turn, you have survived hundreds of years of abuse and war…But no longer." The man growled.

He then lowered his fist, the darkness fading away, though his grip on Torn's throat tightened.

"In one week's time, this city will fall. Our Goddess has come, and will claim this world for herself. We give you this chance to fight. Stand your ground and attempt to save this world…"

"D-Dark Goddess…Arranst…" Torn gasped, remembering what Chief Disten had told him and Ashelin a few days ago. They had begun preparing, but-

"Yes…Lady Arranst…The Metal Head Queen, will be coming for your city. You fools will be engulfed in a never-ending darkness, one that none of you escape alive. None save for the chosen will survive the purge of this planet!" the man growled, a sadistic grin appearing on his face.

"My name…is unimportant. I go by Dark now…General Dark, Leader of the Hunters. We have supported the Metal Heads for decades, and now we will reap the seeds of our efforts."

"How could you turn your back…on everyone like this?" Torn gasped, not understanding. An entire group of soldiers, all dedicated to assisting the monsters that were trying to wipe them out…

Dark closed his eyes for a moment before letting Torn go, causing the leader to the fall to the ground, gasping for air. Torn clenched his fist and curled his hand around his dagger.

"I turned my back on humanity? No…You're mistaken…It is humanity who turned their back on me. This world will pay for what it has done to me…My family…My friends…I will rise like no other has and become…" Dark murmured before he felt something pierce his chest. Torn dug the dagger into the man's chest and twisted it inside of him, only for Dark to cackle in delight and grab Torn by the throat again. Torn twisted around and slammed his boot into Dark's temple, but the man didn't even budge.

"You have one week. One week to prepare for the end…I will be leading the charge myself, Torn…You better give me a good fight." Dark said as he released Torn and vanished in a burst of Dark Eco. The Metal Heads retreated from the building, leaving Torn alone and wondering just what kind of hell they were in store for next.

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak weaved in and out of the volley of light blasts that were soaring towards him before holding up a hand. Jak pointed Yvantael at Night and said "You've improved your light form, Night."<p>

"I guess, but you're no slouch either. And your Guardian form is incredible," Nightingale said as she reverted to her regular form.

"Yo!" the couple heard Blade called to them from the Watchtower. Blade waved to them for a moment before another figure popped up behind him next to Chill, grinning at them.

"Chase!?" Nightingale said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, right? Bet you guys didn't expect to see me up and about." Chase said with a grin. Nightingale and Jak made their way up the room where the three warriors were waiting for them.

"How are you feeling?" Night asked Chase, who shrugged.

"I'm OK. I won't be hopping into a firefight anytime soon, but I'll recover thanks to you guys." The former Hunter replied.

"Good to hear." Night said before Jak walked over to him.

"Before you ask, I already told the Chief what I know. The Hunter's secret HQ, what I knew about the attack on Haven City, and so on and so forth." Chase said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So you know where the Hunter's are going to build the Gate to Darkness?" Night asked Chase, who nodded.

"Deep within the Uvelt Firelands, they have a base of operations. Fortified to the extreme and crawling with Metal Heads ad Hunters. You'd be absolutely insane to try and take the place." Chase said with a shake of the head.

"We beat you guys on Blackwood Island." Jak pointed out.

"Not the same. We were already transferring our forces to the other HQ at the time. This place holds the Gate to Darkness, something we've-they've," Chase corrected, "hunted down for decades. They're going to never let you get a chance to even see the Gate."

"We don't have much of a choice. Once we get the Fragment from Tech and find out what his plan is, that's what we're gunning for next." Chill said with a small smile.

"What's the base like?" Night asked Chase, who looked at her for a moment before grinning.

"I told the Chief everything I could remember, and even more. I'm not spoiling the surprise." Chase said with a small laugh.

"Surprise?" Nightingale questioned.

"Disten's got the situation under control. He's a bit worried about what I told him about the number's he can expect at the base. Apparently you guys have been underestimating the Hunter's for some time now." Chase said as he leaned against the controls.

"_Yeah, and apparently you idiots underestimate the concept of quiet!" _Vin's voice yelled at them, with the hologram appearing a moment later.

"_I'm trying to do last minute checks with Torn and Ashelin in the Freedom League HQ. Apparently prepared for the worst."_ Vin said to the group.

"Jakob…" Night said in a low voice.

"_It's a bit hard to keep in contact with 20 places at once and keeping on top of everything, but I'm managing. But I need quiet, people!" _Vin said to the group, who nodded before Vin vanished. A moment later Arch appeared, rolling her eyes.

"_He's a bit worried about the fight. I have to admit, I'm surprised with how well Vin stepped up to the plate while I was deleted." _Arch said cheerfully.

"What happened with Torn though?" Chill asked curiously.

"_I'm unsure. Whatever happened though made him step up everything around Haven City. Patrols, gun production, and even experiments with the KG Deathbots. It'll all work out in the end."_ Arch replied before she vanished in a flash of light.

"Insane, right?" Chill said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're not bothered by this in the slightest, are you?" Blade asked his fiancé, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"By the way. All preps for your trip to the Icelands are ready. You should head out as soon as you can." Chill said to the couple, who nodded and bid the group goodbye.

"Hey!"

Jak and Nightingale turned around as Chase walked towards them, and extended a hand towards Jak. After looking at it for a moment, Jak shook his head with a small smirk. Nightingale did the same after a moment.

"Good luck out there…Give that asshole a kick in the teeth for me, got it?" Chase said seriously.

"What about Shadow?" Night asked Chase.

"I don't know what to think about her…Bring her in alive if you can. If not…" Chase trailed off, shaking his head. He seemed a bit lost at what to think about the situation himself, though he was understandingly pissed at Tech.

"We'll deal with them." Jak said simply before he said to the others

"Hmm. So they're humanity's last hope, eh?" Chase said after a moment, earning a smack upside the head. Chase looked back and saw Rune smirking at him.

"Hey, they helped save your sorry ass. Be grateful," Rune scolded the former Hunter, who shrugged.

"Meh, I'll pass." Chase said with a grin.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Blade with a sigh, smiling despite himself. Chill simply laughed and kissed Blade on the cheek again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Tech's Workshop:

* * *

><p>Tech winced as he and Shadow reappeared in his workshop. It was as if nothing had changed at all. As if no one had been inside of the place.<p>

"And you're sure they didn't catch that?" Shadow asked Tech, who nodded.

"Security in here is worse than you would think. We're hidden and it's almost impossible to get inside my workshop without my knowledge. I set up the security systems in my own workshop, and I know how to get around them. The Chief can get inside if he wants to, but I can also lock people out. If we get discovered, we can simply teleport out."

"Sounds like a plan," Shadow said quietly.

"Looks like the place has been deserted since I left. Good, I can get to work." Tech said as he strode over to his worktable and began stripping off his armor. Shadow smiled to herself, glad that no one but her was-

"_No…Can't get distracted,"_ Shadow thought before Tech turned to her, motioning for her to walk over to him.

"OK, so I'm going add as many enhancements to your armor as I can while repairing my own armor. I have a list of them in the red book over on the shelf." Shadow nodded as Tech pointed to a nearby bookshelf, and she walked over to it.

"Black spine?"

"No, blue."

"Got it."

The two began their work, with Shadow familiarizing himself with the ins and outs of her fiance's hardware. She chanced a glance at him while he worked, and like always was amazed at the smile on his face.

"No matter what…He's happiest when he's creating. That desire to create and his want to keep me safe…He's relishing this…" Shadow thought, a smile on her face. Tech worked quickly, that was for sure. He kept all of the tools that he would be using close by as he began to repair the inner workings of the armor that had served him so well. He had a system in place to where those who had provne their worth as warriors and had earned his respect could have access to more of his technology, though he had supplied himself with the greatest enhancement of all.

A personalized little device that allowed him to optimize the performance of his armor to an incredible level, allowing him to use whatever he wanted to that was installed in his armor. He was practically invincible, save for the Champions of Light, Darkness, and Balance, and she had faith in him.

"This may take a while…If you need to sleep, I have a bed over there." Tech said to Shadow, who shook her head.

"No. We can stay up together and talk." Shadow said with a smile.

"I'd like that, actually…" Tech said, smiling a little himself.

"So, what's the plan for finding this weapon you're searching for?" Shadow asked Tech, who shrugged.

"I'm half tempted to blast the place to pieces and look for an entrance to where its kept. I know it in that Icefield, somewhere…I just have to find where." Tech said, sounding perplexed.

"I don't have much time, and I'm the only one who knows how to activate it, save for the Precursors themselves..." Tech began to say before Shadow wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stephen…You'll figure this out. You always figure something out." Shadow said quietly.

"Thanks…Though first thing's first, I have to get my repairs done. Give me a few hours, and I'll fix everything. Give me more…and you and I will be set for anything they throw at you." Tech said as he flicked out his hand, igniting a small blowtorch at the tip of each finger.

"Time to get to work," Tech murmured, a smile on his lips as he pressed his fingers against his armor.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later:<p>

Icelands:

* * *

><p>Nightingale and Jak continued to make their way through the snowy town that Vin and Arch had indicated was where Tech was currently located, asking discreet questions all the while but keeping a low profile. Daxter suggested that they go back to the inn after an hour or so, and after seeing how much his teeth were chattering, complied. Nightingale was glad of the heating system in her armor, keeping her warm, and of her company.<p>

After a minute, the trio walked into their room, glad for the privacy. Jak and Daxter then started as Nightingale shed off her armor and said "I forgot how cold this place was."

"Icelands." Daxter stated.

"Hey, shut up. We don't have fur, and the cold of this place still gets to you."

"I would expect so…in the Icelands."

"Am I right Jak?" Nightingale asked her new boyfriend, who remained quiet. He had put up with cold weather before and it hadn't bothered him much, but for the sake of Night, he nodded.

"Whipped." Daxter muttered to himself, smirking. He then yelped as a pillow slammed into him and sent him crashing to the ground with a yelp. Jak regarded Daxter with amusement before saw Night change out of her armor and looked away for a moment.

"You know, you don't have to look away, Jak." Nightingale teased Jak, who blushed slightly. Jak looked back at Nightingale, who was now wrapped in several blankets, smiling at him coyly.

"Shut up," Jak muttered, taking off his own armor.

"I'll uh, go down to the bar." Daxter said as he sent Jak a knowing smirk. He walked out of the door, closing it shut, but not before offering Jak a grin and a thumbs up.

"Does he think we'll have sex or something?" Nightingale asked Jak, who shrugged.

"Maybe. They're all expecting it at some point." Jak said with a small laugh.

"Mmm…Not quite ready for that leap yet. Can I still cuddle the hell out you?" Nightingale asked Jak, who groaned at the word.

"I'm going to have to do something manly after this. Like fight a Metal-Saur with my bare hands or something." Jak said as Nightingale tackled him to the bed, nuzzling him like a cat. Jak wrapped his arms around her and held her close in his arms as she turned around, grinning in his face.

Nightingale then kissed Jak on the lips, who closed his eyes and returned the kiss with gusto. Nightingale melted in Jak's arms before he broke the kiss, pulling her close to his chest and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Jak…I love you." Nightingale said quietly.

"I love you too, Night." Jak murmured, earning a hum of happiness from the black-haired beauty. The two lay there for a time, dozing and enjoying each other's company. Jak glanced outside as he woke up again, and noticed the sun setting.

"Jak…Thank you…" he heard her whisper.

"How did you-" Jak began to ask.

"Your breathing changed when you woke up and you shifted slightly." Night replied quietly, shifting slightly so she could look up at Jak, who smiled at her.

"Hmm…Why are you thanking me?" Jak asked Night, who laughed.

"For everything…For being my friend. For loving me...For being the man to turn my life around and save me from myself." Nightingale whispered, closing her eyes. Jak

"So, what do you think will happen next?" Jak asked Night, who hummed in reply.

"We find Tech, make him to come with us, and we force whatever information out of him that we can-"

"_**AT LAST! I'VE FOUND YOU!"**_

Jak let out a yell as he felt the Dark Eco inside of him stir, sending painful shivers down his spine.

"Jak…Did you feel that?" Nightingale whispered in a tiny voice.

"Arranst…Meaning that Havoc's nearby." Jak said as he got out of bed. Nightingale hopped out of the bed as well and quickly began putting her armor back on with Jak. Daxter suddenly burst into the room, looking panicked.

"Do you guys FEEL THAT!?" Daxter yelled, clearly alarmed.

"You think Havoc found Tech?" Daxter asked Jak, who nodded silently.

"Dax, you head outside and run to the mayor's office and let him know to keep everyone in their houses. We don't know how bad this is going to get." Jak said to Daxter, who nodded and hurried out.

Jak and Nightingale quickly got suited up, and headed out of the inn and stepped out into the snow. Jak looked towards the north, scowling.

"That way…towards the Crossroad Icefields." Jak said as he ran towards the edge of town, Night close behind. As the couple cleared the town, they transformed into their Light forms and flew towards the disturbance.

"Land on that small cliff." Night said to Jak, who nodded. The couple landed on a small cliff and quietly moved forward, spotting three figures standing in the middle of a massive snowy canyon, with two massive walls of pure ice on the side of it.

Havoc stood there, small flickers of Dark Eco surging around him as he regarded the two traitors in front of him. Tech was standing in front of Shadow, who had a sickle drawn. There were several craters in the ground, as a result of the fighting that had happened beforehand. After a moment, Havoc shuddered and stirred before speaking.

"Stephen, Zelda…So nice to see you again," Havoc said as he removed his helmet. His skin was deathly paled, and his black hair billowed wildly behind him, wild and disheveled. His had a sickly look to him and looked as though he had gone many nights without sleep, but his smile never wavered.

"Jazon…I know you're there, somewhere. Come on, Havoc! Beat her! Don't let her control you!" Tech yelled at his old friend, who shrugged before seizing up and let out a groan.

"_**You realize my Champion has shared his body with me, correct?" **_Arranst hissed at Tech, using Havoc's mouth to speak.

"You cling to him, even without knowing who he is. You're nothing but a monster. A leech. A parasite and nothing more," Tech growled at Havoc, who put his helmet back on.

"_**Parasite? Hardly…I am Queen of the Hora Quan, soon to be rulers of the entire Universe. At my hands, the very gods have fallen. And now…I will be taking the final piece of that infernal Gate! Havoc…Kill them!"**_ Arranst ordered Havoc, who nodded. Havoc flung his hands out, causing to jet black wings made of Dark Eco to shoot out of his back before he kicked off of the ground. Shadow stepped in front of Tech and flung out her hands as Havoc shot towards them. Havoc swore as a crimson wall of light flashed into existence and collided with it, releasing dark red jolts of electricity into his body. Havoc let lose a burst of Dark Eco, sending Shadow flying backwards with a scream of pain while Tech shot forward, drawing his fist back.

A ball of Light Eco formed in his palm as his fist moved forward to punch Havoc, only for the Champion of Darkness to catch his fist and hold it in place.

"W-what!?" Tech said in surprise before Havoc punched him in the gut, sending him flying into the air and crashing down onto the ground.

"Did you really think I'd be so easy to put down?" Havoc asked, his own voice returning as he was given control over his body once more.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't be here at all…I guess I should've seen this coming." Tech said as he got to his feet, his armor now giving off a green aura.

"Systems 1-3 are running at 100%," Tech said as he flexed his fingers. He vanished then, leaving no trace behind as Havoc blinked in surprise.

"He's made some modifications to his armor…And I thought it was tricked out be-" Havoc said before a green blur slammed into him, sending him into the snow. Tech flipped in midair, flinging his hands out with a yell, before a series of green missiles shot from Tech's armor and flew at Havoc, engulfing him in a series of explosions. Tech then held his hands high into the air, a ball of Light Eco forming in his hands, before firing that into the cloud of smoke. Tech dropped to the ground and held out his hand, as if to attack again, before a figure rushed out of the smoke and crashed into Tech, but this time Tech was ready.

Tech rushed to the side, avoiding a punch from Havoc and firing a blast Yellow Eco at Havoc, causing him to yell out and slam into a frozen pond of water, smashing through the ice and going into the water.

Shadow appeared out of thin air next to Tech, smirking at him.

"I told you that you could handle him," Shadow said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't-Get down!" Tech yelled, holding his hands and calling forth a wall of green and blue light. Shadow took a step back as a massive surge of Dark Eco erupted out of the pond, rushing towards the couple and enveloping them both.

"I-I can't believe it. His power…Its amazing!" Tech yelled over the roar of the attack.

Shadow grabbed Tech's arms as they shook, trying to maintain the shield that was now the only reason they weren't dead. Shadow activated one of the new enhancement's Tech had programmed into her armor, a support ability that allowed her to increase the effects of a teammate's ability.

The shield took on a dark blue color and Tech's arms stopped shaking. The beam suddenly stopped, though a moment later Havoc burst out of the pond and landed on the snowbank, Dark Eco surging around him.

"Not bad…Not bad at all, Agent Tech." Arranst said with an evil laugh as he held out his hand, a fiery ball of Dark Eco forming in just a moment. Havoc rushed forward, try to smack Tech with the ball, only for him to jump back. Havoc threw hurled the ball of flames at Tech, who activated his shield again as the flames exploded next to him. The shield held for a few moments, only to shatter and send the traitor flying backwards into the white snow.

"DIE!" Havoc/Arranst roared as he lunged at Tech, a ball of Dark Eco forming in his hands.

"No!"

Havoc as tackled in mid-air by Shadow, who let out a yell of fury as she sent Havoc crashing into the snow. Havoc got to his feet, only for a fist to slam into his helmet and sending him to the ground again. Havoc let out a roar, but Shadow had snapped.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT ANYMORE!" Shadow screamed as she began to assault Havoc, Red Eco surging around her hands and feet as she pummeled the Champion of Dark. Tech rushed forward, a rod of Light Eco appearing in his hands, and stabbed Havoc through the chest with the rod, causing him to let out a roar of agony. A shockwave from Havoc's yell sent the couple flying backwards, falling into the snow.

"They're some team," Jak said with a slight smile.

"Its good if they can wear each other out before we have to step in…But I'm worried about Havoc. He doesn't even seem to be even remotely in control of himself anymore. You can just tell by how he fights. Its more Arranst controlling him than himself…" Nightingale murmured.

"N-No…Nooooo…" Havoc murmured as the Dark Eco into him burst outward, causing Arranst to begin cackling with glee. Havoc got to his feet, a sword of raw Dark Eco forming in his grasp. Shadow rushed at Havoc, ignoring Tech's yell of warning, only to get kicked viciously in the stomach and get sent hurtling back to Tech. Havoc shot forward, laughing ethereally as Tech readied himself for Havoc.

"No. Jak, I promised myself no one else would die if I had a say in the matter. I'm not letting Havoc or Tech kill themselves like this!" Nightingale growled, getting to her feet.

"Night, wait-" Jak began to say.

"NO!" Nightingale yelled, her entire body glowing bright white. The young woman vanished on the spot and reappeared in front of Tech, who yelled out in surprise as Nightingale rushed out to engage Havoc, lashing out with a massive burst of Light Eco that sent him soaring away with a howl of agony.

"Never again." Night said, reminding herself of her old vow, before she turned her head to Tech and Shadow, who were watching her. Jak flew through the air and landed on the ground next to her, in his light form.

"You two…How did you find us?" Tech asked coolly.

"Vin tracked your armor's emergency failsafe system. After it came back online, we couldn't find you again, but we guessed you'd be here." Nightingale said to Tech, who sighed.

"I figured it was something I had overlooked. I was so careful…I guess it can't be helped. Tell that computer program I said congrats." Tech said with a small wry smile before he held out his hand, creating a small ball of fire.

"However…I can't go with you. I can't risk the Fragment failing into the wrong hands. I guess we'll have to incapacitate you and flee once more." Tech said as Shadow stepped forward as well.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Jak said with a growl, stepping forward as well.

"Jak-" Night began to say before Tech let out a cold laugh.

"So be it. Zelda!" Tech yelled as he flung his hands out. His armor glowed bright green as it made loud whirring sounds. Shadow's armor did the same after a moment, and both traitors vanished on the spot.

"Mar…Iris…Wonderful. The gang is all back together…" a familiar voice chuckled as Nightingale and Jak whirled around in surprise.

Havoc smirked and held his hand out, releasing a wave of Dark Eco that sent Jak and Nightingale flying backwards. Jak and Night flipped in midair and landed on their feet, shuddering in pain as the Dark Eco ripped through their light forms. Jak reverted to his normal state, snarling angrily as the Champion of Darkness laughed cruelly at them.

"Night!" Jak barked as Havoc released another wave of Dark Eco at them.

"On it!" Night yelled, turning into her light form. She flung out her hands, releasing a wave of Light Eco that slammed into Havoc's wave and made it dissipate after a moment. Jak ran at Havoc, who laughed and fired an arc of lightning-shaped Dark Eco at Jak as he transformed into Dark Jak and balled up his fist, which glowed bright purple, before he punched the bolt of Eco, sending it skyward. Havoc jumped back after a moment, but Jak sent a Dark Strike at him and sent him flying into the snow. Jak reverted to his normal state and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Come on, let's-" Jak began to say before a series of gunshots tore through the air, spraying the ground with crimson. Jak fell to the ground with a howl of pain as Nightingale let out a scream of horror before looking up at Shadow, who had reappeared as she lowered her SMG.

"That was for back at the Silver Bullet, by the way." Shadow said coldly before she ducked under a Light-Eco filled kick from Nightingale. She snatched the young woman's leg while it soared overhead and swung around, sending Nightingale stopped in midair and shot towards Shadow with a quick burst of speed, slamming her fist into her helmet and sending her crashing into the snow, along with her weapon.

"NO!"

Night suddenly cried out as Tech flashed into existence in front of her, throwing a hand out towards her. A series of green robotic tentacles shot out from his hand and grabbed Nightingale by the arm before a burst of green energy surged into her, causing her to scream in agony as she thrashed and tried to break free as the tentacles crushed and shocked her.

"Night-" Jak began to say before Nightingale vanished in a flash of light, causing Tech to let out a yell of surprise before Nightingale reappeared in the air, swinging her foot around and slamming it into Tech's skull. Tech fell to the ground and got to his feet, only for Jak to grab him around the collar as he turned into Dark Jak and slam him violently into the ground again and again and again, roaring in fury.

Shadow rushed forward, growling furiously as she jumped on Jak's back and began punching him in the helmet, causing Jak to let out a snarl of pain he snatched her off of his back and threw her to the ground. Tech drew back his fist and slammed it into Jak's visor, sending him stumbling backward with a grunt of pain as Nightngale landed on the ground next to him, charging two Light Strikes before firing them off. Both Tech and Shadow threw up a shield to block the attacks, which barely withstood the attack from Nightingale.

"Tech…Please, just stop." Nightingale said quietly, earning a shake of the head in reply.

"Iris…You've come so far. You've grown so much in the time I've known you…Sorry kid," Tech said softy, letting out a small sigh.

"Isn't this touching?"

All four warriors turned to the side to Havoc standing on the nearby snowbank, grinning maniacally as his eyes began to glow dark red. His voice once again took on an ethereal tone, mostly his but also sounding like someone else…

"_Arranst…"_ Jak thought as Havoc began walking towards them.

"Well, well…Looks like I get to take out four birds with one stone." Havoc said with a cold laugh as he held out both of his hands, a flickering disc of raw Dark Eco forming in each one.

"You can't keep running, Tech. Come with us!" Night pleaded with the genius as she turned back towards, who shook his head.

"I can't…You guys know that-" Tech began to say before Havoc let out a yell of anger, causing the group turned towards him.

"Are you guys **fucking ignoring me!?"** Havoc asked indignantly.

"_**I've been trying to get you to take things seriously for months, and this is what sets you off?"**_ Arranst asked in an annoyed hiss. She'd never quite understand humans. Havoc hurled the discs of Dark Eco, that had now doubled in size, at the group, who scattered and barely dodged the attack.

"Enough is enough! The Dark Goddess will have your blood!" Havoc roared as he shot towards the group, flapping his wings repeatedly. Nightingale shot towards Havoc and the two former friends collided in midair, punching and kicking and screaming at each other, with massive blasts of Eco radiating off of every strike.

Jak turned his attention to Tech and Shadow, who had gotten into a battle stance. Jak finally drew Yvantael, the blade glowing gold.

"So you found it…" Tech said quietly, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah…I did. Thanks by the way. Now…Are you going to come with us? Last chance," Jak said as he pointed the sword at Tech.

"If I could steal the Fragment, the Hunters can too. The only way to stop them is in this Icefield, Jak." Tech said as he held out his palm towards him.

"What's so special about this place?" Jak asked Tech, who laugh quietly.

"Sorry…But I don't have time for questions, Jak…I've got a world to save." Tech said as Jak's grip on his sword tightened.

Tech's hand glowed bright red as a plume of flames burst from his palm, but Jak was already moving. He drew Yvantael as he jumped into the side, feeling the immense rush of power burst through him as he transformed into his Guardian form. Golden armor encased Jak's body as beautiful golden wings shot out of Jak's back with waves of Light and Dark Eco radiating from his body in massive amounts.

Tech took a step back and fired a massive ball of flames at Jak, who took the attack head on. The flames crashed into Jak, who simply walked through the flames and approached Tech.

"_Why are you so convinced we'll fail?" _Jak asked Tech, who scowled at him from behind his helmet. Tech swung his arm, releasing an arc of lightning at slammed into Jak, but this was blocked with a Light and Dark Eco shield that Jak threw up wordlessly.

"Because you all don't know just how bad things are…You don't know just how close Arranst is to annihilating us all. This isn't just some game…The Sanctuary isn't impenetrable, and sooner or later the Hunter's would've broken in. All of this was necessary to keep the Fragments safe," Tech said as his arm's burst into a surging green aura.

"The Hunter's were about to launch an all out attack on the Sanctuary, which would've resulted in the deaths of many of my friends, Jak. What I did was measure the risks, and took action to protect the people important to me. Would you do the same?" Tech asked Jak, who looked away.

_The Chief clutching his chest, drenched in his own blood…_

_Vin working endlessly to bring Arch back after Tech annihilated his own faithful creation…_

_Rune sitting by Chase's bedside, watching him as he remained still…_

"_You shot the Chief. You all but killed Arch, and you nearly killed Chase. You betrayed us,"_ Jak said as he clenched his fists.

"To save who I could." Tech growled at Jak.

"_But in the end, it doesn't matter what you did. You hurt the Chief. You almost killed Chase and Arch, and you basically handed the Hunter's exactly what they wanted…You turned your back on us."_

"Yes, I turned my back on you. Yes, I stabbed you all in the back. But it was necessary, to save who I could. This is a war, Jak…And not everyone makes it out alive," Tech hissed.

"Man, isn't that the truth?"

Tech and Jak looked over in surprise before a massive burst of Dark Eco exploded at their feet, sending them crashing into the snow. Havoc laughed as two bolts of Dark Eco flew from his hand and struck Jak and Tech, causing both to scream out in agony as the Dark Eco rushed through them. Jak grit his teeth and got to his feet. Tech got to his feet, panting heavily, and grabbed a black pistol off of his belt and aimed it at Jak's back.

"Stephen…Please stop…"

Tech turned around and aimed the gun at Nightingale, who was just standing there in her light form, looking rather worse for wear after he fight with Havoc. She sighed quietly before saying "This isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair, Iris." Tech said coolly.

"I know…I know that more than anyone, Tech." Nightingale said with a sigh before getting into a fighting stance. She then turned around and lashed out at Shadow, who had been rushing at her from behind. Nightingale grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled her forward, kneeing her in the stomach before throwing her to the side and aiming her SMG at Tech and firing at him. Tech smirked as the bullets bounced off of the shield he threw up and as Shadow tackled Nightingale from behind, knocking her to the ground. The former Hunter commander pounced on Nightingale, who put her feet up and managed to kick Shadow away from her and roll to her feet.

Shadow landed on the ground next to Tech, who looked at her for a moment and nodded. Both warriors flung out their hands, engulfing their limbs in red and green aura's respectively and rushed at Nightingale, who let out a growl.

Tech dashed towards her, using his speed enhancement, and fired a burst of energy at Night as she ran towards him. Nightingale shot into the air, firing a ball of Light Eco at the ground and sent Tech skidding back from the force of the explosion of light that erupted from the blast. Shadow jumped high into the air, activating a jetpack in her armor, and punched Nightingale in the jaw, sending her soaring higher into the air before she dropped back down and kicked Shadow in the head, sending her back into the snow. Tech shot into the air as well, firing balls of energy from his armor while Nightingale dodged the blocked them.

"_**Come Mar! Let's see what the Precursor's Chosen one can truly do!" **_Arranst laughed as Havoc got into a fighting stance.

Jak kicked off of the ground, raising Yvantael high into the air, and rushed towards Havoc, who vanished in a flash of Dark Eco. Jak ducked, dodging a kick filled with Dark Eco from behind, before slamming the hilt of his sword into Havoc's visor, sending him flying into the air, but he righted himself with a laugh. Havoc flung his hands out, sending a series of Dark Strikes at Jak, who quickly stabbed Yvantael into the ground, creating a golden force field around him that protected him from the attacks.

"_**Damn those Precursor's…Once that Fragment is mine, I'll come to your planet myself and finish those little rats off…"**_ Arranst growled as Havoc clenched his fists before placing his palms together. Havoc then thrust his hands out, creating a massive black plume of flaming Dark Eco that rushed towards Jak, who vanished in a burst of golden light and reappeared just out of the range of the attack. Havoc landed on the ground lightly, smirking.

"_He's so strong…If I wasn't in this form, that could've ended me right then and there…"_ Jak thought warily, tightening his grip on Yvantael. Jak began to charge up the Light and Dark Eco in his body at the same time, and his body began to glow bright gold.

Jak burst forward, a raging trail of Light and Dark Eco surging behind him as he soared through the flames and stabbed Havoc in the chest, let out and harsh yell of fury. Havoc howled in agony as the flames around him dispersed.

"_**AAAGH! N-N-N-N-OOOOO!"**_ Arranst screamed as Havoc punched Jak as hard as he could in the face, sending him flying back and ripping Yvantael out of Havoc's chest. Havoc stumbled forward, shaking and bleeding horribly from his chest.

"W-what…I…its hurts…" Havoc rasped before a burst of Dark Eco rushed through him. Arranst growled in his mind as he straightened up, his wound healing before Jak's eyes.

"_I've got to keep up the pressure."_ Jak growled as he flew towards Havoc, who ran at Jak. The two began trading ferocious blows, neither one allowing the other to get a single shot in, with massive bursts of Eco being released with every strike, the force of their blows being felt for miles and miles.

"_**You are strong! A worthy Champion for me to face, Mar!" **_Arranst growled through Havoc as Havoc slipped under Jak's guard and punched him in the chest. Jak grunted in pain as he flew through the air, only for him to explode in a series of bright gold and orange sparks.

"_**What!?"**_ Arranst snarled before Havoc was sent flying forward from a kick to the back of the head. Havoc rolled to his feet, only for a whirlwind of Light and Dark Eco to ensnare him, causing him to howl in agony as the energies ripped through him.

"_Let him go!"_ Jak yelled at Arranst, who cackled with glee as Havoc clenched his fists. The hurricane of Eco dispersed as Havoc raised his hand, causing a black ball of pure, raw Dark Eco to form in his palms.

"**Never…"** Arranst purred before Havoc fired the attack at Jak.

Nightingale glanced at Jak for a moment before Tech and Shadow were upon her. Nightingale flicked out her whip from her hip and lashed out with it, grabbing Shadow by the leg and spinning around, sending her flying away. Tech fired a blast of icy energy at Nightingale, who dodged the burst of ice but failed to dodge the punch in the face from Tech, who wrenched the whip free from her and crushed it in his hands with a growl.

"I will no longer stand by and have my own creations used against me." Tech growled as he flung his hands out, sending a series of ORANGE small beams towards Nightingale, who's eyes widened in horror.

"_He banned that enhancement! He said it was too dangerous for anyone to use!" _Nightingale thought as her eyes widened in horror. Nightingale kicked off of the ground and jumped into the air, but it was too late. As the beams hit the ground, a massive ring of explosions went off, engulfing Nightingale as she let out a scream of pain. Shadow landed on the ground next to Tech, smiling.

"Good shot." Shadow said approvingly.

"Thanks…I don't think that'll be enough to take her down, though." Tech said in a low voice before a ball of light soared from the smoke. Tech jumped out of the way of the way of the attack, firing flames and ice into the smoke as Shadow firing beams of energy from her hands as well. To their dismay, Nightingale walked out of the smoke, battered and with her armor damaged badly, but still standing tall as a burning white aura surged around her.

"No…Damn it…" Tech growled as he got into a fighting stance. Shadow vanished and reappeared behind Nightingale, who was walking towards Tech with a determined expression. Nightingale ducked under a kick from Shadow and dropped down to the ground casting a barrier around as Tech hurled a ball of fire at her.

Nightingale let the barrier dissipate and shot forward, light building around her, and slammed into Tech, causing him to cry out in pain and fall into the snow. However, Nightingale managed to knock loose a small silver device that was attached to Tech's belt. As it detached itself, it expanded until it was about a foot long, returning to its normal size.

It was the case that contained the final Fragment to the Gate to Darkness.

"NO!" Tech yelled as the silver case fell into the snow.

All five warriors eyed the case. Four of them with worry, one of them with longing and bloodlust. Jak and Havoc flew towards the case, only for Shadow and Tech to send a volley of missiles in their direction to keep them from getting too close.

Havoc began to laugh then, but it was Arranst who said _**"Children…That is what you all are. Foolish little children, thinking you can stop a being like me. Beautiful, powerful beyond compare, and wiser than the Precursor's themselves. You all have fought well…But I will be taking that Fragment with me."**_

"Never," Tech growled.

"_**Suit yourself. I think a change in field is appropriate."**_ Arranst said through Havoc, who's face was visible through his visor. His expression was pained, Jak noticed, as if he was in agony. However, he raised his hand and held out his palm towards the group in front of him.

Havoc fired a single ball of Dark Eco at the group, who easily dodged the attack, which soared into the massive icy cliff behind them. However, the ball didn't explode on impact, but instead stuck to the cliff.

"Wait, what?" Shadow said, confused.

"No…Is that-" Tech began to say before Havoc clenched his fist with an insane grin.

The ball of Dark Eco sank into the cliff before a series of black lights began to flash inside of the cliff. The light then began to flash and spread throughout the icy cliff, extending higher and higher until it reached the top of the cliff.

"BEHOLD!" Havoc bellowed as he clenched his fist. Jak, Nightingale, Tech, and Shadow all felt a horrible thrill of terror go through this as a enormous surge of Dark Eco began to surge throughout the icy cliff-

Which then exploded…into millions of massive and deadly pieces that began to fall down upon the group.

"SCATTER!" Shadow screamed as she tried to fly away, only for a massive chunk of ice to crash down in front of her. Havoc cackled and rushed at her as she tried to fly above it, aiming a Dark Eco charged kick at her chest which connected and sent her hurtling back into a another chunk of ice as it crashed down into the ground. Tech landed next to Havoc and fired a beam of ice of his own at the Dark Champion, who let out a yell of fury as it froze his arm solid. Tech rushed forward and scooped up the case in his hands, only for a column of ice to crash down in front of him, but he simply leapt over it and fell towards Havoc, shooting a ball of Light Eco from his hand at Havoc, who let out a howl of agony as it sent him flying through the icy debris, but not before firing a Dark Strike that hit Tech head on and made him drop the case. The case flew through the air, bouncing off of the ice blocks as it fell towards the ground.

Jak and Nightingale struggled to avoid the deadly chunks of ice falling from above, soaring and weaving in and out of the way of danger. Jak landed on the ground next to Tech as he landed on the ground, firing two bursts of Light and Dark Eco at him that slammed into him, causing him to let out a scream of agony as he crashed into a fallen chunk of ice. Nightingale landed next to Jak and fired a streak of Light Eco at Shadow as she tried to attack her from the side, only to be sent back into the icy debris.

"NO!" Tech bellowed as he got to his feet despite the brutality of the attacks, his armor now shining bright green. He vanished in a burst of green light, reappearing next to Shadow and vanishing again. Jak and Nightingale began to try and escape the collapsing cliff falling apart around them, but Havoc landed on the ground in front of them, his lips set into a snarl.

Havoc let out a bellow of fury, a fiery dark aura exploded around him, before he sped towards Jak and grabbed him around the arm as Jak tried to land a punch, throwing him into the air. Jak righted himself in midair, only for a chunk of ice to slam into him and crash down on top of him.

"_JAK!"_ Nightingale screamed.

"You're next!" Havoc growled as he shot forward. Nightingale ducked under a punch and kicked Havoc in the chest before jumping back to avoid a chunk of ice crashing down tip-first on top of her. Havoc recovered and let loose a massive wave of Dark Eco that destroyed the ice block and sent Nightingale flying into the air with a yell, where she righted herself and landed on a falling chunk of ice. Havoc's wings sprouted once again out of his back as he grinned evilly and kicked off the ground, flying towards her.

Nightingale held out her hand, creating a rod of Light Eco that turned into a blade and soared at Havoc, who did the same as her and created a sword of Dark Eco in his hands. Nightingale lashed out with her sword, delivering a series of quick and deadly strikes to Havoc, who frantically blocked the attacks and retaliated with a blast of Dark Eco that caused Nightingale to have to fly away, landing upside down on a falling chunk of ice. Havoc roared and flew towards her, only for a wave of golden light to slam into Havoc and sending him flying away into the avalanche with a howl of pain, courtesy of Jak.

"_Jak! The Fragment!"_ Nightingale yelled as she flew towards the ground, flying towards the ground. Nightingale landed on the ground before being engulfed in flame and ice, courtesy of Tech, who was racing towards her. Nightingale fell back, only for Shadow to kick her violently in the back and send her to the ground. Jak turned around and was kicked in the stomach by Tech, who began to relentlessly attack Jak with his fists and feet until Jak exploded in a shower if gold sparks.

"W-what!?" Tech yelled before an explosion of golden fire engulfed him, sending him hurtling backwards. Jak reappeared behind Tech, kicking him savagely in the back and sending him falling into the snow, jumping back as the genius began firing a series of glowing knives from his armor before going invisible.

Nightingale vanished and reappeared next to Jak, panting heavily and looking rather worse for wear, having been caught in the avalanche. She and Jak stood back to back as Shadow and Tech reappeared in front of them, their armor's glowing red and green. The case lay in the middle of the group. Tech fired a beam of ice at the Fragment case, freezing it solid.

Jak shot forward, slashing at Tech with Yvantael and unleashing several arcs of golden energy at him, which he flew into the air to avoid before firing a stream of green lasers at Jak, who easily deflected them with his blade. Shadow sped towards Jak, aiming a kick at his chest, only for Nightingale to appear in front of her and easily catch it and throw her away.

"Did you forget about me?" a cold voice asked the group, causing them to look up and see Havoc flying above them, glowing with dark rage.

"_**KNEEL!"**_ Arranst screamed as Havoc crashed into the ground and punched it with his fist, creating a colossal wave of Dark Eco that crashed into all of the warriors at once. Havoc stood up tall, gazing at the four downed warriors with a cold smile. For several seconds, all was still. Tech clutched the case of the Fragment, having freed it from the ice and rescuing it before Havoc attacked.

Jak got to his feet first, having been closest to the attack and getting the brunt of the damage. Tech and Nightingale got their feet next, followed by Shadow a moment later. The group couldn't deny that if it wasn't for the degree of protection their armor and abilities offered them, Havoc would have easily killed them from the force of that attack. Even then, the brutal attack had weakened them significantly.

"Kneel before…before…" Havoc murmured, a strange smile on his face as Dark Eco crackled around his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Jak muttered, getting into a stance with his sword.

"It's the Dark Goddess. She's basically controlling Havoc on every level. Mind, body, and emotions. He keeps breaking through, if only for moments at a time. That's probably why she can't use her full power through Havoc. He keeps resisting her…He's still in there somewhere…" Tech said quietly.

"Meaning we can save him." Nightingale said with a small weak smile.

"No, you can't! He's too far gone now!" Tech barked at Nightingale as Havoc began to walk towards them, casually destroying a chunk of ice that flew towards his head. The group had escaped the worst of the crumbling cliff, though the ice was still falling from above. Tech locked eyes with Shadow and flew towards Nightingale while Jak and Havoc rushed at each other.

Tech vanished for a moment, reappearing behind Nightingale as she flew into the air, firing a burst of Light Eco that created a shockwave that sent Tech skidding back with a swear. Night realized the case was again gone, Tech had probably hidden it somewhere, when Nightingale let out a yell as a kick from above sent her falling to the ground, with her righting herself and landing on her feet at the last possible second. Shadow held out her right hand and released a plume of white-hot flames from her palm, engulfing Nightingale.

Nightingale jumped out the flames, the barrier she had cast around herself fading away, and fired a Light Strike at Shadow who screamed as the blast sent her flying away into the snowy hills some distance away. Tech rushed in and slammed his fist into her visor, shattering the glass and sending her crashing into the ground.

"Night…You're so strong, but you're not much for me. I'm too well prepared. Too well-equipped." Tech said as Nightingale pushed herself to her feet before becoming engulfed in a massive laser beam that erupted out of Tech's hand. Nightingale skidded on the ground, rolling over and onto her back, shaking in pain as she slipped out of her light form.

"That right there, was the original armor enhancement I gave to the Chief when I designed his armor. The strongest attack I have in my arsenal…You're done." Tech said as he created a small rod of Dark Eco in his hand, creating a sword of his own, a cutlass-like blade.

"Farewell…" Tech said quietly before driving the blade home-

Into the ground.

"Wha-" Tech began to say, surprised that Night had dodged the attack, before a kick to the chest sent him falling to the ground. Nightingale ignored her body, screaming in agony, and got to her feet, shaking in pain. The massive amounts of Dark Eco she had inside of her, mixing with her Light Eco, had weakened her quite a bit, but she wouldn't give up. She hadn't come so far just to lose to a…traitor!

"You still have some fight left in you, hmm?" Shadow said, amused, as she walked back to the battlefield. Nightingale felt a fresh stab of anger in her as she balled her hands into fists.

"_Why do you fight it? The fact that despite your strength, you're still nothing but a weakling. A failure. You will still let everyone you know and love down."_

"_n…no…No…No…NO! I'm not a failure! I'll keep fighting! No matter what! Just like Jak!" _Nightingale told herself, feeling the anger feed her desire to keep going. It blocked the pain out and gave her focus. She had to win.

"_Good answer, Iris. Now, show them why we choose you as our Champion of Light!" _Usano, one of the last Precursors, said to her with a laugh.

Nightingale threw down her hands, the light around her almost blinding to Tech and Shadow as they constantly fired attacks at her, but to no avail.

"What's happening!?" Shadow yelled as she fired a volley of missiles at Nightingale, only for her to keep walking towards them. Tech fired his strongest attack at Nightingale again, but this time she cast a Light Shield around herself, a bright white barrier instead of a blue one, that easily withstood the blast. Nightingale then vanished in a flash of light.

"Stop hiding and fight, Night!" Tech barked, light surrounding both of his hands. A moment later, Tech saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face it.

"THERE!" Tech yelled, firing a beam of light at the flash of light in front of him. He smiled as his attack ripped through the shimmering light form in front of him, a deadly attack that would have finally incapacitated the fearsome champion of light.

"What!? A decoy!? Then that means-!" Tech realized in horror, but it was too late.

Tech's eye widened as a blinding flash of light flared across his vision before he found Nightingale pressing her hands against his chest, both of them glowing bright white and her mouth curled into a furious snarl

"_Night…"_ Tech thought for a moment, amazed that she had outmaneuvered him like that…he felt proud of how far she had come. How much she had grown.

Tech screamed in agony as he flew through the air as a colossal beam of pure Light Eco erupted from Night's hands, sending him falling into the snow one final time, though this time he didn't get back up.

Shadow turned to Tech for a moment in horror before turning to Nightingale, who had closed in the gap between them and punched her in the face hard enough to dent the metal in her helmet and send her crashing onto the ground, senseless.

Havoc kicked out at Jak with a roar, missing him yet again as Jak mercilessly slashed and stabbed at Havoc, who had sustained a multitude of wounds from the Champion of Balance. Havoc swung his arm, releasing a deadly wave of Eco, but Jak simply vanished in a flash of golden light and reappeared above Havoc, smashing his foot into his visor. Havoc flew backwards and fell into the snow with a curse, shaking in pain. What was this energy that Jak was giving off? It made him feel weaker…It made him think clearer…

"_**Get that Fragment! Tech and Shadow are down! This is your chance!"**_ Arranst growled at Havoc, who nodded and let loose a burst of Dark Eco as Jak closed in once more, causing him to shrink back as Havoc's attack crashed into him.

Nightingale appeared in a burst of light, firing a series of bursts of Light Eco at Havoc as he turned towards her, creating a black barrier of light around himself.

"_**End the girl!"**_ Arranst snarled at Havoc as he dispelled the shield a moment later, with Nightingale soaring in and stabbing Havoc with her sword of light. Nightingale jumped back as Havoc staggered back in pain, only for her former teammate to suddenly speed towards her,.

"_**NOOOO**_OOOOOOO!" Havoc screamed as his hand clamped down on Nightingale's helmet tight enough to cave in the metal. Havoc drew his hand back, bursting with uncontrollable levels of Dark Eco, and punched Nightingale in the head as hard as he could. Jak screamed in horror as Nightingale was sent flying backwards into the snow and crashed into a snowbank.

"_You bastard!"_ Jak roared at Havoc, his body glowing a bright gold as waves of Light and Dark Eco rolled off of him as well.

"_**This…power…"**_ Arranst murmured in Havoc's mind, amazed at what she was seeing. Jak's eyes narrowed in hate before he suddenly shot forward with an insane burst of speed and stabbed Havoc in the chest with Yvantael, twisting the blade painfully into Havoc's chest. Havoc choked out in agony before he sent Jak flying away with a burst of eco.

"_**Attack!"**_ Arranst urged Havoc as he healed his wound, and with a nod Havoc obliged, shooting into the sky. Jak soared towards Havoc, who flew out of the way and fired a bolt of Dark Eco at Jak, who knocked it away with his sword and fired an arc of Light Eco at Havoc, who threw up a shimmering purple and black barrier and protected himself from the attack.

"_**If you want something done right…" **_Arranst hissed, loathing towards Jak and Night in her voice. Foolish mortals, trying to undermine her rule? Her authority? She who had slayed the very Gods who created her and the world's around her?

No…They would pay for defying her.

Havoc held out his hands, creating a spear of Dark Eco that he hurled at Jak, who sped forward, dodging the spear and slashing at Havoc with Yvantael, slashing him in the chest. Jak followed up with a spin kick to the throat, causing Havoc to fly backwards with a ragged gasp.

"_**FIGHT BACK HAVOC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**_ Arranst screamed at Havoc, who grit his teeth.

"N..n...no…" Havoc rasped, shaking his head. Jak flew towards Havoc, firing a burst of Light Eco at the Champion of Darkness, who let out a scream of pain as the light ripped through him.

"_**Forget him…We came for the Fragment!" **_Arranst hissed at Havoc, who remained silent. What was he doing? Why did it hurt so much? Why…why…why…

Jak then saw Havoc let out a moan of pain before vanishing on the spot in a burst of Dark Eco, appearing on the ground next to the silver case on the ground some distance away. Havoc reappeared, tossed the case down in front of them as if to mock them, and drew back his hand and smashed the case with powerful strike.

"Havoc! NO!" Tech screamed as he picked up the fragment from the snow, grinning manically. Tech tried to get to his feet, but fell back weakly in the snow, utterly spent, before he lost consciousness.

"_**20 Fragments…20 Pieces…All of which lead to annihilation. All Hail Queen Arranst!"**_ Havoc's distorted voice cackled horribly before he pointed a finger at Tech, firing a single beam of Dark Eco at him. Jak landed in front of Tech, slashing at the beam as it came at him and diverting it, but amazed at the amount of power behind it. Just how strong had Havoc gotten since Arranst gained total control over him?

Jak dashed towards Havoc, slashing at him with his sword and sending an arc of golden energy surging towards Havoc, who tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. The Champion of Darkness screamed in pure agony as the energy rushed through him, though his scream sounded like two people screaming.

Havoc and the very presence that was possessing him, Arranst.

"_**JAZON! FLEE NOW!"**_ Arranst commanded Havoc, who remained standing there.

"What!? W-w-w-what's…" Havoc looked at the Fragment in his hands with a look of abject horror and yelled "No! She's got all of them!"

"Havoc?" Nightingale said weakly as she too pushed herself up, looking up at Havoc before passing out. Jak realized that this was the real Havoc, the one that had been Nightingale's friend, swallowed in the darkness. Was it Arranst really controlling him the entire time? Had he lost that much control over himself?

"NO!" Havoc screamed again as a dark aura began to engulf him once more. Jak slashed downwards, releasing a wave of golden energy at Havoc, who managed to dodge the attack this time.

"_**No…You serve ME!"**_ Arranst growled as massive waves of Dark Eco rolled off of Havoc, who was screaming in agony now and fell to his knees. Jak was hurled back, even in Guardian form, by the force of Arranst's power.

"_**I will not have my authority questioned! Who was it who fueled your ambitions? Who was it that gave you strength? Who was it that helped you get your revenge!? You and I are connected, my Champion…It is a bond from which you cannot escape!"**_ Arranst purred as Havoc Havoc's eyes shut tight in agony.

"KILL ME!" Havoc roared at Jak, who nodded. It was the only thing that could stop all of this…He'd do it. Jak shot forward, a blast of Dark and Light Eco propelling him even faster as he slashed at Havoc, only for both of the man's eyes to glow crimson. Jak brought the sword down on Havoc's neck, but gaped in horror as Havoc's hand caught the blade effortlessly. Blood streamed down Havoc's hand, but even as that happened, Havoc slammed his fist into Jak's chest, sending him hurtling back into the snow.

"_**You are strong…A threat to me and all I have worked so hard for. I have not had to interfere directly like this before now…"**_ Arranst hissed, a note of faint but unmistakable fear in her voice. Jak got to his feet, his broken ribs sealing up as he pressed his hands against his chest, but Havoc fired a massive burst of Dark Eco at Jak, who held out his hands and created a light gold colored barrier that barely withstood the incredible amount of darkness directed at him.

"_**You fools have but a few days before I arrive. And when I do…" Arranst flashed the Fragment to the heroes before saying "Nothing will save you. The Havoc you knew is dead…I have gained complete control over him now. Before now, I let him have some free will, but after this…I will remain in control until I arrive here myself…Be prepared, for I will spare no one. All will perish in my divine darkness!" **_Arranst cackled as Havoc teleported in a burst of Dark Eco, disappearing from sight.

Jak swore loudly, stumbling forward but falling onto the ground. He pushed himself up and got into a sitting position and looked over at Nightingale's fallen form, a short distance away. Jak ignored his body, which was screaming in protest, and began to walk over to Nightingale. Jak fell to his knees and turned into his light form, and began healing her. After a few moments, Nightingale stirred and said "J-Jak?"

"Night…Thank the Precursors…" Jak murmured as she sat up. Nightingale blinked in surprise as Jak embraced her, which she returned after a moment. The couple began healing their wounds, but after aminute they became aware of another two warriors also recovering their senses. Shadow was the first one to get to her feet before screaming in horror and began using a GED enhancement like Nightingale had, pumping Green Eco into Tech, who stirred after a few moments.

"Should we let them heal each other?" Night asked Jak, who nodded.

"I think we can still take them if they tried to attack us. I'm tired, but I've got a bit more left in me." Jak said with a painful grin.

"You were amazing…You controlled Guardian so perfectly, like you've been using that power your whole life." Nightingale said quietly, causing Jak to smile.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." A familiar voice said in their helmets.

"Daxter?" Jak asked curiously, surprised he had contacted them out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's me! I felt all of that crap from here, and you better have a good explanation for why you left me behind!" Daxter said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Dax, I-" Jak began to say before he realized Tech and Shadow were walking towards them. Jak silenced his radio and put his hand to Yvantael and took a step forward, only to grunt in pain as a sharp pain erupted from his chest.

"Looks like they did more damage than I thought," Jak thought before Tech ripped off his helmet, glaring at Jak.

"What…Have you DONE!?" Tech shouted at Jak, who scowled in response, clenching his chest. He felt the Guardian form slip away, replaced with a sense of absolute exhaustion. He swayed on his feet, but caught himself after a moment.

"I have spent so much time and effort evading them, and now because of you two they have the final instrument of our annihilation!" Tech barked at Jak.

"Us? He was the one who cornered you. We were trying to defend ourselves," Nightingale said hotly to Tech, who blinked in surprise. "We had to use whatever we could on you because of you two using every enhancement you ever designed at once.

"Besides, who was the one who stole the Fragments in the first place?" Jak shot back.

"I had no choice! They were going to kill Zelda!" Tech hissed at Jak, anger brimming in his voice. Jak sighed angrily, knowing that he had the right motivations for doing what he did, but it certainly didn't make what he did right.

"Night…Go get Dax," Jak said to the Champion of Light, who nodded and vanished in a flash of light. A moment later she reappeared with Daxter on her shoulder.

Jak looked at Shadow and Tech and said "So, what now? You going to keep running?"

"Not anymore, now that they have the Fragment. We may as well try and fight with you idiots, even though we'll still lose against Arranst. Unless Stephen finds what he's looking for." Shadow replied quietly, looking to her fiancé.

"We have one final chance…Come with me, and I will show you exactly what my plan was." Tech said he turned as his heel, striding towards the destroyed mountain that they had just escaped from. What remained of the icy cliff was a small chunk of ice that stood tall, despite the strength of Havoc's attack.

"Jak…What is that?" Daxter asked Tech, who took off his helmet and smiled wryly.

"The final resting place of the greatest weapon the Precursors ever made. I've spent years trying to find it, and here it is…" Tech said breathlessly as the others walked behind him. Jak had one hand on his sword, waiting for any sort of trick.

"How is it we've never heard the Precursors mention this weapon before?" Daxter asked Tech.

"I'll explain more once we're out of the open…Let's get inside. I smell a snowstorm brewing," Tech said as he walked into the crevice, with Shadow close behind.

"Jak?" Nightingale asked.

"We go in. And find out just what the hell Tech's plan is…" Jak muttered. Daxter nodded, and Nightingale grabbed Jak's hand again. With one last glance at each other, the trio delved into the cave right behind the two traitors to find this lost great weapon the Precursor's had left behind.

End of Chapter:

* * *

><p><em>Alright! There we go! <em>

_Another chapter down. I'll see you guys in a week or two. _

_Be sure to review and let me know what you think, because I love feedback and all that good stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_

_Next chapter, we find out what Tech was searching for, as well as begin our preparations for the epic showdown in Haven City! What will happen now that the Hunter's have all 20 Fragments? What will happen to Havoc? _

_Find out next chapter!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	38. Our Only Hope

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>OK, so it took a bit longer than I would've liked. Still got it up in two weeks.<em>

_Sue me, I've had a sinus infection all week, but am feeling much better now. Next chapter should be pretty straightforward and should be up much quicker than this one, leaving chapter 40 to be the ending to Arc 4, another chapter I'm very much looking forward to. That one may take two full weeks, because its going to be a very long chapter._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included ScreamGirl4998, Mooman1706, Oblique Strategies, and two new reviewers known as oli. young. 56, and randomguy1980. Thanks for the support!_

_Now, I know I'm stretching things a bit with character backstories here, especially with Torn, but to be honest, I think using the excuse that people can change or want to change is a good reason for him to change as drastically as he did, from a spineless teen that abandoned Nightingale to the Marauder's to a brave leader in the Underground._

_Anyway, here's the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Our Only Hope<p>

"_Where there is a will, there is a way. If there is a chance in a million that you can do something, anything, to keep what you want from ending, do it. Pry the door open or, if need be, wedge your foot in that door and keep it open."-_Pauline Kael.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter Recap:<p>

**Last chapter, Jak, Nightingale, and Daxter return to the Sanctuary to discuss Tech and Jak's newest form, Guardian. While this happens, Torn is being threatened by General Dark, the mysterious Leader of the Hunters, who assures him that there is no chance of survival for any of them by the end of the week, when the final battle will take place. He vanishes, leaving Torn skeptical of Haven City's chances in the fight.**

**Jak and Nightingale continue to experiment with Jak's Guardian form, trying to get him used to using it, and are amazed at the strength and speed he now possesses during his transformation, though he is still learning how to use it. Blade, Chill, and a newly recovered Chase arrive, where they talk briefly about the Hunters and the upcoming battle before being told that a transport is ready to take them to the Icelands, where Tech's last known location is.**

**Tech and Shadow break into the Sanctuary, specifically Tech's Workshop, so he can begin repairing his armor and begin modifying Shadow's armor. The two share a moment before they talk through the night, taking comfort in the silence and safety that the Sanctuary can give them.**

**Three days pass, where we find Jak, Daxter, and Nightingale returning to their inn and relaxing, having spent the entire day trying to track down a lead to Tech. After some fluff and romance from Jak and Night, the two sense Arranst, who proclaims to have finally found someone. Jak and Nightingale suit up, leaving Daxter behind to warn the mayor of the nearby town about the danger, and head out to the Crossroad Icefields, where they find Tech and Shadow in a standoff with Havoc, who at this point is being completely controlled and subdued by Lady Arranst, the Metal Head Queen. A brief fight ensues before Nightingale and Jak jump in. Despite their protests, a massive showdown in the snow begins between the five warriors, with Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc utilizing their Eco forms while Tech and Shadow use superior technology to stay alive. During the fight. Havoc shatters a massive frozen cliff, creating an avalanche of sorts that causes heavy chunks of ice to crash down onto the ground below. **

**The group continues to wear one another down, but after some time Jak realizes that each time he strikes Havoc with the Blade of Mar, he seems to act strangely and even begins to resist Arrant's commands. Havoc manages to claim the final fragment, but not before Jak injures him with the Yvantael, causing Havoc to regain his senses and beg Jak to kill him, ending his torment. Before Jak can do this, Arranst regains control of Havoc and attacks Jak, afterwards showing fear and uncertainty due to his power.**

**The two vanish, leaving the group wondering just what they should do now that the Hunter's have the final Fragment of the Gate to Darkness. Tech comments that they should follow him into the newly revealed ice cave, where he believes a secret weapon created by the Precursors lies in wait for them…**

**A silver bullet designed to end it all…**

* * *

><p>Icy Cavern:<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Tech said quietly as they descended down the stairway, a set of frozen steps that led down into the depths of the Icelands. Nightingale, Daxter, and Jak had been following the genius and his fiancé for roughly thirty minutes, walking deep within the ground, before they came out to a massive door.<p>

Jak admired the door for a moment, a grand sort of thing that was emblazoned with the Seal of Mar. Jak walked to the door, causing Tech to step aside, and he pressed his hand on it. The door shuddered and glowed white for a moment before opening for them, allowing them to see into a massive chamber.

The walls were lined with gold and Precursor metal while the middle was an beautiful orange sort of material that Jak had never seen before. In the middle of the room sat a small dais, in front of which sat a large table…

"Yes…Finally!" Tech said as he ran forward to the table, eyeing the object on it with a look of relief and glee.

"Stephen…what is that?" Shadow asked as she and the others walked forward.

"The answer to our prayers…The Rebirth of Hope, its called in our tongue…its beautiful…" Tech whispered, his hands hovering over the device but not quite touching it, as though he were to.

It was a long needle-like device made of Precursor metals with glowing gold runes flowing down the sides. Precursor script was intricately written alongside the shaft of the device, culminating it a deadly needle point made of shining white metal.

"What…is it?" Jak asked the genius.

"Basically, it's a bomb. This is a…no….This is _the_ bomb. _The _Precursor Bomb. A bomb created by the gods themselves, to annihilate their enemies. Do you remember the Piercer Bomb you told us that Krew had designed for Baron Praxis?" Tech asked Jak and Daxter, who both nodded. "This makes that look like nothing. This is a weapon so powerful the Precursor had to hide this away from their home planet, unable to risk an accident with something like this…Its beautiful…isn't it?"

"Way to sound like old fat-ass himself, Tech. I can practically hear him drooling in hell now," Daxter remarked, shuddering at the thought of Krew.

"So they hid it on Earth?" Jak asked, surprised.

"No…Apparently they moved it to Earth once the first planet they hid it on was destroyed by the Metal Heads. According to the Precursors and the writings left behind, this was their greatest technological achievement, and was to be the silver bullet to win the war against the Metal Heads…Their greatest achievement is a weapon strong enough to destroy the Metal Head home world and kill Arranst once and for all." Tech said as he took off his helmet, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Why didn't they use it then?" Daxter asked Tech, who sighed.

"They didn't have time to finish it. This was designed as an absolute last resort. The Dark Goddess managed to kill off those who had the drive and ability to finish this thing, and the Precursor King had time to hide it before the world was destroyed…"

"And it would seem you have finally found it…" a quiet familiar voice said to them. The group looked behind them and saw to their amazement, the Precursors standing on the dais, glowing a faint gold color.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daxter asked the Precursors, who smiled at him.

"You truly are the most gifted mind we have ever seen, Stephen. You honor us, even now, with your dedication to us." Usano said as Tech stepped forward, a scowl on his face.

"So, you finally show yourselves." Tech growled at the Gods, all three of whom stopped smiling.

"We are here to explain how to save the universe…Something we could not do ourselves." Usano said to the group, his voice grave and serious now, almost…father-like.

"We have watched you all grow into the warriors you have now. Both Hunter and Avenging Angel will participate in the downfall of the Dark Goddess, culminating in an incredible showdown the likes of which this world has ever seen. This battle is the most important of many, for Haven City represents our will. A will that will ever falter. A will that will never die."

"Your will? You've never done anything to help us!" Daxter yelled at the Precursors.

"True. We have never aided you directly. But answer us this...Jak. Who aided you on your quest to deal with Gor and Maia by operating the Oracles that gave you Power Cells? Who controlled the hologram within the Precursor Egg? Who gave you the gift of Light Eco?"

"Nightingale, we have had a hand in shaping your life as well. We bestowed upon you the gift of light as well, and helped make you into who you are today." Usano said to the Champion of Light.

"Ask Havoc, and he will answer the same…We have always watched. We have always cared…Secrecy was paramount, we could not risk being discovered by any means necessary, but we have always been there. Always…Always watching, and always proud of you for what you have done in our name. You honor our legacy. All of you have."

"OK, so maybe you have done some stuff for us. But you've never been on the front lines. You were content to hide like cowards," Shadow said to the gods, who nodded.

"True. But the time has come for that to change. In the meantime, you all have a battle to prepare for. General Dark and Lady Arranst will not stop with Haven City, should you fall. They will continue their conquest until all of the world's we created are nothing but wastelands of darkness."

"What are you three going to do while we fight?" Jak asked the Precursors, who looked away.

"We know what we must do, when the time is right…We will have to confront our greatest foe. The Queen of the Metal Heads." Usano smiled bitterly and said "We have lived for a time even we cannot know. Did we always exist, or did we simply will ourselves into being?"

"We don't even know, man. Pretty crazy stuff." Elis said with a shake of the head, a smile on his face while Gud simply shrugged.

"But all this time, we have remained hidden. We watched as the world we created grew and flourished, and faced its own demons. Jak, you are but one of the many heroes we have seen rise to greatness. But…You are different from the rest. You represent a balance between the two forces of life. Good and evil. Light and Dark. You are not just some selfless hero, but you are wild and powerful and dangerous as well. You are balance incarnate, a child we created for the sole purpose of saving us. In the end, you are a true hero though. A Hero worthy of the name, Mar."

"It was predicted, eons ago, that three children would be born to save us. To destroy the Metal Head Queen and bring peace to this universe. One of darkness. One of light…and one who represents balance between the two…You three shall save us all. Of that, we are sure." Usano said in a quiet voice.

"What about Havoc? He's beyond lost at this point, the Metal Head Queen has him completely under her control." Daxter asked Usano, who shook his head.

"Do not underestimate Havoc's will. Even now, he seeks to break free and regain his control back. He has been fighting a god-like force for some time now, striving to regain his full sense of self. What small spurts of Havoc you do see are the manipulated and brainwashed emotions and thoughts that Arranst allows him to feel…But do not worry. Jazon will return, once the Gate to Darkness has been completed. At the Gate's opening, all will be revealed." Usano said to Jak and Nightingale, who nodded.

"And what about you three? Will you just sit back and watch as Lady Arranst kills us all?" Shadow asked Usano, who shook his head.

"We have watched for long enough…It is time to show the world that the Gods have yet to abandon them…" Usano murmured, his grip on his staff tightening. Jak felt a small shudder at the sound of anger in his voice.

"In the meantime, you need get to work on the Rebirth of Hope. With your know-how, Tech, you'll be able to get that baby 100% operational. After that, you just have to find the Gate to Darkness, go to the Metal Head homeworld, and deliver that payload to the Queen's throne room, the seat of her power." Elis said to Tech, giving him a thumbs up.

"Kaboom!" Gud cheered.

"Yes…The _Kedical_, or the Rebirth of Hope, is our last resort. Our ultimate last resort. In our fear of the Dark Goddess's strength, we turned to our greatest engineers and created a bomb strong enough to destroy her and the Hora Quan homeworld. However, we were unable to finish it before Arranst destroyed our planet." Usano explained.

"So, that's where Tech comes in." Shadow said to the god, who nodded.

"We have stored many of the tools that were used to construct the device here, though some of them were lost in the destruction of our planet. Despite our omnipotence, we could never touch such a device ourselves…We simply cannot. I am sure you will succeed in reconstructing the device, Stephen. We have faith in your abilities." Usano said to Tech, who after the longest pause, nodded.

"As Elis said, you must find the Gate to Darkness and use it to travel to the Metal Head homeworld yourself. Mar, Iris, and Jazon must go through the gate together and use the Kedical to destroy Queen Arranst. The Queen's connections to the Metal Heads, all across the Universe, are in her throne room. You must challenge her there and defeat her. But first…You must survive the battle to come." Usano explained quietly.

"Before this, you must hold off Dark's forces and prevent them from summoning Arranst for as long as possible. They will likely attempt to summon her to the City," Usano said to the group.

"How? Only the Gate to Darkness can sustain her through a passage to Earth from the Metal Head homeworld, and we heard that the Gate to Darkness is being constructed in the Uvelt Firelands." Nightingale asked Usano, who smiled.

"The Gate to Darkness is required for her to journey to this planet. Once she is here, she can easily use a standard warp gate with no problems to travel this planet with ease. It is likely they will utilize methods like this to transport the Dark Goddess to Haven City in a timely fashion."

"The Gate to Darkness is the strongest Warp Gate devised, created to allow us to deliver the Kedical to the Metal Head homeworld and destroyed them. Arranst using our own invention against us is the ultimate display of irony." Usano said bitterly, shaking his head.

"But, we're going to use it for its original purpose. To send our Champions to destroy the Metal Heads directly, by taking out the Queen." Usano said after a moment's pause, his voice gaining strength.

"Sir, we need to get going and prepare for…well, you know?" Elis said with a wink.

"Oh…Yes. Of course. We will also have to take _you _along with us, you know, and speak with you personally. It's about time you learned what we are truly capable of." Usano said as he pointed his staff at Jak, who took a step back.

"What?" Jak said, clearly confused.

"We will see you all very soon. Do not give up hope. Do not ever stop fighting...And do not ever stop believing that good will triumph over evil." Usano said before the staff flashed gold and fired a beam at Jak, who flinched as a wicked beam of light ripped through the room. Daxter yelled out as the beam hit him directly, causing him to vanish instantly. The three Precursor vanished from the room in a flash of white light, leaving the group bewildered.

"Did they just kidnap Daxter?" Night asked after a moment.

"Who knows what those furballs are thinking. For now, we need to get this device somewhere safe so I can work on it." Tech said as his glove turned blue and fired a beam at the bomb and the tools laying around it, causing them to vanish.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked Tech, who smiled.

"Teleportation storage to my office in the Sanctuary. Though…This will be a long shot. A very very long shot…I've heard whispers about an artifact in this Icefield for my entire life. I've always dreamed of finding this great weapon…And now I can be the very person to finish what the Precursor themselves couldn't." Tech breathed with excitement.

"I guess that means we're on the same side again?" Night asked Tech, who nodded.

"As I said, it was to protect Zelda and try and keep the Gate from being operational. Though I think that in the commotion, everyone has forgotten that-" Tech began to say before he was interrupted by a small alarm going off.

"_Jak! Night! Daxter! Come in!"_ Vin yelled to the trio in their helmets. Tech turned on his radio as well after a moment.

"Vin? What-?" Jak began to ask before Vin cut him off.

"_W-w-we've been infiltrated! This psycho's on a rampage, he's already-oh god, there's so much blood!"_ Vin stammered in horror.

"Vin! What the hell is happening!?" Jak barked at the A.I, who didn't reply.

"I can get us there in a second. Grab my hand, I should have enough energy to get us to the Sanctuary for a one-way trip." Tech said as he held his hand out. Shadow hesitated for a moment before she rested her hand on Tech's hand. Jak and Nightingale hesitated for a moment before they grabbed Tech's hand as well.

And with that the group vanished from the chamber.

* * *

><p>Haven City:<p>

* * *

><p>Ashelin grabbed Torn's hand as they made their way down the street, walking by Freedom League soldiers running around with supplies for the fight. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. It was strange, knowing that this may be one of the last times they could walk the streets together, but nevertheless they enjoyed the small pleasure of each other's company.<p>

"Hey…." Torn said after some time, his voice rather quiet.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Torn asked Ashelin, who laughed quietly.

"That's about as deep as you've ever gotten, Torn." Ashelin laughed.

"Seriously…You ever wonder if the Precursors ever had a reason for making us? Like we were…made for some higher purpose?" Torn asked Ashelin, who shook her head.

"No. I know where I belong, Torn. With this city. With my people. You remember what Starlight said, right?" Ashelin asked the Freedom League Leader, who smirked. The world-famous singer had swung by the Freedom League HQ herself, proclaiming she would help in any way she could, donating a considerable chunk of money to the Freedom League and even saying she would preform for the soldiers to increase morale.

"Of course. It ain't every day a world-famous singer says that she'll be offering her support to us any way she can, even holding a concert within the week to boost morale." Torn chuckled.

"But she was right…In the end, we aren't just protecting the people of Haven City. We're protecting the very…idea, of Haven City." Ashelin said as she continued to walk.

"You're a philosopher too, aren't you ma'am?" one of their guards, a man back the name of John, asked humorlessly.

"I guess so. My father wasn't just some meathead…He had some ideals. I guess he passed some of them onto me…" Ashelin trailed off.

"Your father…" Torn muttered darkly.

"Nothing can ever justify what he did to this city. Nothing…But he also believed this city as an idea, as may people do. Its very namesake was something he believed in. It's a Haven. A Haven from the Metal Heads. A place that, even within a war zone, you can find peace. I've watched this city for years, and I can never stop being amazed at how tenacious and strong this city makes the people who live in it."

"Yeah…This place, in its own twisted way, is a Haven. The times of peace we fight so hard for are just borrowed, but they're so precious to us…Haven City itself isn't some sanctuary, but it's a idea worth fighting for. A place worth fighting for…The hope that maybe, someday…It can be a true Haven."

"It's a shame that your precious haven is about to be defiled yet again, then."

"What!?" Torn growled as the voice from nowhere chuckled at them. The three soldiers readied their weapons while Torn and Ashelin pulled out their weapons.

"I don't know what the Dark Goddess sees in this city. Once upon a time, me and my brothers and sisters lived within these walls. But now…We're here to tear them down, brick by brick and bit by bit…" the voice growled at them.

A man suddenly appeared in front of them, cloaked in Dark Eco. He was flanked by several soldiers in strange looking armor, also radiating Dark Eco.

"Strange, what perspective does to a man. You get the blessing of the Dark Goddess, and then you start questioning why you were so weak before. Why you just had to struggle…instead of accepting her as your God...accept the Champion of Darkness as your messiah. He who will open the Gate to Darkness and bring her to this world…" the man said quietly, his tone rough.

"Sir…what are-" the guard next to Torn said before the world shimmered next to him. Torn whirled around, only to see a figure cloaked in Dark Eco to appear behind the soldier and run a sword through his back with a harsh laugh. Torn whirled around and fired a shot at the man, only for the figure to vanish away and duck away as Torn fired several more shots at the man, who exploded in a shower of Dark Eco. One of them thrust her hands forward, an arc of purple lightning jutting out and striking the soldier next to Ashelin in the chest and ripping through him, killing him instantly. The three remaining soldiers formed a wall between the enemy and their leaders.

Ashelin aimed her pistol at the man in front and fired, the bullet soaring towards his head, only for several more explosions of Dark Eco to appear in front of her, revealing several more of the Dark Eco soldiers in armor.

A large man with a menacing robotic arm simply raised his hand and fired a burst of Dark Eco from his palm at the three soldiers, who opened fire at the group. The blast of Eco ripped through the soldiers as they formed a human shield save for Johnson, who had dived out of the way to continue the attack against the enemy, who had thrown up barriers of Dark Eco to block the shots from his gunstaff.

"Run! I'll cover you!" Johnson barked to the two Leaders as he opened fire with his gunstaff again and again. The lead Hunter silently dove out of the way from the man's gunfire, pulling out a wicked-looking sniper rifle with one hand and firing it with aiming. Johnson dove to the side and fired again, getting the Hunter twice with his gunstaff and causing him to take a step back before he fired a ball of Dark Eco at Johnson, who let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground, twitching in agony as the Dark Eco seeped into his body. It had all happened within seconds.

"Pathetic…" the Hunter muttered as he walked over to the fallen soldier, eyeing Torn and Ashelin as they aimed their weapons at the Hunter.

"Torn and Ashelin, the two most dangerous people in Haven City to us…You two will be leading the crusade against us." Doppelganger said with a small sigh, shaking his head.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Torn growled at the Hunter.

"I am Deadshot, one of the Hunters that you will be fighting by the end of the week. And all we wanted was a simple meeting. Nothing more. We wanted to see you all for ourselves, before the battle. The fight later on may not allow us such a…opportunity." Violet said after a moment, lightning crackling around her fingers.

Deadshot moved forward, only for a blur of motion to throw itself at him. A lurking Freedom League soldier, one who had heard the commotion and was waiting for a chance to strike, had lunged at Deadshot with his gunstaff raised. Deadshot ducked under the swing and slammed a fist into the man's chest, caving in the armor and crushing his head within his own body, Dark Eco pumping into the man's chest as well, before tearing his hand into the man's body completely, spraying the ground with crimson.

"Damn you…" Torn snarled, taking a step back as the Hunter's raised their weapons.

"We are coming. We will not stop until she arrives. We will always fight. We will be ready, standing behind our Champion, to herald the coming of the Dark Goddess." Deadshot said to Torn, lowering the Freedom League soldier and tossing him to the ground like a child.

"Y-you…What the hell are you?" Torn hissed at the lead Hunter, who chuckled.

"Funny…I don't really know how to answer that anymore." Deadshot replied before he vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, leaving the trio standing there bewildered as the other Hunters vanished into nothingness as well.

* * *

><p>Sanctuary:<p>

* * *

><p>Tech swore loudly as they reappeared, as they flashed into existence in the middle of a bloodbath. Several Agents lay on the ground, drenched in blood and unmoving, while alarms blared overhead.<p>

"Is it the Hunters? Why are they here? How are they here?" Night asked as she activated her Eco-Whip.

"The Artifacts that you all have collected over the past few months are essential to activating the gate. I was hoping they wouldn't realize that until later, but it looks like they did. The Precursor Rod we found is the key to activating the Gate to Darkness, according to the Precursor writings I've read." Tech said as he glanced around.

"This way! The Docking Bay!" Tech growled as he turned around.

"Stop that bastard! NOW!" Disten could be heard yelling down the hall.

"Truce?" Jak said to Tech, who nodded.

"I told you they would break in here…And yes. Truce." Tech said as he ran ahead. Jak sighed and followed after him and Shadow, with Nightingale close behind. The group burst into the Docking Bay, where a massive firefight was taking place between a group of Hunters and the Avenging Angels. At the front of the Hunter's side was a lone figure, surging with Dark Eco.

He wore a jet black suit of armor with dark blue decorative designs on it, with a fishbowl-like helmet with horns on top of it. He was armed with a sniper rifle and a scimitar that glowed bright blue at regular intervals. The man threw a wave of Dark Eco from his hand as Chill and Phoenix let loose a wave of fire and ice at him, but the darkness managed to disrupt the attack.

"That's Fathom!" Shadow yelled as the group burst out into the Docking Bay.

"Friend of yours?" Jak asked with a growl.

"He's one of the three Commanders of the Hunters. I don't know much about him, to be honest, but he's brutal even by their standards. He can fight on par with the General, he just doesn't have access to the amount of Dark Eco he does, if what Shadow told me is accurate." Tech said as he stepped forward.

"I don't nearly have enough energy to take him out...We're all still worn out from our fight, but we have to stop him!" Tech said as he kicked off of the ground and flew towards Fathom. The man turned his head slightly and summoned a barrier of Dark Eco, which crackled to life. Tech fired a barrage of missiles at Fathom, causing the shield to crack and falter.

"Its no use…We have the Fragments. We have your artifacts…All of the pieces are in place for the Dark Goddess to rise…" the man said in a chillingly raspy voice as he raised a jet black stone into the air with his other hand.

"All Hail Queen Arranst!" the man roared as a massive burst of Dark Eco erupted from the stone, sending Tech flying backwards. The wave enveloped the group of Hunters, who all vanished without a trace.

"Stephen!" Shadow yelled as she ran towards her fiancé, who had fallen onto the ground.

"Well, that just happened." Chill sighed as she ran over to Jak and Night.

"Is everyone OK?" Jak asked Chill, who shook her head.

"Some may not make it...Royal got hit a few times trying to protect Nymph and Rune, so…" Chill trailed off as her Blade hugged her from behind in a comforting manner.

"No one died. That's a plus," the former Wastelander said with a small smile.

"Small comfort. Havoc got the last Fragment from me and if he's got the artifacts you kept in your office, then the Hunters can summon the Dark Goddess at any time." Tech said with an angry sigh.

"He has the last Fragment!?" Disten yelled out in horror as the other's expressions turned grim.

"Yes…They can summon her whenever they need to. Our only hope is the weapon I found within the Icelands. Its strong enough to end the Metal Heads for good, but I need time." Tech said to the Chief, who sighed.

"We don't have time, Stephen." Disten said in a low voice.

"What the hell happened anyway, Chief?" Jak asked the AA Leader, who shook his head.

"He just appeared and reappeared out of thin air. Bypassed all of the security systems and just stole everything I had in my office…I was only gone for about five minutes to check on how the preparations in Haven City were going. He attacked a few of the technicians and took injured Royal, and made quite a…mess," Disten said in a bewildered way.

"That stone Fathom used is a prototype teleportation gem, powered by Dark Eco. Chances are the Dark Goddess herself helped make that thing strong enough to transport Fathom and his Hunters into the Sanctuary. Its only good for two uses though. One trip there, one trip back. I didn't know they were anywhere close to finishing it." Shadow explained to the others.

"As I said before…The defenses here aren't exactly foolproof." Tech said in an I-told-you-so manner, earning scowls from everyone. He then sighed before saying "Then they have everything they need to open the Gate to Darkness…we're doomed…"

"Is there a way to shut down the Gate?" Jak asked Tech, who shook his head.

"No. The Queen is coming…All that we can do now is hope I can finish the _Kedical _in time for some kind of attack, but with just a week…I need time. Time we don't have," Tech said as he took his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about you two?" Blade said as he levelled his sword at Tech, whose eyes narrowed.

"Really? After all of this, you're still going to hold a grudge?" Tech sighed, shaking his head.

"Stephen…Can we trust you?" Disten said as he levelled his staff at Tech's heart, with the tip of it glowing white. Tech starred at the tip of the staff with a look of surprise, before looking up at the Chief.

"You can trust me for this…I was only trying to protect those precious to me, Chief…You know this." Tech said with a tired smile. Disten's staff glowed blue for a moment, and the man's mouth twitched as the staff turned white once more.

"And Commander Shadow? Can she be trusted?"

"She would never do anything that might jeopardize my safety. She'll fight with us as well against Arranst and the Hunters. You can trust her." Tech said, causing the staff to turn blue again.

"They're not lying. For now, we fight on the same side. But know that you still have to answer for this betrayal, Stephen." Disten said in a low voice, and after a moment the genius nodded.

"What now Chief?" Blade asked the Leader, who sighed.

"We continue preparing the Watcher for departure. We will arrive in Haven City and lend aid in the upcoming battle. Blade, Chill, Rune. Continue where you left off, and make sure everything we need makes it onto the Watcher. Jak, Night, Tech, Commander Shadow. Follow me."

"You sure you don't want us to follow you, Chief?" Chill asked the older warrior, who smiled wanly.

"I think Jak and Nightingale are more than enough to protect me, should either of the two 'traitors' try anything, Chill." Disten said with a small smile, earning a shrug in response from the soldier.

"I trust your judgment, Chief. I just don't understand you sometimes…" Chill muttered as she sauntered off after her fiancé, who wrapped an arm around Chill's waist and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Come with me." Disten said to the group as he began to walk down the hallway. Jak and Nightingale trudged along, beaten and weary after their showdown in the snow with Havoc, Shadow, and Tech. It was clear the two traitors were even more exhausted, with Shadow limping heavily and Tech rolling his shoulder ever few moments with a pained grimace.

Within a few minutes, the group arrived at Disten's office, which he opened. To their horror, the office was torn apart, with books and pieces of furniture and priceless antiques destroyed and burned by Dark Eco. Disten walked over to his desk, which was still intact, and sighed deeply as he sat down in the chair he sat back up again. Arch closed the door, and Disten spoke.

"You four did quite a number on each other, didn't you?" the Avenging Angels leader spoke with a small laugh.

"To be fair, we acted in self-defense." Night said sheepishly, causing Tech to scoff and gesture to his armor.

"Self-defense my ass." The mechanic spat, shaking his head.

"Yeah…I'll be honest though, you throw a really good right hook." Shadow said with a small smile to Nightingale, who nodded and, despite herself, smiled a little.

"Thanks." Night replied before Jak said "Alright, so…What happens now?"

"We continued moving to Haven City, via the Watcher. Our Agents are transferring to Haven City, save for those too injured or too inexperienced as fighters to participate. They will be guarding the Sanctuary while we are gone, and while we depart for the Uvelt Firelands after the battle." Disten said to the group.

"Assuming we survive." Tech muttered.

"Do not dismiss the formidability of Haven City, Spargus, and the Avenging Angels, Stephen. Also, we have Jak and Nightingale on our side, while the Hunters have only Havoc." Disten said to Tech.

"Yes, but any Hunter can take on an Avenging Angel easily at this point. They're not human, not by a long shot." Tech said with an annoyed sigh.

"You must have faith, Stephen…And believe that we can find a way to survive this." Disten said to Tech, who closed his eyes.

"I have to find a way to get the Kedical operational. I'll need my workshop, and time. As much time as I can get. When I get a chance to inspect it, I may need supplies as well…This is a work of destruction os grand the remaining Precursors couldn't finish it…And now that task falls on my shoulders."

"Stephen…" Disten said as he rose to his feet, standing taller than the genius in front of him. A smile passed the old warrior's features as he said in a low voice "All these years, I have watched you spread your wings and improve your mind. Without your skills, the Avenging Angels would not have been able to adapt as we have to combat the Metal Head threat…If anyone can create the magic bullet to end this…It is you."

"I think I can help, actually." Shadow piped up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Dark began keeping secrets from me once he figured out I was engaged to Stephen, but I can give you details about the attack." Shadow said to the Chief, who nodded.

"Anything and everything you can tell us would make all the difference in the world, Commander Shadow." Disten said as he sat back down.

"Just Shadow…I doubt I'll be commanding anything anymore."

"What about the other two commanders?" Tech asked Shadow, who shrugged.

"Fathom has always been a wild card, and he's utterly loyal to Dark. Eclipse has been kind of…distant, lately. I think he may actually be trying to…" Shadow trailed off, looking away.

"I've always kind of thought of Eclipse to be the black sheep of the Hunters. He was never quite as into it as everyone else. Sometimes I wonder if he uses his club as a front to try and get out of doing anything useful for the Hunters. Almost like he was trying to get out."

"Do you think he could be persuaded to help us?" Disten asked Shadow, who frowned.

"I'm not sure. I can try and contact him, but I'm not sure where he loyalties lie." Shadow replied with a small sigh.

"Look into it, if you can. We're all in this together, it would seem." Disten noted with a small smile.

"_So, after everything he's done, you're willing to forgive him!?" _a sudden voice yelled.

Jak blinked in surprise as Vin appeared in front of Disten, shaking with rage.

"_I can't believe you Chief…He attacked you. Killed Arch and almost killed Chase. He all but handed victory to the Hunters and the Metal Head Queen, all because he fell in love with the enemy. And you're just going to let him back into the Avenging Angels?"_

"You really don't get just how bad things are, do you?" Tech shot at Vin, who faced him with a look of hate.

"_You…If I had a body I'd-"_

"Do exactly what you're doing now." Tech said coldly to Vin, who growled audibly before a second flash of blue light appeared next to him. Vin quieted as the new arrival stared Tech down, her expression unreadable.

"_I thought I heard you…Welcome back, Stephen."_ Arch said emotionlessly. Tech winced, but she continued by saying _"It's good to see you're still…functioning."_

"You as well, Arch…I'm-"

"_Save it…In the end you did it for your own selfish reasons. You never know exactly what I'm thinking, and I may have just kept your secret if you had but asked me. If you had been honest with me…But no…You killed me. Vin saved me…So before you ever speak ill of Vin…remind yourself who brought me back from nothingness and remade me as I was before. Better, in fact…Because now I don't have to listen to you, anymore."_ Arch said coldly before she vanished without a trace.

Vin stood there, speechless, before he vanished as well. Tech looked down at the ground, guilt and self-loathing clear on his face, but Disten spoke once more.

"We can discuss the particulars of your arrangement in a few hours. Until then, you two go down to Tech's workshop and begin work on the weapon you found. I'll have someone escort you there so you won't be attacked on sight."

"Jak, Nightingale…You two should rest up for a little while, and then join in the predations. Move anything you need to have with you to the Watcher. Night can help set up a room onboard the ship for you."

"That's all for now…Dismissed." Disten said to the group of soldiers, who began to make their way out of the office. Tech offered one glance back at Disten before the door closed, and the Chief was left alone with his thoughts. He reached within his desk, and pulled out his most treasured possession, Gallus's Journal, and felt a cold pang of abject horror as the journal fell out of his hand and onto the battered desk.

The pages of the journal, an artifact from his godfather that had held so much knowledge and wisdom, was torn apart. Most of the pages were either ripped out or illegible. Disten felt a great searing rage burn within him as he examined the journal for any trace of something that wasn't destroyed, before he noticed the final page of the journal was undamaged. However, someone had written in blood red ink several lines in Precursor across the page. Disten sighed deeply, trying to dispel his anger at the level of disrespect shown to his godfather, before he began trying to translate the text.

He would get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Precursor Core:<p>

* * *

><p>Daxter blinked in surprise as he reappeared in a familiar room. A large platform in the center of a large spherical room. He was in the earth's core, where the Precursor's had hidden themselves for years, awaiting those who were worthy to meet them and receive their gifts…<p>

Like him.

He had dismissed his condition for years, thinking he was cursed. He was transformed from his normal, handsome, human self, into a small furry (yet no less handsome, mind you) rodent without pants. Ridiculed and pretty much defenseless…Jak was the only reason he had survived this long. Oh sure, he had helped from time to time, but Jak was the real hero…He had always been the hero, and despite what he boasted, Daxter knew that in his heart of hearts he was but the comic-relief. Jak was the one who had made the sacrifices, who had lost parts of his humanity to become the hero he needed to become.

When he had broken Jak out of the prison, he had realized that despite his efforts, Jak was still the better man. Strong, unyielding, brave, and he made him feel like he was nothing. Not purposely, of course. Jak was the best friend a guy could ask for, and was always supporting him no matter what.

But…he couldn't help but feel how hollow his boasting had become, when he didn't believe a word of it himself…

But that was when he met Tess. Someone who overlooked his strange appearance (finding him adorable to his surprise) and loved him for his loud, hilarious, and dashing personality. Sure, she was a bit overbearing at times, but this was the first time he felt normal again. Like he was truly like what he always bragged to her that he was.

A hero….Just like Jak.

And then he learned the truth…That he was not cursed with his condition, but was in fact blessed by the Dark Eco and transformed into a Precursor. A God. Him.

He has merely stumbled upon the incredible powers that lay within his furry body, and now the Precursors had sent him here. Apparently…to show him what they could truly do. Another flash of light appeared next to him, and to his surprise Tess appeared next to him, crossing her arms as the Precursors appeared in front of them.

"You furballs better tell me what the big idea is before I shove my foot up your-Daxter! My little hero, you!" Tess yelled cheerfully as she noticed her boyfriend hugged Daxter tightly. Daxter smiled and returned the embrace, saying "Good to see you, sugar."

"Awww, should we leave you two alone so you can repopulate our race?" Elis laughed, causing Daxter's face to heat up and cause Tess to cross her arms in indignation.

"You are the only remaining female Precursor, my dear. Just a thought." Usano said with a small laugh, earning a middle finger in response.

"Very well, very well…Let us get down to business, shall we?" Usano said to the ottsel couple, who frowned.

"Why did you bring us here? Why…us? And why bring Tess into this?" Daxter asked the Precursor Leader, who smiled slightly.

"We have a task for you, Daxter, and for you, Tess. One final request, as it were." Usano said softly, walking forward.

"Well…Let's hear it." Daxter said impatiently, tapping his foot.

"There are five of our number left. Us three…And you and Tess. You both are new to this. Being deities in a world of our creation. But we think it is time we teach you what we can…To learn how to truly use the powers we have blessed you with." Usano said as he raised his staff.

"We want you, Daxter, to become the new protector of this planet. To go deep within the Earth's Core and watch over the planet." Usano said in a soft voice, smiling at Daxter, who blinked in surprise.

"M-me? You…want me to replace you guys?" Daxter asked quietly, utterly dumbfounded.

"It is a tall order, I know…But power rushes through your veins, something you have only learned but recently. You have the power to create life and destroy planets. To perform miracles and to save many…You are a Precursor, Daxter. It is time we showed you just what the Metal Heads have to fear from a small furry rodent."

"Our powers are formidable, despite what we have said in the past. We are old, older beyond compare and at the end of the line…Whereas you and Tess are young and can still develop into incredible Precursors." Usano said to the two ottsels, who nodded.

"Daxter, we are giving you the chance to be the hero you have always wanted to truly be. You have always contributed whenever you could, but now…It is your time to shine, my fellow Precursor. It is time for you to embrace your destiny, and protect this world and be the hero that you have always wanted to be." Usano said with a smile to Daxter, who looked away.

"I…Me? All this time, I could only help Jak whenever I could. Just the sidekick and the support…And now you're giving me a chance to be a hero like him?" Daxter asked Usano, but he was cut off by Tess.

"Daxter…Just because you're not the guy holding the gun or the guy wielding the Eco powers, doesn't make you any less of a hero…especially to me." Tess said as she looked at Daxter, adoration and respect in her eyes.

"Tess…" Daxter said quietly, but she went on.

"This is just a chance for you to take on an even bigger role than you have in the past. Was Jak chosen to be a Precursor?" Tess asked Daxter, who smiled a little.

"Actually, yeah he was. But Count Vinegar got the gift instead." Daxter then paused and looked at the Precursors and asked "What happened to him, anyway?"

"Oh, Count Veger? Lessee…" Elis said as he put a finger to his chin while Usano closed his eyes and shuddered.

"If you must know…the man known as Kleiver, who had taken in the Count as a sort of sidekick…ate him some time ago." Usano said with a disgusted tone.

"HE ATE HIM!?" Tess yelled in horror.

"That fat bastard…I thought he was kidding when he said he wanted to eat me…" Daxter said with a shudder.

"I'm going to hunt down that fat son of a bitch and…Wait, what am I talking about? This is Count Veger…I guess its alright." Tess said after a moment, shrugging.

"Yes…Despite the fact that we lost another member of our race, I think losing the Count is no big deal." Usano said with a small laugh.

"So, back to the matter at hand?" Elis said to Usano, who nodded.

"Of course. Daxter, Tess speaks the truth. You may feel as though you haven't been important, but do you think Jak could have done everything he's done without you on his shoulder? Without your support? You've done a great many things, young one, and you are a hero in your own right. This is simply a chance to ascend to greater heights and become a true hero, and perhaps increase the Earth's chance of survival." Usano explained to Daxter, who nodded.

"You, of course, are totally able to learn alongside Daxter, Tess. He can't do this without your support, you know?" Elis said giving Tess a thumbs up.

"Someone's gotta look out for my little baby." Tess said as she wrapped an arm around Daxter.

"We will teach you everything we know. You will not truly be alone, for the memories of our race our long and will guide you along the way. Much of our technology can be accessed from here, so you may make and create whatever you wish, so you may create new technologies to grace the world with. In fact...You two could even begin our race anew."

Daxter felt his face heat up as Tess giggled at the implications, but then Usano grew serious.

"Daxter…We have failed. We were unable to stop Arranst and her forces eons ago, and it is only through the efforts of the heroes, that we merely guided along the way, that this planet exists at all."

"You did give Jak his Light form." Tess pointed out, though Usano shook his head.

"A small token so he could go on to save the world again. The point is this. We must take responsibility for our failure to the Universe and make a stand against the Dark Goddess. It is important to think of the future. Perhaps you two will go on to lead the Precursors back to their former glory."

"Or ruin the legacy of your race completely. You do know who this bozo is, right?" Elis said as he jerked a thumb towards Daxter with a smirk.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled.

"Kidding bro. We totally have faith that you can do this. Besides, you're a hero dude. Even if you don't think you are." Elis said as he gave Daxter a thumbs up.

"I…This is a lot, guys. It really is…But if it can help Jak and the others…Then I'll do it. I'll learn whatever you need me to." Daxter said as Tess hugged him tightly

"I'm so proud of you." Tess whispered as she let go of Daxter.

"Hey, with the two of us watching over things. Everything will be fine." Daxter said with a grin.

"That's the spirit! Now…let's begin." Usano said as he clasped his hands, both of them glowing bright white.

* * *

><p>1 Week Later:<p>

Saturday Evening:

11:34 P.M.

* * *

><p>The move to Haven City was quite an arduous one, a move so big the author couldn't be bothered to write about it. The Watcher now rested in the Port, while some of the top Agents in the Avenging Angels began assisting the citizens of Haven City all they could.<p>

Vin and Arch began establish a line of communication between themselves and the soldiers, and began designing strategies and even traps to spring on the enemy. The two A.I. seemed to work very well together, so everyone kind of just let them do whatever.

Just three days before the battle, Blade and Chill were officially wed, due to Blade's insistence on doing it before they fight for their lives in an epic fight with the Metal Head Queen's forces. Chief Disten presided over the ceremony, with Sharpshooter being Blade's best man and Jak himself being the ring-bearer (having only been given the ring the night before due to the suddenness of the wedding). The Avenging Angels celebrated the newly wed couple's union with a massive party, using it as a reprieve from the preparations of war and to enjoy themselves before the conflict.

All too soon, it was the night before the battle…The city slumbered, while the more prominent fighters who would be in the battle in just a few short hours remained awake, with sleep eluding them.

Nightingale stood on the room of the new Freedom League HQ, tapping her SMG's in a rather bored manner as she watched the city below her. The waiting was wearing on her, and despite the threat of peril, there was nothing to do.

Preparation had been made to an alarming degree. Ammo stockpiles were at strategic points and the Avenging Angels were scattered throughout the city, mix in with the Wastelanders and Freedom League soldiers. Due to how the enemy would be attacking, they could only prepare for the attack by just waiting for it to happen. It was to be a merciless attack from all angles, from above and below and from everywhere.

Nightingale shivered for a moment before a familiar voice said "I figured you'd be up here."

Night turned around and saw Torn looking at her with an amused look, though his eyes were sad. He sighed and walked over to her. Nightingale felt a stab of hate in her towards the man who had abandoned her to the Marauders, but she suppressed it.

"So…How're you holding up?" Torn asked Night.

"Well enough. I'm restless though…I hate waiting for a fight." Night muttered, earning a small chuckle from Torn.

"Same with me. Though a reprieve from the action is never a bad thing. Gives you time to think. Reflection…You never know when you'll finally get put down, if this fight will finally be your last." Torn said in a low voice, looking out towards the horizon.

"I guess so…You've been a soldier for way longer though. I can't imagine how it was like in Haven City, back when the Baron was in control." Night said to Torn, who looked down.

"I thought I was helping people. I thought I was making a difference. I joined the Krimzon Guard so I could help keep order and help make things right. Maybe…Maybe make up for what I did back at the Stronghold…" Torn began, his voice sorrowful and reflective. She realized that, despite all these years, she never tired of hearing his voice. Time and experience had made it rough, but it still managed to hold her attention like nothing else.

"I worked my way through the Guard, learning some tricks here and there that made me a better soldier. I met Ashelin, and…well, I fell for her. I'll deny it if you ever bring it up, but she's got a plan for this city. To make things right. She always cared about the people and this city, but she's determined and tough and…I'll stop there."

"It was her that made me see the light. That what the Guard was doing to this city wasn't all that great. We were suppressing them. We were hurting them, and as for the Metal Heads…they became more of an annoyance than a problem."

"I join the Underground some time later, leaving the Guard. I was…relentless against the Baron. I had grown to hate him for his lies…What he had made me do, in the name of keeping the peace. Anger gave me…clarity, I guess, because I managed to lead a few missions of my own against the Krimzon Guard and rose through the ranks in the Underground, until I was leading it alongside the Shadow."

"You did good, during that time. People looked to you for hope, you know. You even managed to look out for Jak and Daxter when they came along." Night said quietly, but Torn shook his head.

"Yeah…But in the end, who helped take down the Baron? Who went on suicide missions to deal heavy blows to the Baron? As for me…I sold out the Underground. The Baron was going to kill Ashelin, his own damn daughter, unless I gave my friends up…"

"Jak told me about that…Looks like they forgave you pretty quickly." Night replied, as Torn shook his head.

"Of course they did…What good are grudges in a war? I did what I had to do for Ashelin…I couldn't just…"

"Leave her for dead?" Night finished, and Torn nodded, his mouth curling into a bitter smile at the situation.

"I didn't want to make the same mistake I did before…Do I let the woman I cared about die, or give up my friends? It's a lose-lose situation…"

"I'm glad I never had to make a choice like that…I don't know what I would've done." Night said quietly after a moment.

"It's a war. You've got to make sacrifices for the things you love." Torn replied gruffly.

"Does that make you a soldier then, Jakob? Because all I hear is just Jak doing stuff, not you. Hell, I'm more of a soldier than you ever were." Night said with a slight laugh, causing Torn to scowl.

"I still never pegged you for a soldier, kiddo." Torn said to Night, who shook her head.

"I had to do what I had to do. When you're a Marauder, and believe me when I say I became a Marauder, you learn to adapt. Become hard. Become…stronger, I guess."

"You grew up." Torn summarized, and after a beat Nightingale nodded.

"I guess so…I had to. Otherwise I would've died. I was all alone back there…All alone…" Nightingale said in a whisper.

"Iris…"

"No. You have no right to call me by my real name, you backstabbing bastard!" Nightingale snarled at Torn, who took a step back as Light Eco glowed into existence around Nightingale, who willed it away.

"I'm not who I used to be, alright! I changed so I could protect this city, alright! You got out in the end and you're fine, so get over it!" Torn shot at Night, who laughed bitterly in reply and began walking away from Torn.

"Fine he says…You have no idea…You have no idea what those monsters did to me day after day before they broke my spirit. They kept reminding me that the one person who cared about me had stabbed me in the back. That my hero had turned on me…That you were nothing more than a monster yourself."

Torn looked away, his expression unreadable, before he said "I'm sorry...Iris, I truly am…I know nothing I say can make things right, but believe me when I say that if there was I could have saved you I would have taken it."

Nightingale spun around, activating her Light Mode and lunging at Torn. She tackled him to the ground and jammed both of her SMG's into his face, her lips curled into a snarl.

"Why? Why!? Why did you betray me? Break your promise and stab me in the back!? WHY!?" Nightingale yelled at Torn.

"Because I was _scared!_" Torn yelled furiously, advancing towards Nightingale, who blinked at the answer before a bitter smile crossed her face. She got off of Torn, trying to get her emotions under control as Torn got to his feet.

"Scared?" Nightingale repeated in disbelief.

"Yes…Damn it, I was scared. I was a pathetic coward! Even now I'm scared, Iris-" Torn admitted with a note of hate in his voice before Nigtingale cut him off again, the light around her flaring.

"You? Scared? The fierce leader of the Freedom League, _scared?_" Nightingale laughed coldly before she held out her hand, a ball of Light Eco forming in her hands. She fired it into Torn's chest, sending him crashing onto the ground with a howl of pain. Torn tried to sit up, but a metal foot stomped on his chest and sent him to the ground again.

"You're pathetic. You were scared? YOU were scared? Did ever stop to consider how scared I was? How scary the big bad men who kept hurting me were? I was just a little girl, Jakob…And you let them hurt me. You broke your promise…You left me alone…All because you were scared?" Nightingale whispered to Torn, who swore under his breath and looked away.

"Yes…Back then I was just trying to escape the city. I was scared of the Baron and the Metal Heads…I lied about why I was leaving the city…truth is that I thought I could escape to Spargus or Kras City, somewhere safer. I was terrified for my life in the Marauder Stronghold, Iris…I was terrified I would die."

"And then you showed me a bit of light that made me feel braver. I finally had something that made me feel like a man, instead of a kid. I managed to tough out the beatings and the torture, all because of the green-eyed little girl who hero-worshipped me back at our cell…"

"But…I was scared, even when we devised our plan to escape. I was scared it would fail, that things wouldn't go right and that they'd hurt us even worse. That they'd kill you…kill me…So yeah…I was scared, Iris."

"I figured that if they saw me stab you in the back, they wouldn't kill you outright, giving me time to escape…Stupid, really. Just heat of the moment thoughts that seem so stupid, now…"

"You're right. Not only are you a coward, but you're stupid too." Night said coldly to her former friend.

"That's why I decided to join the Guard, and after that, form the Underground with the help of the Shadow, young Samos…It was my way of trying to make things right. After the Baron fell, I decided to take charge of the Freedom League…It was all because I wanted to try and make things right, because of what I had done…Maybe somewhere along the way I made a difference…But you were my greatest regret, Iris…I have never stopped being scared for you, wondering if you ever made it out of that Fortress alive…" Torn said with a heavy sigh.

Nightingale starred down the Leader of the Freedom League for a long while, thinking, before finally stepping off of Torn and allowing him to slowly get to his feet. Nightingale turned back towards the moon, reverting to her normal form.

"Get away from me…I need some time to think…" Night said with a tired sigh of her own, crossing her arms.

"Yeah…Alright. Just…Don't stay out here all night, OK?" Torn said in a low voice before he turned around and headed back to the building. As Torn walked through the doors, he was greeted by Ashelin, whose expression was unreadable.

"I know you told me what happened between you and her…But hearing her then, it makes me wonder how much a man could possibly change." Ashelin said quietly, her features softening into a small smile.

"No…I was a piece of shit before. I have to be brave so others can be brave too. We have to be strong, even if we don't want to be…We have to make choices that we aren't proud of to survive. I did that for you, and I did that with her…I've always been nothing but a coward, Ashelin…and admitting that to her hurt."

"Pride is a hard thing to let go of, but I think you just made a step towards making things right with her…Come on, we should get some sleep. Tommorow…Well, we'll need every bit of sleep we can get for what's to come." Ashelin said with a small shrug as she grabbed Torn's hand. Torn and Ashelin walked off, even as another figure walked by then, bidding them goodnight before walking out the door to where Nightingale waited.

He waited a few moments, debating whether or not it was his place, before deciding to walk over to her. Nightingale started for a moment, surprised at the new arrival.

"Blade? What are you doing here?" Night asked the swordsman, who shrugged.

"We're back in Haven, and staying at the Freedom League HQ on the night of the biggest fight of our lives. Couldn't sleep, naturally. Even more so than I usually don't." Blade said, laughing at his own joke.

Nightingale noted that he had his gloves off, proudly showing his wedding band, and said "You seem…so happy."

"I am…Marriage does that to you, Night. You'll find out yourself when you're older. Trust me." Blade laughed as he walked forward, gripping the railing in front of him.

"Tomorrow's the day…You nervous?" Nightingale shook her head in response, causing Blade to laugh and say "Of course you're not. You've got Eco Powers and a prophecy saying you'll make it to the final battle…Yeah, you'll be fine."

"Are you saying you don't fancy your chances, Blade?" Night asked after a moment, but to her surprise Blade shook his head.

"Not at all. I just know that in a battle this…big, that people will die. Its part of war. Its why I tried to distance myself from Nicole for so long. Because you lose people in war, and the closer that person is to you…the more you bleed when their torn away from you…" Blade said as he looked up, sighing deeply.

"Yeah…" Night murmured, thinking of everyone the group had lost, over the years. Even their own personal losses were many…The Avenging Angels were founded on the concept of grief, and of a greater family. A family of the ones left behind, and of those willing to punish those who had taken their loved ones away from them.

"But in the end, love is what makes everything better. When I proposed to Nicole, I knew exactly what I was doing. We even got married a few days ago, just because we both knew that we'd probably die in this fight…Life is short, so why spend it bitter? Why hate, when you can love? Why resent, when you can forgive?"

"You think I should forgive him?" Night asked incredulously.

"No…But I think you need to let go. He regrets what he's done, and from the look on his face, he spilled his heart out to you just now. I think you may be the only person he trusted enough to do that, Night." Blade said lightly.

"Maybe…I don't know, Blade…There's just too much hurt there." Night said softly as a breeze blew by, blowing her black mane behind her. Blade stood up tall and turned to her, smiling, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're still young, at heart, Night. You've spent half of your life nursing this hurt. No one's asking you to forgive him outright…But you have to let go sometime…It's a big step, but I know you'll figure something out in time…Its just a thought…" Blade said to Night before he added "We should head inside. Jak might start getting worried, and I have a sex-crazed wife to get back to."

"I hope she isn't too rough on you tonight. We need you for the fight tomorrow." Nightingale joked, causing Blade to chuckle as the two made their way down the pathway.

"I think of it as a warm up exercise for the main event. I'm just worried about what she has in mind for after the battle…I may not walk for weeks." Blade said with a wince, causing Nightingale to laugh.

The two soldiers entered the building and began making their way back to their rooms, to rest and prepare themselves for what would happen in but a few short hours…

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak woke to the sound of his door being pounded on, with a yell from Blade to wake him and Nightingale up. The duo silently suited up and readied their weapons, making sure they had plenty of ammo and their Eco stores were good. The two held hands as they slipped out of their room in the Freedom League HQ and began making their way outside, eyeing the city.<p>

Soldiers stood in the streets as the first bits of light peaked out over the horizon. Jak walked over to Chill and Blade, and was surprised when he found Chase standing next to Sharpshooter, Rune, and Phoenix as well. He was wearing a tan-colored suit of armor with dark red designs flowing around the armor, with a gunstaff on his back and two pistols as his sidearms.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to fight?" Jak asked the former Hunter, who shrugged.

"Meh. I can't resist a chance to fight. I have to contribute somehow, you know?" Chase said with a small laugh as he put his helmet on.

"Thank you, Chase." Night said with a smile, earning a nod in reply before the Chief walked up to them. The Chief was clad in his own armor, a shining white suit that was lined with gold decorative designs and adorned with Precursor bronze around his hands. An array of knives and pistols were attached to various parts of his armor, but his trademark staff was in his right hand.

In his other was a very familiar-looking piece of gun tech that Jak felt himself smiling at, even more so when Disten placed the gun mod in his hand.

"As I understand it, you have some of the mods for your upgraded Morph Gun, but you haven't been allowed to get all of them. I think we can bend the rules on weapon's limitations just this once…I believe you're familiar with this piece of tech." Disten said as Jak pulled out is Morph Gun, attaching the small Metal Head-looking gun piece to the end of his gun, transforming it…

Into the Peace Maker.

Jak grinned as he charged up a shot, but let the energy fade away as he lowered the gun. He didn't want to waste any ammo, not when it could save him or someone else later. Jak thanked the Chief, who nodded before a loud boom reverberated throughout the city.

"Its begun." Shadow said quietly as Tech grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze before he drew a single pistol, which began glowing green. Each of the Avenging Angels, scattered throughout the city, drew their weapons and readied themselves for what was to come.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" a familiar voice suddenly boomed behind Jak, who felt a hand clap him on the back. Jak looked to his side and saw to his relief the King of Spargus, Sig.

"Hey Sig. Good to have you here." Jak said with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Where's Daxter at?" Sig asked Jak, who shrugged.

"He'll turn up…I think." Jak said after a moment before he was cut off by a yell.

"Look! Up in the air!" Rune yelled suddenly, pointing to the sky.

Jak looked up, swearing colorfully as objects all over the city began to fly into the air, only to expand into rings. Hundreds and hundreds of them…

"Warp Gates…" Tech growled as he clenched his fists.

"Just as I said. And Queen Arranst will be arriving in the same manner. She'll travel here from the Gate to Darkness, and then go through a Warp Gate here." Shadow said as she tightened her grip on her sickle.

"We'll stop them before it gets to that point." Jak growled.

"Oh no…" Rune murmured, gripping Aptos tightly. Sharpshooter and Chase exchanged a look for a moment, before.

"ATTENTION HAVEN CITY!"

"General Dark…" Chase growled, tightening his hands into fists.

"You all have fought well, over the centuries. You have resisted the Metal Heads for years upon years, you have resisted a tyrant who wished to oppress you…And you even held us off when we revealed our loyalties to the world…"

"But there will be no more resistance…No more fighting…After today…You will submit."

"Never…" Ashelin hissed. Torn put a hand on her shoulder, and the two shared a glance before the sky overhead rumbled, with bolts of Dark Eco rippling through the sky as the Rift Gates activated.

"We call forth our allies from the Metal Head homeworld, where our Queen resides. These brave knights, our brothers in arms against those who fight against Lady Arranst…With the might of the Metal Heads and the Hunters, this city will finally fall. It will take its last breath. It…will **die…"** Dark said to the people of Haven City, a note of twisted glee in his voice as he spoke the last words.

Aimperditor, the strongest of the Metal Heads, materialized out of the gates alongside their weaker brethren. Giant monstrosities and slithering beasts straight out of the depths of nightmares appeared from the skies and the earth, or appearing in bursts of Eco.

"This speech…" Disten murmured, tightening his grip on his staff, causing the tip to glow bright white. The Chief was quite intimidating in his white and gold armor, polished to a gleaming shine while several guns were attached to his armor. Jak felt himself glad to stand by the old warrior in this fight.

"Alright everyone! This is it! This may be our last fight! The odds are certainly stacked against us, but we didn't go through all of this hell to back down now! Show these scum to fear our name!" Ashelin yelled to the soldiers, who cheered and roared in approval.

"Never surrender! Don't ever back down…Keep fighting until the end!" Torn growled loudly, earning another roar of approval.

"OK Chili peppers! I'm not one to mince words, so I'll keep this short and sweet! Kick their sorry asses and show them how Wastelanders take care of business!" Sig yelled to his followers, who cheered for their King.

The Avenging Angels looked to the Chief for a moment, who watched the Metal Heads as they finally landed on the ground and as the Hunters emerged from the shadows, weapons gleaming. Disten stirred, taking a deep breath to fortify himself, before activating his staff, which shuddered to life with a surge of Light Eco.

"For Haven City. For the Precursors. For every single one our loved ones who have fallen to these monsters! ATTACK, MY AVENGING ANGELS! ATTACK WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT!" Disten bellowed as the Metal Heads began to swarm ferociously and guns rang out through the morning. Jak and Nightingale grasped hands for one moment before letting go and firing their weapons, fierce expressions on their faces.

The Final Battle of Haven City had begun.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alright, next chapter we'll take a moment and look back at the history of the Avenging Angels, before we hop right into the action in chapter 40!<em>

_I'll be back sometime soon with the next chapter, until then, please drop a review in the section below and let me know what you thought! Seriously, I spend hour on end writing this things and it takes just a minute to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter._

_Thanks for the support and the love, guys!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	39. Origins

Jak IV: The Avenging Angels:

_Thank you everyone for being so patient. This has been a really rough past four weeks, and I've kind of been in a bad place as of late. Even by my standards, I was not in a good place. Plus I got sick again, which wasn't fun. Imagine listening to someone who just gargled thumbstacks and was using a really bad autotune, and you'll understand what it was like to hear me speak._

_I'm doing a bit better now, I guess. Hopefully things will improve, if not…Well, I'll still have this thing done by April. Revisions for the story shouldn't take long, aside from adding in a few scenes along the way and changing up how some of the early chapters started out. My early work was shit, no matter what you guys say._

_Did I ever tell you guys that you're the best readers ever? Well, you are. :D_

_Now, onto a bit of…sad news._

_I would like to take a moment and ask everyone to say a prayer for the family of Monty Oum, lead animator at Roosterteeth Productions and the creator of RWBY. On February 1__st__ 2015, Monty passed away due to medical complications that left him in a coma that he did not awake from…and he will be dearly missed. _

_He created an incredible world in the form of RWBY, one that inspired many to do what they love best- create worlds of wonder for the enjoyment of others through art and writing and animation. He inspired many to try and become animators or artists and to pursue their dreams, and helped make an impact in the world of anime and animation as well. _

_The man was a source of personal inspiration to me, and is one of the main reasons this story was possible. The fight scenes, music, and themes that he created were a great inspiration for this story, and for my future works as well. The way Project Freelancer was depicted gave me ideas to start this story, and that was possible because of Monty. So, I would like to take a moment to say…_

_Thank you. Thank you Monty, for everything. We'll miss you._

_Now, I would like to take this moment and point out something I meant to do quite some time ago. As you may have noticed, I have made some changes to my FF. net profile page. I deleted some useless bits of info, and I now have a system in place to let everyone know how I am progressing from week to week in my various projects, from editing old stories like "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead" to working in new ones, like "PMD: ELD", which will be up sometime in the next few months. _

_This is helpful because it will let everyone know not only how I am progressing with other projects and give them an estimate to how long things may take to get done, but to also give my readers an idea of what I'm up to. This isn't my only story, and I've got other projects in mind to work on. _

_That said, I'd like to take a second a plug my Skyrim fanfic, "Scattered By Destiny." This is a collaborative work by me and my best friend, JC785. We're excited to finally be able to work on this story, and the feedback we've already gotten is awesome, even if we're only 6 chapters in. If you can, head on over to his page and check out the story. If you liked Apocalypse DOTD, then you'll enjoy this story, because it has a few of the OC's from that story._

_MY OC'S. Not the fan-submitted ones, by the way. _

_Also, I'd like to promote the Freelancer Collaboration again, as one of latest chapters that went up this week were one of mine for Agent Minnesota. Muahahaha. Anyway, head on over to the Freelancer Collaboration's page and check it out. Say I sent you. ;)_

_I have to thank those who reviewed last chapter, which includes randomguy1980, Oblique Strategies, Mooman1706, and __DaibenDarkKitty64__, as well as three new reviewers known as olliboy123, KrimzonShadow, and __JakMarThedarandlightgod__. Thanks for the support! _

_This chapter will be set up in order of the Agent who joined, from most recent to the one who joined the longest (Meh, its not grammatically correct but…screw you.) I decided to do something different with the final character, and…Well, you'll see._

_Also, I will take this moment and say that this chapter is what these character's backstories are. A short explanation of their backstory, and then its basically a scene that shows how each one was recruited into the Avenging Angels, forming the core group you know now._

_This story is massive, and I don't know when and where I mentioned their backstories before, so some things may not match to what I've said before. I will be editing previous chapters so that they coincide with this one. Sorry guys, but this thing is too big to comb through at the moment. This chapter is what is canon, disregard whatever I put before this if it doesn't match up. _

_You have a criticism for this? Write a 400,000 word story and remember every detail in it. Then get back to me. ;)_

_This chapter also ended up being WAY longer than I realized. I was aiming for 10,000 words. This was…much longer…Oh so much longer than I imagined. As of my final read-through, its 20,845 words long._

_So, here we go!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Origins<p>

"_Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real."_ ― Cormac McCarthy, _All the Pretty Horses__._

* * *

><p>Last Chapter Recap:<p>

_**Jak, Daxter, Nightingale, Tech, and Shadow descend into a icy stairway, leading to a small sealed chamber. Jak opens the chamber, revealing a hidden cache of Precursor tools and the hidden weapon that Tech had searched for several years-A Precursor Bomb- A weapon devised by the Precursor themselves to destroy the Metal Heads completely. **_

_**Usano, Elis, and Gud appear then, explaining the history of the bomb and how it can be used against the Queen and save the Universe, so long as Tech can finish the bomb and the group can survive the battle to come. Usano laments the fall of the Precursors and their inability to stop Lady Arranst, but has faith that the Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc can save them. The plan is to rebuild the bomb (known as the **_**Kedical-**_**The Rebirth of Hope- and take it through the Gate to Darkness and deliver it to the Queen's throne room. Destroying her and the seat of her power would destroy all of the Metal Heads and save the universe from their influence. The Precursors wish the heroes luck, but not before teleporting Daxter away and leaving the group confused. They then receive a transmission from Vin, who frantically tells them of an assault on the Sanctuary. After teleporting the bomb and tools to build it to his workshop, Tech warps the group away to the Sanctuary to deal with the problem.**_

_**Fathom, one of the three commanders of the Hunters, manages to break into the Sanctuary through the use of a Dark Eco-powered teleportation device, using it to break into the Chief's office with a squad of Hunters and steal several artifacts from the Avenging Angels, particularly the Precursor Rod that allows one to open the Gates of Darkness and Light. With this artifact in hand, the Hunters can now summon the Dark Goddess. The Avenging Angels, plus Tech and Shadow, begin to prepare themselves for a move to Haven City, to directly assist in the efforts for the fight.**_

_**Daxter appears in the Planet's Core, followed by Tess. The three Precursors, Usano, Elis, and Gud, begin to speak to the ottsel couple and explains that their time is drawing short and that Daxter now has a chance to become what he has always wanted to be: A true hero like Jak. After a bit of a confidence boost from Tess, Daxter agrees to learn from the Precursors and take their place as guardians of the planet and learn how to use his powers, with Tess learning the ways of the Precursors alongside him.**_

_**Nightingale and Torn share a brief moment on the roof of the Freedom League HQ, commenting on Nightingale's life so far and the battle about to take place in just a few hours. Torn and Nightingale then begin to argue, with Nightingale learning that the true reason behind her abandonment at the Marauder Stronghold was simply due to Torn's fear, of him being a coward at heart despite what he does. She sends him away, disgusted and hurt, while Torn feels a bit of relief at getting the weight off of his chest, albeit feeling ashamed of his actions in the past.**_

_**Blade appears to comfort Night, commenting on the battle that will take place in the morning and his own marriage with Chill that took place just a few days prior. Blade remarks that Nightingale needs to learn to let go of what Torn did, and learn to forgive him for what he did in the past, as life is short and should be filled with happiness, not resentment and hate. **_

_**As dawn approaches, we see our heroes enter the streets of Haven, preparing themselves for whatever is to come. Sig and Wastelanders appear and Jak receives the Peace Maker from Chief Disten before General Dark begins speaking to the people of Haven City, telling them that this is their final day and that the Hunters and Metal Heads will make them submit. The leaders of the fighting forces rally their forces, with Chief Disten ordering the Avenging Angels to attack.**_

_**As the chapter closes, we see the first shots get fired and the battle begins.**_

* * *

><p>Tale I: Taking Aim (Agent Sharpshooter)-5 Years Ago<p>

"_Payback was a beautiful bitch. She was also a good friend of his, and they were just getting started."_ ― Thea Harrison, _Dragon Bound__._

* * *

><p>James couldn't help but sigh in frustration as the rainclouds swirled above the city. It was another rainy day in Haven City, surprise surprise. Torn has sent him and few of his buddies on a scouting mission through the city, trying to find weakness in the Baron's latest patrol schedule for the guards. He knew Torn had a thing with Ashelin, but even she had her limits on info, and her knowledge wasn't infallible, that was for damn sure.<p>

He didn't like to admit it, but he was a soldier at heart. He had grown up within the slums, hating the Baron and all that he stood for. His mother died when he was 12 in a raid at the hands of the Krimzon Guard, on a supposed lead that they were harboring escapees from Spargus at their house. There was a struggle, and his mother was struck and killed by the leader of the raid, a man who went by Kolson.

James had spent his entire life hating the Baron and his forces. They were cruel, savage, and loved throwing their weight around in any way that they could. It was a relief to know that he was a part of the Underground, a group that defied the Baron and was seeking out the true heir to Haven's throne.

But until that day, he would fight. Like his older sister had before him. He'd fight until the end, no matter what.

"_Come in, this is Torn. Looks like we've got an unscheduled trip by Captain Kolson. Be alert." _Torn said in their helmet radios, earning a nod from each of the men except James, who shivered at the name.

"James, you alright man?" Karl, one of his old buddies, said to him in a low voice.

"_Remember, kiddo. You can't shoot shit if you can't hit your target." Kolson said as a 12-year old child tried shooting the man with his father's pistol, missing completely with his shaking hands. The man simply grabbed the gun and broke it with a smirk before grabbing the child and throwing him across the room, causing him to fall onto the ground harshly with a sob of pain._

"_Learn your place, brat." Kolson sneered as he turned around to leave the room, stepping over the bloodied body of James's mother, taking care to stomp on her face as he left, causing the blood to flow from her shattered skull even more._

"_Come. We've got to report in. This place was a waste of time, anyway."_

James shuddered as he snapped at of his reverie. He knew it wasn't a good idea to wallow in past hurts, but god did it give him motivation. The group of soldiers awaited their chance to strike, and after about ten minutes a massive transport slowly floated into their range of vision. Kolson stood at the top, a rugged man with blond hair and a grizzled beard holding a wicked-looking rifle in his hands. He slowly put his helmet on and addressed the squad of guards standing by him curtly.

"Holy shit… it really is him!" James said with a dark grin as the convoy continued to go by. It was at about level with the second level of the Power Station, where the group of soldiers were hiding. James eyed the transport hungrily, though he knew the guns and soldiers would tear them to pieces. Another one of his friends, Erik, chimed in.

"We need to get out of here. Now! We're not prepared to deal with a transport like this." Erik said with a grimace.

"No way. Today that bastard gets a round in his skull." James growled as he slowly raised his rifle, taking aim at the captain of the Krimzon Guards, aligning the sights up with his helmet. The man then turned towards James and pointed at him directly, a sadistic grin visible through his visor.

"Move!" James muttered as he threw himself from cover, his squad mates jumping away as well. Blasts of energy began slamming into the side of the Power Station, probably scaring the living crap out of whoever was in there. James rolled into a crouch and took aim with his rifle, a bolt action Eco Rifle, and fired. The beam's aim was true, and slammed into a guard who threw himself in front of Kolson, getting sent flying off of the transport with a howl of pain. James and his partners got behind a large Zoomer that was stationed nearby, trying to find some form of cover.

"GET THEM!" Kolson bellowed.

"Shit! Get to _better_ cover!" James barked as the Krimzon Guard opened fire with their gunstaffs, ripping apart the car the soldiers had taken cover behind. James felt a pang of fear in him, but he knew he wouldn't go out without a fight. Not a chance.

James glanced around his surroundings before he spotted a gleaming reflective panel a short distance away, reflecting the transport attacking them perfectly. James aimed at the panel and fired.

"The hell-!?" Erik yelped as the beam rebounded off of the panel and killed one of the guards on the transport.

"Maybe I should do a 360 no-scope. That'll get the people raving," James grinned before he realized the car they were standing behind was on fire. James opened his mouth to yell a warning to his comrades, to tell them to get away, but it was too late. The explosion threw James into the air, along with Erik and Karl, who both crashed onto the ground with him.

"Get to a Zoomer…run-" Karl gasped as he tried to get to his feet, only to fall as he broken leg gave out.

"No, not without-!" James began to say before one of the Krimzon Guards shot him in the back.

"MOVE!" Erik bellowed as he grabbed James and pulled him into an alleyway, where four extremely conveniently placed Zoomer were parked.

"Shit…SHIT!" James growled as he hopped on one of the Zoomers, Erik giving him a look.

"They knew what they were getting into. We should get out of here and report in." Erik said to James, who nodded. Both men revved their Zoomers and shot out of the alleyway, and into the fire.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET 'EM!" Kolson shouted as James and Erik sped down the streets, weaving in and out of gunfire.

"Idiots! Why not just except the Baron's rule? Why fight it? I guess some people just don't know how to submit…To allow others to take those reins. You will learn."

"Because the Baron's an asshole, you sadistic bastard!" Erik yelled back.

"So be it. Turn the guns to full blast. Make an example out of them." Kolson said coldly.

"This is it!" Erik yelled.

"No, its not!" James yelled back.

"Looks like you boys need a hand." A woman's voice suddenly called out as the transport turned the corner, guns aimed at us as the trio shot down the road.

"THIS WILL SHOW YOU AND THE UNDERGROUND!" Kolson roared into the microphone.

"Yep, looks that way. I'll head in first Rune. Watch my back!" a second voice replied.

"Wait, what the hell?" James said as a he felt something shift on his Zoomer, seeing a…_cloaked_ figure standing up now, their outline changing and shimmering. The figure kicked off of the Zoomer and landed on an overhang while a fireball slammed into the side of the massive transport, throwing off the aim of the Krimzon Guard soldiers onboard and causing the transport to stop dead in its tracks.

"Hey there, boys. Hope you don't mind if we have a bit of fun?" one of the woman's voices said to James, humor in her voice.

"What the-" Erik began to say before the cloaked figure suddenly dropped down on the transport, slamming into one of the soldiers and knocking them clear off the transport.

"What the hell-!?" Kolson yelled as he took a step back, with the seven other Krimzon Guard soldiers raising their weapons at the cloaked solider, who revealed themselves. The woman was wearing a strange purple-colored armor and was holding a strange-looking rod in her hand. With a flick of her hands the rod turned green and she vanished once again.

"The Avenging Angels say hello, Captain Kolson!" the cloaked woman cheerfully yelled as the Guards opened fire on her, but their shots were blocked by the green reflective shield produced by the rod in the woman's hands. Another fireball suddenly slammed into the ship, though this time a red-armored woman landed on the transport, throwing a flaming knife into the chest of one of the guards, killing him instantly as fire erupted from his body.

"Erik…What the hell are they?" James muttered.

"Avenging Angels…I didn't even know they were real. I thought it was a conspiracy or something." Erik said in an awed voice.

The two women were easily decimating the forces that Kolson had protecting him, killing or incapacitating them with little effort. As the red-armored one vaulted over one soldier to kick another one in the side of the head, Kolson decided to finally make his presence known and fired his rifle, sending a series of glowing blue bursts of energy at the cloaked woman, who swore and dove to the side to dodge the bolts.

"Think they can take him? He's ruthless, bro. You know it." Erik said to James, who suddenly shot his Zoomer towards the transport. Erik quickly followed his determined comrade.

Despite the battle raging on top of the transport, the soldiers operating it were still doing so, albeit distractedly. So a barrage of gunfire erupted down the street as the two Underground soldiers shot towards the transport. James urged his Zoomer to go faster, towards the man he wanted dead so badly. To the two women helping them, albeit indirectly, deal with the cruiser and the men onboard.

He wasn't letting this chance slip him by.

"James! I'm hit!" Erik suddenly yelled as flames erupted from his Zoomer.

"Erik! Bail man! BAIL RIGHT-!" James yelled before his friend's Zoomer exploded, killing him instantly. The bike crashed onto the ground as the man's charred body rolled out of the vehicle, curled in a ball.

James had a second to mourn another of his fallen comrades before directing it towards the bastard who did it. James drove the Zoomer up another ramp, even as the gunfire rained down on him, and drove the thing forward, even as he readied himself to stand on it.

"Shit, don't do this at home, kids." James muttered as he raised his rifle. The red-armored solider fell to the ground with a yell as Kolson punched her in the gut, and grabbed the other woman by the throat, pulling out a pistol and jamming it against her skull. James raised his rifle, taking aim, before the Zoomer went over the edge and he jumped off of it.

Time slowed down…James pulled the trigger as he lined the sights up, oh so perfectly. The bullet flew from the end of the gun and soared through the air, and after what seemed like an eternity…

It met its mark.

Kolson's helmet began to leak blood as his body crumpled to the ground, causing him to drop the purple-armored woman. The red one scrambled over to check on her as James crashed down on top of the transport with a howl of agony.

"Ow…Just…all of pain…All of it…" James groaned as he pushed himself off of his hands and onto his knees.

"Who are you?" the red-armored woman asked before two more Krimzon Guards appeared from two hatches behind the women, coming from within the side.

"Behind you!" James yelled as he raised his rifle and fired two shots, downing both soldiers with ease. As both men's bodies fell off of the transport, the women took a moment to reassess the situation.

"That was awesome!" the red-armored woman yelled excitedly as the flames died around her. James lowered his rifle with a sigh before taking a moment to calm himself. Kolson was dead. FINALLY…Finally, finally dead. And as for his partners…his friends…

They weren't the first comrades he'd seen fall in battle…Won't be the last. He'd mourn them later…like all the rest.

"I agree, that was pretty cool." The purple-armored woman said before both of the woman removed their helmets. Both of them were identical, very pretty blond-haired women in their mid-twenties, except that the one wearing red armor had streaks of red, orange, and yellow in her hair while the other one simply had tattoos on her neck. James removed his helmet as well and smiled warily. They may have helped him, but he had fallen for a pretty face once. Not a fun experience, and he wasn't looking to repeat it. He doubted he could resist two hot blond twins though…He could try-

Nah, who was he kidding? He'd fail in a heartbeat. On purpose.

"Whoa...Can we keep him?" the purple one asked the red one, who looked at her sister in dumbfounded amazement.

"He's cute, so what!?" the blond twin with the purple armor scoffed, blushing bright pink.

"Excuse me?" James said after a beat, looking between the two women with a look of bemused curiosity.

"You're cute, hotshot. Or so my lovable sister says. Personally, I think Rush is much better. Plus, he's a gentleman." The red-armored sister said with a grin.

"Um…Right. Introductions?" James said after a moment, earning a shrug from the two women.

"I'm Rune," the purple-armored sister said with a friendly smile before gesturing to her sister and saying, "This is Phoenix, my twin."

"Hey." the other woman said with a grin.

"You both know your way around a fight, that's for damn sure. What the hell was that?" James asked the two women, who exchanged a glance.

"Nonstop training to improve yourself, and some of the most badass technology you'll ever find. Its way ahead of even the Baron's best technicians. Helps us when we're taking out Metal Heads too." Rune grinned at James, who smirked in reply. Sounded interesting to him…

"Really? Any chance of me getting in? I'm always up for a change in scenery, and I doubt the Underground will give a shit. Besides, if you're killing Metal Heads, that's always a plus," James asked the twins, who shrugged at the same time.

"The Chief decides who can and can't join. We're here doing a favor for Torn while a few of the others get a bit of info. You know how it is." Rune said with a small smile.

"Besides, you can't actually get in our group unless…Well…" Phoenix trailed off.

"What?" James asked Phoenix.

"To join the Avenging Angels, you must know the pain of loss. We're a bit particular about it, but basically, you have to have a loved one who's died at the hands of the Metal Heads. We're a group of Metal Head hunters, dedicated to protecting humanity from them and living up to the legacy of the Precursors." Rune explained.

"That pain will give you focus. Pain, hate, anger, and a desire to make sure others don't go through what you have. We avenge those who have fallen why protecting those from the monsters that want us all dead." Phoenix said quietly.

"Well, I pass that requirement. My sister died in a Metal Head attack in the Wastelands three years ago. Damned Metal-Pede came out of nowhere and…" James stopped there, feeling the old stab of anger and hate that usually came up when he thought of his sister's death.

"You don't have to keep going, James." Rune said quietly, earning a small smile from the man in reply. She seemed like the more level-headed of the two sisters, that was for sure. Much cuter, too, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Yet.

"Yeah, sorry. It never gets any easier. But my grudge lies with the Baron, more so than the Metal Heads." James said to the twins.

"We often help the Underground and participate in more…direct ways of screwing with the Baron. We've got training and technology backing us now, so you're more than welcome to join and help us in missions concerning the Underground. Hell, a few of our Agents used to be in the Underground themselves." Phoenix replied with a grin.

"Really…Hmm…Screw it, why not? Lets see what this is all about." James said with a grin as he shouldered his rifle.

"You sure? This is a commitment we're talking about here. You're kind of in this for the long haul, James." Rune said to the man, who shrugged.

"This seems like a better idea than the Underground. If you two can kick that much ass, who knows what I could do after spending some time with you guys. Spending time with a bunch of badasses tends to turn people its badasses themselves. I want to help hurt the Baron, and take out as many Metal Heads as I can. If joining you ladies is what it takes, then I'm in." James said to the twins, earning two nods from both of them.

"Come on then, sharpshooter. Let's get on back to the Sanctuary. We can introduce you to the group." Rune said with a wide grin as the woman gestured towards a nearby dark alleyway.

"Because that's no ominous or anything. Should I just bend over, take in in the ass, and give you my money?" James asked sarcastically, earning a snicker of laughter from the twins as he walked into the alleyway, only to see a small transport waiting for them in a empty space between the buildings.

"_Here's to a new beginning."_ James thought as the two twins sauntered ahead of him, with Rune beckoning him to come with them as the back of the transport opened up. He walked towards the back of the ship as Rune stretched out a hand for him to grab onto, as though to be the first one to welcome him to his new life.

He grabbed her hand, and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Tale II: Together (Agent Rune and Agent Phoenix)- 6 Years Ago<p>

"_For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather; To cheer one on the tedious way, to fetch one if one goes astray, to lift one if one totters down, to strengthen whilst one stands."-_Christina Rossetti.

* * *

><p>"Alright, they're out here somewhere. Damned Metal Heads…You four flank left down the path. You three, go down the right side. You two, you're with me as we take the high path. Stay quiet and find a good position to survey the inner nest from."<p>

Michelle and Allison nodded and followed the captain into the nest, pistols drawn. Michelle had a series of knives strapped to her armor while Allison had more clips of pistol ammo than was usually warranted in the Krimzon Guard. Both wore the standard red armor with gas mask-like helmets, though a series of colorful marks adorned the armor of one of them. Allison liked to stand out, so to speak.

"Sir, you think the numbers are as low as the report said? It just doesn't sound right…" Allison asked quietly.

"No…But we've got to take out this nest like this being so close to the city. I even heard that Wastelanders and…well, _other _groups were looking to take this thing out. We're not going to let them get these monsters before us." The Captain said with a growl.

Michelle and Allison nodded, feeling the all too familiar stab of hate toward the monsters they hunted. Metal Heads. Creatures that thrived on Dark Eco and lived only to slaughter them all. Their handiwork was widely known, especially by the Krimzon Guard. They had lost many friends to the creatures outside of the city.

The twins had a fairly decent upbringing within the inner areas of the city, with their parents being utility workers within the city. Having grown up together, Michelle and Allison had grown as close as twins could get. They did everything together. Learned to walk together, learned their first words at the same time. They went to school together, and graduated at the top of their class together. They were a team, through and through.

Everything in life had seemed to go the twin's way, until the death of their father. A Metal Head attack at the Strip Mine while he and a band of technicians were installing eco-efficient upgrades to the well-processors. The Strip Mine had been closed down for months, afterward, and it was only recently that they were able to retrieve the body of their father…

The sisters found a new reason to fight after that.

Allison and Michelle had joined the Krimzon Guard so that they could confront the threat head on, but all they had ever done was patrol and city and deal with skirmishes with the Underground. It felt like a waste of time, at times, to the twins. They wanted to deal with the monsters that had killed their father, not walk the streets and keep an eye on the Underground.

But then there were times like this, that made joining the Guard worth it. A mission to a newly discovered nest within the depths of the Wasteland. While the number of soldiers they had weren't ideal, the numbers had indicated that this wasn't an impossible mission.

The trio arrived at their desired spot to survey the area below them.

The eggs were everywhere, protected by Grunts as they prowled around. A faint growling sound was audible every few seconds, but due to how the cave was set up, it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Looks like a fairly big nest…There's the overseer of it. She's the one in charge, not that I know shit about Metal Heads in the first place. That's John's job." The Captain said in a low voice, pointing to a bipedal Metal Head with red streaks going down the sides of its armor.

"Shoutout to John the intel guy." Michelle said dryly.

"John isn't here, Captain. You are. What else do you see, sir?" Allison said in a low voice.

"Good vantage point for you and Michelle to take them from the side there. We've got eight Comet DFI's between the three of us, it should be enough to wreck some havoc, once the others are in position. The others should be able to help with their own explosives once-"

"Come in! Does anyone read me!?" a frantic scream suddenly burst out of their radios.

"Kells, what the hell are you-" the Captain began to growl before a loud screech interrupted their transmission. A series of gunshots rang out down below them, and three soldiers watching the Metal Heads from above watched on in horror as their comrades were forced into the center of the next, firing at the advancing Metal Heads from all sides.

Until a massive armored tentacle descended from the ceiling and decapitated them all at once. The bodies of the seven Krimzon Guards fell to the ground, blood pouring from their necks as the tail retracted to the ceiling. A pair of bright yellow eyes suddenly opened up on the ceiling before looking straight at the three soldiers watching the Metal Heads from above.

"Captain…I think that's the real overseer of the nest." Allison whispered hoarsely.

"Run. Now." The Captain whispered as he snatched both of the explosives on his back and hurled them down into the nest. The bombs exploded in midair, transforming into a series of smaller glowing bombs that attached to the Metal Heads and the eggs below. Michelle and Allison hurled their bombs into the eggs as well and ran for their lives.

"Now what!?" Michelle growled as she drew two elongated daggers from her back, flicking them nervously.

"Get to the transport! Those idiots…What could have possessed them to-" a loud roar cut him off, causing him to swear and glance behind him.

"MOVE!" the Captain yelled as he pulled out a gunstaff ad fired it a few times.

"What is that thing!?" Michelle asked as she fired her SMG into the dark behind them, with Ali firing her pistols into the dark.

"Pedeline Metal Head. Watch out for the tail!" the Captain yelled as the figure burst out from the shadows, snarling and giggling strangely. It was a massive black and green armored abomination that was vaguely humanoid with spider legs and a giant barbed tail sticking out of its back. Five large eyes on stalks glared evilly at the trio from its head, its eyes narrowing after a moment.

"Run! I'll hold it off!" the Captain barked as he fired his gunstaff at the Metal Head. Michelle stepped forward and hurled two knives at its head, but the creature easily dodged the projectiles while Allison picked a small hand grenade from her belt and rolled it on the ground towards the creature, with it exploding at its feet and causing it to fall to the ground with an annoyed growl. The trio turned around to leave, but saw a horde of Metal Heads surrounding them. The trio turned around and darted down another side tunnel, praying it would lead them to the surface.

To their horror, it led them back to the egg chamber.

"Aaaaaahhh…Cooooome baaaaaack, little humans. Soooo loooong…We do not care muuuch for fleeesh, but I…Maaay bee willing to paaartaake…" the Pedeline sang in a vaguely feminine voice.

"Ali…" Michelle said in a low voice, eyeing the glowing yellow eyes that were appearing from all sides.

"I know…they forced right back where we started…" Allison whispered, her grip on her pistols tightening.

"We'll go out fighting then…It was a pleasure, ladies. I'm proud to have had the pleasure of fighting with you, this day." The Captain said with a small sigh as he got into a fighting stance as the Metal Heads began to appear from the shadows. Laughter began to spread throughout the room, horrifyingly loud.

"Goooootcha!"

A familiar-looking tail shot from side, causing the three soldiers to scatter as they fired at the horde that approached. Michelle tossed her sister a dagger as a Stinger Metal Head shot her pistol out of her hands.

The tail shot out of the shadows again towards Michelle and Allison, but not before a red-armored figure threw himself in between them.

"CAPTAIN!" Allison screamed as the tail ripped through the man as he dove in front of the twins, the Pedeline Metal Head cackling maniacally as it tore the man apart, a look of determination in his eyes that was swiftly extinguished. Say what you want about the man, but he died protecting his own.

"Ali…Now what?" Michelle whispered as the Pedeline laughed, its voice echoing off the walls as it advanced towards them. Metal Heads drew closer on all sides.

"We go down with as many of them as possible…" Allison growled, eyeing the retracting tail of the Pedeline Metal Head as it disappeared into the dark with the Captain's body.

"HEY!"

The Metal Head's attention turned to some point in the room, but the two sisters didn't bother looking as the Metal Head leader chuckled evilly and advanced towards them.

"Looks like they need some help. Think we can take them?" a female voice asked, her voice reverberating through the room.

"Hardly. Chill, distraction please!"

"You've got it, hot stuff!"

Allison's eyes widened as a series of blue bursts of energy suddenly flew from across the room and slammed into the tail of the Pedeline Metal Head, causing it to scream in agony and move its now _frozen_ tail out of the way as it looked towards the source of the noise. A lone woman stood at the far end of the room, her hands glowing with a bright blue energy as ice slowly began to incase the blue armor she was wearing.

"One distraction, coming up!" the woman presumably-named Chill said as she let out a yell, charging up a ball of surging blue energy that suddenly shot of towards the Metal Heads, crashing into the thick of the horde. A huge blast of icy air sent the twins flying backwards into the horde, only for a red figure to tackle them both in midair and sprint to the side of the cave. The twins were dropped on the ground as more and more of the nest was incased in ice. Michelle looked up and saw that they had been retrieved by man in dark red armor with a black streak running over his armor, two SMG's at his side, and a machete clipped to his belt.

"You two OK?" the man asked the twins.

"Y-yeah. Who are you two?" Allison asked as she got to her feet.

"The Avenging Angels. I'm Agent Rush, and that down there is Agent Chill. Shitty codenames, I know, but what are you gonna do? Anyway, we heard the Baron sent a team to deal with the nest, so we figured we'd watch to make sure everything went alright. Didn't think your teammates would mess things up like that though." The man remarked.

Allison sighed and said, "They probably didn't think the Metal Heads would see them…I don't know."

"Sorry about your loss." Rush said after a beat before he looked down at the fight going on below. Rush looked at the two women by his side and said "You two wouldn't be opposed to helping us deal with them, would you? Back up and all that?"

"Sure." Michelle said as she pulled out an SMG and put away one of her daggers, holding a gun in one hand and a dagger with the other. Allison made sure her two pistols were in order before nodding to Rush, and with that the trio dove back into the action.

Allison opened fire with her pistols, sending bits of deadly metal into the horde circling Chill as she shot icicles from her hands at the advancing Metal Heads. The Pedeline was still trying to free itself, and was having some success. Rush flew by its head and punched it in one of its five eyes, causing it to explode rather nastily.

"That's…one of the nastiest things I've ever seen." Michelle shuddered as she stabbed a Juice Goon through the head and ripped the blade free. As the Metal Head screamed in pain, Michelle saw Chill dodge the tail of the Pedeline with a yell.

"Little help here?" Chill yelled.

"Sure thing!" Rush said as he fired with his two SMG's, ripping into the flesh of the Pedeline, who turned her attention to the two soldiers. Michelle and Allison turned their attention to the horde that was attacking them.

"Hey," Allison said to her sister as they stood back to back.

"Yeah?" Michelle said as she flicked the knife in her grasp.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Ditto." Michelle replied with a grin.

Allison smirked at how she never could quite get her sister to say the words. She knew her sister loved her, but she was one of those people who could never say it to anyone. She knew she cared though.

"So, I guess since you spend so much time protecting me, I'll have to be here to protect you. Huh." Michelle grinned before she took aim at a trio of Juice Goons and shot each one in the face, tearing through their brains and killing them instantly. Allison fired with her pistols, accurately hitting vital spots all over. The sisters knew exactly when the other would move and how they would react. They knew how the other fought, how they would turn to face another approaching foe.

When Rush turned towards the twin Krimzon Guard soldiers, he gaped when he saw them _winning_ against the horde attacking them from all sides. They'd run out of ammo eventually, but they were holding their own.

Michelle stabbed and slashed viciously while Allison shot anything that came close with terrifying accuracy. Rush smirked as he turned his attention to the Pedeline, who screamed as Chill shot a long and sharp icicle into two of its eyes at once. Chill barely managed to get out of the way as the Metal Head's tail swung by her, nearly decapitating her.

"Two for one. Nice!" Rush yelled as he made a move to finish it off. He began running towards the creature and sped up, his body becoming a blur as he kicked off the ground of the high ledge he was on and flew towards the Pedeline, crashing into it and kicking off of the monster's back.

The Metal Head crashed onto the ground as red man spun around the kicked the Pedeline in its remaining eye, causing it to explode into bloody goo from the force of it. It let out a painful roar and fell to the ground with a whine, where it didn't rise again. The man landed on the ground lightly, reloading his SMG's with a practiced motion before putting one of them away as the blue-armored woman sauntered over to them.

"Hey there, ladies." The man said with a casual wave, earning an elbow in the chest from woman in blue armor.

"Hey, I'm the easy one on the team. Not you, Rush." The woman said with a small growl in her voice.

"Aww, that's boring. I want to be slut, damn it. You get to have all the fun…The struggle is real, man." Rush said with a sigh, earning a kick in the shin from the woman, though a grin was visible through her visor.

"Care to explain who the hell you two are?" Michelle said to the two warriors, who exchanged a look.

"Ever heard of the Avenging Angels?" the man in red asked the twins.

"Who?" Phoenix asked the man, but her sister replied with a nod and said "You're Metal Head hunters. You protect the innocent from the Metal Heads and help the Underground and Spargus from time to time."

"Bingo. Now, we're not fans of the Krimzon Guard nor the Baron, but since you two seem to be fairly reasonable two ladies, how would you like an escort back to the city?"

Michelle made a move to walk towards them, but was stopped by her sister.

"You two just took down that huge Metal Head with little to no effort. How?"

"We train all the time and have access to advanced tech. We're trained to take these things down. Its kind of our job. We recruit from the best of the best, and work together to protect the world from the Metal Heads." Rush said as he crossed his arms.

"And deal with some other issues, should our services be needed, of course. We have to pay the bills somehow, you know." Chill said with a laugh.

"But for the most part, we deal with the problems that the Baron can or doesn't want to handle. The Metal Heads are a threat that need to be dealt with, despite the Baron's plans to do whatever the hell he's been doing. We're a bit proactive in our approach, and take the fight to the Metal Heads." Rush explained further.

"…Hold that thought." Allison said as she pulled Michelle to the side a short distance away.

"Ali, what's up?" Michelle asked her sister, who sighed.

"Ali…What are we doing?"

"What?"

"In the Guard. Seriously. What are we doing?" Ali asked Mich, who opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it after a moment. Neither sister had ever been dedicated to the guard, and the often complained at how tedious it was and rarely they got to do things like this…And look what happened even then?

"Exactly…All we're doing is helping enforce the Baron's damned rule. We're not helping put the Metal Heads in their place. We barely held out own out there. Those two ruined that Metal Head with _ease_. They were playing with them, Michelle…You heard them…They've got the resources and equipment to make a difference. To kill Metal Heads and make this world safer. Isn't that why we joined the Guard. To protect people?"

"But we…You've got a point. We haven't been doing much protecting in the Guard, have we?" Michelle said to her sister, who shook her head.

"No…We haven't. We have a choice, Michelle. We can go back to the city and face demotion for letting the Avenging Angels take care of the job we failed to do, and be stuck in Haven doing nothing…Or we could go with the Avenging Angels and start working towards something better."

"Is that what's best?" Michelle asked uncertainly.

"Isn't that what Dad wanted? For us to make a difference in the world…together? Where would me make more of a difference, Michelle?" Allison quietly asked her sister, who looked at her for a long while.

"We'd be deserting the guard…But…We should at least find out more about the Avenging Angels. After all, they're offering us a ride out of the desert. We can hear them out at least. These two seem pretty nice, at least." Michelle said after a while.

"And you're an awesome judge of character, too, so I think I can trust them if you're willing to give them a chance." Michelle said in a low voice, nodding to her sister, who smiled at that.

"If I went with them…Would you come with me?" Allison asked her sister, who grinned and punched her sister in the arm.

"Ow." Allison said as Michelle said "Naturally. Someone's got to watch out for you, sis."

"So…What's it going to be, ladies?" Rush asked as the two Krimzon Guards walked towards them.

"You wouldn't happen to be accepting new members, would you?." Michelle and Allison said at the same time.

"Of course. And since you already mentioned your dad was killed by Metal Heads ages ago, and you've got a military background of sorts with the KG, that means the two of you shouldn't have any issues. With a bit of training and the right gear, you'll fit right in." Rush said to the two women, who suspected he may have been intending for the two of them to join them. Later they would come to find out years that this kind of was the case, and that Rush was in fact one of the main recruiters for the AA, seeking out talented soldiers with good hearts.

"Sweet! We can talk more about it on the ride to Sanctuary and get you both checked out. The Chief looks over new recruits himself. And if it turns out your spies for the Baron, we'll kill you and leave your body to rot in the Wasteland." Chill said with a smirk as she sauntered out.

"Ignore her. She's crabby because I took her away from her boyfriend for the day for this mission. She's a nympho if I've ever seen one." Rush said dryly as the twins began to follow him out of the cave.

"So what's it like?" Allison asked Rush.

"You learn what's worth protecting, in the AA. What's worth fighting for…Who your true friends are…You learn quite a bit. Its all about taking the things you learn and experience and turning them against the Metal Heads, and those who support them. We avenge the fallen…That's pretty much all there is to it." Rush said quietly as they approached a nearby transport.

"What's really worth protecting…" Allison murmured before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know it was her sister. Her twin. The only person she knew was always supporting her, always by her side, always…

Together, they'd make their father proud, and protect this world. Together.

* * *

><p>Tale III: The Stalwart Hero (Agent Blade)-8 Years Ago<p>

"_There was a time when I thought I was doing a good thing with good guys for a good cause. Looking back, I think I really wanted to be a warrior."-_Steven Seagal.

* * *

><p>Russal grit his teeth as he stormed out of his house, clutching his sword, gunstaff, and a single pistol. His sister yelled out his name as he stormed through Spargus, but he mounted a Leaper Lizard and bounded off, leaving her far behind.<p>

The mount he was riding would allow him to easily get to his destination before anyone could be the wiser about what he planned. It also gave him some time to reflect, given that the actions he would commit in just a few minutes would likely earn him exile from Spargus, but he didn't care. Fury and hate pounded through his head as he urged the Leaper Lizard to go faster.

The _monster_ had been sighted…

Russal arrived at the Garage and dismounted the lizard, patting it on the head before slipping through the massive door set up, even as it slowly opened. Kleiver was sitting on the hood of his newly completed Slam Dozer, eyeing him warily.

"Bit late to be heading out, dontcha think? Damas said there'd be a storm coming. Big one. No one goes in, no one goes out." Kleiver said gruffly as Russal walked towards the Sand Shark. Fast, reliable, and capable of dealing serious damage very quickly.

Perfect.

"Sorry to say I have business in the Wasteland, Kleiver. I won't let anyone get in my way." Russal said as he grabbed the handle of his sword. Kleiver scowled and jumped down from the hood of the Slam Dozer, pulling out a pistol-

Only for it to go flying out of his hand as a flash of metal. Russal spun around and grabbed Kleiver by the arm, pulling him forward and slamming his hilt into the man's forehead. Kleiver snarled in pain and lunged at Russal, but the swordsman was quicker and tackled the man to the ground. The two continued to struggle before Russal slammed a pistol into the side of Kleiver's skull, knocking him out cold.

"Stubborn idiot…" Russal murmured before he crept over to the nearby control panel, which opened the doors that led into the Wasteland. Russal hopped into the driver's seat of the Sand Shark, smiling grimly. He may have been about to break the rules and be branded as a traitor to the Wastelanders, but today…He would make his brothers proud. He'd make his family proud.

He'd make his best friend proud, by avenging his death.

It had been a little over a year ago when his childhood friend, Jameson, was attacked along with five others in the Wasteland by a massive Metal-Saur. He had been a part of that group, and had been the only survivor. He had also seen when the lead Metal-Saur, a massive creature with black streaks running down its sides and massive teeth, smashed apart Jameson's car and crushed him to death. Russal had been knocked unconscious, and would've died if not for a passing party of Wastelanders returning from an artifact run who managed to pick up his distress beacon in time. He had survived, but his friends did not…Jameson, his best friend and brother-in-law, had been a painful loss to him. A loss that drove him to the Wasteland, in a final act of vengeance.

Blade had grown up in Spargus, raised there as a child after his parents fled from Haven City, due to being supporters of the Underground. His parents had proved their worth and were well-received in the Wasteland, and they grew up within the city and learned how to become strong.

He had always been the polite one growing up. Chivalrous, attentive, and never prone to flights of fancy or rage. He was usually incredibly level-headed. His twin sister, Helan, was the opposite. Passionate, hard-headed, and always itching for a fight. The two were inseparable and had grown strong together, earning the praise of the King for being two of the finest Wastelanders of their age.

Russal's best friend, Jameson, had proposed to his sister and the two were married. Russal gladly became his best man and Spargus was given one of its few weddings that took place within its walls. Things were good…Happy, for the family of Russal.

Until that damned mission into the Wasteland. The mission that changed everything and spurred him onwards. He had thrown aside his calmness and his penchant for thinking things through.

He'd die out in the desert, and make sure to take that monster down with him.

He spotted it after a short time, stomping through the Wasteland with a sense of purpose. Russal floored it and shot towards the beast, a scowl appearing on his face.

"HEY!" Blade bellowed as he opened fire on the Metal-Saur Leader, causing it to growl in agony as blood streamed from the small wounds the bullets created. Nothing but pinpricks, but that would change soon enough. The Metal Head's face turned to face him, its mouth contorted into a horrifying snarl.

"Grrr…DIE!" the Metal Head roared, surprising him with speech as it began rampaging towards him. As he barreled towards the Metal-Saur, a second car suddenly shot out of the dunes and began firing a stream of explosives that slammed into the side of the beast, burning and ripping through its flesh.

"Take that you scaly bastard!" a man from the driver's seat yelled furiously. Russal saw a man garbed in dark red armor with a helmet on his head. The driver shot towards the Metal-Saur, shooting a stream of bullets that tore into the rough skin of the beast. Russal added his own bullets to the attack as the Metal-Saur rampaged through the dunes, stomping towards him and trying to attack him with his mortars, but missing due to the two targets attacking him at once.

"BUTT OUT!" Russal yelled to the man, who flipped him off and unleashed another barrage of bombs at the monster, causing it to roar in pain. That, however, caused it to lash its tail out and smash into Russal's car, flipping it over and causing him to bail out of it.

"So, we're going to take this thing on without the cars? Now we're talking!" the man yelled as he hopped out of his car, wielding two SMG's as he body glowed bright red. Russal scowled, but allowed the man to continue helping him, even as he got out of the transpott. So long as this beast was put down…He knew it was suicide to take one of these on alone, and he wasn't a great driver. Russal traded his sword for his gunstaff and fired repeatedly at the Metal-Saur as the man in red armor continued to shoot at the beast. He then became a blur, a red blur that rushed around the Metal-Saur, confusing and dazing it.

"Come on, I'm barely breaking a sweat!" the man yelled, only for the Metal-Saur to bring its tail down with a snarl of rage, sending the man crashing into the said with a yell, clutching his leg.

Russal shot the beast in the face, trying to draw its attention. As the monster stomped towards him, he felt a stab of hate towards the creature. Nothing but evil parasites who slaughtered and destroyed.

"OI! Did you forget about me?" the man in red yelled as he got back to his feet, running at the beast as Russal fired his staff at it. The man laughed as he slammed into the Metal-Saur and kicked it in the face, causing the creature to roar furiously as it stomped around, waiting for another chance to attack and firing its cannon as the man sped around it.

"COME GET ME!" Russal bellowed as he sprinted at the rampaging monster, who roared in response before a red blur slammed into the side of its belly with his glowing red feet, throwing it off balance.

Russal jumped into the air, drawing his sword back as the Metal-Saur fell to the ground with a roar of fury. Russal fell to earth and plunged the sword deep into the Metal Head's skull, cracking the gem on its face and killing it instantly. The Metal-Saur's body thrashed for a moment, sending Russal flying away into the sand, before becoming still.

Agh, I think I may have broken my leg from that. Shit." the man gasped as he tried to get up in the sand, failing miserably. Russal pushed himself off of the dune and got to his feet, grinning wolfishly.

"Jameson…" Russal panted as he walked over to the corpse of the Metal-Saur, pulling his sword free. He looked over at the man who was leaning against the rock, taking off his helmet. A brown-haired man with dark blue eyes regarded him for a moment before the man tapped his helmet.

"Rush here. Got some help from a Wasteland with that Metal-Saur. Tell Havoc and Twilight to hurry up, would you Boss? My leg hurts like a bitch." The man said with a small laugh.

"_Of course, Rush. We'll send an extraction team out ASAP. Any casualties?"_

"No, but a Wastelander was nearby and helped me take down the thing. Not too bad of a showing, to be honest. I think he had personal reasons for helping me though." Rush said with a small knowing smile. Russal heard the man's exchange for a moment before the man ended the transmission.

"So…What's your story, man?" Rush asked Russal as he walked towards him. Russal smiled tiredly and sat down on the rock next to Rush and said "Revenge, I guess."

"Revenge?"

"That Metal-Saur, the one with the light blue strips down its side, killed my brother-in law. He was my best friend. The husband to my sister…I owed him a debt that needed to be paid. And you helped me deal with it…Thank you." Russal said to Rush, who waved his hand.

"No problem, man. We've all got to work together to deal with these things, you know?" Rush said with a smile. He put pressure on his leg before yelling out in pain.

"You dislocated your leg pretty badly. How did you even do that? Its not natural for a person to be that strong or fast." Russal said to Rush, who laughed weakly at that.

"Armor Enhancements. Our tech-wizards at the Sanctuary outfitted me with some experimental stuff to test out. It helps give us an edge against the Metal Heads, and help us stay safe." Rush explained.

"Pretty fancy stuff."

"Yep. So…What are you going to do now?" Rush asked Russal, who looked away.

"From what I recall, there was a ban on travelling out into the Wasteland issued from Spargus. What the King says is law, yet here you are." Rush said to Russal in a somewhat accusing tone, causing him to sigh.

"I've waited a year for this…I didn't want that monster to slip from my grasp again. The storm was nothing more than an obstacle to overcome…But yes, you're right. If I return to Spargus, after what I've done, I'd likely be thrown out into the Wasteland or forced into the arena to prove my worth again, though the latter seems unlikely. Damas's mood has been pretty bad, lately, so he'd probably just execute me." Russal remarked as he looked out over the dunes, where the wind was beginning to pick up.

"Hmmm…You ever hear of the Avenging Angels before?" Rush asked Russal after a moment.

"Group of Metal Head hunters or something, right?" Russal asked Rush, who nodded.

"We've dedicated ourselves to hunting down Metal Heads and destroying them, to protect humanity. We're allies of Spargus, the Underground, and Haven City-despite our disagreement with the Baron. We are those who have been left behind by those who have fallen to the Metal Heads…victims like your brother-in-law. Victims like you, Russal." Rush said in a low voice.

"I see…"

"Do you? Our pain…Our desire to justice and vengeance is what fuels us. Its what gives us our power and motivation. Whatever we can do to make the world safer, we do it. Whether it be exploring the Wasteland for any gifts left behind by the Precursors, or simply helping others in the cities, we do it…"

"Sounds like an offer to join, if you ask me." Russal commented, earning a small smile from Rush.

"You don't have much of a future now that you've pull this stunt. We can offer you one, where you help others against the very monsters that hurt you and your family."

"How about this? I'll wait here with you for whoever is coming to pick you up. I'll ask them about the Avenging Angels, and if I like what I hear I'll go with you." Russal said as he extended a hand to Rush.

"Deal." Rush said as he shake the swordsman's hand.

Twilight and Havoc would eventually come and tell Blade more about their organization, and for their efforts they would gain a teammate loyal and chivalrous as they come…But also a warrior hardened by the cruel sands.

* * *

><p>Tale IV: Hell's Angel (Agent Havoc, Champion of Darkness)-8 Years Ago<p>

"_Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other." -_Eric Burdon

* * *

><p>Jazon grinned as yet another fight broke out between the Underground and the Krimzon Guard, just outside the entrance to the Pumping Station. Watching was a simple pleasure of his that no one could deny him. He hadn't paid attention to all of the particulars, but it had something to do with the water supplies to the city. The KG of course were trying to end the Underground, at the cost of innocent lives. The Underground forces were there to stop them.<p>

At the wonderful age of 21, he was pretty much in the prime of his youth. Slim but toned and with a rather handsome face, and a devious mind for carnage. His hair was long and unkempt, a ragged mane of black that made him seem wild, but his eyes gleamed with excitement as the fight got underway. He saw two soldiers from the Krimzon Guard fall to the ground with a gurgle and a scream as the leader of the Underground squad took them down with his pistol, dropping his staff to the ground.

Jazon glanced down at his ramshackle set of armor, a mishmash of white and red armor made from scraps and from some spare bits of Krimzon Guard armor. Nothing to be proud of, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go into places like this unarmored. He glanced back down at the fight, and felt a frown cross his features as he saw the Underground forces get pushed back, with their numbers getting swiftly cut down. There were soon only seven left, as opposed to the 12 KG there. Even if he was going to screw with the Guards...He had to do something…He casually plucked a small sphere from his belt and hurled it down into the fray, with the ball exploding a few moments later in a great flash of light. He leapt down into the fight, a small laugh escaping his throat.

"What's going on!?" one of the Underground soldiers yelled.

"I'm friendly, no worries…Now, its about time these boys were taught a lesson." Jazon said as he threw another ball at the feet of the KG, which exploded in another flash of light.

The soldiers screamed as the light from the ball blinded them completely, causing them to stumble and swear in agony. Jazon grinned sadistically as he pulled out a magnum he had 'acquired' earlier today and took aim at a Krimzon Guard close to him before pulling the trigger three times. The man jerked back as the bullets ripped through his chest, sending several fine sprays of blood through the air before he fell to the ground. Jazon jumped forward as he flipped a blade from his belt and jammed it savagely into the chest of another Guard, twisting the blade ruthlessly as he did so, before ripping it free as the Guard howled in agony and was shoved to the ground with a pistol blast to the chest.

Jazon ducked as a Krimzon Guard blindly swung towards him, grabbing his arm and swiftly dislocating it before jamming a gleaming knife into his back and kicking him to the ground. He felt a strange energy course through him, but he didn't even care what it was. The rush of battle, the rush of creating this source of…chaos, all the while doing some little bit of good. This was what he lived for.

"GOD I LOVE THIS SHIT!" Jazon yelled as he kicked the body to the ground and dropped to the ground, dodging the gunshots that were fired as soon as the others heard his voice.

"Its H-H-Havoc! He's returned!" the Underground soldiers yelled out as gunfire erupted on all sides. Havoc was a stupid name they had given him since he started his own little campaign against the Krimzon Guards. Little battles like this would play out, and he would intervene. He'd help the Underground kill whoever they needed to and he'd slip back into the shadows.

Why did he do this?

Because he enjoyed wreaking havoc where he could. Chaos, discord, destruction. He lived off stuff like this. It made him feel absolutely alive…It didn't mean he didn't want to help people. As cliché as it was, he did have a heart and wanted what was best for this city…He just did it in a way that made him an asshole. He had some good in him…deep down, of course. He'd never admit it, of course, to anyone.

Jazon grabbed a knife from his belt and hurled the knife into the visor of another one of the Guard. He let out a cackle of mirth as he slipped away, dropping another bomb on the ground and weaving in and out of the soldiers. Each of the Underground soldiers managed to finish of the Krimzon Guard, leaving them with a bloody battlefield they didn't know what to do with.

"Where are you, Havoc? Show yourself!" one of the men yelled.

"Don't feel like it. Run along back to Torn, solider. Your work here is done." Jazon said in a bored tone from the shadows.

"Why do you do this? Help us, but run away. Its as though you don't want to help others, you just like the killing part."

"Not that we can stop you. You've helped the Underground more than we care to admit. You'd be accepted if you came with us, Havoc." One of the women in the group said loudly. That gave Jazon pause for a moment.

"Accepted…Don't tempt me…" Jazon murmured, fighting a shiver. He instead walked out from the shadows and grinned down at the Underground soldiers, saying "Heh, like I need your acceptance. I just like showing these dicks that they're not all hot shit. Tell Torn I said hello though, and that I'll consider it. If anything, this may get boring after a while and I'll properly join you. I want a free beer though!"

"Sounds good!" the first man yelled back and as the others began to leave, heading back to their transport. Jazon felt a pang of guilt, he had been lying about joining the Underground. He didn't care much for the Baron, but fighting the Guard was a means of relieving boredom. It wasn't as if he had the resources to kill Metal Heads. If he did…

Well, he'd hardly have a reason to be in this stupid city.

He had been born and raised in the slums of Haven, where his mother had raised him and his brother by herself. His father had died of lung disease when he was ten and after that, it was just him and his brother. His older brother, Caleb, was his best friend. He looked up to him as his hero, his role model, someone to aspire to be.

He had spent his entire childhood trailing behind his big brother. Learned pranks from him, learned how to make small little weapons, things to defend himself, from him. All sorts of things…It was a happy time for him, looking back.

It was at least until they travelled to a small area of outside Haven Forest, following a small detachment of soldiers sent to investigate reports of strange Metal Heads within the forest.

The two brother had followed…They had been so careful, and it was to be their greatest venture yet…

Until Caleb was captured by the Metal Heads, and tortured…Eviscerated with horrifyingly…He didn't even know how to describe it…How do you explain someone getting ripped apart while still alive? And he watched…_every…single…second…_

Jazon shivered and closed his eyes at the memories. God, it still hurt. He ran for his life once the Metal Heads had set him free, leaving his brother behind. He had never even gotten a chance to bury him…He had run, and run, and run until he got to a warp gate and arrived back at the city. He spent a week in the city, avoiding the Krimzon Guards and his mother, trying to find some measure of peace. Some way to stay sane…

In time he found that the simplest way to was cry and break down. After that…He never cried again.

Jazon became rather dark, after that. He became a devoted son to his mother, and supported her in her side business. It didn't exactly bring in a lot of money, but they made due with what they had. Jazon managed to get into fighting shape over the years, due to having a few friends in the KG and a few in the Underground.

And that was when he learned that he got a certain level of enjoyment when it came to messing with people. And things…He learned he had a penchant for destruction and mayhem. He began to dedicate himself to small acts of heroism, such as aiding in a few rescue missions of the Underground under the guise of a armed civilian. Other times he simply lurked in the shadows and deactivated an alarm or triggered a trap. Simple things, really.

But in the end…It never did slake his thirst for blood. Revenge…

See, in the end, he wanted vengeance for what the monsters did to his brother. What they did to him…His innocence was ruined by the Metal Heads after they forced him to watch his brother die like that…

They would pay…Oh so dearly…

But that brought him to here. To now. The Underground soldiers left the Pumping Station, leaving Jazon alone with his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

"Why didn't you go with them?" a curious voice asked Jazon from behind him. Jazon flipped a dagger in his grasp and flung it behind him, but saw a red blur moving to the side, landing in a crouch and aiming an SMG at him.

"You're quick." The man said with a grin. He was wearing dark red armor and armed to the teeth with weapons. He had a second SMG on his thigh, and a series of knives on his belt. He seemed to stand a bit shorter than Havoc, but he was ripped. This guy could probably kick his ass with relative ease.

"In Haven City, you have to be to survive." Jazon said as he drew his pistol.

"Hmm…I guess so. It's the kind of world we live in." the man smirked under his helmet.

"Yeah."

"So, you have a name?"

"Jazon."

"I go by Rush. I'm an Avenging Angel." the man said as he lowered his SMG.

"Right, and I'm Hell's Angel. Charmed." Jazon said with a smirk.

"Oh god, another smartass. We've got enough of those around here." Rush sighed dramatically.

"Considering you have yet to do shit to me, you're in no position to call me anything. Unless you'd like to-" Jazon ducked as Rush suddenly appeared above him, swinging a foot where his head was before. The man dropped to the ground and began exchanging blows with him. Jazon swore as Rush darted past his guard and delivered a series of quick strikes to his chest and stomach before he hurled Jazon into the nearby rock face, where he slammed Jazon's face into the hard surface.

"What's wrong, you were just saying I haven't done shit?" the man laughed.

"Agh, take a joke, asshole!" Jazon snarled as Rush slammed his face into the cliff, shattering his nose.

"Yeah, and everything you say just pisses me off!" Rush growled as he slammed Jazon into the mountain again. Rush remained still for a moment before Jazon began giggling.

"You done?" Jazon laughed

"…Huh, so you saw through all of that?" Rush asked, sounding confused.

"Yep. You just don't have it in you to be truly sadistic like that. You're not me. You can't go full asshole on a whim." Jazon said, still laughing.

"True. I guess I lost the bet, after all. Though…I can kill with no remorse. I got over that long ago."

"So did I." Jazon replied.

Rush let him free and took a few steps back as Jazon moved away from the wall. Rush walked away, gesturing for him to sit down on the ledge with him. Jazon obliged, seeing as how he had nothing better to do for the day.

"You know, that was some pretty impressive stuff earlier." Rush began.

"If you're going to ask me to marry you, I'm going to disappoint all of the shipping fans out there by saying 'hell no'." Jazon said with a smirk.

"Wha?" Rush said in confusion before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, that was some pretty impressive bits of shooting and improvisation. Something we need in the organization I'm in."

"And you think I'm a fit match for your organization?"

"A devious and skilled bastard like you could make your way through the rankings with ease. With the advanced tech and weapons we have and the training we go through to make sure we're at our best, you'd be able to help more people than what you do now."

"…I'm listening. It seems like you at least know a bit about me, and how I work. I'll hear you out." Jazon said as he crossed his arms.

"We're a group of Metal Head hunters, known as the Avenging Angels. We are all victims. Those left behind by those killed by the Metal Heads. We have banded together and merged our strength, so that we can take the monsters on directly."

"Proactive. I like that. What kind of things do you do?"

"Me? I'm the best damn guy they've got. I like to take part in the risky stuff. Metal Head nest raids, breaking into the Baron's palace to get plans and stuff, and when I've got some spare time, recruiting. I heard some whispers about Havoc, a man who had become an ally to the Underground, and figured I could meet you and see what you're about." Rush said lightly.

"I'm about chaos. I dislike the Baron and wouldn't mind seeing a decent leader in power. It'd help my mother out, in any case. But for the most part, it gives me a sense of doing something. I'm helping in my own little twisted way. And it's fun." Jazon said with a wide grin.

"We help with the Underground as well. You can still do this, and be a part of the Avenging Angels." Rush said to Jazon, who nodded after a moment. Rush sat down on a rock, while Havoc sat down on the ground before laying down, his back on the dirt and his face to the sky, starring at the stormy sky above him.

"What about my mother? She kind of relies on me a bit, when I'm not faffing about." Jazon said to the man, wincing inwardly at the notion that he may be a momma's boy. He would have to light someone's house on fire or something tonight to make up for it and kick a puppy. Again, acknowledging his good side…He just didn't like it.

"We can arrange something to send funds to her, if we need to. We look after our own." Rush said seriously. Jazon remained quiet, thinking it over for a while.

"Is it worth it?" Jazon asked Rush, after some time.

"What I gained was worth what I lost…I gained a family, one that I never would have had. I'm confident in what I am and what I stand for. I help people, and I help make sure none of them go through what I did…It keeps me and the others going."

Jazon hesitated, just for the smallest moment, before saying "I think…That may work for me."

"You want in?" Rush said with a smile through his visor.

"Yes, but only if I can get a beer before we go. I'm kind of craving some alcohol at the moment." Jazon said to Rush as the two men got to their feet.

"We'll see. I've got to take care of a thing before we go..."

"…Is there beer involved?"

"I know a guy, trust me man. I can us both tanked before you meet the Chief. That might throw him for a loop." Rush said to the man, who held out a hand to Rush, who blinked for a moment.

"Really? That's what it took? Beer?" Rush said as he grabbed Jazon's hand

"Meh. I could really go for a beer right now. The weapons, chance to kill shit, and having a badass team watching my back seems pretty awesome, but I really could go for a cold one." Jazon admitted with a shrug.

"You don't seem like an alcoholic." Rush pointed out.

"I'm not. I'm just thirsty and it sounds really good right now." Jazon said with a smirk.

"Good, we've already got enough weirdos as it is."

"Well, you added another one."

"Don't remind me, man. Come on, we've got a bit of walk to get to the transport. I kind of snuck away from my intended destination when I saw a weirdly-armored guy sneaking behind a group of Underground soldiers."

"Sounds like you've got issues, Rush."

"Nah."

"Denial, man. Denial."

"Just follow me, Jazon. I'll explain more on the way. I'm glad I'm not the way flying back." Rush said after a moment as the two began to make their way back to the city. Jazon smirked as he pulled out a knife, flicking it in his grasp in excitement…

"_**All according to plan…"**_ Jazon heard a soft, sweet voice whisper in his ears. He glanced around with a dazed expression, feeling cold and weak all of a sudden. Where had that come from? It sounded…familiar. Like a long lost friend, or a lullaby he had heard as a child…

"You OK, man?" Rush asked Jazon, who turned to him with a grin.

"No worries. Nothing a few beers won't fix. Lead the way, Rush. I've got a life of danger, weapons, slaughter, and beer ahead of me!" Jazon said cheerfully, throwing his knife into the air.

"I think you'll fit in just fine, so long as that's not turned towards us. Just prepared to be the weird one in the group." Rush remarked.

"I'm not just prepared...I fucking_ thrive_ on it."

Jazon was always torn between his good and bad natures, his penchant for cruelty and destruction was tempered by his desire to help others. He believed in chaotic good, and that's what he was, deep down. He'd never admit that he was good, though, despite what anyone would say about him.

He'd never admit to being the hero, no matter what he did.

* * *

><p>Tale V: The Genius and the Prodigy (Agent Tech)-10 Years Ago<p>

"_One machine can do the work of fifty ordinary men. No machine can do the work of one extraordinary man."-_Elbert Hubbard.

* * *

><p>Stephen grinned as the servos came back online, lights blooming into the room and shattering the darkness. Baron Praxis smiled widely and said "You have outdone yourself once again, Stephen."<p>

"I try, sir. I believe you'll find everything running three times faster than before, if power output reaches what's indicated here." Stephen said as he pressed a finger onto the monitor. The two technicians behind him nodded as the Baron turned to him.

"The offer is still on the table, my boy. You're only 19, with your entire life ahead of you. With the two of us working together, we can change the world." Praxis said with a charismatic grin.

"Ah, but there's my problem sir. I want to see the world, I want to create and benefit humanity. It wouldn't do to be here, in your beautiful palace. And besides, if you ever need my services, you always know where to find me, sir. You did by right by my parents, and I am always willing to assist you when needed." Stephen said with a smile to the Baron, whose smile faltered for a moment.

"_Take the compliment, and let me leave…"_ Stephen prayed.

"Of course. Being limited to the palace would be a shame, especially for someone as gifted as you. But know that my offer still stands, Stephen. The two of us would change the world together." Baron Praxis said in a low voice.

"I'll consider it, sir. After all, your generosity is limitless and so it our potential. But I've got so much ahead of me…I'll keep at this for now, assisting the city as I do, before I decide for sure. But I will let you know when I do make a decision." Stephen extended a hand towards the Baron, who waited a moment before shaking it firmly. A moment later their hands separated.

"Of course. Erol, show our young friend out." Praxis said to the Commander, who nodded. Stephen was escorted out of the Palace and put on a transport that would take him to his home in the Industrial District. Erol tried to talk to Stephen, but he didn't say much in reply, too deep in thought about his life and where it had gone so…right. The Baron himself was trying to get him, he was beloved by the city as a sort of celebrity for his technological innovations, helping make the city safer and more comfortable to live.

He had started out with his mother and father, living the simple life of a maintenance workers that worked for Baron Praxis. His parents were both fairly skilled at their craft, a bit more so than the usual technician, so they eventually got into freelance work, helping the wealthy with expensive projects and even delving into the creative field.

Stephen had grown up learning that the greatest kind of living you could have is one where you could help people. Where you could make people's lives easier and safer. He however, had also gained a love of weapons. It had happened on accident as a child, stumbling upon the then Captain of the KG training his soldiers in how to use their newest weapons, a sort of energy SMG that was horribly inefficient and was hard to use correctly.

When he had gone to his parents, he had asked them why they didn't use their skills helping make better technological advances in weapons as well. Armor, guns, vehicles, and even medicine for emergency purposes. His parents supported him and his thinking, and began to help him as he devised small plans and like to build things on his own. He started out small, but as he grew older and learned more and more from his parents and about how mechanics and electricity worked, he became something more. His mind understood things others didn't. He absorbed information like a sponge.

He began venturing out, helping his parents as he worked even as a teenager, and began making improvements on their designs. At the age of 16, he had become the official 3rd member of the small business his parents had made, which was growing rapidly. Stephen swiftly learned at that age what it took to keep and run a business, being called a prodigy by the Baron himself when he demonstrated his first successful weapon, a gunstaff so advanced that it made the KG models seem archaic. Baron Praxis proudly supported Stephen's parents, despite their unease about it.

Stephen's grandparents were exiled when Baron Praxis took power, and they were always uneasy about the Baron and were wary of getting too close to him. However, this was good for them, and they began helping keep the city running smooth at the Baron's request while developing many small innovations that took Haven City by storm. Stephen focused on improvements in weapons and armor for the KG while helping the local medical centers out by creating more efficient machines that preformed better with less energy. Stephen became a local celebrity at a young age, known for being humble, polite, and passionate about helping others.

And then his parents were killed when Metal Heads slipped into Have City through the sewers system while his mother and father were working on a way to send small armed drones down into the sewers and flesh out the hazards. The funeral was just a few days later, and after that…Stephen's resolve for change hardened.

He began working on making the city safer. Improvements to the Shield Wall, improvements for the armor and weapons of the KG on top of what he had before. He had even devised a set of robots to be used in the events of emergencies, to keep the KG casualties to a minimum in case of an emergency. He handed these designs off to the Baron, however, and continued other branches of development…

But as he slipped into his workshop, a small but nice apartment lined with metal and monitors, he wondered. Was enough being done to stop the monsters that lurked out there, waiting for the citizens of Haven City to drop their guard?

There had to be a better way of dealing with them…A bomb? A organized invasion of the main nests?

Or perhaps a crack team of specialists who were driven to kill the Metal Heads…

He had heard about the final thought, once upon a time. The Avenging Angels…

Stephen smiled and kicked his chair, flying across the room to one of his other monitors and pressing a few keys. "I wonder if I can..." Stephen trailed off, smiling a little. "Hmm, looks like they have their own…Lets see, there's two of them in the city…Huh?"

One of the beeps on the grid began heading towards his apartment, followed by the other one. But that was impossible! He had sent was a low-energy pulse to detect any radio systems not being used by the KG or the Underground…

How could they tell what was tracking them and where the pulse was coming from?

Heart now pounding, Stephen hopped out of his chair and kicked open a small chest, locked with a set of codes.

"Override code 1157873." Stephen said to the box, which opened up. Stephen pulled out a massive Yellow Eco-powered LMG that he could barely hold, but had enough firepower to destroy half the block if he wanted to.

"Come and get me." Stephen breathed as he aimed his weapon at the door.

He didn't have to wait long for his visitors to arrive. However, they simply knocked at the door instead of breaking in, to his dismay.

"Hello?" a pleasant female voice called out.

"Anyone home?" a man added after a moment. He began knocking on the door repeatedly, earning Stephen's annoyance.

"Nope." Stephen called out, "And I wouldn't recommend coming in. I've got a bad surprise for you if you-"

"What kind of surprise?" a soft voice asked him as a knife was pressed against his throat. Stephen froze in horror and dropped the LMG to the ground, where it clattered to the ground.

"…H-how?" Stephen said in a low voice as the knife drew blood that stream down his shirt.

"It wasn't that hard to break through your defenses and come in through the balcony. It was the best challenge I've had in a while." The woman said with a small laugh. She let go of the young man and aimed a pistol in his face. She was wearing a set of white armor with a set of purple streaks decorating her legs and arms.

"Open the door for my friend. We need to have a talk, Stephen." The woman said to the genius, who nodded and calmly deactivated the security system and opened the door for a man in dark red armor, armed with a simple rifle. One of his own models, come to that.

"You're not very polite, are you?" the man said as he walked into the house.

"I am, usually. Just set up a appointment and I'll be as polite as you want. Now…what _do _you want?" Stephen asked the two strangely armored soldiers. Inefficient designs, but still better than what he had come up with in the past for the KG. If only the Baron was as fruitful as he was…He was only one person. With a partner?

He could work wonders. Revolutionize modern weaponry and warfare, but not for keeping the Underground suppressed or keeping the city under the Baron's thumb. No, this was to deal with the real threat. The Metal Heads. He could never hunt the creatures himself, only help others do it instead.

"Honestly? Just to talk. We've heard tales of your work for a while, but we have been bust lately with a bit of drama going on and we're only just now getting around to it." The man remarked casually.

"And trust us, we're really interested in your work. Well, I am. Rush isn't." the woman said with a smile visible through her helmet.

"Twilight, you've got to stop fawning over geeks like that. Not cool, sweetheart." Rush said with a shake of his head. The woman sighed and ripped off her helmet, revealing a rather pretty dark-skinned woman with long black hair and electric blue eyes.

"He's too young for me, you know. And I have my eyes on our lovely leader, you know this." Twilight said with a small sigh.

"Bah. Imma go mess with experimental stuff. Page me if you need me." Rush said in a bored tone.

"We don't have pagers. And I can just do this." Twilight said as she tapped her helmet. Rush suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the ground, twitching horribly and clawing at his helmet before hurling it across the room.

"The fuck was that!?" Rush yelled.

"An experiment. And it worked." Twilight grinned.

"…OK, how?"

"Simple. Using the same technology that lets me use the radio in your helmet, my new armor enhancement lets me emit a high frequency burst of sound that made you experience a great deal of pain. Ten more seconds of that, and you'd been bleeding from your ears." Twilight said casually.

"…I'm going to go now. Get me when you're not being mean." Rush said as he got to his feet, only to fall to the ground with a howl of pain.

"Crap…Well…This sucks." Rush said as he laid facedown on the floor.

"Yep. Side effect of getting hit with that directly. It should pass in a few minutes," Twilight said with a shrug before she turned her attention to Stephen, who grinned at her.

"You make weapons?" Stephen asked Twilight, who shrugged.

"It's a hobby. I'm the only one who has a knack for it in the Avenging Angels. I specialize in the same kind of thing you do. Making things better, so that others can live easier and safer. Hence, why I recognized the signal you sent out. We've been looking for you, Stephen. And here we are." Twilight said to the genius, who nodded.

"Well, since you've invited yourselves in, close the door so I can reset the alarms. Praxis hasn't gotten me yet, nor will he get me because I have to accommodate people who let themselves into my apartment." Stephen said dryly. Twilight dragged Rush away while Stephen locked and armed the door, before turning around and seeing Twilight sitting down at the kitchen table, smiling at him. He knew she would be the one doing the talking, trying to recruit him to their cause.

"So, do you both have actual names or do I just go by a codename with you two?" Stephen asked the duo.

"Rush is my name, though for my real one…You have to earn it, newbie. I abandoned it ages ago." Rush said dismissively.

"Fiona. Friends call me Twilight." The woman chirped as she leaned against the monitor.

"I'm Stephen. I'm the tech-wizard, apparently. I guess you've heard of me?" Stephen said with a small smile. May as well be nice to the one who gave him a name, at least.

"Absolutely. You've revolutionized the city as we know it. We were hoping we could talk to you and see if you wanted to join our group." Twilight said to the young man, who looked away.

"Baron Praxis has been wanting my skills for years, but I won't give in to him. What's your offer, if you think you can sway me?" Stephen asked Twilight, who's smile widened.

"Purpose." Twilight replied.

"I have a purpose. Ensuring Haven City becomes the utopia its name says it should be. Within years, I can revolutionize weapons and defense her in Haven. With time, I can render the KG's entire arsenal obsolete." Stephen said to Twilight.

"But time is not on your side, Stephen." Twilight said with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Do you really think the Baron will keep letting you stay independent? Your parents worked for the city, but remained independent. If you keep making a name for yourself, that will cease. And we both know someone like you won't abide by being restricted by the Baron."

"I've managed to avoid him so far."

"Because you're too valuable for him to lose. If he took you, he'd risk losing out on a lot of tech that he needs to stay in power. But having you and losing that, is better than nothing. He'll act soon, with force." Twilight said to Stephen, who nodded.

"Fair point. So why go with you guys instead?" Stephen asked.

Twilight held up a hand, showing a glowing yellow circle in her palm. "Prototype enhancement for my armor, which allows a small charge of Yellow Eco to shoot out of my hand. Still in development, but it works. I made this in my downtime, when I'm not working on coding and finding ways to break into the Baron's networks and messing with his technicians."

"Ah, so that was you?" Stephen said with a small laugh he couldn't help.

Twilight nodded and said "It let us slip into the city with no issues. Point is, in the Avenging Angels, some of us are designated to roles that benefit the group, rather than just heading out and trying to find Metal Heads and artifacts. Chief Disten allows me complete creative freedom to do whatever I want with the resources and funding he gives me."

"Go on."

"With you in the Avenging Angels, we could work together and revitalize the fight against the Metal Heads. You're the only person I've ever met who puts as much passion into your work as me. And you can only get better from here. The advancements we make help us fight against the Metal Heads, while the Baron uses his technology to horde artifacts for power and to keep the city oppressed."

Stephen's eyes left Twilight and landed on a photo on the wall. The last photo he had taken with his parents, before their deaths. A death done because the Baron just hadn't done enough. He was more concerned with the city's occupants, rather than dealing with the threat. They should have never been in danger in the first place…No…He would not serve him. He'd rather die…

"The Metal Heads are an issue, and the Baron has been getting annoying lately. What all do you do?" Stephen asked the woman sitting down, who launched into a brief history of the organization. They were apparently rather important in the founding of Spargus and had been involved with several of the Baron's greatest triumphs over the Metal Heads, despite not being credited with any of it. They also had access to rather promising technology, including a mainframe system that rivaled the one set up for Haven. The more he found out the more…_interested_ he became. A group of people dedicated to the sole destruction of the Metal Heads, all the while helping out the Underground (who he grudgingly had sympathies for) and Spargus, a group of people he had always admired.

"Maybe…Maybe maybe maybe…" Stephen said to Twilight, who sighed.

"I won't lie, this is probably a lot to ask of you. I'm a stranger, and we're asking you to abandon your life. But think…Wouldn't the world be better off with you than without? You've got so much promise…Don't squander it with the Baron." Twilight said in a low voice to Stephen, who nodded slowly.

"Say I say yes. What happens to me?" Stephen asked Twilight.

"We start training you up, while you work with me to make weapons and armor for us, as well was whatever else you feel like doing. Like with me, you get absolute creative freedom. We're working to protect the world by attacking the Metal Heads directly, and by intervening when we're needed. You could help us protect the people of Haven City. With your help, we can make even more of a difference." Twilight replied quietly.

"And what of my business?" Stephen asked Twilight, who smiled.

"All of that can be taken care of, trust me. You'll be able to do whatever you wish with that. We can even get you set up as an operative in Haven City so you can keep it running." Twilight said to Stephen, who opened his mouth to speak when Rush said "Wait, shut up guys."

"What's up?" Twilight asked Rush, who hold up a hand to silence her. A few of the monitors showed a cluster of figures moving towards the apartment.

"Oh no…" Stephen murmured, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"You expecting visitors?" Twilight said as she drew a pistol, her hands glowing yellow.

"Surround the perimeter! Don't give him a chance to escape!" a voice barked outside.

"Krimzon Guards. Lovely." Rush remarked as he walked over to Twilight, limping slightly. Stephen swore softly, glancing around. He ran over to a small bag on the ground and tapped it, causing it to start glowing. He then looked at the two soldiers and said "Rush, can you keep them busy? I've got some stuff I need to grab that I'd rather them not get their hands on."

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Twilight asked Stephen as he made a move to walk into the other room. Stephen hesitated a moment, before realizing that if he planned this right, he could get away from the Avenging Angels if they turned out to truly be untrustworthy. If not, well…He had a good run. He needed to escape the KG, and well…He'd hear them out, and if it wasn't what he liked, he'd find a way out. He fancied himself much smarter than most people, though he didn't like to admit that. Twilight extended a hand to him, which he looked at for a moment before he felt himself smiling.

"I accept." Stephen said to Twilight, grabbing her hand and shaking it, forging the greatest meeting of the minds the world had seen since the days of Mar himself.

* * *

><p>Tale VI: Inheritance (Chief Disten, Leader of the Avenging Angels)-23 Years Ago<p>

"_It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."_― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows__._

* * *

><p>"RANDALL! ADVANCE!" the Chief of the Avenging Angels, Charlles Disten, barked at Randall, who nodded in reply as the group continued to sprint through the clearing.<p>

"On it! I'll keep up the pressure!" Randall barked as he flipped his gunstaff in his grip, unleashing a barrage of swift gunfire that cut through a few Grunts with ease. A figure in all white armor with orange highlights, holding a wicked looking staff ran by him, flanked by two other Agents. A small crowd of battered men and women, some carrying children in their arms, scurried by after them. How did such a simple escort mission go to hell so quickly? The Chief wouldn't let them down though…He was his father, after all. He always found a way to make sure they pulled through in the end.

Randall let out a growl as a Juice Goon fired a series of blasts at him, only to be swiftly deflected as a woman in white and purple armor rushed by, throwing out her hands, creating a small flickering protective field in front of him. The blasts bounced off of the shield and blew apart the Metal Head where he stood.

"Thanks, Twilight." Randall said with a small smile as he drew a pistol and began firing with both it and his staff. The young woman grinned at him and began firing alongside the son of the Chief. The two of them saw a figure ran past them, a burly figure who moved with a horrifyingly incredible speed as he wielding two bladed gunstaffs, mowing down the Metal Heads attacking them. Gallus Jarkas, co-founder of the Avenging Angels, was a demon on the battlefield, and a hero to them all as he protected the refugees alongside his father, the Chief.

It had begun, so long ago…When Randall was but a child, he had experienced his first loss. His mother had been an advisor on Grand Council of Haven City, and was the head of a small group dedicated to trying to expand Haven City in ways that provided protection from the Metal Heads. Randall's father had been part of the Haven City's Protection Force (the Krimzon Guards before the Baron's rise to power), and was a captain when Randall was only ten.

When Randall was 12, his mother and her entire team was torn apart while visiting a small site just outside the walls of Haven City.

Her body was never recovered.

After that, Randall and his father began training together. Within months, Gallus was introduced into the mix and the three of them made a vow to never let the Metal Heads hurt anyone else again. However, as it stood then, that was an impossible goal.

As Disten grew older, he began to develop the mindset and of a solider in Haven and loathing the Metal Heads with every fiber of his being. He discovered that he was a natural born leader as well despite his distaste for leading, excelling in many areas of thought and physical activity. He rose to the rank of Lieutenant and led several successful attacks against the Metal Head forces outside Haven City, earning a name for himself within Haven's walls. More and more people began supporting a group of elite soldiers to fight the Metal Heads directly. A group of saviors, angels of justice and vengeance…

Damas had approved of the group and quickly began backing Randall's father and Gallus, who began creating the foundations of what was to become the Avenging Angels. A location was selected with Haven City and in the Wasteland to serve as bases of operation. Wealth and resources were collected over the years and eventually, the Avenging Angels were formed. A group of the best of the best warriors, devoted solely to the destruction of the Metal Heads and protecting the world from them.

Randall lived, breathed, and thrived on what he did. His comrades were his brothers and sisters in arms, who protected and helped him become something…more. He was often called out into the field because of his inventive mind and unbeatable will. As the years went by, and Haven City experienced a coup, the group found themselves backing up Damas and what would come to be the founders of Spargus. After the city was set up, Randall's father and Damas set up several agreements, forming a powerful pact between the two groups for survival. The Avenging Angels had to move out of Haven City, and relocated solely to the Wasteland, hidden within the depths of the mountains, where they could rest their head in peace.

And so, here they were. Leading more refugees from Haven City to a transport to Spargus. Things had gone to hell along the way, but it was nothing they weren't expecting.

"So Atlas, you think the Chief was expecting the Metal Heads to attack?" Twilight asked Randall, who nodded in reply at the use of his codename, Atlas.

"He was expecting some form of retribution for the attack last week on that nest by Haven. But in these numbers? Something seems amiss." Atlas replied as he suddenly dashed forward, running at a Spyder Gunner that had pinned down a few of the refugees from Haven City. Atlas slid on the ground as the Metal Head turned towards him, firing several deadly shots from its Dark Eco Blaster. Atlas trusted his gunstaff upwards, stabbing the bladed edge into the soft under center of the creature, causing it to snarl in agony. The snarl turned into a scream of pain as Disten unloaded a series of blast inside of the creature, ripping through its body and killing it. Disten ripped the staff free and rolled underneath the creature as it collapsed underneath it.

"That was…brutal." Twilight said as she casually shot a Grunt in the face with her pistol.

"Whatever gets the job done." Atlas glanced forward, seeing his father and the others get to the transports. The trip from the vehicles they had travelled here in and the transports for the refugees was relative short, but the Metal Heads had chosen a prime chance to attack, in the transition between the two spots.

"Rose, get to the site. Don't check back in until tomorrow. We don't know what kind of forces may be lurking in the area." The Chief said to the pink and green armored agent, who saluted him before hopping in the transport. The vehicles rose into the air and shot off towards the water.

Only for all of them to explode violently, killing every single person on board.

"NO!" Atlas heard the Chief shout, running towards the cliff. He stopped at the edge, starring down at the water as the fiery chunks of metal fell.

Atlas walked over to his father and said "The Hunters…They're the only ones who could have set this up."

"I am aware of this, son…We will make them pay for this." The Chief hissed as he turned around.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" the Chief bellowed, activating his staff. The Light Eco Staff activated, with white lines flowing down the length of the Staff and blades to appear on both ends of it, creating a weapon for blocking, attacking, and stabbing. It had been dubbed the _Ivaline_-Lighting the Path, in Precursor.

At the Chief's proclamation, a series of figures suddenly appeared out of thin air, as though they had been waiting invisibly for some time. The ten Avenging Angels shifted their positions as they raised their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Father…Orders?" Randall asked as his father shifted his grip on his staff. The Hunters laughed lowly before a man stepped forward, his helmet caved in and leaking blood, cloaked in a black shroud.

"You…Our fates are intertwined. Hunters and Avenging Angels…We will oppose you with all our might. We will oppose your existence, until the end." The raspy voice said to the Chief.

"Bastards…Only a Hunter would ever stoop so low as to attack defenseless souls like them." Gallus snarled at the man, who laughed in reply.

"The Metal Heads wished for them to be gone. We wanted the same with you. It is of no consequence."

The Chief shook his head said, "And you would fight alongside monsters such as these?"

"Anything to eradicate you…Even if it means an alliance with the Metal Heads, we will destroy you. Your so-called fight is nothing more than a lie. You seek to meddle and pry in things you have no business prying in…Submit or die."

"Then we die today." The Chief said coldly as he swung his staff, releasing a beam of Light Eco into the crowd of fifteen or so Hunters, who scattered as the Metal Heads closed in.

"Atlas! Rouse the others! I've got the leader!" the Chief barked at his son. Gallus stepped next to him, looking at him for a long moment.

"Remember who you are, Randall. Remember we stand with you. You may hate to do it, but you can lead well," Gallus growled as he reloaded his staffs, offering his godson a grin. The man simply grinned back at his godfather and turned to face the horde, leaping into the battle.

The son of the Chief was merciless in attacking the Metal Heads, using every trick he knew to press his advantages, mowing them down his gunstaff. Twilight stuck close to Atlas, firing away with her twin pistols and wrecking havoc on anything that dared attack them. After a few minutes of repeatedly shooting at anything that moved, one of the Hunters attacked him.

He was armored in a black and orange suit of rugged-looking armor, holding a sword-like gunstaff that he fired at Atlas, who spun his weapon in a quick circle and ran at the man, slashing at him with his staff. The Hunter laughed as he easily blocked the slash, forcing Atlas back a few steps as he quickly unleashed a series of swipes and slashes, each one being blocked. Atlas then smirked and broke away from the Hunter, jumping back before rushing forward and slashing downwards with his bladed gunstaff. The Hunter blocked the attack, laughing once again.

"Pathetic little angel, thinking that you could-" the Hunter began to say before Atlas brought up his other hand, holding a magnum, and shot the Hunter in throat. The Hunter fell to the ground with a gurgle as Atlas began firing at a few Grunts charging at him from the side, downing them with relative ease. The battle continued as the Avenging Angels slowly began repulsing the assault from all sides, tearing through the sheer numbers that the Metal Heads were coming at them in.

Atlas looked to the side and saw a circle of Metal Heads off in the distance attacking two figures in the middle. Gallus and the Chief, back to back, fending off the Metal Heads with ease. Two legendary warriors making their final stand against the Hora Quan. Atlas grinned under his helmet at the sight of his family spitting in the face of their enemies by holding their own so well. It made him strive to fight harder.

"Everyone! PUSH THEM BACK!" Atlas bellowed as he rushed back into the fray, shooting at two Centurians as they took aim at Royal as he quickly fended off two Grunts with his Gunstaff. The two Metal Heads went down after a few shots to the face, sending him falling into the sand.

"Much obliged." Royal said as nodded at Atlas before throwing a knife into the face of a Mantis as it crept up behind him, causing the creature to fall to the ground with a squeal of agony.

"Atlas! Help!" a voice yelled out through the cacophony.

Atlas whirled around and saw a cluster of Ginsu Metal Heads and several Wasps circling Twilight, who was barely dodging the Dark Eco blasts and keeping the smaller Metal Heads as bay as they circled her. Atlas felt a burning surge of hate toward the monsters and ran towards his teammate, firing at the airborne Metal Heads. He knocked one of them out of the air before pulling out a small makeshift explosive, one that Rose had made for him just a few nights prior, and hurled it into the air. The explosive caught onto the bottom of the Wasp, who growled in surprise before becoming consumed in a almighty explosion that ripped apart the two others Wasps as well. Atlas ran alongside a length of rock and jumped over to Twilight as she expertly gunned down the Ginsu, now that she was able to focus.

"Randall, you know I love it when you get fierce like that, right?" Twilight said playfully as she reloaded her pistols, with Atlas firing at the Ginsu even as more spawned around them.

"Fiona, you know I'm not good with-" Atlas began to say.

"Yeah, I know, you have about as much experience with women as Royal does nowadays."

"Low blow…" Atlas muttered, knowing full well Royal's wife died more than twenty years ago. It was her death that got him into the Avenging Angels as the Chief's and Gallus's advisor, though he lacked all of the details of Royal's backstory.

"I can make it up to you, if you want." Twilight said with a laugh as she and Atlas broke away from the Ginsu, finally having a moment of reprieve. They ran into to help Royal as he frantically fended off a few Grunts and Stingers, attacking him from all angles. The trio was able to fend off the wave of Metal Heads and began pushing the creatures back. They were winning,

Until they heard an anguished scream.

"Gallus! NO!" a familiar scream was suddenly cut off.

"That was the Chief." Twilight said quietly as they turned to the horde that had been circling the two founders of the Avenging Angels. Atlas felt his breath catch as he saw his father fall backwards, blood streaming down his body as he fell to the ground, his helmet rolling off of his head.

Gallus, who was riddled with wounds and drenched in his own blood, let out a wild bellow of fury and before a massive explosion of black liquid consumed him and several of the other Hunters, eradicating them completely.

"NO! Father…G-Gallus…" Randall shouted as he ran to his father's downed form. Around him lay a hundred Metal Heads, slaughtered and dying as Dark Eco slowly oozed from their forms. The remaining Avenging Angels surrounded the father and son, protecting them as the Metal Heads approached.

"Dad…Get up." Randall hissed as he placed a hand on his father's face.

"Randall…My time is up…Its time I joined your mother, and the others…You…Its your time now, my son. You must finish this fight…for me…for Gallus…for everyone…Avenge us, my son…Protect the world…Be the light that fends off the darkness…" the Chief whispered, reaching up and cupping his son's face for a moment, pride in his eyes, before they finally shut.

The Chief's hand fell to the ground, and he was still. Randall looked over at the bloody piles of Dark Eco, where Gallus had been consumed and destroyed. Randall looked back to his father, who seemed to be peaceful in death, a small smile on his face. His grip on his staff had loosened, and now it lay on the ground. Randall grabbed the staff, the Ivaline putting away his own, and rose to his feet.

"Father…Gallus…" Randall hissed as his hands tightened on the Ivaline. His father's most sacred possession…

"Randall…What now?" Twilight asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…" Atlas whispered, fighting back the anger and the grief. He just wanted it to end. The fighting, the death, the chaos…All for a never-ending war that would consume them all.

"Randall…Will you lead us?" Twilight said quietly, looking to the son of the Chief with a look of respect. Respect for a man who could follow in the footsteps of his father and godfather. Become the leader the Avenging Angels needed…A leader he never wanted to be…But would have to become. For them.

"I…I accept the position. As Chief of the Avenging Angels…For my father and Gallus…I will lead us." Randall Disten turned to face the remnants of the horde in front of them, starring down the Hunters that drew their weapons once again. Randall Disten let his grief tear through him as he bellowed out "We will defy you, and whatever hellish alliance you have forged with those monsters! Until the end! ATTACK!"

The fight resumed, but now, with the fresh pain of grief urging them onwards, the Hunters and Metal Heads seemed to fall like flies. Disten blocked out all thought and left his body on autopilot. Attack, defend, act, react. Shoot, stab, protect, dodge, kill, kill, kill.

Kill the ones who took them away!

Kill the one's who murdered his father!

Kill the one's who destroyed his godfather!

He'd kill them all…He would _avenge_ them…

Sometime later, Disten snapped out of his blood-crazed fury and took stock of his surroundings. His armor was slick with blood, and he stood alone on a small outcropping, surrounded by the bodies of the Metal Heads and the few Hunters that lay before them. Disten looked at his hands for a moment, slick with crimson, and looked away. They were all gone…all dead…The stains of destruction were on his soul, now…

"Such…anger…" Randall whispered, horrified that he had let something like this come over him.

"_Sometimes, you must let your true fury burn forth. Anger gives you the strength that sometimes you did not know you have. There are time when it just becomes necessary…The Avenging Angels were born out of that anger. That pain…Our suffering and our pain became our shield. Our anger and anguish, our sword."_ Gallus's words called out to him, but it did little to stop his horror. He looked out into the distance, trying to find some way to justify what he had done. He hadn't just fought…he had _slaughtered_ them…What kind of-

"Randall." A quiet voice broke him out of his musings.

Disten looked behind him and saw Twilight and Royal standing behind him, watching him warily. Twilight hugged the son of the Charlles Disten and said "You were a hero, today. You killed because you were protecting us. Because you were protecting those that would die at their hands later. And because you were fighting to avenge those you had lost…"

"I just…lost control, Fiona. I…" Randall seemed at a loss for words before Twilight smacked him on the head.

"Ow…What was that for?" Randall asked tiredly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not listening to me. And this…" Twilight leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blink in surprise and blush fiercely, "Is for what happens later."

"Um…I-"

"You need it. Trust me." Twilight said with a smile as Royal approached. She simply hugged Randall again before slipping away.

"Randall…" Royal said with a tired sigh as he took off his helmet. He looked so tired, much like how Randall was. Exhausted and grief-stricken. They had lost so many…both of the leaders of the Avenging Angels, two men Randall had known his whole entire life…who were the last bit of family he had left…

Gone…

He felt the grief consume him, and he let the tears stream down his face as the grief took over. He looked away from Royal, who stood by him, silently offering his support for the young solider. Some time later, the tears stopped, replaced by a sense of resignation and newfound resolve.

"Never…again…We will never walk into a slaughter like this…" Randall whispered hoarsely.

"They knew the risks. We knew the risks…The Hunters have suffered a defeat, despite what we've lost. We can recover, again…We just need someone to lead us." Royal shifted in front of him and said "We should get back…Chief."

"Yes…Yes, you're right. We can get back home and rest. Recover…Have Silhouette retrieve the bodies of the fallen with a few of the others. Put them on one of the transports…"

"Of course. What about the…other bodies?"

"Leave them to rot." Disten spat bitterly.

"Of course…" Royal murmured.

"Maybe wisdom will come with time, for me. For now…By the Precursors, I just feel hate. Hate for what they took from me…They'll _pay _for this…" Chief Disten growled as he walked away from the carnage.

"And we stand by you…Sir." Royal said with a small smile visible through his helmet, placing a hand on the new leader of the Avenging Angel's shoulder. Disten smiled sadly and turned around, and saw the rest of the Avenging Angels standing below, waiting for him.

His family…The only thing he had left…

"Come...My Avenging Angels…Let's return to Sanctuary. We have a long road ahead of us, before things are OK. But…We will recover…And we will return stronger than ever…" Disten said in a low voice, allowing the adrenaline fade away, his grief clear in his voice…How could he lead them, like his father had? His hero…His father…Gone.

Chief Disten sighed then, removing his helmet and letting his hair fall down his shoulders, a tangled and sweaty blond mane that blew in the wind. His misery was etched clear on his face, showing the depths of a horrible pain that only fresh grief could create. Disten regarded the soldiers that had followed him into battle with a sad smile…His soldiers. His family…The only family he had left…

A family he would protect.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

_Again, sorry this took so long. At least it was a long chapter._

_Next Chapter! The Battle of Haven City! _

_YES. I know there have been many battles of Haven City. Many, many, many battles. I'm still calling my chapter that, because this is the LAST battle of Haven City. THE battle._

_So, please leave a review in the section below and tell me what you thought. Who's introduction into the AA did you like the best? What did you think of each one? What's your favorite type of pudding?_

_Let me know, in the review section below! :D_

_Also, stay up to date with this story and more of my works by looking at my Fanfiction . net profile. I usually update it every time I get a serious chunk of work done on something, so generally every two or three days or so at the most. Its more accurate than my twitter account, anyway._

_Stay tuned for the best chapter yet. Who will survive the deadliest battle our heroes have ever seen? Will the Avenging Angels make it out alive? Or will they fall to the combined might of the Hunters and the Metal Head Queen?_

_Stay tuned. _

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	40. Reap the Seed

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>WHAT'S UP!?<em>

_Nah, just kidding. I am considerably more cheerful than usual since January and February, two months I had been dreading for some time now, are gone and done with. We're onto the final stretch of this story, as the last five chapters will bring the series to a close._

_This chapter, in typical me fashion, has its fair share of combat, destruction, and deaths. Yes, this chapter will see the most character deaths in any of my stories, including "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead."_

_Also, it would have been out a bit sooner, but it required a bit of reworking to get just right. I also had to once again, debate whether or not to kill off two characters, who you will find out the identity of later._

_The next chapter (Chapter 41) will be up LATE FRIDAY NIGHT, on 3/20/2014. I say this, because I'll be on vacation for a week and a half and be MIA for a bit. Also, its an easy chapter (supposedly) and I can knock this one out quickly._

_Shoutout to the four people who reviewed last chapter, which includes KrimzonShadow, __DaibenDarkKitty64__,_ _Oblique Strategies, and Ways._

_I know I bang on and on about reviews, but its honestly rather upsetting that only four people of everyone who reads this story bothered to review last chapter. Hopefully this one is a bit more exciting, but I'd like to see a bit more fan response this time. _

_Anywho! Prepare yourself for the end. This is the end of Part 4._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 40: Reap the Seed<span>

"_Why does anyone fight a war? To protect a way of life, to find or support loved ones. To avenge those lost. Or maybe because it's a calling. Because someone has to. Because there's a line no enemy should be allowed to cross."_ ― Tracy Banghart, _Shattered Veil__._

* * *

><p>Jak had been in my fights in his life. He'd fought alongside the Krimzon Guard as the Metal Heads attacked the city. Battled with the Freedom League and the Wastelanders against Metal Head and Marauder respectively, using vehicles, his guns, and his eco powers. He had even fought the Champion of Darkness and two weapons experts wearing overpowered armor in the middle of a deadly avalanche of ice.<p>

But this…

This was pure hell.

Both Metal Head and human corpses covered the ground, bloody and covered in Dark Eco and riddled with holes and bullets and cuts and slashes. It was absolute mayhem everywhere as humans shot and killed in the streets at the monsters attacking from every direction. The group of Avenging Angels were quickly swept away in the carnage, until Jak found himself alone against a wave of Metal Heads, growling and snarling at him. Jak grinned savagely and raised his Morph Gun, sliding in the Scatter Gun Mod and opening fire at the horde.

He decided to start off the fight by using his guns, saving his Eco and Yvantael for later. Nightingale stuck close to him while the two charged into the fray, guns shooting all around them the Metal Heads poured into the streets, snarling and roaring and screeching. Aimperditor, massive and deadly monstrosities that seemed to be the stuff of nightmares flew and rampaged through the city as well. Blood and Dark Eco flowed like water in Haven City as both Metal Head and human fell like flies, but for every Metal Head that fell, another took its place.

The Metal Heads continued to stream into the streets from every hole in the city, through vents and doors and the water and the sky and through the Rift Gates. Jak knew at a glance that they were easily outnumbered by the sheer numbers, but he knew that they wouldn't be going down without one hell of a fight.

Jak ducked under a stream of gunfire from a trio of Hunters and switched over to the Peace Maker, charging a shot and firing the ball of energy that formed at the tip of the gun. Two of the Hunters managed to hurl themselves out of the way of the beam, but the third wasn't so lucky and was hit directly by it. Chains of lightning slammed into the two Hunters and a small group of Metal Heads, causing them to scream in agony before falling to the ground, dead or unconscious.

Nightingale suddenly sped past him, firing her shotgun again and again and again as she flew through the battlefield, dodging Dark Eco blasts and mowing down whatever stood in her way effortlessly. A massive bull-like Aimperditor suddenly emerged from down the street, firing a series of Dark Eco lasers from its mouth and tearing through the Freedom League soldiers with ease.

"Jak! Help the soldiers! I'll go take down the bigger ones!" Nightingale yelled as she turned into her Light Form before she rocketed towards the Metal Heads, holding out her hands and firing a series of Light Eco blasts at the largest of the beasts, causing it to roar out in agony.

Jak switched mods once again and glanced around for any familiar faces as he fired Blaster shots at anything approaching him. Several Freedom League soldiers yelled at Jak, cheering him on, and Jak let a grin spread across his face.

"Let's show them the true meaning of fear!" Jak roared as he switched to his Vulcan Fury, unleashing a furious barrage of blue bullets into the sea of Metal Heads approaching from all sides that threatened to destroy them. Jak saw the group bunch up next to him, firing frantically into the horde attacking them. Jak let the Dark Eco in him come forth and he jumped high into the air, twisting his body around and around and around, using the Dark Eco to keep his body spinning in midair, even as hundreds of bolts of Dark Eco shout out of his limbs and struck the attacking monsters, killing them instantly. Jak dropped to the ground, reverting to his normal form as he began to absorb all of the remaining Dark Eco that the fallen Metal Heads had dropped, replenishing his reserves.

"Keep moving, all of you. I'll deal with what's left in the area." Jak ordered the twenty soldiers next to him, earning a series of salutes.

"Be careful, sir." One of the men said to Jak as he ran after his companions. Jak looked behind him, seeing three lion-like Metal Heads crouched and ready to strike. Jak grinned as he turned into his Light Form and drew Nightingale's knife, flipping it into the air as the Metal Heads pounced.

Jak lashed out with his boot and savagely kicked the first one in the face, sending it reeling backwards as the Light Eco rushed into its face. The second Metal Head slashed at Jak, who ducked under it and shot it five times in the head as it landed on the ground and turned to face him, downing the second one. As the third leaped at him, Jak caught Nightingale's knife and stabbed it in the head as it jumped past him, causing it to crash onto the ground lifelessly.

Jak casually walked over to the Metal Heads and grabbed Nightingale's knife from the corpse of the Metal Head, looking around at the smaller battles happening around him. It wouldn't be long before more Metal Heads spawned in…

He moved on to the next area.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, darling. You've got to keep up." Shadow said sweetly as she decapitated a Centurian Metal Head with her sickle while unloading a full clip in an snake-like Aimperditor slithering her way, blowing apart the beast's eyes and mouth and sending it to the ground.<p>

"Can do." Tech said as his body burst into a raging green aura, to the amazement of the Metal Heads and the Wastelanders, before he vanished. The Hunters and Hora-Quan had time for a moment of confusion before explosions ripped the servants of the Dark Goddess apart. As Tech admired his handwork, a gunshot rang out and he felt a searing pain explode through his arm.

"Stephen!" Shadow yelled out as Tech looked up, falling to one knee, and glaring at Deadshot, Siren, and Violet, who glared at them through their visors.

"Hello, traitors." Deadshot growled as he fired another shot, but Tech throw up a barrier and deflected it effortlessly.

"Deadshot, Siren, Violet! Why are you doing this!? Just stop!" Shadow yelled at her former friends and subordinates.

"You know we can't just stop. We can't go back. We have no choice but to kill, to fight…Even if we wanted to stop…We can't." Siren said as she removed her helmet, revealing that her entire neck was jet black, as was most of her body underneath the armor. The only part not corrupted by Dark Eco was most of her head.

"No…" Shadow hissed as Siren put her helmet back on.

"We made our choice. Even if we're unsure what will happen, we have to pray that the Dark Goddess will come through for us. We will be on the winning side, Shadow. You…will not." Siren said slowly.

"Sorry, Commander. We've got our orders, even if its taking you out. Nothing personal…" Deadshot said with a small sigh as he put his rifle away, jumping down and landing on the ground. Tech and Shadow exchanged a glance before they held out their hands...

And fired a nonstop stream of missiles at Deadshot, who was literally blown through multiple buildings before the couple stopped their assault.

"Was that really necessary?" Siren asked as she lunged at Shadow, who ducked under a Dark-Eco charged kick and fired a shot at Siren's exposed back, but the Hunter jumped away and flung out her hands, letting lose a wave of Dark Eco towards the couple, who threw up two barriers that withstood the blast.

"We've already held off your Champion. You guys are nothing." Tech said coldly as he dispelled the shield and flew at Siren, punching her savagely in the gut and releasing a wave of Red Eco, following up with blast of ice that immobilized her. Tech turned around and fired a massive beam of pure energy at Violet at point-blank, sending her flying backwards with a scream of agony as she crashed down on the ground, shaking in pain.

"You three overestimate your own abilities. No strategy, no plan, no nothing." Shadow said in a disapproving manner.

"You…You…" Siren growled as she broke free of her prison, joined by Deadshot a moment later, who began firing at the couple, who easily deflected the shots back at him with another shield. Violet got to her feet and let loose a wave of lightning at the couple from behind, which Tech managed to deflect by throwing up another shield with his other hand the redirecting the bolts back at her.

"Fall back!" Siren yelled a little bit too loudly, jumping into the air and vanishing in a burst of Dark Eco. Deadshot and Violet followed her a moment later.

"They'll be back soon. They're nothing if not stubborn. Come on, we've got to get back to the squad." Tech said to Shadow, who nodded, before the sound of gunfire could be heard close be.

"Sod off you prick!" a female voice yelled before a crashing sound could be heard. A woman with long black hair and a beautiful face ran by, holding a strange looking Eco-based rifle that was firing into an alleyway behind her.

"Is that Lady Starlight? The hell is she doing here?" one of the Freedom League soldiers yelled as the woman continued to fire at the lone Hunter and Metal Heads pursuing her.

"Come now, Lady Starlight? Surely the _heart_ of this miserable city wouldn't be such a coward?" the female Hunter taunted the singer as she landed in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" a cold voice suddenly barked at the pursuers of the pop star. Suddenly, a wave of crisscrossing Light and Dark Eco enveloped the Hunter and Metal Heads and began to tear them apart, leaving them bloody broken messes before a fire ball of Dark Eco destroyed them completely.

A man in black armor with gold and purple trim stood in the middle of the street, holding a sniper rifle in one hand and a beautiful cane in the other.

"Starlight…I told you that straying from our escort was dangerous." Eclipse said stonily.

"I wanted to help in the fight. I killed a few Metal Heads, but then that Hunter and his pets started chasing me." Starlight explained.

"Fair enough…" Eclipse said with a sigh.

"So…You're going to be fighting the Hunters?" Starlight asked Eclipse.

"I'll do what I have to do. Nothing more nothing less." Eclipse replied.

"As expected, Raphael. You always were the practical one, when it counted." Starlight said with a laugh before she hugged Eclipse, who returned the embrace.

"We'll talk later. Get to a safe place, find a few Freedom League soldiers to protect you. Do whatever you have to do…Just be safe." Eclipse said as he let go of Starlight, who nodded and fled down the street. Eclipse sighed again before he flipped the cane in his grasp and pointed the stick end of it at the Hunters approaching from one of the side streets, weapons drawn. Among the group was Siren and Violet, who had returned.

"They've brought reinforcements. Great," Tech said as he got ready to fight.

"Eclipse! What are you doing?" Shadow said to the Hunter Commander, who straightened up and pointed his cane at Siren and Violet.

"I'm done dealing with the devil. I won't let these monsters destroy my home. My life. The Dark Goddess has nothing in store for you but false promises…" Eclipse growled at the two Hunters, who looked away from him.

"So…There's some trace of you left in those husks." Eclipse said quietly.

"She's in so deep…We lose our minds half the time, and the other half we regret what we've done. Looking back…Is this what we wanted? Becoming mindless slaves to a force we barely know?" Siren asked Eclipse.

"Its not too late…Chase was saved. You can too…" Eclipse said as he took a step forward, lowering his cane and extending a hand towards the two Hunters. Two of his former subordinates…Two of his former friends…

Shadow and Siren exchanged a look before they looked at Eclipse. Shadow and Tech tore themselves away from the scene unfolding then to take on a new wave of Slinger and Centurian Metal Heads, which fired a barrage of Dark Eco blasts at the soldiers, cutting down a few of the less reactive ones. Eclipse had rushed forward, swinging his cane wildly and cutting down the waves of Hunters with ease, displaying the skill that had earned him the rank of Commander in the Hunters. He weaved in and out of the mass of bodies, blocking and deflecting all blows and gunshots as he kept up a nonstop conversation with the group.

"Sam, why do you fight? To protect your mom and dad? To make sure the Metal Heads don't kill them? Look what you're doing now!? How does this help them? How does this keep them safe?" Eclipse asked before he blasted a heavyset man away from him with a blast of Light and Dark Eco.

"Elise, your brother died because of the Metal Heads! Your mother and father have both died since you join the Hunters! Why do you continue to help them?" Eclipse demanded a young woman with a shotgun, who lowered it for a moment before Eclipse flung a throwing knife into her shoulder, downing her.

"All of you are being used! Open your eyes already!" Eclipse yelled as Violet and Siren exchanged another look before lowering their weapons.

"Everyone. Stand do-" Siren began to say before a shout interrupted her.

"Eclipse! Behind you!" Shadow screamed as the black figure dashed towards Eclipse with a sense of purpose. Eclipse spun around in time for the creature to slam into him, splashing the ground with blood and drawing two screams from Violet and Siren as Eclipse let out a rasping yelp in pain as blood filled his lungs.

"Commander Ylvsa! What are you doing!?" Violet screamed at the Metal Head Commander, who withdrew his blades from Eclipse and let him fall to the ground, where he remained still.

"This man was a traitor. He uses his slick words to try and convince you to stray…Do not be fooled by his tricks. He does not have the ears of a God-" Yvlsa began to say before a bolt of lightning slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

"You killed our friend!" Violet screamed as she ran at the Metal Head Commander, who

"ATTENTION!" Yvlsa roared, causing the two women to suddenly become still. Yvlsa let out a small dark chuckle and said "Return to the Gate and await further instructions."

"Yes, Commander." Violet and Siren replied in monotone voices before they vanished in a burst of Dark Eco. The Metal Head Commander laughed to himself before he turned to face Tech and Shadow, who began charging up beams of Eco that shot at the Metal Head Commander, sending him flying down the street and into the side of a building.

"You monster." Shadow hissed as Yvlsa got to his feet, growling as well.

"Please, do not jest. I have much better things to attend to than deal with you traitors. I must keep an eye on the General, and ensure he and his forces open the Gate. Then…I shall return to claim your lives." Yvlsa growled before he kicked off of the ground and vanished into thin air.

"What the hell is going on here...The Hunters are practically puppets for the Metal Heads now. They resist now at nearly every turn…If we can somehow get them out from under the Dark Goddess's thumb." Tech muttered before Shadow pushed him to the ground and threw up a shield, blocking a massive blast of Dark Eco.

"Ponder it when we're not about to die, Stephen." Shadow said tersely, gritting her teeth. Tech got to his feet, but threw himself at his fiancé, hugging her tightly.

"We'll avenge him…We'll avenge all of them." Tech murmured in her ear.

"I know we will…We'll make them pay!" Shadow yelled as she ran back into the thick of the battle, her fiancé close behind her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak grit his teeth as he pulled the trigger of his Piercer Rifle, blasting a Wasp out of the air as it circled overhead. He was running low and ammo for everything except the Peace Maker, where he had a few more shots in reserve.<p>

"I need to get to another part of the City and find that Gate…" Jak thought as he sidestepped a stab from a Hunter and shot him point-blank in the face with his rifle.

_"Guys. Commander Eclipse just got taken out by one of the Metal Head Commanders."_ Tech suddenly said over the radio.

"What? That makes no sense." Jak replied as he shook his head before spotting a familiar face in the crowd of soldiers fighting the monsters attacking from all directions. Jak turned into his light form and soared over to the figure, dropping down to the ground and pulled out his Morph Gun.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." Sig laughed as he charged up a shot with his Peace Maker and fired, sending a blue ball of death soaring towards a Metal-Saur that was emerging from a massive Rift Gate about 200 years away. The monster roared in agony and fell through the gate, dead.

"You thrive on this, though. Battle, protecting those you care about, and killing stuff." Jak replied as he eyed a crowd of Metal Heads as they took down a platoon of Freedom League soldiers.

"Well, Chili Pepper. I think its time we showed them what a true Wastelander can do. Right Jak!?" Sig yelled with a grin as he and Jak stood back to back, eyeing the swarm of Metal Heads around them that was drawing closer.

"Right." Jak said as he switched to his Blaster Mod and opened fire. Sig fired a series of red beams from his own Peace Maker, and the two began to fend off the Metal Heads at they charged down at the two mighty warriors of the sand. Jak continued to mow down the Metal Heads until he ran out of Yellow Eco Ammo, and switched to his green Eco ammo, quickly burning through that as well.

"Looks like we'll have to get our hands dirty, eh!?" Sig laughed as he ran forward, bashing his Peace Maker over the head of a Grunt before spinning it around, a massive blade shooting out of the end of the gun, and stabbing the Metal Head in the throat with it. Sig yanked the blade free, grinning widely, until a massive figure crashed down on top of him from above.

"SIG!" Jak yelled as the Spyder Gunner aimed its Eco blaster at Sig's head, even as the warriors struggled to move underneath the massive creature's weight. Jak shot forward, turning into Light Jak, and shot a ball of Light Eco forward, which sent the massive Metal head flying off his friend.

"Thanks, Cherry." Sig said as he hopped to his feet, charging up his Peace Maker and firing it at the Spyder Gunner got up, only for it scream and howl in agony before exploding in a burst of Dark Eco.

Jak simply nodded and reverted to his normal form, as Sig looked over Jak's shoulder.

"Jak! Hunter!" Sig yelled at Jak, who turned around and drew Yavntael in time to block a glowing scythe from a green and black armored Hunter, glowing with Dark Eco. Two more Hunters appeared from out of nowhere, lunging at Sig, who began fending them off.

"All…Hail…Arranst!" the Hunter growled before Jak pushed him away and aimed his Morph Gun at him, switching to the Piercer Rifle and firing at the Hunter as he got to his feet, shooting a hole straight through his body and sending him falling to the ground.

Sig ducked under a overhanded punch from one of the Hunter's, shooting him twice in the spine before firing a ball of pulsating blue energy at the second Hunter, sending him flying down the street with a high scream of pain. Sig lowered his weapon, giving the man a mocking salute. Sig turned around, a small smirk on his face.

"Good work. You'd make Damas proud." Sig said as he walked over to Jak, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Jak said quietly, feeling proud of that remark. His father…A man he who had only been a small part of his life, but become part of his inspiration to fight. To protect others. To become a hero so that others wouldn't have to...

Jak put away his Morph Gun, clenching his fists before he threw his arms out, letting the Light Eco burst forth and engulf him. Sig smirked as Jak glanced over at him, with the two exchanging a nod.

"Give em hell." Sig said as he clapped Light Jak on the shoulder as he walked past him, charging up a shot with his Peace Maker and firing it into the horde of Metal Heads about 100 yards away. Jak smiled under his helmet before kicking off of the ground and shooting into the sky.

Almost immediately Jak was attacked by a swarm of flying Aimperditor. Three eagle-like creatures with massive jaws and razor sharp teeth, gleaming with blood. Jak shot higher into the air and charged up a shot with the Peace Maker, firing it into the back of one of the monsters, causing it to shriek in agony as the electricity ripped through its body.

The two other Aimperditor managed to get out of range of the blast and shot towards Jak, who smirked and threw up a Light Shield, causing both monsters to crash into the barrier he threw up. Jak dispersed the shield and lunged at the nearest Metal Head, punching it in the jaw before pulling out Yvantael and stabbing the creature in the throat. Jak spun around and aimed his sword at the other creature, using it to fire a ball of Light Eco that vaporized the creature instantly.

Jak glanced around the city, taking a moment to rest. The battles all around were going just as well as he expected. Tech and Shadow's group were holding down the Industrial Sector, but were faring badly. Jak could see Tech and Shadow flying back and forth, doing whatever they could to try and stem the tide of the Metal Heads, but there were simply too many.

"Tech, is there any way to shut down the Rift Gates?" Jak asked Tech over the radio.

_"No! These things are rigged so that we can't shut them down. I think only the Hunters or the Queen can do it."_ Tech panted heavily.

_"We need to find Havoc, I think. You keep going on about him being savable, Jak ad Night. Maybe he's the key to us surviving this hell."_ Shadow replied before she let out a yell.

_"Jak, go help Torn and Ashelin. Rune, Phoenix, and Sharp are helping them, and its going even worse for them down at the Port."_ Chief Disten suddenly yelled at Jak.

"Where's Nightingale?" Jak asked the Chief.

_"Last time I saw her, she was helping protect the roads that lead to the Port."_ Disten replied before letting out a yell, his transmission ending.

_"He's having the time of his life, I bet. He hasn't been able to fight like this in years."_ Tech replied dryly.

"How is he able to fight like this anyway?" Jak asked Tech.

_"While he is still pretty fit for a guy his age, I managed to rework his armor to use a special kind of nano-machine system. I'll bore you with the details later, but he can fight at about where he could twenty years ago. On top of about three additional enhancements to his armor? He'll be fine."_ Tech said before he ended his transmission.

Jak smirked at the thought of the older warrior letting out years of pent up fury out against the Metal Heads and turned towards the Port before shooting off in that direction. Jak fired a Light Strike here and there along the way where the clusters of Metal Heads were the thickest, helping in what little ways he could.

"You guys need some backup?" Jak asked as he landed in front of Torn and Ashelin, throwing up a Light Shield and blocking a series of Dark Eco blasts.

"Thought you'd forgotten about us." Ashelin said with a small smile as she reloaded her pistol, firing another clip and taking down two Juice Goons that were taking aim at them. Jak smirked, taking off his helmet and clipping it to his waist, as he turned into Dark Jak and held out his hand, firing an arc of Dark Eco that slammed into a cluster of Metal Heads, blowing them apart.

"Not a chance." Dark Jak growled as he rushed out to meet several Hunters who had arrived. Jak snatched one by the neck, even as the soldier stabbed him in the arm, and hurled him down the battlefield, where he crashed into a building and landed on the ground, unmoving. Dark Jak grinned as the other Hunters kept their distance, shooting at the beast before them with their rifles. Dark Jak flung up a Dark Barrier, which bounced the bullets back at the Hunters, before he let that dissipate and firing a Dark Strike at the Hunters, who were sent flying back with screams of agony.

"Jak! Above you!" Ashelin yelled. Dark Jak looked up in time for a boot to slam into his face and send him crashing to the ground. Shade smirked as released a massive blast of Dark Eco from his hand at Dark Jak as he got to his feet, sending him crashing into Phoenix and Chase. Rune spun Aptos in a quick circle before she fired a stream of Yellow Eco at Shade, who managed to take the hits head on before flinging out his hands and letting out a scream of rage. Dark Jak got to his feet, his mouth set in a snarl.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Dark Jak bellowed as he let out a bellow of fury, letting the Light Eco inside of him burst forth as well, Jak drew Yvantael and transformed into Guardian, raising a massive golden barrier of light as a maelstrom of Dark Eco erupted from Shade. Jak grit his teeth at the sheer strength of the attack, evidence that the Hunters were being supported by Arranst directly at this point.

"So this is Jak's true power…Incredible." Ashelin murmured as Jak's shield flashed white, vanishing as the Dark Eco attack hitting it did.

"Bastard…" Shade hissed tiredly, taking a step back. Jak smiled and disappeared in a flash of gold, reappearing above Shade and slashing downwards with Yavntael. Shade jumped back with a swear, only for a arc of energy to shoot through the ground and blast upwards, sending him flying into the air. Jak kicked off of the ground with inhuman speed, meeting Shade in air and grabbing him by the arm and savagely punching him in the face, shattering his helmet and sending him spiraling down to the ground.

"S-s-s-such…Power…" Shade hissed as he threw off his destroyed helmet, panting in pain for a moment before he glanced back up at Jak, only to get a blast of Light Eco thrown in his face. Shade crashed onto the ground, twitching in agony, before he opened his eyes and saw Jak leveling a claymore at his throat, sparkling gold and thrumming with energy that made him hurt all over.

"Do it…" Shade said to Jak, smirking a little. Jak wordlessly drew his hand back-

"Not a chance!"

Jak let out a yell as two beams of Dark Eco slammed into him, and as Jak looked around to face his new attackers, Doppelganger and Deadshot.

"Your new form is something else. But I wonder, if you use it on us, will you be in any state to fight Havoc and the Dark Goddess?" Doppelganger asked Jak mockingly as he sauntered forward, tapping his gun against his head as Jak got into a fighting stance. Shade and Deadshot vanished and reappeared behind Jak a short distance away, sizing him up. Jak was aware of Torn and Ashlein leaving with their soldiers, knowing that they would only get in the way.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. You three die here and now." Jak growled as waves of Dark and Light Eco pulsed around him. Doppelganger growled and aimed his gun at Jak, but was thrown off by the new arrivals.

"OI! HEADS UP!" a new voice shouted at Doppelganger, who looked to the left in time to get a gunstaff smashed against his head. Doppelganger fell to the ground, looking up at Chase in fury as the former-Hunter levelled the gunstaff at his once friend.

"Goodbye, D." Chase muttered as he fired the gunstaff, only find the Hunter gone. Doppelganger had vanished and reappeared a short distance away, pulling out an SMG and opening fire at Chase, who was suddenly protected by Rune, who stepped in front of him with Aptos, with had its green shield out.

"I won't let you try and take another one of my precious ones, you bastard." Rune growled at Doppelganger, who laughed coldly as he pulled out a black sword from his back, grinning underneath his visor.

"Bring it, bitch." Doppelganger jeered before he ran at Rune, who sprinted towards him with a scream of fury. The two soldiers crashed into each other, trading blows back and forth across the street, with Rune quickly gaining the upper hand with her speed and stabbing Doppelganger with the end of Aptos and yanking it free, only to be blasted away as a bolt of Dark Eco smashed into the ground beside her. Phoenix rushed forward as Doppelganger got to his feet and healed his wound, only to receive a knife to the chest from the irate twin. Doppelganger let out a scream of pain as the knife burned him inside of his body. He wrenched the knife free and threw it onto the ground, but not before a massive blast of fire enveloped him.

Jak grinned at Deadshot took aim at him, only for Jak to appear in front of him and yank the rifle out of his hands and slam a fist into his visor, shattering the glass and sending the Hunter flying down the street like a ragdoll.

"Is this the power of the Precursors…?" Shade wondered aloud as he flexed his robotic hand.

"No…It's the power of all of the people dead at the hands of the monsters you serve. You all seem like good people, people who have their hearts in the right places…So how did you find yourselves serving a monster?" Jak asked Shade, who let out a growl and lunged at Jak, who dodged the swing and kicked Shade in the back, sending him sprawling away. Shade got to his feet furiously and held out his normal hand, firing a wicked discharge of black lightning at Jak, who slashed at the lightning with Yvantael, smirking now.

"This blade represents balance, between both light and darkness. Good and evil. I am that balance, Shade." Jak said as before a sniper round suddenly bounced off the back of his helmet, blocked by the gold aura he had around him.

"That was a kill shot…What the hell is he?" Deadshot muttered as Jak turned around quickly, slashing at him and sending an arc of golden energy racing towards him, ripping through him and causing him to scream in agony. Jak took a step towards the downed sniper-

"Jak! On your left!"

Jak spun around in time for Rune to land in front of Jak, holding Aptos like a shield as it blocked a spiraling beam of Dark Eco that crashed into the shield, dissipating after a moment. Shade clenched his fists in fury before vanishing on the spot, followed by Deadshot a moment later.

"Anyone notice how the Hunters flee whenever we subdue them, but come back stronger as ever?" Jak asked everyone over his headset.

_"I noticed the same thing. Looks like something is feeding energy to them and helping them get back into the fight."_ Blade commented.

_"I agree with Agent Blade. We must be extremely cautious around the Hunters, especially the higher ups."_ Disten said over the radio.

"I had it under control." Jak said dryly, nodding to Rune, who laughed lightly for a moment before Phoenix leaped in front of the two of them, flinging a stream of fireballs at Doppelganger.

"Sure, sure." Chase said lightly as he blocked a series of blasts from two Wasps flying overhead, which were blasted out of the sky by the young ex-Hunter.

"Does it feel weird, fighting them?" Jak asked Chase, as two Hunters appeared in front of them, holding wicked looking gunstaffs.

"Yes…But I know what's at stake. I know what's worth fighting for…I know what they seek is just lies…And that's why I can fight them and not feel bad about ending their lives. Its because I know this is a mercy to them." Chase said heavily as Doppelganger reappeared a short distance away, wounds completely healed and him ready for another round.

"Phoenix and Rune, take care of D. Me and Jak will handle protection duty with the other two." Chase said to the twins, who exchanged a look before nodding at the ex-Hunter.

"So…You and Rune?" Jak asked Chase, who shrugged as he began to trade strikes with one of the Hunters before slipping under his guard and unloading a clip of his SMG into the man's chest, killing him instantly.

"She's cute. And really nice. The thing is, Sharp's crazy for her and she likes him too. And…I really don't like the idea of muscling in on another guy's woman, if you catch my drift." Chase admitted as he reloaded his SMG and began firing at a few Wasps that were floating in towards them.

"No, I get it. I'm sure Rune will figure things out eventually." Jak said as he blocked a gunstaff and blasted the Hunter away with a Dark Strike, which he noticed was weaker in this form that in his Dark Jak form.

"AGH! No! I can't lose!"

Jak glanced to his side and saw the twins overwhelming Doppelganger, who despite having Eco powers couldn't defeat the twins teamwork, which was flawless. Every time an opening in one twin's guard was spotted by the Hunter, it was protected by the other twin. And he was being forced back, step by step, until Rune slipped under his guard and delivered a heel kick to his jaw, breaking it. Phoenix rushed forward, with both of her fists on fire, and began to deliver a series of powerful flaming jabs to the man's body. Doppelganger could only yell out as the warrior viciously assaulted him, ending her attack with a point blank fireball that sent him crashing to the ground on his stomach.

"Agh…That…That really freaking hurt you little-" Doppelganger began to say before Phoenix stomped down on his back and sank one of her special knives into the man's spine. Doppelganger let out a scream of utter agony as the woman tore his spine apart.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Phoenix hissed as she dug the knife deeper into Doppelganger's spine, causing him to scream in pain as the flames began to envelope him.

"Michelle, that's enough!" Rune called to her sister, who shook her head.

"He made me suffer…He made me scream. So he'll get the same in return." Phoenix growled with hate and pain in her voice.

Jak scowled and vanished, reappearing in front of Phoenix and stabbing downwards with Yvantael, stabbing through Doppelganger's helmet and killing him instantly.

"Why did you do that!?" Phoenix yelled at Jak, who's eyes narrowed in his helmet.

"Because it wouldn't have made you any better than him. Remember what you fight for, Phoenix." Jak said quietly, gesturing to corpse-filled street of Freedom League soldiers. Phoenix looked away and shivered for a moment before saying "God I hate this…Fighting just brings out the worst in me."

"We should keep moving. Staying in one place is begging for attention." Chase said as he walked over to the group.

"_Attention all Avenging Angels. Any active Agents not directly assisting in a battle at the moment please go to the Bazaar District. Me, Agent Blade, and Agent Chill are currently in need of backup…We found the General."_ The Chief's voice spoke through the radio, sounding tense.

"Damn it. We've got to help him." Rune said as she reactivated Aptos.

"Rune, Phoenix. You two go help the Chief. Chase, can you guard Torn and Ashelin?" Jak asked the ex-Hunter, who nodded and ran off.

"I don't like him going alone." Rune said quietly.

"I know, Ali, but now's not the time for that. The Chief needs us." Phoenix said as she grabbed her sister's arm, gently pulling on it. After a moment, Rune looked at Jak and hugged him tightly.

"You be careful too." Rune muttered before she ran off with her sister.

Jak starred after the sisters for a moment before he noticed that Metal Heads were pouring in from another area of the city, meaning that the defenses there had been completely destroyed. The Metal Heads drew closer as Jak reverted to his normal form, cracking his knuckles and pulling out his Peace Maker.

"Bring it." Jak laughed as the first few Metal Heads, a few lowly Grunts, began to run at him.

"Hey, if anyone's going to bash that prick's head in, its me!" a familiar voice yelled before a torrent of gunfire tore the Metal Heads heading at Jak apart. Jak had went into Light Mode and threw up a barrier at the sound of someone yelling, but a glance to his left found him smirking slightly as a large man in Avenging Angel armor walked over to him, wielding a massive chaingun.

"About time you got here, Crash." Jak remarked as he reverted to his normal form.

"Heh. Like I'd miss a fight like this." Crash said as he unloaded more of his chaingun into the surrounding Metal Heads, picking them off effortlessly, giving Jak a moment' reprieve.

"So, what happened in Kras City?" Jak asked Crash, who shrugged.

"Met up with Mizo, my boss. He's kind of an asshole. Got signed up in some stupid super race that no one should care about." Crash said dryly.

"It couldn't be that bad. If you won, there'd probably be a supposedly bad but really awesome racing game based off of it." Jak reasoned, earning a middle finger from Crash.

"Anyway, I ended up running into Tech and Shadow, and promptly wrecked Tech's shit. But, he got away thanks to Shadow, who shot me. I've been spending the past week or so trying to recover and get back here." Crash finished explaining.

"They're back on our side, again." Jak began to say, earning a look from Crash. Jak then spotted an ammo crate hidden away next to an alleyway, and ran over to it, smashing it with his foot and grabbing a few clips for his Vulcan Fury and two shots for his Peace Maker.

"You've got to be kidding me. After what they pulled?" Crash growled as he lowered his gun for a moment as Jak rejoined him.

"Its what we had to do. Tech is the only one who had finish the weapon the Precursors left behind to kill the Queen Metal Head." Jak explained, earning a nod in response.

"I guess…Damn it, I don't like it but it makes sense. I guess I'll have to deal with it. What matters is that I'm here, and I'll be with you guys until the end." Crash said as he raised his gun again.

"Good to have you here. We need every person we can get." Jak said as he attached the Vulcan Fury mod to his Morph Gun. The two began to shoot their way through the street, with Crash activating a small barrier shield around him (this was apparently his armor enhancement) to protect him from the gunfire of the Hunters and Metal Heads.

"NO! We won't let you break through to the rest of the city, Champion of Balance!" a Hunter screamed at them from the nearby rooftop, waving a gunstaff wildly. Metal Heads began to spawn in front of them, dozens upon dozens of the monsters.

"Ha! Try to break through now, you fool!" the foolish Hunter yelled before Jak sent a round through his throat.

"You dick." Crash growled as he got ready to fight the horde.

"Need a hand, boys?" a smug voice asked them before a loud rushing sound filled their ears, causing them to look up in time to see a Raven-Ship decked out in a variety of guns firing at the street, tearing through the Metal Heads ranks.

"Hey, look who finally came back! Daniel, you took your sweet time." Nymph remarked as she flew around.

"Good to see you too, Vivi." Crash remarked fondly, a wide grin on his face.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jet asked, sounding annoyed.

"Now, I've got to go help the Chief. From the looks of it, he's going after the Hunter Leader, and he's getting close to him-" Nymph began to say before a purple streak of energy slammed into the side of her transport.

"NYMPH!" Jak and Crash yelled as the transport began to spurt flames and fly in the other directly, slowly spinning.

"AGH! I'm hit…I'll…I'll try and land, but at this height, I don't think I can-" she was cut off by an explosion, and the Raven-Ship began to plummet.

"Vivi! Come on, stay up there!" Crash yelled frantically, fear evident in his voice. Jak remained silent in horror as Jet began to speak into the radio.

"We're too high up and we're coming in too hot. I…I…Tell Sasha I love her, guys. Please, do that for me if we don't-" Jet began to say before Nymph cut him off with a yell.

"NO! Nononono! Mayday! We're going down! I REPEAT! WE'RE GOING DOWN-!" Nymph screamed before the transport she and Jet were in collided with the side of a large building in the distance, creating a massive fireball hundreds of feet above the ground. Jak could hear it all the way from where he was, and he felt a cold shudder go through his body. Crash began shaking in grief and rage as he reloaded his weapon before looking up at the few Metal Heads approaching him in the streets.

"Vivi…Jet…_You fucking monsters!"_ Crash screamed hoarsely as he unleashed his fury upon the Metal Heads.

"_Looks like…The gloves are coming off."_ Jak thought darkly as he tapped into more of the Light Eco in his body, shooting down to the ground. His feet slammed into the ground, releasing a deadly pulse of Light Eco that vaporized all of the Metal Heads surrounding him and healing the wounds of the soldiers fighting the monsters.

Jak got to his feet as the last dregs of Light Eco left his body, before letting that rage and anger inside him burst forth as the Dark Eco inside of him did the same. Jak let out a bellow as Dark Jak burst forth.

No mercy. No giving in. No surrender.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Chief Disten couldn't help but smile at the ease at which he slew the Metal Heads, at his older age. His years organizing and leading the group he called his family had dulled his skills, and then the old age crept in. He could still fight and hold his own, but he was hardly as good as he was when he was 27, when he accepted the position as the Chief.<p>

But now, thanks to Tech, he was able to protect those he cared for once more. He was outfitted with plenty of new hardware, courtesy of the genius, and was more than prepared to face the horde.

The Chief broke himself out of his musing to find that he was somehow all alone, save for Blade and Chill, in this entire section of the Bazaar district,. Disten glanced around the destroy street he walked down, looking for any signs of life. Nothing…

"Something feels off." Blade commented, glancing around.

"Yeah…I have this really bad feeling about this area..." Chill muttered, causing Blade to wrap an arm around his wife.

"We're together. And as long as we are, we'll be fine." Blade assured her.

"Odd…Seems almost like a-" the Chief let out a yell before he flung himself to the side in time to avoid a blast of Dark Eco that ripped apart the ground he had stood under. The Chief rolled into a crouch and saw a figure in all black armor standing down the street, one arm held out in his direction.

General Dark.

"Blade…Chill…get ready." Disten said as he flipped his staff in his hands.

"I've waited a long time for this…" Dark whispered as Dark Eco hissed around him, giving him the look of someone cloaked in black lightning.

"No worries, Chief." Blade said as he shifted into a defensive stance.

"_Ah! Come in! This is the Green Sage, Samos. We're being overrun in the Western Area of the city! We won't hold on much longer without some kind of assistance!" _Samos said in a panicked tone before a loud explosion cut him off.

"Blade…Go help Samos. I'll deal with the General." Disten said as he Dark locked eyes.

"No. I'm not leaving you to take on the General." Blade said to the Chief with a stern note in his voice.

"Attention all Avenging Angels. Any active Agents not directly assisting in a battle at the moment please go to the Bazaar District. Me, Agent Blade, and Agent Chill are currently in need of backup…We found the General." Disten said into his radio, causing the General to laugh.

"Fine…Just don't die, Chief." Blade turned to Chill and pulled her into a tight hug, muttering something that Disten tuned out as he starred down General Dark again. Blade ran into the city, leaving Chill and Dark alone with the sadistic leader, who looked at them silently for an entire minute before saying anything.

"Sending your family to their deaths? How like you, Randall…You were always a coward when it counted." Dark growled as he walked towards the Chief, who got in front of Chill and fired a beam of energy from his hand, but this was blocked by a massive wall of Dark Eco.

"Can you survive until then, all by yourself and a little pawn?" General Dark yelled as he vanished into thin air, to reappear before Disten, who swung his staff at him, only to miss as the General vanished again. Chill suddenly let out a yell as she was thrown to the side by Dark as he appeared behind her, only for him to vanish again.

"Pathetic…Just like this world." Dark laughed as Disten fired a blast of Light Eco at him, only for the man to vanish again. He reappeared next to Chill, who fired a series of ice blasts at the man, who took the attacks head on, freezing completely solid.

"Got em'." Chill said with a smirk.

Dark then broke out of the ice ad vanished once more.

"Oh wow, he got hit just to show he could break out of the ice. Dick move, man." Chill muttered.

"Come out and fight me, you coward!" Disten barked at Dark.

"Coward? Me? You're the one who sat behind a desk, content to send his family to their deaths!?" Dark suddenly roared at Disten, reappearing for a moment and lunging at Disten from atop one of the nearby rooftops. Disten pointed his staff at Dark and fired a massive beam of energy at him, blasting the man away with a roar of pain.

"Your anger seems to control you, General." Disten remarked as the General fell to the ground, shaking with…laughter?

"Hehehehe…Hahahaha…You just don't get it, Randall…Disten…Chief of the Avenging Angels." Dark said as he slowly got to his feet. Disten fired another massive beam of energy at the man, who vanished once again. Disten glanced around, trying to find the man, but it seemed as though he was gone for the moment.

"There's no way he just left." Chill said as she clenched her fists. The minutes began to roll by, with each passing moment adding to the two warriors uneasiness. Blade finally radio'd in, scaring Chill.

"_Guys, its really bad over here. We're getting slaughtered. They managed to get their hands on a massive shipment of Dark Eco, and it won't take much to set that off." _Blade said tersely.

"Babe, please, just get out of there." Chill said to her fiancé.

"Chill, go to him. Now." Disten said to Chill, who looked at the Chief.

"If you stay here…You may never have a chance to see him again. Don't do what I did…Go to him." Disten said to Chill before a plume of red flames rushed by him, engulfing General Dark.

"How'd you like that!?" Phoenix yelled as Dark as she and Rune, now joined by Sharpshooter along the way, arrived at the scene.

"Nicole, to your husband." Disten demanded the white-haired woman, who nodded and ran off to help her husband.

"Ah…Love…Isn't it grand?"

The ground exploded, sending the four Agents to the ground with yells of pain. Dark stood in the middle of the fray, his hands out to his sides. Rune and Phoenix rushed at the man, firing a barrage of bullets at the man, who vanished again in a burst of Dark Eco.

"Stop hiding!" Sharp yelled out, glancing around and trying to find the man.

"If you insist." Dark said with a small laugh, reappearing and holding his arms out to his sides, as if inviting the group to attack him. Sharpshooter unloaded the entire clip of his rifle at the man, who began to laugh as the bullets bounced off of his body, which began to glow dark purple. He then swing his hand in a wide arc, sending Rune, Sharp, and Phoenix to the ground. Dark was again blasted by the Chief's laser, though this time it did nothing.

"And so it was foretold…That a fallen hero will return, worse than he had ever been before…" Dark said as Sharpshooter and Rune got to their feet, with both Agents throwing themselves at the man with furious yells.

Rune slashed and stabbed at Dark, who easily dodged the attacks and grabbed her by the throat, effortlessly tossing her to the ground. Dark turned around and caught a kick from Phoenix, who jumped back and being swinging her fists, sending deadly fireballs at the General who walked through the fire and savagely kicked Phoenix across the way, sending her crashing into a nearby stall filled with fruits. Rune stabbed at Dark, who disarmed her, before trying to punch the man.

Dark grabbed Rune's fist and pulled her towards him, punching her savagely in the chest and causing her to go flying backwards. Sharpshooter yelled out her name, looking towards her, but this provided Dark with just what he needed.

"Sharp! Watch out for Dark!" Disten yelled as he got to his feet, only for Dark to grab Sharpshooter by the throat and begin choking him.

"How many have to die, Randall…How many!?" Dark roared as he ripped of Sharpshooter's helmet, his sweaty hair coming free from the protective helmet.

"Chief, kill this bastard! Don't worry about me!" Sharp yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Rune yelled before she doubled over in agony, falling to her knees.

"She'll need medical attention within the hour if she'll ever want to fight again. As for you, young man…Nothing will save you from what I'm about to do to you." Dark growled as he suddenly grabbed Sharp's entire head with his hand, causing him to scream out as the leader of the Hunters began to apply pressure to his skull.

"How does it feel…Being unable to help him…Knowing that if you take but a step forward, I'll kill this strapping young man? Hurts, doesn't it Randall?" Dark laughed gleefully.

"Who…Who are you? And why are you drawing this out? To make me suffer?" Disten asked the man, who slowly straightened up, his laugh slowly becoming louder and louder.

"Who am I…Well, I have become the very darkness that ensnared my heart so long ago. I became Darkness…But I suppose once upon a time I went by another name…You knew me as another man…" Dark said as he removed his helmet, letting his long matted hair free and causing Disten to take a step back in surprise and horror.

"No…No…You…Not you…" Disten choked out as the man's wide smile widened.

Before him stood Gallus Jarkas, former co-founder of the Avenging Angels and his godfather, who then crushed Sharpshooter's skull effortlessly, painting the ground with blood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Champion of Light! Is that the best you've got?" Shade growled as he and Nightingale traded blows in the street, Light and Dark Eco blasting apart the area around them. Nightingale let out a small growl and broke through Shade's guard, grabbing him by his robotic arm and spinning around as she activated her jet boots, throwing him into a massive three horned Metal Head stomping towards them.<p>

"They've gotten stronger. Is it because of the Dark Goddess…Is she sending the Hunters her strength, all the way from here homeworld?" Nightingale murmured as she pulled out her shotgun, checking it. She had burned through most of the ammo so far, and she only had four shots left in her shotgun and a clip remaining in her SMG's and one more in reserve.

Shade let out a roar of fury and leapt from the Metal Head, firing a stream of Dark Eco blasts at Nightingale as she flew towards him, firing her own barrage of Light Eco blasts from her hands as well. Nightingale suddenly vanished and reappeared next to Shade, kicking him savagely in the chest and loosing let a huge blast of Light Eco, sending him hurtling backwards into destroyed Zoomer.

"Is this all she can do!? We were promised unstoppable power, and yet here were are getting wrecked by the Champions as if we were nothing…" Shade said, bewildered.

"We've been improving, while you lose yourself to a being who doesn't care about you at all…I pity you." Nightingale said quietly.

"Shut your mouth…You'd never understand what we've sacrificed for the Dark Goddess…She will reward all of us for our loyalty." Shade shot at Night.

"Fact of the matter is that this is the end of the road for you." Night said as she took a few steps forward.

"OK…So you beat me. Its…too late for you…Fathom is already working on the ceremony with Havoc. Soon the Dark Goddess will be here…and your fate will be sealed." Shade gasped as he clutched his chest as he fell to one knee.

"What!? No…No, I've got to stop them. Where are they!?" Nightingale demanded Shade, who chuckled evilly.

"Follow Havoc, and you'll find the Gate…Save him. Don't care how you do it, but get our Champion back before this entire thing goes to shit…Though I expect by now, the General is meeting up with the Chief…I expect that to be a heartfelt reunion." Shade chuckled before he vanished in a burst of Eco, leaving Nightingale alone on the street

"Reunion…No time to think on it. I've got to find Havoc." Night said before she kicked off into the air, closing her eyes tightly. She could just feel his presence, off where the old statue of Mar used to stand by the palace. Nightingale spun around and shot off like a rocket, though a moment later she was joined by Jak, who offered her a small smile through his helmet.

"Some day, huh?" Night said quietly, earning a small laugh from Jak.

"Yeah…Its been some day." Jak said as he flew closer to Nightingale, grabbing her hand.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Night asked Jak.

"Yeah, you did. Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Jak replied, earning a nod from Night.

"Then that's all that matters, as long as you're by my side. We can't be beat." Jak said as he flew towards the ground, where multitude of figures stood by a massive activated warp gate.

Jak and Nightingale landed on the ground, but even as they did so, gunfire erupted from all sides at them. As they lowered their Light Shields, they sent a large pulse of Light Eco out that sent the Hunters flying away, the combined force of which sent all but two of them Hunters to the ground, unconscious.

Havoc and Fathom regarded the two Champions for a moment before Havoc said "How much time do you need?"

"A few minutes. Nothing more." Fathom replied as he pulled out the Precursor Rod, which was engulfed in a black aura.

"Very well…" Havoc growled, his voice sounding distorted and evil as he turned to face his former friends, clenching his fists and discharging Dark Eco. Nightingale and Jak exchanged a glance before they flew at Havoc, who let out a yell as two jet black demonic looking wings shot out of his back, and began firing blasts of Light Eco at him. The Champion of Darkness wasted no time with the two Avenging Angel Agents.

"Twenty Fragments of the Gate to Darkness have been assembled. To summon forth this planet's undoing!" Fathom intoned.

Havoc blasted Jak away and began trading blows with Nightingale, who began glowing white and slowly speeding up. Havoc let out a yell as Nightingale suddenly grabbed him by the arm and hurled him into the wall nearby, smashing it completely.

"Night, we can't waste any time. Go all out!" Jak said to her, getting a nod in reply before she charged up a pulsating Light Eco blast that shew fired at Havoc, who retaliated with a Dark Eco blast of his own. Nightingale and Havoc began to use massive amounts of Dark Eco to try and subdue the other, wrecking the environment around them in the process. Jak turned around to see Fathom kneeling before the Gate to Dark and flew over to him.

"This Gate that is the only salvation of the Precursors…This Gate that was supposed to save them…Will now be their undoing…" Fathom said before he began to chant in a strange growling language, before Jak shot him point blank with a Light Strike.

"No…You're done-" Jak began to say as he raised his blade to decapitate the man before Havoc kicked him in the back of the head from behind. Jak crashed onto the ground, his vision blurring horribly as Havoc rushed him, punching him furiously with Dark Eco erupting from every hit. Jak blasted him away, only for Nightingale to fly at Havoc and tackle him to the ground.

"Snap out of it!" Night yelled at Havoc.

Jak got to his feet and aimed his pistol at Fathom as he fell to one knee, trying to aim through the spots in his vision, and fired two shots, with one missing and one hitting Fathom in the shoulder. Fathom got to his feet and fired a Dark Eco blast at Jak, who took the blast head on with a yell of pain.

Jak tapped into his Light Eco reserves and healed himself, getting to his feet in time to see Havoc and Nightingale land on the ground, panting heavily with both of their armors heavily damaged. Jak turned into Guardian mode once more and flew at Havoc, who let out a loud scream and fired a massive blast of Dark Eco that engulfed Jak completely. Before Havoc could even smirk, Jak swung Yvantael downwards, releasing a massive burst of energy and dispelling the blast, and also sending an arc of energy At Havoc.

Havoc screamed as the energy ripped through him, sending him to the ground in a heap. Jak's grit his teeth as he fought to stay in Guardian mode, his reserves of Eco were quickly depleting. Adding in having fought in a massive battle over the past few hours, he was feeling the exhaustion set in.

"Akt vaiaha wre tlsvwa! Arranst…LE VOCHE YAWAU!" Fathom screamed as he pointed the Precursor Rod at the Gate as Jak got to his feet. The ring began to slowly move.

"No!" Nightingale yelled as she flew at the Hunter, but it was too late.

"RISE! LADY ARRANST!" Fathom screamed as the Precursor Rod fired a gold and black stream of light through the Rift Gate, hitting the Gate to Darkness.

"NO!" Jak and Nightingale screamed as the gate flashed gold, and then began to give off a hellish black aura.

"YES!" Havoc roared in triumph, even as Jak picked him up off of the ground and stabbed him through with Yvantael, causing him to cry out in pain.

"There is no turning back…The Dark Goddess will judge us all, now…" Fathom growled as he dropped the Precursor Rod to the ground. Beyond him, the Gate to Darkness began to rotate wildly, around and around until finally a black writhing vortex formed inside. A black silhouette appeared then, followed by a pair of crimson glowing eyes.

"My Queen!" Fathom cried out, falling to his knees.

"**_Ah…Samuael…You were the one, out of all the others, who had the honor of summoning me?"_** the voice purred.

"Yes! It was me!" Fathom yelled.

_**"Good…You will be the first to fall…"**_

"Yes, I-" Fathom was suddenly ensnared by a tentacle of Dark Eco, which ripped him apart and sprayed blood all along the ground as he screamed in pain before his head was ripped from his body.

The figure stepped out of the portal and into the puddle of blood it had created, eyeing the ravaged corpse of Fathom before looking up at the three Champions before her, a slow maniacal grin growing on her face.

"And you…Will be the next." Arranst finished as she stepped out of the second portal completely, and into the war-torn city she was so desperate to destroy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Disten starred down his godfather with shock and horror before he raised his staff.<p>

"Good. Caution. You've grown wise with age, Randall." Gallus said with a smirk on his face, dropping the body of Sharpshooter on the ground.

"You monster!" Rune screamed at the General, who's mouth twitched for a moment before he held out his hand towards her.

"It seems as though the new breed of Angels need to be shown that they need to respect their elders." Gallus said as he began to charge up a ball of Dark Eco, which began to charge and pulsate before it exploded in his face.

Disten lowered his staff, shaking in horror and anger as Gallus began laugh at him. Gallus shook his head as his eyes flashed red, his voice gaining an ethereal tone.

"_**You**_…Randall…I've been watching you for some time now. And you have done nothing but disappoint me…You've let yourself grow so soft…" Gallus said as he slowly began to walk towards the Chief. Madness, anger, and desire was evident in his tone. The hero he had been years ago was long dead, replaced by a savage warrior who held no affection for the ones he had left behind.

"You were engulfed in that Dark Eco blast all those years ago…How did you even survive?" Disten asked Gallus, who's smile faded.

"That blast should have killed me…That strange figure we saw that day was the former leader of the Hunters, possessed by the Dark Goddess. When he was killed, she needed a new servant to carry out her will. I became that servant, and I now know everything. I have the ear and power of a God behind me…She will sow death and reap the seed, Randall!" Gallus yelled before Phoenix shot a burst of fire at him, consuming him completely.

"Bastard!" Phoenix barked before Gallus appeared in front of her and drew his arm back, swiftly backhanding Phoenix and sending her falling to the ground unconscious. Rune managed to get to her feet and fired off a few shots with her two energy pistols, but the shots simply bounced off of Gallus's armor uselessly as he cast a smug look towards her.

"Would you like to die just like him?" Gallus said as he gestured towards Sharpshooter's corpse.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Rune screamed as she continued to fire at the man, who snapped his fingers. A massive explosion ripped through the streets behind the purple-armored twin, sending her to the ground as the street behind her was consumed by Dark Eco.

"You would dare try and attack the leader of the Hunters? You dare try and attack me? The true Champion of the Dark Goddess!?" Gallus bellowed as he charged up a pulsating ball of Dark Eco and sent it towards Rune, but the Chief appeared in front of her and cast up a Light Shield with his staff, blocking it completely.

Gallus cackled manically as he vanished and reappeared again behind the Chief, savagely punching Rune in the back of the head and knocking her unconscious as well.

"_He took them down with almost no effort…I have to find a way to stop him…"_ Disten thought as he activated one of the enhancements on his armor, speeding forward and smashing his staff against the head of Gallus, who exploded in a shower of Dark Eco.

Disten turned around to see Gallus summon a grey gunstaff with a black tip, a bladed spear-like thing that glowed bright red. The two warriors ran at each other, clashing in the center of the Bazaar as waves of Dark and Light Eco began to radiate from the two warriors.

"For twenty years, I have waited in the shadows…I have waited for the rise of the Dark Goddess and will soon devise a plan to usurp that bitch of her throne and claim her power for myself. And now that she's here…She'll remove the last traces of my old traitorous family and free me for good." Gallus growled before he broke away from Disten and flew backwards, landing a short distance away.

"Then I'll be right there to stop you! I won't let your madness and power-lust consume everything you once held dear, Gallus." Disten said as he lowered his staff.

"No…My madness is utter sanity, and my power-lust is a right I deserve. I have served her for so long, and have given up everything, Randall…I deserve this power. Not Havoc." Gallus spat at Randall.

_"He's lost his mind…He's delusional beyond belief, but he's adhering to his beliefs as if he believes them with every fiber of his being…How could one being warp another to their will so much?"_ Disten thought before he realized what was going on.

Gallus, over the course of twenty years, had been utterly manipulated into fulfilling the Lady Arranst's plans He recruited Havoc, protected critical egg sites, and began to form an army she could use when she arrived on earth…When he had gathered the 20 Fragments she needed for her arrival.

"You're her puppet…More so than Havoc. At least he tries to fight her…You embraced it." Disten said in a disgusted tone, causing Gallus to snarl angrily at his godson.

"I am the true mastermind behind all of this, Randall. Not Arranst…Not Havoc. Me…Only I will be able to claim that throne and rule in her place…" Gallus said to Disten.

"To what end? For what purpose? Why go that far? In just the name of power?" Disten asked Gallus.

"No…Its in the name of pride." Gallus replied as he crossed his arms.

"For years I played second fiddle to your father. I was never good enough to call the shots. My worries and fears were nothing to him. As I began to experience the nightmares, he began to think that I was unstable. That I was losing my mind…No...I was not mad, then. I realize now that those were the signs of me being the Chosen One. The one picked out by the Dark Goddess to destroy this world," Gallus hissed before he flung his hands downwards, releasing two massive waves of Dark Eco that the Chief managed to barely avoid.

"What better way to prove myself than to go against everything I believed in!? Everything that now seems to be a lie! Family means nothing when you have allies! Faith means nothing when you have power…Ask Sharpshooter what happened if you don't believe me." Gallus laughed before a silver spear burst through his stomach, causing him to yell out in pain as Red Eco burst through the wound.

_"Chief, we're losing ground, fast!"_ Blade yelled to the Chief, who grit his teeth. He needed to go back up Blade and Chill. This needed to end.

"And what do you gain by explaining this to me? Your methods are the actions of a madman! You seek to destroy everything you once held dear for the reasons Arranst has given you herself! Don't you see that you and all the Hunters are being manipulated!?" Disten yelled as Gallus turned to strike Rune, only for Phoenix to rush in and kick him the head with a fiery boot. Disten sped forward and spun his staff in his grip before stabbing forward with it and catching Gallus in the heart with it, causing him to go flying down into the dirt as the Light Eco tore through him.

"You…Heh…Randall…I'm looking forward to ending you, now. How far has my godson gone in these past twenty years? Show me!" Gallus laughed as he got to his feet.

"He's not going to fight alone!" Rune yelled at Gallus, who chuckled before he stiffened up.

"Of course…Very well, I'll keep all Hunters away from the Gate site. And…Wait, what!? No!" Gallus suddenly yelled, holding his head tightly.

"I…I'll return to base. If that is what is necessary, my Queen." Gallus said formerly before he addressed the three Avenging Angels before him.

"You three will live for now. The Queen wishes for me to enact our first step in destroying the trinity. I will return when I'm finished…Don't any of you die on me now…" Gallus said as he slowly began dissolve into a puddle of Dark Eco.

"NO!" Rune screamed as she shot at the puddle. Phoenix ran forward and wrapped her arms around her sister as she screamed and yell and began to cry in grief and frustration. Disten, however, began to shake as a very cold feeling suddenly crept down his spine.

"No…What else could have gone wrong…No…Could it be…" Disten thought before a horrible shiver crept through the land, causing Rune to stop crying suddenly.

"W-w-what was that?" Phoenix asked the Chief.

"Michelle…Allison…We have lost." Disten said in a terrible voice, hanging his head. The twins shuddered, as they knew what this meant. This meant that all of their fighting may well have been pointless…

For the Queen had finally arrived.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah…So this is Earth? This is where the Precursors have hid for all of these eons…Pathetic." Arranst sneered, looking around the destroyed city with a disgusted expression.<p>

She looked like something out of a twisted nightmare, with a slim anthropomorphic figure with a rather human-like face, with pitch black eyes with red pupils and flowing black hair. Her face had a dark grey hue to it and her teeth were razor sharp. She stood at about five and half feet and had a jet black armor-like exoskeleton that covered her entire body, complete with a insect-like wings and a very long tail with a massive stinger behind her. The diadem-like crown made of Metal Head Gems on her head gleamed for a moment as she turned her eyes to the destroyed corpse of Fathom.

"Foolish Hunters…They were valuable pawns to be sure, but they are expendable, like he was. They will all die…just like you shall all die. All traces of the Precursors supposed legacy will be destroyed until nothing remains. I will begin my conquest of this planet by destroying the very last bit of hope it has left…So first, I will destroy…" Arranst trailed off, turning her face to Havoc, whose face looked confused.

"I shall now remove all traces of my presence from your mind. I put more of myself than I would have liked inside of you and all of the Hunters, but it was all necessary, my dear Jazon…I will be taking all of my power back." Arranst murmured as Havoc began to scream in agony, black tendrils rolling off of him and into Arranst, who glowed black for a moment before she smiled faintly.

"You…I…Where am I?" Havoc panted, trying to get to his feet before a being blasted with an arc of Dark Eco.

"It doesn't matter where you are, Champion of Darkness! All that matters is that the the prophecy is proven wrong!" Arranst yelled as Havoc screamed in agony.

"Havoc!" Night yelled as she got to her feet and flew towards Arranst, who waved her hand, sending a massive field of Dark Eco towards Nightingale, who screamed as the wave caught her, sending her to the ground.

_"So much power…"_ Jak thought as he went back into Guardian mode and flew at Arranst, who turned towards Jak and caught Yvantael as he slashed at her neck with it. The Metal Head Queen's mouth twitched as the blade began to burn her palm, but she simply threw Jak back and fired a single beam of Dark Eco that he managed to deflect with his sword before throwing out his hand and firing a golden ball of Light and Dark Eco at the Metal Head Queen, who let out a scream of agony as the opposing energies rushed into her.

"Damn Precursors…That blade…That abominable sword!" Arranst growled as Nightingale got to her feet, charging up a Light Strike and firing it at the Queen, who simply vanished into thin air and grabbed Nightingale by the throat as she reappeared.

"If you three were anywhere near your full power, I would admit that you are indeed a threat. But now? You're nowhere close to my level." Arranst laughed as she crushed Nightingale's throat, her razor sharp teeth set in a deadly grin. Jak sped towards Arranst, who threw Nightingale to the ground and held out her hand, a sphere of Dark Eco forming in it. Jak reverted to his Light Form and clapped his hands together before flying out of the way, barely avoiding the massive beam of Dark Eco that erupted from the palm of the Dark Goddess as time reverted back to normal. The beam ripped through the city, tearing through Metal Head, Hunter, Avenging Angel, and everything else. When the smoke cleared, a trail of devastation was left in Lady Arranst's wake.

"That was but a taste of my power, little heroes!" Arranst purred as Nightingale got back to her feet, healing her wounds with the little bit of Light Eco she had left. Jak grit his teeth and suddenly shot forward as he reverted back to Guardian, slashing at the Dark Goddess again, who swiftly ducked under the slash and kicked Jak savagely in the back, sending him hurtling into the nearby wall, creating massive cracks in it. Jak fell to the ground, but his body vanished in a cloud of golden sparks…

"Wait, what?" Arranst growled in surprise, but a golden blur alerted her that she was too late. Jak jammed Yvantael into the back of the Dark Goddess, savagely twisting the blade as Dark and Light Eco poured into the body of the Queen, causing her to bellow in agony and releasing a shockwave of Dark Eco that sent Jak flying away from her.

Jak righted himself in midair and glanced at Nightingale, who exchanged a nod with him. One last attack, together, should help even the odds. The Queen was susceptible to attacks from the sacred blade of the Precursors that he held in his hand. The two heroes rushed at the Dark Goddess together, only for both to be knocked out of the air by a series of black bolts of energy fired from the stinger of the Metal Head Queen.

"You…are of no use to me now…" Arranst purred, raising a hand towards Havoc's downed form.

"N-no…You…You liar…" Havoc growled, somehow getting to his feet with a look of loathing on his face.

"Farewell, Havoc." Arranst said quietly as her hand began to burn with a raging black aura. The strongest and purest form of Dark Eco. Havoc glared at Arranst as he struggled to get to his feet while Jak and Nightingale fought to get up as well.

"No! We can't let you do this!"

Arranst let out a small growl as a series of Dark Eco blasts crashed into her, causing her to turn towards Siren, Violet, Shade, and Inferno.

"You can't kill him, Lady Arranst! He's our Champion. The Harbinger of your arrival! Why would you kill him? It goes against everything we were told about you!" Siren shouted at the Queen.

Arranst's face contorted into a wide grin, sending shivers down the spines of the Hunters and the heroes of the prophecy. Arranst simply raised her hand, and the Hunters fell to one knee jerkily.

"You have all filled your roles, oh so well. You have helped me gain entrance to this planet. You helped me bypass the wards that the very Gods themselves set up to keep me out…And for that…" Arranst's smile widened as her hand flicked towards Inferno who let out a scream as Dark Eco erupted out of his chest in the form of purple lightning. The man managed to get to his feet, throwing off his helmet, his scarred face contorted in a gruesome silent scream at this point.

"Inferno!" Siren screamed as the man clawed at his chest before he fell onto the ground, his eyes glazed over. Arranst laughed quietly while the Hunters starred horrified at the Queen.

"Did you all really believe that you would stay by my side…That I would offer you salvation?" Arranst began to laugh as she raised a hand towards the other Hunters, who had managed to get to their feet.

"You…Y-You…" Shade said in a low growl, unable to say anything more. What else could he, or any of the others said? That their fears were realized? That all this time, after giving in to the darkness and waging a fight against the monsters that thrived on darkness, that they were simply destined to be pawns. Nothing more than disposable underlings to be killed upon the threshold of victory?

"You monster…All of this was a lie? A game to you!?" Siren yelled at Arranst, who laughed loudly.

"Of course it was…I have manipulated the pieces of eons, now…" Arranst turned her to Jak and said "And now I am here, and ready to end this little game."

"No…No! We're going to stop you-!" Violet began to yell before she suddenly struck by a tail, at the end of which was a deadly stinger dripping with Dark Eco. Violet convulsed for a moment as the life left her eyes before slumping forward as the tail withdrew from her body.

"NO!" Shade yelled out before he was knocked to the ground by the tail, as was Siren. Arranst regarded the fallen warriors with disgusted contempt before she looked over at Jak, who was on his hands and knees now.

"Havoc can wait a moment...Now, you will now feel my full power, Mar…Prepare for your death." Arranst said quietly as she raised her clawed hands menacingly. Jak felt a pang of fear now…He was at his limit. Nightingale and him had been fighting all day and were exhausted, while the Queen was fresh and ready for anything…

"Farewell!" Arranst yelled as Dark Eco began to charge up in her hands, sending shivers down Jak's spine as he drew his sword.

"NOT A CHANCE!" a familiar voice yelled as a massive column of light struck down in front of Jak as he tried to get to his feet.

"WHAT!? How…There were only three left!" Arranst growled as she starred down the newest arrival.

"How? Well, first off, I fell into a vat of Dark Eco. Second, because my best friend is a badass. Three…" The armored figure's visor opened, revealing a pair of black and blue eyes, narrowed in anger. The figure itself stood at about a foot tall, wearing white and blue armor etched with ancient runes adorning it. The armor ended at the creature's tail, which twitched for a moment before the creature leveled a small staff at Arranst, a staff with a speared tip and an orb surrounded by ring at the end.

"And the third? Well, its because I'm _Orange Lightning_, bitch!" Daxter said with a wide grin as a golden burst of energy erupted from his staff, smashing into the Dark Goddess and sending her backwards with a roar of fury.

"What was that, Dax?" Jak asked his best friend.

"_Gold Eco. Its what powers your Guardian form. Perfect balance between Light and Dark. Its what your Guardian form is based off of, and something only the Precursors can control. Its our most sacred secret, and its out best shot of beating the Queen. Its what can truly hurt her. Metal Heads are beings of destruction, whereas Gold Eco represents balance and order."_ Daxter said to Jak with his thoughts.

"Dax…I'm not letting you fight her by yourself." Jak said as he finally got to his feet.

"No, Jak…This time…I'm going to save _you_!" Daxter yelled as Arranst descended downwards before getting thrown backwards by an explosion of light, emanating from the Precursor as he swung his arms apart. Daxter turned into a ball of light and rushed at Arranst as she got to her feet, only for Daxter to crash into her again and again and again, creating massive shockwaves of pure light as he did so. Jak felt a fierce rush of pride in his friend as he landed on the ground, his teeth snarling at the monster before him. Arranst slowly got to her feet, looking astounded.

"You…hurt me…You and the young man there…You both will suffer for this." Arranst hissed as she suddenly lunged forward, slashing at Daxter, who cast a barrier around himself to fend her off. The Dark Goddess wouldn't be denied, and smashed through the barrier with ease. Arranst charged and fired a blast of Dark Eco at Daxter as her hand reached toward him, sending him careening down the street with a howl of pain.

"Look at him…He actually thinks he has a shot of beating me. Of defeating me…Of redeeming his pitiful race of little furry rats…"Arranst said as she calmly walked towards Daxter, who wasn't moving.

"You are the epitome of what I loath about this planet. You are a filthy human, so weak and pathetic…But you were blessed by Dark Eco and transformed into the very gods of this planet. I'm sure the Precursors trained you. Trained you in the ancient ways and made sure you had their memories…But it was all for naught." Arranst said as she raised her tail, its bladed stinger gleaming in the daylight.

"You really think so, don't you? That we're weak…That humans are weak. That the Precursors are weak…That I'm weak…" Daxter spat as he got to his feet, looking rather battered.

"Maybe I am. I've been nothing but a laughingstock my whole life. But now…Now I have a chance to be something. To be a true hero…To be the kind of guy my best friend is ever single day. If I can be half the warrior he is…Then that makes me a whole hell of a lot stronger than you, Arranst." Daxter said to the Metal Head Queen, who let out a scream and slashed at Daxter with her claws, but he dodged it by jumping back. The Metal Head Queen flung her hands out, sending a series of deadly Dark Eco blasts his way, but Daxter managed to block and dodge every single one. Daxter began to slowly but surely push the Metal Head Queen back, to her shock.

"No! I have slaughtered thousands of our kind with my own claws! How dare you…How dare you!?" Arranst bellowed as her body began to glow black. Daxter took this as a chance to slip under her guard and attack her directly.

"BOOYAH!" Daxter screamed as he shot underneath the Queen and flew upwards, kicking her the face and sending her flying skyward.

"He's…Incredible…" Havoc rasped as opened one eye, his breathing slow.

"Havoc…Are you OK?" Night asked quietly.

"Heh…Am I OK…No…Not really. Thanks for asking, Night…" Havoc laughed weakly before he fell unconscious once more. Jak and Nightingale exchanged a look before they heard a scream of agony from Daxter, who had been sent to the ground once more, now looking battered and beaten and with his coated mattered with blood, but he got up again.

"Never again…"Daxter spat as Arranst flew down from the sky, like an angel of death, with her carapace damaged but a grin on her face.

"Leave my baby alone!" a familiar voice yelled at the Queen, who turned around in time to see a golden blur crash into Lady Arranst, who snarled furious as Tess began to assault her, garbed in an armor much like Daxter's and glowing like he was. Daxter joined in, and for a moment it seemed as though the two Precursors had gained the upper hand, but Arranst managed to grab Tess in her claws, sending deadly pulses of Dark Eco into her before throwing her into the air and slamming her tail into her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Tess!" Daxter yelled as he flew over to his girlfriend, who was unconscious and out of energy, reverting to her normal state.

"She spent too much of her energy healing the wounded." Daxter muttered before he looked up at Arranst, hate evident in his glare as the Metal Head Queen began to laugh at him.

"She was already tired, meaning she wasn't much of a threat. And you have strength, whelp. But this strength is nothing compared to me." Arranst said as Daxter flew at her, with the Queen swinging her hand and releasing an arc of black energy at Daxter, who was sent flying backwards with a yell.

"DAXTER!" Jak screamed as the Precursor crashed onto the ground, twitching as the Dark Eco crackled around him. Daxter got to his feet again, one eyes shut tightly as he raised his staff at Arranst, firing a massive plume of golden flames at the Metal Head Queen, who couldn't fly out of the way in time and was scorched by the fire, which was then dispersed by a blast of Dark Eco that went soaring towards Daxter, blasting her further into the hole he was standing in.

"Fools…" Arranst panted, flitting her wings with an irritated roar, striding towards Daxter with a handful of crackling Dark Eco that turned jet black.

"NO!" Jak yelled as he drew Yvantael, turning into his Guardian form, before flying at Arranst, who fired the blast at Jak, who slashed at the attack, the force of which sent him crashing to the ground with a yell.

"So much power…" Jak muttered as he got to his feet, looking at Nightingale as she fired a string of Light Blasts at the Metal Head Queen, who snarled in pain and let loose a wave of Dark Eco that knocked Nightingale out of the air again, knocking her out of her light form again. She was utterly spent by that point, and couldn't continue fighting.

And then they heard a voice whisper to them...

"Well done, young ones. Now…Its _our_ turn."

Three golden streaks of light slammed down into the ground in front of Daxter, revealing through small figures garbed in all white and holding staffs that gleamed bright white. .

"You have fought very well, Daxter and Tess. Its time for us to take our stand. Our final fight…" the voice said, gaining a note of strength as the light faded away, revealing Usano, Elis, and Gud.

"You…After all this time…" Arranst whispered, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Queen Arranst. How are you faring, after so many eons, trying to get to us? How does it feel, knowing your greatest prey had come to you?" Usano asked the Hora-Quan Queen.

"Fools…I have done everything within my power to lure you out. Now that I am within your plane, I will stop at nothing to eradicate what is left of your pathetic legacy…The Precursors will finally be extinct, after tonight…And after that, nothing will stop the spread of my race. The Hora Quan will rule this universe!" Arranst said gleefully to the Precursors, who took fighting stances.

"No way!" Gud yelled.

"I'm with him. Not while we've got a single bit of fight left in us. And believe me, we do." Elis said as he flipped his staff elegantly in his hands.

"Prepare…For the end." Usano said as his entire body glowed bright white, as did the bodies of Elis and Gud. This was all the time the Queen had before the Precursors were upon her. The Precursors were clearly not as strong as Daxter was, who was in the prime of his youth and had even more of his potential to unlock, but it was soon obvious they were not to be taken lightly. Usano fired a rapid burst of golden spheres at Arranst from above, who screamed in agony as the scared energies ripped through her. Gud sped up from behind the Queen and slammed his staff over the head of the Queen as she lunged at Usano, causing her to crash into the ground. The Queen got up quickly, shrugging off the attack and effortlessly sending a series of Dark Strikes towards the dumber Precursor, who let out a yell as the attacks exploded all around him.

"Fools! Did you forget that I brought your entire race to their knees!?" Arranst snarled as Dark Eco whirled around her, like an evil wind.

"We remember all too well!" Elis yelled as he fired a stream of Light Eco at Arranst, who swatted the beam away and sped towards Elis, her wings fluttering quickly and slashed at the Ottsel, sending him flying backwards with a yell.

"Elis!" Tess yelled as the Precursor fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. His wounds then began to glow white, and he was back to his feet, his mouth set in a frown. Gud and Usano appeared next to him, and the three Precursors began to charge up golden beams of energy before a massive burst of Golden Eco flew from them, surging towards Arranst, who screamed as the beam crashed into her.

"They…They're actually hurting her…" Daxter panted with a grin.

"Don't forget…This is the Queen of the Metal Heads. She's killed millions of their races…She won't go down just because they're gods." Havoc grunted.

This statement held true when Arranst vanished from the beam and reappeared behind the Ottsels, blasting them away with a burst of Dark Eco that vaporized the ground it struck.

"You little beasts! You'll pay for that!" Arranst growled as she vanished again, only to reappear in front of the Gate to Darkness, having grabbed Elis in her hands.

"Bring it! I'm not scared of you!" Elis yelled, even as the Dark Eco flowed into him, causing his body to begin shutting down. The true power of the Metal Head Queen was an full display for all to see. This was why the Hunters had sacrificed their free will and their sanity…For a beast capable of killing Gods.

"It's been so long since I killed one of you…Its almost anticlimactic that you made this so easy…" Arranst purred, her tail snaking through the air before jutting forward and impaling Elis, who screamed in pain for several long drawn out seconds before exploding in a shower of sparks.

"NO!" Nightingale screamed.

"You evil monster!" Tess yelled, tears rolling down her face at the sight of one of her mentors dying in front of her.

"You'll pay for this!" Daxter snarled, getting to his feet, hate in his eyes. Usano and Gud reappeared then, looking furious as their bodies began to give off golden flames laced with white.

"Very well then…Gud…No holding back…" Usano whispered before the two Precursors exploded into white fireballs, racing towards Arranst, who laughed manically as she raced towards the deities of Earth, slashing and snarling and trying to snuff out the last hopes for the planet.

"This is like something out of a legend…The gods themselves battling the creature that threatens all of creation…And we're the only ones who will get to see this." Jak muttered, watching the fight in awe. Arranst suddenly appeared and landed on the ground, sending crackling shockwaves through the area as she looked up, only to see a Usano send a cascade of golden fireballs raining down from above at her.

"BEGONE!" the Metal head Queen screamed as she raised a hand in the air, creating a crisscrossing net of Dark Eco that created a massive shield that barely managed to hold off the powerful attack. However, while the Queen was distracted, Gud reappeared on the ground and let loose a burst of Light Eco that broke the Dark Goddess's concentration, causing the shield to flicker for a moment. This moment proved to be what Usano need to break through and for the fireballs to crash into the Dark Goddess, causing her to roar in frustration.

"How dare you…Both of you…How dare you continue to fight!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Arranst screamed as she formed a pulsating ball of energy in her hands as the smoke cleared around her.

"No! She's trying to destroy the entire planet!" Usano yelled as he shot towards her, only for Arranst's tail to slam into him, sending him flying away.

"Tess…we…We have to help them. She's too strong…" Daxter grunted as he got to his feet. Tess nodded and forced herself up, holding onto the golden gun in her hands tightly before the two of them both shot off towards the Dark Goddess. Daxter appeared behind her and fired a spiraling blast of Golden Eco at Arranst while Tess opened fire on her from the front. Gud and Usano both joined in, firing blasts of Golden Eco at the Dark Goddess, who's face was contorted in a snarl of fury.

"VERY WELL!" the Dark Goddess cried, crushing the ball of Dark Eco and releasing a deadly shockwave of energy that ripped through the area, destroying if not vaporizing any standing buildings within a mile or so of the Queen.

The Dark Goddess closed her eyes for a moment, her wounds sealing shut as Dark Eco cauterized the burns and cuts and any other damage the fools before he had caused. She would be damned if she would let a bunch of worthless rats continue to try and resist her.

"Even when I am so close, it seems as though I am still not at full power here. In my realm, I can truly show my true power." Arranst muttered as she floated higher, her wings fluttering swiftly as she glanced around, searching for the damned ottsels that continued to-

"OI!"

Arranst spun around in time for Daxter to slam into her face, smashing the armored carapace around her, but she swiftly smacked him away and fired a massive fireball of Dark Eco at the Ottsel as he righted himself. Daxter created a shield of light to block the blast, but it began to shatter and crack.

"N-No!" Daxter yelled out as the shield began to give away.

"Hold on!"

Daxter felt to hands grab his and felt power seep into him. He smiled as the shield repaired itself and withstood Arranst's attack. Daxter didn't even need to open his eyes to see Tess had helped him.

"Isn't this touching?"

Tess let out a scream as Daxter opened his eyes and turned around, only for a pulse of Dark Eco to slam into the two Precursors, sending them crashing onto the ground below, next to Jak.

"Dax…Are you OK?" Jak asked his best friend, who opened one eye weakly.

"She's so strong…I…I can't keep up, even now." Daxter muttered AS Tess crawled over to him. She wrapped her armd around Daxter, who felt a small bit of energy flow into him from Tess, who fell unconscious.

"She seems to think otherwise." Nightingale said quietly as she looked up, watching Usano and Gud try to subdue the Dark Goddess, who seemed to be able to withstand unimaginable amounts of abuse from the

"You two…Find a way to get some energy to me…Please…" Havoc muttered, still unmoving from his position. Jak nodded and began to absorb a bit of the residual Dark Eco from the area with his armor enhancement before crawling over to Havoc, transferring some of it to him.

"There…That's…That's…better." Havoc murmured as he sat up, blinking underneath his visor.

"I'm so sorry…for all of this. For not being strong enough…I'll do whatever I can to make things right. And we can start by finishing this bitch off." Havoc said as he got this feet, albeit swaying on them. "We are the three Champions of the Prophecy. Dark, Light, and Balance. I am the darkness. Nightingale is the light. And Jak is what holds us together, and makes as both stronger than we would be if we were alone."

"If we make a stand together, we can deal far more damage to her. We only have a little bit of fight left…So we need to make it count." Jak nodded as he and Nightingale to their feet.

"GUD!"

The four heroes looked up in time to see an orange figure crash onto the ground in front of them, bleeding and barely conscious now. Usano let out a yell of fury and began to assault the Queen by himself, only to be sent flying away with a burst of black lightning. Arranst turned her attention to Gud and fly down to him.

"Poor little fool…How does it feel knowing your King is a weakling and a coward?" Arranst asked Gud as she drew her hand back, the claws on her hand sparking wildly with energy even as the Precursor tried to sit up.

"You three, even with your two protégés, were easily defeated by me. Your heroes are too exhausted to even fulfill their roles…You're finished…" Arranst purred as she held out her hand.

"GO!"

Arranst turned around as three beams, one black, one white, and one gold, all shot towards her and crashed into her at the same time. Arranst let out a horrible anguished scream of utter agony and flew backwards, unable to withstand the attack, and fell to the ground, shaking in…pain?

"That hurt…You…You…How dare you!?" Arranst roared as she got to her feet, Dark Eco and blood coating her armor now. The three Champions starred her down, all utterly spent from that last attack, but unwilling to go down.

"I've got enough in me for one last attack." Jak said to Havoc and Night.

"I'm spent. That was all I could do, aside from staying in this form." Havoc admitted, gesturing to the dark aura surrounding him and the red glow of his eyes.

"Same here. I can keep the form up, but that's about it." Nightingale said quietly.

Jak looked over at Daxter, who was watching them for a moment, before turning to see Arranst let out a yell of fury as golden chains began to ensnare her, coming from the pit that Gud had been blasted into.

"That…he's putting his very life force into trying to contain Lady Arranst!" Daxter said in surprise, watching the all-powerful Metal Head Queen struggle underneath the chains before falling to one knees, with the chains attaching to the ground.

Usano appeared in a flash of light, looking exhausted but determined. Jak and Daxter stepped in front of him, pointing both sword and staff at the Dark Goddess before them. The cause of all of their hardships. All of their adventures, all of their pain, all of their misfortunes and sufferings…

Were all because of the monster before them, trapped underneath a net of chains.

"Together!" Jak and Daxter yelled as they fired two golden beams at Arranst, blasting her as she struggled beneath the white chains that held her bound. She snarled in pain, but she tightened her eyes and stopped struggling for a few moments.

"Did…Did they get her?" Tess asked as she regained consciousness again, with Nightingale picking up the weakened ottsel in her arms and nodding after a moment.

"_It seems as though we cannot beat her now…" _Usano said to the group, his voice sounding very tired and worn, but determined._ "Not with Elis and Gud gone and with you five weakened to this degree…So…I will send the Dark Goddess back to her homeworld through the Gate to Darkness." _Usano said heavily through the minds of the heroes before him.

"That can't work for very long, they'll just reopen it somehow." Havoc protested.

"_I will shut the Gate to Darkness, using the rest of my power and my life force. It will only remain shut for a few days, and that is all I can buy you. The rest will be up to you…"_ Usano spoke in the minds of Daxter, Jak, Night, Havoc, and Tess.

"Goodbye, Master." Tess said to Usano, who smiled sadly at the young Precursors to his side.

"_You both will do just fine. Trust in your instincts, and your hearts, and you will always be on the right path. Always do what you must for the greater good…"_ Usano said as he turned to face the Queen, who was breaking free from the chains with furious screams of rage.

"_We can only buy you time…Time to put the final place into motion. Farewell…All of you. And thank you for giving us one last taste of hope before we went away."_ Usano said with a small smile on his face, before he turned to the Metal Head Queen, scowling horribly at her as she shattered the rest of the chains, standing up tall again, crackling with raw power.

"Well, my Queen? Shall we settle this once and for all?" Usano said quietly before becoming engulfed by a burning golden aura and shooting towards her. In the blink of an eye, Usano crashed into Arranst, causing her to go flying through the open Warp Gate. Usano landed on the cliff through the Warp Gate, casting one last look at the heroes behind him, before he pointed his staff at Arranst.

"DID YOU FORGET WHO I AM!? I AM THE QUEEN!" Arranst screamed at Usano, slashing down at him with a horrifying scream of rage and ripping through his small body, spraying the ground with blood, but it was too late. A massive golden blast of energy crashed into the Queen, even as Usano cried out in pain what was left of his body began to fade away.

"He's putting his very essence into this one last attack…" Daxter said quietly as Usano's body slowly dissolved away in a cloud of gold and white sparks. Arranst let out one last scream before she finally fell back through the Gate to Darkness, which shut behind her with a lock-clicking sound. The entire Gate suddenly flashed gold and white as the Rift Gate allowing them to see this spectacle began to break as well. Usano let out a small laugh before he too faded into the void.

"Well…Its just us left." Daxter said quietly to himself, only for Tess to hug him tightly.

"We're never alone. We've got all of our friends, and the people of this planet. They still believe in us. They believe that the Precursors can save them. And we will." Tess said as she kissed Daxter on the lips.

"Well…That's all well and good, but how the hell are we supposed to kill Arranst?" Havoc asked as he limped over to the group.

"Jazon…Are you really back to normal?" Night asked Havoc, who smiled for a moment before embracing Nightingale.

"Never better, kid. I'm back…I'm _finally_ back. Thank you…" Havoc murmured as Nightingale returned the embrace, happy that her friend was back and free from Arranst's control. Jak smiled at the reunion before he heard a burst of static erupt through his helmet.

_"Jak!? Jak? Are you there?"_ Torn asked, clearly worried.

"I'm here. We…we won. Kind of."

_"Kind of? Explain."_

"We couldn't kill her. Not as weak as we all were, and not with her at full power. The only reason we survived was because Daxter, Tess, and the Precursors arrived to hold her off. They sacrificed themselves to buy us time to stop Arranst once and for all." Jak explained.

_"Meet me back at HQ. We can talk more later. We…We did it. Somehow someway, we survived. Now we pick up the pieces, and get you guys ready for the final hurdle. We're not done yet…We still have to cut the head off the snake once and for all."_ Torn said before he ended the transmission. Jak sighed for a moment before he realized Night and Havoc were walking towards him.

"So, you guys do have a plan, right? Arranst is stubborn, and will be trying to force open the Gate again. The only thing working for us is that she's hurt pretty bad, and it'll take a while before she's back at full power." Havoc asked Jak, who nodded.

"We'll tell you about it later. We've got some catching up to do." Night said with a small laugh.

"You really do have a nice voice. I can see what Jak sees in you." Havoc said with a smirk, causing Jak to smirk in response as Nightingale wrapped her arms around Jak and smiled at Havoc. Jak and Nightingale then winced as a burst of even louder static burst through their helmets.

_"Activating Open-Transmission Circuit. All Agents may speak freely."_ Vin and Arch said at the same before their presences vanished from their helmets.

"I'm guessing the A.I. are talking or something. I'll just shut up then." Havoc said as he glanced over at Daxter and Tess.

"So…You're two are gods, huh?" Havoc said awkwardly.

Jak and Nightingale waited for a moment before they heard Chief Disten said in a low voice _"Agents…We Have survived. We have suffered so many losses today…"_

"We won though." Jak said grimly, earning a scoff from the radio.

_"Vivi and Jet are gone. Sharp got ruined by the General…God knows who else died today…"_ Crash said heavily over the radio.

"Well, we'll have a few days to recover before we have to go to the Metal Head homeworld. The Precursors bought us some time, but not a lot." Night said in her usual quiet voice.

_"We'll have the bomb ready by then. Its coming along…Daxter and Tess may have to help me, though. This is the biggest project I've ever undertaken. With them helping me, it'll be ready in a few days. I know it."_ Tech said over the radios.

_"For now, we should check in on what Hunter forces remain. I think after that speech, the Hunters that came to fight here won't be following Lady Arranst anymore. We can probably even count on them as allies."_ Shadow said over the radio.

_"We'll see what we can do. With Arranst gone from their minds and them knowing what she has planned, I doubt they'll stay loyal. They did to protect those they loved, in the end."_ Disten spoke up at last, sounding absolutely exhausted.

_"Vin. Arch. Check-in."_ Disten said to the two A.I's.

_"We're here and standing by, Chief!"_ the two A.I.'s replied.

_"Go to the Power Station and make sure everything is running at full capacity. We'll need everything to keep the city going while repairs are underway, as well as keeping the makeshift hospitals powered."_ Disten ordered.

_"On it."_

_"Chief, are you OK?"_ Rune asked their leader.

_"I'll be fine…I'm just tired. We lost so many, and even more are wounded. Jak and Nightingale may have to assist in the healing efforts."_ Disten said to the Agents.

"Havoc may be able to help too." Jak pointed out, earning a look from the Champion of Darkness.

_"Havoc!? How can he help?"_ Crash asked, confused.

"We got him back. He's on our side again, Crash." Night explained.

"I'm going to kick him in the shin the next time I see that bastard." Havoc remarked lightly, flicking his hand causally and creating a flame of Dark Eco.

_"Hey, has anyone seen Blade? He hasn't talked to me since he went to Sector 3S. I lost contact a little while after we got separated."_ Chill asked over the radio, sounding worried.

_"No, I haven't. He probably got his helmet damaged in the struggle. Rune had her helmet destroyed altogether once before so its probable that happened to him."_ Disten said to Chill.

_"Gotcha. Imma go look for him."_

_"Everyone report back to the Power Station. We'll figure out where to go from there. After that, we rest…"_ Disten said roughly, an odd note of something in his voice.

_"What's up, Chief? You sound…unnerved."_ Phoenix said weakly over the radio.

_"General Dark…and Gallus Jarkas…are the same. My godfather has returned, manipulated and twisted under the control of the Metal Head Queen. That is what worries me…I don't know how to take this. Someone I looked to as my hero my entire life just struck down several of the people I care about…"_ Disten sighed into the radios before he cut off the transmission from his end.

"Gallus is General Dark!?" Nightingale said in a whisper, absolutely dumbfounded.

_"Yeah…He was horrible. Tore Sharp apart…"_ Rune said mournfully before she cut out of the call as well.

_"That's not good…He was one of the greatest warriors of his our time. If he's the Leader of the Hunters…Well, it explains a lot of things."_ Chill said with a small sigh.

"Any sign of Blade yet?" Jak asked Chill.

_"No. I just got to the sector he's supposed to be. God, it's a mess here…I'll report back."_ Chill said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What are you two going to do?" Jak asked Tess and Daxter.

"We've got to get set up in the Planet's Core. The three stooges left us their memories, so we know how all that stuff runs. We'll be back up here in time for the celebration party." Daxter said with a grin before he vanished in a shower of golden light.

"He likes his new job. He finally feels important." Tess said warmly.

"He's always been important." Jak said with a small smile of his own.

"See, that's why he always stands by you, Jak. You just have a habit of making people feel good. They trust you, and will follow you no matter what. You're the guy everyone wants to root for, and the one they always want watching your back." Tess said to Jak, giving him a wide smile before she took vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, we don't have to worry about the Precursors dying out anytime soon. We'll have Ottsel babies by fucking nightfall if those two lovebirds have anything to say about it." Havoc said dryly, crossing his arms.

"Aww, baby ottsels. That's so adorable." Nightingale said tiredly, a small smile on her face.

"So, where do we meet up with everyone at?" Havoc asked Jak and Night, Daxter and Tess looking at them as well.

"Power Station. We'll explain the whole thing to-" Jak was caught off by a scream.

_"NO! No…No…Please, no…Not you…"_ a horrified voice spoke through the radios.

"Chill? What's wrong?" Nightingale asked, clearly worried.

_"Russal...He's…H-he's…"_ Chill trailed off as her words broke into sobs, and the 3 Champions bowed their heads, taking a moment of silence for yet another brave friend who had lost their fight against the Metal Heads.

* * *

><p>End of Part 4:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Five chapters to go…Who will die? Who will survive? And will the three heroes be able to stop Lady Arranst from destroying the earth?<em>

_Find out next time._

_Until then, review and show your support! What did you feel was the most critical moment in this chapter? Which was the most crushing death? And what do you think will happen next!?_

_Find out next time!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	41. Finally Free

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>Boom! Quick update!<em>

_Yes, this chapter is fairly short. Its pretty much a transition chapter and a nice change of pace, as you guys have had little experience with a sane and good Havoc. Its also a set up chapter for what is to come, so if it seems a bit off topic (probably even fillerish) there's a reason for it._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes KrimzonShadow, __DaibenDarkKitty64, ScreamGirl4998, Kazan645, Ways, and a new reviewer known as IDRF._

_Thank you for the outpouring of support from last chapter. Its things like that that make this so rewarding to write, even if inspiration fades at times, it's the fact that people enjoy reading this that makes me stick it through and end the story properly. _

_And with that, here's my latest chapter, a quick little treat before I head out on vacation. Expect another update when I get back._

_Fair warning, this chapter contain a bit of a lemon…kind of. Ok, not really. Its nothing too sexual, but there's a bit of…well, stuff going on. I will keep it "T" though, don't worry._

_The story summary will be edited in tomorrow afternoon. I don't have time to do it tonight. Sorry if I'm inconveniencing anyone._

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Last Chapter Recap:<em>

_**The chapter begins with Jak alone, fighting the Metal Heads as the Avenging Angels are swept apart in the battle. Jak fends off the Metal Heads by himself before joining a group of FL soldiers, aiding them in eliminating a large group of Metal Heads with a Dark Blast attack. **_

_**Tech and Shadow are seen battling in the city, only to be confronted by Shade, Siren, Violet, and Deadshot. After a brief battle, the Hunters are forced to retreat due to the efforts of the couple. Lady Starlight appears, having taken to joining the fight herself in order to bolster the spirits of those fighting, though she is being hunted down by both Metal Heads and Hunters. Her savior arrives in the form of Eclipse, who begins attacking his former allies while declaring that they are being misled by Lady Arranst.**_

_**Shade, Siren, Violet, and Deadshot appear, and Eclipse's words seem to get through to them, as they lower their weapons. Eclipse is however taken down by Commander Yvlsa, Lady Arranst's right-hand and her most faithful servant. This incenses the Hunters, who lash out at the Yvlsa, only to be forced to stop and retreat to other areas of the city, showing just how far the Metal Head's control the Hunters.**_

_**Jak continues to battle the metal Heads, eventually joining Sig in the fight. The two stand back to back, teaming up and fending off the Metal Heads in a display of skill from the two hardened warriors. Jak then retreats to the sky to help Torn and Ashelin, arriving in time to dispatch their attackers. Jak is then attacked by Shade, who attempts to kill the leaders of Haven City. Jak transforms into Guardian, easily defeating Shade. **_

_**As Jak is about to deliver the final blow, he is stopped by Doppelganger and Deadshot. As the three Hunters prepare to attack, they're foiled by Chase, Rune, and Phoenix, who arrive to even the odds.**_

_**Jak takes on Shade and Deadshot while Rune and Phoenix settle their score with Doppelganger, who had tortured Phoenix several months earlier. Jak decimates the two warriors with ease, even as backup arrives in the form of more Hunters. Chase remarks that he doesn't feel bad killing them, because death is what can set them free from Arranst's control. Rune and Phoenix manage to kill Doppelganger.**_

_**As the group takes a moment of pause, they're radio'd by Chief Disten, who states that he, Chill, and Blade have found General Dark and need any free Agents to come to him right away. Jak orders Phoenix and Rune to help him while Chase protects Ashelin and Torn, with Jak continues to deal with the Metal Heads in the area, knowing that if he doesn't they'll simply attack them if not dealt with. He receives backup in the form of Chase, who has returned from Kras City completely healed and ready to battle. The two receive air support from Jet and Nymph, flying overhead in a Raven-Ship. The two pilots are then blasted out of the sky, dying upon impact with a building. Crash and Jak, feeling furious at the loss of their friends, begin to fight more fiercely than ever.**_

_**Chief Disten, encountering General Dark, orders Blade to assist Samos in the western area of the city. Dark engages the two Agents, mocking them again and again, taking care to insult the Chief as much as possible. Blade the radio's them, telling them that things aren't looking good for them and that they need more support. Chill is ordered to assist her husband as Rune, Phoenix, and Sharpshooter join the fray. The Agents are easily bested by the General, who grabs ahold of Sharpshooter's skull while taunting the Chief. The General, when asked who he is, grandly reveals his identity before brutally killing Sharpshooter by crushing his skull.**_

_**General Dark is revealed to be Gallus Jarkas, former co-leader of the Avenging Angels and Chief Disten's godfather, who had been thought to have died over 20 years ago.**_

_**Nightingale is shown fighting Shade, easily besting him and learning that Havoc is planning on opening the Gate with Fathom soon. Nightingale takes to the sky with Jak, where the two of them share a moment before landing in front of where the old statue of Baron Praxis once stood. Havoc engages Jak and Night as Fathom begins to open the gate.**_

_**The three Champions begin brutally fighting one another, frantically using every bit of energy they have to stop each other from getting to Fathom/letting him succeed. Fathom, however, is successful and manages to activate the Gate to Darkness while the exhausted warriors watch on in horror. Arranst kills Fathom in cold blood as she steps through the Gate, telling the others that they will soon follow him.**_

_**Disten stands shocked to find out his godfather is not only alive, but has taken the form of his mortal enemy, the Leader of the Hunters. Gallus remarks that he survived the blast that should have killed him, only through the will of Arranst, who began to control him and use him as his puppet. He states that soon Arranst will destroy this planet and he will be put in a position to usurp her power and become all-powerful, unaware that this is a plan Arranst has put in his mind to fuel their alliance. Disten, Rune, and Phoenix battle Gallus, who clearly has the upper hand, but the fight is called off when Arranst tells the General to retreat and begin working on something to destroy the "trinity." Disten then feels the presence of something evil, and upon realizing Arranst has arrived, loses hope.**_

_**Lady Arranst arrives in Haven City, mocking the Hunters and confirming that she intends to betray those who had remained loyal to her. She then turns to Havoc, removing her corruption in his mind and stating that she plans to kill him. She's interrupted by Shade, Inferno, Siren, and Violet, who attack her and demand to know why she is trying to kill Havoc. Arranst confirms their fears-That she was using the Hunters to acquire the Fragments and reach this planet. Arranst kills Violet and Inferno and knocks Shade and Siren unconscious before deciding to deal with Jak, who is weakened from fighting in the city and battling Havoc shortly beforehand. As Arranst prepares to attack him, a figure appears in front of Jak, prepared to take on the Metal Head Queen alone.**_

_**The figure reveals itself as Daxter, who begins fighting the Metal Head Queen, harming her many times to the amazement of everyone (including the Queen herself.) However, the Queen manages to subdue the Ottsel, even after Tess arrives to help him. The group is dismayed at the immense power of the Metal Head Queen. As they begin to lose hope, the Ottsel Trio- Usano, Elis, and Gud- arrive, ready to fight the Metal Head Queen.**_

_**The Ottsels viciously battle the Hora-Quan Queen, and despite injuring her extensively, fail to defeat her, with the Queen killing Elis and heavily damaging Gud. Daxter and Tess join their masters in fighting the Queen, only to be knocked down again. Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale join back in, managing to injure the Queen further with a combined attack that proves to be incredibly effective, proving that the Prophecy is indeed true- combined they do have the power to defeat Arranst.**_

_**Gud sacrifices himself to temporarily trap the Dark Goddess, allowing Usano to tell the others that despite them being unable to defeat Lady Arranst now, they can do so later when they are at 100%. In the meantime, Usano decides to seal the Gate of Darkness temporarily so that the heroes have time to recover for one last fight against her.**_

_**Usano offers the heroes his blessing as Arranst breaks free, only to be knocked through the Warp Gate by Usano, who manages to blast Lady Arranst through the Gate to Darkness at the cost of his own life. As the Gate shuts, the heroes regroup with Havoc, who has returned to his old self again-finally free of Lady Arranst's evil and reclaiming his true title as the Champion of Darkness. After touching base with the others, the others decide to meet up with everyone at the Power Station, only to learn through Chill's sudden distressed transmission that Blade has seemingly died in the struggle earlier…Another friend fallen to the Metal Head threat…**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41: Finally Free<span>

"_I know now that we never get over great losses; we absorb them, and they carve us into different, often kinder, creatures."―_ Gail Caldwell, _Let's Take the Long Way Home: A Memoir of Friendship._

* * *

><p>Havoc could only sigh as the Chief continued to debrief him, more or less convincingforcing Havoc into explaining everything that had happened between him and Arranst. Every single detail, every single facet he could give them about Arranst…

* * *

><p><em>Havoc raised an eyebrow at the young man working diligently on the Raven-Ship in front of him, maintaining it in ways that simply escaped him. Havoc watched the young man for a few more moment before he walked over to him.<em>

"_So, you must be the new Beast and Rune picked up. What's your deal, kid?" Havoc said as he leaned against the ship. The young man turned towards him, adjusting his glasses nervously._

"_Um…I'm Jet. W-who are you?" the young man asked._

"_Never thought you'd ask! I'm Havoc, one of the rising stars in the AA. Pleased to meet you!" Havoc said with a wide grin as he shook the teen's hand furiously, dislocating his arm in the process. Jet let out a scream and yanked his arm out of Havoc's grip, causing him to let out a howl of pain._

"_Well shit, that wasn't supposed to happen." Havoc said dryly as ran off to find a medic._

"_Well, that's another one down. How am I supposed to make friends if they all run off crying?" Havoc asked himself sarcastically, shaking his head with a small smile on his face._

* * *

><p>He knew it was necessary, this debriefing of sorts, but these were things he'd rather forget about. How does one describe what it's like to slowly lose your sense of self over the course of several months until you were nothing more than an angry and cynical monster who wanted nothing more to destroy everything he cared about beforehand?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Agh, can't you fly any faster!" Havoc barked at Nymph, who scowled under her visor. His chest was on fire, and the constant bleeding wasn't helping. It was one of the few times that Havoc ever felt fear…That this may be the end for him.<em>

"_Hold on!" Nymph growled as the ship shuddered as it put on another burst of speed. Rune and Phoenix applied pressure to the gunshot wounds, trying to stem the bleeding, with some success._

"_Nymph, are you sure you can make it back in time? We don't-" Jet began to say before Nymph smacked him in the face._

"_Hey, what hell did you do that for? Only I can slap him!" Havoc asked as Jet picked himself up out of his chair._

"_One. Don't question my flying. Two. No one dies if I have anything to say about it." Nymph said, her voice sounding determined as they neared the Sanctuary. _

"_Oh really…Well, I guess I better not die then. I'd hate to ruin your record." Havoc replied as he closed his eyes, feeling rather tired._

"_Havoc, stay with us!" Rune said as she glanced at her sister._

"_Hey! What did I just say!? No dying on my ship!" Nymph yelled at Havoc._

"_Well, maybe if you flew a bit faster, I wouldn't be dying you dumb bitch!" Havoc barked in reply, his eyes opening as he felt adrenaline go through him. Havoc and Nymph continued to go back and forth until they had reached the Sanctuary, with Havoc being able to stay awake the whole time because he was bickering with Nymph. Havoc later learned that if Nymph hadn't pushed the ship as hard as she did for as long as she did, he would have probably died. She had also kept him awake…_

_For a loud-mouthed brat…She wasn't half bad._

* * *

><p>The Chief was also intent on getting as much info about General Dark as possible, which Havoc obliged and gave him everything he knew about the man. He hadn't know it was Gallus, mainly because he had never met the man in person and couldn't put the pieces together like the Chief had. Point was, if the remaining Hunters at the Uvelt Firelands HQ were still under Arranst's and Gallus's control (which Shade and Siren confirmed with him), then they were in for a bloody fight on their way to the Gate to Darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh…That is one big gun." Havoc remarked as Sharp took aim and fired a shot, scoring a perfect bullseye. Havoc shook his head as Sharp lowered the rifle again.<em>

"_Seriously man, I don't know how on earth to proceed. I think she likes me, but I don't know anymore." Sharp admitted._

"_Why are you telling me this again? I could be doing more important things, like watching paint dry or stare at the new girl and try and get her to speak." Havoc said dryly._

"_You mean Nightingale?" _

"_That's the one. She's actually not that bad, for someone who doesn't talk. She's a good listener, anyway." Havoc replied lightly._

"_Well, considering she doesn't talk, its kind of hard to be her friend. If you can make that work, than more power to you. Everyone needs a friend." Sharp said with a small laugh._

"_Speaking of making it work, what's between you and Rune?" Havoc asked Sharp, who looked away with a sheepish grin._

"_Come on man, you were talking all that good shit last night." Havoc said with a smirk._

"_Uh…hmm…I may have tried a kiss on her the other night after we took a walk…and um…Well, she kind of just pulled me in closer and kissed me." Sharp awkwardly sputtered out, causing Havoc's mouth to drop._

"_No way, man. Good for you!" Havoc said with a laugh as he and Sharp fist-bumped._

"_We're still just friends, but…I don't know. If she wasn't interested, she wouldn't have done that, right?" Sharp asked Havoc, who shrugged._

"_Hey man, I'm not a love expert. I know people and that's about it. She likes you, but maybe you should give it time. You've only known her for like what, 3 years?"_

"_Didn't you have a three way with Aurora and Mist last week…After knowing them for two days?"_

"…_OK, Maybe you should take that leap then."_

"_Nah. I'll give it time. I don't want to rush things between us." Sharp said after a moment._

"_What the hell was last night then, asshole?" Havoc demanded._

"_We may have been a bit drunk. Combat Racing is much more enjoyable with beer, and things…escalated. She doesn't remember it at all."_

"_Ah, makes sense." Havoc said with a smile before Sharp leaned behind the counter and pulled out two beers, causing Havoc to reach forward and snatch one out of his hand. Sharp and Havoc popped off their caps, clanged their beers together, and then took a drink._

* * *

><p>Needless to say, he was glad when the Chief said that he was free to go. He knew he was being discreetly watched by Jak and Nightingale, who seemed to be his constantly companions now, but he wasn't really surprised. He had been their greatest enemy for so long, and now he was back on their side once more. He'd be surprised if he wasn't being watched.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Agh, these bastards won't go down!" Havoc barked as he ducked under a pillar, the Hunters opening fire on him. Five of them, one of him. Not good odds. He had gone too far ahead, and was now trapped within the ruins while Blade and Chill tried to find him. Why the hell did he have to be the one who found the Hunters.<em>

"_Havoc, just hang in there. We'll find you!" Chill said worriedly. Havoc sighed angrily and pulled out a Yellow Eco Bomb, activating it before throwing it over his shoulder, downing one of the Hunters as it exploded. Havoc then yelled out as an explosion tore his cover apart and sent him crashing to the ground._

"_Havoc, get back up!"_

_Havoc got into a sitting position, clutching his head as Blade suddenly burst into the chamber and stabbed out at one of the Hunters, running her through with his Galvasword before he pulled out the blade and kicked her to the ground, deflecting several gunshots with the flat of his blade as he let out a fierce growl of fury._

"_Finally, some backup!" Havoc yelled as he drew his magnum and fired it several times, causing the other Hunter to jump back and throw a grenade in his direction, only to be intercepted by a blast of lightning, throw by a slash from Blade. Havoc fired the remainder of the clip, blasting the Hunters several times in the chest and shoulder, downing him. The three remaining Hunters rushed forward, grabbing their fallen teammates and fled deeper within the ruin._

"_How do you do this shit, man?" Havoc asked as he walked over to Blade as the Hunters retreated. Blade offered him a look before smiling slightly._

"_Because I have people worth protecting Havoc. You happen to fall under that category as well. We all have reasons that drive us, Havoc. Pride, anger, revenge…Mine just happens to be my desire to protect the people I care about." Blade said with a shrug._

"_Aw, you're making me blush."_

"_Hmph. Arrogant dick."_

"_Chill's going to get jealous if you keep this up." Havoc replied as Chill burst into the room, gun drawn and panting heavily._

"_Sorry hon, you're a bit late to the party." Blade replied, causing Chill to sag with annoyance._

"_Damn it…So, I heard that whole exchange. Does this mean we're going to have a threesome on our hands or what?" Chill asked, earning a face-palm from Havoc and a small laugh from Blade._

* * *

><p>Havoc stepped out into the hallway, lost in his memories. Good and bad, happy and sorrowful. Memories of those who had fallen raced through his mind as he recalled things he had said to them. Words he wished he could have said, things he wished he could have taken back, and things could have done to maybe save them…<p>

In the end he knew that he was at least partly responsible for their deaths. Even as Jak, Daxter, Nightingale, and Tess had led him to the Freedom League HQ, he could hear the horrible brokenhearted sobbing of Chill. That woman, with her jokes and laughing and playfulness was the heart and soul of the Avenging Angels…The one everyone could depend on for a laugh and a sexual joke or a sympathetic ear…

Reduced to a grieving broken mess at the death of her husband.

When they had found Chill, they found her kneeling in a pile of ripped apart armor and Dark Eco, with Blade's ruined helmet, his Galvasword, and his severed left arm lying next to each other. Chill had taken several hours to be calmed down enough to even be moved. A body had never been recovered, but that wasn't unusual given the amounts of Dark Eco in the streets.

Rune was devastated by the loss of Sharpshooter, blaming herself for what had happened. Chase and Phoenix had taken turns in spending time with her and consoling her with limited success. It would be a long while before Rune would be OK with

He felt the guilt, the pain, and the sorrow hit him like a punch to the face. It was all his fault, in the end…He'd have to find some way to make things right…Beast and Nymph and Jet and Sharp and Blade and who knows who else…

All dead because of him. Because he couldn't fight her…Because she had won…

Havoc clenched his fists in anger before he felt the grief hit him. He stood there for several minutes, in his own world of self-loathing and pain, thinking of the good times. No…He didn't need to dwell on the bad. He'd done enough of that to last a lifetime…

"_Baby steps, then…"_ Havoc thought as he saw two figures walk into sight down the hallway. Jak and Nightingale, holding hands and talking quietly between themselves. Havoc couldn't help but feel some sense of satisfaction at having one of his friends find someone who made them so happy. She deserved that happiness…More so than he did.

"How'd it go?" Night asked Havoc, who shrugged in reply as the couple approached.

"Chief wanted to know about things I'd rather forget about. I could only really tell him what Arranst had told me about her plans to destroy the Precursors, which she's kind of did. She still has to kill Tess and Daxter though. Looks like she was caught off guard by the Precursors turning others into them." Havoc replied, pushing his grief and anger away for another time.

"I wonder if Daxter and Tess can rebuild their race like that?" Night pondered aloud.

"Possibly. Tess and Daxter know a lot of things we don't, now that they're Precursors." Jak replied. Daxter hinted at even knowing a way to bring the dead back to life, though he would have to research extensively into that little project.

Havoc simply sighed and said "Whatever they know, it better be enough to close the gap between us and Arranst. When we've completely recovered, we'll be a fair match for her, but even then…She may have something planned."

"We'll be ready for it." Jak said, earning a small smile from Havoc.

"You're determined. Good." Havoc replied before the Champions fell into a silence. The three of them felt…complete. As if the pieces had finally fallen into place and now they were on the right track. Jak had unlocked his full potential as Guardian while Havoc had been freed of the Dark Goddess's control. Everything felt right again…Like they had a fighting chance now.

But even then, they had lost so much. So many friends had died over the course of this battle. So many friends and allies and even enemies had fallen in the name of bringing down the Metal Head Queen.

"Did Tech ever say how long that bomb thing is going to take to finish?" Havoc asked Jak.

"With Daxter and Tess, we'll have 2 more days before its ready." Jak replied as they turned down the hallway.

"I can't believe we'll actually be doing it…Fighting the one behind everything. All of it…" Nightingale said quietly, causing Havoc to smile slightly.

"I'm more interested in getting payback. I owe that evil hag quite a bit." Havoc said as he clenched his fists, a small static-like burst of Dark Eco charging around him. He let it fade after a moment and said "She'll be our biggest fight ever though. We can't make any mistakes, everything had to be flawless."

"Meaning we'll need to practice fighting with each other." Jak concluded, earning a nod from Havoc.

"But for now, we can take tonight to let loose a bit. I think after everything that's happened, we deserve it." Nightingale said to the two men, who nodded in agreement. The recovery efforts were going slow, and would be for quite some time. More then 75% of the city was completely destroyed, and almost every able-bodied Freedom League soldier was battered and exhausted.

If a secondary attack came, they would be decimated. But due to the Queen's actions regarding the Hunters in Haven, with Shade and Siren quickly contacting and explaining what had happened to them, the Hunters began to cooperate for the first time ever. They were currently being held in an undisclosed location, awaiting interrogation and punishment.

Apparently when Arranst removed her presence from Havoc, she had begun the process of removing her influence from all of the Hunters that were still in Haven City, but before it could be removed from all of them, she had been thrown back through the Gate to Darkness.

Havoc wasn't a fan of that plan, but he knew not everyone could be saved. He had been lucky, he supposed, that he was such an important part in all of this. He had been directly controlled by the Queen and not entirely responsible for his actions. Even now…He hated what he had done. And he hated Arranst for making him lose his sense of self.

"Jazon?"

Havoc snapped out of his dark musings and saw Jak and Nightingale looking at him.

"You OK?" Night asked quietly.

"Sorry, Night. I was thinking about her again…" Havoc said with a growl at the word 'her'.

"Don't worry about it." Jak said to Havoc, who shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever been all there. It feels so weird…I'm in control again. I can feel what I want to feel…I can use this power how I want to." Havoc said softly, looking away. "In the end, being controlled doesn't stop the fact that I was an absolute bastard. I still did what I did with my own two hands…And I'll never get that out of my head. Ever."

"Learn from the past, focus on the present, and look to the future." Jak said simply as he walked ahead. Havoc starred at Jak for a moment before he looked at Night.

"He told me something similar when we first met. Jak…He may not be the most eloquent of people, by he knows some things. Don't focus on who you were when you were Arranst's puppet…Focus on the Champion you'll be when you help us save the world." Nightingale said comfortingly, causing Havoc to smile a little.

"Heh…Well, if you two can look past that…Maybe there is some hope." Havoc said as Jak glanced back at him.

"Of course there's hope for you. If you can withstand everything Arranst put you through and still be ready to take her down, then there's a chance you can redeem yourself. Be the hero, Havoc." Jak said as he turned back around, but not before Havoc caught a glimpse of a smile. How many times had Jak fallen into that role? 4 times, now. He had never wanted to. He had never sought it out…And yet it was a burden he bore time and time again.

Havoc smiled a bit wider at the thought. He never liked showing that good side of him. Beneath it all, he knew he had good in him. He just liked being cynical asshole that everyone knew him as. But maybe now…Maybe now it was time to put that behind him and focus on the bigger picture.

Havoc looked up again and saw Night and Jak walking ahead of him, talking quietly as Havoc trailed behind. Havoc rolled his eyes and sped up, catching up with the couple.

"So, have you two fucked yet?" Havoc asked, causing Jak to kick him in the stomach and Nightingale to let out a shy yelp as her face blushed bright pink. Havoc laughed painfully as he numbed the pain of the kick with a small burst of Dark Eco and stood up.

"What? It's a perfectly healthy part of any good relationship. Besides, if any girl needs a good lay, its-" Havoc continued before Nightingale kicked him in the shin.

"You were doing so good, too!" Night said in an annoyed but amused tone.

"An asshole through and through." Jak said with a roll of the eyes. The trio continued their way out of the building, stepping outside.

"So, any particular reason you led me outside?" Havoc asked Jak and Night.

"We figured you should get out some more."

"No seriously, Night. What the hell am I doing here?"

Nightingale smiled and replied "Apparently we got invited to a party at the Naughty Ottsel-"

"You mean the shitty bar with the destroyed yet hilarious sign?"

"I told Daxter I'm not the only one who thinks that's funny." Jak said with a smirk.

"Holy shit, you may actually have a sense of humor." Havoc laughed.

"I wonder if its too late to ask Arranst to take you back, Havoc." Night asked dryly, causing Havoc to let out a maniacal cackle.

"As if. I'd rather die than spend another second under her control." Havoc said after he recovered. Jak opened his mouth to reply when the sound of a Zoomer honking at them got their attention. Jak looked to his side to see a large Zoomer parked in front of them, with Chase looking at them expectantly.

"Howdy. You three seem pretty out of place." Chase remarked.

"Says the ex-Hunter in an all AA group." Havoc replied.

"Excuse me? This is coming from you?"

"…Touché."

"Hey Chase, how's Rune holding up?" Night asked Chase, who frowned and sighed.

"Not good. At all. She blames herself for not being able to stop the General, who beat them pretty easily. Rune's been avoiding everyone all day long, and even when she comes out for something she crying or angry…I don't know what to do." Chase admitted after a moment.

"Be there for her. Don't be there to console her, just offer her your support if she needs it. If you give her time, she'll be willing to talk to you about it." Jak said to Chase, who nodded after a moment before sighing again.

"She watched a guy she had feelings for get torn apart, man. I don't think she'll be OK anytime soon." Chase protested.

"You're right. And you can be there for her until she is, dumbass." Havoc replied.

Chase sighed heavily before he said "You're probably right, Havoc. Damn…And speaking of console, nothing seems to be doing that for Chill either. She's an absolute wreck. Crying and holing herself up in her room."

"Losing your husband does that to you." Havoc replied bitterly.

"I know it sounds kind of bad for me to say this, but I think she needs a shoulder to cry on more than Rune. I mean, they were just wed last week." Chase said morosely.

"Where is Rune, anyway?" Jak asked Chase.

"At the Naughty Ottsel, but she was keeping to herself and pushing everyone away. I only came to get you guys because she told me too. Besides, the door's are still locked."

"Wait, what?"

"I know, right? Weird. Anyway, come on, you three. The party is about to start, even if the door's are closed right now. You three are the conquering heroes, so get a move on." Chase said as he looked at Jak, Havoc, and Night, who exchanged a look.

"You do realize we can fly there, right?" Jak asked Chase, who blinked for a moment before driving off at full speed.

"Maybe we should just stay here until he comes back, so he has to waste more time?" Havoc suggested.

"Don't be mean." Night chided, though she was trying not to laugh. Jak shook his head, smiling slightly, before the three heroes turned into the respective forms. The three kicked off of the ground and shot into the air, flying towards the Port where the bar was.

A large crowd awaited them, chattering and yelling. As the trio drew near, the crowd grew quiet before a loud voice yelled "There you guys are!"

Sig emerged from the crowd, offering the heroes a wide grin as he looked them over. He glanced back at the club and said "Daxter said for everyone to meet him here, but it looks like the place is empty."

"That's weird. Dax isn't one to back down from a party." Ashelin added as she walked over, joined by Torn. Jak shot a questioning look their way, and got a reply in "We were told that this party would be beneficial to our health if we went."

"Weird way to phrase a party." Havoc remarked, crossing his arms.

"And just what are you doing here? You're lucky I don't kill you myself!" Torn barked as he drew up to Havoc, who grinned at him.

"Oh, you know…I'm just enjoying the sites. This city looks a bit worn down, though. Did some kind of fight happen here?" Havoc asked Torn, who made a move towards Havoc, only to be stopped by Night.

"You want to get to Havoc, you go through me, Jakob." Night growled at Torn, who took a step back.

"Even the best of us get taken advantage of. Havoc's just as much of a hero as Jak and everyone else. Certainly more of a hero and man than you." Nightingale said coolly, causing Torn to scowl.

"Really? After everyone he's killed and hurt?" Torn shot back.

"You mean when he was being controlled by the Metal Head Queen? Yes, he's still a hero. And now that he's back with us, he'll be right there with us when we put the Queen down." Night growled at Torn, who looked at her for a moment before he spun around on his heel and stormed off.

"You know…There was a better way to handle that." Ashelin remarked.

"I know, but…He frustrates me. He's so quick to judge people, even when what he's done in the past is so much worse. And I'm not going to let him talk down to my friends." Nightingale said as she watched Torn turned down the road.

"I would have loved to see him try and hit me…I wonder if I could break his hand with my face?" Havoc pondered aloud as Jak rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, by the way." Night replied.

"Meh. Didn't think I have to voice my thanks, but sure, I'll humor you. Thanks for sticking up for me, Iris. Good to know I still have some friends." Havoc replied dryly.

"Night's just like that. A friend through and through." Jak replied as Nightingale smiled at him. Havoc chuckled as Nightingale wrapped her arms around Jak and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

And then the Naughty Ottsel suddenly exploded in a shower of golden light, with the destroyed sign becoming repaired, the entire front of the bar becoming clean, and the lights turning on as well as the door flew open.

"Welcome, ladies and gents, to the victory party!" Daxter shouted as he materialized in front of them, grinning widely from within the saloon. People began to pour into the saloon, where it became apparent that Daxter had made some modifications to the interior. For one thing, there were gleaming Precursor Metal designs decorating most of the bar and it everything was polished until it shined. The bar also seemed to be several times larger than it used to be, easily being large enough told all of the people outside of the club with ease.

Daxter and Tess stood on a small dais, grinning widely as techno music filled the club. The two ottsels were dressed as they had been before going to the Precursors, albeit Daxter had his staff and Tess had a sparkling pistol strapped to her belt.

"Well…This was unexpected." Havoc said, earning a look from Jak and Night.

Daxter threw open his arms and said "We did it! We won, we survived, and we showed that Metal Head bitch not to mess with us! And in just a few days, we're going to put her down for good!"

"So tonight, everyone enjoy yourselves. Open bar for all and we'll be here partying until the last person drops." Tess said warmly, earning a round of cheers. The younger fighters moved onto the dance floor while other hung back, observing the scene. Night and Jak chatted for a while, enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company, and avoiding the alcohol, which there were copious amounts of.

"Do you normally just hang off to the side doing nothing?" Crash asked Jak as he approached, an arm around a Freedom League soldier in her armor but looking trashed. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves, though.

"Pretty much." Jak replied.

"I don't get out much." Night said with a shrug.

"Naturally you just want to stay out of the limelight where you're comfortable, right?" the woman with Crash said to Night, who nodded.

"Hey, there's no shame in that. Still, get out there and enjoy yourselves at least a little bit. It IS a party." the woman said as she held out a fist. Jak and Nightingale bumped it before the woman sauntered off.

"Daxter throws some bitchin' parties." Crash remarked.

"Yep. He's-" Jak began to say before he Crash's friend yelled to him to join her. Offering the young couple a wink, he walked off to join her.

"You want to get something to drink?" Jak asked Night, who shrugged.

"Maybe later...Oh hey, look at Rune and Chase." Night said, nodding to the two soldiers.

Jak spotted Rune and Chase chatting quietly in the corner, their hand motions exaggerated with Rune looking thoroughly depressed and Chase doing most of the talking. Rune sighed heavily before she got off the wall and pulled Chase onto the dance floor.

"So…Do you want to dance?" Jak asked Nightingale, who's face lit up.

"I would love to." Nightingale said as Jak grabbed her hand. Sure, they were out of their comfort zone and neither knew how to really dance, but they were with each other, and that was all that mattered. They began to chat with their friends, indulge in a bit of alcohol (Jak more so than Night), culminating in a toast with Rune and Chase and Phoenix.

A toast to incredible friends, who would be loved even after their passing. Because they had sacrificed themselves for this. So that they could be safe, if only for a little longer. So that they would finally have a chance to end this fight, once and for all.

* * *

><p>"So…Havoc."<p>

Jazon smiled darkly as Ashelin walked towards him frowning slightly. Havoc leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and replied "Ashelin. So, what do you want?"

"To apologize for Torn. He's…Well, he lost a lot of good men yesterday, and he might be blaming you for that." Ashelin explained.

"Yeah, it's not like I was under control of a god-killing alien insect queen or anything." Havoc said as he narrowed his eyes, his voice turning cold to Ashelin's surprise.

"Do you know what its like? Watching your body act and speak and do horrible things on its own. And before that, when I had some idea of who I was…That was even worse, because I could feel her worming her way into my mind, too…You barely remember what you're doing anymore while you feel thoughts and emotions and drives that aren't your own." Havoc spat, his voice filled with loathing as Ashelin looked away.

"I hurt the people I cared about. That monster made me hurt them…Again and again I brought them so much goddamn suffering…And she'll pay for that. She used me…Used the Hunters. Used Gallus. She's nothing but a coward and a monster and she'll be put down like one."

Ashelin nodded and said "I guess Jak was right about you. You're a good guy at heart."

"Great, and now she calls me a good guy. I'm going to set this bar on fire later just to set the record straight." Havco remarked dryly before a loud laugh caught his attention.

"So then, Sharp pulls me over into cover and saves me. Pulls out his freaking rifle and-Bam! Shoots him dead in the face!" Rune said with a laugh, taking another drink. Phoenix was quietly observing the two from the side, presumably keeping watch over her sister as she and Chase drank to Sharpshooter's memory. From what Havoc could tell, both Sharp and Chase had feelings for Rune, but Chase wasn't going to pursue them with Sharpshooter around.

"I guess now that Sharp's gone, she's all yours kid." Havoc said quietly, glancing around the club. He saw Jak and Nightingale talking with Samos, Sig, and Ashelin, laughing with their friends as they caught up. Some of the other Agents were on the dance floor.

Havoc then caught sight of a woman with flowing white hair striding out of the bar. Havoc frowned and walked after her, cutting her off. He didn't even know Chill was here, he had just assumed she was still hiding from everyone…

"Havoc…" Chill muttered, looking up at the man as he gave her a sad smile.

"Chill…I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, because you've heard that enough times. No words can convey what I feel about this…Blade was my friend too. He was a true warrior and a true friend. And he never stopped loving you to the end." Havoc said before Chill suddenly dashed past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, Nicole." Havoc said with an edge to his tone before a hand slammed into his face. Chill let out a yell of fury and slapped Havoc again, causing him to stagger back with a swear.

"Don't…Talk to me about him. I don't want to hear it. I just…" Chill stopped talk as tears streamed down her face, with her body beginning to rack with sobs.

"I never imagined he would d-d-die…He never let anything get him down. He never stopped trying. He never let anything stop him from achieving his goal, especially when it came to protecting others…" Chill sobbed quietly. Havoc sighed internally and was about to speak before Nightingale and Jak appeared behind him.

"Chill." Night said quietly, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly. Chill cried brokenheartedly on Night's shoulder as Jak and Havoc exchanged a look and stepped away.

"That is why I fight…So that kind of thing doesn't happen. No one should feel what she does." Jak muttered. Havoc could tell he was hiding his own grief, much like he was. Havoc sighed and told Jak to stay there, and he went off to get the strongest drink he could find. He returned with two drinks, smirking slightly.

"Daxter likes them." Havoc said as he pointed to the bar, where Daxter and Tess were drinking two bright orange cups of alcohol that were glowing gold at regular intervals.

"~If you want my body, if you think I'm sexy!~" Daxter sang as he kissed Tess, who deepened the kiss with gusto. Jak watched the exchange before taking a drink from the glass.

"Sweet, yet…Oh hell." Jak muttered, feeling the alcohol hit him.

"I figured it'd be strong. And-Oh damn it, they're getting into it." Havoc winced as he turned away. Jak and Nightingale averted their eyes before the two Ottsels vanished in a flash of light.

"They'll be back. Apparently they don't remain drunk for very long." Havoc replied dryly as he looked back at Night and Chill, who were quietly talking while Chill sobbed into Nightingale's shoulder. Night had managed to get Chill inside of the club, now.

"I feel like I'm dying…Like part of my soul got ripped out and set on fire." Chill choked out as she pulled away from Nightingale, who glanced over at Jak and Havoc for help.

"That's what its like to lose someone you love. It's a pain unlike anything else…" Jak said before Chill shook her head.

"No…This is agony. Not just pain. This…this…" Chill began to say before she turned around and began walking towards the club's exit, away from her friends and the light so she could be alone. She needed to get away from all of them. None of them truly knew her pain…This utter agony that tore at her from her very heart that-

"You know…I never thought you'd be the one to go to pieces like this, Nicole. I thought you were the stronger one." A hauntingly familiar voice spoke to her, causing her to freeze in her tracks as she starred straight ahead, seeing but not understanding.

"You always have a way of making things light. You know, cheering people up." Chill heard the voice say, taking in the figure leaning against the doorway, smiling at her in nearly destroyed and bloodied armor. Jak and Nightingale could only gape as Chill slowly walked towards the figure in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"When I fell down, I got right back up. Why? Well…I knew I had to keep fighting so I could see you one last time. I couldn't let myself die, I couldn't let myself go down. All I had to do was think of you and that smile of yours and I'd find the strength to get back up -" Blade began to say before Chill threw herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably as she hugged him tightly.

"I…I thought you were _dead_! I thought I l-l-lost you!" Chill sobbed as Blade let out a small yell of pain.

"Nearly was. If it wasn't for a passing medic who managed to save me, I would have been a goner. That said, she couldn't save my arm. Samos patched me up after that. When I came too…I decided to look for you. The Chief only found out I was alive just a few minutes ago." Blade said quietly, glancing towards where his left arm used to be, now a heavily bandaged stump. Chill silently continued to hold onto Blade, as if trying to make sure he was real. Albeit looking as though he were dragged through hell, he seemed to be OK. Cuts and bruises covered his face, but his tired smile was enough to relieve his friends that he was OK.

He too, could be counted among the survivors.

"Hey…Can we get some time alone? This whole thing's been really hard on her." Blade said quietly, earning a nod from the three heroes who slipped out of the club, with Havoc vanishing in a burst of Dark Eco. Chill continued to sob into Blade's chest as others began to realize who had just appeared.

"Blade! What…We thought you were a goner, man." Chase said as he and Rune ran over to him.

"Nearly was…I managed to get out before the blast. A medic found me barely alive in my hiding place and managed to keep me alive long enough to get me to Samos. I lost my arm, but…Given everything that's happened, it doesn't bother me a bit." Blade said weakly as Chill sobbed harder into his chest.

"I love you…I love you, I love you, I love you." Chill repeated again and again, sobbing harder and harder, losing it completely. Blade nodded to Rune and Chase, who nodded and walked away, leaving the couple together.

"I love you too. I love you so much, Nicole. Come on…Let's go back to HQ, so we can talk. OK?" Blade said softly as he broke Chill's embrace, holding her back for a moment and brushing the tears out of her eyes before kissing her lightly on the mouth, causing her to stop crying. Blade held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it.

"Even when you're crying, you're so beautiful." Blade remarked tiredly as he wrapped an arm around Chill's waist, allowing her to put her head on his shoulder.

"Russal…I don't know if I can walk…" Chill whispered shakily.

"Shock, hmm? Get on my back." Blade said as he let out Chill and walked ahead of her.

"No way…Not after all of this. You're still hurt." Chill protested.

"Nicole, we're heading back to our room to rest for the night. I've got enough strength to do this." Blade said as offered her a wide determined smile. Chill sighed, sounding exhausted, and silently got on top of her husband's back, who carried her back to base.

"Always the gentleman." a cool voice said to them before a explosion of Dark Eco enveloped them, causing them both to yell out. Before they could do more than that, the couple was freed from the darkness and found themselves outside their room.

"…I can't do this anymore…" Chill moaned as she closed her eyes and pressed her face against Blade's back.

"I think that was Havoc's doing. Open the door, so we can talk." Blade said to Chill as he set her down.

Havoc smiled to himself from down the hallway as Chill and Blade slipped into their room, talking quietly. Maybe they had lost a lot of friends and allies, but this small little thing gave him hope. Seeing Blade's resolve to stay alive, his determination to continue living, gave him hope.

And hope was the deadliest weapon a warrior could have.

Jak and Nightingale walked away, only to run into Chief Disten, who was watching Chill and Blade with a warm smile.

"Young love like that gives me so much hope." Disten remarked to himself before he turned to Jak and Night.

"You two are holding up well, I see." Disten remarked.

"Not the first time I've lost friends in this fight, Chief." Jak replied.

"Fair enough...Wish I could say I'm handling this as well as you." Disten said quietly, shaking his head.

"We'll be meeting at the Power Station tommorow. Be there at dawn." Disten said to the two heroes before he turned around and walked into the club.

"He's trying to hold it together to...He probably feels the most guilty out of everyone." Night said to Jak, who nodded as he walked forward, grabbing Nightingale's hand.

"Makes you wonder what will happen next…The Queen has to be preparing for another attack. We've got to cut her off before she gets the chance to finish us off." Jak said quietly as they approached the Freedom League HQ. The two walked slowly, taking their time and just enjoying each other's company. The FL Guards saluted Jak as he approached the compound and let him in, and within minutes he was at their room.

"I guess some things do work out after all." Jak said as he stripped off his armor, leaning against the wall. He had enjoyed the drunkenness for a while, but he had healed himself of the effects and was completely sober, as was Night. They couldn't afford to be caught off guard…

That said…

Jak looked over at the bed and saw Nightingale sitting there, a small smile on her face. She got to her feet very slowly, very deliberately, and walked over to Jak and murmured something into his ear. Jak blinked in surprise at her request…It seemed appropriate, he supposed…But was she ready for something like this?

"Night…Are you sure you want to do this?" Jak asked Iris, who nodded slowly before she brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Jak returned this the kiss and hugged Night closer to him, pressing their bodies together. After a minute or so, they broke apart, panting for breath before Nightingale grabbed Jak's shirt and ripped it off of him, with Jak smirking slightly at her, grabbing her hands.

"Easy…We have all night to do this right." Jak admonished as Nightingale's face turned pink, though it quickly began to turn red as she shed her shirt.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?" Jak said as Nightingale grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. The two fell onto their bed together, with Nightingale smiling at Jak in that way only she could. So sweet and loving, always standing so strong, yet needing him. As if he was what made her feel whole.

"I know I say it all the time…But thank you." Nightingale whispered.

"You're welcome. I'd do it all again if it meant that we could be here, right now." Jak said quietly.

"Some part of me wonders if Chill knows what we're about to do." Nightingale said she pushed Jak off of her, taking control for a moment to Jak's surprise, and taking off his pants.

"She probably senses it, and she'd probably be here to watch if it wasn't for what happened with Blade." Jak replied dryly as he cupped Night's face for a moment, almost laughing at her confusion. The two fell into a silence as they began to kiss once more, though if they had been paying close attention, they would had noticed the small black device with a green glowing light hidden to the side of one of the bookcases, now turned on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Chill smiled as she heard Jak speak those words, followed by the sound of more clothes rustling. Jak offered Nightingale a few words of advice, confirming that he had at least done this before and wasn't going into this unprepared.<p>

"_Are you sure, Iris?"_ Jak asked again after a moment.

"_Jak…Shut up."_

"Ooh, Night's getting feisty." Chill remarked as the sound of rustling continued. Chill couldn't deny that Jak was making sure Night's first time was as comfortable for her as possible, earning him a few brownie points in her book. She'd have to give Jak some pointers on how to hit all the right spots…It wouldn't take much to find out what that shy girl liked.

"I wonder if she's into BDSM, like me." Chill mused before the sound of quite grunts, groans, and moans filled the room. Chill's smile turned into a perverted grin as the minutes began to roll by, with the sounds of the couple getting steadily louder.

"Looks like Jak finally popped Night's cherry." Chill remarked as Blade woke up to the sounding of moaning and yelling, though his eyes remained shut.

"The hell…Nicole, what is that?" Blade asked tiredly, earning a wide grin and a kiss on the lips in reply.

"Night and Jak fucking. What does it sound like to you?"

"Wait…What?"

"Jak. Nightingale. Sex."

"Are you serious? Did you really bug their room?" Blade asked, sounding very amused by the idea.

"Well, Night's super innocent and head over heels in love with Jak, the big hero. This is too perfect for me…Besides, I nearly went with the camera, but that seemed to be a bit too much." Chill replied as Blade opened his eyes, starring at his wife for a moment before sighing deeply into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Well…I'd say I'm disappointed in you, but I know this is going to be hilarious in the morning." Blade replied, fighting the small smile trying to form on his face and failing.

"See, that's the spirit. I can already feel you getting hard from listening to-" Chill began to say before Blade cut her off with a stern look.

This normally would have been threatening, but Night screaming in the background in pleasure kind of ruined any sort of effect it had on her

"Nicole…Go to bed." Blade said as he laid back down on his pillow. Chill hugged him tightly, grinning widely as Nightingale began to yell out louder and loudly.

"Ooh, I love this part."

"Bed. Now."

"But this is the best part! She's about to-"

"Nicole..."

"Fine…But only because I'm really happy you're still here to cuddle with me." Chill said as she shut off the device and rolled over, only to find her husband kissing her on the lips.

"I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. We all have reasons to fight…To keep on going. You are mine…And I am yours. We've got an unbreakable love that even death can't stop…Now for the love of everything good…Let's sleep." Blade said as his wife snuggled closer to him, allowing him to wrap his one arm around her stomach and pull her close.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, not exactly lemon, but I felt uncomfortable going any further than I did.<em>

_Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter, which should be up before the end of the month. I'll be MIA on vacation for a while, so please leave a review for me to come back to!_

_Follow me on twitter and if you're interested in my other works, check out my profile page for updates and others stories that I'm doing._

_I hope everyone has a awesome Spring Break. Stay safe everyone, and I'll be back with a new chapter soon!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	42. Letting Go

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>Happy 3-Year anniversary everyone!<em>

_I hope your Spring Breaks were as good as mine was. There was a bit of drama that happened that delayed the chapter by a few days (my internet connection has also been a massive pile of crap lately as well), but thankfully I managed to hammer this thing together. I've already begun work on chapter 43, so that'll be up in a little over a week._

_Now that I've had a week off to chill, contemplate the meaning of life, and eat more than half my body weight in French fries, its time we get back to the action!_

_And what better way to kick this chapter off is with a lengthy AN about my future as a writer! _

_I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm go ahead and explain something to you guys that I've been meaning to do for about 3 months now, but haven't gotten around to doing because it's a long explanation and I've always been pressed for time. Now I'm not, and I can now take a moment to explain so stuff._

_There are many reasons why this story is being cut short (by five entire chapters as you may recall), as I have had to condense quite a bit and cut out many scenes I had planned. Originally, Blade was supposed to stay dead and Chill was going to go on a journey spanning the rest of the story to bring him back. This changed, obviously, as did many things. Even chapter 40, as long as it was, was supposed to be even longer. Again, I have to condense things and pick and choose what to cut out and leave in. So, if things seemed rushed, it was because they were to some degree. _

_Why am I in such a rush, and why is this story supposed to end by April? _

_**Its because I am enlisting in the United States Air Force. **_

_By the time this story is finished, by the end of April, I will officially be signed up._

_Yes, I'll be becoming an active member of the military and be serving my country. I've always admired the armed forces and grew up in a military family. Given the state of the economy and the job market at the moment, this seems like a very good option for me at this stage in my life. So, I have been preparing for this as best as I can. _

_Before I leave though, I decided that this story needed to be finished. I needed to devote my full-attention to this story for once, as it has always been on the backburner and been neglected, something that I apologize for. However, this is my sole focus for the next month, and I will not disappoint you all. I want this story done by the end of April, so I can finally put an end to this part of my life and move on to the next. This story has been a 3-year long project, and I'm happy to know that I can bring it to a satisfying conclusion in just a few weeks and end an awesome story that many people have enjoyed._

_I know many of you don't want it to end, but all good things do. The best I can do is make these last four chapters awesome._

_Now, what does this mean for FlygonNick? _

_After all, joining the Air Force is a huge commitment. Well, I'm pleased to say that I've spoken to just about everyone I know with military knowledge and have been assured that I will be able to continue writing and do the stuff I enjoy doing in my off time in the Air Force. This means that, after Basic Training and Tech School, I will be able to produce more content for you all on this site._

_I have two Pokémon stories currently in development, as well as a oneshot in the works that should be done by the end of the week. I'm hoping that those of you who have followed this story and "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead," will be following me as I write more stories for different areas of enjoyment. There are so many fandoms that I'm passionate about, and that I've always wanted to write for. Hopefully, now that I've got two big stories under my belt, these stories will come out to be even better than what I've done so far. I've grown quite a bit as a person and as a writer ever since I began writing seriously on this site. _

_Such stories include a Saints Row fanfic and a Minecraft fanfic, both of which are fairly developed concepts in my mind and are definitely stories I can do later on. _

_However, both aforementioned Pokémon stories I have in mind are very lengthy ventures (longer than Apocalypse, easily), so I'll have to pick and choose what I want to do and what I want to put on the backburner. These are stories I'll be doing for years, for a franchise I have spent playing nearly my entire life. No franchise has held my heart quite like Pokémon, so there's no worry about inspiration running short. It was the first game I have ever played, and series I have always loved dearly._

_So, we'll see. I'll be signing up for the Air Force within two weeks or so from this update, and I'll begin the process of getting ready to head out. As always, I'll try and keep you all updated. _

_I will also mention that, along with profile updates every one or two days, I have begun regularly posting on twitter. If you'd like to stay up to date with my stories, then follow me on twitter FlygonNick._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, including KrimzonShadow, DaibenDarkKitty64, Ways, Oblique Strategies, a Guest reviewer, a guest reviewer known as Jaxter, StaticBomb93, Oblique Strategies (again), and StaticBomb93 (again), as well as another guest reviewer._

_Thanks for the love and support guys. We're coming close to the end here, and all the support just gives me more and more motivation to make this ending as epic as possible. _

_I think it's about time I end this insanely long AN and get on with the chapter._

_I will take a moment though and warn you all that this chapter gets very…well…Hmmm…_

_Remember that thing I did at the end of last chapter? Well, you find out some of the details from that._

_Anyway, time for another chapter! Let's get to it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Letting Go<p>

"_Come on Church…We're leaving."- Agent Carolina, Red vs. Blue._

"_I thought we came all this way to _kill _him?"- Epsilon, Red vs. Blue._

"_Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are…Just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be."-_ Agent Carolina, _Red vs. Blue._

* * *

><p>Planet's Core:<p>

Precursor Development Chamber:

* * *

><p>"And…We're finished." Tech said with a tired laugh as he beheld the glowing white bomb before him.<p>

The finished product was much larger than Tech would have liked, though it could be minimized at the touch of a button for easy transporting. The bomb, the _Kedical_ (Rebirth of Hope), was about four feet long and resembled a stereotypical missile in structure, though the inner workings of the bomb were…beyond anything he could have imagined. A glowing white needle like tip was at the end of the bomb, where a series of veins flowed throughout it like liquid diamond. The bomb itself was indestructible, and had been fine-tuned with the power of Gold Eco, supplied by Tess and Daxter.

It was their last chance.

It was a work of art, a piece of destruction created by the very gods themselves. Despite his annoyance and disdain for the original Precursors…He had to admit even he was humbled by the beauty of the device before him.

"I can't believe that we did it…Its done…" Tech murmured, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Did you expect us to fail?" Shadow said with a smile as she hugged her fiancé from behind. Tech smiled as he pried her of him and held her hands above him as he turned around.

"No…Its just incredible to think that after everything me and you have been through, we could help make the weapon to end all of this…" Tech murmured as he brushed a lock of hair out of Shadow's face.

"It's the culmination of a life's work, huh? And you know what…After this, we're going to be able to settle down and invent and create, and make this world so much better." Shadow whispered to Tech, who chuckled quietly.

"You're certainly optimistic about what happens next." Tech remarked.

"Are you still worried?" Shadow teased.

"No…Not with you by my side." Tech admitted as he kissed his lover gently, their hands breaking apart. Tech wrapped his arms around his wife-to-be and deepened the kiss, but before the couple had a chance to do anything more than that they heard someone clear their throat. Tech and Shadow looked behind them to see Daxter and Tess watching them.

"Are we interrupting?" Daxter asked the couple, who broke apart embarrassedly.

"If you two need to be alone, we've got the Pleasure Chamber in the back that you can try out." Tess said to the couple, who exchanged horrified looks. The Ottsels had done quite a bit of remodeling in the core of the planet, creating several rooms and chambers to house new artifacts and projects.

"Wait, what's the Pleasure Chamber?" Shadow asked Tess, who began to open her mouth before Daxter put a finger over it to silence her.

"Don't tell her. We've got to keep this story 'T'." Daxter said to Tess, who nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Wait, what?" Shadow asked, but Tech simply shook his head in annoyance.

"So, aside from the two of you about to defile the place we just inherited, we're done here?" Daxter said to Shadow and Tech, who nodded.

"All Jak has to do is deliver this to the seat of Arranst's power. That which connects her to the other Meta Heads. In destroying that and killing her, the Metal Heads will be done." Tech said to the Ottsels.

"That seems a bit vague." Daxter remarked.

"No one has actually been to the Metal Head homeworld. We can only assume that Arranst's seat of power is the source of her connection to the Metal Heads. If not that, then she'll most likely flee to wherever that source is when pressed for survival." Tech reasoned.

"Makes sense. I hope it's enough…We put every bit of what we had into this. The Masters did as well…If anything can destroy Lady Arranst, its this baby right here." Daxter said as he gestured to the _Kedical._

"Good. I'll be glad when this is all over and we can start working on the new prophecy!" Tess said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't! We don't need more of this Precursor bullshit!" Shadow yelled at Tess, who put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I can turn you and your boy-toy traitor into Precursors right now if I wanted too. Don't push it." Tess warned Shadow, who blanched at the threat.

"May I just interject for a moment and say how much I enjoy having flesh and not fur, and that you two are doing a great job here?" Tech said to the two Ottsels, who both grinned at the two ex-traitors before them.

"See? Cooperation is the key." Tess chirped.

"I thought memory was the key. And that the key was a sword. And when you stick it in people…it unlocks their death." Daxter replied, earning confused looks from everyone.

"What's going on anymore?" Tech asked as he tapped a button on the side of the _Kedical,_ causing the bomb to shrink down until it was only a foot long. Tech tapped the device, pressing in several panels on it, making the needle retract inwards.

"We'll have to give Jak, Night, and Havoc a rundown on how this thing works." Shadow remarked.

"I still can't believe they were right about Havoc. They managed to actually get him back…And with no traces of Arranst left behind." Tech replied as he pressed in the center panel on the bomb, causing it to flash white for a moment before the light faded away.

"Looks like everything is all set. We'll keep the bomb here for safe keeping until you guys arrive at the Gate to Darkness." Daxter said to Tech and Shadow.

"So, what are you two going to be doing?" Tech asked Daxter and Tess.

"We'll be helping keep the Gate Open. Arranst may try and seal it herself to prevent them from getting back. Other than that, we'll see. We may just join in the fight ourselves." Tess explained.

"You guys should be getting back though. You want us to teleport you directly to the Watcher?" Daxter asked Tech.

"That'd probably be best. We've got to touch base with the Chief anyway. Thanks for everything, Daxter." Tech said to the Precursor, who nodded. Daxter sent to the two weapons experts away, and after a moment Tess tackled her boyfriend to the ground.

"You. Me. Pleasure Chamber. Now…" Tess purred, causing Daxter to smile widely in response.

* * *

><p>Freedom League HQ:<p>

The Next Morning:

* * *

><p>Havoc hissed as the light shone through of his window, blinding him. He sat up in his bed before sighing deeply, regarding the empty room before him with a small smile of amusement.<p>

"How long has it been since I slept peacefully…Days? Weeks? Months?" Havoc murmured as he flung aside his blanket and got to his feet.

He looked at the mirror in the room for a moment, taking in his appearance. Where before he had flowing black marks covering most of his body, showing just how much control Arranst had over him, his body was clear of these marks. He had healed most of the wounds on his body, due to Dark Eco having its own twisted restorative powers.

It only seemed to work on those who had the stuff in them already, though. That said, scars decorated his bare body, and with a morbid laugh he starred at himself and wondered if he simply enjoyed it all. Facing death in the face and confounding it time and time again.

Not that he cared, since the Dark Eco inside him and the other Hunters had prevented them from being killed time and time again. Oh sure, if a Hunter was caught off guard and couldn't heal the wound in time they could die from shock or bleeding out like any other man. He himself had only survived half of the injuries had had because Arranst was always there, supporting him as he carried out her will…

Havoc clenched his fists and let out a small growl of loathing at the thought of the Metal Head Queen. The monster who had all but enslaved him, ensnaring his thoughts and body so that she could use him as her instrument of destruction.

"You'll pay for this, _my Queen_." Havoc hissed as the Dark Eco inside of him threatened to spill forth, only held back by his control over it. With a sigh, he calmed himself and went to get his gear on. He had reacquired his Dark Eco sword, named Umbra, from the battlefield the previous night. It was a weapon he had used many time before, but had fallen out of use when Arranst gained full control over him. He decided that if Jak had taken up the blade, maybe he should as well. Havoc wondered if he could convince Nightingale to take up using a sword as well.

"If I remember right, she's even better at swordplay than me." Havoc muttered as he slipped his helmet on his belt. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a calming breath to ease his nerves, before he slipped out of his room. He nodded at the two FL soldiers standing outside of his room, who nodded at him.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Follow if you want, I don't give a shit." Havoc said as he began to walk down the hallway. The two FL soldiers ran ahead of him and pointed their weapons at him.

"You're still under our supervision, Havoc." One of the soldiers growled.

"Meaning you don't go anywhere unless we say so." The other solider growled.

"Really? I was under the impression that you two were braindead morons who couldn't find your ass with a map and flashlight." Havoc replied, incensing one of the soldiers into swinging his gunstaff at him. Havoc remained still as the gunstaff smashed into his head, but did absolutely nothing.

"How about you, big guy? You want to try your luck?" Havoc asked the other man, who stabbed at Havoc with his spear-tipped gunstaff. Havoc knocked the staff aside and lashed out at both soldiers, knocking them both out within seconds.

"And that, gentlemen is why being a protagonist, and not useless cannon fodder, is amazing. Now if you don't mind, I'm in the mood for waffles." Havoc said as he strode past the men, feeling considerably more cheerful.

He walked into the dining area without attracting too much attention, spotting Chill and Blade quietly eating in the corner. After grabbing some food (mainly waffles), he went to join them, earning two surprised looks.

"Um, hey Havoc. What's up?" Chill asked, quick to recover. Havoc rolled his eyes at the surprise of the two Agents.

"Hey, just because I was manipulated for months on end to kill you guys doesn't mean we have to make it awkward. You're stuck with me now, so deal with it," Havoc said as he buttered his waffles before adding "And to answer your question, I'm fine. I'm somewhat hungover, but that'll pass soon enough. It won't stop me from eating waffles."

"It'll take some time before we get used to you being back to normal, man." Blade said with a tired smile. He seemed to be recovering from the battle well enough, though the fact still remained that he had lost his entire arm two days ago and would need time to recover and adjust.

Many of those who had fought were battered and weak, including many of the Avenging Angels. Advanced healing treatments and rest could only do so much. As always, time was what was necessary…time they didn't have.

"I guess so. So, how are you two holding up?" Havoc asked the couple as he added unhealthy amounts of syrup to his waffles.

Chill replied by laying her head on Blade's shoulder, a content smile on her face, while Blade replied "We're recovering. We've both had close calls, but nothing like that. Chill's been a bit…_clingy_, but nothing I haven't dealt with before. It happens every time I nearly die."

"Clingy!? Me!? How dare you sir!" Chill yelled loudly as she stood up and pointed at Blade, attracting the attention of every single person in the Mess Hall. Havoc looked at the two for a moment before silently eating his waffles.

"OI! Not all of us are morning people, Chill!" Chase barked from across the Mess Hall, where he was eating with Phoenix and Rune, the latter of which was sleeping quietly on Chase's shoulder and nursing a massive hangover.

"As I was saying, we're recovering from this whole ordeal. This isn't something we both can bounce back from. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening, Havoc." Blade said in a low voice.

"You're not fighting again if I can help it. Not after losing your arm," Chill said as she slipped an arm around her husband, hugging him lightly. Havoc smiled a little at the love between the two, since he had known them for years. It was nice to know that they had finally gotten serious about their relationship and tied the knot. That said…He understood neither one would be able to take it if something happened to the other. Chill's misery the night before had been proof of this.

Chill was passion and heart while Blade was strong and stalwart. Both were a fit match for one another, because they balanced each other out so well. It was a perfect kind of relationship.

"You probably won't have too. Jak, Night, and me have fought with Lady Arranst once before. Jak and Nightingale…and me…were too weakened by that point to fight her properly, and the Queen has killed scores of Precursors before. Daxter, Tess, and the other three were threats, but nothing she hadn't dealt with before. However when the three of us teamed up…I felt it." Havoc said quietly, a determined smirk on his face.

"She felt fear. She was afraid of what we were capable of. That the Prophecy she was so desperate to alter to her ends has turned against her. I'm more powerful than I could have ever been if I discovered my heritage on my own, thanks to her. Nightingale and me are about equal in strength, now that I don't have Arranst feeding me her energy. Jak's a bit stronger than either one of us, thanks to his experience and his knowledge of how both Light and Dark Eco works."

"Would he be able to beat the two of you in a fight?" Blade asked curiously. Havoc considered the answer for a moment, reflecting on the past two fights he had had with Jak and Nightingale.

"He'd beat us down quite a bit, but we've got more experience than him with fighting. Night's been trained by the Marauder's and I learned from the KG and Underground forces. I also have a knack for being a step ahead of people, though with Arranst doing the thinking I haven't been able to display that ability. On top of being Rush's protégé for most of her AA career, Night's one of the deadliest fighters on the planet. Jak's self-taught from everything he knows, and he's pretty damn good with weapons, blades, CQC (close-quarter combat), and his Eco Powers. Add his Guardian form to the mix…Yeah, Jak would be hard to put down. But between the two of us…We'd manage it." Havoc explained.

"Makes me feel a bit better about our chances." Blade admitted.

"We will kill her…I promise that." Havoc said in a low voice, his tone serious. Chill and Blade exchanged a small glance before they smiled.

"Thanks, Jazon." Chill said as she laid her head down on Blade's shoulder. Havoc nodded and returned to his waffles, but less than a minute later a new arrival made him stop eating and simply grin. He had seen this before, many years ago, after he had broken in his second girlfriend.

"_Oh, I'm going to fun with this."_ Havoc thought as he exchanged a knowing glance with Chill, who beamed at him.

"Good morning Night." Blade said lightly to Nightingale as she slowly entered the room.

"Having trouble walking, I see." Havoc noted as Nightingale shuffled awkwardly through the room, her hair messy and her eyes half closed. She opened one eye wider and glared at Havoc before collapsing into a seat next to him and burying her face in her arms.

"My god, Jak must have fucked you silly last night, huh?" Chill said far too loudly, earning an exhausted glare in reply from the exhausted young woman.

"Yeah, he and Nightingale were going at it for a while." Blade remarked as Jak walked into the room, looking moderately less tired and able to walk without any issues, but didn't say anything to the others as he sat down at the table. Nightingale mumbled something and flopped down in Jak's lap, causing him to fight back a laugh.

"Jak, me and you are gonna have to talk later." Blade said as Havoc and Chill burst out laughing, catching the attention of everyone again.

"What's so funny?" Jak asked the three older Agents.

"They know what we did." Nightingale grumbled as she sat up, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes. Jak blinked and gave Nightingale a confused look before he turned to face Chill, who was beaming at him, her arms crossed and looking very pleased with herself.

"Yes?" Chill said to Jak, who sighed and shook his head.

"How and when?"

"I bugged your room just after I got Blade to lay down and got him situated. I needed something to cheer me up, and I happened to have it laying around. I was so excited when I realized that you two were actually…I mean what are the odds?" Chill asked the others. Havoc snorted with laughter as he tried to eat again while Blade simply shook his head, a wide grin on his face.

"So! Tell…me…_all…about it."_ Chill said to the couple, leaning closer to the two of them with each word.

"She did well for her first time." Jak replied, earning a look from Nightingale that seemed both amused and pleased, albeit exhausted.

"Oh? And Night, your response?" Chill asked the young woman, who rubbed her eyes, even as they flashed white for a moment and a shiver of light ran down the length of her body. It seemed as though she was trying to heal away her lethargy and exhaustion. As she opened her eyes, she seemed moderately more awake and alert.

"It was…interesting. Jak was a gentleman and we had a wonderful time…but _you knew that already_." Nightingale muttered the last part darkly.

"Ooh, I want more. Details!" Chill urged the couple.

"No."

"Yes." Chill stood up.

"No. Not gonna happen." Night said as she got up.

"Night is so going to lose this battle." Blade said dryly, taking another drink of coffee.

"Oh yes it is. I'll make a montage of you screaming Jak's name and leave a copy of it on top of the Chief's desk-" Chill began to say before Nightingale sighed deeply, still standing up.

"What do you want to know?" Night asked, sounding defeated.

"How big was he? Who came first? What position were you guys in? How many times did you do it? And how long did you do it for?...To start." Chill said, causing Nightingale to close her eyes.

"Pretty big, me, I don't know what you call it but he was on top, twice, and for about thirty minutes each time. I was too tired to do any more than that!" Nightingale said in a rush, looking down with her face bright red.

Chill's jaw dropped as Havoc and Blade exchanged looks before cracking up with laughter, their heads banging on the table. Jak, keeping a straight face, slowly pushed Nightingale back down into a sitting position.

"Ummm…Wait, I mean…" Night trailed off, unsure of how to fix this. She had kind of just nervously cracked.

"That'll do, Night. That'll do." Jak said as he patted Night on the back, amused at what had just happened. He knew at some level he should probably be embarrassed, but Nightingale seemed to have really enjoyed last night. The two of them were closer than ever, having shared that kind of experience.

"Jak, you have earned my respect, having finally screwed your girlfriend. Fist bump." Havoc chuckled as he held his fist out, only for Nightingale to lean over the table and punch Havoc in the face, sending falling backwards out of his chair with a swear.

"And you've lost my respect by being an asshole." Nightingale said as Havoc got to his feet, holding his eye.

"OK, I deserved that." Havoc said, not moving from the floor.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't hit Chill." Blade said lightly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No, that's too easy. I'll have to wait until after we kill Arranst to get even. I'm scared to do anything because I'm scare she'll end up liking it." Nightingale muttered, earning a thumbs up from Chill as Havoc got to his feet.

"Speaking of Arranst…We need to talk about something." Havoc said as his black eye began to go away.

"What's up?" Jak asked before Havoc summoned a sword pulsating with Dark Eco to his hands.

"If we're going to be taking on Arranst, we're going to have to learn how to fight together." Havoc said with a smirk before he turned around, looking at the dozen or so FL soldiers that were aiming a weapon of some kind at him.

"Stand down, boys. You couldn't do anything to me if you tried." Havoc remarked as Jak and Night got to their feet.

"Sounds good. I'm always up for a fight." Jak smirked at Havoc, who rolled his eyes.

"Meet me outside the Naught Ottsel in two hours." Havoc said to the couple, who nodded before Havoc turned around and walked out of the room.

"So, how are you two doing?" Night asked Blade and Chill.

"I'm…recovering. I still feel like hell from the battle, and it'll be a while before I get used to not having an arm." Blade replied as Chill frowned thoughtfully.

"I bet Daxter and Tech could work together to make you a replica arm, if you wanted." Chill suggested.

"Its possible. But I think I'll hold off on that for a bit. I doubt I'll be useful in the upcoming fights anyway. Even if I had my arm, I doubt I'd be in any shape to fight. I can barely walk on my own, even with the Eco treatments Samos gave me the other day…No…Time is the best remedy for me now." Blade said quietly.

"Then I'll fight for both of us!" Chill said cheerfully as she kissed Blade on the cheek, causing him to smile.

"I may not fight directly, but that doesn't mean I still can't participate in the final fight. I can help monitor what's going on and provide support that way." Blade said as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before exhaling.

"I need to get more sleep. Nicole, you coming?" Blade asked his wife, who nodded in reply, though a look of worry appeared on her face. She helped Blade get to his feet and Jak and Night bid the couple farewell, watching them as they departed.

"Seeing Blade so roughed up makes me appreciate what kind of gifts we have…" Night muttered as Jak ruffled her hair.

"Yeah. He'll be alright though. We'll be moving out tomorrow, if what you told me earlier is true. After that…we can recover." Jak said in a low voice.

"Mmhmm…We should hurry up and eat before we meet up with Havoc." Night said to Jak, who nodded after a moment. The couple quickly ate and began getting ready for whatever kind of fighting they would have to do to prepare for their final test.

The battle against the Metal Head Queen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Freedom League Hidden Garden:

* * *

><p>Samos sighed quietly as he connected with the plants and trees around him. It was his own personal garden, his little sanctuary that allowed him a modicum of comfort. He had made sure Torn had made this place for him, within the HQ they were making for the FL, just so he could have some peace.<p>

Beautiful plants, the sort that only grew within the depths of Haven Forest, bloomed around him in shades of red, blue, green, yellow. Birds chirped and sang around him, causing him to smile slightly in response. He chose to sit down on the soil today, rather than float above it as he normally did. The sun streamed in through the skylight in the middle of the room, warming his body and causing the plants to thrum with life and happiness.

It was one of the few times he had actually found peace in his mediations. After the death of his daughter, he rarely found sleep or comfort. His only motivation to even go on had been protecting others so that they too did not suffer her fate.

He was proud of Jak, who had come so far in so little time. He had truly realized his destiny and grown so much as a person. He had even managed to use the grief he had experienced at Damas and Keira's death and used it to strike at the Metal Heads.

And now…The fight would finally be over.

Speaking of Jak...

Samos opened one eye and saw Jak and his new girlfriend and the Champion of Light, Nightingale, sitting down next to him in meditative poses. Samos smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes. After about an hour of comfortable silence, Samos finally spoke.

"So, did you glean anything useful from the plants, Jak and Nightingale?" Samos asked the young couple.

"No…But I feel very relaxed, sir. Its like the plants are helping keep my mind calm." Nightingale replied quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Very good. The plants seem to be hopeful of what is to come. They feel as though the world will soon be able to flourish like never before, despite what has happened to the city." Samos replied.

"You think Haven can recover from this?" Jak asked Samos, who smiled at Jak.

"Sometimes, Jak, the forest fire must burn fiercely and destroy the forest, burning away everything. Why is this? Because from even the ashes of the beautiful forest, a greater forest can grow and bloom." Samos said with a small smile as he gestured to the soil next to him. With a wave of his hands, green sprouts began to slowly rise out of the earth and grow.

"We will find a way to survive…Like the plants of this world, mankind always finds a way to survive. This will not be the end of us…No, I believe in the Precursors. I believe in the good of the universe…And I believe in you Jak. And you, Nightingale. And even in Havoc."

"Thank you, Samos." Nightingale said quietly.

"What do you two plan on doing for the remainder of your time here? As I understand it, you two have a date with the Metal Head Queen soon." Samos said to the couple.

"We're going to train with Havoc for a bit, but other than that, I guess just rest and recover." Jak said in reply before he looked at Night, who seemed troubled. Nightingale remained silent, however, and after some time the couple bid Samos farewell, allowing him to meditate in peace. Nightingale sighed quietly to herself, only for Jak to pull her closer to him and give her a light squeeze.

"Jak…No matter what happens, you'll be here for me…right?" Night said quietly.

"Of course…Want to tell me what's wrong?" Jak asked Night, who shook her head.

"I need time to think…" Night replied, shaking her head.

"OK…Let's go get ready and meet Havoc. We can talk about it if you want along the way, OK?"

Nightingale nodded, and with that the couple walked back to their room in silence, with Jak silently wondering just what his girlfriend was thinking about that made her so uneasy.

* * *

><p>Outside the Naughty Ottsel:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak and Nightingale made their way down the destroyed streets, eyeing the construction efforts with worry and a bit of admiration for those relentlessly working to repair the devastated city. They saw Havoc waiting for them outside of the bar, leaning against the wall with a bored expression. He perked up when he noticed the two warriors coming his way.<p>

"If we're going to be doing this, then we should first test out how me and Night fare against each other. Jak, you join in whenever we get to a stalemate and we can work from there. Use only your Guardian form." Havoc said to Jak, who nodded.

"This ought to be interesting." Night said with a small smile as she and Havoc began to walk apart, so that they were a good distance away from one another before the fight began. The two of them starred each other down in the middle of the street for a moment before Havoc spoke.

"You better believe it. Now, try not to be too awed by my greatness. Its pretty damn incredible." Havoc said as he held his hands out to his sides. A dark aura flared into existence around him, with two red glowing orbs becoming visible through his visor. Two black demon-like wings shot out of his back, flapping once before Havoc let out a yell.

"Agh…There we go." Havoc muttered, flexing his hands and allowing the darkness within him to rush forth.

"OK. My turn." Nightingale said as she activated her own light form, her body gaining a faint white glow as angelic wings shot out of her back, flapping once before she got into a fighting stance of her own.

"Ladies first." Havoc said to Nightingale, who nodded slowly before she vanished into thin air.

"Wait, what-?" Havoc said before Nightingale appeared above him, swinging her boot through the air. Havoc leaned back, the kick soaring above him, and flew away from the Champion of Light before turning around and firing an arc of black lightning at Nightingale. The Number 1 Agent summoned a shield of light and blocked the bolt before flying after Havoc.

Jak watched the two battle back and forth across the water, taking in just how powerful the other two champions were. Jak watched them go back and forth across the water, their moves calculated and powerful. Some people watched on in awe as the two Chosen Ones battled back and forth, displaying their skill and power prominently.

After a while, Havoc raised his hand to stop. He beckoned Night to fly over to Jak with him, with the two of them landing lightly on the ground.

"And now…We both fight against Jak." Havoc said as he turned to face the Guardian of Balance. Jak smirked as Nightingale grinned at him through her visor. This was going to be fun.

Jak drew Yvantael, activating Guardian. Gold Eco surged through him as his wings sprouted from his back, his body becoming encased in a golden-orange glasslike armor.

"Bring it." Jak said as he glanced between the two warriors. The two of them exchanged a glance before they flew at Jak.

Jak felt a grin spread across his face as Havoc swung his fist towards him, which Jak ducked under as Nightingale flew towards him, swinging her foot towards his head. Jak grabbed Night's leg in midair and hurled her towards Havoc, though Havoc vanished in a burst of Eco before Night could slam into him. Nightingale righted herself as Havoc reappeared in midair, arms held out, before a series of dark streaks of energy shot out of his palms. Jak flew into the air right at Havoc, flying and dodging the attack before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Night suddenly latched onto Jak from behind and spun around, hurling him towards the ground below. Jak crashed onto the ground, but quickly got to his fete and looked skyward in time to see two streaks of purple and white slam into him, causing him to scream out in pain before becoming engulfed in a massive explosion.

"So, between the two of us, we can create quite a bit of damage to Jak even when he's in his Guardian form." Havoc said as he crossed his arms. A golden blur shot out of the smoke and soared towards the two Champions, crashing into Havoc before firing a golden bolt of energy at Nightingale, who threw up a shield to block.

Jak sped towards Nightingale, slashing at her midsection as Havoc rushed him from the side kicked him in the ribs. Jak slashed downwards, knocking Nightingale out of the air as Havoc fired a series of black fireballs at Jak, who dispelled them with ease.

The three Champions continued to battle each other fiercely, getting a feel for their moves and strengths and weakness. Havoc was the most vocal, spotting flaws in their fighting styles and helping them correct any weaknesses he spotted. Nightingale instructed Havoc in some of the basics of Light Eco manipulation, as he seemed to have trouble dodging her and Jak's attacks and instead seemed to endure them and attack that way. Jak helped the two other Champions by giving them tips on how to control the Eco within the better.

"STOP!" Night yelled, causing the two men to stop in midair.

"If we keep going, we're going to wear ourselves out. I think we've gotten a pretty good grasp on what we all can do, right?" Night said to Jak and Havoc, who nodded in understanding.

"One last thing though. We need to test the limits of us working with Jak." Havoc said to Night, who nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Jak asked Havoc.

"What I was thinking was this…" Havoc began to say as he launched into an explanation. As the trio floated in the air, Samos watched them from afar with a look of pride. Yes…They could do it. They could bring peace and balance to the universe and right the wrongs that had been so rampant for so long…

They could defeat the Queen and avenge the legacy of the Precursors, and all those who had fallen to the monsters known as the Metal Heads. Samos watched the three Champions for a while until began Havoc and Nightingale began glowing bright and creating balls of light around them. Jak would then fly through the balls of light, where he began glowing purple and white are irregular intervals. Samos watched them for a while before silently walking away, a smile on his face.

Another hour later, the three Champions stopped and ended their training session, deciding that they needed to spend the rest of the day recovering

"I've got to see someone before we leave. I'll be at the Watcher before the meeting." said to the two men before she flew off into the sky.

"Any idea what's up with her?" Havoc asked Jak, who nodded.

"She needs to settle something." Jak said in reply before he looked over at the Naught Ottsel. Havoc frowned as he removed his helmet, but before he could open his mouth Jak said "Don't ask. She wants to deal with this on her own." Night

"Hmm…Alright." Havoc said as Jak set off toward the bar. Havoc looked towards Nightingale's retreating silhouette in the distance before following Jak to the bar, eager to get a drink and relax a bit.

* * *

><p>Freedom League HQ:<p>

* * *

><p>"We've got a shipment of fresh supplies from Kras City. Looks pretty sketchy, but I won't turn away support like that at a time like this." Torn said as he reviewed the report. It had come from Chief Disten, who had reported that one of his men had acquired the support of one of the greatest crime families in the world. Torn wasn't comfortable using channels like that, but at a time like this…he'd take what he could get. After all, there were no strings attached…It seemed safe enough, and he could trust the Chief.<p>

"I can't believe that Agent Crash managed to get this Mizo guy to help us. I wonder what he wanted in return for the supplies?" Ashelin asked Torn, who looked at the Chief in response.

"Why don't you ask him?" Disten asked as the suddenly opened behind him, revealing Crash, Shadow, and Tech. Crash had spent all evening talking with the couple, and was now fairly comfortable with them now. It had taken a while before he could be convinced they were truly allies once again.

"Mizo made a mistake and looked like a dick for accepting Tech's offer. He managed to use the publicity from the fight we had to gather support for his team. I'll have to head back to Kras in a week or two, but with all of the resources we have and with me back in the picture, we'll win the championship this year."

"So that's why Mizo is willing to send us help?" Torn asked, surprised.

"Mizo's been keeping tabs on things for a while. Turns out his precious info about the comings and going in Haven is fairly outdated, as Kras City is where he's king. He's not one to let one of his best players get dealt a bad hand, so he offered me a…what do you call it?" Crash said, snapping his fingers.

"A boon?" Shadow offered.

"That, yeah. I told him he could help Haven after the smoke cleared in this big battle in exchange for my services, and for fucking up and letting Tech and Shadow hurt me. He's not nearly as much of a snake as Krew, you know. He can see a profit, but he knows that if this thing goes south he'll be screwed too. On top of the fact that he owes me…The ball's in my court, so to speak." Crash explained.

"Even crime lords have to realize that if the world is destroyed, their wealth and power means nothing." Torn smirked.

"I guess so. Either way, he's backing shipments and supplies for Haven City to help with the rebuilding efforts. The rebuild of Haven City is sponsored by the Mizo crime family. Congrats."

"I didn't ask for his help!" Torn barked at Crash, irritated at his tone.

"No. But its help. Mizo isn't going to try shit. He's doing it for publicity, to get in the good graces of the public. He's also not dumb…He knows that he has to keep me happy or else I'll walk out on his ass." Crash said as he crossed his arms.

"If I may interrupt." Disten said, stopping the conversation. "We're about ready to head off. I'll need to speak with the two of you privately before I meet up with my other Agents to discuss the final plan."

"I'll head back then. I'll be seeing you," Crash said as he turned around and walked out of the room, smirking as he did so.

"I don't like that we have to accept help from slime like Mizo…" Torn growled.

"We all do things we don't want to do. Crash risks his neck daily to get us intel, which helps keep us safe whenever we go to Kras City. He nearly died getting those supplies and had to kill one of Mizo's men himself before Mizo agreed to this." Shadow shot at Torn, who sighed.

"I guess if its what necessary…I need some air." Torn muttered as he walked out of the room, excusing himself and walking across the small walkway outside that led to the roof. To his surprise, he found a familiar black-haired woman waiting for him on the room, aiming a pistol at him.

Nightingale.

* * *

><p>She had spent the better part of the day mulling things over, and after consulting with Samos after her training session with Jak and Havoc, she had finally decided to give things one final chance. Iris looked at Jakob as he slowly approached her. Iris smiled, despite herself, and lowered the pistol.<p>

"Jakob." Night said quietly, leaning against one of the decorative pillars on the roof and putting away her pistol.

"Iris." Jakob replied, nodding to her as he slowly walked over to the railing of the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Iris asked Jakob, who sighed slightly.

"I'm not a fan of how things are shaping up. Even if you three beat the Queen, the reconstruction efforts are going to nearly ruin us. We're depending heavily on Spargus, Kras City, and other settlements just to keep everyone going." Jakob muttered.

"We have to do things we're not proud of in the name of survival…You know that well, don't you?" Iris said icily, causing Jakob to flinch.

"So, you're leaving tonight?" Jakob said quietly, his voice rough. He sounded exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all in the past few days. She realized that Ashelin was correct, in that he was most likely devastated by the destruction of his men. Iris allowed her tone to become less cold, but still firm.

"Yeah…We'll be gone tonight. We're finishing up the last bit of preparations now, but you already knew that. You all can survive until then, I'm sure." Iris said as she walked over to the ledge, leaning against it and putting her arms on it. Jakob regarded her for a moment before she added "Tomorrow will be the day we either succeed, or we fail."

"I guess so…"

Jakob's reply seemed to have a question in it. Iris wasn't so foolish. She knew what the question, be it unasked, was.

Why was she here?

Truthfully…She didn't know. Havoc, Blade, and Chief Disten's words rang out in her mind, but as always it was the words of her true love that rang out the loudest.

"_We're about to go into the biggest fight of our lives…Do you really want to leave behind all of that hate? Night…Sometimes you have to let go."_

"Jakob…" Iris murmured, bowing her head down. Jakob did the same, and for a time the two remained silent, unsure of what to say to one another.

"I'm so sorry…For everything…For leaving you behind. For breaking my promise. For every single hurt that you endured in the hellhole of a fortress…I'm so sorry Iris." Jakob muttered, clenching his fists. Iris could hear the hate and anger in his words, but they were all directed at himself. He truly regretted what he had done to her…

"Being sorry doesn't make up for everything that happened to me. They broke me…They broke me and turned me into nothing but a mute wreck. I had no hope, no desire to keep living. Even when I was rescued, I didn't even want to keep going. I wanted to die." Iris said quietly, looking up into the sky.

"After I was rescued, Rush became my guardian, protecting me and helping me learn how to hone my skills. Chief Disten became a father to me…The others, I didn't want to become close to. I was scared they'd hurt me like you…Do you know what its like, going through your life like that? Not wanting to trust anyone? Being all alone in your mind?"

"No…I don't." Jakob muttered.

"No…You _wouldn't_, would you?" Iris said quietly, causing Jakob to look away from her.

"You put me through so much pain…You ruined my life. You broke my spirit when you promised you'd be there…That'd I wouldn't be alone…But even after all that…You made me who I am now." Iris said quietly, closing her eyes. Jakob looked at her for a moment, noticing a change in her tone. It sounded resigned, but determined.

"I met Jak because I ended up with the Avenging Angels. I have friends I can count on…I have a family now. My suffering made me stronger than I would have ever been if you had held true to your promise." Iris said to Jakob, slowly opening her bright green eyes and regarding the man who had betrayed her as a child. The man who had struck her down, surrounded by killers and savages, to save himself.

"Your reason for betraying me was because you were scared. You thought they wouldn't be nearly as hard on me if they thought I was being used by you. In that regard, you were wrong…They used you as the tool to ruin my soul…And I can't ever forgive you for what you did for me." Iris said as she pulled out a knife from her belt and grabbed Jakob by the shoulder, forcefully pinning him to the railing. She had reclaimed her knife from Jak, the one she had give him so long ago, because it was a special weapon. It was a weapon she had made herself, shortly after being saved the Avenging Angels. It felt fitting, using this weapon on Jakob.

Jakob didn't bother fight back. He deserved this. If Iris chose to strike him down now, he wouldn't put up a fight. He'd accept it…He deserved whatever she did to him. She was his biggest regret…The reason he tried to be a better person. A better man…

Because once upon a time, he had broken a little girl's trust and used her to save himself. He had lived with the guilt of what he had done to her for nearly 9 years. If Iris claimed his life…It was something he had coming, he supposed.

"That said…We all have a chance to become better people. And I think that after everything I've learned in my time in the Avenging Angels…I've realized that you're not worth killing." Iris whispered as she slowly sheathed her knife. Jakob looked at her, surprised, before she grabbed Jakob's hand.

Iris pulled Jakob into an embrace, hugging him tightly for a moment before breaking it. Jakob stood there, bewildered at this sudden gesture, before Iris said "I can see it. In your eyes…What you did will continue to haunt you for the rest of your life. You truly do regret what you've done to me…And that's punishment enough. There's no reason to hate you…To hold on to that pain. I'm letting go…I'm letting go of the man who betrayed me to the Marauders, and accepting the man who stands before me now. The Leader of the Freedom League and Jak's friend."

"I'm sure whether to be happy or angry at that." Torn replied, sighing tiredly.

"You're supposed to accept it. It means that this grudge I have against you means nothing to me now. Its…stupid. With everything that's going on, should I really be holding on to something that's caused me so much pain?" Nightingale asked Torn, who remained quiet for some time.

"No…I guess not." Torn replied in an undertone.

"I'm happy now…I have a man who loves me, I have a family to support me and I have people I can call on as friends. I'm loved…That's all that really matters to me. I've managed to grow and become stronger as a person throughout this whole journey, ever since I met Jak." Night said to Torn, who smiled a little.

"He always seems to bring out the best in people." Torn admitted.

"He gave me what I had always wanted...He accepted me, with all of my faults, and helped me grow. He saw through my pain and was there to support me, even though I was just a stranger to him…I poured out my heart to him, and in return he became a friend like no other to me. I fell in love with him, because we had both suffered over the course of our lives…But we became stronger and better people because of that suffering. I suppose I have to thank you for that. Without you…I never would have met Jak." Nightingale said quietly to Torn.

"It still doesn't make up for what I did…I…" Torn trailed off.

"And when we return…We can discuss how you're going to fix things between us." Nightingale said to Torn, who nodded after a moment. Nightingale turned around and began walking away, only to glance back at Torn who was watching her. He smiled sadly at her, and she turned away again, flying away in a burst of light.

Yes, she had let go…But he still had a long way to go before they were OK again.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later:<p>

The Watcher (Inside the Briefing Room)

* * *

><p>Disten stepped up to the table before he looked around the room. His family, his Avenging Angels, were gathered around the large table that served to demonstrate what would happen on this final mission.<p>

If this succeeded…then the fight would be over. There would be no more struggle…No more fighting.

The fallen would be avenged.

"Those of you who were present during the battle two days ago already know what I am about to say, but I will summarize what has occurred for those of you who were not there."

"An incredible battle took place, between our forces, the Freedom League, and Spargus against the Metal Heads and the Hunters. Several elements of this battle have been left out, but now all will be explained." Disten said as his eyes drifted over each of the Avenging Angels.

He then launched into an explanation about the Gate to Darkness, the Metal Head Queen, and the true nature of the Hunters, including Havoc's manipulation. The surprise on the look of some of the Agents was obvious, as not all had been privy to the details (the identity of the Precursors came as a shock to several of them), but after a very lengthy explanation, the Chief knew that the Agents understood what would come next.

What would come next would in the culmination is what they fought for every day. With this understanding…Would come knowledge. Understanding of the events happening…They deserved to know why they could all die come tomorrow.

After answering a few questions, Disten glanced to his left and saw his adoptive daughter and her boyfriend watching him intently, holding each other's hands behind their backs. He fought the urge to smile and instead turned to the black-haired man standing to his side, looking bored.

"Now that we have covered the events that have occurred these past few months, we will now go over the plan in place to ensure the defeat of the Metal Head Queen and the end of her children." Disten said to the Agents, who looked to the Chief, and then to Havoc, who sighed quietly to himself.

"_Agent_ Havoc, if you would." Disten said as he stood aside, allowing the Champion of Darkness to step up. He offered the group a small smile before he spoke.

"Arranst will be expecting us. She's intelligent beyond measure and more powerful than the Precursors at the height of their power. In fact, not one of us hold a candle to her. But there is a reason for her strength." Havoc said as his hands glowed purple. He waved both of them, a whirling wraith appearing before him. Within the wraith, glowing yellow ball formed in the center. Then, millions of smaller yellow dots appeared within the wraith, connected to the larger one by miniscule threads of yellow light.

"She is connected to the minds of the Metal Heads, her children, so to speak. Every egg hatched is another link that she is connected to, and she grows stronger with each Metal Head that lives." Havoc explained to the others.

"How is that possible…with that many Metal Heads?" Rune asked, her voice filled with wonder and horror.

"She's had millions of years to perfect the ability. She can control the actions of every Metal Head on this planet if she wanted to. That said, it requires an incredible amount of concentration for her to do that, and she's never done it on earth during the time the Metal Heads have been here." Havoc explained.

"Thank goodness for that." Rune said with a shudder.

"Yep. So, the question remains. What's the plan? Arranst can't be killed by normal means, considering how powerful she is. The only person who can deal lasting damage to her is Jak, who has the Blade of Mar at his disposal. As strong as he is, and as we are…We can't kill her by ourselves. I've seen it…We're just not strong enough to kill her." Havoc said to the group, who muttered amongst themselves for a moment before Havoc smiled darkly at them with his teeth showing.

Those who had known Havoc before his defection knew that was the smile he would have when he was about to create wonderful chaos, which was usually beneficial to them. They took it as a good sign.

"That's why we have the _Kedical_, AKA the Precursor Bomb." Havoc said as Tech and Shadow walked up to the table.

"Take it away." Havoc said, stepping away.

"For those of you not aware, the Precursor Bomb is our last shot. This thing is designed to destroy the entire Metal Head homeworld and kill the Queen. With the Queen dead, the Metal Heads will all die out as well. With that, this war will be over." Tech said to the others, who listened to the man intently, hanging onto every word.

"According to the information gathered by the Precursors and what Havoc has managed to figure, the Gate to Darkness has shifted somewhat. It now leads to a location a short distance away from her palace, where the seat of her power is." Shadow said to the group.

"What does this mean?" Night asked Shadow.

"It means that you, Jak, Havoc will have to make your way to Arranst before you fight her. Once you break into her palace, you'll have to take her on and overpower her, and activate the bomb once it is embedded into the source of her power. Get out of there before it goes off, and we'll be able to finally end this." Tech answered.

"What are the rest of us going to be doing?" Phoenix asked Tech.

"You'll be keeping the Hunters from interfering. They're not just going to let them go attack their precious Queen. So, everyone else will be fending off the remaining Hunters. Which is why we'll have two teams coordinating the attack on the Uvelt Stronghold while the Champions are dealing with Lady Arranst." Shadow replied as Disten walked up to the table.

"The plan will begin with Phase 1. We arrive at the Hunter base in the Firelands and open fire on the facility, using the cannons aboard The Watcher." Disten began.

"Wait, we're going to just open fire on their fortress?" Crash asked Disten.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"…That's the greatest plan I've ever heard in my life, Chief."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You would think that this would be something planned out more extensively, but I guess time isn't on our side." Jak muttered under his breath, earning a smack from Nightingale.

"So, we blast the heck out of the base. I'm guessing that's to try and cause as much confusion as possible and to whittle down their ranks." Night asked Disten, who nodded.

"While we assault the base, Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale are to fly down with the _Kedical_ and reactivate the Gate to Darkness with the help of Daxter and Tess. They will then enter through the gate and confront Arranst while we split apart." Disten explained.

"Team A will fly to the ground entrance of the facility and attack from the front while the remainder of the Agents, Team B, travel down to the Gate site and defend it. I myself will be leading the efforts of defending the Gate while Phoenix and Rune lead the attack inside of the base."

"Permission to join in on this little fight?" a booming voice asked, causing the group to turn towards the entrance to room as the doors flew open, revealing a large dark-skinned man covered in Metal Head armor and holding a massive gun.

"Sig? Wait, how the hell did he get onboard?" Tech asked in surprise.

"I let him on." Tess said as she and Daxter appeared in golden bursts of light, standing on Sig's shoulders.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because there's no chance in hell I'm getting left out of a fight like this." Sig said with a wide grin.

"That seems very irresponsible. And this is coming from me, I might add." Havoc chimed in, earning a serious look from Sig.

"I've watched this monsters kill my friends and family for my entire life. They killed some of the best men and women I've ever known. Call it what you will…But I have duty to the people I rule over. If I let the chance to help end this damn war pass me by…Then what kind of ruler does that make me?" Sig demanded as he looked over at the Chief, who was staring at him intensely.

Disten then closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, before he said "I assume you've left a second-in-command in charge while you're gone?"

"Yep. He'll keep things in order while I'm with you guys." Sig said with a nod.

"Then we'll be glad to have you, King Sig. You can help Team B defend the Gate to Darkness, if that's OK with you." Disten said to Sig, who nodded.

"Fine by me. Now, lets get this show on the road." Sig said as Daxter vanished from his shoulder and reappeared in the middle of the room.

"Since you guys will be at this place by tomorrow morning, I'll be working on some side stuff to give you guys an extra edge in the fight with the Hunters and Metal Heads." Daxter said to the AA Agents.

"Like?" Chase asked Daxter, who smirked

"You'll see. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Tess yelled cheerfully.

"Everyone, you are dismissed. Estimated arrival time is in roughly 10 hours and 57 minutes. Please use that time to rest and make sure you are at your absolute best…Tonight we will dream. But tomorrow…We will win. We will survive…We will avenge." Disten said to the Agents, who raised their fists in the air and yelled out cheers. The bulk of the Agents left the room, and as the few remaining Agents walked towards the Chief, he asked the others "Hopefully that is the last time I have to make that speech."

"I hear ya. Public speaking is a bitch, man." Chase replied, shaking his head before Rune smacked him upside the head.

"Agent Rune and Chase, could you please escort Sig to one of our vacant rooms and show him our armory? You're of course welcome to whatever you need, within reason of course, King Sig." Disten said to the warrior, who smirked.

"I'll take a look, but I shouldn't need too much. That said…a bit of extra firepower never hurt." Sig said before he looked at the three Champions and the Ottsels on Jak and Night's shoulders.

"You five…Heh, looking at you all, you'd never think the world would rets on your shoulders. That said, I've got a good feeling about this. You're going to win this for us…I know it." Sig said with a smile before he turned around and followed Chase and Rune out of the room.

"Tech and Shadow…Prepare for us for takeoff." Disten said as he glanced over at Havoc, Jak, and Night, a small smile on his face as Tech and Shadow quickly left the room to coordinate with Vin and Arch in the front of the massive vessel. Disten quietly starred out of the window, with the Champions standing by him, observing the destroyed city visible before them.

A few minutes later, the Watcher roared to life, Jak looked through the window at the destroyed city before him. He found himself deep in thought as he eyed the ravaged city below.

"_Sometimes, Jak, the forest fire must burn fiercely and destroy the forest, burning away everything. Why is this? Because from even the ashes of the beautiful forest, a greater forest can grow and bloom." _The words of Samos rang in his mind.

Jak smiled a little as he felt Nightingale wrap an arm around his waist as she joined his side, with Jak settling his chin on her head. The fires of war may have ravaged Haven City, but after this was all over, the city would bounce back…It would regrow into something truly special.

But first…The matter at hand.

They had to deal with the Queen and her followers. The last of the Hunters and Gallus, their twisted leader...

This time they would bring the fight to the Hunters.

And they would win, no matter what.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>3 Chapters to go!<em>

_What lies in wait for the Avenging Angels at the Uvelt Firelands? Will they succeed? Will they be blown away by the powers of the Metal Head Queen?_

_Stay tuned, because the chapters will keep rolling out. Expect another update soon!_

_Until then, please leave a review in the section below, as they show your support and make me very happy. Check my profile and twitter for updates. _

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	43. The Avenging Angels

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>Howdy folks. <em>

_Time for another update._

_I would like to take a moment and say thank you to everyone who expressed their support for me in my decision to join the Air Force. That said__**, **__it will be some time before I actually leave to officially join, as I have to get back into shape and do a bunch of other stuff before I head in._

_Last chapter was pretty much my announcement of my intention to do it. As stated before, I'll be signing up soon (hopefully within the next two weeks-ish), and be on the road to getting prepped and taking tests to get ready for it._

_Now, I may very well not be able to join, or something may happen in between now and then that stops me. But I do want to go on to work in a field I've always wished to work in while serving my country (as laughable as that sounds to some people), as well as do what I love to on the side-write stories for the people who have come to love them._

_So, in short, I may be leaving down the road, but I'm not gone yet. I'll make an official announcement somewhere if I do officially get accepted and get in, probably in my next story. I do thank everyone for their support and for the encouragement. It means so much to me._

_Now, this next chapter is a set up for the finale, and then after the finale is the Epilogue._

_43: Set-up to finale._

_44: Finale_

_45: Epilogue_

_I'm actually surprised so many of you enjoyed the Champion battle last chapter, considering how short I made it and how I kept a lot of the combined abilities of the Champions vague at best (saving the fun stuff for the finale). Hopefully this means that the hype for the final battle will be even greater._

_ALSO, BIG NEWS FOR SECOND CHANCES!_

_After several months worth of delays and mulling things over, I have decided on a time period for the story, which is why this story has been so delayed to the point where I couldn't even work on it or even do updates on Symphony. All the ideas I had before we're throw into uncertainty, because I didn't even know if I could do the story._

_This is due to the events of the timeline being too far spread apart, so I have decided to take the OR/AS route, and make this happen in a separate alternate universe, where the events of Pokémon Colloseum happened much later. This is possible in the Pokémon universe, as there are now confirmed alternate realities where things happen differently. So, that's why I took this route._

_This all is necessary because my main protagonist, if kept the age he is now, would be over 30 in the story, which won't work. Everything happens at this point too late, all of the characters are so much older its ridiculous. So, I changed stuff._

_Anyway, I've begun working on the story in earnest. In the meantime, __**I'd like for those of you who are interested in my upcoming story to vote on the poll on my profile.**__ Which character would you like to cameo in "Second Chances" in just a few short months?_

_Wally, the newbish young trainer turned Mega Evolution-wielding absolute badass from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire? Once a frail and weak child, he becomes one of the fan-favorite characters with his growth throughout the game and inner strength, on top of having an amazing theme song._

_Steven Stone, the former Champion of the Hoenn region and master of the steel-type, who uses his knowledge of the legends, legendries, and special stones to provide support throughout the games he is in?_

_Looker, the mysterious and hard-working member of the International Police, who seeks to bring criminals to justice. His eccentric personality and mastery of disguising himself has made him a threat against all those who seek to oppress people and Pokémon alike._

_Colress, former boss of Neo Team Plasma, who in the games is solely dedicated to the prospect of bringing out a Pokémon's true potential, even to the point of allying with villains such as Team Plasma. His fondness for science holds cannot be swayed by such things are morality, though he is not entirely heartless._

_The Lorekeeper Zinnia, who's mysterious and tragic past is touched upon in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. One of the last remaining members of an ancient tribe of dragon-worshipers (meaning Rayquaza), Zinnia had dedicated her life to saving the world, and is considered to be one of the most interesting and peculiar characters to come out of the Pokémon franchise._

_Make sure to vote, as this will help me judge the feedback. This does not guarantee a character being in the story, this is used mainly for interest. Just because one character doesn't win the poll doesn't mean that that character won't be in the story. This is just to judge interest, but will influence my decision greatly._

_Also, for those of you have read my Apocalypse story, you may pleased to know that Black Ops III was officially announced. So be on the lookout for something related to that story down the road, whether it be a prequel, sequel, or something else entirely. I've got other stuff I want to work on, but rest assured I'll do something in the spirit of things in a little while. More on that later._

_I apologize for the slight delay. I've been insanely busy with work and other stuff going on that kept me busy, but rest assured this story will be done by the end of the month. Next update should be up in about a week or so, maybe 10 or 11 days at most. Things are looking up, peeps!_

_Anyway, shoutout to those of you who reviewed last chapter, which includes KrimzonShadow, DaibenDarkKitty64, ScreamGirl4998, Oblique Strategies, Ways, and StaticBomb93._

_Time for the penultimate chapter in the story! Chapter 43!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 43: The Avenging Angels<span>

"_If you want to have a life that is worth living, a life that expresses your deepest feelings and emotions and cares and dreams, you have to fight __for it."_ -Alice Walker.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately."<em> Arch said through the ship's intercoms.

"_That means now! W-we're nearly there!"_ Vin added in a undertone, earning a small laugh from the female A.I.

"You two ready?" Tech asked Arch and Vin, who both gave him a look, causing him to flinch and look away. Things had improved slightly, but Tech had come to the realization that he wouldn't be able to ever patch things up with Arch.

"_We're more than ready. Can you say the same?"_ Arch said coolly before Tech walked over to the main controls of the ship, where Chief Disten stood.

_"We are ready, right?"_ Vin asked Arch, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"_I've run and rerun the odds. They may not be ideal, but I believe that a bit of faith is in order here Vin. We have to believe that they can do it. They we can hold our own as they defeat the Queen…That we will all live to see tomorrow,"_ Arch said quietly, causing Vin to nod. The two A.I. flashed bright blue and vanished.

Tech crossed his arms and looked out the window for a moment, reflecting on everything. His beginnings in the Avenging Angels, his years spent with Twilight and developing the armor designs he became renowned for, meeting Shadow and falling in love, their flight around the world as they hid from those who wished them harm.

"And now its come to this…We bring the fight to them, with the _Kedical_." Tech muttered as he closed his eyes again, only to feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

"And it's a fight we're going to win." Shadow murmured as she kissed Tech on the cheek.

"I wish I could be with you." Tech muttered.

"Disten wants me to help him hold off the Hunters while you help the others infiltrate. We've got to play to our strengths, Stephen. You know that." Shadow replied.

"I know, I know…"

"After we get finished here…Let's go to Kras City again."

"Why?"

"I want to kick Mizo in the face."

"Seems a bit random, but I'm fine with that."

"Oh, sure, what a pleasant vacation as you take on the local crime lord." Pecker said sarcastically from his position from one of the nearby monitors.

"When did you get here?" Tech asked the moncaw.

"I've been here the whole time. Its just like all of you to forget about the real main characters, now that the story is almost done. All Onin does is sleep and I'm bored out of my skull!" Pecker said angrily.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tech asked Pecker, who crossed his arms furiously.

"Ridiculous. I'm going to have to get a new gig. Maybe I'll go to Kras City too. I hear that crappy racing show needs a color commentator." Pecker muttered under his breath as he flew out of the room. Shadow and Tech exchanged a look before shrugging together.

* * *

><p>Rune grabbed Aptos, running her hand along the smooth length of the cold rod for a moment before she scooped the cartridges of Eco out of their case. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Light…and Dark.<p>

She had been hesitant to even ask Tech for a cartridge like the one she had, but he was adamant that it was tested and safe for use, albeit a bit unusually strong. That said, she wanted to at least have it on hand for what was to come. It was a back up plan in case things went south…

"_Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately._"

Rune smiled at the call to action. She knew it was wrong to want to slash and shoot and destroy whatever enemies came her way (she was a warrior, but not a monster), but inside…she grieved. The searing, horrible pain of loss tore at her like nothing else could. No bullet or blade could match the pain of losing someone you cared for…especially him…

Sharpshooter was one of her closest friends for over five years, helping her whenever she needed help and always being there to support her. Even when she had a falling out with her sister, causing Phoenix to leave the Sanctuary and move to Haven City, Sharp was there. She knew that she had felt something more for him, and that he probably felt the same, but the time had never been right to capitalize on that…Especially after Chase arrived and threw her convictions on going after Sharp out of the window, and made her hesitate.

She knew better now…If you truly care about someone, let them know. Take that chance…Otherwise you may always wonder what may have been.

Rune double-checked her four pistols, two energy and two standard, with two clipped to her hip and thighs respectively. She had a single knife sheathed away on her arm as she slid the Eco cartridges into a small slot on her armor, her fingers brushing the orange rune on her armor, the newest mark on her armor. Another mark…another fallen friend…

No more. She would never add another rune to her armor. She wouldn't let another teammate, people she was supposed to protect, down.

Not again.

* * *

><p>Chase stood outside the doorway of Rune's room, deep in thought.<p>

Was it right, to go against everything you had once believed in? Go against your friends and the people who took you in, just because of a change in belief?

A sense of guilt nestled in his gut, with the prevailing thought that he wasn't going to like what came next. But considering that the alternative was flat-out destruction, then he knew what he choice was every single time. Because at the end of the day, he had found a new reason to keep fighting, even if it was against people he had once considered friends…

"_Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately."_

Rune opened the door a few moments later, her face visible through her visor. Chase knew what was going through her mind, as she drew closer he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever stop thinking of him, Michelle. Keep Sharp in your heart, so you remember what you're fighting for." Chase muttered. Rune returned the embrace, even tighter, and murmured something so quietly he didn't make out. The two warriors let go, and after a moment Chase gestured down the hallway, and Rune began to silently walk alongside him. After a few moments, Rune slowly reached for Chase's hand and grabbed it, squeezing it for a moment. Chase returned the squeeze, a small smile appearing on his face.

Yes…He had new reasons to fight for.

* * *

><p>Phoenix flipped her knives impatiently as she waited for the call. The call. The signal that the wait was over, and that she'd be able to set ablaze the bastards who took Sharp and Nymph and Beast and all the others. That had seen fit to snuff out their lives like they meant nothing. That were content to allow the Metal Heads to destroy and ravage this world and the people who had lived in it. Phoenix knew that before she had been captured, she had resented the Avenging Angels and had left for a time, even renouncing her sister…She remembered that day so well…<p>

"_Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately._"

It was a stupid argument, concerning a failed mission that had gone wrong from the start. Phoenix knew that she had been wrong from the beginning to keep pursuing the Marauders while Rune insisted that the group return to Spargus…But it seemed as though fate had seen fit to tear the sisters apart by letting Phoenix get her way…she had been too proud to see her own limits…

And by the end of that day three things had happened.

One, she lost a teammate, who died trying to save her from a bolt to the spine from the Marauder Leader.

Two, she had slapped her sister in the face for holding her back.

Three, she had walked away from everything…from the sister who had always protected her no matter what.

And no matter what…She'd be right there to make things right again. She'd never let pride or anything stupid like that cloud her judgement again…She knew what happened when you didn't keep a straight head. She could never make a mistake like that again…ever…

As Phoenix mused, she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She glanced up and saw her sister and Chase, holding hands as they walked down the hallway. She knew the two were quickly becoming closer and closer, and she was happy for her sister. She deserved to have someone like that in her life. Phoenix wasn't jealous or anything because she was working on a little something in Spargus herself (which she planned to pursue when this fight was settled once and for all).

"You two ready?" Phoenix asked the duo.

"As always." Chase replied with a thumbs up while Rune let go of Chase's hand and her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. Phoenix hesitated a moment before returning the embrace, tightly holding her sister close.

"This may be the last time we get to do that." Rune murmured.

"No…We're together again, Ali. We're going to pull through." Phoenix said quietly, a small smile on her face.

The twins separated as Chase said "Come on. They won't be waiting for us forever."

And with that, the trio made their way down the hallway, ready to tackle whatever came their way.

* * *

><p>Royal sat in his room, reading the journal entry that in Gallus's journal, or what remained of it. The crimson-colored writing on the only remaining page was difficult at best to translate, even with Nightingale assisting earlier that morning. Royal sat there, wracking his brain for some sort of clue as to what it meant…<p>

Because it was clear that the message, written in blood, was written by the same man who had wrote in the journal previously.

"Why did you break into the Sanctuary with the other Hunters, yet all you do is tear apart your own journal…And leave this behind? What is your message…What were you leaving behind?" Royal said quietly closing his eyes.

A warning? A threat? Was he boasting about the power of the Dark Goddess, or making one final plea for salvation? Or something that was a mixture of everything?

_There is no turning back. No remorse. No mercy for those of you who still find themselves on the side of light. Not while the Dark Goddess still breathes. My only way out is death, should I be deemed unworthy of the power I now hunger for. That I don't just want…that I need…that I deserve…_

_I myself have seen a burst of this prophecy. Of the bit players who dance around the edges while the true players do battle. We will clash…yes…and we will find out which side is truly superior. Beware the strength of the pawns, and the knight. We stood close to the abyss, and for that we are all the more deadly…_

_BEWARE_

Royal sighed, feeling his age creep upon him once more. He was still injured from the attack on the Sanctuary from over a week ago, and had to sit out on the battle for Haven City and this one as well. But that didn't mean he couldn't preform one final service to his family…Being there to support them in this final bout. So many lost…so many young men and women willing to die for the fate of the world…

He thought about his wife for a moment. Her memory brought him comfort as he recalled his promise to her, that he would help bring the monsters that killed her to justice. Royal got to his feet, quickly putting on his armor and attaching a single pistol to his belt and a gunstaff to his back. He took a deep calming breath before walking out of the door as Arch spoke to everyone, telling them to get to the Briefing Room for one final message from the Chief before going to fight.

* * *

><p>Crash sat on his bed, eyes shut tight as he tried to block out the pain. The grief that kept tearing out him, burning his heart and ripping at his soul. He had lost friends before, but not so many at once…and then he lost Nymph.<p>

She was his rock, so to speak. Even if she was a hot-head at times, she had always been there for him, even when he was being stupid. And now she was gone…he felt unbalanced. Unsteady and…he didn't know.

All he could do now is make sure everyone made it out of this fight alive. That Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc could pull off the final battle and end this fight once and for all…And then finally the dead would be avenged. All of their friends and family would be at rest for good, knowing that their killers were gone and that their loved ones who survived could live the rest of their lives in peace.

Crash wasn't afraid to die. Not one bit. As a seasoned Champ in Combat Racing, you just couldn't have that fear and expect to last very long. You had to push fear and emotions aside, and focus. That was what he had to do…This was a race in its own way. They were quickly approaching the finish line, and he'd make sure they all crossed it in one piece.

"_Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately."_

"Alright guys…I guess its time to get this shit done." Crash said as he got up off of the wall, grabbing his chaingun off of the wall, in addition to the handful of grenades strapped to his belt and the magnum on his leg. As he turned back around, his eyes landed on a picture of him with Nymph, at one of the Combat Races he had gone to for a mission, the two of them wearing wide grins as they looked into the camera. Crash smiled for a moment before he walked out of his room, the door closing with a click behind him.

* * *

><p>Blade and Chill continued to walk down the hallway, hand in hand. Chill had her head resting in Blade's shoulder as they walked slowly.<p>

"I wish I was going with you." Blade said to his wife.

"I know…But I can't have you out there. You almost died last time…I'm not going to lose you like that again…" Chill murmured, her grip on Blade's hand tightening.

"Nicole…You know me better than anyone. Nothing will ever stop me protecting those precious to me…I won't die."

"You say that…But you're just a man, Russal."

"Wrong. I'm _your_ man." Blade said as he lifted Chill's head off his shoulder. Chill smiled at her husband before kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. The two held that position for a while before finally breaking for air.

"You better come back alive damn it. That way…" Chill trailed off, smiling seductively.

"I can screw you like you've never been screwed before?" Blade guessed, earning a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you can still work your magic even with just one arm. I won't die out there, because I know I've got you waiting for me to come back." Chill said with a wide smile.

"Absolutely." Blade said as he grabbed his wife's hand again.

"You're always going to be there for me. Just like you've always have." Chill said happily as she rested her head back on Blade's shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short, there. You're the thing that keeps me fighting every single day, you know. If anything, you're always there for me." Blade reasoned, earning a laugh in reply.

"Maybe we're just a perfect match. Two crazy warriors who love each other with everything they have?" Chill asked Blade, who smiled widely at that.

"That works for me."

"Me too."

"…Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"We've been walking this same hallway for like, twenty minutes. Why aren't we there yet?" Blade asked Chill.

"Oh, I keep having you turn and stuff when you're distracted. We've been going in a circle for the past little while." Chill admitted.

"…You're too devious and sexy for your own good."

"Please. I'm too devious and sexy for _your_ own good."

"…Touché, my lady."

* * *

><p>Tess and Daxter continued to pace the workshop, eyeing the collection of devices that they had created or finished in the short time they had. It was a paltry amount compared to what they would have liked to have made, but that took time that they didn't have.<p>

"So, what do you think about opening the box?" Tess asked Daxter, who shook his head.

"It's a last resort. Something to be used right at the end, maybe. You remember what said." Daxter said to his girlfriend, who nodded. Daxter then walked over to Tess, who smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend before kissing him intensely. After they finally broke apart, Daxter grinned and said "We should head back into the Pleasure Chamber."

"_After_ we help save the world."

"Fine…But this time I get to be on top."

"No promises."

"I'll take it."

Daxter broke the embrace between him and his girlfriend and began quickly storing the devices laid out across the room, especially the _Kedical_, and a rather large device in front of him catching his eye.

"I wonder if we really need this…" Daxter pondered aloud.

"Yeah, let's bring it. Better safe than sorry." Tess said to Daxter, who nodded and stored the device away with a flash of white light. Tess and Daxter stood there for a moment, in silence.

"You worried about what's gonna happen next?" Daxter asked Tess.

"A bit. We hurt her before, but we weren't nowhere near strong enough to stop Arranst. I know we're here as support, and to help them however we can…But I wish I knew whether or not it'll be enough." Tess admitted. Daxter wrapped an arm around her for a moment before he smiled widely.

"We'll be fine." Daxter assured her.

"How do you know?" Tess asked Daxter, who laughed a bit.

"Because no one has ever bet against Jak and won. He always finds a way to come out on top, no matter what. This isn't any different, especially now that he's got backup." Daxter explained.

"What about the Avenging Angels? Do you think that they can hold their own against the Hunters and the Metal Heads in the area?" Tess asked Daxter, who nodded.

"Yep. Because you'll be right there, helping them the entire way. You're staying here while I help Jak and the others finish the job." Daxter said to Tess, who frowned at that.

"No. I'm coming with you!" Tess demanded.

"No, you can't. Someone has to stay behind and help the Avenging Angels, and I have to finish this with Jak. We've always took on everything the world had in store for us as a team. We're ending this as a team too. Plus, I have to reopen the Gate and be there if something goes wrong with the _Kedical_," Daxter explained. Tess sighed, but nodded after a few moment's of thinking it over.

"I guess that makes sense. Its stupid, but I understand. Just…be careful, baby." Tess said quietly, causing Daxter to hug her, holding her in his arms for a few moments.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right there to make sure Jak and the others make it out alright. There's no way that Metal Head freak can take me down." Daxter said confidently.

"And you know what that is?" Tess asked Daxter playfully, stroking his chin for a moment.

"Why is that?" Daxter asked casually.

"Because you're Orange Lightning…the greatest hero who ever lived. And you will always be that to me." Tess said quietly as a wide smile spread across his face. Tess and Daxter then vanished in a burst of golden light, leaving the room empty once more.

* * *

><p>Chief Disten stood at the helm of the ship, starring down at the fortress in the distance. He had always wondered what kind of assault he would have to mount to have been able to attack the Hunters head on. Before now, this kind of attack was impossible, due to them not knowing the location of their stronghold and fear that there may be things they could acquire in there that could be of use, which was the case of the Blackwood Island mission.<p>

This time he wasn't worried about possible hostages or sacred relics hidden within the base. This time…they were going to strike and attack and kill…He could finally hold nothing back and unleash the full might of the family he had formed over the past two decades…

And they would finally get retribution for those who had fallen.

Disten knew Gallus was waiting for him down below, smiling at the thought of doing battle with his godson again. It terrified Disten, because he was unsure of how much power his godfather hadn't shown when they had last met. If he were to come at him and the other Agents at full power, he wasn't sure if he could find a way to stop him.

Disten had led the Avenging Angels for over 23 years, leading and directing and fighting where he could. He had always felt as though he were simply a pretender, someone who had fumbled through the leadership thing. He assumed this was because of his own reluctance to acquire a sense of authority and power. But he had persevered and made the organization grow and prosper, even going so far as to emerge from their isolation and venture out into the world once more and take the front lines against the Metal Heads.

Many had told him that he had been an amazing leader for the Avenging Angels, someone who looked out and cared about the people that he led into battle and a wise and powerful leader at that. He had grown quite a bit over the years, that much was sure. However…it was only when he met Nightingale that he had entertained the thought of having a lineage to carry on his family's work of protecting others.

Nightingale had been the daughter Disten never had the chance to have. Twilight's death had robbed him of any chance to try his hand at romance again, and Nightingale was a chance to experience something he had been lacking in his life…little did he know that the scared, silent, and awkward teenage girl would open his heart and help heal the stains on his soul that the constant death and worry had burned into him.

"Seems like you're a bit troubled." A deep voice said to Disten, sounding amused. Disten smiled at the presence of Sig, who took a standing position next to him.

"I guess I'm just nervous." Disten admitted.

"We all are, Chief. We're about to, for better or worse, fight our final fight. We've got to make this last rush count…Otherwise…" Sig trailed off.

"Otherwise we can kiss all chances of mankind's…no…the universe's survival, goodbye. We have to believe the Champions can destroy her."

"They'll pull through." Sig assured Disten.

"I know they will…Havoc and Jak are two of the brightest and most skilled fighters I've ever seen, and Nightingale…Well, I've always known she was destined for great things. Ever since I first saw her, I knew she'd serve some higher purpose…" the Chief said quietly.

"Jak told me about that. So she's that adopted daughter you kept mentioning all these years?" Sig asked Disten, who nodded.

"Night became many things for me. A daughter, a student, a balm for my frustration and pain. I didn't want all of this, Sig...But now I lead a group of hardened soldiers against monsters in a fight for humanity's survival. We ride to our final fight, with Iris on the front lines." Disten muttered.

"She'll be fine." Sig said as he clapped a hand on Disten's shoulder.

"I know." Disten replied simply as he closed his eyes, his mind revisiting several memories of him and his Agents, as well as with Nightingale. He dwelled on those memories for a few moments before he opened his eyes, stopping and flow of thoughts.

"And now…We will prove ourselves worthy of the Precursors hopes. We'll ride into the storm and whether it, and come out of this as heroes. That…I swear." Disten said quietly, gripping the _Ivaline _tightly in his grasp.

"Well said, Chief. Well said." Sig said approvingly.

* * *

><p>Havoc paced the hallway, feeling the blood and adrenaline rush through him. This was it. This was it. This was it…THIS…WAS…IT.<p>

His chance. His chance to strike. To fight and tear and rip them apart. Those who had succumbed to the control and whispers of Arranst, unlike him who was forced to obey. But they were simply a means to an end…No the real prize lay at the summit of the base. The Gate…Yes…The Gate to Darkness.

That Gate could take him to Arranst.

"You thought that you could just throw me away like that…You made me nothing more than your puppet…I hurt so many because of you…And now you'll pay, you worthless parasite." Havoc hissed as Dark Eco pulsed around him before stopping abruptly.

"You made me strong…And now you'll pay for what you've done…Soon…" Havoc growled before Arch's voice rang out.

"_Attention all Agents. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately. I repeat, all Agents report to the Briefing Room immediately."_

Havoc smiled at the sound and took stock of the weapons he had on him. Two magnums and an SMG, his sword Umbra, and a few knives he had acquired. Havoc flung open his room door and strode out into the hallway, only to find himself face to face with Pecker.

"What do you want, birdbrain?" Havoc asked the translator.

"Haha, very original. I guess I won't give you a word of advice, if you're going to be rude!" Pecker snapped as he began to fly off. He had flapped his wings three times before he was grabbed in an iron grip and looked into the cold visor of the Champion of Darkness.

"You have the ear of the Soothsayer, moncaw. So you're owed some respect. That said, you're annoying as hell, and you better get on with what you need to tell me…Because I won't wait to have my revenge." Havoc growled at the moncaw, who's eyes dilated in fear.

"Fine, fine! I wanted to tell you that final part of the Prophecy seems to have multiple meanings, though we have deduced what it means!" Pecker said urgently.

"What does it mean?" Havoc asked, loosening his grip and letting the bird free, causing him to cough and sputter for a moment. After Pecker recovered, he shot Havoc a reproachful look.

"I will tell you…" Pecker began to say before launching into an explanation.

* * *

><p>Nightingale got to her feet in the armory, in deep thought as she cleaned her guns methodically. She smiled to herself as she dwelled on her journey, starting from when she arrived in that hell-hole of a fortress until now, and upon reflection felt proud of what she had done, what she had accomplished in her life. She had survived the wrath of the Marauders, becoming hardened and deadly as a result of the abuse she suffered, at the cost of emotional instability and a myriad of psychological issues.<p>

She had been trained by some of the best warriors of the decade, and had allowed her wounds, physically and psychologically, to heal somewhat. She began slowly trust the people around her, little by little, even as she grew up and joined the Avenging Angels. She had rose through the ranks and became a symbol of what the organization represented. Pushing through the pain ad using it to protect others and destroy the plague trying to destroy the world.

And then she had met Jak…And the rest was history.

She wasn't too worried about their chances against Lady Arranst. She was beyond powerful, but now they were ready. They had unity and trust on their side, while the Metal Head Queen had the monsters that were her children and the brain-washed Hunters who would be put down like all the others. At this point, it was a mercy-killing. They were so far gone that even if the Queen did win, their bodies would shut down within weeks. This was the better way…

Nightingale perked up at the sound of Arch telling everyone to go to the Briefing Room. She got to her feet and sheathed her knifes, clipping her two SMG's on her legs and her shotgun on her back. She double-checked her enhancements, making sure they were all running at 100%. After doing so, she took a deep breath and exhaled before she reached down to the ground, grabbing her helmet and putting it on her head, with it locking into place a moment later.

Nightingale began to make her way out of the on-board Armory, turning the lights off as she did so. She began walking down the hallway, where she found Havoc walking along already.

"You ready for this?" Night asked Havoc, who nodded.

"I need to talk to you and Jak about something Pecker just told me." Havoc said in a low voice. Nightingale listened intently, and after Havoc finished Nightingale smiled slightly.

"Interesting…So we're at least not going in blind." Night said quietly. This comforted her and eased her nerves. Havoc seemed eager to fight, while she was ready to finally end this battle once and for all.

But what of Jak?

* * *

><p>Jak's head snapped up as Arch spoke to the crew onboard the ship, and smiled to himself. Finally, after all this time. They could deal with the monster responsible for every single one of their adventures, all of their hardships, and all of their pain.<p>

Lady Arranst…The Queen of the Metal Heads.

Jak was ready. He wasn't eager to kill all of the Metal Heads and the Hunters. Sure, they were threats and needed to be dealt with, but they were simply fodder for the real monster. Lady Arranst needed to be taken out as quickly as possible, so that the Metal Heads and Hunters would fall. The Avenging Angels were quite capable, but the Hunters would be at their most dangerous now and the leader of the Hunters, the legendary warriors Gallus Jarkas, would be leading the fight against them.

Jak had heard about the strength of the Hunter leader, and while he was sure that he could defeat him without too much trouble, the plan hinged on him, Night, and Havoc going through the portal before the Hunters could interfere.

So the others would have to find their own way to defeat the General.

Jak got to his feet and quickly got his weapons. Two pistols, his Morph Gun, Nightingale's knife (which he had been given back), and his sword, Yvantael. Jak sighed for a moment before clenching his fists inhaling sharply.

He turned to his nightstand for a moment, having brought along some things from his room back at the Sanctuary, and found himself looking at the picture of him, Daxter, Samos, and Keira. He walked over to the picture and picked it up, looking at it for a moment.

"The road I walk now…Was built on your death." Jak muttered, looking at Keira. His best friend. One of the people who had always supported him and been there for him. The first person he had ever had feelings for in his life, and the woman who everyone expected him to be with forever. Someone he had expected to be with forever.

Fate didn't seem to agree.

They were ripped apart, separated by a twist of fate. Sure, they had mended their friendship again and that spark between them returned, but they were again ripped apart by the cruel hand of fate. He and Ashelin grew close (he assuaged his guilt by reminding himself that he and Keira were never officially dating), and while that relationship had ended as quickly as it started…He still intended to end up with Keira in the end.

Until that attack…The attack that took his precious friend away.

He had dealt with the grief and the pain her death had put him well enough, and assumed that that was probably it for him. That he'd never meet someone that captured his heart like Keira. That no one else would have that spark that she did.

And then he met Nightingale, who he fell in love with.

She had taught him just as many things as he taught her. That you could get over your past and past hurts to become stronger. She was many things that Keira was not. Nightingale had lacked in confidence in herself while Keira was strong and independent. Nightingale had to fight for survival while Keira was protected by her father and Jak for most of her life. Both, however, were two of the best people he ever knew. The two women who were passionate about helping others and showing their strength when it counted. That because of who they were, nothing could stop them.

Nightingale, when Jak first her in that Bathing Grotto (beforehand, she was a silent figure he didn't know), was a person who had been pushed past her breaking point years ago, and then was just pushed a little further. Jak had comforted her with his own experiences, and offered her a shoulder to cry on. He sensed that she was special…He was drawn to her, he guessed. She was beautiful and strong yet…she had her flaws that made her weak. He couldn't describe it.

Eventually, as the two of them spent more and more time together, she and him became closer and fell in love. They made each other so much stronger, so much more…complete. It was if she had always known him. Together they made the perfect team, and over the course of their adventure they had learned so much. Grown so powerful…Had their beliefs tested as they fought against and alongside people they had tried so hard to put down.

The lines between friend and foe seemed to be nonexistent, as now he was having to team up with people he had once thought of as enemies. Chase, Shadow, Tech, and Havoc…Yes, what had happened had made him rethink his stance on a lot of things that seemed so clear once before.

Now, after everything he had been through, it was time to settle things.

Jak grasped the hilt of Yvantael, the blade that allowed him to unleash his true potential, and smiled to himself. He'd use this blade to avenge every single being that died at the hands of the Metal Head Queen.

"Jak, are you in there?" Night asked from outside, knocking on the doo twice. Jak double-checked his weapons for a moment before opening the door. Havoc and Nightingale were waiting for him. Jak nodded to Havoc before Nightingale walked closer to him. He hooked his helmet to his waist and without a word the trio began to head to the Briefing Room.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room:<p>

* * *

><p>Disten ran the plan over one final time. Team A: Consisting of himself, Sig, Crash, Shadow, and Chill would defend the Gate to Darkness while Daxter and Tess began opening it. Once the Gate to Darkness was opened, the three Champions would go through it.<p>

They were to not fight while waiting for the Gate to open, as they would be taking on the Queen herself, and had to conserve their strength. Once the gate was opened, the Champions would head through the Gate and deal with the Queen.

Meanwhile, Team A would continue to defend the Gate from attack, with the aid of nearby Raven-Ships, adding air support. While Team A defend the Gate to Darkness, Team B would infiltrate the base from its lower entrance, attacking the Hunters within as they were recovering from the attack that the Watcher would unleash upon them. This would buy the Champions enough time to complete their mission and save not just the world, but the entire universe.

"I have faith in all of you. This is our final mission…For better or worse, after today…We will never have to fight again." Disten said to the Agents, who began to cheer.

"Agents, get to the Raven Ships and prepare for descent. Team A, prepare for the assault." Disten said simply as he looked to Tech, who'd be in the attack team. Tech stood next to Shadow, who was also waiting for the Chief's command to start the mission…with a direct assault from the Watcher.

"Fire." Disten said as he turned around, walking towards the window with a grim smile on his base. The Avenging Angels felt a collective shudder as the entire ship began to shake, with the cannons aboard the Watcher charging up for a deadly attack. After a few moments, Vin and Arch appeared in two flashes of light.

"_Firing main cannons."_ Arch and Vin replied at the same time, the two of them vanishing for a moment.

The ship began to shake violently as massive lasers shot out of the cannons aboard the massive vessel, descending towards the black buildings below with a sense of terrible purpose. Beams of red and yellow and blue rained down on the massive fortress below, tearing through the fortifications with ease and creating smoke and fire within moments, ripping apart the thick metal and stone walls that protected the brainwashed and the evil within. As cannons continued to blast apart the fortress, even as streaks of purple energy streaked towards the Watcher. It seemed as though massive fortress wasn't equipped to handle a massive aerial assault.

"Keep going until the cannons have 25% left. Don't let up." Disten said to Arch and Vin as they appeared once again.

Disten turned to face the few Agents who were to remain onboard the ship, nodding to them before saying "You know what to do. When we approach, cease fire so the Champions can make their way into the Gate to Darkness. Don't fire unless its absolutely necessary."

"Yes Chief." The five Agents saluted. Disten turned to the Agents, still watching the ship assault the base.

"What are you waiting for?" Disten asked the Agents, who seemed to have collectively realized they hadn't moved from their spots and quickly began running to the Docking Bay. Havoc, Jak, and Night remained behind as Blade began to quickly talk with Blade.

"Be safe, Chief." Blade said as he put a hand on the Chief's shoulder. The older warrior nodded before he put on his own helmet and looked over to the Champions waiting for him. Disten walked out of the room, with the Champions following him out, leaving the group to themselves, watching the fortress below get blasted apart.

"_Everyone…Nicole…Come back safe."_ Blade muttered as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Alright people…Showtime." Blade said with a heavy sigh as he slipped on his headset and sat down in the Chief's chair, watching the destroyed fortress through the window of the Watcher.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"You three will wait here, in the Docking Bay of the Watcher, until Daxter has opened the Gate to Darkness once more. We can't risk you all getting worn out before you fight the Queen. This entire plan depends on you three." Disten explained as the trio walked behind him.<p>

"I don't like it. Gallus and the other Hunters will be at their most dangerous, and if we aren't there then there's no telling how badly they could tear through our numbers." Night said to Disten, who laughed a little to their surprise.

"The Hunters aren't the only ones with tricks up their sleeves. I've had Tech and Shadow install a new upgrade into every available Agents armor last night."

"Really?"

"It was his idea. No one seemed to mind getting a new enhancement at the cost of ten minutes of sleep." Disten replied.

"Fair enough." Havoc replied.

"Anyway, don't worry about us. Our numbers are solid and we've got the element of surprise. Once Arranst is fighting you three, she won't be able to support the Hunters or the Metal Heads any longer, so they'll be easier to kill." Disten reasoned.

"OK…" Night said quietly. The group continued to walk in silence, with only the sounds of their boots hitting metal. The group arrived at their destination, eyeing the ships filled with Avenging Angels in their holds. Disten walked over to the led Raven-Ship, and was about to hop into the back of it when Nightingale suddenly ran over to him and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Please…be safe." Night whispered, giving her adoptive father a squeeze around the stomach. Disten smiled as Nightingale let go of him and pulled her into a hug for a moment.

"Never stop believing that we'll be OK. Believe in yourself, and in what we do, and all will be well. Fight hard and stay safe." Disten murmured before he let go of Nightingale. Disten walked into the transport, with it closing shut a few moments later.

"He'll be OK." Havoc said as he placed a hand on Night's shoulder.

Nightingale remained silent as the first of the ships slowly rose into the air, with the massive hanger door opening smoothly in front of it. The ship made its way out of the door before smoothly soaring down towards the Uvelt Firelands, a series of uninhabitable islands surrounded by rough waters and harsh environments.

Jak grabbed Nightingale's hand for a moment, earning a squeeze in return. Just two minutes later, the area was clear of active ships, leaving the trio alone save for Royal.

"Best of luck, you three." Royal said to the trio, who nodded towards the older Agent. As Jak turned around, Havoc tapped him on the shoulder and said "Just so you know, Pecker and Onin managed to get a glimpse of how this fight will play out."

"Really?" Jak asked, surprised.

"First, you will confront the Queen, where you must weather her strength no matter how terrible the outcome may seem. You must then take flight, and believe in the strength of the Precursors. Finally, you must journey to the core of all strife, where the battle, for ill or for better, can be settled once and for all." Havoc explained.

Jak frowned and said "That doesn't explain too much."

"Seems like something out of a badass video game, but hey, a hint is a hint." Havoc shrugged.

"_Alright Champions. Its time to go."_ Blade said over the radio.

"That's our cue." Havoc said with a smirk. All three Champions activated their respective forms, showering the hanger with white, purple, and golden light. The three Champions looked at each other for a moment before running towards the end of the open hanger, soaring out of the Watcher with a flap of their wings.

"I guess we'll figure out what that little warning means when we step through that gate." Nightingale said to the two men flying with her. The three soared down to where Team A was flying around, a sheer massive black cliff that extended far out above the ocean. As several Avenging jumped out of the transports, Metal Heads began to swarm the clifftop, only to be gunned down by the Raven Ships. A group of Hunters, who had been guarded the gate, lie dead on the ground.

"Daxter, Tess. Set up the Gate to Darkness!" Disten ordered the two Precursors, who held out their hands and created a barrier to protect themselves while they lifted the Precursor Rod into the air. The rod began to glow a faint white color as the Gate resonated with the Rod, glowing white as well. The Gate began to turn, ever so slowly, as the Hunters began to make their way onto the roof of the complex. The fortress doors that led to the cliff, that had been caved in during the assault, were blasted off the hinges as Hunters burst out onto the cliff, opening fire on the Avenging Angels, who returned fire.

"STOP THEM! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET TO LADY ARRANST!" one Hunter screamed before being silenced by Shadow, who flew over to him and kicked him savagely in the "neck, snapping it.

"Thank god, he was annoying." Crash remarked as he continued to unload on the Metal Heads rushing them from all sides. Chief Disten landed lightly on the ground, observing the fight as the AA Agents subdued the Hunters, only for Metal Heads to stream out of the building as well as from the sides of the cliff.

"Everyone stay alert! Metal Heads incoming!" Blade barked into their radios.

"Payback time." Chill remarked cheerfully as she stomped her foot on the ground, causing a icicle to erupt out of the ground and impale and Slinger as it took aim at the Chief.

"I'll keep them off us." Crash said as he continued to fire at the Metal Heads swarming about, even as Shadow battled three Hunters at once. As she dodged two punches to the midsection, she twisted around in midair and slammed her feet into the heads of two of the Hunters before landing on the ground a short distance away and firing a beam of energy that ripped through the chest of the third Hunter, downing him.

"Come on cherries! Don't let me show you up!" Sig boomed as he disarmed a Hunter and swiftly bashed him in the back of the head with his Peace Maker, knocking the warrior unconscious. Sig swiftly whirled around and took aim at a Metal-Pede, this one about 30 feet long, that had erupted out of the room of the fortress and roared at the ground. Sig smirked as he pulled the trigger of his gun, charging up a ball of energy and firing it at the beast, killing it instantly and sending it falling to the ground with a snarl of defeat.

Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale floated nearby, watching the battle as more and more Metal Heads and Hunters joined the fight. The fight was quickly growing more and more deadly, as Shadow, Chill, Disten, and Crash fended off the Metal Heads and Hunters, aided by the Raven Ships that soared through the air and fired upon the enemy. The battle raged on, with every second seeming like a minute as the gunfire and Eco blasts were traded back and forth, neither side allowing anything save for death from stopping them.

Chill suddenly let out a yell before ice erupted out of the ground all around them, impaling the Metal Heads or making them fall off of the cliff that they were trying to scale.

"THAT WAS FOR RIPPING MY HUSBAND'S ARM OFF!" Chill yelled as she fired a series of icicles at a Juice Goon as it took aim, downing the Metal Head with ease. Chill pulled out a pistol and began firing repeatedly at the enemies all around them while he armor began to cool down.

"Everything seems a bit calm...I wonder why that is?" Blade asked over the radio, sounding uneasy.

"Hey, I'm fine with things being a bit low-key." Chill remarked as a Flying Spider suddenly crashed down in front of her, only to be blasted apart by a blue ball of crackling energy that sent it flying backwards as the ball exploded.

"WAM BAM, SUPER SLAM!" Sig cheered as he ducked under a overhead kick from a Hunter and grabbed the man by the leg, swinging him towards the ground. Sig drove the butt of his gun into the neck of the man, breaking his neck savagely.

"See, everything's fine." Chill chirped as she allowed a long icicle to appear on her hand before firing it into the air behind her, impaling a Wasp soaring overhead as she glanced back.

"Wam bam, thank you ma'am." Chill remarked before she looked back ahead of her and rejoined the chaotic fray in earnest.

"This portal opening thing is sure taking a lot of time." Havoc remarked as Daxter and Tess worked furiously to get it open.

"I wish we could get in that fight." Night said frustrated.

"They've got this under control. Save your strength." Jak said quietly, watching the fight with a growing sense of discomfort. Why did this seem…off?

"Halfway there. Looks like we have to break apart the seals the old ones left behind. We're making progress, but it's not going to be a quick job." Daxter remarked.

"We're trying though. Just hold on." Tess added after a moment.

Chief Disten blocked, slashed, and shot at everything that came into his path. Once again allowing that warrior within him take over, he acted and reacted as Hunter and Metal Head alike came towards him, trying to down the renowned warrior and leader of the Avenging Angels, who easily blocked a series of Dark Eco blasts from a cluster of Slingers before firing a grenade from a small pistol on his belt. The red grenade attached itself to a Slinger in the middle of the group, which growled and howl for a moment before the explosion that erupted from its head took out the entire group.

"Well, well, well…What have we here?" a cold and familiar voice asked the group before a crisscrossing wave of Dark Eco suddenly exploded into existence in front of them. The group opened fire at the figure out once, though it became apparent that their attacks were doing nothing and quickly stopped their attack.

Gallus took off his helmet, grinning sadistically at the group of Avenging Angels, Wastelanders, and Precursors before him. He glanced around him, regarding the Hunters by him for a moment before he returned his gaze to the group, centering it on Chief Disten.

"Welcome to Hellfire Rock, our central base of operations. Now that you've been so kind as to arrive here, and save me the trouble of tracking you down, would you be so kind as to let me kill you?" Gallus said as he raised a hand, charging it with a massive surge of Dark Eco within the span of a moment.

* * *

><p>The opening phase of the infiltration mission had gone well, with the twins taking point and Chase and Tech backing them up, along with another team backing them up as they took another, and less direct, route to the Gate to Darkness. So far, the group of four had decimated whatever came their way, catching them by surprise. After about ten minutes or so, the group had chanced upon a massive hanger, where several airships were being filled with Hunters and outfitted with glowing machine parts.<p>

"Tech, wanna do something about that?" Chase asked Tech, who glanced at him for a moment before cocking his fist and thrusting it out towards the airships, sending a series of glowing green missiles soaring towards the ships, causing all of them to explode violently.

"Those birds won't be flying anytime soon." Tech remarked as he reloaded the missiles

Rune and Phoenix vaulted over the railings, descending to the next floor and firing at the Metal Heads swarming about, mostly Grunts and Stingers, which fell to the deadly aim of the twin sisters. Tech joined the twins after a beat, scanning the room. Chase landed on the ground, casually killed a Grunt that had been hiding behind a wrecked airship.

"Clear." Rune said as she reloaded her pistols.

"Preparing to enter the next set of rooms." Tech said as he ran over to the nearby door, throwing a charge on it before tapping his wrist, blowing the door off of its hinges. Tech stepped out from the side and waved his hand, creating a wave of electricity that enveloped the Hunters and Metal Heads waiting behind the door. Chase, Phoenix, and Rune made quick work of the stunned enemies, allowing them to advance to the next room. Things repeated themselves in this fashion, until they came to a large chamber where the room was filled by a large generator kind of device that was lined with Metal Head gems, discharging an massive amount of electiricty.

"This must be the power room to this floor. We should do a bit of damage here and then see what else we can find." Rune said with a small smile on her face, activating Aptos's red Eco form as she walked into the room.

"Something seems off." Tech muttered before he put a hand to his temple.

"Team C, report." Phoenix said over her radio.

"All clear. We're about to head to the next floor. Where we're at, the shots from the Watcher ruined most of the base. What Hunters that weren't killed were weakened enough to where they couldn't use their Eco Powers." The agent replied.

"Got it. We're in the generator room. Advance to the next floor, we'll mop up here." Phoenix replied as she created a fireball in her hand. Rune then yelled out as a black blur suddenly dropped from the ceiling.

"Commander Yvlsa!" Chase yelled in surprise as the Metal Head commander chuckled darkly, Dark Eco thrumming along the length of its bladed arms.

"This is the power room to the entire facility. As you may or may not know, a great quantity of eggs lay underneath this fortress. With the Dark Eco Generator providing a steady source of nourishment, it is the perfect place for the next generation of Hora-Quan to flourish and grow. You shall not disturb their sleep by destroying this generator." Yvlsa growled.

"Really? Well, OK then-" Chase began to say before he flipped his gunstaff in hand and fired a shot at Yvlsa, who was suddenly in front of him. Yvlsa kicked Chase in the chest, sending him hurtling across the room and crashing into one of the flaming wreckages from the previous room.

"CHASE!" Rune screamed as she went invisible, throwing herself at Yvlsa and stabbing him with Aptos as it burned red with Eco. The Metal Head roared out in agony, throwing its neck back before he twisted around and knocked Rune to the ground, Aptos still lodged in its back. The Metal Head commander drew its arm back at Rune slapped her wrist, activating a mark on armor, and threw a punch at Yvlsa.

The fist connected with the Metal Head's face, hitting him in the left eye and sending a surge of purple energy coursing through Yvlsa's face and causing it to grit its teeth in pain. Yvlsa quickly became aware that its left eye suddenly went blind, and he realized what the young woman had done. Yvlsa thrust forward with his arm, jabbing his arm through Rune's stomach and out the other side, spraying the ground with blood.

"RUNE!" Phoenix screamed as the Metal Head plunged its arm through her stomach, violently kicking her to the ground. Yvlsa chuckled darkly as it stepped on Rune's chest, causing her to cry out in pain.

"We have wounded! Looks like its Arranst's second in command of the Metal Heads. Get over here now!" Tech barked into the radio.

"Ali, just hang on!" Phoenix yelled to her sister as she clutched the bleeding wound on her chest, trying to stem the flow of blood. Phoenix sent a series of fireballs at Yvlsa, who swiftly blocked them with his blades, which began to glow jet black as a horrible purple aura engulfed the Metal Head commander.

"Yes…My Queen lends her power to my own. Even for all of your strength, you will still be weak before me and my power." Yvlsa growled as he stepped towards Tech and Phoenix as they readied themselves to fight. The two remaining Avenging Angels lunged at the Metal Head commander, even as their reinforcements, Team C, rushed in from the other room.

Yvlsa smiled horribly, his fanged and sharp-toothed grin wide, before he slashed his arms horizontally, releasing a wicked wave of Dark Eco at tore the room apart, sending half of the Agents to the ground. Yvlsa then let out a barking kind of growl, and several Sypder Gunners dropped down behind them, aiming their guns directly at them.

"You have done well to come this far…But this is the end for you." Yvlsa said with a dark laugh as he gestured his claw downwards, signaling the Metal Heads to shoot.

* * *

><p>"Sorry man, I've got a thing to do at half-past 11 and I don't plan on being late." Havoc replied dryly, earning a roll of the eyes from Gallus.<p>

"You were always a smartass, Havoc. Always one with a quick quip or remark, even while the rest of us suffered for your sake. You had the ear of the strongest being in the universe, Jazon. And you threw it all away…You should have just let her kill you. Instead…You chose to rise against her and spit in our face. The faces of the Hunters who served you. Who would have died for you. Who believed in you…You left all of that behind for what? A group of nothings that can learn to let go of the past!?" Gallus said coldly to Havoc, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Nothings or not, we're certainly a lot better than you! You're a joke! You couldn't accept defeat all those years ago and let Arranst turn you into the very thing you fought against!" Havoc cackled.

"I was weak then. I am strong now-" Gallus began to say before Havoc began laughing even louder.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Havoc howled with mirth, with everyone else watching the development occurring in front of them in horror. Havoc ripped off his helmet, an expression of pure glee on his face as he laughed "You're nothing but a puppet!"

"SILENCE!" Gallus bellowed, the ground underneath him cracking at the force of the word. Havoc slowly began to regain his composure, but the amused smile on his face remained.

"You're an idiot. You really think that you can usurp the power you desire so badly from Arranst? You think you're actually a threat to her? Because you're nothing but a joke. A tool and nothing more. A plaything and a pawn for her own amusement."

"I am her true Champion! I have led the-" Gallus began to say,

"You're nothing!" Havoc cut across Gallus once more, adding "If you truly were someone worth listening to, then why are you here and not by her side? She's know all along that you plan to usurp her power…Because she's already planned your downfall."

"LIES!" Gallus roared as he fired an arc of Dark Eco at Havoc, who's eyes widened as he raised his arms to block the blast, which sent him skidding back several feet.

"You alright?" Night asked Havoc, who nodded.

"You're being used, Gallus. Don't you see it?" Havoc asked the leader, who fired another blast of Dark Eco at him this time, only much bigger. Havoc dodged the blast this time, rolling into a crouch as the Avenging Angels opened fire on Gallus, who swung his fist around and slammed into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent everyone crashing to the ground.

"Dax! How much longer?!" Jak asked the Ottsel.

"Just another minute!" Daxter yelled in reply.

"Fools…Even if I am a puppet to the Queen, I will simply kill all of you and break free from her control. Havoc has done this…Who is to say that the same can't be said of me?" Gallus said to himself before extending a hand towards the Chief, who was still pointing his staff at Gallus.

"You really haven't learned anything, have you?" Gallus asked Disten, who shook his head.

"I've learned quite a bit. Despite me being in charge, I have again and again been taught new things by those I lead. However, the same cannot be said for you, Gallus. You have been driven mad by the very force that gives you your power, and yet you truly believe that you are sane. Worse still, that you can successfully overthrow the Dark Goddess herself?" Disten said to Gallus, who scowled at Disten.

"I am who I am, because of me. I led the Hunters to this point, where we await the Dark Goddess's judgement once more…" Gallus growled, his voice becoming distorted and horrible.

"THERE!" Daxter and Tess yelled, drawing the attention of everyone. The Gate to Darkness opened up once more, creating a jet black vortex of horror that shot out sparks of Dark Eco at random intervals.

"Night, Havoc, Jak! Go through!" Disten ordered the trio. After the briefest of moments, Tess kissed Daxter and pushed him into the Portal, tossing the Precursor Staff after him.

"He'll be helping with the final fight while I assist here." Tess explained to a stunned Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale.

"We'll handle things from here!" Sig yelled as the downed Hunters rose to their feet, engaging the Avenging Angels once more and trading shots and blows with them. Nightingale and Havoc leaped through the portal, but after a moment he hesitated and looked bac, watching the group fight in earnest.

Sig and Chief Disten were trading staff blows with Gallus, who was fending off the two warriors with some difficulty, even getting hit directly by a shot from the Peace Maker.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gallus snarled as he raised a hand towards Sig and fired a pulse of Dark Eco that ripped through the Wastelander, who was protected by Disten as he rushed in front of him, holding up a shield of light that protected them from the attack. Gallus rushed forward, drawing his hand back and curling his fingers into a fist before throwing a punch at the barrier, shattering it and slamming a fist into Disten's helmet, sending him flying backwards.

"Chief!" Sig yelled as he took aim at Gallus, charging up and firing a shot directly into his chest. Gallus snarled in pain, but managed to let loose a blast of Dark Eco at the feet of Sig, catching him in a massive explosion that sent the big man flying into the air.

"Jak, get through the gate!" Crash barked as Gallus lowered his hand, the downed Hunters behind him ignored. Disten got to his feet in time to see Sig fly over the cliff, his body trailing smoke.

"SIG!" Jak screamed as Sig flew over the cliff with a yell.

"I have to get Sig!" Jak yelled back at the racer.

"He'll be fine! He's not going to let something like that kill him. NOW GO!" Disten yelled at Jak, who grit his teeth furiously before turning around and leaping through the portal, which slammed shut behind him.

"Damn it…No matter, no matter. The Queen is more than strong enough to deal with the fools herself." Gallus muttered, shaking his head.

"Agent Aurora. Send a dispatch team to recover King Sig. Now." Disten said in a low voice.

"_Roger that, sir."_ A woman replied over the radio.

"Now…As for you…" Gallus growled.

Disten turned his attention back to his godfather, who was slowly walking to his left. The Chief began walking to his right, and the two men began walking in a circle around each other, keeping a distance of about twenty yards between them as Shadow and Crash watched on, ready to jump in at any time.

Gallus suddenly stopped moving, his face visible through his visor. His eyes gleamed with mania and greed- both of which were a result of Arranst's tampering with the Prophecy. She had twisted and warped him until he was nothing but a monster inside of his own skin. He barely knew who he really was anymore…

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in…" Gallus chuckled as he swung his hand downwards, sending an arc of Dark Eco surging towards the Chief, who cast a shield of Light Eco in front of him. The shield held firm as the blast smashed into it, and a moment later the Chief dispelled the shield and a took a step forward, his expression fierce.

"Gallus…Today we end this fight. Even if I have to strike you down." Disten said firmly to his godfather, who cackled gleefully.

"I'm going to _**enjoy this."**_ Gallus said before he rushed forward, hands crackling with Dark Eco as his godson raised his staff to attack. Before either of the two warrior could do anything further, a horrible tremor shook the entire base.

"Hmm…Looks like she's sending him reinforcements." Gallus remarked as he vanished in a burst of Dark Eco, only to reappear a few yards away, standing on the edge of the cliff with a wide smile on his face. He held out his staff and pointed it high into the air, creating another shield around him as he did so.

"Those shield he keeps casting are going to drain him completely. What's he doing?" Shadow muttered as she eyed her former leader with anger.

"In the name of the Dark Goddess, and in the name of all those who serve her. I plead with you to aid us in this time, oh mighty Gilgamoth the Unfathomable!" Gallus yelled out to the heavens before swiftly turning around and firing a single bolt of Dark Eco into the water down below.

"What is he doing?" Crash muttered, reloading his Chaingun.

"Nothing good…" Shadow remarked, clutching her gun nervously.

"You can't think of what he might be trying to do?" Chill asked Shadow, who shook her head.

"I've never heard of anything like that. We've got a few fail-safe Meta heads kept hidden in case of an emergency, but nothing that fits the description of whatever is lurking down in the ocean." Shadow explained.

"Everyone, be careful." Blade warned the others.

"Be on your guard!" Disten suddenly yelled out as Gallus suddenly smiled, glancing in their direction .

A massive tremor rocked the area again, but this time it was much stronger, and was growing stronger with each passing second. Finally, a low and deep, but unmistakable growl ripped through the air before Gallus turned to face the Agents.

"And now…" Gallus began to say before he stepped backwards, falling off of the cliff face.

"Gallus!" Disten yelled as he ran forward.

"What's going on here…What's he playing at?" Shadow muttered.

A golden burst of light appeared on Shadow's shoulder, and as Tess materialized there, Shadow added "Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"No, I don't. And that's what worries me. I have a feeling we're about to see what happens when you put the Hunter's back against the wall." Tess said darkly.

"Again. I have a bad feeling about this."

The water below exploded horrifically, showering the group above on the cliff with water despite how high above the rough waters they were. A massive serpent-like shadow loomed over the group as a powerful roar erupted from the maw of the black mass before them.

It was utterly massive, with scales as black as death and armor-like plating all along the length of its body, with emerald green flowing lines zigzagging down the length of the beast. It had several dorsal fins, each of which was easily thirty feet long and weathered, as though it had been alive for millennia. The beast had a long scaled snout, with fangs the length of a average Metal Head sticking out of the sides of its mouth. Its dark yellow eyes narrowed in fury before it let out another piercing roar, shaking the fortress itself with the sheer power behind it.

Gallus rode atop the beast, his staff glowing black as two black rings appeared on the eyes of the beast. The man let out a harsh bark-like laugh before he pointed at the group below him, his own eyes glowing dark red.

**"Come, Avenging Angels. Let me show you the true meaning of darkness!"** Gallus proclaimed from the head of the serpent, which bellowed loudly as the Agents got ready to stand their ground against the General and the great beast he had summoned by the will of the Metal Head Queen.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>TWO MORE TO GO!<em>

_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE!_

_DON'T MISS IT! _

_As always, please leave a review and show your support! Follow me on twitter at FlygonNick for updates and the like. If you're interested in my upcoming Pokémon story "Second Chances," please be sure to vote on the poll on my profile._

_Stay beautiful everyone. Thanks for the love and support. It means the world to me._

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	44. Finale: A New Era

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>Three years and three weeks…And here we are.<em>

_The finale of Jak IV: The Avenging Angels._

_If I said that I wasn't reflective this past week, I'd be lying. This battle made me think quite a bit over the last three years. I've had my high and low points, and I've faffed about quite a bit with this fic. That said, I've grown as a writer and a person over the course of this story and I'm proud of how far its come. To those who want to ask how to do stories like this or think it can't be done…It can._

_One of the most important things I have come to learn about being a writer, be it on this site or it be professionally, is to never give up on an idea that resonates with you. If you truly are passionate about something, give that passion form. I have always thought the Jak series to be unfinished, and I dedicated this story to finishing it properly. Lost Frontier and Jak X don't really count for me._

_Yes, I had a lot of moments where I lost my inspiration with this story. I had no means to replay the games which did take a toll on my inspiration, which is also why canon characters did not get a more critical role in the story than they did, but in the end I managed to get this story nearly finished. With one final chapter to go, to tie up all the loose ends, I can finally say this 3 year- long project is coming to an end._

_Thank you to every single person who has made it to this point. It means more to me than I can say._

_But, every story has its end, and we're drawing ever so closer to that end for this story. _

_Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes KrimzonShadow, StaticBomb93, DaibenDarkKitty64, Mooman1706, Oblique Strategies, and Ways. Thanks for the support, everyone. _

_In the spirit of things, I have made an effort to treat the final battle much like the boss fights of Jak II and Jak III, with a few bits inspired by Kingdom Hearts II. I sincerely hope you all enjoy the second to last chapter of this story. _

_Here it is. The finale to "Jak IV: The Avenging Angels."_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Finale: A New Era<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it."<em> ― Lord Voldemort, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"_I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."-_Og Mandino.

"_A villain must be a thing of power, handled with delicacy and grace. He must be wicked enough to excite our aversion, strong enough to arouse our fear, human enough to awaken some transient gleam of sympathy. We must triumph in his downfall, yet not barbarously nor with contempt, and the close of his career must be in harmony with all its previous development."_ ― Agnes Repplier.

* * *

><p>Metal Head Homeworld:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak, Nightingale, Havoc and Daxter took stock of their surroundings, a world fitting the title homeworld of the Metal Heads. The sky itself was a strange black color tinted with red and purple that held an odd beauty, despite the massive spires filled with Metal Head gems that rose to the sky. The surrounded area itself was a wasteland of sorts with the dark red ground having the texture of a chalky clay. So alien and strange was this world, that even Daxter had no words. Havoc however walked forward, interestedly looking around before being the first one to speak.<p>

"Its surprisingly like Earth…See?" Havoc said as he removed his helmet, shaking his black shaggy mane of hair for a moment, his dark red eyes narrowing after a few moments. Havoc inhaled deeply before exhaling, coughing a little as he shook his head.

"I can smell it in the air. Raw Dark Eco, in its purest and deadly form. And…Its coming from the palace." Havoc said as he pointed towards the bone white citadel in front of them, whose doors glowed purple as threads of black energy streamed out of it. Havoc put his helmet back on and said "Don't try what I just did, by the way. This place is earthlike, in the basic elements, but if either of you two did that you'd waste away by the sheer amount of Dark Eco in the atmosphere. Its practically toxic to anyone but the Metal Heads."

"There's really that much?" Night asked Havoc.

"The Metal Heads thrive on the stuff. Its not much of a stretch to think they have huge amounts of it on their homeworld. What surprises me is that there aren't more Metal Heads around to greet us." Havoc said casually, looking around. Havoc's observation was correct, as there were no Metal Heads in sight.

"Odd…Maybe they're off protecting something. I doubt the Queen has them idling around doing nothing." Nightingale suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Jak and Daxter.

"Makes sense. Maybe they're protecting the Queen?" Daxter said as his eyes flashed white.

"Hmm…We'll have to figure that out later. We don't have much time." Daxter said as he pointed to the palace in the distance, where the sound of ethereal laughing could be heard.

"Looks like she's waiting for us. Let's go meet our majesty, shall we?" Nightingale said as she pulled out her shotgun, cocking it. Jak nodded and walked in front of the others, leading the way towards the Palace and walking up the white pathway pf quarried stone that led to the Queen. As Jak stopped at the base of the stairway that led to the Palace, a grand display of marble-like stone that shimmered and glowed, Daxter tapped him on the shoulder. When Jak looked towards him he received a thumbs up in reply before snapping his fingers.

The _Kedical _appeared in his hands, forming in a flash of golden light. Daxter allowed the Champions to look at the ultimate weapon for a few moments before hiding it once more, for when it was ready to be used.

Jak turned back around and looked up at the imposing structure and began walking up to the massive doors in front of them. Daxter held out a hand, and the doors flashed gold and orange before they opened, allowing the heroes entrance.

The foyer of the palace was rather barren, to the surprise of Jak. Metal Head gems lined the wall, as well as a myriad of gemstones that seemed to have strange properties, glowing strange colors at irregular intervals. The ceiling stretched onwards into the air, with strange architectural arches and buttresses and other such things the heroes had no words for. It was an art style of another race, one as ancient as the Precursors themselves.

The group continued to walk, with their weapons drawn, and explored the palace, though Daxter was able to hone in on the source of the horrible darkness that they had been feeling since arriving at the world. Within ten minutes, they had found the throne room.

It was a massive circular chamber that had a strange feel to it. As though the room itself made them feel small and weak, due to the creature that ruled from this room with absolute authority. The walls of the palace were jet black, and resembled a sort of jagged stone-like material that resembled obsidian, while the floor the heroes walked on looked like a mixture of glass and white marble. The walls were decorated in rough yet strangely elegant runes, depicting a story of sorts. Nightingale snapped several pictures of the runes along the walls, hoping to translate them later. There was history here, after all.

As she turned back forward, she became aware that the creature in front of them was smiling as she shifted her position on the throne she sat on.

"Welcome to my palace. The seat of power for the most powerful race in existence." Arranst said quietly, eyeing the three Champions with a wide smile.

"Shut it. We're here to kill you, so let's just get on with it." Havoc growled, taking a step forward and pointing Umbra at Arranst.

"Kill me? Very well…But first, let me tell you a story before we fight. To see if I am truly the monster that you should be focusing your attention to." Arranst said as she got to her feet. The three Champions took a step forward, only to find a massive wall of black fire in their path.

"Once upon a time, eons upon eons ago…A race of god-like entities created themselves. No one knows quite where they came from, but I believe their power spawned into being one day and the rest snowballed from there…Now, this race of beings had the blessed power of creation, and from the void that surrounded them…Made life."

"The Precursors." Nightingale breathed. Daxter starred at Arranst with a hard expression, listening intently but all to ready to strike her down.

"Things progressed from there…Life began to develop from the foundations of Eco, and more and more of the race were created, to make even more life. The race spawned all sorts of unimaginable creatures with their genius...Animals and beings of all sorts of shapes and sizes…We were one such race. Created from the darkness…The Dark Eco that the Precursors could not control. And like the Eco we were born from…We couldn't be controlled. Despite that, we loved our masters. The Precursors and the Hora-Quan lived peacefully together for a very very long time, living in ways that we hoped they would approve of…" Arranst said quietly, shaking her head.

"We were proud and powerful, however, and were born with the instincts to destroy and hunt. We were the ultimate predator race, just like our masters made us to be. Yet we were spurned and looked down upon for being spawned by the Dark Eco…You fools call me a heartless monster…You know nothing of what our race has suffered. How much pain we felt at being shunned by the very beings we loved for making us…We strived to make our lords and mistresses happy, and yet we saw the look of disgust in their eyes when they beheld us…And from there, the seeds of hate and resentment began to take root."

Arranst looked upwards, her eyes becoming blank for a moment as she said "How long did we serve our masters, before we saw the truth? Eons…Eons upon eons before we saw them for who they truly were."

"They were Gods, yes. But they quickly became content and lazy upon their throne of power. Their homeworld was the grandest Utopia. Visiting ambassadors from foreign planets would weep upon the beauty of the capital city…But while they lavished in their power, we sat on our homeworld trying to rein in our instincts. We were killing ourselves in order to attempt to prevent ourselves from attacking the others race, as was our instincts. Our drive…We did so much to appease them, even going so far as to destroy ourselves…Until one day we decided enough was enough."

"So you attacked the Precursor homeworld and slaughtered all of them? Just because they didn't like you more than the other races?" Jak asked skeptically.

"Looks to me like you made up a reason to go after the Precursors." Nightingale said to the Queen, who smiled sadistically.

"Yes…That's what I told my children. They of course believed it, because it is what I believed. The Precursors had to be taught that they couldn't get complacent, and that their disgust of what they had made was an unforgivable crime for a race of gods. Gods should not have the capacity to hate…They should only be able to support and love, and shouldn't invoke those traits in the beings they themselves had made, no? They had a duty as the protectors and creators of the universe…and in the end they turned their back on us and…that was when their decline began…By my hands. I decided it was time for my race to rule over theirs…And every other race in existence." Arranst said quietly, a small smile on her face.

"They allowed themselves to be corrupted by the very elements they themselves created. This was a moment of weakness that I just couldn't pass up. We made an alliance with the so called "Dark Markers", Precursors tainted by the all-powerful Dark Eco that made us, and together we razed the Precursor homeworld…Killing every Precursor in existence." Arranst said with a note of horrible glee in her voice.

"But you missed a few." Daxter pointed out.

"Yes…And after that the alliance between us and the Dark Makers fell apart, and we were left to our own devices. I have spent the better part of my life hunting down the last few specks of your pathetic race, young Daxter. One that allowed themselves to be destroyed because of their own weakness and complacency. And now…I will finish what I started so long ago!" Arranst said as her eyes flashed purple, creating a force of wind that blew the four heroes back several steps as the fire separating them vanished.

Arranst stepped down from the thrown and kicked off of the ground, soaring high into the air with a small laugh, flaring her wings quickly as force radiated from the all-powerful Metal Head Queen, culminating in an evil black aura of Eco that surrounded the Queen.

"Come, heroes! Let's see whether your precious Prophecy can stop the mightiest being in the universe!" Arranst proclaimed as she threw out her arms and legs, flaring out her wings as her deadly stinger-tipped tail hung below her.

Havoc let out a roar of fury, his black wings sprouting from his back, before he kicked off the ground and soared towards the Queen, who laughed and held out her hand, creating a horrible net of Dark Eco that ensnared Havoc, sending him falling to the ground with a yell.

"Havoc!" Night yelled out, only for Havoc to break free a moment later.

"Hmm…We need a plan. What we went over may work, but it centers on Jak. We have to work together to beat her." Nightingale said to Havoc, who nodded in agreement after a moment.

"You fools."

All three Champions were suddenly engulfed in a massive black explosion, sending them all crashing to the ground as Arranst lowered her palm, as if in benediction. Arranst's eyes narrowed as her smile widened, her pupils flashing red momentarily.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I cannot be stopped now. And once more…Now that the seals the King made are gone, I can finally travel to your world and tear it apart!" Arranst growled as Jak got to his feet, slashing Yvantael at Arranst and sending an arc of gold energy towards her. The Queen vanished in a flash of black light, reappearing a few feet away.

"But first…You four will fall. And with you, the hopes of the Precursors." Arranst said as she raised her hands in the air, summoning forth a jet black ball of raw energy that she fired at Jak, who slashed at the ball with Yvantael and sent it right back at her. Arranst leapt into the air with a great burst of speed and dove at the heroes with a screech, causing them to scatter and open fire with their weapons, causing the Queen to cackle as the bullets bounced off of the black aura around her. Jak switched to the Peace Maker and fired off a shot, only for it to uselessly fizzle out as it struck the Dark Goddess.

"You will have to do better…" Arranst purred as Jak got put away his Morph Gun and got into a fight stance with Yvantael. Nightingale swore quietly as she held out her palms, charging up a Light Strike and firing it Arrant, who swiftly dodged it and sent an arc of black lightning at Nightingale, who flew into the sky to dodge it while firing with SMG's.

"Dax, you remember what we went over?" Jak said to his best friend, who smirked and silently sent telepathic messages to Havoc and Nightingale, who quickly agreed to the plan. Havoc and Nightingale landed on the ground next to each other before firing a combined burst of Eco, Light and Dark, at Arranst, who suddenly yelled out as the tidal wave of Eco rushed her, forcing her backwards into the wall. Jak ran forward and jumping into the blast, allowing it to carry him forward as Arranst fought her way free, only for Jak to stab her in the chest with the blade.

"AGH! THAT BLASTED SWORD!" Arranst snarled as she swung her hands downwards, releasing a massive blast of Eco that disrupted the attack of Night and Havoc. She calmly walked towards the heroes, her hands clenched into fists, her anger quickly vanishing. They were mere insects to her…No threat at all.

Arranst smiled widely as the three heroes rushed her, slashing and stabbing and firing blasts of Eco at her as the black aura around her flared back into existence, allowing her to easily withstand their weapons and their attacks. Arranst grinned as Havoc stabbed at her stomach, only for her tail to come and smack into him from below, sending him skyward with a yell.

Nightingale soared into her from the side, firing her shotgun multiple times directly into the face and chest of the Queen, who laughed as the bullets failed to harm her. The Queen struck at Nightingale with her tail, forcing the Champion of Light to swiftly dodge attacks. The Queen let out a small growl of annoyance as the young woman quickly managed to dodge all of her strikes, so in a fit of fury she swung her arms around created a whirlwind of darkness that enveloped Night, tearing at her from all sides.

"Night!" Jak yelled as he raced forward, slashing at the Queen, who blocked the sword with her claws. Jak continued to frantically attack the Queen, but she knew his tricks and wouldn't allow the blade to harm her like before. Jak couldn't even hit her with the energy that resided within the sword, for the Queen would just dodge it.

"Guys…we need to rush her together. Go when I give the signal." Jak said to the others. Arranst held out her hands and fired a massive ball of Dark Eco at Jak, who swung Yvantael as hard as he could and sent the ball flying back at the Queen.

Arranst dispersed the ball of darkness as Nightingale and Havoc flew at her, firing balls of Light and Dark Eco at her, which she managed to dodge, though she didn't see Daxter above her, charging a ball of Gold Eco from his staff.

"EAT IT!" Daxter yelled as he fired the ball of energy as Arranst looked up. The Queen was hit face-first with the powerful ball of deadly Eco, causing her to shriek in agony as the two energies within coursed through her.

"NOW!" Nightingale yelled as she charged up a ball of Light Eco, with Havoc doing so as well with a Dark Eco ball a moment later. Jak, despite himself, smirked at the Queen's pain and began charging up energy within Yvantael as Havoc and Nightingale fired their balls of energy at the stunned Queen, who screeched as she was engulfed in Light and Dark Eco.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as he landed on the ground. Jak flared out his wings and rushed forward with a burst of speed as he raised Yvantael high into the air, and as he neared Arranst he slashed her across her chest as hard as he could, unleashing the stored up energy within the sword.

Arranst went soaring across the room, crashing harshly into the faraway wall and landing on the ground with a cry of pain, blood streaming down her chest and her eyes tightly shut.

"There we go! We got her!" Nightingale said with a laugh.

"Don't get too excited. We surprised her. But, if we can do something like that a few more times, she'll definitely start tiring." Havoc said with a small smile on his face.

"Get ready!" Daxter yelled as the Queen got to her feet, shaking with fury as she clenched her claws in fury.

"How dare you…YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE INSECTS!" Arranst screamed as she rushed towards the group of four, who scattered. Havoc made a move to rush Arranst from the side, only to be smacked out of the air by the tail of the Queen, who began firing streams of energy at Nightingale, who quickly flew away to dodge the attacks. Jak slashed at Arranst, who grabbed the blade with her claws and head-butted Jak viciously in the chest, sending him to the ground. Arranst locked eyes with Daxter as he pointed his staff at her and grinned horribly.

"Do you think you can avenge your race, little one?" Arranst purred before she suddenly ducked under a Light-Eco charged kick from Nightingale and slashed at her with her claws, spraying the floor with blood as Nightingale fell to the ground.

"Night!" Jak yelled out in worry, getting to his feet and holding his chest, trying to heal away the broken ribs Arranst had just given him. Havoc got to his feet as well, firing a series of rocket-like blasts of Dark Eco at the Queen as she neared Daxter, who had his teeth bared in anger.

"You did have a point you know…We shouldn't have looked down on you like that. Maybe it's the way you were made…" Daxter said to the Queen, even as she took the attacks from Havoc directly like they were nothing.

"But that doesn't excuse slaughtering everything in sight. You were made to be predators, but that doesn't give you the right to be monsters." Daxter said as he charged up a ball of Gold Eco again, only for Arranst to slash her hand downwards, creating a massive wave of Dark Eco that rushed through Daxter and sent him crashing senseless to the ground.

"I will no longer hold back. You fools shall feel the full extent of my fury." Arranst growled as she turned around, starring down the three heroes.

"We'll never get a chance to hit her like before with Dax out. Night, go help Daxter. We'll hold her off!" Jak said as he and Havoc rushed Arranst, who cackled with glee before flying at the two Champions. Jak slashed at Arranst while Havoc fired a nonstop barrage of Dark Eco blasts at the Metal Head Queen, but the Queen was too quick and had caught on to their attack patterns, avoiding them with ease.

"Should I indulge you before you die? Or should I make you suffer!?" Arranst growled as she sidestepped a slash from Jak and stabbed at him with her stinger, impaling him through the stomach.

"Jak!" Havoc yelled as he fired off a fireball of Dark Eco at the Queen, who swatted it aside like it was nothing. Jak fell to the ground, desperately trying to heal and wound despite the Dark Eco and poison coursing through his system. Havoc was attacking the Queen by himself, shouting at her all the while with fury evident in his voice. Arranst then vanished and appeared in front of Havoc, lunging forward and grabbing him by the throat and holding him effortlessly in the air. Havoc struggled for a moment, trying to stab at Arranst with Umbra, but he was disarmed easily.

"Poor Jazon…You never knew when to give up, do you?" Arranst purred as she squeezed the life out of the Champion of Darkness, despite the immense amounts of Dark Eco he was blasting at her.

"You'll…pay…for…this!" Havoc hissed, loathing in his voice.

"You know…I wonder if I can recreate the death of your brother with you? I had so much fun, torturing him with my children. All the while, you got to watch. So much-" Arranst was cut off as a Havoc twisted in her grasp and aimed a kick at her head. To everyone's surprise, the kick sent Arranst stumbling away from the sheer amount of force put behind it. Havoc fell to the ground, panting heavily, before a blast of Dark Eco smashed into him, sending him to the floor.

"Impressive…But futile. Prepare for the end!" Arranst cried as she drew her stinger back, only for her body to become engulfed in a fiery ball of golden energy, causing her to howl in pain as she staggered forward.

"NOW!" Daxter, now recovered, yelled at the Champions. Nightingale reacted first, leaping in front of Arranst and firing a ball of Light Eco at her just as Havoc fired a ball of Dark Eco at her. The Queen of the Metal Heads began to shake with pain before the enchanted Blade of Mar slashed open her back, spraying more of her black blood everywhere.

"You…you…" Arranst panted in pain, feeling the effects of the attacks already. It seemed, when combined, they could truly do great amounts of damage to her. The Queen tried to summon the aura that allowed her to deflect attacks, but it failed.

"Looks like your cheap ass shield can't save you." Havoc said as he drew a pistol, firing it Arranst, who snarled as the bullet bounced off of her.

"Fools. Your pathetic little weapons can't even begin to harm me." Arranst growled as she flew at Havoc,

"I may have to resort to going there…Yes…it may be my only chance…" Arranst growled as Nightingale fired a stream of bullets from her SMG, with most of the bullets bouncing off of the armored exoskeleton of the Dark Goddess. Arranst lunged at the woman, who soared into the air and dodged a deadly slash that would have cut her to ribbons. Arranst glared skyward before smashing her tail into Jak as he soared towards her, Yvantael raised to strike.

"Hey!"

Arranst ducked to avoid a shining white comet racing towards her that landed on the ground as it soared overhead, only to rush back towards Arranst and slam into her chest, sending her flying backwards with a curse. Arranst righted herself in midair and glared at Nightingale, who was crouched the holding two knives in hand, both of which were now glowing bright white. Arranst flew at Nightingale, who jumped back as the Queen slashed downwards at her, flipping backwards and hurling a knife at Arranst, who swiftly smacked the knife away.

"Little girl, so big and brave. Remember how your beloved Precursors ruined your life? I was watching you as well, young Iris…And I know how they ruined you." Arranst purred as she advanced towards the young woman.

"I also remember how you destroyed Haven City. You're responsible for the deaths of all of my friends, because you just couldn't just leave the Precursors alone. Destroying their planet wasn't enough…You had to hunt every last one down, and destroy every being that crossed your path along the way…They may have hurt me but they made me who I am today. And in the end…You're just a monster." Nightingale said as she put away her knives and pulled out her SMG's, opening fire.

Arranst slowly walked towards her, walking through the stream of gunfire before she slashed at Nightingale, who soared backwards and put away her guns, drawing her shotgun instead and flying forward. Nightingale spun in midair, barely avoiding the deadly tail of the Queen before Night fired her shotgun into the Queen's face, causing her to flinch.

This was all Night needed, as she put away her shotgun and dropped to the ground, springing upwards and hitting Arranst with a Light-Eco filled uppercut. Arranst fell backwards with a snarl of pain as Nightingale soared above her, only for be swatted out of the air by the Queen's tail, sending her crashing to the ground. Nightingale tried to get to her feet, only for a great beam of Dark Eco to hit her in the stomach and cause her flying across the room.

"Hey Arranst! Forget about someone!?" Havoc bellowed as he swung his fists, hurling flaming balls of Dark Eco at the Queen, who shook off the attacks and turned around to see Havoc advancing towards Arranst. The Queen smirked and slunk towards Havoc, firing blasts of Dark Eco at the Champion of Darkness, who created a protective aura of his own that managed to weather the attacks.

"Every time I try and wrap my head around your supposed logic in even turning against the Precursors, trying to understand why…I just don't get it. How can you be so inherently evil?" Havoc asked Arranst, who's smirk turned into a grin.

"Some of us are evil, more for who we are inside as opposed to those who are forced to it. I am a monster, for what I have done. But in the end…I enjoyed every moment of destruction me and my children have unleashed. They share in my joy." Arranst replied as she drew her hand back slowly. Havoc prepared himself for the strike, but Arranst vanished into thin air. Havoc blinked, only for his back to explode in agony as the claws of Arranst slashed him open, coating the floor below with red.

"Havoc!" Night yelled as she flew at the Queen, who ducked under a kick and stabbed at Night with her stinger, with the attack barely missing her. The blast of Dark Eco that erupted from the stinger did not miss, and sent Nightingale flying across the room and causing her to crash into the wall so hard she couldn't get out of it.

Arranst chuckled darkly as she drew her stinger back to finish Havoc off, only for a horrible burning sensation rip open her back. Arranst grunted in pain as she whirled around and blasted Jak away, knocking him backwards and sending Yvantael spinning out of his grasp. Jak crashed onto the ground but managed to roll to his feet, pulling out the Peace Maker and charging up a shot before firing it. The Metal Head Queen tried to fly out of the way, but the ball of deadly electricity smashed into her, sending volts throughout her body as she snarled in annoyance and pain. Jak switched to the Piercer Rifle and took aim, firing at her chest and head several times before Arranst exploded in a shower of Eco, only to reappear in front of Jak and backhand him in the face, sending him to the ground with a trail of blood streaming from his helmet.

"Jak!" Nightingale yelled as she tried to free herself from the wall, doing so after a moment and fired several Light Eco bursts at Lady Arranst, who growled in pain as the blasts erupted around her.

"You…little…" Arranst hissed before a light voice cut her off.

"Hey. Wanna stop hurting my friends?" Daxter asked, releasing the charged up ball of energy that he had been charging while the others kept Arranst distracted. Arranst let out a yell as the energy hit her and sent her to her hands and knees, her tailing randomly firing bursts of energy at anything that came near here, out of instinct for her to protect herself.

Havoc managed to get to his feet, shaking as he pumped Dark Eco into the horrible gaping wound on his back. It healed and the wound would stay closed, but it would hurt him immensely. He'd have to be more careful from here on out. Nightingale let out a yell and fired a massive beam of Light Eco from her palms, putting her all into creating as powerful an attack as possible. Havoc quickly gathered his reserves and held out his hands, charging up the energy quickly in his palms and letting loose a fiery burst of Dark Eco. The light hit Arranst, quickly followed by the dark.

"Jak! Come on!" Nightingale yelled to her boyfriend as he got to his feet. Jak blinked as he held out his hand, causing Yvantael to fly into his hands. Jak channeled the massive stores of energy within himself and focused it into the sacred sword he wielded in the name of his ancestors. In the name of the Precursors.

In the name of every single being destroyed by the malice of the Metal Head Queen.

Jak grit his teeth, ignoring the pain, and flew at Arranst as she slowly turned around to face him. Jak lowered his arms and suddenly raised them as he soared into Arranst, slashing her from hip to shoulder with the legendary sword of the Precursors, a massive burst of Gold Eco rushing out of the sword and into the Queen directly. Arranst flew backwards with a cry and smashed into the wall before falling to the ground.

Jak landed on the ground, panting slightly along with the others. It had taken every bit of energy they could throw at her, but they had managed it. They had beaten the Metal Head Queen-

"No…noooooo…No. No. No." Arranst moaned, getting to her feet, coated in black blood as her body began to wrack with tremors. Arranst let out a howl of pain and fell to one knee, closing her eyes tightly as she let out a roar of fury and a burning hate that made Jak shiver.

"_**NO! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT TO WORTHLESS LITTLE INSECTS LIKE YOU! THE PRECURSORS WON'T BEST ME! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"**_ Arranst screamed as the entire palace began to shake horribly, with the floor shaking horribly as the Queen rose to her feet once more. Arranst let out a howl of fury as a massive pulse of Dark Eco erupted from her body, sending the four heroes flying across the room with yells of pain.

Arranst smashed the ground with her fist, shattering it like glass and revealing a massive gaping hole in the ground the seemed to lead downwards into the depths of the planet. Arranst stood tall, slowly flying into the air, somehow looking majestic despite the heavy amounts of damage she had taken.

"You fools…Are stronger than I expected. Once I reach the core of the planet, I will have access to the power of every Metal Head I control. And then your powers will mean _**nothing!"**_ Arranst growled as she flared her wings and dove into the hole.

"We have to go after her!" Jak grunted as he got to his feet.

"How can we catch up with her? She's no doubt faster than all of us." Nightingale asked the three other heroes.

"Give me a second." Daxter said as he snapped his fingers, creating a flash of light in front of them. As the light died down, a strange vehicle was revealed to have spawned in front of them. It resembled a large zoomer of sorts, with two small platforms on the sides of it with handrails on them. The sleek and fluid design of the vehicle spoke volumes of the powers that Daxter and Tess had developed, as Jak could tell by the small little symbols along the sides of it that it was his handiwork. In addition, there were guns and devices outfitted with the zoomer, most of which seemed to serve no obvious purpose to Jak, but probably made sense to Daxter and Tess. The gleaming golden vehicle shuddered to life as Daxter vanished and reappeared on top of the vehicle.

"Jak, you drive! Night and Havoc, take the side-platforms!" Daxter ordered as the heroes jumped onto the zoomer, which began to glow white and gold and floated upwards before speeding off down the hole, into the darkest depths of darkness below the surface of the Metal Head homeworld.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Defense Protocol 12. Go!" Tech muttered as he swung his arms, which began glowing bright green, around himself. Commander Yvlsa growled in annoyance as a wall of shimmering light enveloped the group as a cascade of Dark Eco blasts raced towards the group. Tech grunted at the effort of keeping the shield up, protecting them from the onslaught from the Metal Heads.<p>

"Impressive, Stephen. But it will take more than that escape with your lives." Yvlsa growled as he advanced towards the genius, only to duck under a fiery kick from Phoenix, who was swiftly blasted away by an arc of Dark Eco as Yvlsa slashed his arm towards her, sending her to the ground.

Tech swore quietly and said "Phoenix, I can keep them at bay, but you have to protect me. If this shield goes down, they'll mow us down."

"I'M…TRYING!" Phoenix growled furiously as she got to her feet. She saw Rune weakly press both of her hands against her chest, with both of them glowing bright green. She had to end this fight quickly.

Phoenix drew two of her knives and jumped at Yvlsa as he began to run at Tech. Phoenix wrapped her arms around the neck of the Commander, jamming both of the knives into his chest with a yell. Yvlsa grunted in pain and threw Phoenix off of him and drew his hand back, seeking to impale her, when a series of yellow bursts of Eco hit him square in the face, causing him to stagger back with a groan of pain. Phoenix looked back and saw Rune laying on the ground, aiming Aptos (which was in its Yellow Eco forma) at Yvlsa, a pained expression on her face.

"Ali, are you-" Phoenix began to say before Rune screamed "DUCK!"

Phoenix ducked her head, barely dodging a slash from Yvlsa that would have decapitated her while Rune fired another stream of Eco, hitting Yvlsa in the face once more, causing him to stagger back with a whine of pain.

"My eye…You little brat…You'll pay for that." Yvlsa growled, turning towards the twins, who starred at the blackened eye socket. Yvlsa let out a growl and lunged at Phoenix, who jumped back and fired a stream of flames at the Metal Head, who dove through the fire and slashed at Phoenix, who swiftly dodged the attack and dove back through the fire, avoiding Yvlsa as he turned around.

Tech chanced a glance back at the action, seeing Phoenix battling with the Metal Head Commander and seeing Rune drop Aptos on the ground and try to use her new Healing Hands Enhancement once again, a developmental enhancement he designed that was inspired by Jak's Light Restoration ability. It still wouldn't be enough to get her out of danger, as she had lost way too much blood. They needed to end this quickly and get her back to the Watcher for urgent medical attention.

Meaning he had to lower the shield and deal with the Metal Heads.

Tech lowered the shield and held out his hand, creating a massive white flash that blinded the Metal Heads long enough for him to shoot a stream of ice and fire from his hand, bathing the Metal Heads in red and blue beams of energy.

"Come on, get those bastards!" one of the other Agents yelled as the group opened fire on the Metal Heads in front of them. Tech flew into the fight and dropped down next to Phoenix as she jumped back, crouching low and charging up a fireball in her left hand.

"Any ideas?" Phoenix asked.

"I have many. Give me a moment." Tech said with a nod as he held out his hand, firing a small stream of missiles at Yvlsa, who rushed at the duo, slashing at the missiles as they hit him and weathering the explosions with ease. Tech and Phoenix jumped apart as Yvlsa swiftly ran at them, sending arcs of energy rippling through the air as he slashed at them, forcing Pheonix back as Tech ran forward, shooting fire and Light Eco from his hands. Yvlsa fell back with a yelp of pain as the blasts managed to pierce his armor, which usually made attacks such as this feel like nothing. He'd have to get rid of the genius's edge…otherwise he'd be hard-pressed to survive.

Tech flew forward, swinging his foot around and kicking Yvlsa in the face, sending him flying backwards. Yvlsa flung out his arms, stopping himself in midair and landing on the ground, scowling as Tech fired massive beams of energy out of his hands, causing Yvlsa to dodge once more.

"Looks like I'll have to use my secret weapon." Yvlsa muttered as one of the beams missed him by a hair. As Yvlsa raised his arms, Phoenix shot a fireball at the back of the Meta Head, surprising him and leaving him wide open for a direct attack from Tech's laser beams. Yvlsa snarl in pain as he fell to the ground, eyeing the black blood pooling around him with fury. He rose to his feet as static began to appear all around the monster's body, within moments becoming engulfing in a jet black surge of energy.

"Behold your fate!" Yvlsa roared as he spun around, slashing downwards towards Tech, who made a move to dodge the attack, but was ensnared in the net of Dark Eco turned lightning.

"Stay…awake…I've got to…" Rune murmured, pumping more and more Green Eco into her chest. She knew speaking drew upon her fleeting strength, but she had to stay awake, at least until she stopped bleeding. It hurt beyond words, she could feel the Dark Eco inside of her.

She watched her little sister fight with the powerful Metal Head Commander, a being who was entrusted by the Queen to make sure that the Metal Heads preserved here on earth, and was holding her own for now. But it wouldn't last long. She could tell her sister was tiring, not used to playing defensive for so long against someone who wasn't bothered by the flames that she could wield.

Tech crashed onto the ground, convulsing and screaming as the electricity tore apart his prized armor, literally ripping bits of it off of him. Tech felt the armor's true weight for the first time since he belt it, and felt the lightness and strength it gave him fade away.

"What did you do!?" Tech growled as he struggled to his feet, his body spasming in pain.

"I made sure to brush up on my specific species ability to convert Dark Eco into electricity. Took a bit of doing with some of the Hunters, but I learned how to short-circuit your armor. Its powerless, like you. Without it…You're not threat." Yvlsa chuckled as he sidestepped a punch from Phoenix, kicking her roughly in the side and sending her to the ground. The young woman got back up, firing a stream of white flames out of her palms and causing the Commander to snarl as the flames rushed by him before he became aware that the foolish human was just in range for him to send her down.

Yvlsa smirked as he slashed forward, causing Phoenix to stop her assault and fall back, but not before Yvlsa slashed downwards, sending two arcs of Dark Eco at her and sending her hurtling into the wall, where she fell to the ground, screaming as more Dark Eco flooded her system. The armor helped protect her from most of the Dark Eco attacks, but it hurt like nothing else.

"N-no…I can't…I have to get up. I have to keep fighting…" Phoenix muttered as she tried to get to her feet. She saw her sister lying there in a pool of her own blood, fighting to stay alive. She seemed to have stopped the bleeding herself, using the Healing Enhancement Phoenix forced her to keep. Rune had tried to make Phoenix take it, but she refused…in favor of something more her speed.

Which seemed to be exactly what she needed to beat this bastard. However…It was risky.

"What's life without risk? And if we can't beat these clowns, then…"Phoenix trailed off, clenching her fists in anger. Metal Head and Hunter. Both of which dared to try and stop them from saving their world. Both of which had seen fit to try and kill her family time and time again…

No more. She had seen enough. It was time for her to do something to tip the scales in their favor. Havoc had said the Queen was connected to her children, right? If Yvlsa died, the Metal Heads would falter. The Queen would even be thrown off by the death of her second in command…

Phoenix looked at her sister one last time, seeing her try and sit up but fall to the ground with a cry of pain, chest heaving with effort…

"That's the last time I see someone hurt her…" Phoenix growled, hate and fury pounding through her veins as she clenched her fists. Phoenix screamed as she got to her feet, her body engulfed into raging white flames. Arch and Vin yelled at Phoenix to stop, but she wouldn't be held back by them. She wasn't going to stand by and watch her big sister get cut down like Beast was.

"_Agent Phoenix! Please, your body can't handle the levels you're pushing the new enhancement to! You'll only-"_ Arch pleaded with Phoenix, who cut off communications with the A.I.

This time…She'd be there to protect her sister. She'd be there to make sure no one else died. This time…she'd be the hero.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"Gilgamoth! Crush them!" Gallus commanded the Metal Head as it roared furiously, causing the Avenging Angels to open fire on the massive monster from the depths of the ocean. A monster that hadn't seen the light of day in millennia.<p>

"Any plans!?" Crash yelled as he opened fire on the Metal Head, which didn't even register the massive chaingun's rounds being shot into its thick armored body. Instead the Metal Head reared back and lunged at the Avenging Angels, who threw themselves to the side to avoid being crushed. The Hunters, however, were not so lucky, and were crushed by the weight of the massive monster as it smashed into the cliff, biting down at thin air.

Disten rolled to his feet and fired a massive blast of light from his staff, hitting the side of the beast and causing it to roar in annoyance as it reared its head back and opened its mouth, charging up a massive ball of Dark Eco.

"Fools!" Gallus muttered, feeling his head begin to throb. Pain…such pain…it cleared his head for a moment. What was he doing…No, he was destroying the fools that dared step in front of him and his goals.

"_**Gallus…The Champions have proven that they are not to be taken lightly, Dispose of the fools before you, before I reconsider lending you my aid in the form of the Giglamoth."**_ Arranst growled in Gallus's mind.

"Yes, my Queen." Gallus muttered as the pain faded, with Gallus swinging the staff at the group of warriors getting to their feet.

"We have to subdue that beast." Disten said as he pointed his staff at Gallus, firing several bursts of Light Eco at him. Gallus swiftly deflected the attacks with his Staff before swinging it above his head in a circle, with the staff flashing purple a moment later.

"Submit!" Gallus called out as he swung his staff. Gilgamoth fired several streams of Dark Eco from the massive ball charging in his mouth, causing the Avenging Angels below to scattered once more, even as they repeatedly shot at the massive Metal Head as it loomed overhead.

"Gilgamoth! Stop fooling around and crush them!" Gallus barked at the Metal Head, spinning his staff in a circle and firing a blast of Dark Eco at Chill, who ducked under the blast and fired an arc of ice at the General, who yowled as his chest was incased in ice, causing him to fall to once knee.

"Looks like Gilgamoth is trying to still get orientated to being on the surface and awake. If we can beat it before it's adjusted, we can defeat them." Disten said with a small smile.

"We need a plan, people! How do we take this thing down?" Crash said again, reloading his chaingun with his last batch of ammo.

"I've got it. Me and Daxter made a special device used to amplify ones abilities. It was inspired by some of the older technology, and its use it a bit limited, but it should be able to help." Tess piped up.

"Aren't you the weapons expert!? We need a freaking nuke, not a device that _should _help!" Shadow demanded of Tess, who crossed her arms and scowled.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not blast everyone off of the cliff. But it you insist!" Tess said as she snapped her fingers, causing a small rocket launcher to appear on her shoulder.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tess yelled as a golden rocket fired out of the end of the launcher, soaring towards Gilgamoth, who turned its head in time for the rocket to exploded violently in its face, causing the creature to roar in agony, falling backwards into the ocean. Gallus landed lightly on the ground, watching the downed Metal Head with a scowl.

"Worthless. It'll be up in just a moment. More than enough time for me to finish you fools off." Gallus growled as he turned around to see the Chief flying forwards him. Gallus swung his staff and met the Chief's halfway, with shockwaves of Light and Dark Eco rushing outwards. Gallus grinned manically and threw back the Chief as Chill swung her hands downward, sending a wave of icicles racing towards Gallus, who leapt into the air, laughing.

"You have fire in your soul and ice at your hands! Let's see how you measure against darkness!" Gallus yelled as his body became a flaming black fireball and raced towards Chill, who grinned under her helmet and fired a series of ice blasts at the General as he raced towards her. As he came closer, he noticed that Chill's body was shimmering, and as he got within twenty feet of her, her body vanished and was replaced with the a bronze and gold patterned circle with the Precursor symbol for "Victory" on it.

"WHAT!?" Gallus roared as he smashed into the disc, which sent Light Eco coursing through his body and sent him flying over the cliff and out of sight.

"As I said…I made a special shield that can seriously put a hurting on him. The trick is getting him or that overgrown snake to hit it." Tess said as the shield vanished.

"Can we just put it in front of the snake the next time it tries to attack?" Shadow asked Tess, who shook her head.

"Precursor tech is incredible, but not perfect. And this is just a prototype. We should wear down the Gilgamoth and save the Uwrequa Shield-Trap for Gallus." Tess explained.

"I'd say it takes at least two more hits from the thing before Gallus is done. That had to hurt him really bad." Tess said as he starred at the cliff.

"How bad we talking here?" Crash asked.

"It was supposed to have been able to kill anyone with Dark Eco in their veins. If Gallus is alive, which I suspect he is…Then it may take a little more." Tess said quietly before a massive roar filled their ears. The Gilgamoth rose out of the water, bleeding heavily from its face and looking livid, though not as furious as Gallus, whose face was contorted in fury.

"You will pay…very very dearly for that." Gallus hissed as he rose from the Gilgamoth, which quickly began firing balls of Dark Eco that the group. Due to the immense size of the cliff face, the group managed to find room to dodge the projectiles, though Shadow was thrown backwards into the building as one of the balls exploded at her feet.

"Shadow's down. Shit." Crash said as he threw on his barrier, protecting him as he avoided the attacks from the ancient Metal Head. Disten looked up at Gallus, who narrowed his eyes and swung his staff, sending a ball of energy at the Chief, who swung his staff and sent it back at the General. The Gilgamoth growled quietly, but awaited further orders from the General.

The soldiers watched as the two legendary warriors sent the deadly ball of energy back and forth, with the ball of Eco slowly turning a golden-orange color as the Light Eco from Disten's staff mixed with the Dark Eco in the ball. Gallus's frown grew as he frantically hit the ball towards Disten, only for the Chief to swiftly spin his staff in a circle and bash the ball of light with the end of his staff, sending the ball racing towards the General, who was blasted with the ball of Eco and began screaming in agony.

"Nice one, Chief." Crash said with a grin as Gallus fell to one knee, clutching his skull.

"_**Idiot! Again and again these worms make a fool out of you…And I spent all that effort making you strong."**_ Arranst cooed in Gallus's head as he snapped his eyes open.

"No more." Gallus growled as he leapt from the beast, landing on the ground and fired a blast of Dark Eco at Chill and Crash, causing them to go soaring through the air and land painfully on the ground from the sheer force of the attack. Gallus sped forward and met Disten as the two warriors began to fight in earnest. Disten frantically blocked the quick and powerful strikes of the General, who found he no longer could hit the same man that he made a fool out of but days before.

"You see, Gallus…Unlike before you were strong in your convictions. You hesitate, ever so slightly when you attack us. Why?" Disten asked quietly before he ducked under a swing from Gallus, avoiding a deadly burst of Dark Eco from the General in the process, and smashed the front end of the Ivaline into the man's face, blasting him with Light Eco. Gallus stumbled backwards, only to be hit with a beam of light and several bursts of ice, causing him to retreat to the head of the Gilgamoth once more, which lunged at the group.

"Not so fast!" Tess yelled as she made the Uwrequa Shield-Trap appear in front of the monster, causing it to smash into the golden disc, sending Light Eco surging through the body of the massive Metal Head. Gallus fell to one knee, panting from the pain as the Light Eco tore through his body.

"N-no. NO! I will not falter! You shall all die like that miserable excuse of a King!" Gallus yelled as the Gilagmoth opened its mouth, charging up a massive pulsating ball of raw Dark Eco. Then, a voice cut across the cliff.

"Why don't you say that to my face?"

Gallus turned around in time for a ball of light blue energy to crash into him, causing him let out a small groan of pain. The wounds were quickly catching up with him. Where was the strength he had before? He should have been able to easily bat those fools…Was it the doing of Arranst? Gallus looked to his left and saw a lone figure standing atop of a small transport, drenched to the bone and battered by very much alive. Sig leapt down from the Raven-Ship, looking at it as it swiftly flew downwards, before he turned his head, watching at Gallus with a determined look in his eyes.

"You're a hard man to kill, King Sig. The Queen told me you managed to kill one of her best Metal-Pedes by yourself." Gallus said to the King, who nodded after a moment. No hint of a smile or amusement was on the King's face. This was a serious battle to the death…And he wouldn't be making a mistake like that again.

"That said…_**You will not be surviving this. Prepare for the end!"**_ Gallus said as he drew his hand back, curling it into a fist that sparked with Dark Eco as the Gilgamoth snarled above him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Jak was immediately reminded of a larger version of the catacombs as he raced down the massive tunnel. Dark purple panels seemed to line the infinitely spanning hall as the group of four heroes soared through the depths of the planet, trying to catch the fleeing Queen.<p>

"There she is!" Daxter yelled as the Queen came into sight.

"What!? How!?" Arranst growled as she spun around, her hands charging up with deadly Dark Eco.

"Jak, keep this thing from taking too much damage! This is our only chance of keeping up with her!" Daxter warned as Havoc and Nightingale got to their feet, with one hand holding the rails.

"Got it." Jak said with a nod as he revved the zoomer and raced towards the Queen as she let loose a wave of Dark Eco. Jak grinned as he shot to the left and pressed the shield button on the zoomer, creating a gold and white glowing shield of Eco that withstood the blast for a few moments, just long enough for them to escape from the blast.

"Havoc, can you protect us from her attacks? You're the one out of us with the best endurance, and her attacks shouldn't be that hard for you to block." Jak asked Havoc, who nodded and placed a hand on the console. Arranst fired a black laser at the zoomer, which Jak managed to avoid by rolling the zoomer out of the way.

"You'll never reach the core! Come my children, defend your Queen!" Arranst yelled as she let out a piercing shriek that echoed throughout the catacombs. Moments later, Wasps flew out from the holes surrounding the group and began to firing at them. Jak grunted as the lasers blasted them from all angles, despite Jak's effort at avoiding the blasts as Havoc smashed his head into the railing.

"AGH! That hurt, jackass!" Havoc barked at Jak, who rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out, you two! We have to focus on keeping this thing airborne and taking that Queen out before she reaches the planet's core." Night reminded the two warriors, who nodded.

"Guys…you may want to look down." Daxter said in an oddly horrified tone. The group looked down to see millions…millions of Metal Heads swarming below, throughout all of the catacombs. All of them looking at them and watching the battle unfold…

"Daxter!" Jak yelled as he revved the zoomer forward.

"I can help fend them off! Night, can you help Jak speed this thing up?" Daxter asked the Champion of Light, who nodded.

"If this thing runs on Light Eco, then no problem." Night said as she placed a hand on the side of the vehicle, allowing a flow of Light Eco to channel into the zoomer.

"Don't overdue it. Boost when you need to, or you'll tire me out." Night warned Jak, who nodded before he activated the zoomer's boost, shooting them towards the Queen as Jak opened fire with the weapons on the zoomer.

"BEGONE!" the Queen shouted as she soared through the Catacombs, weaving left and right as Jak pursued her, firing upon her back as she flew away. Jak was aware of Daxter rapidly blasting the Wasp Metal Heads out of the air as they tried to swarm the zoomer and shoot it. Havoc threw up shields as Arranst flung blobs of flaming Dark Eco at the group, and growled as it hit shook the vehicle, an example of how powerful the Queen was, even injured.

"Jak, use your own powers on the zoomer! If you use them while boosting and using Havoc's shield, you can knock the hell out of the Queen!" Daxter yelled to Jak, who grinned wickedly.

"Guys, hold on tight!" Jak yelled as he began pumping Gold Eco into the zoomer, all the while Havoc created a light purple shield around the zoomer and Nightingale made the zoomer boost through the Catacombs. A golden aura engulfed the zoomer as it neared Arranst, who turned around a moment too late as Jak slammed the vehicle into her, releasing a massive wave of Eco directly into her. The force sent the Queen hurtling down the passageway, screaming in pain as she frantically tried to stay airborne.

"Damn you Precursors! DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Arranst screamed as Jak boosted towards the Queen once more.

"Hey, hold it. Let us take a breather. This thing isn't exactly Eco-friendly if you catch my meaning!" Havoc said to Jak, who nodded and began to fire at the Queen, who continued to fire beams of energy from her tail, though with Havoc and Nightingale tiring, the Queen managed to score a direct hit on the back of the transport, creating a massive black mark on the vehicle.

"_Talosin Zoomer Damage Gauge at 87%."_ a smooth robotic voice spoke to Jak.

"Be careful! If Havoc tired out, you'll have to keep avoiding the Queen!" Daxter said to Jak, who dove twenty feet to avoid a fireball of Dark Eco. Jak became aware of a few Wasps flying in front of them, so he swiftly blasted them with the guns on the Talosin Zoomer before he focus his attention on the Metal Head Queen again, only to find her slowing down.

"So be it!" the Queen barked as she spun around, flaring her wings before she flew at the group. Jak rolled to the side to avoid the Queen as she flew by, slashing at the Zoomer with her deadly claws. Arranst spun around and flung out her hands, creating several waves of Dark Eco. Jak tried to avoid them, but one of the edges slammed into the zoomer, causing it to shake violently.

"_Talosin Zoomer Damage Gauge at 74%."_

"Havoc!" Jak yelled.

"On it!" Havoc replied as he grit his teeth, supplying power to re-activate the shields of the Talosin Zoomer. Nightingale pumped Eco into the vehicle as well as Jak soared towards the Queen once more, crashing into her chest with the bladed tip of the zoomer as a burst of Gold Ecp erupted from the Zoomer.

"How's that feel, bitch!?" Havoc roared at the Queen, who kicked the Zoomer away from her as she flew away, trying to frantically heal her wounds. Jak smirked as he realized that the wounds they were dealing the Queen were too numerous or severe to repair on the spot. Combine that with the Gold Eco that could deal tremendous damage to the Queen, it had seemed as though she was on the ropes.

"Don't count her out yet! She's bound to start getting desperate!" Daxter warned as he scampered to the front of the zoomer, eyeing the Queen as she soared down the tunnels. Jak boosted the Zoomer again, racing after the Queen as Havoc quickly threw up Dark Eco shields to avoid the massive lasers the Queen was firing from her tail.

"You couldn't just give up and die, could you!? All things come to an end! Why can't you Precursors just accept that!" Arranst roared as she hurled a colossal wall of Dark Eco at the heroes that crashed into them, causing the zoomer to spin wildly as it shuddered and spurted.

"_Talosin Zoomer Damage Gauge at 59%." _

"Jak, we've got to take her down!" Daxter yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Jak replied with a scowl on his face as the Queen smirked at them, flaring her wings out and creating black arcs of energy that Jak was forced to avoid, lest Havoc expand all of his energy protecting them.

Arranst quickly grew frustrated and flew at the Zoomer once more, ignoring the gunfire directly at her and slashed at the vehicle with her claws, forcing Havoc to create a shield around them to protect them as the Queen assaulted them, even going so far as to land on the zoomer's shield and start slashing at it, causing Havoc to yell in pain as his energy levels began to plummet, even at some points causing the shields to flicker for a moment before coming back online. Every time the shield's would falter, the Talosin would take more and more damage.

"_Talosin Zoome rDamage Guage at 23%."_

"You can't keep this up forever, you know!" Arranst laughed as she drew her tail back, only for the zoomer to suddenly spinning around the throwing the Queen off. As she righted herself, the Queen fired a blast of Dark Eco at the Zoomer, only to see it racing towards her with a fiery golden aura around it. The Zoomer smashed through the attack with ease and crashed into the Queen for a third time, causing her to scream in pain as the Golden Eco rushed into her. Daxter raced down the vehicle and over to Arranst, jumping into the air and smashing the end of his staff into her face, sending another burst of deadly Gold Eco into her. The Queen let out a scream as she was freed for the boat, drenched in black blood.

"You…just don't know when to quit…" Arranst snarled before she let out a growl, a massive black raging aura engulfing her as the growl turned into a roar. The Queen spun around and shot down the catacombs, with the heroes giving chase. After a few moments, they realized that they were coming to the end of the passage. Jak felt a shudder go down his spine as purple light filled the tunnel, but he urged the Talosin Zoomer onwards, toward their final battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>Yvlsa continued to trade blows with Tech, who was having trouble landing a hit despite the armor enhancements he possessed (he managed to get three of them back online after but a few moments. Yvlsa snarled in triumph as he ducked under a kick from the genius and swung his own foot upwards, kicking the green-armored agent in the jaw and sending him flying away. Yvlsa took a step forward to finish Tech off before he could get in his way again, before he became aware of the room getting hotter.<p>

Yvlsa turned around in time for a flaming boot to kick him savagely in the face, causing him to fall to the ground a short distance away with a moan of pain. He looked ahead and saw Agent Phoenix standing in a wraith of white flames that burned around her.

Phoenix rushed at Yvlsa as he got to his feet, swinging her fist and punching the Metal Head Commander full in the face, sending him hurtling backwards into the wall as he fist caved in the armored exoskeleton protecting his face. Yvlsa's body flashed purple as he flipped around in midair and landed on the wall, growling softly.

"You…You're stronger now. I can tell that now I'll have a decent fight." Yvlsa chuckled as he kicked off of the wall, rolling into a low crouch. Phoenix let out a scream as the flames around her burned even hotter, causing the Commander to grin. Tech turned around and saw the Metal Heads advancing towards them, and began helping fight them again.

"Very well, Agent Phoenix. Let us battle." Yvlsa said as he sprinted at the flaming agent, who fired a sweltering wave of white fire towards the Metal Head, who shifted his arms into an X-position and barreled through the flames and smashed into Pheonix, who skidded backwards with a grunt before firing a white fireball from her hand directly into the Commander's chest, causing him to fly into the air in a burst of flames.

"Phoenix! You have to turn it off! I told you it was a last resort!" Tech yelled at Phoenix as he frantically fired attack after attack off at the swarming Metal Head around him, trying to hold them off. He glanced to his left and saw Chase extract himself from the wreckage of one of the ships, looking battered by still able to fight. Chase quickly jumped to Tech's side and said "Heal Rune, I've got this."

The few remaining AA agents who were still able to fight joined Chase's side and began to repel the Metal Head as Tech flew back towards the fiery and deadly battle taking place. Rune was trying to sit up, but the Dark-Eco laced attack was quickly weakening her. Tech landed on the ground, casting a shield and got to work.

"Allison, stay with me. OK?" Tech muttered as he tapped several buttons on his arm, causing his hands to shudder as small rods extended from his finger tips. It had taken a lot of doing, but he managed to outfit his armor early on with a Green Eco Medical System, allowing him to treat wounds in battle. He had only used it a total of 8 times in his life, but he knew that it was necessary. He thanked the Precursors that he had gotten it back online.

"This won't save her," Tech realized as he frantically tried to seal the massive wound in Rune's chest. The Green Eco he was using may have been the best thing for a type of injury like this, but the chances Rune would pull through dwindled with each passing moment. She needed a team of medics and Jak or Nightingale to help her, not some mobile healing device. That said, it'd keep her alive for the moment and keep her from bleeding out.

"Guys, we're pushing them back!" Chase yelled as he ducked under a stream of gunfire from a Spyder Gunner and violently kicked it in the leg before jamming the speared tip of his gunstaff through the weaker bottom area of the creature, yanking it free before the creature limply fell to the ground. Chase saw a trio of Grunts racing towards him and grinned savagely before his body became engulfed in a surging blue aura.

"Time to pick up the pace, am I right!?" Chase growled as he shot forward with an insane burst of speed, cutting down the Grunts with ease. Chase swung the gunstaff he wielded wildly, frantically shooting at the Metal Heads as they poured into the room. He was worried about Rune and the others, but he had to keep the Metal Heads off of them.

"Come on guys! You're the Avenging Angels! This should be easy as hell for you!" Chase yelled at the two Agents next to him, both of which exchanged a look before running forward with yells of fury, gunning down a legion of Ginsu Metal Heads that had flown into the room.

Phoenix danced around the slashes and stabs of the seasoned Metal Head Commander she brawled with, using every bit of her training to stay alive. Her body screamed at her in protest, but she pushed away the pain and focused on the fight. If she could just stay standing and beat this guy!

Yvlsa felt himself feeling something he rarely ever had felt before together. Glee and fear. On the one hand, he loved a challenge. It was something he never got to experience. Even amongst his own kind, he was powerful beyond belief. And now here…Was an opponent for him to face on the field of battle with even footing.

"You're good! With the power-up, you're about on par with me! But that won't last forever, now will it?" Yvlsa asked as he stabbed forward, overextending himself and allowing Phoenix to knee him in the stomach, cracking his powerful exoskeleton and causing him to snarl in pain before she drew back her fist and punched him full in the face. Yvlsa staggered before vanishing in a flash of light and reappearing behind Phoenix, kicking her in the back and sending her to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Tech…You have to help her…" Rune coughed as she got into a sitting position at last, grasping Aptos once more. Tech looked at Phoenix and swore quietly.

"That attack short-circuited my armor. Without it…I'm useless. I've got my backup generators keeping my base enhancements going, but that won't beat Yvlsa. He's a warrior through and through." Tech said as Yvlsa dashed and slashed around Phoenix, who was obviously tiring. Rune felt nothing but pride for her sister, facing such a deadly threat on her own. She was worried about the enhancement, though. Tech said it was to be used for very short intervals, like Beast's Red Eco enhancement, though this was on a much larger scale.

"Tech…Inject me with the Light Cartridge." Rune said weakly, handing him Aptos. Tech looked at Rune and her sister for a moment before nodding and grabbed the rod-like spear, slipping a Light Eco cartridge into it. After a moment, he plunged it into the bloody wound on Rune's stomach, creating a bright flash of light as Rune screamed in pain. Phoenix and Yvlsa both looked at the two Agents on the ground, but were even more amazed when Rune got to her feet, holding a second Light Eco Cartridge in her hands.

"You've got about a minute before you collapse. Use it wisely." Tech said as he got to his feet, aiming his pistols at Yvlsa and opening fire. The Commander tensed as the strange green bullets flew from the tip of his pistols. Yvlsa growled as the bullets struck his armor, and growled even louder in annoyance when a glowing green chain of energy shot out of Tech's hand and wrapped around him. Yvlsa let out a yell and struggled to break the chain, which he found he couldn't get a chance to do because Phoenix kept attacking him.

Rune remained standing on her feet, feeling her strength quickly deplete. She had maybe a minute before she was down for good, with no amount of technology or Eco helping her rejoin the fight again. She decided that if Phoenix could use her last resort…she could too. She put away the Light Eco Cartridge, and pulled out a purple and black one.

"Tech…I'm sorry." Rune said as she slid the Dark Eco cartridge into Aptos, causing it to flare up with purplish energy and cause Rune's hair to stand up on end as spikes emerged from the length of the rod.

Rune screamed as Dark Eco flooded her body again, though this time she felt her body stop shaking and felt strength return to her. Rune tightened her grip on Aptos, slapped her left hand on the orange mark and lunged at Yvlsa, punching him in in the chest and causing him to hit the ground. Rune and Phoenix exchanged a look before throwing themselves at the Metal Head Commander.

Yvlsa got to his feet, only to be rushed by the two twins. Try as he might, he couldn't get an opening now. Every time he found a chance to strike one twin, the other was there to protect the other. Yvlsa found himself growing tired as well, having used a great deal of Dark Eco and being worn down from the fire and bullets.

Yvlsa kicked out at Phoenix, finally getting a chance to attack, and sent an arc of energy rushing forward Rune, sending her towards her sister. The two sisters crashef into each other, but got to their feet, panting heavily. Tech slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he saw the two sisters get to their feet.

"They have just a few more seconds…make them count." Tech thought as Rune held out Aptos, sliding in a white cartridge while muttering something to Phoenix, who nodded.

"What now…I'm at my limit…" Phoenix gasped as her sister shook her head. Rune shook her head and said "Just a bit more…If we can hit him with Aptos in its light form, it should do it."

"Together?"

"Together."

The two sisters ran forward as Yvlsa darted towards them, blades extended and ready to finish this troublesome girls off. Before he was within slashing distance, a wicked purple and white flash blinded Yvlsa in his remaining eye, causing him to wince in pain, but after a moment he realized that the two sisters were now in front of him, drawing their arms back with their weapons. Yvlsa attempted to stab the two sisters, but became aware of a force pulling him forward, which was the plasma chain wielded by Tech as he tried to make sure the Commander didn't move. For one brief second…Yvlsa smiled to himself, knowing he was bested by true warriors. His Queen would carry on without him…

Both sisters drove Aptos through the skull of Yvlsa, with a wicked blast of Light Eco discharging into the skull of the Metal Head Commander, who let out a strangled growl before falling over to the ground, finally dead. Tech looked over at Dark Eco generator and held out his hand, charging up a massive pulsating ball of green energy before firing it at the generator. The ball of energy latched onto the middle part of the massive generator.

"I can detonate that energy blast when we get out of range." Tech panted before he heard Chase yell out. Tech spun around to see both of the twins fall to the ground, with Rune finally having passed out from overexertion. Phoenix was unmoving, and Tech ran over to her and ripped off her helmet, seeing the young twin's eyes slowly closing.

"Rune!" Chase yelled, running over to her side, the Metal Heads in the room all collapsing to the ground behind them.

"She shouldn't have used that Dark Eco enhancement. It saved us all, but she shouldn't have used it when she was so weak. She'll likely never be able to fight like she used to again, what with all the internal damage Yvlsa did to her. It's a miracle she's not dead already." Tech said with a shake of the head.

"You make good healing enhancements, Stephen." Rune said weakly, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I do what I can. Don't move…You may just make it." Tech said to Rune, who didn't reply as she closed her eyes again. Tech then looked at the other twin, garbed in her fiery colored armor that still glowed with heat, and his expression turned grim underneath his helmet.

"Michelle…She overused that enhancement. It was supposed to be used for short, thirty second intervals. She used it for over 3 and a half minutes…Her body just couldn't handle the strain."" Tech muttered, a cold feeling of dread settling on him.

"So? Take her back to the Watcher too, we can fix both of them up." Chase said, kneeling down next to Rune.

"Its not that simple…Her body is literally giving out on her, which is why she's not moving. At this point…her heart's already slowing down, and I can't do anything about it. By the time I get her back to the Watcher, she'll be dead." Tech explained wretchedly, hating himself for not putting more time into the enhancement, more fail-safes and the like. He should have had a way to have Arch and Vin shut it off manually, so that Phoenix couldn't shut them out of her com network.

"Can't you teleport?" Chase asked Tech desperately, who nodded reply but said "I can, but it also takes a lot of strain on the bodies of those teleporting. Both her and Rune likely die the second we get there. I nearly died when I teleported myself out of Kras City."

"Guys…its OK…"

Chase and Tech looked at Phoenix, who was smiling at them as she opened one eye, her breathing very slight. Phoenix moved her head so that she was looking at her sister, who slowly opened her eyes a moment later.

"Ali…I'm so glad…That I had a chance to protect you…Like you've always protected me all these years." Phoenix said as tears began to form in Rune's eye.

"No…Michelle, no. Please…don't…leave me." Rune whispered as she slowly reached for the hand of her twin. Rune grabbed Phoenix's hand and slowly pulled her little sister towards her. Chase and Tech watched silently as Rune pulled her sister into an embrace, tears streaming down her face as her sister quietly laughed.

"You should see the look on your face…you're so sentimental…" Phoenix whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you. I'm so sorry…If-" Rune began say before was cut off by her sister who said firmly "No. Don't be sorry…It was my decision. And even knowing the outcome…I'd do it again and again. Family looks out for family, after all. Your my sister."

Rune nodded silently, and hugged her sister with what little strength she had left, murmuring "I'm sorry, Michelle…I love you so much. I just…I wish I could have helped you. Maybe if I didn't get hit by Yvlsa then you couldn't have had to resort to use that enhancement…"

"I love you too…Don't be sorry, and don't blame yourself…Just…be happy, OK? Please…be happy and be safe. Promise me that…you'll be safe…" Phoenix murmured, feeling her last bits of strength slowly fade away as he heart began to slow down.

"I…I promise…" Rune whispered as the tears rolled down her face. She closed her eyes tight, love and respect admiration clearly visible as she held her sister close. Phoenix sighed with relief, and with that Tech walked away, quickly organizing the remaining Avenging Angels agents to sweep the rest of the massive base and ordering a Raven-Ship to fly down to them ASAP. Chase remained still as Rune held her sister, crying silently as her sister's breathing slowed even further.

Phoenix closed her eyes as the last bit of life left her body, leaving her twin and everyone else behind as she stepped into the next life, victorious and happy that her final act had saved those precious to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

* * *

><p>"You won't be getting away with this." Sig said as he lowered his Peace Maker slightly, causing Gallus to laugh as the black aura engulfed him once more.<p>

"Idiots…I will reign supreme over this realm, once I kill you. Once I defeat the Queen…Nothing shall stop me." Gallus chuckled as he suddenly spun around, firing an arc of red light at the Metal Head behind him from his staff.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Gallus bellowed as the Gilgamoth roared in agony. The Metal Head thrashed about before throwing back its head, convulsing wildly as it let out one final bellow of pain before falling backwards into the ocean.

"I killed one of the ancients…Heh…And now you all will follow." Gallus growled as he advanced towards the fighters. Crash tried to get to his feet, but his broken leg was giving him problems while Shadow was still out cold.

"He's lost…" Disten muttered, earning Chill's and Sig attention.

"What?" Sig asked the Chief.

"He's absolutely out of his mind. Now that Arranst is fighting the others, the careful mind-control she had Gallus under is unravelling. He is literally losing his mind right now…And is all the more dangerous for it." Disten said quietly, a note of true loathing in the voice of the leader towards the Queen who caused all of this.

Disten, Sig, and Chill got into fighting stances as Gallus walked towards them, anger and madness in his eyes as his mind tore itself apart Tess flashed into existence and flung out her hands, creating a field of golden energy that enveloped Gallus, who let out roar of fury and let loose a shockwave of Dark Eco that broke the binds of the Precursor and fired a pulsating ball of Dark Eco at Tess, who was knocked back into the base from the force of the blast. Sig and Disten rushed the General, who began fighting off both of the seasoned warriors at once.

Chill waited for Gallus to knock away Sig to the ground before she leapt in, firing a stream of ice at Gallus as he made a move to strike down the Chief. Gallus swore as the ice enveloped him, only for Disten to fire off a shockwave of Light Eco from Ivaline, freeing Gallus from the ice and causing him to fly through the air, spinning around and landing on the ground in a crouch.

"How did that feel, you insane old man?" Chill said with a laugh.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Gallus screamed as he leapt into the air, his entire body becoming a fireball once more. He rushed towards Chill, who fired a jet of icy energy to avoid the man as he sped by her. Gallus flipped in midair and landed on the side of the mountain, glaring at the group before he kicked off the mountain and flew above the group.

"BEGONE, FOOLS!" Gallus screamed as he began charging up a massive ball of Dark Eco before hurling it at the ground. Sig charged up and fired a shot with the Peace Maker while Shadow and Disten fired beams of Light Eco at the ball racing towards them, with Chill shooting two twin beams of ice at ball. Crash limped over to Tess, who was gathering her senses.

"Owww…That's it. Time to finish this guy!" Tess growled as she hopped on Crash's shoulder, shooting a small beam of energy at his leg and fixing his leg.

"It'll hold until you get to The Watcher. Now come on!" Tess said to Crash, who nodded.

Gallus let out a roar of fury as the ball he sent to the Avenging Angels came towards him instead. The General vanished in a black flash of light, appearing on the cliff once more as his staff glowed jet black. The General began wildly swinging his staff, sending arcs of energy flying in every direction. Shadow soared into the air, barely avoding being hit by three at once. Crash and Disten conjured shield's to protect them while Chill created a pillar of ice to hide behind.

Sig, however, had other plans. The King side-stepped the first blast sent his way and began charging up a shot with his Peace Maker. Gallus saw the King not take cover, and focused on him, quickly speeding up his attacks and causing Tess to throw herself in front of Sig, creating a golden energy shield in front of him, to protect him form Gallus. Sig smirked as the ball ball of energy suddenly turned green, and then turned deathly white and began to spark wildly.

"Sig…What the hell is that!?" Disten asked in horror, knowing that he had somehow found a way to charge the Peace Maker's shots to a ridiculous degree.

Sig replied by pulling the trigger.

Gallus was thrown backwards off of the cliff with a scream massive bolt of white lightning radiated off of the General, his scream growing faint as he fell off the cliff. Sig held up a hand, a signal to show that he suspected the General would be back.

As if on cue, the General shot up over the cliff and soared at Sig, tackling him to the ground with a savagely snarl. Sig yelled out as he fell to the ground, feeling at least four ribs break from the force of the move. Gallus vanished as the Avenging Angels opened fire on him, with Gallus appeared above them once more, charging up two fireballs of Dark Eco and hurling them downwards.

"Chief, we need a plan! His attacks are too erratic to dodge!" Crash yelled as Tess tried to keep up with the General, to no avail. She then saw a flash of gold on the ground and smiled, and quickly sent a telepathic message to the others.

"Gallus! How does it feel, knowing everything you worked for all these years is crumbling away at your feet?" Disten said to the man as he floated above them, flinging deadly bursts of Eco at the fighters below. Sig managed to get to his feet , barely avoiding the blasts himself.

"Shut your mouth! I am the Chosen One! Do you hear me! ME! I alone led the Hunters! I alone let her in! I alone with reap the seed and steal the power from the Dark Goddess!" Gallus roared as he landed on the ground. He glared at the man in front of him, panting heavily as the Chief slowly took off his helmet, a look of pity on his face.

"I am so sorry…Gallus. Thank you for everything you taught me, and what you helped build. In a way, we have you to thank and curse for what has happened today." Disten said with a sad smile

"Randall…Shut…your…MOUTH!" Gallus bellowed as his entire body became engulfed in a whirlwind of Dark Eco. Shadow and Chill blasted the Genera with every attack they could, but it was for naught. Gallus suddenly rushed forward, intending to kill his pathetic godson in this next attack. Every bit of his power was being used right here and now to end this.

"Forgive me." Disten said as he bowed his head for a moment, before his head snapped up.

Disten's foot shifted as he kicked a familiar golden disc, several feet wide in radius, out from under him. Gallus felt a pang of horror as he realized that he had been yet again tricked. The General smashed through the Uwrequa Shield-Trap completely, releasing a massive shockwave of Light Eco that sent all of the fighters falling to the ground, and causing Gallus to scream in agony as he clawed at his armor as blood poured down his body and the strength left his body…Gallus fell to his knees, screaming as the blood streamed down his face. He couldn't believe it. All these years…ALL OF THESE WASTED YEARS!?

"Gallus…" Disten said softly, walking forward.

"SHUT UP!" Gallus roared at Chief Disten, getting to his feet before he was bashed in the head by the staff his best friend once held. Gallus faded in and out of consciousness as Randall loomed over him, sighing deep as he raised the Ivaline high into the air.

"I am so sorry…Forgive me." Disten said before he drove the staff home, straight through Gallus's chest, coating the ground with blood. Disten stood there for a moment before he withdrew the staff and looked out over the cliff.

"Chief…You OK?" Chill asked quietly.

"No…No one should ever have to do what I just did. That man is the reason I am what I am today. He was like a second father to me, reinforcing and strengthening what lessons my father taught me and making sure I was prepare for whatever came my way. He was a hero to the Avenging Angels, a man of character and pride who never stopped fighting for the weak." Disten said quietly to the others.

"**OR AM I!?" **

Disten turned and fired his staff, but Gallus was already moving away, hands crackling with Dark Eco as got this feet, somehow someway still standing after a stab to the heart. Dark Eco poured from his body as he drew his hand back, readying himself for one final attack, when he paused.

"_**You have outlived your usefulness…Did you really believe that someone like you could overpower me? Could overthrow me? Pathetic…You were so much fun, but now our game has ended. Farewell, Gallus." **_Arranst whispered in his mind, causing Gallus to suddenly scream as a terrible indescribable pain ripped through his skull, sending him to his knees. Gallus howled in pain as a massive shadow rose up from behind him. Gallus fell to the ground, turning around and landing on his back, in time to see the Gilgamoth glaring down at him, bleeding heavily. The light in the Metal Head's eyes suddenly vanished as the Metal Head went limp, slowly falling towards the cliff, with Gallus directly below it.

"NOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BECOME A GOD!" Gallus screamed as the head of the beast rushed towards him. He was too weak to move…

"_At least I can die knowing that witch will die at their hands…No one will have her power…_" Gallus thought as he closed his eyes. The Avenging Angels cringed as the head of the massive serpent smashed down on Gallus, crushing his body completely and killing him on impact. The head of the beast, with Gallus's bloody corpse crushed against it, slowly slid into the oceanic depths below and out of sight.

"What a way to go…" Chill said quietly.

"We beat him…We ended it." Disten said as he took a calming breath. He closed his eyes and uttered a small prayer for Gallus to somehow find peace, and for the Precursors to have mercy on him.

And then his thoughts turned to Jak, Nightingale, Havoc, and Daxter…And how they were faring against the evil behind it all.

* * *

><p>"This is it! The core of the planet!" Havoc yelled as the cruiser floated through the massive chamber. Purple energy flowed all around the walls, where catacombs like the one they had just rode through led to other areas of the planet. The group could feel the raw power in the air, the immense levels of Dark Eco radiating from the core.<p>

In the center of the room, the Queen stood atop a glowing jet black ball that gave each of the heroes a horrifying chill down their spine. The core…the core of the planet and the source of the Metal Head Queen's power.

The Queen herself was panting heavily, her tail barely attached her body and her wings looked rather worn. Arranst's exoskeleton was heavily cracked and in some places, blood streamed freely down her wounds. But the Queen simply grinned at them, showing them she had plenty of fight left.

"Behold the core of Metal Head homeworld. Try as you might, little heroes…My strength is at its peak here. BEHOLD!" Arranst roared as she kneeled down and placed her hand on the massive glowing sphere below her. The sphere below her began to twist and morph, slowly turning bright yellow- the color of the gem in every single Metal Head.

"Come, my children throughout the stars…Lend me your strength so that we may cement our place in history as the undisputed masters of this miserable Universe! Together we shall destroy the last remnants of the Precursors!" Arranst proclaimed gleefully as the light from the core of the planet slowly began to travel down her arms, spreading through put her body.

"Get off the Zoomer, now!" Daxter yelled, and with that the heroes leapt from the zoomer and flared their wings, floating above the darkness that was the core of the planet. Daxter made the Zoomer vanished before a great light burst out of the core of the planet, creating a great shockwave that almost knocked the heroes right out of the air, blinding them as well.

"W-what's going on?" Havoc hissed as he looked up, only for him to let out a gasp of horror. Jak and Nightingale felt a pang of fear as well, while Daxter glared at the figure before them with a determined look on his face.

"This…power…its…it's too much…" Havoc whispered hoarsely as the harsh yellow glow faded. The group beheld Arranst as she loomed overhead, a sinister smile on her face.

"_**Fools…Witness the true power of the Hora-Quan!"**_ Arranst yelled as she flared out her wings.

The Queen of the Metal Heads had grown to the size of a giant and her armor was now black with yellow streaks running across her body. The exoskeleton had seemingly hardened and repaired itself as purple veins of Dark Eco flowed through her armor and body, giving her more power and a more intimidating appearance. Her insect-like wings were utterly massive, with Metal Head Gems that glowed bright red embedded in them now. Worst of all, was the horrible waves of raw power that radiated from the Queen…power that made the immense power she had before seem trivial and made the heroes seem weak by comparison.

The Planet's Core had given Arranst the power of every living Metal Head in the Universe.

"What now?" Jak asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He hated to admit it, but now…He was losing hope. The Queen had merged her with the core of her planet and had gained more power than they could ever hope to have…They had lost.

"No. We can still do this. We can win!" Nightingale said, trying to sound confident. The three battered heroes readied themselves and as one, flew at the Metal Head Queen, putting their all into hitting her as quickly and as hard as possible. However, as Jak slashed at Arranst's body, he became aware that not even the sacred blade of Mar could hurt the Queen. Havoc slashed and stabbed and fired blasts of Eco at the Queen, to no avail. Nightingale created massive bursts of Light Eco that did absolutely nothing to the Queen, who simply watched as the heroes furiously attacked her. She was quite aware that the attacks did barely anything to her, so she waited for them to tire themselves out before she decided to break their spirits.

Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc then flew away from the Queen and began charging up beams of Eco from within the recesses of their bodies, using whatever they could spare to someone take down the Queen. As one, fired a massive blast of twisting, pulsating Eco that struck the Queen directly in the chest-

Only for the Queen to brush the attack aside with her claw and dispel it like it was absolutely nothing.

"_**Are you quite finished?"**_ Arranst asked the heroes, who looked up at the Queen as she looked down on them.

"_**You did well…No one will ever say mankind did not try their hardest when it came to trying to defeat me. For a few minutes there…I was skeptical of my own chances.**_" Arranst admitted before she let out a laugh.

"_**But to actually have to resort to merging with the Core…you little heroes are certainly worth the effort the Precursors put into shaping you. It's a shame they can't be here to see you all fail!"**_ Arranst growled as she swung her hand towards them, smashing Havoc with her claw and sending him hurtling away with a scream of pain. Nightingale yelled out his name, only for her get sent flying across the room. Jak grit his teeth and starred down the god-killer, who smiled widely at him.

"_**Even you, with all of your strength, are nothing before me Mar. Submit."**_ Arranst said before she slashed downwards at Jak, who raised his sword to block. Arranst swept Jak aside effortlessly, sending the bleeding hero flying towards the ground. Jak felt himself suddenly stop, with someone helping keep him airborne. Jak looked to his left, one of his eyes shut in pain, as he saw Nightingale looking at him with worry.

"She's so powerful…Not even the three of us attacking her at once phases her…What now?" Jak muttered.

"I don't know…" Nightingale whispered.

"Arranst!" Daxter suddenly yelled, a ball of light forming in his hands. Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc watched in interest as the light in Daxter's hand slowly died down, showing a bronze cube made of Precursor Metal.

"_**I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this…Because even I don't know for sure what it'll do…But here goes nothing!"**_ Daxter yelled as the small box began to open of its own accord.

"Dax…What is that?" Jak asked before he felt a shiver.

Shiver wasn't the right word…A tremor rocked the entire chamber, but it was something on an entire other level. But no word could explain what happened next. All he could hear was Daxter, speaking. Everything else was drowned out.

"Many eons ago…The Precursors flourished. Flourished like no other civilization. However, we were still mortal, despite our powers. We may have been able to die, but we were Gods nevertheless…That said, we were not a race that was accustomed to death, but through the genius of the old ones, we found a way to communicate with those who passed." Daxter explained, his voice filled with strain.

"Through the use of a sacred relic, The Cube of Oracles, we found a way to ensure all passed souls enter this vessel, so that the true legacy of the Precursors would never fade away. Every time a Precursor dies, its soul finds its way to this cube. That way, all of the memories of the Precursors are preserved. We Precursors are a pretty patient race…Waiting for the day a hero can rise above the darkness and allow us to step forth and flourish once more." Daxter explained as a faint white light emanated from the box.

"_**What…no…You mean…"**_ Arranst trailed off as small whispers filled the massive chamber. All quiet, but every single one audible. The words scratched the insides of Jak's heart and he felt the desire to flee and run away, but he remained still. Nightingale began shaking uncontrollably as the whispers grew louder. Havoc clutched head, tears running down his face as he silently screamed, but his eyes remained on the box.

The force being released from the box was too great for words. It tore at the very souls of the heroes, and even that of the Queen and Precursor in the room. The dormant souls of the slain Precursors were now released, and who knows what could happen next? Jak, Nightingale, Havoc, and Daxter could feel the spirits moving around them, whispering all the while.

"_No…"_

"_They're too weak…"_

"_She's too strong…"_

"_What can we do?"_

"_All hope is lost…"_

"_The last of our line…defeated…"_

"_Our hopes were invalidated…"_

"_Save us…"_

"_How could this happen…"_

"_Doomed to wait for our annihilation…_

Daxter continued to hold out the box, eyes shut tight as he quickly chanted in a songlike voice that only Nightingale could understand. The language of the Precursors. Arranst watched the Precursor, transfixed and unable to move. What was this…this ancient magic? She could only watch in curiosity as a small shiver went down her spine. He had to be lying…trying to bluff or trick her…There was no possibility that the box he held there was the Cube of Oracles…She had thought it lost…

"_I thought they were heroes."_

"_I suppose we were wrong..."_

"_How can they beat her?"_

"_I guess the Queen really was the better-"_

The voices ceased as a golden light burst out of the small box, with a warm and familiar voice saying _"Do not lose faith, young ones. We are here, as we have always been. Watching and waiting…And now the moment has come…For us to reclaim our legacy."_

Everyone except Daxter gasped as small orange-gold orbs of light began to fill the chamber. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of small little balls of light flickered into existence, and with that the murmurs shifted in tone.

"_Yes…they can.."_

"_We're here…together…"_

"_Dethrone her…avenge us…"_

"_We are the fallen…"_

"_Together we shall triumph…"_

"_Do not falter…We are here…"_

"_You can do it!"_

"_Go forth! Defeat her!_

"_This ends with you four!"_

"_Be strong, heroes."_

"_Save us. Avenge us."_

"_Heroes…we give you our strength…what little of our legacy remains…We entrust to you. Our hopes…our dreams…our future and the future of all life rests upon your shoulders…" _the warm golden voice spoke to the trio with wings.

The whispers began to chant in the sing-song voice, the language of the Precursors, and the trio felt a sense of hope fill them. Feelings of joy made their hearts soar and revitalized their spirit. As they began to gain confidence, they felt their bodies glow bright gold and strength flood their bodies. Havoc let out a laugh as he felt iron and power rush through him. Nightingale felt a tear run down her face, overwhelmed by the faith the Precursors that had fallen had in them, and the gift they had given them.

Jak grinned savagely as strength flood his body, causing his body to shine brightly like a star. Together, with the Precursors at their back, they could do this. He could do this…

As the Queen wildly looked around her, terrified out of her mind. This was fear Jak could use to his advantage. Use to avenge every single one of the people who had died at the hands of the Queen. Fear he could use to destroy her.

Jak's smile widened as the spirits of Usano, Elis, and Gud appeared before them, floating majestically.

"_Mar. Iris. Jazon. We give you, our greatest gift of all. Contained within that cube, is the consciousness of our entire race. When a Precursor dies, their soul goes into the sacred vessel that Daxter now carries, the Cube of the Oracle. It is the greatest treasure of our race, like the Kedical and the Yvantael."_ Usano explained as he turned to Arranst.

"_We will use our combined force to weaken the Queen. You should not have anything to fear."_ Usano said before he let out a singing wail, causing the thousands of spirits to rush the Queen at once. Arranst roared furiously as the Precursors rushed her, slashing and clawing at her body in vain as her body began to flash orange.

"_Daxter, you must keep the connection open until you leave this planet. We're trusting this task to you."_ Usano said to Daxter, who nodded.

"_Now…Attack my heroes! Fight the Queen and destroy her! Do it in the name of your families! Your friends! For the lives of every being in the Universe, destroy the Metal Head Queen!" _Usano urged the heroes, who readied themselves as the Queen let out a roar of fury.

"_**NEVER! I will silence you and your pathetic heroes, and the Hora-Quan will rule!" **_Arranst roared

Jak Nightingale, and Havoc flew towards the Queen, with the spirits of the Precursors racing around them. Arranst roared as a massive black aura enveloped her, causing the gems on her wings to glow bright red.

"Havoc, take care of that shield! Nightingale, take out the gems on her wings. And Jak…Take her down!" Daxter yelled to the heroes, his voice resonating with the three heroes.

"_**Bow down, fools!"**_ Arranst roared as she swung her clawed hands at the heroes, who swiftly rolled out of the way and righted themselves in midair.

"Guys, I'll take care of her shield. Be on standby!" Havoc said as he clenched his fists, the purple aura around his body flaring wildly as the Precursors lent him their strength.

"_Be strong, Jazon."_

"_We believe in you." _

"_Beat that horrible bitch!"_

Havoc grinned at the last whisper and rushed at the Queen as Jak and Nightingale flew out of range, waiting for Havoc's signal.

Havoc starred down the Queen in front of him, who hissed at the feeling of the thousands of Precursors circling her. Ancient powers that were made before her birth, now being used against her. It made her skin crawl…But she felt weaker. Felt vulnerable…

"DIE!" Havoc barked as he began to fire streams of Dark Eco, laced with white and gold light, at the Queen who winced in pain as the blasts tore through her shield. Arranst slashed at Havoc, her massive claw cutting through the air, but Havoc soared above her and fired a stream of purple flames at her, ripping through her shield. Arranst felt her shield fade away as the Champion of Darkness assaulted her, and within a minute the shield was gone.

"Nightingale! Its up to you!" Havoc yelled as Arranst fired a jet black beam of energy at him, hitting Havoc directly and sending him flying back. Nightingale took a deep breath before flinging out her arms to her sides, feeling her white and blue aura intensify as the Precursors gave her strength.

"_You do it! We believe in you!"_

"_Don't ever give up, Iris!"_

"_Your songs will light our way. Go forth!"_

Night shot forward with a great burst of speed as Arranst eyed her with hate, swiping horizontally with her hands and nearly goring Nightingale with them. The Champion of Light elegantly flipped in midair, drawing her shotgun and flying to the wings of the Queen, even as the swiped at her again.

"Now that Havoc has exposed her, she's open to attacks. Destroy the gems to reduce her hold on the Core!" Usano told Nightingale as she flew forward, blasting the gems as quick as she could. Nightingale suddenly was blasted away from the Queen, who released a shockwave of energy.

"_**I will not be put down so easily! Behold!"**_ Arranst yelled as Arrant's back exploded in a shower of Eco, and Nightingale soon saw five massive stingers identical to the one the Queen had before squirming behind the Hora-Quan leader. Nightingale raced forward, putting away her shotgun and darting towards the left wing, aiming a kick at the closest gem. As Nightingale's boot connected, a white blast of energy, mixed with black and gold burst out of her foot, enveloping the gem and destroying it. A small explosion erupted from the Queen's wing as Nightingale soared away, only to dart forward and deliver several more kicks to the gems of the Queen and breaking two more gems, causing her connection to the core she had latched on to to be less stable. Arranst fired a series of beams at Nightingale, who weaved in and out of the beams and fired a massive burst of light at the left wings, shattering three additional gems before the Queen's attacks finally hit the Champion of Light, sending her flying back.

"Alright Jak. Your turn!" Nightingale said as she righted herself in midair, blood streaming down her body even as the wound she had sealed shut with the energy the Precursors were funneling into her.

Jak levelled Yvantael at the Queen of the Metal Heads, who closed her eyes as small balls of black goo began to form around her. These balls hardened and turned into glowing eyes, the same color of the eyes of Arranst. This eyes began to fire balls of energy at Jak, who let out a yell as the aura around him burned bright gold. Jak flew forward, soaring around and avoiding the projectiles that Arranst fired his way. With her shield gone and her connection to the Core growing unstable, it was time to attack her directly.

"_Show her the true power of light and dark!"_

"_Fight for the fallen. For the everyone who was slain by her…"_

"_You can do it, Mar! We're backing you all the way!"_

Jak grinned as he spun around, swiftly avoiding being shot by one of Arranst's five tails, and flew directly at the Queen, slashing her midsection with Yvantael and releasing a massive arc of golden energy that ripped through the Queen, who screamed in agony and caused the entire chamber to shake. Jak let out a harsh yell and quickly began to hack and slash at the Queen, even as she attempted to claw at the hero. Arranst's tails shot towards Jak, causing him to fly away and back off, but the damage was done, with several bleeding slashes made on Arranst's armor.

"_We've only got a few minutes before our energy is gone! Keep up the pressure!"_ Usano yelled at the heroes, who nodded as Havoc flew at the Queen again. Havoc grimaced as the tails and eyes of the Queen began shooting streams of energy at him, forcing him to expand energy creating shields to block the incoming projectiles. He fired a nonstop stream of attacks as the Precursors urged him forward, destroying the Queen's shield once more. Nightingale rushed forward and quickly attacked the wings, and after an opening Jak dove in and slashed at the Queen directly.

Arranst slashed and attacked and fired beams of energy at the trio, but no matter how many times she hit them, their resolve wouldn't falter. She felt the wounds she had accumulated begin to catch up with her. Jak slashed off all of the extra tails on her back while Havoc and Nightingale managed to sever one of her wings. Arranst felt the Precursors tearing at her and screaming words of hate and fury, and couldn't get them out of her head.

"She's on her last legs! FINISH HER!" Daxter yelled as Havoc flew towards the Queen, his arms alight with black and gold flames. Arranst swung a claw at Havoc, who landed on the hand of the Queen and ran along the length of her arm, releasing a massive burst of Eco into her face, surprising and hurting her enough to rid her of her shield once more.

Nightingale took that as he cue to attack, aiming at the two gems on the Queen's remaining wing with her SMG's. Arranst fired several beams of energy at Night, who barely avoided the first wave and was grazed by the second volley of attacks. However, the Champion of Light wouldn't be denied, and managed fly forward and kick open the second to Last gem, releasing a burst of energy and creating an explosion on Arranst's wing. Nightingale flew backwards, dodging a slash from the Queen, before she darted forward and somersaulted in midair, landing a powerful kick on the final gem of the Queen.

"Do it. Mar…Go forth and deliver the final blow!" Usano urged the hero, who nodded. Arranst let out a harsh wail of agony as explosions of light wracked her body, though this allowed Jak a chance to fly forward and charge up his sword for one final attack. Arranst opened her eyes in time to see Jak charging at her like a shooting star, sword raised to strike. Jak neared the Queen, and Jak saw a look of fear in her eyes as he prepared himself to deliver the final slash. Jak soared into the Queen, swinging the blade of his ancestor with a savage yell of fury.

"_**NOOO! NO! NO! NO!"**_ Arranst screamed as Yvantael sliced through her body, severing her tail and her connection the planet's core. Arranst collapsed onto the core of the planet, shaking and panting, but still alive, even as her body began to flash yellow over and over again as she shrank back to her normal size.

"Well done…But I am not so easily killed. You will never have a chance to destroy the core of the planet." Arranst laughed quietly, slowly rising to her feet. Despite most of her exoskeleton being cracked and broken and her tail being severed, she looked like she could still fight.

"See…That's where you're wrong." Daxter said with a small smile on his face.

"Arranst…You can die with your planet." Jak said as he removed Yvantael from the Queen's body, causing her to snarl in pain. Arranst writhed and snarled as the Memories continued to assault her, ensuring she could not find some way to retreat. She was done…

"Fools…I can't die, so long as the core remains intact. And the core is indestructible…You can't win. I'll break free from this little prison of ghosts and slaughter you and your friends like the insects that they are!" Arranst growled as she tried to get up, only to fall back onto the planet's core as the Precursors swarmed around her. Usano, Elis, and Gud watched on, smiling at the heroes before they vanished from sight, pride and respect on their faces. The Precursor spirits redoubled their efforts on the Queen as the Ottsel trio vanished.

"Nothing is invincible. Nothing or no one. Not even the Precursors…And neither are you." Havoc said quietly to the Queen.

"Daxter, the _Kedical._" Nightingale pointed out to the Precursor, who nodded. With a snap of the fingers, Daxter allowed the bomb to reappear and held it out before the heroes.

"What is this!? Some kind of weapon!? That is technology of the elders…Of the first victims of the purges! How did you get this!?" Arranst demanded, her eyes dilating with both fear and rage.

"Created by the old ones, finished by the next generation of Precursors and the Avenging Angels. You're done." Daxter said coldly as he raised his hand, floating high into the air, before he sent the bomb flying towards Arranst, the massive-speared tip of the Kedical piercing her through the chest, pinning her to the core of the planet. Arranst closed her eyes tight in pain, even as the furious Precursors whirled around and around her, and opened a single eye at the heroes.

"So…One legacy ends…Another is reborn…" Arranst whispered as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Every legacy fades, Arranst. Its time for yours to end." Daxter said coldly before he snapped his fingers, spawning the Talosin Zoomer a short distance away.

"Come on, we don't have much time to escape the planet." Daxter said as he vanished and reappeared on the Zoomer. Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale flew over to the Zoomer as Daxter held out his hand, curling it into a fist as he moved it towards Arranst. Arranst let out a long drawn out scream of anguish as the bomb suddenly began to glow bright red.

"Farewell, Lady Arranst!" Havoc yelled back as the Zoomer flew out of the Catacombs. Arranst trashed and screamed, trying to free herself from the ghosts of the innocent she had killed. But with each passing second, the Bomb began to flash red quicker and quicker, and after a few moments she realized the futility in it all.

"It seems…As though my legacy is over…" Arranst said as she closed her eyes and accepted her death as the Precursors overwhelmed her, smothering her completely.

Daxter urged the Zoomer to go faster and faster, with the group using every bit of energy that they had left to escape the planet before it exploded. Within a minute, the heroes had emerged from the catacombs and rushed out of the Palace, racing towards the Gate to Darkness. Daxter summoned the Precursor Staff and pointed at the Gate to Darkness, opening it up instantly.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Daxter screamed before a massive tremor rocked the planet.

"YOU THINK!? YOU COULDN'T HAVE INSTALLED A DETONATOR ON THAT BOMB!?" Havoc roared at Daxter.

"IT WAS EITHER THAT OR THE CLOCK, AND I WANTED TO BE ABLE TO TELL HOW LONG WE HAD BEEN WORKING ON IT!" Daxter yelled as the planet began to crumble beneath them, cracks and fire gushing out from them.

"You built a clock in a bomb. Why am I not surprised?" Nightingale said as she shook her head.

"I'm not. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the bomb doubled as a margarita maker." Jak mused, earning a nervous laugh from Daxter who didn't meet his eyes. The group soared through the Gate to Darkness, escaping the massive planet-destroying blast that completely ripped apart the Metal Head homeworld, destroying the Queen and the Core of the planet. All over the universe, Metal Heads fell to the ground dead as the Queen that had been connected to them died.

The Metal Head threat…One that had been plaguing the Universe for eons upon eons…Was finally over.

The Talosin Zoomer flew through the Gate to Darkness, soaring towards the base before it stopped suddenly. Jak, Havoc, and Night jumped out of the vehicle, only for Chill and Disten to throw their arms around Jak and Nightingale respectively. Shadow met Havoc's eyes and simply gave him a nod and a smile.

"You did it…I know you did. I can feel it." Disten said as he broke apart from Night and looked at the other heroes, who nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Team A reporting in." a ragged voice spoke to the group.

"Stephen! We've been trying to-" Shadow began to say before her fiancé cut her off.

"We've made quick work of the base. We cut the power off completely, and killed the remaining Hunters. However…We've got a few casualties. Agents Wildheart, Veil, Rider, Phoenix amongst them." Tech said weakly, sounding exhausted.

"Phoenix…" Chill said quietly, shaking her head. The group remained silent for a moment before Tech said "Are the others back? The Metal Heads are all dead in here. They just dropped dead."

"Mission accomplished." Nightingale replied quietly.

"Thank goodness…its all over…" Tech sighed deeply before yelling "Its done! We beat them! The Metal Heads are dead! Every single one of them!"

Tech cut off his radio as cheers broke out, and the group on the cliff waited as ships landed all around the, with pilots and other Agents wanting to know what had happened.

Sig walked over to Jak and clapped him on the back, wearing a wide grin. "Your dad would be proud, Jak. You saved the universe today, and helped right a lot of wrongs."

"All of you did well. I'm proud to have known each and every one of you." Disten said quietly, smiling at the Agents around him. His family…His misfit group of warriors that were the most important people in his life…together they had won. Together, they had persevered. Together…They had avenged the fallen and brought peace to the Universe.

"What now, Chief?" Jak asked Chief Disten, who laughed quietly in response.

"We will do as we always have done…Pick up the pieces and rebuild, Jak. We now have a world before us, where we do not have to live in fear. We can live however we wish…This is a new era. Once we recover…We can prosper." Disten said as he gestured out to the ocean. Jak smiled as he looked up at the sun high in the sky. Yes, it had hurt beyond belief. Yes, the wounds he had suffered throughout his journey would scar him forever…

Nightingale wrapped her arms around Jak and kissed his cheek, and Jak felt a smile spread across his face. But in the end, he had grown so much. He and all of his friends had grown so much. The wounds he held today, both physical and emotional, would heal. It'd take time, but he'd get better. All of them would…He could almost see all of those who had fallen watching them now, smiling down on those they left behind. Most of all, he could feel the satisfaction and peace that the spirits of the Precursors felt now, knowing their race had been avenged. That a new era of peace would reign for a long, long time-

"Hey babe. Should we tell them about the next prophecy?" Tess suddenly asked Daxter, who opened his mouth to reply, only to be hit by a beam of ice.

"Gonna have to stop ya right there. I think we can hold off on that until we get home." Chill said cheerfully, eyeing the frozen Daxter with a grin.

"I agree." Havoc said as he crossed his arms, trying not to laugh at Daxter, who warped out of the prison and flipped off Chill, who began making rude gestures at Daxter in reply.

Well…things would be mostly peaceful.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter:<p>

* * *

><p><em>AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE FINALE IS DONE!<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed the final battle. I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it pushed me to my limits of writing because writing long ass chapters like this isn't easy, BUT GOD THAT FINAL FIGHT WAS AMAZING TO WRITE! _

_I jammed to so much music while writing this thing, though. God I love boss battle soundtracks!_

_Anyway, back to my usual nonsense. _

_Please leave your thoughts in the review section below! Let me know what you thought of the conclusions of each fight? What was your favorite moment? Let me know in the review section!_

_Catch the final chapter on April 30__th__!_

_Follow me on twitter at FlygonNick, and be sure to keep a watch on this story because I will be updating on the last day of the month. Stay beautiful everyone! You guys freaking rock! Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	45. Epilogue

_Jak IV: The Avenging Angels_

* * *

><p><em>So here it is. <em>

_The end of the month, and the official end of my second story on . Technically this was my fourth, but no one gets to see those first two stories because they kind of sucked._

_Anyway, I would like to once again thank every single person who has made it up to this point, whether you're a reviewer or just a reader. You have made me realize a talent I never knew I had, and gave me the drive to continue a story that deserved to be finished. Every word of advice, praise, criticism, and support…They all mean so much to me. You guys are the best._

_That said…__**I will not be doing a sequel to this story**__, regarding the other prophecy I mentioned, unfortunately. It was a stretch to even finish this one, and I want to move on to different things. Hence why I tied up the loose ends that I did. The Metal Heads were always the biggest threat to me, and with the Queen gone there shouldn't be anything too big that Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc can't handle at this point. But I will explain that other Prophecy, though it may not be what you all are expecting from me. _

_Also for reference's sake, I did make hints to the Precursor Cube before (Cube of the Oracles), with Usano saying the memories of the Precursors are with Daxter and Tess and with Tess and Daxter discussing it in chapter 43. _

_So I didn't totally pull that out of my ass. Just saying._

_I apologize for the chapter not being up earlier (god, that's my freaking mantra for this fic, isn't it), but I slept in and then had to go to work. That said, I still got this thing up by the end of the month, fulfilling my promise I made to you guys, my readers._

_Also, I would like to proudly announce that as of last chapter, I have hit an epic milestone on Fanfiction . net. As of last chapter, I have officially written over 1,000,000 words on this site. A testament to how much of a long-winded bastard I am. _

_BUT STILL PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME._

_Shoutout to those who reviewed the finale, which included IDRF, Eragonfan33, DaibenDarkKitty64, KrimzonShadow, Mooman1706, StaticBomb93, Oblique Strategies, randomguy1980, a Guest reviewer, MiaqTheLiar and a new reviewer known as Paradise Eco. Thank you for the feedback on the finale. _

_Again, this is the end of the road for this fic. I MAY do 5 small little oneshots after this story, purely so I can round the chapter count to 50 to satisfy my OCD, but that's about it. I've spent 3 years hammering this thing out, so here it is. The chapter that wraps the main story up. While it may not be the most explosive ending, it should tie up all of the loose ends._

_I won't waste your time here, we we'll just go right into the thick of things._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Epilogue<p>

"_It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow."_ ― Robert H. Goddard.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later:<p>

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Daxter. Putting rockets on a Zoomer would throw off the balance. Stop fixing what isn't broke." Tech scowled as he worked on the Zoomer, getting to his feet as Daxter looked at him in an amused way.<p>

"Please. The Talosin Zoomer has waaaaay more class than that hunk of crap." Daxter said, kicking the Zoomer in a bored tone. Tech let out a growl and made a move to shoot him with his freeze ray, only to see Delilah looking at him meaningfully from the doorway.

"Come on in, sweetie. Daddy's just working on his new project." Tech said as he waved his daughter over to him. The small four-year old girl with dirty blond hair and made her way over to her dad and said "Mommy said we need to get ready for the race."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in a minute." Tech said to his little girl, who nodded before looking at Daxter.

"Heya kiddo!" Daxter said to Tech's daughter, who grinned and waved back at Daxter. Daxter looked at Tech and hopped down from the Zoomer and said "Still. I stand by what I said."

"Uh huh. Sure, Daxter. Anyway, when are you going to reveal that big surprise?" Tech asked the Ottsel, who smirked.

"The same time I explain the Prophecy to you guys. Later on today." Daxter answered, earning a blink in surprise, indicating that Tech was not expecting that answer. After the defeat of Arranst and the Metal Heads, and Chill freezing Daxter to shut him up, he decided to not tell anyone anything and vanished for the rest of the week. Tech thought the whole thing was childish, but Daxter admitted that the Prophecy they mentioned was something they barely understood themselves, and that they should probably know what they're talking about before telling everyone the big news.

Tech's eyes widened as Daxter snapped his fingers, spawning a beautiful golden chest made out of a bright red colored wood. The box was decorated with gleaming jewels and adorned with Precursor bronze, and glowed white at regular intervals.

"What's that?" Tech asked the Ottsel, who smirked.

"Chest of Prophecy, where the original Prophecy telling about the fall of the Metal Heads was created." Daxter said, earning an odd look from Tech.

"How does having it be in a chest make any sense? Who made the Prophecy? Is it a scroll or something stored in there or what?" Tech asked as Delilah curiously peered out from behind her father, staring at the chest in wonder.

"Well, if you must know, an old Precursor spirit lives in it. We found the chest five years ago in the Vaults in the Planet's Core. According to Usano, it's the spirit of the original Prophet." Daxter explained.

"The Prophet is one of the first Precursors in existence, and was the right-hand of King Usano. Basically, he made the entire Prophecy that talked about Jak, Night, and Havoc and the fall of the Metal Heads. He then sealed himself within the chest as the Metal Heads attacked the homeworld, and was brought here. He's alive but…not." Daxter explained.

"You guys were mentioning another Prophecy before that, though." Tech pointed out.

"Yeah, we started hearing him in our minds and he told us small bits of the Prophecy, but we couldn't make heads or tails of it. And once we beat the Queen, I figured we took our time to make sure we make sure everything is right before we tell everyone the new Prophecy." Daxter finished.

"That actually makes a great deal of sense." Tech admitted with a small nod. "So, you've finally made sense of everything. Care to give me a few details?"

"Nope!" Daxter replied, grinning widely.

"I figured that'd be the case." Tech replied dryly.

"Them's the breaks. I'll be seeing you later, then. I've got to finish setting up my surprise!" Daxter said excitedly.

"Be seeing you Dax." Tech said to Daxter as he got to his feet, walking over to his daughter and ruffling her hair for a moment. Daxter grinned and vanished on the spot in a flash of golden light.

"He's funny, daddy." Delilah said with a small smile on her face. Tech picked up his daughter in her arms and shook his head, dying a little at the thought of someone related to him thinking Daxter was funny. Tech carried his daughter out of the garage, snapping his fingers and shutting off the lights as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Several Hours Later:<p>

Haven City Racing Stadium:

* * *

><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Welcome to the final race of the Haven City Dark Eco Cup Grand Prix! We're sponsored this year by the Sulivan's Sports Wear, New Day Inc., and the Naughty Ottsel, three of Haven City's proudest businesses!" Blitz said with a laugh.<p>

"God, what a dick." Chase muttered, watching GT Blitz from the center platform. Rune snickered into her drink while Onin gave a thumbs up to the young warrior in agreement. The group was sitting in the front room seats, behind a glass barrier strong enough to withstand even the heaviest attacks. Nightingale, Chill, Blade, Tech, Disten, and Shadow watched the young couple bicker for a moment before Nightingale

"At least Pecker is there to liven things up." Nightingale commented as the colorful bird landed on GT Blitz's shoulder, causing him to swear audibly in response.

"We've got so much excitement in store for you folks today! We have the defending Champion, Daniel Hawali, as well as the deadliest racer on the planet, UR-86! Alongside him is the former racing Champion Razor, and some other people no one cares about." GT Blitz said offhandedly before saying "I'm just kidding! Now, let's get the racers out here!"

Jak and Crash walked side by side as the other racers, two of which were part of some other racing team and two were part of Mizo's alongside Crash, walked ahead of them.

"Nervous?" Crash asked Jak, who smirked.

"No way." Jak replied with a small laugh.

Crash grinned and said "Good to hear, man. Let's give these people a show."

The racers made their way to their vehicles while GT Blitz gave a quick recap of each racer's history and racing prowess, hyping up Crash quite a bit, before he came to Jak.

"Jak Mar, the hero of Haven City, has had an incredible season, breaking seven records this season alone! His point total is tied with the Champ, but can he take first today, along with the Championship!?" Blitz asked the crowd, which roared in response.

Jak inspected the Firefly one last time, eyeing the black and orange vehicle with a small smile. He'd spent so long climbing the ladder in the Combat Racing Circuit, and here he was. At the final race of the biggest Grand Prix of the Season. If he won this race, he'd be the Champ.

Life was good these past five years. He had taken some time off and simply enjoyed the world that he had be thrust into. Now that the Metal Heads and Baron Praxis were taken care of, the world entered a time of peace. The Avenging Angels had returned to Haven City as heroes, and were embraced as saviors. Several parties had been thrown in celebration of those who had died in the line of battle and those who had survived. Jak didn't remember much of that period, because he and the AA crew pretty much got trashed each night.

A meeting then too place, between Sig, Torn, Ashelin, Disten, and Samos about how the recover process would go for Haven City. Chief Disten offered a great sum from the coffers of the Avenging Angels to help with the efforts, on the condition that the group could set up HQ in Haven City, which was agreed upon. Chief Disten had arranged for all of the Agents to receive help for readjusting to civilian life, as well as receiving a sum of money for their service in the Avenging Angels.

Chief Disten himself was in charge of Haven City's defense and development, with Tech, Royal, and Shadow being his advisors. He now lived within the walls of the newly constructed palace, always working hard to improve and protect the lives of the people. Before settling into his new position, he made sure that each and every person under his command (meaning the Avenging Angels) was settled into their new lives as well. Many of the Avenging Angels had either taken up jobs as the Sentinels of Justice (Torn had renamed the Freedom League soldiers faction to this within the first few months of the AA returning to Haven City), or had taken positions of importance within the Leadership of Spargus and Haven City. Most of the soldiers transitioned into civilian or Guard positions quite smoothly.

Ashelin Praxis became the undisputed ruler of Haven City, making it very clear that her rule would be a benevolent one of peace and unity. Her and Torn eventually got married and had a son named Markus, and the three of the became the heart and soul of Haven City.

Samos the Green Sage retired and went to live within Haven Forest, seeking a life of peace amongst the plants. Jak visited him every few weeks and checked up on him, and was happy to see him relatively adjusting to life without his daughter. He had even taken up a few students as apprentices, to teach them the ways of the Sage.

Sig had gone back to Spargus, where he reigned as King to this day. Sig visited the other settlements when he could, but for the most part he was glad to rule Spargus. The settlement itself had seen some people travel to Haven City, who welcomed back the people who were exiled unfairly, but for the most part the city remained unchanged. However, it was able to enjoy a great deal more luxury than it did before the Fall of the Queen, because Tech and Shadow had worked for an entire year bringing more modern conveniences to the settlement.

Tess and Daxter, for the most part, lived within the depths of the planet's core and continued to unravel the many mysteries that the Precursors had left behind. Jak had only seen his best friend a handful of times, and most of those were at birthday parties or celebrations. At times, he'd admit that he missed his loudmouth friend. It was odd not having Daxter be with him all the time, offering a quip or remark whenever something happened.

Tech and Shadow were married shortly after the group arrived back in Haven City, and then got to work fixing the damage that had been done. Tech reclaimed his family business and alongside his wife, became a pioneer in development of technology, thrusting Haven City into a developmental golden age. Medicine, weapons, defensive tech, modern conveniences, and other technological improvements were made to things all across the board, and as the city recovered from the constant warfare it had been subjected to, it rose to become the greatest city in the world at the hands of the genius couple. After their first year of marriage, the Shadow gave birth to a little girl by the name of Delilah, who took after her father and looked like a mixture of her parents.

Rune and Chase lived their lives in Haven City, with Rune becoming the Captain of the Sentinels of Justice. Chase himself served as one of her highest ranking soldiers and her Commander, though he had to earn the rank himself, which took him the better part of two years. Rune herself was fairly happy with her life, as she got to teach the next generation of soldiers how to protect the people and those close to her. One day she admitted to Jak that Sharpshooter and Phoenix were her inspiration to teach others how to protect the things they cared about. Jak knew she was still hurting from their deaths inside.

Blade and Chill became advisors to Ashelin and Torn, with Chill being very useful in rooting out Ashelin's enemies. Blade had been given a neuro-prosthetic arm by Daxter, which allowed him full use of his other arm again. The couple now lived their days in the palace, making sure things ran smoothly for the leaders of Haven City. Every single night the couple had hot kinky sex so loud that Ashelin had to make their room soundproof just so she and Torn could get some sleep themselves.

Arch and Vin had taken over the Power Station, where they pretty much worked alongside Tech to make sure that the city recovered from its battles and rebounded better than ever. The two A.I worked very closely with one another, which worked out well for Vin because he had found a partner that cared about him and made sure he was never lonely. Arch was glad she had such a good friend by her side…maybe a little more than that, though.

Jak and Nightingale on the other hand…decided to become celebrities.

Jak, at Crash's suggestion, joined the Combat Racing Circuit in Kras City. He travelled all over the world, racing against other drivers and putting his life on the line (not really, because he could easily withstand his car exploding at this point, he was so powerful). Jak had excelled on the racing circuit, racing as an independent driver, and at this point had received backing from several companies and got several endorsements. Within his first year, he managed to take the Kras City Racing Circuit by storm and became a celebrity racer, winning second in the Yellow Cup Grand Prix (barely losing to Crash, who had officially come out of retirement after the fall of the Metal Heads). When people realized this was the same guy who saved the world 3 times now (Jak would correct them by adding on that he saved the world in the past, though he stopped explaining that because people didn't believe him), his fame grew.

Nightingale managed to live her dream of becoming a singer, even going on tour with Lady Starlight before she became famous enough to sell out stadiums by herself. Nightingale had a large following and was loved dearly by her fans, and at the time of the this race she had put out 8 albums, four of which broke records that Lady Starlight had set. Jak eventually married Nightingale two years after the fall of the Queen, proposing to her on stage as she performed at a show in Kras City. Jak and Nightingale managed to make their schedules work alongside each other so they could be together, and the two were happy with just being able to live their lives in peace.

Jak snapped himself out of his musing as he and the others racers began to get in their vehicles. The Haven City Racing Stadium had been renovated over the past five years, doubling as a racing stadium for both Zoomer races and Combat Racing events. The final race in the Dark Cup Grand Prix would take place here. If either Jak or Crash won the race, they would take home the gold.

"This here folks, is the final race of the Season! The winner here, could take home the Haven City Grand Championship Trophy! So much excitement, so much at stake! My feathers are about to start falling off in anticipation!" Pecker said excitedly as he wrestled the mic away from GT Blitz. Jak started up his car, casting a glance at the others racers for a moment before he took a deep breath, exhaling softly.

This was it. The biggest race of his career.

Jak's eyes narrowed as the finish flag above them began to count down to 0.

As the number 1 went away and the flag turned green, Jak floored the car and shot ahead of the other racers. Jak urged the car forward, glancing to his left and seeing Crash fly ahead of him. Jak glanced at a Blue Eco power-up ahead of him and raced through it, activating his Blue Eco Boost and racing ahead of the others. As Jak passed a Yellow Eco power-up, he saw Razor from his rear-View mirror and saw him firing to missiles at his car, the back of which exploded violently as the missiles smashed into him.

"Hahaha, that was but a taste of my skill!" Razor taunted Jak as he sped by him. Jak boosted to catch up with Razor and swerved to the right, slamming into him, before veering off and running through a Red Eco power-up, getting an Attack Drone, which he activated as Razor began catching up with him. As the drone locked on to Razor, the other driver swore loudly and backed off, though he couldn't escape a few bullets piercing his ride.

"Looks like Jak's got a few tricks up his sleeve! And UR-86 is making his presence known as he takes 4th from Kleiver, who is now out of the race!" Pecker yelled into the mic.

Jak felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Kleiver was out of the race. Ah well…He'd have to have Daxter be a jackass about it later.

Jak gripped the steering wheel as he rounded the next turn, catching sight of Crash as he made a jump over the ramp, dropping a Gun Tower as he leapt into the air. Jak winced as the bullets smashed into the side of the Firefly, actually clipping his shoulder. Jak healed it with a bit of Light Eco and boosted forward, maintaining second place for the remainder of the lap. GT Blitz and Pecker kept up a running commentary while Razor and UR-86 fought for 3rd place, causing Jak to occasionally have to dodge a missile of a stream of bullets. Jak managed to catch up the Crash, who drove in front of him and dropped an oil slick. Jak saw UR-86's smoking car quickly gaining on him from behind, thanks to a full gauge of Blue Eco, and with that UR-86 shot into the lead. Jak drove through a Yellow Eco power-up and smirked as he saw he had gotten the Fragmentation Grenades. Jak slowed down a little to put himself within range of UR-86 before firing the grenade clusters back to back to back, causing his car to explode and take him out of the race.

"And UR-86 is down! Jak has just taken out UR-86! You have got to be kidding me! This is unprecedented!" GT Blitz yelled s Razor sped ahead of Jak, who noticed that Razor had caught up to Crash and was gunning him down. Jak was within 30 yards of the two racers, and decided to send the rest of Mizo's team packing. Jak went through another Yellow Eco power-up, with the dial landing on missile once more.

"Good looks and speed win every time!" Razor cackled as he sped ahead of Crash, whose car smoking car went through a burst of Green Eco on the track, repairing the damage on the vehicle. Jak rolled his eyes and hit the glowing yellow button, firing two missiles at Razor's smoking car and made the vehicle explode violently.

"AGH! You little bastard!" Razor howled as his car flipped over, rolling several times before coming to a stop as the car burst into flames. Jak smirked as zoomers quickly went to go check on the driver, but Jak had left in the dust. Upon looking down into the console, he noticed he had activated its Dark Eco mode while dealing with Razor.

"That'll help me deal with Crash." Jak muttered as he went through the finish line a second time, getting on his final lap. Jak rushed through a Blue Eco power-up, activating his boost as he made the turn, coming into sight of Crash and firing four rockets at the Champion. The first and second missile missed, due to the quick thinking of the veteran driver ahead of him, but the last two missiles struck the Road Blade Crash was driving and made him nearly veer off the road. Jak rushed past the Champion with a whoop, jumping off the ramp and using the rest of his boost.

"Come on Jak!" Nightingale cheered as the others watched the monitors in excitement.

Jak glanced in his mirror as Crash began to catch up with his, the damage to his car being healed with a Green Eco power-up. Jak saw Crash slowly boosting to catch up with him, and within 45 seconds had caught up with the hero.

"Gotta admit, you're a hell of a racer Jak!" Crash yelled as he cut in front of Jak and activated a Smoke Screen, which blinded Jak and caused him to choke and cough. Jak, remembering there was another turn up ahead, turned accordingly and made his way out of the smoke, collecting a Yellow Eco power up and collecting the Coil Gun. Jak grinned savagely and opened fire on Crash's car, causing him to yell out before suddenly breaking and allowing Jak to shoot into the lead. Jak managed to hold onto the lead for about a minute of so before he saw Crash activate a Red Eco power-up and boost forward. Jak tried to boost himself, but found that it wasn't working despite the gauge being half-filled.

"Damn it. He's using a Turbo Assist." Jak muttered, realizing that he would be unable to boost for a few moments while Crash had unlimited boost for his car. As Crash raced ahead of him, Jak fired the remainder of his Coil Gun at the Champ, who's car began to smoke from the back.

"Looks like Jak and the Champ are neck and neck as we make the final turn! WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!?" Pecker screamed into the mic, causing GT Blitz to grab the mic away from Pecker, who shot Blitz a nasty look.

Jak grinned as he activated his boost again, catching up with Crash as the Champion veered left, crashing into Jak's car as both racers went through two bursts of Red Eco. Jak glanced into Crash's car and saw that he had gotten a Blind Drone. Jak's eyes widened in horror as he saw Crash move slowly in front of him, deploying the Blind Drone a moment later. Jak slammed on the accelerator while using the remainder of his Blue Eco to boost his car away from the Drone as it soared past him, missing his car by mere inches. Jak sped past Crash, who had used up his Blue Eco when trying to take out Jak, and glanced down at his console, seeing that he had gotten a Flame Slick, the powered up version of the Oil Slick. Jak pressed the red button on his console, causing a burning slick of oil to shoot out of the back of his car.

Crash swore and swerved out of the way to avoid the deadly, but that was all Jak needed to get ahead of him. The crowd burst into cheers as Jak made it over the finish line, with Crash following him three seconds later.

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! A NEW CHAMPION HAS BEEN CROWNED! JAK MAR HAS ONE HIS FIRT CHAMPIONSHIP GRAND PRIX!" GT Blitz screamed into the mic before Pecker kicked him in the head and snatched the mic from him.

"I've never seen anything quite like it, folks. Jak and Daniel were neck and neck the entire race, but not only did they make it to the end in one piece, but they managed to hold first and second place for nearly the entire race!" Pecker yelled into the mic.

"Come here you little shit-!" Blitz snarled as he put Pecker into a headlock, grabbing the mic once again.

"Let's make our way to the winner's circle, so we can address the winner of the Dark Cup Grand Prix!" Blitz said to the crowd.

Crash and Jak grinned as they exited their cars, hopping out and walking towards each other for a moment before they shook hands, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Crash then raised Jak's hand high in the air, to the roar of the crowd as the crowd's cheering to intensify. Jak grin widened as he felt that euphoric rush of adrenaline and joy, coming off such a hard-earned win. Jak had fought so hard to finally get to this spot, and now he was reveling in that victory.

"Meh, maybe next year. Its about time someone beat me in this race. It gets boring being so great." Crash said offhandedly.

"Whatever. Enjoy not being able to call yourself Champ for a year, Crash. We all know you like to shove that title down everyone's throats." Jak muttered with a smirk on his face, earning a scowl and a punch in the shoulder from the former Champ.

"Hey…shut the hell up." Crash said after a moment, not being able to come up with a proper comeback. Jak laughed under his breath as Crash scratched the back of his head before saying "Seriously though. We've got so many photo ops and crap after this."

"Can we skip that? I hate taking photos for the press...they're worse than the Metal Heads," Jak asked Crash, who shrugged.

"The paparazzi avoids you enough as is. Just let them have this one time."

"Fine…I won't like it." Jak said before adding "I can't believe its come this far. I only ever got into racing because I wanted to kill the Baron. Now look."

"You've come pretty far, man. Now you'll get to race in even more races and get even more money. Ah, the life we live." Crash agreed as he looked forward, seeing GT Blitz ahead of them. Jak's smile faltered for a moment when he remembered that it was because of Keira that he had gotten into racing before he snapped himself out of it as he neared the winner's circle where GT Blitz and Pecker stood with the massive golden trophy. GT Blitz rambled on and on about how this was the upset of the century, though Jak noticed that Blitz couldn't look him in the eye.

Probably because Jak had just beat his best racer, and Mizo still couldn't find a way to recruit Jak into his ranks.

Jak walked into the booth as Night ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Jak wrapped his arms around the waist of his wife and returned the kiss as well, breaking it a few moments later.

"You were amazing. I learned a few tricks from you this time around." Night said playfully, causing a smirk to appear on Jak's face.

"Maybe you should join in next year. Crash keeps going on and on about how the Racing Circuit needs new blood." Jak replied.

"Maybe I will. That said, I'll never join Mizo's team. That guy's a dick." Nightingale said as the man himself walked over to the group.

"Great job, Jak! That was some fine racing out there!" Pecker squawked with a grin on his face.

"Indeed. I haven't seen racing like that in a while. Looks like we've got a good old fashioned friendly rivalry between the two best racers of the decade. Keep it up, gentleman." Blitz said as a dark smile crossed his face as he walked away. Crash scowled as Jak shook his head before Nightingale kissed Jak on the cheek, drawing his attention.

"So, after we're done here, we can go to the Naughty Ottsel to celebrate Jak's win." Nightingale said to Jak, who nodded. It'd be nice to spend some time with his friends like the old times. The schedules that he and Nightingale had nowadays prevented them from being with their friends, but that made the times they did spend with them all the more special. Jak was called away for a string of interviews while Nightingale caught up with the others.

"Give it up folks, for this year's racing champion, Jak Mar!" Blitz yelled as the crowd cheered in response. Jak grinned at the crowd as Blitz shoved a microphone in Jak's face, asking "So Champ? How does it feel, finally getting the gold?"

Jak took a moment to respond, thinking back over the course of the year, and said "It feels good. I've been racing with the best of them for a few years now, always getting 3rd or 2nd but never getting that top spot. It felt great finally getting the gold."

Blitz grinned and said "You and Mr. Hawail have been in a bit of a friendly rivalry over the course of the past few years. How does it feel beating your rival?"

"Daniel," Jak had to remind himself to use Crash's real name as opposed to his codename/nickname, "is one of the best racers I've ever seen. He was Champ for a reason, and that race was the closest one we've had all season. That said, I managed to beat one of the best racers in the world. I can't tell you how good this win feels."

"And there you have it folks. Humble words from our new Champion!" Blitz said as he began to talk to the crowd once more. Jak slipped away from the group, picking up the trophy with a grin on his face. This was where he belonged…with his friends. With the family he had acquired through battle and hardship.

"So…I think that wraps up the season quite well. Krew's team is down for the count, meaning the Mizo Crime family runs the show. No thanks to you assholes." Blitz said as he walked back into the small area, glaring at all of them.

"Hey…Remember our agreement. Back off." Jak said as his eyes narrowed. Blitz, or Mizo as it were, laughing quietly and shook his head.

"You'll have to learn that not everyone can stay noble, Jak. Danny boy here started out that way too, but look at where he's gotten because he caved in. Hell, we've got a foothold in this city because of him! You all can have today…But everyone's got a price." Mizo said darkly before he turned around and strode out into the arena, filled with adoring fans who had no idea a monster in a suit was coming to regal them with his mic skills.

"That man…he seems like such a dick." Chief Disten said lightly, causing the entire room to burst out laughing in reply.

"To think we nearly got roped into a whole new adventure..." Ashelin said with a small smirk.

"I'm sure it would have been a fun experience, if not exactly a thrilling installment to the series." Jak remarked, earning an odd look from everyone before he proposed that everyone go to the Naughty Ottsel, and that the drinks were on him.

* * *

><p>Naughty Ottsel:<p>

* * *

><p>The party was fun enough, with everyone being able to catch up with one another. Rune broke the news that she was pregnant when Chill offered her a drink from a bottle she was totting around. The group clustered around the mom to be, when a small fireball suddenly appeared in the center of the bar.<p>

"You guys should come outside. You need to see this." Havoc's voice spoke to the group for the first time in three years. Jak had wondered where the Champion of Darkness had been up to lately, but he didn't pry, not when he himself was so busy. He just had to trust that the man was doing his own bit in the world.

Jak shook his head as he zipped up his jacket, looking around the city as he stepped outside. So much had changed, in just five years. It was truly as if he had stepped into a dreamlike world of fantasy. It was a world he could confidently say he was proud to be in.

Jak couldn't help but feel as though Havoc was holding something back this time around. Sure, he was their friend and was a trustworthy man, but he was also a bit of an asshole sometimes. As this thought entered Jak's mind, a small ball of purple light appeared in front of him before exploding loudly revealing a man dressed in a black jacket and jeans with Dark Eco surging around him. Havoc dispelled the aura after a moment and grinned at the group.

"Howdy folks." Havoc said in greeting.

"Jazon. What's with all the fanfare man?" Chase asked the Champion of Darkness.

"I've got a surprise for you guys. Not sure if it's considered a good surprise, but it's something I think you guys all need to see." Havoc explained as he crossed his arms.

"What is it?" Jak asked Havoc, who smiled wryly before snapping his fingers.

Several more explosions of Dark Eco erupted around him. Behind him, a series of figures had appeared, all heavily armed and garbed in very familiar armor.

Jak took a step back and summoned Yvantael to his hand, transforming into Guardian before taking a step forward. The others watched the development in horror, seeing a group of twenty Hunters cloaked in Dark Eco.

"What…the hell…did you do?" Jak hissed at Havoc, who shrugged.

"Well, I've been visiting them over the years in prison, and they're just like me. The Hunters were manipulated the entire time, guys. Stop being unreasonable." Havoc said to the others.

"They tried to help ruin this city. They tried to help the Metal Heads rule the world!" Rune shot at Havoc.

"So did I. But I was set free. They were too when Arranst arrived to the city and removed her influence from the Hunters. They regret what they've done, so why can't you all let go of it?" Havoc asked the Avenging Angels. A woman stepped forward and removed her helmet, revealing the Hunter to be Siren.

"Not a day goes by that we don't wish that we had died instead of serving that monster. But we did what we did, because we had given up hope. We didn't see another way out, and when the Dark Eco was within us and we were controlled by Arranst, we had no hope. No future…" Siren said in a low voice.

"That's why I broke them out of Prison, and in addition, have given them Dark Eco powers once more, though on a much weaker scale and controlled by them and them alone." Havoc said to the group, who felt uneasy.

"I still don't like it…" Jak growled at Havoc, who sighed.

"Well, you don't have to like it. You need to accept it. They're under my control now, and have pledged their allegiance to me and the Precursors. In fact, I ran it by Daxter and Tess, and they thought it was a good idea. Shade has even decided to became a Dark Eco Sage…We're going to be travelling the world and helping fix the wrongs of the Metal Heads and explore the ruins that have been lost to time…that works, right?..." Havoc trailed off, shaking his head at the dubious expressions of the Avenging Angels.

"Give us a chance to do some good. To right the wrongs we did while we were Hunters." Shade said with a grunt, closing his eyes. The Avenging Angels looked to the Chief, who sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thinking hard on the issue.

"Why did you give them the Dark Blessing again? Won't it tear them apart?" Shadow asked Havoc, who shook his head.

"No. I managed to perfect the ceremony that Arranst had perverted into her own ritual for control. This ceremony can be done to give anyone Eco abilities, though it will never be as good as mine, Jak's, or Night's. With the ceremony done right, they all have about half of what they could do before, with no serious health problems in sight." Havoc explained.

"Havoc still believes in us, despite everything. He was the only one who was loyal to us, even when the Queen betrayed us. For that, we'll walk into hell with him if we have to." Deadshot muttered, looking at Havoc for a moment before looking away. The group slowly found themselves looking to the Chief, who seemed to be very deep in thought.

"I…I have learned a long time ago, that holding grudges does not bode well. You all may have committed atrocious acts upon me and my family, and upon the world as well…But you were not entirely at fault for it. You were misled and manipulated. If Havoc believes you all are worthy of this gift, and you have the blessing of the Precursors…Then I see nothing wrong with them being free, and having the gift of darkness." Disten said as he stepped forward, extending a hand towards the former Hunters. Shade stepped forward and shook Disten's hand, as did Siren and Deadshot and all the other Hunters. Havoc walked ahead of the others and smiled at the group. Jak sighed and reverted to his normal form, putting Yvantael away.

"I'll keep them in line. They always respected me more than they did Gallus, and I personally made sure to have Torn not give them too much shit when they were in prison." Havoc said to the group, who seemed uneasy. That was until Chase broke the silence.

"They've got a long way to go. But they've got a chance to make things right." Chase said to Havoc, who nodded.

"If that's what's best." Nightingale sighed quietly.

Jak shook his head and said "Just keep them in line, and we'll have no problems."

"Got it. Hey guys, head back to the base we were looking at earlier. I'll be around in a little while." Havoc said to the Hunters, who nodded and vanished in bursts of Dark Eco. The group held a small silence for a moment before a loud voice broke the calm.

"_HEY! Get your butts over to the Palace Garden ASAP! We haven't got all day!"_ Daxter's loud voice said to the group, causing Havoc to yell that the Ottsel had shattered his eardrums. Tech rolled his eyes and held up a small cube and tossed it into the air, causing the group to teleport instantly to the Palace Gardens, where Daxter was ranting.

"-think after five years of me hyping up the damn thing, they'd have the courtesy to meet up here on time! I'm a busy guy!" Daxter yelled to one as he walked back and forth through the courtyard, not seeing the large group of people behind him who were quickly getting irritated.

"Hey asshole, over here!" Chill barked at Daxter, who turned around with a surprised expression before his face calmed, his grin returning.

"Totally knew you'd pull that trick. Let me guess, Tech used the Warp Cube?" Daxter guessed.

"Yes, the one that you helped me build, Daxter." Tech said dryly as the Ottsel made his way over to the group. The kids waved at the furry figure, who waved at the kids back. He looked up at Jak and warped onto his shoulder, rapping on the man's head with his fist.

"See Jak? Even Tech can appreciate my genius." Daxter said as he stretched lazily on Jak's shoulder.

"So, why are we here again?" Rune asked Daxter, who opened his mouth to reply before a column of gold light struck in front of the group. After a moment, Tess walked out of the burst of light with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Tess chirped at the group.

"Hey Tess. How've you been?" Nightingale asked the female Ottsel.

"Pretty good! Working with my baby on unraveling all the ancient Precursor secrets is a full-time job, even with the Cube of the Oracle helping us. It'll be eons before we can make sense of it all, but we're making progress." Tess replied. Daxter warped from Jak's shoulder to Tess's side.

"Speaking of, we finally finished making sense of the Prophecy. We figured this would be a safe place to reveal its contents to you guys." Daxter explained.

"To think I would get to hear and see a Precursor Prophecy being delivered in the flesh...My father would be so jealous." Disten said with a small laugh.

Daxter summoned the beautiful box known as the Chest of the Prophet, which contained the secrets of the past, present, and future. For not just Earth, but the entire universe. For all life and all beings…

"So…Are you guys ready?" Daxter said excitedly to the group, who nodded.

"Come on, lets hear this Prophecy." Havoc said as he crossed his arms. Daxter and Tess kicked open the Chest of Prophecy. A burst pf pure white light erupted out of the chest as a beautiful singing wail filled the air, sending shivers down the spine of every person there. Daxter and Tess starred at the box in a trance-like state while everyone except Nightingale watched on uncomprehendingly. After a few moments, the box snapped shut, cutting off the sound and the light completely.

"So…what did it say?" Chase asked Daxter and Tess, who looked at each other.

"Well…It basically warned of a threat coming in about…a really really really long time." Daxter said awkwardly.

"Wait, what? That's the prophecy!" Rune said in amazement, looking at Tess for clarification.

"Pretty much. And what did you expect? The Metal Heads have been dead for only five years, Rune. They, and the Dark Makers, were the biggest threats in the entire universe. Sure, there's threats out there, but Jak, Night, and Havoc are so powerful that they could cream whoever came after us. There's a threat looming on the horizon, but it won't be effecting anyone for eons." Tess explained with a shrug.

"That's a really good point." Shadow admitted after a few moments, and the group couldn't help but agree with.

"But, if you want to hear the Prophecy in its entirety, here it is." Tess said as she closed her eyes, her body glowing faintly gold as she pressed her hand on the Chest of Prophecy.

"_Eons after the fall of the Dark Goddess, a new evil will be born. Son of fire and daughter of ice will unite as one, and the universe will be in jeopardy. Their power is great, and their numbers are immense. They will come for us." _Tess chanted as Daxter walked next to her, placing his hands on the Chest of Prophecy as well. Daxter began glowing as he closed his eyes tightly.

"_The Champions of Light, Dark, and Balance will attempt to save us, but alone the Champions will fall." Daxter uttered in a pained tone._

"_Heroes of the past and present will unite, and must band together for an attempt to save what remains of life. The flames of Forgotten Soldier and the frost of the Forsaken Witch will ensnare all. When all seems lost, the way forward will be clear." _Tess spoke, shivering slightly.

"_Light as your sword, dark as your shield. Balance will light the path. The Precursors shall rise greater than ever before as their redemption draws near. But also, their annihilation draws closer as well. A Champion of the Precursors will be crowned at the Fall. And so the final stage of a long-awaited revenge will be set." _Daxter added, shaking his head slightly in pain.

"_Beware the Architect, for he tells naught but lies. The Witch, the Doctor, and the Saint will be martyrs for a cause they do not follow. Ghosts shall rise and return as reality unravels at the seams. Heroes and villains will arise as one, for the Old Ones shall be awakened, their bloodlust insatiable." _Tess said quietly, causing Jak, Nightingale, and Havoc to exchange looks.

"_The Chasm of Kryuson holds the Sigel of Heroes, look there to open the Door. When all is lost, seek out the Ring-Bearer and he shall reveal your path. When the time comes, and the heroes of balance have lost their senses, swim in the Waters of the Eye, and all will be well." _Daxter said as he eyes screwed even tighter shut.

"_After the fall of the Queen of Shadows, a time of peace will reign, unlike any experienced before. Our race will prosper and prepare itself for this threat. However, a quake of the Heavens will be the Signal. The Signal of the end. So it has been said, so it has been foretold." _Tess said as she turned to Daxter, who was looking at her.

"_The Prophet has spoken." _Tess and Daxter muttered together as they lifted their hands from the box. Both Ottsels fell to the ground, shaking and panting heavily.

"I hate that stupid box!" Daxter spat at the Chest of Prophecy, which remained still because it's an inanimate object. Tess and Daxter slowly got to their feet before looking at the crowd before them.

"Well, that was a thing." Havoc said mildly, putting a hand to its chin.

"Yeah, it sucks having to tap into that old magic. Its harder for young Precursors to do because their minds are still growing, or something." Daxter explained to the others.

"So, this Prophecy dictates that two beings, one of fire and one of ice, will come together and cause some trouble. Jak, Night, and Havoc won't even be enough to save us this time. There's a bunch of other people who influence this thing, and the Precursors will experience a Golden Age, but right after that they may get wiped out again." Chill recapped.

"That was actually more coherent than the Prophecy itself." Blade admitted, earning an elbow in the gut from his wife.

"So yeah, not much good news. We're working on making more sense of this thing, but it could be years before we have time to decipher it. We've been so busy lately." Tess said with a shake of the head.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Rune said as she stepped forward, cutting the two off. She smiled at the group and said "What was the first line? _Eons after the fall of the Dark Goddess_. Arranst was beat only five years ago. By the time that Prophecy rolls around, we'll all be buried six feet under and turned to dust."

"She's right. Who's to say the Prophecy is even talking about us?" Jak said with a small shrug.

"The thing about Prophecy's is that they're never quite clear. That said, from what I've learned, that was really revealing for a Prophecy." Daxter admitted with a laugh.

"I guess we'll have to dedicate some time to unravelling that mystery. Couldn't the Precursors wait before condemning this world in a few billion years?" Havoc asked dryly.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. But hey, there's a bright side to this! We don't have to deal with this crap for billions of years, so we can spend all that time preparing the training and stuff." Tess said cheerfully.

"You guys can. We'll be dead by then." Torn pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Daxter and Tess said, exchanging a smug look.

"I don't like that smile. Time to abort." Havoc said as he vanished in a burst of Dark Eco. The group starred at the spot he had just been standing in, before Havoc reappeared with a smirk.

"Carry on." Havoc said airily, earning a kick in the shin from Shadow.

"As I was saying, we don't know for sure what will happen. Its possible you guys get thrown further into the future or something. 'Heroes of the past and present shall unite', sounds a bit like time travel." Tess said to the group, causing Jak to facepalm.

"Just as I was getting used to this timeline." Jak muttered as Night wrapped her arms around his waist

"Stop complaining. This thing isn't supposed to happen for eons and eons. We can sit back and relax for once." Daxter said to Jak, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm amazed that we haven't had to fight for our lives in the past five years. Don't jinx it." Jak said to Daxter, who stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Besides, there's the other surprise I was saving for you guys." Daxter said offhandedly, smirking a little.

"What surprised would that be?" Chill asked Daxter, who's grin widened to an alarming level. Daxter cracked his fingers and turned to Tess, who was also grinning widely. The two Precursors whistled loudly, causing all of the warriors to flinch at the ethereal tone of the noise…and then they heard singing.

Singing wasn't the right word. Chanting and singing and speaking and laughing, all of which were joyful and happy and sent chills down the spine of everyone there. And then golden explosions of light rocked the room. Hundreds upon hundreds of explosions of light rocked the courtyard as orange rodents appeared before the group, all holding staffs or books.

"Oh my god…" Jak said in a dumbfounded tone, eyeing the Ottsels around him with a mix of awe and amazement.

"We begin looking into rebuilding our race from scratch, so that when me and Tess DO have kids it doesn't get weird. Since me and Tess are the only original Precursors, that makes me and her King AND Queen." Daxter said with a grin.

"You…made Precursors…" Nightingale said in a near-whisper.

"Yep. Took the better part of a year, but we managed to make enough to where we can go about procreation the right way. Though this Precursors are just as good as us. RIGHT GUYS!?" Daxter yelled to the Precursors behind him, who all cheered.

"We're planning on having Precursors watch over the entire world, and keep on the lookout for any signs of this Prophecy. We can make Earth our new homeworld, right after we're done eliminating the host population." Daxter said to the others, who gaped at him in horror.

"Did I say that out loud?" Daxter said as the Precursors raised their weapons at the group.

"Uh…Dax?" Jak said uncomfortably as Daxter's smile widened.

"Kill them all." Daxter said as beams of energy began to form on the tips of the weapons the Precursors wielded. The group could only watch in horror as the Precursors charged up their attacks.

Daxter then sighed and said "You guys really have no sense of humor. Stop scaring them guys."

The Precursors behind Daxter all burst into laughter and giggles as they lowered their weapons, some of them even falling onto the ground with glee at the sight of seeing the brave heroes they had heard so much about getting horrified like that.

"You're a bastard. You know that?" Havoc growled at Daxter, who starred up at him for a moment before Havoc grinned and held out his fist, which Daxter tapped with his own after a moment with a grin on his face.

"I approve, sir." Havoc said with a small laugh to Daxter, who looked at Jak, who was shaking his head.

"At least you're not letting the power get to your head." Jak said sarcastically as he eyed the Precursor horde behind them. Some of the Precursors looked older than Tess ad Daxter, who some seemed much younger than either of them. Jak supposed it was just how they were made.

"So yeah, we're going to have some of our guys watch over the surface while the rest of us explore the Universe and try to fix things. We've got so much to do! Its gonna be great!" Tess squealed excitedly as she hugged Daxter.

"We're gonna stay here of course. We've got our top guys already staking out a few other worlds that we're ready to help develop. It'll keep us busy for at least a few millennia." Daxter explained to the others, who looked relieved.

"Good. That means when this Prophecy rolls around, you can be there to help sort shit out. Right?" Chase asked Daxter, who looked at Jak, who looked back at the group.

Jak and Daxter exchanged a grin and both said "Absolutely."

Time would only tell what kind of adventures awaited the Precursors the heroes that would have to step forward and take the mantle of savior. Would the Precursors and all of humanity survive the trails to come, eons down the road? Would the Avenging Angels be called upon to save the world yet again? Would Jak, Havoc, and Nightingale have to overcome the odds once more. No one seemed to know for sure…But one thing was certain…

One legacy had ended…only for a new one to begin.

* * *

><p>End of Story:<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it. <em>

_Thanks again to everyone who showed their support for this story. Its been a long road for me in regards to this story, but I've got to the end and it feels good to have stuck it out. The story had an awesome ending in my eyes, and I'm glad many of you enjoyed the finale as well. Hopefully this wrapped up everything else I left unsaid, and gave you more closure than the end of Jak III and Lost Frontier did for me._

_**I will say now, that this story is done. I will not be making a sequel to this story**__, as I want to move on to other projects. I know a lot of you want that, but its not something in the cards for me right now._

_As always, I'll be continuing to write on this site for other stories. Once I go to Basic Training for the Air Force, I'll be MIA for a while until I can get ahold of my laptop. I'll be posting regular updates if I can from where I go for job training, where I should be able to post regularly again._

_I will most likely be posting a Pokémon story of sorts soon, probably once I'm done with edits for this story and "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead." In the meantime, a oneshot of sorts will be going up based on a game series I have fallen in love with and I think deserves a bit of spotlight on my writing repertoire. _

_So, here are my final shoutouts for this story. Don't feel bad if I don't get to you, there's a lot of people who I want to thank for their support and I don't want to ramble on forever about stuff. Just know that you all freaking rock._

_Special Shoutout time!_

_Shoutout to Oblique Strategies, who has been my longest supporter of this story and has always pointed out faults and weakpoints in my chapters alongside the good parts, which is honestly why I used to actually wait for him to review before posting a new chapter. That's right, I actually did that. I apologize for my needlessly long fight scenes, man, and I really do appreciate all of the support you've given me over the past three years._

_StaticBomb93 and Mooman1706, for being supporters of both Jak IV and Apocalypse, and showing equal interest in both. It honestly made me really happy to know some readers were fans of both my stories, and I hope you both will continue to follow some of my works._

_JakXter724 for making the awesome cover art of Light Jak that served as this story's cover art for more than half of the time it was up. You're an insanely talented young woman and I appreciate everything you've done, both as a reader and as my friend._

_DaibenDarkKitty64, for being solely responsible for keeping Tech/Shadow moments relevant in the story. You'd be surprised how many of those scenes I did because you requested it. ALL OF THE SHIPPING._

_TaquetoCagy, for being an awesome friend and source of support, as well as making the amazing new cover art for this story for the final product of this story (once it has been completed, of course). You're the best. Don't ever forget it._

_Shoutout to everyone who reviewed the story, which included dante0085, __JakMartheDarkWarrior__, Oblique Strategies, Dragonrulz, __Ecofreakrsa17__, Hi There, SnowyDusk, Guest, Guest, __Ceamonks890, StaticBomb93, __Archangel Azrael, M5, __evilanimegenious, MiaqTheLiar, CrimsonWolf999, Ravens of Blood, Hazzard, B216, Toothless killer, S-216, Hollis Pierman, JakXter724, doubledamn, HazMasterFlash, NJMuzyk__, __NameWithNoMeaning__, __JakMan002543, Mr. Mar, __Aoife Calder, __angel. nieves. 1656, Guest, LadyAmazon, __person wo usern, elfgod, as, Sss, AlphaHowler, Guest, Fangirl1320, __Psychotic Chipmunk__, Darksage, monkey face, JakLova, __brendon mentock, The Dark Warrior, Guest, Mooman1706, Me, Sage Nightwing, Guest, Guest, __mcderpsenxx3, __Pikadrew9000, Guest, oddballooze, __KETh1thru6, Guest, TC-Irish3__, Ruka, Guest, katpet, Ways, Guest, Guest, ScreamGirl4998, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Xehanorto, AlphaPanther, Guest, Kazan645, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, DaibenDarkKitty64, Guest, Tyler, DarkJamesWolf, __1Fanfanatick, __FromBeyondTheOmniverse__, A fan . or not, Guest, death99, Guest, __Werewolverine4, Eragonfan33, Guest, __olliboy123__, __oli. young. 56__, __randomguy1980__, KrimzonShadow, Maroon Simmer, IDRF, Guest, Jaxter, Guest, and Paradise Eco._

_If you would like to stay updated with my works, then either follow me on this site or follow me on Twitter at FlygonNick. I will most likely be leaving in a few months to pursue my career in the Air Force, but I hope to continue being able to write on this site. I would love if some of the readers who have supported and read this story could support my other ones as well._

_**I would like to direct your attention to my profile page, where I have a new poll up. Who was your favorite character in "Jak IV: The Avenging Angels? Please vote on the poll and show me your thoughts!**_

_**One week from today, I will set up a brand new poll. One that is even more important than the character one. That poll will be…What would you like my next story to be? Please vote and show me what kind of story you'd like me to do next. Your feedback is essential here, as I can find out this way where people's interests are.**_

_Alright, I've dragged these AN's out long enough. As I said before, I may do five very short oneshots after the Epilogue to round out the chapter count to 50, but after that this story will be complete for good. The main story…is done for good._

_Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story and get this far. You're absolutely amazing, every single one of you. Please leave one final review, telling me your final thoughts on story. Favorite moment, favorite character, favorite fight, or anything that you'd like me to know. Feel free to PM me if you would like to, I'm a pretty approachable fellow._

_Once again, thank you everyone. I love all you guys, and I hope you all keep being awesome!_

_Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


End file.
